V1 The NWarriors Ep4: Cephiro's Phantom Saga
by Saiyan X
Summary: Despues de la lucha contra el Imperio Mecron, los NWarriors tienen unos dias de descanso. Sin embargo, un sueño que X tuvo los llevará a una nueva guerra... una que no se lleva a cabo en el Nintenverse. ¿A donde? A Céfiro. Continuación de NW Ep 3.
1. Cap 00: Prologo 4

_**19/ENERO/2012**_

_**Saiyan X dice: WARNING!** Este Episodio no es el que sigue... bueno si, pero no. He subido una version más actualizada en mi cuenta de este episodio, la versión Final MiX!. Se encuentra en mi cuenta. Esta es la versión pasada, pero no la borro por los comentarios. Si quieren seguir la historia, tendrán que leer la otra versión._

_** Gracias**_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Saludos gente!¡Espero que les haya ido bien de fiestas!¡Que hayan tenido una feliz navidad y que este año les vaya mejor que el pasado!... lo digo de buena fe, no me critiquen ¬-¬ XD_

_Bueno... cambiando de tema... he aqui, el inicio del Ep 4; Cefiro's Phantom Saga, la siguiente parte de mi loca historia de "The N-Warriors"...¿Como leen esta locura?... bueno, agradezco quienes leen esto..._

_Para los que no sepan, esta saga tendra muchas referencias de la serie Magic Knight Rayearth (o Guerreras Magicas como se le conoce en Latinoamerica), asi que, si no saben de la serie, quizas deban leer un poco de la seria, o ver la serie en si. hay unos videos de capitulos en Youtube (No se si estan todos) por si lo quieren leer. _

_Para los que es el primer Episodio que leen, les sugiero aventarse los otros 3 antes de empezar este, porque quizas haya cosas que no conozcan._

_Saben, cuando dije que este episodio se centraria en X, no quise decir que los demas personajes no aparecerian... claro que apareceran, solo que, como notaran en un futuro, X sera mas protagonico que en el Ep anterior... solo eso... y parece que no hay quejas con la pareja de X/Lucy... oh bueno, quiza sea porque no la conozcan :S... los mas jovenes quizas no la recuerden, puesto que la serie salio en television, en mexico, hace ya mas de 10 años... siento que me escuche viejo al decir esto o-O_

_Como anteriormente, pondre imagenes de las Keyblades y los personajes importantes que salgan en el fic en Sprites, o les dire que imagenes buscar en el internet para que se den una idea de como son. El Soundtrack del Ep 4, a diferencia del Ep 3, sera activo, quiere decir que lo usare casi siempre. No es necesario que lo bajen y que lo escuchen, pero si tienen buena imaginacion, la musica sera un buen toque...aunque tambien puede servir para ampliarse en musica... Esta en mi profile, subidos a Gigasize y Badongo... cualquier problema con el link me avisan..._

_Bueno, creo que no tengo mas que decir... disfruten el fic..._

* * *

**_Música__ de fondo__: -_**_Passion-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

**_The N-Warriors:_**

**_Episodio 4_**

**_Cefiro's Phantom Saga_**

**_Prologo 4_**

Las Guerras Galácticas continúan por todo el universo, llevando el combate y la destrucción a civilizaciones enteras por todo el cosmos… el _Nintenverse_ no es la excepción.

El poderoso _Imperio Mecron_, un Imperio que consiste en cientos de Maquinas autónomas, puso su mirada en el _Nintenverse_, que aun no estaba por completo despierto, ya que solo unos cuantos guerreros la protegían. Los _Mecronets_ comenzaron a invadir los mundos humanos por todo el _Nintenverse_, tomando los recursos de los planetas usando la fuerza.

Mientras tanto, los jóvenes héroes no sabían que pasaba, ya que aun estaban descansando de su batalla contra Exus hace unos días. Sin embargo, una visión de Kristal alerto a los héroes acerca de esta nueva amenaza, por lo que Alan decidió ir solo al mundo que Kristal había visto en su visión, _Raveran_, para investigar.

Al llegar ahí, vio a una chica que estaba siendo atacada por unas maquinas. Tras defenderla, se entero de su nombre, Elie, una chica con un poder misterioso en su interior. La chica le comento lo que había pasado en ese mundo y, en lugar de pedir ayuda, partió solo, junto con ella, a la ciudad donde muchos humanos estaban prisioneros.

Mientras esto ocurría, la oscuridad atacaba de nuevo, esta vez siendo Kristal la afectada, quien comenzó a ver las acciones de Alan como engaños y mentiras. De regreso en el extraño mundo, Alan y Elie lograron infiltrarse en la base de las maquinas. Pero no podían avanzar debido al sofisticado equipo que ellos tenían, por lo que Alan tuvo que buscar ayuda.

Llegando al mundo de los _Hunter_s, _Replira_, Alan pidió la ayuda de X, quien con gusto decidió ayudarlos. Con la ayuda de X, los jóvenes lograron pasar las defensas de las maquinas y lograron rescatar a los humanos, algunos de ellos eran amigos de Elie. Sin embargo, su felicidad no duro mucho. Una maquina con forma humana, llamada Lenz, apareció frente a nuestros héroes, impidiéndoles el paso. Alan y X lo desafiaron, dándole oportunidad a los humanos de escapar. El _Mecronet_ resulto ser un rival muy poderoso y derroto al humano y al _Hunter_ con facilidad. Pero gracias al trabajo de equipo de ambos, lograron escapar junto con todos los prisioneros a _Shadow Realm_, dejando a un Lenz muy enfadado.

De regreso en _Shadow Realm_, ocurrió algo impensable; Kristal estaba enfadada con Alan, tanto que ella rompió la relación que tenia con el joven, causándole gran dolor. Sin embargo, el joven noto algo en su aura; la energía oscura volvía a atacar.

El grupo regreso a _Replira_, el mundo de los _Hunter_s, para una conferencia de emergencia. X había obtenido algo de información de los _Mecronets_ y su origen, así como sus planes. Otra cosa que descubrieron fue la presencia de otros 4 _Keyblade Masters_, en 3 mundos diferentes, por lo que el grupo se separo en dos y buscaron en esos mundos.

El grupo de Kristal llego al planeta _Duelmo_, cerca de una construcción conocida como la academia de Duelos, donde la gente que jugaba _Yugioh, Duelo de Monstruos_ como se le conoce en ese planeta, estudiaba para volverse los mejores. Tras encontrarse con un duelista conocido como Jaden Yuki, el grupo se puso a investigar los lugares. Descubrieron al _Keyblade Master_ de ese planeta, y era el mismo Jaden, con su _Keyblade_, la _Winged Kuriboh_. Tras explicarles como la obtuvo el joven duelista los invito a su reunión que tenia con sus amigos. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que los _Mecronets_ atacaran la academia, comandando por Adel, uno de los 5 Generales del _Imperio Mecron_.

Después de una lucha, a la cual Jaden se unió, el grupo comenzó a perder la pelea por las habilidades de Adel. Sin embargo, Raphael creo una nueva _Keyblade_ para Kristal, la _Sage's Stone_, y con esta venció a Adel, uno falso ya que el verdadero escapo. Pronto, los jóvenes regresaron a _Shadow Realm_, Jaden se fue con ellos también para conocer otros mundos. Decir que estaba maravillado al llegar a _Shadow Realm_ es poco.

Mientras, el grupo de Alan llego a otro mundo, _Shamuri_, planeta de Shamanes. Tras viajar por continentes, el grupo llego a la _Aldea Apache_, donde se encontraron a Yoh Asakura, un Shaman muy joven y a su espíritu acompañante Amidamaru. Yoh era el poseedor de una _Keyblade_, la _Amida_ _Keyblade_, y se alió a los héroes. Pero no estaban solos. Hao Asakura, el hermano gemelo de Yoh y quizás el Shaman mas poderoso de ese planeta, los observaba con curiosidad. Además de Hao, había dos seres más, un _Keyblader_ misterioso y un _Mecronet_ de nombre Vilen, quien le inyecto algo extraño a X y Zero, un virus. Alan noto que Hao los espiaba y se fue a enfrentarlo sin saber de sus habilidades. Ambos se enfrascaron en un duro combate en la cual Hao casi termina como vencedor. Durante la lucha, Alan noto que Hao también tenia una _Keyblade_ y no sabia el porque. Los amigos de Alan llegaron y Hao escapo, usando el portón de espejo para irse a otro mundo. Hao termino en un mundo humano en ruinas, destruido por el grupo de Sigma y los demás villanos, formando un grupo llamado _D-Warriors_. Hao se unió a su grupo.

De regreso en Shamuri, un misterioso _Keyblader_ de nombre Martín peleo contra Alan, solo para probar sus fuerzas. Luego de una batalla intensa, el grupo se regreso a _Shadow Realm_. Un nuevo malentendido destruyo aun más la relación entre Kristal y Alan, al punto en que el joven se había desistido ya de buscarla y de intentar hacer las pases.

Poco después, Kristal y otro grupo de héroes se fue a otro mundo, _Beyra_, para buscar a los otros dos _Keyblade Masters_, mientras que Jaden intentaba animar a Alan con un duelo. Kristal y el grupo conocieron a dos chicas, Mimi Tasogare y Dawn Hikari, que tenían también unas _Keyblades_, _Rayquaza_ y _Palkia_ _Keyblades_, indicando que ambas eran del mundo de Ash. Los _Mecronets_ atacaron la ciudad donde estaban, siendo estos liderados por Zorken y Aura, otros 2 Generales de los 5 de los _Mecronets_. La pelea contra los Generales casi la ganan el grupo de héroes, pero los _Mecronets_ regresaron a sus naves de combate y comenzaron a destruir la ciudad, sin que ellos pudieran hacer nada.

Dawn y Mimi les explicaron acerca de un arma que había en ese planeta, un arma suficientemente poderosa para destruir a los _Mecronets_. En las montañas, encontraron un pequeño cañón, uno que necesitaba las energías de las _Keyblades_ para activarse. De un disparo casi destruyen a uno de los _Alverions_, naves de los _Mecronets_, haciendo que estos huyeran del planeta.

Los _Reploids_ de _Replira_ fueron a Beyra para recoger el arma, para así usarla en su defensa planetaria, una que quizás le diera una oportunidad contra los _Mecronets_. Una nueva pelea entre Alan y Kristal ocurrió, pero esta vez era Alan el enfadado. Las palabras del joven hicieron pensar a la chica y todo lo que había hecho. Ella empezaba a entender lo que estaba haciendo.

Alan y Raichu regresaron a _Raveran_, para buscar más información de los _Mecronets_. X y Zero comenzaron a sentir los síntomas del Virus y regresaron a _Replira_, por lo que Ash, Tai y Takato fueron a _Raveran_ para ayudar a Alan. Un joven misterioso apareció frente a los héroes. Se trataba de Haru Glory, el _Rave Master_ y a quien Elie había rechazado por culpa de la oscuridad. El joven Haru, quien tenia una _Keyblade_ en lugar de su espada normal, ataco a Alan y compañía, causando asombro en estos. Pronto descubrió que Haru estaba siendo controlado, por lo que el quitaron el chip que lo controlaba y lo regresaron a su estado normal.

Después de esto, los héroes se infiltraron de nuevo en la base enemiga, pero fueron capturados fácilmente. Gracias a la ayuda de Jaden e Yoh, quienes estaban en _Shadow Realm_ en ese momento, Alan y su grupo lograron escapar. Alan, Haru y Raichu se enfrentaron a Lenz en un combate a muerte, donde los héroes ganaron… pero a un costo. La nave, que estaba en el espacio, estaba por explotar con ellos dentro y no podían regresar a _Shadow Realm_. Un misterioso portal se abrió frente a ellos y, sin pensarlo dos veces, entraron para salvarse.

Los 3 llegaron a un mundo diferente, donde encontraron aun _Keyblader_ con una poderosa armadura y un aura superior a la de ellos. Una lucha titánica comenzó entre _Keyblader_s. El Caballero misterioso noto el poder creciente de los jóvenes y estaba convencido de que serian grandes aliados. El caballero se alejo y abrió un portal a otro mundo.

Mientras, los _Mecronets_ encontraron _Shadow Realm_ por medio del Virus que le implantaron a X y Zero y atacaron a _Spellian Hegcian_. Sin poder hacer nada, los héroes partieron a _Replira_, antes de que _Spellian Hegcian_ fuera destruida por completo.

Los _Hunter_s terminaron su defensa planetaria, justo cuando los _Mecronets_ llegaron a su sistema solar. La batalla entre _Reploids_ y _Mecronets_ comenzó, y parecia que el combate iba parejo. Pero los _Mecronets_ llamaron refuerzos y casi entran al planeta. Sin embargo, naves diferentes entraron en el sistema solar y enfrentaron a los _Alverions_ de los _Mecronets_. Al recibir una transmisión de estas nuevas naves, los héroes descubrieron que era Alan, proveniente de un planeta avanzado conocido como _Novaterra_, y venia con Raichu y Haru. Tras la derrota de los _Mecronets_ en _Replira_, Alan y Kristal se reconciliaron, al igual que Haru y Elie, quienes decidieron dejar todo atrás, entendiendo que no fue decisión de ellos sino de alguien ajeno a ellos. Después de esto, el grupo se subió a un _Zodiac,_ un Crucero de Batalla de los humanos de _Novaterra_ y partieron al mundo avanzado.

El grupo llego a la ciudad-planeta _Novaterra_, el mundo mas avanzado en el Nintenverse. Ahí, el grupo entreno para conseguir liberar sus _Keyblades_; la técnica especial de la _Keyblade_, _Shikai_, y la armadura de batalla, _Bankai_. Alan le enseñaba a Kristal a controlar el poder de los _Súper N-Warriors_, o _Súper Saiyans_ como Alan les queria llamar, que el había dominado en _Novaterra_ durante su estancia de 3 días, y que era posible que Kristal la aprendiera.

Mientras, X y Zero eran llevados a una cámara de recuperación para intentar investigar y eliminar el virus de sus sistemas. Alan y Kristal se dieron cuenta de quien era el científico en jefe; el Dr. Thomas Light, creador de X y abuelo de todos los _Reploids_ de _Replira_, quien estaba en _Novaterra_ junto con el Megaman original y Roll. Usando la alta tecnologia en nanobots, el Dr. Light convirtió los cuerpos de X y Zero en humanos, quedándose con sus habilidades correspondientes y dándoles dos _Cyber_ _Keyblades_; la _X-Buster_ y la _Z-Saber_, _Keyblades_ creadas por el y Raphael. Los aliados de Alan y Kristal que ayudaron durante la batalla contra Exus habían regresado para ayudarles en esta pelea, ya que también afectaba a sus mundos.

Los _Mecronets_ se prepararon y atacaron _Novaterra_, bajo las órdenes de Epion, el Coronel y segundo al mando del _Imperio Mecron_, quien tenia serias dudas con respecto a esta invasión. Los humanos usaron sus naves de combate para repeler el ataque. Los _Mecronets_ usaron su poderosa luna de combate para intentar eliminar a los humanos, pero estos contraatacaron con sus propias lunas, destruyendo a la luna _Mecronet_.

La victoria de los humanos duró poco, ya que el _Armaggen_, el arma más poderosa del _Imperio Mecron_, había llegado a _Novaterra_. Rápidamente, los héroes lograron infiltrar la nave y comenzaron a luchar contra los 5 Generales y Epion, eliminando a Adel y Vilen. Sin embargo, durante la batalla contra Epion, el Coronel de los _Mecronets_ pidió algo impensable; una alianza. Epion en realidad planeaba traicionar a _Mecron Prime_, líder de los _Mecronets_, ya que no estaba siguiendo el camino justo y estaba aniquilando a todas las razas del universo solo para darle poder al _Guardián_ que los desterró, _Anubis_.

Con esta Alianza, los _N-Warriors_ se enfrentaron a Mecron, un ser muy poderoso que incluso Alan y Kristal, con el poder de _Super N-Warriors/Súper Saiyan_ y la armadura sagrada de _Bankai_, no lograron herirlo. Después de un ataque combinado de todos los guerreros, lograron herir a Mecron, revelando su corazón. Mecron lanzo su ataque más fuerte, el _Planetary ShockWave_, un ataque que podría destruir un planeta, contra nuestros héroes, que combinaron sus energías para formar un _Súper Shinkou Hadoken_. Con la ayuda de Lenz, Aura, Zorken y Epion, el ataque de los jóvenes supero a Mecron y lo destruyeron. El líder de los _Mecronets_ intento regenerarse, pero Miroku lo absorbió con su agujero negro, terminando la pelea.

Paso el tiempo y Epion, el nuevo líder del _Imperio Mecron_, formo una Alianza estable con los _N-Warriors_, consiguiendo así un nuevo hogar en el _Nintenverse_. En _Replira_, Lumine, el ahora nuevo líder de los Mavericks, supo de la existencia de _Novaterra_ y fue a la _Hunter_ Base a hacer una petición; pedirle que el y cualquier _Reploid_ considerado _Maverick_, fueran trasladados a otro planeta para empezar de nuevo. Los _Hunter_ aceptaron y _Novaterra_ le dio uno de sus mundos a los _Mavericks_, quienes fueron transportados a este nuevo mundo; _Replineran._

Con los _Mecronets_ como aliados y _Replira_ casi libre de _Mavericks_, una nueva era para las maquinas había comenzado.

Sin embargo, X tuvo un sueño, un sueño que guiaría a los _N-Warriors_ a otra guerra… fuera del _Nintenverse_… y esta estaba por comenzar…

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

**Fin del Prologo 4**


	2. Cap 01: Preludio a una Aventura Magica

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -prologue & subtitle ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Han pasado 10 días desde la destrucción del _Armaggen_, el arma más poderosa de los _Mecronets_ y 4 días desde que los _Reploids_ conocidos como _Maverick_s dejaron _Replira_ para formar un nuevo mundo, _Replineran._ La paz había vuelto al _Nintenverse_ y los _Novaterrans_ habían empezado a contactarse con todos los mundos humanos en el _Nintenverse_. _Spellian Hegcian_ estaba siendo reconstruida, bajo las órdenes de Duncan, el nuevo líder de los hechiceros, debido a que Raphael decidió quedarse en _Novaterra_. Todos estaban poniendo de su parte para poder hacer un mejor mañana, esperando que la próxima pelea sea en mucho tiempo…

No sabían lo equivocados que estaban…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark (_Tercer Opening de _Magic Knight Rayearth)

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 1: El Preludio de una Aventura Mágica.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 015: Digiten (Digimon 1/2)-_

_-Bahía de Tokio, 12:57 PM-__** Música de fondo**__**: -**__Boomer Kuwanger_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X_)

En el mundo de Tai, la paz gobernaba toda la ciudad de Tokyo… hasta ahora.

Un barco de pasajeros, que estaba navegando cerca de la bahía, había sufrido un desperfecto y se estaba hundiendo, además de que esto había causado un incendio dentro del barco. Las personas rápidamente se subían a los botes salvavidas para poder escapar del barco naufragado, pero, debido a que el barco se estaba hundiendo de lado, la mitad de los botes estaban inutilizables. La gente estaba desesperada.

Varios botes de rescate se despacharon rápidamente, acercándose al barco dañado. Lamentablemente, no podían hacer mucho por la gente, ya que tenían que había gente atrapada en el interior del barco. Una figura iba hacia el barco, corriendo sobre el agua.

Dentro del barco, una familia estaba asustada, en la orilla del barco, intentando subir a uno de sus botes salvavidas. Sin embargo, el barco se tambaleo, sacando a todos de balance. Su hija pequeña, de unos 4 años de edad, no logro mantenerse de pie y cayo del barco para terror de sus padres.

Sin embargo, antes de que cayera al mar, la figura llego al barco y salto, tomando a la niña en el aire y colocándola de nuevo en el barco. La familia vio al salvador de su hija.

Tai Kamiya estaba frente a ellos, sujetando a la hija de esa familia, usando su _Courage Armor_. El joven dejo a la niña, quien rápidamente fue con sus padres.

"Suban al bote… ¡Rápido!"

La familia rápidamente se subió a uno de los pocos botes salvavidas y salio del barco, mientras Tai corrió hacia el interior del barco, buscando a mas sobrevivientes. Tai sintió la presencia de dos personas en lo más profundo del barco, por lo que rápidamente corrió hacia el lugar. Usando su aura, logro pasar a través de las llamas que devoraban la embarcación, sin causarle daño alguno.

El encontró a las dos personas, un hombre y una mujer, desmayados por el humo que había en el lugar. Rápidamente el los tomo y salio del lugar, dejándolos en el ultimo bote salvavidas, antes de alejarse del lugar. El barco termino de hundirse, sin haber ningún muerto. Desde la punta de un edificio cercano a la bahía, Tai miraba el barco hundirse, antes de retirarse del lugar.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 019: Tamera (Digimon 3)-_

_-West Shinjuku, 3:04 PM-_

Un desastre podría ocurrir. Un pilar que sujetaba las vías de un tren de pasajeros había fallado, a causa de un temblor que había sacudido la ciudad hace unos segundos. El pilar había caído, tumbando una sección de las vías, mientras un tren, lleno de pasajeros, corría hacia esa sección.

El conductor rápidamente noto el error y, después de preguntarse el porque no había funcionado el sistema de paro de emergencia, intento detener el tren, pero era muy tarde para frenarlo por completo. A la velocidad a la que iba, probablemente los primeros 2 vagones del tren caerían al piso, lastimando y matando a mucha gente. Sin embargo, el conductor vio una sombra antes de sentir que el tren comenzaba a frenar bruscamente.

Frente del tren, justo al frente de la cabina de mando, estaba Takato Matsuki, usando su _Gallant Armor,_ con su espalda pegada al frente del tren, usando sus pies para intentar frenar el tren, clavándolos en el cemento que había bajo sus pies. La fuerza era mucha, los tablones se rompían cuando los pies de Takato pasaban por ellas, mientras el seguía intentando detener el tren. La velocidad comenzó a disminuir rápidamente, para alivio del conductor y de las personas que había dentro.

Pronto, el tren se detuvo, justo frente a la sección de la vía que se había caído. Poco tiempo después, la gente fue rescatada del tren, agradeciendo a su suerte y al misterioso caballero blanco, que en ese momento, estaba viendo todo de lejos, regresando a la normalidad, solo un chico de googles amarillos.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 027: Pokearth (Pokemon)-_

_-Celadon City, Kanto, 10:41 AM-_

La reconstrucción de la ciudad después del ataque de Exus continuaba. Celadon, la segunda ciudad más grande de la región Kanto, estaba reconstruyendo rápidamente sus edificios. Las grúas dominaban el horizonte, levantando grandes pesos por sobre las cabezas de sus ciudadanos, que ya habían empezado a laborar. Sin embargo, uno de esos pesos era muy problemático.

Una de las grúas que estaba sobre un edificio alto estaba intentando asir un peso grande del suelo, para continuar con los trabajos de construcción. La viga a subir, en este caso, se mecía de un lado a otro, por sobre las cabezas de los ciudadanos. Pero entonces, algo malo ocurrió. Una de las cuerdas resistentes para izar ese peso se rompió mientras la viga estaba a varios metros sobre la tierra.

La viga comenzó a caer a tierra, mientras la gente abajo notaba lo que había pasado y huía del lugar. Una mujer con su bebe no lograron escapar, ya que se tropezó con una varilla que había en el piso, cayendo de frente. Todos veían como la viga estaba por aplastar a las dos mujeres, antes de que una sombra se colocara frente a las dos.

La viga cayo, pero las mujeres no fueron aplastadas. Al ver lo que había pasado, la gente alrededor noto que alguien las había salvado.

Ash Ketchum, usando su _Lugia Armor_, sujetaba por sobre su cabeza la pesada viga, con ambas manos, su rostro mostrando que estaba usando mucha fuerza para mantener arriba la pesada viga.

"Váyanse… rápido…"

Las dos mujeres obedecieron y se alejaron del lugar, mientras Ash dejaba la viga en el suelo pesadamente. La gente rápidamente comenzó a gritar, agradeciendo a su salvador, mientras que el joven solo salto al techo de un edificio y se alejo de ahí saltando.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

Hechos similares ocurrían en varios mundos. Los _N-Warriors_ que habían despertado estaban usando sus poderes para hacer acciones heroicas, claro, que estén aun en sus límites, como detener ladrones y salvar gente. Al parecer, sus poderes lo estaban usando para el bien, no queriendo caer en la oscuridad.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira-_

_-Hunter Base, 11:15 AM- __**Música de fondo**__Uutai Ruins_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Megaman X, el robot, ahora humano, mas poderoso de _Replira_, se encontraba en su habitación en la _Hunter_ Base, usando solo unos pantalones negros y una camiseta azul, pensando en muchas cosas.

Han pasado 3 días desde que X tuvo ese extraño sueño, donde obtuvo ese medallón tan extraño. El joven _Hunter_, que aun estaba en _Replira_, intentaba descifrar lo que había visto en ese sueño tan extraño y el como obtuvo ese extraño medallón. Intentaba observarlo de diferente ángulo, pensando en que quizás la luz le podría dar la respuesta. Pero no resulto…

El _Hunter_ azul se golpeo en la cabeza contra su escritorio, frustrado por no hallar la respuesta. Durante las ultimas horas, había intentado hacer algo, descubrir que era, pero sin éxito.

Lo había llevado al laboratorio de los _Maverick_ _Hunter_s para intentar descifrar más. Le hicieron muchas pruebas al medallón, pruebas para saber su origen. Lo único que supieron, era que el metal con el que estaba hecho no era de ese mundo, lo cual solo incrementaron sus dudas.

"Quizás…" decía el _Hunter_ "Quizás deba llevarlo a _Novaterra_… la gente de ahí sabe mas de los diferentes metales que existen que nosotros…"

"¿Sigues pensando en eso?"

X miro hacia la puerta de su habitación, abierta, y miro a Zero, recargado en una de las paredes, ya dentro de su habitación. Al diferencia de X, el si tenia su armadura puesta, pues había regresado de una misión. El joven de azul le sonrió.

"Hey Zero, no te escuche entrar." decía X. Zero solo sonrió un poco.

"Al parecer, el volverte humano te ha vuelto un poco descuidado, X…" respondió su amigo con algo de sarcasmo, X era ahora el que le sonreía.

"Si… quizás si…" decía el, pensando profundamente "Nunca había pensado en ser humano… pero ahora que lo soy, me fascina… puedo sentir las cosas mejor que cuando era un robot…"

"Yo igual…" decía Zero "Lo bueno es que mi sentido de percepción sigue igual, incluso mejor que antes… así no me agarraran descuidado…"

"¿Qué paso?"

"En mi misión… me encontré con un _Maverick_ que no había ido con Lumine… y comenzó a causar un alboroto… lo bueno es que, con este cuerpo humano, pude detectar al _Maverick_ mas rápido que antes…"

"¿Un _Maverick_?" preguntaba X inquieto "Es el primero que se escucha desde que Lumine se llevo a todos a _Replineran_…"

"Recuerda que aun no conseguimos la cura para el Virus _Maverick_…" decía Zero "Incluso para los de _Novaterra_, es algo complicado encontrar un antídoto para este virus tan cambiante…"

"Si… ahora que lo pienso, tienes razón… aun hay _Maverick_s aquí…"

"Pero pronto ya no lo habrá…"

Ambos _Hunter_s permanecieron en silencio por un rato, hasta que Zero vio el medallón en el escritorio de X.

"¿Ese es el medallón del que tanto hablas?" preguntó el _Hunter_ Carmesí.

"Así es… es este…" decía X, mirando al Medallón. El _Hunter_ rubio se acerco a el y lo tomo.

"A simple vista, no parece la gran cosa… pero puedo sentir algo extraño emanar de el…"

"Yo también…una presencia… como si alguien estuviera dentro de el…"

Zero miro a X.

"Me dijiste que en este _sueño_, había un sujeto que te dijo que ahí dentro tenia sus últimos deseos… ¿No?"

"Si… eso dije…"

"Quizás sea cierto…"

X miraba a Zero con extrañes.

"Vaya" decía X "No pensé que tu creías en magia, Zero…"

"hmmm" decía Zero "Después de lo que hemos vivido, no me extrañaría…"

"Tienes razón…"

"¿Y que vas a hacer?"

"No se…" decía X "Quizás iré a _Novaterra_, a ver si ellos pueden encontrar algo…"

"Entiendo… me avisas cuando vayas, yo también quiero ir…"

"¿Para que?"

"Escuche que Lenz de los _Mecronets_ iría hoy a _Novaterra_ a arreglar unas cosas… quiero pelear un poco…"

"Ok, te avisare…"

"Muy bien… nos vemos…"

El _Hunter_ carmesí salio del lugar, dejando a X en sus pensamientos, mirando el medallón.

"¿Qué significara todo esto?" se pregunto X, antes de irse a tomar un descanso.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Dive into the Heart- Destati_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_) 

"_Es la hora… prepárate… el portal esta abierto…"_

X se despertó de sobre salto y respiro con dificultad, para luego voltear a ver su reloj. Apenas y se había ido a dormir hace 20 minutos cuando sintió una presencia en su sueño. La voz de ese hombre, ese misterioso caballero mágico, que había visto morir en su sueño, le volvió a hablar.

"Otra vez…" decía el "Pero esta vez es mas fuerte…"

El _Hunter_ se levanto de su capsula de descanso y se fue a su escritorio. Fue entonces cuando noto algo extraño.

A lado del medallón, que estaba en el escritorio, estaba su _Keychain_, la _Keychain_ de su _Keyblade_, la _X-Buster_. La _Keychain_ de la _Keyblade_ de X era solamente una X azul, atada a una cadena. No era tan lujosa como la de los demás, pero era lo que representaba al _Hunter_ Azul. Lo que le extraño, era que el recordaba que la había colocado en _otro_ escritorio, al otro lado de la habitación.

"Que extraño… no recuerdo haberlo puesto ahí…"

X tomo el medallón y la _Keychain_ al mismo tiempo y algo paso. Ambos objetos comenzaron a brillar. El _Hunter_ instintivamente soltó ambos objetos y se sorprendió al ver que estos no caían al suelo, sino que se mantenían flotando. El Medallón se alejo un poco, manteniéndose a dos metros del suelo, mientras que la _Keychain_ voló hacia X, colocándose frente a el. El joven tomo la _Keychain_ y se concentro, volviéndola _Keyblade_, para luego mirar al medallón.

"_Usa la luz para revelar la verdad…"_ escucho en su cabeza.

"Muy bien… resuelve mis dudas…"

El _Hunter_ alzo su _Keyblade_ en dirección al medallón y lanzo un rayo de luz azul. La luz impacto en el medallón, quien absorbió la luz y comenzó a brillar aun mas, cegando al _Hunter_. Cuando la luz se disipo, X miro al medallón nuevamente, que estaba comenzando a bajar a sus manos. El _Hunter_ la tomo en sus manos y la miro, aun con ese brillo que no le permitía ver. De pronto, la puerta de su habitación se abrió, mostrando a Zero, aun con su armadura puesta.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" exclamaba Zero.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunto extrañado X.

"Sentí una energía muy extraña provenir de tu habitación y decidí venir…" Fue entonces cuando Zero miro a las manos de X y vio el medallón brillante "¿Qué paso?"

"No estoy seguro…"

X miro al medallón, que había dejado de brillar, y vio en la parte plateada de este un símbolo extraño. Era un circulo, un simple circulo, pero cruzado por 3 espadas, de tres colores diferentes. Dentro del circulo, había otros 3 círculos mas pequeños, uno rojo, uno azul y uno verde.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunta Zero.

"No lo se…" decía X "Espera un segundo… creo que recuerdo haber visto antes…"

"¿Dónde?"

"En _Novaterra_… hay que irnos…"

"Muy bien…"

"¿Y Axl?"

"Con Cinnamon, en una 'misión' como el la llama…"

"Oh… claro… bueno, vayamos…"

Ambos _Hunter_s salieron de la habitación de X hacia el centro de Mando de la base. Al llegar ahí, ya con sus armaduras puestas, Signas estaba en ese lugar, cuando X y Zero llegaron.

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunto el líder de los _Hunter_s "¿Por qué tan acelerados?"

"Comandante Signas" decía X "Necesitamos ir a _Novaterra_…"

"¿Con que propósito?"

"Tiene que ver con el medallón…"

Después de explicarle a Signas lo que había pasado, este lo entendió.

"Muy bien… los dejare ir a _Novaterra_… prepárense…"

Los dos _Hunter_s se prepararon para partir y bajaron hasta una rampa especial, donde había un anillo de metal gigante en posición vertical, un _Stargate._

"Fue bueno que los _Novaterrans_ nos dijeran donde estaba el_ Stargate_ de este mundo…" decía Signas.

"Si… y que nos dijeran como usarlo…" decía Zero.

"Cierto…" decía Signas, para luego voltear a ver a Alia, que estaba en su puesto de navegadora "Alia, marca a _Novaterra_…"

"Si comandante…" respondía Alia, comenzando teclear comandos en su teclado.

El anillo comenzó a moverse y las pantallas empezaron a marcar símbolos extraños, hasta que marco 7 símbolos, el ultimo siendo el de _Novaterra_, un circulo atravesado por dos _Keyblade_s, _Chaos_ y _Balance_, formando una 'X'. El anillo se activo y creo una zona de energía en su centro, como si fuera un lago. Rápidamente, Signas recibió una transmisión.

"_Este es el Comando Central de los N-Warriors, Identifíquese…"_

"Este es el Comandante Signas de los _Maverick_ _Hunter_s, solicito permiso para dejar entrar a dos de mis hombres…"

"_Entendido, Comandante Signas, permiso autorizado…"_

"Muy bien…" decía Signas, para luego voltear a ver a X y Zero "Sea lo que sea, espero un reporte después de esto…"

"Si señor" decían ambos _Hunter_s.

X y Zero entonces entraron al Anillo de metal y desaparecieron.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-__N-Warrior's Sky Tower, Control Room, 3:40 PM-_

X y Zero aparecieron en el Centro de Mando de los _N-Warriors_, el portal del _Stargate_ detrás de ellos desactivándose rápidamente. Raphael, el ex-líder de los _Hechiceros_ y actual líder de los _N-Warriors_ se acerco a ellos.

"Bienvenidos nuevamente sean a _Novaterra_" decía el Hechicero "¿Qué es lo que pasa?"

"Señor Raphael…" decía X viendo al hechicero "Necesito hablar de algo… ¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntaba X, mirando a todos lados.

"Están dispersos ahora…" decía Raphael "Tai, Ash, Takato, Latias y la jovencita Dawn han regresado a sus mundos para visitar a sus familiares, no tardaran mucho en regresar… Alan y Kristal están aquí, pero están entrenando en la sala de entrenamiento… y Raichu esta en la sala de armas, al parecer siendo instruido por Sousuke Sagara para el combate de armas y de Mechas…"

"Oh…. Entiendo… " decía X.

"También Mario esta aquí…" decía Raphael "Decidió venir a quedarse un tiempo, para formalizar la alianza entre _Mushroom Kingdom_ y _Novaterra_…"

"Quizás sea bueno llamarlos…" decía Zero.

"Si, lo haré… síganme…" decía Raphael, caminando hacia las computadoras, X y Zero siguiéndolos.

* * *

_-__N-Warrior's Sky Tower: Sala de entrenamiento # 4, 3:50 PM-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__The Deep End_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

En la sala de entrenamiento, que tenia la forma de un campo de tierra, con varias rocas enormes saliendo del piso, dos figuras se lanzaron poderosos rayos de energía, que chocaron unos contra otros, creando un brillo cegador. Entre el brillo, dos figuras se acercaron para luchar cuerpo a cuerpo. Se trataban de Kristal y Alan, en su forma de _Súper Saiyan_, en un combate de entrenamiento para incrementar sus fuerzas. Sin embargo, este combate estaba fuera de control, ya que ambos, cegados por la adrenalina y el deseo de pelear, empleaban todas sus fuerzas.

Ambos se dieron varios golpes, que eran bloqueados por el otro con facilidad. Sin embargo, en ese combate a gran velocidad, uno de los dos logro conectar un golpe, mandando al otro a una roca, incrustándolo en ella. Se trataba de Alan, que fue golpeado en el rostro por Kristal con fuerza. El joven de cabello dorado miraba al frente, y vio a Kristal con una esfera de energía en su mano derecha, preparada para lanzarla contra el. El joven logro esquivar la esfera de energía, que se impacto en la roca donde el estaba incrustado, haciéndola estallar.

"Vamos Alan" decía Kristal, mirando a Alan con sus, en ese momento, dorados ojos "Pelea enserio…"

"¡Estoy peleando enserio!" exclamaba el joven "Te has vuelto mas fuerte, Kristal…"

"Pues parece que te estas conteniendo… ¡No te perdonare si lo haces!"

"¡Pero es verdad!"

"Si me estas mintiendo, ya no te dejare dormirte en mi pecho o en mis piernas…"

"¡Pero es verdad!"

"¡Demuéstramelo entonces!"

"¡Tu lo pediste!"

El joven elevo su aura dorada al máximo nivel y se lanzo contra la chica, quien también elevo su dorada aura. Ambos jóvenes chocaron y se enfrascaron en un duro combate de patadas y puñetazos. Kristal lanzo un golpe al rostro de Alan, pero este la esquivo y, sujetando el brazo de Kristal al igual que del pantalón, uso su propia fuerza para lanzarla lejos, antes de lanzarle un fuerte aire congelado con su mano izquierda.

"_¡BLIZZARD!_"

Kristal se reincorporo en el aire y toco el suelo con sus piernas, para luego ver el aire helado acercarse a ella. Extendió sus manos al frente y, canalizando su aura, logro sujetar el aire helado del joven, la energía en sus manos evitaba que ella se congelase. Alan solo sonrió e incremento su aura, causando que su aire congelado bajara más de temperatura. Pronto la temperatura bajo, que incluso la energía de Kristal no logro evitar que sus manos se congelaran, hasta casi llegar a sus codos.

"¡Te tengo!"

El joven ceso su ataque helado y se lanzo al cielo, para reunir energía en su puño derecho.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEI KEN!_"

Alan soltó varios meteoros helados a la chica a gran velocidad, sobrepasando la velocidad del sonido por mucho. Kristal solo sonrió.

"¡Esto no acaba!" exclamo ella, elevando su aura de golpe para romper el hielo de sus manos. Varias esferas rosas aparecieron a lado de ella. "_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Extendiendo su mano hacia el frente, Kristal lanzo las esferas rosadas que la rodeaban hacia los meteoros de hielo de Alan. Si bien era cierto que los golpes helados del joven eran mas grandes, las esferas rosadas de la chica impactaban en ellos y los destruían, aniquilándose unos a otros. El ataque de ambos ceso y ninguno fue golpeado, ya que las técnicas se anularon unas a otras. Alan toco el suelo y miro a Kristal, sonriendo.

"Sabes Kristal… estaba pensando…" decía el joven "Necesitas una nueva técnica… el _Crystal Shower_ es bueno, pero necesitas algo mas… y los ataques de magia de los hechiceros no creo que sean buenos…"

"Lo se…" decía Kristal "Pero por eso he practicado esto…"

La joven se coloco derecha, ligeramente su lado izquierdo mas adelante, respecto a la visión de Alan, colocando sus manos en el aire, juntando sus muñecas y sus palmas abiertas. Alan solo miro extrañado.

'_¿Qué piensa hacer?'_ pensó el _'Se parece a la Aurora Execution de Hyoga y Camus de Saint Seiya… pero sus manos están en una posición diferente…'_

Kristal solo sonrió. Sus manos reuniendo energía del ambiente, energía color azul que rápidamente se volvió rosada en sus manos. Alan luego lo noto.

"¡Toma esto, Alan!¡Mi nueva técnica!" exclamaba Kristal "_¡MANA CANON!_"

Kristal bajo sus manos, extendiéndolas en dirección al joven, aun con las muñecas unidas y sus palmas abiertas. La energía formo por unos milisegundos una especie de flor rosada de 8 pétalos. Un cilindro de energía, del tamaño de su cabeza, salio del centro de la flor, al igual que 8 cilindros más pequeños que salían de las puntas de los pétalos.

Alan vio el ataque venir. Los 9 rayos acercándose a el a gran velocidad. Queriendo probar el poder de esta técnica, no lo evito, mas bien se quedo.

"_¡ICE WALL!_"

Extendiendo sus manos a los lados, un muro de hielo emergió del suelo frente a Alan, intentando bloquear el ataque de la chica. Los 9 rayos impactaron el muro de hielo, bloqueando el ataque. Sin embargo, el cilindro más grande logro traspasar el muro en dirección a Alan, quien se cruzo de brazos y recibió el ataque. Alan resistía el cilindro de energía principal con mucha dificultad. Fue entonces cuando el noto que los otros 8 cilindros de energía pasaron a través del escudo y lo golpearon de lleno. No pudiendo resistir, Alan fue empujado por el poder de Kristal hacia atrás, impactando contra una roca, destruyéndola a su paso, antes de impactarse contra otra roca.

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Singing Emotions_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)

"Ow, ow… eso dolió…" decía Alan, sobandose la cabeza.

"¿Y bien?"

Alan miro al frente y vio a Kristal, sonriéndole dulcemente, algo encorvada para quedar a su nivel de visión, con sus manos en sus rodillas.

"¿Qué tal?¿Que te pareció?" pregunto Kristal.

"Cielos… que fuerza…" decía Alan "Se parece mucho en fuerza a mi _Articuno Sui Sei Ken_, pero es un poco mas fuerte… "

"Es que no solo use mi energía… también absorbí un poco de la energía del ambiente…"

"¿La energía del ambiente?"

"A si es…" decía Kristal feliz "Como soy una hechicera, conozco un poco de las energías del ambiente, y también puedo controlarlas a mi antojo… pero como _Novaterra_ no tiene mucha energía ambiental o natural, no fue el ataque tan fuerte…"

"Cielos Kristal…" decía Alan, saliéndose de su 'silla de piedras' en la que estaba "Si lo que dices es cierto, entonces, en un mundo como _Pokearth_ o_ Tamera_, la fuerza de ese ataque seria mas grande…"

"Exactamente… ¿Te gusto?"

"Muy interesante… combinar tu energía con la que te rodea… no esta mal…"

"¿Verdad?"

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mirando, pensando que hacer luego.

"¿Dejamos esto así?" pregunto el joven.

"Claro, ya estoy algo cansada… además de que quiero ir a bañarme, estoy empapada de sudor…" decía Kristal, regresando a la normalidad y alejándose. Pero entonces, se volvió a voltear "Y no, no puedes bañarte conmigo…"

"¿Uh? Ni lo tenia pensado…" decía el joven extrañado, regresando a la normalidad también.

"¿No?... mmm, no se, pero pensé que lo pensarías…"

"¿Quién crees que soy?¿Steve?"

"Con la forma en que te gusta dormirte en mi pecho, yo diría que si…" decía soltando una pequeña risa.

"Hey, tu también quieres que lo haga…"

"Ok, lo admito…"

"haha… bueno, vete a bañar, yo también haré lo mismo…" decía, pausándose un momento "¡En otro lugar!"

"hihi…" reía Kristal, acercándose a el "Me gusta cuando te pones todo nervioso…" decía, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla, para luego alejarse de ahí.

"¿Quién se pone nervioso?¿Yo?" preguntaba Alan, jugando.

Así, ambos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones para refrescarse un poco.

_

* * *

-__N-Warrior's Sky Tower: Sala de Armas: 3:50 PM- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Boomer Kuwanger_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X_)

"¡HAWOOO!"

Raichu estaba montado sobre un _Novaterran Viking_, una nave de combate que tenia la capacidad de convertirse en robot de asalto terrestre, como lo estaba en ese momento. El gigante mecánico de unos 10 metros de Altura caminaba por todo el salón, causando que el lugar temblase.

"Esto es genial…" decía Raichu.

"No te confíes tanto…"

El roedor eléctrico miraba por la ventana de su robot mecánico a otro que estaba cerca de el. Dentro estaba Sousuke, manejando el otro Viking.

"Oye, pero es divertido…" decía Raichu.

"Debes aprender a manejar esto…" decía Sousuke desde su robot "¿Por qué no quisiste que te implantaran la información de manejo?"

"Porque no es tan divertido… es mejor aprender a la antigua algo que te gusta… en mi caso, los mechas…"

"Estoy de acuerdo…" decía Sousuke "Bien, practiquemos un poco… vayamos al planeta de practica…"

"¡Muy bien!"

Las dos maquinas comenzaron a caminar a una plataforma redonda, donde fueron rodeados por una luz azul antes de desaparecer.

_

* * *

-Planeta: Ragnar, Novaterran Solar System, 3:55 PM-_

El doceavo planeta, Ragnar, era un mundo pequeño, frío, que servia como una súper reparadora para los _Zodiacs_ y las _BattleMoons_ averiadas, también servia como campo de entrenamiento para pilotos. Sobre la superficie del inhóspito mundo, los 2 Vikings aparecieron. El cielo nocturno mostraba muchas estrellas, además de los diversos planetas del Sistema Solar de _Novaterra_. Algunos _Zodiacs_ estaban volando por ahí, además de las _BattleMoons_ dañadas por la batalla contra el _Armaggen_.

"¿Empezamos?" pregunta Sousuke.

"¡Claro!" exclamaba Raichu.

* * *

_-__N-Warrior's Sky Tower: Alan's Room, 30 minutos después-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Dive into the Heart- Destati_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Alan salio de la regadera, completamente relajado y limpio. En realidad, había dos tipos de regaderas en _Novaterra_, una típica de agua y una avanzada de luz. La de luz limpia el cuerpo con una luz especial, tardándose solo unos cuantos segundos el terminar.

Sin embargo, Alan había decidido mejor usar el baño tradicional, ya que el otro era muy… raro para el, además de que era relajante sentir el agua en el cuerpo.

Como sea, Alan termino de bañarse y tenia ya su ropa puesta, gracias a los nanobots de su ropa. Se preparaba para encontrarse con Kristal, cuando recibió una transmisión.

_"Alan. ¿Estas ahí?"_

"¿Raphael?" preguntó Alan "¿Qué pasa?"

_"Necesito que vengas al Centro de Mando, hay algo de que hablar…"_

"Ok, de acuerdo… solo llamo a Kristal y…"

_"Ya la llame, viene en camino…"_

"Ok… ¿De que se trata?"

_"Es de X y Zero, han venido y necesitan contarnos algo… Ash, Tai, Takato, Dawn y Latias han sido contactados y vendrán pronto…"_

"Muy bien, voy para allá…"

Alan rápidamente corto la comunicación y camino al Centro de Mando, sin saber lo que iba a pasar. No sabía que ese era el inicio de otra aventura…

**Fin del Capitulo 1

* * *

**_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, X nos esta diciendo lo que ha visto en sus sueños y estamos decidiendo que es lo que vamos a hacer… no es nada fácil si no podemos ir a esa galaxia…

**X:** Oigan,¿Y si el mundo que esta conectado con esa otra galaxia aun tiene un portal o sus residuos?¡Podríamos usarlo para poder entrar!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El Portal de Rayterra**_

**Raichu:** ahhh… es muy suave…

**Latias: **uh…

**Kristal:** te estoy viendo, Raichu…

**Alan:** -_suspiro-_

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_ (_Kotono Shibuya_, Ending de _Megaman X3_)


	3. Cap 02: El portal de Rayterra

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -prologue & subtitle ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Después de que X tuvo un extraño sueño y de que un medallón dorado apareciera frente a el, el joven _Hunter_ descubrió una extraña conexión. Luego de que su _Keyblade_ y el Medallón reaccionaran de manera espontánea, un misterioso símbolo apareció en el medallón. X, junto con su compañero Zero, decidió ir a _Novaterra_ para intentar averiguar más acerca de ese misterioso medallón.

Mientras tanto, Alan y Kristal entrenaban duramente, y Raichu intentaba aprender a controlar naves de combate. Los demás estaban en sus mundos, descansando, y haciendo acciones heroicas, durante su estancia.

La llegada de X y Zero a _Novaterra_ por medio del _Stargate_ marcara el inicio de una nueva guerra. ¿Podrán los _N-Warriors_ defenderse y vencer a esta nueva amenaza?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark (_Tercer Opening de _Magic Knight Rayearth)

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 2: El portal de Rayterra.**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-__N-Warrior's Sky Tower, 4:30 PM- __**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Town Shop_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Alan caminaba hacia el centro de mando de los _N-Warriors_. La llamada de Raphael hace unos minutos despertó su curiosidad, por lo que acelero el paso. El joven de gorra gris llego al centro de mando rápidamente, buscando a Raphael, el líder de los _N-Warriors_.

"Aquí, Alan."

El joven miro al piso superior y ahí estaba Raphael, esperándolo. Sin perder tiempo, el joven salto al piso sobre el, cayendo controladamente a lado de Raphael.

"¿Qué sucede, Raphael?" pregunto Alan "¿Qué es tan importante?"

"Es un descubrimiento de X… pero esperaremos a que los demás lleguen…" decía Raphael.

"_¡Advertencia!¡Activación Extra-mundo No Programada!_"

Las sirenas de la base comenzaron a sonar, alertando a todos.

"Me gusta mas en ingles…" decía Alan "_U__n-scheduled__ Off-World __Activation_"

"¡No hay tiempo para eso!" exclamaba Raphael.

Los dos corrieron a la sala de operadores, donde podían ver el _Stargate_ de la base, activándose.

"¿De donde es?" pregunta Raphael.

"Estamos averiguándolo…" decía un navegante.

"Activen el escudo…"

El _Stargate_ se activo, formando el lago de energía en el centro. Además de eso, se creo un escudo de energía rojo que cubría la entrada. Esto era un sistema de defensa. Cualquier persona u objeto que intente entrar por el _Stargate_ mientras el escudo este activo, será destruido. Esto es, debido a que, al pasar por el _Stargate_, las moléculas de uno son separadas y reformadas del otro lado, en la salida. Al colocar un escudo, o un objeto muy pero muy cercano al 'lago de energía', evitaría que el cuerpo se reforme completamente, matando a la persona.

"¿Alguna señal?" pregunta Alan.

"No" decía el Navegante "Parece que… esperen, detecto un código de activación…es Ash…"

"Bajen el escudo…" decía Raphael.

El escudo rojo que rodeaba al _Stargate_ se desactivo, dejando libre el camino. Unos segundos después, Ash, Latias y Dawn aparecieron por el portal, que se cerró detrás de ellos.

"¿Nos extrañaron?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Es bueno verlos…" decía Alan, saltando del segundo piso y quedando frente a ellos. "¿Cómo les fue?"

"Como siempre…" decía Ash "Mi madre preguntando por mi, chocando si cambio mis' ya sabes que' todos los días, lo normal…"

"Bianca me pidió si podría traer recuerdos…" decía Latias "Y quiere conocerte."

"¿A mi?¿Porque?" pregunta Alan.

"Le platique mucho de ti… parece que quiere saber quien es el líder de este 'grupo'… por curiosidad…"

"Oh… ok…¿Y tu, Dawn?"

"Si supieras…" decía Dawn "Mi madre estaba muy preocupada por mi…"

"Me lo imagino…" decía Alan "No te había visto o recibido llamadas de ti en meses…"

"Si… tuve que explicarle todo… después de que nos desahogáramos… la extrañe mucho…"

"¿Y te dio permiso de continuar con nosotros?"

"Yep, me dio permiso… y pues claro que quiero continuar con ustedes…"

"Ok…" decía Ash "¿Cuál es el problema?"

"Les explicaremos cuando los demás lleguen…"

"_¡Advertencia!¡Activación Extra-mundo No Programada!_"

Alan suspiró.

"De verdad, les diré que mejor lo digan en ingles… si no, se escucha raro…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Magical Mystery_ (**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_) 

Dos horas mas tarde, Alan, Kristal, Raichu, X, Zero, Ash, Tai, Takato, Dawn, Mario, Latias y Megaman, los _N-Warriors_ activos en ese momento, ya estaban reunidos en la sala de conferencias, una sala con una mesa larga y delgada, formando casi una dona. En el centro, había un pilar que servia como proyector de hologramas, y espacio suficiente para que varias personas expongan. En la Sala de Conferencias, a demás de los ya mencionados, estaban Raphael y Tessa. Todos estaban sentados en unas sillas, esperando la explicación del porque estaban todos ahí. Estaban sentados así, de izquierda a derecha; Raphael, Tessa, Alan, Kristal, Raichu, Latias, Ash, Dawn, Takato, Mario, Tai, Megaman, X y Zero, en ese orden.

Lo primero que notaron fue a Raichu, sentado a lado de Latias, que estaba chamuscado y olía a quemado. Latias lo miro con algo de preocupación, mientras Ash solo lo miraba con gracia.

"No digas nada, To-ma-te..." amenazo el Pokemon a Ash, refiriéndose a _Ketchum _en español.

"No he… dicho… nada…" decía Ash, intentando contener su risa. Alan solo miro a Raichu.

"¿Problemas con los Vikings?" pregunto el joven de gorra gris.

"Hai…" decía Raichu.

"Entonces…" decía Tai, empezando la conversación "¿Porque estamos aquí?"

"X comenzara…" decía Raphael "¿X?"

"Si…" decía el _Hunter_ Azul ( X ), levantándose de su asiento.

El _Hunter_ se acerco al proyector holográfico en el centro de la habitación para que todos lo vieran.

"Antes que nada, debo decirles algo… es acerca de un sueño que tuve…"

"¿Un sueño?" pregunta el Robot Azul ( Megaman ) "¿Qué tiene que ver con esto un sueño?"

"Esperen, hay que dejarlo hablar" decía Takato, recordando el los sueños que tenia antes, justo cuando se convirtió en _Digimon Tamer_, antes de ser un _N-Warrior_.

"Gracias, Takato…" decía X "Como decía… es un sueño que tuve, justo después de la batalla contra los Mecronets… este sueño iba así…"

X coloco su mano en el proyecto, quien rápidamente abrió un compartimiento y lanzo un láser de luz a la cabeza de X. Gracias a que tenia en su cuerpo los Nanorobots, X pudo reproducir el sueño que tuvo con nitidez. Todos vieron y escucharon el sueño de X como si lo vieran por los ojos del mismo X. Momentos después, luego de reproducir su sueño, X los miro a todos.

"Después, me desperté… y cuando lo hice, descubrí este medallón en mi mano derecha…" decía X, levantando el medallón para que todos lo pudieran ver "No lo tenia conmigo y según las cámaras de vigilancia, tampoco entraron a dejarlo… simplemente apareció cuando desperté…"

"Es extraño…" pregunta Latias "¿Quiénes podrán ser los de tu sueño?"

"¿Alguien los conoce?" pregunta Kristal.

"Yo no…" decía Dawn.

"Ni yo…" decía Tessa.

"No me miren a mi…" decía Mario.

"Ni idea…" decía Tai.

"Yo si…"

Todos se voltearon a ver a Alan, que estaba viendo nuevamente la reproducción del sueño de X.

"¿Los conoces?" pregunta Zero.

"Si… los conozco…" decía Alan, sin quitar su mirada del holograma "Ellos son de una de las series mas importantes de mi infancia y que dejaron huella en mi ser… son Lucy y Latis, guerreros de la serie de televisión _Magic Knight Rayearth_… o _Guerreras Mágicas_, por si no lo sabían…"

"Nunca había oído de esa serie…" decía Takato.

"Ni yo…" decía Dawn.

"Quien sabe…" decía Alan "Pero si se quienes son… Lucy es la _Magic Knight_ del fuego, usa ataques de fuego y tiene un _Genio_ llamado _Rayearth_, que es como un robot gigante… pero mágico…"

"¿Robot mágico? Extraño…" decía Raichu.

"Lo se…" decía Alan "El otro es Latis, un espadachín mágico muy hábil, vive en el planeta _Cefiro_, en una dimensión diferente… según la serie, claro… quizás exista un _Cefiro_ en esta dimensión…"

"Es apuesto…" decía Dawn "Lastima que murió…"

"No puedo creer que haya muerto…" decía Alan "Pero si lo que vemos en tu sueño de verdad paso, esto debe ser serio…¿Qué sabes de ellos, Raphael?"

"Se algo…" decía Raphael "Los _Rune-Gods_, _Genios_ como les dices tu Alan, son de los seres protectores de la _Dream Galaxy_."

"¿Son guardianes?" pregunta Kristal.

"No en el sentido de la palabra…" decía Raphael "La Galaxia _Dream_ es famosa por poseer un escudo defensivo perpetuo… el Guardián de la Galaxia Dream era _Mokona_, una poderosa entidad que defendió su Galaxia de incontables enemigos."

'_¿Mokona?'_ pensó Alan _'¿Será acaso Nicona que conozco de la serie?... después de todo, Mokona es el nombre de Nicona en japones…'_

"Sin embargo" continuó Raphael "No podía luchar sola, así que uso su poder para crear una barrea defensiva muy poderosa, una que aseguraba que ningún ser maligno de otra galaxia pudiera entrar a la galaxia. Al hacer esto, _Mokona _uso sus poderes para crear a los _Rune-Gods_, los protectores de la Galaxia _Dream…_"

"El punto es…" decía Raphael "Que la galaxia _Dream_ esta totalmente sellada… no podríamos ir a ese lugar…"

"¿Qué?" pregunto X "¿Entonces que haremos?"

"Nada… no creo que podamos hacer algo para entrar… las _Keyblade_s no pueden entrar en los dominios de otro Guardián…"

"Pero… prometí que las ayudaría…" decía X.

"Le prometiste eso a un holograma…" decía Tai.

"¿Holograma?" preguntaba X "Es cierto… también recuerdo algo mas…"

"¿Qué es?" pregunta Alan.

"Un símbolo… miren…"

X se concentro nuevamente y el holograma cambio, formando un símbolo, el mismo que apareció en el medallón de X.

"¿Qué es ese símbolo?" pregunta Latias.

"No lo se… pero es muy parecido a…" decía X.

"Los símbolos de los Planetas del _Nintenverse_..." decía Raphael.

Todos voltearon a ver a Raphael.

"¿Símbolos de los Planetas?" pregunta Kristal.

"Si… ¿Tessa?" decía Raphael.

"Claro señor…" decía Tessa "Yo explicare… cada mundo en esta galaxia tiene un símbolo, un escudo que los representa…"

"¿Cómo los escudos de las naciones?" pregunta Takato.

"Exactamente… cada mundo tiene uno para diferenciarse… de hecho, usamos esos símbolos para marcar a los diferentes mundos…"

"¿Puedes saber si este símbolo es de algún mundo en especial?" pregunta Zero.

"Denme un momento…"

Tessa entonces acceso a un panel de control que estaba frente a su escritorio. Después de un rato en buscar en la base de datos de _Novaterra_, encontró lo que buscaba.

"Aquí esta…" decía ella mientras el holograma cambiaba de imagen, mostrando un mundo humano "Planeta, Tierra 017: _Rayterra_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Chrono's Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

"Ese es el lugar al que debemos ir…" decía Alan.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta Megaman.

"Si lo que vimos en el sueño de X es cierto y de verdad un espíritu lo esta guiando, esta debe ser una pista…" decía Alan, mirando a Raphael "Permiso para ir a _Rayterra_…"

"Muy bien…" decía Raphael "Ahora que recuerdo, ese mundo estuvo conectado con la Galaxia _Dream_ hace un año…"

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Kristal.

"Al parecer, la fuerza del Guardián estaba llamando a 3 personas para que fueran a esa galaxia, para que la defendieran del mal… Como _Chaos_ y _Balance_ eran antiguos aliados de guerra con _Mokona_, el escudo de esta galaxia le permitió conectarse…"

'_Ok… eso es diferente a lo que recuerdo del anime…'_ pensaba Alan _'Según yo, fue la Princesa Esmeralda, no esta Mokona, la que las invoco… mmm… me imagino que es otra diferencia entre el anime y la vida real…'_

"Quizás ese portal este abierto…" decía Mario.

"Muy bien, este es el plan…" decía Alan "Preparémonos, todos iremos a _Rayterra_ mañana en la mañana…"

"¿Por qué todos?" pregunta Zero.

"Si de verdad es un portal a otro mundo, quizás solo haya un viaje de ida y uno de retorno… por eso, de una vez vayamos todos…"

"Estoy de acuerdo…" decía Kristal "Mañana iremos todos a _Rayterra_…"

"Muy bien…"

Y así, los Guerreros se prepararon para su viaje a un nuevo mundo, y al inicio de una nueva aventura.

* * *

_-__N-Warrior's Sky Tower, Control Room, 11:10 AM-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Uutai Ruins _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

A la mañana siguiente, el grupo ya estaba listo y preparado para ir a _Rayterra_. Con todo listo, los 11 guerreros estaban frente al _Stargate_. Sin embargo, Raphael se puso frente a ellos.

"No, no pueden ir por el _Stargate_…" decía el Hechicero.

"¿uh?¿Porque?" pregunto Alan.

"No nos hemos contactado con ese planeta, por lo que no sabemos donde esta localizado…"

"Entonces, podría estar donde sea…" decía Takato "En el fondo del mar, o en un volcán, o debajo de la tierra…"

"Oh en el centro de un museo en medio de una excursión…" decía Alan, el grupo viéndolo. "Eso paso en la serie de _Stargate_ SG-1…"

"Como sea… ¿Entonces como vamos?" pregunta Kristal.

"Usen el Portón de Espejo para ir a ese mundo…" decía Raphael.

"Pero no sabemos nada de ese mundo… necesitamos haber estado ahí o tener una referencia… o sentir algún poder extraño en ese mundo…"

"mmm…"

"¿Y si usamos el medallón?"

Todos voltearon a ver a X.

"¿Qué dices?" pregunta Raichu.

"Si de verdad nos quieren guiar a _Rayterra_…" decía X "Entonces debe de ayudarnos…"

"Pero no sabemos si eso funcione…" decía Kristal.

"mmm…" decía Alan "Pero podemos intentarlo… X, prepara para lanzar el medallón en el aire…"

"Muy bien…" decía el _Hunter_.

Alan invoco su _Chaos Keyblade_, preparándose para abrir el portón de espejo.

"¡Lanza, X!"

El _Hunter_ azul lanzo su _Keyblade_ al aire, mientras Alan le apuntaba con su _Keyblade_.

"_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO, ABRETE!_"

El rayo de luz azul salio de la punta de la _Keyblade_ y golpeo el medallón, que brillo intensamente. Inmediatamente, se abrió el portón de Espejo, todos pudiendo ver la imagen de una ciudad humana.

"¿Ese es _Rayterra_?" pregunta Zero.

"mmm… se parece a Tokyo…" decía Takato.

"_Es_ Tokyo…" decía Tai.

"Muy bien… ¡Vamos!" exclamaba Dawn.

"Ire con ustedes…"

Todos voltearon a ver a Megaman, que había entrado al lugar.

"¿Quieres ir?" pregunta Kristal.

"Si… necesito un poco de acción," decía Megaman, Mega para los compañeros.

"¡Yo también quiero ir!" exclamaba Roll detrás de el.

"Lo siento… pero alguien tiene que quedarse…" decía Mega.

"¿Y porque no te quedas tu?"

"¿Porque soy el héroe?"

"Que malo eres…"

"Vamos Roll, no te pongas así…"

"Muy bien… pero mas te vale traerme algo de ese mundo¿Oíste?" preguntaba Roll, acercándose peligrosamente a su hermano de azul.

"Ok, ok, Lo haré…" decía Mega nervioso.

El nuevo grupo de 12 personas; Alan, Kristal, Raichu, Latias, Dawn, Ash, Tai, Takato, Mario, X, Zero y Megaman, se preparaban para partir a _Rayterra_.

"Muy bien…" decía Alan "¡Vamos!"

Y así, el grupo entro al portal, rumbo a un nuevo mundo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 017: __Rayterra- _

_-__Ciudad de Tokyo, 8:15 PM- __**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Town Shop _(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)

La noche había caído en la ciudad… así como un fuerte aguacero cayo hace unas horas. El cielo estaba nublado y tempestuoso, aunque ya había dejado de llover, iluminando toda la ciudad por los relámpagos. Sobre un gran edificio en la ciudad, un portal se abrió, dejando salir al grupo de guerreros de _Novaterra_. A diferencia de otras veces, el grupo ahora si cayo bien.

"mmm… parece que ya dominamos esto…" decía Tai.

"Bah, yo quería que ocurriese otro accidente…" decía Raichu "Ya sea con Kristal, Latias o Dawn…"

"Pervertido…" decían las 3 chicas.

Zero se acerco a la orilla del edificio, mirando al piso varios metros abajo.

"Entonces… ¿Hacia donde?" pregunto el _Hunter_ Carmesí, quien no tenia su armadura en ese momento, mas bien tenia un pantalón beige, una sudadera roja y un chaleco negro, su cabello amarrado en una coleta que le llegaba hasta después de las rodillas.

"mmm… La ciudad es muy grande…" decía Latias "Nos tardaremos mucho en buscar…"

"No será necesario…" decía Alan "Si lo que vi en la serie es igual a la vida real, entonces el portal debe de estar en…" el joven apunto hacia una dirección, señalando a una gran torre de metal "… la Torre de Tokyo…"

"¿En la Torre?" pregunta Tai.

"Si… donde están los miradores…"

"¿Cómo entraremos ahí sin causar sospechas?" pregunta Takato "No creo que nuestro amigo aquí…" decía mirando a Megaman "Pase inadvertido…"

"Tienes razón…" decía Mario "Eres algo llamativo…"

"No te preocupes por eso, vengo preparado…" decía Megaman.

La armadura de Megaman comenzó a cambiar de forma, hasta convertirse en ropa común, siendo una sudadera azul celeste, un pantalón azul marino y unos tenses azul con blanco. Su cabello era parecido al de X, color café al estilo de Oliver Atom de Supercampeones, pero un poco más corto.

"¿Nanobots?" pregunta Ash.

"Exactamente… podemos partir…" decía Megaman.

"Muy bien… vamos…" decía Tai.

Los 12 guerreros comenzaron a correr, saltando de techo en techo, rumbo a la Torre de Tokyo de ese mundo.

Unos veinte minutos después, luego de que las chicas, en especial Dawn, se quedaran viendo las ropas que había en las tiendas de Tokyo, llegaron al pie de la torre.

"Así que… ¿Esta es la famosa Torre de Tokyo?" pregunta Ash.

"A si es…" decía Takato "Es un monumento en la ciudad donde vivo…"

"Y en la mía…" decía Tai.

"Muy bien… hay que entrar…" decía Alan.

"Un momento…¿Dónde esta Raichu?" pregunta Latias.

Los 11 comenzaron a buscarlo por todas partes, pero el no estaba.

"Lo encontré…" decía Mega "Esta aun en los techos…"

El grupo regreso a los techos, claro, cerciorándose de que nadie los viera, y ahí vieron a Raichu, sentado en el lugar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Canard _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

"¿Qué haces Raichu?" pregunta Kristal "Debemos irnos…"

"¿Y alguien sabe como es que puedo entrar sin que me descubran?" preguntaba Raichu.

"mmm… buen punto…" decía Dawn "Creo que te descubriría…"

"Podríamos decir que es un muñeco de felpa…" decía Takato.

"Es una buena idea" decía Alan.

"Quizás… ¿Pero quien lo carga?" pregunta Mario.

"Tiene que ser mujer…" decía Tai.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaban las 3 chicas. "¿Por qué?"

"Porque, si ven a un hombre con eso, pensarían que es raro…"

"Tiene un buen punto…" decía X.

"Pues me niego a cargarlo…" decía Kristal.

"Yo igual…" decía Dawn.

"Bueno… eso deja a Latias…" decía Zero.

"Uh…" era lo único que Latias podía decir, ya que estaba muy nerviosa.

"¿Qué dices, Latias?¿Me cargas?" preguntaba Raichu con felicidad.

"Eh… uh…" decía Latias, empezando a sonrojarse "B-bueno… e-esta bien…"

"¡Genial!" decía Raichu, pero Kristal se acerco a el.

"Pero no hagas nada pervertido… si no, te corto la cola" decía Kristal con seriedad. Raichu la miro asustado.

"Eh… b-bueno…"

Y así, continuaron con el Plan. El grupo camino hasta los elevadores de la torre de Tokyo, Latias cargando a Raichu contra su pecho, aunque el pokemon ande mirando hacia el frente y no hacia atrás como el quería para estar frente al pecho de Latias en su forma humana. La amenaza de Kristal le impedía siquiera moverse.

'_Que tentación tengo de voltearme…'_ pensaba Raichu al sentir la calidez de Latias contra su nuca, pero la amenaza de Kristal se le vino a la mente _'Ella es capaz de eso… y de mas… ¡Rayos!'_

Mientras Raichu sufría por su dilema, el grupo subió a los elevadores de la torre para que los guiaran hasta la cima, donde la gente podía mirar la ciudad desde el mirador. Luego de que el elevador se detuviera en el último piso, el grupo salio de este, mirando a las personas que había en el lugar.

"mmm… Quizás sea complicado…" decía Kristal "Hay mucha gente aquí…"

"¿Pero lo sienten?" pregunta Alan "¿Sienten esa presencia del portal?"

"mmm… si, la siento…" decía Tai. "Es muy débil… pero esta ahí…"

"¿Dónde?" pregunta Dawn. "Yo no la siento…"

"mmm…" decía Ash "Se siente… en el centro del lugar…"

El grupo de 12 camino hasta el centro, donde sintieron mas fuerte la presencia.

"Si… es aquí…" decía Takato.

"¿Y a-ahora q-que?¿C-como hacemos que n-no nos ve-vean?" pregunta Latias, nerviosa por cargar a Raichu, a quien ella le estaba empezando a tomar mucho cariño. Dawn lo noto.

"¿Nerviosa, Latias?" preguntaba Dawn picaramente, causando un sonrojo en la pokemon psíquica.

"E-h… n-no¡¿Cómo c-crees?!" respondía ella, causando risa en al chica de cabello azul.

"No tienes porque ponerte nerviosa…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

El grupo comenzó a pensar en ver la forma de cómo hacer que la gente salga. Fue entonces cuando Zero miro al techo y vio los rociadores en caso de incendio.

"Tengo una idea… miren" decía el _Hunter_, apuntando al techo. Todos lo miraron y sonrieron.

"Buen plan…" decía Alan "¿Mario?"

"Solo asegúrense de que no me vean…" decía el fontanero.

Todos miraron alrededor y vieron que las personas estaban ocupadas viendo la ciudad. Mario aprovecho esto y creo una pequeña bola de fuego en sus manos, lanzándola cerca de uno de los rociadores. Las maquinas sintieron la presencia de calor y humo, por lo que se activaron, dejando caer agua para apagar el fuego inexistente. Las personas rápidamente comenzaron a salir del lugar, pensando que se estaba incendiando. Poco tiempo después, el lugar estaba desierto, salvo por los jóvenes héroes.

"Buen plan…" decía Mega.

"Ahora… a abrir el portal…"

Alan invoco su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ y la señalo hacia donde se sentía más fuerte la energía.

"_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO, ABRETE!_"

Intentando abrir el portón de espejo, Alan lanzo un rayo de luz azul hacia el techo, impactando contra algo invisible en el aire. Sin embargo, en lugar de abrirse el portón de espejo, una intensa luz blanca comenzó a envolverlos, cegándolos por unos segundos.

"¡Esto no es el portal que conocemos!" exclamaba Dawn, cerrando sus ojos.

"¡Es cierto!" decía Tai.

"¡Debe ser el portal a ese otro mundo!" exclamaba X.

"¡Prepárense!" decía Kristal "¡Nos esta absorbiendo!"

La luz comenzó a crecer y luego los envolvió. Poco después, la luz se disipo y nuestros héroes habían desaparecido… habían partido a otro mundo…

**Fin del Capitulo 2

* * *

**_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ya estamos rumbo a un nuevo mundo, pero no sabemos donde caeremos… espero que esto no sea malo…

**Kristal:** ¿Qué rayos tiene este bosque?¿Porque no puedo usar mi magia?¿Y que son estas criaturas?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Céfiro, el Mundo Magico.**_

**Dawn: **¡AAAAHHH!

**Takato:** ¡CAEMOS DEL CIELO!

**Alan:** eh…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_ (_Kotono Shibuya_, Ending de _Megaman X3_)

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno... ese fue el inicio del Episodio 4... espero que les haya gustado... y entendido... nos vemos el Viernes para otro Episodio... que tengan un feliz año... dejen reviews... y lean los fics de Epion, Umizu, Areku y master911... son buenos y valen la pena...y son los que me acuerdo ahorita... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	4. Cap 03: Cefiro, el Mundo Mágico

_**Saiyan X dice:** Saludos gente ¿Como han estado? Bueno, aqui les traigo un capitulo de esta nueva temporada... "¿Solo un capitulo?" diran... bueno, les pedire ayuda al final... sobres... _

**

* * *

**

**PRELUDE THEME:**_ -prologue & subtitle ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_) 

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Los jóvenes _N-Warriors_ se habían reunido nuevamente, para hablar de una nueva información. X, el _Maverick Hunter_ que fue convertido en humano, ha traído a _Novaterra_ información acerca de un sueño que tuvo. El grupo de jóvenes descubrió que tenían que ir a un planeta, _Rayterra_, para poder averiguar cual es el problema.

Luego de llegar a _Rayterra_, y de pasar desapercibidos, el grupo encontró el portal, en el centro de la Torre de Tokyo, que los llevaría a otro mundo, en una galaxia distante. Una luz los ha rodeado y no saben que es lo que pasara… ¿Qué nuevas aventuras les esperan?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark (_Tercer Opening de _Magic Knight Rayearth)

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 3: Cefiro, el Mundo Mágico.**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Main Theme _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Alan había cerrado los ojos debido a que la luz que se creo en la torre de Tokyo lo había cegado. No supo que había pasado, solo que una calida luz los envolvió y parecía que los había absorbido.

De repente, comenzó a sentir que el aire había tomado velocidad, golpeándolo fuertemente en el rostro. Cuando los abrió, se sorprendió de lo que estaba pasando.

"¡WOA!¿Pero que…?" dijo el joven.

Estaban cayendo... Habían aparecido en pleno aire, a varios kilómetros de la tierra y la gravedad del planeta los estaba atrayendo, acercándolos rápidamente al suelo.

"Esto es…" decía Alan.

"¡AIIIIIEEEE!¿¡QUE ES ESTO!?"

Alan miro hacia atrás y vio a sus amigos, caer junto con el. Dawn, quien fue la que había gritado, había cerrado los ojos, esperando que no estuviera pasando esto. Pero cuando los volvió a abrir, vio que aun continuaba cayendo.

"¡Waaaa!¿Que pasa?" pregunta Latias.

"¡Caemos del cielo!" exclama Ash.

"¡Dime algo que no sepa, tonto!" exclama Tai.

"¡¿A quien le llamas tonto, tonto?!" respondía Ash.

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!"

"¡No es tiempo de pelear, ustedes dos!" exclamaba Megaman.

"¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!" exclama Takato.

"¡AAAAHHH!¡No quiero morir!" exclama Raichu "¡Aun hay chicas a quienes no he abrazado fuertemente!"

"¡NO EMPIECES, RAICHU!" exclaman todos.

Todos comenzaron a pensar y a entrar en pánico, mientras veían el suelo acercarse.

* * *

_-Misterioso Castillo de Cristal-_

"¿Uh?"

Un joven hechicero, de cabello plateado/morado, con una extraña, y enorme, joya azul en su frente, se despertó de improvisto. El joven, que tenía una túnica blanca con adornos dorados y un gran báculo, más largo que el mismo, se levanto de su silla, su trono, ya que era el protector del castillo. Caminando hacia una ventana, vio al cielo, tormentoso en ese momento. A su lado, una criatura con forma de conejo blanco miro al hechicero.

"¿Pu pupu?"

"No lo se Nicona…¿De quienes son estas presencias?" decía el joven mago "No son de nuestros enemigos… pero tampoco son aliados… ¿Quiénes serán?"

"¡Maestro Clef!"

El hechicero, conocido como Clef, volteo a un lado y vio a una mujer, de cabello rubio, amarado en una coleta, ojos color cafe claro y piel blanca, vistiendo unas ropas blancas y naranjas. El joven hechicero sonrió.

"Presea…" decía el hechicero.

La mujer, de nombre Presea, venia corriendo y cuando estuvo frente a el, se tomo un tiempo para respirar, antes de hablar.

"Maestro Clef. ¿Sintió eso?"

"Si, lo he sentido, Presea…" decía volteando de nuevo a la ventana "Puedo sentir 11 presencias que aparecieron de repente…" (_**Autor:**__ Recuerden que Megaman es robot aun…_)

"¿Se trataran de enemigos?"

"No lo se… pero espero que no lo sean… ya tenemos muchas dificultades con el enemigo que apareció repentinamente hace unos días…"

"Eso espero también…" decía la mujer, quien tomo al conejo en sus manos "Las chicas ya han sufrido mucho…"

"Si… las chicas aun continúan su pelea… y parece que están perdiendo." decía, mientras veía las auras poderosas de sujetos que estaban peleando a varios kilómetros del lugar, del lado opuesto a las presencias que aparecieron repentinamente.

"Ojala esto no sea el inicio de algo malo…"

"No se por qué… pero me da la impresión de que las cosas van a cambiar…"

El joven hechicero continuaba sintiendo las presencias de los que acababan de aparecer, mientras recordaba algo que un amigo dijo.

"_Pronto, Clef… iré a buscar ayuda en otro lugar… solo resistan… les prometo que la ayuda vendrá en camino…"_

"Latis… ¿Acaso a esto te referías?"

* * *

_-Kilómetros de ahí, cayendo del cielo- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Cid's Theme_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

"¡AUN CAEMOS DEL CIELOOOOOoooo!"

El grupo continuaba cayendo del cielo, el suelo acercándose más y más. El tranquilo grupo pronto entro en pánico al ver su fin acercarse.

"¡WAAAA!¡No quiero morir!" exclamaba Dawn.

"¡Hay que hacer algo!" exclamaba Ash.

"¡Todos, Rápido!" decía Alan "¡Usen sus poderes y vean la forma de tratar de flotar, volar o amortiguar la caída!"

El grupo comenzó a pensar en que hacer para evitar caer.

Latias regreso a su forma Pokemon y comenzó a flotar, tomando a Dawn y Ash con su poder psíquico.

"_¿Están Bien?"_ preguntaba Latias con su telepatía.

"Si, estamos bien…" decía Ash "Gracias Latias."

"_De nada…"_ decía Latias, sonrojándose. Cuando vio a Raichu continuar cayendo, no pudo hacer mas que preocuparse _'Ten cuidado…'_ pensó.

X invoco su Keyblade y la miro, concentrándose.

"_¡Bankai!_"

Rápidamente, la armadura azul de X apareció rodeando su cuerpo.

"¡Muy bien!" decía X "_¡FALCON ARMOR!_"

Su armadura rápidamente cambio de forma y color, siendo ahora una armadura blanca, con figuras y líneas azules y amarillas. Unas turbinas con forma de alas aparecieron en su espalda, siendo estas activadas por X. Con las turbinas activadas, X podía volar, así que sujeto a Zero y a Megaman, mientras Alan se sujeto de su pierna.

Mario busco algo en su bolsillo y lo encontró; una pluma.

"¡Vamos!" exclamaba el Fontanero, lanzando al pluma al cielo.

Extrañamente, la pluma, normalmente más ligera, comenzó a caer más y más rápido, hasta que golpeo al fontanero, quien fue envuelto en una luz. Inmediatamente, Mario tenía una capa amarilla, que revoloteaba por el viento. Mario entonces comenzó a flotar y sujetó a Tai, quien iba cayendo a lado de el.

"Te debo una…" decía Tai.

"Ni lo menciones…" respondía Mario.

Kristal unió sus manos y comenzó a crear un hechizo.

"_¡Hechizo de flotación: GLIDE!_"

Un aura rosada rodeo su cuerpo y, como por arte de magia… bueno… POR arte de magia, comenzó a flotar. Raichu caía a lado de ella, por lo que lo tomo de la cola con una de sus manos, mientras tomaba a Takato con su otra mano.

"Te dije que te cortaría la cola" decía Kristal a Raichu.

"¡Pero me aguante!¡No hice nada pervertido!" exclamaba Raichu.

"Miren, un bosque" decía Takato.

El grupo miro hacia abajo y vio un bosque frondoso, aunque parecia algo marchito, el lugar a donde caerían.

"Vaya, que grande…" decía Raichu.

"Si" decía Kristal "Es cier… ¿uh?"

"¿Qué sucede?" pregunta Takato.

"Me siento… extraña y…"

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Sin previo aviso, el hechizo de Kristal comenzó a fallar, provocando que ella, Raichu y Takato comenzaran a caer descontroladamente. Sus amigos vieron lo ocurrido.

"¡Kristal!" exclamaba Alan, al ver a su novia caer del cielo.

Mientras, los 3 mencionados continuaban cayendo. Takato intento usar sus ataques de viento para amortiguar la caída, pero estos no funcionaron.

"¿Pero que…?" pregunta Takato.

"¡¿Qué haces, niño?!" exclama Raichu "¡Haz algo!"

"¡Lo intento!¡Pero mis poderes no funcionan!"

"¡¿Qué hacemos?!" pregunta Kristal, mientras continuaban cayendo.

Arriba, solo podían ver lo que ocurría.

"¡Rayos!" decía Alan, para luego voltear a ver a otro grupo "¡Latias!¡Usa Teleport para acercarte a ellos y usar tu poder psíquico!"

"_¡Entendió!"_ exclamaba Latias con su poder psíquico _"¡TELEPORT!"_

Latias, junto con los que tenia ella sobre su lomo luego se sujetarlos, se tele transportaron, apareciendo justo sobre el grupo de Kristal. Usando su poder psíquico, la pokemon Eon logro sujetar a los 3 que continuaban cayendo con mucha facilidad. Poco a poco, ellos fueron descendiendo suavemente al cielo, donde Latias los deposito.

"Ufff… estuvo cerca…" decía Takato.

"Si…" decía Raichu "¡Gracias Latias!"

"_Eh… d-de nada…"_ decía Latias un poco nerviosa.

"¡Kristal!"

X y Mario comenzaron a descender lentamente, sus compañeros que cargaba los dejaron inmediatamente. Alan fue rápidamente con Kristal, preocupado.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto, mientras el la abrazaba con fuerza, algo que le causo un rubor a la hechicera.

"S-si, no te preocupes…" respondía Kristal.

Alan se separo de ella y la miro.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó el joven "¿Por qué cancelaste tu hechizo?"

"No fui yo… se cancelo solo…" respondía Kristal.

"¿Solo?"

"Si… me sentí extraña… y cuando lo supe, ya estaba cayendo sin control…"

"Oigan…" decía Ash "¿No sienten algo extraño?"

"Ahora que lo dices…" decía Tai, mirando alrededor. "Se siente extraño…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Secret of the Forest_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

El grupo miro a todos lados... el bosque, normal en apariencia, se sentía muy extraño para los jóvenes.

"Me siento extraño…" decía Takato. "Algo… débil…"

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunta Dawn.

"mmm…" decía Alan, pensando en lo ocurrido "Si estoy en lo correcto… creo que estamos en el Bosque del Silencio…"

"¿El bosque del Silencio?" pregunta Mega. "¿Qué es?"

"Si lo que vi de la serie de Guerreras Mágicas es cierto, es un bosque que cancela todo tipo de magia…aunque se supone que ya no lo hacia…"

"¿Cancela la magia?" pregunta Kristal. "Es por eso que se cancelo el hechizo…"

"¿Y mis poderes de viento?" pregunta Takato "No son magia…"

"mmm… quizás en este mundo, la magia y la energía sea algo muy parecido…" decía Alan.

"¿Y porque no me afecta?" pregunta Latias.

"Porque los poderes psíquicos no son energía ni magia en el sentido total de la palabra, sino algo diferente…"

"Oh…"

"¿Entonces estamos indefensos?" pregunta Mario.

"No creo…" decía Alan, caminando hacia un árbol. Al estar cerca de el, le dio un fuerte puñetazo y el árbol cayo al suelo, quebrado de donde recibió el golpe. "Como lo esperaba… el bosque afecta nuestra energía, pero no nuestras fuerzas físicas… aun tenemos nuestra fuerza, además de los poderes psíquicos de Latias y la tecnología de X, Zero y Megaman."

"¿Y ahora que?¿Donde caímos?¿En que mundo estamos?" pregunta X.

"Si este es el bosque del silencio, este debe ser _Cefiro_, el mundo mágico…" decía Alan.

"¿_Cefiro_?" pregunta Raichu.

"Si… ahora hay que salir del bosque… y si estoy en lo correcto, buscar el palacio de cristal y…"

"Esperen…" decía Zero "Guarden silencio…"

El grupo rápidamente se cayo debido a al advertencia del _Hunter_ carmesí, quien no tenia su armadura puesta. El grupo continuo viendo a Zero, cuando sus oídos se movieron repentinamente.

"¿Escucharon eso?" preguntó Zero.

"No escuche nada…" decía Dawn.

"Ni yo…" decía Tai.

"Esperen… siento algo…" decía Ash.

"Y escucho algo…" decía Megaman, usando sus sentidos roboticos avanzados "Son… pisadas… muchas y muy grandes…"

En ese momento, varias bestias salieron del bosque, bestias enormes y deformes que comenzaron a rugir ante la presencia de los guerreros.

"¡Mama mía!" exclama Mario.

"¿Qué son esas cosas?" pregunta Dawn.

"No se… ¡Pero estén listos!" exclamaba X, comenzando a reunir energía en su X-_Falcon_-Buster.

"¡Prepárense!" decía Kristal.

"Que recibimiento…" se quejaba Raichu "Acabamos de llegar y peleamos con monstruos…"

"¡No empieces, Raichu!" exclamaba todos.

"Vaya… que mal humorados están hoy…"

Las bestias comenzaron a moverse, atacando a los jóvenes.

"¡Ahí vienen!" exclamaba Latias.

"¡Ataquen!" exclamaba Alan.

Y los héroes comenzaron a luchar contra estas extrañas bestias.

_

* * *

-A Kilómetros de __ahí- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__The Night of Fate_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Lejos de nuestros héroes, cerca del castillo de cristal, en una planicie con solo rocas, había 5 seres luchando. 3 Chicas combatían contra dos Caballeros, usando sus poderes para intentar derrotarlos. Sin embargo, a pesar de tener gran fuerza, las 3 chicas estaban más lastimadas y cansadas que los dos caballeros frente a ellas.

Una chica, de cabello rojo y armadura del mismo color con algunos amarillos y blancos, estaba peleando contra un caballero de armadura negra, con forma de tigre de sable y cabello corto, azul celeste. La joven usaba sus poderes de fuego para intentar lastimar al caballero, pero el solo esquivaba sus ataques y contra atacaba con mas fuerza.

La chica alzo su espada e intento cortar al caballero, pero este bloqueo la espada con ambas manos con suma eficacia, para luego moverse a un lado y soltar la espada, antes de que esta, que parecía tener vida propia, lo quemase.

El caballero solo se cruzo de brazos, su capa gris ondeando por el viento tormentoso, mientras veía a la chica sujetando la espada, mirándolo con decisión y odio.

"¿Acaso eso es todo?" preguntó el caballero "¿Acaso este es el poder de las famosas _Magic Knights_, las protectoras de _Céfiro_? No me hagan reír…"

La guerrera de fuego solo lo miro, algo insultada por el comentario del caballero.

"No, no lo es…" decía la joven "¡Esta ves veras de lo que soy capaz!"

"Eso espero…" decía el caballero "Porque no hay honor ni diversión en vencer a alguien débil… ¿No estas de acuerdo?"

"…"

"Muy bien… jugare un poco contigo un poco mas… antes de matarte… como lo hice con ese hombre…"

Ante esto, la chica recordó lo que había pasado hace unos 2 o 3 días… el cuerpo de aquel a quien ella amaba, desapareciendo frente a ella, con solo un pedazo de tela como recuerdo.

Ella estallo en furia…

"¡Maldito!"

La guerrera se envolvió en llamas y se lanzo contra el caballero, quien se descruzo de brazos y se defendió de la incandescente espada de la joven.

"¡Si!¡Así!" exclamaba el caballero "¡Así es como debes pelear!"

Y la pelea entre ellos continuaba, mientras otras dos chicas, una de cabello y armadura azul, y la otra de cabello rubio y armadura verde, luchaban contra otro caballero de armadura roja y cabello blanco algo largo, que usaba un arpa como arma.

La pelea entre ellos continuaba.

* * *

_-Bosque del Silencio-_

Un monstruo caía al piso, siendo cortado por un una llave gigante, mientras otro era quemado vivo y otros mas eras elevados por el aire.

Los héroes continuaban su lucha contra los monstruos del bosque que los atacaron sin aviso. Gracias a que ellos eran más fuertes, los héroes podían ganarles a los monstruos, pero estos eran más numerosos, cada vez saliendo más y más del bosque.

"¿Cuántos mas hay aquí?" preguntaba Dawn, bloqueando unas garras filosas que iban a su cuello con su _Keyblade_, para luego empujarlo lejos. "¡Son interminables!"

"Continúen" decía Kristal, cortando a otro monstruo con una de sus _Keyblades_ "No creo que falten mucho"

"¡Pero hay que salir de aquí!" exclamaba Mario, quien quemaba a los monstruos que había al frente de el por medio de una flor de fuego, ya que el bosque evitaba que pudiera usar sus propios poderes.

"¡Si, hay que hallar una forma!" exclamaba Megaman, disparándole a un monstruo con su _Mega-Buster_ al máximo, haciéndolo volar en pedazos.

Debido a que el bosque bloqueaba su magia, los héroes no podían, ni usar sus poderes especiales, salvo poderes psíquicos, ni sus _Bankais_, por lo que no podían usar sus armaduras y hacía la pelea un poco más dispareja, a excepcion de los que ya las tenian activadas, como X. Sin embargo, su fuerza física era suficiente para poder destruir a los monstruos.

Mientras X continuaba luchando, sintió algo extraño, algo en lo profundo de su corazon.

'_¿Qué es esta sensación?'_ se pregunto el _Hunter_ azul _'Es como si… como si alguien me necesitara…'_

'_Ella te necesita…'_

'_¿Uh?¿Quién es?¿Quien habla conmigo?'_

'_¡No hay tiempo!¡Ella puede morir!¡Ve!'_

X se quedo parado por un tiempo, para sorpresa de sus amigos. Entonces, sin previo aviso, activo las turbinas de la _Falcon Armor_, y se elevo al cielo.

"¡X!¿A donde vas?" preguntaba Zero, viendo a su compañero alejarse.

"¡Lo siento!¡Pero me necesitan en otro lugar!" exclamaba X, alejándose del grupo con su armadura.

"¡Nosotros también!" exclamaba Raichu, esquivando a un monstruo y dándole con un _Iron Tail_, en la cabeza. Al parecer, los ataques físicos de los Pokemon todavía funcionaban.

"¡Perdón!¡Arrégleselas ustedes!"

Y con esto, el _Hunter_ se alejo del bosque, dejando a sus compañeros solos.

"¡Que mal amigo!" exclamaba Dawn "¿Cómo se atreve a dejarnos aquí solos con esto?"

"Quizás tenga alguna razón…" decía Latias.

"¡Pero eso no significa que…!"

"¡Luego resolvemos eso!" exclama Ash "¡Ahí vienen mas!"

"Oh cielos… esto no termina…" decía Tai.

Mientras el grupo luchaba, Alan miro al cielo, a donde X se había ido.

"Buena suerte…" dijo el, antes de continuar luchando.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

X volaba por el cielo, con rumbo desconocido. No sabía porque iba en esa dirección, pero sentía que debía hacerlo. 

"No puedo creer lo que hice…" se decía X a si mismo. "Pero siento que debo hacer esto…"

Luego de varios Kilómetros, vio a lo lejos un enorme castillo de cristal, la única estructura en el horizonte.

"Ese debe ser el lugar… muy bien… vamos a…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Multiplexed Contradiction_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

En eso, X se detuvo de golpe. Había sentido una energía muy poderosa cerca de donde el estaba, por lo que decidió detenerse.

"¿De donde viene? Esta cerca… será mejor que no me detecten…"

Dicho esto, el _Hunter_ bajo a tierra y continuo el camino usando su Acelerador _Dash_, disminuyendo su aura para evitar que no lo detectaran. Pocos Kilómetros después, se encontró en el borde de un acantilado, las presencias del otro lado. Recostándose sobre el piso, el _Hunter_ se asomo por el acantilado y miro había abajo.

Una batalla estaba en curso. Eran 3 chicas y dos hombres, al parecer las chicas eran un equipo y los caballeros eran otro. La pelea continuaba y X seguía mirando, hasta que sus ojos se centraron en la chica de cabello rojo y armadura similar.

"Es ella…" se decía el "La chica que salio en mi sueño…"

* * *

Abajo, la pelea continuaba. La guerrera de fuego estaba siendo atacada por varios golpes helados producidos por su rival. La chica solo podía defenderse con su espada, bloqueando la mayoría de los golpes que el le causaba. 

"Hahahaha" reía el rival "Tu fuerza es admirable, guerrera de fuego, pero no se compara con la fuerza de un _Phantom Knight_. ¡No tenemos comparación!"

"¡Cállate!" exclamaba la guerrera "¡Te venceré y vengare la muerte de Latis!"

"No lo lograras, niña…"

Con un audaz movimiento, el caballero logro despojar a la guerrera de su arma, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago, sacándola de balance. El caballero vio la oportunidad.

"_¡FROZEN UPPERCUT!_"

El caballero de fuego le dio un fuerte golpe a la chica en el mentón, rodeándola de aire helado y mandándola al cielo. La chica sentía la temperatura de su cuerpo comenzó a bajar rápidamente. Fue cuando vio que parte de sus piernas y brazos se congelaban, mientras ella caía estrepitosamente al suelo.

"¡No!¡No puedo perder aquí!"

Elevando su aura, el hielo que la comenzaba a rodear se derretía, sorprendiendo al caballero de hielo, e incluso a X.

"Increíble…" decía X, viendo la pelea "Esa chica tiene un poder de lucha muy alto… es tan alto como el mió… y casi como Alan cuando usa la armadura de hielo… realmente ella debe ser uno de los guerreros protectores de esta galaxia."

Con el hielo derretido y la temperatura de su cuerpo devuelta a la normalidad, la chica dio unas piruetas en el aire, antes de caer sobre sus piernas en el suelo, sin causarse daño alguno. El caballero sonrió.

"Eres mas fuerte de lo que pensé…" decía el caballero "Realmente es una pena acabar con esto…"

"¿Qué quieres decir?" pregunta la chica, colocándose en posición de pelea.

"No tienes tu espada… aunque no lo parezca, estas muy mal herida… y tus amigas acaban de ser derrotadas…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

La chica se volteo a un lado, para ver a sus amigas. Las 2 chicas que luchaban contra el otro caballero estaban aun de pie, pero al parecer estaban atrapadas, debido a las extrañas cuerdas del caballero rojo, cuerdas que salían de su arpa y rodeaban el cuerpo de las chicas, impidiendo que ellas se movieran.

"¡Marina, Anais!¿Están bien?" pregunto la guerrera de fuego.

"Estamos bien, Lucy…" decía la chica de cabello rubio y armadura verde, Anais.

"Preocúpate por ti, Lucy…" decía la chica de cabello azul, largo y armadura del mismo color, Marina. "¡Encárgate de vencer a ese hombre!"

"¡Lo haré amigas!" exclamaba la guerrera de fuego, Lucy "Lo venceré y luego iré a ayudarlas"

"Lucy… lindo nombre…"

La chica, Lucy, volteo a ver a su oponente, de nuevo de brazos cruzados.

"Lindo nombre para una linda chica… pero estas equivocada si piensas que me vencerás…"

"No lo creo… ¡Te venceré ahora!" exclamaba Lucy.

"Eso quiero verlo…" decía el caballero, elevando su aura helada al máximo "¡Prepárate, _Magic Knight_ Lucy!"

El aura del caballero de hielo comenzó a elevarse, congelando el piso a sus pies y disminuyendo la temperatura del aire a su alrededor, sorprendiendo a la guerrera de fuego. Sin embargo, la chica no iba a dejarse vencer.

"¡No perderé esta pelea!" decía ella, elevando su aura y creando algunas llamas a su alrededor "_¡FLAME ARROWS!_"

Las llamas que estaban alrededor de la chica comenzaron a alargarse, tomando la forma de flechas, que fueron lanzadas contra el caballero, quien solo sonrió ante el ataque.

"¡Un ataque tan débil no podrá contra mí!" exclamaba el caballero, alzando sus manos al frente, creando una esfera azul entre ellas, rodeado de aire congelado, formando anillos alrededor de la esfera, haciendo que esta parezca un átomo azul. "¡Toma mi ataque mas fuerte, pasado de generación en generación en mi familia!_¡BLUE IMPULSE!_"

El caballero lanzo la enorme esfera de aire helado hacia el frente a gran velocidad. Las flechas de fuego de la guerrera Lucy impactaron en la esfera de hielo, pero estas no le hicieron nada. Sin poder hacer nada, Lucy solo podía ver la esfera de aire helado acercarse a ella, antes de recibir el ataque.

Sus amigas solo veían horrorizadas como su amiga era rodeada por un aire frío muy poderoso y rápido, los cristales de hielo hiriendo el cuerpo de su compañera. Lucy entonces fue arrojada al aire, rodeada de aire helado, evitando que ella pudiera moverse. La guerrera de fuego comenzó a caer al suelo rápidamente, esta vez no pudiendo evitar la dolorosa caída. Sus amigas vieron a la guerrera de fuego caer al suelo fuertemente.

"¡Lucy!" exclamaba ambas.

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Aerith's Theme_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

La chica de fuego estaba en el suelo, boca abajo, con varias heridas en su cuerpo y partes de su armadura cuarteadas. Del cristal rojo que tenia en su guante, una luz roja comenzó a brillar, rodeando el cuerpo de la chica. Cuando el brillo rojo termino, Lucy ya no tenía su armadura, sino un traje rojo de colegiala, sus ropas normales. El caballero solo la miro un poco.

"Uh… creo que me sobrepase nuevamente…" decía el caballero "La mate antes de tiempo… bueno, no importa… ahora solo hay que…"

Sin embargo, el noto algo. Lucy comenzaba a moverse, lentamente.

"Oh… es muy resistente…"

Lentamente, Lucy alzo la cabeza, mostrando su rostro, un poco manchado de su propia sangre, mientras respiraba con dificultad.

"N-no…" decía Lucy con dificultad "No… p-puedo p-p-per…der…"

"Bastante fuerte, diría yo…" decía el caballero "Pero no te puedo dejar con vida… estoy seguro que, ahora que no tienes tu armadura para protegerte, morirás con el siguiente ataque…"

Lucy comenzó a levantarse lentamente, hasta lograr ponerse de pie, pero estaba tambaleando, señal de que sus fuerzas le estaban fallando. Al mirar al frente, pudo ver a su rival, creando otra esfera de aire helado en sus manos. Sus amigas vieron esto y comenzaron a gritarle.

"¡Lucy!¡Huye, Lucy!" exclamaban.

'_Oh no…'_ pensaba la chica de cabello azul _'Si alguna vez deseara que existieran los Guerreros Magicos¡Este es el momento!'_

Sin embargo, Lucy no respondía, solo miraba a su rival con cansancio.

'_No…'_ pensó ella _'Mi cuerpo ya no puede mas… me duele mucho el cuerpo… no puedo moverme aunque quiera…'_

"Entonces…" decía el caballero "Este será el fin de la _Magic Knight_ del fuego… un final irónico. La guerrera del fuego será congelada hasta la muerte… que triste final…"

'_Lo siento, Latis…'_ pensó Lucy _'No fui… no fui capaz de proteger Cefiro… espero que me perdones…'_

"¡Este es el final!" exclamaba el caballero "_¡BLUE IMPULSE!_"

El caballero lanzo la esfera de hielo hacia Lucy, quien solo cerro los ojos y apreto sus puños, viendo el final cerca. Una sombra se acerco a ella.

_--KABOOM-- _

_-__**Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Sus amigas solo vieron la esfera estallar, levantando algo de polvo en el lugar donde su amiga estaba. El caballero sonrió al ver la esfera, al saber que había cumplido con su trabajo. Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se asentó, el caballero de traje de tigre se sorprendió por lo que vio… bueno, por lo que NO vio. El lugar donde la esfera había impactado estaba congelado, pero no estaba el cuerpo de la chica, confundiendo al caballero.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntó el caballero, mirando a todos lados "No pudo esquivarlo, no podía moverse…"

"¡Arriba!" exclamaba su otro compañero.

El caballero miro al cielo y se sorprendió por lo que vio.

-

Lucy esperaba sentir el helado aire de su enemigo envolviéndola y quitándole la vida. En cambio, sintió una calidez rodeando su cuerpo y un aura relajante.

"¿Estas bien?"

Lucy abrió sus ojos para ver de quien era la voz. Sus ojos rojizos quedaron frente a frente con unos ojos verdes y llenos de vida... aunque... algo tristes, segun ella. Ella noto que los ojos pertenecían a un joven que nunca antes había visto, de piel clara y que vestía una armadura extraña. Luego, sintió que el la estaba sujetando, con un brazo detrás de su espalda y el otro debajo de sus rodillas, cargándola como si fuera una novia. Inconcientemente, ella tenia una de sus manos en el pecho del joven, sintiendo la fría armadura que el tenia.

"¿Oye?¿Estas bien?"

"¿Uh?" preguntaba ella, saliendo de la impresión en la que estaba "Eh… S-si, estoy bien… gracias…"

"Me alegro…" decía el joven.

"D-disculpa… ¿Quién eres tu?"

"Un amigo…"

_**Música de fondo: -**Glide! Pegasus!_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Lucy sintió que comenzaban a moverse. Al mirar hacia abajo, vio que estaban volando, usando algo en la espalda del joven que la había salvado. Ellos comenzaron a bajar a tierra, donde todos los estaban viendo. Al tocar tierra, el joven retiro el brazo que sujetaba las piernas de la chica, dejando que ella pudiera ponerse en pie. Desafortunadamente ella estaba muy débil, por lo que el joven tuvo que sujetarla de nuevo, tomándola de la espalda y de la cintura.

"¡Woa, cuidado! Aun estas débil…" decía el joven.

"G-gracias…" decía Lucy.

El joven solo sonrió. Pero su rostro cambio a uno serio cuando miro hacia el frente, viendo al caballero acercarse a ellos. El joven soltó a Lucy y se coloco instintivamente frente a ella. El caballero lo miro con curiosidad.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunto el caballero "No eres de este mundo ¿Verdad?"

"…"

"No debes sorprenderte… lo se por tu armadura… esa es una armadura tecnológica, no mágica como las armaduras de este mundo… ¿Quién eres?"

El joven solo sonrió, mientras convertía la armadura de su brazo derecho en un cañón, apuntando al caballero.

"Mi nombre es Megaman X… y seré tu nuevo oponente…"

**Fin del Capitulo ****3

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ten cuidado X, este sujeto tiene un aura muy poderosa, puede ser incluso superior a la tuya.

**X:** ¡Rayos!¡Es muy rápido!¡A penas y puedo contraatacar!

**Caballero:** Eres fuerte, Megaman X, pero no tienes posibilidades de vencerme… ¡Te mostrare el poder de los Fantasmas!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La batalla de X.**_

**X: **¡AH!¡Es muy rápido!

**Alan:** ¡Cuidado!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_ (_Kotono Shibuya_, Ending de _Megaman X3_)

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¿Y bien?¿Que tal? Ojala les haya gustado este capitulo... fue uno de los que hice en mi escuela aun cuando no tenia computadora, asi que disculpen si me fallo algo..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: mmm... tu teoria es buena... MUY buena en verdad...pero siento decirte que esta mal... o no es lo que yo pienso exactamente... The Wise One lo dijo... el ERA un N-Warrior... no dire mas, pero se supone que el ya no es un N-Warrior desde que termino las Guerras Galactias 5,000 años antes de este fic... luego explicare lo que paso, en alguna especie de cronica o algo, no se... solo dire esto... el otro N-Warrior que entrenaba con Raphael esta muerto... bueno, tu teoria me abre mas posibilidades en mi fic, mas ideas que vienen a mi cabeza acerca del futuro... gracias por leer nn..._

_Arecanderu:¡No entiendes! XD... eso es malo o-O... saben, Raphael sabe mas de lo que dice, es algo que muchos notaran al leer el fic ¿no?... gracias por leer XD_

_Ghostiv: mmm... la apuesta de Dawn aun no la cumple... tengo planeado algo para esa apuesta, pero no por ahora... la verdad se me olvido ponerla en el ultimo capitulo del Ep 3, y como no seria lo mismo ir y modificarla, mejor la pongo mas adelante... //cuando dije serie de megaman X, quise decir sus juegos, despues de todo, son la serie de juegos de Megaman X... gracias por leer o-O_

_master911: pobre de ti por trabajar... ojala te hayan dado el doble por trabajar ese dia ¬¬... //si, prometo todo lo que dijiste en el fic...de hecho... morira gente, humanos, ya sean enemigos o aliados... aunque, si son aliados, seria una Disney Death... ¿no saben que es? busquenlo en internet, en tvtropes . org, y ahi sabran...gracias por leer .-._

_Umizu: sip, propaganda... para que te pongas a escribir, niña ¬-¬ XD... que bueno que ya andas en tu casa con tu compu XD... bueno, llegaste tarde para quejarte, ya empezo XD... no, no es cierto... //no, no es error de escritura, escribi Nicona y Mokona, no es error... //si, si se como fueron invocadas las 3 a Cefiro la 1era y 2da vez (Anime y Manga)... //Se a que fic te refieres, creo que se llamaba "Epico"... buen fic, pero la relacion de Lucy/X se desarrollara en mas capitulos y sera un poco mas detallada que en ese fic porque, si te das cuenta, esta algo corto para la trama que tiene... bueno, a mi se me hizo corto cuando lo volvi a leer hace unos dias ¿A ti no?... //SEGUN Yo, se le dicen Rune-Gods a los Genios en USA, no estoy seguro pero asi lo lei por ahi... le pude haber puesto Mashins, pero no me agrado como quedaba en el fic :S... //el nombre lo dejare asi XD... //asi que soy el primero al que corrijes ¬¬... significa que le pones mas atencion al mio XD... como dicen por aqui, si mas detallista eres con algo, es porque esperas mucho de ese algo XD... bueno... gracias por leer... y ponte a escribir ¬-¬_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... ahora si, lo que les iba a preguntar... Quiero actualizar por semana 4 capitulos, pero quiero actualizarlo en 3 dias; Martes, Viernes y Domingo... mi pregunta es ¿Que dia quieren o les es mas factible o comodo a ustedes leer 2 capitulos en un dia? Consideren los dias de escuela, trabajos, etc... se que no satisfacere a todos, pero veamos que pasa... ¿Que dia pongo 2 capitulos?¿Martes, Viernes o Domingo?..._

_Ademas de eso, si alguien nuevo que quiere bajar el soundtrack y no lo encunetra en ninguno de los dos servidores, avisenme para corregir ese error... _

_bueno, creo que es todo... pondre un capitulo el Domingo... espero sus respuestas y reviews... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	5. Cap 04: La Batalla de X

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -prologue & subtitle ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

El grupo de héroes había llegado a su destino… pero lo había hecho en el aire. Luego de caer en un misterioso bosque que bloqueaba la magia, el grupo tuvo que luchar contra monstruos que comenzaron a salir de este bosque.

Mientras tanto, una batalla entre las _Magic Knights_, las protectoras de _Céfiro_, el mundo donde estaban, y los _Phantom Knights_, misteriosos seres con superpoderes, estaba aconteciendo. X sintió la necesidad de partir así que se retiro del lugar, dejando a sus amigos en el bosque. El _Hunter_ azul encontró la batalla, donde noto a Lucy, la chica que había visto en su sueño, luchar contra un guerrero con armadura de tigre colmillos de sable. La joven guerrera de fuego perdió la pelea y estuvo a punto de ser asesinada, de no ser por la llegada de X, quien logro rescatarla a tiempo.

Ahora, X se enfrenta al misterioso caballero, en una de las primeras batallas de los _N-Warriors_ fuera del Nintenverse.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark (_Tercer Opening de _Magic Knight RayEarth)

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 4: La Batalla de X.**_

_-__Castillo de Cristal__- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Magical Mystery_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Un grupo de personas, y ese extraño conejo, se encontraban en un salón, rodeando una mesa en el centro del mismo. En el centro de la mesa, había una imagen del campo de batalla donde estaban las chicas luchando contra los caballeros. El grupo miraba la pelea por esta imagen mágica, cuando de repente vieron al misterioso joven, X, aparecer y salvar a Lucy, dejando mas confundido al grupo.

"¿Qué significa esto, Guru Clef?¿Quien es ese sujeto?" preguntaba un caballero de armadura azul marino y cabello rubio y corto, pero con unos cabellos lo suficientemente largos para formar una pequeña coleta. Su rostro mostraba que había estado en innumerables batallas en el pasado.

"mmm…" decía el joven mago, Guru Clef "No lo se, Ráfaga… pero parece que es amigo…"

"Bueno, si, salvo a Lucy… Pero aun hay que saber quien es el…"

"Es extraño…" decía una mujer morena, sumamente hermosa y un traje algo revelador. Su cabello rosa pálido era largo, lo suficiente para llegar hasta su cintura. "Ese sujeto… puedo sentir una enorme cantidad de energía en el… es tan fuerte como el de Lucy y las demás…"

"Caldina tiene razón…" respondía un joven alto, con un gorro verde que empujaba su cabello castaño hacia abajo, evitando que se pudieran ver sus ojos. Llevaba un traje blanco con verde y parecía que era un hechicero. "La energía que este sujeto emite es muy grande…"

"Sabes Ascot…" decía la mujer a lado de el, la de cabello rosa, Caldina "No debes siempre decir lo mismo que yo…"

"Eh… lo siento…"

"Pero es verdad…" decía el caballero rubio, Ráfaga "Su energía es muy grande… ¿De donde habrá venido?"

"No lo se…" decía Clef "Pero al parecer esta por pelear con ese _Phantom Knight_… eso lo hace un aliado… por ahora…"

Los 4 continuaron viendo la imagen, ya que X estaba por luchar con ese guerrero.

* * *

_-Campo de batalla- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Glide! Pegasus!_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El misterioso caballero miraba a X con curiosidad, intentando descifrar más acerca de este misterioso guerrero.

"¿Megaman X?" preguntó el caballero "Un nombre muy extraño…"

"Llámame X, es mejor…" decía X. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Muy bien, X, como tu te has presentado, es mi turno de hacerlo…" decía el misterioso caballero "Mi nombre es Zek, _Phantom Knight_ de _Mizar Zeta_... antes era... un _God Warrior..._"

"¿Zek de _Mizar Zeta_?"

"Exactamente… ¿Qué clase de guerrero eres tu?¿Acaso eres un _Magic Knight_?"

"No… soy un _Maverick Hunter_… bueno, acabo de obtener el titulo de _N-Warrior _últimamente…"

"¿_N-Warrior_? Ya veo… así que eres de otra galaxia… interesante…" el caballero, Zek de _Mizar Zeta_, se colocaba en posición de pelea "Muéstrame el poder de pelea de un guerrero de otra galaxia…"

"De acuerdo…" decía X.

"Espera…"

X miro a un lado para ver a la chica.

"¿Qué pasa… uh…?" pregunta X "¿Cómo te llamabas?"

"Eh… Lucy…" respondía la chica "No podrás contra el, es muy fuerte…"

"He, no te preocupes, he luchado contra gente muy fuerte antes…"

"Pero…"

"Mejor preocúpate por ayudar a tus amigas…"

"Me gustaría… pero… no tengo las energías necesarias para pelear…" decía Lucy.

"Eso es un problema…" decía X, pensando en lo que podía hacer. Luego de pensar un rato, se le ocurrió una idea, al ver al otro caballero de armadura roja y arpa que estaba sujetando a las chicas con esas extrañas cuerdas de arpa "Escucha, cuando diga _ahora_, vas por tus amigas…"

"¿Uh?¿De que hablas?"

"Solo has lo que te digo…"

"¿Qué están pensando ustedes dos?" pregunta Zek "No importa el plan, no podrán vencernos…"

X solo sonrió y comenzó a reunir energía en su cañón. Zek estaba listo para todo. Sin embargo, a último momento, X cambio de opinión.

"¡AHORA!"

En lugar de dispararle a Zek, le disparo al otro _Phantom Knight_ que sujetaba a las chicas. El extrañado caballero de cabello blanco se sorprendió al ver un cometa de energía pequeño y largo, pero muy fuerte y rápido, viniendo hacia el. El caballero entro en si y, usando su mano libre, logro bloquear y desviar el poderoso ataque, no sin antes sentir entumida la mano.

'_Que ataque tan poderoso… de no haberlo bloqueado, me hubiera dañado mucho…'_ pensó el caballero.

Debido a que estaba distraído por el ataque sorpresivo y el entumecimiento de su mano, no se dio cuenta de que X se había movido, usando su sistema de Aceleración _Dash_ y sus turbinas en la espalda, hasta que estaba justo frente a el, en el aire, con su pierna derecha hacia atrás. La armadura de X había cambiado, siendo ahora la _Glide Armor_, armadura usada cuando conocieron a Axl (_Megaman X7_)

"¿Pero que…?"

_¡BLAM!_

X le conecto una poderosa patada al caballero en pleno rostro, lanzándolo muy lejos hasta estrellarse contra una montaña cercana. Debido a esto, la cuerdas del arpa que rodeaba a las otras chicas se cortaron, permitiéndoles nuevamente el movimiento. Las chicas se levantaron lentamente mientras X caía a su lado.

"¿Están bien?" pregunto X.

"Si… gracias señor" decía la chica rubia.

"Espera Anais" decía la otra chica de cabello azul. "No podemos confiar en el."

"Pero Marina, el nos rescato" decía la chica rubia, Anais.

"Quizás…" decía la otra chica, Marina "Pero ¿Qué tal si es un truco?¿Y si es amigo de esos caballeros?¿Como podemos confiar en el?"

X iba a decir algo para defenderse, cuando de repente tuvo que mirar al frente y colocar sus brazos cruzados sobre su rostro, para luego ser tacleado por algo.

"¡Maldito!" exclamaba Zek, quien había corrido a gran velocidad contra X para luego taclearlo con fuerza. X y Zek se fueron volando al ras del suelo, intercambiando golpes, alejándose de las chicas.

"Creo que eso es suficiente ¿No Marina?"

"Si Anais, es suficiente…"

"¡Marina, Anais!"

Las dos chicas mencionadas voltearon hacia atrás para ver a Lucy correr hacia ellas.

"¡Lucy!"

Cuando Lucy llego con ellas, rápidamente se abrazaron.

"Que bueno que están bien, chicas" decía Lucy.

"Eso debíamos decirte a ti Lucy…" decía Marina "Casi mueres congelada…"

"De no ser por ese joven, ya no estarías aquí…" decía Anais.

Las chicas se separaron y se vieron. Cuando ambas chicas miraron a Lucy, con todas las heridas de su cuerpo, se preocuparon.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta Marina.

"Si, estoy bien… algo cansada…" decía Lucy.

"Voy a curar tus heridas Lucy…" decía Anais "Espera un momento…_¡Wind of Healing!_"

Un extraño viento verde comenzó a rodear a Lucy, y sus heridas comenzaron a cerrarse poco a poco hasta que sus heridas habían desaparecido por completo. Lucy miro su cuerpo y suspiro de alivio.

"Vaya, se siente mejor…" decía Lucy "Anais, tu viento curativo es el mejor…"

"Gracias Lucy, cuando quieras…" decía Anais con una sonrisa.

"Y bien…" decía Marina "¿Quien es el? Hablo del que te salvo…"

"No lo se…" decía Lucy "Nunca lo había visto…"

"¿Creen que sea aliado?"

"Eso parece, Marina…" decía Anais.

"¡Deberíamos ayudarle!" exclamaba Lucy "¡Así como el nos ayudo!"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Lucy… ayudémosle…"

"No se los permitiré…"

Las 3 chicas vieron al otro caballero caminando hacia ellas, por lo que se colocaron en posición de pelea, Lucy rápidamente invoco su armadura, sujetando de nuevo su espada, al igual que las otras dos chicas.

"Dejaremos que Zek se encargue de el… yo, Alcore, _Phantom Knight_ de _Benetnasch Eta_, me enfrentare a ustedes…"

"Muy bien, chico arpa, bailemos" decía Marina.

Las chicas entonces se lanzaron contra el Caballero, empezando su pelea.

* * *

-_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__The 13__th__ Dilemma_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_) 

Mientras tanto, X era golpeado por su oponente, siendo lanzado hacia atrás, aun volando al ras del suelo. Rápidamente, el _Hunter_ se reincorporo y toco el suelo, arrastrándose por el y deteniéndose con sus pies y manos. Miro al frente y vio a Zek con su puño helado dirigiéndose a el. X rápidamente se agacho, evitando el golpe de su rival. En ese entonces, la armadura de X cambio nuevamente, siendo ahora su _Giga Armor_, la armadura que uso contra los _X_-_Hunter_s hace varios años (_Megaman X2_). El puño derecho de X se rodeo de fuego, ante la vista del caballero.

"_¡SHORYUKEN!_"

X le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el mentón al caballero, lanzándolo por al aire, sorprendiendo al caballero. X se lanzo hacia su oponente, reuniendo energía en sus dos cañones para atacar a su rival.

"_¡DOUBLE GIGA-BUSTER!_"

X lanzo un disparo de su cañón derecho, lanzando un poderoso cometa de energía azul. Inmediatamente después lanzó otro disparo de su otro cañón, lanzando otro cometa, esta vez rosado rodeado de otros dos cometas verdes más pequeños. Los dos disparos iban directo al _Phantom Knight_, que parecía no se había recuperado del ataque. En ese momento, el caballero se volteo, mirando a los dos cometas de frente. Reuniendo energía en una de sus manos, Zek desvió uno de los cometas, para luego cruzarse de brazos y bloquear el otro, explotándole justo en frente, pero sin causarle daño. Luego miro al frente y logro mover su cabeza a un lado, justo a tiempo para esquivar un golpe de X. El caballero tomo al _Hunter_ de una de sus manos y lo miro a los ojos.

"Eres poderoso, guerrero, pero ahora es mi turno…"

El caballero comenzó a caer a tierra, llevándose a X consigo. Aun a varios metros sobre la tierra, Zek lanzo al _Hunter_ contra el piso, estrellándose fuertemente contra el. X sintió dolor en su nuevo cuerpo humano, pero no había tiempo para sentir dolor, ya que vio a Zek caer rápidamente hacia el. X se levanto de golpe y dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando detrás el cráter que creo con el impacto, antes de que Zek impactara su puño en el piso, causando que grandes trozos de roca se levantaran.

El _Hunter_ dio unos cuantos saltos hacia atrás, alejándose de su rival y comenzó a reunir energía en su búster. Nuevamente, la armadura de X cambio, tomando al forma de la primer armadura que había recibido del Dr. Light; la _Light Armor _(Megaman X1) X apunto su cañón hacia donde estaba su rival.

"_¡LIGHT BUSTER!_"

X disparo 2 cometas rosados al mismo tiempo del mismo cañón, viajando juntos como si fueran olas. El disparo impacto en el lugar, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Pero luego, de la nube de polvo, salio el caballero, evitando el ataque, corriendo hacia X, su puño derecho rodeado de energía y sus carras creciendo varios centímetros.

"¡Toma esto, guerrero!" exclama Zek "¡La técnica especial del tigre nórdico!_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

El caballero entonces lanzo varios golpes en forma de garras de hielo hacia X, quien cruzo sus brazos para proteger su rostro. Las garras impactaron en el _Hunter_, causándole graves heridas de rasguños y congelaban su cuerpo. X fue lanzado hacia atrás varios metros por el aire, su cuerpo algo congelado y herido.

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__God Warrior vs Saint _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El caballero aprovecho esto y se lanzo al aire, interceptando a X en su vuelo, dándole un fuerte rodillazo en al espalda, causándole gran dolor. El caballero inmediatamente lo golpeo con ambas manos en el estomago, lanzándolo al suelo. Antes de tocar suelo, X se reincorporo, convirtiendo de nuevo su armadura, cambiando a la _Gaea Armor_, la misma que uso durante su batalla contra Sigma, quien intentaba hacer que Zero se volviera malo (_Megaman X5_)

El caballero cayó a tierra y se lanzo hacia el _Hunter_, quien colocaba sus manos a un costado, reuniendo energía verde/oscura.

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡GAEA SPHERE!_"

X hizo sus brazos hacia el frente, como haciendo un _Hadoken_, creando una esfera oscura al frente, justo cuando el caballero estaba por golpearlo. Esto evito que Zek reaccionara a tiempo, siendo impactado por la esfera. El ataque lo confundio un poco, lo suficiente como para que X lograra darle un puñetazo en pleno rostro. Debido a que la _Gaea Armor _era una armadura más física, la fuerza de X se incremento aun más, aunque su velocidad disminuyo considerablemente.

Una vez más, la armadura de X cambio de forma, usando ahora _Shadow Armor_, la armadura usada durante el ataque del _Nightmare Virus_ (_Megaman X6_). X, con esta armadura, se lanzo hacia Zek, quien se había recobrado del golpe de X.

"¡No me dejare vencer!" decía Zek "_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

Zek lanzo de nuevo su técnica de cientos de golpes helados, mientras que X tomo el mango su la espada de luz de la armadura, que estaba en su espalda. Reunió energía y la saco de su funda.

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡SHADOW RINGS!_"

Haciendo un corte vertical, X soltó dos anillos de energía amarilla, lanzándolas hacia Zek. Los anillos pasaron a través de los golpes helados, impactando en el caballero en ambos hombros. X por su parte, recibió los golpes helados de Zek, hiriéndolo en todo el cuerpo. Ambos guerreros cayeron al suelo pesadamente después de semejante ataque doble. Poco a poco, ambos se reincorporaron, continuando viéndose uno al otro, respirando con dificultad.

'_Vaya…'_ pensaba X _'Este sujeto es muy fuerte… he usado muchas de mis armaduras y técnicas y aun así se acostumbra al modo de pelea de cada una…'_

'_Muy impresionante…'_ pensaba Zek _'Es la primera vez que lucho contra alguien con diferentes estilos de pelea… afortunadamente ya se que estilo tiene para cada armadura, pero quizás tenga algunas que no haya visto… será mejor terminar con esto… '_"¡Muy bien, guerrero, es hora de terminar con esto!"

Zek extendió sus manos al frente, creando un poderoso aire helado, formando una esfera. X noto esto.

"Me va a atacar con la misma técnica con la que ataco a Lucy… por lo que vi, no podría evitarlo… muy bien… entonces intentare contrarrestarlo…"

La armadura de X volvió a cambiar, siendo ahora una armadura blanca con gris, la _Neutral Armor_ (_Megaman X8_). Los colores grises de la armadura cambiaron a rojo, indicando que la _Neutral Armor_ cambio a _Icarus Armor_. X extendió su cañón hacia el frente y comenzó a reunir energía.

"_¡BLUE IMPULSE!_"

Zek lanzo su 'átomo' de hielo en contra de X a gran velocidad, mientras el _Hunter_ tenia cargado al máximo su Búster.

"_¡ICARUS-BUSTER!_"

Un enorme cilindro de energía azul salio del cañón de X a gran velocidad. A mitad del camino entre X y Zek, ambos ataques impactaron uno contra otro, empujando el aire que había en el lugar. Ambos ataques intentaban mantener su dominio sobre el otro, pero ninguno de los ataques cedía terreno. Cuando el 'átomo' helado empujaba con fuerza, hacia retroceder al cilindro de energía, pero este retomaba el terreno perdido, empujando hacia atrás al aire helado, quien nuevamente retomaba su terreno. Ambos ataques no cedían, y si lo hacían solo era por poco tiempo antes de volver a tomar su lugar.

"Interesante…" decía Zek "Al parecer, tu y yo tenemos las misas fuerzas."

"Si, eso parece…" decía X.

Ambos guerreros emplearon mas fuerza en sus ataques, hasta el punto en que ambos no resistieron la presión y estallaron, creando una enorme nube de polvo. X cerró sus ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara a ellos, una desventaja de sus ojos humanos. Fue muy tarde cuando sintió a Zek justo frente a el.

"_¡FROZEN UPPERCUT!_"

El _Phantom Knight_ le dio un fuerte derechazo a X en el mentón, lanzándolo al aire varios metros. Zek siguió a X por el aire para rematarlo de nuevo. X se dio cuenta y logro reincorporarse, cambiando de armadura nuevamente, ahora usando la _Max Armor_, usada durante la batalla contra el Dr Doppler (_Megaman X3_). X reunió energía en sus cañones, comenzando a reunir energía verde.

"_¡DOUBLE HYPER BUSTER!_"

X extendió su brazo derecho y disparo de un cañón 3 pequeños cometas de energía, uno verde, uno rojo y uno blanco, que se movían en ondas, moviéndose algo lento. Luego, extendió su brazo izquierdo, lanzando un cometa multicolor más grande y que se movía más rápido. Zek vio los ataques acercarse y sonrió.

"¡Ya había visto esto antes!"

Zek se preparo para bloquear los ataques. Fue entonces cuando noto que el primer ataque, el de los 3 cometas, iba muy lento, siendo alcanzado por el cometa más grande. En ese momento, vio a los dos ataques chocarse, creyendo que se iban a destruir uno a otro. Su sorpresa fue grande cuando vio que los ataques se habían fusionado, formando un solo cometa rojo enorme, rodeado de otros 4 cometas verdes y blancos más chicos.

Zek a penas logro moverse a un lado para esquivar los ataques, no sin antes recibir uno de los pequeños cometas en su brazo derecho, lastimándolo. Sin embargo, aun tenía su brazo izquierdo para atacar a X, quien ahora estaba indefenso debido a que había ya usado su ataque. Zek se acerco a X con su mano izquierda rodeada de aire helado y sus garras de gran tamaño. No noto a X, que tenia su mano en su espalda y una sonrisa estaba en su rostro.

"_¡Z-SABER!_"

X saco algo de su espalda, una espada verde y realizo un corte vertical, creando una onda de energía verde. El ataque impacto en el sorprendido Zek, quien no logro defenderse, mandándolo al suelo. X aprovecho esto y activo el ataque especial de la _Hyper Armor_, siendo el rodeado de una cantidad inimaginable de energía roja.

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡HYPER CANON!_"

De sus dos cañones de brazo, X lanzo una cantidad innumerable de cometas de energía. Estos cometas impactaron en Zek, que aun no había caído al suelo, esta vez lanzándolo contra el suelo pesadamente, creando una gran cortina de humo. X dejo de disparar cuando se le acabo la energía del ataque, así que regreso al suelo.

* * *

-_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Kimikyoku- Sentou-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_) 

El caballero rojo, Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_, continuaba su lucha contra las 3 _Magic Knights_, las protectoras de _Céfiro_. La pelea iba muy difícil para el, ya que las 3 chicas tenían un poder parecido al de X, así que, luchando juntas, podrían causarle un gran problema. Alcore atacaba a las chicas con su Ken, un golpe de luz blanca, que era evitada por las 3 guerreras.

"Rayos, esto esta mal…" decía Alcore, mientras seguía corriendo. "Estas 3 chicas son muy fuertes… si no hago algo…"

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

Alcore tuvo que saltar, para poder así esquivar el chorro de agua con forma de dragón que lo intentaba atacar. Saltando alto, logro con dificultad esquivar el dragón, que se impacto en el suelo debajo de el. En el aire, miro a todos lados para ver a sus rivales. Logro ver a la guerrera de agua y de fuego, pero la de viento no estaba por ningún lugar.

"¿A dónde se habrá metido esa…?"

"_¡GREEN TORNADO!_"

Alcore miro hacia atrás y vio a la guerrera de viento, Anais, flotando en el aire, lanzándole un poderoso ciclón verde. Debido a la cercanía, Alcore no logro esquivar el ataque, recibiéndolo de lleno y lanzándolo al suelo. Alcore logro levantarse con mucha dificultad, y miro al frente para atacar a ala guerrera de viento que descendía a tierra.

"¡Ahora veras tu…!"

"_¡FLAME ARROWS!_"

Sin embargo, varias flechas llameantes impactaron en su espalda, debilitándolo considerablemente. Alcore se hincó por los ataques y miro hacia atrás, viendo a la guerrera de fuego, Lucy, con sus manos al frente.

"Ríndete" decía Lucy "Estas vencido…"

"Hehe… un _Phantom Knight_ esta vencido solo cuando esta muerto…" decía Alcore.

"No queremos matarte…" decía Anais "Así que, por favor, vete de este mundo y no vuelvas…"

"Me temo que no puedo hacer esto…"

"Entonces…" decía Marina, acercándose al caballero "Creo que tendré que darte una lección."

Marina se acerco al caballero, lentamente, mientras el solo la veía acercarse.

"Rayos…" decía Alcore.

"¿Qué sucede, Alcore?¿Estas niñas te están causando problemas?"

Una voz extraña coloco a las chicas en guardia. Al mirar a un lado, vieron a un sujeto, con una armadura negra, parecida a la de un dragón, con garras afiladas en manos y pies, además de una cola metálica, parte de la armadura. El nuevo guerrero, de cabello blanco, solo sonrió sádicamente, sacando una enorme guadaña, mirando a las 3 chicas.

"¿Son las _Magic Knights_?" pregunto en nuevo guerrero "Esto será divertido…"

_**-Fin de la música de Fondo-**_

* * *

La nube de polvo comenzó a disiparse y vio a Zek, levantarse lentamente, su armadura estaba intacta, pero tenía algunas heridas y respiraba con más dificultad, su brazo derecho estaba inmóvil en un costado, al parecer roto o muy mal herido. 

"Parece que ya no puedes continuar…" decía X "Ríndete y aléjate de este mundo…"

"No, no puedo perder aquí…" decía Zek.

"Pero ya no puedes continuar esta pelea… ríndete…"

"¡Jamás!"

"¿Qué rayos estas haciendo, Zek?"

Esta nueva voz, la de una mujer, llamo la atención de ambos combatientes. Detrás de Zek, sobre una roca, había una mujer, de cabello blanco como la nieve, largo hasta la cintura, su piel blanca resaltaban sus rojizos ojos. Portaba un traje/armadura, con una falda larga y morada, también tenia un casco con forma de ave, y un báculo largo con una joya morada muy llamativa. X miro a la mujer con extrañes, pero Zek, en cambio, se arrodillo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Jyokoku- Kouhai shina Sefiiro_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Señora Polaris…" decía Zek.

'_¿Polaris?'_ pensó X.

La misteriosa mujer miro a Zek, arrodillado.

"¿Por qué estas tardando tanto, Zek?" preguntaba la mujer con una voz muy suave "Ya deberíamos haber dominado este mundo y absorbido sus poderes… ¿Por qué es que tu…?" fue en ese momento cuando noto a X, parado varios metros frente a Zek. "¿Quién eres tu?"

"Me llamo X, Megaman X" respondía el Reploid.

"¿Acaso también eres un _Magic Knight_?"

"No, soy un _Maverick Hunter_…._N-Warrior_ recientemente…"

"¿_N-Warrior_?¿Que esta haciendo uno de ustedes en esta galaxia?" pregunto la mujer sorrpendida.

"¿Qué mas?¡Protegerla!"

"Hahahahaha… ¿Y crees que tu solo podrás salvarla?"

"¡Lo haré!¡Te lo demostrare!"

La armadura de X cambio de nuevo, siendo esta la _Blade Armor, _otra de las armaduras usadas durante el incidente del _Nightmare Virus_ (_Megaman X6_). El _Hunter_ se lanzo hacia la mujer misteriosa, reuniendo energía para atacarla. Zek se dio cuenta e intento bloquear su paso, pero debido a las heridas causadas por el _Hunter_, el _Phantom Knight_ no pudo moverse rapidamente. La mujer vio acercarse a X, quien estaba por lanzar la técnica especial de la armadura.

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡BLADE STRIKE!_"

El cañón de su mano derecha comenzó emitir energía como si fuera una espada de luz. Con este sable/búster, X creo un corte vertical, creando una onda de energía verde muy poderosa y rápida, en dirección hacia Polaris. La mujer vio el ataque acercarse sin siquiera parpadear. Ella solo alzo su mano izquierda, apuntándola hacia el ataque de energía que venia hacia ella. Sin creerlo, X vio que su ataque se había estrellado frente a una especie de barrera creada frente a la mujer, una barrera que solo era visible cuando fue impactada, siendo nuevamente invisible.

'_¿Que?'_ pensó X _'Detuvo mi ataque con mucha facilidad…'_

Polaris bajo su mano y vio al _Hunter_.

"mmm… eres fuerte… tan fuerte como mis guerreros…" decía la mujer "De verdad haces nombre a los _N-Warriors_… pero alguien con un poder tan bajo no puede siquiera tocarme…"

Fue entonces cuando X sintió la poderosa aura que ella emitía, un aura tan fuerte, que logro sacarle el aire y cansarlo mucho. También sintió como si la gravedad del lugar hubiera aumentado, jalándolo al suelo, a penas logrando mantenerse de pie.

'_¡No puede ser!'_ pensó X _'¡Su poder es muy grande!… tanto… ¡Como el mismo Mecron!'_

X se sintió abrumado por su poder, pero a pesar de eso, no iba a rendirse. Usando su nueva aura de humano, que era tan alta como la de Alan o Kristal usando sus armaduras, X logro reincorporarse, parándose derecho y quitándose el miedo, su cuerpo rodeado de su aura azul. La mujer lo vio con algo de asombro.

"Intrigante… así que a ti casi no te afecta mi poder… eres bastante interesante, muchacho…"

"¡No me rendiré!" decía X "¡Te mostrare mis verdaderas fuerzas!"

X entonces comenzó a correr contra Polaris, reuniendo energía en su búster.

Pero algo extraño ocurrió...

X se detuvo de golpe, sin el querer hacerlo.

"¿P-pero que…?" pregunto X, al ver que no podía moverse. "¿Por qué no puedo moverme?¿Que me pasa?" X miro a su cuerpo, debido a que lo único que podía mover era el cuello. Al hacerlo, vio cientos de cuerdas amarrando su cuerpo. "¿Qué?¿Cuerdas?... entonces, eso significa…"

"¿Cómo te atreves a atacar a la señora Polaris?"

X logro, con mucho esfuerzo, mover su cabeza y mirar hacia atrás. Ahí estaba, Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_, con su arpa, que era de donde salían las cuerdas.

"¿Qué hiciste con las chicas?" pregunta X.

"Yo no le hice nada…" decía Alcore.

"Pero yo si…"

Detrás de Alcore, un sujeto de armadura negra como dragón salio, sujetando a las 3 chicas con una especie de cuerdas que salían de su mano izquierda, manteniéndolas flotando en el aire, como si fueran un cometa o papalote. El nuevo sujeto, de cabello blanco, marcas rojas en sus mejillas, ojos color rojo carmesi y una sonrisa sadica, miro con burla a X.

"¿Q-quien eres tu?" pregunta X.

"¿Quieres saberlo?" preguntaba el nuevo caballero "Me llamo Haseo y soy un _Phantom Knight_… o también me dicen Haseo_, the Terror of Death_"

"¿De donde saliste?"

"He, he estado viendo la pelea desde el principio… desde incluso cuando llegaste… debo decir que eres bastante fuerte… pero ahora acabare contigo."

El nuevo caballero, Haseo, saco una guadaña oscura y grande, mientras se preparaba a atacar. Las 3 guerreras intentaban safarse de su técnica, pero el era muy fuerte y podía mantener las cuerdas firmes, evitando que se muevan.

"¿Qué me vas a derrotar?" pregunta X "¿Y tu crees que me dejare vencer?"

Nuevamente, la armadura de X cambio de forma, siendo ahora la _Force Armor_, la armadura usada durante la batalla contra la Repliforce (_Megaman X4_).

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡NOVA STRIKE!_"

El cuerpo de X se envolvió en una energía amarilla proveniente de la especialidad de la armadura 4. Con esto, X logro romper las cuerdas que lo tenían atrapado, lanzándose al cielo con fuerza. Todos lo vieron elevarse al cielo para luego bajar y tocas el suelo, hincando, la energía desapareciendo de su cuerpo.

"Vaya que eres fuerte…" decía Haseo, mirando luego a su compañero "Alcore, sujeta a estas chicas por mi…"

"De acuerdo…"

Usando las cuerdas de su arpa para sujetar a las 3 _Magic Knights_ y dejar a Haseo libre para atacar. Sujetando su guadaña con ambas manos, el caballero se preparaba para el combate.

"Espero que estés listo, Megaman X" decía Haseo "¡Porque ahora tu serás mi victima!"

El autonombrado 'Terror de la Muerte' se lanzo hacia X, sujetando su guadaña con ambas manos y una mirada sádica en sus ojos. X, usando la Force Armor, comenzó a reunir energía en su cañón para dispararle al caballero. Sin embargo, justo frente a el, Haseo desapareció de su vista, moviéndose a gran velocidad. Haseo apareció detrás de X, este logrando notar la presencia de su oponente, logrando esquivar a último segundo el corte de la inmensa arma. X se retiro y Haseo estaba a punto de seguir atacándolo… cuando se detuvo de golpe.

"¿Pero que…?" pregunto Haseo, sintiendo que su arma era sujeta por alguien detrás.

"¿Qué intentas hacer?¿Matar a mi compañero?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Glide! Pegasus!_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Haseo miro hacia atrás y logro evitar un corte de un arma de luz verde. Alejándose de el lugar, el caballero miro al nuevo oponente, un sujeto con una armadura parecida a la de X, con cabello largo y ojos azules.

"¡Zero!" exclama X, al ver a su compañero.

"Hey X… ¿Quieres quedarte con toda la diversión?" respondía Zero, sonriendo y sujetando su sable de luz.

"Vaya, mas guerreros fuertes…" decía Haseo. "Esto será divertido…"

"Y peligroso…" decía Alcore "Será mejor que mate a estas chicas…"

"¡¿Qué?!¡No!" exclamaba X.

"¡Oye tu!¡Suéltanos ahora mismo!" exclamaba Marina, enfadada por no poder moverse.

"Claro que las soltare…" decía Alcore "¡En mil pedazos!¡Mueran!_¡Réquiem…!_"

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

Cientos de esferas pequeñas y golpearon a Alcore por todo el cuerpo, haciendo que soltara a las 3 guerreras. Sin embargo, Alcore solo fue empujado hacia atrás, recuperándose luego del ataque.

"¿Quién es?" pregunta Alcore.

"¿Por qué no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño?"

Todos miraron a un lado y ahí estaba, el grupo de héroes de otro mundo, parado sobre unas rocas, mirando a sus enemigos y aliados. Algunos tenían sus armaduras puestas, puesto que ya podían usarlas fuera de ese bosque.

"Hey X" decía Tai "¿Nos dejaste algo?"

"Hehe, creo que si…" respondía el _Hunter_ azul.

"He, mas seres poderosos…" decía Haseo "Esto será divertido…"

"Pero se ha vuelto muy peligroso…" decía Zek.

"Cállate, cobarde, puedo con todos ellos…"

En el grupo de héroes, Alan miraba a los enemigos y se sorprendió mucho.

'_¡Hey!'_ pensó el _'Esas son las armaduras de los God Warriors de Asgard, de la serie de Saint Seiya… ¿Qué hacen ell…?¡Woa!¿Es ese Haseo?¿El de .Hack//G.U.?¿Que rayos hace el aquí?'_

"¿Quiénes son ustedes?" pregunta Alcore, mirando a los jóvenes.

"¡Somos los _N-Warriors_!¡Prepárense para sufrir!" respondía Dawn con seriedad, para luego sonreír y voltear a ver a su equipo "Siempre quise decir eso…¿Lo dije bien?"

"uh…" decía Ash.

"¿Mas _N-Warriors_?" pregunta Zek "¿Por qué hay tantos?"

"¿Qué importa?" pregunta Haseo "¡Acabemos con ellos!"

"¡Alto, mis caballeros!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Jyokoku- Kouhai shina Sefiiro_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Los 3 caballeros miraron a Polaris, quien se había movido detrás de ellos, sin que ninguno lo notase, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¡Hey!¿Que ella no estaba del otro lado del campo de batalla?" pregunta Raichu.

"Si… lo estaba…" decía Mario "Pero nunca la vi o sentí moverse…"

"Es alguien muy fuerte…" decía Kristal "Puedo sentir que sus poderes son muy grandes…"

"Yo también…" decía Alan. "Hay que tener cuidado con ella…"

De regreso con los caballeros, Polaris miraba a sus guerreros.

"Este es momento de retirarnos…" decía la mujer.

"¡Pero señora, puedo vencerlos!" exclamaba Haseo.

"No lo dudo… pero su presencia cambia los planes radicalmente… regresemos…"

"De acuerdo, señora…" decía Alcore.

"Como ordene…" decía Zek.

"Bah…" decía Haseo, molesto.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunta Alan, desde lejos. Polaris voltea a verlo. Sin que lo supieran, ella desaparece de su vista y aparece frente a Alan. Todos dan un paso hacia atrás, menos el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_, quien la mira fijamente.

'_No la vi moverse…'_ pensaba Alan _'De verdad, es de cuidado…'_

"Si quieres saber mi nombre, dame el tuyo, _N-Warrior_…" decía Polaris.

"He… soy Alan, _N-Warrior_ de _Articuno_ y portador de la _Chaos Keyblade_…"

"Interesante… Yo soy Polaris Morganna, la _DarkPriest,_ señora de las Sombras y la líder de los _Phantom Knights_… nos volveremos a ver, joven guerrero…"

Polaris desaprecio nuevamente de su vista, esta vez no apareciendo nuevamente. Sus caballeros también desaparecieron en las sombras, dejando al grupo sorprendido.

Alan estaba confuso y con miedo. Había aparecido un enemigo muy poderoso, tanto que podría hacerle frente al _Imperio Mecron_ y quizás al mismo _Nintenverse_.

**Fin del Capitulo 4

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien, ahora que conocemos a las _Magic Knights_, podremos saber mas de lo que esta pasando en este mundo.

**Takato:** ¿Qué le pasa a esa chica?¿Acaso estará bien?

**Anais:** No lo ha estado desde hace días… Lucy ya no es como era antes… la soledad se ha apoderado de ella…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Curando un Corazón Roto.**_

**Raichu: **¿A dónde vas, X?

**X:** Intentare hacer algo por ella…

**Alan:** Suerte, amigo…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_ (_Kotono Shibuya_, Ending de _Megaman X3_)

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, una vez mas, aqui otro capitulo... un poco tarde, no pude ponerlo a la hora de siempre porque mi hermana tomo posesion de la computadora cuando debia ponerlo, y me fui a dormir para ponerlo en la mañana... bueno, comentarios:_

_ghostiv: Creo que con esto se aclaro quienes eran esos sujetos de armadura conocida... si, son los God Warriors de la saga de Asgard de Saint Seiya... pero solo en armaduras, no son exactamente los mismos... gracias por leer XD_

_Venus Adept JMAG: si, debes buscar info de Rayearth... o ver la serie de preferencia... //bueno, lo de tu teoria, si, me dio mas ideas para el fic... ahora creo que sera mas largo que lo que pense XD... gracias por leer..._

_master911: gracias por leer...¿A que te refieres con Full Metal Alchemist? si la he visto, pero no se a que parte te refieres... un punto para el Viernes..._

_Umizu: si, ya arregle ese error, ya le puse el color de ojos que deberia... a ver si no lo hice en capitulos mas delante ...//El Clef que sale en mi fic es el Clef niño, el que sale en la serie, no en el OVA... aunque me agrada ese Clef tambien // luego dire porque Phantom Knights a los God Warriors, no se preocupen...// si, mate a Latis... no lo olvidaras ¬-¬ XD... no puedo decir mas XD// Lo del bosque del silencio... originalmente lo pense en que algo habia recreado la roca... pero lei el manga y vi que el bosque era asi por naturaleza.. asi que mejor lo dejo asi XD// Busca en Wiki cuando busques la lista de personajes de Rayearth... ahi te dicen que "Rune-Gods" se utiliza en Ingles en en anime... no veas el anime en ingles ¬-¬... hey, en español a mi me parecieron bien :S... al menos no es como otros ¬-¬ XD//... bye niña :D... punto para el domingo..._

_Areku: yo man, que onda...// quien sabe porque... quizas queria ver la situacion... o quizo actuar heroicamente para salvarla al final apunto de morir ( Big Damn Heroes )// X ya la tenia integrada en su armadura normal cuando hace el Bankai... el Dr. Light le habia dicho que ya podia llamar a sus armaduras cuando quiera... si no lo dije antes, fue error mio :S// gracias por leer_

_Bueno, es todo... respondiendo a la pregunt de ghostiv, los soundtracks son del ep 4 en delante... en algun momento borrare el soundtrack del 3 como si no hubiera pasado, para evitar problemas... y sera lo mismo con el del 2, que ya no esta... las canciones las usare en el soundtrack dle Ep 4, que sera el Soundtrack de TODA la saga de los N-Warriors, no solo de este Ep... se agregaran mas canciones al Soundtrack conforme avancemos..._

_Es todo... proxima actualizacion, un capitulo el Martes... sigan diciendome cuando quieren que ponga 2 capitulos... yo estoy con el Viernes o el Domingo... pero El Martes tambien, porque hay mas dias entre actualizaciones, mas dias para llegar al Viernes :S ..._

_Sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	6. Cap 05: Curando un Corazón Roto

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -prologue & subtitle ii- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

X apareció para rescatar a Lucy, la _Magic Knight_ de Fuego, de las manos de Zek, un _Phantom Knight._ El _Maverick Hunter_ comenzó a luchar contra el caballero misterioso, en una lucha de poder a poder. X usaba casi todas sus armaduras para tener algo de ventaja, pero Zek lograba adaptarse rápidamente a su estilo de pelea.

Mientras tanto, las _Magic Knights_, Lucy, Marina y Anais, le hicieron frente a otro _Phantom Knight_, Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_, quien usaba un arpa como arma. Las chicas lucharon contra el y estuvieron a punto de ganarle, de no ser por la aparición de otro Caballero, Haseo, _The Terror of Death_.

X continuaba su pelea contra Zek y estuvo a punto de derrotarlo, cuando los otros dos caballeros aparecieron para detenerlo. Haseo se preparo para atacar a X, pero en ese momento, Zero apareció para salvarlo. Inmediatamente, los otros _N-Warriors_ aparecieron en la escena. Viendo que seria un problema enfrentarse a todos, Polaris, la líder de los _Phantom Knights_, ordeno la retirada, dejando al grupo muy confundidos, debido a la poderosa aura que tenia.

¿Qué será ahora de los jóvenes guerreros?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark (_Tercer Opening de _Magic Knight RayEarth)

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 5: Curando un Corazón Roto.**_

_-Campo de Batalla-_

El grupo aun estaba en el mismo lugar, algo confundidos por los eventos que habían ocurrido. Afortunadamente habían llegado a tiempo para terminar la pelea entre X y esos guerreros. De no haber sido así, quizás X estuviera mal herido… o muerto.

"¿Quiénes habrán sido esos sujetos?" preguntaba Dawn.

"No lo se… pero se sentía una fuerza muy grande…" decía Takato "En especial de esa mujer…"

"No pude verla cuando se movió y apareció frente a nosotros…" decía Tai.

"Yo tampoco… hay que tener cuidado con ella…" decía Megaman.

Alan salio de su trance y bajo la roca de repente, acercándose a X. El cansado _Hunter_ lo vio venir, por lo que hizo lo posible por poner buena cara.

"Hey X… ¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Alan.

"Si, estoy bien…" respondía X, respirando con algo de dificultad "Aunque algo cansado…"

"Me lo imagino… sentimos tu aura desde lejos… peleaste muy duro…"

"Hehe…"

Alan se cruzó de brazos, su capa blanca ondeando por el viento.

"¿Y porque te alejaste?" preguntaba el joven "Me imagino que tenias una razón muy fuerte para hacerlo…"

"Si… lo siento por dejarlos ahí…" decía X, algo apenado y rascándose la nuca "Fue un presentimiento… uno muy fuerte y por eso…"

"Muy bien, todos ustedes ¿Quiénes son?"

X y Alan voltearon a un lado para ver a una chica de cabello azul, largo, aun con una armadura del mismo color, con sus brazos en su cintura y con cara de pocos amigos.

_- __**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Canard_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

"¿Se te ofrece algo?" preguntaba X.

"¡¿Qué si se me ofrece algo?!" exclamaba la chica de azul, apuntando con un dedo acusador a ambos jóvenes. "¡Quiero saber quienes son ustedes!¡Es muy misterioso que personas como ustedes aparezcan así de repente!¿Quienes son?¿Amigos de esos sujetos? Si lo son, prepárense para sufrir…"

Antes de que la chica continuara con su 'conversación'... o mas bien acusacion, otra chica, de cabello corto, rubio, con una armadura verde y blanco y con un semblante más tranquilo que la otra chica, se acerco a la chica de azul e intento calmarla.

"Vamos, Marina, no seas tan desconfiada…" decía la chica rubia.

"¡Pero Anais!" exclamaba la chica de Azul "¿Cómo puedes confiar en ellos?¡No sabemos quienes son!"

"Tal vez… pero si dejas que se presenten, quizás sabremos si son buenos o no…"

"Es cierto Marina…" decía otra chica, de cabello rojo, largo hasta sus pies, amarrado en una trenza y usando una armadura roja y blanca. Era la más chica de las 3 mujeres. "Además, el nos salvo la vida… lo menos que podemos hacer es presentarnos…"

Alan las vio y no podía creer lo que veía. Rápidamente, el se acerco a la chica de cabello rojo.

"D-Disculpa…" decía el joven "¿Por casualidad tu eres Lucy, la _Magic Knight_ de fuego?"

"¿uh?" la chica de rojo lo miro extrañado "Eh… si, así es… ¿Cómo es que…?"

Antes de que terminara, Alan tomo las manos de Lucy y la miro, con un extraño brillo en sus ojos.

"¡Es un placer conocerte en persona!" exclamaba Alan "¡Nunca creí conocerte de carne y hueso!"

"Uhhh…" era lo único que decía Lucy, por la extrañes de el joven. Podria uno jurar que, de repente, a ella le salieron orejas blancas y cola de gato.

"¿Qué haces, Alan?"

En eso, el joven sintió que alguien lo tomaba de la capa y lo arrastraba hacia atrás, alejándolo de la chica. Al ver quien era, Alan supo que era Kristal, quien lo miraba con algo de enfado.

"oh… hey Kristal…" decía Alan nervioso.

"¿Qué piensas hacer?" preguntaba Kristal con enfado "¿Acaso ahora de verdad piensas engañarme?"

"¡No, no, no!¡Claro que no!" exclamaba Alan, moviendo sus brazos de un lado a otro. El joven entonces se acerco a Kristal y le susurro en el oído "Lo que pasa es que esta chica fue de las primeras mujeres que me gustaron cuando era niño… es de la serie de _Magic Knight Rayearth,_ una de las series que dejaron una huella profunda en mi niñez… y ella era la que mas me gustaba de las 3… por eso mi impresión al verla cara a cara…"

"Espero que sea cierto…" decía Kristal "Porque si encuentro que de verdad quieres engañarme ¡Me encargare de que no tengas hijos!"

El rostro de Alan mostró un enorme pánico. Como el la conocía muy bien, sabia que ella seria capaz de eso.

"Eh… s-si…n-no te p-preocupes… hehe…" decía Alan con nerviosismo.

Las 3 chicas los veían extrañados.

"¿Qué les pasa a esos dos?" preguntaba Marina.

"Es que ella es su novia…" decía X "Y me imagino que creyó que el estaba coqueteando con su amiga…"

"uh…" era lo único que decía Lucy, quien luego comenzó a reír "Son graciosos…"

"Eres rara, Lucy…" decía la chica de Azul.

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Town Shop_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)

Después de un rato, los jóvenes estaban frente a frente, comenzando a hablar.

"Bueno… es mejor presentarnos…" decía Alan "Soy Alan… y ellos son Kristal, Zero, Mario, Ash, Dawn, Latias, Tai, Takato, Megaman y ese ratón naranja súper desarrollado es Raichu."

"¡¿A quien le dices súper desarrollado?!" exclamaba Raichu. "¡¿Quieres que te electrocute?!"

Marina se sorprendió "¿Una rata parlante?"

"¡¿Qué no soy una rata parlante?!"

"Si, si, como sea…" decía Alan, sin tomarlo en cuenta "Y me imagino que ya conocen a X."

"Si, ya lo conocemos…" decía la chica rubia "Yo soy Anais…"

"Marina…" decía la chica de azul.

"Y yo soy Lucy… encantado de conocerlos…" respondía la chica de rojo, sonriendo un poco. No sabia porque, pero X noto que esa sonrisa mostraba algo de tristeza, pero solo el lo había notado.

"mmm…" Maria decía, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a los jóvenes.

"¿Qué pasa, Marina?" preguntaba Anais.

"Saben, cuando dije que 'Espero que los Guerreros Mágicos existan y vengan a ayudarnos', no creí que llegaran…"

"¿A quien llamas Guerreros Mágicos?" pregunta Raichu.

"No somos guerreros Mágicos…" decía Kristal "Somos los _N-Warriors_"

"Extraño nombre…" decía Marina. "¿Y de donde vienen?"

"Esta será una conversación larga…" decía Alan.

"Tenemos todo el tiempo… así que cuenten…"

"Ok… aquí vamos…"

* * *

Han pasado dos horas desde que comenzaron la conversación. Seria algo gracioso la escena que esta de frente. Quince guerreros, algunos con armaduras, estaban sentados en el suelo rocoso, algunos, en especial mujeres, sentados sobre rocas, hablando mientras formaban un circulo. Si no supieran quienes son, parecerían gente con disfraces, preparados para ir a alguna convención de comics. 

El grupo les estaba dando un resumen muy rapido, de lo que les había pasado, a las 3 chicas, desde la llegada de Alan a _Shadow Realm_, que las 3 chicas pensaron que era igual al inicio de sus aventuras, hasta la derrota del _Imperio Mecron_ hace solo unos días. También les comentaron la llegada a _Céfiro _y de su 'pequeño' problema de aparecer en el aire.

"Parece que eso es normal…" decía Marina, la guerrera de agua.

"¿Cómo que normal?" pregunta Kristal.

"Es cierto, Marina" decía Anais "Lo que pasa es que, las dos veces que nosotras llegamos a este mundo desde el nuestro, aparecimos en el aire…"

"Fueron 3…" decía Marina "También esta vez nos paso así…"

"Es cierto…"

Las dos chicas comenzaron a reír ante esto. Sin embargo, la tercera, Lucy, estaba distraída, mirando al suelo, lo que llamo la atención de sus amigas.

"¿Estas bien, Lucy?" pregunta Anais. Ante esto, la joven salio de su trance y la miro, dándole a su amiga una sonrisa triste.

"Oh… si, no te preocupes, Anais…" decía Lucy.

"¿Estas segura?" pregunta Marina.

"Si, si, no se preocupen…" decía Lucy, algo desganada. "Bueno, regresemos al castillo, necesitamos descansar…"

"Bueno, no lo niego… vamonos…¿Pero que haremos con ellos?" preguntaba Marina, señalando a los _N-Warriors_.

"Creo que tendremos que llevarlos al castillo" decía Anais.

"¿Pero como podemos confiar en ellos?"

"¿Aun no confían en nosotros?" pregunta Ash.

"Pues claro" respondía la guerrera de agua "No sabemos si nos estaban mintiendo o no…"

"Claaaaro…" decía Raichu "Nos aventamos unas 2 horas seguidas de mentiras, eso tiene sentido…"

"Pues si, ratón…"

"¡Que no soy ratón!¡Soy un _Pokemon_!"

"Lo que seas…"

"Pues yo confío en ellos…" decía Anais.

"Yo también…" decía Lucy. "Te ganamos, Marina, 2 a 1."

"Ok, ok, esta bien…" decía Marina "Pero si ocurre algo, no es mi culpa…"

"Como sea, Clef nos entenderá…"

"¿Quién es Clef?" pregunta Dawn.

"Es un Mago, el mas fuerte de este mundo…" decía Anais.

"¿Un mago?" pregunta Kristal.

"Quizás se entiendan tu y el, Kristal…" decía Alan. "Kristal es una hechicera…"

"Oh…" decía Lucy. "Bueno, vayamos al castillo…"

"¿Qué tan lejos esta?"

"No mucho… solo síganos…"

Así, las 3 chicas y el grupo de héroes comenzaron a caminar, rumbo al castillo.

_**Fin de la Música de Fondo**_

* * *

Mas tarde, el grupo estaba a los pies de un gigantesco castillo hecho de cristal, como la mitad de grande de la _N-Warriors' Sky Tower_, pero con dos torres mas. 

"Vaya…" decía X, mirando al Torre "Cuando la vi de lejos, no creí que fuera tan grande…"

"¿La habías visto antes?" pregunta Zero.

"Si, cuando me separe de ustedes me dirigía a esta torre, porque sabia que había algo en esta dirección, pero antes de llegar, sentí el aura de ellas…"

"Entiendo…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__To the Eternal Land_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)-

El grupo entro al castillo y casi de inmediato, vieron a un hombre de cabello rubio y corto, tez morena y portaba una armadura azul, así como una gran espada.

"Hola Ráfaga" decía Lucy.

"Que bueno que lograron regresar…" decía el hombre, para luego mirar al grupo. "Así que de ellos son las presencias que el Maestro Clef sintió…"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Mientras ustedes luchaban contra esos sujetos, Clef sintió unas presencias poderosas… al parecer eran de ellos…"

"Oh…"

El espadachín se acerco a los jóvenes, quien lo miraron con cierta duda, pues quizás el desconfíe de ellos.

"Saludos, mi nombre es Ráfaga, líder de la guardia de este castillo. El Maestro Clef los esta esperando… sin embargo, le pido por favor que vayan desarmados, así que deben dejar sus armadura y cualquier arma que tengan…"

"Creo que eso será difícil…" decía Alan "Veran… nuestras armaduras con mágicas…"

"¿uh?"

Con un resplandor, las armaduras de los jóvenes desaparecieron, devolviéndose a las _Keyblades_, que estaban convertidas en _Keychains_.

"Vaya…" decía Marina "Sus armaduras se parecen a las nuestras…son interesantes…"

"Gracias…" decía Tai "Las de ustedes no están tan mal…"

"¡¿Qué quieres decir?!" exclamaba Marina con algo de furia. Tai rápidamente intento salvarse.

"N-nada…"

"Bueno…" decía Anais "Si sus armaduras son como las nuestras, entonces no tiene caso dejarlas en algún lugar…"

"Tienes razón…" decía Lucy "Solo podemos confiar…"

"Muy bien…" decía Ráfaga "Síganme…"

El grupo continúo su camino, siguiendo a las chicas y al caballero, subiendo por varias escaleras. Mientras iban caminando las chicas miraban a los jóvenes.

"Oigan… sus ropas son muy parecidas a las que usan en nuestro mundo…" decía Lucy.

"Bueno…" decía Takato "Porque muchos de los mundos humanos tienen las mismas costumbres…"

"Aun sigo sin creer que haya tantos humanos en otros planetas…" decía Marina "Digo… ¿Cómo es que nunca supimos de ellos?"

"Eso es culpa de _Novaterra_…" decía Alan "Los mundos humanos están lo suficientemente alejados para que no logren contactarse con las señales de radio que emiten cada día… quizás en algunos cientos de años logren captar las señales de otros mundos…"

"Es interesante saber que no estamos solos…" decía Anais.

"Oye, cuando supimos de _Céfiro_, supimos que no estábamos solos en el universo…" decía Marina.

"Si, pero es algo diferente… digo, aquí en _Céfiro_, casi todos usan magia… era algo diferente…"

"No creo que sea tan diferente…¿Hay puestos de hamburguesas y helados en sus mundos?"

"¡Claro!" exclamaban algunos jóvenes del _Nintenverse_.

"Oh, entonces no habrá problemas si alguna vez caemos en ellos…"

"hehe…"

Después de unos minutos y cientos de escaleras, el grupo llego a unas enormes puertas.

"Este es el lugar…" decía Ráfaga "El Maestro Clef esta en este lugar…"

El caballero misterioso empujo las puertas enormes y estas se abrieron rápidamente. Detrás de las puertas, un gran salón blanco los recibió, asombrando al grupo. Dentro de ese salón, había una mesa redonda en el centro, y, hasta el fondo, había un trono, donde había un joven sentado, además de otras 3 personas, dos mujeres y un joven, a su lado… además de un conejo blanco. El caballero hizo una pequeña reverencia.

"Maestro Clef" decía Ráfaga "Los forasteros están aquí…"

Inmediatamente al entrar, el grupo sintió una fuerte presencia. Rápidamente localizaron la fuente de la energía en el muchacho que estaba sentado en el trono.

"Vaya… es algo joven ¿no? Es casi un niño…" decia Dawn en voz alta. Los guardias y las personas que estaban a lado del hechicero sentado en el trono se sorprendieron por la franqueza de la chica. Claro, no sabían ellos quien era Clef.

"No te dejes engañar, Dawn…" decía Zero "Quizás sea joven, pero su presencia es enorme… es un poco superior a la nuestra…"

"Oh… cierto…" decía Dawn, sintiendo la presencia de Clef.

"Además…" decía Zero "Tu eres mas chica que el…"

"¡Hey!"

"Cálmense los dos…" decía Alan.

El grupo de héroes camino hacia el frente hasta estar a unos metros del trono y de la persona que estaba sentado en el.

"Me imagino…" decía Alan "Que usted es el líder de este castillo…"

"Exactamente…" decía el joven "Mi nombre es Clef, el maestro de este castillo… y mis ayudantes, Presea…" decía señalando a una mujer de cabello rubio "Caldina…" decía señalando a una mujer morena y bastante hermosa "y Ascot…" decía mencionando al joven de gran gorro " y ya conocen a Ráfaga… y a las _Magic Knights_, Lucy, Marina y Anais…"

"Si… las conocemos…" decía Alan _'¿Presea? Así que en esta realidad ella no murió… vaya…¿O será su hermana?'_ "Mi nombre es Alan… y ellos son Kristal, Raichu, Ash, Tai, Takato, Dawn, Latias, Mario, X, Zero y Megaman… somos los _N-Warriors_, provenientes de la galaxia _Nintenverse…_"

"¿_N-Warriors_?" preguntaba Clef, pensando en el nombre. La mujer rubia a su lado, Presea, se acerco a el.

"¿Sabes quienes son?" pregunta la mujer.

"Si, se algo de ellos…" decía Clef, llevando una de sus manos a su mentón. "Ellos son los protectores de una galaxia lejana conocida como _Nintenverse_, y vendrían siendo el equivalente de las _Magic Knights_"

"Significa que son fuertes…" decía Ascot.

"Si…" decía Clef "Su fuerza es reconocida por todo el cosmos… dicen que algunos pueden ser tan fuertes como los _Rune-Gods_, los protectores de toda nuestra galaxia…"

"¿Tan fuertes como los _Rune-Gods_?¡Fascinante!"

"Ciertamente… pero… me pregunto ¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Fuimos llamados para venir a asistirlos en alguna guerra" decía Alan.

"Lamentablemente…" decía Kristal "No sabemos quien es este enemigo de ustedes… ¿Nos podrían decir?"

"Claro…" decía Clef "¿Pero quien los llamo?"

"mmm…" decía Alan "Un sujeto llamado… Latis…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Aerith's Theme_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Todos ahí, menos los provenientes del _Nintenverse_, se sorprendieron al escuchar ese nombre. Lucy fue la única que actuó diferente, sorprendiéndose primero y luego deprimiéndose.

"Discúlpenme un momento…"

Dicho esto, Lucy se alejo del lugar, saliendo del salón, confundiendo a los jóvenes héroes, mientras sus amigas la miraban con tristeza.

"¿Qué le pasa?" pregunta Takato "¿Ella esta bien?"

"No lo ha estado en días…" decía Anais.

"¿Por qué?¿Que le paso?" pregunta Latias.

"La persona a la que ella ama… murió hace unos días…" decía Marina.

"Oh…"

"Desde entonces, Lucy no ha mostrado una verdadera sonrisa…"

"oh…"

X se quedo mirando a la puerta por donde había salido la chica y sintió algo extraño. Sin saberlo, comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde vas, X?" pregunta Alan.

"Debo hablar con ella…" decía el _Hunter_.

"¿Por qué?"

"No lo se… solo siento que debo hacerlo… disculpen…"

Y asi, X se fue corriendo del lugar, tratando de alcanzar a la chica.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Clef.

"Es una historia larga…" decía Mario. "Creo que será mejor contarles como es que nos llamaron…"

"Cierto…" decía Alan "Todo empezó cuando…"

* * *

Lucy caminaba por los pasillos del castillo, muy inmersa en sus pensamientos. Desde la muerte de Latis, unos días atrás, ella estaba sumamente deprimida. Nada la hacia reír, y todas las sonrisas que ella mostraba daban un aire de tristeza… de verdad lo extrañaba… 

Su paseo por el castillo se detuvo cuando ella estuvo frente a una puerta, una de las tantas puertas de que indicaban que había una habitación detrás. Sin embargo, esta puerta era diferente… para ella era diferente. Se trataba de _su_ puerta, la puerta que llevaba a la habitación de el, por siempre sellada de los demás debido a la falta de la llave para abrirla, el medallón de Latis.

Parada frente a la puerta, ella comenzó a recordar aquellos momentos del pasado en las que convivió con el, aquellos pocos momentos que estuvieron juntos.

'_Te extraño, Latis…te extraño mucho… ojala pudieras estar aquí…'_

Ella coloco su frente en el frío metal de la puerta, intentando estar lo mas cerca posible de lo único que quedaba de el, intentando entrar de algún modo.

'_Ahora mas que nunca te necesito… esta nueva amenaza, la que te alejo de nosotros, nos esta venciendo… quisiera que estuvieras con nosotros… conmigo…'_

La joven permaneció así durante unos segundos mas, intentando encontrar alivio en su corazón.

"Te extraño…"

"¿Tanto lo extrañas?"

La voz de alguien más la sorprendió. Se volteo hacia atrás y vio a X, sin su armadura, recargado en la pared contraria a la puerta.

_**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Friends in my Heart_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"Perdóname si es que te asuste…" decía X.

"No… esta bien…" decía Lucy, secando sus húmedos ojos con las mangas de su ropa.

"Te llamas Lucy ¿Cierto?"

"Si…mi nombre es Lucy… ¿Y tu eras…?"

"Megaman X, pero llámame X…"

"hihi ¿X?" decía Lucy, sonriendo un poco "Que nombre tan gracioso…"

"…" X solo la miraba extrañado, nunca antes había pensado que su nombre fuera gracioso… era solo eso, su nombre.

"¿Desde hace cuanto estas aquí?" pregunto Lucy, sacando a X de sus pensamientos.

"Acabo de llegar…"

"Oh…"

Ambos permanecieron callados durante un momento, el ambiente sintiéndose un poco pesado.

"¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunto Lucy "No es que me moleste… pero… ¿No estaban hablando con Clef?"

"Si… pero mis amigos están haciendo eso… y como tu te ibas a perder de la conversación, quise venir a decírtelo…"

"Oh…"

"¿De verdad lo extrañas, no?"

"… ¿Y como es que tu lo sabes?"

"Por la forma en la que actúas… es la de una persona que ha perdido a alguien…"

"¿Tu entiendes esto?" preguntaba Lucy con tristeza "¿Haz perdido a alguien?"

"No a alguien especial como tu…" decía X "Sin embargo, del mundo de donde yo vengo, había muchas guerras durante los años… perdí a muchos amigos queridos en esas guerras… quizás no sea lo mismo que tu sientes ahora, pero al menos te entiendo algo…"

"…"

"Perdón… quizás te insulte con esto…"

"No, no te preocupes… oye… ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?"

"Si, dime…"

"¿Cómo es que… como es que Latis los llamo?"

"En realidad… solo me hablo a mi…"

"¿Cómo?"

"Con esto…"

X saco de su camisa el medallón que estaba usando en su cuello. Los ojos de la joven se abrieron enormemente al ver el objeto en manos del _Hunter_.

"¿D-donde conseguiste esto?" pregunto Lucy.

"¿Me creerás si te digo que lo tenia después de un sueño?"

"¿Uh?"

"Hace unos días, tuve un sueño muy nítido… en el, vi a un hombre mortalmente herido y a una joven de cabello rojo llorando a su lado, implorando que no la dejara… lamentablemente, el hombre murió, desvaneciéndose en varios puntos de luz…"

"E-eso paso hace unos días…" decía Lucy, recordando esa horrible escena, el día en que su vida cambio nuevamente.

"Si, ahora lo entiendo…" decía X "En mi sueño, ese hombre me hablo, diciéndome que al fin había encontrado a quien pudiera escuchar sus últimos deseos… y me pidió que viniera aquí…"

"¿Sus… últimos deseos…?"

"Si… al parecer, el estaba muy preocupado por ti… y por eso, en sus últimos momentos de vida, deseo encontrar a alguien en el cosmos que pueda ayudarte… y me encontró a mi…"

X se quito el medallón del cuello y se lo extendió a Lucy.

"Ahora… siento que tu debes tener esto…" decía X, con su mano extendida hacia la joven.

Lucy levanto su mano, tambaleante por un momento, hasta que tomo el medallón en sus manos y lo vio con algo de alegría.

"Hay algo mas…" decía X "Su ultima voluntad… era que te protegiera..." Lucy levanto la cabeza y miro a X a los ojos.

"¿Protegerme?" pregunto la joven.

"Si… y yo lo prometí… le prometí a su espíritu que te protegería… y eso haré… en su nombre, en el nombre de Latis… Lucy, prometo que no dejare que algo malo te pase…"

La joven estaba impactada por todo lo que estaba pasando. Incluso después de la muerte, Latis se preocupaba por ella, e incluso hizo lo posible para asegurar su seguridad y demostrar lo mucho que el la quería. Ahora, frente a ella, estaba X, un humano de otra galaxia que había llegado hasta _Céfiro_ con la única idea de protegerla, por el pedido del alma de la persona mas importante para ella.

Nuevamente, ella miro el medallón en sus manos y lo acerco a su pecho, sintiendo un poco la presencia de su amado a su lado. X miraba a la joven, quien tenía sus ojos cerrados y su aura estaba porfin tranquila. Luego, ante sus ojos, X podría jurar que, por unos segundos, vio el alma de ese hombre, Latis, detrás de Lucy.

'_Incluso detrás de la muerte, esta a su lado…'_ pensó X, al ver la figura del hombre.

El _Hunter_ salio de sus pensamientos cuando ella abrió sus ojos, que tenían unas lagrimas que amenazaban con caer, y lo miro fijamente. X noto que ella estaba sonriendo, y esta vez, esa sonrisa no mostraba tristeza alguna.

"Muchas gracias…" decía Lucy "No sabes lo mucho que esto significa para mi…"

"No hay problema…" decía X "¿Qué te parece si regresamos? Me imagino que no querrás quedarte fuera de la situación ¿no?"

"Muy bien…" decía Lucy, sonriéndole dulcemente al _Hunter_, quien se sintió algo extraño al verla.

Ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar, regresando al salón donde estaban. Fue cuando X se dio cuenta de algo.

"Eh…" decía X "¿Te importaría guiarme? No se donde estamos…"

Lucy se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas.

"Hahaha, claro, te guiare al salón principal…" decía Lucy, aun riendo.

"…"

Ambos jóvenes continuaron caminado, dirigiéndose al salón. Cuando estaban lo suficientemente lejos, una figura transparente apreció frente a la puerta donde Lucy estaba ahora. La figura sonrió al ver a la jovencita con un poco mas de ánimo, antes de mirar al joven que estaba con ella.

"_Ahora… esta en tus manos protegerla… cuida de ella, te lo encargo…"_

Y dicho esto, la figura transparente desapareció, quizás esta vez, por fin descansando en paz.

**Fin del Capitulo 5

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme _(_Yu-gi-oh! GX_)

**Alan:** Hola gente, soy Alan. Ahora, Clef y los demás nos están explicando mas acerca de esta nueva amenaza… aun me pregunto ¿Qué hacían guerreros parecidos a los _God Warriors_ con esta nueva enemiga?¿Y ese era de verdad Haseo.?

**Clef: **Este enemigo es muy peligroso… recolecta guerreros caídos para añadirlos a sus filas… y cada vez son mas…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La Amenaza Fantasma.**_

**Marina:** Hiciste un buen trabajo al animar a Lucy…

**Anais: **Es usted muy bueno, señor X…

**X:** ¿Tu crees?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_ (_Kotono Shibuya_, Ending de _Megaman X3_)

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, un capitulo mas para el fic... espero que haya sido de su agrado... espero que en este fic se me de mejor el romance, no pervertido como el de Alan y Kristal XD... creo que ando mejorando en ese aspecto..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Es una lastima que no puedas ver la serie... de verdad, es una buena serie... algo cursi, pero es bastante buena... bueno, vere la forma de que puedan entender este fic... que chido padre tienes o-O XD... el mio a veces me anda diciendo que porque veo estos dibujitos... lo bueno es que entiende que a mi me gustan XD...gracias por leer_

_Umizu: mmm...¿Me creeras que, cuando le puse el nombre Polaris, ni me acorde que la lider de los God Warriors se llamaba asi?... en cerio... el nombre se lo puse asi nomas, asi como Mecron... no recordaba que Hilda tenia ese nombre en su estrella... oh bueno...// son 7 los de Asgard, 8 si cuentas a la sombra de Syd... los demas son de otra serie... luego veras cual... aunque no lo entenderas ¬-¬...// yo en especial me imaginaba Saint Seiya vs Rayearth, porque meter Dragon Ball a la mezcla, en especial Z, seria una masacre total o-O... por eso este Episodio XD... // ve al final de los comentarios para ver quien es Haseo...bye niña, sigue leyendo o.O... y escribe ¬-¬ XD... oh si, necesito un favor tuyo o.O conectate cuando puedas..._

_Arecanderu: bueno, contando con el incremento de fuerza de X, pense que seria normal que el tuviera la energia necesaria para hacer sus Giga Attacks muy seguido... ademas, pense que cada armadura tendria su propia reserva de energia, por eso tantos Giga Attacks... sobres XD_

_master911: Ah ya se a quien te refieres, a ese rubio musculoso Armstrong (Me da risa cuando hace las poses esas o-O XD)... ni pense en el cuando hice el cap o-O...// exacto, no son los God Warriors con los que Seiya se enfrento, son diferentes... aunque no todos son parientes... gracias pro leer... y por los deseos y regalos D XD_

_Vivi: hey man, hace rato que no te veia... bueno, que bueno que te haya gustado... ando haciendo algo para que entiendan este capitulo XD...// es como Mecron, pero Exus ya es mucho mas debil que Mecron o Polaris...gracias por leer... y por la musica D_

_Bueno, es todo... ando pensando en esto... en lugar de actualizar los Martes, actualizo los miercoles y asi el Domingo pongo los 2 Capitulos, no se si lea agrade la idea de recorrer un dia la actualizacion del fic... ademas, se supone que el domingo todos tienen libre, lo cual seria perfecto para subir 2 capitulos, no se ustedes..._

_Para los que no conozcan, este es Haseo de .Hack//G.U. __http:// dothack. wikia. com / wiki / Haseo_

_Y esta es la armadura que utiliza en mi fic http:// dothack. wikia. com/wiki/ Image: Haseo3. jpg _

_Solo unan los espacios en blanco en las direcciones, porque FF. net no te deja poner direcciones... Cualquier duda, haganmela saber... nos vemos el viernes... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	7. Cap 06: La Amenaza Fantasma

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -prologue & subtitle ii- _

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Después de la pelea de X y los _Phantom Knights_, los _N-Warriors_ se encontraron con las _Magic Knights_, intentando saber que era lo que estaba pasando. Las 3 jóvenes guerreras mágicas guiaron al grupo de héroes al palacio de cristal, su 'base de operaciones' y uno de los pocos lugares intactos que había en el planeta.

Al entrar, un caballero, Ráfaga, líder de la guardia del castillo, los guió a ver al maestro del lugar, Clef, el mago más poderoso de ese mundo. Luego de las presentaciones, Alan menciono el nombre de Latis, como la persona que los había llamado a ayudar. Ante esto, Lucy, la _Magic Knight_ de fuego y líder de las 3 chicas, se alejo del lugar, deprimida. X decidió ir a hablar con ella y hacerle saber lo que paso.

Luego de una charla entre el _Hunter_ y la guerrera, X le entrego el medallón de Latis, el ultimo recuerdo de el, junto con la promesa de que el la protegería de todo, en el nombre de aquel guerrero. Regresando al salón, un espíritu los veía alejarse, sonriendo al ver de nuevo a la chica sonreír.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 6: La Amenaza Fantasma.**_

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_Planeta:????_

_-__Misterioso Castillo Oscuro- -__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Pandemonium, the Castle Frozen in Time_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)­_-_

En un mundo oscuro, del tamaño de una luna, al que la luz de su estrella no le llegaba, no por estar muy lejos, sino por la misma aura maligna que rodeaba todo el mundo, había un enorme castillo oscuro, la única estructura de ese planeta, debido a que toda la atmósfera estaba rodeada de una oscura energía, una energía que mataba a todo ser viviente. Solo los seres oscuros y los humanos con la bendición de la señora de las tinieblas podrían sobrevivir en ese mundo.

Dentro de ese castillo, el _Phantom Knight/Epitaph User_, _Terror of Death_, Haseo, caminaba de prisa por los pasillos oscuros y fríos del lugar. El caballero de armadura oscura tenia solo una idea en mente, pelear contra los _N-Warriors_ y probar sus fuerzas. Desde que se unió a los _Phantom Knights_, Haseo solo quería hacerse más fuerte, ya que el tenia la idea de que los débiles deberían morir y solo aquellos poderosos merecen permanecer con vida. No le importaba mucho gobernar, ya que el veía a todos como basuras. Además de vengarse de alguien especial, y para lograr su objetivo, tenia que luchar contra seres poderosos y ganarles.

El caballero continuo caminando, hasta que sintió una presencia detrás de el. El caballero detuvo su marcha, pero no se volteo a ver a la persona, pues ya sabia quien era.

"Atoli… ¿Qué quieres?"

La persona detrás del caballero negro era una mujer, algo chica de estatura, cabello rubio cortó y usaba un traje parecido de mago color verde brillante y blanco, colores que resaltaban mucho en el oscuro castillo. Tenía un traje verde que no tenía mangas y llegaba hasta su cintura, con unos shorts blancos, al igual que sus guantes y botas del mismo color. Tenía detrás una capa que tenia la forma de de alas blancas, y un sombrero blanco. La chica miraba a Haseo con un poco de nerviosismo, ya que estaba chocando las puntas de sus dedos índices.

"H-hey Haseo…" decía la chica "¿Cómo te fue?"

"Bah…" decía el joven enfadado "La Emperatriz nos ordeno retirarnos antes de terminar… que rabia me da…"

"¿uh?¿Porque estas tan enfadado?"

"humm... porque encontré a unos sujetos muy fuertes, pero la Emperatriz nos ordeno retirarnos en lugar de luchar… voy a verla para ver si puedo ir a enfrentarme a ellos…"

"¿Sujetos fuertes?"

"Si… se hacen llamar _N-Warriors_… parece ser que son como yo… igual de fuertes… pero los venceré…"

"Oh… bueno… pues suerte…" decía la joven, quien luego se sonrojo un poco "Oye… ¿N-no quieres que comamos juntos? Ahora que regresaste podemos…"

"No estoy interesado… déjame tranquilo…"

"Pero…"

"Que no me molestes, tonta…"

El caballero oscuro se alejo de ellos, dejando a la chica triste. Suspirando al ver al joven alejarse, la chica se sumió en sus pensamientos.

'_Sabes Haseo… extraño a tu viejo tu…'_

La verdad, el caballero conocido como Haseo no era frío antes. Ellos vivían tranquilamente en su mundo hace unos 2 años, hasta que cierto evento sucedió y cambio al joven de cabello blanco radicalmente.

'_La muerte de mi hermana te cambio mucho, Haseo…'_ pensaba la chica _'A mi también me afecto… pero tu estabas enamorado de ella y caíste en la oscuridad… si tan solo me dieras la oportunidad…'_

La joven cerro sus ojos, recordando la vida pacifica que tenían ellos en su mundo. Veía a Haseo y a su hermana enamorados, abrasándose tiernamente, mientras ella, que estaba también enamorada del joven, solo podía verlos desde lejos. La hermana de Atoli, que tenia el mismo estilo de ropa que ella, solo que de un color oscuro y tenia el cabello rosado en lugar de rubio, volteo a verla, sonriéndole.

'_Shino… hermana…'

* * *

_

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-__Castillo de Cristal- -__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__To the Eternal Land_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)-

Lucy y X continuaban caminando por los pasillos del castillo, luego de que X admitió que no sabia donde estaban. Los dos caminaban en silencio, un silencio extraño que ninguno sabia la razón del porque. Continuaban caminando en silencio por unos cuantos minutos más, hasta que regresaron al salón donde todos estaban. Al entrar, vieron que Alan le explicaba al líder de los hechiceros de _Céfiro_, Clef, lo que estaba ocurriendo. Todos voltearon a verlos cuando las puertas se abrieron.

"Hey X… regresaste…" decía Alan.

"Si…" respondía el _Hunter_. "¿Qué ha pasado?"

"No mucho…" decía Kristal "Solo les explicamos lo que ha pasado hasta ahora…"

"Oh…"

"¿Y le explicaste todo a Lucy?"

"Si… bueno, la mayoría…"

El maestro del lugar, el mago Clef, se levanto de su asiento y camino a los jóvenes.

"Hechicera…" decía refiriéndose a Kristal "Creo que hay que continuar con la conversación."

"¿uh?" preguntaba Kristal "¿Cómo sabes que soy una hechicera?"

"La energía que rodea tu cuerpo es una energía mágica… significa que eres una hechicera… y que has vivido la mayor parte de tu vida en algún lugar mágico… ¿oh me equivoco?"

"Eh… no…"

"Muy bien…" decía el mago Clef "Ahora que ustedes nos han contado su historia, es justo que nosotros les contemos la nuestra. Entendemos que vinieron para ayudarnos, y por eso, se los agradezco… necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible."

"No hay problema…" decía Zero "Pero díganos ¿Cuál es la situación? Y especialmente ¿Dónde estamos?¿Que es este lugar?"

"Muy bien… ustedes se encuentran en _Céfiro_, el mundo mágico, el mundo de los sueños…"

"¿Sueños?" pregunta Raichu "Mas bien parece el mundo de las pesadillas…"

"¡Raichu!" exclama Alan.

"¿Qué?"

"No… el ratón tiene razón…" decía Clef.

"¡Que no soy…!"

"¡Raichu!" exclamaba Alan de nuevo.

"¿Qué?"

El grupo de héroes solo menearon la cabeza ante esto.

"Bueno… su amigo tiene razón…" decía Clef "Este mundo era bello… pero energías negativas han hecho que sufra este cambio…"

"¿Ahora no es por el sistema de pilar, no?" pregunta Alan.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta Dawn.

"Según se, aquí en _Céfiro_, hay un sistema de gobierno muy extraño, en la cual una persona, elegida por su gran corazón, reza por la seguridad del mundo. Sin embargo, eso hace que la persona no pueda amar y le quita el derecho de ser libre, ya que sus deseos deben ser por el bien de _Céfiro_…"

"Que triste se escucha eso…" decía Latias.

"Si… pero gracias a eso, _Céfiro_ vivió en paz por muchos años. Los deseos del Pilar, la persona que reza por el bien del mundo, puede evitar incluso desastres naturales."

"¿Por qué?" pregunta Mario.

"Porque _Céfiro_ es un mundo como ningún otro…" decía Clef "Aquí, en _Céfiro_, el deseo de una persona podría volverse realidad. El temor de las personas pueden volverse monstruos, mientras que los buenos deseos pueden hacer milagros… gracias al sistema del Pilar, el deseo de una persona puede mantener la paz…"

"Si…" decía Alan "¿Pero que ese sistema no fue abolido?"

"No se como es que sabes tanto, pero si, el sistema del Pilar fue abolido por Lucy, la ultima Pilar de _Céfiro_… ahora, todas las personas son responsables por el bien de este mundo."

"Vaya, así que ahora se dividen las tareas…" decía Tai.

"Si…" decía Alan "¿Entonces cual es el problema?"

"Si bien es cierto que los buenos deseos de las personas mantienen a _Céfiro_ en paz…" decía Clef "…si algunos deseos malignos aparecen, podrían causar que _Céfiro_ llegue a un estado de destrucción…como esta ocurriendo ahora… por culpa de los _Phantom Knights_ "

"¿Quiénes son estos seres?" pregunta Zero "¿De donde provienen?"

"Son una antigua raza de guerreros poderosos de otras galaxias… son guerreros caídos de galaxias que fueron tomadas por otros _Guardianes_…"

"¿_Guardianes_?" preguntaba Marina "¿Qué son los _Guardianes_?"

"Creo que ella no lo sabe…" decía Alan.

"Es cierto… las chicas no conocen de los _Guardianes_…" decía Clef. "Los _Guardianes_, son seres protectores de galaxias enteras. Seres que velan por la seguridad de otras Galaxias…normalmente son buenos… pero…"

"Hace unos millones de años…" decía Alan "Algunos _Guardianes_ se volvieron malignos y comenzaron a destruir y conquistar Galaxias vecinas. Sus ejércitos eran tan poderosos que Civilizaciones Antiguas fueron arrasadas por completo."

"Eso se escucha malo…" decía Anais.

"Es malo…" decía Kristal "Para contrarrestar esto, algunos _Guardianes_ volvieron a las razas pacificas de sus galaxias en guerreros para combatirlos. Algunos _Guardianes_ neutrales se aliaron para defenderse de los _Guardianes_ Malignos. Los _Guardianes_ crearon guerreros poderosos para defender sus respectivos mundos…"

"¿Y quienes son esos guerreros poderosos, Clef?" pregunta Lucy.

"Ustedes son un ejemplo de ellos" decía Clef "Las _Magic Knights_, son las defensoras de esta Galaxia… y los _N-Warriors_, nuestros aliados que están con nosotros, son los protectores de la galaxia conocida como _Nintenverse_, la Galaxia de donde provienen ustedes… "

"¿Nosotras?" pregunta Marina "¿De verdad somos de la misma galaxia que ellos?"

"Exactamente… el mundo místico, su mundo, reside en el Nintenverse…"

"¿_La Tierra_ esta en el Nintenverse?" pregunta Lucy.

"Eh…" decía Alan "En realidad es _Rayterra…_"

"¿Uh?¿A que se refiere, señor?" pregunta Anais.

"Es una larga historia que intentare recortar…" decía Kristal "Una civilización humana conocida como los _Novaterrans_ son los creadores de toda vida humana en el _Nintenverse_. Crearon mundos con todos los elementos necesarios para la vida… a cada mundo le pusieron un nombre y un símbolo. El nombre de su mundo es _Rayterra_, pero gracias a escritos antiguos dejados en su mundo, los humanos de donde vienen llaman a su mundo _Tierra._"

"¡Aieeee!" decía Marina, sujetando su cabeza "¡Esto es demasiado!¡Ya me confundieron!"

"Eh… mejor te lo explicaremos luego mas detalladamente…" decía Takato "Por ahora, hay que saber de estos _Phantom Knights…_"

"Cierto…" decía Clef "Como decía, los _Phantom Knights_, no son en realidad guerreros protectores de una galaxia… en realidad, son guerreros caídos, guerreros que lograron escapar de la destrucción de sus galaxias, pero que sus poderes cayeron en la oscuridad…"

"¿Guerreros que escaparon de la destrucción de su galaxia?" pregunta Alan "Significa que aquellos caballeros…"

"Hasta ahora, los que han visto son de dos tipos de guerreros…" decía Clef "Creo que Zek y Alcore eran guerreros llamados _God Warriors_, guerreros protectores de la Galaxia _Asgard_, y su guardián _Odin._ Haseo, por su parte, era uno de los _Epitaph Users_, protectores de la Galaxia _Hack,_ y su guardián _Aura._"

"Vaya… así que los _God Warriors_ no son provenientes del mismo mundo que los _Saints_ de Saint Seiya… y los _Epitaph Users_ son en esta realidad guerreros protectores de una galaxia…"

"Eran, protectores…" decía Clef "Ambas Galaxias fueron destruidas hace 2 años…"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntaba Alan "¿Ambas?¿Quienes fueron?"

"Una unión de _Guardianes_… no se quienes hayan sido, pero esas Galaxias ya fueron destruidas… algunos de sus Guerreros lograron escapar a otra Galaxia. Fue ahí cuando se unieron a la _Phantom Order,_ volviéndose los _Phantom Knights._"

"_¿Phantom Order?_" pregunta Ash.

"Es una orden de guerreros oscuros de una galaxia conocida como _Nightmare_… fueron destruidos hace miles de años por unos _Guardianes_, pero los sobrevivientes de esa destrucción se unieron para formar esta orden y comenzar a dominar otras galaxias, para si lograr recuperar algo de su antiguo poder… Debido a que su guardián fue asesinado en la batalla, la _Phantom Order_ no posee guardián… sin embargo, su poder es increíble, tanto que solo su presencia en esta galaxia ha llevado a _Céfiro_ a este estado…"

"¿Y que tienen que ver los _God Warriors _y los _Epitaph Users_ en esto?" pregunta Alan.

"La _Phantom Order_ recolecta las 'sobras' de otras galaxias, lo poco que queda después de las conquistas. Cuando las Galaxias _Asgard y Hack_, fueron destruidas, la _Phantom Order_ se encargo de recolectar a los guerreros que aun sobrevivían…"

"Ahora entiendo el porque estaban Haseo y esos sujetos con las armaduras de los _God Warriors_ con esa mujer…" decía Alan _'Vaya, Clef esta en todo… no por nada es el mas poderoso y sabio de este mundo…'_

"La mujer que estaba con ellos" decía Clef "Se llama Polaris, la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad… es la mensajera de los espíritus malignos que conforman la _Phantom Order_, siendo la segunda al mando de la organización."

"¿Y porque atacan _Céfiro_?" preguntaba Lucy. "No nos has dicho todo, Guru Clef…"

"La razón por la que atacan _Céfiro_… es para apoderarse de las _Magic Knights_…"

"¿uh?"

"_Céfiro_ es un mundo donde los fuertes deseos se hacen realidad. Un mundo así en sus manos seria una gran ventaja. Además, el poder de las legendarias _Magic Knights_ les llamo su atención y seria una gran adquisición para ellos…"

"Entonces… vinieron por nosotros…" decía Anais.

"Si… y con sus poderes sobre los _Rune-Gods_, la magia de _Céfiro_ y el poder de la galaxia _Dream_ de su lado, la _Phantom Order_ podría comenzar a dominar Galaxias enteras…" decía Clef.

"Incluso podría intentar apoderarse del _Nintenverse_…" decía Kristal.

"Eso es cierto, joven hechicera…"

"No permitiremos eso…" decía X "Por eso estamos aquí, para defender este mundo y evitar que lleguen a nuestra Galaxia."

"Y nuevamente les agradecemos su ayuda… la presencia de los _N-Warriors_ en esta Galaxia deberá ser un gran obstáculo para esta organización oscura en su plan de conquistar _Céfiro_ y el poder de las _Magic Knights_ y los _Rune-Gods_."

"¿Por qué no nos había dicho esto, señor Clef?" pregunta Anais.

"Iba a decírselos…" decía Clef con tristeza "Pero no podía colocar mas presión sobre sus hombros… en especial por… lo que paso…"

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Todos los que vivían en ese mudo que estaban escuchando se entristecieron. Clef se refería ala muerte de Latis, uno de los caballeros más fuertes de _Céfiro_. Marina y Anais miraron a Lucy, esperando que ella estuviera triste. Sin embargo, el rostro de ella no mostraba tristeza, si no decisión, cosa que sorprendió a las jóvenes.

"No podemos permitirlo…" decía Lucy, haciendo que todos la miraran "No podemos permitir que ellos se salgan con la suya… no permitiré que alguien mas sufra por la ambición de nadie… ¡Marina, Anais!¡Debemos proteger _Céfiro_ a como de lugar!"

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Chrono's Theme_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)-

Las dos chicas estaban sorprendidas por el cambio tan radical que Lucy había sufrido. Hace solo unos minutos, Lucy era una chica deprimida y triste, y ahora había vuelto a ser la chica con esa esperanza que la caracterizaba. Las 2 jóvenes sonrieron.

"Claro Lucy" decía Anais, sonriendo "Protegeremos _Céfiro_ a toda su gente"

"Esos Caballeros sabrán que no deben meterse con las _Magic Knights._"decía Marina, sonriendo ante este nuevo desafío.

"Si… protegeremos _Céfiro_" decía Lucy.

"Y nosotros les ayudaremos…" decía Alan "_Magic Knights_, los _N-Warriors_ estamos a su disposición…"

"Muchas gracias…" decía Lucy, dando una de sus sonrisas que todos en el salón extrañaban. Gracias a esto, la esperanza de los _Cefirians_ volvió a crecer.

X miraba a la chica decidida y confiada que estaba en frente, muy diferente con la que había hablado. Sin que el lo notara, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

'_Me agrada esta chica…'_ pensaba X.

También, sin que lo notara, Marina y Anais se acercaron a el por detrás.

"¿Sabes algo?" pregunta Marina "Hace tiempo que no veía a Lucy reír así…"

"Es muy bueno, señor X…" decía Anais.

"¿Tu crees?" preguntaba X, algo apenado.

"Si, lo creo… Lucy ha recuperado esa energía que la caracteriza… gracias a usted…"

"Me alegro…" decía X, quien volteo a ver a la chica de fuego, que hablaba con Kristal y Alan, hablando de su nueva alianza "De verdad me alegro…"

* * *

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_Planeta????_

_-__Castillo Oscuro- -__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Pandemonium, the Castle Frozen in Time_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)­_-_

Haseo estaba frente a una enorme puerta oscura. El caballero negro se disponía a entrar, cuando sintió la presencia de alguien muy fuerte. El volteo a ver a un lado y vio a un enorme sujeto, de casi tres metros de altura, usando una armadura azul y gris, que tenia la forma de una serpiente o una cobra. El sujeto, de cabello negro, corto debido a que no se veía por el casco, de ojos morados, miraba al caballero negro, quien le regresaba la mirada aburridamente.

"Lock… ¿Qué haces aquí?" preguntaba Haseo.

Frente a Haseo estaba Lock, antiguo _God Warrior_ de _Phecda Gamma_. Un guerrero que se basaba más en su fuerza que en cualquier otra cosa. El gigante solo se le quedo viendo, aburriendo al joven caballero.

"Bueno, si no que quieres contestar…" decía Haseo, colocando uno de sus dedos en su oído, para limpiárselo "Si me permites, debo ir con…"

"La Emperatriz me ha llamado…" decía el gigante. Haseo volteo a verlo nuevamente.

"Vaya, si sabes hablar… pensé que no sabias hablar…"

"…"

"Ya déjalo en paz, Haseo…"

Los dos voltearon a ver a un lado y vieron a un hombre salir de las sombras. Tenía el cabello azul, amarrado en una coleta. Vestía un traje color amarillo y tenia algunas marcas o símbolos en su rostro. Lock lo miro por unos segundos.

"Tu debes ser Kuhn, _the __Propagator_…" decía Lock.

"Así es, mi amigo…" decía el recién llegado "He venido aquí porque fui llamado por la emperatriz…"

"Yo igual…"

"Bueno, entonces vayamos a verla los tres…"

"bah… como sea…" decía Haseo.

Los 3 caballeros entraron por la puerta, empujándola hasta que se abrió. Dentro estaba Polaris, la señora de la oscuridad, sentada en un trono flotante, con sus ojos cerrados y concentrándose. Los 3 caballeros caminaron hasta estar a solo unos pocos metros de ella y se hincaron. La mujer de cabello blanco abrió sus ojos rojos y miro a los 3 guerreros.

"Ah… Lock y Kuhn, los esperaba…" fue entonces, cuando vio a Haseo "¿Y tu que haces aquí?"

"Emperatriz Polaris…" decía Haseo "Vengo para pedirle permiso de ir al Palacio de Cristal de _Céfiro_."

"¿Para que quieres ir allá?"

"Quiero probar la fuerza de estos nuevos guerreros, ver sus habilidades, poderes y saber de lo que son capaces… quiero…"

"No sigas…" decía Polaris, levantando una mano para silenciar al caballero. "Se que deseas pelear… pero no en este momento…"

"¡Pero Emperatriz!"

"¡Basta! He tomado mi decisión… los espíritus oscuros de la _Phantom Order_ lo han ordenado… tu no iras a probar su fuerza… Kuhn, Lock."

"¿Si mi Emperatriz?" preguntaba el caballero de ropa amarilla.

"Quiero que ustedes dos vayan al castillo de _Céfiro_ y que reten a dos o 3 de los nuevos guerreros…"

"Si mi Emperatriz… de inmediato vamos…" decía Lock.

Kuhn y Lock se levantaron del piso y se alejaron, saliendo del salón. Haseo por su parte se quedo en el mismo lugar.

"¿Aun estas aquí?" pregunta Polaris.

"¿Por qué…?"

"¿Por qué, que?"

"¿Por qué no me utiliza?" preguntaba Haseo "¿Por qué no me asigna misiones así?¡Yo le jure lealtad!"

"Sigues siendo un niño tonto, Haseo…"

"¿Qué?"

"Puedo ver a través de ti… tu no me tienes lealtad… tu solo quieres luchar contra enemigos fuertes, no importándote quienes sean…"

"…"

"¿O me equivoco?"

"No… no se equivoca…" decía el caballero "¿Pero que mas da? Si cumplo con las ordenes, no importa…"

La mujer solo se le quedo viendo mientras el joven continuaba su conversación.

"Mi objetivo es volverme mas fuerte, nada importándome… y me vengare así de la gente que destruyo mi mundo…" decía Haseo, recordando lo que había pasado con su mundo, su galaxia, hace unos años. No noto la sonrisa en el rostro de Polaris.

"¿Venganza es lo que buscas?" preguntaba la mujer.

"Exactamente… y nada me detendrá… así que asígneme a una misión y que vaya con Kuhn y Lock a luchar…"

"…de ninguna manera…"

"¿Que?" preguntaba el joven sorprendido. "¿Por qué?"

"Por lo mismo que te había dicho…" decía la mujer "No me eres leal, ni a mi ni a la Orden… mientras solo te centras en ti mismo, no te dejaremos hacer algo…"

"Pero…"

"Nuestra organización esta para poder crear un paraíso donde la gente como tu, que fue desterrada de sus mundos por la guerra, vivían en paz… debes sernos leal… debes estar dispuesto a sacrificar tu vida por nuestros ideales… si no lo entiendes, entonces no te necesitamos aquí…"

"…"

"Vete… vete y piénsalo bien…"

"Si…"

El joven Haseo se levanto del piso y se fue caminando, mostrando una cara de pocos amigos y un aura que mataría a quien quiera que la sintiera. El joven salio del salón principal, las puertas cerrándose detrás de el, dejando a la mujer sola. La Emperatriz sonrió.

"Estupido niño…" decía Polaris "Si tan solo supieras la verdad… que yo, Polaris, fui la que abrió el camino para que los demás _Guardianes_ pudieran destruir tu galaxia, tu mundo… si lo supieras, vendrías por mi cabeza de inmediato… hehe… HAHAHAHA"

La Emperatriz de la oscuridad rió, ante lo gracioso que era para ella esta situación.

**Fin del Capitulo 6

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme _

**Alan:** hola, soy Alan… nuestra alianza ya se ha fortalecido… o eso es lo que esperaba. ¿Quién es este joven de cabello verde que nos quiere retar?¿Es enemigo o soldado del castillo?

**Joven Verde:** Quiero luchar contra uno de ustedes, para saber si son tan fuertes como Clef dice.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Batallas sin Sentido.**_

**Alan:** ¿Que?¿Quieren que ellos peleen?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

__**Saiyan X dice:** saludos, gente, que bueno que pueden pasarse por aqui... ¿Como han estado?¿Que les parecio este capitulo?... quizas deba preguntar algo mas... pero no tengo mucho que decir aqui XD... dos personajes nuevos, Lock, que vendria siendo Thor de Saint Seaiya, y Khun de Hack... ahora que lo pineso, creo que hice a Khun OOC en los capitulos siguientes que pondre... pero no me salio de otra forma... sorry a los hardcore fans de Khun y/o Hack por eso... para los nuevos que no saben... ¡NO ME DIGAN NADA DE LAS PAREJAS QUE SALGAN AQUI!¡SON LAS QUE YO APOYO, ASI QUE SI NO LES GUSTAN, TIENEN DE DOS, O IRSE O LEER SIN IMPORTARLE!... _

_Lo siento por lo de arriba, pero esto viene a que un "fan" me hablo por msn hace unos dias y me dijo que mi fic era bueno... pero que por las "parejas" se hechaba a perder tan buen fic (Apoyaba al AshxMisty de Pokemon, RyoxRika de Digimon 3 y AlexisXChazz de Yugioh GX)... me molesta que me digan que algo se hecha a perder por las preferencias de una persona... me molesta que atenten contra algo tan ridiculo, porque luego comenzo a mandarme mas mensajes de cuanto apestaban las parejas que apoyo y eso... por eso dire esto de nuevo, si no les gustan, hay muchos fics en la pagina... si pueden leer el fic sin importar las parejas, gracias por su comprension... y una vez mas lo siento..._

_¡Comentarios!_

_master911: mmm... una escena que te haga llorar... no se, no soy muy bueno con escenas asi... pero tratare de hacerlo XD//... si, yo empiezo la escuela el Lunes que viene ¬¬ pero bueno, a ver como me va este semestre XD... gracias por leer..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: No, nunca falta la explicacion para hacerles ver a los heroes el problema y asi ver la mejor forma de patear traseros... sin que se los pateen a ellos XD//... hehe, malentendidos asi no tengo planeado, pero siempre puede pasar, uno no sabe conmigo XD... gracias por leer XD_

_Umbrella Agent: hey hombre, ya pense que dejaste de leer... pero si, uno tiene otras cosas en la vida que hacer... o juegos que jugar como esos que dices...// Debo admitir una cosa, los Epitaph Users no los tenia contemplados para este episodio, solo iban a ser los God Warriors... pero luego note que estos enemigos iban a estar muy disparejos, siendo 12 N-Warriors y 3 Magic Knights... ademas, neesitaba algo para poder usar los Rune-Gods/Mashins sin tener que usarlos en una batalla contra alguien del tamaño de una persona... iba a meter Gundam o alguna serie de mechas... pero luego vi Hack//GU y use los Avatars para llenar ambos espacios... no tengo Playstation 2, pero anduve investigando de Hack GU y de sus antecesores, entendiendo la historia de los juegos... muy buena, me dan ganas de comprarme un Play y los juegos para jugarlos... pero no tengo dinero y ando ahorrando para el Wii... lo bueno es que se de una pagina para bajar los cinemas de los juegos y asi le entiendo mejor XD_

_Para los que saben de Hack, les dire que hare lo posible por hacer que la historia de GU entre en mi fic sin cambiar tanto la historia... Si, cuando meti a Haseo en el fic, decidi meterlo con la armadura negra Flick Reaper, porque asi era al inicio... si usaba la Xth Form como malo, no se veria tan malo... pero bueno...// interesante... es cierto, habia olvidado las tecnicas que tienen de los mavericks que derrotaron... si bien tengo ya capitulos escritos, los ultimos que ando escribiendo ando tomando tu consejo, gracias por eso XD...// la llamaria Hikaru tambien, pero como la vi como Lucy, me "enamore" de Lucy y formo parte de mi niñez, la llamare Lucy... aunque no se si usar el apellido japones como en la version filipina o australiana de la serie, en el que tienen el nombre latino con el apellido japones o dejarle solo con el nombre latino sin apellido...// me acabo (Si, apenas) de ller el manga de Rayearth y si es cierto lo que dices... la verdad tanto Lantis como Eagle me dan igual, pero sabria que la serie no sera lo mismo sin ellos... no se XD...// cielos, el review mas largo de lo que va del fic... gracias por leer hombre, sobres para el siguiente..._

_Umizu: hey niña... no, no son espiritus... solo son, "caidos" ... quizas no haga mucha logica, el caso es que no estan muertos...// te acostumbrare a la pareja a la fuerza ¬¬... a demas, dijiste que tambien eras fan de X o.O, asi que no debe ser TAN dificil XD... //no es tan facil para mi escribir un romance No-Raichu... siempre que lo pienso, me viene a la mente algo gracioso, que se convierte en Raichu o-O... si, estoy mal de la cabeza, pero bah... a ver si me sale sin problemas...// gracias por leer... y por la ayuda..._

_Arecanderu: hey... bien por ti por todo XD... gracias por leer _

_crazy boy zero: tengo pensado hacer un episodio asi en un futuro si tengo tiempo, pero por ahora me centrare en la saga principal... si termino haciendo un episodio 0, seria algo corto...// mmm... en mi fic se hara mencion de cualquier serie aunque no me agrade (Resident Evil... mis respetos, buena serie pero no se como meterla al fic, Devil Man Cry lo mismo..., Evangelion... si bien no me gusto, soy sincero, podria hacer mencion de su historia o algo asi... no se...), asi que no se preocupen porque mencione o no a una serie... claro,s on las que YO he visto o jugado, asi que, si no sale, no la conozco... gracias por leer..._

_Ghostiv: si, contaran sus historias y diran que onda con ellos... gracias por leer..._

_Ashley Sketchit: oh, nueva Reviewer... gracias por leer mi fic, que bueno que te haya gustado, ojala que puedas seguir leyendo y te siga gustando...// mmm... no puedo decir mucho de Haseo por ahora, solo que espero que sea de tu agrado en el fic... al igual que los otros Epitaph Users que saldran... muchas gracias otra vez por leer..._

_Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora... luego actualizare el archivo de parejas favoritas que saldran o no en mi fic, incluyendo algunas de Hack GU: HaseoXAtoli (Jugue el juego antes de ver el anime... me agrada Atoli, su pobre infancia me recuerda la mia... aunque no tan dura... lo bueno es que tengo buenos padres XD) y HaseoXShino (Me agrada la chica... por mas seria que sea...)... no son todas, pero por ahora eso pondre... _

_Nos vemos el Domingo con otro capitulo, dejen reviews... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	8. Cap 07: Peleas sin Sentido

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ -prologue & subtitle ii-_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Ahora sabemos un poco mas acerca de los _Phantom Knights_… no puedo creer que sean _God Warriors _y _Epitaph Users_… esto será difícil… Si no los detenemos ahora, no solo _Céfiro_ caerá, sino que también podrían ir a amenazar al Nintenverse. No podemos permitir eso…

Ahora que estamos con las _Magic Knights_, podremos esperar a estos nuevos guerreros… ¿Pero que pasara ahora en esta nueva guerra?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 7: Peleas sin Sentido.**_

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_Planeta: Cefiro_

_-Castillo de Cristal- -__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__To the Eternal Land_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)-

Unas horas han pasado desde que el grupo de héroes del _Nintenverse_ conversaron con la gente de _Céfiro_, entendiendo el problema que ellos tenían y la ayuda que ellos les iban a dar. Luego de esta conversación, Clef les mostró cuales serian las habitaciones de los jóvenes guerreros mientras ellos permanecieran en el castillo.

Ya después, podemos ver a los jóvenes héroes, todos estaban sin sus armaduras, solo portando sus ropas comunes. Junto con ellos, estaban las 3 guerreras mágicas, que en ese momento, tenían unos trajes de una mujer escolar; Lucy vistiendo un traje rojo con falda negro, Marina uno Azul celeste y falda oscura y Anais uno que era color verde. Sobre estas ropas, las 3 chicas tenían unas armaduras blancas, que cubrían su pecho y uno de sus hombros, a demás de tener un guante con una gema en su mano izquierda, un protector en su brazo derecho y unas botas blancas.

"Así que ese es el traje de las _Magic Knights_ cuando no están pelando…" decía Mario.

"Eso es correcto, señor…" decía Anais con mucha educación, algo raro de ver en una persona.

"Este traje lo tenemos casi siempre, a excepción de cuando nos dormimos o bañamos…" decía Lucy.

"Entiendo… es una especie de traje de batalla…" decía Alan.

"¿Y que pasa con sus otras armaduras?" pregunta Megaman "Ya saben, las llamativas, con las que lucharon contra esos caballeros…"

"Esas armaduras son estas mismas…" decía Lucy "Cuando debemos pelear enserio, las invocamos…"

"Anteriormente no teníamos esa habilidad…" decía Marina "Solo las teníamos cuando invocábamos a los _Rune-Gods_, pero en esta ocasión, podemos usarlas para pelear con mas fuerza…"

"Perdón… ¿Pero que son en si los _Rune-Gods_?" pregunta Takato "Lo he escuchado muchas veces, pero no entiendo que son…"

"Son gigantes mágicos…" decía Lucy "Bueno, es la forma mas fácil de describirlos…"

"Luego nos los muestran ¿no?" pregunta Ash "Tenemos curiosidad…"

"Claro, no hay problema…" decía Anais.

"Y hablando de armaduras…" decía Marina "¿Cómo invocan las de ustedes? Me imagino que no se las ponen parte por parte… ¿Verdad?"

"Claro que no…" decía Tai, sonriendo "Si fuera así, no estaríamos listos para la pelea…"

"¿Entonces como las invocan?" pregunta Lucy, mirando al ex-robot azul "¿Usan algo como nuestros guantes?"

"Algo parecido…" decía X, sacando de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón un llavero "La sacamos de aquí…"

Las 3 chicas se detuvieron y se acercaron para ver el objeto en las manos del joven.

"¿Un llavero?" pregunta Lucy.

"Que lindo…" decía Anais.

"¿Tu crees?" pregunta Marina "A mi me parece solo un llavero común con una 'X' en el…"

"Si, parece un llavero ordinario…" decía la guerrera de fuego "Pero, si lo miras de cerca, te darás cuenta de un extraño brillo en el…"

"¿Uh?" las otras dos chicas se acercaron a mirar el llavero mas de cerca "Es cierto…" decía Marina "Es extraño…"

"Y puedo sentir una energía mágica proveniente del llavero…" decía Anais.

"Es cierto…" decía X "Este es un _Keychain_, y sirve para invocar mi arma…"

Ante los ojos de las 3 guerreras, el llavero de X brillo y cambio de forma, tomando la forma de una llave, el llavero estaba colgado en la parte del mango de la espada.

"Esta… mi _Keyblade_…" decía X. "La _X-Buster..._"

"Esa no es un arma…" decía Marina "¡Es solo una llave gigante!"

"uh…"

"¡Wow!¡Una _Keyblade_!"

Los 3 voltearon a ver a la chica de cabello rubio y de ropa verde, quien examinaba el arma de X.

"¿Conoces que son?" pregunta X.

"Claro que si" decía Anais. "Son _Keyblade_s, del juego de _Kingdom Hearts_, siempre me guitaron mucho esas 'armas'"

"¿Conoces de _Kingdom Hearts_?"

"¡Claro!"

"Se me olvidaba que nuestra amiga es fanática de los videojuegos…" decía Marina, llevándose una mano a la frente.

"Sip…" decía La chica del viento "Y por eso los reconocí a ti, a Zero, a Megaman y a Mario…"

"¿También nos reconociste?" pregunta X.

"Si… aunque creí que eran solo cosplayers…"

A X se le podía ver una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca.

"eh… bueno…" decía X.

"¿Y como invocan las armaduras?" preguntaba Lucy de nuevo.

"Fácil… dices la palabra mágica, te concentras y luego estarás envuelto por una luz y, en poco tiempo, estarás con una armadura puesta…"

"Wow… que interesante… quisiera verlo…"

"Claro…"

"¡Hey X!" gritaban desde lejos, y era Alan "¡Deja de estar coqueteando con las 3 o te dejaremos aquí!"

"¡Don Juan!" exclamaba Kristal con las manos en la boca para que funcionara como megáfono.

Los 4, las 3 chicas y el _Hunter_, se sonrojaron un poco por el comentario de los 2 jóvenes.

"¡Te equivocas!" decía X "¡Yo solo…!"

"¡Lo se!" decía Alan "Solo jugaba… no te pongas tan nervioso… vamos…"

Después de esta escena, vemos nuevamente al grupo unido y continuando su caminata por todo el castillo, las 3 chicas indicándoles que había en el lugar y por donde estaban ciertas áreas importantes cuando...

"¡AAAAHHHH!¡AYUDA!"

_-**Música de fondo****: -**Canard_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)-

El grupo se quedo extrañado al escuchar los gritos de auxilio, gritos de los que parecían ser una niña.

"¿Quién necesita ayuda?" preguntaba Megaman.

"Un momento… conozco esa voz…" decía Anais.

"Es muy difícil de olvidar…" decía Marina.

A lo lejos, se podían ver dos pequeñas figuras acercarse. Una figura era la de un conejo blanco, conocida como Nicona, la otra, era de una pequeña hada azul, del tamaño de un puño.

"Primavera…" decía Marina con cierto cansancio. "No sabia que esa hada estaba aun por aquí…"

El hada volaba a gran velocidad, alejándose de la coneja blanca, que la perseguía por algo.

"¡Auxilio!¡Me quiere comer!" gritaba la pequeña hada. Bueno, ahora sabemos porque la seguía.

El hada y la coneja llegaron con el grupo, viajando a través de el.

"¡Ayúdenme tontas!" exclamaba el hada a las 3 _Magic Knights_. Esto provoco que una vena saliera en la frente de Marina.

"¡Si nos dices así, no te ayudaremos!" exclamaba la mujer de cabello celeste

"¡Waaaa!¡Entonces no me ayudan en nada!" decía el hada, para luego voltear a un lado y ver a Nicona más cerca "¡AAAHHHHH!"

"¡Pu pu puuuu!" decía la coneja.

Y continuaron así, volando alrededor de las personas, hasta que, sin querer, choco contra el pecho de X, deteniendo su viaje. Ella volteo y vio a Nicona cerca, abriendo su boca enormemente, lo suficientemente grande para tragársela de un bocado.

"¡KYAAAAAAA!" exclamaba el Hada, a punto de ser devorada.

_-Clamp! Munch Munch!-_

Sin embargo, no sintió nada, no sintió estar dentro de la boca de la coneja… otra vez. Abrió los ojos con temor para ver lo que había sucedido. Frente a ella estaba Nicona, su enorme boca rodeando algo… un brazo. Viéndolo mejor, ella vio que X coloco su brazo izquierdo en el camino, provocando que Nicona la mordiera. El rostro del _Hunter_ no mostraba signos de dolor, probablemente porque la mordida no dolía.

"¡Nicona!" exclamaba Lucy, sujetando a la coneja y quitándola del brazo del ex-_Reploid_ "No hagas eso…"

"¡Puuuu pu!" decía la coneja, haciendo un gesto de inocencia.

El hada se volteo a ver a X, el que la había salvado y, rápidamente, sus ojos se volvieron corazones.

"¡Me salvaste!" exclamaba la pequeña hada "¡Eres mi héroe!¡De ahora en adelante, te amare por siempre!"

X, al igual que los demás, miraron extrañados al hada cuando dio esa extraña declaración. X se veía muy sorprendido y nervioso, mientras el hada se acercaba a su rostro.

"¡Hola!¡Soy Primavera!¿Como te llamas?" preguntaba le hada.

"Uh… X…"

"¿X? Que nombre tan extraño…" decía el hada con curiosidad. "¡No importa!¡Me gusta!"

Y X se veía mas confundido aun, mas nervioso a cada momento. Fue entonces cuando el hada noto a Lucy que estaba casi a lado de ella. Su buen humor se volvió odio cuando la vio.

"¡TU!" exclamo el hada.

"¿Eh?" preguntó la joven.

"¡Tu!¡Así que estabas aquí, tonta!"

"¿Ah?"

"Gracias a ti… gracias a ti… ¡Gracias a ti!" exclamaba con furia "¡Por tu culpa, mi querido Latis esta muerto!"

Lucy sintió un pinchazo en su corazón al escuchar esto que decía el hada. Ahora lo recordaba, Primavera siempre había tenido un gran cariño por Latis, que parece que la salvo hace tiempo. Siempre que los veía juntos, el hada hacia todo lo posible por separarlos. No estaba muy contenta cuando se entero que Lucy tenia sentimientos por Latis, y menos cuando se entero que el los correspondía. Desde ese entonces, ella odiaba a la humana de _Rayterra_. Pero, su odio se volvió enorme cuando se entero que Latis había muerto por defender a esa humana.

"¡Te odio!" exclamaba el hada. "¡Ojala te hubieras muerto tu!"

Lucy solo bajo la cabeza ante esto, sintiéndose culpable. Sus amigas rápidamente iban a responderle algo para defender a su amiga…

"¡Cállate!"

…Cuando alguien más les gano…

Todos voltearon a ver al joven de cabellera larga y rubia, Zero, el que había dicho eso. El hada rápidamente volteo a verlo con furia, pero el _Hunter_, con su carácter frío, no se inmuto. El se había enfrentado a innumerables ejércitos, hecho misiones suicidas, de las cuales a veces si moría para luego resucitar, había enfrentado en varias ocasiones a Sigma, el enemigo mas grande de su mundo. ¿Cuáles eran las posibilidades de que sintiera temor por una pequeña hada? Bueno, cualquier persona normal quizás si, pero no alguien como Zero.

"¡¿Cómo te atreves a callarme?!" preguntaba el hada con furia.

"¿Por qué la culpas?" pregunto el _Hunter_ con seriedad.

"¡Porque por ella murió mi querido Latis!"

"¿Y que hiciste tu para detener eso?"

Primavera se quedo callada por el comentario de Zero.

"Bueno…"

"Nada…" decía Zero "Estoy seguro que nada… ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Yo…"

"Escondida aquí, me imagino… ¿Por qué no fuiste?¿Porque no le ayudaste?¿Porque no luchaste a su lado? Antes de culpar a los demás, cúlpate a ti misma por no haber ayudado… ¡Porque por tu culpa fue que murió!¡Porque no tuviste el valor de salir a ayudarle!"

Un silencio frío se poso en el lugar, algunos sorprendidos por lo que el _Hunter_ había dicho. El silencio estaba cortante, ninguno hablaba… hasta que Primavera lo hizo.

"¡Waaaaaa!¡Te odio!" exclamaba el hada para irse llorando, alejándose del grupo.

Todos la miraban irse rápidamente, perdiéndose en la distancia. X volteo con su amigo.

"¿No crees que fuiste muy duro?" preguntó el _Hunter_ azul. Zero solo lo ignoro.

"hum… no lo creo…" decía el frío _Hunter_ "Debe aprender a no echarle la culpa a los demás… odio a las personas que culpan a los demás por algo que no estaba en su control…"

"Si tu lo dices…"

La atmósfera se fue rompiendo poco a poco, regresando a la normalidad. Lucy respiro tranquilamente, pero con el remordimiento aun en su mente. Sus amigas se colocaron a lado de ella y posaron sus manos en sus hombros, intentando calmarla.

"No te preocupes… sabemos que no fue tu culpa…" decía Anais dulcemente.

"Si… si debería culpar a alguien, son a esos caballeros…" decía Marina "Esa hada nunca me cayo bien…"

"Gracias chicas…" decía Lucy, sonriéndoles a ambas.

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Town Shop_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)-

Después de eso, los jóvenes continuaron caminando hasta que se encontraron un joven, de cabello verde, algo moreno, con una cicatriz en la mejilla y vistiendo una ropa blanca, que aprecia de hechicero. El joven estaba recargado en una de las paredes que daban al exterior del castillo, a lado de una ventana. El grupo se detuvo para ver a este joven.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunta Tai.

"Vaya… así que tenemos visitas…" decía el joven. La guerrera mágica del viento reconoció la voz del joven. Al colocarse en frente del grupo, miro al joven.

"Paris…" decía la chica.

"¿Uh?¿Anais?"

La chica se alejo del grupo y se coloco frente al joven, quien la miraba a los ojos.

"N-no sabia que habías regresado…" decía el joven peliverde.

"…" decía Anais "¿Dónde estabas? Cuando venimos aquí, me dijeron que no estabas…"

"Estaba peleando en el norte…"

El grupo miraba extrañado el sujeto. Mario miro a Marina, mientras señalaba a los dos jóvenes.

"¿Conocen a ese sujeto?" preguntaba el fontanero rojo.

"Claro que si" decía Marina "El es Paris, es un espadachín, amigo nuestro y alguien que esta interesado en Anais…"

"¿Son novios?" pregunta Ash.

"No exactamente… ambos son muy atolondrados para declararse…" decía Marina, meneando la cabeza.

"Parece que no se habían visto antes…" decía Kristal.

"Eso es porque…" decía Lucy "Cuando llegamos, nos dijeron que estaba fuera, luchando contra monstruos que atacaban unos pueblos al norte… al parecer acaba de llegar…"

"Oh…"

El joven espadachín y la guerrera de viento continuaban hablando, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

"Que bueno que estas bien…" decía la chica.

"Y que bueno es que puedo volver a verte, querida Anais…" decía el espadachín.

"Paris…"

Y ellos continuaron en su mundo, sin hacerle caso a los demás.

"Creo que esto tomara tiempo…" decía Alan, antes de sentir un codazo en el estomago. "¡Wow!"

"Cállate Alan" decía Kristal "¿No vez que ellos están enamorados?"

"Y nosotros dos también…" decía el joven, sobando el punto del golpe "Pero no andamos como ellos…"

"Pues yo quisiera ser como ellos dos…" decía Kristal, sujetando ambas manos y mirando a los dos jóvenes frente a ellos aun en su mundo. "Es tan bello…"

"Romántico…"

Alan miro a un lado y vio a Dawn y a Latias exactamente como Kristal, viendo la escena frente a ellos. El suspiró, mientras veía a todos los demás hombres, quienes solo se encogieron de hombros.

"¿Son así siempre?" pregunta Ash.

"Si, siempre…" decía Marina. "Y se van a tardar un buen rato…"

"Bueno… quizás sea mejor continuar…" decía Alan. "No quiero hacer mal tercio… o en este caso, mal… muchos…"

"Duh…"

El grupo comenzó a caminar para dejar a los dos en su mundo. Sin embargo, cuando se estaban yendo, Paris se dio cuenta de esto.

"¡Esperen un momento!"

El grupo se detuvo y se volteo a ver al joven.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunta Megaman.

"¿Ustedes son los nuevos aliados que Clef menciono, no?" pregunta Paris.

"Si… esos somos nosotros…"

"Muy bien… quisiera ver si son tan fuertes como dicen…"

"¿Uh?" pregunta Tai "¿Quieres pelear contra nosotros?"

"Contra uno de ustedes… solo para ver si son fuertes…" decía el caballero mágico.

"Pero Paris…" decía Anais.

"No te preocupes… no dejare que me lastimen…"

"Muy bien" decía Ash "Entonces yo…"

"Yo peleare contigo" decía Zero, ganándole a Ash.

"Muy bien… síganme…" decía Paris.

El grupo siguió al joven por los pasillos, sin saber a donde los guiaría.

"Es extraño…" decía Lucy "El nunca había hecho esto antes…"

"Es muy raro ¿verdad Anais?" preguntaba Marina a su compañera.

"…"

"¿Anais?"

"¿Eh?... ¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba la chica de lentes.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunta Lucy.

"Claro chicas… estoy bien…"

"…"

"Enserio… estoy bien…"

"Bueno… si tu lo dices…" decía Marina, aunque en realidad ella no le creía y sabia que todo era por Paris.

Continuaron caminando durante un buen rato, hasta que el joven peliverde se paro frente a una puerta.

"Es aquí…" decía Paris, los jóvenes se detuvieron cuando vieron que el mencionaba a la puerta.

El grupo entro por la puerta y se dieron cuenta de que era un enorme salón blanco, de al menos unos4 pisos de alto y varios metros de diámetro, casi unos 100 metros.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" pregunta Alan.

"Es la sala de entrenamiento del castillo"

El grupo volteo para atrás y vio al joven hechicero, de cabello castaño, que su gran gorro había que los mechones de su cabello cubrieran sus ojos.

"Ascot ¿Verdad?" pregunta Dawn.

"Así es, señorita…" decía el joven. "Como les dije, esta es la sala de entrenamiento… esperábamos que vinieran…"

"¿Ya nos esperaban?" pregunta Latias.

"Si… de hecho, a Paris se le ordeno el pedir una lucha con uno de ustedes…"

"¿Pero porque?"

"Para ver si son fuertes"

Una voz proveniente desde un tercer piso los llamo. Al ver quien era, vieron que era Clef, desde una terraza en el tercer piso. A lado de el estaban Presea, Ráfaga y Caldina.

"Queremos ver…" decía Clef "Si son capaces de ayudarnos…"

"¿No estabas convencido?" pregunta Kristal.

"Si… pero quisiera ver de que son capaces ustedes…"

"¿Por eso lo mandaste a una pelea con nosotros?" pregunta Raichu.

"Exactamente, mi amigo roedor…"

"¡Que!"

"Calma Raichu…" decía Alan "Bueno, Clef, ya que estamos aquí, quizás debamos empezar con esto…"

"Estoy de acuerdo…" decía el hechicero líder del lugar "Que uno de ustedes se quede para pelear, los demás suban con nosotros…"

El grupo de héroes, salvo Zero, subió por las escaleras que había pegadas a una pared, para subir a la terraza donde Clef y los demás estaban. Al llegar ahí, Lucy se acerco al joven hechicero.

"Oye Clef" decía la chica de fuego "¿No crees que es de mala educación hacer esto?"

"Quizás…" decía Clef "Pero lo estamos haciendo por su bien…"

"¿Por su bien?" pregunta Anais

"Exactamente… si ellos no son tan fuertes, solo morirán en el campo de batalla…"

"Pero…"

"No se preocupen" decía Alan, interrumpiendo la conversación "No hay problema por nosotros… si esto hubiera sido al revés, nosotros les haríamos lo mismo…"

"Veo que entienden…" decía Clef.

"Si…" decía X, luego para voltearse para ver al piso inferior "¡Hey Zero!¡No seas tan duro con el!"

Abajo, Zero sonrió.

"No te preocupes, X" decía Zero, cruzándose de brazos y cerrando los ojos "Esto no tomara mucho…"

"¿Qué no tomara mucho?" pregunta Paris, sacando su enorme espada "Vaya, amigo, eres demasiado confiado… eso te podría traer problemas…"

"Si, estoy confiado…" decía Zero "Porque se que no lograras tocarme…"

"¿Enserio?¡Déjame ver eso!"

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Doushi Clef _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)-

El joven peliverde comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Zero, quien aun estaba de brazos cruzados. Paris salto, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, con la verdadera intención de cortarlo. El guerrero de _Céfiro_ dio un fuerte y rápido corte vertical, para cortar a Zero. Parecía que estaba por cortarlo, pero, en el último segundo, justo antes de que la espada tocara siquiera un mechón de su cabello, el _Hunter_ carmesí desapareció de la vista de todos.

"¿Uh?¿A donde se fue?" se pregunto el peliverde.

En eso, sintió algo en la espalda, algo parecido a dedos.

"bang… estas muerto…"

"¿Qué?"

Paris miro hacia atrás. Ahí, estaba Zero, cerca de el, con su brazo derecho extendido, las yemas de sus dedos tocando apenas la espalda del _Cefirian_.

"Si hubiera tenido mi búster, ya estarías muerto…" decía Zero.

"¿Cómo te moviste tan rápido?" preguntaba Paris.

"Mi especialidad son los ataques veloces… es por eso que debo especializarme en velocidad…"

"No puede ser…"

Arriba en la terraza, todos miraron la demostración de velocidad de Zero.

"Vaya…" decía Ráfaga después de dar un silbido "Ese muchacho es rápido…apenas y lo vi..."

"No pude ver cuando se movió…" decía Ascot "¿Alguien lo vio?"

"No me vean a mi…" decía Marina "Para mi, solo desapareció…"

"Igual para mi… no lo vi moverse…" decía Anais.

"Nosotros si…" decía Tai "La verdad, Zero se movió algo lento, en comparación a como se mueve normalmente en una lucha…"

"¡¿Lento?!" preguntaba Marina "¡Pero si parecía que se movía como el rayo!"

Sin embargo, Lucy solo se quedaba mirando abajo.

'_Lo que acabo de ver fue…'_

"Lucy…"

"¿Uh?" la guerrera mágica de fuego volteo a ver a Clef, quien era la que la había llamado "¿Qué pasa Guru Clef?"

"Lo viste ¿no?" pregunto el pequeño hechicero "Lograste ver el movimiento de ese sujeto, aunque sea solo por poco…"

"… si… logre ver algo…" decía Lucy "Pero fue por poco tiempo…"

"Eso se debe al nuevo poder que esta creciendo dentro de ti, Lucy…" decía Clef "Ese extraño poder dorado que emana de tu cuerpo esta comenzando a emerger mas rápido… es por eso que pudiste ver el movimiento de ese joven…"

"Ya veo…"

Alan estaba escuchando la conversación de los dos y comenzó a pensar.

'_¿Nuevo poder dorado?... no será… nah, debe ser otro…si ella fuera una N-Warrior, sentiría el poder de su semilla dorada, aunque este apagada… debe ser algún poder de Céfiro…'_

Un fuerte sonido los regreso al mundo real. Al mirar abajo, vieron al _Cefirian_ en el suelo. Al parecer, Zero le había dado una patada, ya que el _Hunter_ estaba con un pie extendido. Zero bajo su pierna y miro al joven, que intentaba levantarse.

"Admítelo, niño, te falta mucho para poder alcanzarme…" decía Zero, cruzándose de brazos nuevamente.

"¿A quien le llamas niño?" preguntaba Paris enfadado "¡No eres mucho mayor que yo!"

"hehe… te equivocas…" decía Zero, cerrando los ojos "Puedo aparentar ser joven… pero la verdad es que tengo mas de 100 años de vida…"

"¡¿Que?!"

"¡¿Qué?!¿Habla enserio?" preguntaba Marina a los que estaban con ella en la terraza. "¿De verdad ha vivido tanto?"

"Si, ha vivido mucho tiempo…" decía Alan.

"¿Cómo hizo eso?" preguntaba Caldina "¿Acaso del mundo de donde vienen es como _Céfiro_ y puedes ocultar tu verdadera edad?"

"¿O acaso conoce un hechizo para aparentar ser joven?" pregunta Ascot, interesado en la respuesta que iba a obtener.

"Nada de eso…" decía Alan "Lo que pasa es que Zero, al igual que X, eran robots anteriormente."

"¿uh?" preguntaba Lucy, mirando a X "¿Cómo que eras un robot? Te ves demasiado humano para que te crea…"

"hehe… bueno…" decía X "Es que AHORA soy humano…"

"No lo entiendo…" decía Lucy. X podría jurar que ahora ella se veía más chica… y que tenia orejas y cola de gato.

"Eh… te lo explicare…" decía X, quien ahora veía a Lucy en su tamaño normal, pero aun tenia esas orejas y cola de gato "Eh… ¿Esas orejas y cola son de verdad?"

"¿oh?... ah, no le hagas caso…" decía la chica, intentando ocultar sus orejas. Pocos segundos después, por arte de magia, las orejas y la cola blanca desaparecieron, para confusión del _Hunter_.

"Eh… ok, te lo explicare…" decía X "Si, Zero y yo éramos robots… pero cuando llegamos a un mundo, _Novaterra_, que tenia mayor tecnología que en mi mundo, pudimos volvernos humanos… gracias a un experimento con nanobots…"

"¿Nanobots?¿Que es eso?"

"Pequeños robots, del tamaño de células humanas, que se pueden introducir dentro del cuerpo y modificarlo en cierto modo… eso me hicieron a mi…"

"Oh… sigo sin entender…" decía Lucy, riendo nerviosamente, llevando una de sus manos a su nuca. A X le salio una gota de sudor.

"Para hacerlo fácil, me cambiaron con robots… hicieron mi cuerpo metálico en orgánico con esos robots…"

"Oh… ¿Y a tu amigo también?"

"Si… y cuando estábamos como robots, vivimos como unos cien años. Aunque ahora que somos humanos, podemos vivir como un humano normal… quizás un poco mas…me dicen que tengo el cuerpo de un joven de 17 años o algo así…"

"Vaya… que interesante… y si, pareces joven…"

-

De vuelta en la pelea de abajo, Zero esquivaba los ataques de Paris con mucha facilidad, a veces con sus ojos cerrados, solo moviéndose lo suficiente para evitar ser rebanado. Zero dio un gran salto hacia atrás, alejándose de su oponente, quien ya estaba respirando con dificultad.

"Admito que eres fuerte…" decía Zero "Sin embargo, estas muy lejos de alcanzarme, muchacho."

"¡No me subestimes!"

Paris de lanzo nuevamente para intentar cortar a Zero, dando un fuerte y veloz corte vertical. Zero esquivo el ataque nuevamente, solo moviéndose hacia un lado. Paris vio esto y noto que Zero no tenia defensa, por lo que intento cortarlo nuevamente. Sin embargo, no podía mover su espada. Era como si esta pesara ahora mucho más.

"¿Qué pasa?" se pregunto "¿Por qué no puedo levantarla?"

"¿Por qué no miras hacia abajo y lo ves tu mismo?" pregunto Zero.

Paris miro a su espada y noto algo. Zero la estaba pisando, levemente. Aunque no parecía, Zero le estaba implementando mucha fuerza a la pisada, evitando que el joven de cabello verde pudiera sacarla.

"Ha sido bueno pelear…" decía Zero "Pero acabare con esto de una vez…"

"¿Qué?"

Zero reunió energía en una de sus manos, la izquierda y con esta, golpeo levemente con el dorso de la mano el estomago del joven. Paris sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado fuertemente en el estomago y le hubieran sacado el aire. Rápidamente, Zero abrió su mano y esta vez golpeo a Paris en el pecho. Esto provoco que el joven fuera lanzado hacia atrás varios metros, antes de chocar contra la pared.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"Es el fin…" decía Zero "De la pelea, al menos…"

"¡Paris!"

Zero volteo a un lado y vio a la chica de gafas, Anais, bajar de las escaleras rápidamente, para ir con el joven peliverde.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba la chica, preocupada. El joven sintió algo de dolor al moverse, pero intento no mostrarlo.

"S-si… no te preocupes, es solo un pequeño rasguño…" decía Paris.

"No mientas… se que te duele mucho… deja te curo…"

"ha… gracias…"

Un viento verde comenzó a rodear al joven, curándolo de sus heridas… las pocas que tenia. Mientras, Zero subía por las escaleras, hasta llegar con sus compañeros.

"Buena pelea, Zero…" decía Ash.

"Aunque, quizás se te pasó la mano en lo ultimo…" decía Takato, mirando a donde estaban los otros dos jóvenes.

"Créeme… le pegue fuerte…" decía Zero.

"¿Le pegaste fuerte?" pregunta Dawn "¿Porque?"

"Si no lo hubiera hecho, se hubiera levantado… es de esas personas que no desisten de pelear cuando están muy heridos…"

"Oh… " decía Mario "Aunque, quizás si te pasaste un poco…"

"Como sea…"

El grupo sonrió. Alan se volteo a ver a Clef.

"Me imagino que es suficiente ¿no?" preguntaba el joven.

"Quizás…" decía Clef "Pero, quisiera que uno de ustedes estuviera en un combate con mi mejor guerrero…"

"¿Otra pelea mas?" pregunta Megaman "¿Por qué estas peleas sin sentido?"

"Ya se los dije… quiero estar seguro de que hacemos lo correcto al dejarlos que nos ayuden…"

"Bueno… si tu lo dices…" decía Alan "X ¿Por qué no peleas?"

"Sabes que soy pacifico, no me gusta pelear si no es necesario…" decía X.

"Vamos hombre, es solo un entrenamiento…" decía Alan "No vas a matar a alguien… espero…además, tenemos a Kristal y ellos a Anais que pueden usar hechizos de curación…"

El _Hunter_ azul solo suspiro "De acuerdo… peleare…pero no me agrada…"

"Genial…" decía Alan. "X luchara…"

"Muy bien… ahora llamare a mi mejor guerrero…" decía Clef, pensando en quien seria bueno.

X miro a Ráfaga, la opción mas obvia. Era el espadachín más fuerte de _Céfiro_, además de que fue capas de ver el movimiento de Zero cuando luchaba contra Paris, lo que indicaba que era muy bueno.

'_Quizás no sea tan fuerte como yo…'_ pensaba X _'Pero debo tener cuidado de el…'_

X, convencido de que lucharía contra Ráfaga, se preparo para la pelea. Clef llego a su decisión, la decisión del guerrero que lucharía.

'_Debo tener cuidado con el…'_ pensaba X _'Pero se que esto no me dará…'_

"Te lo encargo…" decía Clef, viendo a la persona que iba a luchar "… Lucy…"

'_..problemas… Un momento… ¿Que?...'_

**Fin del Capitulo 7

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola a todos, soy Alan. ¿Que?¿Lucy y X se van a enfrentar en una pelea? Vaya, el destino si que tiene cierto sentido del humor… mis héroes favoritos en una pelea amistosa… rayos, no se a quien apoyar…

**X: **Espero que entiendas, que por el hecho de hacerte esa promesa, no creas que no peleare enserio… ¡Prepárate!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**¿Lucy vs X?.**_

**Lucy: **¡Pelea enserio!

**X: **¡Claro!

**Alan:** ¿Y estos dos son pacíficos?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, he aqui una vez mas para traerles un nuevo capitulo de mi fic... espero que les haya gustado... Y no se esperaban lo ultimo ¿Verdad?... la pelea en si creo que es solo un filler, para mostrar lo fuerte que son las Magic Knights en mi fic comparandolas con los N-Warriors... si, se que podria haberselos mejor mencionado en el fic ... pero no seria tan emocionante XD...// para los que saben de Rayearth, les dire que no tengo nada contra Primavera... si no me agradara, ni la meteria al fic...// otra vez, disculpen lo de la otra vez d elas parejas, pero me molesta que la gente te critique por eso... bueno, comentarios:_

master911: que bueno que te gusto amigo... bueno, podrias buscar de Hack en hackwiki... buscalo en google... tambien puedes bajar los videos de bluelaguna net ... son muchos, te lo advierto...

Venus Adept JMAG: Hay muchas formas en que ellos recolectan guerreros... cuando digo guerreros caidos, significan que tambien fueron vencidos... gracias por el apoyo... y por leer...

Umbrella Agent: bueno, tratare que sean lo menos OOC que pueda, pero no puedo prometer nada... y Haseo tiene una motivacion para seguir a Polaris... lo de Atoli y Shino... no se me ocurrio nada mejor, ya que ponerlas como separadas y que se parecieran mucho, seria una gran coincidencia, no como en el juego... pero luego ya se me ocurrieron otras formas, pero ya no las utilice... quisiera haber usado a los personajes de Hack como son originalmente, solo de un juego, pero, por esa misma razon, no podria usarlos... a menos que diera uan explicacion larga y confusa de como es que se hicieron seres vivos... oh bueno, seguro que a alguien se le ocurrira una idea de como hacer eso... bueno, gracias por leer...

HM2P: hey hombre... gracias por leer... lo de las series, bueno, tratare de ver que hago con eso, porque parece que ya a muchos se han confundido con esto... la cosa es que, como Hack GU es reciente, quizas les de spoilers a los que no la hayan jugado o que anden jugando ahora... bueno, de Hack no es tan necesario saberse la historia, ya que no la estoy usando como en el juego... pero de Rayearth si...// Si, conozco YuYu Hakusho y tenia pensado meterlo en alguna parte del fic... no se donde, pero si lo metere... gracias por leer...

crazy boy zero: lo de X y Zero con un "Raichu Interior" ... no se... le quitaria algo de lo que son si les pongo asi... X porque es algo inocente y Zero porque... es Zero... sinceramente no me imagino a Zero siendo un Raichu... momento... ya me lo imagine... no es chido XD... gracias por leer... y lo del comic vere que hacer...

Vivi: hey hombre, que beuno que lees... la verdad, muchas de las parejas que apoyo ni las tomaba en cuenta en un principio (Por ejemplo, no me agradaba May al inicio... no porque fuera nueva o el "reemplazo de Misty" como muchos la conocen... no se, habia algo que no me agradaba al inicio... pero luego me agrado...) gracias por leer...

Umizu: hey niña, que onda...si, eso es lo que pienso de la gente que critica... pero es un mundo libre, bueno, en la mayoria de las partes... que se le puede hacer...// ya vez, funciono mi plan de usar la fuerza... ya te agrado la pareja XD...// si, tambien entro el lunes...oh bueno, es por una mejor vida... o eso dicen XD... gracias por leer... y si, ya no eres la unica XD...

Ashley Sketchit: gracias por los comentarios, que bueno que haz podido entender la situacion... lo de Pi y Raichu... si, seria EVUL XD... y lo voy a hacer ¬¬ XD... // no las descuido... trato de que todos queden parejos... aunque a veces no me sale :S... eso de Anais y Marina ayudar... me da una idea XD...// lo de la advertencia, lo tomare en cuentra XD... gracias por leer...

Arecanderu: lo de Rayterra... solo dire uan cosa... lol XD...// Es villana, debe reirse... gracias por leer...

Antes de irme, debo darles noticias. De ultimo minuto, he decidido siempre no poner doble actualizacion... disculpen por eso, pero esque note que no estoy escribiendo tan rapido en mi computadora como para actualizar 4 capitulos por semana... si sigo asi, me alcanzaran muy rapido y las actualizaciones se detendrian... por eso, he decidido que mejor las actualizaciones sean en Martes, Viernes y Domingo, una cada uno de esos dias... disculpen por eso... las actualizaciones de 4 por semana seran en dias especiales... ademas, no los quiero malacostumbrar a 4 por semana :S...

Gracias por todo... adios... y creo que sera de las pocas veces que haga comentarios de los comentarios... me estan saliendo muy largos ultimamente :S ... sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	9. Cap 08: ¿Lucy vs X?

_**Saiyan X dice: **¡Peligro!¡Capitulo largo!¡Tomense su tiempo!**

* * *

**_

_**PRELUDE THEME:** -prologue & subtitle ii-_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

X y las 3 guerreras mágicas conversaron acerca de como es que cada quien podía invocar sus propias armaduras, sorprendiéndose de lo que el otro enseñanza.

Poco después, luego de que una extraña hada azul interrumpiera al grupo y luego se fuera llorando, un joven, de cabello verde y que parecía ser un espadachín, se coloco frente a ellos. Se trataba de Paris, uno de los espadachines más fuertes que había en _Céfiro_. Retando a los jóvenes guerreros para probar su fuerza, el joven Paris los guió hasta una especie de sala de entrenamiento, donde Zero accedió a su desafío.

No tardo mucho antes de que el _Hunter_ venciera al _Cefirian_ con algo de facilidad, para sorpresa de todos. Clef, el mago en jefe de ese castillo, había pensado tener otra batalla, para ver si eran en realidad fuertes. Alan, el líder del grupo de _N-Warriors_, mando a X, sin saber quien seria el luchador. En ese momento, Clef revelo el nombre de quien luchara contra X… Lucy…

¿Pero que?¿Lucy y X se enfrentan en pelea?¡No quiero ver!... pero lo haré porque esto será bueno…Mientras eso pasa, una amenaza se acerca al Castillo y ninguno la ha notado… ¿Podrán detectarla a tiempo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 8:¿Lucy vs X?** _

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_Planeta: Cefiro_

_-A varios Kilómetros del Palacio de Cristal- -__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Uutai Ruins_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)-

A algunos kilómetros al oeste, 2 personajes corrían por las ahora maltratadas e inhóspitas tierras de _Céfiro_. Anteriormente, el planeta pacífico y azul, lleno de vida, del mismo o incluso mayor belleza que cualquiera de los mundos humanos del _Nintenverse, _estaba en ese momento en ruinas. Las verdes planicies eran ahora desiertos de rocas por todos lados, los vastos océanos ya no existían y las islas flotantes habían caído a tierra hace varios días. Todo esto, era por culpa de la presencia del planeta del mal, residencia de los _Phantom Knights._

Los dos caballeros continuaron con lo suyo, corriendo a gran velocidad, hasta que llegaron hasta la punta de una enorme montaña. Desde ahí, a lo lejos, se podía ver un pequeño brillo azul, proveniente del este.

"Así que… ese debe ser el Castillo de cristal de Céfiro…" decía uno de los dos caballeros, que no tenia armadura, mas que un traje amarillo y de cabello azul.

"…"

"Oye grandulon…¿Acaso no sabes hablar?"

"… si, si se hablar…" decía el gigante con armadura con forma de cobra "Y tengo un nombre… Lock…"

"Ya se, ya se… solo lo hacia para bromear…" decía el hombre de cabello azul.

"¿Cuánto falta para que lleguemos, Kuhn?" preguntaba Lock.

"mmm…" decía Kuhn, mirando hacia el castillo "Quizás unas 2 horas mas… tal vez menos…"

"Excelente… así podremos terminar con nuestra misión en poco tiempo…"

"Ojala haya chicas lindas en ese castillo…"

Al caballero de armadura le salio varias gotas de sudor de su nuca por el comentario de su compañero.

"cof… como sea…" decía Lock "Continuemos con nuestro camino…"

"Ha…"

Los 2 hombres saltaron de la montaña, cayendo al suelo varios metros abajo. Debido a su fuerza y manipulación del aura, la caída no les hizo nada, por lo que los 2 continuaron su camino.

* * *

_-Palacio de Cristal: Sala de Entrenamiento- _

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Secret of the Forest_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)-

Lucy estaba confundida. ¿Acaso estaba escuchando bien?¿De verdad Clef le había dicho que peleara contra uno de ellos? … ¡Y no cualquiera!… ¡Con X!, el que había jurado protegerla…

La guerrera de fuego volteo a mirar al _Hunter_ Azul, que estaba en las mismas que ella. El rostro nervioso del _Hunter_ se lo indicaba.

"¿Con Lucy?" ella escucho decir de alguien mas. Parecía que era su amiga Marina "Pero Clef, viste lo que ese guerito le hizo a Paris. ¿Vas a enviar a Lucy a pelear con otro de ellos?"

"¿A quien llamas guerito?" decía Zero, algo insultado por el comentario.

"¿A quien mas?" preguntaba Marina "¡No hay nadie mas de cabello rubio!"

Zero sonrió, he hizo una seña para que mirara hacia atrás. La joven se volteo y estaba frente a frente con Ráfaga, el líder de la guardia del castillo… y alguien con el cabello rubio.

"Oh…" decía Marina "Lo siento, olvide que estabas aquí…"

"No hay problema… creo…" decía Ráfaga.

"No se preocupen…"

Todos voltearon a ver a Lucy.

"No hay problema…" decía la chica de cabello rojo "¡Haré lo posible para ganar!"

"¡Pero que dices Lucy!" exclama Marina "¡Ya viste como dejo su compañero a Paris!"

"Marina…" decía Anais, preocupada aun por como Zero había atacado a Paris, a pesar de haberlo curado ya.

"No se preocupen chicas" decía Lucy "Hay algo… algo que me dice que el no me haría algo muy malo…"

"Eso es cierto…" decía X, acercándose a las 3 chicas, en especial, colocándose frente a frente con quien seria su rival. "Solo espero que, por el hecho de hacerte esa promesa, no creas que no peleare enserio si lo veo necesario…"

"¡Ok!" exclamaba Lucy con energía.

"Vaya…" decía Anais "Lucy se ve muy animada…"

"¿Y que promesa hicieron?" preguntaba Marina, colocándose entre los dos jóvenes "¿eh?¿Se puede saber?"

"Uh… bueno…" decía Lucy.

"Es privado…" decía X "Si Lucy te lo quiere decir, pues bien… pero después…"

"uhmmm" decía Marina. "Como quieran…" entonces se volteo a ver a X amenazadoramente "Si le haces daño, te juro que te arrepentirás…¿Me oíste?"

X veía nerviosamente a la chica de cabello largo que tenia frente a el. Si, ella era elegante, pero también parecía una fiera… cuando la hacían enojar, claro.

"Eh… claro, no le haré daño…. he, he, he…" decía X, riendo nerviosamente.

"Mas te vale…"

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Canard_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)-

Unos minutos mas tarde, Lucy y X bajaban las escaleras para ir al piso inferior. X aun se veía algo nervioso.

"Extraña amiga que tienes…" decía X, recordando el rostro que ella le daba "Si Sigma la viera, le tendría respeto a ella…"

"Así es Marina…" decía Lucy sonriendo "Es buena amiga, y siempre se preocupa por los demás… y cuando lo hace, se comporta así… es parte de ella… es muy linda…"

"Tu también…"

"¿Uh?" la chica miro al _Hunter_ con los ojos muy abiertos.

"Me refiero a que tu también te preocupas por los demás…" decía X, sin darse cuenta de lo que había entendido la chica "Me di cuenta por como peleaste contra esos caballeros, y por lo decidida que estabas por proteger este mundo…"

"Oh… si…" decía Lucy. X noto que estaba algo desanimada nuevamente. El _Hunter_ de azul poso una mano en el hombro de la chica.

"Y tu también eres muy linda…"

Lucy se detuvo de golpe, su rostro se había encendido en un color rojo intenso, mientras X continuaba bajando las escaleras.

'_¿Acaso me dijo…?'_

"¿Sucede algo?"

Lucy regreso al reino de los vivos y vio a X, varios escalones abajo, volteándola a ver. Quizás se había detenido porque ella no avanzaba.

"No… no es nada…" decía Lucy, bajando los escalones hasta estar con el _Hunter_ nuevamente. "Sabes, eres el primer muchacho, que no es de mi familia, que me dice que soy linda…"

"¿Uh?¿Enserio?" preguntaba X "Y yo que creí que tenias muchos pretendientes…"

"No… todos los que me ven me dicen que parezco niño…" decia Lucy deprimiéndose un poco.

X arqueo una de sus cejas ante el comentario de Lucy.

"Ok… creo que están locos…" fue lo ultimo que X dijo, antes de continuar bajando. Lucy se quedaba viendo al joven, antes de sonreír y bajar.

* * *

Arriba, habían visto lo que paso con ambos jovenes, pero no podían escucharlos. 

"¿Alguien me quiere decir que paso allá abajo?" preguntaba Marina.

"No se… no logre escucharlos…" decía Anais.

"mmm…" decía Ascot, a lado de Marina "Por lo que parece, diría que el joven le dijo algo a Lucy que la apeno mucho…"

"mmm… ¿Pero que será?" pregunta Marina "Primero la promesa secreta, y ahora esto…" fue entonces que se quedo helada, y volteo a ver a Anais "¿No creerás que ellos…?"

"No creo…" decía Anais "Se acaban de conocer… no llevan mas de 5 horas de haberse conocido…"

"Cierto… mi mente me esta jugando bromas…"

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

Abajo, Lucy y X ya habían llegado al piso inferior y se colocaron cada uno a unos metros de distancia del otro. La chica miraba al joven, algo triste. 

'_Se que estoy emocionada… ¿Pero de verdad tengo que luchar contra el?... lo acabo de conocer y ya tengo que pelear… ya se que es solo una pelea de entrenamiento y al principio sentí que debía pelear… pero ahora… siento que esto esta mal…'_

Lucy cerró sus ojos por unos momentos, contemplando la verdadera magnitud de la pelea.

'_Pero bueno… al menos es entrenamiento…'_

El joven solo suspiro, mirando a la chica frente a el.

'_Otra pelea sin sentido… ¿Acaso estoy destinado para pelear?... Cuando recibí mi primera armadura, el Dr. Light me dijo que era libre de elegir… ¿Pero será cierto?... parece ser que mi vida esta en solo el pelear…'_

X suspiro nuevamente, antes de colocarse en posición

'_Sin embargo… ya lo había decidido… para conseguir la paz, debía luchar… y esto no es una verdadera lucha, es solo practica… pero creo que, si no lucho con toda mi fuerza, se sentiría insultada… bueno, entonces disfrutemos esta pelea…' _"Espero que no creas que por la promesa que te hice peleare sin fuerza… usare toda mi fuerza si es necesario…"

"Lo mismo digo" decía Lucy "No me subestimes… y atácame si es necesario…"

"La verdad, yo odio el tener que pelear… pero si es por algo que deseo proteger, lo haré…"

"Yo también…" decía Lucy "No peleare sin alguna razón… y solo si esa razón es buen es que luchare…"

"¿Entonces porque estamos aquí abajo a punto de enfrentarnos en esta pelea sin sentido?"

"No lo se…" decía Lucy _'La verdad no quisiera pelear… pero entonces¿Por qué siento que debo hacerlo?'_

"Muy bien…" decía X "Empecemos con esto entonces…"

"¡Bien!"

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__The 13__th__ Dilemma_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)-

Lucy toco la gema que había en su guante izquierdo y saco un as de luz color rojo, que luego se convirtió en su espada. X, por su parte, saco su _Keychain_ e invoco su _Keyblade_. Ambos estaban listos para pelear.

"Ok… ¡Aquí voy!"

Lucy elevo su mano izquierda al cielo. La joya de su guante comenzó a brillar y envolvió a la chica en una enorme llamarada, bloqueando su figura de la vista de todos. Entonces, las flamas se extinguieron tan rápido como parecieron y ahora estaba Lucy, vistiendo su armadura roja, blanca y amarilla, la espada aun en su mano derecha.

"Estoy lista…"

"Muy bien… Mi turno…" decía X, extendiendo su brazo hacia el frente, sujetando la _Keyblade_ horizontal y paralelamente a sus hombros "_**¡Bankai!**_"

La _Keyblade_ de X comenzó a emitir un fuerte brillo, cubriéndolo por completo. La luz blanca y azul comenzó a disminuir, concentrándose en las piernas, la cintura, los brazos, el pecho, los hombros y la cabeza. El resplandor cesó, y ahora estaba X, con su primera armadura, la clásica armadura azul. El brazo derecho de X entonces cambio a un cañón, su _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda.

"Las damas primero…" decía X.

"¡Como quieras!"

La guerrera de fuego se lanzo hacia X, para darle un corte horizontal muy veloz. El ataque corto a X, pero extrañamente, Lucy no sintió que haya golpeado algo. Ella noto algo en el cuerpo de X. A demás de no tener corte, noto que este estaba empezando a desaparecer, como si fuera un espejismo.

"¿Una ilusión?" se preguntó.

X estaba detrás de ella, sin que ella lo notase, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con su mano derecha, preparado para darle un fuerte golpe. Todo se movía en cámara lenta, mientras que X pensaba donde asestar el golpe. Exploraba toda la espalda de la chica, preguntándose si golpearla en el brazo, espalda o en la nuca. Rápidamente descarto la primera.

'_Muy bien… se acabo…'_ pensaba X, mientras la _Keyblade_ se movía mas rápido para golpear a Lucy en la espalda. _'Perdo…'_

_-¡CLANK!-_

'_¿Qué…?'_

X miro para averiguar que era lo que provoco el sonido que no esperaba. Se sorprendió cuando vio a Lucy, con su rostro frente a el, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, empleando fuerza para contrarrestar la que el _Hunter_ le ponía a su _Keyblade_.

'_Se… se movió…'_ pensaba X _'¿Cómo es que se movió a mi misma velocidad?'_

* * *

Arriba, todos estaban sorprendidos, inclusive el grupo de Alan. 

"Wow, no creía que ella se moviera tan rápido…" decía Tai.

"Es extraño…" decía Megaman "Su poder de lucha creció mucho cuando empezó el enfrentamiento con X…"

"¿Acaso esa niña sabe controlar la energía y la esconde para casos como estos?" pregunta Mario.

"No, no es eso…" decía Clef, acercándose al grupo de héroes "Es por un poder que ha estado creciendo en Lucy desde hace unos días…"

"¿Un poder?" pregunta Latias.

"Así es, mis amigos… Lucy ha desarrollado mas capacidades que sus compañeras… y no se porque…"

"mmm…. Muy extraño en realidad…" decía Alan, sin quitar sus ojos de la pelea.

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__The Deep End_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)- 

'_Increíble…'_ pensaba X _'No solo se movió a mi misma velocidad… sino que ella tiene casi mi misma fuerza… y puedo sentir un aura comenzando a emerger de ella…'_

Mientras, Lucy tenía otros pensamientos, similares a los de X.

'_¿Qué me esta pasando?'_ pensó la _Magic Knight_ de fuego _'Me siento… mas fuerte, rápida, y resistente… ¿Por qué me pasa esto?¿Que significa?'_

Ambos continuaron empleando fuerza, hasta que, al mismo tiempo, ambos saltaron hacia atrás, para hacer distancia entre ellos.

Lucy noto que X parecía que estaba reuniendo energía, ya que el color de su cuerpo estaba cambiando a un color un poco mas brillante, a demás de ver esferas de energía aparecer cerca de el y ser absorbidas por su cuerpo. Al ver esto, la _Magic Knight _de fuego decidió atacar.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Creando varias llamas con forma de flechas, Lucy lanzo decenas de llamaradas en contra del _Hunter_ azul. X vio las flamas venir hacia el y, usando el sistema de aceleración _'Dash'_ de su armadura, se retiro rápidamente del punto de impacto de las flechas. Lucy solo vio como el joven se alejaba de sus flechas.

'_¡Es muy rápido!'_ pensó.

X aun usaba su _Dash_, hasta que lo cancelo, rodó por el suelo una vez y se coloco de pie, apuntando su cañón hacia la chica.

"Mi turno" decía el _Hunter_, apuntando su búster contra Lucy "_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

X libero un poderoso cometa de energía azul, el _X-Buster _a su máximo nivel, contra la guerrera mágica.

"¡Esquívalo Lucy!" exclamaban sus amigas desde el tercer piso.

Lucy miro con decisión la enorme bola de energía venir hacia ella. Espero hasta el último segundo para hacerse a un lado y así esquivar la esfera de plasma del _Hunter_. Mientras ella se alejaba, la esfera seguía su curso, estrellándose contra la pared del salón, creando un enorme cráter en la pared, que parecía estar por derrumbarse debido a las múltiples fisuras que se crearon por el impacto. Lucy miro la pared, una mirada de enorme sorpresa en su rostro.

* * *

"¡Increíble!¡Daño la pared!" exclamaba Caldina, sin creer lo que sus ojos miraban. 

"Vaya…" decía Takato "Esa pared es mas fuerte de lo que pensé…"

"Esa pared esta hecha de Escudo…" decía Clef "El material mas fuerte de este mundo… creado por los deseos y la voluntad de todos los hechiceros de _Céfiro_…"

"Creí que el Escudo solo se usaba para armas especiales…" decía Alan. "Y creí que este castillo fue hecho solo con energía mental…"

"No… el Escudo se utiliza para crear armas especiales… pero también se pueden usar para otras cosas… el castillo entero esta hecho de escudo Y de energía mental…"

"Vaya…"

"Y sin embargo…" decía Ráfaga "El de un disparo logro dañar la pared hecha del material mas fuerte de _Céfiro_…"

"El poder de este guerrero es aterrador…" decía Ascot.

"Y sin embargo…" decía Megaman "El poder de Lucy es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer que X tenga que esquivar sus ataques…"

"Ten cuidado, Lucy…" decía Anais, mirando a su amiga pelear abajo.

* * *

Lucy continuaba mirando la pared dañada, sorprendida por el impacto. 

'_Si eso me hubiera dado…'_

"¡Cuidado Lucy!"

La voz de sus amigas la hizo reaccionar. La guerrera miro al frente para ver al joven acercarse a ella a gran velocidad, usando su sistema _Dash_. X estaba reuniendo energía en su puño izquierdo, dispuesto a golpear a la chica con el. Lucy noto lo que el _Hunter_ iba a hacer, por lo que salto hacia el frente, evitando el puño y la embestida de X. En el aire, Lucy se coloco en posición para atacar, creando varias llamaradas a su lado.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Estando de cabeza en el aire, Lucy creo y lanzo varias flechas de fuego hacia el _Hunter_. X rápidamente se volteo y, volando por unos momentos al ras del suelo, apunto su cañón hacia la chica en el aire.

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

En lugar de disparar el enorme cometa de plasma, X comenzó a usar su cañón como si fuera una metralleta, disparando varias balas de plasma color amarillo opaco.

A mitad de camino, las flechas de fuego y los disparos de plasma se encontraron, algunos impactándose y destruyéndose unos a otros. Otros lograron pasar la zona de peligro y dirigirse a sus respectivos blancos. Al ver esto, ambos jóvenes miraban sorprendidos y nerviosos estos ataques.

'_Uh oh…'_

'_Oh cielos…'_

Lucy recibió varios disparos de energía por todo el cuerpo, causándole gran dolor. X, por su parte, fue un poco más rápido y cruzo sus brazos frente a su rostro, antes de recibir las flechas llameantes de la chica. A pesar de la protección de sus brazos, el _Hunter_ sentía el intenso calor de las llamas en su rostro.

Al finalizar los ataques, ambos habían sido lastimados. Lucy cayó con fuerza en el suelo, perdiendo por unos momentos su espada. X dejo de 'volar' al ras del suelo e impacto contra el, rodando varias veces sin control antes de chocar contra una fuerte pared, quedando en posición de sentado. Ambos quedaron así por varios segundos, sin moverse, al parecer desmayados.

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

Casi un minuto después, para alivio de sus compañeros, ambos comenzaron a mostrar signos de conciencia, comenzando a mover sus extremidades con algo de dificultad.

X alzo la vista, uno de sus ojos cerrados, mirando a Lucy que yacía en el suelo frente a el, varios metros de distancia, la chica comenzaba a incorporarse.

"¿E-estas bien?" pregunto X, respirando con algo de dificultad.

"S-si… no t-te preocup-pes…" respondía Lucy, en el mismo estado que X.

Ambos jóvenes se incorporaron con dificultad. X logro levantarse, pero se tambaleo un poco cuando intento ponerse derecho.

'_Cielos…ese ataque fue mas fuerte de lo que pensé…'_ pensaba X.

X dirigió su mirada al frente y se sorprendió de lo que vio. Lucy estaba decidida, había recuperado su espada y estaba en posición de pelea, su aura roja brillando con intensidad.

'_No lo creo… ella ha de estar en las mismas condiciones que yo… y aun así tiene la energía para seguir luchando…'_ pensaba X con sorpresa. Su rostro cambio a uno de decisión. _'Muy bien, si ella puede, entonces yo también…'_

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Doushi Clef_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)-

X encendió su aura, ardiendo con intensidad y superando un poco a la de la chica, que se veía sorprendida por el incremento de energía tan rápido del _Hunter_. Luego de un rato, ambos se lanzaron uno hacia el otro, con tal velocidad que parecían que estaban patinando sobre la tierra, dejando una imagen de sus siluetas conforme avanzan. (**Autor:** Como cuando los caballeros de _Saint Seiya_ se lanzan unos contra otros para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.)

A unos pocos metros de distancia, el tiempo parecía congelarse para ambos guerreros. Lucy levantaba su espada para dar un fuerte y veloz corte en diagonal. X vio esto y se preparo para defenderse del ataque de la guerrera.

_-CLASH-_

Lucy había dado el corte, pero X la bloqueo usando su gran llave. Al ver esto, X reunió un poco de energía en su cañón derecho y disparo a quemarropa a la guerrera, un ataque no muy fuerte. Lucy logro saltar para esquivar el ataque, usando la cabeza del mismo X para lograr impulsarse hacia atrás con su mano izquierda, cosa que sorprendió un poco al _Hunter_ al ser usado como 'banco de gimnasia'.

Lucy dio unas maromas en el aire antes de tocar suelo. Al momento de hacerlo, se lanzo rápidamente contra X, quien se estaba dando vuelta para encarar a la guerrera. Al hacerlo, X tuvo que esquivar los ataques rápidos de Lucy y su espada, moviéndose a gran velocidad para evitar ser cortado.

'_¡Es demasiado buena!'_ pensaba X _'¡No creí que fuera así peleando cuerpo a cuerpo!'_

El sonido de metal contra metal continuaba escuchándose por todo el salón. Abajo, Lucy y X continuaban con su lucha, chocando sus armas una y otra vez. Pronto, ambos combatientes quedaron nuevamente en un bloqueo con sus armas, mientras se miraban con decisión.

"Debo de admitir…" decía X "Que cuando sentí tu aura por primera vez, me sorprendiste mucho…"

"¿Enserio?" preguntaba Lucy "¿Cómo es eso?"

"Porque sentí un aura bastante grande dentro de ti… casi igual a la de Alan y Kristal…"

"No me refería a eso…"

"¿uh?" preguntaba el _Hunter_ confundido "¿Entonces a que te refieres?"

"Bueno…" decía Lucy nerviosamente. Luego, ella sonrió, cerro los ojos y, alegremente, continuo "Me refería a que… ¿Cómo es que sientes las presencias de los demás?"

Esto causo que el _Hunter_, aun con el bloqueo de espadas, mirara a la chica con incredulidad, y una enorme gota de sudor bajara por su nuca.

"Q-quieres decir que… ¿no conoces como sentir las presencias de los demás?" preguntaba X con sorpresa.

"Eh… nop" decía Lucy. X podría jurar que ella nuevamente tenía esas orejas de gato blancas en la parte de arriba de su cabeza, y que además, ella se veía más pequeña. Eso fue por pocos segundos, antes de que Lucy regresara a la normalidad.

"No puedo creerlo… ¿Y aun así peleas de esta forma? Cielos, no quiero pensar en como serias si pudieras sentir las presencias de las personas a voluntad…"

"hehe… ¿Tu crees que seria muy buena?"

"Con el entrenamiento adecuado, diría que si…" decía X, sabiendo lo que pasaría si ella entrenase como ellos.

"Muy bien…"

X continuaba esquivando los ataques de Lucy con cierta dificultad. En ese momento, la joven decidió atacar con el mango de su espada, golpeando a X en el pecho y sacándolo un poco de balance. La joven aprovechó la oportunidad y dio una fuerte patada al _Hunter_ en el estomago, lanzándolo hacia atrás.

* * *

"Vaya… Lucy no peleaba así la ultima vez que vinimos a _Céfiro_…" decía Marina, al ver a su amiga pelear. 

"Eso es porque Lucy tomo clases de Karate antes de venir…" decía Anais.

"¿Karate? creí que su familia tenia un dojo de Kendo…"

"Si… pero al parecer, sus hermanos la hicieron tomar unas clases…" decía Anais con tranquilidad "y al parecer, ahora usa un estilo que combina el Karate y el Kendo…"

"Vaaaya…" decía Marina "¿Y tu como sabes?"

"Me lo contó…"

"¿Qué?¿Y como es que a mi no?"

"No lo se…"

"Esa Lucy…"

Sus compañeros solo veían nerviosos a Marina, que parecía que iba a estallar en furia.

* * *

La patada de Lucy había mandando a X a volar un rato al ras del suelo. 

'_Ese ataque… fue muy fuerte…'_ pensaba X.

Pronto, el _Hunter_ azul logro controlar su vuelo y toco suelo para detenerse con dificultad. Mientras, Lucy vio esto como una oportunidad. Alzando su espada por unos segundos, reunió energía blanca en esta y, luego de colocarla horizontalmente detrás de su espalda, lanzo un poderoso ataque blanco, una onda de energía que iba directo a X.

El _Hunter_ vio esta técnica venir y, sorprendentemente, en lugar de esquivarla, decidió recibirla.

"¡A pelear enserio!" exclamaba X "_¡GAEA…!_"

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

El ataque impacto en X, mientras la armadura de este comenzaba a brillar. El ataque creo una fuerte explosión que sacudió el lugar, sorprendiendo a todos. Lucy miraba lo que había hecho, sintiéndose algo mal, preocupada, al ver que el joven de azul no había esquivado su ataque. Iba a ir en su ayuda, cuando un brillo de entre la nube de polvo la detuvo.

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Mjolnir's Hammer_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)-

El polvo se asentó y, para su sorpresa, X estaba frente a ella, usando una armadura gris, la _Gaea Armor_. Lo que mas le sorprendió es que X estaba de pie, parado derecho, con sus brazos en sus costados e… ileso.

"No puede ser…" decía Lucy, al ver que su ataque no había tenido el efecto deseado.

"Ahora si…" decía X "Peleare enserio…"

"¿Cómo es que no te hice daño?" preguntaba la chica sin creer lo que veía.

"Es una de mis habilidades…" decía X "Veras, tengo a mi disposición varias armaduras que tienen diferentes cualidades… la armadura que ahora ves es la _Gaea Armor_, la armadura con mayor poder defensivo que tengo… de esta forma, recibo solo una octava parte del daño"

"¡No lo creo!"

"Entonces hazlo de nuevo… no me moveré…"

"Pero…"

"Anda…"

"Muy bien... ¡AHHH!"

Lucy de nuevo lanzo su ataque contra X, quien, como dijo, se quedo en su lugar y recibió el ataque. El polvo se asentó nuevamente y, como la otra vez, X estaba de pie, sin ningún daño.

"¿Acaso eres invencible?" preguntaba Lucy, totalmente sorprendida.

"Aunque lo parezca… no…" decía X "Esta armadura tiene algunos defectos… si bien mi resistencia y fuerza se han duplicado, mi velocidad ha disminuido a la mitad… por lo que no podría mantener una batalla a velocidad contra ti… otra es que, si atacas varias veces, llegaras a cansarme y seré solo un pato sentado… uno muy resistente, claro… por eso…"

La armadura de X cambio nuevamente, siendo ahora una blanca con algunas joyas verdes.

"Esta armadura, la _Blade Armor_, esta hecha para el ataque y la velocidad… luchare ahora con esta…" decía X, cambiando su brazo derecho por un cañón. De este cañón, salio una hoja de espada de energía, con la que señalo a la guerrera. "Vamos, esto acaba de empezar"

La respuesta de la chica fue el incremento de su aura, mientras sujetaba con fuerza su espada. Una vez más, ambos se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro, con sus armas listas.

Al llegar al centro, Lucy y X chocaron sus espadas continuamente, intentando dar un corte al oponente… o en este caso, solo marcar el corte antes de cortar la piel. Continuaron así, chocando espadas, el metal sagrado de la guerrera contra la espada de luz del guerrero. Lucy sujetaba su espada con ambas manos, mientras que X solo usaba el brazo derecho, de donde salía su espada de luz, dejándole la mano izquierda libre para cualquier cosa.

Luego de un último y fuerte choque, ambos jóvenes saltaron para mantener distancia el uno al otro. X aprovecho esto para cancelar la espada de energía, reunir energía en su cañón y dispararla a la guerrera.

"_¡FULL CHARGED BLADE BUSTER!_"

X soltó un cometa de energía, más pequeño que el que lanzaba con su armadura normal, pero mucho más rápido y con un efecto de giro, dándole mas potencia. El cometa de energía viajaba a hacia Lucy, quien en lugar de esquivarlo, se quedo para recibirlo. Reunió energía en su espada y bloqueo el ataque de X con ella, evitando así que recibiera el golpe del ataque. Aun así, ella continuaba luchando con el cometa de energía, que parecía ser más fuerte que ella. Entonces, con un último esfuerzo, Lucy provoco que el cometa de X fuera rechazado, enviándolo hacia arriba, impactándose en el techo sobre ella, causando una gran explosión. Miro al frente para encarar a X nuevamente.

Pero el no estaba ahí…

"¿uh?¿Donde esta?" se pregunto la guerrera.

De repente, una extraña sensación la hizo mirar hacia arriba. Ahí estaba, X, usando la _Falcon Armor_, para poder volar. Lo extraño, es que parecía que X no volaba hacia ella… si no hacia el techo. Volando a gran velocidad, X llego al techo, su armadura cambiando nuevamente, siendo de nuevo la _Gaea Armor_. X se impulsó en el techo y se lanzo hacia gran velocidad hacia el piso, donde estaba la chica. Con el impulso y el peso de la armadura, X cayo a gran velocidad, dispuesto a dar una tremenda patada a la chica, o mas precisamente al piso frente a ella.

Al verlo venir, Lucy salto hacia atrás para evitar lo que parecía un fuerte golpe por parte del _Hunter_. X dio la patada en el piso frente a ella, Lucy salvándose por poco. Debido al impacto, el suelo debajo de ellos estaba con enormes grietas por todo el lugar. Sin embargo, ninguno de ellos lo había notado. La armadura de X volvió a la normalidad, y respiraba con dificultad, al igual que la chica, que aun sujetaba la espada con ambas manos.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"Me estoy cansando…" decía X "Esto ha sido muy intenso…"

"Cierto…" respondía Lucy "Creo que mejor lo dejamos así… ¿No?"

"Si… ya demostramos lo que teníamos que demostrar…"

"Hai… dejémoslo así…"

Lucy bajo su espada, que luego se volvió una luz roja y regreso a su guante derecho. Mientras, el brazo de X regreso a la normalidad. Ambos caminaron hasta quedar frente a frente, donde Lucy extendió la mano hacia X.

"Buena pelea…" decía Lucy "Aunque no disfrute de las peleas, esta fue algo diferente…"

"Digo lo mismo…" decía X, estrechando la mano de Lucy "Fue algo interesante…"

"Ojala no tengamos que pelear entre nosotros nunca mas…"

"No eches la sal, Lucy…"

"¿uh?"

"Eh… significa que no des mala suerte… ya sabes, decir que esperas que algo no pase ocasiona que pase en el futuro…"

"oh… no era mi intención…" decía Lucy algo triste.

"No te preocupes… no creo en eso…" decía X, intentando alegrar el ambiente. Lucy sonrió ante el gesto del joven ex-robot.

"Bueno, regresemos con los demás…"

"Si… vamos a…"

El suelo bajo sus pies comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, sorprendiendo a los dos.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Oh oh…" decía X "¡Cuidado!"

El piso debajo de sus pies cedió, debido al golpe que X había provocado. El suelo se abrió, haciendo que ambos cayeran al piso inferior, con todas las rocas cayendo a su lado. Unos segundos después, en el piso de abajo, rodeados de rocas, Lucy y X estaban sentados, sobre las rocas del piso que habían caído antes.

"Ow…" decía Lucy, sobando su cabeza "¿Estas bien?"

"Si… he pasado por peores cosas…" decía X.

"Me alegro…" decía Lucy contenta.

Inesperadamente, el rostro de la chica cambio a uno de preocupación, solo para después lanzar una llamarada hacia X, quien se sorprendió mucho de la acción de la chica. Entonces, la llamarada se desvió hacia arriba de el, impactando contra algo y explotando.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó el _Hunter_.

"Una roca iba a caer sobre ti…" decía Lucy "No podía dejar que te pasara algo…"

"¿Me salvaste?"

"Si…"

"Gracias…"

"No hay de que…"

Ambos jóvenes se sonrieron, algo que notaron que se hacia mas frecuente entre ellos. En eso, escucharon un ruido y sintieron unas piedrecillas caer sobre sus cabezas. Al mirar hacia arriba, notaron que el techo, el de la sala de prácticas, se estaba derrumbando. Las rocas del techo comenzaron a caer, justo en el agujero donde ellos estaban.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamaba X, quien rápidamente se lanzo hacia la chica, quien no se movió a tiempo.

Las rocas cayeron en el agujero y sobre ambos jóvenes, levantando una gran nube de polvo.

* * *

"Ow… ¿Qué paso…?" 

Lucy comenzó a abrir sus ojos, se sentía cansada y por alguna razón se sentía algo pesada. Luego descubrió que ese peso no era de su cuerpo, sino de algo sobre el.

"¿E-estas bien?"

Cuando Lucy abrió sus ojos completamente, vio justo frente a ella unos pares de ojos verdes… muy cerca de ella. Al fijarse mejor, vio que era X el que estaba 'casi' sobre ella.

"uh…" decía Lucy, un tono rosado en sus mejillas apareció por la cercanía del joven, tanto que podía sentir el aliento de este en su rostro. "¿Q-que estas haciendo?"

"Trato… que… el techo… no… nos… aplaste…"

"¿Uh?"

Al mirar a un lado, Lucy pudo ver que estaban cubiertos de escombros y varias rocas. Se dio cuenta de algo para su sorpresa.

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Friends in My Heart_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)-

"¿N-no me digas que estas sosteniendo el techo con tu cuerpo?" pregunta Lucy, su rostro mostraba gran sorpresa y preocupación.

"E-era eso… o te aplastaba el techo…" decía X, sonriendo, aunque se notaba el dolor en su rostro. "Te lo dije… no podría… p-permitir… que te pase… al-algo malo…" después de eso, el techo comenzó a pesarle mas y mas, haciendo que sus codos fallaran por escasos momentos. Una mueca de dolor y esfuerzo apareció en el rostro del joven, intentando con todas sus fuerzas que el techo no los aplastara.

"X…"

Lucy veía a X con preocupación, sus ojos brillaban como si estuvieran a punto de derramar lágrimas. Aun así, el sonrojo en su rostro no desaparecía.

"No te preocupes…" decía X "No es nada… estoy acostumbrado a esto… en mi mundo, a veces tenia que hacer esto para salvar a la gente de los ataques _Maverick_…pero esta vez si que pesa…"

La armadura de X cambio, siendo ahora la _Gaea Armor_. Con el incremento de fuerza y resistencia, X logro empujar un poco el techo y alejarse de Lucy.

"Ya esta mejor…" decía X. "¿Lo ves? Te dije que no era nada…"

"Gracias… por salvarme…" decía Lucy.

"Tu hiciste lo mismo por mi hace rato…"

"¡Lucy!"

Los dos pudieron escuchar las voces de sus amigos a través de las rocas.

"¡Marina, Anais!" exclamaba Lucy.

"¿Estas bien, Lucy?" preguntaban sus amigas.

"¡Si… estamos bien!"

"¡Los sacaremos de inmediato!" decía Clef.

En ese momento, las rocas comenzaron a elevarse, levantadas por un poder mental. Era Clef, usando su magia para levantar las pesadas piedras, los _Cefirians_ y los guerreros del _Nintenverse_, ya estaban a lado de el para ayudar. Poco tiempo después, las rocas ya se habían retirado, dejando que X pudiera levantarse de Lucy y sentarse a un lado, la armadura desapareció, dejándolo en sus ropas humanas.

"Uff… eso estuvo pesado…" decía X, respirando con dificultad.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Dawn, acercándose a X.

"Si… no se preocupen…" decía X "Solo necesito descansar…"

"¿uh?" preguntaba Latias "Estas sangrando…"

"¿Qué?"

X sintió un poco de sangre caer de su cabeza, bajando por un costado de su rostro. Se llevo la mano hacia la cabeza, donde sintió la herida, quejándose un poco por el dolor.

"Ow… no me di cuenta de esta herida…" decía X.

"_¡Healing Wind!_"

Un viento verde rodeo al _Hunter_, quien rápidamente se sintió mejor. Las heridas de su cuerpo se habían curado, así como el desgate de sus ropas. X volteo a ver a Anais, la que había hecho ese extraño hechizo de curación.

"Gracias" decía X.

"No hay de que, señor X…" decía Anais.

"Eh…con solo X esta bien…"

"Esta bien…"

"Oye…"

X volteo a un lado, donde estaba Lucy, ya sin su armadura llamativa, solo con la armadura blanca que tenia cuando no estaba peleando. Tenia las manos juntas, extendidas hacia abajo y su mirada estaba en el suelo, algo apenada, aun tenia ese sonrojo en su rostro.

"Gracias otra vez por salvarme …" decía Lucy, mirando al suelo "Te lo agradezco…"

"Ya te había dicho que no hay de que…" decía X.

"No… gracias de todas formas… eres muy valiente por hacer eso sin preocuparte por ti mismo…"

El comentario provoco que el _Hunter_ se viera un poco nervioso, su rostro tomando un color un poco mas rojo.

"Eh… claro, no hay de que…" decía X, sobandose la cabeza y mirando hacia un lado, apenado.

"Vaya, que penosos resultaron ser los dos…" decía Kristal, provocando que ambos jóvenes se pusieran mas avergonzados, haciendo que todos rieran a carcajadas.

"Vaya Lucy" decía Marina, acercándose a Lucy y hablándole en voz baja. "Parece que te esta empezando a gustar…"

"¡Pero que estas diciendo, Marina!" exclamaba Lucy, el sonrojo en su rostro aumentando de intensidad.

Todos rieron ante esto.

_-¡FLASH!- _

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Jyokoku- Kouhai shina Sefiiro-_**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_

Los jóvenes _N-Warriors_ dejaron las carcajadas y todos colocaron un rostro de preocupación. Clef también lo había hecho, causando que todos los demás resultaran confundidos.

"¿Qué les pasa?¿Porque dejaron de reír?" preguntaba Caldina "Que aburridos son…"

"No… no es eso, Caldina…" decía Clef "Esto es grave…"

"¿Qué es grave?" preguntaba Anais.

Lucy iba a preguntar a Clef que pasaba, cuando vio a X, que estaba temblando un poco, su rostro mostraba algo de nerviosismo y enfado, ya que el _Hunter_ tenía los dientes presionándose con fuerza.

"¿Qué pasa, X?" preguntaba Lucy, nerviosa ante la mirada del joven.

"Dos presencias…" decía X, aun nervioso "Dos presencias muy poderosas se acercan al castillo a gran velocidad."

"Ahí vienen…" decía Clef "Dos _Phantom Knights_ vienen para acá."

Todos en el lugar que no podían sentir una presencia se sorprendieron.

* * *

_-Fuera del castillo-_

"Al fin llegamos…" decía Kuhn, viendo le castillo de _Céfiro_ a solo un Kilómetro de distancia.

"Aceleremos el paso, Kuhn" decía Lock "Saludemos a estos humanos…"

"Claro…"

Los 2 _Phantom Knights _corrieron mas velozmente, acercándose al castillo de _Céfiro_.

**Fin del Capitulo ****8

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Oh no, los _Phantom __Knights_ han llegado al castillo, debemos protegerlo a cualquier costo.

**Marina:** ¡El suelo esta vivo!

**Anais:** No es eso…¿Que son esas extrañas criaturas? No parecen de _Céfiro_.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El regreso de los que no poseen corazón.**_

**Kristal:** Oh no, no ellos…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

_

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... me salio muy largo en realidad... como 20 hojas a 1.5 de espacio, que son unas 15 o 16 hojas aproximadamente... originalmente la pelea iba a pasar en 2 capitulos, pero decidi acortarla a ultimo minuto... creo que me salio mejor asi... bueno, gracias por sus comentarios... y saludo a todos los que ya entraron a clases (Yo incluido T-T)... luego colocare la parte 4 del Soundtrack para que la vayan bajando... chequen mi profile mañana Miercoles..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: hola hombre, que haciendo... gracias por leer XD_

_master911: si, soy el amo y señor del fic, asi que por eso no me preocupo... pero bueno... hablando de parejas locas XD... gracias por leer..._

_Umizu: hola niña XD... pues si, algo dispareja, pero era algo "normal", ya que era un N-Warrior contra un Cefirian normal... aun asi, dio pelea y Zero lo sabia XD... // eres creo que la 6ta persona que me dice eso de poner anuncios de no leer cuando tomas algo... pobres de sus compus... a lo mejor por eso se descompuzo la tuya ¿No? ojala que la reparen pronto :S ... gracias por leer... y por el -Kun XD_

_Wow, pocos Reviews ahora... cuando dije que "seria de las ultimas que dejo comentarios de los reviews", no significaba que no dejaran reviews ¬¬ XD... no se crean... me imagino que han de andar ocupado con eso del inicio de clases... bueno, espero que todos pasen sus materias, y los que no llevan clases, que les vaya bien en lo que hagan... nos vemos el Viernes, y tambien subire comic, si no el Viernes, el Sabado... ademas del siguiente Cap de PCCM... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	10. Cap 09: El regreso de los sin corazon

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

La pelea entre la _Magic Knight _Lucy y el _Maverick Hunter/N-Warrior _Megaman X continuaba. Ambos peleaban con todo, a pesar de que en sus corazones sentían una tristeza, debido a que la pelea no tenia sentido. El tiempo pasó y la pelea termino, quedando en empate debido a la decisión de ambos combatientes, que reconocieron la fuerza del otro.

Después de la pelea, todos estaban ya mas tranquilos… esto fue hasta cuando sintieron la energía de 2 personas que se acercaban a gran velocidad al palacio… los _Phantom Knights _se acercan

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 9: El regreso de los que no poseen corazón.**_

_-Palacio de Cristal: Sala de Entrenamiento- _

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Magical Mystery_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

"¿Qué quieres decir con que el enemigo viene en camino?"

La pregunta de Marina no fue escuchada por los jóvenes guerreros del _Nintenverse_, puesto que ellos estaban concentrados en las dos energías que venían en camino. Esto hizo desesperar a la guerrera del agua.

"¡Oigan!¡No me estén ignorando!" exclamaba Marina, claramente enfadada. Extrañamente, la chica parecía que estaba corriendo alrededor de los jóvenes con una forma mas… chibi, intentando que le hagan caso.

"Marina, no te pongas así." decía Anais, su tranquila voz ocultaba un poco la duda que tenia. La joven de gafas se volteo hacia Tai, el que estaba justo frente a ella. "Disculpe… ¿Pero de que están hablando?"

Tai se volteo a mirar a la chica con suma seriedad.

"Dos presencias se acercan hacia acá…" decía el joven Ex-_DigiDestined _"Y vienen muy rápido…"

"Bah…" decía Marina, enfadada porque no le hacían caso "¿Y ustedes como saben de eso?"

"Es por su aura…"

"¿uh?" preguntaba Anais "¿Pueden saber donde están las personas con su energía?"

"Si…" decía Mario, interrumpiendo la conversación "Cada ser viviente emite una cantidad de energía… un guerrero poderoso tiene una energía muy grande, fácil de detectar si uno tiene experiencia en eso…"

"Pues no entiendo nada…" decía Marina. Anais se voltea a explicarle.

"Lo que entendí, es que cada persona emite una especie de energía… y ellos, con su energía, pueden detectarla…"

"Sigo sin entender…"

"No es necesario que entiendas…" decía Zero "Lo que debes entender es que el enemigo se esta acercando…"

"Si, también puedo sentirlo…" decía Clef "Ráfaga, prepara a todos los soldados, parece que estamos por entrar en batalla…"

"Si, Maestro Clef…" decía Ráfaga.

"No servirá de nada…" decía Megaman "La energía que estamos sintiendo no son todos los poderes de estos sujetos… si va algún soldado, solo será asesinado…"

"¿Qué quieren que hagamos entonces?" pregunta Paris.

"Fácil… iremos a pelear nosotros…" decía Ash.

"Pero esta es nuestra pelea…" decía Clef.

"Y ahora somos sus aliados…" decía Alan "Si esto fuera al revés, ustedes harían lo mismo por nosotros…"

"Puede que tengas razón…"

"¡Nosotras también pelearemos!" exclamaba Lucy, todos los ojos puestos en ella.

"¿Están seguras?" pregunta Takato

"Claro que si… este es el mundo que debemos proteger, y lo protegeremos…"

"Pero no es necesario ahora…" decía Dawn "ustedes ya debieron haber luchado mucho al inicio de esta batalla, descansen un poco…"

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Yuzurenai Negai _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

"No podría…" decía Lucy "No puedo dejar de pelear… no ahora…"

"Nosotras juramos pelear…" decía Marina "Pelear por la gente de _Céfiro_…"

"No podríamos quedarnos aquí sin hacer nada…" decía Anais "Si pasara algo, me atormentaría de no haber podido hacer algo…"

"Es por eso…" decía Lucy, mirando a los jóvenes guerreros de otra galaxia "¡Es por eso que queremos pelear!... no… ¡Debemos pelear!¡Por _Céfiro_ y su gente!"

Las 3 chicas, decididas, miraban a los jóvenes, quienes las miraban de la misma forma.

"Vaya…" decía Dawn, suspirando "Nunca había visto a gente tan decidida por pelear…"

"Cierto…" decía Alan "¿Qué dicen, gente?"

"Yo digo que dejemos que peleen junto a nosotros…" decía Kristal.

"Yo igual…" decía Mega.

"Por mi esta bien…" decía Latias.

Todos asintieron, sabiendo que estas chicas no cambiarían su forma de pensar.

"Gracias por dejarnos" decía Lucy.

"No tienes porque agradecer…" decía Kristal "Después de todo, este es el mundo que deben proteger…"

"Bueno, no hay mas tiempo…" decía Alan "Kristal, Latias, Mega, Mario, Raichu y Ash, quédense en el castillo… no sabemos que pasaría, a lo mejor ellos pueden entrar al castillo de alguna forma y no podemos dejarlo desprotegido…"

"De acuerdo" decían los mencionados.

"Ráfaga, Caldina, Paris, Presea y Ascot" decía Clef "Ustedes también deben quedarse a proteger el castillo… Lucy, Marina, Anais, les encargo a estos enemigos…"

"Cuenten con nosotros" decía Marina.

"Marina…" decía Ascot.

"¿Si, dime?"

"Uh… yo…" decía el joven hechicero muy nerviosamente "Ten cuidado…"

"uh…" decía la guerrera de agua, algo confundida, para luego sonreírle "Claro, ya me conoces…"

"¡Vámonos!" decía Lucy, corriendo por uno de los pasillos para salir del castillo. Los demás siguieron a la guerrera, siendo que solo las 3 chicas sabían por donde salir.

"Buena suerte…" decía Clef "Vayamos todos los demás a la recamara del trono, ahí veremos todo…"

"De acuerdo…" decía Kristal. "Cuídate, Alan-kun…"

"¿_Kun_?" preguntaba Latias "¿Desde cuando lo llamas así?"

"Desde que descubrí que el era el hombre con el que me quiero casar…"

"Wow…"

Así, los que se quedaron dentro del castillo, desaparecieron en un destello de luz, producto de Clef, que los había transportado a todos al salón del trono.

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Chrono's Theme_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)­_-_

Las _Magic __Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_ corrían codo con codo por el pasillo para salir del castillo. A la cabeza, Lucy y Alan, los líderes de ambos grupos, corrían más que los demás. El joven de gorra gris volteo a ver a al chica a lado de el y sonrió.

'_Esto es genial'_ pensaba Alan _'Primero me encuentro con Kristal, una Dark Magician Girl, luego con Ash, después con Mario, X y ahora con Lucy… es un sueño hecho realidad… estar conviviendo con mis héroes de la infancia es algo que no cambiaria nunca…'_

El grupo continuaba corriendo por los pasillos del castillo, cuando Alan volteo a ver a Lucy.

"¿Cuánto falta para salir del castillo?" pregunto el joven.

"No mucho… estamos por salir…" decía Lucy.

"De acuerdo… ¡Hay que prepararnos entonces!"

"¡Claro!" decía Lucy "¡Marina, Anais!¡Estén listas!"

"¡Si, Lucy!" decían las dos chicas detrás de ella.

Las 3 jóvenes levantaron sus puños izquierdos, aquellos que tenían sus guantes donde introducían sus armaduras. Las joyas de los guantes comenzaron a brillar, rojo, azul y verde respectivamente, cubriendo a las 3 chicas. Cuando la luz desapareció, a lado de los jóvenes, Lucy, Marina y Anais estaban ahora con sus armaduras mágicas, las que las identificaban como _Magic Knights_, sus capas ondeando detrás de ellas. Alan sonrió ante esto.

"¡Nosotros también!" decía Alan "¡Vamos!"

"¡Claro!" exclamaban sus compañeros.

Alan, Tai, Takato, Dawn, X y Zero sacaron sus _Keychains_, que rápidamente se volvieron _Keyblades_, para luego alzarlas al frente.

"_**¡Bankai!**_"

Las _Keyblades _emitieron un fuerte resplandor, rodeando a los jóvenes. Pronto, la luz se disipo y ahora los jóvenes estaban con sus armaduras, las que los identificaban como _N-Warriors_, al igual que las chicas, sus capas ondeando detrás de ellos, excepto Zero.

Mientras iban corriendo, ambos grupos se miraron y sonrieron, justo cuando vieron la salida del castillo delante de ellos.

"¡A pelear!" exclamaron todos, antes de salir del castillo de cristal. Al salir, comenzaron a correr por sobre las rocas, hasta que las rocas se hicieron mas altas, por lo que los guerreros tuvieron que saltar. Ahora, ellos continuaban su camino, dando saltos sobre las rocas para avanzar más rápido y alejarse lo más que pudieran del castillo, para evitar que este sufriera un ataque.

La pelea estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_-Exterior del Castillo-_

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Dive into the Heart- Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Corriendo a gran velocidad, los dos _Phantom Knights_ continuaban su camino para llegar al castillo de Cristal, y así llevar a cabo su mision; el probar las fuerzas de los nuevos guerreros, así como las defensas del castillo.

"Estamos cerca" decía Khun, antiguo _Epitaph User_ de la galaxia _Hack._

"…" fue lo único que decía Lock, el silencioso guerrero, antiguo _God Warrior_ de la galaxia _Asgard._

Los dos continuaron su camino, hasta que sintieron una presencia en el lugar. Se detuvieron de golpe para estar preparados, cuando miraron al frente, a la fuente de la presencia que habían sentido. Frente a ellos, parados sobre unas rocas, estaban las _Magic Knights _y los _N-Warriors._

"Vaya…" decía Khun "¿Qué te parece, Lock? Creo que nos esperaban…"

"…" decía Lock "Eso indica que alguno de ellos puede sentir también las presencias de las personas…"

"Deben ser esos nuevos sujetos… con los reportes que nos habían dicho, parece que esas 3 lindas chicas, las _Magic Knights_, no sabían detectar una presencia…"

"… esto será interesante…"

"Ustedes deben ser los _Phantom Knights_¿No es así?" preguntaba X, parado sobre una de las rocas.

"En efecto, mi azulado amigo" decía Khun, algo sonriente y feliz, extrañando a los jóvenes guerreros "Yo soy Khun, _Phantom Knight/Epitaph User,_ _the Propagation_… y mi amigo, que no le gusta responder, o siquiera sonreír, es Lock, _Phantom Knight/God Warrior_ de _Phecda Gamma_"

"… cállate, Khun, no estamos aquí para presentarnos…" decía Lock "Estamos aquí para pelear…"

"Vaya con esa actitud tuya, amigo…" decía Khun, dando un gran suspiro.

Los jóvenes solo estaban confundidos por el comportamiento de sus rivales, tanto que todos tenían una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

"¿Qué les pasa?" pregunta Marina "¿Acaso no son amigos?"

"Eso parece…" decía Dawn "Pero ciertamente no se comportan como unos…"

"Creo que ambos son muy diferentes…" decía Takato.

"Si, eso parece…" decía Anais "Por lo que puedo ver, el sujeto de cabello azul es muy alegre y optimista… pero el sujeto grande es muy callado, serio y nada alegre… creo que no se llevan muy bien…"

El enemigo de cabello azulado y largo suspiro, sonriendo alegremente.

"Eso es correcto, bella señorita…" decía Khun, causando en Anais un ligero rubor "Bueno, como mi amargado amigo ha dicho, hemos venido aquí para luchar."

"¿Cuál es el propósito de que ustedes estén aquí?" preguntaba Lucy, algo enfadada, debido a que los que estaban en frente tenían la intención de destruir _Céfiro_. Khun se dio cuenta del rostro enfadado de Lucy.

"Vamos, no te pongas así…" decía sonriendo "Vamos, sonríe… las sonrisas hacen que el mundo gire…"

Ante esto, Lucy quedo extrañada, al igual que todos sus amigos.

"Ese sujeto es raro…" decía Marina.

"Si pudiera, no lo quisiera tener como enemigo…" decía Alan.

Lock, que estaba a lado de Khun, solo se llevo una mano al rostro, meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro, avergonzado por tener a un compañero así. El antiguo _God Warrior _se enfado, mirando a sus oponentes.

"Estamos aquí… para destruir este mundo, y llevar su poder ante la señorita Polaris… ¡Así que aléjense si no quieren morir!"

Khun miro a su compañero con algo de enfado.

"Tu y yo nunca nos llevaremos bien…" decía el guerrero de cabello azul.

En frente, las 3 _Magic Knights_ sacaron sus armas de sus guantes, preparándose para la pelea.

"¡No permitiremos que destruyan este mundo!" exclamaba Lucy.

"¡Para eso, tendrán que pasar sobre nosotras!" exclamaba Marina.

"¡Protegeremos este mundo con todas nuestras fuerzas!" exclamaba Anais.

Las 3 chicas se colocaban en posición, elevando sus energías considerablemente, sorprendiendo tanto a los _Phantom Knights_ como a los _N-Warriors._

"Vaya…" decía Zero, viendo el poder que ellas emitían "Al parecer, no habían peleado con todo su poder…"

"¡Me encanta esto!" decía Tai, emocionado por la pelea.

"¡Muy bien, entonces hay que prepararnos!" decía Alan, invocando su _Chaos Keyblade_, sus demás compañeros sacando también sus armas; Dawn, Tai y Takato invocando sus respectivas _Keyblades_, mientras que X y Zero sacando sus armas, el _X-Búster _y el _Z-Saber. _"¡Prepárense para ata…!"

"¡Un momento!"

Los jóvenes héroes se detuvieron al escuchar la voz de Khun, quien tenia la mano al frente, señalando a todos que se detuvieran.

"Quisiéramos luchar contra unos de ustedes…" decía Khun.

"¿De que estas hablando?" pregunta Tai.

"Nosotros dos queremos luchar contra 2 o 3 cada uno, para ver que tan fuertes son en realidad…"

"¡No digas locuras!" exclamaba Marina "¡No estamos para sus juegos!¿De verdad creen que aceptaremos sus reglas?"

"Bueno, si no quieren, pueden luchar todos contra nosotros…" decía Lock, mostrando una sonrisa algo sádica "Pero, al hacer eso, dejaran expuesto el castillo a su ataque…"

"¿Su ataque?" pregunta X "¿De quienes?"

"De nuestros pequeños amigos…" decía Lock, mirando al suelo "Salgan… seres de la oscuridad…"

Las sombras creadas por los pocos rayos del sol que podían penetrar por las nubes comenzaron a dejar las rocas que estaban a su alrededor. Cientos de sombras estaban en el suelo moviéndose extrañamente. Una presencia oscura inundo el lugar, siendo sentida por los _N-Warriors._

"Esta energía…" decía Alan "Me es muy familiar…"

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntaba Anais, mirando las sombras moverse en el suelo.

"¡El suelo esta vivo!" exclamaba Marina.

"¡Atentas, chicas!" decía Lucy, preparándose para lo que viniese.

La presencia oscura se volvió cientos de presencias oscuras, inundando todo el lugar. En ese momento, Alan, Tai, Takato, X y Zero sintieron una especie de _–flash-_ en sus mentes, al reconocer esas presencias.

"No… no puede ser…" decía X, con una gran confusión, una que no paso inadvertida por la guerrera de fuego, quien volteo a verlo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Lucy "¿Qué les pasa a todos ustedes?"

"No puedo creerlo…" decía Tai "No esas cosas aquí…"

"¿Qué les pasa?" preguntaba Marina "Parece que vieron un fantasma…"

"Un fantasma es mejor que esto…" decía Takato, causando algo de temor en las 3 chicas.

Anais miro a Dawn, que estaba cerca de ella, que parecía no mostrar la misma confusión que los chicos.

"¿Sabes que pasa?"

"No tengo idea…" decía Dawn.

Fue entonces, cuando unas figuras oscuras comenzaron a emerger del suelo, donde estaban las sombras.

"¡Wa!¿Que son esas cosas?" preguntaba Marina.

Lucy miraba con decisión a las criaturas, pero desvió su vista para ver a X nuevamente, quien estaba más confundido y nervioso.

Alan veía las criaturas… esa figura negra, esos ojos amarillos vacíos y esa aura oscura, símbolo del vació mismo. Alan, al igual que los jóvenes varones, apretaron los dientes al ver a las criaturas.

"No puede ser…" decía Alan "… _**Heartless**_…"

* * *

_-Castillo de Céfiro; Cuarto del Trono-_

"No es posible… no lo puedo creer…"

En la habitación del trono, tanto Clef y sus seguidores como los _N-Warriors_ que no salieron a la pelea miraban lo sucedido afuera, por medio de una pantalla mágica que apareció de la nada, como si fuera una mesa. Habían visto el encuentro con sus enemigos y la aparición de estas extrañas criaturas confundía a los _Cefirians_.

"¿Qué son esas criaturas, Clef?" preguntaba Presea, viendo la imagen del exterior.

"No lo se…" decía Clef, sumamente inmerso en sus pensamientos "Pero puedo detectar una energía muy oscura en ellos…"

"¿Tu sabes que son esas criaturas, Ascot?" preguntaba Caldina, mirando al muchacho a lado de ella.

"Ni idea… nunca las había visto…" decía Ascot, igual que confundido que los demás.

"Si Ascot no los ha visto, entonces esas criaturas no son de _Céfiro_…" decía Ráfaga.

"No… no lo son…" decía Mega, llamando la atención de los demás.

"Parece que sabes que son esas criaturas…" decía Paris "Por la forma en que los miran sorprendidos…"

"Si, los conocemos…" decía Ash, interrumpiendo la conversación "Son _Heartless_…"

"¿_Heartless_?" pregunta Ascot "¿Y que son esas cosas en realidad?"

"Son criaturas de la oscuridad…" decía Latias, mirando a la imagen. "Seres que fueron creados por la oscuridad de los corazones…"

"¿Quieres decir que son producto de los miedos de las personas?" preguntaba Ráfaga.

"No, no se refería a eso…" decía Mario. "Ellos _**SON**_ la oscuridad de los corazones, no un producto de ellos…"

"Explíquense, por favor…" decía Clef "Estas criaturas sueltan una energía oscura muy poderosa… ¿Qué son estos _Heartless_?"

"Los _Heartless_…" empezaba Kristal "Como Mario lo dijo antes, son la oscuridad de los corazones. Son Corazones que fueron corrompidos por la oscuridad, perdiendo así su cuerpo material y su alma, quedando solo el corazón lleno de oscuridad."

"¿Quieres decir que estas criaturas son la verdadera oscuridad de los corazones?" preguntaba Paris.

"Si, eso es lo que quiero decir…" decía Kristal.

"Para eso, debe ser débil un corazón¿No es así?" preguntaba Presea.

"No, el corazón no necesariamente debe ser débil… puede ser una persona con corazón muy fuerte… pero si cae en la oscuridad, se forma un _Heartless_ muy poderoso…"

"¿Cómo es eso?"

"Es simple… los _Heartless_ solo tienen una razón para su existir… el devorar los corazones de otro ser vivo…"

"¿Qué dices?" Pregunta Clef.

"Eso que escuchan…" decía Kristal, mirando a sus nuevos aliados "Esos _Heartless_ son capaces de devorar el corazón puro de una persona… y eso no es lo peor…"

"¿Hay mas?" preguntaba Ascot.

"Si… la cosa es que ellos pueden devorar un corazón, no importando si este es fuerte o débil… pero, mientras mas fuerte sea el corazón, mas fuerte es el _Heartless_…"

"No puedo creerlo…" decía Clef, sintiendo algo de temor "_Céfiro_ se caracteriza por tener a mucha gente con un corazón fuerte… ¿Me estas diciendo que estas criaturas son capaces de devorarlos y crear criaturas como ellas mas poderosas?"

"Exactamente… y lo peor es que la persona no necesita estar muerta… con el solo hecho de que su energía oscura toque el corazón es suficiente para que una persona se convierta en _Heartless_…"

"¡Eso es horrible!" exclamaba Clef, quien de inmediato se volvió a ver a Ráfaga "Escucha Ráfaga, avísale a todos los soldados y hechiceros, que todos los habitantes que están en el castillo vayan al refugio y protéjanlo…"

"Si maestro Clef" decía Ráfaga, quien luego comenzó a correr por el pasillo.

"Muy bien…" decía Clef "Ahora creare un escudo mágico para evitar que esas criaturas entren al castillo…"

"De acuerdo…" decía Kristal, pero ella aun estaba muy intranquila. _'Oh no… si los Heartless están aquí… ¿En donde esta el corazón de este mundo?'

* * *

_

-_Exterior del Castillo-_

"Entonces… ¿Esas criaturas devoran el corazón de las personas?"

La pregunta de Anais cayó en los oídos de todos. Alan y los demás le habían explicado lo que eran esas criaturas a sus nuevas aliadas, quienes no creían lo que escuchaban.

"Exactamente…" decía Alan "Son muy peligrosas…"

"Que cruel…" decía Marina "El que un monstruo devore la esencia y sueños de una persona solo para satisfacer sus necesidades…"

"Para nosotros es cruel…" decía Tai "Pero para ellos, es su forma de vivir…"

"¡Pues no dejaremos que devoren a los habitantes de _Céfiro_!" exclamaba Lucy.

"Nosotros tampoco los dejaremos…" decía X.

En frente, sus enemigos estaban algo interesados.

"Vaya, parece que ellos conocen a los _Heartless_…" decía Khun.

"Si… pero no hay que sorprenderse por eso…" decía Lock.

"¿Cómo es que ustedes controlan a los _Heartless_?" preguntaba Alan "No creía que existieran esas cosas en esta galaxia…"

"¿Qué no creías?" pregunta Lock "Los _Heartless_ son la oscuridad de los corazones, no necesariamente deben ser humanos…"

"Ellos son la oscuridad de los corazones de otros seres en el universo…" decía Khun. "Los _Heartless_ no son exclusivos de una galaxia…"

'_Ahora lo entiendo…'_ pensaba Alan.

"Bueno… entonces… ¿Comenzamos?"

Con un chasquido de los dedos de Khun, los _Heartless_ comenzaron a moverse hacia el grupo.

"¡Ahí vienen!¡Atentos!" exclamaba Takato.

Los _Heartless_ comenzaron a moverse a gran velocidad hacia los humanos… y pasaron de largo.

"¿Uh?¿Que paso?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Nos pasaron de largo…" decía Lucy.

"Oh no…" decía Zero, entendiendo el plan de los caballeros "¡Enviaron los _Heartless_ al castillo!"

"¡¿Que?!" exclamaban sus compañeros de equipo.

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Night of Fate_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

"Lo que dice el muchacho rubio es cierto…" decía Khun "Como no quisieron aceptar nuestras reglas, tendremos que obligarlos a cumplirlas."

"Ahora, tienen dos opciones…" decía Lock "Una- Enfrentarnos a nosotros, o Dos- ir a enfrentar a los _Heartless_… si todos eligen solo una, la otra opción atacara al castillo."

Alan apretó sus dientes al entender lo que pasaba.

"Rayos…" decía el "Nos obligan a separarnos y pelear con ellos…"

"Entonces separémonos" decía X "No podemos dejar que ataquen el castillo, ninguno de los dos…"

"Unos se quedaran a pelear contra ellos, mientras otros se encargan de los _Heartless_." decía Lucy. "Y nosotras queremos pelear contra estos sujetos."

"Muy bien" decía Alan "Entonces yo…"

"Espera" decía Tai "Déjame enfrentarme a uno de ellos…"

"¿Qué dices Tai? Recuerda que soy mas fuerte…"

"Si… pero también queremos ser de ayuda en algo…" decía el joven del valor.

"Yo también…" decía Takato "Quisiera que nos dejaras luchar…"

"… de acuerdo…" decía Alan "Lucy, Marina, Anais, Tai y Takato, ustedes luchen contra los caballeros, Dawn, X, Zero y yo nos encargaremos de los _Heartless_, no dejaremos que lleguen al castillo."

"Muy bien…" decía Lucy.

"Buena suerte…¡Vámonos muchachos!"

Dawn, Alan, X y Zero comenzaron a alejarse del lugar, siguiendo a los _Heartless_, mientras que Lucy, Marina, Anais, Tai y Takato, se quedaron encarando a sus enemigos.

"Muy bien… empecemos esto…" decía Lock.

"Espera, Lock…" decía Khun "Yo me haré cargo de las chicas…"

"¿Por qué lo dices?"

"Porque tu eres un bruto y no las trataras con amabilidad… las venceré, pero no las lastimare, no sin razón…"

"Como quieras… eso me deja a los dos niños…" Lock sonreía, mientras comenzara a hacer crujir sus nudillos con sus propias manos "Esto será divertido."

Tai y Takato miraban al _Phantom Knight_ con seriedad.

"No nos subestimes" decía Tai, encendiendo su aura.

"¡Si lo haces, caerás mas pesadamente!" exclamaba Takato, encendiendo su aura de igualmente.

Esto hizo feliz a Lock.

"Vaya, su aura es bastante grande… esto será mas interesante de lo que pensé…"

Luego de eso, Lock encendió su aura, llena de odio y rencor, además de frió, muy diferente al aura de los jóvenes guerreros, sorprendiéndolos.

"Es muy fuerte…" decía Tai.

"Si… pero no nos dejaremos vencer por eso…" decía Takato.

Ambos se voltearon a ver a las 3 chicas, quienes también los veían.

"Buena suerte a las tres…" decía Tai.

"A ustedes también…" decía Lucy.

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a ver a Lock.

"Bueno… ¡Empecemos!"

Tai, Takato y Lock desapreciaron de la vista de todos, para luego escucharse varios estruendos algo lejanos a ellos. Khun solo sonrió.

"Bueno, creo que es momento de empezar con esto…" dijo el extraño caballero de cabello azul, antes de invocar de la nada una especie de rifle/bayoneta, con una hoja de espada ancha color azul, con varios símbolos en ella. Las chicas se colocaron en guardia, viendo que esta pelea estaba por comenzar.

**Fin del Capitulo ****9

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola otra vez, soy Alan. La pelea ha comenzado. Nosotros tratamos de defender el castillo de los _Heartless_, mientras las chicas, Tai y Takato intentan detener a los dos _Phantom Knights_. Kristal y Clef se unen para defender el castillo con su magia y todos los demás intentan ayudar de cierta forma. No puedo creerlo… los _Heartless_ son mas fuertes que antes. ¿Cómo es eso posible?

**Khun:**Ahora, veremos que es mas fuerte, si sus monstruos o mi _Avatar._

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El Avatar de Khun; Magus. ¡La aparición de los Rune-Gods!**_

**Tai/Takato:** Es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos…

**Lucy/Marina/Anais:** Debemos unirnos nuevamente… ¡Para luchar por _Céfiro_!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice: **Saludos Gente... espero que este capitulo les haya gustado... es un poco corto comparandolo con el anterior (3,000 palabras) pero creo que llego al punto... disculpen por lo del Soundtrack, no lo he subido, lo subire el Sabado que tenga tiempo... el comic lo subire mas tarde el Viernes... comentarios: _

Venus Adept JMAG: Algunos se preguntaran como es que las Magic Knights son tan fuertes... bueno, lo puse asi porque son las protectoras de una Galaxia entera, asi como los N-Warriors del Nintenverse... bueno, gracias por leer...

Ashley Sketchit: vaya, otra persona que ultiliza las escuzas de Kakashi (El primero que conozco es Vivi, el que deja reviews anonimos XD)... //es lo unico que me sale bien de Khun... creo que me saldra un poco OoC en los proximos episodios... pero a ver que onda... Gracias por leer...

master911: por ahora la relacion de Lucy/X sera un poco lenta... pero por ahora... // si, regresaron las pequeñas cositas negras que todos aman... y que te roban el corazon... literalmente XD... gracias por leer...

Umbrella Agent: Agregare mas cosas de Hack, de esto puedes estar seguro, asi que no te preocupes por eso... gracias por leer (Ya me siento disco rayado... otra vez XD)

Umizu: hey niña que onda... ahora recuerdo que no se tu verdadero nombre XD... oh bueno...// soy Evil, pero no hare a X un Raichu... no intencionalmente ¬.¬ XD... // quien sabe, puede ser o no puede ser...// que tu lapy se componga pronto y que tenga todo los archivos :D... bye niña... (¿alguien me dice que significa -Kun?... segun yo, hay 2 o 3 significados a decir eso despues de un nombre, asi que no se cual :S... si, llamenme ignorante ¬-¬, no estoy tan metido a lo japones como otros...)

Arecanderu: hey, eso no vale, un review es un review XD... bueno, gracias por leer... luego me aviento lo que llevas de tu fic... sobres XD

Vivi: hey hombre, dices que no te menciono pero segun yo si lo hago ¬-¬ XD... Tu teoria de Lucy es factible, pero ya me conocen, a veces hago cosas inesperadas (Vean mi comic y sabran a que me refiero XD)... sobre,s gracias por leer...

Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el Domingo... sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	11. Cap 10: El Avatar de Kuhn Magus

_**Saiyan X dice: **Ya esta la parte 4 del Soundtrack en mi profile... _

**

* * *

**

**PRELUDE THEME:** _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

Los _Phantom Knights_ se están acercando al castillo de _Céfiro_ a gran velocidad, con la intención de probar las fuerzas de la nueva alianza. Los _N-Warriors _y las _Magic Knights_, al igual que todo el castillo, se preparan para el combate entre estas fuerzas. Alan, Tai, Takato, X, Zero, Dawn, Lucy, Marina y Anais salen del castillo para encarar a esta amenaza de frente, mientras los demás se quedan para protegerlo si es que pasan a los jóvenes héroes.

El grupo se encuentra con los caballeros oscuros, Kuhn _the Propagation_ y Lock de_ Phecda Gamma_, aquellos que planean invadir el castillo. Ambos caballeros hacen una proposición, pelear contra 2 o 3 guerreros cada uno, para probar sus fuerzas. Obviamente, nuestros héroes no acceden, provocando que los caballeros oscuros invoquen a sus lacayos.

Alan y sus amigos no lo podían creer. Ambos _Phantom Knights_ habían invocado a varios _Heartless_, en _Céfiro_, quienes comenzaron a avanzar hacia el castillo de cristal. Sabiendo que no podían dejar a ambos atacar el castillo, el grupo se dividió; Alan, Dawn, X y Zero atacarían a los _Heartless_, mientras que Lucy, Marina, Anais, Tai y Takato se quedarían luchando contra ambos caballeros. Lock, Tai y Takato se fueron a luchar a otra parte, dejando a las 3 chicas a enfrentarse a Kuhn.

¿Podrán derrotar a los caballeros fantasma?¿Podrán evitar que los _Heartless_ ataquen el castillo? Una gran batalla esta a punto de comenzar.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 10: El Avatar de Kuhn; Magus. ¡La aparición de los Rune-Gods!**_

_-Castillo de Céfiro; Cuarto del Trono-_

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: - **__Kumikyoku- Sentou-_**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_

El castillo de cristal de _Céfiro_ estaba ahora rodeado de un escudo mágico transparente. Mientras la pelea estaba por empezar en el exterior, dentro del castillo, todos se estaban preparando para la batalla. Los guardias del castillo estaban ya listos para cuando la invasión de los _Heartless_ empezara, que no tardaría mucho tiempo.

En el cuarto del trono, el mago Clef, así como sus compañeros y los _N-Warriors_ que se quedaron ahí, estaban viendo la escena en la imagen flotante. Clef estaba usando su poder mágico, concentrándose para mantener el escudo mágico que protegía todo el castillo.

"Listo…" decía Clef "El escudo mágico esta colocado…"

"¿Crees que servirá ese escudo?" preguntaba Raichu.

"¡Claro que servirá!" exclamaba Caldina "Clef es el mago mas poderoso de este mundo, ningún otro hechicero podría comparársele…"

"¿Enserio?" preguntaba Ash "Bueno, su aura es casi de la misma intensidad que la de Kristal, que es una hechicera también…"

"Quizás se acierto…" decía Kristal "Pero el aura de el se especializa solo en la magia… a diferencia de la mía, que la uso para combate cuerpo a cuerpo y magia… en poderes mágicos, el me ganaría…"

"Oh…"

"¡Ack!"

Todos voltearon a ver a Clef, quien se estaba sosteniendo el pecho, como si algo lo lastimase. Rápidamente todos fueron a su ayuda, siendo Presea la que se hinco para sujetar al hechicero.

"¿Qué pasa, Clef?" preguntaba la joven rubia al hechicero que respiraba con dificultad.

"Puedo sentirlo…" decía Clef, sujetándose el pecho con fuerza "Esas criaturas están impactando contra el escudo… y puedo sentir su oscuridad… intentando tocar mi corazón…"

"¿Qué dice?" preguntaba Paris "¿Acaso su aura oscura puede llegar hasta aquí?"

"Eso parece… como el escudo que protege el castillo esta directamente conectada a mi aura, esos seres oscuros pueden conectarse por unos segundos con mi aura y lograr tocar por unos pocos momentos mi esencia…"

"Oh no…" decía Latias "Si eso continua, Clef se convertía en un _Heartless_… debe desactivar el escudo…"

"Si cancelo el hechizo del escudo, esas criaturas entraran al castillo y devoraran a todos… no puedo permitirlo… "

"¿Entonces que haremos?" pregunta Mario.

"Tengo una idea…" decía Kristal "Si uno mi aura con la de Clef y creo un segundo escudo mágico, ambos escudos se fusionaran y crearan uno mas fuerte… así los _Heartless_ no podrán conectarse con nuestras auras…"

"¿Y si no lo logras?" pregunta Ash.

"Entonces morimos todos…" decía Kristal.

"Entiendo…" decía Clef "¿Estas dispuesta a arriesgar tu vida por nosotros?"

"Soy una _N-Warrior_" decía Kristal sonriendo "Mi deber es el de proteger a aquellos que me necesitan… y si para eso debo arriesgar mi vida, que así sea…"

"Muy bien, joven hechicera… entonces unamos nuestras auras…"

Clef se coloco de pie, mientras que Kristal se colocaba a un lado de el.

"Concéntrate, joven hechicera…" decía Clef "Cuando unamos nuestras auras, nuestras mentes se unirán también, formando una sola mente…"

"¿Que?" preguntaba Kristal algo nerviosa.

"Si, así funciona un hechizo de protección cuando lo crean dos o mas hechiceros… ¿Acaso no has hecho uno?"

"Eh… no, seria la primera vez que creo un hechizo de escudo con otro hechicero…"

"Ya veo… no es muy difícil, solo concéntrate, une tu aura con la mía y así nuestras mentes se unirán…"

"D-de acuerdo…" decía Kristal, algo sonrojada. "Solo le advierto, por su bien, no lea mucho de mi mente…"

Clef se le quedo mirando extrañado, pero decidió no preguntar.

"De acuerdo, lo haré…" decía Clef.

Kristal solo suspiro, cuando sintió una mirada en ella. Volteo a ver a Latias, quien era la que la miraba, quien estaba sonriendo. Kristal solo se sonrojo aun más, pensando en lo que ocurrió la última vez que su mente se unió con la de alguien mas… recordaba cuando ella y Latias unieron sus mentes y la _Pokemon_ pudo ver… _cosas_ privadas de su mente.

"Empecemos…" dijo Clef de improvisto.

"S-si…" decía Kristal.

Ambos hechiceros cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron, sus cuerpos rodeados por sus respectivas auras.

* * *

_-Exterior del Castillo-_

El escudo blanco de Clef comenzó a cambiar de color, tomando un color ligeramente mas rosado, intensificando su fuerza. Los _Heartless_ que se estrellaban contra el escudo sintieron el incremento de energía en este. A pesar de eso, continuaron embistiendo y lanzando ataques oscuros a este, intentando romperlo. Fue entonces, cuando varios rayos de energía impactaron contra todos los _Heartless_ que estaban cerca del escudo. Las criaturas de la oscuridad voltearon a ver a sus nuevos atacantes, que eran Alan y los demás.

"Nos volvemos a ver, criaturas…" decía Alan. Era obvio que las criaturas no lo reconocían, ya que nunca lo habían visto, por el hecho de ser _Heartless_ de otras galaxias y no del _Nintenverse_. Aun así, los _Heartless_ se lanzaron hacia ellos, viéndolos solo como un alimento más. Ese fue su error, ya que fueron recibidos por varios rayos de energía, desintegrándose.

"Vaya, así que esos son los famosos _Heartless_ de los que hablaba Kristal…" decía Dawn.

"Es cierto, tu no los conocías…" decía X.

"Bueno… no importa, ya acabamos con ellos" decía Dawn feliz.

"Eh… Dawn… hay algo que debes de saber acerca de los _Heartless_…" decía Alan.

En ese momento, varias sombras mas comenzaron a aparecer en el suelo y mas _Heartless_ emergieron de el.

"Y eso es que, siempre hay muchos mas _Heartless_ de lo que uno ve…" decía Alan.

"Oh… entiendo…"

"No importa…" decía X "Acabemos con ellos."

X reúne algo de energía en su _X-Búster_ y la libera hacia el grupo de _Heartless_, que esquivan el ataque al último segundo… salvo un _Neo Shadow_, que se queda en su lugar. El grupo sonrió, al ver que ese _Heartless_ se quedo ahí, solo para ser destruido. Entonces, lo impensable…

"¿Pero que…?" decía Zero.

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Pandemonium, the Frozen Castle_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)­_-_

El _Neo Shadow_ que se quedo ahí, no solo permaneció en su lugar… sino que también detuvo el poder de X con sus manos.

"No puedo creerlo…" decía X, viendo la esfera de energía en las manos del _Heartless_, quien solo la desvió hacia el cielo, explotando a varios kilómetros del suelo. Dawn se volvió a ver a sus compañeros.

"Oigan. ¿No dijeron que los _Heartless_ eran débiles?" preguntaba la chica de cabello azul.

"Los _Heartless_ son débiles…" decía X.

"¡Entonces como es que detuvo su ataque!" exclamaba la chica.

Todos se quedaron cayados, no sabiendo que decir. Fue cuando Zero recordó algo.

"Claro… ahora lo entiendo…" decía Zero.

"¿De que hablas?" pregunta Alan.

"¿Qué fue lo que dijo Clef acerca de _Céfiro_?"

"¿Qué es un mundo donde los deseos se vuelven realidad?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Si… eso, y que las presencias negativas han hecho que _Céfiro_ luzca de esta manera…"

"¿Presencias Negativas?" preguntaba Alan. En ese momento, a su mente llego la idea como una revelación "No… no me digas que…"

"Exactamente…" decía Zero "En este mundo, donde las pesadillas se vuelven realidad, los _Heartless_ están absorbiendo la energía negativa que esta afectando este mundo…"

"¿Qué absorben la energía?" preguntaba Dawn.

"¿Quieres decir que en este lugar los _Heartless_ son mas fuertes?" preguntaba X.

"Claro…" decía Alan "Tiene sentido… mientras mas cerca a la oscuridad, los seres oscuros se vuelven mas fuertes…"

"Eso es malo¿no?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Muy malo…" decía X, reuniendo nuevamente energía "¡Pero eso no significa que no podamos vencerlos!"

"Bien, vamos a…" empezaba Alan.

"¡Esperen!" exclamaba Zero "¿Qué es eso?"

Los jóvenes voltearon a ver a los _Heartless_, en especial al que detuvo el ataque de X con sus manos. De repente, unos extraños círculos negros aparecían y desaparecían como burbujas detrás del _Neo Shadow_. El aura oscura de estos _Heartless_ se incrementaba.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Dawn con miedo.

"Es un aura oscura muy poderosa…" decía X.

"No lo creo…" decía Alan, sorprendido de lo que veía "Eso es… ¿_AIDA_?"

"¿_AIDA_?¿Que es eso?" preguntaba Zero.

"No estoy seguro…" decía Alan "Se muy poco de eso… lo único que se es que, supuestamente, _AIDA_ es un A.I. _natural_, formado por errores del Internet, esto en los juegos de _.Hack//G.U._ No se que hacen esas cosas aquí, pero el _AIDA_ incrementa los sentimientos de las personas…"

"¿Incrementa los sentimientos?¿Como es eso?" preguntaba X confundido.

"Se podría decir que si… esas cosas son como un virus o, en este caso para nosotros, un parasito, que nos controlaría si llegase a apoderarse de nuestros cuerpos… se supone que _AIDA_ esta muy interesada en los humanos…"

"Entonces ¿Qué hace en los _Heartless_?"

"No tengo ni idea… pero, eso significa que _AIDA_ viene de la Galaxia _Hack_, ya que aquí están los _Epitaph Users… _tengan cuidado, el _AIDA_ incrementa la oscuridad de los _Heartless._"

"Muy bien… ¡Ataquémoslos!"

Y ellos cuatro continuaron su batalla contra los _AIDA-Heartless_.

* * *

_-Tai/Takato Vs Lock-_

_¡CLANK!_

Las _Keyblades_ de los jóvenes chocaron contra dos hachas grandes y pesadas, sostenidas fácilmente por su oponente con una mano cada una. Tai y Takato se alejaron un poco, al ver que sus Keyblades no tenían efecto en el.

"Parece que será mas difícil de lo que pensé…" decía Tai.

"Ese sujeto es muy fuerte…" decía Takato.

"¿Acaso ya se cansaron?" preguntaba Lock "¿O es que ese es todo su poder? Si es así, me decepcionan… ¡Los partiré en dos con mis hachas!"

"¡Eso esta por verse!"

Ambos jóvenes cambiaron sus armas. Las Keyblades de sus manos desaparecieron cambiando de forma. Ahora, Tai tenía en sus dos brazos unas especies de garras de metal, con dos placas de metal que cubrían cada uno de sus brazos; eran los _Dragon Killer_ de Wargreymon. Takato ahora tenía un escudo en su brazo izquierdo y una lanza en el derecho, las armas que usaba Gallantmon.

"Oh… así que ahora tienen nuevas armas…" decía Lock "¿De verdad creen que me vencerán con eso?"

"Hay que intentarlo, Tai…" decía Takato.

"Con gusto… ¡ATACA!" decía Tai.

Los jóvenes se lanzaron hacia el gigante, elevando sus auras al máximo, mientras su enemigo hacia lo mismo, lanzándose hacia ellos. Una explosión se escuchó en el lugar.

* * *

_-Lucy/Marina/Anais VS __Kuhn-_

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__The Deep End_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

El guerrero de amarillo logro saltar hacia atrás, evitando las flechas de fuego de Lucy.

"Vaya, son muy rudas, chicas…" decía Kuhn. "¿No podrían rendirse pacíficamente? No me gusta lastimar a las hermosas jóvenes como ustedes…"

"¡No nos rendiremos!" exclamaba Lucy, sujetando su espada con fuerza.

"Si no quieres lastimarnos, mejor ríndete tu" decía Marina.

"Oh… lo siento, pero no puedo hacer eso…" decía Kuhn "La verdad, tengo algo muy importante que hacer y eso tiene que ver con la destrucción de _Céfiro_…"

"Entonces no podremos solucionar esto pacíficamente…" decía Anais.

"Eso parece…" decía el guerrero de cabello azul, sujetando su bayoneta amarilla. "Lo siento chicas, pero tengo una misión que cumplir…tratare de no lastimarlas, pero creo que eso será imposible… discúlpenme si las lastimo…"

Kuhn se lanzo contra las chicas, al parecer decidiendo atacar a Marina, ya que iba directa a ella. La chica no iba a inmutarse, así que se quedo para luchar. Bloqueo la ancha hoja de la bayoneta de su enemigo con su espada delgada, con cierta dificultad para la chica. El guerrero solo sonrió y coloco la palma de su mano en el abdomen de la chica, reuniendo energía. Cuando Marina se dio cuenta, Kuhn ya había soltado una esfera de energía en el estomago de la guerrera, lanzándola hacia atrás varios metros, hasta caer pesadamente en el suelo. Sus amigas la vieron caer.

"¡No, Marina!" exclamaban las dos chicas, al ver a su amiga caer. La guerrera del agua comenzó a levantarse con cierta dificultad, el ataque la había lastimado.

"Estoy bien… no se preocupen…" decía la chica, aunque sus amigas sabían que no era verdad y que estaba muy lastimada.

"Anais" decía Lucy "Ayuda a Marina."

"Si…" decía Anais, corriendo hacia donde estaba Marina.

"No dejare que la cure de sus heridas" decía Kuhn, sabiendo por los otros caballeros oscuros que la chica de armadura verde y cabello rubio curaba a los heridos.

Kuhn se lanzo hacia ella, intentando interceptarla antes de que legase a Marina. Justo a mitad del camino y para sus sorpresa, Lucy apareció de la nada frente a el, con un rostro lleno de determinación.

"¡No dejare que le hagas daño a mis amigas!" exclamaba Lucy. Kuhn silbó al ver lo que había ocurrido.

"Interesante… eres diferente a las otras dos… eres mas rápida que ellas… y me imagino que tu fuerza también…"

"¡Probemos eso entonces!"

Lucy se lanzo contra Kuhn, ambos chocando sus espadas con fuerza para derrotar al otro. Dando varios sablazos que solo terminaban en la hoja de su enemigo, Lucy comenzó a incrementar su velocidad y fuerza, intentando sobrepasar al guerrero que estaba frente a ella. Sin embargo, la fuerza de su enemigo crecía conforme la de ella lo hacia, dándole la impresión de que el estaba jugando con ella. Las espadas de ambos quedaron en un bloqueo, ambos mirándose a los ojos. El rostro de Lucy mostraba que estaba empleando toda la fuerza que tenia en ese momento, mientras que el de Kuhn… parecía tranquilo.

"Eres mas fuerte de lo que pareces, guerrera de fuego…" decía Kuhn, sonriente "Pero con eso no bastara si quieres vencerme…"

"¡No me dejare vencer!"

Empleando mas fuerza, Lucy forzó a Kuhn a retroceder, saliendo del bloqueo. Ahora que Kuhn estaba algo fuera de balance, lo único que Lucy tenía que hacer es…

_¡BANG! __**Fin de la Música de Fondo.**_

Un fuerte dolor en su hombro izquierdo detuvo a Lucy en seco. Rápidamente llevándose una mano a su hombro, la guerrera de fuego cayo de rodillas en el suelo, sujetándose el hombro, del cual empezaba a brotar una cantidad considerable de sangre. Miro al frente y vio a Kuhn, con su arma señalando hacia ella… y con la punta del cañón humeando… le había disparado.

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

"Creo que es hora de tomar esto enserio…" decía el guerrero, llevándose el arma al hombro, sujetándola con una mano, su rostro no dejando esa sonrisa y mirada cansada que lo caracterizaba, incluso después de hablarle disparado.

"¿N-no que no lastimabas a las mujeres…?" preguntaba Lucy, quien sentía un gran dolor en ese momento.

"Se lo que había dicho… sin embargo, tengo una misión muy importante, algo que va mas allá de _Céfiro_… y no puedo permitir que alguien me detenga… y no te preocupes por esa herida, no es mortal… solo te dolerá mucho…"

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

Kuhn tuvo que saltar a un lado para evitar ser embestido por un enorme dragón de agua que estaba por estrellarse con el. Pronto miro a Marina acercarse a el a gran velocidad, menor a la de Lucy, pero ciertamente mas rápida que antes. Usando movimientos de esgrima, Marina logro hacer retroceder a Kuhn, lo suficiente para alejarse de Lucy.

"Marina…" decía la guerrera de fuego, viendo a su amiga luchar con esa determinación por ella.

"_¡HEALING WIND!_"

Un viento verde la rodeo y comenzó a curar su herida, que dejo de sangrar, así como reparar la hombrera de su traje/armadura.

"¿Estas bien, Lucy?" pregunto Anais, corriendo a lado de su amiga.

"Si, estoy bien…" decía Lucy, viendo que su hombro ya no sangraba "Gracias Anais…"

"De nada, Lucy…"

"¡AAHHHHH!"

Las dos chicas voltearon a un lado, solo para ver a Marina caer al suelo por un arco de energía, producido por la espada de Kuhn. Las chicas rápidamente corrieron al lado de su amiga, para protegerla de más ataques.

"Es interesante…" decía Kuhn "Lamentablemente, debo cumplir mi misión, así que debo terminar con esto…"

"¿Acabar con esto dices?" preguntaba Lucy. "No creas que nos derrotaras tan fácilmente…"

"Quizás no así… pero con mi arma secreta, lo haré…"

"¿Arma secreta dices?" preguntaba Anais.

"Exactamente…" decía Kuhn, cuyo cuerpo comenzó a emitir una aura verde. "Ahora les demostrare lo que nos hace _Epitaph Users_"

El Aura de Kuhn comenzó a elevarse más y más. Su cuerpo comenzó a mostrar algunas marcas amarillas por todo su cuerpo, sobre sus ropas, incluso su cabello. El espacio cercano a el comenzó a oscurecerse un poco y las chicas lo notaron.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" preguntaba Marina.

"No lo se… pero estén atentas, chicas" decía Lucy.

"Por mas atentas que estén, no podrán hacer nada…" decía Kuhn "Ahora, les mostrare mi arma secreta…ven…vamos… "

El aura de el guerrero se incremento aun mas, elevándose al cielo, las marcas de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar con intensidad. El aura rodeo a Kuhn, mientras un circulo se formaba en el piso debajo de el. Fue entonces cuando alzo su rostro al cielo, haciendo explotar su aura

"_¡Mi Magus!_"_** -Fin de la Música de Fondo.-**_

El aura verde de Kuhn exploto, elevándose al cielo, donde comenzó a crecer de tamaño, creando una enorme esfera de energía esmeralda. La esfera comenzó a brillar tanto, que todos en la cercanía pensaron que era la aparición del sol. Las chicas tuvieron que cerrar sus ojos para no quedar cegadas por tanta luz. Poco después, la luz se disipo y las chicas pudieron volver a abrir sus ojos. Cuando lo hicieron se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__The 13__th__ Dilemma_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

Donde estaba antes la esfera esmeralda, ahora había una criatura enorme, tan grande como un edificio. Esta criatura tenía un torso tipo humano bastante delgada, así como una cabeza, alargada de la parte de arriba, hombros anchos y brazos largos. Además de eso, tenia una especie de cola en lugar de piernas. Por la cola, tenia unas protuberancias con forma de cola, 14 de ellas. La criatura era de color verde y amarilla, y emitía una aura verde, que parecía estar en sincronía con la naturaleza.

"¡¿Que es esa cosa?!" exclamaba Marina.

"Esta es mi criatura…"

Las 3 chicas voltearon a ver a Kuhn, quien ahora su cuerpo estaba completamente opaco, casi negro total, las marcas amarillas aun estaban ahí, y ahora si se podían distinguir.

"Esto, chicas, es mi _Avatar, Magus…_"

"¿_Avatar_?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Exactamente…" decía Kuhn "Así como las_ Keyblades_ representan a los _N-Warriors_ y las armaduras y zafiros de _Odin_ a los_ God Warriors_, los _Avatars_ representan a los _Epitaph Users_ como yo…"

"¿Y ese es uno de ellos?" pregunta Anais.

"En efecto… ahora mi victoria esta asegurada… a menos que me muestren lo que representan a las _Magic Knights_"

Una luz verde rodeo a Kuhn, para luego el salir disparado al cielo, hacia _Magus,_ quien, luego de recibir la luz de Kuhn, comenzó a moverse y mirar a las 3 chicas.

"Esto esta mal…" decía Anais.

"No me digas…" decía Marina.

"¡No hay que rendirse, chicas!" decía Lucy.

**R,C,W: **"_**Di mi nombre…**_"

_**-Fin de la Música de fondo-**_

Las 3 chicas se sorprendieron un poco. Ellas conocían esas voces.

"¿_Rayearth_?"

"¿_Ceres_?"

"¿_Windom_?"

**C: **"_**Exactamente… somos nosotros…**_"

**W: **"_**Valientes guerreras que vienen del mundo místico, nos complace saber que están aquí para defender nuestro mundo una vez mas…**_"

**R: **"_**Estamos concientes de la situación… pero no podíamos actuar hasta que sus corazones estuvieran nuevamente llenos con ese deseo de justicia que las caracterizaba…**_"

**W: **"_**Ahora que han regresado a ser las legendarias Magic Knights, les pedimos que nos invoquen a la batalla…**_"

**C: **"_**Nosotros deseamos proteger nuevamente a Céfiro, de esta nueva amenaza de las tinieblas…**_"

**R: **"_**Digan nuestros nombres y nosotros saldremos a la batalla… uniremos nuestros poderes con los de ustedes una vez mas… juntos protegeremos Céfiro nuevamente…¡Invóquenos a la batalla!**_"

"¡Entendido!" decía Lucy "Vamos chicas, pelemos como antes."

"¡Si!"

Las 3 chicas alzaron sus espadas al cielo, que empezaron a brillar intensamente.

"¡Vengan a la batalla!¡Los llamamos!" exclamaban las 3 chicas.

"_¡Rayearth!_" exclamaba Lucy, lanzando una llamarada al cielo.

"_¡Ceres!_" exclamaba Marina, lanzando un torrente de agua al cielo.

"_¡Windom!_" exclamaba Anais, lanzando una corriente de aire verde al cielo.

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Mashin Lexus_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

Los 3 poderes de elevaron varios metros hasta que se juntaron, explotando en una inmensa bola de energía de 3 colores. Kuhn, dentro de su _Avatar_, miraba lo ocurrido afuera.

"Así que al fin los invocan…"

* * *

_-Tai/Takato VS Lock-_

La pelea entre ellos 3 continuaba sin tregua. Cada impacto hacia temblar el suelo cercano, lanzando las pequeñas rocas que no estaban sujetas al suelo a varios metros. Las dos hachas de Lock yacían en el suelo, debido a que los dos jóvenes guerreros lograron despojarlos de estas. Tai y Takato aparecieron juntos, buscando a su enemigo que en ese momento estaba invisible o se movía muy rápido, lo que lo hacia difícil de detectar.

Un fuerte resplandor los distrajo por unos momentos de la pelea. Al voltear hacia atrás, pudieron ver a _Magus _en el cielo, y frente a el, una esfera de 3 colores.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Takato.

"No lo se…" decía Tai "Ojala no le ocurra nada malo a las chicas…"

"¡Preocúpense por ustedes mejor!"

Lock apareció frente a ellos y los tomo del rostro, empujándolos hacia atrás. Los dos jóvenes intentaron soltarse del poderoso agarre del gigante, pero sus fuerzas no eran suficientes. Pronto, Lock los impacto con fuerza en una gigantesca roca, incrustándolos en ella. Se alejo un poco, solo para lanzar un enorme cilindro de energía que los golpeo de lleno, empujándolos aun mas en la roca, tanto que la roca misma se rompió en pedazos, liberando a los jóvenes. Ambos cayeron al suelo bastante aturdidos por el ataque, sin embargo no estaban heridos de gravedad.

"No se distraigan en la pelea…" decía Lock "Oh los matare rápidamente…"

"Rayos…" decía Tai, levantando se con dificultad. "Tiene razón, pudo habernos matado…"

"Pues no dejemos que eso pase de nuevo…" decía Takato.

"Eso quiero verlo…" decía Lock "Oh si no esta pelea no será entretenida…"

"¡Te mostrare lo que es entretenido!" decía Tai, despareciendo de la vista de Lock, para después aparecer frente a el y darle un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, usando sus afiladas garras para causar mas daño.

Acto seguido, Takato apareció arrodillado frente a Lock, con su lanza brillando de energía. El ex _Tamer_ rápidamente le lanzo un fuerte golpe al caballero en la mandíbula con su lanza, cualquier humano hubiera sido atravesado desde la mandíbula hasta la frente con ese ataque con la lanza, pero Lock, siendo un guerrero poderoso, solo fue lanzado en el aire por el golpe. Lock comenzó a caer al suelo, pero se reincorporo en el ultimo segundo cayendo sobre sus pies en el suelo, sorprendiendo a los jóvenes. Lock sonrió y alzo la mirada hacia ellos, un hilo considerable de sangre caía por su boca y su frente.

"Es increíble…" decía Lock "nunca antes me habían lastimado axial… de verdad disfrutare esto… ¡Ahora se los regresare!"

Lock desaprecio de la vista de los dos jóvenes, quienes luego sintieron un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro. Lock los golpeo fuerte mente, para luego lanzarse hacia ellos y continuar la batalla.

* * *

_-Las chicas y Kuhn-_

La enorme esfera de energía comenzó a dividirse en 3 enormes esferas, una roja, una azul y una verde, estas esferas se colocaron detrás de las chicas y comenzaron a cambiar de forma, tomando una figura mas humana. Pronto, 3 enormes 'robots' de apariencia humana estaban detrás de ellas, uno con un rostro con forma de león color rojo, con una especie de escudo/garra en su mano izquierda y llamas que salían de la espalda, otro con rostro con forma de dragón azul con unas alas de dragón en su espalda, y por ultimo un robot verde con casco con forma de pájaro y alas blancas parecidas a las de un ave.

"Así que al fin los invocaron…" decía Kuhn desde el interior de _Magus._

Abajo, las 3 chicas fueron envueltas en luces emitidas desde los enormes 'robots', para luego ellas desparecer y entrar cada una a su respectivo 'robot'. Dentro de ellos, cada chica estaba dentro de una esfera mágica.

"_Rayearth_…" decía Lucy, desde el interior de su esfera.

"_**Una vez mas, Lucy, nos hemos unido para proteger Céfiro…**_" decía _Rayearth_, su voz era bastante intimidante, pero la chica ya estaba acostumbrada a ella.

"Una vez mas, _Ceres_…" decía Marina desde su esfera.

"_**Lamentablemente, una nueva amenaza ataca a este mundo y debemos protegerlo…**_" decía _Ceres_.

"Si lamentable, _Windom_…" decía Anais desde su esfera.

"_**Si, lamentable, pero, mientras estemos aquí, defenderemos este bello planeta…**_" decía _Windom_.

"¡Vamos entonces!" exclamaba Lucy.

Rápidamente, los 3 gigantes emprendieron el vuelo y se colocaron al mismo nivel que _Magus_, el _avatar_ de Kuhn.

"Así que esos son sus robots…" decía Kuhn.

"¡No son robots!" exclamaba Lucy "¡Son nuestros _Rune-Gods!_"

"¿_Rune-Gods_?... ya veo, así que esos son los que representan a las _Magic Knights_… muy bien… veamos que es mas fuerte, si sus _Rune-Gods_ o mi _Avatar_… ¡Luchemos!"

"_**Ten cuidado, Lucy**_" decía _Rayearth_ "_**Hemos luchado contra Avatars antes… son de cuidado, sus ataques son muy diferentes a los enemigos que han enfrentado…**_"

"No se preocupen…" decía Lucy "No nos dejaremos vencer…"

"Pelearemos como lo hemos hecho antes…" decía Marina.

"No… pelearemos mas que antes…"

"_**Nos alegra escuchar eso…**_" decía _Windom_.

"¡_**Atentas, guerreras, el enemigo ahí viene!**_" exclamaba _Ceres_.

El aura que rodeaba al _Avatar Magus_ comenzó a incrementarse, para luego lanzarse contra los 3 _Rune-Gods_. Las 3 chicas dentro de sus esferas invocaron sus armas, cosa que los colosos que manejaban hacían también.

"No permitiremos que destruyan _Céfiro_… ¡No perderemos aquí!" exclamaba Lucy, siendo la primera que se lanzó contra _Magus, _seguidas de sus amigas. Los 4 colosos se iban a estrellar de frente, iniciando así la batalla de colosos.

Un fuerte resplandor se creo donde los 4 impactaron, dando inicio a la batalla…

**Fin del Capitulo 10

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, Soy Alan. Las batallas continúan fuera y dentro del castillo. Los _Heartless_ han logrado pasar por unos segundos el escudo mágico, permitiéndoles pasar al castillo, los demás entran en acción.

**Dawn:** ¡Waaa!¿Que es eso?

**X:** eh… esto esta mal…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**¡Batalla de Colosos!**_

**Lucy:** Esa fue mi… mi técnica… ¿Pero como?

**Takato:** ¡Atácalo Tai!

**Alan:** Ok… no esperaba verlos de nuevo…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, un capitulo mas... espero que haya sido de su agrado... no tengo mucho mas que decir, mas que espero que la personalidad de Kuhn no les haya molestado... si, se que el nunca heriria a una mujer, pero, para fines de este fic, lo tiene que hacer... sorry por eso... no lo he visto luchar en peleas normales, solo lo he visto en videos, asi que no me se bien su estilo de lucha... por eso es que no se si el usa la bayoneta/espada de el como espada o como pistola... _

master911: la batalla de los Rune-Gods contra el Avatar Magus sera hasta el siguiente Ep... sorry XD...

Venus Adept JMAG: si, ambos son completamente diferentes, uno alegre, el otro muy callado... sus personalidades chocan y a la vez se llevab "bien"... si se podria decir asi a eso XD...

Umbrella Agent: La verdad, eso de que Lock se parece a Gabi de GU ni me acordaba... solo me salio asi XD... oh bueno... gracias por decirme el error del nombre de Kuhn, ya lo arreglare en el capitulo anterior... bueno, por ahora, la clase de Heartless que salen son los normales Neo Shadows... pero infectados con AIDA... no se si eso sea posible, pero pienso que si, porque los Heartless son el lado oscuro de los corazones de las personas...

Ghost iv: Segun se, cualquier ser con gran fuerza puede controlar a los Heartless, solo se necesita una gran voluntad... lo del dibujo... depende si esta en mis posibilidades... si lo esta, lo hare XD...

Umizu-chan: hey niña-chan XD... segun yo, debe tocar el lugar de tu escencia, es decir, el corazon, para convertirte en un Heartless... es lo que pienso... si, soy ignorante y ando mal XD... bueno, gracias por el -kun XD... y ya conectate ¬¬ XD

Arecanderu: hey... respuesta, no puede... las 3 chicas no se rendirian por las buenas, por eso DEBE lastimarlas de alguna forma... se feliz con tu gripe feliz XD... que te cures XD

Vivi: hey man... deja de perderte en los caminos y comprate un mapa XD, nah... hay otra razon por la que ellos controlan a los Heartless y tienen que ver con esas burbujas negras, AIDA... no dire mas de eso XD...// Si, por eso Kristal estaba preocupada por la puerta al corazon de Cefiro, no se lo vayan a almorzar tambien :S... tambien se lo de Roxas y de la Organizacion XD... haz un club... yo me uniria XD... aunque no entraria mucho por el poco tiempo que tengo para foros :S XD

Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Martes... sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	12. Cap 11: ¡Batalla de Colosos!

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Los _Heartless_ intentan entrar al Castillo, pero los jóvenes no pueden permitírselos. Kristal y Clef crean una barrera mágica para evitar que puedan entrar al castillo, pero no saben cuanto durara. Alan y su equipo eliminan _Heartless_ en el exterior del castillo, notando que eran más fuertes que antes. Zero descubrió que los _Heartless_ se estaban absorbiendo las energías negativas de _Céfiro_ para volverse más fuertes.

La pelea entre Lock, Tai y Takato continuaba, pareciendo que los dos jóvenes no podían hacerle mucho daño al enorme sujeto. Mientras, Lucy, Marina y Anais luchaban cara a cara con Kuhn, quien invoco a su _Avatar, Magus_, lo que lo representa como _Epitaph User_. Las chicas escuchan tres voces… son los _Rune-Gods_, que insisten en entrar en batalla, a lo cual las 3 chicas acceden con gusto. Con estos nuevos gigantes, una batalla impresiónate esta por comenzar.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 11:¡Batalla de colosos!¡Rune-Gods vs Avatar Magus!**_

_-Castillo de Céfiro; Cuarto del Trono-_

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Night of Fate_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

El escudo protector del castillo había impedido la entrada de la primera holeada de _Heartless_, que fueron rápidamente derrotados por el grupo de Alan en las afueras del castillo. Sin embargo, mas y mas _Heartless_ comenzaron a aparecer, tantos que Alan y los demás no podían eliminarlos a todos antes de que comenzaran a golpear el escudo mágico. Varios _Heartless_ enormes aparecieron cerca del escudo.

Dentro del castillo, Kristal y Clef sentían dolor cada vez que varios _Heartless_ golpeaban el escudo mágico. Entonces, los dos sintieron un fuerte dolor en su pecho, como si hubieran sido apuñalados con fuerza. Sus compañeros rápidamente corrieron a sus lados.

"¿Clef, Que ocurre?" preguntaba Presea.

"¿Estas bien Kristal?" preguntaba Latias.

Los dos respiraban con dificultad, para luego verse el uno al otro, con un rostro de preocupación.

"Oh no…" decía Kristal "¿No creerá que…?"

"Si… eso creo…" decía Clef.

Unos segundos después, Ráfaga entraba apresuradamente al cuarto del trono.

"Maestro Clef" decía Ráfaga "Hay reportes de que criaturas negras están apareciendo en el castillo"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Caldina.

"No creerán que…" decía Ash.

"Si…" decía Kristal. "Los _Heartless_ ya lograron entrar…"

"Los _Heartless_ lograron hacer un hueco para entrar al castillo…" decía Clef "Usando sus poderes oscuros, estaban manteniendo ese hueco abierto por unos segundos… hasta que fueron destruidos por Alan y los demás…"

"Sin embargo, lograron entrar muchos de ellos…"

"Eso esta mal…" decía Raichu.

"¡Paris!" exclamaba Clef "Tu, Ráfaga, Ascot y Caldina, vayan a los pisos donde están los refugiados y defiéndanlos."

"Claro…"

Y con eso, los mencionados partieron del salón.

"Yo también iré" decía Ash "Mario, Megaman, Raichu, vamos también."

"¡Claro!" exclamaron los tres, quienes rápidamente siguieron al otro grupo. Solo quedaban Clef, Presea, Kristal y Latias en el salón del trono.

"Cuídense…" decía Latias.

* * *

_-Exterior del castillo, Alan y su grupo-_

"¡Woa!¿Que es eso?" preguntaba Dawn.

A lo que Dawn se refería, era a un enorme _Heartless_… o más bien, a 5 de ellos. Enormes gigantes, con cabello como si fueran serpientes y un gran hueco en su estomago con forma de corazón. Alan y los demás lo reconocieron fácilmente.

"Oh, no lo creo…" decía X "¿Qué hace un _Dark Side_ aquí?"

"¿Uno?" pregunta Alan "¡Yo pregunto que hacen _**cinco**_ aquí!"

"¿Qué es un _Dark Side_?" preguntaba de nuevo Dawn.

"Es un _Heartless_ gigante" decía Zero "Según Raphael, esos _Heartless_ solo salen cuando un mundo se pierde en la oscuridad… muchos de nosotros luchamos contra uno en el mundo de Inuyasha, antes de que los Mecronets atacaran la Galaxia… y nos causo muchos problemas"

"¡¿Que?!¡Entonces es muy fuerte!" exclamaba Dawn, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. Si varios de sus compañeros lucharon solo contra uno y a penas lograron derrotarlo¿Que pasaría ahora?

"No te preocupes, Dawn" decía X "Nos hemos vuelto mas fuertes que antes… quizás ahora si podamos pelear cada uno con uno de esos…"

"Eso me alegra… un poco…"

"Aunque… con ese _AIDA_ aumentando sus poderes…"

"No hagas que me preocupe…"

"¡Ahí vienen!"

Los 5 _Dark Side_s, rodeados de esas burbujas/puntos negros, se acercaron a ellos, con la intención de devorar sus corazones y volverlos a la oscuridad. Los 4 jóvenes se prepararon, listos para la batalla.

* * *

_-En el Cielo-_

_-__**Música de fondo**__Differences Between PeopleVS Magus _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Hablando de batallas… había otra que estaba ocurriendo. Sobre los nublados cielos de _Céfiro_, varios resplandores se podían ver, indicios de una gran batalla. Después de un gran resplandor, podemos ver a los 3 _Rune-Gods_ de las _Magic Knights_, flotando uno cerca al otro, frente al _Avatar_ de Kuhn, _Magus._

"Interesante…" decía Kuhn, dentro de su _Avatar_, ya que estaba analizando los datos que recibía, ya que, después de todo, los _Avatar_s tenían esa habilidad. "Al parecer, nuestros colosos no son muy diferentes de lo que pensaba…"_'Ah… ¿Por qué no se pueden rendir y hacerme esto mas fácil?... rayos, y tan lindas que son estas chicas… les pediría salir conmigo… de no ser porque estoy en esta situación… bueno, las compensaré luego de esto… si es que sobrevivimos…'_

Sin que las chicas se lo esperasen, _Magus_ se lanzo hacia ellas, tratando de impactar su puño en el rostro de _Rayearth_. Sin embargo, Lucy logro reaccionar a tiempo e hizo que _Rayearth_ bloqueara el golpe con el escudo que tenia en su brazo izquierdo. En respuesta a esto, _Rayearth_ levanto su espada, que sujetaba con su mano derecha y dio un fuerte corte vertical, que _Magus_ bloqueo con su antebrazo, debido a que tenia una armadura en este.

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

Marina aprovecho para atacar. El _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ invoco un enorme dragón de agua que fue lanzado hacia _Magus_. El _Avatar_ pudo ver el ataque y logro esquivarlo, alejándose de _Rayearth_. El _Rune-God_ _Windom_ se acerco a _Magus_, sujetando su espada con ambas manos. _Magus_ bloqueo el corte, cruzando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza para evitar que _Windom_ lo cortara en dos, usando su cola, logro sujetar el pie de _Windom_ y lo lanzo al suelo.

_Rayearth_ se acerco a el, con espada en mano, y _Magus_ se acerco a el. Al chocar, ambos se enfrascaron en una serie de golpes y aspadazos, _Rayearth_ bloqueando y esquivando los golpes de _Magus_, mientras el bloqueaba y desviaba los cortes de _Rayearth_. En uno de esos cortes, _Magus_ logro bloquear la espada de _Rayearth_, y acerco su mano derecha al rostro del gigante, reuniendo energía color verde.

"_¡ENERGY SHOT!_"

Un cilindro de energía verde fue disparado en pleno rostro de _Rayearth_, mandándolo hacia atrás y empezando a caer. Debido a que las chicas estaban conectadas a sus gigantes, podían sentir el dolor de estos, incluso podían sentir las heridas en sus cuerpos.

"Es el fin" decía Kuhn desde dentro de su _Avatar_ "_¡Energy…!_"

"_¡WIND OF ABONISHMENT!_"

Un viento verde rodeo a _Magus_, inmovilizándolo, evitando que pudiera atacar a _Rayearth_. Al voltear a ver quien era, vio a _Windom_ elevarse desde debajo de las nubes hacia donde estaba el, con el viento verde saliendo de su mano derecha.

"_¡SAPPHIRE WHIRLWIND!_"

Fue entonces, cuando otro torbellino, esta vez una tromba de agua, se impacto en su costado, mandando al _Avatar_ hacia el suelo. El _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ fue el encargado de crear el torrente de agua que mando al _Avatar_ al suelo. Rápidamente, el coloso dragón fue a ayudar a _Rayearth_, sujetándolo para evitar que cayera.

"¡Lucy!¿Estas bien?" exclamaba Marina desde dentro de su _Rune-God_.

"Si, no te preocupes… " decía Lucy "Solo fue un rasguño…"

"¡Marina, Lucy!"

Las 2 chicas miraron a su amiga, dentro de _Windom_, acercarse a ellas.

"¿Están bien?" preguntaba Anais.

"Si, estamos bien…" respondía Marina.

"¿Y el enemigo?" preguntaba Lucy.

"No lo se…" decía Anais "Solo vi cuando el ataque de Marina lo envió hacia abajo y luego…"

"_¡ENERGY SHOT!_"

Las 3 chicas se voltearon para ver varias esferas de energía color esmeralda acercarse a gran velocidad hacia ellas. Rápidamente, Anais se coloco frente a ellas y realizo uno de sus hechizos mágicos.

"_¡WIND OF PROTECTION!_"

Un viento verde rodeo a los 3 _Rune-Gods_, un viento que se convirtió en un escudo mágico y recibió el ataque que amenazaba con herirlas. Las esferas de energía rápidamente se disiparon, no pudiendo resistir la fuerza del escudo, por lo que Anais cancelo su ataque. En ese momento, _Magus_ apareció frente a las 3 chicas, de brazos cruzados.

"Así que también tienen un escudo de defensa…" decía Kuhn dentro de su _Avatar_.

"Ahora es nuestro turno de atacarte" decía Lucy.

Los 3 gigantes de las chicas se colocaron en posición, empezando a crear sus ataques.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

"_¡!GREEN GALE!_"

_Rayearth_ emitió varias llamaradas con forma de flechas, _Ceres_ creo un dragón de agua y _Windom_ lanzo una poderosa corriente de aire color verde, parecido a un tornado, los 3 ataques directo hacia el _Avatar_ enemigo. Kuhn, dentro de _Magus_, no se vio preocupado, sino que se veía tranquilo, a pesar que veía a 3 poderosos ataques cercarse a el. Hasta el último momento se espero para reaccionar.

"_¡LEAF SHIELD!_"

Justo frente a _Magus_, 6 figuras con forma de hojas se formaron, creando un círculo frente a _Magus_, las 'hojas' se activaron, creando un escudo de energía frente al _Avatar_, que recibió los ataques de lleno, creando una gran explosión.

Las 3 chicas esperaron a ver lo que había pasado, esperando a que su enemigo ya hubiera sido derrotado. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vieron que _Magus_ aun estaba en el aire, su escudo aun resistiendo, pero de las 6 'hojas' verdes que creaban el escudo, solo quedaban dos… y pronto, el escudo se desactivo.

"Esos si fueron unos buenos ataques…" decía Kuhn "Si me hubieran dado, ya estaría en el suelo."

"¡Waaa!¡No tiene sentido si no te alcanza!" exclamaba Marina.

"¿Acaso querían lastimarme?" preguntaba Kuhn, su voz pareciendo como si fuera inocente.

Marina solo lo veía con enfado a su rival, una vena pulsante salía de su cabeza.

"Ese era el punto…" decía ella.

"Bueno… no importa… ha sido divertido luchar contra ustedes tres… pero como dije antes, tengo otras cosas que hacer… como la destrucción de _Céfiro_…"

"¡No te lo permitiremos!" exclamaba Lucy, lanzándose contra_ Magus _a gran velocidad.

"¡Tampoco nosotros!"

Marina y Anais también se lanzaron hacia el _Avatar_, para hacerlo que desista de su plan. Kuhn vio esto y sonrió.

"Cayeron en mi trampa…" decía el, mientras _Magus_ comenzaba a reunir energía, rodeándose de una energía verde.

"¿Uh?"

_Rayearth, Ceres_ y _Windom_ se acercaban a _Magus_ a gran velocidad, mientras el preparaba algo. Ya era tarde para las chicas reaccionar.

"_¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

De su cuerpo comenzó a disparar cientos de rayos láser color verde en todas direcciones. Eran demasiados para que las chicas los pudieran evitar. Las _Magic Knights_ lograron esquivar algunos de esos rayos láser, pero, cuando alguno de ellos golpeo alguna parte de sus cuerpos, su concentración ceso y fueron recibidas por otros impactos de energía.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!"

Las 3 chicas continuaron siendo golpeadas por el ataque del _Avatar_. Cuando el ataque ceso, los 3 colosos de _Céfiro_ comenzaron a caer a tierra, mientras _Magus_ los seguía.

* * *

_-Tai/Takato vs Lock-__ -__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__God Warrior vs Saint_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)­_-_

Un Tai muy cansado y golpeado, con algunas heridas en su rostro, se tambaleaba, con cierta dificultad para mantenerse en pie. Su casco, aun intacto, lo había perdido durante la batalla, cuando Lock le dio un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, dejando ver su alborotada cabellera. Lock apareció frente a el, con algunas heridas en su rostro también pero claramente en mejor forma que Tai.

El _Phantom_ _Knight_ se lanzo hacia Tai, quien no podía ya moverse como quería, y empezó a golpearlo en el abdomen, pecho y rostro, haciendo que el ex_ DigiDestined_ comenzara a escupir sangre, sus ojos se veían blancos, producto de los fuertes golpes que recibía. De un fuerte golpe en el estomago, Lock mando al _N-Warrior_ varios metros lejos de el, para luego caer al suelo rocoso pesadamente.

Al principio, Tai no se movía, pero pronto, comenzó a colocarse en pie, limpiándose la boca con su puño, respirando con dificultad.

"Vaya… me tienes sorprendido, niño…" decía Lock, cruzado de brazos "Has resistido muchos de mis poderosos golpes, que son capaces de romper hasta el diamante mas duro con mucha facilidad… sin embargo, deberías rendirte, no tienes posibilidades contra mi…"

"¡No!¡No lo haré!" decía Tai, levantándose con dificultad del suelo. "Yo debo luchar para proteger a la gente…"

"Este no es tu mundo… ni siquiera es tu galaxia… no es tu deber protegerla…"

"No importa… un amigo juro protegerlo… así que yo peleare por el…"

"Que estupidez…" decía Lock, descruzándose de brazos y elevando su aura y concentrándola en su puño derecho, comenzando a correr hacia el joven "La promesa de un amigo ocasionara tu muerte… ¡Muere, Tai de _Wargreymon_!_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

Lanzando un puñetazo, la energía en el puño de Lock fue liberada, creando un cilindro de energía, de unos metro y medio de diámetro, color morado y blanco, que giraba como si fuera una especie de taladro, pero mas lento. El poderoso ataque iba directo a Tai, quien no podía moverse de todo. Estaba por recibir ese ataque. Una sombra se interpuso en su camino.

_-¡KAWOOOSH!-_

Lock pudo ver como el cilindro de energía de su golpe se dispersaba en todas direcciones por algo que bloqueaba su camino, evitando golpear a Tai. Cuando el ataque se disolvió por completo, Lock pudo ve un escudo blanco con anillos dorados y unos triángulos rojos, el causante del desvió del ataque de Lock.

"¡Tu!" exclamaba el gigante "Creí haberte mandando a dormir"

"Pues creo que no eres un buen niñero…"

Frente a Tai, estaba Takato, quien tampoco tenía su casco, perdido durante la pelea. Al igual que Tai, tenia heridas en su cuerpo, a demás de respirar con dificultad. A pesar de los golpes, las armaduras de ambos jóvenes estaban intactas.

"No importa… ahora si te…"

En eso, los 3 vieron a lo lejos a 3 gigantes caer del cielo, para luego caer estrepitosamente en el suelo. Tai y Takato miraban a los 3 gigantes, sintiendo las energías que habían dentro.

"¿Acaso esas son…?" pregunta Takato.

"Si… creo que son Lucy, Marina y Anais…" decía Tai.

"Hehe… ese Kuhn ya ha vencido a las _Magic Knights_" decía Lock, volteando a ver a donde estaban los colosos en el suelo, como a un kilómetro de distancia. "Y ustedes son los…"

"_¡TERRAFORCE!_"

Aprovechando que Lock se había descuidado, Tai salto por encima de Takato y creo una enorme esfera de energía naranja, lanzándosela al caballero oscuro, quien la recibió de lleno. Empujándolo unos metros hacia atrás, Lock sintió dolor en todo su cuerpo por el ataque de Tai, enfadándose porque lo atacaron a traición.

"¡Maldito!" exclamaba Lock "¡Me las paga…!"

"_¡SHIELD OF JUST!_"

En eso, recibió otro ataque, esta vez producto del escudo de Takato. El cilindro de energía blanco emitido por el joven ex _Tamer_, empujo a Lock aun mas, incrustándolo contra una enorme roca que estaba detrás de el. Enfadado, Lock elevo su aura, haciendo estallar la roca. Ambos ataques lo habían debilitado un poco. Al mirar al frente, Tai y Takato lo miraban con decisión, sus armas listas y sus auras hasta su máximo.

"¡No saldrán con vida de aquí!"

Lock se lanzo hacia los 2 jóvenes, quienes hicieron lo mismo. Al chocar, una gran explosión sacudió el lugar, seguido por los gritos de los dos jóvenes… y del caballero oscuro.

* * *

_-Con las chicas-_

_-__**Música de fondo**__Differences Between PeopleVS Magus _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

"Ow… eso si me dolió…" decía Marina.

"¿Están todas bien?" pregunta Lucy.

"Si… eso creo…" respondía Anais.

Después de recibir el _Flash of Green_ del _Avatar_ _Magus_, los 3 _Rune-Gods_ habían caído al suelo pesadamente, todos los combatientes los habían visto caer del cielo. Los grandes colosos comenzaron a levantarse del suelo.

"¿Donde esta ese sujeto?" preguntaba Marina "Cuando lo vea, le daré una buena tunda…"

"Oh vamos… ¿De verdad quieres lastimarme?"

"¿Uh?" preguntaba la chica.

"¡Cuidado Marina!¡Detrás de ti!" Exclamaba Lucy.

Cuando la guerrera del agua comenzaba a girar para ver que había detrás, ya era tarde, puesto que _Magus_, que estaba detrás de ella, le lanzo nuevamente varias esferas de energía color esmeralda, golpeándola en la espalda y mandándola al suelo nuevamente. _Magus_ levanto una de sus manos, que tenia una esfera de energía, lista para ser lanzado al coloso que yacía en el suelo.

"Duerme ahora… no me hagas esto mas problemático…" decía el joven con algo de tristeza.

"_¡GREEN GALE!_"

Antes de lanzar su ataque, _Magus_ fue envuelto en una corriente de aire verde, producto de Anais, que lo empujo varios metros hacia atrás, para luego levantarlo en el aire.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Mientras aun estaba en medio del tornado verde, Lucy lanzo su ataque de fuego, que impacto el tornado, convirtiéndolo en un tornado de fuego, lastimando al _Avatar_. En eso, _Ceres_ comenzó a levantarse.

"Ow…" decía Marina con dolor, que luego cambio a una expresión de enfado "¡Como se atreve a atacar por detrás!"

"¡Vamos Marina, atácalo!" decía Lucy.

"Claro que lo haré… ¡Y con mi ataque mas fuerte!_¡ICE BLADES!_"

Marina, dentro de _Ceres_, invoco varios trozos de hielo gigantes, que se convirtieron en espadas de hielo, para luego ser lanzadas hacia el tornado de fuego. Las espadas atravesaron el tornado y golpearon a _Magus_, atravesándolo en varias partes de su cuerpo. El ataque de las 3 chicas ceso y _Magus_ comenzó a caer a tierra, grave y mortalmente herido.

"¡Lo logramos!" exclamaba Lucy.

"Vaya… esto se acabo…" decía Anais.

"¡Te lo merecías por andar de tramposo!" decía Marina, caminando hacia _Magus_ y colocando un pie sobre su cuerpo, para luego reír malévolamente, haciendo que a sus amigas les saliera una enorme gota en la cabeza.

"¿A quien están atacando?"

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Mjolnir's Hammer_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)­_-_

Las 3 chicas se paralizaron. No era posible. Lentamente, se voltearon hacia atrás y, ahí estaba, flotando en el aire… _Magus_.

"¿Cómo…?" preguntaba Lucy sin creer lo que veía. "Pero si nosotros…"

"Miren bien, chicas…" decía Kuhn desde el interior de _Magus_ "Miren al que atacaron…"

Las 3 chicas voltearon a ver al _Magus_ que derrotaron, y vieron que este se desvanecía en el aire.

"¿Es una ilusión?" preguntaba Anais.

"Es mi habilidad… bueno, la de mi _Magus_…" decía Kuhn "_Propagation_"

"¿_Propagation_?"

"Así es… es una habilidad que me permite copiar los datos de cualquier cosa… incluyendo a _Magus_ mismo…"

"Entonces… es como un clon…" decía Lucy.

"Algo asi… aunque también, su habilidad sirve para copiar otras cosas…" decía Kuhn, mientras que la mano derecha de _Magus_ ardía en llamas "_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"¿Que?" exclamaron las 3 chicas, al ver que _Magus_ lanzaba la técnica de Lucy contra ellas. Rápidamente, las 3 chicas lograron esquivar los ataques de fuego de _Magus_, elevándose en el aire.

"¿Acaso ese fue mi…?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Si Lucy, ese fue tu ataque…" decía Anais. "¿Pero como?"

"_¡WIND OF ABDONISHMENT!_"

Los 3 _Rune-Gods_ fueron rodeados por un aire verde, que impidió que las 3 pudieran moverse.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaba Marina.

"Esto es… mi hechizo…" decía Anais.

"¿Qué significa esto?"

"Se los diré…" decía Kuhn "Les dije, la técnica de mi _Magus_, _Propagation_, me permite copiar cualquier dato… una vez que analicé sus hechizos, no es tan difícil de hacer…"

"¿Puedes copiar nuestros ataques?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Claro que si, jovencita… y ahora… _¡SAPPHIRE TORNADO!_"

Las 3 chicas solo podían ver como el tornado azul, la técnica de Marina, los golpeaba con fuerza, para luego lanzarlas a las 3 al cielo.

* * *

-_Frente del castillo- _

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Multiplexed Contradiction_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

_-FLASH__-_

"¿Uh?¿Sintieron eso?" Preguntaba Dawn, de repente sintiendo una extraña sensación.

El grupo detuvo un poco su pelea contra los _Dark-Side_ para sentir lo que sentía Dawn.

"Si… puedo sentirlo…" decía Zero. "El aura de esas chicas esta disminuyendo rápidamente…"

"Si oponente es mas fuerte de lo que pensamos…" decía Alan.

El _ex-Reploid_, X, miraba en la dirección donde sentía las presencias de las 3 chicas disminuir rápidamente, y sabia que si alguien no iba, quizás sea muy tarde para ellas. El tenia que ir, pero si lo hacía, Alan, Zero y Dawn estarían en problemas contra los 5 _Dark-Sides_… bueno, 4 y medio…

"X…"

"¿Uh?¿Qué sucede Alan?" pregunto el Hunter.

"Se que quieres ir a ayudarlas…" decía Alan.

"Si…" decía X ansioso.

"Vete…"

"¿Uh?"

"Nosotros podemos contra ellos… vete…"

"¡¿Pero que dices?!" exclamaba Dawn molesta. "¿No ves como estamos?"

A pesar de su exclamación, Alan y X continuaban hablando seriamente.

"Vete, X… tu hiciste una promesa… cuando acabe aquí, iré a ayudarles…" decía Alan.

"De acuerdo…" decía X, para luego mirar a su compañero "Cuídense, Dawn, Zero…"

"Ya me conoces…" decía Zero, sin quitar la mirada de los enormes _Heartless_.

"…" era lo único que decía Dawn, ya que aun seguía molesta.

Sin mas que decir, X se fue corriendo, para luego cambiar de armadura a la _Falcon Armor_, usando las turbinas en su espalda para emprender el vuelo. Al estar ya lejos, Dawn se acerco a Alan.

"¡COMO PUDISTE DEJARLO IR!" gritaba Dawn con fuerza, tanta que Alan casi perdía el sentido del oído, mientras hacia una mueca de dolor. "¿Acaso quieres que nos maten?"

"Ow, ow, ow… no tenias porque gritar tan fuerte…" decía Alan, sujetándose los oídos.

"¡¿Me estas diciendo gritona?!" exclamaba una vez mas la chica de cabello azul, enfadada por el comentario.

Sin embargo, Alan puso un rostro serio y miro hacia el frente, levantándose del suelo.

"Dawn…" preguntaba Alan "¿Acaso subestimas tus poderes?"

"¿Uh?" preguntaba la coordinadota pokemon.

"¿No recuerdas?" preguntaba Zero a la chica "¿Lo que paso hace unos días, durante la batalla contra Mecron Prime?"

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Durante la pelea… todos nosotros superamos nuestros limites, nuestras fuerzas normales, para lograr dañar a aquella maquina…"

"Dawn…" decía Alan "Nosotros somos _N-Warriors_… si nos lo proponemos, podremos elevar nuestras auras a un nivel superior… podremos crear un milagro… un milagro al momento de la batalla…"

"Ya pareces Seiya, Alan…" decía Zero.

"Hehe, siempre quise decir eso…" decía Alan, riendo. "El punto es… ¡Que no hay imposibles!"

Con eso, Alan se lanzo hacia uno de los _Dark-Sides_, con la _Articuno Keyblade_ en su mano, que empezó a rodearse de aire congelado.

"_Brilla con el reflejo de los cristales de hielo…¡ARTICUNO!_"

Dando un corte vertical, Alan creo una poderosa corriente de aire congelado, que tomo la forma del ave pokemon legendario de los hielos, _Articuno_. La figura de esa ave de hielo comenzó a volar, esquivando a varios de los _Dark-Sides_ y sus esferas de energía oscura. Pronto, el ave de hielo comenzó a elevarse, para luego caer en picada y embestir a uno de los gigantes oscuros, congelándolo en el acto. El _Heartless_ enorme intentaba salirse de ese hielo, cuando una luz verde lo partió por la mitad, cayendo cada trozo al suelo. Zero se coloco justo detrás de las dos mitades, su espada de luz verde activada.

"Wow…" decía Dawn, impresionada por lo que acababa de ver "Ni lo vi moverse…"

"¿Lo entiendes?" pregunta Alan.

"Cuidado" decía Zero "_Dark-Sides_ a las 9."

Los 3 jóvenes voltearon y vieron a los dos _Dark-Sides_ acercarse a ellos.

"¿Qué dices, Dawn?¿quieres intentar hacer un milagro?" preguntaba Alan.

"… ¡Claro!" exclamaba la chica, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y elevando su aura.

Los 3 miraron con decisión a los _Dark-Sides_, esperando el momento para atacar.

* * *

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_Planeta????_

_-Castillo Oscuro-_

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Joshoi - Zagato no Bouryaku _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

"mmm… así que ese es el poder de los _N-Warriors_…"

En el centro del castillo oscuro, en el salón del trono, Polaris, la emperatriz de la oscuridad, veía los eventos de _Céfiro_ desarrollarse a través de un enorme espejo redondo, que mostraba la imagen de la batalla. Polaris estaba sentada en su trono, mientras otras figuras, 13 de ellas, miraban al centro. Solo se podían ver a 4, y ellos eran Haseo, Atoli, Zek y Alcore, los demás estaban cubiertos de sombras. Estaban divididos en dos grupos, los _God Warriors, _6 de ellos a su izquierda y los _Epitaph Users _, 7 de ellos, a su derecha.

"Su poder es increíble… muy parecido a los nuestros…" decía una mujer del lado derecho de Polaris, una _Epitaph User._

"Si… pero al parecer solos no serán un gran problema…" decía una mujer ahora de lado izquierdo de Polaris, una _God Warrior._

"Sin embargo, no hay que subestimarlos…" decía un hombre del lado izquierdo.

"Tiene razón…" decía otro hombre del lado derecho "Aquellos que han subestimado los poderes de los _N-Warriors_, han sido derrotados por ellos…"

"A pesar de estar solos, esos guerreros son capaces de elevar sus poderes súbitamente…" decía un hombre del lado izquierdo.

"¡Bah, no parecen la gran cosa!" exclamaba una voz de una niña en el lado derecho.

"Calma, niña, estos sujetos no son comunes…" decía una voz masculina en el lado izquierdo.

"Además, están esas _Magic Knights_…" decía una voz en la derecha.

"Bah…" decía Haseo "Esas niñas no son la gran cosa… las vencí muy fácilmente…"

"Quizás… pero porque ellas no llamaron a sus _Rune-Gods_…" decía una voz en el lado izquierdo.

"Aun así, yo hubiera invocado a mi _Avatar_… esos 3 no son nada contra el…"

"Haseo…" decía Atoli a su lado, algo preocupada por su amigo.

Ante todo esto, Polaris no había dado su comentario de la situación y había permanecido callada.

"mmm… es cierto, esos sujetos son fuertes…" decía Polaris. "Pero ustedes son mas fuertes y numerosos que ellos…"

"¿Quiere que vayamos todos?" preguntaba Alcore.

"Claro que no… si bien seria mas fácil, no es la forma de hacerlos sufrir…"

"¿Qué tiene en mente?" preguntaba una voz en el lado izquierdo.

"Continuar viendo… al parecer, esos dos niños le están causando un grave problema a Lock…"

Todos miraron de nuevo el espejo, que mostraba a Lock siendo golpeado por Tai y Takato con fuerza.

"Vaya… ¡El gigantón esta siendo golpeado con fuerza!" exclamaba la voz de la niña del lado derecho.

"Eso es porque el poder de esos dos se esta incrementando mas y mas con forme avanza la pelea…" decía una voz en el lado izquierdo "Si siguen incrementando su fuerza, Lock perderá la batalla…"

"Quizás…" decía Polaris "Pero veamos un poco mas…"

"Si, su majestad…"

Y así, los 13 _Phantom Knights_ y Polaris continuaron viendo la batalla, esperando recolectar información acerca de estos guerreros.

* * *

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_Planeta: __Cefiro __-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Dive into the heart- Destati_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

A unos Kilómetros del campo de batalla, dos figures estaban sintiendo las presencias de aquellos que luchaban cerca del Castillo de _Céfiro_. Uno era un hombre, con una armadura parecida a la de X, pero de color verde, algunas marcas en su rostro y con un rostro algo sádico, sus ojos carmesí con un extraño destello de venganza.

"Así que, X, te están causando problemas… que patético… hehe…"

La otra persona era una mujer, un poco mas baja que el hombre que estaba a su lado. Su largo cabello color rosa le llegaba hasta más debajo de la cintura, su piel era blanca y tenía unas extrañas orejas largas, como si fueran de un elfo. Tenía un traje color negro, algo apretado, que moldeaba muy bien su figura y encima una armadura sencilla color blanco, que cubría sus hombros, pecho, y su cintura. Sus ojos rojizos miraban en dirección a las batallas.

"Vaya, Lucy, al parecer te has vuelto mas fuerte… yo también… espero poder jugar nuevamente contigo… querida Lucy…"

Ambos seres, muy parecidos a Lucy y X, continuaban sintiendo las presencias de aquellos que luchaban, esperando el momento para atacar.

**Fin del Capitulo 1****1

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Mientras la batalla continua, todos ponen de su parte. Sin embargo, parece que esto se pone peor.

**Marina:** ¿Qué significa esto?¿Porque usa nuestros poderes?

**Anais:** Yo me preocuparía porque ya estamos cansadas…

**X:** ¡SUPER X AL RESCATE! … ¡AAAHHHHH!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Una Horrible Sorpresa.**_

**Voz1(Hombre):** Haha, que patético eres, X.

**Voz2(Mujer):** Hola Lucy ¿Me extrañaste?

**Lucy/X:** oh no…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I__'m Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice: **Un poco tarde, pero aqui esta el capitulo 11... tuve unos problemas en la noche y por eso no lo subi a la hora que debia... oh bueno... gracias por sus comentarios XD... _

Venus Adept JMAG: si, una referencia a mi comic sprite XD...// de los Nobodies... aun no podre de ellos... luego lo hare, no se preocupen XD...

Umizu: conectate niña ¬¬ XD... yo le veo a Rayearth mas como leon que como lobo, no se :S ... si he visto las imagenes y aun se me hace un leon XD... gracias por leer o.O XD

master911: bueno, aqui esta tu batalla XD... una parte, aun no termina XD

vo2: hey, pense que te habias perdido tambien en un camino ¬¬ XD ... // si, Kristal es igual o peor que Alan... pero no lo admite ¬¬ XD... gracias por leer y que bueno que puedes dejar review otra vez :D

Ashley Sketchit: ... mmm... Heartless on steroids... genial! XD... // si, Kuhn sufre internamente por no querer pelear con las Magic Knights... pero era eso o dejar que Lock peleara con ellas... y eso seria peor :S...// lo entiendo, la escuela empezo ya para muchos tambien :S... gracias por leer XD

Arecanderu: hehe, llegaste a tiempo XD...// bueno, si, es un poco mas poderoso que los Rune-Gods... no mucho, pero algo XD... gracias por leer y luego me aviento lo que queda de tu fic... lo he leido pero no he dejado review :S sorry XD

Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el Viernes... sobres XD

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	13. Cap 12: Una Horrible Sorpresa

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

La batalla continuaba, lenta pero muy interesante. Tai y Takato tenían problemas en su batalla con Lock, quien era más grande, fuerte y, extrañamente, más rápido que ellos dos. A pesar de esto, estos dos jóvenes ponían todo de si para intentar superar al gigante.

En el frente del castillo, el grupo de Alan trataban de mantener a raya a los _Heartless_, quienes lograron entrar al castillo, abriendo un agujero en el escudo mágico por unos segundos. _Dark-Sides_, los _Heartless_ que solo salen cuando un mundo esta al borde de la destrucción, se presentaron ante Alan y los demás.

Mientras, en el cielo, los 3 _Rune-Gods_ de Lucy, Marina y Anais, se enfrentaban contra el _Avatar_ de Kuhn, _Magus_. Al principio, la batalla parecía muy pareja, pero luego, cuando Kuhn mostró la habilidad de su _Magus_, _Propagation_, que le permitía a los datos analizados de sus oponentes, logro realizar las técnicas de las 3 chicas, sorprendiéndolas y lastimándolas seriamente. X se dio cuenta de esto y decidió ir en ayuda de las 3 jóvenes.

Mientras, cerca de ahí, 2 siluetas presenciaban la pelea, sintiendo la energía que emitían los luchadores, esperando el momento para actuar… ¿Quiénes serán estas presencias?¿Acaso un nuevo enemigo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 12: Una Horrible Sorpresa.**_

_-Castillo de Céfiro; Pasillos-_

_-__**Música de fondo**__The Deep End_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

_Heartless_, de todos los tamaños y sabores, porque solo había de un color, estaban por todas partes. El hermoso castillo de _Céfiro_ era ahora un campo de batalla. Los soldados y hechiceros, fieles a su nación, luchaban fervientemente para impedir que estos seres oscuros llegaran a los refugios y habitaciones, donde la gente que quedaba viva en _Céfiro_ permanecían. Las flechas y espadas mágicas de _Céfiro_ eran efectivas contra la oscuridad de los _Heartless_, quienes se habían vuelto más y mas fuertes conforme iban absorbiendo energías oscuras de _Céfiro_, que en ese momento estaba en un estado lamentable, lleno de oscuridad.

Los Caballeros y Hechiceros luchaban con valor, pero los _Heartless_ los presionaban más y más. Era increíble la cantidad de _Heartless_ que lograron entrar por ese pequeño agujero el poco tiempo que permaneció abierto, antes de que Alan y su grupo eliminara a los que lo abrieran. Poco a poco, los _Cefirians_ eran empujados hacia atrás, algunos cayendo en la oscuridad al ser privados de sus corazones, un acto que los _Cefirians_ pensaban era imposible de hacer, ya que ellos creían fervientemente en que el corazón de una persona era algo absoluto y que no podía ser removido de una persona… ahora veían que no era cierto.

Los soldados y hechiceros estaban frente a una de las puertas que daban a los refugios. Si lograban pasar esta puerta, los monstruos tendrían acceso a los sobrevivientes y muchas vidas se perderían, algo que no estaban dispuestos a permitir.

Pero estaban débiles y superados en número, por fácil 10 a 1, no podrían hacer mucho… necesitaban algo más fuerte…

"_¡MEGA-BUSTER!_"

… o a alguien más fuerte.

_-¡KABOOM!-_

Una esfera de energía celeste viajo a gran velocidad por uno de los pasillos hasta dar con el centro de los _Heartless_, creando una gran explosión y matando a muchas de esas criaturas. Megaman, junto con Ash, Mario y Raichu, aparecieron al final de ese pasillo, acercándose a los pocos _Heartless_ que habían en el lugar, que la mayoría eran solo _Shadows_ y _Neo-Shadows_. Con mucho esfuerzo, los 4 lograron eliminar a los _Heartless_ que había en el lugar.

"¿Están bien?" pregunta Mario.

"Si…" decía un hechicero "Estamos bi… ¡CUIDADO!"

El voltear hacia atrás, vieron a un _Heartless_ bastante grande. No era como los que conocían, era uno con la forma de una bestia, una especie de león, casi el doble del tamaño de ellos, oscuro, con sus ojos amarillos y 3 colas, además de los círculos negros del _AIDA_ que lo controlaban. El enorme _Heartless_, lanzo un gran rugido, antes de lanzarse hacia ellos. Sin embargo…

-_¡SLASH!-_

El león oscuro cayó al suelo, cortado en dos, antes de desaparecer. Una figura apareció detrás de el ya desaparecido león, con su espada en alto.

"¿Están bien?" preguntaba el sujeto.

"hey, Paris…" decía Ash "Gracias por la ayuda…"

"No hay de que… debemos ayudarnos ahora…" decía Paris "Ahora, si pudieran venir conmigo… al parecer, Ascot esta teniendo problemas en la zona este del castillo… ahí hay otra puerta y no creo que puedan resistir mas…"

"Claro..." decía Mario "Esta zona esta ya libre… Let's go!"

"¡Si, vamos!" exclama Raichu.

"Bien… síganme." decía Paris, quien comenzó a correr por uno de los pasillos, siendo seguido de cerca por el joven, el robot, el fontanero y el pokemon.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-

* * *

**_

_-Exterior del Castillo; con las 3 chicas-_

El golpe fue muy duro. Las 3 _Magic Knight_s no pensaban ser atacadas por sus propios hechizos, no estaban preparadas para eso. La única que había sufrido algo así era Lucy, hace casi un año, cuando el ser oscuro de su corazón, Luz, apareció para eliminar todo lo que era importante para ella. Al ser su parte oscura, Luz podía usar los mismos hechizos que Lucy, pero con mas fuerza, velocidad y poder destructivo. Sin embargo, esta era una situación diferente. Este sujeto, Kuhn, y su _Avatar_ _Magus_, no eran nada de Lucy, por lo que no esperaba que la atacase con sus propias técnicas, mucho menos con las de sus amigas.

"Ow… me dolió…" decía Marina.

"¿Estas bien, Marina?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Si… estoy bien…" decía la chica de cabello celeste, sobandose la cabeza, haciendo que _Ceres_ hiciera lo mismo. "¿Uh?¿Donde esta Anais?"

"Estoy debajo de ti…"

Marina miro hacia abajo y vio a su amiga, Anais, debajo de ella. En el exterior, _Ceres_ estaba sentado sobre _Windom_, quien estaba boca abajo en el suelo.

"Oh… lo siento Anais…" decía Marina, un tono rosado apareciendo en sus mejillas.

"No hay problema" decía Anais, levantándose del suelo "Marina, pesas mucho…"

"¡¿Insinúas que estoy gorda!?" exclamaba Marina.

"Eh… no, yo solo decía… hehe…" decía Anais, colocando sus manos en posición defensiva.

"Eh… chicas… no es momento para eso…" decía Lucy.

"Como sea…" decía Marina. Tanto Lucy como Anais, incluso _Rayearth_, _Ceres_ y _Windom_, tenían una gota de sudor en sus nucas por la reacción de Marina.

"¿Ya terminaron, chicas?"

_-__**Música de fondo**__Differences Between PeopleVS Magus _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Las 3 guerreras se colocaron en posición, viendo a _Magus_ bajar y flotar a solo unos cuantos metros del suelo. Kuhn, dentro de su _Avatar_, las miraba con algo de asombro.

"Es increíble que no se hayan rendido…" decía Kuhn "Como les dije, no me gusta lastimar mujeres, pero si no me dejan otra opción…"

"Ya dijimos que no nos rendiríamos…" decía Lucy.

"Pero miren su estado… ya están cansadas y no podrán continuar luchando…"

Era cierto. Las 3 chicas y sus colosos habían recibido bastante daño en la pelea y no estaban en condiciones de continuar la lucha. Si esto seguía así, es probable que las 3 chicas fueran gravemente lastimadas… o muertas.

"No se preocupen" decía Anais, invocando su magia "Yo las curare…"

"No lo creo…"

_Magus_ soltó nuevamente varias esferas de energía verde de sus manos. Sin embargo, estas pasaron de largo a _Rayearth_ y a _Ceres_.

"¡AAAAAHHHH!"

"¡Anais!"

Las esferas de energía iban directo hacia Anais, quien recibió todos los impactos sin poder defenderse. La guerrera del viento cayó al suelo, desmayada, aun dentro de _Windom_, quien fue desapareciendo al ver que quien lo controlaba se había desmayado.

"Bueno, creo que ella ya se durmió…" decía Kuhn "Ahora, vamos a…"

"¡No te lo perdonaremos!"

Kuhn ya se esperaba esto. Ordeno a _Magus_ a que se defendiera de los furiosos embates de las 2 guerreras que quedaban, con sus dos brazos, bloqueando los cortes rápidos de _Rayearth_ y _Ceres_. _Magus_ emprendió el vuelo para alejarse de sus enemigos, pero Lucy y Marina lo siguieron por el aire, elevándose a gran velocidad. Los 3 gigantes volaron hasta el cielo, entrando en las densas nubes que rodeaban a _Céfiro_. Al llegar a la parte más alta, pasando las nubes, _Magus_ se detuvo y empezó a reunir energía, preparándose para el ataque. Las 2 chicas continuaban siguiéndolo, sin saber lo que les esperaba. Al momento de emerger, _Magus_ lanzo su técnica.

"_¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

"¿¡Ahh!?"

"¡Cuidado, Lucy!"

_Magus_ lanzo nuevamente sus destellos láser por su cuerpo en todas direcciones, pero en especial a los 2 _Rune-Gods_ que acababan de salir de las nubes. Lucy, usando el escudo en el brazo izquierdo de _Rayearth_, logro defenderse de los lasers de _Magus_… Marina, por el contrario, no tuvo tanta suerte.

"¡AAAAAAHHHH!"

"¡No, Marina!"

_Ceres_, al no tener con que defenderse del ataque, intento esquivarlo. Sin embargo, en el momento en el que uno de esos destellos golpeo su cuerpo, la concentración de la chica adentro desapreció, no pudiendo evitar ser golpeada por los demás lasers, que la empujaron, con todo y su gigante azul, de nuevo al banco de nubes, para caer a tierra.

"Bueno, ya son dos…" decía _Magus_.

"¡AHHHH!"

Al ver a sus amigas ser derribadas por Kuhn, Lucy se lanzo hacia el, elevando su aura aun mas e intentando golpear a _Magus_. Sin embargo, el _Avatar_ levanto su escudo verde, para defenderse de los sablazos de _Rayearth_. En uno de esos golpes, el protector de su brazo izquierdo comenzó a crujir y a figurarse. Kuhn se dio cuenta de esto.

'_El poder de esta chica se sigue incrementando… debo hacer algo rápido o si no, quizás pierda la batalla…'_

Al ver que quizás Lucy logre superarlo, Kuhn realizo un movimiento.

"_¡WIND OF ABDONISMENT!_"

El viento verde, la técnica de Anais, rodeo a _Rayearth_ una vez mas, impidiendo que se moviera.

"No otra vez" decía Lucy, viendo que no podía moverse.

"Esto se acabo…"

_Magus_ sujeto a _Rayearth_ de la espalda, sujetándolo por debajo de los brazos y colocando sus manos en su nuca, aplicando una llave en el gigante. Luego, y para temor de Lucy, _Magus_ se precipito al suelo, sujetando a _Rayearth_ y llevándoselo con el, entrando de nuevo al banco de nubes. Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que Kuhn intentaba hacer; intentaba estrellar a Lucy en el suelo. Esto provoco gran terror en la pelirroja, justo cuando salio del banco de nubes y ahora podía ver el suelo rocoso. La joven intento safarse de el viento que la inmovilizaba y el agarre de _Magus_, pero era inútil. Solo unos cientos de metros y quizás todo acabaría.

"Aquí me bajo, jovencita…" decía Kuhn, antes de hacer que _Magus_ la soltara y elevarse a gran velocidad.

Aun sin poder moverse, Lucy continúo su caída al suelo, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

_-¡CRASH!-_

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

El impacto fue duro, tanto que muchos a kilómetros sintieron el temblar de la tierra. En el punto de impacto, _Rayearth_ estaba con la cabeza enterrada en el piso y su cuerpo sobresaliendo del suelo, con las piernas dobladas al puro estilo del anime. Pronto, la gravedad de _Céfiro_ hizo su trabajo y el coloso comenzó a caer, sacando su cabeza del suelo y cayendo pesadamente en el, sin moverse. _Magus_ bajo y se coloco cerca de el.

"Vaya… espero no haberme pasado…" decía Kuhn "Seria una lastima que esta jovencita haya muerto… espero que no…" Entonces, volteo al castillo de _Céfiro_, recordando su misión. "Bueno, no puedo quedarme aquí…"

Kuhn y _Magus_ comenzaron su camino hacia el castillo, con la intención de entrar en el.

"E-espera…"

_-__**Música de fondo**__Treasured Memories_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Kuhn se detuvo, _Magus_ haciendo lo mismo. No podía ser, era imposible. El joven de cabello azul miro hacia atrás, para ver a _Rayearth_ moverse un poco, extendiendo el brazo. Dentro del coloso, Lucy estaba herida. La sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cabeza, bajando por su cara, provocando que ella tuviera que cerrar su ojo derecho para evitar que la sangre entrara en el. El casco/diadema que ella tenia aun estaba en su ligar, salvo por algunas fisuras en el, estaba casi intacto. La joven respiraba con dificultad, sin embargo, intentaba levantarse.

"No… no puedo…" decía la pelirroja con cansancio "No puedo… permitir… que vayas al castillo…"

Kuhn no podía creer lo que veía. Lucy, estaba levantándose, lentamente.

'_Que mujer tan valiente… a pesar de lo que ha sufrido, sigue levantándose… cielos, si pudiera, no quisiera enfrentarme a ella…' _Sin embargo, el rostro de Kuhn se mostró muy serio "Lo siento, jovencita, pero no puedo permitir que me sigas distrayendo"

_Magus_ entonces alzo una de sus manos hacia el frente, reuniendo energía verde en ella, lista para ser lanzada hacia Lucy, quien no podía hacer algo para defenderse.

"_¡Energy…!_"

"_¡ULTIMATE NOVA STRIKE!_"

"¿Qué…?¡GAAAK!"

_-__**Música de fondo**__Glide! Pegasus! _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)­_-_

Sin que lo viera, un objeto, rodeado de una energía amarilla, golpeo a _Magus_ en pleno rostro, mandándolo hacia atrás y al suelo.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Kuhn, sujetándose el rostro debido al poderoso impacto que sintió. Fue entonces cuando lo vio, un objeto extraño, flotando en el aire… ese objeto extraño era una persona. "¿Fuiste tu?"

El sujeto flotando, era nada más y nada menos que X, usando la _Ultimate Armor Mk-I_, la misma utilizada durante la batalla contra la _Repliforce_ (Megaman X4). Sujetando su _X-Buster_ y apuntando al _Avatar_, X respondió.

"¡No dejare que las lastimes!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_, usando la turbina en su espalda para mantenerse a flote. Reuniendo energía, X disparo su _X-Buster_, lanzando un poderoso cometa de energía hacia _Magus_. El _Avatar_ vio el ataque venir y levanto su brazo, atrapando el cometa con la palma de su mano, haciendo desparecer la energía con solo apretar el poder.

"¿Con esto planeas vencerme?" preguntaba Kuhn "No creo que puedas… _¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

_Magus_ comenzó a reunir energía para lanzar su ataque especial. Sin embargo, X estaba listo para esto. La armadura del _Hunter_ cambio, siendo ahora una armadura parecida a la _Neutral Armor_, la armadura usada durante la batalla contra Lumine (Megaman X8), pero esta era blanca con morado. Ahora, X estaba usando la _Ultimate Armor Mk-II_.

"_¡ULTIMATE NOVA STRIKE!_"

X se reunió de energía azul y se lanzo hacia _Magus_ a gran velocidad, justo cuando este lanzo su ataque. Debido a la energía que lo rodeaba, X había ganado más velocidad y reacciones rápidas. Esto, juntándolo con su tamaño mucho menor que el de un coloso como _Rayearth_, _Ceres_ o _Windom_, permitió a X lograr esquivar el ataque de _Magus_ y embestirlo en el estomago, provocando que _Magus_ cancelara su ataque. Rápidamente, X reunió energía en su puño derecho y se lanzo hacia el rostro del _Avatar_.

"_¡SHORYUKEN!_"

X le dio un fuerte golpe a _Magus_ en el mentón, sacándolo de balance y lanzándolo al suelo. Sin embargo, X aun no terminaba su ataque, ya que reunió energía en su _X-Buster_ nuevamente.

"_¡FULL CHARGED ULTIMATE BUSTER!_"

X lanzo un poderoso cilindro de energía azul, que impacto el pecho del _Avatar_ y mandándolo al suelo, creando una gran explosión. Usando el poder de sus turbinas de los pies para mantenerse aun en el aire, X bajo su cañón para ver a su enemigo abajo, esperando que haya sido derrotado. En ese momento, _Magus_ salio de la nube de humo y voló hacia X, con solo ligero daño por parte del _Hunter_.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntaba X.

_Magus_ sujeto a X con una mano antes de que este pudiera escapar y coloco la otra sobre el para evitar que intentara safarse.

"¡AAAAAAHHHH!"

El _Avatar_ comenzó a apretar con fuerza al _Hunter_, aplastando su nuevo cuerpo humano. X intento safarse del apretón mortal del _Avatar_. Sin embargo, debido al dolor, no podía concentrarse para activar el _Nova Strike_ de la armadura, que le hubiera dado suficiente poder para soltarse. _Magus_ continúo apretando a X hasta el punto de que este casi quedaba inconciente.

"¡Déjalo!"

Kuhn volteó hacia un lado y vio a Lucy/_Rayearth_ levantarse del suelo, sujetar su espada y lanzarse hacia el, con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. La guerrera de fuego sujeto su espada con ambas manos, con la intención de que el _Avatar_ lo soltara.

"¿Lo quieres?" preguntaba Kuhn "¡Tómalo!"

Haciendo algo que incluso el mismo no creía que pudiera hacerlo, Kuhn lanzo a X, casi inconciente, hacia la guerrera de fuego. Lucy vio como Kuhn lanzo a X como si fuera un muñeco hacia ella, e inconcientemente ceso su ataque, hizo desparecer su espada y sujeto a X con ambas manos.

"_¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

Lucy no tuvo tiempo de actuar. Debido a que estaba ocupada viendo si X estaba bien, olvido por completo a _Magus_, permitiendo a este lanzar su ataque una vez más. _Rayearth_ fue golpeado varias veces por el ataque, hiriendo aun más su lastimado cuerpo. El coloso gigante cayó al suelo, con X aun en sus manos, quedando este sobre la joya que tenia en su pecho. _Rayearth_ entonces se dio cuenta de algo… Lucy estaba por desmayarse.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"_**Lucy…"**_ decía _Rayearth_, quien comenzaba a desaparecer.

"Perdóname… _Rayearth_… Latis…" fue lo ultimo que dijo Lucy, antes de que todo se volviera oscuridad.

_Rayearth_ desapreció por completo, indicio de que Lucy se había desmayado. Ahora, X estaba a un lado de ella, ambos aun con sus armaduras… por un momento, ya que ambos trajes comenzaron a brillar y a desparecer, dejando a X con sus ropas de humano y a Lucy con su uniforme escolar, además de la armadura blanca que utilizaba cuando no estaba luchando.

_Magus_ se acerco a los dos jóvenes inconcientes.

"Así que así termino…" decía Kuhn "Bueno… ahora si, voy a ir al castillo para…"

"¡aaaaaAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

_-KAHOOOSH!-_

Un poderoso grito ocurrió justo antes de que Kuhn sintiera una presencia poderosa cerca del Castillo, una presencia que despedía una energía que superaba a la de el con cierta dificultad.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaba Kuhn "¿De quien es esta energía?"

Fue entonces, unos segundos después, cuando sintió la energía desaparecer del lugar y comenzar a moverse a gran velocidad… hacia el. Kuhn se preparo para todo, cuando vio un destello de luz dorado acercarse a el a gran velocidad, volando por el cielo.

_-__**Música de fondo**__Chrono's Theme_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)­_-_

El destello apareció justo frente a el y Kuhn pudo ver exactamente que era. Flotando en el aire, al mismo nivel que el, estaba Alan, con su armadura blanca con azul, su capa ondeando con el viento… y con su cabello color dorado, al igual que sus cejas, ojos color azul por la armadura, su piel se había vuelto un poco mas blanca y un símbolo apareció en su frente, un aura parecido a una llama dorada lo rodeaba.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntaba Kuhn, dentro de su _Avatar_.

"Alan de _Articuno_…" decía Alan "Vaya… así que estos son los _Avatar_s de los _Epitaph Users_… mas impresionantes de lo que recordaba en el juego…"

"¿Qué no tenias el cabello negro?"

"Si… pero ahora estoy convertido en _Súper Saiyan_, un estado de los _N-Warrior_s"

"¿_Súper Saiyan_?" preguntaba Kuhn "Un segundo… ¿Qué le hiciste a los _Heartless_? Aun había muchos…"

"Los elimine… con esta transformación no eran grandes rivales para mi… no se porque no lo había pensado antes…"

Kuhn miraba a Alan con sorpresa. _Magus_ intentaba analizar los datos de Alan convertido en _Súper Saiyan/Súper N-Warrior_, pero por algún motivo, su _Avatar_ no podía analizarlo… bueno, si podía analizarlo, pero al parecer se tardaría mucho en analizarlo por completo.

'_Esto esta mal…' _pensaba Kuhn_ 'Este sujeto supera mis poderes y los de mi Magus…si no hago algo…'_

'_**¡Regresa ahora, Kuhn!'**_

'_¿Uh?¿Emperatriz Polaris?'_ decía Kuhn en su mente, al parecer Polaris había abierto una comunicación psíquica.

'_**Ese guerrero es mas poderoso que tu… ya hemos visto suficiente, tu y Lock, regresen ahora…'**_

'_De acuerdo, mi señora…'_ pensó Kuhn, para luego mirar a Alan "Nos volveremos a ver, muchacho…"

Kuhn y su _Avatar_ desparecieron en un portal oscuro, uno que Alan no reconoció.

* * *

_-Takato, Tai vs Lock-_

La batalla entre los 3 se había detenido debido a que sintieron el incremento de poder de Alan al transformarse. Tai y Takato estaban calmados al saber que el estaba peleando enserio, pero Lock estaba sorprendido.

'_Este poder… es superior al mío… no tendría muchas posibilidades de enfrentarme a el…'_

Entonces, el recibió también el mensaje de Polaris y, aunque no era su deseo, decidió retirarse, dejando a unos cansados y golpeados Tai y Takato desplomarse en el suelo por el cansancio.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-

* * *

**_

_-Lejos de ahí-_

"Es nuestra oportunidad… ¡hagámoslo!"

"¡Por supuesto, mujer!"

Los dos seres que estaban observando la batalla desde un lugar seguro comenzaron a actuar, convirtiéndose en energía oscura y moviéndose a gran velocidad al ras del suelo, para evitar ser detectados.

Mientras Alan aparecía frente a Kuhn, las dos energías lo pasaron de largo, golpeando los cuerpos inconcientes de Lucy y X, quienes fueron envueltos en una energía oscura.

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo**__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Lucy comenzó a abrir sus ojos. Se sentía cansada, abrumada y adolorida, debido a los múltiples ataques de Kuhn y su _Avatar_. Como daría lo que sea porque Anais estuviera despierta ahora…

"¡Anais!" exclamó Lucy, recordando a su amiga caída. Fue entonces, cuando noto que algo estaba mal. "¿Eh?¿Donde estoy?"

Lucy tenia abierto los ojos, pero a donde quiera que ella volteara, solo había oscuridad. Era un vacío enorme, frío, en el cual ella estaba en el centro. La joven se puso de pie alto temerosa por pensar que estaba sola.

"¡¿Hola?!¿Hay alguien?¡¿Quien sea?!" exclamaba Lucy, el temor se había apoderado de su cuerpo.

Después de la muerte de Latis hace unos días, Lucy comenzó a temerle a la oscuridad. La razón era simple; el guerrero que mato a su amado había usado una técnica el cual hacia que un área de al menos unos 300 metros de diámetro fuera envuelto en una cúpula de oscuridad. Cualquiera que estuviera dentro no podría ver, ni siquiera lo que estaba frente a el. Lo único que podía ver era su propio cuerpo, que brillaba un poco en la oscuridad. Con esta técnica, Zek intento matar a Lucy con un certero golpe. Sin embargo, de alguna manera, Latis logro ver el ataque y se coloco frente a ella, protegiéndola del daño, aunque esto le costara la vida. Desde ese día, el temor a la oscuridad que ella ya tenia había crecido mucho, y combinado con su tristeza, la había vuelto una chica diferente a la que era antes.

"¡¿Hola?!¡Por favor!" La desesperación la había envuelto en su manto, causando gran pánico en la chica, creyendo que estaría sola en esta oscuridad. La chica miro al suelo, si es que había suelo debajo de ella, y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse. "Por favor…" decía ya ella, su voz se había vuelto un pequeño hilo de sonido, las lagrimas comenzaban a caer de sus ojos "Alguien…quien sea…respóndanme…"

"¡Lucy!"

La guerrera de fuego miro sorprendida al frente, antes de voltear a su izquierda. Ahí estaba X, corriendo hacia ella, su cuerpo brillaba un poco, permitiendo a la chica verlo acercarse, vistiendo su ropa humana. La desesperación había desparecido del rostro de la joven, siendo reemplazado por uno que mostraba felicidad.

"Lucy" decía X, llegando al fin con ella "¿Estas bien?¿No te paso al…?"

No pudo terminar, ya que la chica se lanzo contra el, rodeando su cintura con sus delgados brazos, abrazándolo con fuerza y con su rostro hundido en su pecho. X estaba confundido… y apenado, la acción repentina de la chica confundió mas a X. Lucy lo abrazaba con fuerza… no un abrazo de amigos, sino uno de esos abrazos que significaba temor y un deseo de no soltar eso que parecía ser un salvavidas en medio de un agitado mar. El _Hunter_ se sintió raro… claro, se sintió aun más raro aun cuando su cuerpo sintió la suavidad y calidez de la chica que lo abrazaba… de todas las cualidades que hacían a Lucy una mujer. X se sonrojo ante este pensamiento, uno que nunca había tenido antes en su vida.

'_Debe ser mi nueva mitad humana… si, debe ser eso…'_ pensaba el _Hunter_, aun con su rostro rojo de la pena.

Fue en ese momento cuando sintió su camisa celeste humedecerse cuando supo que algo estaba mal. Sus sospechas fueron respondidas cuando sintió a la chica temblar un poco y el escuchar sus sollozos.

"¿Lucy?" preguntaba X.

"Que bueno que estas aquí…" decía la chica entre llantos "Creí que iba a estar aquí sola por siempre… pero que bueno que estas aquí…"

X no podía creerlo. Esta no era la Lucy que el conocía… claro, solo llevaba conociéndola unas pocas horas, sin embargo, el no creía que una chica tan energética como ella tuviera este lado tan… frágil.

'_Aunque… según Alan, Kristal también tiene un lado así…'_ pensó X.

La chica continuaba llorando, con su blanco rostro en su pecho, humedeciendo su camisa, algo que al _Hunter_ no le importaba. Sabiendo que no podía hacer nada más, el _Hunter_ abrazo a la chica para intentar calmarla, con su mano derecha en la nuca de ella y la otra en su espalda.

"Ya… tranquila… no estas sola…" decía X, intentando calmar a Lucy con pequeñas palmadas en su cabeza y espalda. X no sabia como calmarla, ya que nunca había calmado a una mujer antes, pero sabia que debía hacer algo… se sentía tan extraño.

Ambos permanecieron así por lo que parecían horas... aunque en realidad solo pasaron unos 3 minutos. Lucy entonces levanto el rostro para ver a X, sus propios ojos estaban algo rojos por las lagrimas que habían caído.

"Gracias…" decía la chica "Es la tercera vez que me ayudas de esta forma…" decía ella, pensando en las otras dos veces que el la ayudo, la primera cuando le entrego el medallón de Latis y la otra cuando evito que las rocas la aplastaran, poniendo su cuerpo como soporte para sostener las rocas.

"Uh… no hay de que…" decía X.

Después de unos minutos, y de que Lucy se calmara, los dos se separaron. Lucy entonces vio la mancha húmeda en la camisa de X, producto de sus lágrimas.

"Lo siento por eso…" decía Lucy, señalando a la camisa de X. El _Hunter_ solo sacudió sus manos.

"No hay problema, ya se secara… por ahora, hay que ver donde estamos…"

Ambos jóvenes voltearon a todos lados, esperando ver algo en toda esa oscuridad. Sin embargo, no habían anda, mas que ellos dos.

"Quizás haya que caminar…" decía Lucy "No ganaremos nada si nos quedamos aquí…"

"Es cierto…" decía X "Pero quizás terminemos caminando eternamente sin lograr salir…"

"Oh…"

"No te preocupes, saldremos de aquí…"

Sin embargo, ambos sintieron algo en ese momento y X logro ver algo aproximándose desde su lado izquierdo.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamaba el _Hunter_.

Ambos lograron saltar hacia atrás, justo antes de que un cometa de energía verde impactara el suelo donde ellos estaban antes. Lucy y X tocaron el suelo con sus pies, siendo arrastrados un poco por la fuerza de la explosión creada por el cometa de energía, para luego morar a todos lados y sacar sus armas; Lucy su espada de fuego y X su _Keyblade_.

"¿Quién esta ahí?¡Muéstrate!" exclamaba X.

"_hahahaha… sigues igual que siempre, X… aunque ahora eres un poco mas asertivo…_"

La sangre de X se helo. El conocía muy bien esa voz y no creía que volvería a escucharla. Lucy volteo a ver al joven que estaba a su lado, viendo como su rostro se llenaba de sorpresa.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba la guerrera de fuego, algo preocupada por el joven a su lado. Sin embargo, este no le hizo caso.

"No… no puedes ser tu…" decía X.

"_Si X… soy yo…__"_

Los dos pudieron escuchar unos pasos acercándose por el frente de ellos. Lucy pudo distinguir una figura saliendo de la oscuridad frente a ellos. Era un sujeto, con una armadura parecida a la de X, pero de color verde y con algunos picos o púas en su cuello, muñecas y piernas. El nuevo sujeto, una copia exacta de X, pero maligna, miro a los dos jóvenes, con sus ojos carmesí y una sonrisa en su rostro.

"Nos volvemos a ver, X…" decía el sujeto, a lo que X apretó sus dientes.

"¡_Return X_!" exclamaba X, su furia aun mostrándose en su rostro.

"¿Sorprendido de verme?" preguntaba el nuevo sujeto "Vaya… ni siquiera me has dado un hola…"

"¿Return X?" preguntaba Lucy a X, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Sin embargo, el no le respondió, sino el sujeto en frente.

"Tu debes ser Lucy, al _Magic Knight_ de fuego¿oh no?" preguntó el nuevo sujeto, Return X.

"Si, soy yo… ¿Quién eres tu?¿Como sabes de mi?" preguntaba Lucy, sujetando su espada con fuerza.

"Eso es fácil… conozco a alguien que es como yo que me lo dijo… solo que es tuyo en lugar de X y yo."

"¿Alguien como tu… y que es lo mismo que tu eres de X?"

"_¡Así es, Lucy… el es de X lo mismo que yo soy de ti!_"

El rostro de Lucy se sorprendió al escuchar esa voz, mientras que X se coloco en guarda para un nuevo enemigo. Ambos voltearon hacia atrás, de donde provenía la voz, y vieron a alguien salir de las sombras. Esta vez, era la figura de una chica, de traje negro y una armadura blanca con algunas gemas rojas. Su largo cabello rosado le llegaba hasta cintura. La chica sonrió a los dos jóvenes, sus ojos color rubí miraban en especial a Lucy.

"Hola, querida Lucy¿Me extrañaste?" preguntaba la mujer.

"No puede ser…" decía Lucy "_¿Luz?_"

"hahaha… veo que estas muy sorprendida… ¿No es así?"

"Pero… ¿Cómo?"

X no entendía lo que estaba pasando. Estaban atrapados en ese lugar extraño, y luego Return X apareció frente a ellos. Además, al parecer Lucy conocía a esa chica que acababa de aparecer.

"¿Y bien, X?¿Que harás?" preguntaba Return X, caminado hacia ellos, provocando que X se colocara en posición de pelea.

"¿Y tu Lucy? Ya no podrás escapar…" decía la chica, Luz, acercándose a ellos, haciendo que Lucy se preparara.

Lucy y X se colocaron espalda con espalda, cada uno encarando al que conocían, aun con muchas dudas. La oscuridad por un momento pareció envolverlos a los dos.

**Fin del Capitulo 1****2

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan!¡Cielos! Return X y Luz, las partes oscuras de X y Lucy, han regresado. ¿Qué harán nuestros héroes para salir de esto?

**Return X:** No importa lo que hagan, nos quedaremos con sus cuerpos y ¡Así seremos completos!...Los venceremos, Cariño...

**Luz:** claro, querido...

**Lucy/X:** ¿Uh?

**Alan:** No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Batalla conmigo mismo.**_

**Luz:** No puede ser… Lucy…

**Lucy:** ¡No dejare que más gente muera!

**X:** Lucy… tus ojos…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, espero que les haya agradado el capitulo... no tengo mucho que decir y tengo poco tiempo asi que los comentarios seran algo rapidos..._

master911: si, esos dos sujetos traeran problemas... como ya los han visto XD... todas las dudas se resolveran conforme vaya avanzando el fic... sobres XD

Umizu: Si, soy malvado al hacer eso :D ... si, le hicieron daño... pero no tanto como uno cree XD...// sip, ya aparecio... y le dare un giro extraño a los dos XD... // a Rayearth lo dejare como leon... por ahora ¬¬ XD... sobres XD

Venus Adept JMAG: 5 DarkSides es igual a buena batalla :D... lo malo es que no describi toda las batallas... eran demasiadas XD... y si, el mundo puede ser tomado... todo es posible XD...// y si, hayaron la forma... y una muy facil que uno piensa ¿Porque no hizo eso desde el principio?... oh bueno XD... sobres

Ghostiv:D ¡Usas los soundtracks!¡Cool!...// lo de los colosos, se supone que cuando las Magic Knights estan dentro de los Runegods, son como si fueran ellas mismas en gigante, pero con la forma de los RuneGods... tanot ais que se supone ellas pueden sentir la brisa aun estando dentro de ellos... gracias por leer XD

Arecanderu: ¬¬ XD bueno, yo puse lo del diamante porque es algo comun que todos conocen... "duro como un diamante" es la frase para indicar que es muy duro... oh well...¿Reconoces a la chica y no viste la serie?¿Como es posible?... gracias por leer... XD

Vivi: hey, usa mejor un GPS, es mejor que un mapa :D... si, todos se hacen mas fuertes aqui XD... lo de las armas se me ocurrio para que no solo anden usando Keyblades... eso podria ser algo cansado y monotono... asi que ellos pueden cambiar de arma cuando quieran XD... y no, no super saiyans por ahora XD oh bueno...

Creo que es todo, nos vemos el Domingo... sobres XD... y si ven errores de ortografia, es porque mi word no los marca y no los alcanzo a ver cuando los reviso ¬¬... sobres XD

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	14. Cap 13: Batalla conmigo mismo

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, que onda... como parece que muchos no saben quienes son Luz y Return X, les dare un resumen de lo que se de ellos... las damas primero XD_

_Luz: En apariencia, es una chica de la edad de Lucy, es bastante delgada, tiene el cabello rosado, bastante largo y tiene orejas de elfo. Ella es la sombra del corazon de Lucy y, se supone, lo opuesto a ella. Aparece en la segunda temporada de Magic Knight Rayearth. Ella nacio en Cefiro, justo al final de la primer temporada, en la cual Lucy, Marina y Anais se dieron cuenta de su verdadera mision como Magic Knights; el matar a la que se supone debian rescatar, la Princesa Esmeralda, el Pilar de Cefiro. Se supone que, cuando las 3 la mataron, Lucy sintio mucho dolor y tristeza en su corazon... en ese momento de duda, nacio Luz. _

_Por algun tiempo, Luz andubo buscando a Lucy en Cefiro, pero como ella ya habia regresado a su mundo, la Tierra (Rayterra en mi fic), no la encontro. En cambio, un ente oscuro llamado Debonair, que se supone es el miedo de los Cefirians, la encontro y la "crio" como su Hija. Luz tenia una creencia extraña; para hacer feliz a Lucy, cuando esta regreso a Cefiro de nuevo, tenia que matar a todos los que Lucy queria, provocando varias peleas entre las dos. Algo curioso de Luz es su inestabilidad emocional... en un segundo puede ser linda y graciosa y al siguiente se vuelve casi sadica y amenaza con matar... es algo bueno del personaje. Luz regresa de nuevo a ser parte del corazon de Lucy cuando es traicionada por Debonair. Como Luz es el lado negativo de Lucy, ella primero tenia que aceptar sus defectos como persona para que ambas pudieran ser una de nuevo._

_Tecnicamente uso la misma Luz en mi fic..._

_Return X: Tecnicamente es identico a X en apariencia, salvo por el color de su armadura y la mirada sadica que el siempre tiene. Originalmente llamado iX, es un clon de X creado por el Dr Doopler, en una serie de juegos de cartas llamado Megaman X: Megamissions, que no es parte de la cronologia original de Megaman X. Situado en un punto justo antes de Megaman X 3, Megamissions cuenta la historia del Dr. Doopler, quien ya era malvado, que creo una extraña fuente de energia llamada "Limited", capaz de revivir Reploids que ya habian muerto. El Doc creo una copia de X, iX, con una fuerte excesiva de poder de "Limited". X peleo con este clon y lo vencio, pero logro escapar._

_Despues, en Megamissions 3, situado despues de Megaman X3 y antes del Megaman X4, iX regreso con mejoras y un nuevo nombre, Return X, mas poderoso y mas malo que antes. X y Return X lucharon, hasta que llego otro Reploid que se transformo en Sigma. Para vencerlo, Return X se fusiono con X, creando una nueva armadura, y con esta vencio a Sigma. La armadura se disolvio, haciendo pensar que Return X murio, pero luego se ve al clon reconstruyendose, al fin teniendo un cuerpo para si mismo, uno que pudiera revivir cuando el quisiera._

_Sin embargo, hare unos cambios en la Historia de Return X para que quede con mi fic. El principal es que Return X no se reconstruyo en el exterior, sino que se quedo dentro de X como una especie de parasito o virus, alimentandose de los pensamientos negativos de X mientras continuaban las Maverick Wars._

_Por ahora es todo... ahora si, disfruten el fic..._

_**

* * *

**_

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

Después de una batalla dura, _Magus_ logro vencer a las 3 chicas, sus _Rune-Gods_ desapareciendo. X fue en ayuda de las 3, pero también cayo derrotado por la fuerza del _Avatar_. Cuando parecía todo vencido, Alan apareció, transformado en _Super Saiyan/Súper N-Warrior_, haciendo que Kuhn huyera, por ordenes de su ama.

Mientras tanto, Lucy y X se encuentran en un mundo oscuro, sin salida visible. Dos seres oscuros aparecen frente a ellos. _Return X_ y _Luz_ aparecen frente a X y Lucy, estos últimos sin creer lo que veían. ¿Qué harán Lucy y X para salir de esta situación tan difícil?

_**OPE**__**NING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 13__: Batalla conmigo mismo (Battle with Myself)._**

_-Zona Oscura- _

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Tanto Lucy como X estaban confundidos, asustados y preparados. La aparición de sus 'lado oscuro' los confundía. Mientras tanto, los susodichos 'lado oscuro' de los dos los miraban con satisfacción.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Luz, el lado oscuro de Lucy.

"¿Acaso los ratones les comieron la lengua?" decía Return X, el lado oscuro de X.

X apretó los dientes y sus puños, mirando a su alter-ego, Lucy mirando de la misma forma a Luz.

"¿Cómo es posible?" preguntaba X "¡Estoy seguro que te absorbí hace años!"

"Yo también, Luz." Decía Lucy "¿Cómo es que estas aquí?"

Los dos seres sonrieron malévolamente al escucharlos.

"Eso es muy fácil…" decía Return X.

"… sus corazones aun tienen oscuridad…" decía Luz.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaban Lucy y X al mismo tiempo.

Luz camino, rodeando a X y Lucy, hasta llegar a lado de Return X.

"Creo que yo empezare la historia… ¿Te parece?" preguntaba Luz.

"He, como quieras…" decía RX.

La mujer de cabello rosado miraba a la joven pelirroja, sonriéndole extrañamente, cosa que causo que la ultima sintiera escalofríos.

"Es simple, Lucy…" decía Luz "Tu nunca te preocupaste por mi…"

"¿Uh?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Es cierto…" decía la mujer, con un tono de voz triste "A pesar de que, cuando nos unimos, me dijiste que siempre estarías conmigo, me sentí muy sola dentro de tu corazón… y mas cuando regresaste a _Céfiro_ hace unos días…"

"¿Q-que quieres decir?"

"¡Que tu nunca pensaste en mi!... ¿Te lo creíste, verdad?"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Lucy algo sorprendida.

"¡Si!¡Te lo creíste todo!¡Hahahahaha!" decía la mujer, riendo a carcajadas. RX a su lado se golpeo el rostro, apenándose de su compañera, una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

"¿Tenias que hacer eso?" preguntaba RX.

"No tiene nada de malo reírse un poco…" decía Luz "Bueno, en realidad, aparecí porque ya no me agradaste…"

"¿Cómo que ya no te agrade?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Sentía celos ¿Ok?" decía Luz, cruzándose de brazos "Desde que regresamos a tu mundo, solo pensabas en Latis… Latis esto, Latis aquello… nunca pensabas en mi… y me sentía muy triste… yo quería hacerte feliz, querida Lucy…" ella decía esto, cerrando los ojos y poniéndole mas sentimiento a su voz, provocando que, tanto X como su lado oscuro miraran extrañados a la chica.

X se volvió a ver a su compañera, mientras señalaba a Luz.

"Sabes, tu lado oscuro te tiene un cariño _MUY_ extraño, Lucy…" decía X, provocando que la chica en cuestión se sonrojara y mirara al suelo.

"Eh… si… creo…" decía Lucy, mirando al suelo.

"Como sea…" decía Luz, saliéndose rápidamente de ese estado en el que estaba. "Cuando regresaste a _Céfiro_ y viste a tu amado Latis, me sentí muy triste, porque no me ponías atención… y cuando ese sujeto lo mato, te derrumbaste por completo… ya no eras la de antes y por eso… ya no lo podía soportar…"

"Luz…"

"Así que me escape de tu corazón y planee la forma en que solo me vieras a mi… ahora con Latis fuera, ya no hay nada que se interponga… ¡Solo ese muchacho que esta a lado tuyo!" exclamaba ella, señalando a X.

"¿Yo?" preguntaba X, señalándose a si mismo.

"¡Exactamente!¡Por esa promesa que le hiciste a ella!"

"¡Woa!¿Como sabes de eso?"

"Soy parte de Lucy, se lo que ella sabe…¡Por eso te eliminare!" decía encendiendo uno de sus puños en llamas.

"¡Espera!" exclamaba Return X, colocando una mano al frente de Luz para evitar que ella avance. "El es mío…"

"hump, como quieras…" decía Luz, cruzándose de brazos.

"Bien, X" decía Return X "Me imagino que te preguntaras el porque es que estoy aquí ¿No?"

"Claro que si…" decía X "¿Como es que estas en este mundo, Return X?"

"Antes que nada, llámame ReX…"

"¿ReX?" preguntaba X confundido.

"Claro… porque yo también soy humano ahora…"

"¿¡Que!?"

"Lo que te paso a ti, me paso a mi, recuerda… yo soy tu y tu eres yo… ambos somos uno mismo, X."

"¡Tu y yo no somos nada!" exclamaba X.

"Y aun así, somos uno, X… recuerda, un monstruo como yo solo puede ser creado por uno mas grande… como tu…"

"¡No mientas!" decía X "Tu fuiste creado por un virus creado por el Dr. Doopler, uno que me infecto y tomo forma humana… solo eres los pensamientos negativos de mi persona…"

"Y fui creado con tu propia oscuridad… la misma que me volvió a la vida…"

"¿De que hablas?"

"Hehe… te lo diré… hay algo que mi compañera olvido decirles… normalmente, no hubiéramos podido regresar a este mundo, de no ser por 3 cosas…"

"¿3 Cosas?" preguntaba Lucy "¿De que hablan?"

"Numero uno" decía ReX, levantando un dedo "Aun cuando nos absorbieron, sus corazones aun tenían esa oscuridad que los caracterizaba; Lucy por no volver a ver a Latis y X por su dolor por seguir luchando en la _Maverick Wars_… Numero dos" decía levantando otro dedo "Su llegada a _Céfiro_… como saben, este es un mundo donde los deseos se vuelven realidad siempre y cuando un corazón sea fuerte, no importando que este sea bueno o malo… simplemente deseamos salir… pero no hubiéramos podido de no ser por… numero tres…" decía levantando otro dedo mas " _Phantom Planet..._"

"¿_Phantom Planet_?" preguntaban los dos.

"Si… el mundo de los _Phantom Knights_" decía Luz "Así lo conocemos nosotros, no se cual sea su verdadero nombre…la oscuridad que emite afecto a _Céfiro_ y, a sus corazones… eso nos permitió salir… yo salí del corazón de Lucy hace 2 días…y mi querido ReX salio del corazón de X hace unas horas."

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

"¿Querido?" preguntaban X y Lucy extrañados. ReX miro a Luz.

"Sabes cariño, no debes decir eso a todos…" decía ReX.

"¡¿Cariño?!" preguntaba Lucy y X aun mas extrañados.

"hehe… pero es que eres lindo…" decía Luz.

"Vaya… nunca te puedo convencer¿Verdad?" decía ReX.

Entonces, algo increíble ocurrió. Ante los ojos sorprendidos de X y Lucy, ReX y Luz se besaron… lenta, tierna y apasionadamente, un beso lleno de pasión y deseo… mas deseo que pasión. Permanecieron por lo que parecían horas… pero solo fueron unos 30 segundos. Cuando se separaron, ambos se miraron a los ojos con cierta ternura.

X los miraba con sorpresa… suma sorpresa. Sus ojos totalmente abiertos, uno de sus parpados se movía rápidamente, mientras su boca permanecía abierta. Mientras, Lucy veía la escena también extrañada, con las manos sobre la boca en forma de puños y, por alguna razón, un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

"Pero que…" decía X, saliendo de su trance "¿Qué paso aquí?¿Paso lo que creo que paso? No creí que mi oscuro y frío clon supiera hacer eso…"

"hehe" ReX solo rió, separándose de Luz "Cuando la conoces bien, es difícil no enamorarse de ella…"

"Pero… si lo que dices es cierto, no llevas mas de 6 o 7 horas conociéndola…"

"¿Y?"

"Olvídalo…" decía X dándose por vencido.

_-__**Música de fondo: **__The Deep End-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

"Entonces, X… ¡Prepárate para pelear!" decía, su rostro, que cuando veía a Luz mostraba un amor por la mujer, se volvió a uno que mostraba odio a X.

"¿Y ahora porque me quieres vencer?" preguntaba X "¿Venganza?"

"Ahora no… ¡Ahora me quiero quedar con tu cuerpo!"

"¿Ah?"

"Aunque hayamos aparecido, solo somos simples sombras, no podemos salir de este mundo… cuando te venza y obtenga tu cuerpo¡Podré ser un ser completo!"

"Lo mismo va para ti, Lucy" decía Luz.

"¿Qué?" preguntaba la _Magic Knight._

"Cuando obtenga tu cuerpo, te encerrare dentro de mi ¡Para que sientas la misma soledad que yo sentí!"

Luz creo en sus manos dos espadas de energía color naranja, tanto la hoja como el mango de la espada eran de energía pura. Esto provoco que Lucy invocara su espada y la sujetara con fuerza. A lado de ella, X miraba a su otro yo con decisión.

"¡Nunca permitiremos que se queden con nuestros cuerpos!" exclamaba el _Hunter_. "Tenemos ya muchos problemas como para que nos den mas."

"¿Enserio?" preguntaba ReX, mirando a X con furia "¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!"

ReX desapareció de enfrente de los jóvenes. Antes de que X pudiera empezar a buscarlo, sintió una poderosa patada en pleno rostro. ReX había saltado y le había dado una patada doble en el rostro, mandándolo lejos, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

"¡X!" exclamaba Lucy, al ver a su compañero ser golpeado tan rápida y fuertemente.

"Yo que tu me preocuparía por ti"

Lucy volteo hacia el frente y coloco su espada en posición, justo a tiempo para bloquear las dos espadas de luz. Las dos mujeres permanecían frente a frente, con sus espadas chocando. Luz miro a Lucy y sonrió, para luego empezar a atacar con fuerza con cortes rápidos y fuertes. Lucy contestó, bloqueando cada ataque con su espada. En un momento, Luz extendió ambas espadas para atacar a Lucy por ambos lados al mismo tiempo. La guerrera de fuego reacciono rápido, saltando hacia atrás rápidamente para ser cortada en dos por su enemiga. El salto fue muy alto, dándole tiempo para alejarse de Luz. Sin embargo, cuando Lucy toco el suelo, noto a alguien moverse justo frente a ella.

Era ReX, que estaba semi agachado, frente a Lucy, con su puño izquierdo rodeado de energía verde. El malvado ser lanzo su puñetazo a Lucy en el rostro, pero la chica logro mover su cuerpo a un lado para evitar el golpe. Sin embargo, esto la dejo vulnerable a otro ataque.

"¡KYAAAA!"

Sin que la chica lo viera venir, Lucy sintió un fuerte golpe en el pecho. Se trataba de Luz, quien al parecer también había aprendido algo de combate cuerpo a cuerpo, dándole una fuerte patada en el pecho, que lanzo a Lucy al suelo. La joven guerrera tuvo problemas para levantarse, ya que el golpe el había sacado el aire, a pesar de estar protegida por su armadura. Cuando Lucy se intentaba levantar, sintió el filo de una espada en su cuello. Al ver al frente, vio a Luz, con una de sus espadas de luz apuntando a su cuello, sonriendo.

"Que fácil fue, Lucy…" decía Luz, a punto de darle un golpe letal "¡Muere y dame ese cuerpo!"

"_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

La mujer de cabello rosado miro de reojo un cometa de energía azul acercarse de su lado izquierdo, por lo que tuvo que saltar para alejarse del poder. Al mirar en dirección a donde venia el ataque, Luz vio a X, con su armadura azul que lo caracterizaba, acercándose a gran velocidad, provocando la furia de la mujer.

"¡No interfieras!" exclamaba Luz con furia "¡Lucy es mía! _¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Luz lanzo varias flechas de fuego en dirección a X, quien ya estaba listo para eso.

"_¡LIGHT ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X cambio, siendo ahora la _Light Armor_, su primera armadura de ayuda. Esta armadura lo hacia moverse mas rápido de lo normal, por lo que pudo esquivar las saetas llameantes usando su _Dash_, mientras reunía energía. Al reunirla al máximo, X saco su cañón y salto, apuntando en el aire a Luz.

"_¡FULL CHARGED LIGHT BUSTER!_"

X liberó la energía que tenia reunida, lanzándola en un poderoso disparo, que eran varias esferas rosas, del tamaño de su cabeza, unidos en 3 filas de energía, que serpenteaban hacia el enemigo. Luz miraba el ataque de X, planeando la forma de contraatacarlo o de esquivarlo.

"_¡FULL CHARGED FORCE BUSTER!_"

Un enorme cometa de energía color carmesí impacto el poder de X, lanzándolo lejos. X toco suelo, varios metros lejos de Lucy, y miro a su alrededor. Ahí estaba, Return X, o ReX, usando una versión corrupta de su _Force Armor_, la misma que uso durante la batalla con la _Repliforce_. ReX sonrió.

"Recuerda, X, que yo también puedo cambiar de armadura como tu…" decía ReX, mirando sádicamente a X, quien lo miraba con furia. "¡Tu eres mío, X!"

ReX y X se lanzaron unos a otros, mientras se disparaban con sus cañones de brazo antes de ellos enfrentarse en una batalla de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad. Luz los veía alejarse.

"De verdad, amo a ese hombre…" decía Luz, sonriendo, para luego voltear a ver a Lucy, quien ya estaba de pie. "Bueno Lucy, vamos a divertirnos…"

"Luz… no quiero pelear contigo…" decía Lucy "¡Pero lo haré si es necesario!"

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Glide! Pegasus!-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)­_-_

Al momento de decir eso, la armadura blanca de Lucy cambio a ser la armadura que usaba cuando luchaba enserio. Esto provoco que Luz sonriera.

"Así que, ahora si pelearas enserio…" decía Luz "¡Vamos Lucy!¡Divirtámonos!"

"¡KYAAAAAA!"

Ambas mujeres se lanzaron una contra otra, dándose cortes con sus espadas, ataques que eran bloqueados y contraatacados por la otra. La fuerza de Luz se había incrementado, dándole una ventaja crucial en contra de Lucy. La guerrera de fuego estaba retrocediendo debido a los fuertes cortes que su oponente y lado oscuro les daba. A pesar de eso, no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Lucy aprovecho una oportunidad y encendió su mano izquierda, preparándose para contra atacar.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Haciendo su brazo izquierdo hacia delante, Lucy lanzo las flechas de fuego muy cerca de su oponente. Al ver esto, Luz salto hacia atrás, esquivando el fuego intenso que la guerrera había soltado.

"Esto es pelear enserio, Lucy" decía Luz, haciendo desaparecer la espada en su mano derecha y rodeando su mano con fuego. "_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Luz lanzo la misma técnica que Lucy, solo que mas rápida y fuerte. Lucy, al ver las llamas acercarse, corrió hacia su izquierda, intentando esquivar el fuego. Las flechas llameantes explotaban detrás de ella, chocando contra el suelo donde no hace más de un segundo ella estaba mientras corría. Algunas llamas lograron golpear en la capa roja de la guerrera de fuego, encendiéndola en llamas.

Lucy noto que su capa comenzaba a quemarse, por lo que esperaba a que Luz detuviera su ataque para hacer algo. No paso mucho tiempo antes de que Luz ceso su ataque, dándole oportunidad a Lucy de hacer algo con su capa, usando su control del fuego para apagar las llamas.

"¡Toma esto, Lucy!"

Lucy miro a Luz, quien hacia unido sus dos espadas, en un arma con forma de cruz, lanzándosela como si fuera un boomerang. Lucy logro hacerse a un lado para esquivar esa letal arma, que iba a cortar su brazo, salvándose de milagro. Lucy miro hacia atrás, viendo el arma perderse en el oscuro firmamento, un error que lamentaría.

"Te tengo…"

La guerrera de fuego noto su error ya tarde. Al mirar hacia el frente, Luz ya estaba muy cerca de ella, mirándola con una sonrisa ligeramente sádica… y una esfera roja que soltaba relámpagos en sus manos.

"_¡RUBY LIGHTNING!_"

_-__**Fin de la Música de Fondo**__-_

Antes de que Lucy pudiera reaccionar, Luz le había lanzado el _Ruby Lightning_ directamente en el estomago. La guerrera de fuego grito de dolor, mientras el poder de Luz la lanzaba por los aires, antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo, algunos metros del lugar donde fue atacada.

"ow…" decía Lucy, recostada en el suelo por el ataque de Luz, algo de humo salía de su traje debido a las descargas eléctricas.

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Magical Mystery_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

"Vaya Lucy… creí que serias mas difícil de vencer…" decía Luz, invocando nuevamente sus espadas de energía. "Y pensar que tu me ganaste la otra vez… oh, cierto, tus amigas te ayudaron… al parecer, soy mas fuerte que tu, y siempre lo seré…"

"¿Porque?" preguntaba Lucy, intentando sentarse, algo que le era difícil por su cuerpo lastimado "No lo comprendo… creí que nos habíamos vuelto amigas…"

"¿Amigas?" exclamaba Luz con furia "¡Tu nunca hablaste o pensaste en mi cuando estaba dentro de ti!¡Durante este año que estuvimos juntas, tu solo pensabas en Latis!"

"Perdóname, Luz… no creí que te sintieras mal… creí que con el hecho de estar dentro de mi…"

"¿Me sentiría mejor? Te equivocas, querida Lucy… ¿Acaso no me viste?"

"¿Verte?¿De que hablas?"

"Creo que eso responde mi pregunta…" decía Luz con algo de sarcasmo "Durante este año, estuve a tu lado como un espíritu, te protegía de todo mal… sin embargo, tu nunca me viste…"

"Si eras un espíritu, es obvio que no pudiera verte…"

"¡La forma de verme, era pensando en mi! Nunca lo hiciste y por eso, nunca me viste…"

Lucy permaneció algo sorprendida y sin pensar. Ahora que ella lo pensaba, era cierto. Durante el año desde que derrotaron a Debonair hasta que regresaron nuevamente a _Céfiro_ por culpa de la nueva amenaza, nunca había pensado en su otro yo. Al darse cuenta de esto, se entristeció.

"Permanecí sola… " decía Luz, su voz mostrando una enorme tristeza "Como parte de ti, también sentía miedo a la oscuridad… y cuando tu no pensabas en mi, permanecía sola, en la oscuridad… por un año entero… ¿Entiendes lo que es eso, Lucy?"

"Lo siento…" decía Lucy.

"¡Eso no aliviara mi dolor!" exclamaba Luz "La única forma de hacerlo, es haciéndote sufrir lo mismo que yo sufrí… ¡Lucy, te encerrare dentro de mi!"

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!"

Las dos mujeres voltearon a un lado. Pudieron ver la silueta de un hombre volar por los aires. Lucy miro con temor la silueta. Era X, quien había sido atacado por uno de los poderes de Return X, o ReX, mandándolo al cielo. El joven _Hunter_ comenzó a caer estrepitosamente al suelo. Cuando cayo, la misma fuerza del ataque lo arrastro por el suelo varios metros, directamente a Lucy. La velocidad de X comenzó a disminuir mientras seguía siendo arrastrado, hasta llegar a Lucy, quien rápidamente lo abrazo por la espalda, para detener su doloroso viaje. La guerrera de fuego miro hacia delante, viendo el largo surco que X había dejado en el suelo oscuro, haciendo que ella se preocupara más. El _Hunter_ quedo semi-recostado, con su nuca en el pecho de la chica, casi inconciente.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Lucy con temor, puesto que el _Hunter_ no se movía. Su temor se esfumo cuando X comenzó a moverse y llevo una de sus manos a su mejilla izquierda, frotándose fuertemente.

"Ow… eso dolió…" decía X "No recuerdo que Return X fuera tan fuerte…"

"¿Estas bien?" El _Hunter_ alzo su vista hacia arriba, para ver el rostro de Lucy cerca de el. El guerrero azul sonrió nerviosamente.

"Eh… si… estoy bien…¿Y tu?" pregunto al ver las heridas de la chica.

"Si… estoy bien…"

En ese momento, ReX toco suelo a lado de Luz, sin alguna herida aparente.

"¿Cómo te fue?" pregunto la mujer.

"Hehehe ¿Tu como crees?" preguntaba ReX "Fue muy fácil… demasiado fácil… X ¿Acaso te volviste mas débil?... ¿O yo me hice mas fuerte?"

"Cállate…" decía X, aun estando en los brazos de Lucy.

"Hehe… creo que hay que acabar con esto…¿Lista?" preguntaba ReX.

"Lista" decía Luz.

Los dos seres oscuros se lanzaron al cielo, preparados para atacar.

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Doushi Clef_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

"Lucy, escúchame…" decía X "No me sueltes…"

"¿Eh?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Confía en mi…" decía X.

"O-ok…" decía ella, inconcientemente abrazándolo mas fuerte. X entonces coloco su plan en acción.

"_Subtank…_"

Unos extraños destellos comenzaron a aparecer a su alrededor, cosa que Lucy noto rápidamente. también noto que un aura blanca rodeo a X, para luego extenderse a su propio cuerpo. Inmediatamente, la joven guerrera sintió que sus fuerzas regresaban y que su cuerpo se sentía mejor. Miro a sus heridas y noto que se estaban cerrando. Fue cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba… X los estaba curando.

Las luces desaparecieron, al igual que el aura que los rodeaba, indicando que X había terminado de usar esa extraña 'magia', como ella pensaba.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto X.

"Si… gracias por curarme…" decía Lucy.

"hehe, no hay de que…" sonreía el _Hunter_.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"_¡FULL CHARGED RX-BUSTER!_"

Ambos miraron hacia arriba, viendo un enorme cometa de energía rojo y varias flechas llameantes directo hacia ellos.

"¡Salta!"

Rápidamente, Lucy soltó a X y salto en una dirección, X rápidamente siguiéndola, justo antes de que los dos ataques impactaran en el suelo. Los dos jóvenes quedaron casi hombro con hombro después de ese salto, y miraron hacia arriba, viendo a sus yo malvados bajar a tierra. Al momento de tocar el suelo, Luz y ReX rápidamente corrieron en su dirección.

"¡Vamos!" decía Lucy, sujetando su espada.

"¡Claro!" exclamaba X.

Los dos esperaron a que sus contrapartes se acercaran directo a ellos. Entonces, en el último momento, cuando estaban por enfrentar a sus contrapartes, X y Lucy se lanzaron… al contraparte opuesto.

"¿Pero que…?" exclamaron Luz y ReX, al ver al compañero de su contraparte venir directo a ellos.

X se coloco frente de Luz y, con su puño convertido en Búster con energía casi al máximo, le dio un golpe a la chica en el estomago. Lucy, por su parte, apareció frente a ReX, con su espada llameando, dándole un fuerte corte en el pecho a la parte oscura de X. El corte no logro cortar su armadura, sin embargo fue un duro golpe, quemándolo un poco por las llamas de la espada.

Los dos alter-egos, fueron lanzados varios metros hacia atrás, juntos. Fue cuando X y Lucy prepararon su ataque.

"_¡X-Buster!_"

"_¡Flame Arrow!_"

Lucy lanzo varias llamas de fuego, mientras que X disparo varios proyectiles de energía amarilla. Todos los ataques impactaron en Luz y ReX varias veces, creando una enorme cortina de humo.

"Oh no…" decía Lucy "¿Crees que los hayamos matado?" preguntaba con nerviosismo.

"¿uh?" preguntaba X, bajando su Búster y mirando a al chica a su lado con extrañes "No lo se… ¿Acaso temes que eso pase?"

"Si… mucho…" respondía ella con miedo "Luz no tenia la culpa de que yo la ignorara… fue la mía…"

"Lucy…"

"_¡AAAAAHHHHH!_"

Los dos voltearon a ver a ReX y Luz acercarse a ellos rápidamente, por lo que se prepararon. Luego, los dos desaparecieron, confundiendo a los dos. Fue cuando Lucy miro a Luz aparecer justo frente a X que se imagino lo que iba a pasar.

X no supo que hacer cuando vio a Luz aparecer frente a el, tomarlo por los hombros y empujarlo, llevándoselo lejos a gran velocidad.

"¡X!" exclamaba Lucy.

"Ya te dijo ella… preocúpate por ti…"

Volteo hacia atrás para ver a ReX, mirándola con esos ojos color rubí y ese rostro sádico, que causo en Lucy un escalofrió. Cuando ReX la tomo de un hombro, el miedo se intensifico un poco.

"Divirtámonos, niña…" dijo ReX, antes de lanzarla por los aires, siguiéndola de cerca.

* * *

X seguía siendo arrastrado por Luz durante unos segundos, los suficientes para ser alejado de Lucy varios cientos de metros. Rápidamente, logro soltarse del agarre de Luz y contraatacarla, lanzándola hacia atrás. La chica ágilmente tomo el control de su cuerpo y cayo sobre sus pies, para mirar al decidido _Hunter_. 

"Sabes…" decía Luz, señalando a X con una de sus espadas. "Tu solo estorbas… pero sin ti, mi querido ReX no hubiera existido…"

"…"

"Tu eres lo único que se interpone entre mi y Lucy… por eso, te haré desaparecer… ¡Muere!"

X no dijo nada, solo espero a que la mujer se lanzara hacia el para contraatacarla, cosa que ella hizo. El _Hunter_, usando la agilidad de la _Light Armor_, salto antes de que Luz lo cortara con sus dos espadas. En el aire, X se dio la vuelta para apuntar su cañón a la chica y comenzar a disparar varias ráfagas de energía amarilla a ella, dándole en la espalda y mandándola al suelo.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

X cayó sobre sus pies, aun con el Búster humeando, esperando a que esto terminara de una buena vez.

_¡FLASH!_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Night of Fate_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

De repente, sintió algo extraño. Volteo en una dirección y se preocupo de lo que pasaba… el aura de ReX estaba justo a lado de la de Lucy.

"¡Oh no!...¡Lucy!"

Rápidamente el _Hunter_, usando su sistema de aceleración _Dash_, se lanzo hacia donde sentía las presencias de los dos. Luego de un rato, sintió otra presencia a lado de el, por lo que volteo a ver quien era. Se trataba de Luz, que estaba corriendo a su misma velocidad, algo que le causaba sorpresa.

"No te dejare llegar a salvarla…" decía Luz, encendiendo sus brazos "_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

X, aun corriendo, invoco su cañón _X-Buster_ y contraatacó "_¡X-BUSTER!_"

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques el uno hacia el otro, algunos de ellos estrellándose en medio, provocando pequeñas explosiones. Continuaban corriendo así, durante varios segundos, hasta que llegaron al lugar donde estaban los otros dos.

* * *

ReX intentaba tomar del cuello a la guerrera de fuego con una de sus manos, pero esta evitaba cualquier intento por parte del ser oscuro. ReX intento entonces golpearla, pero Lucy se defendía con su espada, a veces ella intentando cortar a su enemigo, sin éxito. En un movimiento audaz, ReX logro sujetar la espada por el filo de esta, cosa que sorprendió a Lucy, el tiempo suficiente para que ReX lograra golpearla y despojarla de su espada, que cayo a los pies del malvado alter-ego. Lucy, quien había caído debido a ReX, se intentaba levantar, solo para encontrarse con el _RX-Buster_ de su enemigo directamente en su rostro. ReX sonrió, al ver el rostro de temor de la chica. 

"Es el fin, niña…" decía ReX, reuniendo energía en su cañón, Lucy viendo como es que se empezaba a reunir energía en este. "_¡RX-BUS…!_"

Al ver que ReX estaba por soltar su poder en el rostro de Lucy, X incremento su velocidad e ignoro a Luz, para detener a su Alter-Ego. Luz aprovecho la situación para lanzarle varias flechas llameantes a X, para dañarlo en el momento que se detenga. Sin embargo, X no los vio.

"¡HAAAAAAA!"

X le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro a ReX, lanzándolo lejos de Lucy. Lamentablemente, las flechas de Luz impactaron en su espalda, causándole gran dolor y lanzándolo al suelo. X quedo en el suelo boca arriba, sintiendo gran ardor en su espalda, y comenzando a levantarse. Al hacerlo, vio a Luz, acercarse velozmente a el, con su espada de luz en su mano, preparado para cortarlo y terminar con su existencia.

"¡Muere!" exclamaba Luz, bajando su espada cerca de el. X esperaba el fin.

_¡CLANK! __**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

El dolor… ese dolor insoportable que indicaba que alguien hacia sido herido de gravedad… no llego a X. El _Hunter_ había mirado lo ocurrido, pero no podía creerlo… y por su mirada, pareciera que Luz tampoco.

"Lucy… ¿Cómo es que tu pudiste…?" preguntaba la mujer.

Frente a X, estaba Lucy, sujetando su espada de fuego con ambas manos, bloqueando las dos espadas de luz de Luz. Algunos de sus mechones rojizos cubrían sus ojos, impidiéndoles verlos.

"Lucy…" preguntaba Luz "¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí tan rápido?"

Era cierto. X estaba muy lejos de Lucy cuando Luz ataco. ¿Cómo es que Lucy llego tan rápido y bloqueo el ataque mortal? X tenia abierto los ojos todo el tiempo y solo vio a Lucy aparecer de repente frente a el, bloqueando el corte de Luz.

'_No puede…'_ pensaba X _'No pude ver cuando se movió…¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?'_

"No permitiré…"

Tanto Luz como X miraron a la joven guerrera, quien hablaba con un tono que no era de ella.

"No dejare…" decía Lucy, aun en voz algo baja, para luego alzar la vista y ver a Luz con furia "¡NO DEJARE QUE MAS GENTE MUERA!"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The 13th Dilemma_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

Un aura intensa color rojizo rodeo a la chica. Su aura era tan grande, que creo una violenta corriente de aire, una que hizo que X tuviera que cerrar sus ojos.

'_¿Qué significa esto?'_ pensó X _'Lucy no tenia esta aura… ¿Por qué…?'_

Sin embargo, Luz era la que estaba más sorprendida de todos, ya que podía ver a Lucy de frente, no como X que estaba su espalda. Luz miraba a Lucy con sorpresa, y algo de miedo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaba Luz, la sorpresa era evidente en su voz y rostro. "¿Qué significan… esos ojos…?"

Ok¿Qué dijo Luz? ahora X estaba confundido. ¿A que se refería con los ojos?

Antes de que pudiera preguntar, Lucy empleo mas fuerza y empujo a Luz hacia atrás. El alter-ego de Lucy cayó sobre sus piernas con gracia, pero continuaba viendo a Lucy con sorpresa.

"¿Estas bien, Lucy?" preguntó X, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia ella. Al mirarla al rostro, el _Hunter_ se sorprendió de lo que vio.

Los ojos color rubí de Lucy, aquellos ojos que mostraban una enorme compasión y, en un inicio, tristeza… eran de color dorado…

**Fin del Capitulo 13**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** hola, soy Alan. ¿Qué significa esto?¿Que hace Lucy con esos ojos…?¿Y porque se comporta así?

**X:** Lucy… se termino… hemos… ¡gak!

**Lucy:** ¡X!¡Nooo!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Una extraña Lucy.**_

**X:** Bueno, una experiencia de casi muerte mas para la colección…

**Lucy:** yo… X…perdóname…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Espero que haya sido de su agrado... y que la explicacion que les di les haya quedado clara... sorry por el comic, ando teniendo problemas con Geocities y con mi internet en si (Por ahora ya se arreglo)... subo el comic el domingo..._

Venus Adept JMAG: Si, la historia debe ser interesante... por eso lo hago XD

master911: ojala te haya gustado XD

vo2: a mi me gustan cuando enemigos muertos regresan... siempre y cuando sea una buena explicacion de su regreso, no el tipico "A Wizard Did It!"... que significa que revive porque si ¬¬

Arecanderu: Los Heartless saben a nada... y un poco de cebolla XD... // Wikipedia es chido oO... pero no tiene informacion de Return X... es muy raro encontrarla... yo lo encontre en Atomic Fire XD...// X y Zero con sus armaduras son igual de fuertes que Alan y Kristal con sus armaduras O como Super N-Warriors/ Super Saiyans... NO ambas al mismo tiempo... lo mismo con Dawn, Tai, Takato y Ash... Megaman es un poco menos fuerte que X, Mario no es tan fuerte pero tiene muchas cosas que lo ayudan... y Latias tampoco es tan fuerte en comparacion con los otros guerreros, pero sus poderes psiquicos han ido creciendo, siendo a la par de la magia de Kristal, quizas un poco menos fuerte, pero parecida...

Vivi: Bueno, se podria decir que Luz es y no es Lucy, ya que es Lucy, pero lo opuesto a ella... confuso pero se entiende... lo mismo pasa con X y Return X (ReX)... y un GPS (Global Positioning Sistem, creo...) es un sistema que te permite saber donde extactamente estas en el mundo... algunos aparatos lo tienen, incluyendo los ultimos celulares XD... y solo lo decia en broma para que ya no te pierdas en el camino XD...

Bueno, es todo... nos vemos luego... sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	15. Cap 14: Una Extraña Lucy

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

Return X y Luz, las partes oscuras de X y Lucy respectivamente, aparecieron de la nada, encarando a nuestros dos jóvenes héroes, en medio de una gran oscuridad. Los planes de estos seres oscuros eran simples; vencer a su otra parte y quedarse con su cuerpo para podrá si ser uno solo. Esta de mas decir que Lucy y X no iban a dejarse.

Después de una intensa lucha por parte de ambos bandos, el final estaba casi acercándose a X… fue entonces, que Lucy, moviéndose a una gran velocidad no creída en ella, se coloco frente al _Hunter_ y bloqueo con u espada una de las espadad de energía de Luz. La mencionada se sorprendió por el aura que Lucy emanaba… y en especial por sus ojos.

X camino hacia Lucy y vio lo que Luz había visto… los ojos de Lucy eran dorados… ¿Qué significa esto?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 14: Una Extraña Lucy._**

_-Zona Oscura- _

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Lucy estaba confundida…

En un momento tenia el canon de ReX en el rostro, listo para disparar, y el siguiente, X aparece frente a ella, pateando a su contraparte maligno. La guerrera de fuego estaba aliviada de que el _Hunter_ la haya venido a rescatar… sin embargo, varias explosiones le causaron cerrar los ojos por unos segundos. Ella intento abrir los ojos luego de unos segundos, segura de que el polvo no entrara a ellos. Lo ultimo que había podido ver, eran unas flechas llameantes impactarse en X.

'_¡X!'_ pensó la guerrera, buscando al joven que la había salvado ya en varias ocasiones. Cuando lo encontró, se lleno de temor.

Luz estaba por llegar a X, quien no se había dado cuenta de que ella estaba por legar a el, con una de sus espadas de luz preparadas para dar el corte de gracia. Lucy aguanto la respiración por un momento, mientras veía a Luz acercarse mas y mas al _Hunter_ azul, quien apenas se había dado cuenta de ella, pero con el poco tiempo que había, no podría reaccionar bien sin ser cortado.

Lucy permaneció quieta por unos momentos, pensando en lo que estaba por pasar. Alguien totalmente desconocido que le ayudo a superar la tristeza de su corazón, alguien que le había dado un mensaje de parte de su amado que ya no estaba en este mundo, alguien con quien estaba empezando a crear una amistad… estaba por morir…

'_No…'_ pensó ella, mientras las lagrimas amenazaban con caer de sus ojos color rubí. _'No… no mas muerte… no otro amigo…no lo soportaría…'_

A su mente, vinieron imágenes de varios _Cefirians_ muertos en batalla, hechiceros y caballeros, soldados y civiles, sus cadáveres dañaban su mente. Fue cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Latis que no lo soporto mas… y menos cuando, a lado de el… estaba X, sin vida… y Luz con un pie sobre el… riendo maquiavélicamente. Lucy sintió que su corazón se rompía…

'_¡NOOOOOOOO!'_

El sentimiento de tristeza, soledad y furia, despertó un poder escondido en Lucy, uno que ni ella misma sabia que tenia. Sus ojos color rubí se volvieron dorados, permitiéndole a la guerrera de fuego ver con más claridad. Rápidamente vio su espada en el suelo, producto de ReX, a unos metros de distancia, en el camino que había de ella hasta Luz y X. Instintivamente, Lucy se lanzo hacia Luz, tomando su espada de fuego del piso y colocándose frente a X, bloqueando la espada de luz de Luz.

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

* * *

X no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. De reojo, había visto a Lucy a varios metros de distancia y, en menos de un segundo, apareció frente a el, defendiéndolo, moviéndose el triple de distancia que había entre Luz y el a solo la mitad del tiempo. 

'_No puede…'_ pensaba X, sin creer lo que había visto _'No pude ver cuando se movió…¿Cómo se movió tan rápido?'_

"No permitiré…"

X salio de su trance y miro a la joven guerrera, quien hablaba con un tono que no era de ella. El _Hunter_ sintió un aura creciente en la chica.

"No dejare…" decía Lucy, aun en voz algo baja, para luego alzar la vista y ver a Luz con furia "¡NO DEJARE QUE MAS GENTE MUERA!"

_-__**Música de fondo**__Night Of Fate-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Un aura intensa color rojizo rodeo a la chica. Su aura era tan grande, que creo una violenta corriente de aire, una que hizo que X tuviera que cerrar sus ojos.

'_¿Qué significa esto?'_ pensó X _'Lucy no tenia esta aura… ¿Por qué…?'_

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaba Luz, X noto que su rostro mostraba sorpresa y miedo. "¿Qué significan… esos ojos…?"

'_¿Sus ojos?¿Que tienen sus ojos?'_ pensó el _Hunter_ al escuchar a la mujer de cabello rosado.

Fue entonces cuando Lucy empujo a Luz hacia atrás que sintió que algo era diferente en ella. El _Hunter_ se levanto y camino hacia ella.

"¿Estas bien, Lucy?"

Cuando miro los ojos de Lucy, se sorprendió al ver que estos eran color dorado… y mostraban una furia casi incontrolable.

"¿Lucy?" pregunto el _Hunter_.

Pero la chica no le hizo cazo. Mirando con un odio indescriptible, la guerrera de fuego dio algunos pasos hacia el frente, caminando hacia Luz.

"No dejare que mates a mas gente, Luz…" decía Lucy, la furia se podía escuchar en su voz. "¡ACABARE CONTIGO!"

El aura de Lucy se había convertido en llamas que la rodeaban, danzando alrededor de su cuerpo sin quemarla ni a ella ni a sus ropas-armadura. Luz daba un paso atrás, asustada por el rostro de Lucy y el aura llena de rencor que esta emanaba… ya no era la Lucy que conocía.

"No…" decía la mujer de cabello rosado "Ya no eres mi Lucy…"

"¿Qué esperas?¡Pelea!" exclamaba la guerrera de fuego con furia, caminando hacia Luz, quien estaba paralizada del miedo. Al ver que no quería pelear, Lucy se enfado más. "¿Ahora no quieres pelear?¡TOMA ESTO!"

La guerrera de fuego lanzo un corte vertical para crear una onda con forma de luna creciente, conformada por solo fuego, hacia Luz, quien estaba paralizada del miedo.

"_¡GIGA ATTACK!¡NOVA STRIKE!_"

Antes de que la onda de fuego golpeara a Luz, ReX apareció frente a ella, rodeado de energía amarilla por parte de la técnica especial de la armadura, el _Nova Strike_. Usando su aumentada fuerza, ReX detuvo el poder de Lucy con ambas manos, algo que, incluso para el, le era muy difícil hacer. Empleando fuerza, el lado oscuro de X logro desviar el poder de Lucy, mandándolo lejos, donde luego estallo al caer al suelo.

"¿¡Qué rayos estas haciendo!?¿¡Acaso quieres morir!?" preguntaba ReX a Luz. Pero, al voltear a verla, la mujer estaba en una depresión total, con un rostro lleno de dolor y sufrimiento.

"No… ya no es Lucy… ya no…" decía Luz, llevándose una mano a su pecho.

Al ver que su compañera estaba muy descorazonada para seguir la lucha, decidió retirase. Coloco una mano en el hombro de la chica y se volvió a los otros.

"Maldita sea… ¡X!¡Esto no ha terminado!" exclamaba ReX "Nos volveremos a ver… y cuando lo hagamos ¡Te matare!"

"¡NO ESCAPARAN!"

Lucy apareció justo frente a ReX, con su espada en alto, preparada para cortar en dos al alter-ego de X… y con la convicción de hacerlo. ReX solo sonrió, antes de el y su compañera fueran rodeados de una luz verde y dispararse al cielo. Lucy dio el corte, pero solo corto el aire, siendo que ya se habían escapado. La guerrera busco frenéticamente por todos lados, intentando encontrar a su enemigo, pero sin éxito.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"¡¿Donde están?!¡Salgan!" exclamaba la guerrera de fuego, su enfado aun no se calmaba. "¡¿Donde están?!"

X miraba a Lucy con sorpresa. Esta no era la chica que el conocía… no sabia porque, pero sabia que no era su culpa… quizás esos ojos la estaban afectando…

'_Pero…'_ pensó el _Hunter_ _'Ese color de ojos… es el mismo color de cuando Alan, Kristal y Haru se vuelven Súper Saiyans… ¿Qué significa esto?'_

Sabiendo que sus preguntas no tendrían respuestas en ese momento, el _Hunter_ solo suspiro y desactivo su armadura. Ahora, con sus ropas de humano, X camino hacia la guerrera, quien aun estaba buscando frenéticamente a Luz y a ReX.

"Lucy…" decía le _Hunter_ "La pelea acabo… ganamos…" el se colocó detrás de ella y coloco una mano en su hombro derecho "Lucy…"

_-¡SLASH!-_

_-__**Música de fondo**__Aerith's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)­_-_

Dolor… un dolor punzante en el pecho fue lo que sintió X justo después de tocar a Lucy en el hombro. Sentía que se iba de espaldas, mientras las fuerzas se le iban. Lo único que vio, fueron esos ojos dorados, antes de caer al suelo.

Lo que había pasado fue que, cuando X toco el hombro de Lucy, esta, sintiendo que era un enemigo, realizo un corte con su espada, cortando a X desde las costillas inferiores en su lado derecho, hasta el hombro izquierdo, creando un enorme surco en su pecho, cortando sus ropas y dejando la sangre del _Hunter_ salir.

* * *

Fue cuando X cayó al suelo y comenzó a gritar de dolor, que Lucy salio de ese trance en el que estaba. Aun con sus ojos de color dorado, la guerrera de fuego miro lo que había hecho, mientras X se desangraba… todo por su culpa. La chica soltó su espada, que desaprecio cuando toco el piso, y se llevo las manos a su boca, sus ojos regresando a la normalidad. 

'_No… no… ¿Qué hice…?... X…'_

La chica estaba por entrar en un estado de shock por la impresión de lo que ella había hecho. Sus ojos miraban al joven X retorcerse de dolor. Sus ojos rubí se llenaban de lágrimas.

X sentía dolor, mucho dolor. Se dio cuenta de que Lucy lo había cortado y de que si no hacía algo, moriría.

"_Max_…_Sub…tank…_"

La misma energía blanca con los destellos a su alrededor rodeo a X, inyectando energía en su cuerpo. La herida comenzó a cerrarse, la sangre secándose poco a poco. Al terminar el destello, X estaba como nuevo. Suspirando de alivio, aliviado de su dolor, el _Hunter_ se levanto del piso y se miro, aliviado y, algo, humorístico por su casi experiencia de muerte.

"mmm… creo que necesitare otro cambio de ropa…" decía X, inspeccionando la camisa y chaleco que habían sido cortados por la espada de Lucy. El _Hunter_ se llevo una mano a la nuca y sonrió, cerrando los ojos "Bueno, esta es otra de mis experiencias de casi muerte que debo meter en mi record… al menos no fue tan malo como que te atravesara un cilindro de energía por el pecho… pero bueno, es casi igual…¡hahahaha!"

El _Hunter_ rió acerca de su experiencia, al ver que no paso a mayores. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando sintió unos delicados brazos rodear su cintura y una calidez en su pecho. Al mirar abajo, se dio cuenta de que Lucy lo estaba abrazando, con su rostro presionado fuertemente en su pecho.

_-__**Música de fondo**__Friends in my Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

"¡Perdóname!" exclamaba la guerrera "N-no quería hacerlo… y-yo solo… actué sin pensar… yo…"

El _Hunter_ comenzó a sentir que su camisa se humedecía… era la segunda vez en el día. Intentando consolar a la chica, el comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda, intentando hacerla sentir mejor. Ella alzo la vista para verlo a sus ojos color esmeralda con sus ojos color rubí.

"Oye, no te preocupes…" decía X "Mira, estoy bien, no llores…"

"P-pero… yo… no quise…"

"Se que no quisiste… algo te controlo… no te preocupes por eso…"

A pesar de esto, un nuevo paquete de lágrimas lleno sus ojos, por lo cual Lucy volvió a incrustar su rostro en el pecho del chico, continuando su llanto, su cuerpo estremeciéndose por el miedo de perder a otro amigo, uno que ella intentaba defender…

"P-perdóname…" exclamaba Lucy, continuando llorando en la camisa del _Hunter_. X solo suspiro.

Sin embargo, X noto algo en el ambiente… la oscuridad se estaba transparentando.

"Mira Lucy…" decía X "La oscuridad desaparece…"

La chica alzo la vista y, con sus ojos llorosos, observo lo que X decía. Era cierto, la oscuridad se desvanecía. Pronto, cuando toda la oscuridad desapareció, un fuerte resplandor los rodeo, haciendo que cerraran sus ojos.

* * *

"¡X!¡Lucy!¡Despierten!" 

"Lucy…"

"Lucy…"

Un par de ojos rubí se abrieron lentamente. La guerrera de fuego se sentía cansada, adolorida… y con sed…

"¡Lucy!"

"Hola Lucy… que bueno que despiertas…"

La chica pelirroja veía a sus dos amigas frente a ella, cada una sentada a su lado. Ninguna de ellas tenía su armadura de combate, solo la armadura blanca que usaban normalmente.

"Marina… Anais…"

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Anais.

"Ow…" decía Lucy, levantándose del rocoso suelo, pero aun permaneciendo sentada "¿Qué paso…?"

"Te desmayaste…" decía Marina "Nos paso lo mismo… ese Kuhn y su _Avatar_ si que eran fuertes…si no fuera por los demás, ya estaríamos acabadas…"

Lucy se quedo sentada, pensando en lo que había pasado. La pelea contra _Magus_, su derrota ante el… la llegada de X… el mundo oscuro… Luz y ReX… ella lastimando a X de gravedad.

'_¡X!'_ pensó ella, al recordar lo que había pasado.

"Ow…¿Qué paso?..."

_-__**Música de fondo**__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Lucy miro a un lado y vio a X ponerse de pie con la ayuda de Zero y Dawn, frotándose la cabeza.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Si…" respondía X "Pero me duele la cabeza… ¿Alguien tiene una aspirina?"

"No creo que existan aspirinas en _Céfiro_, X" decía Alan, riéndose.

"Rayos…"

Lucy veía a los 4 jóvenes reír… bueno, 3, sin contar a Zero que solo permanecía serio. Ella los miro, en especial a X, con algo de ternura, al ver que estaba bien. Luego, su rostro cambio a una tristeza y culpa enorme, por lo que paso en el mundo oscuro.

'_Por poco lo mato…'_ pensó ella con tristeza _'C-casi… casi mato a un amigo…'_ ella continuo viendo a X y suspiro.

"¿Lucy?"

"¿Eh?"

Lucy se volteo a un lado, solo para ver a sus dos amigas mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

"¿Q-que pasa, chicas?" preguntaba Lucy con nerviosismo. Marina rió picadamente.

"Dime Lucy…" decía la chica de cabello azul "¿No estarás suspirando por ese chico de ojos verdes, verdad?"

Esto provoco que el rostro de la guerrera de fuego se encendiera.

"¡¿Q-que estas diciendo, Marina?!" Preguntaba Lucy, sorprendida por el comentario de su amiga. Anais noto el cambio de color en el rostro de Lucy, por lo que sus lentes emitieron un destello y se volvieron blancos.

"Ese rubor en tu rostro indica que si estabas suspirando por el, Lucy." decía Anais, levantando el dedo índice de su mano derecha, en una posición que decía _'yo lo se'_

"¡Aha!¡Así que es cierto!" exclamaba Marina. El rostro de Lucy se volvía más y más rojo.

"N-no, no es eso, chicas… enserio…" decía Lucy, intentado defenderse…

"No te preocupes, Lucy… es normal admirar a alguien…" decía Anais. Marina se volteo a ver al grupo, se cruzo de brazos y llevo su mano derecha a su mentón.

"mmm… viéndolo bien…" decía Marina "X se ve guapo… esa cara de chico inocente, sus ojos color esmeralda y su cabello castaño es una combinación muy difícil de encontrar…"

"Tienes razón, Marina…" decía Anais.

"mmm… saben que, quizás le pida a ese chico ser mi novio… es tan lindo…" decía Marina.

"¡¿Q-que?!" exclamaba Lucy "¡No puedes hacer eso!"

"haha… calma Lucy, estoy bromeando…" decía Marina "No necesitas reaccionar así…¿O acaso te pusiste celosa, eh?"

Lucy no pudo contestar, solo bajo la mirada mientras su sonrojo aumentaba en intensidad… si es que eso era posible.

"Bueno… yo…" decía Lucy, intentando formular las palabras.

"uh…"

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Las 3 chicas voltearon a ver hacia atrás, ya que la última voz no fue de ellas. Detrás de ellas estaba Ascot, quien también tenia cabello castaño (Casi rojizo), ojos esmeraldas y un rostro inocente, que en ese momento mostraba uno entre confusión, nerviosismo y miedo.

"Oh, Ascot, no sabíamos que estabas aquí…" decía Marina.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevas atrás de nosotros…?" preguntaba Anais.

"Ah… n-no mucho… acabo de llegar…" respondía el joven hechicero con nerviosismo. En realidad llevaba bastante tiempo detrás de ellas, desde que Marina empezó a jugar con Lucy. El comentario que hizo la chica guerrera de agua acerca de pedirle a X que fuera su novio lo paralizo, ya que el sentía algo muy fuerte por Marina. _'Pero que bueno que fue una broma…'_ pensó Ascot, suspirando.

Lucy aprovecho esto como una oportunidad de desviarse del tema de ella y X.

"Oye Ascot…" preguntaba Lucy "¿Cómo están todos en el castillo?"

"eh… ah si… todos están bien… de hecho…"

"_¡OIGAN!_"

"…aquí vienen…"

En efecto, tanto sus conocidos de _Céfiro_ como los de otra galaxia se acercaban a ellos. Los únicos que faltaban eran Clef, Presea, Kristal y Latias, quienes aun estaban en el salón principal. El grupo llego con ellos.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntaba Megaman, acercándose a ellos. El grupo que peleo afuera se reunió con ellos.

"Si, estamos todos bien… creo…" decía Dawn.

"Nos preocuparon…" decía Caldina "Por un momento, cuando ese gigante esmeralda las ataco, creímos que todo acabaría…"

"Hehe, nosotras también…" decía Marina, volteando a ver a Alan, X y su grupo "De no haber ellos estado en la batalla, quizás ya no estaríamos aquí…"

"Bueno, al menos ya sabemos cual es la fuerza del enemigo…" decía Anais, analizando la situación. "Por cierto… ¿Dónde están los otros dos jóvenes?"

"¿Nos buscan?"

Todo el grupo volteo para ver a Tai y Takato caminar hacia ellos, lentamente, cojeando y con algunas heridas en sus cuerpos.

"h-hola gente…" decía Takato.

"¡oh cielos!" Exclamaba Caldina. "¿Qué les paso?"

"Obviamente los apalearon…" decía Mario.

"eh… casi…" decía Takato.

"Ese sujeto Lock era mucho mas fuerte de lo que pensábamos…" decía Tai "A duras penas logramos debilitarlo… pero, de no haberse ido, quizás nos hubiera matado…"

"Déjenme curo sus heridas" decía Anais.

"Si no es molestia… ow, me duele el cuerpo…" decía Takato.

"No te quejes… ow…" decía Tai.

Unos momentos después, los dos jóvenes estaban ya curados de sus heridas. Fue en ese momento, en el que Raichu noto la camisa rota de X.

"hey X…¿Qué te paso?" preguntaba Raichu, señalando a su camisa cortada. Al escuchar esto, Lucy se puso nerviosa.

"Eh… ah, _Magus_ me lo hizo…" respondió X, no queriendo meter a Lucy en problemas "Antes de desmayarme me rasgo la ropa…"

"Oh… entiendo…"

X se volteo a ver a Lucy y le guiño el ojo, expresándole que todo estaba bien. Lucy sonrió ante el gesto del _Hunter_.

'_G-gracias…'_

'_No hay de que…'_

"¿Y bien?¿Que hacemos?" pregunta Paris.

"Quizás sea mejor regresar al castillo…" decía Ráfaga "Clef ahí nos explicara su opinión de la situación…"

"Estoy de acuerdo…" decía Alan "Vayamos a…"

"_**Jóvenes guerreras…"**_

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

El grupo volteo a todos lados, tratando de buscar la fuerte de esa voz.

"¿Alguien mas escucho la esa voz omnipotente y omnipresente?" preguntaba Raichu.

"Eh… Raichu…" decía X "quizás quieras ver detrás de ti…"

El roedor eléctrico se volteo para atrás… solo para tener que ver hacia arriba…. _**MUY**_ arriba.

"¡Santo cielo!¿Que es eso?"

Frente a ellos, los 3 _Rune-Gods_ estaban de pie.

"Wow…¿Qué son esas cosas?" preguntaba Ash.

"Esos son nuestros _Rune-Gods_" decía Marina.

"Debo comprare uno de esos…" decía Raichu.

Uno de los gigantes, el de color rojo, hizo una reverencia.

"_**Saludos… mi nombre es Rayearth, el Rune-God perteneciente a la guerrera de fuego, Lucy."**_

"_**Yo soy Ceres, Rune-God de la guerrera del agua, Marina…"**_

"_**Y yo soy Windom, Rune-God de la guerrera del aire, Anais…"**_

"_**Jóvenes guerreras"**_ decía _Rayearth_ _**"Nos alegra saber que están bien… lamentamos haber perdido la batalla…"**_

"No fue su culpa…" decía Lucy "Fue nuestra inexperiencia la que provoco esto…"

"Si, no deben culparse…" decía Anais.

"_**Tal vez…"**_ decía _Windom_ _**"pero aun así, es nuestra responsabilidad el protegerlas y proteger este mundo de toda amenaza…"**_

"_**Trataremos lo mas que podamos para poder proteger este mundo, junto con su ayuda, Magic Knights…" **_decía _Ceres_.

"Cuenten con nosotras" decía Marina.

"Vaya…" decía Alan "Si que son impresionantes…"

Los 3 colosos voltearon a ver a Alan y a su grupo.

"_**Así que ustedes son los N-Warriors de esta época… ¿No es así?"**_ preguntaba _Rayearth_.

"Eh… si, lo somos…" decía Tai.

"_**Les agradecemos que hayan venido desde su galaxia a ayudarnos en esta guerra… no saben lo que significa para nosotros…"**_ decía _Ceres_.

"_**Es un placer para nosotros luchar mano a mano nuevamente junto con ustedes, valientes guerreros"**_ decía _Windom_.

"¿Nuevamente?" pregunto Mario.

"¿Acaso no es la primera vez que ven a un _N-Warrior_?" preguntaba Ash.

"_**No…" **_decía _Ceres_ _**"De hecho, es la tercera vez que vemos a los de su especie en otra galaxia…"**_

"_**La primera fue hace mas de 20,000 años, cuando un guardián llamado Zoulk intento dominar esta galaxia… en ese entonces, conocimos a unos 30 guerreros como ustedes…"**_ decía _Windom_.

"_**La segunda vez fue hace 5,000 años, durante la ultima guerra Galáctica…"**_ decía _Rayearth_ _**"Esta vez, fuimos a su galaxia a defenderla de un conjunto de guardianes malignos que intentaron dominarlos… junto con Athena y sus Saints de la Saint Galaxy y varios Dragon Knights de la Dragon Galaxy, logramos derrotarlos…"**_

"Vaya… que historia…" decía Megaman.

"_**Jóvenes N-Warriors…"**_ decía _Rayearth_ _**"una vez mas estamos agradecidos y honrados de que nos ayuden en esta lucha… por favor, defiendan a Céfiro y a su gente, junto con la ayuda de las Magic Knights…"**_

"Lo haremos…" decía Alan, invocando su _Chaos Keyblade_ "Lo juro por esta Keyblade, que protegeremos _Céfiro_ a toda costa…"

"_**Así que el guardián Chaos esta aquí…"**_ decía _Ceres_.

"_**Esto nos será de gran ayuda…"**_ decía _Windom_ _**"A pesar de que su poder no esta completo aun…"**_

"_**No se confíen, jóvenes guerreros…"**_ decía _Rayearth_ _**"El enemigo es fuerte… ha devorado incontables mundos y hemos sido testigos de eso… nunca dejen que sus corazones se rindan…"**_

Los 3 colosos comenzaron a desaparecer en el aire, dejando a los guerreros solos.

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Main Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

"Lo juramos…" dijeron todos los presentes.

Mas tarde, luego de que los 3 colosos se fueran, Alan volteo a verlos a todos.

"Bueno, regresemos al castillo…"

"Claro…"

Después de un rato, el grupo regreso al castillo, a descansar y a continuar sus planes para enfrentar a esta amenaza.

Durante el trayecto, Lucy volteaba a ver a X, mirándolo re reojo y esperando que el no la viera. En una de esas, X se volteo rápidamente, le sonrió y la saludo.

Lucy se sonrojo ante esto, sintiéndose de repente muy avergonzada… y algo acalorada…

'_¿Q-que es este sentimiento?'_ pensó ella, mientras se llevo una mano a su pecho… donde su corazón latía con fuerza. _'¿Qué me pasa…_?_'_

**Fin del Capitulo ****14

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. De regreso en el castillo de _Céfiro_, continuamos con nuestra conversación acerca de este nuevo enemigo. Clef sabe mucho de el.

**Clef:** Es un mundo de oscuridad… un mundo que se devora otros mundos… un mundo vivo…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La verdad del Mundo Oscuro.**_

**Clef:** _Autozam… Cizeta… Farhem_… todo fue destruido… y somos los únicos…

_**E**__**NDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, un capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado... ¡Ha! no se esperaban que Lucy actuase asi ¿No? descuiden, lo tengo todo friamente calculado XD... de hecho, se me ocurrio una idea para el futuro del capitulo que sera genial... solo un autor en lo sabe... _

Venus Adept JMAG: Me imagino que no muchos se esperaban que ReX y Luz fueran pareja TAN rapido... de hecho, ni yo aun me lo creo... pero son malos, partes oscuras y estan juntos... eso es genial :D... que bueno que te gusto la explicacion XD...

Umizu-chan (No se si quieres que te diga como te digo en msn aqui o.O): Te lo digo, el Fire Fox y Fanfiction no se llevan ¬¬... a veces se me olvida tambien, no te preocupes por eso...// ellos no dan miedo... son chidos :D, por eso los meti XD... aunque eso de la pareja se me ocurrio a ultimo segundo :S ... pero imaginartelos juntos... es la maldad encarnada o.O...// no se, lei un fic en el que manejaban a Luz (Nova) de esa forma y me agrado... no recuerdo donde lo lei... mmm oh bueno...// si, mi estrategia es evil :D... nos vemos XD

master911: que bueno que te gusto... y si, ambos son locos XD... duerte con el juego...

vo2: si, a mi tambien... el tipico "RX:¡He vuelto!/ X:¿Porque?/ RX¡porque asi esta escrito!/ X:uh..." es algo aburrido... por eso me le pense hacer eso... bueno, me salio bien XD...

vivi: hey man, que bueno que te gusto... y lo que le pasa a Lucy... no es tan sencillo como parece... lo dire todo cuando el fic avance...

Umbrella Agent: segun yo, Magus solo lo tenia activado en ciertos momentos... pero bueno, no me he fijado bien en eso ... // Seee, un God Warrior mujer :D ... ¿Porque todos soldados de los dioses tienen que ser hombres? Debe de haber al menos una mujer que sea igual de fuerte que un hombre :D ... las mujeres que leen este fic deben de estar deacuerdo conmigo ¿no?...// de Ovan... la verdad aun no se como colocarlo en el fic... es mas dificil de lo que parece... pero ya tengo una idea que quizas funcione :S... // creo que ya se menciono de donde salen los ojos dorados... ¿Pero porque ella se comportaba asi? ... ademas, preguntense esto "Si Lucy es una N-Warrior ¿Como es que es Magic Knight?"... eso claro, asumiendo que el poder dorado es de un N-Warrior y no de alguna otra especie parecida... uno nunca sabe lo que hay en el universo... sobres XD

Ghost iv: see, por eso me gusta... y de las imagenes te dije quizas tuviera un problema debido al poco tiempo que tengo... con lo de la escuela y el comic... tengo algo, pero no es mucho...

Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Viernes :D

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	16. Cap 15: La verdad del Mundo Oscuro

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

Viendo e imaginándose a uno de sus nuevos amigos morir, Lucy estallo en furia. Un extraño incremento de poder ha aumentado los poderes de Lucy, lo suficiente como para poder hacer huir a Luz y ReX.

Después de que estos se fueron, lo impensable. Lucy, cegada por la furia, lastimo a X gravemente. De no ser por los _Subtanks_ que X tenia, quizás hubiera muerto en ese lugar. Después de que la guerrera de fuego se calmara, ambos despertaron nuevamente en _Céfiro_, viendo de nuevo a sus amigos. Los _Rune-Gods_ aparecieron frente a ellos, encomendando a los _N-Warriors_ la seguridad de _Céfiro_ y de las _Magic Knights_.

¿Qué paso con Luz y ReX?¿Que es lo que hizo Kuhn con su _Magus_?...¿Y que le pasa a Lucy?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 15: La verdad del Mundo Oscuro.**_

_-Zona Oscura- _

_-__**Música de fondo**__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

A diferencia de la otra vez, la zona oscura tenia un terreno rocoso, con un cielo oscuro, sin estrellas, y en el firmamento se podía ver una zona rojiza, como cuando el sol se oculta en la las montañas, dejando lugar a la noche. Sobre una de las rocas, estaban ReX y Luz, después de la batalla contra Lucy y X. El lado oscuro de X golpeo una enorme roca cercana con fuerza, tanta que logro cuartearla y, en pocos segundos, la roca cayó hecha pedazos. A pesar de esto, ReX miraba con furia el lugar donde estaba la roca.

"¡Maldición!" exclamo ReX "Casi nos acaban en ese lugar…"

No era tan cierto. En realidad, ambos tenían la batalla ganada ante X y Lucy. Claro, eso fue antes de que la chica pelirroja mostrara ese extraño poder, un poder que ReX reconocía.

"¿Por qué esa chica tiene el poder de un _N-Warrior_?" se dijo en voz baja "¿Acaso no era una _Magic Knight_?... ¿De verdad era ese el poder de un _N-Warrior_? era muy parecido... pero... tan diferente a la vez..."

Ese poder ReX lo reconocía. Cuando estaba dentro de X durante todos estos años, el podía ver lo que X veía. Cuando vio y sintió el poder que emitían Alan, Kristal y Haru, rápidamente gravo esa energía en su memoria. Comparándola con la que emitió Lucy, el aura de la guerrera de fuego era algo diferente al aura que emitían los 3 _Súper Saiyans/N-Warriors_, sin embargo, era muy parecida.

El ser oscuro tomo algunos respiros, tranquilizando su ira. Bueno, después de todo, estaba saliendo como el plan…

"Si, como el plan…"

snif

El guerrero de ojos rojizos volteo a un lado, sabiendo exactamente que era ese sonido. Luz, su compañera, y recientemente pareja, estaba sentada en el piso, con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, sus brazos rodeándolas y su rostro unido en sus rodillas, temblando un poco. El hombre giro sus ojos hacia un lado, dio un suspiro, tomo algo de aire, se calmo, y entonces…

"¡DEJA DE ESTAR LLORANDO MUJER!¡ME TIENES ARTO!"

Bueno… no es un tono de voz que alguien normal le diría a su novia… pero ellos definitivamente NO eran normales…

Sin embargo, la mujer continúo su acto, causando que a ReX le saliera una vena en la frente.

"Luz…" decía con una combinación de cansancio y enfado.

"No es la misma…"

El hombre se detuvo para escuchar lo que la chica tenia que decir.

"No es la misma…no es Lucy…" decía Luz.

"Estupida…" decía ReX "Recuerda que esto podía pasar si hacíamos esto…"

"Pero… no quiero continuar… no si eso significa que ella me odie…"

"¿Entonces la quieres muerta?"

La mujer alzo la mirada para ver al hombre, aun de pie frente a ella.

"O nos odian, o se mueren…" decía ReX "Esa es la razón por la que decidimos estar fuera de ellos… no nos servirían si mueren, así que continuare esto… la verdad no me importa si X me odia…"

"Pero a mi si me importa…" decía Luz "Lucy es todo para mi…"

"Entonces continua haciendo esto… por ella…"

"Por ella…" decía Luz en voz baja. Es cierto, antes, ella había hecho cosas horribles, lastimar a los amigos de Lucy y hacerla llorar… siempre diciendo que era por la misma Lucy. Luz sonrió "Si… por ella…"

"Levántate…"

La mujer de cabello rosado se alzo del piso, colocándose frente a frente a ReX. La chica lo miro por unos segundos antes de lanzarse a su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"Que… que bueno que estas aquí…" decía Luz.

ReX al principio se quedo inmóvil, dejando que la hermosa mujer lo abrasase, pero luego comenzó a mover sus brazos, rodeando a la chica, dejándola sentirse segura, algo que no hacia desde que se separo de Lucy nuevamente. El ser solo suspiro, mirando a la mujer en sus brazos y pensando en como es que termino así.

El era un guerrero frío, sin corazón, que no le importaba nada con tal de obtener su cometido. Y mírenlo ahora, abrazando a una mujer, dándole algo que el no creía capaz de sentir… amor… protección.

No sabia que era lo que había ocurrido para que el estuviera así ahora. Podría ser que el hubiera tenido un cambio de actitud, podría ser que decidió no estar solo, podría ser algún cambio cuando a X lo convirtieron en humano, o podría ser que el vio en esa mujer algo con lo que se identificaba, ya que ambos, si bien tenían un origen totalmente distinto, eran muy parecidos entre si.

ReX, aun con la mujer en sus brazos, suspiro y miro al cielo, pensando.

'_Maldito seas, X… maldito seas por hacerme sentir así… por haberme hecho tener estos… sentimientos… maldito seas…'

* * *

_

_-Castillo de __Céfiro- _

_-__**Música de fondo: **__To the Eternal Land-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyarie Profile 2_)­_-_

Los jóvenes guerreros regresaron al castillo después de la lucha en el exterior con los _Heartless_ y _Phantom Knights_. El escudo de energía que protegía el castillo regreso a la normalidad, luego de la intensa batalla. Ahora, los jóvenes guerreros continuaban su camino hacia el salón del trono, donde todos los esperaban.

Finalmente, el grupo llego al salón del trono, donde estaban Presea, Kristal, Clef y Latias. Al ver al grupo Kristal rápidamente se lanzo hacia Alan, abrazándolo con fuerza.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó la hechicera.

"Si, _estamos_ bien…" respondió Alan, mencionando a todos los demás.

"Que bueno…" dijo la chica, sonriendo mientras se aferraba al brazo del joven, mientras este solo sonreía nerviosamente.

"Que bueno que están todos bien…" decía Presea.

"Claro que si…" decía Marina alegremente "Solo unos cuantos rasguños, nada que la magia de Anais no pueda curar."

"Me alegra escuchar eso…"

"¿Uh?" decía Anais, acercándose a la conversación, cuando noto algo "Guru Clef… ¿Le paso algo en el rostro?"

"¿Eh?" el joven hechicero, quien en ese momento estaba callado, se sobresalto ante la pregunta de la chica. "Eh… si, estoy bien, no es nada…"

"¿De verdad?" preguntaba Marina "Lo veo algo rojo…" Clef tosió un poco ante esto.

"N-no se preocupen, es por el mantener la barrera mágica, solo estoy algo agitado y cansado…" decía el hechicero, esperando que su historia convenciera a las chicas… que al parecer logro.

"Entiendo… será mejor que descanse…" decía Anais, sonriendo tiernamente.

"C-claro Anais…" decía Clef, suspirando al ver que las 3 chicas se alejaron un poco de el. _'Cielos… la próxima vez deberé evitar que mi curiosidad me deje llevar…'_

Lo que tenia en el rostro Clef no era un sonrojo de cansancio, más bien de pena. Verán, cuando estaba haciendo esa barrera mágica junto con Kristal, por unos pocos segundos, Clef se interno en la mente de la chica. Esto lo hizo inconcientemente, pero lo hizo. Al hacerlo… bueno, digamos que los _Cefirians_ no están acostumbrados a una mente tan 'activa' como la de Kristal. El Hechicero se sintió abrumado y avergonzado al ver en su mente las fantasías de la chica, algo que solo la gente de otros mundos con una mentalidad mas abierta que las de ellos podrían tener. Clef suspiró, intentando alejar esas imágenes y concentrarse en la situación actual. Claro, no sin antes voltear a mirar a la hechicera rubia y a su novio, el objeto de sus fantasías.

'_Cuando ellos dos se casen… ese joven será bastante feliz cuando ella deje fluir sus fantasías…'_ pensó Clef, riendo mentalmente, antes de dejar atrás el asunto.

Después de un rato, el grupo se permaneció en el salón del trono, algunos sentados en el suelo, otros recargados en la pared y otros simplemente de pie. Tanto _Cefirians_ como _Nintenversians_ permanecían callados, sabiendo que era el turno del maestro Clef de hablar. Tosió un poco antes de comenzara a hablar.

"¿Y bien?" pregunto Clef "¿Qué les pareció nuestros enemigos?"

"Muy fuertes…" decía Tai "Esos caballeros son mas fuertes que los Generales del _Imperio Mecron_…"

"¿_Imperio Mecron_?" preguntaba Paris sin entender "¿Quiénes son ellos?"

"Son una raza de maquinas" decía Mega "Una raza con una avanzada tecnología que solo deseaba conquistar las diferentes galaxias y así tomar los recursos naturales de estos para fortalecerse, no importando si los mundos estuvieran habitados."

"Eso es horrible…" decía Anais "Quitarle lo que es de uno sin motivo…"

"De hecho… tenían un motivo…" decía Latias "Ellos fueron echados de su galaxia, su hogar. Entonces, para recuperarla, debían hacerse mas fuertes y recuperarla para ellos."

"Y luego llegaron al _Nintenverse_…" decía Ash "Con la intención de destruir todos los mundos humanos y hacerse con sus recursos."

"¿¡Que!?" exclamaba Marina "¿Quieres decir que nuestro mundo…?"

"No te preocupes…" decía Tai "Su mundo esta a salvo… los _Mecronets_ no llegaron a el, fueron repelidos por los _Novaterrans_… Los 5 Generales, los mas fuertes del _Imperio Mecron_, tienen un poco mas de fuerza que nosotros mismos… quizás tienen casi la misma fuerza que los _Phantom Knights_…aunque parece que ese Lock con el que nos enfrentamos no uso toda su fuerza… y nos dejo a mi y a Takato muy mal heridos…"

"Gran tecnología…" decía Ráfaga "Me recuerda un poco a _Autozam_…"

"¿_Autozam_?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Era uno de los 3 mundos vecinos a _Céfiro_…" decía Presea "Teníamos una alianza con ese mundo… los otros eran _Cizeta_ y _Farhem_"

"Un segundo…" decía Alan "¿Acaso dijiste _eran_?¿Que les paso?"

Los _Cefirians_ y las 3 _Magic Knights_ se quedaron callados. Los _N-Warriors_ se les quedaron mirando, silenciosamente, entendiendo. Fue entonces cuando Ráfaga decidió hablar.

"_Autozam… Cizeta… Farhem…_ los 3 mundos vecinos a _Céfiro_… fueron destruidos hace una semana…"

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

A pesar de que lo entendió en el momento de silencio, el grupo se sorprendió al escuchar esto.

"¿Los 3 mundos?" preguntaba Dawn.

Clef suspiro y alzo su báculo al aire, creando una esfera de luz, con la cual podía ver imágenes o recuerdos. Hay, aparecieron 3 mundos, totalmente diferentes a lo que se tiene pensado que debe ser un planeta.

"_Autozam..._" decía Clef, el primer mundo apareciendo en la esfera. El primero tenía una forma de esfera. Sin embargo, había secciones de la superficie que no existían, dejando ver el centro de ese mundo. Otra cosa extraña eran los gigantescos cristales que salían del centro, como si fueran picos de kilómetros de altura, que van del centro del planeta hasta mas allá de la atmósfera. La imagen luego cambio. "_Cizeta…_" El segundo era un mundo también diferente. Tenia el centro redondo color dorado y a sus lados habían dos enormes conos dorados, uno en cada polo, dada uno de ellos superando el tamaño de la esfera en el centro. En el espacio que había entre los conos y la esfera, había varias nubes. Una vez más, la imagen cambio. "Y_ Farhem…_"El tercer mundo era más real. Era un mundo redondo color rojo, aunque parecía que el hemisferio sur era mucho mas chico que el norte. Tenía dos anillos de rocas orbitando el planeta, cruzándose en cierto punto.

El grupo miraba esos extraños planetas, muy diferentes a lo que ellos sabían que debía ser un planeta. Clef continúo su explicación.

"Estos 3 mundos eran enemigos de _Céfiro_ durante el problema que tuvimos hace un año con el Pilar. Después de eso, nuestros 4 mundos se volvieron aliados… eso fue… antes de que el llegara…"

La imagen cambio, mostrando una enorme luna, casi de la mitad del diámetro de la luna del planeta Tierra (nuestro mundo). Era una luna negra, su superficie rodeada de sombras. El rasgo mas llamativo era ese… ojo que tenia en uno de sus lados. Ese ojo tenía 200 kilómetros de diámetro y era color amarillo, como si fuera el ojo de un gato, pero con la pupila no tan estrecha. Había una especie de venas negras rodeando el contorno del ojo maligno.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Mario.

"Eso es… el planeta oscuro… _Exurion…_" decía Clef.

"¿_Exurion_?" preguntaba Takato.

"Así es… ese mundo, fue creado hace miles de años en nuestra galaxia vecina, _Nightmare Galaxy_. En esa galaxia, existen versiones opuestas a los mundos que había en esta galaxia. _Exurion_ es uno de ellos… es el mundo mas diabólico que existe en esta zona de galaxias…un mundo viviente…"

"¿Un mundo viviente?" preguntaba Lucy. A pesar de ser las protectoras de ese mundo, a las 3 chicas no se les había comentado nada de esto.

"Cuando la Galaxia _Nightmare_ fue destruida, _Exurion _fue el único mundo que logro sobrevivir a esa invasión. Reunió todas las energías oscuras de los mundos destruidos y logro alejarse de la galaxia. Con el tiempo, la _Phantom Order_ se formo y comenzaron a reunir guerreros caídos de otras galaxias. Solo los _God Warriors _y los _Epitaph Users_ quedaron en esta fusión… y finalmente… llego a la Galaxia _Dream_… nuestra Galaxia…"

La imagen mostraba al planeta oscuro _Exurion_ viajando por el espacio, hasta llegar a la Galaxia _Dream_. Entonces, apareció en el primer sistema solar de la galaxia y se acerco a los planetas que podían contener vida. 5 de los 14 planetas de ese sistema solar podían mantener vida y uno de ellos la tenia, aunque en forma de animales, ningún ser pensante. _Exurion_ se acerco a ese planeta en específico. Entonces, de su ojo, lanzo una especie de rayo de energía amarillo, rodeado de varios anillos, hacia ese mundo. Al principio no ocurrió nada… pero entonces, del planeta, varias columnas de energía verde comenzaron a salir y fueron absorbidas por el enorme ojo. Mientras mas energía salía del planeta, este comenzaba a perder su capacidad de mantener la vida. Los enormes bosques color azul comenzaban a marchitarse y los océanos amarillos desaparecían. Pronto, el mundo, sin su energía, comenzó a colapsar, hasta ser también absorbido por el mundo oscuro.

"¿Qué sucedió aquí?" preguntaba Marina, viendo lo que había pasado. Sus dos amigas tampoco entendían lo que había pasado.

"Oh cielos…" decía Alan, al entender lo que había pasado "Ese mundo oscuro absorbió el corazón del otro mundo…"

"¿Corazón?" preguntaba Paris "Los planetas no tienen corazones…"

"No, si lo tienen…" decía Kristal "Es lo que hace que un mundo pueda tener vida y mantenerla… es lo que hace que un mundo sea bello. Las columnas que salieron del planeta les conocemos como _Life Stream_, la energía que el corazón del planeta bombea, como la sangre en nuestros cuerpos… cada mundo tiene un corazón, y dependiendo de la fuerza de este es la cantidad de vida que puede producir…" Alan apretó los dientes luego de que Kristal terminara de hablar.

"Entonces… _Exurion_ es un _Heartless_ gigante…un _Planetary Heartless_…" decía Alan.

"Entiendo…" decía Clef "Ahora comprendo mas de _Céfiro_… sabia que había algo que me faltaba para resolver los misterios de cómo este planeta llego a ser tan hermoso… eso es porque el corazón de _Céfiro_ esta muy relacionado con los corazones de las personas de este mundo…"

"¿Y que paso con los demás mundos?" preguntaba Latias.

"Los demás mundos fueron destruidos por ese mundo oscuro de la misma forma…"

La imagen cambio, mostrando mundo tras mundo ser devorado por _Exurion_. Al final, el planeta oscuro llego al Sistema Solar de _Céfiro_. Su primer victima, _Cizeta_. El hermoso planeta dorado fue absorbido en segundos, seguido después por _Farhem_. El ultimo, _Autozam_, opuso resistencia. Usando su tecnología, las colosales naves de _Autozam _lucharon por mantener a raya al mundo oscuro… pero al final, _Autozam _también fue absorbido. La imagen desaprecio, al igual que la esfera mágica.

"Ese mundo oscuro ha llegado a este lugar…" decía Clef "_Céfiro_ es el único mundo que queda en esta Galaxia…"

"¿El único mundo?" preguntaba Lucy, sin poder creer lo que había escuchado.

"Así es, Lucy… _Céfiro_ es el único mundo en esta inmensa Galaxia, que ahora solo tiene estrellas y mundos sin vida… _Exurion_ lleva solo 3 meses en esta Galaxia, y ya ha devorado muchos mundos."

"¿Qué paso con la gente de _Autozam, Cizeta y Farhem_?" preguntaba Marina con agitación "¿Qué paso con nuestros amigos?"

"No se preocupen…" decía Clef, tratando de calmar a Marina "Muchos de sus habitantes evacuaron sus mundos antes de que llegara _Exurion_. En este mundo, debajo del castillo, se encuentran habitantes de los 3 planetas, incluyendo a nuestros amigos…"

"¡Que bien!" exclamaba Marina.

"Que bueno que lograron salvarse…" decía Anais.

"Pero no por mucho tiempo…" decía Caldina, entrando a la conversación "Si esos guerreros nos vencen, _Céfiro_ estaría indefenso y _Exurion_ lo absorbería…"

"¿Por qué no lo ha hecho ya?" preguntaba Mega.

"Al parecer, debe abrir una puerta a algo con ese extraño rayo que lanzo…" decía Clef.

"Debe abrir la puerta al corazón de este mundo…" decía Alan. "Dejar el corazón expuesto y devorarlo…"

"Eso me imagino… _Exurion_ ya lo intento, pero al parecer no pudo abrir la puerta al corazón de este mundo… me imagino que es por la misma composición de _Céfiro_."

"mmm…" decía Zero "Significa que debe haber otra entrada…"

"Debe estar en el mismo castillo… porque ese mundo ya ha escaneado todo el planeta y solo queda este lugar… Debido a la energía mágica que queda del pilar de _Céfiro_, no es posible entrar a este lugar…"

"Eso nos da tiempo para prepararnos…" decía Zero "También hay que encontrar la forma de abrir un portal a _Rayterra_, quien sabe si necesitaremos evacuar _Céfiro_ en algún futuro."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Ascot enfadado. "¿Acaso piensas dejar a _Céfiro_ en manos de ese ser?"

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?" exclamaba Paris.

"¡Silencio!" exclamaba Zero "No me refiero a dejar _Céfiro_ sin pelear. Pero, en el caso de que no podamos vencerlos aquí, hay que hacer un plan de evacuación para que toda la gente de este mundo valle al _Nintenverse_. La gente de un mundo es lo que importa, y eso he aprendido durante los años de guerra en mi mundo, _Replira._ Aunque _Céfiro _desaparezca, su recuerdo vivirá en las memorias y corazones de sus habitantes que logren salvarse… "

Muchos se quedaron callados ante la explicación de Zero.

"Si estuviera en su lugar…" decía el _Hunter _"Si, lucharía por mi mundo… pero, si no hay forma de salvarlo, salvaría las vidas de sus habitantes… así, mi mundo seguiría vivo en los corazones de ellos…"

"Vaya Zero…" decía Raichu "¿Desde cuando te volviste tan poeta…?"

"Cállate, ratón naranja, solo digo la verdad…"

"Ahora hay que cuidarnos de los _Phantom Knights_ mas que nunca…" decía Dawn "Solo espero que no aparezcan mas enemigos de que preocuparnos…"

Lucy se quedo mirando a la chica de cabello azul, pensando en lo que pasaría. Ella no quería contarles acerca de el regreso de Luz, así como de ese ser oscuro que salio de X. No quería poner más presión y nerviosismo a sus compañeros. Después de pensarlo muy bien, ella decidió callar.

"En realidad… tenemos otro problema…"

Pero eso no significaba que X se callaría…

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Kyoui-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

"¿Otro problema…?" preguntaba Clef "¿Qué sucede?"

Lucy se quedo mirando a X, con la esperanza de que no dijera nada. Sin embargo, el _Hunter_ no se dio cuenta de esto y continúo.

"Es un problema serio…" decía X "_Return X_ ha vuelto…"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaba Zero.

Todos en el lugar, a excepción de Zero, Lucy y Alan, miraban con extrañes a X.

"Disculpa X…" decía Raichu "¿Pero quien es Return X?"

"Return X…" decía X "Es la oscuridad de mi corazón…"

X les contó a todos acerca de la historia de Return X. El como, hace años, un científico llamado Dr. Doopler había creado una especie de parasito para revivir antiguos Reploids muertos. Durante esa batalla, creo a una copia de X, iX, quien era exactamente lo mismo que X, pero opuesto. iX escapo después de su lucha con X, solo para regresar años después, esta vez como Return X. Más fuerte y hábil que antes, Return X y X lucharon, hasta que, por la aparición de un enemigo mas fuerte, Return X se fusiono con X para formar una nueva armadura. Al terminar la batalla, se creyó que Return X estaba muerto… pero en realidad, estaba vivo, dentro del cuerpo de X, absorbiendo las energías negativas del _Hunter_ hasta su aparición en _Céfiro_. (_**Autor:**__ eventos de Megaman X; MegaMissions, no es de la línea original de Megaman X._)

"Return X…" decía X "Es lo mismo que yo, pero lo opuesto… y utiliza mis mismas técnicas, armaduras y tiene la misma habilidad de copiar las técnicas de los demás…"

"Eso es un gran problema…" decía Clef.

"Y no es solo eso…" decía X, volteando a ver a Lucy, quien de verdad quería que el no continuara, pero aun así el _Hunter_ continuo. "Al parecer, algo dentro de Lucy regreso… creo que se hace llamar Luz…"

"¿Luz?" preguntaba Marina "Lucy ¿Esta hablando de esa chica que era la oscuridad de tu corazón?"

"Eh… si…" decía Lucy.

"¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste?" preguntaba Anais.

"Bueno… yo…"

"Se los iba a contar… cuando llegara el momento…" decía X. "Además, no es bueno guardar secretos… menos uno tan grande como este…" esto causo que la guerrera de fuego se sintiera extraña.

"Entiendo…" decía Clef "Entonces hay que estar mas preparados que nunca… con los _Phantom Knights _y estos dos seres oscuros de regreso, necesitamos estar mas concentrados en esto…"

"Estoy de acuerdo…" decía Alan "Hay que concentrarnos mas…"

"Sin embargo… me imagino que necesitan descansar… después de una batalla así, me imagino que han de estar exhaustos…"

"Eso es cierto…" decía Tai.

"Entonces, vayan a descansar, jóvenes guerreros… mañana el día será igual que el día de hoy…" decía Clef.

Así, los jóvenes se dirigieron a sus habitaciones. Los jóvenes _N-Warriors_ se preparaban para su primer día en _Céfiro._

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Singing Emotions-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)­_-_

"Y eso fue lo que paso…"

"Cielos Lucy…eso fue muy extraño…"

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos del castillo, Lucy le contaba a sus dos amigas, Marina y Anais, además de Nicona que andaba en los brazos de Lucy, lo que había ocurrido en esa zona oscura. Al principio, Lucy no quería contarles acerca de su experiencia de casi matar a X, pero esto cambio cuando recordó lo que el muchacho había dicho, además, ella recordó que hace un años ella realizo la promesa de no guardarle algo importante a sus amigas. Al final, ella termino contándoles lo que ocurrió en ese lugar.

"Yo… casi lo mate…" decía Lucy.

"Vamos Lucy… no fue tu culpa…" decía Marina.

"Así es… quizás haya sido algo que te controlo…" decía Anais.

"Tal vez…" decía Lucy "Pero… siento que es parte mía… que de verdad fui yo la que actuó de esa forma… y me da miedo eso…"

Lucy detuvo su marcha y pensó en lo que había pasado, las lagrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos. Fue entonces, cuando sintió un calido abrazo de una de sus amigas. Se trataba de Marina, quien la abrazaba por uno de sus lados.

"Vamos Lucy, sabes que no te ves linda cuando lloras…" decía su amiga de azul, intentando consolarla.

"En realidad…" decía Anais "Algunas personas se ven lindas cuando lloran…"

"Anais, no eres de ayuda…" respondía Marina con cierto enfado.

"Yo intento ayudar… además, el llorar hace que las personas se sientan mejor a veces…"

"Ok, me rindo, no puedo discutir contigo… es como tratar de hacer enfadar a esta bola de algodón…" decía Marina, dándole un pequeño coscorrón en la cabeza a Nicona.

"pupupu puuu…" respondía el extraño conejo, con su siempre presente sonrisa.

"¿Lo vez?"

"hehe, hay Marina…" decía Anais.

Lucy comenzó a reír, debido a los intentos de sus amigas por contentarla, cosa que lograron hacer.

"Chicas… gracias…"

"Para eso son las amigas ¿No?" preguntaba Anais.

"Solo dinos cuando te sientas triste y te haremos el día alegre…" decía Marina "Y si para eso debemos golpear a Nicona, con gusto lo haré."

"¡Puuuu!"

"¡hahaha, Marina, no me hagas reír tanto!" decía Lucy.

Las chicas continuaron riendo por un rato, mientras continuaban caminando por los pasillos.

"Nos vemos luego, Zero…"

Fue entonces, en un cruce de pasillos, que Lucy vio a X, parado frente a la puerta que es su habitación en el pasillo, y a una figura con largo cabello rubio alejarse de ese lugar. Rápidamente, la pelirroja le dejo encargada a Nicona a Anais.

"Perdona" decía Lucy "Cuida a Nicona, ahora vengo…"

Y con esto, Lucy fue corriendo hacia donde estaba el _Hunter._ Al ver hacia donde iba su amiga, Marina sonrió picadamente.

"Si, definitivamente se esta interesando por ese chico…" decía la mujer de azul.

"Eso parece…" decía la chica de lentes

"Aunque…" decía Marina con cierta duda "¿No crees que se este olvidando de Latis muy rápido…?"

"No, no creo que se este olvidando de el…" decía Anais "Recuerda que Lucy es una chica que no ha tenido contacto con otros chicos que no sean sus hermanos… el joven X debió ser un gran impacto para ella, si no, no estaría así…"

"¿Crees que se este enamorando de el?"

"No se… quizás le interese, pero aun es muy pronto para saber si le gusta o lo admira…"

"Entiendo… pero eso no evitara que juegue con ella…" decía Marina, con un aire de confianza en su rostro.

"Hay Marina" decía Anais, con una gota de sudor en su nuca. Nicona solo saltaba en los brazos de la chica de anteojos.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

X estaba por entrar a su habitación, la puerta se había abierto y ya estaba con un pie dentro cuando… 

"¡X!"

La voz de alguien hizo que se volteara rápidamente. Era Lucy, quien corría hacia donde estaba el. Al colocarse frente a la puerta abierta, Lucy coloco una mano en su pecho y respiro con dificultad, algo cansada por haber corrido tan rápido.

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Friends in my Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

"¿Lucy?" preguntaba X "¿Qué sucede?"

Luego de unos segundos, Lucy tomo aire y miro al joven frente a ella.

"No… nada… solo quería agradecerte…"

"¿Agradecerme?"

"Si… cuando dijiste lo de Luz en el salón, me recordaste una promesa que me hice… de no guardar secretos así de grandes que afecten a otros…"

"Oh… eso… no hay problema…" decía el _Hunter_, algo triste "La verdad, esa es una lección que aprendí de la mala manera."

"¿eh?" preguntó la chica con curiosidad.

"Durante mis primeros días como _Hunter_, hice muchos errores… uno de ellos era el guardarme para mi sucesos que yo creí que eran sin importancia… sin embargo, resulto que la suma de esos sucesos termino con la vida de varios _Reploids_…"

"Oh… lo siento…" decía Lucy con tristeza.

"No importa…" decía X, saliendo de su tristeza "Lo que importa es que aprendí mi lección y que puedo hacer que otros lo hagan sin pasar por lo que yo pase… me alegro de serte de ayuda…"

"Que bueno… y también perdón por lo que te hice… bueno… ya sabes…" decía Lucy, juntando sus manos y colocándolas frente a sus piernas.

"¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije que no te preocupes, descubriremos que fue lo que hizo que actuaras así…"

"Oh… muy bien…"

"Solo, por favor, no llores…" decía X, presionando el botón para cerrar su puerta "…lo que dijo tu amiga es cierto… _no te ves linda cuando lloras_…"

Un sonrojo muy fuerte y profundo se poso en las mejillas de Lucy, mientras ella miraba con sorpresa al joven, que iba desapareciendo detrás de la puerta, despidiéndose con una de sus manos.

"Hasta mañana Lucy…" decía, siempre sonriente.

Y así quedo. Lucy quedo frente a la puerta cerrada de la habitación de X, con un sonrojo aun en su rostro. La sorpresa desapareció de su rostro, solo para ser reemplazada por una tranquilidad y felicidad. En sus labios se dibujo una sonrisa tímida, mientras sus ojos brillaban como no lo hacían desde hace tiempo. Aun mirando donde estaba el joven de ojos verdes, la chica suspiro.

"_X…_"

"¡Wow Lucy!¿Que estas haciendo?"

La sorpresa volvió a su rostro, y casi dio un salto muy alto. La chica volteo a ver a sus amigas, Marina y Anais detrás de ella, Marina con un rostro pícaro y Anais con sus anteojos blancos.

"¿Acaso de verdad te dijo que eras linda?" preguntaba Marina. "¡Vaya Lucy, parece que tienes una oportunidad con ese chico!"

"¡M-Marina! N-no es lo que crees…" decía Lucy, intentando controlar su calido rostro y nerviosismo.

"A mi me pareció otra cosa… parece que te andaba coqueteando… animo Lucy"

Las 3 chicas continuaron hablando, dos de ellas provocando a la pelirroja, quien tenia su rostro totalmente encendido. Del otro lado de la puerta, X escuchaba lo que decían las chicas y, extrañamente, solo sonrió. Si bien a el no le gustaba Lucy de ese modo, la hallaba muy divertida. Quizás era el comienzo de una bella amistad… o romance… quien sabe. El _Hunter_ solo se fue a la cama, luego de que las voces de las chicas desaparecieron, pensando en lo que el destino le traería en el futuro…

"¡Kyaaaa!¡Al fin llegaste!"

X se sintió sorprendido, tanto que casi da un fuerte grito, saltando un poco. Al voltear, el joven miro el objeto se su sorpresa. Ok, el destino le trajo algo muy rapido…

"¿Ah?¿Primavera?" preguntaba X "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?"

La pequeña hada sonrió con ternura y felicidad, volando alrededor de X.

"Vine aquí para quedarme… ¿Para que mas?" decía Primavera.

"¿Eh?"

"Te lo dije… que te amaría por siempre… así que me quedare a tu lado todo el tiempo…"

X sintió una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca al escuchar esto.

"Oh… entiendo…" decía el _Hunter_ con nerviosismo "Oh, cierto… ¿Estas bien? Digo, por lo que Zero te dijo…"

"No te preocupes estoy bien…" decía el hada con tristeza "Yo… bueno, el me hizo pensar… me hizo ver que estaba mal…"

"¿Uh?"

"Si… no tiene caso culpar a esa chica Lucy… ella no hizo nada malo… ella intento protegerlo, pero fue el mismo el que la protegió… yo, por mi parte… no hice nada…"

"Lo siento…"

"Pero eso ya no pasara mas…" decía ya con mas animo el hada "¡Prometo protegerte a toda costa!"

"Ah… gracias… Creo…"

"Bueno… ¿Puedo quedarme aquí?"

"¿Eh?... ah…. Bueno… si… supongo…"

"¡Yay!"

X no sabia que su paciencia y cordura se pondrían a prueba desde ese momento.

Un espíritu estaba cerca de la habitación de X, habiendo visto lo que paso con el joven _Maverick Hunter_ y la _Magic Knight_ de fuego.

_"Protégela… protégela con todas tus fuerzas… hazla feliz…"

* * *

_

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_Planeta????_

_-Castillo Oscuro- _

_-__**Música de fondo**__**: -**__Joshoi - Zagato no Bouryaku _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayea__rth_)­_-_

En el salón oscuro, la señora Polaris, junto con sus caballeros oscuros, miraban los datos recolectados por Kuhn cuando estaba dentro de _Magus_. Las imágenes mostraban varios datos de información, desde los datos de las _Magic Knights_, hasta Tai y Takato, también de X y sus armaduras. Por ultimo, aparecía una imagen de Alan, convertido en _Súper Saiyan/Súper N-Warrior_. Al ver esto, varios se vieron sorprendidos.

"Así que este es el poder de un _N-Warrior_" decía un hombre.

"Al parecer, sus poderes son ilimitados…" decía otro hombre.

"Sin embargo, esos poderes aun no están al nivel mas alto…" decía una mujer.

"No hay que confiarnos…" decía Polaris, llamando la atención de sus caballeros "los _N-Warriors_ son famosos en el universo por lograr lo imposible y salir victoriosos en cualquier situación… aunque, en este lugar, solo son pocos… y al parecer, no todos han logrado despertar el poder total de la semilla dorada…"

"¿Cuáles son sus planes, emperatriz?" preguntaba Zek.

"Usaremos la información de Kuhn para averiguar hasta que nivel llegan sus poderes… al parecer, con esa transformación dorada, ellos pueden ser tan fuertes como sus _Avatars_." Le decía Polaris a los _Epitaph Users_.

"Si, es lo que me di cuenta…" decía Kuhn "Pero no creí que fuera tan fuerte…"

"No importa… debemos hacer algo para enfrentarnos a ellos y así obtener el poder de _Céfiro_ y de sus guerreras…" decía la mujer, la líder de los _Phantom Knigths_ "Yata, Saku, Bo, Magzer, Korz"

De entre las sombras, 5 personajes aparecieron frente a Polaris, 3 de ellos eran _Epitaph Users_ y los otros dos eran _God Warriors._

El primero de ellos era un hombre alto, bastante alto (2,10 mts), de cabello rubio muy corto, tanto que parece que no tuviera cabello alguno. Usa unas gafas de sol de tono rojizo, su piel es morena y da la sensación de que es un hombre de fuerte físico. Usa una ropa extravagante, que deja la parte baja de sus piernas y su torso desnudo. La mayor parte de su cuerpo esta compuesto de tatuajes amarillos. Esta persona era Yata, _The Propet._

Las dos siguientes eran dos niños, un chico y una chica, vistiendo el mismo atuendo (ambos de unos 1, 37 mts). Ambos eran rubios y su atuendo era parecido al de un arlequín. Ambos usan un gran sombrero, parecido al de los bufones, con solo dos "picos" saliendo de ellos. En la punta de ambos picos, uno que da hacia arriba y uno que da hacia abajo, usan pequeños símbolos representando al sol y a la luna, la chica tiene el del sol en alto y el chico el de la luna. Ambos usan una especie de falda de cuadros. En la chica era una falda en el sentido de la palabra, mientras que en el chico parecían más un par de shorts. Ambos tenían los ojos rojizos y su cabello rubio era idéntico, pero de diferente estilo; mientras que en la chica era algo erizado, en el chico era totalmente plano. Ellos eran hermanos, gemelos; Saku (La chica) y Bo (El chico), y los dos eran _The Machinators._

Los otros dos eran _God Warriors_. El primero usaba una armadura color rojo y gris, su cabello era bicolor; la zona de las patillas era color azul claro y el resto era color rojo. Su cabello le llegaba hasta la espalda y el era algo alto (1,78 mts ) El era el guerrero de fuego y hielo, Magzer de _Merak Beta._

El otro era un caballero, de armadura azul y de cabello verde, tenía una mirada malévola, una mirada que haría temblar a cualquiera. No era muy alto (1,69 mts), pero parecía estar muy seguro de sus cualidades. Tenía una marca en su frente que iba de un lado a otro, producido hace tiempo por un arma filosa. El era el guerrero más cruel de los _God Warriors_, Korz de _Megrez Delta._

Los 5 guerreros se colocaron frente a la mujer, mostrando sus respetos.

"Ustedes 5, vayan al castillo de _Céfiro_. Esta vez, eliminen a las _Magic Knights _y a los _N-Warriors_. No me interesa el poder de ambos grupos, me interesa más el poder de _Céfiro_ mismo. Si esto sale bien, tendremos el poder suficiente para invadir mas Galaxias, incluyendo el _Nintenverse_… ¡Vayan!"

Rápidamente, los 5 desaparecieron de la vista de todos, yendo a cumplir su misión. Sin embargo, Polaris no había terminado.

"¡Zek, Haseo!"

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntaba Haseo con algo de aburrimiento.

"hehe, quizás te interese…" decía Polaris. "Tu y Zek vayan con ellos… pero no luchen a menos que sea necesario, para derrotar a los guerreros de otros mundos…"

"bah, esta bien… me gustaría pelear mejor contra ellos cara a cara, pero bueno, ya que…"

Dicho esto, Haseo y Zek desaparecieron también de la vista. Todos se quedaron viendo a la pantalla, esperando a que sea de día para que sus guerreros luchen. Todos, menos la amiga de Haseo, Atoli, quien miraba por las puertas donde se supone que se fueron todos.

'_Haseo…'_ pensó ella, preocupándose por el bienestar de el _'Ten cuidado…'_

**Fin del Capitulo 15

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola a todos, soy Alan. Durante una comida celebrando la unión de ambos grupos, Guru Clef nos habla de unos objetos mágicos poderosos. ¿Qué serán?

**Clef:** Los 4 objetos mágicos, que hacen juego con la tiara del pilar… necesitamos tenerlos en nuestras manos nuevamente…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Galletas y Objetos Mágicos.**_

**X:** ¿Quien causa tantos terremotos?

**Anais:** Marina, claro esta…

**Ash:** oh…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno gente... otro capitulo mas... ha, se me acaba de ocurrir otras cosas... creo que, en algun momento, tendre que cambiar el trailer en el Ep3 para que quede igual a lo que va a pasar en el fic, ya que quite unas escenas... comentarios XD: _

Venus Adept JMAG: no exactamente a lo que me dices "excepcion de la regla" pero ya pense en algo...// si, lo de Lucy y X sera poco a poco... aunque, en lo que llevo, es mas Lucy que X... momento Raichu... no, eso esta para los demas XD... y si, X no es asi... pero ahora es humano... piensenlo XD...

Umbrella Agent: ah, ya se a lo que te referias de Magus y si, es cierto... no me habia fijado en eso... // hey, nunca dije que eras machista, solo dije que era bueno que un super soldado fuera una mujer... digo, en Saint Seiya no hay mujeres que sean guardianes supremos de los dioses ( Gold Saints, God Warriors, General Marines, Especters... ) se que hay mujeres guerreras, pero nunca he vistoa una del mismo nivel que los dorados o algo asi...// bueno... ya te dije lo otro de parejas... y viene algo en el trailer 3...

Ghost iv: si, inesperado XD... oh si, no se si pueda terminar lo que me pediste... se me esta acortando el tiempo y se me juntan muchas cosas de escuela y personales... vere si puedo hacerlo este fin de semana largo... si no puedo hacerlo... no creo que pueda... bueno, vere que hacer...

master911: :D Evil Lucy es algo que no se me hubiera ocurrido... quien sabe quien me dio esa idea... se que esta Luz, la parte oscura de Lucy, pero no ES Lucy... oh well XD

Umizu-chan (Eva-chan!... me agrada decir eso XP): Es un problema que tiene Lucy dentro de ella misma... por la misma mescla de poderes... no puedo decir mas de eso XD...// le diria Genios tambien... pero... no se :S...// :D si, soy malo por asustar a Ascot :D... // no es para tanto lo de terror XD...

Arecanderu:¡No me dejaste review antes! :O ¡Muerte! XD...// si, es divertido pensar en esas series... aunque canzan un poco :S...// sip, yo robo ideas que otros no piensan todavia :D... momento... eso no es robar :S XD...// recuerda que en algun momento del fic, solo los ojos se vuelven dorados por cierto tiempo antes de que el cabello tambien lo sea, por lo que no se descarta la idea... no afirme que no pueda ser, yo dije "¿Como puede Lucy ser una N-Warrior si es una Magic Knight?"... estoy diciendo que piensen como puede ser posible XD... ya te deje review :D

Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el Domingo... sobres

**-Saiyan X logged of-**


	17. Cap 16: Galletas y Objetos Mágicos

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

En _Céfiro_, el grupo regreso a habar con Clef acerca de estos nuevos enemigos, los _Phantom Knights_ y se descubrió de un extraño planeta devorador de mundos, _Exurion, _la sombra de _Céfiro_. Después de ver estos eventos, X, el _Hunter_ de _Replira_, comento acerca del regreso de Luz y Return X, algo que quizás haga más peligroso y difícil la misión de defender _Céfiro_.

Una noche de descanso llego a ellos, luego de la dura batalla, un descanso que todos tienen merecidos.

Sin embargo, _los Phantom Knigths_ preparan su siguiente movimiento y ya están moviéndose. ¿Qué es lo que harán nuestros héroes para defenderse?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 16: Galletas y Objetos Mágicos**_

_-Castillo de Céfiro-_

_-La mañana siguiente-_

El amanecer llego al planeta _Céfiro_, dando la llegada a un nuevo día… claro, se notaria si el cielo no estuviera rodeado eternamente en nubes oscuras. De cualquier forma, el día había comenzado y muchos comenzaron el día de buen ánimo.

_-CRASH-_

"¡NICONA!¡ME LAS PAGARAS!"

"¡Pupu puuu!"

Bueno, no todos…

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

En la cocina, si cocina, hace unos minutos, Marina había terminado de hornear unas galletas, según ella en conmemoración por la alianza de los _N-Warriors_ y las _Magic Knights._ Junto con la ayuda de Anais y Dawn, las 3 chicas terminaron de hacer una gran bandeja de galletas. Las 3 chicas habían mandado a llamar a todos los demás para disfrutar este delicioso dulce. En el lugar, ya estaban Lucy, Clef, Ascot, Mario, Raichu, Latias, Zero, Paris y Takato, esperando a que les sirvieran las galletas.

Eso fue, claro, antes de que Nicona, el conejo blanco mágico y siempre sonriente, se lanzara a la mesa y, de un solo bocado, devorara todas las galletas, frente a los ojos de todos los presentes. Muchos quedaron con cara de escepticismo, no creyendo que ese conejo haya devorado todas las galletas de un solo bocado. Claro, menos Marina, quien rápidamente, y de la nada, saco un enorme mazo de madera, casi mas grande que su propio cuerpo, y comenzó a perseguir a Nicona por toda la cocina, dando martillazos en el suelo y paredes para tratar de lastimar a la coneja. Muchos tuvieron que quitarse del camino para evitar así ser aplastados por la furia de Marina, todos menos Zero, quien continuo recargado en la pared. Incluso cuando Nicona salto a su hombro izquierdo, el _Hunter_ no se movió. Solo se movió un poco para esquivar el mazazo de Marina cerca de su hombro, luego se agacho un poco ya que Nicona se poso en su cabeza, por lo que era el siguiente blanco en la mirada de Marina. La coneja salto al suelo, mientras la chica de cabello azul dio el golpe en la pared, justo donde estaba el rostro del _Hunter_ Carmesí, quien se agacho para esquivar el golpe. Al ver que se le había ido, Marina siguió con su persecución del conejo del mal, según ella, Zero regreso a su posición normal, con su rostro serio y tranquilo, algo que muchos miraron con sorpresa. El guerrero de cabello rubio abrió los ojos y miro a la chica y al conejo corriendo.

'_Que chica tan loca e impulsiva…'_ pensó el _Hunter_ _'No entiendo como alguien como Ascot tiene interés en ella…'_

Algo de lo que Zero se caracteriza, a demás de su melena dorada, armadura roja, habilidades de espalda y esa seriedad típica de el, es su habilidad de deducción. A pesar de no parecerlo, Zero siempre miraba a todas partes, notando la conducta de las personas. Claro que noto lo nervioso que el alto joven hechicero de _Céfiro_ se ponía cuando la _Magic Knight_ de agua estaba cerca de el, era muy fácil de notar por el profundo sonrojo que Ascot tenia cunado ella se acercaba, y pensaba como es posible que los demás no lo notaran.

"hehe, vaya, Marina tiene mucha energía hoy…" decía Lucy, riendo ante el acto que sus amigos hacían.

De uno de los lados de la enorme puerta de entrada, 4 cabezas se asomaron tímidamente. Eran Caldina, Alan, X y Ash, quienes miraban con preocupación y detenimiento lo que estaba pasando dentro.

"Ok… ¿Quién esta haciendo tantos terremotos?" preguntaba Ash.

"Si, quien quiera que sea, esta haciendo temblar todo el castillo…" decía X.

"Creo que se quien es…" decía Caldina, suspirando un poco.

"Oh, ya veo quien es…" decía Ash, viendo a Marina correr de un lado a otro con ese enorme mazo, persiguiendo a esa coneja blanca, haciendo temblar el suelo cada vez que ella impactaba con su mazo el suelo.

"Me sorprende que no haya destruido las paredes y el suelo…" decía X, sintiendo una gota de sudor en su cabeza.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

La voz de ellos hizo que algunos retiraran su atención de la loca mujer y el conejo. Lucy, al ver a los jóvenes entrar, en especial a X, sintió que su rostro se iluminaba, al igual que sus ojos. Rápidamente, a pesar de la distancia, Zero noto un ligero rubor aparecer en las mejillas de la pelirroja, un rubor muy tenue, pero aun visible para sus entrenados ojos.

'_Hablando de comportamientos extraños…'_ pensó Zero, al seguirle la mirada a la chica, intentando descifrar si era una mirada de cariño, amor o solo admiración.

Los 4 sujetos entraron a la cocina, a veces deteniéndose para mantener el equilibrio.

"Vaya, así que llegaron…" decía Clef.

"Es difícil dormir con tantos temblores…" decía Alan.

"Si, creí que estaban atacando el castillo…" decía X, sosteniéndose la cabeza un poco. "Tanto golpe ya me hizo doler la cabeza… y hambre…"

"¿Tu comes?" pregunta Ash.

"Era un robot… y como ahora soy humano, debo comer…" le respondía X, sujetando su estomago y viéndose un poco mareado. "A veces se me olvida y no como… creo que no he comido en 3 días…"

"¡¿3 días?!¡Cielos!" exclamaba Caldina a lado de el "Yo me desmayaría si pasara tanto tiempo así…"

"Si no fuera porque ya dormí mucho, me desmayaría… debo comer algo…"

"Es una lastima, las galletas se las comió Nicona" decía Paris, señalando a la coneja, AUN siendo perseguida por Marina, quien dio otro golpe en la pared.

"oh…" decía X desganado.

"¿Pues de que están hechas las paredes que soportan tanto castigo?" pregunta Ash.

"De Escudo, el material mas fuerte de _Céfiro_…" respondía Presea, quien acababa de llegar.

"Oh… entiendo…"

_-Ding-_

Todos, inclusive Nicona y Marina, voltearon a ver a un lado, siendo recibidos por… otra charola llena de galletas. Atrás de esta charola, Anais y Dawn sonreían dulcemente.

"¿Y estas de donde salieron?" preguntaba Raichu.

"Las hicieron las dos…" decía Zero, quien las vio hornear otro paquete de galletas.

"¿En tan poco tiempo?" pregunta Mario.

"Exacto…"

"Vaya, cocinan muy rápido…" decía Takato.

"hehe, gracias…" decía Anais.

"¡Para que vean lo que podemos hacer!" exclamaba Dawn, mirando con decisión a todos.

Rápidamente, Nicona salto a la charola y estuvo a punto de comerse la nueva charola de galletas. Claro, Marina no se lo dejo, sujetando al conejo por la cabeza, levantándolo y así evitando que coma más.

"No mas galletas, bola de algodón…" decía Marina con algo de enfado.

"¡Puuu!" exclamaba Nicona, queriendo más galletas para si misma.

Luego ya de un rato, el grupo, ya completo y cada uno con un plato, comenzó a comer las galletas. En sus rostros se veía la felicidad, ya que esas galletas eran deliciosas, inclusive Zero no podía negarse a su exquisito sabor.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Mientras comían, Clef aprovecho para hacer un anuncio.

"Saben, debo decirles algo importante…" hablo el joven mago.

Esto rápidamente llamo la atención de todos.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Uutai Ruins-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)­_-_

"¿Qué sucede, maestro Clef?" pregunto Ráfaga.

"Necesito algunos artículos mágicos para fortalecer el escudo…" decía Clef "El intento de los Heartless por entrar al castillo me hizo darme cuenta de que mis poderes no son lo suficientes para detenerlos… es por eso que necesito algo mas fuerte…"

"¿Y que con Kristal no lo es lo suficientemente fuerte como para soportar el escudo?" preguntó Alan. Esto causo una reacción de nerviosismo en Clef, al el recordar lo que hay en la mente de la hechicera.

"Eh… si, es lo suficiente… pero… es necesario esos artículos mágicos para fortalecer el escudo…"

"¿Y donde están…?" pregunta X.

"Son en total 5… uno es la corona del pilar de _Céfiro_… la corona física aun esta aquí… los demás son objetos mágicos también del pilar: El anillo, el broche, el collar y el cetro del Pilar."

"Nunca nos había mencionado de esos objetos, Clef…" decía Marina.

"No los conozco…" decía Alan.

"No era necesario para las _Magic Knights_ el saber eso… el único objeto que importaba era la corona del pilar. Sin embargo, estos otros 4 objetos mágicos existen en algún lugar de _Céfiro_…"

"¿Y me imagino que quieres que vayamos, no?" pregunta Ash.

"Me gustaría… así el escudo seria mas poderoso…"

"¡Perfecto!" exclamaba Paris "Yo iré…"

"Cuenten con nosotros…" decía Tai.

"Lo se…" decía Clef "Pero necesito que se queden algunos para proteger el castillo."

"Parece que habrá que dividirnos…" decía Kristal. "¿Cómo lo haremos?"

"mmm…"

Después de un rato, el grupo se puso de acuerdo. Se hicieron 4 equipos para salir. 1er equipo: Anais, Paris, Ash, Raichu. 2do equipo: Marina, Ascot, Zero y Mario. 3er equipo: Ráfaga, Tai, y Kristal. 4to equipo: Lucy, Caldina, Alan. Los que se iban a quedar eran Clef, Presea, Latias, X, Mega, Dawn y Takato.

"Entonces… así quedan los equipos…" decía Clef "Cada uno de ustedes ira a una localización especial, ahí se encontraran con uno de los 4 objetos…"

"¿Y en que lugar se encuentran esos objetos, Clef?" preguntaba Marina.

"Miren…"

Nuevamente, el joven hechicero alzo su báculo al cielo y creo una esfera de energía, donde se veía la imagen de un mapa. En 4 lugares, había 4 puntos rojos, que aparecían y desaparecían en el mismo lugar, cada uno en una localización distinta.

"Este es el mapa del _Céfiro_ actual…" decía Clef. "En el centro, esta el castillo… los cuatro puntos son… el Océano del Sur, La montaña Flotante del Este, el Volcán del Norte, y el Bosque del Silencio en el Oeste…"

"¿Aun existe un océano y una montaña flotante?" preguntaba Lucy. "Creí que ya no existían por el estado actual de _Céfiro_…"

"Esos lugares tienen un gran poder mágico… de hecho, ahí es donde estaban los _Rune-Gods_ dormidos…en el océano, volcán y montaña…"

"¿Y que hay del bosque?" pregunta Ash.

"El Bosque tiene una energía mágica poderosa, es por eso que ahí dentro esta otro objeto… solo los _Cefirians_ pueden sentir la presencia de los objetos, es por eso que cada equipo tiene un _Cefirian_ tiene uno…"

"Pero Caldina no es _Cefirian_… es _Cizetian_…" decía Anais.

"Si, pero ella ha permanecido mucho tiempo aquí, y sabe detectar la presencia de esos objetos…"

"oh…"

Mientras continuaban, X se acerco a Alan y le hablo en voz baja.

"Hey Alan…" decía X "¿Podría ir contigo?"

"¿eh?" preguntaba Alan "¿Para que?"

"Aparte que es por… algo personal…" decía X, recordando la promesa que le hizo a Latis "De verdad, quiero luchar a tu lado nuevamente… como lo hicimos en la batalla contra Lenz la primera vez…"

"Oh… entiendo…" decía Alan, para luego dirigirse a Clef "Clef, me llevare a X en mi equipo… disculpa si eso deja mas vulnerable el castillo…"

"No hay problema… seguro que nos arreglaremos bien…" respondió el joven hechicero.

Luego de un rato, el grupo se preparo para salir. Fue en ese momento cuando Lucy se acerco al _Hunter_ Azul.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Treasured Memories-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

"Oye… no debes preocuparte por mi…" decía la chica. "Si es por la promesa…"

"No es solo eso…" decía X "Tengo un mal presentimiento con el equipo de Alan… es por eso que voy…"

"Oh… entiendo…" decía la chica algo decaída, algo que X noto.

"Te deprimes muy fácilmente ¿no?" pregunto el _Hunter_.

"¿Eh? N-no, claro que no… es solo que… bueno…"

"hehe, no te pongas tan nerviosa…" decía el, colocando su mano izquierda en so hombro derecho, haciendo que la chica se sobresalte "Debes estar mas segura de ti misma…"

"Eh… b-bueno…" decía Lucy, sintiendo la temperatura de su rostro elevándose un poco.

X se alejo un poco de ella, pero se detuvo para continuar hablando.

"Sabes…" decía X "Por alguna razón, siento que nos parecemos…"

"¿Uh?"

"No se porque… pero lo siento… por esto estoy tan apegado a ti…" decía, mientras se volteaba para verla "Yo… me siento mas tranquilo al estar contigo…"

Ella lo miro sorprendida. Realmente nunca antes un chico estaba tan cerca a ella por voluntad. Los que conocía en _la Tierra_ (_Rayterra_) solo la saludaban… pero el joven que estaba enfrente era algo distinto… muy alegre, pero decidido…

"Vamos, nos están esperando…" decía X, sacando a al chica de sus pensamientos.

"Eh… ah… ¡Si! Ahí voy." decía Lucy, corriendo para seguir al joven alegre. _'Pero aun así… sus ojos… son muy tristes… como los de Latis e Eagle…'_

-

_-__**Música de fondo:**__To the Eternal Land-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

Minutos más tarde, el grupo que iba a salir estaba en la entrada al castillo de cristal, preparado para el viaje. Solo las 3 chicas faltaban de prepararse.

"_¡RAYEARTH!_"

"_¡CERES!_"

"_¡WINDOM!_"

Frente al palacio, los 3 enormes _Rune-Gods_ de las 3 _Magic Knights_ aparecieron, asombrando a varios.

"Sigo pensando que debo conseguirme uno de esos robots gigantes…" decía Raichu, admirando a los colosos de _Céfiro_.

"mmm… y yo que pensé que solo los podían invocar cuando estuvieran en problemas…" decía Alan.

"No, siempre ha sido así…" decía Anais.

"mmm… debe ser otra diferencia… oh bueno…"

"_**Magic Knights… ¿A que nos han invocado?"**_ preguntaban los 3 colosos.

"Disculpen si los molestamos…" decía Lucy "Pero debemos ir por los 4 objetos mágicos de _Céfiro_ y… estábamos pensando si no podrían… llevar…"

"_**Ah… si… los 4 objetos de Céfiro, a demás de la corona del pilar… sabemos de esos…"**_ decía _Windom_.

"_**Nosotros también éramos los protectores de esos objetos mágicos…"**_ decía _Ceres_.

"_**Con gusto las llevaremos a 3 de los objetos mágicos…"**_ decía _Rayearth_ _**"Sin embargo, el 4to objeto esta en el bosque del silencio…"**_

"No se preocupen por el cuatro objeto, iremos nosotros por ese objeto…" decía Kristal.

"_**Entendemos…"**_ decía _Ceres_ _**"Magic Knights, entren en nosotros y las llevaremos a esos lugares…"**_

"¡Si!"

Las 3 chicas comenzaron a brillar, sus armaduras cambiaron de forma, siendo las armaduras de batalla que usan dentro de los colosos, y entraron en ellos en un as de luz.

"También debemos prepararnos…" decía Kristal, invocando su _Keyblade_.

"_¡BANKAI!_"

Todos los que tuvieran _Keyblades_ que partirían del castillo llamaron a sus armaduras.

"Ahora si estamos listos…" decía Ash.

Kristal y Alan se convierten en _Súper Saiyans/ N-Warriors_ frente a todos, causando algo de confusión… y admiración y sorpresa por parte de los que no eran del _Nintenverse_.

"Eh… ¿Por qué se transformaron?" preguntaba Tai.

"Para volar ¿Para que mas?" respondía Kristal.

"¿Volar?"

Todos vieron como Alan y Kristal comenzaban a levitar poco a poco, lo suficiente para estar al menos a un metro del suelo, sorprendiendo a muchos.

"¡Woa!¿Pueden volar también?" preguntaba Takato. "¿Desde cuando pueden hacer eso?"

"Desde hace unos 4 días…" respondía Alan. "Podemos volar porque ahora tenemos la energía necesaria para hacerlo…aunque necesitamos estar transformados para poder volar, en nuestra forma normal no podemos hacerlo…"

"Después de la batalla con los Mecronets…" decía Kristal "Raphael nos mostró como volar, usando las energías de esta transformación… y, durante nuestra estancia en la habitación del Tiempo, aprendimos a volar rápido…"

"Wow… con mas razón quiero aprender a transformarme…" decía Ash.

"Bueno, hay que prepararnos para irnos…" decía Alan "¿Cómo se iran ustedes?"

"A algunos los llevaremos nosotros…" decía Lucy desde _Rayearth_.

"Yo volare solo…" decía Paris, quien luego dio un fuerte silbido con dos de sus dedos. Del cielo, comenzó a bajar un ave de 4 alas, color blanco con algunas de sus plumas color azul. La inmensa ave se posos frente a Paris, quien se subió en el, para luego mirar a Ash y Raichu, los que irían con el "¿Suben?"

"No gracias…" decía Ash "Yo tengo mi medio de transporte…"

"¿Eh?" pregunta Raichu "Tu no sabes volar…"

"Yo no…" decía Ash, sacando un objeto de su cintura "Pero el si…"

Lo que Ash saco de su cintura era una _Pokeball_. El entrenador pokemon lanzo la esfera al frente, donde se abrió. De ella, salio una criatura con forma de dragón rojo y una cola llaméate; Charizard.

"¿Qué criatura es esa? No la conozco…" preguntaba Ascot, pues el sabia mucho de criaturas.

"Es un _Pokemon_, una criatura de uno de los mundos del _Nintenverse_…" decía Dawn.

"¿Es una criatura de otro mundo? Vaya…"

"¿Desde cuando tienes de vuelta tus _Pokeballs_, Ash?" preguntaba Alan.

"Desde que regrese de mi mundo hace un día…" respondió Ash "Traigo un equipo de 6 _Pokemons_, por si ocurre algo…"

"A ver si no es muy peligroso… digo, estos seres son mas fuertes que los _Pokemons_…"

"No si les doy un poco de mi energía…" decía Ash "Se volverán mas fuertes… y espero que sea suficiente por si acaso… bueno, Raichu se viene conmigo…"

"Mira como estallo de alegría…" decía Raichu sarcásticamente.

X miro a los demás.

"¿Y ustedes como se iran?" preguntó el _Hunter_.

"Invocare a un amigo…" decía Ascot, alzando una de sus manos al frente. "_¡Ven Criatura!_"

Frente a Ascot, se formo un círculo mágico con una estrella en el centro. De el, salio una criatura enorme, con forma de grifón. La enorme criatura, agresiva en apariencia, se acerco a Ascot y se poso frente a el. Ascot lo acaricio.

"El es uno de mis amigos… ¿Alguien quiere venir?"

"No gracias… tengo mis medios…" decía Mario, sacando una de sus plumas mágicas, haciendo aparecer una capa amarilla en su espalda "Con esta capa puedo volar por los cielos…"

"¿Y usted?" preguntaba Ascot a Zero.

"No gracias… prefiero usar esto…" Zero presiono un botón en su brazo izquierdo y frente a el, apareció una motocicleta, un _Ride-Chaser_. El _Hunter_ se subió a esta motocicleta y estaba listo para el viaje.

"Parece que Zero también tiene un _N-Mod_…" decía Tai.

"Se lo dimos cuando estaba en _Novaterra_…" decía Alan.

"Bueno…" decía Kristal "Yo me llevare a mis compañeros en una burbuja mágica…"

"¿Burbuja?" pregunta Dawn.

"Sip… mira…" Uniendo sus manos al frente, Kristal reunió un aura mágica y creo una burbuja rosada, una que la rodeo a ella, Ráfaga y Tai. "Con esto podremos flotar rápidamente…"

"¿Desde cuando sabes hacer eso?" preguntaba Alan.

"Duh, soy una hechicera…" decía Kristal, mirando a Alan con algo de burla.

"Ustedes iran al Bosque del Silencio¿No?" preguntaba Clef "Tomen, llévense estas piedras…"

El joven hechicero hizo aparecer 3 rocas del tamaño de una pelota de ping pong, que fueron tomadas por Kristal, Ráfaga y Tai.

"Estas piedras les permitirán usar sus poderes mágicos dentro del bosque…" decía Clef.

"Entiendo… muchas gracias…" decía Kristal.

"Bueno… creo que Lucy se llevara a Caldina ¿No?" preguntaba Alan a la guerrera de fuego dentro de su gigante.

"Claro que si" respondía Lucy.

"Solo porque no tengo alguno para poder volar como ustedes…" respondía Caldina con algo de enfado.

"No te pongas a si…" decía Lucy.

"¿Y tu X?" pregunta Alan, mirando al _Hunter_ Azul.

"_¡FALCON ARMOR!_"

La armadura de X cambio, siendo ahora su _Falcon Armor_, una armadura que le permite volar por los cielos.

"Oh… no importa…" decía Alan. "Bueno, creo que estamos listos…"

"Mucha suerte en su misión…" decía Clef "Tengan cuidad con los _Phantom Knights_"

"Y ustedes también… Dawn, Mega, Latias, les encargamos el castillo… ayuden en lo que puedan…"

"No tienes porque decirnos…" decía Mega.

"¡Si!¡Haré todo lo posible!" exclamaba Dawn, energética como siempre.

"Claro, haremos lo que podamos…" decía Latias "Raichu… cuídate…"

"¿Eh?" preguntaba el _Pokemon_ eléctrico confundido "Eh… claro, no te preocupes…"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Chrono's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)­_-_

"Muy bien… creo que es todo…" decía Alan, elevando su aura "¡Vámonos!"

Al decir esto, todos rápidamente emprendieron el vuelo, alejándose del castillo a gran velocidad, uno detrás del otro.

Hacia el Este, Anais volaba dentro de _Windom_, a su lado volaba Paris en su ave gigante, y del otro lado de Anais volaba Ash con su Charizard, Raichu con el. Ese grupo volaba hacia las montañas flotantes de _Céfiro_.

Hacia el Sur, iba Marina dentro de _Ceres_, a lado de ella venían Ascot, montando su criatura, y Mario, volando por los aires. En el suelo debajo de ellos, Zero iba en su _Ride Chaser_. Ese grupo iba directo al Océano.

Hacia el Oeste, flotando dentro de una burbuja, iban Kristal, Ráfaga y Tai, viajando algo rápido hacia el Bosque del Silencio.

Y hacia el Norte, iban Lucy dentro de _Rayearth_, sujetando a Caldina en una de las manos del goloso del fuego. A su lado iban X, usando la _Falcon Armor_ para volar, y Alan, transformado y usando su aura para viajar por los cielos.

En el castillo, los que se quedaron miraron a los cielos, viendo al grupo dividirse en 4 direcciones diferentes, los 4 puntos cardinales de _Céfiro_.

"Buena suerte guerreros…" decía Clef.

* * *

Cerca de ahí, en una montaña cercana, 5 figuras observaban el castillo desde lejos. Luego vieron cuando salieron varias figuras de este, dirigiéndose a varios puntos de _Céfiro_. 

"Parece que se han separado…" decía Magzer.

"Deben de ir a buscar algún objeto de valor…" decía Yata.

"Bah, solo espero que sea divertido el jugar con ellos…" decía Saku.

"Uh… " decía Bo a su hermana "No creo que sea bueno adelantarnos… ¿No crees Saku?"

"Cállate"

"B-bueno…"

"No importa…" decía Korz "Llamemos a Polaris para ver cual es su plan…"

"No es necesario…"

Los 5 sujetos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron a Polaris frente a ellos. Al verla, todos se hincaron en señal de respeto.

"Ya se lo que planean hacer…" decía Polaris. "Intentaran fortalecer el escudo mágico del castillo, buscando extraños artículos mágicos…"

"¿Cuáles son sus ordenes, señora?" preguntaba Yata.

"Vayan cada uno a los 4 puntos: El Océano del sur, las Montañas flotantes del este, el Volcán del norte y el Bosque del Silencio en el Oeste… ahí están los 4 objetos mágicos… intercepten a los guerreros cuando encuentren el objeto y elimínenlos…"

"Si señora… lo que usted desee…"

Y con esto, los 5 desaparecieron de la vista, rumbo a sus destinos.

"Haseo, Zek…"

"¿Si señora?" decía Zek apareciendo detrás de ella.

"Ustedes dos váyanse… vayan a donde fue la guerrera de fuego y ese guerrero de cabello dorado… es el grupo mas fuerte y no creo que, si va uno de nuestros guerreros, logre ganar contra ellos…"

Haseo reía por dentro al escuchar esto.

"Si… al fin podré terminar la pelea que tuve con ese Megaman X y que ese greñudo rubio impidió… ahora si sabré que tan fuerte es…" decía Haseo, ansioso por poder terminar la pelea.

"así que luchare contra la guerrera de fuego otra vez…" decía Zek "Si… me encantara aplastar su erróneo sentido de la justicia… les mostrare la verdadera justicia a esos sujetos…"

"Muy bien…" decía Polaris "Vayan los dos…"

"¡Si!" decían ambos, desapareciendo de vista, dejando a Polaris para reírse de lo que estaba por ocurrir.

* * *

_-1 Hora Después- -Bosque del Silencio-_

_-__**Música de fondo**__Secret of the Forest-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)­_-_

Justo en las afueras del bosque, Kristal bajo para evitar así que su hechizo se rompiera en pleno vuelo. A pesar de las piedras que Clef les dio, no quería ella arriesgarse.

"Lo siento, no es que desconfíe pero quiero irme por lo seguro…" decía Kristal, su cabello regresando a la normalidad.

"Parece que tendremos que caminar el resto del camino…" decía Tai.

"No se preocupen… yo conozco el camino…" decía Ráfaga. "Puedo sentir la presencia de ese objeto mágico…"

"Pues guíanos, que nosotros no podemos sentirla…" decía Tai.

Los 3 se metieron dentro del Bosque, esperando que no los atrapasen los monstruos. Luego de un rato, los 3 decidieron incrementar la velocidad de su paso, por lo que ahora estaban saltando de rama en rama, usando su velocidad para escapar de las criaturas que comenzaban a parecer. Tai estaba sorprendido. Ráfaga a su lado estaba corriendo a su misma velocidad y parecía que no estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo y eso que no era un _Magic Knight_. De verdad que la gente de _Céfiro_ tenia habilidades sorprendentes.

Luego de correr un rato en una dirección, Ráfaga hizo señas para moverse de su curso un poco. Sabiendo que el sabia el terreno, Kristal y Tai lo siguieron. Después de un rato, Ráfaga se detuvo en lo que parecía ser una orilla. Kristal y Tai lo alcanzaron y pudieron ver el porque Ráfaga se detuvo. Frente a ellos, había un enorme pozo, uno de unos 10 metros de diámetro, con sus orillas llenas de plantas y parte de las paredes interiores del agujero con las raíces de los árboles cercanos asomándose. El agujero era muy profundo, tanto que no se podía ver el interior.

"¿Cómo bajamos?" pregunta Tai.

"¡Así!"

Ráfaga saco de su traje una roca con forma de estrella y la alzo al frente. La roca brillo y la tierra comenzó a temblar. Kristal y Tai notaron que, de las paredes del agujero, rocas comenzaban a salir. Al final, las rocas que salieron habían hecho una escalera de rocas, una que iba en espiral hasta el fondo.

"Que conveniente…" decía Tai.

"Es una llave para usarla aquí…" decía Ráfaga "Vamos…"

Los 3 comenzaron a bajar la escalera, sin saber que alguien los seguía. Algunos minutos después, luego de bajar esa escalera que parecía interminable, los 3 llegaron al fondo. Estaban ahora en una cámara secreta, una cámara amplia, con 4 columnas que sostenían el techo y una puerta al fondo.

"Es aquí…" decía el espadachín mágico, caminando hacia la puerta. Alzo nuevamente la roca en forma de estrella y la puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver una cámara más chica. En el centro de esta, había una caja dorada flotante, parecía a la caja de los _Zodiacal Rings_ del _Nintenverse_. Inmediatamente, la caja se abrió, dejando ver uno de los 4 artículos de _Céfiro_, el collar del Pilar.

"Bueno… eso fue fácil…" decía Kristal. "Demasiado fácil…"

"No importa… salgamos de aquí…" decía Ráfaga, tomando el collar.

"_No los dejare salir…_"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Makou Reactor-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)­_-_

Los 3 se colocaron en guardia, escuchar la voz de alguien más. Lograron verlo, bajando de las escaleras, un hombre de cabello rubio corto y lentes rojizos.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntaba Ráfaga, sujetando su espada con fuerza.

"Mi nombre es Yata, _The Prophet_, uno de los _Phantom Knights_ al servicio de Polaris…"

"¿Un _Phantom Knight_?" preguntaba Tai.

"Así es…" respondía el hombre, Yata "Ahora, si me disculpan, entréguenme ese collar…"

"Lo siento…" decía Kristal, invocando sus _Keyblades_ "Pero si quieres el collar, tendrás que matarnos primero…"

"Esta bien… después de todo…" decía Yata, llevando sus manos hacia atrás y sacando un par de abanicos con puntas afiladas "… mi misión era eliminarlos también…"

"Cuidado… ahí viene…" decía Ráfaga.

Yata se coloco en posición, al igual que los guerreros. Un nuevo _Phantom Knight_ aparecía frente a ellos y tenían que derrotarlo…

**Fin del Capitulo 16

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, Soy Alan. Ten cuidado Kristal, este enemigo es muy fuerte… No dejes que te derrote.

**Yata:** No tiene caso luchar, tu destino esta escrito… yo, el profeta, he visto tu destino… tu morirás aquí…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Una prueba del Destino. El Avatar Fidchell, the Prophet.**_

**Kristal:** ¿Acaso este es el final?

**Tai:** No te rindas, Kristal…

**Ráfaga:** No podemos hacer nada por ella… es su decisión…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** sorry, no tengo mucho tiempo ahorita..._

Venus adept JMAG: si, un Planetary Heartless... quizas... pero absorve mundos muy rapidos... no lo puse pero, se supone que en un dia se traga un sistema solar y trarda otro dia en viajar a otro...// See, pobre Clef por ver la evulness de Kristal XD... oh si, en mi terminologia Evul Raichu mind... ya saben a que me refiero...

master911: hehe, quizas si... X es muy paciente, claro... asi que quizas la soporte bien...// no soy muy fan de los comics americanos, ais que no recuerdo eso de los 4 fantasticos :S

Arecanderu: hehe, entiendo... y si, te rove la idea antes de que la pensaras D... los N-Warriors son cruce de Keybladers, Saiyans, Siths, Jedis, Dragon Knights, Shinigamis y Saints ¿Y dices que no se te habia ocurrido un cruce mas? XD... // y aun faltan las nuevas de Power Rangers XD...

Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el Martes XD

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	18. Cap 17: El Avatar Fidchell, The Prophet

_**Saiyan X dice: **¡MIRAD!... cada direccion esta separada por un espacio despues de los puntos... unan las direcciones cuando las pongan en la barra del navegador... las separe por puntos para que se puedan mostrar aqui..._

_Informacion de Yata: __http:// dothack. wikia. com/ wiki/ Yata_

_Imagen de Fidchell: http:// dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Image:AvatarFidchell. JPG_

y porque se me olvido...

Informacion de Kuhn: http:// dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Kuhn

imagen de Magus: http:// dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Image:AvatarMagus. jpg

Sobres XD...

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:** prologue & subtitle ii _

**_Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:_**

_Guru Clef, el hechicero maestro de Céfiro, les comento a los jóvenes acerca de otros 4 artículos mágicos que servirían para incrementar sus poderes y así aumentar la resistencia del escudo mágico alrededor del castillo. Accediendo, los guerreros partieron hacia los 4 puntos cardinales de Céfiro, buscando esos místicos artículos._

_Entre tanto, los Phantom Knights hacen sus movimientos. Polaris, la emperatriz de los caballeros, les ha dado la misión de seguir a los 4 grupos y conseguir los artículos para si mismos._

_En el Bosque del Silencio, Kristal, Tai y Ráfaga llegaron al lugar donde estaba el artículo mágico, el collar del pilar. Antes de salir, uno de los Phantom Knights apareció en el lugar. Se trataba de Yata, The Prophet, y estaba dispuesto a todo para detenerlos y hacerse con el místico objeto._

_**OPENING THEME:** Embracing Light and Dark_

_

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 17: Una prueba del Destino. El Avatar Fidchell, The Prophet.** _

_-Bosque del Silencio-_

_'El es… muy fuerte…' fue lo que Kristal pensó, mientras caía con fuerza al bosque que estaba bajo sus pies._

_-**Música de fondo: **Night of Fate-(**Soundtrack: **Kingdom Hearts)­-_

_Ha pasado unos 20 minutos desde que Yata, el Phantom Knight, apareció frente a ellos. Poco después, la lucha comenzó, los 3 de ellos atacándolo al mismo tiempo. Sin embargo, su enemigo, según Tai parecido a un indonesio, desapareció de su vista, apareciendo detrás de ellos. La lucha continúo y su enemigo estaba ganándoles terreno. Ráfaga estaba muy confundido cuando se dio cuenta de que el estilo de pelea del tal Yata se basaba en movimientos extraños para el. Kristal noto que, cuando Yata atacaba o se defendía, parecía que el estaba bailando._

_Luego de unos minutos más, el poderoso hombre mando a Tai y Ráfaga contra una pared con fuerza, para luego encarar a Kristal y… dar un salto hacia la escalera. La joven hechicera decidió seguirlo. Los dos comenzaron a dar saltos fuertes, largos y rápidos, usando la estructura circular del pozo y la escalera en espiral para apoyarse. Ya fuera del poso y del bosque, Kristal intento buscar a su enemigo, pero no lo encontró. De pronto, sintió el movimiento del aire detrás de ella y, usando su Sage's Stone Keyblade, logro bloquear uno de los abanicos que Yata tenia._

_Kristal contraataco, intentando cortar al hombre frente a ella, pero el solo usaba sus extraños movimientos para esquivar los ataques de Kristal y sus abanicos para bloquear los que eran necesarios. Yata contraataco con sus dos extrañas armas. Con sus extraños y rápidos movimientos, el guerrero rápidamente logro hacer que Kristal se mantuviera a la defensiva, perdiendo más y mas terreno conforme la batalla continuaba._

_La hechicera, quien seguía retrocediendo por los ataques de su enemigo, sintió algo duro en su espalda. Había chocado contra un árbol, bloqueando su camino. Rápidamente dio un salto hacia el cielo, antes de que el hombre diera un fuerte ataque horizontal, cortando con las cuchillas de sus abanicos el árbol en dos. Yata miro al cielo, viendo a Kristal elevarse por medio del salto, por lo que hizo lo mismo. En pocos segundos, Kristal vio que Yata estaba frente a ella, a algunos metros de distancia, ambos en el aire, producto de sus fuertes saltos. Rápidamente, la hechicera elevo su aura, que comenzó a verse a simple vista. Varias esferas pequeñas rodearon la Keyblade que tenia en su mano izquierda, la Sage's Stone, y ella dio un corte vertical, lanzando su ataque._

_"¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!"_

_Las incontables esferas de color rosa viajaron a gran velocidad hacia el hombre de piel oscura. Yata vio las esferas venir hacia el. En lugar de esquivar el ataque, un aura roja rodeo su cuerpo y rápidamente se transfirió a sus abanicos._

_"¡HYAAAAAAA!"_

_Con unos giros muy rápidos, Yata creo con sus abanicos una corriente de aire muy fuerte a su alrededor, formando una especie de tornado de energía color rojo. Las esferas de energía de Kristal impactaron contra el tornado carmesí con fuerza. Debido al veloz viento, las esferas rosas de Kristal salieron disparadas a todos lados, ninguna de ellas traspasando el tornado de Yata._

_"¡¿Que?!" exclamaba Kristal, al ver su ataque ser rechazado de esa forma. El tornado desapareció y Kristal pudo ver a Yata en el centro… por unos segundos, antes de que el desapareciera, sorprendiendo a Kristal mas. Luego, sintió una presencia detrás de ella. Apenas volteo su cabeza un poco hacia atrás cuando sintió los golpes de los abanicos cerrados de Yata en su espalda, un golpe sumamente fuerte. La hechicera comenzó a caer a tierra, y así fue como comenzó este capitulo._

_-¡KABOOM!-_

**_-Fin de la música de fondo-_**

_Un fuerte estruendo se escuchó en el bosque del Silencio, al igual que la tierra tembló un poco. Entre los árboles, Kristal estaba boca arriba, su caída había creado un pequeño cráter, nada profundo debido a que las ramas de los árboles amortiguaron su caída, pero le habían provocado algunos rasguños. La joven se quejo cuando se empezó a levantar, la caída le había dolido, pero lo bueno es que pudo haber sido mucho peor._

_'De no ser por esta armadura, la caída hubiera dolido mas… y las ramas me hubieran creado mas heridas…'_

_-**Música de fondo: **Makou Reactor-(**Soundtrack: **Final Fantasy VII)­-_

_Lo cierto de las armaduras de ellos eran que, además de la protección que el metal proporcionaba, había un poco de aura emitida por la armadura misma que servia como traje protector en las partes que no están cubiertas por el metal, como lo son los bíceps, los muslos, el cuello, rostro y nuca. Esa es la razón por la que Kristal no tenía tantas heridas como uno esperaría luego de caer de semejante altura y haber pasado a través de los árboles a gran velocidad._

_'De hecho… creo que también me salvo la vida…'_

_Cuando Yata la golpeo, Kristal pudo sentir las cuchillas de sus abanicos en un nuca y cuello. De no haber estado usando esta armadura, quizás ahorita su cerebro estaría regado en el piso. Ahora mas que nunca estaba agradecida por haber llegado a Novaterra._

_No pudo pensar mas, ya que Yata toco el suelo frente a ella, a unos metros de distancia. Con su mirada fija y su rostro sereno, el Epitaph User miro a la joven hechicera con algo de asombro._

_"mmm… esa armadura es mas interesante de lo que pensé…" decía Yata "No creí que emitiera energía para cubrir las partes descubiertas de tu cuerpo…"_

_"Mal por ti¿no?" preguntaba Kristal "Por no poder matarme rápidamente…"_

_"Me da lo mismo si te mato ahora o mas tarde… lo importante es que te mate…"_

_"Lo siento, pero no me dejare vencer…" decía Kristal, haciendo aparecer de nuevo sus Keyblades "Ese estilo de lucha es muy extraño…"_

_"Es un estilo de lucha de mi trabajo…"_

_"¿Trabajo?"_

_"Exactamente…" decía Yata "Así éramos en la Galaxia Hack. Cada civilización en nuestra galaxia se especializaba en un trabajo. Cada civilización tenia técnicas especiales y un único estilo de batalla… mi mundo, Marbre, se especializaba en el trabajo conocido como Macabre Dancer…"_

_"¿Macabre Dancer?"_

_"Si… es un estilo de lucha que utiliza los movimientos fluidos, como si se bailara en lugar de luchar…somos rápidos y ágiles… y algunos somos muy fuertes…"_

_"Eso lo note…" decía Kristal, moviendo su cuello algo rápido para hacerlo tronar._

_"Y… como pudiste notar, también usamos algunos hechizos mágicos…"_

_"Yo también… porque soy una hechicera…"_

_"No parece…" decía Yata "Me has estado atacando con tus dos espadas… no has hecho nada de ataque mágico…"_

_Era cierto lo que el decía. Desde que descubrió que era una N-Warrior, Kristal había luchado usando su fuerza física, casi olvidándose por completo de su herencia mágica. Si, ha lanzado ataques de energía, pero hace mucho que no utilizaba su aura mágica a tal punto._

_Sin embargo, antes de que continuara la conversación, Yata tuvo que dar un salto alto para esquivar una onda de energía blanca que venia desde su izquierda, que termino arrasando con partes del bosque. En el aire, Yata miro la destrucción de ese ataque por unos segundos, antes de darse la vuelta y ver una enorme llamarada con forma de dragón abalanzarse contra el. Usando sus abanicos, El Macabre Dancer creo otro tornado carmesí, disipando el dragón de fuego antes de caer a tierra sobre sus desnudos pies._

_"¿Estas bien, Kristal?" La mencionada volteo hacia un lado para ver a sus otros dos compañeros; Ráfaga, el Cefirian Espadachín mágico, y Tai, el Courage N-Warrior con su armadura puesta y su Keyblade convertidos en sus dos Dragón Killer, las garras de Wargreymon._

_"Si, estoy bien…" respondía la hechicera._

_"Parece que llegamos a tiempo…" decía Ráfaga, sujetando su espada con fuerza con ambas manos, mirando a Yata. "¡No permitiremos que destruyan este bello mundo!"_

_-**Música de fondo: **God Warrior vs Saint-(**Soundtrack: **Saint Seiya)­-_

_"¿Bello?" preguntaba Yata "Este mundo ya esta en decadencia y todo lo que tenia de bello ya no existe…"_

_"¡Eso es por su presencia!"_

_"Eso estaba escrito… el destino de este mundo es el de ser destruido por Exurion, y no pueden detenerlos…"_

_"¿Destino?¿De que estas hablando?" pregunta Tai._

_"Yo soy Yata, The Prophet. Mi Avatar me da la habilidad de ver el futuro con claridad… y debo decir que ustedes fallaran en esto… inclusive la llegada de los N-Warriors a esta galaxia no servirá de nada…"_

_"¡¿Que?!" exclamaba Kristal con sorpresa "¿Quieres decir que tu ya sabias de nuestra llegada?"_

_"Por supuesto…" decía Yata con sinceridad y tranquilidad "Solo yo lo sabia, no se lo he dicho a mis compañeros ni a Polaris… he visto su futuro… y ustedes, serán derrotados por mi…"_

_"¡No juegues con nosotros!" Exclamaba Ráfaga, lanzándose hacia Yata rápidamente "¡Nada de eso esta seguro!"_

_Ráfaga dio un fuerte corte vertical con su gran espada, uno que Yata detuvo cruzando sus abanicos para hacerlo. El espadachín de Céfiro continuo su ataque, dando cortes mas y mas fuertes y rápidos, pero eras esquivados o bloqueados por el enemigo con facilidad. Reuniendo energía con en su espada, Ráfaga continuo su ataque._

_"¡Nuestro destino no esta escrito!" Con esto, el espadachín liberó de nuevo su ataque de energía en contra del Dancer, quien salto nuevamente para esquivar el ataque nuevamente destruyo parte del bosque. Saliendo de la masa de árboles, Yata miro la destrucción que Ráfaga creo nuevamente. Su instinto le advirtió que algo se aproximaba, por lo que se coloco en guardia. Era Tai, quien se acercaba a gran velocidad, luego de dar un poderoso salto. Preparando los Dragón Killer de sus brazos, el exDigidestined lo miro con decisión._

_"¡Nosotros podemos cambiar nuestros destinos!" exclamaba Tai, mientras comenzó a dar varios golpes a gran velocidad, esperando que alguno de ellos logre cortar o penetrar el cuerpo de su enemigo._

_"¿Cambiar sus destinos…?" preguntaba Yata, esquivando los ataques de Tai "Que tonterías…"_

_"¡¿Qué dices?!" exclamo Tai, dando un rápido golpe a Yata. El Phantom Knight esquivo ese golpe, usando uno de sus abanicos para desviar el golpe de su trayectoria. Rápidamente, Yata le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago. A pesar de estar usando su armadura, ese golpe le dolió a Tai. Yata entonces dio un giro en el aire y le dio una patada en la nuca. El moreno hombre miraba a Tai cayendo a gran velocidad sin control al suelo, mientras el mismo comenzó a caer también, teniendo control en su caída._

_"Muchos otros guerreros me han dicho eso cuando luche con ellos en otros mundos… y eran mas fuertes que tu…" decía Yata "¿Qué te hace pensar que tu lo lograrías?"_

_-¡KABOOOM!-_

_-**Música de fondo: **Makou Reactor-(**Soundtrack: **Final Fantasy VII)­-_

_Podemos ver a Tai, con la parte superior de su cuerpo enterrado en el suelo, sus pies moviéndose espasmódicamente por unos segundos, antes de moverse algo más normal. Luego de unos segundos, Tai logro salir de ese agujero en el piso y comenzó a respirar… no sin antes escupir algo de tierra._

_"¡Gak! Tengo tierra en los ojos…" decía Tai, regresando sus puños a la normalidad y frotándose los ojos._

_"¡Tai!" El joven de cabello alborotado volteo para ver a Kristal y a Ráfaga acercarse a el. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó Kristal._

_"Si… estoy bien…" decía Tai._

_"Ese sujeto es muy rápido…" decía Ráfaga, mirando a Yata caer de pie sobre una rama de un árbol cercano._

_"Es un guerrero protector de una galaxia… es normal que sea así de fuerte…" decía Tai._

_El Dancer los miraba con seriedad, su rostro continuaba siendo calmo y frío._

_"hm… ustedes no podrán salvarse…" decía el sujeto "He visto su futuro, y no podrán hacer nada…"_

_"¡No lo sabrás hasta que lo intentes!" exclamaba Tai._

_"Te equivocas… lo se… y este es el momento para que ustedes se den cuenta, de que no podrán enfrentarse al destino…"_

_Fue entonces, cuando los 3 notaron algo. Extrañas marcas comenzaron a aparecer en el cuerpo de Yata, símbolos rojos que comenzaron a brillar con más intensidad a cada segundo que pasaba. Una de las marcas, la que tenía en su rostro, comenzó a alejarse del rostro, flotando justo frente a su cara._

_"¿Qué esta haciendo?" preguntaba Ráfaga._

_"No se… pero su aura se esta incrementando considerablemente…" decía Kristal, sujetando sus dos Keyblades con fuerza._

_"Ahora, les mostrare el poder de un Epitaph User" decía Yata, quien comenzó a flotar por la energía que despedía "Les mostrare mi Avatar"_

_"¿Tu Avatar?" pregunta Tai._

_"Si… y así se darán cuenta de que no podrán cambiar su destino…"_

_El cuerpo de Yata comenzó a rodearse de una energía carmesí, creando así una corriente de aire muy fuerte, moviendo todos los árboles del bosque._

_"Esta aquí…" decía Yata dentro de su esfera "¡Ven!¡FIDCHELL!"_

_-**Música de fondo: **The 13th Dilema-(**Soundtrack: **Kingdom Hearts II)­-_

_Un gran cilindro de energía fue disparado al cielo del cuerpo de Yata. Al llegar a cierta altura, se creo una enorme esfera roja de lo que parecían ser… datos e información… Luego de un rato, la esfera estallo, dejando ver a una enorme figura en el cielo._

_"¡Woa!¿Que es eso?" preguntaba Tai con sorpresa._

_Era una figura enorme, del tamaño de un Rune-God. Tenia un torso humanoide color rojo con detalles dorados, grandes hombros, que no estaban conectados a su tronco, brazos delgados con unas manos largas color blancos. El rostro era una mascara redonda flotante color rojo, con 6 delgados cuernos en la parte trasera de la mascara que lo hacia parecer como un sol. Su torso estaba unido a una plataforma cilíndrica roja, con algunos pétalos dorados, dándole la apariencia de que estaba sentado sobre un Loto. Debajo de la plataforma había una especie de antena ancha con un disco de energía dorada. Flotando alrededor de el había 4 grandes discos dorados con un ojo negro con pupila verde. La enorme figura estaba en posición como si estuviera orando, los 4 discos girando a su alrededor._

_"Eso es… ¿Un Avatar?" preguntaba Kristal. Ella había visto el Avatar de Khun, Magus cuando lucho contra los Rune-Gods de las Magic Knights el día de ayer. Este era del mismo tamaño que Magus pero más ancho._

_"**Estas en lo cierto…"** se escuchó la vos de Yata dentro del gigante **"Este es mi AvatarFidchellThe Prophet****…"**_

_Tai estaba anonadado. El aura que emitía esa cosa estaba más allá de su alcance. Si el quería luchar contra esa cosa, tendría que despertar el poder de los Súper N-Warriors que tenia dentro de el… pero no sabia como… Ráfaga, por su parte, había visto criaturas de semejante tamaño. Sin embargo, no podía sentir su aura, así que, a pesar del tamaño, se preparo para enfrentarse a el._

_"Tai… Ráfaga…" Los dos mencionados se voltearon a ver a la joven, preguntándose que era lo que quería. "Tomen el collar y regresen al Castillo…"_

_"¿Que?" pregunta Ráfaga "¿No hablaras enserio? No podríamos escapar si quisiéramos…"_

_"Yo lo detendré…" decía Kristal "Lo detendré con todas mis fuerzas…"_

_"¿Podrás contra esa cosa?" preguntaba Tai._

_"No se…" decía Kristal sonriendo "Pero tratare…"_

_"No me da confianza eso…"_

_"Solo corran… yo lo detendré… recuerden que nuestra misión es el proteger este mundo para evitar que tomen otros mundos¡No importa el precio!"_

_"Esta bien…" decía Ráfaga "Pero te estaremos esperando…"_

_"Claro… váyanse ya…"_

_Los dos se miraron y, aceptando la situación, emprendieron la retirada rápidamente, corriendo en una dirección hacia la salida del bosque. Kristal se quedo ahí, esperando a que ese coloso hiciera algún intento por detener a sus amigos de escaparse. Sin embargo, solo permaneció ahí, con sus brazos en posición de oración, sin moverse ante la retirada de sus amigos._

_'¿Acaso no puede sentir las presencias en ese estado?...' pensó la joven hechicera 'No, no es eso… el debe ser capaz de sentir sus presencias… ¿Acaso los esta dejando ir así nomás?'_

_Luego de unos dos minutos, Kristal seguía esperando a que el Avatar se moviera, pero no lo hizo. Sintió las presencias de sus amigos alejarse del bosque, por lo que suspiro aliviada._

_"**Tus amigos ya se fueron… podemos empezar…"**_

_"¿Qué?" preguntó Kristal sorprendida "¿Esperabas que se fueran?"_

_"**Exactamente… porque así estaba predicho…"**_

_"Otra vez con eso de las predicciones… No entiendes que nada esta escrito…"_

_"**¿Enserio?¿Entonces porque crees en los sueños que tienes?"**_

_Kristal miro al coloso sorprendida. ¿Cómo es que sabia de los sueños que tenia? Contestando su pregunta, a Kristal le pareció que Fidchell hizo un gesto._

_"**Confundida me imagino… te preguntas como es que se que puedes tener sueños… eso es simple… tu aura emite un tipo de energía psíquica que solo los profetas o mediums tienen… yo, que puedo ver el futuro, también la emito… "**_

_"Así que lo supiste por medio de mi aura…" decía Kristal, pensando en lo cierto que Raphael le dijo antes, que el aura era un reflejo de uno mismo "¿Pero como sabias que creo en ellos?"_

_"**Lo supuse… no creas que es por un poder especial… pero cuando uno ve algo en sus sueños y luego lo ve pasar, es normal que uno crea…"**_

_"Es cierto…" decía Kristal pensando en que, hasta ahora, todos sus sueños de visiones se hicieron realidad… salvo dos…"¿Y porque dices que los dejaste ir?"_

_"**Porque estaba predicho… ellos se irían y estarán en el castillo… y morirán dentro de 5 días…"**_

_"¡No si lo puedo evitar!"_

_"**Tu no podrás… porque tu morirás aquí…"**_

_"¿Que?" preguntó Kristal sorprendida "¡Mientes!"_

_"**Mis profecías nunca me han mentido… morirás aquí… y dentro de 6 días, tu novio vendrá a mi lleno de ira…yo moriré, pero Polaris lo matara cruelmente… lo dejara vivo lo suficiente para ver la destrucción de Céfiro**** y el inicio de la invasión al Nintenverse****… y luego lo matara…"**_

_Kristal no sabia que decir. Si el era un maestro, entonces sus predicciones también deben ser correctas… si eso es cierto, entonces es verdad que ella morirá aquí… ¿Acaso acabara todo aquí?_

_En eso, recordó algo, algo que la hizo sonreír._

_"No… hay esperanza…" decía Kristal "Yo también tengo visiones de un futuro… y he visto dos que no se han cumplido…"_

_"**¿Que?"**_

_"El primero… la visión de nuestros amigos teniendo un picnic bajo de un árbol en Novaterra, aun no se ha cumplido… y el segundo… la visión de mi futuro, donde me mostraba felizmente casada con Alan y donde vi que tenia una bella hija con el…" El aura de Kristal comenzó a incrementarse, mandando a volar a algunas hojas "¡Luchare porque esa visión se haga realidad!"_

_"**Entonces, veamos que profeta es el mas poderoso… si tu, o yo y mi Fidchell****… pero te advierto que será inútil, mis predicciones nunca fallan.."**_

_"¡Pues esta será la primera vez!... ¡HAAAAAAAAAA!"_

_El aura de Kristal se elevo a gran escala. Su cuerpo exploto en energía dorada, creando una corriente de aire que mando a volar todo árbol cercano. Luego de la explosión, Kristal estaba en el centro de un claro que antes estaba lleno de árboles. En el centro, Kristal flotaba un poco sobre la tierra, aunque en realidad estaba parada en el mismo lugar, solo que el suelo debajo de ella se hundió por la energía que ella despedía. Su cabello se erizo, se volvió dorado, el símbolo en su frente brillando con intensidad. Sus ojos, morados por la armadura, se abrieron, viendo a Fidchell con decisión. Elevando su aura más, Kristal se elevo por los aires, hasta estar al mismo nivel que el gigantesco rostro del Avatar. Sujetando la Balance y Sage's Stone Keyblades, Kristal miro a su enemigo, su aura dorada ardiendo con fuerza._

_"**Así que, esa es la famosa transformación de un Súper N-Warrior**** del que hablaba Polaris… a pesar de que la he visto en mis visiones, es mas sorprendente en persona… y puedo ver, la intensa aura que emite…"**_

_"Si… este es el Súper N-Warrior… aunque estoy empezando a estar de acuerdo con Alan en que es algo largo, así que lo llamare Súper Saiyan, como el lo hace…"_

_"**Será la única vez que lo digas así… porque morirás aquí…"**_

_"¡No lo será!"_

_-**Música de fondo: **Chain of Fate- VS Fidchell-(**Soundtrack: **.Hack//G.U.)­-_

_La transformada Kristal, con su Bankai y Keyblades en mano, se lanzo a gran velocidad hacia Fidchell. Se elevo antes de llegar a el, para poder darle un fuerte corte vertical con su Balance Keyblade. Sin embargo, uno de los gigantes discos bloqueo el corte de ella. La joven hechicera intento cortar el duro metal, pero no lo logro. El disco la empujo para alejarla del Avatar, pero ella logro tomar el control de su vuelo y se volvió a lanzar contra Fidchell, quien la estaba esperando._

_"**¡ENERGY SHOTS!"**_

_De su mascara, lanzo varios disparos de energía color rojo con blanco, con forma de misiles. Estos disparos eran tan grandes como ella, inclusive mas que ella, y se movían muy rápido. Kristal logro esquivar los intensos ataques de su enemigo, logrando incluso desviar uno con ambas Keyblades, para luego volar de nuevo hacia el gigante. La chica incremento su velocidad, lo suficiente para convertirse en un as de luz, y voló alrededor de Fidchell, golpeándolo con ambas Keyblades. El plan de ella era simple, debido a su mayor tamaño, el Avatar no podría seguir sus movimientos y, por ende, mientras mas golpes le de, mas rápido se debilitara. Kristal continuo el ataque unos segundos, antes de que…_

_"**¡TELEPORTATION!"**_

_El enorme coloso desapareció de la vista de Kristal, haciendo que ella detuviera su ataque._

_"**¡ENERGY SHOTS!"**_

_Kristal volteo hacia atrás ya tarde. Varios disparos de energía fueron lanzados por Fidchell rápidamente. Ella esquivo varios pero recibió uno de ellos. Solo uno era el necesario, ya que eran más grandes que ella. Ese disparo la hizo salir de concentración, por lo que fue recibiendo más y más ataques con mucha intensidad. Al terminar el ataque, Kristal se encontraba cayendo a tierra, sus Keyblades lejos de ella también caían libremente. Antes de entrar a los árboles, Kristal recobro el conocimiento y nuevamente floto, hizo aparecer sus Keyblades y se lanzo hacia Fidchell, aun no dándose por vencida._

_"**¡Es inútil!¡SPINNING DEATH!****"**_

_El Avatar se quito su cabeza/mascara y se la lanzo a Kristal como si fuera un disco o freesbee… pero MUCHO mas grande. La joven N-Warrior vio el disco venir a ella y lo esquivo con facilidad._

_"¿Esto es todo?"_

_"**Mira atrás de ti…"**_

_Kristal volteo hacia atrás y vio a ese disco acercarse a ella. Ella se alejo de su trayectoria y noto con horror que el disco la seguía a donde sea. Se introdujo en los árboles para intentar perder el disco, pero esto no lo retrasaba, solo hacia que cortara grandes cantidades del bosque del silencio. Al ver que no funcionaba, ella hizo lo que creía imposible; contra atacar. Se detuvo en el cielo, viendo el disco acercarse a ella. Reunió energía en ambas de sus Keyblades y preparo su ataque, uno que Alan ya sabia y que ella lo aprendió estos últimos días._

_"¡STRIKE RAID!"_

_Kristal lanzo ambas Keyblades como si fueran discos. Las 2 llaves espada giraron a gran velocidad, rodeados de la energía de Kristal, hacia el enorme disco que venia hacia ella._

_-¡CLANK!-_

_Kristal vio como sus Keyblades mantenían a raya al enorme disco girador. La lógica normal dirían que las pequeñas llaves serian repelidas por el enorme disco y la cortarían. Pero, esto no era lógica normal… era la batalla por la vida o la muerte. Luego, con un ultimo intento, los 3 objetos se repelieron uno al otro, mandando las Keyblades de regreso a Kristal, quien las tomo con ambas manos, y el disco/mascara de vuelta a Fidchell, quien se lo coloco de nuevo._

_"**Sigue siendo inútil… no me vencerás… sabia que ibas a hacer eso…"**_

_"Deja de hablar y pelea…"_

_"**Como quieras… pero serán las ultimas palabras que salgan de tu boca…"**_

_La batalla continuo entre la Súper N-Warrior Kristal y el Avatar Fidchell. Varias secciones del bosque eran destruidas conforme la batalla continuaba, pero eso no les importaba a ellos. Luego de 10 exhaustivos minutos, la batalla se había detenido un poco._

_"¡Kyaaaa…!"_

_Kristal fue empujada por el aura de Fidchell, alejándola de el, luego de que ella continuo sus ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Kristal recupero el control de su caída y continuo flotando, esperando continuar la batalla._

_Mirando a ambos combatientes, Kristal respiraba con dificultad, mientras que, dentro de su Avatar, Yata estaba como si nada._

_Kristal no quería perder, así que decidió atacarlo de nuevo._

_"¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!"_

_Las esferas de energía nuevamente salieron de las Keyblades de Kristal rumbo a Fidchell. Estas eran mas poderosas y rápidas que las que les había lanzado a Yata hace rato, por lo que esperaba que le hiciera algún daño al coloso. Sin embargo, esto no se quedaría así._

_"**¡REFLECTION!**"_

_El cuerpo de Fidchell se rodeo de energía roja, cubriendo cada parte de su cuerpo. Cuando los ataques de Kristal llegaron, estos permanecieron atrapados dentro de su aura._

_"¡¿Que?!"_

_"**¡Te lo regreso!"**_

_Las esferas de energía salieron del aura de Fidchell, regresando a Kristal a gran velocidad. La agotada joven no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que se cruzo de brazos frente a ella, esperando que ellos y sus Keyblades protegieran su cuerpo._

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

_No tenia caso. A pesar de eso, las esferas golpearon su cuerpo con fuerza. Inclusive su armadura no podía defenderla de todos los ataques. Ella comenzó a caer luego de ser golpeada por su propio ataque, sus Keyblades lejos de ella. Su cuerpo cayó estrepitosamente en uno de los tantos claros dejados en el bosque con su batalla. Con su rostro en el piso, sangrando, ella intento reponerse, no logrando ponerse en pie. Lo único que logro, fue mantenerse arrodillada, sentada sobre sus pies, respirando con dificultad._

_"Es… muy fuerte…"_

_"**Te lo dije… esta es la parte donde mueres…"**_

_"No… no puedo morir… no todavía…"_

_"**Es una lastima, pero así es el destino, no podemos escapar de ellos…"** decía Yata, mientras que creaba una esfera de energía con las manos de Fidchell **"Este es el final, guerrera… perdona por tener que quitarte la vida… pero así estaba escrito…"**_

_Kristal solo podía ver esa esfera hacerse más y más grande en las manos de Fidchell._

_"**¡WILL OF THE GODS!"**_

_Fidchell lanzo la enorme esfera de energía hacia Kristal, quien ya no se podía mover. Ella no podía hacer nada, no podía moverse, mucho menos repeler ese ataque. Inclusive con su armadura, y aun estando transformada, no creía que pudiera sobrevivir._

_Yata estaba en lo correcto… este iba a ser su final… las visiones que ella vio no eran ciertas… y eso era lo que mas le dolía… de verdad ella quería vivir todo eso que vio… saber que era de verdad…_

_"Pero… no fue verdad… no lo fue…"_

_Resignada a su destino, Kristal cerró sus ojos y golpeo el suelo con fuerza, las lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus cerrados ojos._

_"Alan… perdóname…"_

_"¡Kristal!"_

_"¿ah?"_

_-¡WOOOSH!-_

_

* * *

Cuando ella abrió sus ojos, estaba en un espacio en blanco, vacío, sin ningún alma a la vista. Ella no sabia donde estaba… no, no es cierto, ella ya lo había vivido… _

_"Aquí fue… donde recibí mi segunda Keyblade…"_

_Exactamente, ahí fue donde recibió la Sage's Stone de Raphael hace unos días, el espacio en blanco._

_-**Música de fondo: **Friends in My Heart-(**Soundtrack: **Kingdom Hearts)­-_

_"¿Pero que estoy haciendo aquí?"_

_"Para darte esperanzas…"_

_Kristal volteo atrás de ella, solo para ver una imagen azul de Raphael._

_"¿Raphael?"_

_"Así es, mi niña… soy yo…"_

_"¿Por qué estoy aquí…?"_

_"Porque debes recuperarte y luchar…"_

_"¿Uh?"_

_"Estas por perder… tu espíritu esta desecho… debes recuperarlo…"_

_"No tiene caso…" decía Kristal tristemente "Yata tenia razón… aquí voy a morir…"_

_"Kristal… ¿Qué te dije acerca de tus poderes?"_

_"¿Uh?"_

_"Recuerda…"_

**_-FLASHBACK!-_**

_Era un día tranquilo en Spellian Hegican, la noche era estrella, extraño para el peligro que se avecinaba. Era uno de los días después del despertar de Exus y antes de que entraran a entrenar a la habitación del tiempo. En una de las terrazas, Kristal, con su traje de Dark Magician Girl, estaba hablando con Raphael, acerca de sus sueños._

_"Así que… pueden no ser verdad…" decía Kristal._

_"No exactamente…" decía Raphael, viendo el hermoso cielo estrellado "Pueden ser verdad…"_

_"Pero… si lo veo… entonces ocurrirá¿no?... digo, he visto cosas y han pasado… ¿Por qué no seria diferente con esto?"_

_"Porque no haces nada para cambiarlo…"_

_"¿A que se refiere, maestro?"_

_"Lo que ves en tus sueños son visiones del futuro…" decía Raphael "Pero son visiones de un futuro en el que no haces nada para cambiarlo…"_

_"No lo entiendo…"_

_"El futuro no esta escrito, Kristal… incluso aunque lo veas, puede ser cambiado… solo debes esforzarte…"_

_"Pero… ¿Cómo se que lo que hago para cambiar el futuro en realidad no lo hará posible?¿Y si soy responsable de que esa visión se cumpla?"_

_"Solo sigue tus corazonadas y sabrás que hacer…"_

_"Pero…"_

_"Lo entenderás cuando sea el momento, joven aprendiz… por ahora, ve a descansar…"_

_El hechicero anciano se metió a la habitación, dejando a Kristal con sus pensamientos acerca de la conversación. Claro, estos pensamientos fueron remplazados por otros, unos en los que tenían como principal a un joven de gorra gris y cabello negro. Kristal se sonrojo, teniendo una mirada soñadora mientras veía las estrellas brillar en el cielo, su sentimiento hacia el joven apenas estaba emergiendo._

**_-Fin del Flashback-_**

_"Es cierto… esa visiones pueden ser cambiadas…" decía Kristal._

_"Así es… no te des por vencida, Kristal… Alan no querría que te dieras por vencida…"_

_"Además… espero que regreses conmigo…"_

_Una tercera voz la hizo voltearse. Ahí, estaba Alan, con su gorra de siempre, su traje de siempre y… en forma de holograma._

_"¿Alan?"_

_"Soy parte de ti ahora, Kristal…" decía el Alan azulado "Regresa conmigo… así como yo haré lo posible por regresar contigo… " El extendió su mano hacia ella "Estaremos juntos por siempre… y quizás mas… solo no te des por vencida, Kristal, y será así…"_

_Kristal sonrió, estrechando la mano de su novio-holograma._

_"Por supuesto… ¡No me rendiré!" exclamaba ella "Gracias… gracias a los dos… no saben cuando significan para mi…"_

_"Pelea Kristal…" decía Raphael._

_"Si, patea su colosal trasero" decía Alan._

_"Claro… ¡Lo haré!"_

**_-Fin de la Música de Fondo-_**

_

* * *

Una enorme explosión se sintió en todo el lugar. El ataque había dado en el blanco… Kristal había muerto… _

_Yata, dentro de su Avatar, solo suspiro._

_"**Bueno… esta hecho… ahora a regresar al castillo…"**_

_El coloso comenzó a alejar se del lugar, seguro de la muerte de la chica._

_Fue cuando lo sintió… una presencia poderosa en el lugar… y el la reconocía._

_"**¿Que? No puede ser…"**_

_El polvo que rodeaba el lugar donde la esfera había impactado fue dispersado por una enorme columna de energía dorada, llamando la atención de Fidchell y Yata, quienes miraron al lugar._

_"**¡No es posible!" **exclamaba Yata desde su Avatar, por primera vez, su rostro serio cambio a uno espantado y sorprendido **"¡Tu estas muerta!"**_

_-**Música de fondo: **Chrono's Theme-(**Soundtrack: **Chrono Trigger)­-_

_Rodeada de un aura dorada aun mas intensa que antes, en el centro del claro, Kristal estaba como si nada, solo con las heridas que se había hecho durante la batalla. La hechicera sonrió, mirando al enorme coloso, cuyo dueño no podía creer lo que pasaba._

_"Tai estaba en lo cierto…" decía Kristal._

_Ella dejo explotar su aura aun más y comenzó a elevarse en el aire, para estar al nivel de Fidchell. Su cabello y destrozada capa ondeaban por el viento y energía generadas por ella misma, su rostro mostrando una enorme seguridad, su sonrisa ligeramente sádica y sus ojos con un brillo de esperanza que solo se le veía en momentos especiales. Yata seguía sin creer lo que veía, y las palabras de Kristal, al igual que la escena que estaba ocurriendo frente a el, se quedaron grabadas en su mente._

_"… nosotros, podemos cambiar nuestro destino…"_

**_Fin del Capitulo 17__

* * *

_**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **Juudai's Theme_

_**Alan:** Hola, Soy Alan. ¡Bien hecho, Kristal! No debes dejarte vencer… nosotros, los N-Warriors, podemos cambiar nuestro destino._

_**Kristal:** He vuelto, y esta vez para quedarme… ¡Yata!¡Te mostrare el ultimo hechizo de mi clan!¡Aquel que nos conecta con todo el universo!_

_**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: **El Regreso de Kristal. La Última Magia de los Hechiceros.**_

_**Yata: **Su destino… su futuro…¿Acaso ha cambiado?_

_**Kristal:** ¡MANA CANNON!_

_**Yata:** ¡Siente el poder más fuerte de los Avatars!_

_**ENDING THEME:** I'm Believer_

_

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** disculpen la tardanza, tuve unos problemas con mi internet y hasta ahora puedo actualizar... no mucho por decir..._

_Umbrella Agent: no es que esperaba para comer galletas, solo que no podia negarse a comer algo XD... // La verdad no se si asi pelea el en los juegos, pero a ver que onda con eso... hehe... de Haseo... digamos que falta un buen pedazo..._

_Arecanderu: hehe... mas o menos asi es del fic mio XD... y si, el sueño de Kristal debe cumplirse o.O...// de todos contra uno... a veces si, a veces no... depende de la situacion..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: hehe, digo, creo que a uno le pasaria lo mismo si estuvieran en su situacion XD...// en Clef... bueno, se supone que si los necesita, no por algo los pidio ¿No?_

_Umizu: Si, los habia planeado desde antes de empezar el fic, esos objetos si los tenia en mente XD... // No es exactamente un Heartless planetario, solo que a Alan le dio esa idea... en la teoria de mi fanfic, el Corazon de un Mundo irradia energia, que es el Life Stream, que le da vida a todo el mundo. Lo que Exurion absorve es en si la energia del mismo mundo, por eso el mundo se pudre...// si, Zero es observador..._

master911: Lo que no me gusta de los comics americanos es que sacan demasiadas historias, dimensiones paralelas, aventuras de los mismos heroes... una de las personas que apenas quieren ver algo de los comics americanos se quedaria confundido con saber cual es la historia principal de un heroe o grupo de heroes... digamos los X-Men¿Cuantas versiones de los X-Men hay? yo me confundo y no tengo todo el tiempo para andar averiguando TODA la historia de ellos... es lo que no me gusta de los comics americanos... son buenos, pero no puedo saberlo todo de ellos... y del Anime es totalmente lo opuesto, hay tantos heroes diferentes que uno no se puede decidir cual es su favorito :S...// quizas algo de violencia en el fic...

Ghost iv: hehe, si, faltaba un momento asi de comicidad y tranquilidad para hacer ver que no todo es pelea... oh bueno... // no se exactamente donde encontrar informacion de Rayearth... la que mas sabe de eso ( que conosco ) es Umizu...// oh si, quizas no pueda hacer el cinturon ese para el club, ando muy atareado ultimamente con un proyeto en clases y quizas no tenga chance... sorry...

Bueno, es todo... nos vemos el Viernes... sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	19. Cap 18: El regreso de Kristal

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

Yata, un _Phantom Knight _y _Epitaph User_, resulto ser mucho para nuestros héroes. Inclusive con Kristal, Tai y Ráfaga luchando juntos, el enemigo resulto ser más fuerte que ellos. De inmediato, el invoco a su _Avatar_, _Fidchell_, para luchar contra ellos. Luego de que Tai y Ráfaga se alejaran del lugar, Kristal se enfrento a _Fidchell_, el coloso de Yata. Al parecer, el hombre era un profeta, ya que el había dicho que había visto el futuro y que este seria la ultima batalla de Kristal.

Luego de unos minutos, Kristal estaba agotada y Yata parecía como si nada, haciéndole parecer a la hechicera que lo que el había dicho era correcto. El _Avatar_ lanzo uno de sus ataques para terminar de una vez con la pelea, ya que Kristal se había resignado a la victoria.

Sin embargo, después de una sorprendente recuperación, por parte de los espíritus de Raphael y de Alan, Kristal volvió a la lucha, con más energía que antes. Ahora si, ella tenia el poder de cambiar su destino…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 18: El regreso de Kristal. __La Última Magia de los Hechiceros._**

_-Bosque del Silencio-_

_-__**Música de fondo: **__Multiplexed Contradiction-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

Las criaturas del bosque podían ver a la joven guerrera, elevada en el cielo, con su aura dorada ondeando como si fuera una llama. La chica estaba sonriendo, puesto que sentía que su poder se había incrementado nuevamente… aunque no fue así…

Mientras tanto, Yata, dentro de su _Avatar_, intentaba descifrar lo que había pasado, lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese momento.

'_No tiene sentido'_ pensó el _'Mi visión me dijo que ella moriría… nunca me mostró esta escena…¿Acaso cambio el futuro?…'_. Sin embargo, su semblante nervioso volvió a ser serio, frío y calculado que tenia antes _'bueno… luego pensare eso… aun tengo la visión de su muerte en mi cabeza… significa que, si, quizás haya cambiado un poco su futuro, pero no cambiara el resultado final…'_

Sintiéndose seguro de lo que veía, Yata se preparo para seguir luchando.

"**No se como es que le hiciste para regresar, jovencita… ¡Pero la visión de tu muerte aun esta muy clara!"**

"¿Clara, eh?" pregunto Kristal sonriendo "Pues parece que no tan clara… según tu, yo ya debería estar muerta…"

"**Al parecer, si pudiste cambiar un poco tu futuro… pero aun puedo verte sin vida en mi mente…"**

"Entonces, haré algo para cambiarlo…" decía Kristal, pensando en como es que Alan diría lo siguiente "¡Me encargare de producir un milagro!"

Kristal hizo desaparecer su _Balance_ _Keyblade_, quedándose solo con la _Sage's Stone_ en su mano izquierda. Ella levanto su brazo izquierdo, donde tenia sujeta la llave y elevo su aura.

"_Refleja la luz que hay en mi corazón…¡MANA!_"

El aura de Kristal se incremento en tamaño aun más. Extendió su otra mano y coloco la _Keyblade_ que traía en posición horizontal, para que la palma de la mano derecha quedara sobre el cristal, que era el diente de la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_. El cristal comenzó a brillar, emitiendo un color rosado que aumento en intensidad.

"_¡MANA ZONE!_"

Ella extendió sus brazos hacia sus lados, haciendo expandir el aura que la rodeaba. Rápidamente una esfera púrpura la rodeo por completo por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo, ahora, justo debajo de sus pies, flotando en el aire, había un círculo mágico, el círculo de los hechiceros de Spellian Hegcian. El circulo giro algo rápido debajo de los pies de Kristal, aun flotando en el aire, como si la chica estuviera parada sobre un plano de vidrio, donde había realizado su hechizo. Ella miro a su oponente con decisión, mientras el lo miraba extrañado.

"**¿Qué planeas hacer?"** preguntaba Yata dentro de su _Avatar_.

"Tenias razón…" decía Kristal, pensando profundamente

"**¿hmm?"**

"Tenias razón al decir que últimamente me baso en mi fuerza física… había dejado por completo mis poderes mágicos cuando me volví una _N-Warrior_… pero… no lo hice porque se me olvidara… lo hice… porque era necesario…"

"**¿Necesario?"**

"Si…" decía ella, recordando algo mas de su pasado. "La técnica que me ayudara a vencerte…"

Kristal comenzó a elevar su aura más y más. La _Keyblade_, que tenia en su mano izquierda, ella la sujeto con la hoja al revés… esto quiere decir, que ahora ella sujetaba el mango de la _Keyblade_ de tal forma que la hoja apuntara hacia atrás y no hacia el frente. Ella se movió a un lado, llevando su mano derecha un poco más arriba de su codo izquierdo. Ella seguía incrementando su aura, mientras cerraba los ojos y pensaba en lo que paso antes… una esfera blanca se formo en su pecho…

"Este sello… se llama…"

_**-¡FLASHBACK TIME!-**_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Treasured Memories-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

En el centro de la habitación del tiempo, 3 hechiceros luchaban entre si. Eran una _Dark Magician Girl,_ un _Dark Paladin (Dark Paladin) _y un _Sorcerer of Dark Magic (Sorcerer of Dark Magic)_. El tiempo era cuando Kristal entreno por primera vez en la habitación del Tiempo, antes de que Alan se enfrentase a Exus en la isla Yang. Kristal, la que estaba con su traje de _Dark Magician Girl_, era lanzada al suelo por sus dos compañeros hechiceros. El traje de ella estaba maltratado, roto en algunas partes de ese traje. Afortunadamente para ella esos orificios en su traje no mostraban algo que no debía ser mostrado a ningún hombre. Ella se levanto, justo cuando sus dos compañeros de batalla bajaron a su lado.

"Son muy fuertes…" decía Kristal "No podré vencerlos…"

"Si… somos muy fuertes, Kristal…" decía el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_.

"Pero eso no quiere decir que no nos puedas vencer…" decía el _Dark Paladin_.

"Nosotros somos fuertes gracias a algo que nos enseño el maestro Raphael… algo que nos ha ayudado…"

"¿Qué es?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Un sello mágico… uno que te permite compactar tu energía mágica…" decía el _Dark Paladin_.

"Al hacer esto, tu energía mágica se multiplicara por 10 veces… pero tomara mucho tiempo el compactarse…"

"¿Cuánto tiempo…?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Depende de la persona… como eres una _N-Warrior_, tu podrás hacerlo mas fuerte que nosotros…" decía el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_.

"Kristal… te enseñaremos el sello que compactara tu aura mágica… sin embargo, no podrás usar tus hechizos al máximo… tendrás que valerte con tu fuerza física…" decía el _Dark Paladin._

"¡¿Qué?!¿Pero que hay de la lucha contra Exus?¿No puedo usar mi poder?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Aun tienes las fuerzas de una _N-Warrior_, Kristal…" decía el _Dark Paladin._

"No te preocupes, te enseñaremos a como luchar cuerpo a cuerpo… mientras el hechizo compacta tu magia…" decía el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_.

"Cuando sientas un calor en tu pecho, y sientas vibrar tu aura, ese es el momento en el que puedes liberar tu poder mágico cuando quieras…"

"Comenzaremos entonces…"

Unos minutos después, Kristal era rodeada por un aura blanca, que comenzó a ser absorbida por su cuerpo, antes de dejar una esfera en su pecho, antes de ser absorbida por ella. Kristal respiro con satisfacción, el hechizo era mas difícil de lo que le había dicho, pero lo logro hacer a la primera. Ella sintió que sus poderes mágicos habían disminuido, algo que no le agrado.

"No te preocupes…" decía el _Dark Paladin_ "Te entrenaremos cuerpo a cuerpo…"

"Cuando este listo el hechizo, lograras incrementar tu magia…" decía el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_

"Eso espero…" decía Kristal "No me siento confortable sin mi magia…"

"Aun puedes hacer magia, pero no podrás hacer otros hechizos mas…"

"Cuando el momento llegue de ejecutar el sello, deberás decir su nombre…" decía el _Dark Paladin._

"¿El nombre del hechizo…?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Si, Kristal… su nombre…" decía el _Sorcerer of Dark Magic_.

"El nombre del hechizo… es…" decía el _Dark Paladin._

_**-Fin del Flashback- -Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"_¡MAHO MATRIX!_"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Doushi Clef-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

Extendiendo su brazo derecho, Kristal hizo explotar su aura. Se escucho un sonido de cristal rompiéndose y, rápidamente, debajo de ella, se crearon más círculos mágicos. Era su círculo mágico de hechiceros debajo de ella, además de otro círculo mágico que encerraba al primero. Además, había OTRO círculo mágico encerando el círculo que encerraba al círculo original (**Autor:** Para que no se confundan, son 3 Anillos mágicos, uno encerrando al otro.) El círculo interior giraba en sentido de las manecillas del reloj, el segundo anillo giraba en contra, y el tercero giraba de nuevo a favor.

Además de eso, había otros 9 círculos mágicos pequeños girando alrededor del círculo principal, y dentro de estos círculos, había 9 piedras; una era azul, otra era verde, otra era café, otra era rojo, otra era morada, otra era amarilla, una naranja, otra era negra y el último era blanco. Los 9 círculos mágicos estaban unidos al círculo principal por 9 líneas que iban desde el círculo interior hasta los 9 círculos que giraban alrededor del círculo exterior. Yata miraba extrañado el círculo mágico que ella había creado.

"**Es una gran cantidad de energía mágica… muy superior a la que tenia… ¿Qué hiciste?"**

"hehe… este es el _Maho Matrix_… el ultimo hechizo de los hechiceros…"

"**¿El ultimo hechizo?"**

"Si… el ultimo hechizo de mi clan de hechiceros… incrementa mis poderes mágicos al limite… además de otras cosas…"

"**Muéstrame…"**

"Con gusto…_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

La hechicera lanzo el ataque que la caracterizaba, mandando varias esferas de energía hacia su oponente. Estas esferas eran muy rápidas y poderosas, pero Yata no se veía preocupado.

"**No me vencerás con eso, jovencita… **_**¡REFLECTION!**_**"**

El cuerpo de _Fidchell_ se rodeo de energía carmesí. Era la misma técnica que uso para regresarle el ataque a Kristal, la cual casi la derroto. Sin embargo, ella estaba preparada. Con sonrisa en su rostro, ella extendió su mano izquierda hacia una de las 9 rocas que giraban a su alrededor; la morada, mientras extendía su otra mano hacia sus propios ataques.

"_¡SPACE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡WORMHOLE!_"

La roca morada comenzó a brillar en intensidad, al igual que la misma Kristal. Entonces, justo frente a sus propios ataques, varios agujeros en el espacio se abrieron, tragándose sus propios ataques.

"**¿Qué esta hacie…?¡GAAAAK!"**

Los agujeros se volvieron a abrir, detrás de _Fidchell_, y las esferas de Kristal salieron de ellos, impactando al coloso en la espalda. _Fidchell_ estaba algo malherido, mientras Kristal sonreía.

"**¿Qué hiciste?"**

"Es una de las habilidades de este sello" decía Kristal "Me permite manipular uno de 9 elementos, los que quiera…yo… ¡Puedo utilizar todos los hechizos y técnicas elementales del Universo!"

"**¿9 Elementos?"**

"Si… _Earth, Water, Fire, Wind, Energy, Space, Time, Light y Darkness_… la que viste fue la roca del _Space_…"

"**¿Puedes controlar todos esos elementos?"**

"Si… pero solo a cierto nivel… aun con mi poder de _Súper Saiyan_ y el _Bankai_, aun no puedo dominar este hechizo…"

"**Sin embargo… gran cantidad de energía no puede ser sostenida para siempre…"**

"Ese es el limite de este hechizo…" decía Kristal, mirando al suelo con algo de tristeza "La debilidad es que utiliza mucha energía del alma… es por eso que, cuando un maestro lo utiliza, el maestro puede realizar 3 o 4 hechizos… luego tendrá que cancelar el hechizo…"

"**Eso quiere decir que, solo puedes crear otros dos hechizos, tres cuando mucho…"**

"No… no es cierto…"

"**¿Qué quieres decir?"**

"Cuando un maestro lo hace, solo puede hacer 4 hechizos, porque drena la energía de su alma, de su semilla… pero…" El aura de Kristal se eleva, haciendo que las 9 rocas comiencen a brillar "¡Yo soy una _N-Warrior_!¡Y tengo la semilla dorada dentro de mi!¡No importa cuanta energía drene este hechizo de mi semilla, esta nunca se agotara, porque las semillas doradas son una fuerte de energía ilimitada!"

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Dentro de su _Avatar_, Yata se puso a pensar.

'_mmm… si lo que dice es cierto, entonces podrá hacer cualquier hechizo que quiera cuando quiera… pero… debe de haber un limite… si, puede que la munición sea ilimitada… pero el arma se debe de gastar…'_

Abajo, Kristal sonreía, aunque en verdad estaba preocupada.

'_Aunque mi energía sea ilimitada, mi cuerpo no resistiría tantos hechizos con la Maho Matrix activada… si permanezco así mucho tiempo, no se lo que le pasara a mi cuerpo…' _"¡Muy bien!¡Acabare con esto rápido!_¡FIRE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡FIRE BLAST!_"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Chain of Fate- VS Fidchell- (_**Soundtrack: .**_Hack//G.U.)-_

La roca roja del circulo de hechizo se activo, lanzando una enorme llamarada en forma de estrella hacia el coloso, quien solo uso los discos que giraban a su alrededor para defenderse, para luego contraatacar.

"_**¡QUADRANT HALO!"**_

Los 4 discos se alinearon frente a el y lanzaron un poderoso cilindro de energía naranja cada uno. Los 4 ataques iban directo a Kristal, quien tenía que hacer algo para defenderse de ellos.

"_¡LIGTH STONE!¡MARTIX SPELL!¡HOLY BARRIER MIRROR FORCE!_"

La roca blanca se encendió. Frente a Kristal, un escudo protector multicolor se activo, bloqueando los 4 grandes rayos que iban hacia ella. En lugar de regresarlos, como se supone debía hacer, la barrera solo desvió los rayos hacia distintas direcciones, estrellándose contra varias partes del bosque. Kristal miro a su enemigo, quien se preparaba para otro ataque.

"¡No te dejare!" exclamaba Kristal "_¡ENERGY STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡RAIDEN!_"

La roca amarilla brillo, lanzando una poderosa descarga eléctrica hacia el coloso. _Fidchell_ desapareció antes de que las descargas eléctricas o golpearan, esquivando el ataque. El _Avatar_ apareció detrás de Kristal, intentando golpearla con una de sus enormes manos. Kristal se volteo para ver las enormes manos acercarse a ella.

"_¡TIME STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡HASTEGA!_"

Unos relojes de arena aparecieron a lado de Kristal, justo antes de ella desaparecer de la misma forma que lo hizo _Fidchell_, apareciendo mas lejos de el, el circulo apareciendo junto con ella.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" dijo Kristal "Si no hacia el _Hastega_ a tiempo, me hubiera golpeado con fuerza… muy bien… vamos enserio…"

Kristal alzo las dos manos, dejando desaparecer su _Keyblade_, concentrando su energía. Entonces, la roca verde, la café y la azul se encendieron. Kristal estaba por liberar tres hechizos a la vez.

"_¡WATER STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡__SUITON SUIRYUUDAN NO JUTSU_"

"_¡WIND STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡AIR SLASH!"_

"_¡EARTH STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡MOTHER GAIA!_"

De la roca azul, un potente chorro de agua con forma de dragón salio. De la roca verde, un poderoso viento se formo. Y de la roca roja, salio… nada. Era abajo lo que pasaba. La tierra se abrió, lanzando una explosión de energía de tierra. Los 3 ataques salieron en dirección a _Fidchell_, quien se preparo para ver que hacia con ellos.

_-¡KABOOM!-_

Una gran explosión se pudo ver en el cielo de _Céfiro_, producto de los 3 ataques de Kristal impactando en el enemigo, creando una gran nube de polvo.

"¿Lo logre?" preguntó Kristal, esperando que ese ataque lo hubiera acabado.

Sin embargo, cuando el polvo se disipo, _Fidchell_ aun estaba ahí, flotando. Claro, su cuerpo mostraba daños, y ya no parecía que podría hacer mucho. Dentro de su _Avatar_, Yata también estaba cansándose. Si esto continuaba así, no tendría el poder necesario para mantener a su _Avatar_ a su lado.

'_Si esto continua… terminare perdiendo…'_ pensó el _Dancer_ _'No creí que esto pasara… la imagen de su muerte se esta empezando a nublar… si esto continua…No… Debo acabarla… de una vez por todas…'_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Night of Fate-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Haciendo algunos movimientos, _Fidchell_ se coloco en posición. Los 4 discos que estaban a su alrededor se colocaron formando un anillo frente a el. Un extraño cañón de energía se comenzó a formar en el centro de los anillos y un enorme ojo se veía en el centro de ellos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Kristal, viendo la extraña formación, una que le dio escalofríos.

"**Uno de los ataques mas fuertes de los **_**Epitaph Users**_**; El **_**Data Drain**_**"**

"¿_Data Drain_?" preguntaba Kristal. Fue cuando lo sintió, una gran cantidad de energía emanando de ese anillo _'Esta energía es… No… si la recibo, podría…'_

Las 9 rocas que estaban a su lado comenzaron a brillar, como advirtiéndole del peligro de esa extraña técnica.

"**Es una técnica especial… no solo causa daño... si es usado en un humano común, entonces le causaría un coma del que nunca despertara… si es usado en un guerrero poderoso, entonces lo volverá un ser común y corriente… te convertiría a ti en una humana normal…"**

Kristal se preparo al escuchar eso. Si esa técnica la volvería una humana común, no debía dejar que fuera golpeada por esa técnica.

'_Pero… ¿Como la evito?…'_

"**No tiene caso que intentes evitarla… te seguirá hasta donde vayas… ríndete, tu destino es morir…"**

"Si no puedo evitarla… ¡Entonces la detendré!"

El aura de Kristal se elevo, mientras que el ataque de _Fidchell_ estaba por llegar a su máximo nivel.

'_¿Pero que uso?' _se pregunto Kristal _'No podré usar algún hechizo de la Maho Matrix… no creo que algún elemento tenga algo tan fuerte como para derrotarlo… no podré regresárselo… y no estoy segura si Mirror Force sea tan fuerte…' _fue entonces cuando volteo a ver la roca oscura que estaba detrás de ella, brillando, rogando por ser usada. Kristal le hizo una cara de mal gusto a esa roca _'Preferiría no usarla… es de magia oscura y no se controlarla muy bien…Si, la roca de Darkness es la mas fuerte de todas… pero podría hacerme algo… no… debo intentar algo mas…'_

Kristal miro a todos lados, intentando hallar algo que la ayudase… pero no encontró nada, solo los árboles de _Céfiro_, los únicos que quedaban en este místico mundo.

'_¡Un segundo!... Mundo mágico… ¡Es cierto!¡El Mana Canon!'_ Kristal pensó, recordando su última técnica, la misma que utilizo contra Alan en la sala de entrenamiento. _'Como este es un mundo mágico, no importa si esta corrompido, puedo usar la magia de este lugar, incrementando el poder del Mana Canon… y con la Maho Matrix activada, lo incrementare aun mas…'_

Kristal se tranquilizo, levando sus manos al cielo, juntándolas sobre su cabeza, abriendo las manos, haciéndolas parecer una especie de flor.

'_¡Piedras mágicas!¡Elementos de Céfiro!¡Por favor!¡Bríndenme un poco de su energía!'_

Las 9 piedras del círculo mágico comenzaron a brillar, mandando un poco de sus energías a Kristal. El ambiente también la ayudo, mandando pequeñas esferas de energía a la joven hechicera. Yata miro las energías llegando a la chica.

'_Esta usando la energía del ambiente para incrementar sus poderes…'_

Luego de unos segundos, ambos ataques ya estaban listos, por lo que ellos se prepararon para lanzarlos.

"**Todo tu esfuerzo será inútil… ¡Acepta tu destino y muere!"**

"¡Mi destino!¡Es seguir viviendo!"

"_**¡DATA DRAIN!**_**"**

"_¡MANA CANON!_"

Del extraño ojo en el centro de la formación de discos de _Fidchell_, un rayo de energía y, lo que parecían ser datos, salio en dirección a la chica. Kristal, por su parte, extendió sus brazos al frente, creando una especie de flor de energía en sus manos. Un cilindro de energía, del diámetro de su cuerpo, salía en dirección hacia _Fidchell_. En el centro, ambos ataques se estrellaron.

* * *

_-A Kilómetros de Ahí-__ -__**Música de fondo:**__Secret of the Forest-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)­_-_

_-¡FLASH!-_

Tai se detuvo de golpe. Una extraña sensación llego a el. Se volteo para ver hacia la dirección de donde ellos venían. A su lado, Ráfaga se le quedo mirando.

"¿Sucede algo?"

"La… la energía de Kristal… esta disminuyendo…"

"¿Qué significa eso?"

"Que esta muy mal herida…"

El gran caballero de _Céfiro_ coloco una mano sobre el hombro de Tai, sintiendo su inquietud.

"No podemos hacer nada…" le decía el "Debemos completar la misión…"

"Si… lo se…" decía Tai, mirando una ultima vez hacia la dirección de donde venían.

* * *

_-Bosque del Silencio-_

Si, ese era el nombre que le quedaba a ese bosque ahora. El lugar estaba muy callado, algo de humo y polvo levantado por la pelea que había ahí. _Fidchell_, quien aun estaba ahí, estaba desapareciendo poco a poco, indicando que había sido derrotado. Pero no se veía a Kristal en el cielo… no estaba en el cielo.

En el bosque, Kristal estaba recargada en un árbol, su espalda en sus ramas, sentada en el suelo. La sangre corría por algunas partes de su cuerpo. El circulo de hechizos ya hacia rato que había desaparecido… y ahora seguía su armadura, que se volvió luz y regreso a la _Keyblade_. Kristal permaneció despierta, cansada, por unos segundos, antes de que el agotamiento le ganara y se desmayara.

Justo frente a ella, a unos 10 metros, estaba Yata, casi en las mismas condiciones. Su _Avatar_ ya no estaba, había sido derrotado por esa chica. Los dos ataques habían explotado, dañando a ambos con gran intensidad. La oscuridad lo estaba tomando, se estaba desmayando. Poco a poco, iba perdiendo el sentido.

Lo ultimo que el vio, fue la imagen de Kristal, ya mas grande, junto con Alan, también mas grande, abrazando a una chica de cabello blanco. Los tres estaban sonriendo, como si fueran a tomarse una fotografía… fue lo último que vio, antes de que la Oscuridad invadiera su mirada…

* * *

_-1 hora antes, Montañas Flotantes- _

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The Chosen Confusion-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

Volando por los cielos de _Céfiro_ rumbo al este, estaban Anais, dentro de su _Rune-God Windom_, a su lado estaba Paris sobre su ave/monstruo gigante. Con ellos, estaban Ash y Raichu, volando sobre el Charizard de Ash. El grupo seguía volando cuando mas adelante, se vieron algunos puntos negros.

"Parece que esas son…" decía Paris, mirando a los extraños puntos.

"mmm… ¿Serán esas las montañas?" preguntaba Anais.

"_**Es correcto Anais, esas son las montañas flotantes…"**_ decía _Windom_.

"Apurémonos para tomar ese objeto e irnos…" decía Ash. "¡Vamos Charizard!"

"_¡Roooaar!_" exclamo la criatura con forma de dragón de Ash.

"¡Woohooo!¡Vamos!" exclamaba Raichu.

Las 3 bestias incrementaron la velocidad para llegar con más facilidad a las montañas. Luego de un rato, se podían ver las montañas mas de cerca; enormes rocas con cristales gigantes saliendo de ellos.

"Bueno, esa no era mi idea de montañas flotantes…" decía Raichu.

"¿En cual de ellas estará el objeto?" preguntaba Anais.

"_**Esta en la montaña atrás de la que era la mía…"**_ respondía _Windom_.

"Si… puedo sentirla…" decía Paris. "¡Vamos!"

Unos segundos después, estaban bajando a la montaña flotante, dejándolos casi en la orilla de esta.

"_**Anais, yo me retiro…"**_ decía el gigante del viento _**"Si me necesitas, solo di mi nombre…"**_

"Claro _Windom_… descansa y gracias por todo…" decía Anais.

El coloso del viento desapareció después de escuchar las gracias de Anais.

"Tu ve a las montañas abajo y quédate ahí hasta que te llame" decía Paris a su mascota ave, quien obedeció a su amo, volando a las montañas.

"Regresa Charizard, descansa un poco…" decía Ash, introduciendo a Charizard en la _Pokeball_, sorprendiendo a Paris.

"¿Es alguna especie de amuleto para invocar monstruos o que?" preguntaba el peliverde.

"uh… algo así…" respondía Ash "En mi mundo se hacen estas cosas para atrapar criaturas e invocarlas a la batalla…"

"Interesante… ¿Pero que tan amplia es?"

"No tengo idea…"

"Muy amplia…" decía Raichu "Ya he estado dentro de una _pokeball_"

"Eso no lo sabia…" preguntaba Ash.

"Bueno, mejor entremos a buscar ese objeto… Clef nos ha de estar esperando…" decía Anais con calma, aun vistiendo su armadura mágica.

Los 3 humanos y el _Pokemon_ se introdujeron a la montaña, entrando a una cueva cercana. Según Paris, por ser _Cefirian_, podría detectar la energía del objeto cerca. Caminando un poco más, los 4 llegaron al final de la cueva.

"Ok… creo que no es por aquí… ¿Nos regresamos?" preguntaba Ash.

"No… es por aquí…" decía Paris, intentando buscar algo en las paredes. "Debe haber un switch secreto…en la pared…"

"Cuanto que no es en la pared…" decía Raichu, caminando a una roca en el suelo, pisándola. La roca se hundió en el piso y, por arte de magia, la pared desapareció, dejando ver otro corredor. "¿Qué les dije?"

"Vaya joven Raichu, es usted muy listo…" decía Anais, sonriendo dulcemente. El pokemon también sonrió… malévolamente.

"Bueno… podrías agradecerme dando un gran abrazo" decía Raichu, mirando el área del pecho de Anais, esperando que la chica lo tomase en sus brazos, abrazándolo fuertemente contra ellos.

"Ni lo creas Raichu…" decía Ash, mirándolo fijamente "Se lo que tramas… no perviertas a una mente pura… ya es muy tarde para muchas…"

"No molestes Ash…" decía Raichu. Ni Anais ni Paris entendían lo que estaba pasando… bueno para ellos que no, sino, Paris mataría a Raichu en ese mismo momento.

Luego de un rato, entraron al pasillo, siendo seguidos por una sombra detrás.

Mas tarde, llegaron al final del pasillo, donde estaba el objeto que estaban buscando: El broche del pilar.

"Es este…" decía Paris, tomando el broche.

"Bueno, creo que es hora de irnos…" decía Ash.

"Bah, esto fue mas fácil de lo que creí…" decía Raichu.

"No creo que sea tan fácil…"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Forze del Male-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Los 4 rápidamente se voltearon y se pusieron en guardia. Entrando por el pasillo, había un hombre con una armadura azul y traje blanco, con una mirada asesina y serena.

"¿Quién eres tu?" pregunta Ash.

"Mi nombre es Korz, _Phantom Knight _de _Megrez Delta_ y he venido por ese broche… y por sus vidas…"

"Lo siento, pero no podemos darte el objeto…" decía Anais "Este objeto es para el bien de _Céfiro_…"

"mmm… veo que era una chica sencilla, pura e inocente…" decía Korz, sonriendo "Que bien… es el tipo de mujer que mas me gusta ver morir lentamente…"

Esto rápidamente ocasionó que tanto Paris como Ash se colocaran frente a Anais.

"Si la quieres... ¡Pasaras por nosotros!" exclamaba Paris.

"Será un placer…" decía el caballero enemigo, colocándose en forma "Sentirán tanto miedo que desearan que los mate rápidamente… porque soy el mas cruel de los _Phantom Knights_…"

"No importa que tan cruel eres… ¡no nos dejaremos!" exclamaba Ash.

Korz solo los miraba, preparándose para divertirse., su mirada no parecía que fuera a luchar, sino que fuera a jugar con ellos.

Los 4 se prepararon para la batalla que, por el aura de Korz, no seria tan fácil…

**Fin del Capitulo 18

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Cuidado Ash! Ese sujeto tiene un aura llena de maldad… es el aura de una persona al que el matar le da un placer increíble.

**Korz:** No importa lo que hagan, ustedes no podrán hacerme nada… disfrutare verlos a los 4 morir lenta y dolorosamente en mis manos.

**Raichu:** ¡Eso esta por verse!

**Paris:** ¡No te dejaremos ganar!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El Sacrificio de Paris, las Lágrimas de Anais y la Furia de Ash.**_

**A****nais:** ¡No!¡Paris!

**Korz:** ¡Ash!¡Esto haré a todos tus seres queridos en tu mundo!

**Ash:** ¡No te dejare!

**Anais:** ¿Qué es ese… brillo dorado…?

_**EN**__**DING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** bueno gente ¿Que les parecio? espero que haya sido de su agrado... quizas algunos no se esperaban eso o esperaban algo mas del ultimo hechizo de Kristal, pero bueno, creo que si le queda... si, Kristal tiene ventaja al usar ese hechizo por ser una N-Warrior y puede hacer varias tecnicas dentro de la Maho Matrix cuantas veces quiera siempre y cuando su cuerpo resista... bueno... _

Venus Adept JMAG: Ha, si, ese sueño en realidad lleva poco tiempo en la mente de Kristal y solo ella sabe de eso... es su secreto mas presiado... y no, no se lo dijo a Latias cuando en un capitulo ella menciono que le decia a Alan "Alan-kun" porque sabia que el era el hombre con el que se casaria. Latias lo tomo como una prediccion de Kristal, pero no sabe los detalles del sueño... y aun no me imagino la reaccion de Alan cuando se de cuenta de ese sueño XD

Umizu: Creeme que esa escena de la habitacion blanca fue de las cosas que meti de ultimo minuto... bueno, la escribi hace semanas, pero ya habia "terminado" el capitulo cuando la pense... y si, me quedo bien... y nada Raichu :D...// si, habia dicho eso de los N-Warriors antes...¿Ah? es cierto... casi llego a los 100 Reviews... segun yo llevaba 78... ni me di cuenta cuando llegue a los 90 XD... gracias por los comentarios ¡Sigan asi!...// ojala te haya ido bien en la fiesta XP... bye Eva-chan XD

Arecanderu: si, no habria tantas explosiones como dije... si, las habria, pero no tantas :S...// Como dice el slogan de mi comic "¡The N-Warriors!¡Donde la logica no existe y la locura lo gobierna todo!"... ¿Chido no?...// No exactamente... uno aunque vea el futuro nunca sabe que pasara... ejemplo es el de Anakin Skywalker de StarWars... vio el futuro e intento evitarlo consiguiendo mas poder... ¿el resultado? ocurrio exactamente lo que estaba tratando de evitar... uno nunca sabe lo que pasara... ¿Y si tus acciones hacen que ocurra lo que quieres evitar?... pero eso ya es hablar de poderes que no tenemos control... ¡solo en los fics! ):D... debo quitarme esta mania de poner caritas en los textos... me esta matando XD

master911: hehe, si, a mi tambien... pero como dije antes, uno nunca sabe lo que le espera el mañana XD...

Vivi: Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, se parece algo a Neji :S ... oh bueno... ¡Los hologramas son chidos!... sobres XP

Bueno... creo que es todo... el Sabado pondre mas sprites, solo los de X y Zero con sus armaduras... ya saben como son, pero no importa :D...y el comic se pone el Domingo... sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	20. Cap 19: El Sacrificio de Paris

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

Después de una recuperación oportuna, Kristal regreso a la batalla contra _Fidchell_. Ella libero su poder mágico, dormido desde la batalla contra Exus en _Spellian Hegcian_. Usando su último hechizo, la _Maho Matrix_, una técnica que le permitía utilizar todos los hechizos y técnicas elementales del universo, comenzó a luchar contra Yata y su _Avatar_ a mayor escala.

Luego de varios golpes dados y recibidos por ambos seres, cada uno cargo su poder en una gran técnica, una que cada quien libero en contra del otro. Luego de una enorme explosión, ambos oponentes quedaron agotados y desmallados en medio del bosque.

Mientras tanto, una hora antes, en las montañas del Este de _Céfiro_, Anais, Paris, Ash y Raichu, llegaron a la montaña donde se supone que estaba otro de los artículos de _Céfiro_, el broche del Pilar. Unos pocos minutos después, los 4 ya tenían el broche en sus manos y estaban por salir de la cueva donde lo encontraron. Eso fue, antes de que un enemigo apareciera frente a ellos.

Korz, _God Warrior/Phantom Knight_ de _Megrez Delta_, apareció frente a ellos, esperando que le dieran el broche… para luego matarlos. Nuevamente, una pelea estaba por comenzar…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 19: El Sacrificio de Paris, las lagrimas de Anais y la furia de Ash.**_

_-Montañas Flotantes-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Forze del Male-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Los 4 héroes veían a Korz con cierto cuidado. El aura que emitía era de cuidarse. Solo Ash y Raichu podían sentir su poderosa aura, los demás no la sentían, y eso podría ser peligroso. Sin embargo, parece que los dos estaban esperando a que Ash hiciera algún movimiento, sabiendo que el podía sentir las energías de sus oponentes.

"¿Que?" preguntaba Korz "¿Van a venir o no? Porque si no es así…Yo puedo ir por ustedes…"

Al decir esto Korz desapareció de la vista de todos, moviéndose muy rápido.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntaba Anais.

"Estoy detrás de ti…"

Los ojos de la _Magic Knight_ se abrieron completamente al escuchar la voz de su enemigo detrás de el. Ella comenzó a voltearse, mirando de reojo el puño dirigido a su espalda. Iba tan rápido, que, si la lograba golpear, podría atravesar su armadura… y quizás a ella misma…

_-¡TWACK!-_

Cuando Anais se volteo, no sintió dolor alguno, a pesar de ver de reojo el golpe.

Justo en su espalda, sosteniendo el golpe de su enemigo, estaba Ash, quien detuvo el golpe de el con su brazo izquierdo. Gracias a su armadura, no sufrió daños. Ash usaba mucha fuerza para detener el golpe de Korz, quien no parecía estar usando mucha fuerza. A pesar de eso, el silbó.

"Vaya… lograste ver mi movimiento…" decía Korz.

"Es algo que entrenamos en el _Nintenverse_…" decía Ash "Pude ver que tenias planeado y moverme para bloquear tu ataque…"

"Entiendo…¡Pero eso no volverá a ocurrir, niño!"

Korz alzo su mano izquierda para sujetar a Ash del rostro, pero el joven entrenador logro tomar a Korz de la muñeca, evitando que pudiera sujetarlo.

_-¡TWACK!-_

Ash se arqueo… sintió dolor en su estomago. Korz había aprovechado que Ash lo sujetaba y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, sacando del balance al joven entrenador. A Ash le salio algo de sangre por la boca, el golpe había sido muy fuerte. Su aura protectora no lo defendió y sintió todo el poder de la patada.

"Esa… es la diferencia entre nuestros poderes… niño…" decía Korz, antes de dar un giro y darle otra patada a Ash, mandándolo contra la pared. "Débil…"

"¡HAAAAA!"

Korz salto hacia atrás, evitando la enorme espada de Paris. El espadachín de _Céfiro_ no desistió ahí, y siguió al guerrero, intentando cortarlo. Paris se movía con rapidez, sus cortes eran precisos, rápidos y poderosos… sin embargo, para Korz, los movimientos de Paris parecían muy lentos, por lo que no era muy difícil evitar sus ataques.

"Haha… tus movimientos… son como si lo hicieras en cámara lenta…" decía Korz, burlándose del espadachín que estaba intentando cortarlo.

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Paris, alzando su espada sobre su cabeza, para intentar cortar a su oponente. Korz aprovecho esto y, rápidamente, tomo al joven de cabello verde del cuello. Paris intento safarse, pero el agarre de su oponente era muy fuerte. Sintió que Korz lo levantaba del suelo, sofocándolo. Intento usar su espada, pero el _God Warrior_, de un movimiento, la mando lejos. Korz sonreía sádicamente, viendo como el _Cefirian_ intentaba soltarse, dando golpes y patadas que no le dolían nada.

"Si… vamos…" decía Korz sádicamente "Grita, llora, suplica por tu vida… eso es lo que me hace querer luchar mas…"

"¡Déjalo en paz!"

Korz se volteo hacia un lado, viendo a Anais ir directamente hacia el. Extraño de ella, es que venia con su espada en mano… con lo que parecía ser la intención de cortar a Korz. Rápidamente, el guerrero oscuro hizo su movimiento… coloco a Paris en frente como escudo…

'_¡Paris!'_ pensó ella, viendo a quien quería sirviendo como escudo. Ella se desconcentro tanto, que Korz aprovecho la oportunidad. Reuniendo energía es otro brazo, le lanzo su energía a la chica, casia quemarropa. Anais, quien estaba distraída por Paris, recibió de lleno la energía de su enemigo, lanzándola al suelo.

"N-no…A-ana-is…" decía Paris, intentando llamarla, a pesar de que casi se quedaba sin aire.

"Si… vamos…" decía Korz "Así desperdicias tu aire… así morirás mas rapi…"

"_¡VOLT TACKLE!_"

Pero eso si lo sintió. Una descarga eléctrica atravesar su cuerpo, desde su espalda. Raichu lo había embestido por detrás, rodeado de electricidad, electrocutando a su enemigo. Esto causo que soltara a Paris, no sin antes de el _Cefirian_ sintiera algo de la electricidad de Raichu en su cuerpo. Korz se volteo a ver al _Pokemon_ detrás de el, molesto… MUY molesto.

"¡Maldita rata!" exclamo el, dando una fuerte patada. Sin embargo, Raichu uso su cola para sujetar el brazo de Korz y esquivar el ataque.

"No soy una rata…" decía Raichu, su cola volviéndose plateada cuando el estaba al nivel del rostro de su enemigo "¡SOY UN RATON!_¡IRON TAIL!_"

Raichu le dio un fuerte coletazo de metal en el rostro a Korz, mandándolo hacia una de las paredes, opuesta a la que mando a Ash. Paris, luego de ser estrangulado, comenzó a tomar grandes bocanadas de aires.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"Ow… eso estuvo cerca…" decía el peliverde.

"¡Paris!"

No tuvo tiempo de voltear. Casi justo cuando escucho su nombre, fue tackleado por algo suave y calido.

"¿Anais?"

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó la chica rubia "¿No estas mal?"

"hehehe… claro que estoy bien… soy muy fuerte…" decía Paris, mostrando lo 'fuerte' que era. Anais suspiro aliviada.

"Que bueno… pensé que te había hecho algo malo… pensé que ibas a morir…"

"Claro que no, mi querida Anais…" decía Paris, colocando su mano en el rostro de la chica, tomando su mejilla, provocando que la guerrera se sonrojara "No puedo morir… porque, si lo hago, mi alma no soportaría ver tu triste rostro por siempre…"

"Paris…"

_-Suena música cursi al fondo-_

"Viviré… viviré porque eso te hace feliz… y así seré feliz…"

Alrededor de ellos, se podía ver una atmósfera dulce, llena de color, arco iris, estrellas y todas esas cosas lindas. Ellos dos se miraron fijamente, sus ojos brillando al ver al otro a su lado. Si, era perfecto… muy perfecto… demasiado perfecto…

"¡Oigan!"

_-Sonido de videocasete regresándose-_

Los dos rompieron su atmósfera de felicidad para ver a Raichu, a unos metros de ellos, enfadado.

"¡Luego hacen eso en sus cuartos!" exclamo el _Pokemon_, ocasionando que los dos se sonrojaran "¡Mejor ayúdenos aquí!¡Estamos siendo apalea…!"

No termino, ya que Korz apareció frente a el y le dio un puntapié, como si fuera un balón, mandándolo al final del pasillo.

"Cállate, rata naranja…" decía Korz.

"¡Soy ratón!" exclamaba Raichu, mientras se iba por el pasillo.

"Lo que sea…"

"¡HAAAAAA!"

Ash se lanzo hacia el caballero oscuro, quien vio al joven venir. En lugar de ir hacia el, decidió irse por el pasillo, saliendo de la cueva. Ash lo siguió de cerca, esperando que no se escapara. Anais y Paris se vieron el uno al otro, extrañados.

"Bueno… v-vamos…" decía Anais con cierto nerviosismo.

"Si… vamos…" decía Paris, tomando su espada.

Los 2 salieron de la cueva luego de algunos minutos de correr. Ya afuera, intentaban buscar a Ash y a Raichu, no encontrándolos cerca.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntaba Paris.

_-¡KABOOM-_

"¡Arriba!" exclamaba Anais.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Jyokyoku -Kouhai shita Sefiiro-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

En uno de los grandes cristales, estaba Korz, corriendo para llegar a la punta. Siguiéndolo de cerca, estaba Ash, con su _Keyblade_ en mano, corriendo por la cuesta del gran cristal. Al llegar a la punta, Korz fue sorprendido por Raichu, quien apareció desde el otro lado.

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

El _Pokemon_ lanzo su ataque eléctrico hacia el _Phantom Knight_. A pesar de la corta distancia y del elemento sorpresa, el guerrero oscuro, alzo su mano derecha y detuvo el _Thunderbolt_ por unos segundos, antes de desviarlo hacia abajo, justo hacia Ash. Mientras, Raichu intento darle otro coletazo de acerco a Korz, pero este sujeto a Raichu por la cola y lo lanzo hacia Ash, para luego detenerse casi al llegar a la punta del cristal y lanzarse hacia abajo.

Mientras, Ash subía por el enorme cristal, viendo como Raichu lanzaba su ataque. Se movió hacia un lado cuando vio que el ataque eléctrico del _Pokemon_ venia hacia el. Luego, se movió hacia el otro lado cuando vio que Raichu venia hacia el, luego de ser arrojado por Korz. El joven entrenador miro hacia arriba, viendo al _God Warrior_ tomar impulso en la roca de cristal y lanzarse hacia el. Ash vio esto y decidió impulsarse también, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos.

Los dos se encontraron a mitad de camino, Ash dando un fuerte corte que fue bloqueado por ambos brazos de Korz, quien se dio una vuelta para darle una patada giratoria al joven guerrero. Ash no cayo en el truco, logrando mover su cuerpo para evitar ser pateado, colocándose en otra posición, una en la que lo dejaba con los pies al aire y en posición horizontal, para intentar otra vez cortar a su enemigo con su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. Korz detuvo el golpe de la _Keyblade_ con uno de sus brazos, usando la protección de la armadura para no sufrir daño. El portador de _Lugia_ decidió atacar a quemarropa, extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Korz, reuniendo un poderoso aire.

"_¡AEROBLAST!_"

Korz logro mover su cabeza hacia un lado, esquivando el poderoso chorro de aire que Ash soltó. Al ver que estaba sin defensa luego del ataque, el _Phantom Knight_ lo golpeo en el rostro con fuerza, solo para sujetarlo de un brazo, girar con el y lanzarlo hacia el piso, siguiéndolo el de cerca. Ash cayó al piso boca abajo con fuerza luego de ser arrojado a este, su casco de _Lugia_ desprendiéndose de cu cabeza por el impacto. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que Korz cayó sobre el de rodillas, incrustándoselas en su cuerpo. El joven entrenador grito de dolor al sentir el poderoso golpe y, durante esto, podría jurar que escucho un crujido… quizás un hueso que se haya roto. Korz, satisfecho por haber hecho eso, salto hacia atrás, dejando el cuerpo del chico en el suelo, mirándolo con sadismo.

"No eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarme…" decía Korz, alineando su mano derecha como si fuera una espada "Con esto, te cortare la cabeza… ¡Muere!"

"_¡WIND OF ABDONISHMENT!_"

Antes de que su mano chocara contra el viento de Ash, un fuerte viento verte rodeo a Korz, forzándolo a detener su ataque. El caballero sintió que estaba siendo amarrado, como si un neumático o llanta estuviera alrededor de su estomago, atrapando sus brazos también, impidiéndole moverse.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó el caballero, sintiendo como se elevaba un poco del suelo.

"¡No te dejare que lastimes a los demás!"

Korz vio que se trataba de Anais, a varios metros de distancia, con su brazo derecho extendido, emitiendo el viento verde de el.

"ha… así que fuiste tu…" decía Korz.

"Y ahora, que no puedes moverte…" decía Paris, tomando su espada "¡Será tu fin!"

_**-Fin de la Musica de fondo-**_

El _Cefirian_ se lanzo hacia el atrapado Korz, con su espada en mano. Sin embargo, el caballero oscuro se preparaba para algo, puesto que el estaba sonriendo.

"hehe… estupidos…" decía Korz, viendo a Paris acercarse a el "No ven que no he usado todo mi poder…"

'_¿Que?'_ pensó Ash, que estaba cerca de el, lo suficiente para escucharlo.

"Pero que bah… se los mostrare…" decía el, incrementando su aura aun mas. Ash se sorprendió al ver el nivel de energía que tenia.

"¡No Paris!" exclamaba Ash "¡Huye!"

Pero ya era tarde. El _Cefirian_ estaba ya en el aire, comenzando a caer para bajar su espada y así terminar con la vida de Korz, quien tenía una sonrisa que mostraba que planeaba algo… y así fue. Rápidamente incremento su aura aun mas, haciéndose visible para todos. Empleando mas fuerza, Korz rompió el hechizo de viento que lo paralizaba, como si fuera un globo de aire. Era poco decir que Anais estaba sorprendida al ver esto, pues, que ella recuerde, nunca se habían liberado de su hechizo de paralización. Paris, quien estaba cayendo, bajo su espada, no perdiendo ningún momento para atacar. Korz sonreía aun.

_-¡Clank!-_

Paris estaba sorprendido. Ese guerrero había detenido su poderosa espada con una sola mano, la izquierda… y parecía que no estaba empleando fuerzas para eso.

"¿Qué sucede, niño?" preguntaba el sonriente y sádico Korz "¿Sorprendido por tan poco?... mejor muere de una buena vez…"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Night of Fate-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Y con eso, Korz jalo la espada de Paris hacia el, trayéndose al _Cefirian_ con ella, cuidándose de no cortarse con su espada. Reunió energía en su puño derecho y, rápidamente, le dio un fuerte y poderoso golpe en el estomago al joven. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que parecía que el puño saldría por el otro lado del joven. Semejante impacto causo un gran dolor el Paris, quien escupió bastante sangre por el golpe y sus ojos se volvieron blancos. También se escucho algo romperse en pedazos. El golpe también lo empujo hacia atrás, donde cayo en el piso estrepitosamente, rodando varios metros antes de detenerse.

"¡Paris!" exclamaba Anais, al ver al joven recibir semejante impacto y caer estrepitosamente en el suelo.

Korz miro por unos segundos al joven en el suelo, seguro de que haya muerto. Ningún humano que no sea un súper guerrero podría haber resistido a eso. Le sorprendió que su golpe no haya atravesado su cuerpo, pero no le presto mucha atención.

"u…ug….argg…."

"¿uh?"

Para sorpresa de Korz, Paris comenzó a moverse un poco, indicando que estaba vivo, para alivio de Anais. Pero Paris no se levantaba del suelo… no podía. Se sujetaba el estomago, justo donde el caballero lo había golpeado, quejándose de un gran dolor. Korz se cruzo de brazos.

"Vaya… eres resistente chico…aunque… juraría que escuche tus costillas quebrarse…" decía Korz, aun con su sonrisa sádica "¿O acaso es esa placa de metal que rompí?"

Paris se volteo a verlo con sorpresa. El _Cefirian_ siempre usaba debajo de su holgado atuendo una armadura creada de escudo, el mineral más fuerte de _Céfiro_. No era tan fuerte como el metal con el que están hechas las espadas de las _Magic Knights_ , que están hechas del mismo materia, o el metal de las armaduras de los _N-Warriors, _pero si daba una muy buena protección. Sin embargo, debajo de su atuendo, la armadura estaba hecha pedazos por el golpe de su enemigo. Además… parece que si logro romperle unas costillas.

"hehe… me encanta cuando mis enemigos me dan esa mirada de odio… y no pueden hacer nada para remediarlo… ahora si… te mata…"

"_¡THUNDER PUNCH!_"

Un fuerte golpe eléctrico por parte de Raichu, que apareció de repente frente a el, callo al caballero negro. Korz retrocedió un poco por el golpe, sujetándose el rostro, para luego mirar a Raichu con furia.

"¡Tu!" exclamo el "¡Ya estoy harto de ti!"

"Yo igual…" decía Raichu "¡Por eso acabare con esto! _¡VOLT TACKLE!_"

El cuerpo del roedor eléctrico se rodeo de… bueno, electricidad, y comenzó a correr en 4 patas hacia su oponente. El _Phantom Knight_ se movió muy rápido, evitando el golpe de Raichu, desapareciendo de la vista, solo para aparecer varios metros en otra dirección. Raichu sintió a su oponente y cambio el curso, moviéndose a gran velocidad para envestirlo. Korz planeo algo para sacar de combate al ratón eléctrico de una vez por todas.

"No…yo acabare con esto…"

El caballero cruzo sus muñecas, extendiendo los brazos hacia abajo. Una extraña energía comenzó a reunirse en el caballero, cuyos cabellos comenzaron a moverse. Ash sintió que algo estaba mal y trato de reincorporarse… pero ya era tarde. Mientras Raichu continuaba su recorrido hacia Korz, este extendió sus brazos hacia el cielo, mirando a su oponente. La energía que se estaba reuniendo… se convirtió en cristales púrpuras.

"¡Toma esto!" exclamaba Korz "_¡AMETHYST SHIELD!_"

Del frente de la parte de su estomago, una esfera de energía se formo y comenzó a lanzar lo que parecía ser una ventisca de hielo púrpura, hacia el _Pokemon_ eléctrico.

"¿Qué?" pregunto el _Pokemon_, al ver la ventisca acercarse.

Todos vieron como Raichu se metió en la ventisca. Al principio no paso nada, pero poco a poco, Raichu sintió que su velocidad disminuía drásticamente, hasta el punto de ya no avanzar. No solo eso, sino que también su aura eléctrica estaba desapareciendo.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó Raichu.

Luego, sintió que el fuerte viento comenzó a levantarlo del suelo y no pudo hacer nada para impedirlo. Luego, sintió temor cuando vio algo. Su cola estaba siendo rodeada por una especie de hielo púrpura, y comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. Raichu intento activar sus poderes eléctricos, pero no podía hacer nada contra el hielo que lo cubría.

Al finalizar el ataque, el viento púrpura giraba alrededor de algo, impidiendo que todos pudieran ver lo que pasaba. Luego, cuando el viento se disipo… todos contuvieron la respiración.

Frente a ellos, estaba Raichu, encerrado en un cristal púrpura, de dos metros de alto.

"¿Q-que le hiciste?" pregunto Ash, levantándose del suelo.

"Solo lo encerré… para siempre…" decía Korz, bajando sus brazos.

"¿Que?"

"Esta técnica encierra a mi oponente en una tumba de cristal, encerrándolo en un sello, uno que nunca se rompe, que no puede ser abierto por nada mas que por mi muerte… una que comienza a absorber su energía vital poco a poco… en 2 horas, su amigo se volverá puros huesos."

"No… ¡No lo permitiré!" exclamaba Ash, pensando en Raichu como un amigo, porque era la evolución de Pikachu.

Ash se lanzo contra Korz, con su puño derecho listo para el golpe. El caballero se movió hacia un lado, esquivando el golpe de Ash, para luego sujetarlo del brazo y lanzarlo contra la pared de la montaña de cristal, que estaba a unos pocos metros de ellos. Ash choco contra la pared y cayo al suelo, muy cansado y golpeado por el golpe, pero aun conciente.

"Bueno… ya deje fuera de combate a los dos hombres y a la rata naranja…" decía Korz, admirando su trabajo "Ahora… sigue la princesa…" decía mirando a Anais.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The 13th Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

"No soy ninguna princesa…" decía la chica de cabello rubio, sujetando su larga espada con ambas manos "Yo también soy una guerrera…"

"Genial… así no tendré excusa para poder matarte lentamente… ¡Aquí voy!"

Korz comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacia Anais, quien estaba algo alejada de ellos. Aprovechando la distancia, Anais decidió atacar, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia el caballero, un brillo verde saliendo de la joya de su guante..

"_¡GREEN GALE!_"

De su mano, un poderoso y rápido tornado verde sale en dirección hacia Korz. El caballero oscuro rápidamente vio el viento y se movió, esquivando el ataque, el viendo verde pasando a su lado y estrellándose en la montaña. Al ver que su ataque fue esquivado y el caballero muy cerca de ella, Anais decidió defenderse. Extendió sus brazos hacia un costado y realizo otro hechizo.

"_¡WIND OF PROTECCION!_"

Un tornado verde rodeo a la _Magic Knight_, creando una especie de cúpula de viento. Korz llego a ella y dio un puñetazo, uno que se estrello en la barrera, empujando a Korz hacia atrás. El caballero no se dio por vencido, a pesar de que los fuertes vientos lo empujaban, al igual que todo a su alrededor. Korz se lanzo nuevamente hacia Anais, colocando una de sus manos en la barrera de viento, intentando romperla. Ambos empleaban mas poder, intentando superar al otro. Sin embargo, Korz se canso de esto.

"¡No juegues conmigo!¡No creas que con esto me ganaras!"

Con un último empujón, elevando su aura aun más, Korz logro romper la barrera, disipando los vientos que rodeaban a la chica. El rostro de Anais mostraba sorpresa y pánico, sus propios vientos disipándose alrededor de ella. Korz sonrió al ver que ya no había anda entre el y su presa, por lo que se lanzo hacia ella, lanzando un rápido golpe. Anais se movió hacia un lado, esquivando el golpe por poco, pero dejándola vulnerable a otro ataque, que era lo que iba a pasar. Korz, aun frente a ella, se apoyo en el suelo y dio una fuerte patada horizontal. Anais levanto su espada y se protegió con ella, una mano en el mango y otra en la hoja de su espada. La patada de Korz impacto en la espada de Anais, sin cortarse con la espada de ella. Esto provoco que ella fuera lanzada lejos, hasta estrellarse contra una roca en el camino. Al ver a la chica ya indefensa, Korz decidió acabar con esto de una vez.

"Quizás… esto deba terminar de una buena vez…" decía Korz "Así podré terminar con esta inútil mi…"

"_¡WIND OF HEALING!_"

Korz pudo ver como un viento verde rodeo a la chica y comenzó a curar sus heridas. Lo que no noto, es que poco de ese viento verde logro alcanzar a Ash, quien estaba relativamente cerca de ella, por lo que algunas de sus heridas fueron sanadas.

"Interesante…" decía el _Phantom Knight_ al ver a Anais ponerse de pie, sujetando su espada. "No sabia que tenias hechizos para curarte…"

"No puedo rendirme aquí…" decía Anais, decidida a seguir luchando "Lucy y Marina también están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo… no puedo estar sentada sin hacer nada…"

"Desafortunadamente, para ti, es que soy tu rival… No podrás contra mi, niña…"

"Al menos… lo intentare…"

Korz miro a Anais sádicamente, saboreando el momento, antes de lanzarse hacia ella.

"¡Intentarlo no será suficiente!"

La guerrera se rodeo de un viento verde y, en un acto no de ella, se lanzo hacia su enemigo, con espada en mano. Ambos se estrellaron entre si, espada contra puño, viendo quien era el mejor.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-

* * *

**_

_-Algunos minutos después-_

La espada de Anais giro varias veces en el aire, antes de clavarse en el suelo. Luego, podemos ver a la misma Anais caer al suelo de frente. Parte de su traje de _Magic Knight_ estaba maltratado, incluso parecía que una parte de su hombrera derecha estaba cuarteada, su capa estaba rota, llegándole hasta un poco mas debajo de la cintura, en lugar de llegarle hasta los pies como normalmente era. El casco o diadema que ella usa en su cabeza cayó a algunos metros de distancia. La chica intento levantarse, pero ya no tenia fuerzas para hacerlo, incluso ya no podía realizar su hechizo de recuperación, puesto que lo había usado ya varias veces en la batalla. Korz se acerco a ella y, sin importarle el dolor que ella sentía, coloco uno de sus pies sobre la espalda de la chica, en señal de victoria, y comenzó a pisarla con fuerza.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Dive into the Heart-Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

"Al final… no pudiste hacer nada…" decía Korz, mirando como el rostro de la chica mostraba mas dolor cada vez que presionaba. Luego de unos segundos, Korz quito su pie de su espalda, solo para darle una patada en un costado, elevándola en el aire, solo para caer de nuevo en el suelo, esta vez boca arriba, mostrando las heridas y la sangre en su bello rostro. "Diste buena pelea… pero esto se acabo…"

Ash, quien estaba viendo la escena aun en el suelo, sentía como la furia comenzaba a incrementarse dentro de el, al ver a alguien maltratar así a una mujer, no importando si ella era una guerrera o no. Sus morados ojos, morados por el poder de la armadura de _Lugia,_ comenzaron a volverse dorados y el símbolo comenzó a aparecer y desaparecer en su frente.

Anais respiraba agitadamente, mostrando un gran cansancio, normal luego de la pelea que tuvo con el. Abrió sus ojos un poco, mirando hacia un costado, solo para ver a Korz acercándose poco a poco.

'_No pude ganarle…'_ pensó ella _'Este sujeto… es muy fuerte… para mi sola…Lucy… Marina… ¿Ustedes están igual que yo…?'_ luego pensó en los compañeros que iban con ella, que habían sido derrotados _'Ash… Raichu… Paris… ellos tampoco pudieron… ¿Tan fuertes son nuestros enemigos…?¿Acaso esta vez no podremos rescatar Céfiro…?'_

"**No te Rindas, Anais…"**

"¿Uh?" preguntó la chica en voz baja "¿_W-Windom_?…"

"**Recuerda, Anais… no estas sola en esta pelea… tienes tus amigas que han estado contigo en las buenas y en las malas… tienes tus amigos de **_**Céfiro**_** que lucharon a tu lado… tienes a los guerreros de otro mundo, quienes vinieron en su ayuda… y me tienes a mi, que puedo ayudarte…"**

"_Windom_…"

"**Di mi nombre, Anais, y te concederé parte de mi poder… para que puedas luchar contra este enemigo…"**

"D-de acuerdo…" decía Anais, levantándose, a duras penas logrando mantenerse en pie y no caer, aun respirando con dificultad.

"No se que piensas…¡Pero ahora si morirás!"

Cuando Anais volteo al frente, vio a Korz en una posición muy peculiar… Luego, lo recordó. Era la misma posición que hizo antes de lanzarle ese ataque a Raichu, cuando lo convirtió en cristal. Korz planeaba hacerle lo mismo a ella.

"Prepárate para sufrir una lenta muerte… niña…" decía Korz, alzando sus manos al cielo y gritando su ataque "_¡AMETHYST SHIELD!_"

La ventisca morada salio de la esfera en el estomago de Korz, directo a ella. Esto estaba mal, Anais ya no podía moverse y no había tiempo para llamar al poder de _Windom_… todo terminó. Ella cerró sus ojos y se cruzo de brazos, intentando protegerse.

No noto la sombra que se coloco frente a ella.

"_¡ANAIS!_"

Pero si la escucho. Al abrir los ojos y ver al frente, vio con horror como Paris recibía el ataque de Korz por ella.

"¡No!¡Paris!" exclamo la chica.

"¡Huye, Anais!¡Huye!" exclamaba Paris, cuyos pies comenzaban a cubrirse de cristal.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamaba Korz "Si quieres ser cristal antes que ella… ¡QUE ASI SEA!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Anais vio como el viento cubrió el cuerpo de Paris por unos segundos, solo para dejarlo luego y revelar la verdad… que su cuerpo se había vuelto un cristal.

"No…" decía la desconsolada chica cayo de rodillas frente al ataúd de cristal, tocando la superficie de este, viendo la expresión de miedo congelada en el rostrote Paris. "Por favor… no…"

"Así que decidió sacrificarse por ti…" decía Korz, acercándose a ella "Patético…"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Presumption of a Swallow Person-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

Anais se volteo a mirarlo con furia, algo no normal en ella, pero no podía evitarlo. Ese sujeto frente a ella había metido en un ataúd de cristal a aquel a quien ella ama, no sabiendo si podría sacarlo de ahí.

"¡No te lo perdonare!"

Ahora ella podía saber un poco como se sintió Lucy al luchar contra Zek. Sin pensarlo dos veces, ella se lanzo contra Korz, sin usar ninguna espada o hechizo, quien se quedo esperándola.

"Oh… ¿Enserio?"

Instintivamente Anais le dio un golpe al caballero en el rostro, descargando su furia. Sin embargo, la furia sola no le haría daño a este oponente. De hecho, no le hizo nada, a pesar de ser golpeado en el rostro, Korz seguía igual. Claro, luego el se movió velozmente para darle varios golpes a Anais por todo el cuerpo, el ultimo dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago, uno que la mando de rodillas nuevamente, justo frente a el.

No importándole lo que ella sintiese en ese momento, Korz la sujeto del traje, justo por encima de su pecho, y la alzo en el aire, disfrutando cada momento, viendo el rostro de ella lleno de dolor… y tristeza, algunas lagrimas cayendo por sus ojos, cosa que al caballero oscuro le lleno de alegría.

"Al parecer… la suerte no te ha favorecido…" decía Korz, con una esfera de energía en su mano izquierda, preparado para introducirle ese poder en el corazón de la chica y así terminar con su vida "Ahora si te matare…"

"D-deja en paz…"

Korz se volteo a un lado, viendo a Ash, caminado hacia el tambaleantemente. Korz se mofo al ver el intento del joven por defender a la chica, tanto que no noto el cambio de color de ojos de Ash, ni el símbolo que aparecía y desaprecia en su frente… pero Anais si lo hizo, a pesar de su estado y de su roto corazón, algo le decía que ese cambio en el joven significaba una esperanza.

"¡Hahahahahahaha!" rió Korz maniáticamente "¿Y que es lo que intentaras hacer…_Ash Ketchum_?"

"¿Que?" pregunto el sorprendido Ash "¿C-como sabes mi nombre?"

"Es algo fácil… yo, al igual que los demás _God Warriors_, podemos leer la mente… tenemos un poder psíquico superior que nos permite leer la mente de nuestros oponentes, aunque no nos permite ejercer el poder mental en objetos…"

"¿Leíste mi mente?"

"Claro que si… y se de muchas otras cosas… como tu familia en ese mundo llamado _Pokearth…_"

Eso ocasionó que Ash se enfadara mas, el brillo en su frente incrementándose.

"¡Tu!" exclamo el entrenador "¡No te atrevas a toca a mi familia!"

"¿Quién me lo impedirá?¿Tu? Pronto te matare… y no podrás hacer nada para detenerme… Cuando esto termine y tomemos _Céfiro_, iré a _Pokearth_, y ¡Atacare a todo humano que haya en el planeta!"

El brillo en la frente de Ash comenzó a crecer aun más. Su cabello comenzó a erizarse, mientras su aura comenzó a tornarse dorada, cambiando de color entre dorada y morada, su color natural por la armadura de _Lugia_.

"No te lo permitiré…No te lo permitiré…" decía Ash, caminado hacia Korz con torpeza, pero con decisión, las pequeñas piedras que estaban en su camino comenzaron a elevarse unos pocos centímetros, antes de estallar. Anais noto esto, sintiéndose extraña por lo que estaba pasando. Korz, sin embargo, incrementó el poder de su esfera de energía y levanto más a Anais, riendo maniacamente.

"¡Hahahahaha!¡No podrás hacer nada!" decía Korz, decidiendo que esto terminaría ahora, acercando su puño hacia el pecho de Anais "¡Mira bien esto, Ash Ketchum!¡Esto es lo que le haré a tus amigos!¡Tu madre, el Profesor Oak, Gary, Brock, Misty!...y en especial… _¡A May!_"

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

_-¡Crack!-_

Ash sintió algo tronar dentro de su interior justo cuando la boca de Korz menciono a May. En el momento en el que la esfera de energía estaba solo a centímetros del pecho de Anais, Ash pensó en muchas cosas y, por un momento, se imagino a May en lugar de Anais…

_-¡CRACK!-_

"_**¡NO TE LO PERMITIREEEEEEE!**_"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Unmei no Hi-_(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)­_-_

Ash fue envuelto en una intensa aura dorada, una que emitió una gran cantidad de energía, provocando que el viento a su alrededor se moviera rápidamente. Esto hizo que Korz detuviera su ataque, para evitar que el sea lanzado por el fuerte viento.

"¡¿Pero que demonios…?!" exclamo Korz, usando su mano libre para cubrirse sus ojos, bajando a Anais al nivel del suelo, pero aun sujetándola de su traje. Anais, no teniendo fuerzas para alzar sus brazos, solo movió su rostro hacia un lado, evitando que el polvo entrara a sus ojos. Aun así, la curiosidad le gano y logro voltearse lo suficiente para ver lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Qué es esto?" pregunto Korz "¿Qué significa es…?"

_-¡KAPOOOW!-_

Korz sintió un fuerte y poderoso golpe en pleno rostro, uno que lo lanzo hacia la montaña de cristal, incrustándolo en ella. El caballero soltó a Anais justo cuando sintió el golpe, por lo que ella se quedo en su lugar. Ella comenzó a caer al suelo, agotada por la batalla y la paliza que le dio Korz. Sin embargo, de repente sintió que era cargada, como si fueran recién casados, sintiendo un brazo en su espalda y otro debajo de sus rodillas.

El aura intensa comenzó a disminuir, pareciendo como si fueran estrellas saliendo del suelo, y ella comenzó a ver a su 'salvador'. Noto primero la armadura que llevaba, el peto de esta, donde su rostro estaba apoyado, era el mismo que el de Ash, por lo que rápidamente descifró que era el.

Pero, al ver a su rostro, se llevo la sorpresa de su vida. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho al ver el rostro del joven… o mejor dicho, su cabello…

Korz comenzó a salir de la montaña donde estaba incrustado, llevándose una mano al rostro, donde noto que estaba empezando a escurrí sangre. Luego, miro hacia le frente, al lugar donde estaba esa extraña aura dorada, que comenzaba a desvanecerse un poco. Luego, pudo ver lo suficiente a través de esa aura dorada, viendo algo que no creía posible.

"¿Pero que…?¿Como es que tu…?" preguntaba Korz, sorprendido por lo que vio.

En los brazos de su salvador, Anais se hacia la misma pregunta, mientras continuaba viendo al joven que la tenia cargada.

Cargándola, rodeado de un aura dorada que ardía con intensidad, su cabello erizado y color dorado, al igual que sus cejas, ojos (Que luego regresaron a ser morados) y el símbolo en su frente, con una piel clara y blanca, su maltratada capa y cabellos dorados ordenando con fuerza, el sujeto miro a Korz con furia.

"No… no te lo permitiré…" decía el sujeto.

Ahora Korz se tendría que enfrentar a Ash… convertido en _Súper N-Warrior/Súper Saiyan..._

**Fin del Capitulo ****19

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Cuidado Ash, no porque te hayas convertido en _Súper Saiyan_, no significa que podrás vencerlo… es mas fuerte de lo que piensas.

**Korz:** Pobre ingenuo… aunque tengamos casi los mismos poderes, no podrás vencerme… ¡Tu muerte esta cerca!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**¡Rune-Knight! El pacto de las Magic Knights.**_

**Anais:** _Windom_, por favor, ayúdame… no quiero ver morir a mas gente…

**Ash:** Rayos… necesito un milagro… oh, como eso…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... _

Venus Adept JMAG: Creo que me equivoque en algo del hechizo... creo que se debia llamar Mahou Matrix, no Mmaho Matrix... bueno, un error de una letra... luego lo corrigo...// Si, seria injusto si no se ve lo que le paso a otro grupo... a ver que les parecio lo que le ocurre al equipo de Anais... este God Warrior es mas agresivo que el que sale en la serie...// "El Algoritmo del Mal" ("Sorting Algorithm of Evil" en ingles) es el nombre que se le da en tvtropes. net a este efecto de que los enemigos sean mas fuertes que el anterior... es interesante la pagina... y si, no seria tan emocionante si no ocurriera asi... es porque los villanos no ven a los heroes como un peligro o los toman a la ligera... quien sabe...

master911: El problema es que Kristal no controla muy bien la magia oscura del Darkness Stone... es muy peligroso para ella el usarlo... pero, imaginen cualquier tecnica oscura... la mas destructiva que se imaginen... bueno, ese tipo de hechizos oscuros salen de la piedra de la oscuridad... ¿Logico, no?

Ashley Sketchit: y yo que pense que dejaste de leer el fic por mi anuncio de las parejas que hice hace unos episodios... lo digo porque creo que fue la ultima vez que dejaste review... bueno...// no se me ocurrio que Nicona se comiera las galletas al estilo Kirby ... oh bueno...// casi das en el clavo, el Mana Cannon de Kristal es casi casi una Genki Dama, solo que con poder magico del ambiente, no energia de los seres vivos...

Umizu-chan: hey niña-chan... sigo pensando en que no me acostumbro a usar cosas japonesas... me agrada lo japones pero no tanto... oh well...// si, porque Kristal tiene su semilla dorada, es practicamente una fuente de energia ilimitada... el unico limite que tiene es su propio cuerpo que no soportaria tantos hechizos...// que simple andas XD...// me hechaste la sal, niña, justo despues de leer esto, a mis padres le dieron un llegue... andan bien pero la camioneta anda abollada... en el mismo lugar donde le han pegado antes varias veces... lo juro, ese lado de la camioneta esta maldito o algo XD... // ha, a mi me pasa a veces eso, que quedamos en ultimo lugar... si, triste ... oh well...// eres la primera persona que le da flojera abrir el msn... que floja eres... bye Eva-chan... y sigo sin acostumbrarme pero aun asi lo digo...

vo2: Regresaste!¡huyan! XD... no lo mate exactamente en el sentido de la palabra... y si, Super Saiyan Ash es raro...

Hablando de Saiyans, ya actualize el archivo de los personajes donde salen Ash como Super, X y Zero con Armadura y Lucy... como no hay apellido en español, le puse Lucy Shidou... llamenme blasfemo o lo que sea, me vale ¬¬ XD, Lucy Shidou se queda... y acabo de descubrir como quedaria el nombre de Lucy si hace pareja con X... A que me adivinan el apellido de X...

Bueno, es todo... el comic lo podre en unas horas que me despierte, ahorita es la 1:30 am... tambien pondre la parte 4 del Soundtrack... sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	21. Cap 20: El RuneKnight

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

Korz, el _Phantom Knight_, comenzó su lucha contra los 4 héroes, demostrando sus superiores poderes. Después de derrotar a Ash e incapacitar a Paris, Korz se acerco a Anais, pero Raichu se interpuso en su camino. El roedor eléctrico intento acabar con su rival, pero este realizo una técnica poderosa, _Amethyst Shield_, para incapacitar al _Pokemon_, encerrándolo en un cristal, que le absorbería la energía vital poco a poco.

Luego de una lucha contra Korz, Anais termino muy herida, lo suficiente para no poder usar sus poderes curativos en si misma. Entonces, el _Phantom Knight_ le lanzo su técnica, para encerrarla en un ataúd de cristal. Sin embargo, en el último momento, Paris apareció frente a ella y recibió el ataque por completo, siendo él el encerrado. No importándole, Korz sujeto a Anais, preparándose para matarla.

Ash, que estaba viendo esto, comenzó a enfadarse poco a poco contra ese caballero. Luego de que el caballero oscuro hiciera comentarios acerca de su familia y amigos, Ash finalmente libero su furia, alcanzando así la transformación de _Súper Saiyan_.

Ahora, con esta nueva fuerza, Ash luchara contra Korz, haciéndole pagar por todo.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 20: Rune-Knight, el pacto de las Magic Knights.**_

_-Montañas Flotantes-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Cid's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)­_-_

Korz veía a su oponente, Ash, rodeado de esa aura dorada tan extraña y poderosa. Al principio pareció sorprendido y anonadado, pero luego comenzó a sonreír maniacamente.

"Entiendo…" decía el _God Warrior_ _"Así_ que esa es la famosa transformación de _Súper N-Warrior_ que tienen los guerreros del _Nintenverse_… hehe, es mas increíble en persona… aunque Polaris nos lo haya descrito, es totalmente diferente…"

Ash miraba a su enemigo sin quitarle la vista, por temor que el hiciera algo, pero al ver que no iba a moverse, se relajo un poco, suspirando.

"¿Ash?"

El joven bajo la mirada para ver a la chica que traía en brazos, mirándolo con sorpresa y duda. El joven sonrió.

"hehe, claro que soy yo…" decía Ash

"¿De verdad eres tu?" pregunto Anais "¿Qué te paso?"

"uh…" decía Ash, mirándose a si mismo con el reflejo de uno de los cristales cercanos "Parece que al fin lo logre…"

"¿Lograste?"

"Por fin me transforme… ahora soy un _Súper N-Warrior_… o _Súper Saiyan_ como le dice Alan…"

"Oh…"

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto con algo de preocupación el joven.

"S-si, estoy bien… solo algo cansada…" respondió Anais, bajando la mirada.

Ash solo sonrió, antes de desaparecer de la vista, junto con la chica. El joven apareció nuevamente a lado de el cristal donde estaba Paris atrapado y dejo a la guerrera del viento en el suelo con delicadeza, recargada en una roca.

"No te preocupes… aquí estarás bien…" decía Ash, sonriendo. Su rostro cambio a uno de furia, mientras se volteaba a ver a Korz "Le sacare a ese sujeto el como podemos sacar a nuestros amigos de esos ataúdes de cristal…" decía el, comenzando a caminar.

"Ten cuidado… no vaya a atraparte a ti también…" decía Anais. Ash solo levanto su mano, con su dedo pulgar en alto.

"No te preocupes… como Dawn siempre dice… _Todo estará bien_…"

Mientras Ash caminaba hacia Korz, con una mirada de decisión en sus ojos, Anais no pudo evitar pensar en que quizás, solo quizás, inclusive con esa transformación, iba a ser inútil el luchar contra Korz. Como ella no sabia sentir las presencias de otras personas, era normal que no supiera cual era el poder de un _Súper N-Warrior_. Además de eso, ella ya no tenia esperanzas, pues estas murieron cuando Paris fue encerrado en ese ataúd de cristal.

Hablando de eso, ella volteo a mirar ese ataúd a lado de ella, observando la expresión en el rostro del chico, que estaba congelada al igual que el.

"Mi querido Paris…"

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo:**__God Warrior vs Saint-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)­_-_

"_Así_ que… hora intentaras vencerme…" decía Korz, viendo a Ash acercarse "¿Acaso crees que con solo cambiar de apariencia podrás vencerme?"

"¡No te voy a perdonar por lo que haz hecho!"

El aura de Ash comenzó a incrementarse más y mas, haciendo que las pequeñas rocas del suelo comenzaran a elevarse. Korz se vio sorprendido por unos segundos, antes de sonreír.

"Muy bien, niño… entonces bailemos… ¡Antes de que haga lo que te queda de vida un verdadero infierno!"

El aura de Korz también se elevo, llegando a ser tanto como la de Ash. Ahora, el _Phantom Knight_ iba a luchar con todo su poder contra el _N-Warrior_ frente a el. La idea de luchar contra un oponente poderoso no era tan grande como la ver a este niño muerto.

"¡Prepárate a morir!"

Korz desapareció de la vista, solo para aparecer detrás de Ash, para intentar darle un fuerte golpe. El _N-Warrior_ rápidamente se hizo a un lado e invoco su _Keyblade_ para golpear al caballero en el estomago, lanzándolo al aire. Inmediatamente, Ash se lanzo al aire para continuar su ataque. Cuando estaba muy cerca de su oponente, este desapareció frente a sus ojos, dejando al joven Ash confundido. Pero eso fue por unos segundos, antes de sentir un golpe en el rostro de parte de su enemigo, mandándolo al suelo velozmente.

Ash comenzó a caer al suelo nuevamente fuera de control. A últimos segundos, Ash logro controlar su caída y cayo de pie en el suelo, inclinándose un poco, doblando las rodillas de tal manera que una tocaba el suelo, esto para disminuir el daño en su cuerpo. El joven se coloco de pie y miro al cielo, solo para ver a Korz caer hacia el, con la suela de su bota derecha al frente. Ash alzo su _Keyblade_ para defenderse. La poderosa patada del _Phantom Knight_ golpeo la _Keyblade_ del _N-Warrior_, manteniéndose así por unos segundos, en una lucha de poder a poder.

Korz se impulso en la _Keyblade_ de su enemigo para dar un salto hacia atrás y caer de pie. Miro al frente y vio a Ash acercándose, dando un corte horizontal con su llave. El caballero logro inclinarse hacia atrás, dejando que el filo de la llave pasara por encima de el. En su posición, coloco una de sus manos en el piso y le dio una fuerte patada a Ash en la mandíbula. Reincorporándose, Korz se lanzo hacia Ash mientas este aun no se reponía del ataque, tomándolo de los hombros y empujándolo hacia una de las montañas de cristal que había en la isla.

El joven _N-Warrior_ vio lo que su oponente trataba de hacer y rápidamente se libero del fuerte agarre de el, apoyándose en el cuerpo de Korz para quedar detrás de el y lanzarle una ráfaga de aire de su mano izquierda en la espalda, mandando al caballero hacia la montaña. Ash toco el suelo detrás y rápidamente desapareció su _Keyblade_ y coloco sus brazos a los costados en diagonal, comenzando a reunir electricidad, mientras Korz chocaba contra la pared. La electricidad en sus manos se volvieron 2 enormes esferas de electricidad, apunto de ser liberadas.

"¡Siente mi nuevo ataque!" Exclamo Ash, lanzado las manos hacia el frente, juntando sus muñecas mientras sus palmas estaban aun abiertas, juntando las dos esferas "_¡SIEGE THUNDER!_"

De las manos de Ash salio un cilindro de energía eléctrica amarilla hacia la montaña a gran velocidad, electrificando todo a su paso. Korz se volteo para ver que era lo que iba a ser su enemigo cuando vio la enorme cantidad de electricidad venir hacia el. Sin pensarlo dos veces, viendo que seria inútil esquivarlo, el caballero elevo su aura y la concentro en sus dos manos y las alzo al frente. El ataque de Ash choco contra las manos de Korz con fuerza, la suficiente como para empujar al caballero oscuro contra la montaña nuevamente.

Ash vio al caballero detener su nuevo ataque con ambas manos y comenzó a usar más energía, intentando hacer que su ataque supere las defensas del caballero.

"¡Que poder tan fuerte!" exclamaba Korz, sintiendo que la electricidad de Ash comenzaba a pasar la energía de sus manos. "Si recibo este ataque.. yo…"

"¡Recíbelo!" exclamaba Ash desde el otro lado, empleando mas fuerza en su ataque.

"¡No dejare que un niño como tu me venza!"

Empleando todas sus fuerzas, Korz empujo el ataque hacia el cielo, hacia donde la mayor parte de la energía fue dirigida. Sin embargo, parte del ataque continúo su curso e impacto en el cuerpo de Korz, empujándolo más en la montaña.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The 13th Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

Ash miro sorprendido al ver como la mayoría de su ataque fue enviada al cielo, pero noto también que el caballero recibió también parte de su poder. A pesar de eso, Korz salio de la montaña donde estaba incrustado, dándose pequeños golpes para retirar el polvo de su cuerpo.

"Vaya… eso si fue un ataque…" decía Korz, sonriendo burlescamente a Ash "Tu poder se ha incrementado… y estas a un nivel que casi alcanza el mío… pero temo decirte que, si seguimos luchando, tu serás el perdedor… claro, eso es bueno para mi, porque así podré matarte cuando quiera…"

Ash apretó los dientes, sabiendo que era verdad. Es cierto, sus poderes ahora que era un _Súper N-Warrior/Súper Saiyan_ se han incrementado considerablemente. Sin embargo, aun no sabia cual era el limite de Korz, además de que el ahora no era capaz de controlar esa transformación. Aun así, no iba a dejarse perder, por lo que invoco su _Keyblade_ para continuar luchando.

"_Así_ que tu espíritu de pelea aun sigue ardiendo…" decía Korz "Muy bien… juguemos a las espadas…"

El caballero llevo su mano derecha a la espalda, de donde salio un extraño brillo. Al volverla de nuevo al frente, Ash vio que Korz tenía ahora en su mano derecha una especie de espada de cristal morado, muy ancha para ser una espada.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó Ash.

"Esta es la espada de Fuego…" decía Korz, la espada de cristal siendo rodeada de fuego "Es parte de mi ropaje sagrado… ahora te cortare mientras te quemo… ¡Muere!"

Korz se lanzo hacia Ash sujetando su espada, el joven haciendo lo mismo, lanzándose hacia el con su _Keyblade_ sujeta. Llego un punto en el que ambas armas se estrellaron, equilibrando sus fuerzas. La espada de fuego lanzaba llamaradas que intentaban quemar a Ash, pero la _Lugia Keyblade_ emitía corrientes de aire que disipaban las llamas. Permanecieron así unos segundos, antes de que se desbloquearan y comenzaran a darse de sablazos. Ash noto que estaba siendo presionado más y más, dándose cuenta cuando noto que estaba retrocediendo con cada ataque. Al ver esto, Ash salto hacia atrás para mantener distancia entre el y su oponente, su _Keyblade_ comenzando a brillar.

"_Emerge del tormentoso mar… ¡LUGIA!¡AEROSTORM!_"

Un torbellino de aire con plumas plateadas broto de la _Keyblade_ de Ash rumbo a su enemigo, quien ya tenia listo su contra ataque, lazando las manos hacia arriba.

"_¡AMETHYST SHIELD!_"

La ventisca de cristales púrpuras chocó contra el tornado de plumas plateadas, en una lucha de poder a poder. Pero no duro mucho, ya que la técnica de Korz era más fuerte que la de Ash, no por el nivel del poder de ambos, sino por la naturaleza y densidad del ataque. En todo caso, Ash cancelo su ataque cuando vio la ventisca acercarse a el. Usando su nueva agilidad, el _N-Warrior_ dio un salto alto, esquivando el ataque. Al ver hacia abajo, noto que su enemigo ya no estaba en el suelo.

"¿Dónde es…?"

Pero no termino, ya que sintió la energía de su oponente… detrás de el. Ash se volteo hacia atrás y sujeto su _Keyblade_, bloqueando el mortal corte de Korz. A pesar del bloqueo, la fuerza del corte mando a Ash al suelo rápidamente, donde se estrelló contra el piso. El joven comenzó a levantarse luego de la estrepitosa caída, mostrándose algo cansado. Se llevo una mano a su boca y noto que estaba sangrando de nuevo, cosa que le enfureció.

"Te lo dije…" decía Korz, acercándose a Ash "No tiene caso… mejor ríndete para que pueda matarte de una vez…"

Su respuesta fue una mirada de decisión por parte de Ash, indicándole que no se rendiría.

"Así que quieres continuar jugando… muy bien… que así sea…"

Y la batalla continuo…

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Presumption of a Shallow Person-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

A lado de su amado encerrado en un ataúd de cristal, Anais miraba la pelea de los dos guerreros. No sabia como, pero ella estaba logrando ver los rápidos movimientos de Ash y Korz, sorprendiéndose de hacerlo. Sin embargo, estaba ocurriendo lo que ella predijo. Ash estaba perdiendo, y por la paliza que estaba recibiendo, parece que se rendiría rápido. Las pocas esperanzas que tenia la joven guerrera se esfumaron, mientras alejaba la vista de la batalla para mirar de nuevo al joven peliverde dentro del cristal.

"Paris… discúlpame…" decía la joven, sintiendo las lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas "No… no pude protegerte… no tuve el poder para hacer algo para salvarte… lo siento…"

A sus ojos, la batalla estaba perdida. Raichu estaba atrapado, Paris también, Anais no tenia fuerzas y Ash estaba por perder. Aunque intentara ser positiva, aunque usara tu inteligencia para hallar una forma de mejorar la situación, al final, todo quedaba en lo mismo… su final…

"Este es el final…"

"_Yo no lo creo así…"_

Por un momento, ella juraría haber escuchado la voz de Paris, tan clara como si estuviera a su lado.

"¿Paris?" preguntó la joven, algo desconcertada. "¿Eres tu?"

"_Si Anais… mira al cristal…"_

Ella miro al cristal que era el ataúd de su amado y lo vio. En el cristal, en lugar del reflejo de su propio rostro, estaba el reflejo del rostro del _Cefirian_, como si estuviera detrás de ella.

"_Hola…"_

"Paris… ¿Cómo es que tu…?"

"_Céfiro se rige por la fuerza del corazón, Anais… mi corazón en este momento desea fuertemente el poder hablar contigo…"_

"Entonces… significa que…"

"_Aun no estoy muerto… sigo vivo dentro de este ataúd de cristal…"_

El decir que estaba aliviada era poco. Por un momento ella se olvido que Korz había dicho que la gente permanecía viva por unas horas dentro de ese ataúd. Limpiándose las lagrimas con las manos, ella comenzó a sonreír.

"Que alivio… Paris… yo…"

"_Anais… debes continuar luchando…"_

"¿Uh?" preguntaba la chica confundida "¿Quieres que continúe?"

"_Si Anais… de lo contrario, tu morirás aquí…"_

"Pero… no tiene caso… ya no tengo las fuerzas necesarias… si lucho, solo seré un estorbo…"

"_Ustedes nunca han sido un estorbo… ustedes son las Magic Knights, las protectoras de Céfiro… ustedes han sido capaces de hacer cosas imposibles por el bien de este mundo en el pasado… si crees lo suficiente, podrás volver a hacerlo…"_

"Pero… ya no tengo fuerzas…"

"_Aun hay forma de sacar fuerzas…"_

"¿De donde?¿De donde puedo sacar mas fuerzas?"

"**De mi…"**

El reflejo del chico comenzó a cambiar, siendo ahora el rostro de su _Rune-God_, _Windom_.

"¿_Windom_?"

"_Así_ es, Anais… usa mis fuerzas… di mi nombre y te otorgare mi poder…"

"¿Quieres que te llame a la batalla?"

"No, es algo diferente… di mi nombre y te otorgare mi poder, usando un antiguo pacto… el _Rune-Knight_"

"¿_Rune-Knight_?"

"Si… es un pacto que usan las _Magic Knights_ que han logrado sincronizarse perfectamente con su _Rune-God_… ahora, ustedes tienen la fuerza para poder hacer ese pacto… así es como te transferiré mi energía, alcanzando una fuerza ligeramente inferior a la de un _Súper N-Warrior…_"

"¿Un poder como el de Ash?"

"_Así_ es… este es nuestro superpoder… vamos Anais, di mi nombre, haciendo el pacto de _Rune-Knight_…"

"De acuerdo…" decía Anais, levantándose del suelo, mirando a Paris dentro del ataúd "Paris… gracias por darme esperanza…"

La joven guerrera miro a los 2 guerreros que seguían luchando. Ella levanto su espada al cielo, elevando su aura.

"_¡RUNE-KNIGHT PACT!¡WINDOM!_"

El aura de Anais se incremento considerablemente, tanto que creo un pilar de luz verde que se disparo al cielo. Detrás de ella, una imagen de _Windom_ como espíritu apareció, cerrando sus manos alrededor de Anais. Un poderoso tornado la envolvió, un tornado verde que se elevo al cielo.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

_

* * *

_

El dolor… eso era lo que Ash estaba sintiendo mientras continuaba su batalla contra Korz. El joven _N-Warrior_ convertido en su forma _Súper_, continuaba luchando contra este enemigo poderoso frente a el. Si bien Korz estaba cansado, Ash lo estaba aun más… mucho más… Era cierto lo que el caballero oscuro había dicho, que Ash caería antes de que el.

Ash era arrojado contra una de las montañas de cristal con fuerza, el joven guerrero a duras penas logro reaccionar para evitar un impacto mas duro. El portador de la _Lugia Keyblade_ dio un pequeño salto para tocar tierra, a unos metros mas abajo. Volteo hacia arriba y vio a Korz caer cerca de el, respirando con algo de dificultad, pero siempre sonriente.

"hehe… te lo dije…" decía Korz "Tu no podrás vencerme… soy mas fuerte que tu…"

Ash miro a su enemigo mientras el pensaba muchas cosas…

'_Rayos… tiene razón… aun con esta transformación, no tengo el poder suficiente para detenerlo… como no he controlado esta forma, no tengo acceso a todos sus poderes… si esto sigue así, ese sujeto me va a matar…maldición… ¡Necesito un milagro!'_

_-¡Flash!-_

'_¿Pero que…?'_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Chrono's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)­_-_

Fue cuando el lo sintió… un aura. Un aura muy poderosa se estaba haciendo presente, un aura muy conocida. Al parecer, Korz también sintió esa presencia, ya que se volteo en dirección de donde venia esa presencia. Fue entonces, cuando pudieron ver un enorme tornado verde dispararse al cielo, creando un viento tan fuerte que ocasiono que ellos tuvieran que cubrir sus ojos. El viento se calmo luego de unos segundos, dejando que ellos pudieran ver que era. Luego, sintieron la presencia moverse del lugar donde estaba, a un lugar mas cerca. Los dos voltearon a un lado cuando sintieron la presencia estar cerca de ellos y vieron quien era. Korz miro sorprendido al recién llegado, mientras que Ash no podía contener la felicidad.

'_Parece ser… que el milagro se cumplió…'_

Korz tuvo que colocarse en guardia, debido a que la recién llegada, Anais, lo ataco con fuerza y velocidad. Con su larga espada, la _Magic Knight_ del viento dio varios cortes a gran velocidad, el _God Warrior_ teniendo que verse en la necesidad de esquivarlos o bloquearlos con la protección de sus brazos. El lo noto… Anais se estaba moviendo como un guerrero, atacando ferozmente, pero el creía que tenia un punto débil. Aprovechando un hueco en su defensa, Korz contraataco, dando un rápido golpe directo al corazón. Se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que su golpe fue bloqueado… por el viento.

"¿Pero que…?"

"¡HYAAAAAA!"

_-SLASH!-_

Korz logro hacerse hacia atrás. De lo contrario, Anais lo hubiera cortado. Su mejilla izquierda ahora tenía una cortada profunda y dolorosa. El _God Warrior_, enfadado, le dio una patada a Anais en el estomago, pero ella no la sintió, ya que el viento que ella controlaba la estaba protegiendo. Aun así, la fuerza de la patada la mando al suelo, donde, antes de caer, Anais se detuvo de repente, justo a unos centímetros del suelo, como si hubiera caído en un colchón de aire.

Korz toco el suelo, sujetándose su mejilla y viendo detenidamente a Anais, quien ahora ya estaba de pie. La _Magic Knight_ del viento Anais estaba frente a el, su armadura de batalla verde había sido restaurada, vuelta a la normalidad y ahora tenia esa siempre presente delgada aura verde que la rodeaba. Lo que tanto el como Ash notaron, aparte del incremento del aura de ella, un poco inferior a la de Ash, era que sus pies no estaban tocando el suelo. En cambio, parecía que una corriente de aire saliera de sus pies, manteniéndola a flote.

"¿Anais?" preguntaba Ash, sorprendido, pero alegre por verla. "Que bueno que estas bien… ¿Qué te paso? Esa aura…"

"Lo siento, joven Ash…" decía Anais "Le explicare todo con detalle después… por ahora, vengo a ayudarlo…_¡WIND OF HEALING!_"

La guerrera del viento extendió su mano izquierda hacia el joven guerrero, lanzando un viento verde que rápidamente rodeo al joven por unos segundos. Luego de esos segundos, el viento desapareció y Ash estaba como nuevo, sin heridas, la sangre y la suciedad de su cuerpo habían desaparecido y sus energías habían vuelto a al normalidad.

"¡Genial!" exclamo Ash al ver que ya estaba recuperado. Viendo esto, sujeto su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y miro a Korz "¡He vuelto al juego!"

"Y te haremos pagar por lo que has hecho" decía Anais, sujetando su espada con ambas manos. Los dos jóvenes se movieron para estar juntos y así poder atacar juntos. Korz estaba nervioso. Ya no le quedaban fuerzas para luchar contra Ash ahora que tenía de nuevo su energía, y menos contra Anais que ahora tenia esos nuevos poderes. Viendo que estaba en desventaja, Korz se vio en una penosa necesidad.

"Maldición…" decía le caballero "No quiero, pero tendré que retirarme…"

"¿Retirarte?¿Después de lo que has hecho?" preguntaba Anais, queriendo desde el fondo de su corazón hacer pagar a ese sujeto por encerrar a su amado.

"No se si te das cuenta…" decía Ash "Pero no podrás escapar de nosotros ahora…"

"¿Eso crees? Mírame…" decía Korz.

"¡Vamos Anais!" exclamaba Ash, lanzándose hacia Korz.

"¡Ahí voy!" exclamaba Anais, también lanzándose al caballero.

Ambos jóvenes estaban a punto de chocar sus espadas contra el cuerpo de Korz, pero este solo sonrió, antes de desaparecer en un manto de energía oscura. Los dos jóvenes solo golpearon el aire.

"¿Qué…?" preguntaba Anais, no entendiendo lo que había pasado.

"¡Maldición!" exclamaba Ash "¡Se escapo!"

"Oh no…"

Ambos perdieron a su enemigo, quien se escapo cobardemente de la batalla.

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Uutai Ruins-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)­_-_

Unos minutos después, estaban frente a los dos cristales que encerraban a sus amigos, viéndolos intensamente. Ambos estaban ya sin sus armaduras de pelea, solo Anais usando la armadura blanca de guerrera que tenia siempre, y Ash con sus ropas normales. Anais miraba desconsoladamente el cristal donde estaba Paris, queriendo con le corazón que hubiese una forma de salir de ahí. Ash no podía resistir ver a la chica que estaba a su lado llorando por el joven peliverde, así que cerró los ojos, bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños.

'_Maldición…'_ pensaba Ash, extrañado porque últimamente maldecía mucho _'No puedo hacer nada para sacarlo…¿Acaso Raichu y este joven, Paris, van a morir?... no puedo permitirlo… ¿Pero que puedo hacer?... ¿Cómo rayos puedo romper este sello que los encier…?...Un segundo… ¿Sello…?'_

_**-¡Flashback Time!-**_

Estaban todos en _Spellian Hegcian_, un poco después de que derrotaron a Exus en _Transverse_. Después de la lucha, Alan, Kristal y Raphael, les explicaban a Tai, Ash y Takato, los 3 nuevos _Keybladers_, el como usar sus _Keyblade_s respectivamente.

"_Así que… ¿Podemos abrir las puertas a otros mundos?"_ preguntaba Tai.

"_Así es… pero se tardaran aun mucho tiempo en poder abrir una puerta…"_ decía Alan.

"_Oh…"_

"_Que interesante que una Keyblade sirva para eso…"_ decía Takato,

"_No solo para eso…"_ decía Raphael _"también sirve para otra cosa…"_

"_¿Para que?"_ preguntaba Ash.

"_También sirve para abrir cerrojos, romper sellos, abrir pasajes secretos… para todo lo que podría ser usado una llave común, para abrir lo que sea…" _decía Alan.

"_¿Cómo hacemos eso?"_ Pregunta Takato.

"_Tiene que concentrarse en la energía de la Keyblade, y en el objeto que quieren abrir o romper… concéntrense en el objeto abriéndose o rompiéndose… al hacer esto, un as de luz saldrá de la llave y golpeara el objeto que tienen en mente. Cuando haga contacto, manden toda su aura par abrir el sello…"_

"_Entiendo…"_ decía Tai.

"_Pero aun les falta mucho para poder romper un sello…"_ decía Kristal.

"_Bueno, cuando el momento sea adecuado, lo intentaremos…"_ decía Ash.

_**-Fin del Flashback-**_

"Romper un sello… ¡Por supuesto!" exclamaba Ash.

"¿Uh?" preguntaba Anais, volteando a ver al joven, aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

"Si lo que me dijo Alan es cierto, se como sacar a Paris y a Raichu de esos cristales."

"¿¡Hablas enserio!?"

"No estoy seguro… ¡Pero lo intentare!... por favor, apártate un poco…"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Glide! Pegasus-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)­_-_

El joven invoco su _Keyblade_ mientras Anais se alejaba de el, dejándole el camino libre. Ash se concentró, cerrando sus ojos e imaginándose aquel cristal rompiéndose, dejando libre, y especialmente vivo, a Paris. Mientras se concentraba, la _Keyblade_ comenzó a brillar.

'_Lugia… Pikachu… se que pueden escucharme… por favor… denme el poder para poder romper el sello que encierra a nuestros amigos…'_

"_**Por supuesto… maestro…"**_

"_**¡Pikapika!"**_

Ash abrió los ojos. Debajo de el, en el suelo, dibujado con su propia aura, estaba el símbolo de _Lugia_, unas alas plateadas. La _Keyblade_ aumento su intensidad, indicando que estaba al máximo del poder.

"¡Ahora!"

Un as de luz blanco salio de la punta de la _Keyblade_ e impacto en el cristal donde estaba Paris, lanzando ondas de energía por todo el cristal. Ash empleaba más y más fuerza para tratar de romper el sello que mantenía cautivo a su compañero. Entonces, el cristal comenzó a brillar, evitando que pudieran ver al joven encerrado dentro de el. Ash y Anais esperaban a lo que pasara.

_-¡Crash!-_

Como vidrio rompiéndose, el cristal se hizo pedazos, cayendo al suelo. El preso, Paris, estaba ileso, parado en el lugar donde estaba por unos segundos, antes de caer al suelo sobre sus rodillas. Rápidamente, la joven de cabello rubio corto fue a su lado, agachándose para seccionarse que estuviera bien.

"Paris… ¿Estas bien?" preguntó la chica. Al principio el joven no contesto, lo que preocupo a Anais. Pero, cuando este comenzó a reír a carcajadas, la preocupación de ella se volvió enfado "¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó ella algo enfadada.

"haha… no, nada…" decía Paris "Mi querida Anais… lo hiciste muy bien… gracias por salvarme…"

"¡Paris!"

Ella se lanzo al joven, abrazándolo con fuerza, con temor a que el desapareciera si lo soltaba. El respondió al abrazo con uno de igual fuerza, no queriéndose separar de ella nuevamente. Ash solo los miro, feliz por ellos, pero a la vez algo de tristeza, ya que el esperaba que el y May hicieran algo así algún día. Suspirando, el joven _N-Warrior_ se volteo, para ir con su compañero _Pokemon_ que también estaba encerrado.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Unos segundos después, Raichu también había sido liberado de su prisión de cristal y estaba recuperando las fuerzas.

"Vaya… estar ahí encerrado entumece mucho…" decía Raichu, estirándose.

"No estuviste mas de 20 minutos ahí…" decía Ash.

"¡Hey, el estar en la misma posición por 20 minutos cansa!"

"Lo que digas…"

"Joven Ash…"

Ash se volteo a atrás para ver a Anais sonriéndole.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Friends in my Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba el entrenador.

"Bueno… le quería agradecer por liberar a Paris de ese cristal… gracias" decía Anais, haciendo una reverencia, en señal de agradecimiento. Ash sonrió ante esto.

"No hay de que… hubieras hecho lo mismo si tuvieras el poder…"

"Aun así… gracias…"

"No hay problema…"

"uh…"

Anais se vio algo nerviosa e insegura por unos momentos, pensando en si seria bueno lo que iba a hacer, pero ya que pensó que era aun agradecimiento, no le importo. Ella abrazo a Ash con fuerza y, para sorpresa de Raichu, Paris y el mismo Ash, le dio un beso en la mejilla. Esto tomo desprevenido a Ash, tanto que, al momento de recibir el beso, soltó la _Keyblade_ que tenia en su mano, y su rostro se volvió del color del pañuelo rojo que tenia amarrado a su brazo. Luego, ella lo soltó, sonriendo, con un ligero rubor en su rostro.

"Espero que eso no haya sido inapropiado, joven Ash…" decía Anais.

Pero Ash no respondía. Estaba estupefacto. No era muy común que el recibiera abrazos o besos de una chica linda como Anais, mucho menos ambos cariños a la vez, por lo que tardo en reaccionar. Cuando vio que ella lo miraba algo preocupada, se dio cuenta de que no le había contestado, así que, colocando una mano donde lo había besado y sonriendo, el le contesto.

"Ah… no, esta bien…" decía el joven algo avergonzado "Es que… bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a esto… no me han besado muchas veces que digamos…"

Anais sonrió más al ver el rostro avergonzado de Ash. Paris sonrió nerviosamente, picando su mejilla con uno de sus dedos. Raichu miraba extrañado a Ash y Anais.

'_Ok… ¿Qué paso aquí…?'_

* * *

"Bueno… creo que es todo…" decía Paris, sacando el broche de sus ropas "Ya tenemos el objeto… vayámonos…" 

"Estoy de acuerdo…" decía Ash "Necesito descansar… ¡Sal Charizard!"

Ash saco una de sus _Pokeballs_ e invoco a su _Pokemon_ de fuego volador, Charizard, quien rugió al salir de su _Pokeball_. Ash se subió rápidamente a el, seguido de Raichu.

Mientras, Paris silbó fuertemente. El ave de Paris, que estaba escondido en las montañas cercanas, apareció frente a ellos. Paris y Anais se subieron a la enorme ave, ella abrazando al joven por detrás para no caerse. Luego, emprendieron vuelo las dos criaturas, para regresar al castillo de _Céfiro_, con uno de los objetos con ellos. Mientras, Raichu se miraba a si mismo, sus patas, pensando en varias cosas.

'_Maldición… si no fuera por esos seguros que me pusieron los del Team Rocket, ahorita yo me hubiera podido transformar… y ser de mas ayuda…'

* * *

_

_-Océano del Sur-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Night of Fate-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

El _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ intentaba cortar con su espada a una criatura humano idee color naranja con rojo y rosado. Esta criatura era mas grande que el coloso de _Céfiro_, y también era mucho mas delgado, lo que hacia que fuera difícil darle algún golpe. Además de eso, partes de su cuerpo no estaban conectadas entre si. Lo que vendría siendo el estomago era en realidad una figura con forma de rosa color rosada. No tenia piernas, en su lugar había dos placas de metal agujeradas con forma de hoja alargada color naranja que giraban alrededor de una esfera que servia de cintura y 3 joyas rosadas en las esquinas de la parte agujerada de cada placa, haciéndolas parecer un diamante. Las 2 placas estaban "unidas" a la figura con forma de flor por una esfera negra y roja, que tenia lo que precia ser un ojo. Una de las placas estaba directamente al frente, mirando hacia abajo, mientras la otra estaba atrás, también mirando hacia abajo. En la placa de atrás, parecía que había una figura parecida al tronco, cabeza y brazos de otra criatura similar al coloso. Además de una especie de cilindro de metal delegado y largo que servia como antena, donde giraban las dos placas de metal. Al rededor de estas placas de metal había otras 6 mas cortas y transparentes, con patrones de líneas color amarillo y rosado. El rostro del extraño monstruo era parecido al de un sol.

"¡¿Porque no puedo darle?!" exclamaba Marina dentro de _Ceres_, irritada por no poder golpear a su oponente.

"Hahahaha" reía la voz de una niña dentro de la criatura "Con movimientos tan lentos no podrás darme a mi, ni a _Red Gorre_, mi _Avatar_… Ríndete niña…"

"¡¿Niña?!¡Pero soy mayor que tu!" exclamaba Marina.

"Pues no lo pareces…"

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

El coloso azul de _Céfiro_ se lanzo contra el _Avatar_ rojo, intentando cortarlo con su espada, pero este último logro esquivarlo con facilidad, preparando su ataque.

"_¡ENERGY SHOTS!_"

Varios disparos salieron del cuerpo del _Avatar_ rojo, impactando a Marina en la espalda, mandándola al suelo.

'_Cielos…'_ pensaba Marina mientras caía al suelo _'¿Cómo llegamos a esto?'

* * *

_

**Fin del Capitulo 20**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. El grupo de Marina ha logrado hacerse del báculo del Pilar, pero su enemigo esta cerca, preparándose para cuando ellos salgan.

**Ascot:** Ten cuidado, Marina, ella es una hechicera…

**Mario: **Y puedo sentir una aura muy poderosa emerger de ella… cuidado…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Marina vs los Shadow Warlocks.**_

**Niña: **Este es tu fin, anciana…

**Marina:** ¿A quien le dijiste anciana, mocosa?

**Niña:** ¿Qué dijiste?

_-Batalla épica de miradas-_

**Niño:** uh…

**Alan:** oh cielos…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap... parte 5 del Soundtrack esta arriba de nuevo... bajenlo damnit XD... _

Venus Adept JMAG: mmm... genial, me iste una idea... quisas la implemente en un futuro... ya vere... bueno, los dos ya salieron de eso...

Ghost iv: Casco, diadema, para mi es lo mismo, es parte de su armadura... auqnuen una proteja mucho menos que la otra... y en el caso de Ash, es mitad ambos... creo... y no, no conosco a nadie mas que lo pueda hacer en sprite... podrias pedirlo en Times of Sprites, una comunidad en español de spriters, pero no creo que te lo tengan para dentro de 2 dias...

Ashley Sketchit: El pasado secreto de Raichu, por eso lo sabe...// y mas o menos por ahi va, en lo que te refieres ala pelicula de Lucario ( Me la perdi, no sabia que era este fin de semana :S ) ... // ellos te desean lo mismo XD ... yo quisiera pasarla asi ¬¬

Umizu: Buajajaja, si, soy malo... la tumba de cristal es la de Alberich, el que encerraba a Marin y a Seiya en la Saga de Asgard, el que vencio a Hyoga y peleo con Shiryu... // otra mas que le gusta Super N-Warrior... oh bueno...// lo de Raichu humano... pronto...// Si, me gusta el anime, pero no soy de las personas que lo emplearan en su vida diaria ( conozco gente que les dice a sus maestros "sensei"... maestros de universidad... ) ... lo unico que si diria es el -chan a las chicas XD ... bye Eva-chan, ya conectate floja ¬¬... ¡Y debo dejar de hacer tantas caritas!

Arecanderu: En teoria, si... pero no pueden leer la mente tan detalladamente debido a que los N-Warriors tambien tienen poderes psiquicos, asi que medio bloquean eso en las batallas... cuando no pelean, ahi si es cuando leen sus mentes... y si, nunca lo dejan de terminar la frase...

master 911: no, nada agradable... y ya vere que hacer del comic, solo que ya habia dicho que no podre actualizar esta semana... examenes... sorry...

Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Viernes... sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	22. Cap 21: Marina vs los Shadow Warlocks

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Luego de una intensa lucha contra Korz, Ash parecía que estaba perdiendo… y así era. Aun con su nueva transformación, el _Phantom Knight_ resulto ser un poco mas fuerte que el. El joven _N-Warrior_ necesitaba un milagro para poder salir de esa situación.

Ese milagro apareció en la bella forma de Anais, quien, mientras estaba preocupada por Paris encerrado en su tumba de cristal, converso con _Windom_ acerca de un pacto especial que había entre las _Magic Knight_s mas avanzadas y poderosas de eras pasadas. El _Rune-Knight_, un pacto hecho entre una _Magic Knight_ y su _Rune-God_, siempre y cuando se hayan sincronizado perfectamente, era un pacto que le permitía a la _Magic Knight_ recibir parte del poder de su _Rune-God_, para luchar frente a frente contra su enemigo si es que el no tuviera un coloso gigante.

Cuando ella realizo el pacto con _Windom_, sus poderes se incrementaron, llegando a ser casi idénticos a los de Ash convertido en _Súper N-Warrior/Súper Saiyan_. Con estos nuevos poderes, Anais le hizo frente a Korz junto con Ash. Al verse en desventaja, el caballero oscuro se retiro de la lucha. Momentos después, Ash logro liberar a Paris y a Raichu de sus respectivos ataúdes, usando el poder de su Keyblade para hacerlo. Ya con el broche del Pilar en su poder, los 4 regresaron al Castillo.

Mientras tanto, en el Océano del Sur, Marina tenía problemas, ya que se enfrentaba a otro _Avatar_. ¿Qué pasara con ellos?¿Y donde están Ascot, Mario y Zero?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 21: Marina contra los Shadow Warlocks.**_

_-Océano del Sur-_

_-1 hora antes-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Presumption of a Shallow Person -_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

Dentro de su burbuja mágica en el interior de su _Rune-God_, Marina observaba los alrededores. El bello mundo de _Céfiro_ estaba en ruinas, no había ninguna vegetación, a pesar de que en ese momento deberían de estar pasando un bosque frondoso, según ella recordaba de la primera vez que llegaron a ese mundo. Ningún ser vivo se encontraba en la zona. Era un mundo en decadencia, casi sin vida, como la segunda vez que ellas llegaron a _Céfiro_ cuando este mundo no tenía su pilar.

Extrañamente, a comparación de la vez anterior, _Céfiro_ no se estaba destruyendo… mas bien, se estaba pudriendo, debido a la presencia negativa del mundo oscuro, _Exurion_, la sombra de _Céfiro_, que se supone, según Clef, que estaba por el momento estacionado a las afueras del Sistema Solar de _Céfiro_, que seria la misma distancia que hay entre la _Tierra_ (_Rayterra_) y _Jupiter_ en su propio mundo. A pesar de la distancia, las energías negativas podían llegar hasta _Céfiro_, dejándolo en el estado en el que se encuentra.

"Que horrible…" se decía la mujer de cabello celeste al ver el mundo que debía proteger. "_Céfiro_ se marchita…"

"**Así es…"** decía _Ceres_, su _Rune-God_ **"Este bello mundo se marchita debido a las energías del mundo oscuro, **_**Exurion**_**."**

"¿Acaso no pueden hacer algo ustedes? Digo, pueden volar por los cielos y por el espacio…"

"**Podríamos hacerlo… sin embargo, nuestros poderes no son suficientes para enfrentarnos a ese mundo de tinieblas…"**

"¿Qué sus poderes no son suficientes?"

"**Si… si vamos solo nosotros 3, ese mundo nos destruiría…"**

"¿Ese mundo esta vivo?"

"**Si… y su única función es el devorar a otros mundos para saciar su apetito… no podemos dejar que eso ocurra aquí…"**

"Claro… lo entiendo…"

"Marina… ¿me escuchas?"

"¿Ascot?¿Eres tu?" preguntó la guerrera del agua.

"Si…" decía el joven hechicero, acercándose mas al coloso azul "Me he comunicado con Zero con ese extraño aparato que me dio… me pregunta que cuanto falta y le respondí que poco… te aviso para que te prepares…"

"Muy bien… gracias Ascot…" decía Marina sonriéndole tiernamente.

A pesar de no verla, el joven hechicero sintió esa sonrisa, una que provoco que el se sonrojara.

"A-a… n-no hay d-de que…" respondía el joven apenado.

Algunos minutos después, los 3 que volaban pudieron ver una línea azul en el horizonte.

"Parece que ese es el mar…" decía Mario, volando gracias a su mágica capa.

"Si, ese es el Océano del Sur…" decía Ascot.

"¡Pues vamos!" exclamaba Marina.

Los 3 que volaban incrementaron la velocidad, volando más rápido hacia el mar. Zero, que estaba en el suelo manejando su _RideChaser_, también incremento la velocidad, pero por los obstáculos que había en el suelo, se fue retrasando poco a poco.

* * *

Poco tiempo después, Marina, Ascot y Mario, llegaron a la playa del océano donde se supone que estaba el otro articulo del Pilar; el báculo. Marina salia de su _Rune-God_ cuando bajaron a tierra. 

"Gracias _Ceres_, de aquí me encargo yo…" decía Marina.

"**De acuerdo… recuerda, si me necesitas, di mi nombre…"**

El gigante de _Céfiro_ desapareció poco a poco, regresando a su hogar, un mundo paralelo a _Céfiro_. Marina volteo a ver a Ascot que estaba bajándose de su criatura invocada, haciéndola desaparecer.

"Ascot… ¿Y ahora que?" pregunto la joven.

"¿Eh?...A-ah si…" decía el joven hechicero apenado "Bueno… puedo sentir la presencia del báculo del Pilar… esta en el fondo del mar…"

"¡¿En el fondo del Mar?!" exclamaba Marina "¡¿Y como se supone que llegaremos ahí?!"

"Descuida Marina, Clef ya lo tenía preparado…"

El joven hechicero comenzó a caminar a la orilla del mar, y saco una extraña roca de su túnica. Alzo la roca hacia el frente y esta comenzó a brillar. La tierra comenzó a temblar un poco y el mar comenzó a agitarse. Antes de que pudieran decir algo, Marina y Mario vieron como las aguas se abrían, dejando ver un corredor de escaleras, uno que llevaba hasta el fondo.

"¿Lo ven?" preguntó Ascot, mirando a sus dos compañeros.

"Interesante…" decía Mario, asomándose para ver el fondo del pasillo, que no se podía ver. "¿Ese objeto esta abajo?"

"Claro… ¿Bajamos o esperamos a Zero?"

"No, bajemos, no se preocupen por el…" decía Mario "El sabe cuidarse solo…"

"Bueno, esta decidido… bajemos" decía Marina.

Así, los 3 comenzaron a bajar, sin darse cuenta de otros dos sujetos, niños, que los veían de cerca.

-

Han pasado unos 10 minutos desde que comenzaron a descender por las escaleras, unas que parecían no tener final. La luz no llegaba a ese lugar, por lo que estaba ya oscuro. No se podría ver nada de no ser por la esfera de fuego que Mario tenia en la mano, alumbrando un poco el lugar. Además de eso, con su otra mano, lanzaba bolas de fuego hacia abajo, iluminando un poco el camino mientras pasaba.

"Disculpa…" decía Ascot a Mario "Se me olvido traer alguna antorcha o alguna luz para alumbrarnos… no sabia que aquí estaba tan oscuro…"

"No hay problema…" decía Mario, avanzando al frente del grupo "Sirve que practico un poco…"

"Parece que nunca habías venido aquí, Ascot…" preguntaba Marina, quien en ese momento usaba su armadura blanca.

"No…n-nunca había venido…" respondió el joven con algo de nerviosismo "Solo Clef había venido aquí… y me contó un poco lo que había aquí…"

"Parece que se le olvido lo de la iluminación…" decía Marina algo enfadada, cruzándose de brazos.

"Si… claro…"

Por la poca iluminación de la esfera de fuego de Mario, no se podía ver muy lejos. Luego, el fontanero logro ver que una de sus esferas de fuego impacto con algo mas abajo.

"Parece que hay algo abajo…" decía Mario.

"Ese debe ser el final…" decía Ascot.

"Vamos…"

Los 3 continuaron bajando hasta que llegaron al fondo, donde había una enorme puerta, una con un emblema extraño, uno que Marina reconoció.

"Es el emblema de _Ceres_… el emblema de mi _Rune-God_…" decía la joven.

"El báculo debe de estar aquí… entremos…" decía Mario, empujando la enorme puerta. Debido a que su fuerza se había incrementado durante esta ultima guerra, el héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom_ abrió la puerta sin problemas. Los recibió un enorme cuarto, con algunos pilares sujetando el techo. Marina exploro el lugar, dándole una sensación de nostalgia.

"Es muy parecido al templo del agua donde estaba _Ceres_ dormido…" decía la joven.

"Si… pero es mas pequeño…" decía Ascot "Bueno… eso según Clef…"

"Miren…" decía Mario, señalando al frente "Ese debe ser…"

Una puerta, más pequeña, estaba al frente de ellos. También tenía el emblema de _Ceres_.

"Es esta…" decia Ascot.

La puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver una habitación pequeña, idéntica a la de los dos templos. En medio de la habitación, flotando sobre un pedestal, estaba el báculo del pilar.

"¡Por favor!" exclamaba Marina "No puede ser tan fácil…"

"Parece que si lo es…" decía Mario.

Ascot se acerco al báculo y fácilmente lo tomo, retirándolo del pedestal.

"Bueno… es todo…" decía el joven hechicero "Regresemos al castillo…"

"Muy fácil…" decía Marina.

Con el objeto en sus manos, los 3 comenzaron a salir del pequeño templo, subiendo de nuevo las largas escaleras, siendo mas difíciles de subir que de bajar. Unos minutos después, los 3 salieron del fondo del océano, llegando de nuevo a la playa.

"Vaya… ¿Tan atrás dejamos a Zero?" preguntaba Marina, viendo que el _Hunter_ no estaba.

"Eso parece…" decía Mario.

"Bueno… regresemos…" decía Ascot.

"Bien… vamos a…"

"_¡VAK DON!_"

"¿Pero que…?"

"¡Cuidado!"

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Los 3 tuvieron que saltar hacia un lado, ya que tenían que esquivar varias bolas de fuego que aparecieron de la nada en el cielo, bajando como meteoros hacia ellos. Las esferas llameantes se estrellaron en el suelo donde antes estaban nuestros jóvenes héroes, levantando mucha tierra, arena y humo. Luego de ver el ataque, los 3 se colocaron en guardia.

"¿Quién esta ahí?" preguntaba Marina, invocando su espada de la joya de su mano izquierda.

"¡Hahahaha!" se escucho la risa de una niña por todo el lugar "Vaya, pensé que unos perdedores que se visten tan raro como ustedes no serian fuertes… pero parece que me equivoque…"

"¡¿A quien le estas diciendo perdedores?!"

"¿A quien mas?¡Claro que a ustedes!... vaya, aparte de perdedor eres tonta niña…"

"¡Tonta!" y fue cuando Marina estallo como un volcán "¡Aparece cobarde!"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Town Shop -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Frente a ellos, una pequeña explosión de humo los sorprendió. Cuando el humo se disipo, había un niño en el centro. Su ropa se parecía a las que utilizaban los arlequines en la época medieval. Tenía un gorro de bufón bastante grande, uno con un pico que iba hacia arriba y otro hacia abajo, a ambos lados de la cabeza. Tenia una camisa/chaleco blanco que dejaba ver su abdomen, aparte de unas medias rojas con rayas negras (o negras con rayas rojas) y una falda a cuadros verdes y azules cerradas, dando la impresión de que era mas un short, además de una mochila azul detrás de el. El niño, de cabello corto, rubio y de ojos rojizos, miraba nerviosamente a los 3, colocando sus manos frente a su boca, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Eh…h-hola…"

Mario y Ascot se quedaron mirando al chico, solo para luego verse ellos mismos, extrañados. Se les hacia raro que la voz viniera de ese niño, siendo que, a primera vista, actuaba diferente a como hablo, dándoles la impresión de que era otra persona.

Claro, Marina no pensaba lo mismo…

"¡Oye tu niño!" exclamaba la joven guerrera del agua "¿Cómo te atreves a gritarme de esa manera?¿No sabes respetar a tus mayores?"

A ambos, Mario y Ascot, les salieron una gota de sudor en la nuca. El niño se veía asustado ante la expresión de Marina… ¿Y quien no?

"¿No tienes nada que decir, niño?" preguntó de nuevo la guerra, acercándose al niño.

"uh…ah…"

"Parece que no… A ver si aprendes a ha…"

"_¡VAK DON!_"

Las esferas de fuego volvieron a aparecer en el cielo, cayendo como meteoros, hasta estrellarse justo frente de Marina. La explosión resultante provoco que la guerrera fuera lanzada hacia atrás algunos metros en el aire, antes de caer en el suelo. Debido a la arena de la playa, su caída no fue tan dura como se esperaba.

"Ow…" decía Marina, sentándose en la arena luego del ataque, frotando su cabeza "¿Qué fue eso?"

"¡Oye anciana!¡Ni creas que te dejare tocar a mi hermano!" se escuchaba de nuevo la voz de esa niña.

'_Anciana…'_ pensó Marina, esa palabra retumbo en su cabeza, haciendo eco cada vez que la pronunciaba. _'Anciana… ¿Anciana?... ¡¿ANCIANA?!'_

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH!¡¿Quién me llama así?!¡Aparécete de una vez, mocosa!"

"¡¿Mocosa?!"

Una nueva explosión de humo apareció a lado de Marina, dejando ver a una niña, idéntica al niño que apareció frente a ellos hace rato. La diferencia era que esta niña tenía el cabello un poco mas erizado que el niño, aunque también era rubio. También tenía una mochila en su espalda, siendo esta de color rojo. La falda que tenía estaba abierta, dando la impresión de falda, en lugar del niño, que daba la apariencia de tener un short. La niña tenía una mirada agresiva, diferente a la mirada pasiva del niño. Ella se acerco a Marina, con cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Retira lo que has dicho, anciana!" decía la chica rubia.

"¡No hasta que te disculpes, mocosa!" decía Marina, agachándose un poco para mirar a la niña. "Además, tengo un nombre… me llamo Marina…"

"¿Marina? Que nombre tan estuuuuupido es ese... bueno, un nombre estupido para una anciana fea…"

"¡Retira lo que dijiste!"

"¡Oblígame!"

Las dos se miraron fijamente, sus ojos se volvieron blancos y, extrañamente, con forma de "D" girada en 90 grados a favor a las manecillas del reloj. Donde la fuerza de sus miradas chocaba, se veía una chispa continua, mientras la furia de cada una iba dirigida a la otra. Los demás, Mario, Ascot y el extraño niño las miraban extrañados. Luego de una lucha de Miradas, ambas se alejaron.

"Mejor di tu nombre, niña…" decía Marina, aun enfadada con esta chica.

"Bah, no necesito decírtelo, anciana…" decía la chica.

"Eh… se llama Saku…"

Las dos voltearon a ver al niño, el que había respondido la pregunta de Marina. La chica, Saku, lo miraba con enfado.

"Bo, hermano, no tenias que decírtelo…" decía Saku.

"P-pero ella te lo preguntó y te dijo su nombre…" decía el tímido niño, Bo.

"¡No Bo!¡Debes ser mas asertivo!"

"Sabes… deberías escuchar mas a tu hermano…" decía Marina, aun enfadada con la chica.

"Tu cállate… anciana…"

_-¡SMACK!-_

"¡Ow!" exclamaba Saku, sujetando se la cabeza "¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?!"

"¡Porque eres una niña maleducada!" exclamaba Marina. Todos los veía con sorpresa.

"¿Cómo te atreves a golpearme, a mi, Saku, uno de los 8 _Epitaph Users_?"

"¿_Epitaph User_s?... significa que tu eres un… ¿_Phantom Knight_?"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Kyoui -_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

"¡Así es!" decía la niña, saltando hacia atrás alejándose de Marina. "¡Yo soy Saku!"

"Y… yo… soy Bo…" decía el niño, caminando lentamente hasta estar a lado de su hermana.

"¡Y somos los gemelos Sakubo!" decía Saku "¡Y hemos venido hasta aquí para eliminarlos!"

"_Así_ que son _Phantom Knight_s…" decía Marina.

"Duuuh… te lo acabo de decir, tonta…"

A Marina le salio una vena en su frente, visible a todo el mundo.

"¡Entonces te haré arrepentirte por llamarme así!" decía Marina, invocando su armadura/traje de batalla azul.

"De acuerdo anciana…" decía Saku, para luego mirar a Bo "Aléjate Bo, es mi pelea…"

"O-ok…" decía le niño, corriendo hacia un lado para dejar que su hermana luche contra esa guerrera.

"¡Tampoco se metan!" exclamaba Marina a Mario y Ascot "Arreglare cuentas con ella."

"Uh… de acuerdo…" decían los dos.

Con esto resuelto, las dos chicas se miraron desafiantemente. Marina tenía su espada ya lista y Saku no tenia nada aun. De repente, algo apareció frente a la niña. Un libro, un libro grande, con una cinta roja amarrada en uno de los extremos del libro, apareció flotando frente a ella. Marina miro extrañada el libro.

"¿Que?¿Esa es tu arma?" pregunto la joven guerrera.

"¿Algún problema?" preguntaba Saku "Si es mi arma… y te venceré con ella… así te humillare cuando comience a decir que derrote a una guerrera con un L-I-B-R-O"

"¡No te burles niña!¡_WATER DRAGON_!"

De su mano izquierda, Marina lanzo un torrente de agua con forma de dragón hacia la Saku. Sin embargo, justo antes de golpearla, Saku desapareció, haciendo que el dragón de agua pasara de largo.

"¿Donde esta?" preguntaba Marina.

"¡Cuidado!¡A tu izquierda!" exclamaba Ascot.

"¿Uh?"

"_¡LEI ZAS!_"

De su izquierda, Marina vio a la niña, Saku, y también vio como a lado de la niña, una enorme bola de energía azul apareció, para salir disparada contra la guerrera. Marina logro hacerse a un lado, esquivando la esfera de energía, que paso de largo. Cuando volteo a ver de nuevo, otra esfera venia en camino, por lo que Marina tuvo que hacer algo de acrobacia para poder esquivarla. Ella toco el suelo y volvió a mirar a la niña. OTRA esfera venia hacia ella, esta vez mas cerca que la anterior. Marina logro esquivar ese ataque también, pero la esfera se estrello con una roca justo detrás de ella, ocasionando una explosión que empujo a la guerrera al suelo.

"¡Hahahahahahaha!" reía Saku, al ver el rostro lleno de lodo y suciedad de Marina "Eso te queda bastante bien… ahora tu cara se ve mejor que an…"

"_¡SAPPHIRE TORNADO!_"

Cuando ella abrió los ojos, Saku vio un torrente de agua acercarse a ella. No pudiendo evitarlo, ella recibió el ataque de la guerrera de agua, lanzándola al mar. Algunos segundos después, Saku salio del agua, toda empapada y temblando de frío, mirando a Marina con furia.

"A ver si con el agua fría te calmas un poco… mocosa…" decía Marina, muy satisfecha de su trabajo.

"¡TU!" exclamaba Saku

"¡Si, yo!"

"¡Me las pagaras!_¡GAN BOLG!_"

Algunas rocas comenzaron a emerger de la arena y flotaron unos metros sobre la tierra, antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo, justo donde estaba Marina. La guerrera de agua logro saltar para esquivar las rocas que continuaban atacándola, cayendo detrás de ella, justo donde estaba un segundo antes. Mas y mas rocas continuaron saliendo de la tierra, flotando y cayendo en su dirección, por lo que Marina continuo corriendo.

"¡Para esto!" exclamaba la chica de azul.

"¡Jamas!"

Mientras Marina continuaba corriendo, vio que Saku estaba concentrada, pero aun estaba en el océano.

'_mmm… me pregunto si…'_

Ella alzo su mano derecha al océano, mientras continuaba corriendo por su vida, concentrándose. Entonces, todos pudieron ver como el mar comenzaba a agitarse un poco. De la nada, un chorro de agua salio del océano y se impacto en el rostro de Saku, haciéndole perder la concentración y cancelando el ataque de rocas.

'_¡Ha!¡Funciono!'_ pensó Marina _'¡Puedo controlar el agua a voluntad!¡Genial!'_"¡Muy bien mocosa!¡Prepárate para perder!¡HYAAAAA!"

Marina tomo su espada y se lanzo contra ella. Saku vio esto y levanto su libro para protegerse, cosa que a Marina le causo risa, sabiendo que podría cortar el libro con facilidad.

_-¡CLANK!-_

… ¿o no?

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Jyokyoku -Kouhai shita Sefiiro-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

"¿Qué…?"

"¡Sorpresa!"

Marina no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Saku había detenido el ataque de su espada… ¿Con un libro?... no, no era solo un libro… parecía mas bien… metal… ¿Pero como es que…?

"_¡LEI ZAS!_"

"¡Uh-oh!"

La _Magic Knight_ del agua se impulso para saltar hacia atrás, ya que la pequeña _Epitaph User_ había invocado una de sus técnicas. Nuevamente apareció una esfera de energía frente a la chica, siendo disparada a gran velocidad contra Marina, quien ya se había cansado de correr.

"_¡SAPPHIRE TORNADO!_"

La joven de cabello celeste libero un torbellino de agua, que rápidamente se estrello contra la esfera de energía de Saku. El tornado gano la batalla de fuerzas contra la esfera, siguiendo su curso contra la pequeña niña. Al mismo tiempo en que el tornado avanzaba, otra esfera de energía apareció frente a Saku, siendo disparada velozmente contra el tornado. Casi de inmediato, una tercer esfera apareció y salio disparada también en la misma dirección. Después de que el tornado venció a la primera esfera de energía, una segunda se impactó contra el, quitándole fuerza. El tornado le gano en fuerza también, pero se impacto inmediatamente contra la tercera esfera. Al momento de chocar, ambos ataques se cancelaron mutuamente, ya que el tornado azul había perdido su fuerza. Marina y Saku vieron sus ataques cancelarse los unos a los otros.

'_Oh no… '_ Pensaba Marina _'Nuestros hechizos son igual de fuertes… y no quiero usar mis habilidades de espada contra ella…¡Es solo una niña!... una muy maleducada, pero una niña aun así… ¿Qué haré para derrotarla?'_

"Espero… que solo porque soy una niña no te limites…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Marina sorprendida.

"Mas te vale no pensarlo… porque me pone de MUY mal humor el que piensen que soy una niñita a la que se le debe tener cuidado…"

"¿Q-que estas diciendo?"

"Del mundo de donde venia, _Warcr_, somos entrenados desde muy niños para ser guerreros hechiceros… a pesar de que éramos prodigios, Bo y yo pasamos por muchas pruebas para llegar a ser lo que somos…¡Por eso me molesta que la gente me menosprecie!¡Que piense que no debe de atacarme porque soy una niña!... ¡Me molesta!"

"uh…" decía Marina algo nerviosa, debido a que eso era _exactamente_ lo que estaba pensando. Saku la vio titubear. Ella conocía esa mirada, una mirada que significaba que estaba pensando lo que uno le acababa de decir que no hiciera. Una vena en la frente apareció en el rostro de la niña, mientras uno de sus parpados se movía a espasmos.

"Tu… estabas pensando eso...¿Verdad?"

"uh… bueno… yo…"

"¡¿VERDAD?!"

"¡OK!¡SI!¡LO PENSE!¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!... tu… eres… una… _**¡NIÑA!**_"

_-DOOOOM- __**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Bo, que estaba mirando la batalla desde lejos, veía nervioso a Saku, luego de lo que la chica le dijo. El conocía bien a su hermana gemela. Sabia que ella se enfadaba cuando alguien le decía niña pequeña… o algún otro sinónimo. Miro a la hermosa joven de cabello celeste, quien parecía no estar segura de lo que pasaría ahora, y era normal, puesto que ella no la conocía tan bien como el.

Al voltear a ver de nuevo a su hermana, Bo rió nerviosamente. Si, Saku se estaba enfadando, tanto que, a pesar de la distancia, el podía ver claramente las venas salir de la frente de la niña, además de un aura púrpura comenzando a emerger, un aura de furia total. Y entonces… lo inevitable…

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The 13__th__ DIlemma -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II)_ ­_-_

"¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Y así, Saku exploto como un volcán… no, mas bien como un sol estallando. "¡NO TE LO PERDONARE ANCIANA!¡TE MATARE AQUÍ!" exclamaba Saku, antes de dar un enorme salto, uno que paso sobre la guerrera de agua, hasta colocarse a lado de Bo. "¡BO!¡ACABEMOS CON ESTA ANCIANA DE UNA VEZ!"

"Eh… o-ok… hehe…"

Al ver que Bo se iba a unir a su hermana para atacar a Marina, rápidamente Ascot y Mario se colocaron a lado de ella, preparados para pelear.

"¡No dejare que le hagan daño a ella!" exclamaba Ascot valientemente "Tendrán que pasar sobre mi"

"¡Y antes de pasar sobre el, sobre mi!" exclamaba Mario, haciendo aparecer flamas de sus manos.

"¡Que así sea!" exclamaba Saku, volteando a ver a Bo, quien estaba nervioso. "¡Hagámoslo!"

"Pero hermana… yo…"

"¡No digas nada y hagámoslo!"

"Eh… b-bueno…"

Entonces, los dos niños se colocaron frente a frente, acercándose uno al otro, hasta que sus frentes se tocaran. Extendieron sus brazos a los lados y se tomaron de las manos, quedándose casi juntos. Entonces, ambos se voltearon a ver a los 3 héroes, mientras extraños símbolos aparecían en sus cuerpos, algunos sobre la ropa que usaban.

"¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntaba Ascot.

"No se… pero su energía se incrementa…" decía Mario, sintiendo el aura de ellos.

"Oh no…" decía Marina, siendo la única que entendía lo que pasaba "Paso lo mismo con ese sujeto llamado Khun… cuando el invoco a su…"

"¡Así es!" exclamaba Saku "¡Bo!¡Llamemos a nuestro _Avatar_!"

"¡Sip!"

Los dos niños entonces se separaron, juntando las manos en el centro de tal forma en que ambos sujetaban una esfera de energía de dos colores, azul y rojo.

"¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" entonces los niños alzaron las manos al cielo, lanzando la esfera hacia arriba "¡Ven!_¡Avatar Gorre!_"

La energía lanzada al cielo exploto a unos metros en el aire, creando una gran luz que hizo que Marina, Ascot y Mario tuvieran que cerrar sus ojos. Cuando los abrieron, los niños ya no estaban, en su lugar, había un coloso gigante, que parecía un enorme muñeco similar a una ninfa, color rojo flotando en el cielo. El gigante tenía partes de su cuerpo no unidas físicamente, solo unidad por alguna especie de energía invisible. La cabeza del coloso era una mascara con forma de sol. No tenia piernas y en su lugar había dos placas de metal con forma de hoja alargada color naranja que giraban alrededor de una esfera que servia de cintura, además de una especie de cilindro de metal delegado y largo que servia como antena, donde giraban las dos placas de metal. Al rededor de estas placas de metal había otras 6 mas cortas y transparentes, con patrones de líneas color amarillo y rosado.

"Ese es… ¿Un _Avatar_?" preguntaba Ascot.

"¡Es enorme!" decía Mario.

"Si… y peleare contra el…" decía Marina "Quédense atrás"

"No ahora, señorita" decía Mario "nosotros también lucharemos… aun tengo mi capa mágica y puedo volar por los cielos."

"Y yo puedo invocar criaturas casi igual de grandes" decía Ascot "Yo también peleare…"

"De acuerdo…¡Luchemos!" exclamaba Marina, alzando su espada al cielo "_¡CERES!_"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Mashin Lexus -_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth)_­_-_

La _Magic Knight_ fue envuelta en energía azul. Al mismo tiempo, de la nada, el _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ apareció detrás de ellos. La guerrera vuelta energía salia disparada al cielo, antes de entrar en el coloso azul. Ya dentro de su esfera mágica, dentro de _Ceres_, Marina se materializo.

"_Ceres_, necesito tu ayuda…" decía Marina.

"**Tu sabes que siempre puedes contar con la mía…"** decía el enorme coloso azul **"Unamos nuestras fuerzas para vencer a este enemigo, Marina."**

"¡Claro!"

El coloso emprendió el vuelo a gran velocidad, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Llego hasta estar al nivel del _Avatar_ rojo. Abajo, Mario también emprendió el vuelo para estar a lado de _Ceres_, mientras Ascot preparaba un hechizo.

"¡Ven Criatura!"

Un ENORME circulo de magia apareció frente a el verticalmente. De el, comenzó a salir una criatura alada, algo pequeña pero suficiente para no quedar mal. El joven hechicero se subió a la criatura y esta emprendió el vuelo, quedando a lado de Marina y su _Rune-God_.

"Así que ahora te ayudaran, anciana…" decía Saku dentro del _Avatar_. "¡Lastima!¡Ellos también morirán contigo!"

"¡Adelante niña!" exclamaba Marina, invocando su espada algo que _Ceres_ también hizo "¡Te daré una lección!"

"¡Inténtalo!"

Y así, el enorme _Avatar_ de Saku se lanzo hacia los 3 héroes, dando inicio a otra batalla de titanes, entre _Avatars_ y _Rune-Gods_.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el bosque cercano al océano, un bosque que se estaba muriendo, cerca de la batalla, Zero, el joven _Reploid_ de _Replira_, miraba la batalla que acababa de empezar. El había llegado hace unos minutos, viendo la batalla entre Marina y esa niña llamada Saku, disminuyendo su aura para que no lo detectaran, algo que aprendió a hacer por la información de los nanobots en su cerebro. En lugar de entrar a la batalla, decidió reunir datos de estos guerreros y de sus _Avatars_, usando los mecanismos electrónicos que su casco aun tenia, además de los nanobots dentro de su cerebro. El _Hunter_ carmesí continúo mirando, esperando su turno de actuar en caso que sea necesario, pero pensó que seria mejor que recolectara esta información y así saber más de su enemigo. Aun así, algo de culpa atacaba su mente, culpa por no entrar a ayudarlos inmediatamente. 

"Resistan…" decía Zero en voz baja "Cuando termine esto, iré a ayudarles… pero resistan…"

El guerrero de cabello dorado continuaba viendo la enorme batalla, analizando los datos que recibía constantemente, preparado para actual por si algo ocurría.

**Fin del Capitulo 21

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. El _Avatar Gorre_ ha salido a escena. Para eso, Marina pelea contra el usando a _Ceres._ Sin embargo, el poder de la _Magic Knight_ sola se ve superado por el poder de los gemelos.

**Zero:** Vamos, resistan… solo así, podré reunir la información suficiente de ese Avatar…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**¡Dos contra uno!¡Rune-God Ceres vs Avatar Gorre!**_

**Saku:** ¡Ya veras, Anciana!

**Marina:** ¡Cállate mocosa insolente!

**Ascot:** _-Suspiro-_

**Mario: **_LET'S-A-GO!_ -_Sonido de crecimiento_-

**Alan:** ¿Pero que…?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice: **¿Que onda gente? Espero que se la esten pasando bien... feliz San Valentin atrazado para todos los que tengan que festejarlo... no me incluyo :S XD ... oh bueno... ojala hayan disfrutado el capitulo... aqui les traigo links para que vean como son Saku, Bo y su Avatar Gorre... y si, para los que me quieran decir algo de Hack, si, ya se que son Saku y Bo en realidad... los cambie un poco para que quede en mi fic... oh bueno... _

Saku/Bo: http//dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Sakubo

Avatar Gorre: http:// dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Gorre

Y recuerden, el link esta separado despues de los puntos para que pueda mostrarlo... solo unanlo cuando lo pongan en la barra de buscador... y tambien que, en Avatars estoy usando los que son de GU, no de los Hacks originales... oh bueno...

Ghost iv: que bueno que bajas los soundtracks... no es mucho pero creo que le da cierto toque... aunque baje la calidad del fic... claro, esto para los lectores experimentados...

Umbrella Agent: Recuerda que Korz no es Alberich... Alberich era el God Warrior mas debil pero mas tramposo en Saint Seiya, Korz, se supone, es millones de años despues de el y este es mas agresivo, sadico, etc... // Eso de las armaduras... lo tengo para mas adelante... // y gracias por la lista... ah asi, Umbrella Agent es el que me ayuda con las tecnicas y poderes de los personajes de Hack, recuerden que yo no he jugado por completo los juegos, asi que no conozco muy bien sus habilidades...

Venus Adept JMAG: Aun no se muestra que estaban haciendo los otros o donde estaban... pudieron haber sido atrapados, desmallados o recuperandose de sus heridas... quien sabe... // Si, si se usara una Keyblade, "quizas" se abran esos seguros... pero no se le ocurre al roedor electrico ¬¬

Vivi: En realidad, en la serie hay dos chicas que besan a Ash en la mejilla... bueno, no series, sino peliculas. Una es Melody de Pokemon 2000 (Segunda Pelicula) y la otra es Bianca/HumanLatias (Porque no se sabe quien fue... yo digo que fue Latias...) de Pokemon Heroes (Quinta Pelicula)... solo que Ash no lo recuerda... ya saben como es...// ok, ya sabes que pasa, bueno, mas o menos, con el grupo de Marina... nos vemos XD

master911: bueno... fue lo que se me ocurrio para sacarlos rapidamente... no se que mas decir XD...

Umizu: tarde ¬¬ XD... si, te comprendo, yo en unas horas presentare un examen... densenme suerte ¬¬...// no te asustes niña, no voy a hacerle nada a los hombres de Cefiro... por ahora :D ... // En algun momento, claro que lo liberaran... quien sabe cuando D...// ya, ya salio Ascot... ¿Feliz? ¬¬ XD... no le hare nada... por ahora :D ... bye niña-chan :P

Arecanderu: solo dire esto... ¡OXIGENADOS SON CHIDOS:D ... bueno, solo los Super Saiyans XP... sobres...

Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Domingo... sobres XD

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	23. Cap 22: ¡Dos contra uno!

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

El grupo de Marina, que consistía en ella, Ascot, Mario y Zero, continuó su viaje hacia el Océano del Sur. Zero se quedo rezagado en su _Ride-Chaser_, por lo que los otros 3 entraron al templo que estaba debajo del agua. Luego de unos minutos, lograron obtener el báculo del Pilar y con el salieron del templo. Pero al salir, fueron recibidos por dos _Phantom Knights_; los niños Saku y Bo, los gemelos _Epitaph Users_.

La niña, Saku, comenzó a luchar contra Marina, usando sus habilidades de hechicera para mantener a la defensiva a la _Magic Knight_ de agua. A pesar de eso, Marina logro defenderse bien y contraatacar mejor, sacando de concentración a Saku en varias ocasiones.

Sin embargo, luego de un "insulto", Saku se enfado y, junto con Bo, llamo a su _Avatar_ a la batalla; _Gorre_. Con el gigantesco enemigo enfrente, Marina invoco a su _Rune-God_, _Ceres_, el coloso del agua protector de _Céfiro_, para hacerle frente. Junto con Ascot y Mario, Marina se preparaba para enfrentarse a esta amenaza, esperando que no sea tan difícil como _Magus_ anteriormente.

Mientras tanto, en el bosque cercano, Zero estaba observando la situación, esperando su momento para actuar y a la vez recolectar información. ¿Estará haciendo lo correcto?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo 22:¡Dos contra uno!_ _Rune-God__ Ceres vs Avatar Gorre._**

_-Océano del Sur-_

_-Donde termino el Capitulo 21-_

Han pasado unos 10 minutos desde que la pelea comenzó y podemos ver a _Ceres_, el _Rune-God_ de Marina, caer al suelo rápidamente. Afortunadamente, Marina reacciono y logro detenerse antes de tocar el suelo debajo de ella.

"ow… eso dolió…" decía Marina, moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro para sacudirse el golpe. "Hay que detenerla…"

Y con eso, el coloso con forma de dragón azul comenzó a volar, estando nuevamente a la altura de el coloso de Saku; _Red Gorre_.

"Es muy fuerte…" decía Marina dentro de _Ceres_.

"**¡Por supuesto que lo soy!"** respondía Saku dentro de su _Avatar_ _Gorre_ **"Los **_**Avatars**_** están en un nivel mas elevado que los **_**Rune-Gods**_** de ustedes… ¿De verdad crees que me puedes vencer?"**

"Esto aun no se ha definido" decía Marina.

"**Claro que si… además, tu no sirves para pelear… anciana…"**

Una vena apareció en la frente de Marina, mientras ella cerraba los ojos y sus puños, intentando calmarse, resistiendo la tentación de dejar su furia salir.

'_¡Esta niña continua insultándome!'_ pensaba Marina _'Me va a sacar de quicio… estoy empezando a odiar a los niños pequeños…'_

"**¡Aquí voy!"** exclamaba Saku dentro de su _Avatar_ **"**_**¡PAINFUL BLOW!**_**"**

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The Deep End -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

_Red Gorre_ se lanzo hacia _Ceres_, con su puño brillando de energía. La _Magic Knight_ no sabia que era eso, pero sabía que debía quitarse… y rápido. Marina obligó a _Ceres_ moverse a su izquierda, esquivando por poco al _Avatar_. Al ver que no estaba protegida, Marina ataco a Saku con su _Water Dragon_, dándole en la espalda al _Avatar_. Dentro de su coloso, Saku miraba más que enfadada a su oponente.

"**¡Muere!"** decía Saku, mientras que los 6 pétalos que tenia como "falda" comienzan a girar, subiendo por el cuerpo de _Gorre_, hasta llegar a sus manos. **"**_**¡BLOOM OF DESTINY!**_**"**

Los 6 pétalos comenzaron a girar más y más rápido, hasta que _Gorre_ lanzo la "falda" de pétalos, girando más rápidamente, hacia _Ceres_. Al ver la rueda de pétalos venir acercándose, Marina decidió intentar usar su velocidad para alejarse, evitando la rueda mortal. Pero pronto, Marina se dio cuenta de que la rueda la estaba siguiendo.

"¿Me sigue?" preguntaba Marina "Esto no esta bien."

"**¡Hahahahahaha!"** Marina podía escuchar la risa de Saku aun cuando ella estaba volando a gran velocidad, esquivando la rueda de pétalos **"¡Esa falda te seguirá por todas partes!¡No la podrás evitar!"**

"Oh no…"

"**Bueno… me quedare aquí viendo como eso te corta por la mitad… ¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!"** reía Saku, sintiendo su victoria segura.

"¿Segura?"

Antes de que pudiera ver quien era esta nueva voz, Saku sintió como algo empujaba a su _Avatar_. Cuando pudo ver que era, se dio cuenta de que era una criatura, una bestia alada color café. Montando esta criatura, parado sobre su cabeza, estaba Ascot, el joven hechicero de _Céfiro_.

"No dejare que lastimes a Marina…" decía el joven "¡No lo permitiré!"

"**Ha… ¿Qué no lo permitirás?"** preguntaba Saku **"¿Y que has estado haciendo entonces?¿Acaso no ves que esta por ser rebanada en dos?"**

"Confío en ella… y se que saldrá de esto…"

"**¿Qué dices?¿Como estas tan…? Oh…"** decía Saku, entiendo de repente todo **"Ya lo entiendo… así que te gusta¿No?"**

"¿Q-que?" pregunto Ascot nerviosamente "¿D-de que estas hablando?"

"**Por favor… es taaaaan obvio…"** decía la joven niña dentro de su _Avatar_ **"Cualquier tonto puede darse cuenta de que estas enamorado de ella… claro, menos ella, lo cual afirma mi comentario de lo tonta que es…"**

"¡Hey!¡Retira lo dicho!¡Déjala en paz!"

"**hehe, si, de verdad te gusta…"**

"…"

"**Conozco a los chicos de tu tipo… ella te gusta desde hace mucho tiempo, pero eres tan gallina que no puedes decirle lo que piensas, por miedo a que se aleje de ti… ¡Coooooobaaaaaardeeeeeeee!"**

"¡Oye!"

"**Vaya… eres un caso perdido, chico…al parecer, no eres mas que un GRAAAAAN perdedoooooor…"**

"¡Basta!¡HYAAAAAAA!"

Ascot alzo su mano al frente, apuntando a _Gorre_, con su puño cerrado. Una joya que estaba en su muñeca comenzó a brillar más y más. La bestia que el joven montaba en ese momento estaba recibiendo más energía de su dueño. La criatura abrió su boca y lanzo un poderoso cilindro de energía celeste hacia el _Avatar_.

"**¿Esto es todo?"** preguntaba Saku dentro de _Gorre_, preparándose para recibir el ataque.

Entonces, en el último momento, _Gorre_ reunió energía en su mano derecha y, con este, golpeo el cilindro de energía, mandándolo lejos. Ascot se sorprendió al ver esto, ya que toda su energía mágica no le hicieron nada al coloso frente a el.

"**¡Mi turno!"** exclamaba Saku **"**_**¡PAINFUL BLOW!**_**"**

Ahora, el _Avatar_ _Gorre_ comenzó a volar a gran velocidad hacia Ascot y su criatura voladora. El joven ordeno a su mascota que esquivara el ataque, algo que la criatura no necesitaba que se lo dijeran. Logro moverse a un lado para evitar el golpe. Sin embargo, el _Avatar_ se volteo rápidamente y reunió mas energía en su otro puño, creando de nuevo su ataque. Esta vez, la criatura no logro evitarlo y recibió el golpe de lleno, causándole gran dolor. El golpe fue tan fuerte, que mando a ambos al suelo velozmente, la criatura desapreció casi después de recibir el golpe, no soportando recibir mas ataques como ese.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Doushi Clef -_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

A la velocidad a la que venia bajando, si no se detenía, Ascot podría morir cuando chocara con el suelo. Pero el joven hechicero estaba inconciente y no podía invocar a otra criatura, por lo que el caía a su inminente fin. Pero, antes de entrar a los bosques, una figura roja con azul y amarillo lo interfecto, sujetándolo y evitando que se estrellara contra el suelo. Se trataba de Mario, quien antes durante la pelea fue mandando al bosque de un golpe del _Avatar_, dejándolo inconciente por unos minutos.

Ahora, nuevamente despierto, el héroe de _Mushroom Kingdom_ llevaba a Ascot, que se estaba despertando poco a poco, a un lugar seguro, en las afueras del bosque.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Mario.

"Si… gracias por salvarme…" decía Ascot.

"No hay de que…" decía, para luego voltear a ver a _Gorre_, que se acercaba a ellos "Me encargare… descansa…"

"Muy bien… perdón por no ser de ayuda…"

"No te preocupes…"

Y con eso, Mario emprendió el vuelo, acercándose al _Avatar_ _Gorre_.

* * *

"¡AAAAAHHH!¡Me estoy cansando!" 

Marina continuaba evitando el corte letal de la rueda/"falda" de pétalos que Saku le envió. No importando a donde fuera, esta la seguía, moviéndose en la misma dirección y ángulo que ella.

"Rayos… no hay opción… ¡Debo enfrentármele!"

Marina se detuvo e invoco su espada nuevamente, viendo la rueda mortal acercándose amas y más.

"¡Aquí voy!¡HYAAA!"

_-¡SLASH!-_

_Ceres_ dio un fuerte y veloz corte con su espada justo cuando la rueda estaba a escasos metros del coloso. El corte fue tan fuerte que mando la rueda de pétalos lejos.

"¡Que bien!" exclamaba Marina.

"**¡Ten cuidado!¡Ahí viene de regreso!"** advertía _Ceres_.

"¿Qué dices?"

Y si, era cierto. Al mirar al frente, pudo ver la rueda regresar hacia ella a gran velocidad.

"¡Waaaaa!¿Que pasa?¿Acaso no tiene caso?"

"**No, mira bien… gira mas lento… Marina, corta otra vez esa rueda…"**

"Eh… de acuerdo…"

La _Magic Knight_ realizo de nuevo un corte horizontal cuando la rueda se acerco a ella. Nuevamente, la rueda de pétalos fue mandada lejos, para luego regresarse contra Marina, pero mas lento.

"Creo que con una vez mas bastara… ¡HYAAA!"

Y con otro corte, la rueda de pétalos se deshizo, las 6 placas de metal transparente cayeron al suelo antes de desaparecer. Al ver que ya no la seguía, Marina suspiro, aliviada por ya no tener que escapar.

"Que alivio… eso ya me estaba cansando…" decía Marina.

"**No es momento de bajar la guardia"** decía _Ceres_ **"Durante nuestro escape, nos hemos alejado del campo de batalla… tus amigos están en peligro…"**

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamo la chica "oh no… ¡Ascot!... ¡_Ceres_!¡Hay que irnos!¿Por donde?"

"**Ve al Sureste de donde estamos… ahí esta el enemigo…"**

"¡De acuerdo!¡Vamos!"

El coloso azul comenzó a volar velozmente hacia el lugar donde la batalla aun continuaba.

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Double Prayer-VS Gorre -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

"_¡ULTRA FLAME!_"

Mario usaba su habilidad para volar para lanzar sus enormes bolas de fuego hacia el gigantesco _Avatar_ en todas direcciones. Debido al intenso calor de las flamas, el _Avatar_ _Gorre_ no podía seguir a su adversario mas pequeño, y esto hacia enfadar a Saku.

"**¡AAAAHHH!¡Ya esta bien!¡Te acabare ahora!"**

El _Avatar_ se elevo mas aun, siendo seguido por Mario, quien seguía usando sus esferas de fuego para intentar quemar a su adversario. Algunas esferas chocaban con el inmenso cuerpo del coloso, causándole daño a quien estaba dentro. A varios kilómetros sobre la tierra, _Gorre_ se detuvo y miro hacia abajo, viendo al fontanero acercarse, aun lanzando sus esferas de fuego.

"**¡Toma esto!"** exclamaba Saku **"**_**¡ENERGY SHOT!**_**"**

De la esfera que tenia en el centro de su cuerpo, la que servia como cintura, varios dardos de energía rosada, del tamaño de un hombre, quizás de dos, salieron dispararos hacia abajo. Las esferas de fuego se impactaron contra los dardos, siendo estos derrotados por el ataque del coloso.

"¡Mama mía!" exclamaba Mario, al ver el ataque dirigirse hacia el.

Usando su velocidad y habilidad de volar, Mario logro evitar los dardos de energía y además continuar su ataque de fuego por un rato, pero decidió dejar de atacar debido a que ninguna de sus esferas de fuego llegaba hasta _Gorre_, por lo que se dedico a esquivar mejor.

"**¿Crees que puedes escapar, gordito?"** preguntaba Saku dentro de su _Avatar_ **"¡Pues no podrás!"**

El _Avatar_ _Gorre_ comenzó a disparar más y más rápido, haciéndole difícil a Mario el poder esquivar sus ataques. Entonces, el plumero vio un dardo acercarse a el a gran velocidad, uno que no podía evitar. En lugar de volar inútilmente Mario se quedo en su lugar, sujeto su capa mágica y, de un puñetazo, regreso el ataque a su punto de origen. El ataque golpeo a _Gorre_ en el rostro, confundiéndolo por unos segundos, cancelando su ataque. Mario vio esto como una oportunidad.

"Ahora"

Usando su habilidad para volar, Mario se elevo por los aires, hasta estar sobre el _Avatar_, que comenzó a mirar para abajo, buscando al fontanero.

"**¿Donde esta?"** preguntó Saku, buscándolo en todas partes.

"_¡HERE I GOOOO!_"

Saku miro hacia arriba… gran error. Mario, que estaba arriba de ella, había sacado un enorme martillo de sus pantalones… ¿Cómo le cupieron ahí? El mundo nunca lo sabrá… quizás sea magia. El punto, es que Mario, con su Martillo, iba bajando rápidamente justo cuando _Gorre_ miro hacia arriba.

_-¡CLAAAANK!-_

Después de eso, Saku solo vio estrellas. Mario le dio un golpe muy fuerte al _Avatar_ justo en medio de las cejas, causándole gran dolor al _Avatar_ y a su ocupante.

"**¡ooooowwww!"** exclamaba Saku, al sentir que su cabeza estaba dentro de una campana. Mario continuo volando por un momento, aun con el martillo en su mano. El héroe de rojo y azul continuo volando y le dio otro fuerte golpe, esta vez, en la cien izquierda, causándole mas dolor de cabeza al coloso. **"¡Basta!"**

Y ahí iba Mario de nuevo, listo para dar otro martillazo. Sin embargo, Saku ya estaba lista. Cuando Mario se acerco, Saku lo tomo con ambas manos… bueno, si se le podría decir así, ya que no tenia dedos.

"**Muy bien, pequeño gordito"** decía Saku **"Veamos que pasa si te aplasto…"**

Saku comenzó a aumentar la presión en sus manos, apretando más y más a Mario, quien no podía safarse del abrazo mortal, cosa que hizo reír a la niña.

"**¡Ahora si, veras lo que te voy…!"**

"_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

Del bosque que estaba abajo, un enorme cilindro de energía color azul celeste salio, viajando por el aire, hasta impactar en uno de los brazos que tenían sujetado a Mario. El coloso libero al fontanero, quien rápidamente se alejo de el.

"**¿Pero que paso?"** preguntaba Saku, sujetando su mano. Buscando por todas partes, pudo ver a su atacante, a pesar de estar escondido en el bosque cercando al océano. Se trataba de Zero, el _Maverick_ _Hunter_, que estaba escondido, recolectando información de sus enemigos. **"¡Tu!¡Me las paga…!"**

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

Un dragón de agua impacto en la espalda del _Avatar_, mandándolo al bosque debajo, tirando árboles cuando impacto. Saku se levando del suelo, su _Avatar_ siguiendo sus movimientos, para luego mirar hacia arriba y ver a _Ceres_, el _Rune-God_ que Marina controlaba.

"**¡Ya veras, anciana!"**

Y olvidándose por completo de Mario y Zero, Saku se lanzo hacia Marina, comenzando nuevamente una batalla de colosos.

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Joshoi - Zagato no Bouryaku-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

Zero suspiro al ver que Mario estaba bien y que Marina, junto con su coloso _Ceres_, habían regresado. A pesar de su reputación de ser alguien frío y serio, el _Hunter_ se preocupaba por sus amigos. Antes, solo tomaba a X y Axl como sus verdaderos amigos, pero en esta aventura, los héroes de otros mundos se habían vuelto algo importante para el.

"¡Zero!"

Y hablando de héroes…

El _Hunter_ pudo observar que Mario estaba bajando a tierra, a lado de el.

"¿Donde estabas?" pregunto el fontanero cuando toco tierra "Creímos que te dejamos muy atrás…"

"No… en realidad, estaba aquí desde el principio…" decía Zero.

"¿Que?"

"No se los dije… pero llegue aquí cuando comenzó la batalla entre Marina y esa niña…"

"¿Y porque no nos has ayudado?¿No viste que nos estaban ganando?"

"Si… pero sabia que ustedes podían enfrentarse a ese coloso… por mientras… estoy recolectando información…"

"¿Información?¿Que tipo de información?"

"De esas criaturas…" decía Zero, viendo la batalla entre _Gorre_ y _Ceres_, ambos dándose fuertes golpes "Desde que vi al _Avatar_ verde, el que se enfrento contra los _Rune-Gods_ de las _Magic Knights_, sentí algo raro en el… algo similar a… datos…"

"¿Datos?"

"Si… por eso decidí analizar a este _Avatar_… pero para hacerlo, no puedo entrar en batalla… necesito estar quieto para recolectar toda la información posible…"

"Ya veo…"

"Mario… continua peleando… necesito ver que pueden hacer los _Avatars_, para así poder defendernos mejor…"

"No te preocupes, haré lo posible…"

"Claro…"

Al terminar la conversación, Mario volvió a emprender el vuelo, alejándose de Zero, quien solo se quedo viendo.

"No se mueran…"

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Double Prayer-VS Gorre -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

"¡HYAAAAAA!"

_Ceres_ y _Red Gorre_ continuaban su batalla, dándose golpes, o en el caso de _Ceres_ sablazos, bloqueando los ataques del contrincante. Luchando velozmente, los dos colosos viajaban por el aire a gran velocidad.

"¡Ríndete, niña!" exclamaba Marina desde su _Rune-God_.

"**¡Jamás, Anciana!"** Exclamaba Saku dentro de su _Avatar_ **"¡Bo!¡Es tu turno!"**

"**¡Ok!"** exclamaba la voz de un niño, el hermano de Saku.

Fue cuando Marina se dio cuenta de que los dos estaban dentro de _Gorre_. Entonces, la figura roja se introdujo en el agujero que había en una de las dos placas de metal que giraban alrededor de la cintura del coloso. Al mismo tiempo, una figura azul salio de la otra placa de metal. Esta figura era idéntica a la figura roja, salvo que su casco, en lugar de parecer un sol, parecía una luna creciente, con ambos picos como si fueran cuernos. Ahora, era otro modo del _Avatar_; _Blue Gorre_. Marina se preparo para cualquier cosa que planeara esta nueva figura azul. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que _Blue Gorre_ comenzó a alejarse de ella.

"**¡Aléjate!"** exclamaba Bo dentro de _Blue Gorre_, alejándose de Marina, dejando algo que parecía burbujas gigantes.

"¡Eso no!" exclamaba Marina, haciendo que _Ceres_ persiguiera a _Gorre_, rompiendo las burbujas al pasar.

_Ceres_ perseguía a _Gorre_ a gran velocidad, esperando alcanzarlo. Sin embargo, el _Avatar_ era mas rápido que el _Rune-God_, por lo que continuaba alejándose.

"¡No lo alcanzaré!" exclamaba Marina, al ver a _Gorre_ alejándose.

Entonces, _Blue Gorre_ se dio la vuelta y se acerco a Marina, quien no estaba preparada para este cambio de táctica.

"Uh-oh…" decía ella.

"_**¡PARADISE INVITE!**_**"**

_Blue Gorre_ le dio un fuerte puñetazo a _Ceres_ en el rostro, para luego sujetarlo por las axilas.

"**¡Saku!"** exclamaba Bo dentro de _Blue Gorre_.

En ese momento, de la otra placa de metal, _Red Gorre_ salio, quedando frente a _Blue Gorre_, quien sujetaba a _Ceres_. Entonces, _Red Gorre_ comenzó a golpear a _Ceres_ varias veces.

"**¡Vamosvamosvamosvamosvamos!"** exclamaba _Red Gorre_, dándole mas y mas puñetazos a _Ceres_.

Entonces, el coloso rojo comenzó a reunir energía en su puño derecho y con este le dio un poderoso golpe a _Ceres_… uno que lo mando lejos en el aire… tan rápido que parecía que se convertiría en estrella. Ambos _Gorres_ miraron a _Ceres_ alejarse en el cielo, _Red Gorre_ con las manos en la cintura, satisfecha de su trabajo, y _Blue Gorre_ moviendo la mano, como despidiéndose.

"**¡Adiós!"** decía _Blue Gorre_.

Mas tarde, vemos al _Rune-God_ _Ceres_ en el suelo, con una mitad en la playa y la otra en el mar, luego de caer desde una altura increíble, al límite con el espacio. El coloso comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, sujetándose la cabeza.

"Ow… eso dolió…" decía Marina, frotando su mano en su cabeza.

"**¡hahahaha!¡Y eso no es todo, anciana!"** decía Saku, dentro de _Gorre_, que bajaba a estar cerca de ella. **"¿Ahora vez que no estas a mi nivel?"**

"¡Cállate niña malcriada!" exclamaba la guerrera del agua, creando uno de sus ataques especiales "_¡ICE BLADES!_"

Varias gotas de agua comenzaron a formarse alrededor de _Ceres_, gotas que comenzaron a hacerse mas y mas grandes. Llego un momento en el que las gotas se solidificaron, creando lanzas de hielo, que fueron lanzadas hacia el frente. El _Avatar_ tuvo que emprender el vuelo para evitar que estas lanzas de hielo lo golpearan.

"Es muy rápida…" decía Marina.

"**No es cierto…"** decía Saku **"Es solo que eres muy lenta…"**

"Te gusta andar insultando a los demás ¿Verdad?" decía la chica de cabello azul, con una vena en su frente.

"**No… solo le digo a las personas sus verdades…"**

"…"

"**Como sea… continuemos esto…"**

Ambos gigantes continuaron su batalla por varios minutos. Se veían cansados luego de tanta lucha, pero se veía claramente que _Ceres_ estaba perdiendo, algo que las dos chicas sabían.

"**Parece que te estas cansando, anciana."** decía Saku.

"Tu también, mocosa…" decía Marina.

"**Si… pero no estoy tan cansada como tu… Así que parece que ganare este combate…"**

Ambas chicas iban a continuar el combate, cuando una figura apareció frente a _Ceres_. El fontanero Mario apareció flotando frente a ella, mirando al coloso.

"Se olvida de mi…" decía el héroe rojo, algo que hizo reír a Saku.

"**Claro que me olvido de ti… eres muy pequeño… no podrías hacerme nada…"** decía la niña dentro de su _Avatar_, riendo a carcajadas.

"Bueno… seré pequeño ahora… pero pronto no lo seré…"

"**¿De que estas hablando?"**

"Ya veras… ¡OBSERVA!¡EL ITEM DE TU DESTRUCCION!"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Canard -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Mario comenzó a buscar algo en su camisa. Luego, saco un objeto extraño… era…

"**¿Un hongo?"** preguntaba Saku algo sorprendida, antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas **"¡HAHAHAHAHA!¿No me digas que ese es el ítem de mi destrucción?¡PA-TE-TI-CO!"**

Mientras Saku reía, Marina también se quedo pensando. Muy bien, sabia que un hongo inofensivo, extraño porque tenia ojos, pero inofensivo, seria inútil contra un gigante como el _Avatar_ _Gorre_. Sin embargo, la mirada de confianza de Mario le dio algo de seguridad.

"Te equivocas…" decía el héroe de gorra roja "No es un hongo normal… es un _MegaMushroom_, y ahora, veras sus asombrosas habilidades."

Y con eso, Mario de devoró el hongo, del tamaño de su mano, de un bocado. Saku comenzó a reír mas, ya que se había comido el "objeto de su destrucción" de un bocado. Pero entonces, tanto ella como Marina notaron algo.

Mario comenzó a crecer… crecer MUCHO…

"¿Pero que…?" decía Marina, viendo al pequeño hombre crecer mas y mas a cada segundo.

"**¿…esta pasando?"** termino Saku la pregunta de la joven.

Frente a Saku, estaba Mario, del tamaño de _Ceres_ que estaba detrás de el. En enorme fontanero, aun con su capa amarilla, choco sus puños al frente de el, mirando a Saku con decisión.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Fight Against A Somewhat Stronger Monster -_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG_)­_-_

"_LET'S-A-GO!_" decía Mario con una voz mas grave, lanzándose contra _Gorre_ y tackleandolo con fuerza.

"**¡AH!¡Suéltame tu panzón!"** exclamaba Saku, siendo su _Avatar_ elevado al cielo por la fuerza de Mario.

"Resiento eso…"

Mario soltó a _Gorre_ y comenzó a darle varios golpes en el rostro, para terminar con una patada… que por un segundo, su pie parecía que había crecido.

"**¡Ow!"** Exclamaba Saku **"¡Ya veras tu…!¡VAMOS BO!"**

El otro muñeco gigante color azul salio de una de las placas de metal. Ahora, con los dos fuera, los 6 pétalos rosados transparentes que servían como falda se colocaron detrás de ellos, mientras ambos muñecos se veían frente a frente. Las 2 placas de metal se colocaron al frente de ellos, una a lado de la otra. Un extraño cañón de energía, un cañón formado por varios hexágonos transparentes, se formo en el centro de ambas placas de metal.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Marina, viendo ese extraño cañón.

"**Es el arma mas poderosa de los **_**Avatars**_**… una técnica terrible… el **_**Data Drain**_**…" **decía _Ceres_.

"¿_Data Drain_?"

"**Es una técnica extraña… Puede ser usada como un simple ataque de energía… pero también tiene otras cualidades. **_**Data Drain**_** puede hacer que un ser viviente entre en un coma profundo, uno del cual nunca despertara… y también puede hacer que los seres con súper poderes los pierdan y se vuelvan comunes y corrientes…"**

"¿Qué?... entonces…"

"**Si una **_**Magic Knight**_** o un **_**N-Warrior**_** recibe ese ataque, el perderá todos sus poderes. La fuente mágica de las **_**Magic Knights**_** desaparecerá y la semilla dorada de los **_**N-Warriors**_** se apagara…"**

"¡Hay que advertirle a Mario!"

* * *

"Esta energía… ¡Es inmensa!" 

Abajo, Zero continuaba analizando la información que le llegaba. Cuando _Gorre_ invoco ese extraño cañón, los niveles de energía se dispararon, tanto que la computadora del _Ride-Chaser_ estallo. Sin embargo, su cerebro humano, junto con los nanobots de su cuerpo, pudieron analizar la información.

"Ese poder… ¡Lo tengo!¡Ya se lo que es!" Exclamaba Zero, descubriendo algo importante de esto. "Oh no…" Se dijo el, al ver que estaba por disparar _"¡Mario!¡¿Me escuchas?!"_

* * *

"¿Zero?" preguntaba Mario extrañado "¿Me hablas por telepatía?¿Como es que…?" 

"_Nanobots incrementando mis poderes mentales… ¡No hay tiempo!¡Debes esquivar esa técnica!¡Si la recibes, no se que podría pasar!"_

"No te preocupes… ya lo tengo pensado…"

"_¿Que?¿Que piensas…?"_

"Usare toda mi energía y la reuniré en mi capa… le regresare el tiro…"

"_¡No seas tonto!¡No sabemos si eso funcionara!¡Es mucha energía!"_

"Como Alan dice… Los _N-Warriors_ podemos hacer milagros…"

"_¡Tu no eres un N-Warrior!¡No tienes una Keyblade!"_

"Lo se… pero me gusta pensar así… ¡Ahí viene!"

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The 13th Dilemma -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

"**¡Toma esto gordito!"** exclamaba Saku. **"**_**¡DATA DRAIN!**_**"**

El cañón disparo una enorme esfera negra hacia Mario. El fontanero reunió toda su energía en la capa amarilla, planeando regresárselo.

"¡No me falles, capa mágica!" exclamaba Mario "¡HYAAAAA!"

Mario golpeo la esfera negra con su enorme capa mágica con fuerza. No lo regreso, ni lo recibió… si no ambas cosas…

La enorme esfera negra fue reflejada de nuevo a _Gorre_, no antes de causar daño en Mario. Al ver que su ataque venia hacia ella, Saku y Bo miraron sorprendidos.

"**¿Qué ra…?¡AAAAAHHHH!"**

Ambos muñecos recibieron el ataque de su propia técnica, siendo encerrados en una enorme esfera negra, con varias bandas de colores girando a su alrededor, bandas formadas por lo que parecían ser letras. Luego de un rato, la esfera desapareció y ambas partes de _Gorre_ comenzaron a caer a tierra

A Mario le pasaba lo mismo. El ataque también lo afecto, encerrándolo en una esfera también. Igualmente que _Gorre_, la esfera desapareció luego de un rato, dejando caer al gigantesco Mario. Mientras caía, Mario comenzó a encogerse, regresando a la normalidad, mientras que su capa mágica desaparecía, como si fueran datos de computadora. El Plomero, desmayado, continuaba cayendo a tierra, y hubiera caído de no ser porque Marina, dentro de _Ceres_, lo tomo en una de sus manos.

"¡Oye!¿Estas bien?¡Hey!"

Las palabras de la joven guerrera caían en oídos sordos, ya que Mario estaba desmayado y aprecia que no despertaría pronto.

"¡Hey!¡Despierta!"

"**No te preocupes, Marina… aun puedo sentir su energía vital en el… además, no recibió el poder completo del **_**Data Drain**_**, por lo que creo que estará bien…"**

"Eso espero, _Ceres_…"

"**¡OOOOOOOWWWWWW!"**

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Marina alzo la vista y vio a _Red Gorre_ levantándose con dificultad del suelo.

"Oh no…¿No me digan que quieren continuar peleando?" pregunto Marina, dejando a Mario en el suelo, en un lugar seguro y preparando separa continuar.

Al levantarse completamente, Saku se dio cuenta del estado en el que estaba. Sus energías estaban muy bajas, _Gorre_ estaba lastimado por su propio ataque, y, si esto continuaba, ella perdería la habilidad de mantener al _Avatar_ activo.

"**¡NonononononoNOOO!"** exclamaba Saku **"¡No puede ser!¡No lo creo!"**

"¿Uh?" preguntaba Marina.

"**¡NononoNO!... no puedo continuar luchando en estas condiciones…¡AAAAAAHHHHH!"** exclamaba la pequeña niña dentro de su _Avatar_, para luego señalar a Marina. **"¡Esto no ha terminado!¡La próxima vez que nos veamos, te **_**Data Drain**_**eare!"**

Y así de simple, el coloso desapareció, llevándose consigo a Saku y Bo. Marina miro a todos lados, esperando a que los atacaran por sorpresa. Pero, al ver que no era el caso, la guerrera suspiro aliviada.

"uuuff… eso estuvo cerca…" decía Marina, cansada por lo que acababa de pasar.

"¡Hey!"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Secret of The Forest -_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)­_-_

La guerrera miro hacia abajo, y ahí, pudo ver a Zero, quien estaba ayudando a Ascot a caminar, recargado en su hombro.

"¡TU!" exclamaba Marina, señalándolo con el enorme brazo de _Ceres_ "¿En donde es que _TU_ has estado?"

"Cerca… mirando la pelea…" decía Zero tranquilamente.

"Mirando… ¡¿MIRANDO LA PELEA?!¿SABES CUANTO NOS COSTO EN VENCERLO!" exclamo la joven, sumamente furiosa porque el _Hunter_ no los ayudo en nada.

"C-cálmate Marina…" decía Ascot nerviosamente al ver a la joven enfadada… no era bueno hacerla enfadar… mucho menos cuando esta dentro de un robot gigante "El tenia una razón para hacer lo que hizo… ya me lo explico a mi… aunque no lo entiendo mucho…"

"Es normal…" decía Zero "No eres de un mundo tecnológico como el mío, por eso no entiendes los conceptos que digo…"

"oh… lo siento…"

"No te desanimes muchacho… es normal…"

"¡No explica lo que estabas haciendo!" exclamaba Marina.

"Mejor regresemos al castillo…" decía Zero tranquilamente, no sintiéndose amenazado por una mujer enfadada dentro de un robot gigante… que extraño "Ustedes 3 han de estar cansados… además de que quiero comentarles lo que descubrí mientras peleaban contra ese _Avatar_…"

"Mas vale que eso valga la pena…" decía Marina, su rostro algo sádico "¡De lo contrario, te cortare esa cabellera que tienes!"

"¡Hey!" exclamaba Zero "¡Si te metes con mi cabello, me meto con el tuyo!"

"¡Deja mi cabello en paz!"

"¡Tu deja el mío!"

"Cálmense los dos…" decía Ascot, intentando poner orden "Mejor regresemos ya…"

"Como sea…" dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que el joven hechicero riera nerviosamente.

Unos minutos después, los 4 comenzaron el regreso al castillo, Marina en su _Rune-God_, Zero y Mario iban con Ascot en una de sus criaturas voladoras, debido a que la motocicleta de Zero se había descompuesto cuando intento analizar la información de _Gorre_.

Ahora, Zero esperaba a regresar, ansioso por comentar sus descubrimientos cerca de los _Avatars_.

**Fin del Capitulo 22

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** hola, soy Alan. Nuestro grupo se acerca al volcán de Céfiro… oh bueno, volcanes… uhmm… Céfiro es mas grande que el que vi en la serie.

**X:** ¡Cuidado!¡no estamos solos en este lugar!

**Haseo:** Hey, ahora si, podremos comenzar… ¡Los matare!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cefiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El Fuego interno de Lucy.**_

**Lucy: **Como te atreves… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así?!¡No dejare que salgas de aquí con vida!

**Alan:** ¿Que? Ella es…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** Oh bien, un nuevo capitulo... espero que les haya gustado... la cancion de batalla de Gorre es una de mis favoritas... no se, me gusta mucho el tono de la cancion... oh bueno... _

Venus Adept JMAG: Digamos que las personalidades de ambas chocaban... a Saku casi no le importa hablar mal de la gente y Marina estalla muy rapidamente... sobres...

Umbrella Agent: Algo asi me imagine si ambas chicas se encontraran... como dije antes, Saku habla de mas y Marina no es muy paciente que digamos... y si, me resultaba mucho mas facil tomarlos por separado que juntos como un solo individuo... oh bueno... quizas la accion de Mario no pueda ser posible realmente, pero bueno, creo que esa capa que tiene regresa casi cualquier ataque de energia... o proyectil :S

Arecanderu: interesante que sean tus favoritos pero no has jugado ninguno de los juegos... bueno, si te quieres spoilear de los juegos de Hack, ve a bluelaguna. net y baja TODOS los videos de Hack y Hack G.U. ... son muchos o.O ... yo ya los baje... son como 3 gigas de solo un juego O.O ...

Ghost iv: otra vez, gracias por bajar los soundtracks XD... y asi son los "gemelos" en Hack//G.U. ... no me fue muy dificil con las personalidades de ambos :S...

Vivi: Asi son... y si, se a quien te refieres de Yahiko... digamos que se lo toma MUCHO mas a pecho que Yahiko... es cierto XD... nos vemos...

Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora... nos vemos el Martes y deseenme suerte en mi examen del Lunes... y ya conectate Umi, se que andas leyendo esto ¬¬ XD

Sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	24. Cap 23: El fuego interno de Lucy

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Saku y Bo, los gemelos _Epitaph Users_, invocaron a su _Avatar_, _Gorre_ - _The Machinator_, a la batalla, para derrotar a los jóvenes héroes. Para llevar la pelea al mismo nivel, Marina invoco a su _Rune-God_, _Ceres_, y le hizo frente al coloso con forma de muñecos. El joven hechicero Ascot invoco a una de sus criaturas, y el, junto con Mario, se unieron con Marina en la batalla.

Mientras tanto, Zero, el _Maverick Hunter_, se quedo observando la batalla desde lejos, analizado al _Avatar_ en la pelea, intentando descifrar algo que le ayudara a el y a sus compañeros en la lucha contra esos colosos.

Mientras, Marina tenía algunos problemas al enfrentarse a _Gorre_… y eso era porque el _Avatar_ eran dos seres en uno. Ascot cayó vencido rápidamente y Mario estaba a punto de perder. Cuando Marina estaba en problemas, el fontanero apareció frente al _Avatar_, se comió un hongo y… creció… creció MUCHO. El tamaño del héroe bigoton era del mismo que _Ceres_ y un poco más pequeño que _Gorre_. Aun así, fue suficiente para hacer retroceder al gigante. Luego de unos momentos, Saku decidió retirarse, habiendo tenido suficiente batalla por un día.

Zero apareció de nuevo frente a ellos y decidieron regresar al castillo… no sin antes que Marina amenazara al joven de larga cabellera por haberlos abandonado.

Solo queda un grupo… ¿Qué estarán haciendo en estos momentos?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 23: El fuego interno de Lucy.**_

_-En el cielo-_

_-Una hora antes de donde termina el Capitulo 22-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Praire- Evening-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Al igual que Marina, Lucy veía el estado actual de _Céfiro_, un mundo marchito, a punto de ser destruido por fuerzas negativas externas. Los bellos cielos azules, bosques verdes y frondosos, agua cristalina, el paisaje pacifico… todo eso había desaparecido, siendo reemplazado por nubes de tormenta, vientos huracanados, erupciones volcánicas, terremotos y una sensación de miedo y desesperación. La joven de cabellos rojizos pensaba tristemente al ver ese bello mundo en ese estado tan deplorable.

'_Que triste… que triste se ve este mundo… tanto trabajo, tanto esfuerzo, tantas batallas y sufrimiento por hacer que este mundo volviera a ser bello… solo para que otros seres lleguen y lo destruyan… no se los perdonare…'_

"**Tranquilízate, Lucy…"**

'_Rayearth…¿Escuchaste lo que pensé?'_

"**No… pero puedo sentir la tristeza de tu corazón… no te preocupes, siempre hay esperanza… cree en ti misma y en tus amigas, así como la gente que te ha apoyado y los nuevos amigos, y podrás rescatar **_**Céfiro**_**…"**

'_Claro, Rayearth, juntos lograremos salvar este mundo…'_

"Oye, Lucy"

La joven guerrera, dentro del _Rune-God_ de fuego, volteo a ver a Caldina, la que la había llamado, que estaba en la mano derecha del "robot" gigante.

"¿Qué te pasa?" pregunto la mujer morena "Andas muy callada… ¿Te pasa algo?"

"Eh…No, claro que no…" respondía la joven guerrera "Solo andaba pensando en lo ultimo que había ocurrido…" decía ella, sintiendo algo de tristeza.

"… no… se que andas pensando en algo mas…" decía Caldina, sonriendo de manera traviesa.

"¿Uh?"

"Si… andas pensando en el… ¿no?"

"¿El? Caldina ¿De que estas ha…?"

"De ese joven de nombre extraño, X…"

Nuevamente, algo que esta ocurriéndole mucho últimamente, Lucy se sonrojo ante la idea de estar pensando en el joven de ojos verdes. Se sonrojo aun mas cuando escuchó a ese joven estornudar, volando a su izquierda, varios metros alejado de ella.

"¡C-Caldina!¡¿Que estas diciendo?!" exclamo la joven pelirroja.

"Oh… ¡Entonces si era cierto!" exclamaba Caldina.

"¿E-eh?"

"Marina me lo contó… que últimamente estas nerviosa cuando el esta cerca… ¿Lo admiras?... o acaso…"

"¡N-no!¡Nada de eso!"

"¿Entonces?"

"B-bueno… yo solo… yo…"

"**Sabes Lucy… es bueno admirar a alguien…"**

"¡¿Tu también, _Rayearth_?!"

"**Solo digo la verdad…"**

"Hasta tu _Rune-God_ lo admite..." decía Caldina "Vamos Lucy, admítelo, así te sentirás mejor…"

"B-bueno…" comenzó la joven guerrera apenada, terminando la frase en voz baja.

"¿Uh? No te escuche" decía Caldina, colocando una de sus manos a lado de su oreja izquierda. Lucy volvió a hablar, nuevamente en susurro "Sigo sin escucharte…"

"¡Que si!¡Lo admiro!" exclamaba Lucy "¿Estas feliz?"

"uh… ¿Interrumpo algo?"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Canard -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

El rostro de la joven se volvió completamente rojo al escuchar la voz detrás de ella, mientras que la mujer de cabello rosado reía a carcajadas. Lentamente, Lucy volteo a un lado, el "robot" donde estaba ella también. Volando a su lado, estaba X, mirando a ambas mujeres confundido. Es bueno, pensó ella, que, por estar dentro de _Rayearth_, no tenia que ocultar su rostro para que no la vieran sonrojarse.

"E-e-X… ¿Q-que pasa?" pregunto Lucy.

"No, nada…" respondía X, vistiendo la armadura _Falcon,_ la que le permitía volar "Alan y yo queremos saber cuanto mas nos tardaremos en llegar…"

"**No falta mucho…"** respondió _Rayearth_ **"En un momento comenzaremos a ver las montañas a donde vamos…"**

"Ya veo…" respondía el ex-_Reploid_, mirando a Caldina, que estaba riendo a carcajadas, luego a Lucy… o _Rayearth_ en este caso "¿Sucede algo?"

"¡Eh!" dijo la pelirroja "N-no, nada…"

"Nada en especial…" decía Caldina, aun riendo traviesamente "Es solo que Lucy te…"

"¡Oye!"

Lucy rápidamente movió su otra mano para silenciar a la bailarina, no recordando que ella estaba dentro de un robot gigante, aplastando a la hermosa mujer para callarla. Caldina a duras penas alcanzo a gritar antes de que la otra mano de _Rayearth_ se posara sobre ella, atrapándola entre ambas manos. Lucy aun no se daba cuenta de eso, solo estaba preocupada porque la habitante de _Cizeta_ no dijera su "secreto"

'_Ahora se porque Ascot siempre le hace eso a Caldina…'_ pensó la guerrera de fuego _'… ella siempre ha de estar tratando de revelar algo personal…'_

Al ver esto, X estaba confundido… y preocupado, esperando que Lucy no haya matado a la mujer. Pero, luego de sentir aun el aura de Caldina, X se relajo.

"Bueno… le avisare a Alan que estamos por llegar…" decía X, alejándose de ambas mujeres.

Lucy soltó un suspiro, esperando que no haya escuchado la conversación. Fue cuando sintió unos golpecitos en sus manos que se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. Rápidamente separo sus manos, esperando no haber matado accidentalmente a su compañera. Se alivio cuando vio que estaba viva, adolorida, pero viva, frotando varias partes de su cuerpo. Sintió un enorme nerviosismo cuando vio que la mujer la veía con furia.

"¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!" exclamaba Caldina, con un curita y algunas vendas en sus brazos y piernas… además de una vena roja en su frente "¡¿Qué querías hacer?!¡¿Matarme?!"

"hehe… lo siento Caldina… reaccione sin pensar…"

"…"

Mientras la joven trataba de calmar a su compañera, X regreso a donde estaba, volando a mas de 20 o 30 metros de _Rayearth_, a lado de Alan convertido en _Súper_ _Saiyan_/_Súper_ _N-Warrior_.

"¿Qué te dijeron?" preguntó el joven de, en ese momento, cabellera rubia.

"Que falta poco… en unos minutos veremos las montañas…" respondía X.

"Entiendo… ¿Qué fue ese grito de hace rato? Parece que Lucy le dijo algo a Caldina, pero no escuché bien…"

"Creo que Lucy admira a alguien… solo que no escuche a quien…"

"… debe ser a alguien de _Céfiro_…"

"O quizás a alguno de nosotros…"

"Quien sabe…"

Sabiendo que el intentar averiguar quien era a quien Lucy admiraba era un juego de adivinanzas, decidieron dejar la conversación a un lado y continuar volando, siguiendo al enorme coloso rojo de _Rayearth_.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Uutai Ruins -_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)­_-_

Unos minutos después, a lo lejos se podía ver las montañas y algo de humo saliendo de ellas, indicando que había volcanes activos… de hecho, HAY volcanes activos… ¿De que otro modo se podría explicar el cielo naranja que se veía a lo lejos en un mundo que estaba cubierto continuamente por nubes de tormenta?

"Nos estamos acercando…" decía Lucy "Es por aquí que desperté a _Rayearth_ hace 1 año…"

"Ya veo…" decía Alan _'No recuerdo que Céfiro fuera tan grande… a lo mejor en esta realidad es del tamaño de un mundo normal…'_

"Hay que tener cuidado con las erupciones volcánicas…" decía Caldina "He escuchado que últimamente se ponen muy activas por aquí…"

"Si, tendremos cuidado…" decía X.

Y era cierto. Cuando entraron a la zona de montañas, cientos de estas montañas estaban haciendo erupción, lanzando grandes cantidades de lava al cielo, para luego caer como grandes rocas ardientes. _Rayearth_ no necesitaba esquivarlas, su cuerpo acostumbrado al calor era resistente para evitar que estas le hicieran daño. Viendo esto, Alan y X se colocaron debajo de _Rayearth_, volando paralelamente a el, hasta llegar a la montaña.

Luego de pasar la zona peligrosa, notaron una zona donde las montañas no hacían erupción. Esa era la zona donde se encontraba la montaña del templo de fuego, donde _Rayearth_ estaba dormido. La mujer, Caldina, sintió una extraña energía que provenía de una de las tantas montañas cercanas, por lo que fueron a investigar ese lugar.

En un costado de una de las montañas, había un enorme portón color gris, al cual bajaron. Cuando tocaron el suelo, _Rayearth_ comenzó a desaparecer.

"**Lucy… si me necesitas, di mi nombre y estaré ahí…"**

"Por supuesto…"

Y así, el gigante rojo desapareció de vista, regresando al lugar donde el dormía. La armadura de X regreso a la normalidad, siendo la armadura azul que siempre usaba.

"Así que… este es el lugar…" decía X.

"Si, es este" decía Caldina.

"Se tardaron en llegar…"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Ask The Owl -_(**Soundtrack: **_Escaflowne_)­_-_

Los 4 se colocaron en guardia al escuchar la voz. Recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo, había un caballero de armadura gris con rojo, una armadura que protegía gran parte de su cuerpo. Su cabello era largo, llegándole hasta la espalda y, extrañamente, era bicolor, siendo la zona de las patillas azul y lo demás rojo. El sujeto estaba de brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y sonriendo.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntaba Alan.

"Yo soy un caballero al servicio de la señora Polaris Morganna…" decía el caballero, retirándose de la pared, descruzándose de brazos y mirando a los héroes "Soy un _Phantom Knight_, anteriormente un _God Warrior_… soy Magzer, de la estrella de _Merak Beta_."

"Un _God Warrior_…" decía Caldina "Este enemigo ya nos esperaba aquí…"

"Yo me haré cargo de el" decía X.

"Espera X… yo me enfrentare a el…" decía Alan.

"¿Que? Pero…"

"Disculpa… pero tu no te puedes convertir en _Súper_ _Saiyan_… el aura de este guerrero es mas fuerte que la tuya…"

"Ya veo…"

"¿De verdad creen que los dejar pasar?" preguntaba Magzer, elevando su aura, un aura blanca y fría. "¡No dejare que entren a este templo!"

"_¡BLIZZARD!_"

Alan se coloco en frente de sus compañeros y lanzo una corriente de aire helado a su enemigo, quien se volvió una estatua de hielo en segundos.

"¡Corran!" exclamaba Alan.

"¡De acuerdo!"

Lucy, Caldina y X corrieron por el pasillo, pasando de largo a Magzer, quien aun andaba congelado. Poco después de que ellos pasaran, el hielo que aprisionaba al _God Warrior_ comenzó a quebrarse rápidamente. Pronto, el hielo cayó al suelo, dejando libre al caballero de su prisión helada.

"Así que también usas el _Ken_ de hielo…" decía Magzer "Me recuerda a una historia que mi abuelo me dijo, una que pasaba de generación en generación en mi familia…"

"¿Una historia dices?" preguntaba Alan sin bajar la guardia.

"Si… me dijo que, hace miles de años, un antepasado mío, que usaba esta misma armadura, lucho contra un caballero de hielo, un _Saint_ de Athena…"

"Entiendo… así que tu eres descendiente de Hagen, el _God Warrior_ de _Merak Beta…_"

Magzer se vio confundido y sorprendido ante lo que el joven había dicho.

"Exactamente… ¿Cómo conoces a mi antepasado?" preguntó el caballero.

"Digamos que tengo mis medios…" decía Alan _'¿Una historia que paso hace miles de años? La gente de su galaxia debe ser muy especial para recordar algo que ocurrió hace muchos millones de años…'_

"Ya comprendo… No importa… A diferencia de mi antepasado, yo derrotare a un guerrero de hielo mas poderoso que el que lo venció… ¡Prepárate!" decía Magzer, elevando su aura blanca al nivel mas alto.

"¡Magzer de _Merak Beta_, no creas que me dejare vencer!¡Yo, Alan de _Articuno_, te venceré aquí!" exclamaba Alan, elevando su aura dorada por la forma _Súper_ en la que estaba, el símbolo dorado en su frente brillaba con fuerza.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The 13__th__ Dilemma -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un rato, hasta que se lanzaron el uno al otro. Alan y Magzer dieron un puñetazo, estrellándose contra los nudillos del otro. Al momento del impacto, sus auras heladas se juntaron, congelando el suelo debajo de ellos, además de parte de la montaña ardiente. Luego de probar fuerzas, ambos saltaron hacia atrás, alejándose el uno del otro. Alan, al momento de tocar el suelo, se impulso hacia su derecha, justo a una de las paredes del pasillo. Magzer vio cuando Alan salto y se apoyo de nuevo en la pared, para tomar velocidad y lanzarse hacia el. Alan dio una fuerte patada horizontal con su pierna derecha, directo al rostro del caballero, pero este se cubrió con ambas manos, bloqueando la patada.

Inmediatamente, Magzer sujeto la pierna de Alan con su mano izquierda, mientras que la derecha reunía aire congelado. El puño de Magzer se dirigía al rostro de Alan. El joven guerrero noto esto y, rodeando su propio puño con aire helado, detuvo el golpe de Magzer por unos segundos, antes de que la fuerza del golpe lo empujara. El _God Warrior_ aprovecho y lanzo a Alan hacia atrás, ya que aun sujetaba su pierna. El _N-Warrior_ tomo el control de su estrepitoso viaje y toco el suelo sin problemas. Al mirar hacia su oponente, este ya estaba casi al frente de el, con ambos puños rodeados de aire helado. Al ver esto, Alan también rodeo ambos de sus puños y brazos de aire helado, preparándose para bloquear.

Ambos guerreros se enfrentaron en una batalla de puñetazos, siendo Magzer el que dominaba la batalla, siendo más consistente con sus golpes que Alan. Pronto, el _Phantom Knight_ logro golpear a Alan en el estomago, sacándolo de balance, para luego golpearlo en el rostro, lanzándolo hacia atrás. Alan cayó al suelo, mientras que Magzer saltaba para luego caer y darle una patada mortal a Alan. El joven _N-Warrior_, que estaba en el suelo luego del golpe, sintió a su oponente en el aire caer, por lo que se alejo rodando en el suelo, antes de que Magzer golpeara el piso donde estaba el. Rápidamente, Alan se reincorporo, lanzándose hacia el caballero y pateándolo en el pecho, mandándolo a la pared, donde se estrello, creando grietas en esta. El guerrero oscuro se tambaleo por unos segundos antes de colocarse en posición de pelea para seguir combatiendo. Alan se quedo donde estaba, también en posición de pelea, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar.

'_Debo tener cuidado con el…'_ pensaba el joven de _Articuno_. _'Si este sujeto es como Hagen, entonces debe usar el Ken de fuego al igual que el de hielo… no me tomara por sorpresa cuando use el Ken de fuego…sin embargo, debo terminar esto rápido…'_

El aura de Alan comenzó a incrementarse aun mas, las flamas doradas que rodeaban su cuerpo danzaban con fuerza, mientras que el aire congelado del joven seguía aumentando. El guerrero de hielo coloco su mano derecha a la altura de su cintura, reuniendo aire helado.

"¡No me dejare vencer, Magzer!" exclamaba Alan "¡Toma esto!_¡ARTICUNO RYU SEI KEN!_"

Alan extendió su puño al frente, lanzando cientos de meteoros helados hacia su contrincante. Debido a la transformación _Súper_ en la que estaba, los meteoros iban más rápidos y fuertes que normalmente. Sin embargo, eso no evito que Magzer no los viera.

"¿Eso es todo?" preguntó el, antes de saltar muy alto, esquivando el ataque de Alan. Mientras esteba en el aire, el aura de Magzer comenzó a incrementarse, reuniendo aire helado en sus manos, que estaban al frente de su cuerpo, con sus palmas señalando a Alan, algunos meteros abajo "¡Esto es un ataque de hielo! _¡UNIVERSE FREEZING!_"

Una corriente de aire congelado, parecido al _Blizzard_ de Alan pero mucho más rápido, salio de las manos del _God Warrior_. Alan logro ver el ataque helado bajar por lo que salto hacia un lado, dejando pasar el aire helado, que se estrello en el piso. Luego de detenerse, Alan volteo hacia atrás para ver que Magzer hacia tocado el suelo y preparaba su ataque nuevamente, con el cual el respondería de nuevo con el suyo.

"_¡UNIVERSE FREEZING!_"

"_¡ARTICUNO RYU SEI KEN!_"

Los meteoros helados y la ventisca se dirigían a gran velocidad el uno al otro. Normalmente, algo que ninguno pensó, fue que los meteoros pasarían a través de la ventisca, en lugar que colisionar y detenerse. Ambos notaron su error muy tarde cuando vieron sus ataques chocar, cruzarse como si fuerzan fantasmas y ver el ataque de su contrincante llegar a ellos.

"¡AAAAAAAHHHH!"

"¡HYAAAAAAAAA!"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Multiplexed Contradiction -_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

Magzer logro a duras penas bloquear algunos de los meteoros helados, antes de que los demás le ganaran, recibiéndolos de lleno en su cuerpo, lanzándolo contra una pared y estrellándose con ella. Alan, por su parte, no logro evitar la corriente de aire helado, por lo que fue lanzado hacia atrás varios metros, su cuerpo siendo herido por los pequeños cristales de hielo dentro del ataque. Alan rodó por el suelo varios metros más antes de lograr detenerse, justo a la orilla del portón, antes comenzar a rodar por la pared externa del volcán. La entrada del volcán estaba varios cientos de metros del suelo, y la pared externa estaba llena con rocas puntiagudas y bordes filosos en las rocas. Si Alan no se hubiera detenido, hubiera sido una larga y dolorosa caída… mas dolorosa que larga. Su cuerpo estaba congelado. No solo cada parte de su cuerpo estaba cubierto con un poco de hielo, sino que su pierna izquierda, su pie y muslo derecho, su hombro y mano izquierda, al igual que todo su pecho, estaban congelados, rodeados por una gruesa capa de hielo. Su capa blanca, a demás de estar congelada finamente, tenía algunas partes que se habían convertido en trozos de hielo. Alan miro a un lado, viendo la orilla del pasillo, viendo lo poco que detuvo de caer.

"W-wow… por poco y no la libro…" decía el joven de la _Chaos Keyblade_.

Alan comenzó a levantarse lentamente, elevando su aura para descongelarse. Debido a lo congelada que estaba, los trozos de hielo de su capa fueron muy pesados para esta, desgarrándola. Alan se miro para ver si tenía algo más. Además de la capa maltratada, no parecía que su cuerpo hubiera recibido tanto daño por parte del ataque de hielo.

"Parece que esta armadura es mas resistente de lo que pensé…" decía el joven _N-Warrior_, notando que ninguna parte de su armadura estaba rota o abollada.

Luego de unos momentos, Alan miro al frente y vio a Magzer caminando hacia el, luego de salir de la pared en la que estaba incrustado. A simple vista, parece que tampoco tenía daño, ya que el solo caminaba mientras te tronaba el cuello y hombros.

"Eso fue un ataque…" decía Magzer "Ahora entiendo porque es que en todas partes hablan de los _N-Warriors_ y de sus poderes… pero ahora… quiero ver que luches enserio…"

"Como quieras… pero…" decía Alan mientras invocaba sus _Keyblades_, la Chaos y la Articuno, en sus manos "… ¡Te arrepentirás!"

"No importa si utilizas armas… no servirán de nada…" decía Magzer, colocándose en posición de pelea y elevando su aura. El caballero se lanzo hacia Alan, dispuesto a ganar esa batalla en nombre de su emperatriz.

* * *

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Cave -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Mientras Alan y Magzer luchaban, Lucy, Caldina y X continuaban corriendo por el largo corredor para encontrar aquel objeto mágico que necesitaba Clef para incrementar el escudo del castillo. Caldina, la _Dancer/Illusionism_, iba al frente, seguido por Lucy y X a ambos lados, casi detrás de ella. El pasillo, de paredes rojas, techo del mismo color y piso blanco, tenía algunas luces en el techo, creadas por piedras brillantes, por lo que había zonas oscuras y zonas con luz.

"¿Fue bueno dejarlo luchar solo contra ese sujeto?" preguntaba Caldina mirando a X "Esos sujetos son muy fuertes…"

"Alan sabe cuidarse solo…" decía X sin quitar la mirada del frente "Es el primer humano que veo con ese espíritu de lucha… aunque tanto Kristal, Ash, Tai, Takato y Mario tienen esa misma mirada… además, Alan puede convertirse en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ y volverse mas fuerte…"

"Saben algo…" decía Lucy "Me he preguntado como es que cambia su cabello de color…"

"No se si se lo habían dicho antes… pero los _N-Warriors_ son una raza de guerreros que salio de la fusión de 6 de las razas mas poderosas de este lado de la galaxia… la transformación a _Súper_ es una de las características de la fusión, a demás de las _Keyblades_ y la armadura… según Raphael, el _Dark Sage_ y antiguo _N-Warrior_, todos los que posean una _Keyblade_ tienen la capacidad de volverse _Súper_ _N-Warriors_ y de usar la armadura _Bankai_… el símbolo que tiene en su frente cuando se convierte es el símbolo de la semilla dorada brillando intensamente dentro de su cuerpo…"

"Ah…"

"Entonces…" decía Caldina "¿Tu también puedes volverte rubio?"

"No, aun no…" decía X "Según tengo entendido, para volverte _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ necesitas enfadarte… y mucho, al punto en el que casi pierdes el control de ti mismo, dejando que la furia te domine sin que esta te ciegue…"

"Entiendo… te verías muy apuesto con el cabello rubio ¿Sabes?"

X miro algo sorprendido y ruborizado a la mujer de cabello rosado y de poco atuendo que iba casi a lado de el.

"¿Eh?" preguntó el _Hunter_.

"Si, te verías apuesto" decía _Dancer _"Con ese rostro tan inocente que tienes y esos ojos verdes… aunque quizás cambien de color como los de ese joven de gorra y esa hechicera rubia…"

"Ah…gracias…" decía X, no sabiendo que mas decir, puesto que nunca le habían dicho eso antes.

"Si, te verías muy apuesto…" aun decía Caldina, ahora volteando al otro lado, mirando a Lucy "¿No lo crees así, Lucy?"

"Ah…b-bueno…" respondió al joven _Magic Knight_, tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta. La razón por la que la tomaron por sorpresa fue que, cuando Caldina hizo el comentario de que X se vería bien de cabello rubio, ella comenzó a imaginárselo con ese color sin que ella lo quisiera. Si, ella pensó que el se vería bien, por lo que se quedo pensando en la forma que tendría el joven, razón por la cual la tomaron por sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasa Lucy?" pregunto su compañera "¿Te lo estabas imaginando?"

"¡Ah!¡N-no!¡N-no es e-eso!" exclamaba Lucy.

"Sabes, cuando una persona lo niega de esa forma, es porque de verdad lo hizo…"

"Ah… yo…"

X solo sonreía nerviosamente, no entendiendo mucho de lo que las dos mujeres hablaban, solo que le parecía gracioso.

_-FLASH!- __**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

'_¿Uh…?'_

Los ojos de X se abrieron enormemente al sentir esa sensación. Rápidamente, el _Hunter_ detuvo su marcha, derrapándose por unos segundos antes de voltear a la dirección opuesta, la dirección de donde provenían, y levantar su cañón _X-Búster_, disparando dos esferas de energía azules de carga moderada hacia la oscuridad del pasillo. Al notar que el joven se había detenido, Lucy y Caldina también detuvieron su marcha, solo para ver las dos esferas de energía perderse en la oscuridad.

"X… ¿Qué haces?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Alguien nos sigue…" respondía el ex-_Reploid_.

"¿Es enemigo?" preguntaba Caldina.

"Si… lo es…"

"Así que detectaste nuestras presencias¿eh?"

"¿Quién esta ahí?"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Presumption of a Shallow Person -_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

Los 3 miraban a todos lados, intentando averiguar de donde venia la voz. Solo X miraba al lado correcto, ya que el era el único que podía sentir as presencias de sus oponentes. Entonces, escucharon unos pasos, unos pasos que provenían de la oscuridad del pasillo. X apunto nuevamente su cañón y disparo dos esferas a media carga hacia la oscuridad. Esta vez, cuando las esferas entraron en el área oscura, rápidamente fueron desviadas hacia las paredes, creando una pequeña explosión al impactarse contra ellas.

Al ver esto, los 3 dedujeron que eran fuertes, pues no muchos eran capaces de desviar un poder de X, no importando si no era de carga máxima. Las figuras comenzaron a salir de la zona oscura, revelando sus identidades.

"Así que son ustedes…" decía X, viendo las dos figuras. Lucy sintió furia al ver a uno de ellos, quienes se presentaron nuevamente.

"Zek, _God Warrior_ de _Mizar Zeta_…"

"Haseo, _Epitaph User, The Terror of Death…_"

"No creí que nos detectaras…" decía Zek "Y eso que disminuimos nuestras auras…"

"No lo suficiente…" decía X. "No escondieron sus energías por completo…"

"Entiendo… eres mas inteligente de lo que pensé…"

"¡Pero eso no importa!" exclamaba Haseo, sacando su enorme guadaña de la nada, invocándola en un juego de luces "Esa inteligencia se ira contigo al infierno!"

X vio que esto se iba a poner mal, por lo que se volteo a ver a las dos chicas.

"Lucy, Caldina, váyanse de aquí…"

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamaba Lucy.

"¿Tienes ganas de suicidarte?" preguntaba Caldina "Esos sujetos son muy fuertes…no podrás ganar…"

"Lo se…" decía X.

"¡Claro que no!" decía la _Magic Knight_ "¡Yo también me quedare a luchar!¡No te dejare solo!"

"¿Y dejaras a Caldina sola?"

"¿Uh?"

"No sabemos si haya mas enemigos aquí… si luchamos los dos, Caldina estaría indefensa si otro guerrero como ellos le hiciera frente…"

"¡Oye!" exclamaba la mujer "Se cuidarme sola…aunque no creo que pueda contra ellos…"

"Ese es mi punto…" decía X "Lucy, ve con Caldina y recuperen el objeto mágico."

"P-pero…" decía Lucy.

"¡No se preocupen por separarse!" exclamaba Zek "Nadie mas vino con nosotros… solo somos nosotros dos…"

"¿Cómo podemos creer en ustedes?" preguntaba X.

"Es la palabra de un _God Warrior_…"

Aunque el se lo dijera, era natural que X no les creyera. Eran enemigos, por lo que podrían hacer un truco sucio. Podrían tomar a Caldina como rehén. Usando los sistemas de la armadura y de los nanobots que estaban en su cuerpo, X analizó el lugar, intentando buscar alguna tercera presencia oculta. Cuando no la encontró, supo que ellos estaban diciendo la verdad.

"Parece que no mienten…" decía X.

"Exactamente" decía Zek "Esa chica puede luchar a tu lado… así podré matarla también…"

Lucy miraba con furia al _Phantom Knight_, recordando que era el quien mato a Latis. Invoco su espada de la joya que tenia en su guante y la sujeto con fuerza.

"Ya no tengo problemas con luchar a tu lado, X" decía Lucy.

"Si, lo se…" decía el joven "Caldina, ve tu por el objeto, nosotros los detendremos."

"De acuerdo… buena suerte a los dos…" decía la mujer de piel morena, antes de comenzar a correr hacia donde se suponía que estaba el objeto. Con la retirada de Caldina, solo quedaban 4 guerreros dispuestos a pelear.

"Ahora si, podremos comenzar…" decía Haseo, sujetando su guadaña negra con fuera, antes de lanzarse contra ambos héroes "¡Y esta vez los matare!"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__God Warrior vs Saint -_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)­_-_

X comenzó a disparar varias ráfagas de energía amarilla de su _X-Búster_ contra el enemigo que venia hacia ellos. Sin embargo, Haseo lograba esquivar estos disparos con facilidad, sin necesidad de bloquearlos. El _Epitaph User_, de cabello blanco y ojos rojizos, desapareció y apareció justo frente a X y Lucy, preparado para dar un corte mortal con su guadaña. Lucy salto hacia arriba mientras que X salto hacia atrás para esquivar el corte de la mortal y larga arma. Haseo analizo la situación por unos momentos, llegando a la conclusión de que seria más fácil atacar a X que a Lucy en ese momento, por lo que se lanzo contra el _Hunter_, sujetando de nuevo su guadaña con ambas manos. Al ver que la hoja de la guadaña venia hacia el, X hizo aparecer su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, desactivando el cañón de energía, logrando con esta desviar la guadaña con cierta dificultad. El nombrado Terror de la Muerte continuo atacando a X sin piedad, mientras el _Maverick Hunter_ continuaba bloqueándolos.

Lucy miraba hacia abajo después de saltar el ataque de Haseo, preparándose por si el joven de cabello blanco quisiera continuar atacándola. En lugar de eso, la joven vio a su agresor atacar a X con su guadaña, mientras este bloqueaba sus ataques. La joven guerrera quiso ir a ayudarlo, pero su instinto le dijo lo contrario. Mirando al frente, vio Zek reuniendo aire congelado en una de sus manos.

"¡Preocúpate por ti misma!" exclamo el, antes de lanzar una corriente de aire congelado hacia la joven que aun estaba en el aire. Al ver el ataque dirigirse hacia ella, Lucy extendió el brazo izquierdo hacia el ataque, la joya de su guante izquierdo comenzó a brillar con intensidad, antes de invocar llamas que la cubrirían como si fuera una burbuja de fuego. El aire congelado se estrello contra las llamas, evaporándose en el acto por el intenso calor. El cuerpo de Lucy comenzó a perder la batalla contra la gravedad, tocando el suelo sana y salva del ataque.

El caballero de armadura de tigre negro se acerco rápidamente a la guerrera, sus uñas comenzaron a crecer de tamaño. Con estas garras, Zek comenzó a atacar a Lucy sin piedad, a una gran velocidad a duras penas visible para el ojo mas experimentado. A pesar de la velocidad, Lucy lograba bloquear con su espada los ataques más mortales, los que iban a sus puntos vitales, mientras esquivaba los ataques que no lo hacían. Mientras continuaba defendiéndose, la _Magic Knight_ de fuego comenzó a reunir energía en su espada, que comenzaba a brillar intensamente, algo que llamo la atención del _God Warrior_. Usando su conocimiento de Kendo, Lucy logro sacar de balance a Zek, luego de bloquear uno de sus ataques, dejándolo vulnerable a un contra ataque… lo que ella estaba haciendo ahora.

'_Ayúdame, Latis' _"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

"¿Que?"

En lugar de un ataque de fuego típico de ella, Lucy libero un ataque de energía eléctrica color blanco. Este ataque eléctrico golpeo a Zek en el pecho, mandándolo hacia atrás varios metros, elevándolo en el aire varios metros antes de caer al suelo. Luego del ataque, Zek comenzó a levantarse lentamente, algunas descargas blancas aun rodeaban su cuerpo, causándole dolor.

"Esa técnica…" decía Zek, alzando la mirada para ver a Lucy sujetando con fuerza su espada. "Esa técnica.. es de…"

"Si… es de el…" decía Lucy con la mirada baja "Es de Latis…"

"Así que… también sabias usarla…"

"No… no es eso… el me dio parte de su poder mágico antes de morir… que me seria de ayuda…"

"hehe… entiendo… el debió ser importante para ti…"

"¿Importante?¡¿Importante?!" decía Lucy, alzando la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos lleno de ira… y lagrimas "El era… el era…el era… la persona mas importante para mi, después de mis amigas… el era el único a quien amaba de verdad… ¡Y tu!...¡Tu te atreviste a matarlo!¡No te lo perdonare nunca!"

"¿Qué no me lo perdonaras?¡Despierta niña!" exclamaba Zek, poniéndose de pie "Esta es una guerra entre galaxias. Es normal que haya bajas en ambos bandos… así que deja de estar llorando y sintiendo tristeza por alguien que ya es solo un cadáver ¡Un cadáver mal oliente lleno de gusanos y tierra!"

"Como te atreves… ¡¿Cómo te atreves a decirle así?!" Exclamaba Lucy con una furia que nunca había sentido antes, al escuchar las palabras de ese hombre, aquel quien se atrevió a matar a quien mas quería "¡No dejare que salgas de aquí con vida!"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Mjolnir's Hammer -_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)­_-_

Ocurrió nuevamente. Ante la mirada de Zek, los ojos rojizos de Lucy volvieron a cambiar a dorados, mientras las facciones de su rostro se volvían un poco más agresivas. Su aura de fuego comenzó a incrementarse, ardiendo con fuerza. Al ver este cambio, Zek sonrió.

"Parece que aun no haz luchado con toda tu fuerza" decía Zek, elevando su aura gélida "Muy bien, entonces ahora si terminare con esto, mujer"

Dicho esto, Zek se lanzo hacia Lucy, con sus garras llenas de aire congelado, mientras la joven, llena de furia, seguía aumentando su aura.

"¡Toma esto!_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

Cientos de golpes helados con forma de garras salieron de la mano derecha de Zek, directo a Lucy. La _Magic Knight_ de fuego observo a su oponente atacarla, por lo que decidió ella contestar el ataque.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"¡Tonta!" exclamaba Zek "¡Esa técnica tan débil no podrá con mi técnica veloz!¡Muere, _Magic Knight_ Lucy!"

Las flechas de fuego de Lucy y las garras heladas de Zek estaban por impactarse, el _God Warrior_ seguro de su victoria. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que, al momento de impactarse, ambas técnicas permanecieron al mismo nivel, cancelándose al momento de impactarse.

'_¡Imposible!'_ pensó el caballero negro _'Esta no es la misma técnica que derrote antes…el poder de esta chica… ¡Se ha vuelto de mi tamaño!'_

Luego de unos segundos, las técnicas se cancelaron por completo, sorprendiendo al _God Warrior_.

"¿Cómo es que…?"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

Nuevamente, Zek recibió el ataque eléctrico de la espada de Lucy, esta vez más fuerte que antes, lo cual provoco lanzarlo al aire con fuerza, chocando contra el techo antes de caer pesadamente al suelo. El Caballero permaneció así por unos segundos, antes de ponerse en pie, mirando a la guerrera que estaba en frente, ardiendo, literalmente, en furia.

"Se ha vuelto tan fuerte como yo…" decía Zek "Pero esto aun no acaba…"

"¡Vengare la muerte de Latis!" exclamaba Lucy, lanzándose hacia Zek con su espada sujetada firmemente, decidida a terminar con esto rápido.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-

* * *

**_

-_Exterior del Volcán-_

La lucha entre Alan y Magzer continuaba, siendo llevada esta al exterior del volcán para tener mas espacio para luchar. En las faldas del volcán, a varios metros debajo de la entrada, Alan chocaba sus _Keyblades_ contra los brazos rodeados de energía de Magzer, intentando romper su defensa. Al ver que era demasiado fuerte, Alan salto hacia atrás, alejándose de su oponente. El joven se preparaba para lanzarse de nuevo para seguir avanzando…

_-FLASH!-_

"¿Uh?"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Kyoui -_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

Un incremento de energía llamo su atención, distrayéndolo de la batalla. El joven alzo la mirada para ver hacia el portón que estaba varios cientos de metros por sobre el, sintiendo la extraña energía que acababa de aparecer.

'_Esa aura… es el aura de Lucy…'_ pensó Alan _'Pero… ¿Cómo es que…?'_

El aura se le hacia muy extraña. Sin embargo, la energía se le hacia muy conocida a la vez. El la había sentido antes, pero no sabía donde. Fue cuando otra vez la energía se incrementó que el descubrió que era.

'_¿Qué…? No puede ser… como es que… aquí…ella…'_

Alan continuaba analizando la energía que sentía, pensando en si era cierto o no.

'_No cabe duda…'_ pensó el joven, seguro de su conclusión _'Esa aura… es de una semilla dorada… Lucy… ¿Lucy es una N-Warrior?…'_

**Fin del Capitulo 23

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola a todos, soy Alan. Ok, según yo, Lucy es una _N-Warrior_… ¿Será así? Cuidado Lucy, con esa furia descontrolada en tu corazón, perderás si no haces algo.

**Lucy:** ¡No me importa lo que me pase!¡Siempre y cuando me vengue de este sujeto!

**Rayearth:** ¿Aunque hagas que tus amigas sufran por tu muerte?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Refuerzos**_

**Lucy:** ¿Ah?¿Quien eres tu?

**Sujeto:** Un aliado… un enemigo de ellos…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice: **Vaya... el capitulo 23... como pasa el tiempo... oh bueno... espero que les haya gustado... aunque parece que no muchos han leido el capitulo anterior, ya que no me han dejado muchos reviews esta vez... temporada de examenes, me imagino... yo ando igual ¬¬... de no ser porque ya tenia varios capitulos avanzados, quizas no podria dejar capitulo... oh bueno... comentarios... _

Venus Adept JMAG: El MegaMushroom resulto ser un buen elemento... me dio mas ideas para el como enfrentarse a los Avatars de los Epitaph Users y creo que podria funcionar... claro, los MegaMushrooms tienen limite... quizas mas que en los juegos, pero aun asi Limite... y si, al menos vivio XD... gracias por el comentario...

Ghost iv: hehe, no es para tanto... oh bueno... http://timesprites(dot)zzl(dot)org/... solo reemplaza el (dot) por un "."... esta teniendo algunos problemas por el momento, pero me imagino que luego se resolveran...// bueno, gracias por leer...

Vivi: hey man, si, el Plomero favorito de todos (Que nunca trabaja como Plomero en realidad... solo en la pelicula esa XD) tenia que hacer algo... no es tan fuerte como los demas, pero tiene muchos trucos bajo la manga... o en este caso bajo su gorra y pantalones XD...// pues... ¿fue lo que pensaste?... gracias por leer...

Evil X260: Vaya, hace rato que no te veia por aqui... que bueno que te das una pasada XD... me lo imagino, asi ando igual de cosas de la Universidad y todo... y si, muy dragon ball z las peleas... asi me agradan... aunque tambien tendran un estilo de final fantasy las peleas... en estilo es en las nuevas peliculas que aparecen, como Advent Children o los videos de FF VII Crisis Core... mas o menos asi...// Ha, que interesante... otra cosa en que nos parecemos, los personajes favoritos XD... hablando de eso, creo que hay alguien que no veo hace rato tampoco que tambien se parecia mucho las ideas que daba a las mias :S... ah si, no he visto a HM2P desde hace tiempo... ojala siga leyendo este fic :S...// Creo que el papel de tanto Return X como el de Luz seran extendidos... no se... aun ando planeando eso...// sobres, luego te dejo review en tu fic... y los demas, lea el fic de Epion ( que es Evil X260 )... ta largo, pero esta entretenido... pero si, MUY largo...

Bueno, creo que es todo... los dejo hasta el Viernes... sobres XD

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	25. Cap 24: Refuerzos

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en**__** The N-Warriors:**_

Lucy, Caldina, Alan y X, llegaron al volcán que se supone contiene el ultimo objeto mágico, el necesario para que Clef pueda incrementar la fuerza del escudo mágico. Al entrar, se encontraron en la entrada a su primer oponente. El era un _Phantom Knight_, un antiguo _God Warrior_; Magzer de _Merak Beta_, quien ya los estaba esperando. Alan creo una distracción y permitió que sus otros 3 compañeros pasaran a Magzer mientras el luchaba contra el caballero, en una batalla titánica.

Mientras tanto, Lucy, Caldina y X se encontraron con otros dos oponentes, _God Warrior_ Zek de Mizar Zeta, y _Epitaph User_ Haseo, _The Terror of Death_. Lucy y X le hicieron frente, mientras que Caldina se alejaba para conseguir el tesoro del volcán. La batalla separo a ambos aliados, dejando a X luchar contra Haseo y a Lucy contra Zek.

Después de un comentario que hizo Zek, Lucy desato su furia, sus ojos volviéndose una vez mas dorados, incrementando su fuerza mágica considerablemente. Zek se vio algo abrumado por este incremento de poder. Afuera, Alan sintió la expulsión de energía y llego a una conclusión; Lucy era una _N-Warrior_…

¿Cómo era eso posible?¿Lucy podrá superar su furia y derrotar a Zek sin perderse ella misma?¿Y que hay de X?¿Sobrevivirá la lucha contra Haseo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

_**Capitulo 24: Refuerzos.**_

_-Zona Oscura-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Makou Reactor -_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)­_-_

Desde la batalla contra Lucy y X, Luz y ReX se encontraban siempre en la zona oscura, esperando el momento oportuno para atacar nuevamente.

_-FLASH!-_

Luz, que estaba sentada sobre una roca, mirando la nada, literalmente, tuvo una sensación extraña… pero conocida.

"Otra vez…" dijo ella. "Lucy…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

La mujer de cabello rosado y orejas de elfo volteo hacia atrás, viendo a ReX, el lado oscuro de X, antes llamado Return X, caminar hacia ella.

"Otra vez…" volvió a decir la joven "Lucy… esa energía dorada llena de furia… otra vez la esta liberando…"

"Es el poder de un _Súper N-Warrior_…" decía ReX, afirmando que conocía esa energía. "Pero, por alguna razón, no se esta manifestando con ella como debería ser… ella ya debería de haberse transformado… pero hay algo que se lo impide… algo le falta…"

"Me preguntó… ¿Porque se habrá enfadado ahora?…" pregunto Luz, pensando en lo que podría pasar.

"¿Por qué no lo vez? Recuerda que puedes abrir una ventana a _Céfiro_, una ventana mágica para ver lo que esta pasando…"

"uh… creo que lo había olvidado…" decía la joven de cabello rosado, sonriendo tiernamente. ReX solo la miro antipáticamente.

"Tonta… por no decirte algo mas…"

"Oh vamos…"

El alter-ego de Lucy alzo la mano y abrió una especie de portal o ventana para ver lo que estaba pasando en _Céfiro_, un portal que era invisible para aquellos que estaban del otro lado.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-

* * *

**_

_-En los cielos de Céfiro-_

_-FLASH!-_

"Uh…"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Friends in My Heart -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Casi al mismo tiempo, en distintos lugares, tanto Marina como Anais sintieron un extraño presentimiento, algo que tenia que ver con su 3er compañera. Usando sus deseos, las 2 chicas, en distintos lugares, abrieron un enlace psíquico y emocional entre ellas para poder hablar. Ahora, en un enlace creado por sus mentes, ambas chicas se miraron extrañadas y preocupadas, vistiendo solo sus trajes de escuela y sus armaduras blancas sobre ellas.

"_¿Sentiste eso?"_ preguntaba Marina.

"_Si… fue Lucy… algo le pasa…"_ decía Anais, llevando sus manos a su pecho.

"_Si, yo también pienso eso… pero…"_ decía la guerrera de agua, cruzándose de brazos y llevando una mano a su mentón _"Es extraño… no es que este en peligro… es mas bien…"_

"_¿Qué esta triste?" termino su compañera._

"_Si… triste… y muy furiosa… nunca había sentido algo así venir de Lucy…"_

"_Quizás se encontró con el que mato a Latis… "_

"_¿Con ese sujeto de armadura de tigre negro?"_

"_Si…"_

"_Es probable… nada mas la haría enfadar así… a menos…"_

"… _que hayan matado a alguien mas…"_

Las dos jóvenes sintieron un escalofrió recorrer sus espaldas, esperando que no haya pasado lo que mas temían; la muerte de mas de sus amigos.

"_Espero que estén bien…"_ decía Anais.

"_Yo también… pero no podemos hacer nada mas que esperar lo mejor…"_ decía Marina.

"_Lo se…"_

Las dos mujeres se miraron, deseando con todas sus fuerzas que algo malo no le pase a su compañera.

* * *

_-Volcán de Céfiro-_

Hablando de su compañera…

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The Deep End -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Su compañera estaba que ardía… literalmente… continuaba lanzando su técnica especial de fuego contra Zek, el que le había causado gran dolor anteriormente. El caballero, por su parte, solo corría para evitar las llamas, que se impactaban detrás de el. Mientras lo hacia, no le quitaba la vista a la joven, porque sabia que, si lo había, podría recibir un ataque muy fuerte.

'_Así que este es el poder que tenia escondido…'_ pensaba Zek mientras corría _'Pero eso no será suficiente para vencerme…'_

Zek desapareció de la vista, apareciendo detrás de Lucy, flotando en el aire, con la intención de patearla. La joven guerrera, con el poder dorado incrementando sus sentidos, se dio cuenta de donde estaba el. Al momento de Zek dar la patada, Lucy logro agacharse y esquivarla, dejando a su oponente con la guardia baja. Ella contraataco, dando un corte hacia arriba con su espada, corte que Zek logro esquivar con dificultad, la punta de la espada de Lucy rozando su hombrera izquierda, no causando corte en su armadura. El _God Warrior_ dio saltos y maromas hacia atrás para alejarse de ella, pero la _Magic Knight_ lo siguió, con la idea en mente de causar daño. Zek la vio acercarse, con ese rostro lleno de odio y rencor, lo cual hizo que el sonriera.

'_Tanto odio… su corazón y mente están llenos de el… no pensara lo que haga, y al final será vencida por estar ciega…'_

"¡HYAAAAA!"

Lucy levanto su espada en alto, rodeándola de fuego, para luego bajarla y dar un rápido corte llameante. El guerrero salto hacia un lado, evitando el corte y las llamas, que se esparcieron por el lugar cuando la espada toco el suelo. Ya a una distancia más segura, Zek lanzo un chorro de aire helado hacia la guerrera, uno muy poderoso. Sorprendentemente, Lucy no hizo esfuerzo para esquivarlo, al contrario, se lanzo hacia el ataque, sabiendo que seria fácil atacar al _Phantom Knight_ si el estaba haciendo uno de sus ataques. Su cuerpo comenzó a enfriarse y lastimarse por los cristales de hielo que había en la ventisca, pero aun así, usaba su calor interno para evitar que su cuerpo se congelase por completo. Y así, sufriendo le ataque, Lucy realizo otro corte llameante, evaporando parte del aire helado que había. Zek volvió a saltar, esquivando el ataque antes de que lo golpeara y quemara. Cuando se alejo, el realizo el mismo proceso, detenerse y lanzar su aire congelado, dándose cuenta, para su deleite, que la joven había lo mismo.

'_Muy cegada…'_

Luego de algunos ataques más, el cuerpo de Lucy tenía varias heridas abiertas por todas partes; en sus piernas, brazos, en su rostro, además de que su traje/armadura tenía varias partes rotas. Aun así, ella no desistía y continuaba atacando, no importándole sus heridas.

'_¡No importa lo que pase, debo acabar con el!'_ pensaba ella, no importándole nada.

'_**Lucy, no te dejes llevar por la ira…'**_

La voz en su cabeza la detuvo por unos segundos, pero aun así continuaba su ataque contra Zek, quien solo esquivaba sus cortes y estocadas como si nada.

'_Rayearth… ¿Qué estas…?'_

'_**Lucy, tranquilízate… no dejes que te controle…'**_

'_¿Qué me tranquilice?¡El mato a Latis!¡No puedo yo…!'_

'_**El poder de otro mundo esta llenando tu corazón de rabia e ira, no piensas bien la situación…'**_

'_¡Claro que la pienso!¡Pienso en acabar con el!'_

'_**Tu cuerpo ha sido lastimado gravemente debido a la furia que te ciega… si continuas así, será muy tarde…'**_

'_¡No importa si muero!¡Yo debo hacerlo pagar!'_

'_**¿Aunque traigas tristeza a tus amigas?'**_

'_¿Que?'_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Presumption of a Shallow Person -_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

Lucy detuvo su ataque repentinamente al escuchar las palabras de _Rayearth_ en su cabeza. El caballero noto esto y se pregunto el porque es que ella había detenido su ataque.

'_¿Q-que dices…?'_ pensaba Lucy, confundida por lo que su _Rune-God_ le decía.

'_**Recuerda el sufrimiento que pasaron ustedes anteriormente… recuerda cuando tuvieron que matar a la Princesa Esmeralda cuando descubrieron una de las verdades de las Magic Knights… recuerda lo que sufriste cuando eso paso… y lo que sufriste cuando ese sujeto que esta frente a ti mato a Latis…'**_

'…'

'_**Piensa ahora lo que pasaría si mueres… piensa ahora lo que tus amigas sentirían si eso pasa… ¿De verdad estas dispuesta a sacrificar tu vida por algo así como la venganza?¿Estas dispuesta a morir de esa forma, que le causara un gran dolor a Marina y a Anais, cuando se enteren de eso?'**_

'_N-no….'_

'_**Tu espíritu no descansaría cuando se de cuenta de eso… no dejes que la ira te controle…'**_

Cuando las palabras de su _Rune-God_ fueron asimiladas en su cabeza, Lucy comenzó a pensar en los posibles escenarios, en especial el más malo. Si ella moría en ese momento, cegada por la ira, sus amigas se sentirían destrozadas… y también querrán vengarse…

Es posible que, por la oscuridad que se formara en los corazones de sus dos compañeras, se formaran partes oscuras de ellas, idénticas a Luz, que es la oscuridad del propio corazón de Lucy. Marina y Anais quizás estén cegadas por la furia… y serian asesinadas también. Con las _Magic Knight_s fuera del camino, los _God Warrior_s y los _Epitaph User_s se enfrentarían solo contra los _N-Warrior_s. Si ellos fallaran, _Céfiro_ seria destruido y el enemigo habrá ganado. Si lo que decía Alan es cierto, el mundo oscuro, _Exurion_, iría al _Nintenverse_, la galaxia donde esta su mundo. Sus familias, amigos, su propio mundo… todo lo que ellas aman seria destruido… y todo por un error. Finalmente, ella no podría ver a sus amigas, y tampoco a Latis, en el otro mundo, no podría verlos de frente, por ese sentimiento de culpa que habría en ella.

Lentamente bajo su espada cuando todo esto fue comprendido, su espíritu de lucha se había extinguido por unos segundos cuando pensó en esa posibilidad.

'_Rayearth… yo…'_

"_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

Al escuchar eso, Lucy miro al frente… ya muy tarde. El ataque de garras de hielo de Zek impacto contra su cuerpo, siendo golpeada y rasguñada por todas partes, gritando de dolor por la intensidad del ataque. Con la fuerza de la técnica, la guerrera fue lanzada contra la pared, estrellándose con esta y cayendo al suelo, recargada en la pared, apenas conciente, con la sangra cubriendo parte de su rostro.

"_Rayearth_… lo siento…"

* * *

_-Justo afuera del Volcán-_

Cerca de la entrada, dos misteriosas figuras veían el volcán, en especial la entrada. Uno era un hombre con dos espadas en la espalda, y la otra era una mujer con una espada bastante grande en la suya. Los dos miraban también la batalla que ocurría afuera, la de Alan y Magzer.

"Un _God Warrior_ esta aquí…" decía el joven "Significa que los _Epitaphs_ están aquí también… Creí que habíamos llegado tarde pero…"

"Vamos a entrar… parece que los defensores de este mundo luchan adentro también…" decía la joven mujer "El de afuera esta bien… pero los de adentro tendrán problemas…"

"Si… vamos…" decía el joven, dando un fuerte salto para entrar al volcán, la mujer lo seguía de cerca.

Cerca de ahí, Alan detecto su presencia, pensando que eran enemigos que iban a entrar al volcán. Intento ir para alertar a Lucy y a X, pero Magzer se lo impidió, continuando su batalla.

* * *

_-En el volcán, hasta el fondo de este- _

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Secret of the Forest -_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)­_-_

Ahí estaba Caldina, frente a las puertas del salón donde estaba el último objeto. Las puertas se abrieron cuando ella saco una extraña roca de su ropa… ¿Exactamente de donde la saco si ella tiene tan poca ropa? No tengo idea. Ella entro al salón y encontró lo que buscaba detrás de otra puerta.

"Así que es esto…" decía la excéntrica mujer, acercándose al tesoro.

Flotando sobre un pedestal, estaba una caja dorada, brillando con un aura mágica. Caldina la tomo en sus manos y la abrió, dejando ver el último objeto, el Anillo del Pilar.

"Aquí esta…" decía Caldina, tomando el anillo en sus manos. "Bien, hora de regresar…"

Con el objeto místico en sus manos, Caldina comenzó a correr, regresando por el pasillo donde se encontrarían con los demás.

"mmm…. Ahora que lo pienso… si ellos siguen pelando… ¿Como los pasare sin ser vista?"

Ella se detuvo cuando dijo esto, sabiendo que era cierto.

"Rayos… ¿Como le haré?"

* * *

_-No tan adentro del Volcán-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The 13__th__ Dilemma -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

Mas retirados de Lucy y Zek, pero no tan cerca de Caldina, estaban X y Haseo, luchando con fiereza. El guerrero de cabello blanco se acerco a X para atacarlo con su guadaña, pero el _Hunter_ lograba evitarlo y a veces bloqueaba el ataque con su _Keyblade_. Nuevamente, el guerrero de azul se alejó y comenzó a disparar varias ráfagas de energía amarilla a su oponente, quien los bloqueo con su larga arma.

'_Bien…'_ pensó X _'Ya me acostumbre a los ataques de su guadaña… si sigo así, mis ataques de energía le causaran daño y lo derrotare…'_

"¡Oye!" exclamaba Haseo al ver que X estaba pensando "No creas que porque tengo esta arma no te derrotare."

'_¿Acaso supo lo que pensé?'_"¿Y que harás?" pregunto X "¿Continuaras atacándome?"

"No…" decía El _Epitaph User_ "¡Cambiare de arma!"

X vio que Haseo llevo la gran guadaña a su espalda, desapareciendo en un destello de luz. Luego, llevo ambas manos a su espalda, sacando algo de su espalda baja. Otros destellos de luz aparecieron en su espalda mientras parecía que sacaba algo a la fuerza. Haseo termino de sacar, o invocar en este caso, lo que deseaba y X podía ver que era.

"¿Espadas cortas?" pregunto el _Hunter_.

Eran dos pequeñas espadas, cada una con la hoja un poco mas larga que la distancia que había entre el codo y los dedos. Eran dos espadas amarillas, pero había algo raro en ellas. La hoja de las espadas estaba curveada hacia atrás, además de ser ancha, muy ancha, casi tan ancha como un brazo de mujer. Debido a lo ancho que eran, a X le daba la impresión que eran armas para pegar, más que para cortar… pero luego lo pensó bien. Su propia arma era una _Keyblade_, un arma que tampoco tenía una hoja para cortar. Su arma cortaba por el aura que tenia, un aura que estaba tan afilada como la mejor de las espadas. Es probable que las dos espadas de Haseo sirvieran igual.

"¡Prepárate!" exclamaba Haseo, lanzándose hacia X, sujetando cada espada al revés, con la hoja hacia atrás.

Al _N-Warrior_ no le importo si las espadas no tenían filo, el se defendió con su _Keyblade_. Cuando una de las espadas de Haseo impacto con la _Keyblade_ de X, se escuchó un ruido extraño y fuerte, además de aparecer chispas en el lugar del impacto. X descubrió que eran.

"¿Espadas sierra?" pregunto X.

"_¡Dual Swords!_¡Y con estas te cortare!" exclama Haseo.

Al final X entendió. Las espadas de Haseo no eran para hacer cortes limpios, sino para desgarrar, una forma de matar a la gente más cruelmente. El guerrero oscuro empleo mas fuerza, la suficiente como para mandar a X hacia atrás varios metros, para luego seguirlo. Haseo comenzó a dar corte tras corte, tratando de cortar a X, pero el _Hunter_ bloqueaba todo los ataques con su _Keyblade_, causando que las chispas aparecieran cuando ambas armas se impactaban.

X salto hacia arriba y comenzó a disparar varias descargas de energía. Haseo, que tenía más velocidad con sus espadas que con la guadaña, bloqueo cada disparo con facilidad, para después lanzarse al aire a perseguir al _Hunter_.

'_Es muy bueno para bloquear ataques de energía' _pensaba X _'Sabe exactamente dónde golpear para que las esferas de energía no le exploten en el rostro, sino que se dividan en dos y no lo dañen… se ve que ha estado en muchas batallas… Veamos…'_

La armadura de X comenzó a cambiar de forma y color, siendo ahora la _Light Armor_, su primera armadura de apoyo. Haseo vio esto, pero no le importo, así que ataco con más velocidad. Como la _Light Armor_ es más rápida, la velocidad de X se incremento considerablemente, bloqueando todo ataque que hacia su enemigo. Continuaron sus ataques aun cuando comenzaron a caer. En el momento en el que sus pies tocaron el suelo, ambos saltaron hacia atrás para mantener distancia, solo para lanzarse nuevamente el uno al otro, encontrándose en el mismo lugar dónde tocaron suelo. Las _Dual Swords_ y la _Keyblade_ chocaron en el centro, creando varias chispas por el impacto de las sierras intentando cortar el duro metal de la _Keyblade_.

"Interesante…" decía Haseo, viendo las armas que había chocado "Tu espada no se corta… a pesar de tener una forma muy extraña y poco practica, el metal es muy duro… hehe… siempre he podido cortar cualquier objeto con estas espadas… hasta ahora…"

"Me dijeron que el metal de las _Keyblades_ están hecho de un material extremadamente duro…" decía X "Además, están cubiertas con un aura mística, el aura de los guerreros caídos que usaron estas armas en el pasado… no podrás cortarla con esas espadas…"

"Me acabas de dar un reto… ¡Lo acepto!¡Prepárate para perder esa arma!"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Doushi Clef -_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

Empujándose unos a los otros, ambos se separaron nuevamente, siendo Haseo el que se lanzaba contra X, quien permanecía defensivo. Los cortes de Haseo eran rápidos, precisos y poderosos. Uno de esos cortes fue esquivado por X, impactando en la pared que estaba detrás, dejando una gran fisura en esta. X volvió a saltar para alejarse de Haseo, quien continuaba siguiéndolo.

"¡Basta!" exclama X, levantando su _Keyblade_ en alto, rodeándola de fuego "_¡CHARGED MAGMA BLADE!_"

Al hace un corte vertical velozmente, X crea con su _Keyblade_ una media luna de fuego. De esta, un cometa de fuego, con la forma de un Fénix, salio a toda velocidad hacia el _Epitaph User_, quien al ver el ataque, se cubrió con sus espadas dobles. El guerrero oscuro detuvo el cometa de fuego con ambas espadas, teniendo dificultades para contener la fuerza del ataque. La temperatura de sus armas continúo incrementándose más y mas, llegando aun punto en el que ya no era tolerable. A pesar de eso, Haseo aun sujetaba sus espadas con fuerza, logrando debilitar el ataque.

"¡No me vencerás con esto!" exclamaba el _Epitaph User_.

"¿Y que hay con esto?" exclamaba X, saltando en el aire y apuntando su cañón a Haseo "_¡CHARGED ELECTRIC SPARK!_"

X liberó de su cañón una poderosa pared de electricidad. Esta pared impacto en el _Epitaph User_, para luego explotar cuando esta y el cometa de fuego con forma de fénix impactaron completamente, levantando una cortina de humo. X toco el suelo luego de lanzar su ataque doble, esperando que su oponente haya sido derrotado.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Haseo estaba de pie, sonriendo, aunque su cuerpo mostraba que había sido dañado.

"Buena combinación de técnicas…" decía Haseo, tomando aire y tranquilizándose "¿Es todo?"

"No… pero no quisiera pelear mas…" decía X.

"¿Qué dices?"

"No entiendo el porque debemos luchar… ¿Por qué quieren destruir _Céfiro_?"

"Bah… un pacifista… me molesta esa gente…" decía el joven de cabello blanco "No se porque Polaris quiere este mundo… por mi parte, solo quiero hallar a alguien… y así matarlo…"

"¿Encontrar a alguien?"

"Si… ¡Pero eso no te incumbe!"

Haseo se volvió a lanzar hacia X y atacarlo de nuevo con sus espadas. X se defendió nuevamente con su _Keyblade_, bloqueando todo los cortes de su oponente. En uno de esos ataques, X logro despojar a Haseo de una de sus espadas, pensando en que así ganaría la batalla. No se dio cuenta cuando Haseo coloco su mano en frente del rostro de X, lanzando una esfera de energía, impactando a X en el rostro, mandándolo lejos.

Mientras X rodaba por el suelo, Haseo hizo desaparecer la otra espada que tenia, para luego llevar su mano a la espalda, intentando invocar algo en un destello de luz. Lo que invoco, fue una espada enorme, más grande que su cuerpo y quizás del mismo ancho. Era una espada de color morado y dorado, con lo que parecía ser cuchillas en el contorno de la ancha hoja. Además de eso, en lugar de tener guarda, o lo que es lo mismo la parte que divide la hoja del mango, tenía algo que parecía un motor gigante plano. Luego, se descubrió lo que era, cuando Haseo activo la espada, haciendo que las cuchillas comenzaran a girar como si estuvieran en una rueda. La espada de Haseo era también una enorme sierra, una sierra muy pesada que el cargaba con facilidad. Con esta espada, Haseo comenzó a corre hacia X, con la intención de cortarlo en dos.

X cayó al suelo, pero rápidamente se reincorporo y se preparaba para seguir la batalla, cuando escuchó un sonido de sierra. Al mirar al frente, vio a Haseo, con una nueva espada gigante, que también era una sierra, acercarse a el, levantándola sobre su cabeza.

"¡Cielos!"

Haseo bajo la espada para dar un corte vertical. X permaneció ahí, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con una mano en el mango y con otra en la hoja, bloqueando el ataque de la enorme espada. Debido a lo pesada que era, X sintió que el suelo debajo de sus pies se hundía, y era cierto, pues los ladrillos del piso se rompieron, dejando ver la roca del volcán. Por la misma fuerza, X comenzó a perder, terminando arrodillado, mientras mas chispas salían del choque de sus espadas.

'_¡Es muy fuerte!' _pensó X.

"¡Ahora si, serás mi presa!" exclamaba Haseo.

"¡No lo creo!" exclamaba X, su armadura cambiando nuevamente, siendo ahora la _Blade Armor_, una armadura especial para el ataque, ya que incrementa su fuerza física. Con esta fuerza extra, X comenzó a levantarse, ganándole terreno a Haseo, ahora si, siendo iguales en fuerza física.

Una vez más, se separaron, mirándose con decisión, antes de continuar su lucha.

* * *

_-Con Lucy y Zek-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Joshoi - Zagato no Bouryaku-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

Lucy permanecía sentada apoyada en la pared, luego de recibir el _Viking Tiger Claw_ de Zek. La joven guerrera estaba cansada y estaba por perder el conocimiento, mientras u oponente se acercaba a ella para darle el golpe de gracia.

"Y así es como termina tu vida, mujer…" decía Zek, acercando se a Lucy "Al final, tu deseo de justicia no era tan fuerte como el mío…"

"¿J-justicia?" preguntó Lucy. "¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"La justicia absoluta, a eso me refiero…"

"¿Cuál es esa…?"

"La justicia esta solo del lado del ganador… esa es la justicia absoluta…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba la joven guerrera, enfadada por lo que acababa de escuchar "¿Dices que si me ganas, eres justo?¿Q-que tipo de justicia es esa?"

"La verdadera… el ganador es el que crea la justicia, no importando si es maligno o bondadoso… uno puede hacer justicia, desde la maldad…"

"N-no… no aceptare esa creencia…"

"Esa creencia me ha servido… y con ella he derrotado a muchos enemigos en muchos mundos, quienes creían en sus patéticos ideales de justicia… el mas patético de todos, es el que tu crees… el mismo que creía ese amigo tuyo que mate… matar a alguien con esos ideales me da gran placer…"

"Latis… el si sabia lo que es la justicia… no como tu…" decía Lucy, tratando de levantarse del suelo, apoyándose en la pared.

"Haha, eso es lo que dice alguien que esta casi derrotado…" decía Zek, levantando su mano derecha, extendiéndola en el cielo, como si fuera una espada. "Bueno, ahora también te matare a ti, con ese tonto ideal tuyo… Traeré la justicia a todo el universo, y si eso implica que debo destruirlo ¡Que así sea!... que lastima… no he usado toda mi fuerza…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si… mi máxima fuerza es muy superior a la que estoy mostrando… es muy superior a la de X… si usara toda mi fuerza, seria tan fuerte como uno de esos colosos de ustedes; un _Rune-God_…"

"Significa que…"

"Si… nunca tuviste la oportunidad de vencerme…"

Lucy veía como Zek se acercaba velozmente hacia ella, con el brazo derecho en alto y sus garras largas. Parecía que la quería cortar en dos como si su brazo fuera una espada. Ante los ojos de Lucy, todo se volvió lento mientras pensaba en lo que había pasado.

'_¿Acaso este será mi fin?¿Todo lo que he luchado fue para nada…? No… no puedo rendirme aquí, no ahora… todos confían en mi… ¡No dejare que mas gente querida sufra!'_

'_**Di mi nombre…'**_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Main Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

'_¡¿Rayearth!?!'_ exclamaba Lucy en su mente al escuchar la voz de su _Rune-God_ _'¿Qué puedo hacer, Rayearth? Si no hago algo…'_

'_**Di mi nombre, Lucy… yo siempre estaré contigo…'**_

'_¿Quieres que te invoque? Pero no crees que es…'_

'_**No, Lucy… es hora de hacer el pacto verdadero entre tu y yo… el Rune-Knight'**_

'_¿Rune-Knight?¿Que es eso?'_

'_**Es un pacto creado hace miles de años, un pacto que se crea solamente entre un Rune-God y una Magic Knight que han logrado el máximo de sincronización, como tu y yo lo hemos hecho… este pacto te permitirá usar toda mi fuerza y poderes en tu forma humana, llegando a un poder cercano al del Súper N-Warrior…'**_

'_¿Cómo esos guerreros de cabello dorado?' _pensó Lucy, creyendo todo lo que le decían _'¡Rayearth!¿Como puedo obtener tu poder?'_

'_**Di mi nombre, valiente guerrera, así como el pacto sagrado… y así, mis poderes serán todos tuyos… utilízalos para proteger este bello mundo de Céfiro.'**_

'_¡Si Rayearth!¡Lo haré!'_

Zek ya estaba cerca de Lucy y comenzó a bajar su brazo para realizar un fuerte, veloz y limpio corte para acabar con la vida de la chica. Sin embargo, Lucy invoco su espada y la coloco en posición horizontal, sujetándola con una mano en el mango y otra en la hoja, bloqueando el ataque de Zek, quien se sorprendió al ver que la joven tenía fuerzas para bloquearlo. Lucy lo miro con decisión, esta vez, con el deseo de proteger a alguien querido.

"_¡RUNE-KNIGHT PACT!¡RAYEARTH!_"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Mashin Lexus-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

La espada de Lucy comenzó a brillar y a emitir un intenso fuego que rodeo a la guerra. El fuego era tan fuerte que Zek tuvo que alejarse rápidamente para evitar ser quemado. Desde lejos, el podía ver como el fuego rodeaba la figura de Lucy, para después desaparecer, dejando ver a la joven. Lucy abrió los ojos y se miro a si misma; sus heridas habían desparecido y su traje/armadura estaba como nuevo, un aura roja la rodeaba. Podía sentirlo, el poder de _Rayearth_ viajando por su cuerpo, un poder que solo había sentido cuando ella misma estaba dentro de _Rayearth_.

"Así que…" decía Lucy, mirando sus manos "Esta es la forma que usan las _Magic Knight_s para luchar contra un oponente de su mismo tamaño, no un gigante…"

La joven guerrera miro a su oponente y levanto su espada, decidida a seguir la lucha.

"¡Esta vez no te dejare ir!" exclamaba Lucy.

"Hum… tu poder se ha incrementado, eso si…" decía Zek "Pero aun así, no podrás ganar esta pelea…¡Usare todo mi poder!"

"¡Eso ya lo veremos!"

Lucy se lanzo contra Zek, rodeada en llamas. Su oponente se lanzo hacia ella, rodeado de aire congelado. Ambos se estrellaron, creando una gran explosión por el lugar, levantando una gran nube de polvo y humo. Aun en la oscuridad, se podían escuchar el choque de metal contra metal, el choque de la espada de Lucy contra la armadura de Zek, además de algunos resplandores de luz cuando chocaban. El polvo comenzaba a asentarse y se podían ver las figuras de ambos guerreros chocándose una y otra vez. Zek estaba sorprendido. Lucy había incrementado sus poderes considerablemente, más que cuando tenía esos extraños ojos dorados. Sea lo que sea que haya hecho, esta nueva Lucy tenia un poder ligeramente inferior al de un _Súper N-Warrior_, un _Rune-God_, o un _Avatar_. Era bueno que el, como _God Warrior_, tiene una fuerza similar a la de cualquiera de los antes mencionados, por esa razón es que estaba manteniéndose al mismo nivel que ella.

"_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

El _God Warrior_ lanzo su técnica de garras de hielo contra la joven guerrera. Al ver el ataque venir, Lucy comenzó a bloquear con su espada los ataques que iban directamente a su cuerpo y esquivaba solo los que pasaban rozándola. Zek apareció frente a ella y lanzo su puñetazo, uno que iba directo al rostro de Lucy. A duras penas ella logro esquivarlo, causando un rasguño en su mejilla, pero continuo la lucha aun así.

'_Es increíble…'_ pensaba Lucy _'¡Puedo moverme mas rápido que antes!'_

'_**Eso es por el pacto entre tu y yo…'**_ le decía _Rayearth_ por medio de la telepatía.

Zek se alejo de ella para tomar algo de distancia. Al estar lejos, el comenzó a crear una esfera de aire congelado a la altura de su estomago. Lucy identifico esa técnica inmediatamente, la misma técnica que utilizo la primera vez que se enfrentaron para derrotarla. La joven guerrera hizo desaparecer su espada y coloco sus manos a un costado, en posición de _Hadoken_, reuniendo energía color carmesí en sus manos, creando una esfera eléctrica.

"No importa lo que hagas… no podrás vencer esta técnica." decía Zek, incrementando su aire congelado.

Lucy no dijo nada, solo se concentro en incrementar más su energía. Ambos ataques estaban a su máximo, por lo que lo lanzaron al mismo tiempo.

"_¡BLUE IMPULSE!_"

"_¡RUBY LIGHTNING!_"

Zek libero su esfera de aire congelado con anillos de hielo a su alrededor, haciéndolo parecer un átomo. Mientras, Lucy extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, liberando un cilindro de energía color rubí, de medio metro de diámetro. Ambos ataques se impactaron en el centro, la esfera de viento helado intentando pasar a través del cilindro eléctrico, pero no lográndolo. Los ataques permanecieron nivelados, en el mismo lugar sin moverse, sorprendiendo a Zek.

"¿Ella tiene mi misma fuerza?" se pregunto el _Phantom Knight_.

Luego de algunos segundos de forcejear, ambos ataques comenzaron a debilitarse y al final se disiparon, dejando pequeños rastros de lo que antes eran. Zek miraba a Lucy, quien respiraba con dificultad luego del ataque, mientras el permanecía fresco y sonriente.

"Parece ser que yo ganare esta batalla…" decía el caballero con armadura de tigre negro. "Estas mas cansada que yo… pronto te matare si continuamos con esto…"

"No… no me dejare vencer aquí…" decía Lucy, invocando de nuevo su espada.

"No importa si quieres o no… te matare… con la técnica con la que mate a tu amado…"

Los ojos de la joven guerrera se abrieron enormemente cuando vio al guerrero ser rodeado de energía oscura, mientras Zek sonreía.

"_¡ODIN'S MANTLE!_"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Una oscuridad se empezó a propagar por el lugar, creando un domo de oscuridad, saliendo del mismo caballero. Lucy veía con miedo cuando todo el lugar fue envuelto por las sombras, evitando que ella pudiera ver algo. Lo único que se podía ver era su propio cuerpo, debido a una tenue luz que salía de ella. Volteo al frente para buscar al caballero, pero ya no estaba… o quizás si estaba ahí, pero ya no lo veía. El terror se posesiono de ella.

'_No… no otra vez… por favor…'_

'_**Tranquilízate, Lucy… concéntrate y localiza a tu enemigo…'**_

'_No puedo… no se detectar la presencia de los demás… yo no…'_

_-SLASH!-_

"¡AAAHHHH!" gritaba Lucy, llevándose su mano izquierda a su brazo, que ahora tenia una marca de garras profunda, de donde comenzaba a sangrar.

"¿Aterrada, joven guerrera?" se escuchaba la voz de Zek en la oscuridad, Lucy intentando buscarlo inconcientemente "Esta técnica saca los miedos de las personas, el miedo en sus corazones… el miedo a sentirse solo… tu experimentas esto… y lo experimentaras mas y mas conforme pase el tiempo… pero…"

Otro sonido de corte y otro grito de Lucy se escucharon, indicando que la había atacado otra vez.

"Pero… mejor terminare con tu sufrimiento de una vez… ¡Prepárate para morir!"

Zek se coloco al frente de Lucy, algunos metros lejos de ella, viendo como la joven intentaba encontrarlo inútilmente. El podía verla, debido a que era su técnica. El se lanzo corriendo hacia ella, con su mano derecha con aire congelado y sus garras filosas como navajas. Lucy miro instintivamente hacia el frente… pero ya era tarde, el ya estaba al frente.

"¡MUERE!"

"_¡AZURE FLAME!_"

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Varias esferas llameantes color celeste entraron al domo oscuro a gran velocidad, impactando al sorprendido Zek en un costado, mandándolo al suelo a su izquierda. Al caer, el domo oscuro comenzó a desaparecer lentamente, permitiendo a Lucy ver nuevamente la luz. Una figura toco el suelo justo detrás de ella, la persona que había realizado el ataque. Zek se levanto con dificultad, volteando a ver a su atacante, sorprendiéndose cuando lo vio.

"¡Tu!" exclamaba Zek, el misterioso sujeto sonriendo alegremente.

* * *

_-X vs Haseo-_

La lucha de ellos continuaba, Haseo aun usando su enorme espada sierra y X su _Blade Armor_. Continuaban dándose golpes, intentando cortarse el uno al otro, ninguno de ellos tenia éxito. Nuevamente, después de una prueba de fuerzas, ambos se alejaron para mantener una distancia el uno al otro. Se miraron por unos segundos, para luego lanzarse y continuar la lucha.

_-FLASH!-_

Eso fue antes de que ambos sintieran la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. Provenía del mismo lugar donde Lucy y Zek luchaban, y era un aura que tenia la misma fuerza que X y Haseo.

'_¿Quién es ese sujeto?'_ pensó X _'¿Será aliado o enemigo?... oh no, si fuera enemigo, Lucy no podrá contra ambos… a pesar de haber incrementado sus poderes considerablemente… debo ir a ayudarla… ¿Pero como me libro de Haseo?'_

"hehehe… es el…"

El ex-_Reploid_ volteo a ver a su oponente, que estaba riendo débilmente, una risa que comenzó a aumentar más y más, hasta volverse carcajadas, antes de comenzar a correr en dirección a esa presencia.

"Bueno… esa es una forma… ¡Lucy!" exclamaba el _Hunter_, comenzando a correr en la misma dirección que Haseo.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Everything in this Hands-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Adelante, el _Epitaph User_ continuaba sonriendo, una sonrisa de deseos de venganza, una sonrisa macabra.

"Al fin aparece ese cobarde…" exclamaba Haseo, incrementando su velocidad, guardando su enorme espada para ganar mas velocidad "¡Al apareciste, _Tri-Edge_!"

* * *

_-Con Lucy-_

La _Magic Knight_ volteo hacia atrás para ver al otro sujeto, el que, supuestamente, la había salvado. No se veía más grande que ella. El joven, de unos 16 o 17 años de edad, tenía un cabello color azul verdoso claro, ojos azules y piel clara. Usaba una ropa que consistía en un chaleco rojo-naranja sobre una sudadera blanca, pantalones del mismo color que el chaleco con símbolos amarillos, botas cafés, calcetines verdes, dos guantes cafés que le llegaban hasta casi los codos y, quizás el rasgo más característico, era el sombrero que tenia, del mismo color de su vestimenta. En sus mejillas tenia dos tatuajes de color rojo. El joven, de 1.73 mts de estatura, miraba alegremente a la joven guerrera, sonriéndole como si fueran amigos desde hace tiempo.

"Tu…" decía Lucy "Tu me salvaste…"

"Si…" decía el misterioso joven "¿Estas bien?"

"Si… gracias… ¿Quién… quien eres tu…?"

"¡TU!"

Los dos voltearon a ver a Zek, quien se había levantado luego del ataque del joven, mirándolo con furia.

"¿Por qué esta aquí?" preguntaba Zek.

"¡Para detenerte a ti a Polaris!" exclamaba el joven, invocando dos espadas cortas.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntaba Lucy nuevamente

El joven solo sonrió y volteo a verla.

"Vengo a detener a Polaris… Mi nombre es… _Kite_, _of the Azure Flames_"

**Fin del Capitulo 24

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Pero que…?¿Que hace este sujeto aquí?¿Será aliado de esos caballeros? Después de todo, es de la misma Galaxia.

**Lucy: **No se quien sea este chico, pero me ha salvado… ¡Ahora haré lo mismo por el!

**X:** ¡Cuidado Lucy!¡Tu espada!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Kite ¿Amigo o Enemigo?**_

**Haseo:** ¡_TRI-EDGE_!¡ MALDITO!

**Kite** ¿Tu otra vez?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** no dire mucho... ando enfermo y ya me voy a dormir... espero que hayan disfrutado de este cap..._

Venus Adept JMAG: Es para demostrar lo fuertes que ambos son. El hecho de usar poderes de hielo en una zona volcanica y aun funcionar es algo interesante...// Bueno... aqui ReX ya lo dijo, que Lucy si lo es...// sobres, hasta el Domingo

HM2P33: Vaya, hasta que comentas XD... que bueno que aun andes leyendo la historia, pense que te dejo de interesar :S...// Bueno, me imagino que si era algo evidente eso de Lucy...// Los Objetos Magicos... ya sabras luego para que son...// Recuerda que esta luchando con sus poderes de Magic Knight. Con la armadura que usa dentro de su Rune-God tiene el mismo nivel que, digamos, Kristal con su Bankai... ademas, como decia en este cap, Zek no estaba luchando con toda su fuerza...// lo de Human-Raichu... despues... MUCHO despues...// Zero ya tendra su oportunidad luego... y que oportunidad tendra o-O... tiene que ver con algo del Trailer y lo ultimo que dijiste... y recuerda que yo ya, tecnicamente, arruine la linea temporal de Megaman X, Zero, Zx y Legends... me gusta hacer eso XD. // Sobres, a ver si dejas review mas seguido XD

Ghost iv: mas de 50, eso tenganlo por seguro... se me esta haciendo MUY largo ¬¬ XD

master911: Y no invitaste ¬¬ XD...// Quizas yo tambien luego me ponga a jugar los FF (Me pasaran el VIII y el IX D)...// Solo puedo decir que... los hongos de Mario son cools XD...

Ashley Sketchit: Como dije antes, lo del MegaMushroon me salio mientras escribia... en realidad no se me habia ocurrido XD...// Evil Marina... genial XD...// Lo de Caldina no estaba seguro si quedaba con el personaje... pero bueno, creo que salio bien... muy bien XD...// Ya veras eso de la defensa perfecta luego...// sobres y... ¿Un momento?¿Eres de Monterrey:S

Vivi: Casi casi, no totalmente... y ya la perdio... protno dire porque le pasa eso a ella... como quieran piensen que tienen de diferencia Lucy de los demas... no dire que es, a ver si aciertan...// Y... te lo dire eso por MSN luego XD...

Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Domingo... sobres... oh si, modificado el archivo de los N-Warriors, ahora con Marina y Anais, sus armas, ademas de las armaduras de las 3 Magic Knights... sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	26. Cap 25: Kite ¿Amigo o Enemigo?

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

La furia de Lucy que tenia contra Zek se había incrementado, causando que ella intentara cualquier cosa con tal de matar a su rival, no importando si en el transcurso su cuerpo fuera destruido. Luego de que _Rayearth_, su _Rune-God_, le hiciera ver lo que estaba haciendo, la joven guerrera salio de su furia ciega, entendiendo que estaba cometiendo un error. Zek, el _God Warrior_/ _Phantom Knight_ con el que estaba luchando, aprovecho esto para atacar a la joven guerrera, dejándola mal herida.

Mientras, X y Haseo continuaban su lucha, donde X se dio cuenta de que el _Epitaph User_/_Phantom Knight_ podía controlar 3 tipos de armas y luchar muy bien con ellas. Usando sus armaduras y técnicas que había obtenido de antiguos Reploids en su mundo, Megaman X lograba mantener a distancia a este guerrero.

De vuelta con Lucy, ella activo el pacto sagrado de las _Magic Knights_, el _Rune-Knight_, obteniendo los poderes de _Rayearth_ y así luchar al mismo nivel que Zek. El caballero oscuro utilizo una técnica oscura, _Odin's Mantle_, para encerrar a Lucy en una zona de oscuridad, la misma que había usado para matar a Latis. La batalla estaba perdida, ya que Lucy perdió su espíritu de luchar, al ser rodeada por la oscuridad.

Entonces, una flama celeste ilumino el lugar, retirando la oscuridad. Un joven de ropas rojas apareció detrás de Lucy, salvándola de una muerte. Zek se sorprendió al ver al nuevo joven, quien se presento como Kite.

¿Quién será este misterioso sujeto?¿Será aliado o enemigo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo__ 25: Kite ¿Amigo o __Enemigo?_**

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_Planeta: Exurion_

_-Castillo Oscuro- _

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Joshoi - Zagato no Bouryaku-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)­_-_

Desde su castillo, Polaris miraba lo sucedido en las 4 áreas donde habían ido sus guerreros a enfrentarse a las _Magic Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_. Miro con desilusión la derrota de sus guerreros en los 3 puntos anteriores, pero maravillada por el poder de ambas clases de guerreros, ansiosa de absorber los poderes de estos para la organización. Fue cuando miraba lo que ocurría en el volcán, en el que tenia mas esperanzas de que alguno de sus guerreros ganara la lucha. Miraba cuando Zek estaba por acabar con la vida de la _Magic Knight_ de fuego, sabiendo que la victoria de este era segura…

Hasta que _el_ apareció…

"¡Ese infeliz!" exclamaba Polaris, apretando ambos costados de su trono de piedra, rompiéndolos "¿Cómo es que llego hasta aquí?"

"Mi señora…" decía uno de los _Epitaph Users_, cuya figura estaba cubierta en las sombras. "No se exalte…"

"Ese maldito… nos siguió hasta esta galaxia…"

"No se preocupe…" decía ahora uno de los _God Warriors_ "El ya había aparecido antes… nunca ha podido salvar ni uno de los mundos que atacamos… no es problema…"

"Quizás…" decía Polaris "Pero su continua presencia me fastidia… debería matarlo de una buena vez…"

Todos en el salón continuaron viendo lo que ocurría en el volcán, Polaris se sentía algo nerviosa.

'_Maldición… ese miserable Kite apareció en el mundo que NO quería que se apareciera… si el se aliara con las Magic Knights y los N-Warriors…no, es obvio que el se aliara con ellos… la conquista de este mundo será un verdadero reto para nosotros…'

* * *

_

_-Interior del volcán-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Victory Must Be Grasped-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

'_¿Kite of the Azure Flames?'_ pensó Lucy, viendo al joven de ropas anaranjadas que la había salvado, con dos espadas pequeñas en sus manos, mirando a Zek con furia. La joven guerrera miraba al llamado Kite, luego a Zek y de vuelta a Kite. Por lo que parecía, estos ya se conocían, pero no se veían bien.

"No dejare que otro mundo sea destruido." decía el joven Kite.

"Ha ¿Qué no dejaras que sea destruido?" preguntaba Zek con burla "¿Sabes cuantas veces has dicho eso cuando invadimos otros mundos? Nunca lo has logrado…¿Qué te hace pensar que esta ves lo lograras?"

'_¿Ya lo había intentado?'_ pensaba Lucy _'Entonces el es enemigo de los Phantom Knights…'_

"Lo se…simplemente lo se…" respondía Kite.

"hahaha… si claro… aunque seas uno de los _Azure Knights_, los 3 guerreros mas fuertes de la galaxia _Hack_ ¡No podrás contra la _Phantom Order_!"

'_¿Eh?'_ pensaba Lucy _'¿El es de la misma galaxia que Haseo y Kuhn?¿Entonces son amigos…?'_

"¡Ya veras!"

Kite se lanzo contra Zek, comenzando a dar cortes con sus espadas pequeñas. El _God Warrior_ bloqueaba todos estos ataques con sus brazos rodeados de aire helado y su armadura, evitando así que las espadas del joven lo dañaran.

"Tan fuerte como siempre… ¡Pero como siempre, no lo lograras!" exclamaba Zek, dándole un fuerte golpe a Kite en el rostro, lanzándolo al suelo. El joven de ropas rojas, en lugar de caer, se apoyo en el suelo y se lanzo contra Zek, sus espadas envueltas en llamas.

"_¡RED FLAME!_"

Kite comenzó a dar cortes a gran velocidad con sus espadas llameantes, provocando que Zek tenga dificultades para bloquearlo. Uno de los cortes paso la defensa de Zek, causando un corte profundo en su brazo izquierdo, sacando al _God Warrior_ de concentración, permitiéndole a Kite dar un ultimo corte en diagonal hacia arriba con su otra espada en pleno pecho de Zek. El guerrero fue enviado al aire por el ataque de Kite para luego caer estrepitosamente al suelo.

"wow…" dijo Lucy en voz baja mientras el llamado Kite tocaba suelo a su lado "Lo derroto…"

"Eso es porque ya estaba cansado de tu lucha contra el…" decía el joven de cabello celeste "Eres bastante fuerte para hacerle par a Zek…"

"¡Aun no acaba!"

Zek comenzó a levantarse lentamente, tambaleándose un poco al hacerlo. Al parecer, el corte logro penetrar su armadura, lastimándolo gravemente.

"No tiene caso continuar…" decía Kite "Estas muy lastimado…"

"Aun así… debo luchar…" decía Zek "¡Por la justicia!"

"¿Por ese tonto ideal de justicia que tienes?... ¡Esa mentalidad ha matado a millones de inocentes!"

"Eran ciegos… gente que no entendió lo que es la justicia… gente así merece morir…"

"Porque es que tu…"

"_¡Tri-Edge!_"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__The Terror of Death-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Los 3 voltearon hacia un lado para ver a Haseo acercarse, ya con sus espadas sierra en ambas manos.

"¡Al fin te encuentro, infeliz!" exclamaba Haseo.

"¿Otra vez tu?" preguntaba Kite, antes de tener que defenderse del furioso ataque del sujeto de cabello blanco "¿Cuál es tu problema?"

"¡¿Qué cual es mi problema?!" exclamaba Haseo, antes de saltar para tener algo de distancia "¡Infeliz!¡Te matare por lo que le hiciste a Shino!" decía, lanzándose otra vez contra Kite.

"¡Que terco eres!¡Ya te dije que yo no tuve la culpa!¡Yo no la mate!"

"¡No mientas!¡Te vi frente a ella cuando estaba cayendo muerta!¡Me las pagaras!"

Los dos jóvenes con _Dual Swords_ comenzaron a darse cortes tras cortes, siendo bloqueados por las armas del otro, antes de permanecer en un bloqueo con sus espadas.

"¡Yo también acababa de llegar cuando alguien mas la mato!" exclamaba Kite "¿No lo entiendes?"

"¡Cállate!"

Haseo entonces pateo a Kite en el estomago, y luego realizo otro ataque con sus espadas. Kite se defendió de este ataque poderoso, pero como no estaba en equilibrio, el ataque lo lanzo con fuerza contra una de las paredes, estrellándose en ellas y quedando confundido. Haseo sonrió.

"¡Mi oportunidad!" exclamaba el joven de cabello blanco, lanzándose contra Kite "¡MUERE!"

_-¡CLANK!-_

Sus espadas sierra chocaron contra otra espada que no era ninguna de las de Kite. Haseo vio con furia a Lucy, quien estaba frente a Kite, bloqueando el golpe de Haseo con su espada mágica.

"¡Apártate!" exclamaba el _Epitaph User_, dando varios cortes con sus espadas, cortes que Lucy bloqueaba, no asustándose por las sierras que tenia estas espadas.

"¡No lo haré!" exclamaba a Lucy, bloqueando los ataques "¡El me salvo!¡Yo lo salvaré!"

"¡Maldita!" decía Haseo, saltando hacia atrás, desapareciendo sus espadas y haciendo aparecer su enorme espada de sierra "¡Entonces te matare primero!"

Haseo se acerco a Lucy, quien no se movió a pesar de que su oponente tenía una espada tan impresionante y a la vez aterradora. Haseo bajo su espada para cortar a la joven, pero ella se quedo en su lugar, bloqueando la espada de Haseo con la suya. Al momento de chocar, varias chispas comenzaron a salir por la acción de la espada/sierra de Haseo. Para sorpresa del _Epitaph User_, la _Magic Knight_ no parecía sentirse presionada por la fuerza del joven, indicando que era mas fuerte ella que X.

Pero no su espada…

_-¡Crack!-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Forze del Male-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

Lucy miraba con sorpresa una grieta aparecer en un costado de su espada, una pequeña fisura que se iba haciendo mas y mas grande. Haseo también vio la grieta y comenzó a sonreír, aplicando mas fuerza a su espada.

"Tu arma no es tan fuerte" decía el _Phantom Knight_ "Cuando tu espada se rompa, te cortare a ti."

La grieta en la espada se estaba haciendo más y más grande, pasando la mitad del ancho de la espada. Si la grieta llega al otro filo, la espada se rompería, dejando a Lucy desprotegida.

"¡Muere!"

Pero, cuando la grieta estaba por llegar al otro extremo, Haseo fue pateado en el rostro por Kite, evitando así que la espada de Lucy se quebrara. El caballero de cabello plateado cayo al suelo por la fuerza de la patada de Kite, pero se levanto luego de unos segundos, mirando con rabia al joven de ropas naranjas.

"¡_Tri-Edge_!" exclamaba Haseo "¡Me las pagaras!"

"¡Que soy Kite!" decía el joven.

"Calma, Haseo…" decía Zek, quien se estaba recuperando de sus heridas "Ataquemos los dos juntos…"

"Bah… esta bien…" decía Haseo "Con la condición de que seré yo quien le de el golpe final…"

"Como quieras…"

Los dos _Phantom Knights_ se prepararon para seguir combatiendo. Kite volteo a ver a Lucy de reojo, ya que si la veía directamente, estaría dando al enemigo una oportunidad de atacar.

"Dime… ¿Puedes seguir luchando?" pregunto el joven de cabello celeste.

"Si… claro…" decía Lucy, mirando su espada "Pero ya no podré usar esto o se romperá…" la espada en su mano desapareció en una luz roja y regreso a su guante "Usare mi magia para pelear."

"Muy bien…"

Los 4 se preparaban para seguir combatiendo, con la ventaja aparente de los guerreros oscuros.

"¡Mueran!" exclamaban Haseo y Zek al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, justo cuando estaban por atacar… una enorme espada volaba por el aire y se incrusto en el camino, parando la batalla de golpe.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Blackrose-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//Infection_)­_-_

"¿Que?" preguntaba Zek. "Esa espada…"

"¡Alto ahí!¡No dejare que lastimen a mi Kite!"

"¿Que?" preguntaba Lucy, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. Miro a Kite y vio una gota de sudor pasar por su cabeza.

"Lo hizo de nuevo…" decía Kite.

Una figura tomo la espada y la saco del suelo, colocándosela en el hombro. Todos vieron de quien se trataba. Era una mujer, ligeramente más grande que Lucy, aunque parecía de su misma edad. Tenia el cabello rosado, corto, era de piel oscura con varios tatuajes/líneas amarillas en su cuerpo, usando un traje/armadura de color rojo oscuro con amarillo algo revelador, pues solo tenia protecciones en los brazos, la cintura y el pecho… y de esa ultima parte solo para cubrir lo necesario, además de unas medias carmesí y botas blancas. La mujer, de ojos rojos, sonreía desafiantemente a los dos _Phantom Knights_, señalándolos con uno de sus dedos.

"¡Si quieren hacerle daño a Kite, tendrán que pasar sobre mi primero!" exclamaba la mujer.

"Ahhh… hiciste tu entrada de nuevo…" decía Kite suspirando de pena.

"hehe, me gusta hacer eso." decía la joven mujer.

"Uh… ¿Quién eres tu?" preguntaba Lucy, detrás de Kite. La mujer de cabello rosado se volteo a ver a la joven de cabello rojo, sonriendo alegremente.

"Me llamo Rose, Blackrose, mucho gusto…"

"¿Blackrose?" preguntaba Lucy "Nombre extraño… me llamo Lucy Shidou…"

"Es un nombre normal del mundo donde vengo…" decía la llamada Blackrose con algo de enfado "Ahora, Lucy Shidou es un nombre extraño…"

"Solo Lucy... Shidou es mi apellido…"

"¿Qué es un apellido?" preguntaba la mujer de piel morena, haciendo que Lucy la mirara con escepticismo.

"Es… lo que… bueno…"

"Disculpen chicas…" decía Kite, interrumpiendo la conversación "No creo que sea momento de discutir eso…"

"¡Cierto!" exclamaba Blackrose, sujetando su enorme espada con ambas manos "¡Es hora de patearlos con fuerza!"

Lucy, Kite y la nueva chica Blackrose se prepararon para luchar contra Zek y Haseo, quienes veían la situación un poco difícil.

"No creo que salgamos bien librada de esto…" decía Zek.

"¡No importa!¡Acabare con ese infeliz!" exclamaba Haseo con enfado, sacando su enorme guadaña negra. "¡Saldare cuentas con el!"

"Si… solo somos nosotros y ellos…"

"_¡FULL CHARGED ICARUS BUSTER!_"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Mjolnir's Hammer-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)­_-_

Proveniente de su izquierda, un enorme cilindro de energía azul se dirigía a los dos _Phantom Knights_, quienes lograron saltar para evitar el ataque y no ser lastimados. Cuando tocaron el suelo, luego de que el ataque pasara, todos voltearon en dirección de donde provenía el ataque, viendo a un hombre salir de la oscuridad. Era X, usando la _Neutral Armor_, la armadura usada durante su última aventura. La armadura, normalmente blanca con gris, era color blanca con rojo, indicando el modo en el que estaba la armadura, _Icarus Mode._ El _Hunter_ salio de la oscuridad, mirando a los dos _Phantom Knights_.

"¡X!" exclamaba Lucy, alegre y aliviada de que el joven esta bien.

"Hey…" era lo que decía X alegremente a su compañera, para luego voltear nuevamente a ver a los dos enemigos "Aun falta que se deshagan de mi…"

"¡Maldición!" exclamaba Zek "Esto no parece bueno… vayámonos…"

"¡Cállate cobarde!" exclamaba Haseo "¡No me apartaran otra vez de este sujeto!"

"No seas tonto… 2 contra 4, aunque seamos mas fuertes, no saldremos ilesos de esta… quizás moriremos…"

"…"

'_No cumplirás tu venganza si estos sujetos están aquí…'_decía Zek a Haseo por medio de la telepatía_ 'retirémonos y luchemos otro día…'_

'… _bah…'_

Los dos caballeros se miraron, de acuerdo con que el huir era la mejor opción, Haseo aceptándolo de MUY mala gana. Un portal se abrió detrás de ellos, poniendo en guardia a los 4 jóvenes por unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de que era un medio de escape para ellos. Zek entro al portal, seguido por Haseo. Cuando estaba por entrar, el caballero negro se volteo para ver a los héroes, en especial al de traje naranja.

"¡Esto no ha terminado, _Tri-Edge_!" exclamaba Haseo, mientras desaparecía en el portal oscuro, cerrándose cuando este entro en el.

"Se fue…" decía Lucy, respirando tranquilamente cuando se dio cuenta de que la batalla había terminado… por ahora.

_-Click Click!-_

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

La joven guerrera escucho un ruido. Al voltear a ver de qué se trataba, vio a X, apuntándola con su cañón _X-Búster_… no, no era a ella, sino al llamado Kite que estaba a su lado. El joven de ropas rojas miraba confundido al _Hunter_, pero a la vez entendía lo que el pensaba.

"uh…" decía Kite.

"Apártate de ella" decía X sin bajar su cañón "Aléjate de Lucy."

"Tranquilo, no le haré daño…" decía levantando las manos. Sabia la situación en la que estaba X y por eso es que no lo culpaba, después de todo, el haría lo mismo si estuviera en sus zapatos.

"No te creo…últimamente debemos estar mas alertas que nunca…"

"Ok, ok, no te preocupes…"

Kite se alejaba de Lucy, mostrándole a X que no tenía intenciones de herirla. Aun así, X no dejo de apuntarle el cañón, todavía no creyéndole. En ese momento, Blackrose, la mujer que apareció al último, apareció justo frente a X, mirándolo con enfado.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

"¡Oye!¿Cual es tu problema?" exclamaba la joven a un sorprendido X. "¿Quién te crees que eres como para andar apuntando con ese extraño cañón a los demás?"

"uh…" decía X, intentando hablar, pero la joven lo silencio.

"¡No digas nada!¿Que no ves que los salvamos?¿Así agradeces que hayamos salvado la vida de tu novia?"

"…¡¿QUE?!"

X exclamo sorprendido y algo sonrojado a la joven en frente de el, mientras que la otra involucrada, Lucy, miraba al suelo apenada y con su rostro rojo.

"Oye, te equivocas…" decía Lucy "E-el n-no es mi n-novio…"

"¿Uh?" preguntaba Blackrose, volteando a ver a Lucy "¿No lo son?"

"Ya ves lo que provocas, Rose…" decía Kite, frotándose la nuca nerviosamente.

"oh… lo siento…" decía la mujer de cabello rosado, sonriendo alegremente "Pero es que pensé que, por la forma en que llego y el como se porto con Kite al verlos tan cerca, supuse que era pareja…"

El rostro de Lucy se volvió más rojo, ya no pudiéndose notar la diferencia entre su cara y su cabello, mientras X se volteaba a un lado para que no vieran el suyo.

'_Mi novia…no se…'_ pensaba X _'Bueno… si, es linda… pero…'_

"¡Lucy, X!"

Los 4 voltearon hacia la oscuridad del pasillo, donde vieron a otra mujer de piel oscura y cabello rosado. Era Caldina, quien venia de obtener el anillo del Pilar.

"Caldina ¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Lucy.

"¡Eso debería preguntarte a ti!" decía Caldina, abrazando a Lucy con fuerza contra su pecho "Tu eras la que me tenia preocupada, luchar contra esos sujetos fuertes."

"uaag…me… ahogo…" decía Lucy, intentando respirar.

"¡Oh!¡Lo siento!" decía Caldina, soltando a Lucy.

"ahhh, aire…"

Fue entonces cuando la _Cizetian_ volteo a ver a los otros dos, Kite y Blackrose.

"¿Y ustedes son?" preguntaba Caldina.

"Eso también quisiera saber…" decía X.

"Se los diremos luego" decía Kite "Será mejor ayudar a su amigo… creo que estaba peleando con otro caballero…"

"No será necesario…"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Voltearon todos a ver a Alan, que estaba caminando hacia ellos, con varias heridas en su cuerpo, caminando con algo de dificultad.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba X.

"Si… no se preocupen… ando bien…" decía Alan, sujetando su costado izquierdo.

"¿Dónde esta el otro caballero?" pregunto Lucy.

"Escapo… dijo algo de que sus compañeros se fueron y huyo…"

"Ya veo…"

Alan iba a continuar a hablar cuando se dio cuenta de las dos personas extras, sorprendiéndose al verlos.

"¿Kite y Blackrose?" pregunto Alan.

"¿Los conoces?" pregunta X.

"No en persona… pero he oído hablar de ellos…"

"Vaya… somos famosos en el _Nintenverse_" decía Kite.

"¿Sabes que somos del _Nintenverse_?" pregunta X.

"Si… escuchamos unas cosas de Polaris mientras andábamos recolectando información acerca de ella. Escuchamos que en este mundo aparecieron guerreros de otros mundos y, como ya no queda ninguno en esta galaxia, dedujimos que eran de otra. Luego oímos que eran del _Nintenverse_…"

"Oh…"

"¿Y porque están aquí?" preguntaba Alan.

"Venimos siguiendo a Polaris desde nuestra Galaxia _Hack_ desde hace dos años…" decía Kite "Somos los únicos que quedamos de esa galaxia… los demás, sin contar a los _Epitaph Users_ que están con Polaris, han muerto…"

"Así que luchan contra Polaris…" decía Alan.

"Si… no podemos permitir que destruyan mas mundos…" decía Kite.

"Hemos visto mundos enteros ser destruidos por los últimos 2 años…" decía Rose tristemente "Millones de personas, millones de seres murieron por el hambre de ese mundo oscuro…"

"Llegamos aquí porque nos enteramos que era su siguiente blanco… creímos que llegamos tarde, pero para nuestra sorpresa, este mundo esta intacto… me imagino que es por ustedes…"

"En realidad…" decía Caldina "Este mundo tiene una especie de seguro… tienen que entrar al castillo para obtener la llave para poder absorber este mundo…"

"Nosotros estamos en una misión…" decía Lucy "Encontrar objetos mágicos para fortalecer el escudo mágico del castillo…"

"Entiendo…" decía Kite "Bueno… ¿Podemos ir con ustedes? Si de verdad están contra Polaris, entonces son amigos nuestros…"

"uh… claro…" decía Alan "¿Esta bien con ustedes?" preguntaba viendo a Lucy y a Caldina.

"¡Claro!" exclamaba la _Magic Knight_ "¡Entre mas amigos mejor!"

"Por mi también esta bien…" decía Caldina "Si todos están de acuerdo, quizás debamos regresar al castillo… estoy segura que Clef querrá saber de esto…"

"¿Es su líder?"

"Es un sabio… un hechicero…"

"Muy bien… regresemos…" decía Alan "¿X?"

"Claro… todos sujétense de mi…" decía X.

"¿Uh?¿Porque?" preguntaba Blackrose, desconfiando del joven.

"X tiene la habilidad de tele transportarse a lugares donde ya ha estado…" decía Alan "Será mas rápido que volar…"

"Oh…"

Los 4 se sujetaron de los hombros de X, mientras el se concentraba en el lugar a donde iban, el castillo de _Céfiro_. La imagen estaba clara en su mente, estaba listo.

"Sabes algo…" decía Caldina, mirando a Blackrose "Tienes buen gusto con la moda…"

"¡Gracias!¡Tu igual!" decía Blackrose, sonriendo alegremente. Alan se les quedo mirando raro.

'_Si no supiera, juraría que son hermanas… o al menos primas…'_

"¡Próxima parada, el castillo de _Céfiro_!" exclamaba X, mientas su cuerpo se volvía energía, y con el, sus compañeros, para luego todos salir disparados como un cilindro de energía al cielo.

* * *

_-Castillo de Céfiro-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__To the Eternal Land-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

Solo unos segundos después, un cilindro de luz azul comenzó a descender al castillo de cristal. El cilindro se impacto en una de las terrazas de cristal, desapareciendo, 6 personas materializándose en el punto donde impacto. Las armaduras de Lucy, X y Alan desaparecieron, dejándolos en sus ropas ordinarias.

"¿Sus armaduras con mágicas?" preguntaba Blackrose.

"Si… es muy útil, así no tenemos que colocárnoslas cuando vayamos a entrar en batalla…" decía Alan.

"O vestirlas siempre…" decía X.

"Entiendo…" decía Kite, para luego voltear a ver el imponente castillo, teniendo que mirar muy arriba para ver la punta de este "Así que este es el castillo de cristal…"

"¡Wow!¡Se ve tan hermoso!" exclamaba Blackrose.

"Entremos…" decía Lucy "Ojala mis amigas hayan llegado…"

"No te preocupes" decía Caldina "Marina y Anais saben cuidarse…"

"Si…"

Los 6 comenzaron a caminar hacia el castillo, cuando Alan, X y Kite se detuvieron y miraron hacia el exterior. Al ver a sus compañeros voltearse, las 3 chicas miraron a los jóvenes extrañados.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto Caldina.

"Alguien se acerca…" decía Kite.

"¿También puedes sentir las presencias de otras personas?" preguntaba Alan.

"Si… somos pocos los que podemos hacer eso…"

"¿Quiénes son?" preguntaba Lucy.

"…es Anais y su grupo…" decía X.

Los 6 se quedaron más tiempo, esperando. Poco a poco, a lo lejos, se podía ver unas dos figuras voladoras aparecer y acercarse al castillo. Efectivamente, eran Anais, Paris, Ash y Raichu, montados sobre dos bestias; Charizard de Ash y un monstruo alado de _Céfiro_.

"¡Anais!"

"¡Lucy!"

Cuando las bestias bajaron y tocaron tierra, las dos chicas se saludaron inmediatamente, abrazándose con fuerza. Mientras ellas se saludaban, los demás se miraban, alegres de que están todos bien.

"Hey Ash…¿Todo bien?" preguntaba Alan. Ash le respondió levantando un dedo pulgar.

"¡Perfecto!" exclamaba el Entrenador "Nos topamos con un _Phantom Knight_ en el lugar… y Paris y Raichu estuvieron a punto de morir, pero logramos salvarlos… ¡Y ya me puedo convertir en _Súper Saiyan_!"

"¿De verdad?" preguntaba X.

"¡Si!¡Fue asombroso! Sentí el poder corriendo por mis venas."

"Genial… ahora solo faltan Tai y Takato…" decía Alan "También X y Zero, ahora que tienen _Keyblades_…"

Mientras se saludaban, Raichu y Paris notaron a otras personas que no conocían.

"Oigan…¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntaba Raichu, señalando a Kite y Blackrose. Claro, cuando noto a Blackrose y el poco vestuario que usaba, rápidamente le llamo la atención "¡Hola, enfermera!"

La joven en cuestión miraba a Raichu con desconfianza, sabiendo muy bien lo que significaba ese tipo de mirada.

"Ni te me acerques, ratón." decía Blackrose, llevando su mano a su espalda, tocando el mango de su enorme espada, por si las dudas. Raichu vio esto, descubriendo rápidamente que era una chica agresiva, por lo que tendrá que retirarse… por ahora, debido a que su mente pervertida no descansará hasta que haya toca al menos una parte privada de su cuerpo. Si, Raichu es malvado…

"Pero tiene algo de razón…" decía Paris "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Me llamo Kite, y ella es Blackrose…" decía el joven de ropas naranjas.

"Ellos nos ayudaron en la batalla del volcán" decía Lucy, entrando a la conversación "Dicen que son de la galaxia _Hack_ y tratan de detener a Polaris…"

"¿También son de la galaxia _Hack_?" preguntaba Ash "Entonces sabrán de los _Epitaphs_…"

"Si… sabemos de ellos…" decía Blackrose.

"¿Qué saben de ellos?"

Todos voltearon a la puerta del castillo. El _Maverick Hunter_, Zero, salía del castillo, su armadura aun puesta.

"El es Zero… es compañero mío en mi mundo…" decía X, presentando a Zero.

"¡Mucho gusto!" exclamaba Kite alegremente, a lo cual Zero no le contesto, lo que ocasionó que Blackrose se sintiera molesta.

"Vaya, se parece a Balmung… pero mas frío…"

"¿Quién es Balmung?" preguntaba Caldina.

"Es un amigo nuestro… pero no esta con nosotros ahora…" decía Kite.

"Oye… Zero…" decía Lucy, acercándose al _Hunter_ carmesí "¿Marina… ella esta…?"

"Esta adentro… buscando a Clef…" le respondía Zero.

"Que bueno que esta bien" decía Lucy aliviada de que su otra amiga estaba bien.

"Marina puede cuidarse sola…" decía Anais sonriendo.

"¿Y los demás?" preguntaba Alan.

"Ascot y Mario están dentro, Mario se acaba de recuperar de un ataque… Tai y Ráfaga acaban de llegar… pero Kristal no venia con ellos…" decía Zero. Esto preocupo a Alan enormemente.

"¿Que?"

"Si… ellos dijeron algo de que Kristal se quedo a luchar contra un _Epitaph User_ en el Bosque del Silencio, distrayéndolo de Tai y Ráfaga… no ha regresado, y no sentimos su presencia en el bosque, así como la del enemigo…"

"¡Rayos!" exclamaba el joven, preocupado por lo que le haya pasado a su novia. Fue cuando sintió una mano en su hombro. Al voltearse, se dio cuenta de que era Anais, Lucy detrás de ella, mirándolo con algo de tristeza.

"No se preocupe…" decía la joven de lentes "Ella ha de estar bien… no pierda las esperanzas…"

"¡Es cierto!" exclamaba Lucy, intentando darle valor al joven "¡Es probable que este exhausta y por eso no pueden sentir su presencia!"_'Aunque yo quisiera sentirla también…'_ pensaba la pelirroja.

Alan suspiro, tranquilizándose, sabiendo que las palabras de las 2 jóvenes eran ciertas.

"Tienen razón…" decía Alan "Gracias chicas… X, necesito tu ayuda…"

"¿Quieres que vayamos por Kristal?" respondía el _Hunter_ azul.

"Si me haces el favor de llevarme…"

"Claro… vayamos…" decía X, activando su armadura para evitar que los poderes del bosque bloqueen el poder de la _Keyblade_. Alan también llamo a su armadura por la misma razón.

"Vamos…" decía Alan.

"¡Esperen!" exclamaba Caldina "Sus cuerpos están muy heridos… será mejor que los curen antes de ir…"

"Yo me haré cargo…" decía Anais, invocando su magia curativa "_¡Healing Wind!_"

El viento verde de la joven guerrera cubrió los cuerpos de Alan y X, restaurando sus energías y curando sus heridas rápidamente. Cuando el hechizo termino, los dos se miraron para ver que ya no tenían heridas.

"Gracias" decía Alan "Vámonos, X…"

"Si…"

X coloco su mano en el hombro de Alan y se concentro, volviéndose energía y elevándose en un as de luz al cielo.

"Cuídate, X…" decía Lucy en voz baja, viendo el cilindro de energía perderse en el cielo. La joven guerrera suspiro antes de voltear a ver a sus amigos. "Bueno… entremos…"

Y con eso, todos entraron al castillo para buscar a sus compañeros.

* * *

_-Castillo Oscuro-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)­_-_

Polaris continuaba viendo lo ocurrido. Los caballeros de ella ya se habían retirado del lugar, dejándola pensar por unos momentos. Ella planeaba el mejor plan de acción, sabiendo que no había muchas opciones.

"Así que… Kite y su amiga se unieron a las _Magic Knights_ y _N-Warriors_… será complicado…"

Aun así, la Emperatriz de la oscuridad sonrió. Aunque ella perdiese a todos sus caballeros en la batalla, aun tenía a los Heartless, y la oscuridad de la _Phantom Order_ a su disposición. Pero, también tenía algunas cartas bajo la manga.

"Si… combatir fuego con fuego…"

Entonces, una figura apareció en las sombras. No se veía mucho de el, pero tenia una apariencia muy familiar, idéntica a uno de los guerreros buenos. Esta figura, de sombrero, tenia dos espadas, espadas con 3 hojas. Sus ojos celestes, fijos como los de un zombi, miraban a Polaris con odio, un odio inmenso, pero a la vez no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.

"Cálmate… después de esto… serás libre… zombi…"

"aaaahhhhhh…" decía el 'zombi', antes de desaparecer en una flama celeste.

"Si… se que me odias por crearte… pero no importa, solo eres una herramienta para cumplir mi propósito…"

Y así, el castillo oscuro se lleno de la risa maniaca de la Emperatriz, despertando a todos sus integrantes.

**Fin del Capitulo 25

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Kite y Blackrose de la Galaxia _Hack_ ahora son nuestros aliados. ¡Genial!¡Con ellos de nuestro lado, tenemos mas posibilidades de vencer a _Exurion_!

**Kite:** Nuestra Galaxia fue destruida por unos _Guardianes_ pero estamos seguros de que fue el mismo _Exurion_ el que abrió la puerta para que entraran a nuestra Galaxia…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La historia de la Galaxia Hack.**_

**Marina:** ¡Clef!¡Presea!¿Que estaban haciendo ahí?

**Clef/Presea** ¡N-Nada!

**Lucy:** ¿Que soy una que…?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado este cap... y ojala a todos les haya ido bien en sus examenes ( a los que estan o terminaron de presentar, los que aun no, suerte XD) ... _

Para los que no saben quienes son, aqui la informacion de Kite y Blackrose

Kite: http//dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Kite

Blackrose: http//dothack. wikia. com/wiki/BlackRose

Bueno... ya me cure de mi enfermedad... creo, porque ya me siento bien XD...

Venus Adept JMAG: Ya se resolvio quien era esa mujer... y si, todos tienen sus historias... se resolveran conforme vaya avanzando el fic...

Ghost iv: Pues los errores a veces se me escapan, incluso usando Word, a veces me cambia las palabras por unas que no tienen que ver, por eso quizas se vean como "errores"... // Segun me dijo Umizu, Kun se le dice a los hombres con los que se le tienen mucha confianza... eso creo...

Ashley Sketchit: o.oU vaya, se ve que eres fan de Kite... Umbrella Agent me comento que quizas no detalle bien sus espadas sierras... de ser asi, son las espadas que tiene en casi todas las imagenes, para que se den una idea... // no lavan ropa porque... uh... ¿Magia?... no se me ocurre nada mas XD...¿Al menos se imaginan como seria Lucy con cabello rubio:S...// ahi luego nos vemos en la conve en dos semanas XD

vo2: Llego de parranda... no, no es cierto XD...

Vivi: Como dije antes, Kite y Haseo ya se conocian... pero... algo paso entre ellos... los fans de Hack quizas medio deduscan lo que tengo planeado, como voy intentando acoplar Hack con mi fic... y la verdad, si seria amigo... no recuerdo porque le puse ese nombre... quizas por la desconfianza de X cuando los vio... no recuerdo...

Bueno, creo que es todo... el comic lo actualizare la siguiente semana, sorry... la siguient eparte del soundtrack la subire en la tarde del domingo... y actualizado el archivo de personajes... con 2 personajes que vienen de regreso en un futuro... no se hagan tantas ilusiones... Tambien le cambie eso de "Keyblades" por "Weapons" y puse las armas que utilizan los guerreros...

hey Umi ¿Aun ocupada con tu escuela?,:S

Sobres gente, hasta el Martes...

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	27. Cap 26: La Historia de la Galaxia Hack

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente**__**, en The N-Warriors:**_

_Kite of the Azure Flames_, un misterioso joven, apareció de repente para salvar a Lucy de las manos de Zek. Haseo, el _Epitaph User_ _The Terror of Death_, que estaba luchando contra X, sintió la presencia de este nuevo sujeto, dejo la batalla contra el _Hunter_ y corrió a su encuentro, siendo seguido de cerca por el guerrero de azul.

Después de que Kite derrotara por unos momentos al cansado Zek, Haseo entro en acción y ataco al joven de traje anaranjado. Lucy defendió al joven, una acción que le costo su propia espada, porque esta estuvo a punto de romperse. Zek se reincorporo e iba a continuar la lucha, pero en ese momento, una espada ancha se clavo frente a ellos. Una mujer apareció y sujeto la espada. Decía llamarse Blackrose y era amiga de Kite. Después de esto, X apareció en la batalla, lo que ocasionó que los dos _Phantom Knights_ tuvieron que retirarse.

Después de que Caldina regresara con el anillo y que Alan apareciera, las ahora 6 personas regresaron al castillo de cristal, envueltos en la energía de X. Al llegar, todos ya estaban en el lugar… menos Kristal. Alan y X se dirigieron al bosque del silencio nuevamente para buscarla.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo__ 26: La Historia de la Galaxia Hack._**

_-Bosque del Silencio-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Secret of the Forest-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)­_-_

El cilindro de energía azul cayo en el entro del bosque, en uno de los pocos claros que había en el lugar. Alan y X aparecieron en el claro, llegando desde el castillo. Los dos comenzaron a voltear a todos lados, intentando descifrar el lugar en el que se encontraban.

"Este lugar…" decía Alan, sabiendo donde estaban "Es donde aparecimos la primera vez… donde Kristal perdió su habilidad para flotar…"

"Si… es el único lugar del bosque que recuerdo…" decía X.

Luego de saber donde estaban, Alan se concentro, intentando sentir la presencia de Kristal. Pero, luego de algunos momentos, el joven se rindió.

"No puedo sentir su aura…" decía Alan "Tal ves ella…"

"No, espera…" decía X "Se donde esta…"

"¿Uh?¿Como?"

"Con mis escaners" decía X, tocando una parte de su casco "Aunque parezca humano 100 por ciento, en realidad aun tengo muchos de los nanobots dentro de mi… unos 30 o 40 pequeños nanobots de _Novaterra_ tienen los mismos sistemas que tenia cuando era un _Reploid_…"

"Interesante… aun puedes escanear… tengo una duda… ¿Por qué te dices _Reploid_ si eres el primero, el original?"

"Me gusta sentirme como los demás… además, el termino _Reploid_ se le da a los robots con habilidad de pensar… yo pensaba cuando era un robot, así que por eso a mi, y a Zero, nos dicen _Reploid_s…"

"Oh… esta bien… ¿Cómo sabes donde esta Kristal?"

"Cuando los conocí, tome datos de su energía bio-cinética, así como sus auras y poderes mentales… también el tamaño y proporción de sus cuerpos… así puedo compararlos en mi cerebro…"

"¡Oye, un segundo!... ¿Sabes las medidas de Kristal?"

"Eh… si… también de todos los que hemos conocido…"

"¿Inclusive las de Lucy, Marina y Anais?"

"eh… ¿Si?"

"Vaya… luego me las dices… Kristal nunca me dice sus medidas… a pesar de que ya andamos mucho tiempo…"

"¿No han sido solo unos 2 meses?"

"Si cuentas el tiempo que estuvimos juntos en la Habitación del tiempo, ha sido casi 1 año…"

"Extraño… bueno, Kristal, o una energía parecida a la de ella, se encuentra a 20 kilómetros al Oeste"

"¿20 kilómetros? No sabia que el bosque era tan amplio…" decía Alan, rascándose la cabeza "De hecho, no creí que _Céfiro_ fuera tan grande…"

"Si mis cálculos no me engañan y por lo que dijo Clef… _Céfiro_ tiene la mitad del tamaño que mi mundo, _Replira_…"

"Y _Replira_ es un poco mas chico que mi mundo… aun así, eso es mucho…"

"Bueno… será mejor ir por ella…" decía X.

"Cierto… vamos…"

Los 2 _N-Warriors_ comenzaron a correr a toda velocidad por el marchito bosque, esquivando ramas y rocas, saltando a veces de rama en rama ya que el suelo en ocasiones estaba imposible de recorrer, buscando a su compañera.

'_Resiste Kristal…'_ pensaba Alan _'Ahí voy…'_

Luego de unos minutos de tanto correr, los dos jóvenes habían recorrido ya los 20 kilómetros y estaban buscando a la joven hechicera.

"¿Por donde X?" preguntaba Alan detrás del _Hunter_, quien era el que sabia donde estaba.

"¡Por aquí!" decía X, antes de dar un brusco giro a la izquierda, Alan siguiéndolo de cerca.

Detrás de unos arbustos, cerca de un claro dejado por una explosión, ahí estaba Kristal, sentada recargada en un árbol, con los ojos cerrados y con la cabeza hacia la derecha. Rápidamente Alan fue a su lado, hincándose sobre una rodilla, colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica y la otra en uno de sus hombros.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Friends in My Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

"Kristal…¿Me oyes? Kristal…" decía Alan, rogando a Dios porque ella este bien.

Pero ella no respondía, lo que asusto mucho al joven, pues no quería perderla. Para saber si estaba viva, coloco su rostro cerca del de ella, intentando escuchar o sentir algo.

Y ahí estaba, esa sensación de aire caliente que salía de la nariz de la joven, una exhalación, indicando que ella estaba respirando, por lo tanto que estaba viva. Alan suspiro aliviadamente al saber que estaba bien. El joven coloco sus manos en el rostro de la chica, sujetando sus delicadas mejillas, y la miro fijamente. El uso su poder psíquico para hablar con ella mentalmente, porque sabía que era más fácil que la escuchara así.

'_¿Kristal?¿Me escuchas?'_ dijo el joven telepáticamente _'Por favor, despierta… ¿Me escuchas?'_

'_¿A-Alan-Kun…?...¿E-eres t-tu…?'_

'_Si… por favor, abre tus ojos… estoy frente a ti…'_

Los parpados de la joven se movían, como cuando una persona no quería despertarse. La joven hizo un sonido de quejido, antes de comenzar a abrir los parpados. Lo primero que los ojos esmeraldas vieron fueron los ojos azules, debido a la armadura que tenía puesta, de Alan.

"¿A-Alan-Kun…?"

"Hey Kristal… buenos días…" decía Alan alegremente "¿Desde cuando me dices Alan-Kun?"

La joven hechicera sonrió alegremente, queriendo abrazarlo con fuerza en ese momento. Pero estaba tan agotada, que no podía ni mover ni un dedo, menos un brazo. A duras penas podía hablar.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Alan.

"Si… solo estoy cansada…" decía Kristal, el cansancio se le veía en el rostro, con esa mirada somnolienta y esa sonrisa tan débil.

"Se nota…" decía X, entrando en la conversación "Tus niveles de energía están muy bajos… estas peor que cuando un humano normal entrena por 24 horas seguidas…"

"Si… incluso ni pude sentir tu aura…" decía Alan.

"Entonces como…" empezaba Kristal, siendo silenciada por un dedo de su novio.

"No digas nada… regresemos al castillo para que te curen…"

"S-si…"

El joven de _Articuno_ levanto a Kristal como pudo y, con la ayuda de X, la coloco en su espalda para que siguiera descansando. Cuando sintió la espalda del joven, Kristal de inmediato se durmió, no recuperándose de la batalla que tuvo con Yata. Alan volteo a ver a X, afirmando con la cabeza.

"Vámonos…" decía el joven.

"Si… ¡Espera un segundo!" decía X, viendo algo en el suelo. El _Hunter_ se acerco para verlo mejor. Era una extraña esfera dorada, con lo que parecía ser un ojo por varios irises de muchos colores, en especial el verde y el rojo. X lo levanto del suelo y lo miro más detenidamente.

"¿Qué encontraste?" preguntaba Alan, acercándose al _Hunter_.

"No se… es un objeto extraño…" decía X, enseñándole la extraña esfera.

"… se parece… no recuerdo bien… pero se parece a algo que conozco…" decía Alan, pensando en lo que podría ser ese objeto. "Llevémoslo con nosotros, a lo mejor era del _Epitaph User_ al que Kristal se enfrento… podría sernos útil…"

"Si… bueno, sujétate de mi…"

Al ver que no podía sujetarlo, ya que sus manos estaban sujetando las piernas de Kristal, X coloco una mano en el hombro de Alan y se concentro. Pronto, los 3 se volvieron energía y salieron disparados al cielo.

En las sombras de un árbol cerca de ahí, una figura los miraba sin que se dieran cuenta, ya que había escondido su presencia. El sujeto se llevo una mano a su nariz, acomodando sus anteojos rojos y sonriendo.

"Si… les será de ayuda…" decía Yata, sonriendo "El destino no esta escrito…"

* * *

_-Castillo de Cristal, Céfiro-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)­_-_

En el palacio de cristal, todos se dirigían al salón del trono, para esperar a que Alan y X regresaran con Kristal. Sin embargo, en el salón del trono, estaba pasando algo extraño en el lugar.

"¡Clef!¿Que estaban haciendo tu y Presea en esa habitación?"

Marina, la joven guerrera mágica del agua, miraba amenazadoramente al joven hechicero y a la joven, pero más alta, artesana de armas de _Céfiro_. En el salón estaban, aparte de ellos 3, Ascot, Dawn, Latias, Takato y Megaman, quienes tenían ciertos rostros de sorpresa, nerviosismo y algunos sonrojos. Los acusados miraban nerviosamente a la joven guerrera.

"¡No hicimos nada!" exclamaba Clef "¡No paso anda ahí!"

"Es cierto Marina, no paso nada" decía Presea, su rostro algo rojo.

"¿Enserio?" preguntó Marina "¿Y que eran esos extraños ruidos que se escuchaban desde adentro?"

Ante esto, Presea se sonrojo mas, mientras Clef solo tosía un poco.

"Uh... ¿Qué pasa aquí?"

Marina, Presea y Clef voltearon a la entrada y vieron a los otros jóvenes ahí. Presea y Clef se sintieron aliviados de que el ataque de Marina hacia ellos había pasado, puesto que no querían que averiguaran lo que había pasado en esa habitación… no todavía.

"¡Lucy, Anais!"

"¡Marina!"

Las 3 chicas rápidamente se abrazaron, felices de que las 3 estaban bien.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Anais "¿No te paso nada a donde fuiste?"

"Estoy bien, solo me encontré con una niña malcriada y su lindo hermanito gemelo…" respondía Marina con felicidad "¿Y ustedes?"

"Estamos bien" decía Lucy igual de alegre "Tuvimos problemas, pero todo salio bien."

"Que bueno… ¡Hey!¿Quienes son ellos dos?" preguntaba Marina, señalando a los dos nuevos.

"Eso también quiero saber" decía Clef "¿Quiénes son ustedes?"

"Bueno… mi nombre es Kite… y ella es Blackrose…" decía el joven de gorro naranja.

"¡Mucho gusto!" respondía la joven de cabello rosa y piel oscura.

"¿De donde salieron ellos?" preguntaba Takato.

"Bueno…" empezaba Kite nerviosamente.

"Mejor esperemos a que Alan, X y Kristal regresen ¿No?" sugiere Tai.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo a que continuaran cuando llegaran los 3 jóvenes.

Pocos minutos después, un cilindro de luz entro rápidamente al salón del trono, atravesando la pared sin romperla, sorprendiendo a muchos. Las figuras de Alan, X y Kristal se materializaron en el centro del salón.

"Hola gente ¿Nos extrañaron?" preguntaba Alan sonriente.

"Llegaron a tiempo…" decía Megaman.

"Hehe…" decía X, antes de voltear a ver a las _Magic Knights_ "Anais ¿Podrías venir un momento?"

"¿Uh?¿Para que me necesitan?" preguntaba la joven de anteojos.

"Kristal esta muy cansada y herida" decía Alan, hincándose para mostrar a la chica que dormía en su espalda "Agoto todas sus energías en la batalla que tuvo… ¿Podrías curarla?"

"Claro que si, déjenmelo a mi."

Anais se coloco a lado de Alan y realizo su hechizo curativo, pensando ella que en esta batalla contra este nuevo enemigo lo estaba usando muchas veces. Luego de que el calido aire la rodeara y curara sus heridas, Kristal comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

"Hey Kristal…¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Alan.

"¿Ah?" preguntaba la joven aun con algo de sueño y cansancio "Si… estoy bien…"

"Aun estas cansada… te llevare a tu habitación después de esto…"

"Si…"

"Si gustas, puedes tomar asiento" decía Clef, acercándose a ellos.

"¿Asiento?¿Donde? Yo no veo sillas" decía Ash, mirando a todos lados. En el salón del trono no había ninguna silla. Clef solo cerró los ojos y se concentro, moviendo su báculo velozmente hacia un lado. Varias sillas de luz flotantes aparecieron de la nada, llenando el salón "Oh…"

"Tomen siento…" decía Clef. "Debemos hablar…"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)­_-_

Todo el grupo de _N-Warriors_, _Cefirians_, _Magic Knights_ y los dos nuevos jóvenes tomaron asiento, muchos sintiéndose agradecidos de poder sentarse luego de tan intensas batallas. Clef tosió un poco para llamar la atención de todos.

"Bueno… ¿Cómo les fue en su misión?" preguntó el 'pequeño' hechicero.

"En el bosque del silencio encontramos el objeto" decía Ráfaga, sacando de sus ropas uno de los objetos del pilar.

"En las montañas del Oeste también lo encontramos…" decía Paris, sacando otro de los objetos.

"En el Océano del Sur también…" decía Ascot, sacando otro objeto.

"Y en el volcán también lo encontramos…" decía Caldina, mostrando el ultimo objeto.

"Muy bien, que bueno que hayan podido cumplir con su misión…" decía Clef, usando sus poderes mágicos para tomar los objetos, que giraban sobre su cabeza, para luego desaparecer. "Con esto, el escudo será mas fuerte…"

"¿Tuvieron algunos problemas mientras no estábamos?" preguntaba Mario.

"Si… algunos…" decía Takato "Una holeada de _Heartless_ apareció y nos ataco…"

"¡Pero no se preocupen!" exclamaba Dawn, doblando el brazo derecho y sujetándose el músculo de su antebrazo "¡No pudieron acercarse!¡Todo salio bien!"

"Que bueno…" decía Marina.

"Bueno… tengo curiosidad…" decía Clef "¿Quiénes son sus nuevos amigos?"

"Ellos son Kite y Blackrose" decía Lucy "Nos ayudaron en el volcán… si no fuera por ellos, no estaría aquí…"

"Lucy…" decía Anais, mirando con preocupación a su compañera.

"No se preocupen, no paso nada…"

"Hay Lucy, tu y tus _no pasa nada_…" decía Marina "Algún día de estos no te creeré…"

"hehe…"

Kite se levanto de su silla, al igual que Blackrose, y caminaron al frente, a lado de Clef. Algunos aun no confiaban en ellos, en especial los _Cefirians_, pero sabían que no podían hacer algo por ahora.

"Bueno, como ya dijeron, yo soy Kite y ella es Blackrose" decía el joven de ropas naranjas "Ambos venimos de la galaxia _Hack_…"

"¿Hablas de la misma de donde vienen los _Epitaph Users_?" preguntaba Presea.

"Exactamente… pero, como sabrán, la galaxia fue destruida hace unos 2 años…"

"Si, lo sabemos…" decía Alan.

"Bueno… como sabrán, los _Epitaph Users_ son los guerreros que protegían la galaxia _Hack_, como sus _N-Warriors_ o _Magic Knights_…"

"¿Qué son los _Epitaph Users_? Y mas que nada, los _Avatars_…" preguntaba Tai.

"Bueno… los _Avatars_ son…"

"Son datos…"

Todos voltearon a ver a Zero con curiosidad, en especial Kite y Blackrose.

"¿Cómo sabes eso?" preguntó la joven que venia con Kite. Zero se puso a pensar un momento, intentando ver como responder mejor.

"Cuando Marina, Mario y Ascot pelearon contra un _Avatar_ llamado _Gorre_, yo me quede en el bosque, mirando…"

"¡Aha!" exclamaba Marina, apuntando con un dedo acusador a Zero "¡Lo sabia!¡Estabas escondido!"

"Estaba reuniendo información…" decía Zero. "Después de unos minutos, descubrí que esos _Avatars_ son solo una recolección de datos… pero vivos…"

"¿Algo así como los _Digimons_?" preguntaba Tai.

"Parecidos… pero MUY superiores a los _Digimons_…" decía Zero.

"Es correcto lo que dices…" decía Kite "Los _Avatars_ son un conjunto de datos… pero también tienen antiguos poderes que habían existido en nuestra galaxia por siglos…los _Avatars_ se alimentan de la emoción de sus Epitaphs y aumentan su lado oscuro… son pocos los que pueden controlar un _Avatar_… si no lo controlan, la muerte es lo único que les espera…"

"Entiendo…" decía X "Eso significa que tu galaxia debió ser muy avanzada en tecnología…"

"Si y no…" decía Kite "Si, teníamos muchas cosas de tecnología, pero también usábamos la magia…"

"¿Entonces como el de los datos?" preguntaba Takato.

"No se necesita mucho…" respondía Alan. "Si vemos la historia de los mundos de Tai y Takato, con solo la creación de una computadora se pudo crear todo un mundo paralelo conformado solo de datos, que poco a poco se fueron haciendo reales…"

"Eso significa…" decía Anais "Que ellos debieron tener al menos una computadora para crear esos _Avatars_…"

"Y no cualquiera…" decía Megaman "Si una computadora antigua creo a los _Digimons_, se necesita una computadora miles de veces mas rápida y con mas capacidad de procesamiento para crear algo como un _Avatar_…"

"De hecho…" decía Kite "La mayoría de nuestros mundos fueron creados así, por medio de datos…"

"¿Eh?"

"Nuestros mundos son hechos de datos e información, por eso es que podemos hacer que ciertos objetos floten… algo así como las montañas flotantes de este mundo… en lugar de usar magia, usamos tecnología…"

"Entonces… sus mundos son como _DigiWorlds_…" decía Tai.

"¿Qué son los _DigiWorlds_?" preguntaba Blackrose.

"uh… ¿Cómo explicarlo…?"

"Yo se…" decía Megaman "Déjame explicarlo."

Megaman comenzó a explicar que eran los _DigiWorlds_ y como se formaron. Algunos lo entendían, otros lo entendían a medias y muchos otros no entendían nada, ya que se necesitaban conocimientos algo avanzados de ciencia y tecnología.

"Si… algo así son nuestros mundos…" decía Kite "Pero, por lo que mencionan, estos _DigiWorlds_ son algo primitivos en comparación con los nuestros."

"Fascinante…" decía Anais "No creí que fuera posible crear un mundo completo con solo una computadora…"

"¿Entendiste lo que dijeron, Anais?" preguntaba Marina.

"Claro que si… como quiero ser una Ingeniera en Sistemas, se muchas cosas de ese tema… ¿Tu no?"

"Para nada…"

"¿Y tu Lucy?"

"Ni idea de que hablan…" decía la joven de cabello rojo, nuevamente apareciendo esas orejas y cola de gato.

El grupo se callo por unos segundos, hasta que Zero volvió a hablar.

"Tengo curiosidad por algo…" decía el _Hunter_ carmesí "¿Cómo es que esos _Epitaph Users_ se volvieron _Phantom Knights_?"

"Es cierto… ¿Podrías responder?" preguntaba Clef. Kite tomo unas bocanadas de aire, porque sabía que esto seria algo largo.

"Bueno… para contestar eso, tendré que decirles algo de la galaxia _Hack_…" decía Kite "Como habrán de imaginarse, había cientos de mundos en la Galaxia _Hack_. Algunos de ellos se especializaban en entrenar a cierto tipo de guerreros…"

"¿Cierto tipo?" preguntaba Latias en su forma humana.

"Si… es como si en sus respectivas galaxias, un mundo entrenara solo espadachines, en otro magos, en otro arqueros, en otro clérigos, etc…"

"¿Por qué hacían eso?" preguntaba X.

"Para así tener mas posibilidades de poder encontrar a alguien que sea capaz de usar un _Avatar_ sin sufrir las consecuencias… Cuando llegaba el momento adecuado, el _Avatar_ elegía a aquel que fuera capaz de usarlo adecuadamente… varios humanos y bestias humanas fueron elegidos en este tiempo para poder controlar los _Avatars_…"

"¡Un segundo!¿Varios?" preguntaba Alan "¿Cuántos _Avatars_ existían?"

"uh… creo que como unos 300…"

"¡¿300?!¡Woa!... y yo que creía que existían solo 8…"

"Muchos son copias…" continuaba Kite "Según la leyenda de nuestra Galaxia, cuando esta se había creado, la _Guardiana_, _Aura_, estaba siendo cuidada por _Morganna_, una mujer con extraordinarios poderes, ya que en ese entonces era solo una bebe… sin embargo, _Morganna_ se revelo contra _Aura_, creando 8 seres poderosos para evitar que alcanzara su máximo desarrollo. A estos 8 se le conoció como _The Curse Wave…_ "

"¿_The Curse Wave_?" Preguntaba Alan, ya que el conocía algo de la historia de _Hack_, mas no mucha de esta. Noto que la historia de Kite era muy parecida a la de los juegos de _Hack_ en su mundo… claro, con algunas diferencias.

"Si… estos 8 seres tenían una sola misión, detener el crecimiento de _Aura_, para que así _Morganna_ se hiciera con el poder de la Galaxia en formación… Para evitar esto, _Aura_, aun siendo una bebe, creo un objeto de gran poder, un objeto llamado _The Book of Twilight_, en cuyo interior había un programa sagrado muy poderoso…_The Twilight Bracelet_, con el poder para hacerle frente a las 8 Fases de _Morganna_…"

"¿Y quien utilizo este brazalete?" pregunto Kristal.

"Un héroe del pasado… un joven llamado Kite…" decía Kite.

"¿Tiene tu nombre?" preguntaba Mario.

"No… ese héroe del pasado… soy yo… o mas bien una de sus reencarnaciones… o eso me habían dicho…"

"¿Tu eres el héroe?"

"Si y no… ya que no fui yo el que salvo la Galaxia hace millones de años… mas bien fue mi primera vida…" decía Kite nerviosamente "Bueno, continuo… el joven héroe se unió a varios otros para detener las 8 fases de _Morganna_, _The Curse Wave_, al final lo lograron, pero _Aura_ se sacrifico en la ultima batalla para poder detener a la ultima fase. Al hacer esto, al morir, logro completar su desarrollo, volviéndose la verdadera _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Hack_…"

"Interesante…" decía Zero.

"Después de eso, _Aura_, con su nuevo poder, revivió a las 8 fases y los volvió sus protectores de la Galaxia, los 8 _Avatars_… después de eso, con el tiempo, se fueron creando copias de ellos, para poder defender la galaxia… pero los primeros 8 siempre fueron los mas fuertes… ese fue el inicio de la Galaxia _Hack_ y el como se crearon los _Avatars_…"

"Ahora que sabemos como se crearon los _Avatars_… ¿Cómo es que ellos quedaron a disposición de _Polaris_, cuyo segundo nombre es también _Morganna_ así que no entiendo?" decía Raichu.

"Hace 2 años…" decía Kite "Un grupo de _Guardianes _nos atacaron… eran como 4 Galaxias contra nosotros… _Aura_ era mas fuerte que cualquiera de esos _Guardianes_, pero la superaban en numero… sus ejércitos eran mas débiles pero mas numerosos que los nuestros… en una terrible guerra, nosotros perdimos y la Galaxia _Hack_ quedo bajo el control de 2 _Guardianes_, ya que _Aura_ logro eliminar a 2… los 2 _Guardianes _que quedaron se adueñaron de nuestra Galaxia Y la de sus dos compañeros caídos… sin embargo, no pudieron hacerse de los 8 _Avatars_ originales, ya que ellos lograron escapar de la destrucción cuando _Aura_ fue derrotada, en un intento para que los _Guardianes _enemigos no se hicieran con el poder de la Galaxia _Hack_…"

"Huyeron para que no conozcan sus secretos…" decía Clef.

"Exactamente… pero, unas semanas después, _Exurion_, el planeta oscuro, arribo a lo que quedaba de nuestra destruida Galaxia y se apodero de los 8 _Epitaph Users_ que quedaban… así fue como se apropio de los 8…"

"Aparte de ellos, ustedes dos también sobrevivieron…" decía Alan.

"Si…" intervino a hora Blackrose "Aunque, también hay otros dos que sobrevivieron… amigos de Kite…"

"¿Otros dos?" preguntaba Marina "¿Quienes?"

"Los otros 2 _Azure Knights_… _Balmung of the Azure Sky_ y _Orca of the Azure Sea_…"

"¿_Azure Knights_?" preguntaba Tai.

"Ahora lo recuerdo…" decía Lucy "Cuando Zek te ataco, el te llamo un _Azure Knight_…"

"Si… así me llamo…" decía Kite "Los _Azure Knights,_ o tambien conocidos originalmente como _Descendants of Fianna,_ son guerreros que alcanzan un nivel de poder muy alto sin usar un _Avatar_… anteriormente, se le dio esos nombres a los héroes que derrotaron a un _Guardián_ débil ellos solos… debido a que, se supone, ningún ser vivo puede derrotar a un _Guardián_ salvo otro _Guardián_, se le consideraron guerreros supremos, y por eso se les dio ese nombre… El _Guardián_ que derrotaron fue uno llamado _The One Sin_, un _Guardián_ de una pequeña Galaxia que intento atacar cuando _Aura_ aun no despertaba… yo, aunque no participe en la batalla, me consideran uno de esos héroes, soy _Kite of the Azure Flames_..."

"¿Esto ocurrió antes o después de lo de las 8 Fases?" preguntaba Paris.

"Un poco antes…"

"¿Y donde están tus compañeros ahora?" preguntaba Ráfaga.

"Están en otras Galaxias, ayudando a los sobrevivientes del ataque de _Exurion_… se supone que pronto vendrían a ayudarme a luchar contra _Polaris_, pero nuestros poderes no son lo suficiente para derrotarla… ahora, el porque es que _Polaris_ tiene el nombre de _Morganna_… bueno, cuando _Exurion_ absorbió a las 8 fases, estas aun tenían algo de la esencia de _Morganna_, llamada _Morganna Factor_. Meses después, cuando la Galaxia _Asgard_ fue destruida, _Exurion_ absorbió a _Polaris_, la segunda al mando de la galaxia _Asgard_. Fusiono a _Polaris_ con la esencia de _Morganna_ y se formo _Polaris_ _Morganna_… _Polaris_ _Morganna_ es en realidad una forma humana de la esencia de _Exurion_ mismo."

"Me imagino que lo mismo le paso a los 7 _God Warriors_…" pensaba Clef.

"No se cuantos _God Warriors_ existían en la Galaxia _Asgard_, pero esos 7 son los que sobrevivieron…"

"¿Solo 7?"

"Si…"

El grupo otra vez se quedo callado, para saber que mas decir.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Praire- Evening-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

"Tengo una duda mas…" decía Zero "¿Qué es esa técnica que utilizan los _Epitaph Users_?"

"¿Qué técnica?" preguntaba Blackrose.

"Cuando invocan a su _Avatar_, utilizan una técnica poderosa… creo que se llama _Data Drain_…"

"¡Que!" exclamaba Kite "¿Utilizaron el _Data Drain_ en alguno de ustedes?"

"En mi…" decía Kristal "Pero no logro golpearme… lo desvié con una de mis técnicas…"

"Y a mi" decía Mario "Se lo regrese al _Avatar_ con mi capa mágica y mucha energía…"

"No puedo creerlo…" decía Kite "Ustedes deberían estar en coma…"

"¿Eh?" preguntaban ambos.

"El _Data Drain_ es una técnica que se utilizaba en nuestra Galaxia para eliminar desperfectos conocidos como _AIDA_, errores en algunos de los datos que conforman nuestros mundos… sin embargo, durante las Guerras Galácticas, se descubrió que el _Data Drain_ tiene dos efectos en los seres vivos…"

"¿Dos efectos?" preguntaba Anais.

"¿Cuáles son esos efectos?" preguntaba Ascot "Yo vi esa técnica y sentí algo muy extraño…"

"El _Data Drain_ tiene dos efectos…" decía Kite "El primero, si el ataque le da a un ser vivo sin un aura muy fuerte que digamos, el _Data Drain_ le drenara toda el aura, dejándolo en un coma profundo que, se dice, no despertara jamás. El otro efecto es, si se utiliza en un ser con un aura de batalla muy alta, el _Data Drain_ le drenara toda el aura, quitándole sus poderes y dejándolo como un ser ordinario… se dice que nunca puede recuperar esos poderes…"

"Significa que, si me hubiera dado ¿Estaría ahora inconciente?" preguntaba Kristal.

"No… tu aura es muy fuerte… hubieras quedado sin poderes…¿Podrías verificar si puedes hacer algo con tu aura?"

"Veré que hacer…"decía Kristal, concentrándose. Todos pudieron ver el aura de Kristal que delineaba su cuerpo "Parece que estoy bien…"

"Y yo también…" decía Mario, creando una flama en su mano "Aun puedo manipular el fuego…"

"Que bueno…" decía Kite "Pero tengan cuidado, si reciben un _Data Drain_, hay pocas posibilidades de no salir bien de eso…"

"¿Y que tienes que hacer en caso de recibir un _Data Drain_?" preguntaba X.

"Si pueden controlar su energía, elévenla, lo mas que puedan…" decía Kite "Si tienen suficiente aura, el _Data Drain_ absorberá solo la que expulsan, dejando intacta la fuerte de su energía…"

"Ya veo…"

"Bueno… creo que ya les explique todo lo que tenia que explicarles… a menos que me haya olvidado de algo… pero no creo que sea importante…"

"Cuando dicen eso…" decía Raichu "Significa que se le olvido algo y que es importante…"

"Quien sabe…"

Clef tomo aire, entendiendo que la situación era más peligrosa de lo que imaginaba. Era bueno que ahora tuvieran mas aliados.

"Entiendo…" decía le joven hechicero "Por ahora descansen, me imagino que sus misiones fueron muy agotadoras, incluso aunque Anais haya recuperados su energías…"

"Es cierto…" decía Kristal.

"¿Nos podríamos quedar?" preguntaba Kite "No tenemos lugar a donde ir…"

"Claro, son bienvenidos al castillo…" decía Clef.

"Que bien…" decía Blackrose "Ya me canse de estar durmiendo al aire libre… lo he tenido que hacer durante los últimos 8 meses…"

"¡Wow!¿8 meses?" preguntaba Marina "No se si podría dormir al aire libre por tanto tiempo…"

"Bueno, cuando uno no tiene otra opción, debe de acostumbrarse… pero ya tengo ganas de una cama suavecita y de un baño caliente…"

El grupo apenas iba a comenzar a separarse, para poder ir a dormir, logrando así un merecido descanso. Mientras, Lucy miraba a Presea.

"Oye… Presea…" empezaba la joven de cabello rojo.

"¿Qué pasa Lucy?" preguntaba la mujer de cabello rubio.

"¿Podrías hacer algo por mi espada?... lo que pasa es que se daño durante la batalla contra el llamado Haseo"

"¿Otra vez rompieron tu espada?" preguntaba la joven artesana, sorprendida "Muy bien, veré que puedo hacer por ella…"

"Esperen."

Las dos chicas voltearon a ver a Alan que estaba detrás de ellas, el que había hablado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Antes de eso, debo hacer otro comentario…" decía Alan "¡Escuchen todos!¡Debo decir algo acerca de Lucy!"

Esto atrajo la atención de todos en el salón, en especial de los _Cefirians_ y sus amigas.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Caldina "¿Qué tiene que ver con Lucy?"

"Si ¿Que pasa?" preguntaba Marina, preocupada porque algo malo le pase a Lucy.

"Es algo que note este día durante nuestra lucha en el volcán del Norte…" decía Alan a todos, antes de voltear a ver a la joven a lado de el y verla directo a los ojos, algo que puso nerviosa a dicha joven "Lucy… tu eres una _N-Warrior_…"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Makou Reactor-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)­_-_

"¿Eh?" pregunto la confundida joven "¿Qué quieres decir…?"

"¡No digas tonterías!" exclamaba Paris "¡Ella es una _Magic Knight_, protectora de esta galaxia!"

"Pero recuerden" decía Alan "Lucy, Marina y Anais son originarias del _Nintenverse_, por lo cual es muy posible…"

"¿Cómo sabes que es una de ustedes?" preguntaba Ráfaga.

"Cuando estábamos en el volcán, todos nos separamos para luchar contra nuestros oponentes. Mientras yo luchaba afuera del volcán, Lucy y X luchaban adentro. Entonces, sentí el aura de Lucy elevarse considerablemente… fue cuando note que la energía que ella emitía era muy similar a la de nosotros cuando nos volvemos _Súper_ _Saiyan_s…"

"Pero…" decía Lucy "Mi cabello no cambio de color…"

"Probablemente haya un problema contigo…"

"Estoy de acuerdo…" decía X entrando a la conversación "Cuando nos enfrentamos a nuestros lados oscuros, Lucy mostró algo similar, ya que sus ojos se habían vuelto dorados…"

"¿Dorados?" preguntaba Caldina.

"Si… ¡Así!" Exclamaba Alan, antes de convertirse en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_/ _Súper_ _Saiyan_.

"Eh… Alan…" decía Ash "Tus ojos ahora son azules…"

"¿Que?"

"Si… son azules… como cuando usas tu armadura…"

A Alan le dieron un espejo para cerciorarse por si mismo. Era cierto, ahora sus ojos eran color azul, en lugar de dorados como los tenia hasta ahora.

"Que extraño…" decía Alan "El punto es que, cuando uno se transforma por primera vez, lo primero que ocurre es que sus ojos se vuelven dorados… según X, eso le paso a Lucy…"

"Significa que…" decía Anais con nerviosismo "¿Lucy es una _Magic Knight_ Y una _N-Warrior_?"

"Es probable…" decía X "Ustedes tres vienen del _Nintenverse_, por lo que es probable que tengan una semilla dorada en su interior…"

"¿Y que van a hacer con ella?" preguntaba Clef.

"Planeo llevar a Lucy de regreso al _Nintenverse_…" decía Alan.

"¡¿Que?!" exclamaba Marina "¿Porque?"

"Quiero que mi maestro, Raphael, la vea y diga si es cierto que ella es una _N-Warrior_ o no… si lo es, significa que ella también debe tener una _Keyblade_…"

"¿Una llave como la de ustedes?"

"Si… solo si es una _N-Warrior_… la cosa es que, no se si se pueda regresar al _Nintenverse_…"

"Si se puede…" decía Clef "El portal que conecta este mundo con el de las 3 chicas aun esta abierto… si los poderes mágicos de sus _Keyblades_ son como dicen las leyendas, el portal aun puede abrirse…"

"Muy bien…" decía Alan, antes de voltear a ver a la joven nuevamente "¿Qué me dices Lucy?¿Vienes conmigo?"

"Uh… bueno… yo…"

"¡Alto!" exclamaba Marina "¡Si ella va, yo también!"

"Y yo también" decía Anais.

"¿Porque?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Las 3 somos un equipo" decía Marina, abrazando a Lucy amablemente "Ya nos separamos una ves en esta misión, es todo lo que nos vamos a separar"

"Estoy de acuerdo con Marina" decía Anais "Ya no nos separaremos"

"Chicas…" decía Lucy, viendo a sus amigas con felicidad.

Alan solo se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo, pero sabía que no había opción.

"Bueno, por mi no hay problema que vengan las tres…" decía Alan, para luego voltear a ver a Kristal "Oye Kristal… ¿Podrías quedarte? Si vamos muchos, dejaremos desprotegido el castillo… además, Ash necesita dominar la transformación de _Súper_ _Saiyan_…"

"Muy bien, me quedare…" decía Kristal.

"Nosotros también iremos…" decía Zero "X y yo debemos regresar a _Replira_ para dar un reporte de la situación…"

"Es cierto, se me había olvidado…" decía X nerviosamente. "¿Cómo me puedo decir Capitán si se me olvida eso?"

"¿Eres Capitán?" preguntaba Lucy sorprendida. X la volteo a ver.

"Si… soy el Capitán del Primer Escuadrón de los _Maverick Hunters_…"

"¿El Primero?" preguntaba Alan extrañado "Pensé que eras el Capitán del 14vo Escuadrón…"

"Eso fue hace años cuando la colonia espacial _Eurasia_ cayo al planeta… desde entonces, me asignaron el nuevo Primer Escuadrón… Zero siguió siendo el Capitán de la unidad especial 00 de los _Maverick_ _Hunter_s…"

"No lo sabia…"

Después de que X y Alan terminaran de hablar, el joven de gorra gris llamo la atención de todos.

"Bien… esta decidido…" decía Alan "Mañana, Lucy, Marina, Anais, X, Zero y yo, regresaremos al _Nintenverse_… si todo sale bien, en 2 o 3 días regresaremos…"

"Muy bien…" decía Clef "Espero que todo les salga bien… por ahora descansen… y ustedes dos…" decía mirando a Kite y Blackrose "Ráfaga les mostrara sus habitaciones…"

"Solo una" decía Blackrose "Quiero estar en la misma que Kite…"

"Uh…" decía el joven de cabello celeste, riendo nerviosamente.

"uh… bueno…" decía Clef. "Ráfaga los guiara a su habitación…"

"Así es… síganme…" decía el espadachín, guiando a los dos fuera del salón.

"Los demás… descansen…" decía Clef "Mañana nos veremos aquí para despedir a los jóvenes…"

Y así, todos regresaron a sus habitaciones, para poder así por fin dormir. Mañana será un día de cambios… ¿Aprovechara la _Phantom Orden_ esto?

**Fin del Capitulo 2****6

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Bueno, ahora que sabemos que Lucy puede ser una _N-Warrior_, debemos regresar al _Nintenverse_ para ver si lo es…

**Marina:** ¿Que?¿Como es posible que estemos a 7 días después de cuando partimos a _Céfiro_?¡No tiene sentido!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Reuniones Familiares.**_

**Alan:** Lucy y X… se ven algo nerviosos el día de hoy…

**Luz/ReX: **¡Fuimos nosotros!

**Alan:** ¿Ah?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** Que onda Gente, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... ya coloque la parte 6 del soundtrack... esta ahora en otro servidor, Rapidshare, porque badongo me dio problemas para subirlo... Para los que saben algo de Hack, veran que puse que los Descendants of Fianna y los Azure Knights como la misma cosa, algo que en los juegos no lo es, como sabran... _

Venus Adept JMAG: Bueno, creo que el tuyo era el primer post... el sujeto extraño ( o Zombie... hay muchos que les gusta decir asi... en especial fangirls en DeviantArt ¬¬ ) lo veran mas adelante...

Ghost iv: ya puse lo que faltaba del soundtrack, alguna duda me avisas... y en los examenes me fue 2/3

Ashley Sketchit: hehe, luego veras mas de el, no te preocupes XD... solo queria dar a entender que fue solo Blackrose la que saco esa conclusion y por eso Kite la corrigio... de la "version pirata"... no puedo decir mucho XD

Umizu: Te como :O... ojala te haya ido bien en los examenes, niña XD... //no, Marina no ha hecho el Rune-Knight, no todavia... //lo de Lucy lo explicare luego... solo dire que la explicacion es muy sencilla xD... nunca habia dicho que hubiera una regla en la que alguien no puede ser protector de dos galaxias ¿Oh si?... pero este no es el caso... //creeme, cuando lei el review, pedi un milagro a los cielos... 10 minutos despues, te conectaste ... bye Eva-chan :P

Arecanderu: sabes, estas completamente en lo correcto con la lista de enemigos de Raichu XD... ¡Matanga!¡usare ese nombre para la organizacion especial que iba a poner! XD

Vivi: Pues bueno, explique unas cosas acerca de lo que paso en la galaxia hack... como notaran, en realidad los Epitaphs Users eran "buenos" ( No hay deficion del bien ni el mal, todo es del punto con el que se ve )... pero paso esto y por eso ahora son "malos"... ¿Tendra que ver con lo que Kuhn andaba diciendo que era mas importante?... chido por el libro, yo vere donde lo consigo ( Aca se acaba muy rapid ... como sea no ando tan apurado, luego lo leo cuando se lo pida aun amigo si no lo consigo XD)

Bueno, creo que es todo... luego actualizare el archivo de los personajes para poner a Kite y Blackrose...

Les advierto, el siguiente capitulo es el mas largo que haya escrito hasta ahora ( ¿24 hojas a 1.5 en Word?¡Cielos! o-O ), asi que, si lo van a leer, tomense su tiempo...

Sobres...

**-Saiyan X logged off**


	28. Cap 27: Reencuentros Familiares

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Luego de encontrar a Kristal en medio del Bosque del Silencio, Alan y X regresaron al Castillo de _Céfiro_, donde Kite y BlackRose, habitantes de la destruida Galaxia _Hack_, les comenzaron a dar una explicación acerca de lo que paso en su Galaxia antes de ser destruida 2 años antes.

Luego de contarles lo que había pasado, los 2 jóvenes decidieron unirse a las _Magic Knights_ y a los _N-Warriors_ en su lucha contra Polaris Morganna y _Exurion_.

Después de eso, Alan hace una revelación; que Lucy era una _N-Warrior_ como ellos, algo que confundió a todos los presentes. El joven de _Articuno_ propone algo, que Lucy regrese con el a _Novaterra_ para que Raphael, el líder de los _N-Warriors_, verifique si ella es una de ellos. Marina y Anais decidieron ir con Lucy, decididas a no volverse a separar en la batalla. X y Zero también regresaran, ya que tienen que ir a Replira a dar un informe de la situación actual. Con esto en mente, todos fueron a dormirse.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo__ 27: Reencuentros Familiares._**

_-Zona Oscura-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_) ­_-_

De vuelta en la extraña zona oscura, Luz, el lado oscuro de Lucy, y ReX, el lado oscuro de X, veían lo que ocurría en el Castillo de _Céfiro_, gracias a una extraña ventana en el espacio, que les permite a ellos ver lo que ocurre en una parte, pero que del otro lado no se dan cuenta. ReX estaba de pie, de brazos cruzados frente a la ventana, sonriendo.

"Así que… regresaran al _Nintenverse_…" decía ReX, viendo y escuchando lo que ocurría en el castillo de _Céfiro_ durante la conferencia. "Excelente…"

"¿Por qué se te hace tan bueno?" preguntaba Luz, que estaba sentada sobre una roca a lado de ReX, con las piernas cruzadas y apoyando su manos en la roca "Si ellos regresan a su Galaxia, no podremos verlos, mucho menos podremos ir a enfrentarnos contra ellos…"

"¿No lo entiendes?" preguntaba el joven de ojos rojizos "Si van a _Novaterra_, Lucy obtendrá su _Keyblade_… y al hacerlo, ya no tendrá esa limitante que le impide transformarse en _Súper N-Warrior_…"

"Ya veo… y así se cumpliría una parte de nuestro plan… solo espero que logren recordarlo…" decía Luz sonriendo malvadamente… para luego cambiar a un rostro inocente, mirando hacia arriba y colocando un dedo en su mejilla "Estoy de acuerdo con ese tal Alan… se oye mejor _Súper Saiyan_…"

"Lo que sea…" decía ReX, con una gota de sudor detrás de su nuca "No se si me acostumbre a tus tan rápidos cambios de actitud, Luz…"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntaba la joven inocentemente.

"Tu sabes a lo que me refiero… a veces estas contenta, pero rápidamente te vuelves maniaca y obsesiva… luego te vuelves inocente y graciosa… y luego quieres matar a todos…"

"Oh… bueno, es que así soy… como oscuridad de Lucy, sus sentimientos son muy inestables… no que tu, que casi siempre estas en modo cínico y asesino…"

"Lo opuesto a X, que quiere la paz… tu bien lo sabes…" decía el joven de mala gana, cruzándose de brazos. "Bueno… Parece que ellos están cambiando un poco…"

Luz sonrió ante esto.

"Es cierto…" decía la mujer de cabello rosado "Lucy esta cambiando emocionalmente… poco a poco, el sentimiento de admiración que tiene hacia X va creciendo… creo que se esta enamorando de el poco a poco… pronto recordara lo que sintió por el…"

"Genial... sin embargo, mi estupido original aun no muestra señales de cariño hacia ella… pero que le puedo hacer… parece que no lo recuerda…" decía el joven de ojos rojos, suspirando "Bueno… no habrá mucho que hacer hasta que regresen…"

La mujer de cabello rosado y largo sonrió traviesamente, antes de saltar de la roca donde estaba sentada y caminar hacia el hombre frente a ella. ReX la miro acercarse, algo extrañado por el comportamiento de ella.

"Yo se que hacer…" decía Luz.

Entonces, la joven se lanzo a ReX, abrazándolo con fuerza y dibujando pequeños círculos con su dedo en el pecho del joven, mirándolo seductoramente.

"Tu y yo… podríamos conocernos mas a fondo… ¿No crees?"

Ante esto, ReX sonrió ampliamente, captando el mensaje.

"Como quieras…" decía el, sujetándola con fuerza de la cintura… bueno… mas debajo de su cintura.

Y así, los dos comenzaron a hacer su actividad… una actividad… en donde la ropa no era necesaria… oh cielos…

* * *

_-Castillo de Céfiro-_

_-Al Día Siguiente-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Ya era de día en el Castillo de _Céfiro_… aunque no se darían cuenta debido a las nubes que cubren todo el cielo, impidiendo a la luz solar entrar a iluminar la tierra, siendo esta iluminada por los constantes relámpagos que hay en los cielos.

Ya varios estaban en el salón del trono, esperando a que todos se reunieran para poder despedirse de los que regresaran al _Nintenverse_.

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos…

"Y así fue como mi querido Latis me salvo de ese monstruo… Ah, era tan lindo... pero tu también lo eres… ¡Ah si!¡Recuerdo cuando el me…!"

Megaman X, mejor conocido simplemente como X para los amigos, caminaba por los pasillos del castillo de _Céfiro_, con la mirada algo perdida y cansada, deseando ya llegar al salón del trono. La razón por la de su cansancio fue que Primavera, la pequeña hada que esta a su lado hablando sin cesar, lo mantuvo despierto casi toda la noche, solo pudiendo dormir unas 2 horas. El hada solo decía cosas de sus aventuras pasadas, en especial de cómo es que Latis la salvo varias veces de enemigos poderosos… aunque en realidad, si X estaba escuchando bien, solo había repetido una y otra vez 3 situaciones en las que el caballero de armadura negra la había salvado.

X suspiro, algo exasperado por las constantes palabras que salían de la boca de la pequeña hada. Si, era cierto, X era una persona muy paciente y amable, de hecho, le había caído bien Primavera. Sin embargo, toda persona tiene un límite y, debido a la falta de sueño, X estaba llegando al suyo. Si ella no dejaba de hablar en los próximos minutos, quizás el liberara su frustración en ella, algo que el no quería.

"Uh… Primavera…"

"¿Si, dime?" preguntaba el hada atentamente.

"Disculpa… quisiera estar solo unos minutos…" decía X honestamente, sin decirle al hada que se vaya.

"¿Ah?¿Porque?" preguntaba Primavera, claramente en contra de esa idea.

"Me duele la cabeza…" decía X frotándose arriba de la cabeza "Además, quiero pensar en algo… ¿Me harías el favor de dejarme solo, al menos hasta que llegue al salón del trono?"

Al hada no le pareció la idea, ya que aun quería estar con el, pero no podía contradecirlo… con X no se podía estar molesto.

"Esta bien…" decía ella, suspirando derrotada "Solamente porque me lo pides amablemente… eres tan diferente de Latis…" decía mientras se alejaba "Te veré en el salón del trono…"

"Esta bien… y disculpa…" decía X.

"¡No hay de que!" decía Primavera, su voz perdiéndose en los pasillos.

X suspiro aliviado, por fin unos momentos de paz antes de ver al hada otra vez. No es que no le agrade, pero necesitaba este momento de silencio.

"Bueno… le calculo unos 10 minutos antes de llegar al salón… mas vale aprovecharlos…" se decía a si mismo el joven de ojos esmeraldas, antes de continuar su caminata, un poco mas despacio.

Caminando por los pasillos, solo, X pensaba en lo que había ocurrido en las ultimas semanas: la llegada de Exus a la _Hunter Base_, Alan y su grupo, sus aventuras en otros mundos, la batalla contra Exus en _Transverse Planet_, los días de paz, el _Imperio Mecron_, el Virus que estaba por matarlos a el y a su compañero Zero, el despertar y ver a su creador el Dr Light vivo, su reacción al darse cuenta de que era humano, la _Keyblade_, la batalla contra el _Imperio Mecron_ y contra el mismo Mecron, el sueño donde Latis le pedía ayuda desde la tumba, la llegada a _Céfiro_, los _Phantom Knights_… Lucy…

X sonrió. Tantas cosas habían pasado en tan poco tiempo, cosas que antes quizás tendría dudas en si creerlas o no, como la vida humana en otros mundos, o que fue una civilización mas avanzada la que guió la evolución de su mundo. Desde su transformación a humano, X estaba viendo las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Se dio cuenta, de que en el Universo siempre habrá batallas, siempre el mal se escondía en las sombras y trataba de destruir todo lo que era bello. X decidió pelear por proteger aquello que era bello para millones de seres vivos. Las _Maverick Wars_ habían acabado, pero ahora el estaba en una guerra aun mas grande, una guerra para proteger la vida pacifica de otros mundos. El luchara, por la gente de _Céfiro_, porque ellos vuelvan a ver un hermoso día soleado, derrotaría a los _Phantom Knights_ y salvaría ese mundo y cumpliría la promesa que Latis le hizo hacer, el proteger a Lucy, la guerrera de fuego, a toda costa…

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Praire- Evening-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

…Y hablando de la reina de roma…

Justo frente a el, saliendo de un pasillo perpendicular al que estaba caminando, estaba Lucy Shidou, la joven guerrera de fuego con un gran corazón. El se detuvo justo antes de llegar al pasillo de donde ella salía. La joven, que tenia cargando en brazos a Nicona, la extraña coneja blanca, también se detuvo, sintiendo la presencia del _Hunter_. Ambos, que estaban a menos de 2 metros de distancia el uno del otro, se miraron por unos segundos, el tiempo parecía congelado, haciendo que esos segundos parezcan días para ellos. Luego, cuando se dieron cuenta de que se estaban mirando, ambos voltearon hacia otro lado, sonrojados profundamente.

"B-buenos días…" decía X, sin mirar a la joven.

"…b-buenos días…" le contesto Lucy, por alguna razón haciéndole de repente muy interesante el suelo "¿C-como pasaste l-la no-noche?"

"Ah… bien… c-creo… no pude d-dormir…"

"¿Ah?¿Por q-que?"

"Primavera…"

"Oh…"

Nuevamente, un silencio extraño para los dos se apodero del lugar, mientras los dos intentaban no mirarse a los ojos.

"Ah… ¿Vas al salón del trono?" preguntaba X nerviosamente, rascándose la cabeza con una mano.

"Ah… s-si…" le contesto la joven.

"Bueno… c-creo que nos vamos juntos…"

"E-esta bien…"

Y ambos jóvenes continuaron su caminata, siguiendo el pasillo en el que X estaba caminando originalmente. Mientras caminaban, los dos estaban aun muy callados, mirando en direcciones opuestas, a veces volteando para ver por unos segundos a su acompañante, solo para ser sorprendido por el otro y voltearse a ver en otra dirección, sus mejillas tornándose más y más rojas.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué están los dos así de nerviosos? Bueno, tiene que ver con lo que sus partes oscuras hicieron en la noche. Como son sus "otros yo", X y Lucy vieron en sus sueños lo que sus contrapartes hicieron durante la noche, porque las auras de Luz y ReX, cuando lo hacían, estaban en un nivel muy alto, siendo detectadas por el subconsciente de Lucy y X. La única diferencia es que, en lugar de ver a sus lados oscuros, se vieron a ellos mismos "haciéndolo", siendo todo parte de un sueño… uno muy real. Para desgracia de X, esto sucedió durante las únicas 2 horas en las que el pudo conciliar el sueño. Desde ese entonces, mientras los dos estaban despiertos, no podían quitarse esas imágenes de la cabeza, lo que justifica el nerviosismo que se tienen mutuamente en este momento.

Mientras caminaba, X continuaba pensando, intentando borrar esas imágenes de su cabeza, pero, a pesar de tener nanobots en su cerebro, estos estaban programados para no dañar o borrar algo de la memoria de su anfitrión, por lo que no era posible borrarlas, para enfado del _Hunter_.

'_Rayos…'_ pensaba el joven _'Nunca me había pasado esto… ese sueño… parecía tan real…'_ nuevamente, las imágenes inundaron su cabeza, volviéndose el mas rojo de su rostro _'Maldición, no me las puedo quitar de la cabeza… ¿Por qué me siento así? Es como… no se…' _sabiendo que era imposible poder quitarse esas imágenes y sintiendo lo extraño que su cuerpo se ponía, X solo pudo culpar a alguien _'Rayos… malditas hormonas humanas…¿Ellos siempre tienen que sentirse asi?'_

Por su parte, Lucy pensaba algo similar, acerca de su sueño.

'_Es la primera vez que sueño algo así…'_ pensaba la chica de cabello rojo _'N-no se que pensar… fue tan… real, tan vivo…¿Qué es esto que siento?... ni con Latis había soñado algo así…'_ esto era normal, ya que el lado oscuro de Latis nunca lo hizo con Luz… de hecho, Latis ni siquiera tenia lado oscuro. La joven volteaba para ver a X, quien en ese momento estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos como para notarla _'… el… ¿Por qué estará tan nervioso?...¿Acaso el también…?'_

La idea de que X haya tenido exactamente el mismo sueño que ella hizo que sus mejillas se tornaran de un rojo tan intenso que seria definido como un nuevo tono de color.

Mientras los dos jóvenes se mantenían callados, a Nicona, la extraña coneja blanca, no le parecía tan agradable este silencio. Mas bien, le parecía incomodo, y por eso decidió hacer algo al respecto. Un extraño brillo en la esquina de sus eternamente cerrados ojos apareció, al igual que una sonrisa maligna, poniendo su plan en marcha.

La coneja se soltó a la fuerza del abrazo de Lucy, sorprendiendo a la joven guerrera. Nicona entonces salto hacia una de las paredes, ya que estaba a la derecha de Lucy y, apoyándose en esta, se lanzo contra la joven guerrera, embistiéndola de un costado.

"¡Kyaaaa!" exclamaba Lucy, sintiendo la embestida de Nicona.

X, quien no se había dado cuenta de lo que Nicona había hecho, se volteo cuando escucho la voz de Lucy, solo para tener que reaccionar rápido y sujetar a la chica que se estrello contra el.

La joven guerrera, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, sintió un poco de dolor cuando Nicona la embistió. Ese dolor fue reemplazado por una gran calidez y unos fuertes brazos abrazándola con fuerza. Cuando ella abrió los ojos y volteo hacia arriba, sus ojos rubís miraron un par de ojos esmeralda.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Friends in My Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)­_-_

X, evitando que Lucy cayera al suelo, la tenia abrazada de la espalda, mientras la chica, mas pequeña que el, tenia su rostro y sus manos en el pecho del joven. Ella abrió los ojos y volteo para verlo a sus ojos directamente. Por unos momentos, ambos se quedaron así, mirándose fijamente, con sus mejillas rojas y ojos entrecerrados, cada uno en sus propios pensamientos, los ojos de Lucy parecían que emitían pequeños destellos.

'_De verdad, ella es muy bonita…incluso cuando llora…es muy linda…'_

'_Aunque se ven muy tristes, no había notado lo hermosos que son sus ojos…'_

No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, solo se quedaron como estaban, sintiendo el calor del otro. Sin que se dieran cuenta, sus rostros se iban acercando instintivamente, poco a poco acortando la distancia. Fue solo, cuando estaban a escasos centímetros de unirse, que ambos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo, retirándose rápidamente, pero no soltándose.

"Ah… l-lo siento… n-no se lo que me p-pas-so…" decía Lucy nerviosamente.

"Eh… y-yo igua-l… no s-se que p-pensaba…" decía X también con mucho nerviosismo.

"Pu pu puuupuuu…"

Los dos voltearon a ver a Nicona, quien tenía un extraño brillo en sus cerrados ojos y una sonrisa maligna. Los dos parpadearon varias veces, intentando descifrar lo que había pasado.

"Acaso…" decía X "¿Acaso lo hizo a propósito?"

"Parece que si…" decía Lucy.

Los dos continuaron mirando a la coneja, cuando se dieron cuenta de que aun estaban abrazados, por lo que se separaron lentamente, sus rostros aun rojos y, rápidamente, extrañando el calor del otro.

'_¿Qué rayos me pasa?'_ preguntaba X a si mismo _'¿Por qué me siento así?¿Así se sentirán los humanos con otras personas?¿O es algo diferente…?'_

"B-bueno…" decía Lucy nerviosamente, mirando al suelo para evitar que X viera su sonrojo, al igual que su pequeña sonrisa "Mejor continuemos… l-los demás h-han de esta preguntando p-por nosotros…"

"Ah… si…"

Después de recoger de nuevo a Nicona, Lucy y X continuaron su marcha, sin quitarse esas ideas de sus mentes, y ahora, con una sonrisa en sus rostros. Luego de unos momentos, estaban por llegar al salón del trono, cuando X se detuvo de pronto, llamando la atención de Lucy.

"Eh… oye Lucy…¿Te importaría entrar tu primero?" preguntaba X tranquilamente.

"¿Ah?¿Porque?" preguntaba la joven.

"Lo que pasa es que Primavera estaba conmigo antes de encontrarte, pero le dije que se adelantara y que la vería aquí, porque quería estar solo… si nos ve entrando juntos, se va a enfadar contigo y no quiero eso…"

"Ah… entiendo…" decía Lucy con algo de tristeza "Bueno, entrare primero…"

"Si… yo entrare en unos minutos… disculpa por eso…"

"Ah, no, no es problema…" decía la joven guerrera, sonriendo con nerviosismo "T-te veré adentro…"

"Si…"

Y así, la mujer de cabello rojo entro corriendo al salón, su cabello largo amarrado en una trenza moviéndose rápidamente. X luego la perdió de vista, ya que la entrada estaba aun lejos, como a un minuto caminando. Luego de que ella se fuera, el continuo pensando, las ideas de su sueño nuevamente inundaron su mente. Cuando esto ocurrió, X, extrañamente, choco su cabeza contra la pared, para sacarse esas ideas nuevas que se formaban en su cabeza.

'_No… no me volveré un Raichu… no lo haré…'_

Luego de impactar su cabeza contra la pared algunas veces mas, el joven espero como por 2 o 3 minutos antes de comenzar a caminar y a entrar al salón, donde Primavera lo recibió con entusiasmo. A pesar de ser nuevamente atacado verbalmente por la pequeña hada, X se sentía ya mas relajado debido al poco tiempo que no la había escuchado. Solo debía aguantar un poco más. En el salón, todos estaban en pequeños grupos, los únicos excluidos eran Anais y Paris, quienes estaban en un lado, charlando animosamente… bueno, más que nada mirándose con ternura.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Ya unos minutos después, todo el grupo ya estaba reunido nuevamente, incluso los dos jóvenes de la Galaxia _Hack_.

"Bueno… es hora de irnos…" decía Alan después de que todos ya se reunieran. El joven volteo a ver a Guru Clef "¿Te importaría si traigo refuerzos? Ya sabes, soldados y hechiceros de _Novaterra_…"

"Claro, no hay problema…" contesto el joven mago "Mientras mas ayuda sea, mejor…"

"Bien…"

Y así, todos se comenzaron a despedirse de los que iban a regresar al _Nintenverse_. En un lado, Alan y Kristal estaban abrazados, con sus frentes juntas, mirándose dulcemente.

"No hagas nada peligroso mientras no estoy… a menos que sea necesario…" decía Alan a su novia.

"Tu me conoces…" le contestaba Kristal, sonriendo levemente.

"Por eso te lo digo…"

Y, después de esto, ellos dos se besaron, despidiéndose a su manera. Esto ocasiono que algunas personas suspiraran al verlos. Anais y Paris también se despedían, la joven de anteojos con sus manos en su pecho, mientras que el joven de cabello verde, acariciaba el cabello de la chica.

"Regresa pronto…" decía el joven _Cefirian_.

"Si… lo prometo…" le respondía la joven de cabello rubio.

Con una ultima mirada, la joven se alejo del muchacho, yendo con sus compañeros. En otra parte, Marina se estaba despidiendo de sus amigos de _Céfiro_, cuando le llego el turno a Ascot de despedirse de ella. La joven de cabello azul le sonrió dulcemente, ocasionando que el más alto joven de ojos verdes se sonrojara profundamente.

"Bueno Ascot… nos vemos…" le decía Marina sonriendo "Regresare pronto…."

"…"

El joven hechicero de _Céfiro_ estaba demasiado nervioso para hablar, algo a lo que ella ya se había acostumbrado. Ella nunca entendía porque es que Ascot se comportaba tan nervioso cuando ella estaba cerca, pero se le hacia lindo cuando pasaba. Sin mas que decir, Marina se volteo y comenzó a caminar hacia sus compañeros… hasta que alguien le sujeto su mano.

"¡E-espera!"

La joven se volteo para ver a Ascot directo a los ojos. Nuevamente frente a el, Marina sintió cuando Ascot la tomo de ambas manos, levantándolas a la altura de su pecho. El la miraba con seriedad, un tono rojo en su rostro.

"P-por favor… t-ten cuidado, Marina…" le dijo el joven hechicero, en un tono de voz que ella nunca le había escuchado.

Al escucharlo hablar de ese modo, a Marina le vino una revelación. El nerviosismo hacia ella, la forma en que la miraba, el sonrojo que se posaba en su rostro cuando la veía pasar… todo apuntaba en una dirección. Sus ojos azules se exaltaron, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas.

"A-Ascot… tu…"

El joven sonrió, puesto que ella por fin lo había entendido. había recibido el mensaje que tanto tiempo estaba mandando. Soltando sus manos, el joven se alejo, dejando a la chica en sus pensamientos. Ella se quedo mirando, entendiendo ahora el porque Ascot se comportaba así con ella; el estaba enamorado de ella.

Luego de unos momentos, después de que Lucy la sacara de sus pensamientos, Marina se reunió con los otros 5 que regresarían al _Nintenverse_. Los 6, luego de despedirse de sus compañeros, estaban en el centro del salón, donde Alan había invocado su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_.

"Muy bien… listos…" decía Alan "Regresaremos en 3 días mas o menos… cuídense, amigos…"

El joven alzo su _Keyblade_ en el aire, que empezó a brillar con intensidad.

"_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

En lugar del conocido portal, una luz blanca intensa los envolvió por unos segundos, antes de desaparecer, llevándose a los 6 jóvenes con ellos de regreso al _Nintenverse_.

Luego de verlos ir, Ascot suspiro, solo para luego sentir un fuerte y amigable abrazo.

"¡Ascot!¡Lo lograste!¡Estoy orgulloso de ti!"

"¡Agk!¡C-caldina!¡Me estas ahogando!" exclamaba Ascot, sintiendo que el aire se le salía de su cuerpo.

"¡Ah! Lo siento" decía la mujer morena, soltando al alto joven, pero aun así sonriendo "Pero vaya que me sorprendiste… se que le habías dicho a Marina que la querías, pero ella no había entendido el mensaje, incluso cuando se lo dijiste… pero ahora…"

"Ahora si sabe lo que siento por ella" decía Ascot "Ahora… solo me queda esperar su respuesta…"

"En 3 días mas la volverás a ver…"

"Si…"

* * *

_-Zona Oscura-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Dive into the Heart- Destati -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_ ­_-_

"Vaya… parece que nuestra _pequeña actividad_ de anoche resulto ser favorable para nuestro plan…"

Luego de lo de anoche, Luz y ReX continuaban viendo lo que ocurría en la mañana… Luz usando solamente su traje negro, no su armadura, y ReX solo usando sus pantalones militares, dejando su torso al descubierto.

"Bueno… lo de anoche fue… relajante…" decía Luz sonriendo dulcemente.

"¿Relajante? Estoy tan cansado que no creí que me levantaría hoy…" decía el joven de cabellera castaña, de un tono un poco mas claro que el de X. "No se como es que te levantaste tan temprano…"

"Ni yo… pero lo valió… ya viste como actuaron esos dos cuando se encontraron esta mañana…"

"Si… bien, así X aprenderá lo que es ser un hombre."

"¡Hey!"

"¿Que?"

"Eso lo sentí…"

"Bah, como si me importara… no me importa lo que pienses de mi…"

"Y por eso es que te amo…"

Uno nunca entenderá la extraña relación entre estos dos, ni como es que se soportan…

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntaba la mujer de cabello rosado.

"Habrá que esperar… tendremos que esperar 3 días hasta que regresen…"

"Oh bueno…" decía la chica con un tono de sarcasmo, para luego cambiar a uno sensual "¿Listo para el segundo round?"

"Un momento... bien, estoy listo para 30 mas…"

Eh… dejemos a estos dos por ahora…

* * *

_**Galaxia: Nintenverse**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 017: Rayterra- _

_-Ciudad de Tokio__, 3:59 AM-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Uutai Ruins-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)­_-_

En medio de la oscura noche, un intenso brillo aparece dentro de la Torre de Tokio, siendo ignorado por muchos de sus habitantes. Dentro del enorme observatorio, 6 figuras aparecieron en el centro del salón. 3 de ellas, las 3 chicas, miraron el lugar, algo extrañadas.

"Un momento… algo esta mal aquí…" decía Marina.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Alan.

"Recuerdo que, cuando nos fuimos a _Céfiro_, era de día…" decía Anais.

"Es cierto…" decía Lucy "Creo que eran las 11 de la mañana…"

"Pues el reloj dice que son las 4 de la mañana…" decía X, señalando a un reloj que había en la pared.

"¡¿Qué?!¿Pero como?" exclamaba Marina. "¿Cómo es que nos retrasamos 7 horas?"

"¿Retrasar?¿De que están hablando?" preguntaba X, no entendiendo lo que estaban diciendo las chicas. La joven de anteojos se dedico a explicarle al joven.

"Las ultimas veces que fuimos a _Céfiro_, el tiempo aquí se detenía, mientras que en _Céfiro_ corría igual…"

"¿Quieres decir que, mientras pasaban meses allá, aquí no pasaba mucho tiempo?"

"Unos segundos, quizás…"

"Pues… parece que esta vez no…" decía Zero desde el otro lado del salón.

Los demás se voltearon a verlo extrañados.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntaba Marina.

"Vengan a ver esto…" decía Zero, señalando algo en una pared.

Los 5 jóvenes se acercaron a la pared que mencionaba el _Hunter_ rojo, observando lo que quería mostrarles. Para sorpresa de las 3 chicas, en la pared, había anuncios que mostraban sus imágenes, con un letrero que decía _'Se busca'._

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Lucy "Esto es…"

"Vamos a ver…" decía Alan, acercándose a leer "Aquí dice: _'Lucy Shidou (15 años, 1.52 mts.), __Marina Ryuuzaki (15 años, 1.62 mts.) y Anais Hououji (15 años, 1.60 mts.), perdidas desde el 13 de Septiembre de 1999, vistas por ultima vez en los observatorios de la Torre de Tokio. Cualquier información acerca de estas 3 jóvenes, favor de reportar a la policía…'_ también viene mas información de ellas… parece que estuvieron perdidas por unos días…"

"¿13 de Septiembre?" preguntaba Anais "Pero eso fue hace unos días… hemos pasado 7 días en _Céfiro_… significa que debe ser 20 de Septiembre…"

"21 de Septiembre en realidad…" decía X, mirando un periódico en la basura, claramente maltratado "Parece que este fue el periódico de ayer, y dice 20 de Septiembre… el nuevo aun no lo han puesto…"

"¡¿Qué significa esto?!" exclamaba Marina "¿Por qué es que ahora si paso el tiempo?"

Lucy no decía nada, solo se quedaba mirando al anuncio en la pared, pensando profundamente.

"Mi… mi familia… debe estar preocupada por mi…" decía la joven guerrera, llamando la atención de sus dos compañeras.

"Es cierto… mis padres también deben estar preocupados…" decía Marina, sintiéndose triste.

"Mi familia también…" contestaba Anais.

Los 6 se quedaron callados por unos momentos, sintiendo la atmósfera algo pesada.

"Bueno…" decía Alan, rompiendo el silencio "Creo que nos quedaremos un tiempo aquí…"

"¿De que hablas?" preguntaba Zero extrañado.

"Llevaremos a Lucy, Marina y Anais a sus casas para que vean a sus familiares…"

"¿Que?" preguntaban las 3 chicas al mismo tiempo.

"Si, me imagino que sus familias han de estar extrañándolas… si ese fuera mi situación, lo haría…"

"Pero… ¿Qué les diremos?" preguntaba Anais "No podremos decirles que estábamos en otro mundo…"

"De hecho… si, deben decírselos…" decía Alan.

"¿Estas loco? No nos creerían" decía Marina, mirando al joven de gorra gris con escepticismo "Nos tacharían como locas…"

"¿Sus propias familias?"

"… tiene un punto…" decía Anais "No creo que nuestras familias no nos crean…"

"Además… deben de prepararse…" decía Alan "Como las Guerras Galácticas han comenzado, deben de avisarles que se preparen para que su mundo se vuelva un campo de batalla en algún momento… deben avisarle a este mundo que existen otros mundos habitados en esta galaxia…"

"Creo que te ganaron, Alan…" decía X.

"¿Uh?¿De que hablas?" preguntaba el joven.

"Mira el articulo principal de este periódico, que es de unos 2 días antes…" decía X, volteando el periódico que tenia en sus manos.

Todos lo vieron y estaban sorprendidos de lo que veían. Una imagen a color de lo que parecía ser una isla de metal flotando sobre la ciudad, una fotografía tomada desde alguno de los techos de los edificios cercanas a la Torre de Tokio, ya que se veía la torre en la imagen. El articulo decía _'¡NO ESTAMOS SOLOS!'_.

"¿E-es esa una nave espacial?" preguntaba Anais.

"Es mas bien un _Zodiac-Class Battlecruiser_ de _Novaterra_…" decía Zero.

"A ver…" decía Lucy, viendo el articulo del periódico "Aquí dice: _'Ayer 17 de Septiembre de 1999, a las 8:21 de la noche, un extraño sonido sorprendió a los Japoneses. Unos segundos después, una imponente nave espacial apareció sobrevolando la ciudad de Tokio, causando gran pánico en la población. La respuesta a la pregunta de que si estábamos solos en el universo se ha respondido. Según reportes, otras naves, de aproximadamente unos 2 kilómetros de largo, con la misma forma de cabeza de martillo, aparecieron sobrevolando las ciudades mas importantes del mundo. Los alienígenas, para sorpresa de nosotros, también eran seres humanos, diciendo que son de un mundo llamado Novaterra, y que venían en paz. Extrañamente, una mujer, la representante de estas naves, ha pedido hablar con los dirigentes de las Naciones Unidas para una plática de paz. Lo mas extraño es que los dirigentes del mundo parecía que ya sabían de esto y prepararon una conferencia de prensa rápidamente.'_"

"Han pasado 4 días desde que partimos a _Céfiro_" decía Alan "Por lo que veo, Raphael ya comenzó a moverse y advertir a todos los mundos humanos acerca de esta nueva amenaza…"

"No lo entiendo…" decía Marina "¿Por qué estas naves aparecen aquí?"

"_Novaterra_ ha comenzado a mover sus piezas, avisando a todos los mundos humanos para que estén preparados para las Guerras Galácticas… este mundo es simplemente otro de tantos que han pasado por lo mismo…"

"Este otro periódico dice…" decía Zero, sacando otro periódico de la basura... ¿Acaso no tiran los periodicos? "_'19 de Septiembre. La raza humana avanzada, Novaterrans como se hacen llamar, han solicitado una alianza extraña. Según ellos, otros seres hostiles en el universo comenzaran a atacar mundos parecidos al nuestro, habitados por más humanos. Esto fue una gran sorpresa para la humanidad, ya que descubrimos que esta galaxia esta mas habitada de lo que pensamos. Los líderes mundiales han dicho en una conferencia que ya sabían de la existencia de estos alienígenas, que era un secreto bien guardado. La ONU y los alienígenas se han aliado, dándole a los Novaterrans espacio para colocar sus bases militares y campamentos, a cambio de un poco de su avanzada tecnología, que parece ser capaz de curar enfermedades mortales como el cáncer, Sida y otros malestares, así como remediar el problema del Calentamiento Global en unas pocas horas. La población se ha visto dividida, en una fracción de gente que acepta a estos individuos y otros que no. En ciertas partes del mundo, ha habido ataques de guerrillas contra las naves alienígenas sin causar daño alguno en estas. Según parece, hubo un ataque nuclear contra una de estas naves sobre la ciudad de Moscu, un ataque que destruyo la ciudad por completo, pero no la nave en si. Aun así, toda la población de Moscu sobrevivió, ya que fueron transportadas a otro lugar mas alejado cuando el ataque ocurrió.'_"

"Parece que hay algunos problemas…" decía Alan "Pero quizás se componga rápido…"

"¿Soportaron un ataque nuclear?" preguntaba Marina "No puedo creerlo…"

"¿Qué es un ataque Nuclear?" preguntaba Lucy, algo ignorante del tema.

"¿No lo viste en tu tema de historia?" preguntaba Marina, explicándole a Lucy lo que era.

"Oh…"

"Bueno… tenemos que irnos…" decía Zero, mirando la hora, 4:35 AM. "Si vamos a ver a sus familiares, hay que salir de aquí antes de que nos descubran…"

"Cierto… vayámonos de aquí…" decía X.

Después de salir de la torre, los 6 jóvenes salieron a las calles de la gran metrópolis, las chicas sintiéndose extrañados de estar afuera tan noche. Durante su caminata, un grupo de maleantes se acerco a ellos y, con cuchillos en mano, exigieron que les entregaran a las 3 chicas, con no muy buenas intenciones. Los pobres nunca supieron contra quienes se enfrentaron, ya que, segundos después, los 8 hombres estaban apilados, con varios golpes y moretones en sus rostros, con Alan, X y Zero encima de ellos, sonriendo malvadamente.

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

Han pasado unas 3 horas desde ese momento, siendo ya las 7:30 de la Mañana. Los 6 jóvenes se la pasaron en uno de los techos de los edificios algo altos, ya que eran atacados constantemente por pandilleros, sorprendiendo a las 3 chicas al saber cuanta gente enferma había en la ciudad de noche.

"Bueno… vayámonos…" decía Alan "¿A dónde iremos primero?"

"Ah…" decía Lucy "No se…"

"Vayamos a sus casas por abecedario…" decía Zero "Primero Anais, luego Lucy y por ultimo Marina…"

"¡Hey!¿Porque yo al ultimo?" preguntaba la joven Marina.

"Es una sugerencia…"

"Tengo otra…" decía Anais "Vayamos separados, dos a cada casa…"

"Uno de nosotros la acompañara a su casa…" decía Alan "Muy bien… yo voy con Anais…"

"¿Porque?" preguntaba X.

"Porque ella y yo tenemos algo en común… lo que queremos estudiar…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Anais "¿También quieres ser Ingeniero en Sistemas?"

"Estoy en una preparatoria que enseña eso… bueno, estaba antes de venir al _Nintenverse_… creo que seria mejor…"

Lucy estaba nerviosa. Ella aun no estaba segura si quería estar a solas con X más tiempo, puesto que lo de su sueño aun la perseguía, sonrojándose cada vez que veía al joven de cabello castaño. X, por otra parte, ya había superado eso del sueño, luego de darse varios golpes en la pared del castillo, por lo que no pensaba en eso.

"¿Y quien mas?" preguntaba Alan "¿Quien ira con quien?"

Inmediatamente, las dos chicas, Anais y Marina, se miraron por unos segundos, luego para mirar a Lucy y sonreír de una cierta forma, una que indicaba que tenían un plan.

"Bueno… yo voy con Zero…" decía Marina alegremente. El _Hunter_ rojo se le quedo mirando extrañado.

"¿Uh?¿Porque debo ir contigo?" preguntaba Zero.

"Porque así lo digo… así que no digas nada" decía Marina, con un tono de autoridad. Zero la miraba mas extrañado, uno de sus parpados moviéndose rápidamente.

'_¿Y esta chica quien se cree?¿Como me habla así?'_

"Bueno…" decía X "Creo que eso nos deja a Lucy y a mi…¿No?" preguntaba el, mirando a la joven de cabello de fuego, quien solo bajo la mirada para evitar verlo.

"A-ah… si…" decía ella nerviosamente, sonrojándose un poco. Sus amigas vieron esto y se sonrieron.

"Bueno… vayámonos…" decía Alan "Nos veremos aquí a las 3 de la tarde… si alguien necesita mas tiempo, contáctenme por telepatía o por medio del aura…"

"Bien…"

"Bueno… nos vemos…"

Y así, los 6 jóvenes se separaron en 3 grupos, un hombre y una mujer, cada uno hacia un lugar en especial, una casa.

* * *

_-Con Anais y Alan-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Prayer-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)­_-_

Unos minutos después, los dos jóvenes iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad, hablando amenamente, viendo que tenían algunas cosas en común.

"Así que… ¿También te gustan los videojuegos?" preguntaba Alan a la joven.

"Si… en especial los RPGs…" decía Anais "Cuando llegue a _Céfiro_ la primera vez, siempre comparaba nuestra aventura con un juego, ya que muchas cosas se parecían a uno…"

"Cierto… ahora que lo pienso, por lo que vi, la aventura de _Céfiro_ era muy parecida a un juego RPG"

"¿Por lo que viste?" preguntaba Anais con confusión.

"Ah, si… no te había dicho…" decía Alan, rascándose la cabeza nerviosamente "Del mundo de donde vengo, su aventura en _Céfiro_ la vimos como una serie de televisión, un _Anime_ como le decimos nosotros…"

"¿Quieres decir que, en tu mundo, vieron todo lo que nosotros pasamos?"

"Exactamente…"

"ah… entiendo…"

"¿Uh? No pareces confundida o enfadada por el hecho de que podríamos haberlas visto en algo privado…"

"Ah… no te preocupes por eso… por lo que tengo entendido, no fue nuestra vida la que vieron, sino una idea de un autor o autores que se parece mucho a nuestra vida…"

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Porque aquí también pasa…" decía la joven de cabello rubio "Aquí también jugué videojuegos de _Mario_, _Megaman X_ y _Digimon_… no he jugado de _Pokemon_ pero si reconocí a Ash… y en ninguno de esos pasaron escenas privadas…"

"Ya veo… que bueno entonces…"

Los dos continuaron caminando por las calles de la ciudad, esta vez callados, Alan volteando a todos lados, viendo los edificios de Tokio. En eso, el joven se volteo a ver a la chica.

"Dime… disculpa si me entrometo pero… ¿Tu y Paris ya son pareja?"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Anais, sorprendida por la pregunta tan repentina "¿P-porque preguntas?"

"Eso es algo que también vi en la serie de televisión… ustedes dos nunca se dijeron lo que sentían, pero siempre lo demostraban…por eso ando algo confundido…"

"Ah… b-bueno… n-no lo hemos platicado… aun n-no se ha llegado a na-nada…"

"Entiendo… pero… será mejor que se lo digas lo mas rápido posible…"

"¿P-porque?"

"… estamos en una época de guerras, enemigos poderosos intentaran hacer lo posible por robarnos nuestros mundos, intentando exterminamos en el proceso… es por eso, si quieres ser pareja con el, hazlo rápido… uno no sabe si el día de mañana vendrá un enemigo poderoso que matara a alguno de tus compañeros… hay que vivir esos pocos momentos lo mas que se pueda…"

"Ah…" fue lo único que ella dijo, sabiendo que todo era cierto, pero que lo había dicho con un tono de voz que demostraba algo de resignación.

"Sin embargo…" continuo el joven "Uno debe luchar… luchar para extender esos pequeños momentos para que se extiendan por meses, años, toda una vida…" decía el, con un tono de voz mas decidido "Yo luchare con todas mis fuerzas, porque quiero que esos pequeños momentos que paso con Kristal se vuelvan toda una vida… y estoy seguro de que ella hará lo mismo… tu también deberías…"

"Lo tengo en mente…" decía ella, llevando una mano a donde estaba su corazón "No quiero que el salga lastimado, o muerto… y el tampoco hacia mi… por eso, los dos nos cuidamos el uno al otro…"

"Si…"

Unos minutos después, Anais se detuvo frente a una enorme mansión al final de una calle.

"Es aquí…" decía Anais.

"Vaya… sabia que eras de familia adinerada… pero no sabia tanto…"

"Creo que la de Marina es mas grande que la mía…"

"No lo creo…"

La joven abrió el portón que daba a la mansión, a cercándose a la puerta, abriéndola con sus llaves, entrando a su casa, seguida por Alan.

"Hola, ya volví." decía Anais con naturalidad.

"¿Crees que solo eso debes decir cuando se supone estabas perdida 8 días?" preguntaba Alan.

"Ah… no veo ningún problema…"

"¿Anais?"

Los dos voltearon a ver que, en el segundo piso del recibidor, había una mujer, un poco más grande que Anais, con un cabello rubio opaco… muy opaco, casi tirándole a verde. La mujer miraba a Anais con sorpresa.

"¿E-eres tu, Anais?"

"Hermana… Kuu" preguntaba Anais.

'_¿Kuu?'_ pensaba Alan _'Y yo que pense que iba a tener otro nombre para ser igual al de Anais… pero creo que me equivoque…'_

Mientras pensaba, el joven no se dio cuenta cuando la hermana de Anais bajo al recibidor y la recibió con un fuerte abrazo.

"Anais, estaba tan preocupada. ¿Dónde estabas?" le preguntaba la mujer, Kuu.

"Kuu… yo… perdóname… no sabia que esto iba a pasar…"

"No importa… lo bueno es que estas aquí…" fue en ese momento en que la mujer noto la presencia de Alan en el recibiros "Y usted es…"

"Ah… me llamo Alan… soy un amigo de Anais…" decía el joven.

"Kuu… ¿Dónde están mama y papa?" preguntaba Anais.

"Aun no regresan de su viaje… de hecho, no saben que estabas perdida…"

"Bueno… no hay que comentarles de eso…"

"Pero… ¿Dónde estabas?"

"Es una larga historia…"

Y así, comenzaron a platicarle a la hermana de Anais toda la verdad.

* * *

_-Con Marina y Zero-_

Los dos jóvenes iban caminando por las calles de la ciudad tranquilamente. Zero tenía sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su chaleco negro, mirando la ciudad. El joven alto de cabello rubio miro a su compañera, extrañado por la conducta de ella. Marina, la que normalmente estaba hablando siempre, se encontraba callada, inmersa profundamente en sus pensamientos, con un rostro de confusión y nerviosismo. Zero sonrió algo al ver esto.

"Al fin te lo dijo ¿No?"

"¿Uh?¿Que?" preguntaba Marina, saliendo de sus pensamientos "¿De que estas hablando?"

"Ascot…" decía Zero con seriedad "Al fin te dijo lo que sentía por ti…"

"¡Ah!" exclamaba la chica, un tono rosado en sus mejillas "¿C-como es que…?"

"Me caracterizo por muchas cosas… una de esas es el de soy muy observador, y fue fácil notar lo que ese hechicero sentía hacia ti…"

"Oh… lo notaste muy rápido…" decía la joven de cabello azul, deprimiéndose, mirando al suelo "Yo no… me tomo todo este tiempo entenderlo… soy una estupida…"

"¿Uh?" preguntaba el frío _Hunter_ con algo de confusión.

"No es la primera vez que me lo dice… hace 1 año, el me dijo que me quería mucho… y yo le conteste que también lo quería… y que también quería a todos los demás…"

"Ah… mal interpretaste el mensaje…" decía Zero

"Si… debió de armarse de mucho valor para decirme eso, solo para que le dijera que no sentía lo mismo por el… hasta ahora es cuando me doy cuenta de lo que de verdad significaba eso…"

"¿Y que harás ahora? En 3 días regresaremos a _Céfiro_ y te estará esperando con una respuesta… me imagino que te ha estado esperando mucho tiempo…"

"Si, lo se… pero no se que responderle… n-no se que decir…"

"Piénsalo, decídete, antes de que sea demasiado tarde…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Marina, volteándolo a ver "Hablas como si hubieras pasado por lo mismo…"

"Pase por lo mismo… muchos años atrás…" decía el joven, recordando el pasado "No era tan observador como ahora, así que no me di cuenta cuando una amiga mía se enamoro de mi… se llamaba Iris, y era la hermana del Coronel de la _Repliforce_, una armada de _Reploids_ en mi mundo, que fue destruida hace mucho… yo también la amaba, pero nunca se lo pude decir…"

"Espera… era un robot también ¿No? Entonces como…"

"Nosotros los _Reploids_ somos casi humanos…" decía Zero "Podemos sentir, sufrir, llorar, alegrarnos y enamorarnos como cualquier humano… ahora yo ya no soy un _Reploid_, si no un Humano…"

"Oh… Y que paso…"

"La mate…"

"¿Qué?" preguntaba Marina confundida "¿Por qué es que…?"

"Se volvió un _Maverick_…" decía el joven seriamente "Su hermano, Colonel, el segundo al mando de la _Repliforce_, se negó a rendirse cuando se les acusaba de ser sospechosos de haber derrumbado una nave/ciudad en nuestro mundo. El _Sky Lagoon_, la nave, cayo sobre una ciudad, matando a miles de personas inocentes…"

"Que horrible…"

"Si… cuando inspeccionamos el lugar, estaba Iris, dañada por un _Mechanloid_. Me le enfrente y lo derrote, luego apareció Colonel. Le pedí que se rindiera para hacer las investigaciones necesarias acerca de la caída del _Sky Lagoon_… pero el se negó y por eso los consideramos _Mavericks_… yo luche contra Colonel luego y lo destruí, causando la furia de Iris, quien me ataco luego. Tuve que eliminarla para defenderme, ya que no había otra opción…"

"Ah… lo siento… no quería hacerte recordar algo así…"

"No te preocupes, eso paso ya hace muchos años… al menos ahora sabes lo que el siente por ti y tienes una oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien… yo la he perdido, por ahora…"

"oh…si… vaya, tendré que pensarlo muy detenidamen… ¿oh?¡Ya llegamos!"

Los dos se detuvieron frente a una enorme mansión blanca, más grande que la de Anais. Zero permanecía serio, pero sorprendido.

"Interesante…" decía el _Hunter_ carmesí "Me imagine que serias rica, pero no así."

"Ah… bueno, vamos adentro…"

Marina y Zero entraron a la enorme mansión de la joven, donde fueron recibidos por los padres de esta, que estaban muy felices de que ella estuviera bien.

* * *

_-Con Lucy y X-_

_-__**Música de fondo:**__A Stable Float-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)­_-_

Las cosas entre los dos estaban muy, pero MUY silenciosas. A pesar de estar mas tranquila, la joven de 15 años estaba aun nerviosa a lado del joven de 17 (en apariencia) años. Con la mirada baja, Lucy miraba el suelo, evitando cualquier contacto visual con X. El _Hunter_, por su parte, estaba también callado, pero por algo totalmente diferente a la chica, ya que el estaba viendo todas partes de la ciudad de Tokio, fascinado por lo que veía. Si, no era la primera vez que el _Hunter_ de azul veía una ciudad humana del siglo 21, pero era la primera vez que el observaba tranquilamente cada detalle de la ciudad.

Mientras el joven observaba cada detalle, Lucy decidió voltear a ver que es lo que el hacia y ver porque estaba tan callado. Al verlo, se dio cuenta de que observaba cada detalle de las calles de la ciudad, donde varios autos y personas transitaban. Una sonrisa estaba plasmada en el rostro del joven, algo que a ella le causo curiosidad.

'_Parece que esta muy feliz…'_ pensaba Lucy _'¿Pero porque? No veo nada especial en este lugar… bueno, no importa… se ve lindo cuando sonríe así… ¡ah!'_ al pensar eso, su rostro se ilumino un poco _'¿Qué me esta pasando?¿Porque pienso así cuando estoy con el?... M-me siento como cuando estaba con Latis… p-pero, a la vez, me siento completamente diferente a cuando estaba con el… ¿Qué pasa…_?_ X… '_

"Que tranquilo…"

"¡¿Ah?!" Exclamaba la joven, cuando X hablo de repente, sacándola de sus pensamientos. X volteo a verla extrañado.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntaba el joven.

"¡Ah! No, nada… hehe…" decía Lucy nerviosamente, sus orejas blancas de gato apareciendo en su cabeza por los mismos nervios. "¿D-dijiste algo?"

"Ah… no, nada…" decía X, volteando hacia el frente "Solo dije que este lugar es muy tranquilo…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Lucy, mirando al frente, escuchando el intenso ruido de los autos, las personas que hablaban entre si, los celulares que sonaban a cada rato, la gente que gritaba para que se acercaban a su tienda, etc. Las orejas de gato de Lucy aun permanecían en su lugar, mientras miraba confundida hacia el frente "¿Tranquilo? Pero yo no le veo nada tranquilo a esto… de hecho, extraño _Céfiro_ por lo tranquilo que es…"

"No me refiero al ruido, me refiero a las personas…" decía X "Viven tranquilamente, sin temor a lo que pase mañana, sus miradas aun están brillando de alegría y esperanza… porque no viven en un infierno…"

En su mente, X comenzó a cambiar lo que veía. La misma ciudad de Tokio se la estaba imaginando como si estuviera en su mundo durante las _Maverick Wars_. Edificios estallando y derrumbándose por toda la ciudad, explosiones por todos lados, gente que huía espantada de los robots renegados que atacaban la ciudad, algunos caían muertos al suelo al recibir disparos de energía por la espalda, dejando a familias enteras en una gran tristeza. Todo lo bello que tenia la civilización humana había sido destruido por robots sedientos de poder, destrucción y ambición, dejando la ciudad en ruinas.

Lucy miraba sorprendida una lagrima bajar por una de las mejillas de X, que miraba el lugar, el Tokio pacifico, con tristeza y alegría a la vez.

"Si pudiera elegir… desearía poder haber nacido en una era como esta…" decía X.

"Es cierto…" decía Lucy con tristeza "Ahora recuerdo que me contaste que vives en un mundo donde las guerras han durado decenas de años…"

"En mi mundo hay pocas ciudades pacificas… pero son ciudades mucho mas pequeñas que esta, de unos pocos kilómetros de diámetro. _Metro City_, la ciudad donde se encuentra la _Hunter Base_, es una de esas ciudades pacificas, pero que hay una constante presencia Militar Humana y _Reploid_ para mantener la paz… aun así, ver al ejercito constantemente en tu ciudad no da una sensación de paz total… en otras ciudades, por otro lado, los humanos viven temerosos de los _Reploids_ en refugios subterráneos. Incluso le temen a nosotros los _Hunter_s, que estamos para protegerlos. Esos Humanos han perdido la esperanza de vivir, viviendo cada día con miedo…"

"Ah…"

"Pero, no te preocupes…" decía X, limpiándose un poco las lagrimas causadas por el pensamiento del _Hunter_ de un mundo tranquilo, como el que el siempre soñó "Eso ha quedado en el pasado. Las _Maverick Wars_ han terminado, todos los _Mavericks_ se han trasladado a otro planeta para que ahí vivan como quieran, y pronto habrá un antivirus para el _Maverick Virus_… comenzara una nueva era dorada en mi mundo…"

"Me alegro por eso…" decía Lucy tranquilamente. Luego, después de pensarlo un momento, la chica pelirroja se coloco frente al joven, sonriéndole alegremente "Oye, cuando esto de los _Phantom Knights_ termine, podría mostrarte algo de la ciudad… lugares que son mis favoritos o que tienen buenas cosas… ah, pero ahora recuerdo que vives en un mundo mas avanzado que este… ¿Qué año es en tu mundo?"

"Acaba de pasar el año 2214…" decía X, sonriendo también "Y no importa, se que cada mundo tiene sus cosas bellas, así que no te preocupes por mostrarme algo… y claro, me encantaría que me dieras un tour por este lugar."

"¿Enserio?" Preguntaba la joven con sorpresa, admiración y felicidad, sus mejillas tornándose algo rosadas "Muy bien, te mostrare algo de aquí cuando terminemos esto… Bueno, vayamos a mi casa, ya quiero volver a ver a Hikari…"

"¿Hikari?"

"Es mi perrita consentida, la he tenido desde que niña y la entiendo perfectamente…"

"Ah…"

Luego de caminar por algunos minutos más, esta vez ya menos callados, los dos llegaron a una casa, una típica casa japonesa, que parecía ser también una especie de Dojo.

"Esta es mi casa…" decía Lucy alegremente.

"Es algo grande para una casa normal…" decía X "Ahora recuerdo, me dijiste que tenias un Dojo de Kendo ¿No es así?"

"Es cierto… yo ayudo a mis hermanos a manejar el Dojo…"

Los 2 caminaron a la casa, donde Lucy abrió la puerta con sus llaves.

"¡Hola!¡Ya volví!" exclamaba la pelirroja, alegre de ver a su familia.

"¡LUCY!"

_-__**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)­_-_

En menos de 1 segundo, la joven se vio embestida por dos hombres, ambos mucho más grandes que ella, un poco más grandes que X. Los dos jóvenes tenían el cabello corto, uno lo tenia de un color rojizo y el otro color castaño. Lucy logro mantenerse de pie, ya que la embestida de los dos jóvenes no fue tan fuerte como aparentaba.

"¡Lucy!¡Que bueno que has vuelto!"

"¡Nos tenias preocupados!"

"Masiel… Cameo…" decía Lucy a los dos chicos. El joven de cabello rojizo, Cameo, la miro fijamente, viendo si no tenía alguna herida o algo similar.

"Hermanita ¿Dónde has estado?" preguntaba el joven.

"Desapareciste hace 8 días" decía el otro joven de cabello castaño, Masiel "Estábamos muy preocupados por ti, creímos que te habían secuestrado."

"Lo siento hermanos…" decía Lucy "Pero tuve unas cosas que hacer…"

"¿Qué puede ser tan importante como para no saber de ti por una semana?" preguntaba el Masiel.

"Ah… bueno…"

X veía la escena algo extrañado. No imaginaba que los hermanos mayores de Lucy fueran así de sobre protectores. Fue en ese momento, en el que el hermano de cabello rojizo, Cameo, noto su presencia.

"¡Oye!¿Quien eres tu?" preguntaba el hermano mayor de Lucy con cierta desconfianza.

"¿Ah?" fue lo que dijo X.

"¡Ah!¡Ya entiendo!" exclamaba Masiel "¡El secuestrador vuelve a la escena del crimen!"

"¿Aaaahhh?"

"¡Eso debe ser!" exclamaba Cameo "Por eso fue que Lucy desapareció, porque tu la secuestraste"

"¡No te lo perdonaremos!¡No dejaremos que lastimes a nuestra hermanita!" exclamaba Masiel.

Lucy veía con nervios como dos de sus hermanos estaban por querer luchar contra X, porque creían que el era un secuestrador o algo así.

"¡No, esperen!" exclamaba Lucy, colocándose frente a X "¡El no me secuestro!¡El es un amigo!"

"¿Amigo?" preguntaba Cameo "¿Cómo podemos saber si es cierto?"

"Se los estoy diciendo yo… créanme…"

"… Bueno, eres mi pequeña hermana, te creo…" decía Masiel.

"Igual yo…" decía Cameo.

Lucy suspiro aliviada al ver que detuvo la pelea innecesaria.

"Pero…" decía Masiel "Si no es el secuestrador… ¿No me digas que es un pretendiente?"

Esto provoco que Lucy mirara sorprendida a sus hermanos, claro, con un sonrojo en su rostro.

"¿Q-que?" preguntaba nerviosamente la joven.

"Si, debe ser un pretendiente" decía Masiel.

"¡Escúchame tu!" decía Cameo, señalando a X "Si quieres ser el novio de Lucy, primero tendrás que pasar por la rigurosa inspección de sus 3 hermanos!¡Solo así te aceptaremos!"

X solo los miraba a todos, confundido por lo que estaba pasando.

'_¿Cómo es que todos andan diciendo o preguntando si Lucy y yo somos novios?¿Acaso parecemos unos?'_ pensaba X, también algo nervioso. "Ah… bueno…"

"Esperen…"

Los 4 voltearon a ver a otro joven, este aun mas alto que los anteriores, siendo quizás mas alto que Zero. El hombre, de cabello castaño corto y de una mirada seria se acerco a los más jóvenes.

"Saturno…" decía Lucy.

"Lucy… que bueno que has vuelto…" decía el alto joven "Hikari ya se sentía muy sola y te extrañaba…"

Detrás de el, un perro con pelaje café y blanco corrió rápidamente hacia Lucy, sacando a la joven de su pena. La joven miraba con alegría al perro que venia hacia ella.

"¡Hikari!" exclamaba Lucy, hincándose para quedar al nivel de su perro, quien rápidamente comenzó a lamerla en el rostro alegremente "¡Te extrañe mucho!"

"Lucy…" decía la voz de su hermano mayor, Saturno, quien se paro frente a ella "Que bueno que estas con nosotros otra vez… ¿Qué paso?¿Donde estabas…?"

"Saturno… hermanos… tengo muchas cosas que explicarles… no se si me crean…"

"¿Tiene que ver con el joven que esta contigo?"

"En parte… entremos a la casa, ahí les explicare todo…"

La familia Shidou, y X, entraron a la residencia de la joven, donde le explicaría a sus hermanos lo que ha pasado.

**Fin del Capitulo 27

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** hola, soy Alan. Bien, ahora que ha terminado esto de ir a visitar a sus familiares, nos dirigimos a _Novaterra_ para ver si es cierto que Lucy tiene una _Keyblade_.

**Raphael:** es bueno que hayas traigo a esta chica contigo… de lo contrario… pudo haberse vuelto maligna…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Magic Knights en Novaterra**_

**Zero:** Creí que ya teníamos dominado esto…

**X:** Parece que no…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, aqui anda el capitulo mas largo que haya hecho... aunqune creo que el cap 36, que termine hace unos dias, es un poco mas largo, en cuanto a palabras, que este, que tiene 8800 palabras mas o menos... apenas me acerco a las palabras que hay en un cap del fic de Epion XD... bueno, como podran ver, aqui cambie unas cosas... las estaturas de las chicas, no tengo ni idea de cuanto miden en realidad, asi que les puse unas... se supone que Lucy es muy bajita en comparacion con sus amigas, pero no se cuanto miden :s... oh bueno... la hermana de Anais no tengo idea de como se llama aqui, asi que le puse Kuu... Lucy tiene 3 hermanos, como habran de darse cuenta, sus padres nunca salieron en la serie, asi que no los menciono...y los padres de Marina no tienen nombre :S ... ¿Que quieren decir Luz y ReX con que Lucy y X recuerden lo que sentian el uno por el otro?... ha, otro misterio XD... no me culpen por lo que Luz y ReX hicieron... quizas sean muy OOC, pero... Luz es el lado oscuro de Lucy, lo que ella no haria tan repentinamente, lo mismo de ReX de X, que tampoco lo haria asi tan de repente... unanlos a ambos y... bueno, eso es lo que obtienen... creo... _

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado... comentarios...

Venus Adept JMAG: Puede ser bueno, puede no serlo... quien sabe... bueno, yo... // Esperense al siguient ep para saber si Lucy es o no es una N-Warrior... ya deberian de saberlo xD

Ghost iv: Los ISCs (Ingenieros en Sistemas Computacionales ) dominaremos el mundo xD...// se los dejo a la imaginacion lo que paso entre ellos dos...

Ashley Sketchit: Gracias por las felicitaciones, andaba algo inseguro si hice bien la adaptacion... otro conocedor de Hack me dijo que sintio que le falto algo a la explicacion, pero que estaba bien...// lo de Kite y Blackrose... por eso no lo he mencionado... //¿no te imaginas a Marina guera? busca en DeviantArt una imagen de MKR donde las chicas tienen los colores cambiados... Lucy como Marina, Anais como Lucy y Marina como Anais... ahi esta Marina guera XD... todo esto como ¡CHIBIIIS!...//¿Crees que X divulgaria esa informacion tan facilmente? ... bueno, Raichu es listo cuando se trata de perversiones... asi que... cuidado XD

master911: entiendo, la escuela le quita mucho tiempo a todos... cobra pasaje XD

Arecanderu: aun no esta con TM, asi que puedo robarte la idea legalmente XD... oh well...// muchos que conosco estan empèzando a leer rapido... ¿Que rayos comen?...// recuerda a Mecron, el era el soberano de una galaxia... ademas, eso de que Kite "venciera" a un Guardian debil ocurrio hace millones de años, por lo que es probable que le Kite que ayuda a los heroes no sea tan fuerte como el anterior...

Vivi: Los datos de los Avatars son varias veces superiores a la de los Digimons... bueno, a mi me da la impresion... ademas asi queda mejor en mi historia, ya que aqui, los Digimons son habitantes de un planeta, mientras los Avatars son protectores de una Galaxia... no creo que haya comparacion...// sip, quedaran sorpendidas...// creo que ya lo habia dicho anteriormente, que este Ep seran minimo 50 Cap... quizas mas con lo que le voy agregando... ¿Largo? si, pero asi va quedando... al menos actualizo constantemente, no una vez cada mes... como el de PCCM que ultimamente lo he descuidado ¬¬... sobres...

Umizu-chan (Sigo sin acostumbrarme a lo jap): que tarde niña, casi cuando actualizo XD... ojala te haya ido bien...// Lo que dejo Yata, luego lo veran, luego explicare que es, no se preocupen... probablemente les ayude. Lo que pasa es que Yata tenia la idea de que, si ve el futuro, cualquier accion que hiciera, incluso si fuera para evitar el evento que vio, ocurriria de todas formas... esa era su idea. Ahora que vio que Kristal pudo desafiar ese destino... pues... se convencio de otra cosa... siempre esta hackwiki para leer lo que paso en los hack... mucha lectura eso si :S... y si, me descubriste ¬¬ XD...// no dire lo que hicieron Presea y Clef en la habitacion, eso los dejo a sus mentes... piensen ¬¬ XD... bye Eva-chan, conectate mas seguido ¬¬ XD

Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Domingo... sobres

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	29. Cap 28: Magic Knights en Novaterra

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Lucy, Marina, Anais, Alan, X y Zero, los 6 regresaron al _Nintenverse_, para hablar con Raphael acerca del misterioso poder de Lucy, que podría ser una semilla dorada. Sin embargo, al llegar, se dieron cuenta de algo. A diferencia de las dos anteriores veces, en esta tercera visita a _Céfiro_ el tiempo en _Rayterra_ no se detuvo, siguiendo su curso normal. Debido a esto, las 3 chicas estaban desaparecidas en su mundo por casi 8 días, causando miedo en sus familias.

También, gracias a un periódico viejo, se dieron cuenta de que los _Novaterrans _ya han visitado a los _Rayterrans_, los habitantes de _Rayterra_, avisándoles acerca de la amenaza en el cosmos. Viendo que ya estaban haciendo sus movimientos, Alan decidió tomarse unas horas para que las 3 chicas fueran a visitar a sus familiares y así avisarles que estaban bien.

Ahora, que ha pasado un tiempo ¿Qué es lo que harán?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo__ 28: Magic Knights en Novaterra._**

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Castillo de Cristal, 2:30 P.M.-_

"¡hyaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

_**Música de fondo:**__Son Gohan to Piccolo Daimaoh-_(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)_-_

En el centro de la sala de prácticas del castillo había dos personas, un hombre y una mujer. Estos dos eran Kristal y Ash, quienes estaban practicando desde temprano, intentando hacer que Ash logre dominar la transformación de _Súper N-Warrior_/_Súper Saiyan_ lo más pronto posible. En el segundo piso, estaban mirando todos los demás, _N-Warriors_ y Cefirians, esperando a que el joven _Pokearthian_ lograra alcanzar el siguiente estado. Han pasado unas horas, casi 5, desde que comenzaron a entrenar y Ash no había logrado nada. Solo 2 veces su cabello se volvió dorado pero fue solo por unos 2 o 3 segundos, antes de volver a la normalidad.

"Vamos Ash…" decía la joven Hechicera, con las manos en sus caderas "Ya llevamos varias horas y no has logrado hacerlo…"

"Lo intento…" decía Ash, respirando con dificultad debido a todo el esfuerzo que ha estado haciendo "Pero es mas difícil de lograrlo…"

"Ya se tu problema…" decía ella, cruzándose de brazos y colocando una de sus manos en su mentón "El problema es que, cuando te transformas, te relajas demasiado rápido. Si haces eso, pierdes la transformación…"

"¿Qué debo hacer entonces?" preguntaba el confundido joven.

"Cuando te transformes, relájate, pero lentamente… debes relajarte pero aun concentrado al mantener la transformación… si no lo haces, pierdes concentración muy rápido y no podrás mantenerte así… Una vez que te transformes, y te relajes, tu cuerpo se acostumbrara y podrás luego transformarte sin problemas…"

"Rayos…" decía Ash, apretando los puños por no poder hacerlo "Es muy difícil…"

"Calma… si fuera tan fácil, verías a muchos con cabello rubio y habilidades para volar por todo tu mundo…"

"Es cierto… ¿Cómo te transformarte tan rápido?" preguntaba con curiosidad "Se que te vimos transformarte, pero como es que pudiste, a la primera, transformarte…"

"Ah… bueno… eso fue culpa de Alan…" decía Kristal con algo de nervios "El me hizo enfadar de una forma que logro hacer que me transformara… pero, cuando supe la verdad, mis sentimientos cambiaron tan rápido que logre mantenerme en forma _Súper_…"

"Ah… si, recuerdo que nos dijo…" decía Ash "Que te… bueno… toco mientras tenia una forma como la de Steve…"

"Si… bueno, regresemos a esto…" decía Kristal, poniéndose seria "Continua… recuerda como es que te transformaste la primera ves…"

"Si…"

Arriba, todos vieron a Ash nuevamente intentar transformarse en _Súper N-Warrior_, nuevamente sin éxito.

"Ahhhhh" bostezaba Caldina, claramente aburrida "¿Cuánto mas se va a tardar? Ya lleva varias horas…"

"El nivel de _Súper N-Warrior_ no es fácil de alcanzar…" decía Megaman "Se necesita un gran poder mental para concentrarse en alcanzarlo… además de estar en un nivel optimo de energía para lograrlo…"

"¿Y se tardara mucho?" preguntaba la extravagante mujer, aun aburrida.

"Depende de la persona…"

La mujer de _Cizeta_ dio un gran suspiro, sabiendo que esto durara mucho tiempo más. A lado de ellos, estaban también los dos jóvenes de la Galaxia _Hack_, también interesados por lo que podrían hacer.

"Parece algo interesante…" decía Blackrose con algo de curiosidad, para luego voltear a ver a Kite, quien estaba algo serio "¿Tu sabes algo de ellos?"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Kite algo sorprendido "Ah… bueno… se un poco…" decía nerviosamente "Solo se que tienen una gran fuerza… pero no sabia de sus habilidades y sus poderes… Lo único que se es que, cuando pelean enserio, tienen cabello dorado…"

"Ah… entiendo…" decía la chica algo tranquila, para luego cambiar de actitud "¡Pues ya que se transforme de una buena vez!¡Quiero ver como es cuando se transforma!"

"hehe, cálmate un poco ¿No?" decía su compañero con nerviosismo ante el cambio de actitud de Blackrose. "No es tan fácil… es tan complicado como al despertar un _Avatar_…"

"Hum… pues no se que tan difícil sea eso… ya sabes que yo no tengo uno…"

"Lo se…"

Mientras continuaban hablando, Clef y Ráfaga se acercaron a ellos para conversar.

"Así que la jovencita no tiene uno de esos _Avatars_…" decía Clef

"Si, no tengo ¿Algún problema con eso, enano?" decía la mujer de cabello rosado con enfado porque creía que el hechicero se burlaba de ella. Al escucharlo decirle enano, a Clef le salio una vena en la frente, pero se tranquilizo, ya que no quería iniciar una pelea innecesaria.

"No, solo preguntaba…" decía Clef con tranquilidad. "Era para pedirles que nos lo mostraran, para saber mas de nuestro enemigo…"

"Yo se los mostraría…" decía Kite "Pero el mío… bueno, me lo robaron…"

"¿Te lo robaron?¿Como?" preguntaba Ráfaga.

"Polaris… en uno de mis enfrentamientos con ella, logro quitarme mi _Avatar_… no es uno de los 8 originales, pero tiene bastante fuerza… me lo quito usando el _AIDA_…"

"Es un problema… " decía Clef "Podría ser usado en nuestra contra…"

"Lo se… es por eso que trato de recuperarlo… pero sin mi _Avatar_, no tengo la fuerza suficiente como para acercarme a ella…"

"Ahora mas que nada necesitamos mas fuerza… espero que este joven" decía viendo a Ash "Pueda alcanzar ese nuevo nivel… y que las _Magic Knights_ regresen lo mas pronto posible…"

* * *

_**Galaxia: Nintenverse**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 017: Rayterra- _

_-Ciudad de __Tokio, 10:14 AM- _

_-Mansion __Hououji__ -_

_**Música de fondo:**__Treasured Memories-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Alan no entendía lo que pasaba. Habían llegado a la casa de Anais hace un poco mas de 2 horas y ahora, véanlo aquí, sentado en una lujosa silla, frente a una lujosa mesa, tomando el te en una lujosa taza. Las únicas dos personas en la mesa eran Anais y su hermana Kuu, quienes continuaban conversando, sin que el entendiera de lo que hablaban.

Ya le habían comentado lo que pasaba a la hermana de Anais y, extrañamente, lo tomo muy bien, sin quejarse, sin preguntar, solo sonriendo, algo que al joven se le hizo muy confuso. Cuando le pregunto el porque no hizo preguntas, ella dijo que, por ver la nave espacial de los _Novaterrans _sobrevolar la ciudad, podría creer lo que sea, y que eso explicaba el cambio tan repentino en la actitud de Anais en el ultimo año.

"Disculpe, joven Alan" decía Anais, sacando a Alan de sus pensamientos "¿Podríamos quedarnos unas horas mas? Quiero convivir mas tiempo con mi hermana antes de irnos…"

"Seguro, no hay problema…" decía el joven de gorra gris, que en esos momentos no tenia en su cabeza "Recuerda que nos quedamos de ver con los demás hasta las 3, así que tenemos casi 5 horas…"

"Me alegra… si esta aburrido, puede ver toda la casa…"

"¿Ah?¿No será molestia?"

"Claro que no… es mejor que estar sentado 5 horas escuchándonos hablar sin entender nada de lo que decimos…"

"¿Tan obvio me vi?"

"Si…"

"Ah… ok…" decía Alan, levantándose de la mesa "Bueno, iré a ver la mansión… si me disculpan…"

"Claro que no…" decía la hermana de Anais "Siéntete como en casa…"

"Ok…"

Alan se levanto y salio de la enorme habitación donde estaba el y las dos mujeres, que se quedaron conversando más. Alan solo volteo a verlas y pensó.

'_Son demasiado confiadas… es raro encontrar a gente así… oh bueno…'_

Y con eso, el joven se fue a explorar por la mansión, dejando a las dos chicas hablar.

* * *

_-Ciudad de Tokio, 10:20 AM-_

_-Mansión Ryuuzaki -_

_**Música de fondo:**__Singing Emotions-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)_-_

Zero estaba en una misma posición que Alan, sentado frente a una lujosa mesa, también tomando el te. Los padres de Marina, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro y una mujer de cabello azul, de un color más oscuro que el de Marina. Ya le habían contado a los dos padres acerca de lo que ha pasado y el porque su hija había desaparecido por unos días. Al principio estaban escépticos, pero no descartaban la explicación por completo. El hecho de ver una enorme nave de batalla sobre la ciudad hace unos días hace pensar a uno que TODO es posible. Para aclarar sus dudas, Zero hizo aparecer su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, enseñándoselas a los padres. También, para convencerlos mas, le pidió al señor que la sujetara, que no podría hacerlo porque desaparecería. El señor hizo lo que se le pidió y sujeto la enorme llave, desapareciendo justo cuando la levanto, apareciendo en las manos de Zero.

Luego de esto, los dos señores ya estaban convencidos, creyendo lo que les habían contado. Ahora, Marina les contaba a sus padres sobre lo bello que era _Céfiro_ y el problema en el que se encuentra, al igual que la obligación de ella. Era claro que los dos se preocupaban por ella, pero, luego de que les dijo que ya había hecho esto dos veces antes, se sintieron algo mas aliviados… no mucho, pero lo suficiente.

"No se preocupen, señores…" decía Zero, entrando a la conversación "No dejare que le pase algo malo a ella mientras este aquí, se los juro…"

"Se lo agradezco mucho, joven…" decía el padre de Marina "Pero no se descuide usted… la seguridad de nuestra hija es importante para nosotros… pero seguro que usted es importante para alguien…"

"… quizás si… aunque sean poca gente…"

"No importa…" decía la madre de Marina "No importa cuanta gente sea, con el hecho de que haya alguien a que le sea importante…"

"Si, lo tengo en mente…" decía Zero.

"Mama, Papa, gracias por entender…" decía Marina "Gracias por no detenerme…"

"Sabemos que sabes lo que vas a hacer, Marina..." decía su padre "Pero debes entender que aun así nos preocupamos por ti… aunque tengas esos, poderes extraños…"

"Lo se… lo siento…"

"Bueno… se que debes irte, así que no te detendremos…" decía su madre.

"En realidad…" decía Zero, interviniendo una vez mas "Quedamos en vernos con los demás a las 3, así que tenemos tiempo…"

"¿Podemos quedarnos mas tiempo?" preguntaba Marina con felicidad.

"Claro, porque no…"

"¡Genial!"

Después de esto, Marina pasó más tiempo con sus padres, porque quizás sea de las últimas veces que los vería en esta vida.

* * *

_-Ciudad de Tokio, 10:30 AM- _

_-Dojo Shidou-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)_-_

"¡Claro que no!¡No te dejaremos ir de nuevo!"

"P-pero Cameo, Masiel…"

Desde que llegaron al dojo hace unas horas, Lucy y X les estaban comentando a los hermanos de la chica acerca de su aventura en _Céfiro_. Al principio, los dos hermanos no le creyeron nada de lo que decía Lucy, a pesar de ser su hermana. Era algo difícil de creer en la magia y otros mundos, a pesar de que hubo una prueba de vida inteligente en otros mundos sobrevolando su ciudad hace pocos días. Saturno, el hermano mayor de Lucy, y el más serio de los 3, fue el único que estaba convencido de la existencia de la magia, pero no sus otros dos hermanos.

Para sacarlos de dudas, X invoco su _Keyblade_ para mostrárselas, además de llamar a su armadura _Bankai_, para resolver cualquier duda. Los 3 hombres vieron a X con su armadura azul de _N-Warrior_, convencidos de que la magia existía.

Esto trajo otro problema. Masiel y Cameo, los dos hermanos de Lucy, eran muy sobre protectores de su hermana, por lo que, cuando ella les dijo que tenia que regresar a seguir combatiendo, estos se negaron completamente, diciendo que era por su bien.

"Hermanos… entiendan, debo ir…" decía Lucy una vez mas, intentando convencerlos.

"Lo siento Lucy, pero no podemos dejarte ir" decía Masiel.

"Es por tu bien hermanita…" decía su otro hermano, Cameo "Si algo te pasara, nunca me lo perdonare…"

"Pero… mis amigas van a ir también… "decía Lucy "Tengo muchos seres queridos esperándome allá… por eso yo…"

"Pero Lucy…"

La joven de cabello rojizo intentaba convencer a sus hermanos, pero parecía que no podría hacerlo, ya que eran muy tercos. X, que estaba recargado a lado del marco de la puerta corrediza de la casa, mirando a los 3 hablar. El aun vestía su armadura azul, con el casco de la armadura en su brazo derecho, sujetándolo como un caballero real. La vista del _N-Warrior_ se movió para ver al otro hermano, Saturno, quien no había dicho palabra alguna acerca de la situación. Quería hablar con el para saber su opinión, pero, antes de que X pudiera decir algo, el hermano mayor de Lucy hablo.

"Yo te creo Lucy… y tienes mi apoyo…"

"¡Saturno!" exclamaba los otros dos hermanos "¿Cómo dices eso?¿Acaso no te preocupa ella?"

"Es por eso que la dejo ir… si no, ella se entristecerá como la ultima vez… quizás peor…"

"Pero…"

"Saturno…" decía Lucy "Gracias…"

"Pero lo haré con una condición…" decía Saturno, volteando a ver a X "Tu… decías que te llamabas X ¿No es así?"

"Si, ese es mi nombre…" decía el _Hunter_.

"Bien… la dejare ir… con la condición de que la protejas por nosotros 3…"

"Ah… no se preocupen por eso…" decía X "Ya le había prometido lo mismo a alguien mas… la protegeré con mi vida…"

"Me alegro…"

"X…" decía Lucy, mirando al joven con armadura con ternura.

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamaban los dos hermanos, quienes rápidamente se acercaron a X, mirándolo seriamente, causando al _Hunter_ algo de nerviosismo "Si le pasa algo a Lucy, no nos importa que seas un súper guerrero, nos las pagaras…"

"Ah… seguro… hehe…" decía X con nerviosismo.

El tiempo pasó rápidamente. Con los hermanos convencidos, Lucy se dedico a jugar con su perro Hikari, quien claro que estaba feliz de que su dueña jugara con el. Durante esos momentos, la joven veía a X con una mirada soñadora, mientras el estaba sentado en el tejado de la casa relajándose un poco. Por supuesto, los dos hermanos de la chica, Masiel y Cameo, notaron las miradas que le daba Lucy al joven de cabellera castaña, sabiendo que significaba eso. Solo digamos que X ya no pudo relajarse tanto con los regaños de ambos hermanos hacia el, escuchando cosas como que no dejaran que alguien como el sea novio de Lucy, provocando sonrojos en tanto Lucy como X por igual.

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__Chrono's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)_-_

Han pasado 5 horas. Ahora, a las 3:30 PM, los jóvenes estaban reunidos nuevamente en uno de los techos de los altos edificios de _Tokio_. Luego de despedirse de sus familiares, prometiéndoles que regresarían, las 3 chicas estaban más que decidas a luchar con todas sus fuerzas, para poder así regresar con sus seres queridos.

"Veo que les fue bien…" decía Alan al ver a todos, en especial a las chicas con ese extraño brillo de decisión en sus ojos.

"Si, mejor que nunca…" decía Marina "Ahora tengo mas ánimos de regresar y terminar con esto…"

"Yo también…" decía Anais "Debo luchar para regresar con mi familia…"

"No dejare que mis hermanos se preocupen mas por mi…" decía Lucy "No dejare que se sientan tristes…"

"Muy bien…" decía Alan "¿Están listos? Abriré el portal a _Novaterra_…"

"Si…" decía las 3 chicas.

"¿Y ustedes?" preguntaba Alan a los 2 _Hunters_.

"Claro que si…" decía X.

"Solo una sugerencia…" decía Zero "Chicas, cuidado al caer… hemos tenido algunos problemas al abrir el portón de espejo y hemos caído hechos bola…"

"Ah… ok…" decía Marina.

"Muy bien… aquí vamos…" decía Alan, invocando su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

El portón de espejo normal se abrió frente a los 6 jóvenes. Las 3 chicas miraban el extraño portal, siendo una especie de enorme cilindro con espejos de varios tamaños y formas en las paredes.

"¿Es esto?" preguntaba Anais.

"Si… vamos… iremos primero…" decía X.

Los 3 chicos saltaron primero al portal, siendo seguidos de cerca por las 3 chicas. El portal cerrándose detrás de ellas.

* * *

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-N-Warrior's Sky Tower, 6:30 AM- _

_-Centro de Mando, Sala de Control-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Uutai Ruins-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)_-_

Después de unas 6 horas de descanso, Raphael, el líder de los _N-Warriors_, estaba listo para un nuevo día de trabajo. Apoyado sobre un barandal en el 3er piso, el Hechicero veía la constante actividad del centro de mando, que nunca esta inactivo, siempre andan haciendo algo, ya sea investigación, mantenimiento de energía o servicios o exploración espacial. En los últimos días, la actividad en la base se ha incrementado, debido a que habían empezado a viajar a través de la galaxia, avisando a los mundos humanos del _Nintenverse_ acerca de la amenaza del cosmos y la existencia de otros mundos humanos. Había algunos mundos que ya sabían de la existencia de los _Novaterrans_, otros de la existencia de alienígenas hostiles debido a la aparición de los _Mecronets_ y otros que no sabían de entes espaciales pero que si creían que existían, debido a ciertos problemas en sus respectivos mundos, como seres oscuros que intentaban dominar esos mundos.

Por lo que parece, en ciertos mundos han tenido problemas al tratar con la población. Era normal de humanos el tener miedo a algo que no entienden. La aparición de una raza alienígena en sus mundos debió ser aterradora para millones. Afortunadamente, poco a poco se va estabilizando la situación en esos mundos problemáticos.

Raphael suspiro, pensando que nada podría pasar… claro, eso fue antes de que un Portón de Espejo se abriera justo en el centro del salón, asustando a mucha gente. Raphael, desde el piso superior, pudo ver a 3 figuras caer al suelo, figuras conocidas. Eran Alan, X y Zero, regresando de _Rayterra_, al aparecer sanos y salvos. Claro, parecía que aun no pueden dominar la caída.

"Ow… eso dolió…" decía Alan "¿No habíamos dominado esto?"

"Creo que la turbulencia del Portal evita que nos acostumbremos…" decía X.

"Ahora que lo dices, es diferente siempre que entramos…" decía Zero.

Los 3 jóvenes, que estaban en el suelo boca abajo, comenzaron a levantarse…

"¡Kyaaaaa!"

Eso fue, antes de que Lucy, Marina y Anais salieran del portal, empujándolos de nuevo contra el suelo, mientras ellas 3 caían sobre ellos sin causarse daños.

"Ok… eso fue extraño…" decía Marina, confundida por el portal que acababan de pasar

"Eran muchos espejos alrededor del túnel…" decía Anais "No se si los vieron…"

"Si… los vi…" decía la joven de cabello azul.

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Lucy "Chicos ¿Donde están?"

"Si miran abajo lo sabrán…"

Las 3 mujeres voltearon hacia abajo y notaron a Alan, X y Zero en el suelo bocabajo, ellas sentadas sobre ellos. Rápidamente ellas se levantaron, dejando que ellos pudieran levantarse.

"Lo sentimos mucho, no sabíamos que estaban ahí…" decía Lucy.

"No es problema…" decía Zero, haciendo algunos movimientos para tronar su espalda y cuello "Por eso les dijimos que entraríamos primero, para que no se hicieran daño…"

"Son muy amables…" decía Anais.

"…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Marina, volteando a todos lados "¿Dónde estamos?"

Las 3 chicas miraban en todas direcciones, viendo a mucha gente en un enorme salón, uno que parecía un centro de información o algo así.

"Parece… que es un Centro de Mando…" decía Anais.

"¿Un centro de mando?" preguntaba Lucy.

"¡No importa!" exclamaba Marina "¿Donde estamos?"

"Cálmense…" decía Alan "Este es el Centro de Mando de la _N-Warrior's_ _Sky Tower_ en la Ciudad/Planeta _Novaterra_"

"¿Ah?"

_**Música de fondo:**__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)_-_

Las 3 chicas continuaron viendo, admirando todo lo que había en el lugar. La cosa que mas les llamaba la atención eran las pantallas flotantes, pantallas extremadamente delgadas, del grosor de una hoja de papel, que flotaban por todas partes. Además de eso, esferas de metal, de 10 centímetros de diámetro, flotaban a lado de las pantallas de un lado a otro.

"Wow…" decía Marina "Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir…"

"Vaya… el lugar se parece mucho a los que hay en los programas de ciencia ficción…" decía Anais.

La mas maravillada era Lucy, ya que ella no conocía mucho acerca de tecnología como Anais, por lo que se le hacia extraño y asombroso lo que veía.

"Alan… has vuelto…"

Los 6 voltearon al 3er piso para ver a Raphael, quien había, para terror de las chicas, saltado para caer al primer piso. Anais estuvo por crear un hechizo de viento para amortiguar su caída, pero Zero la tomo del brazo, evitando que ella pudiera realizar su hechizo. A medio camino, Raphael se acomodo para tocar el suelo perfectamente sobre sus pies, sin causarse daño alguno, para asombro de las 3 chicas. El alto hechicero se levanto del suelo lentamente.

"Raphael…" decía Alan, acercándose al hechicero.

"Es bueno que hayan vuelto… ¿Cómo les fue por allá?" preguntaba el hechicero. Fue entonces cuando noto que solo venían ellos 3 "¿Dónde están los demás?¿Y ellas son…?"

"Es cierto…" decía Alan "Ellas son las _Magic Knights_ de la Galaxia _Dream_…"

"¡Hola!" exclamaba Lucy alegremente "Me llamo Lucy Shidou."

"Yo soy Marina Ryuuzaki."

"Y yo soy Anais Hououji."

"Así que las _Magic Knights_…" decía el hechicero "Mi nombre es Raphael, _Dark Sage_ y el líder de los _N-Warriors_… ¿Uh?"

El hechicero se quedo viendo a las 3 chicas extrañado, teniendo una sensación conocida.

"¿Qué pasa, Raphael?" preguntaba X.

"Alan…" decía el Hechicero "Dices que ellas son _Magic Knights_ ¿No?"

"Si… ¿Porque?" preguntaba Alan.

"Porque… siento el poder de una semilla dorada… dentro de cada una de ellas…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaban las 3 chicas.

"¿Las 3?" preguntaba Alan "Y yo que pensé que solo Lucy era una… bueno, para eso venia, Raphael… vera…"

_**Música de fondo:**__Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)_-_

Alan le comento todo a Raphael acerca de lo ocurrido en el mundo al que estaba conectado el portal de _Rayterra_, _Céfiro_, el mundo mágico en la Galaxia _Dream_. Le comento acerca de los _Phantom Knights_, Polaris Morganna y _Exurion_, además de la aparición de los lados oscuros de Lucy y X, Luz y Return X.

"Cuando luchamos en el volcán…" continuaba Alan contando la historia "… Sentí que el aura de Lucy emitía una extraña aura, una que se parecía mucho a la mía como _Súper Saiyan_…"

"Entiendo…" decía Raphael "Así que esta chica puede convertirse en _Súper N-Warrior_…"

"Eh… no, señor…" decía Lucy "La verdad, no he podido… cuando lucho, siento que la furia me controla… y cuando lo hago, mi fuerza aumenta… pero no puedo controlar mi enfado…"

"…" Raphael solo se le quedaba viendo, intentando buscar la respuesta a los problemas de Lucy "Así que, dices que cuando te enfadas, te sientes mas fuerte, pero no liberas el poder de tu semilla dorada…"

"Ahora que lo pienso…" decía X "Cuando nos enfrentamos a Luz, los ojos de Lucy cambiaron a dorados… pero su aura se sentía muy extraña…"

"Nosotras tuvimos también una sensación extraña…" decía Marina "Nuestra conexión entre nosotras es muy buena y podemos sentir lo que las otras sienten…"

"En un momento sentimos que Lucy estaba inmersa en la rabia… se sentía… muy frío…" decía Anais.

"¿Qué podría ser?" preguntaba Alan.

Raphael se quedo pensando unos segundos, hallando la respuesta.

"Lucy… muéstrame tu _Keyblade_…" decía Raphael.

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Lucy confundida "Yo… yo no tengo una _Keyblade_, señor…"

"Ese es el problema… ahora lo entiendo…"

"¿Qué quieres decir, Raphael?" preguntaba Zero "¿Qué tiene que ver la _Keyblade_ en todo esto?"

"Tiene que ver todo, Zero…" le respondía el hechicero "¿Recuerdas, Alan, cuales son las 7 razas de guerreros por las que un _N-Warrior_ esta compuesto?"

"Claro que si…" respondía el joven de gorra gris "_Keyblade Masters, Athena Saints, Dragon Knights, Shinigamis, Jedis, Siths_ y _Saiyans_…¿Pero que tiene que ver con esto?"

"Exactamente… y tiene que ver todo, Alan… recuerda que los _Siths_ son parte de los _N-Warriors_… las energías oscuras dentro de nuestros cuerpos nos hace inestables ante nuestra oscuridad… es por eso que muchos _N-Warriors_ en el pasado se volvieron villanos…"

"Entiendo…"

"Nosotras no ¿Alguien nos quiere explicar?" preguntaba Marina con algo de enfado.

Raphael le contó a las chicas la historia de los _N-Warriors_, antes los _Keybladers_, y de cómo se crearon, además de las otras 6 razas de guerreros que conformaban a los _N-Warriors_. Anais, la que más conocía de programas de televisión y películas de ciencia ficción, reconoció a algunos.

"Ah… entiendo…" decía Marina.

"Alan…" decía el hechicero al joven. "¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te dije que los poderes _Siths_ reaccionaron con los poderes _Saiyans_?"

"Es cierto… me lo habías dicho…" decía Alan "Que era por eso que cuando uno se transforma en _Súper Saiyan_/_Súper N-Warrior_ los ojos se vuelven dorados."

"Esos ojos dorados son el poder _Sith_… y reacciono a los _Saiyans_ porque, para que un _Saiyan_ puro se vuelva _Súper Saiyan_, su corazón debe estar lleno de rencor y odio…"

"Ah… así que era por eso…"

"El problema… es que eso se incrementa varias veces en un _N-Warrior_…"

"¿Ah?"

"Cuando un _N-Warrior_ se transforma, su furia se incrementa mil veces, llenando de odio y rencor su corazón, al igual que su semilla dorada…"

"Así que… eso me pasa a mi…" decía Lucy.

"¡Un segundo!" exclamaba Marina "Si eso es cierto ¿Cómo es que no le pasa a Alan y a Kristal? Ellos también pueden volverse rubios de ojos dorados, pero su comportamiento es igual…"

"Es cierto... " decía Alan "¿Por qué solo con Lucy y no con nosotros? Haru también estaba igual que nosotros y no le paso nada…"

"Eso es… porque ella no tiene una _Keyblade_…" decía Raphael "Veras, Alan, la _Keyblade_ es el elemento principal de un _N-Warrior_, su verdadero poder. Es, aparte de un arma ofensiva, es parte de la esencia de un _N-Warrior_… La _Keyblade_ da balance a todos los poderes de las otras razas dentro del cuerpo de un _N-Warrior_… es lo que mantiene a la parte _Sith_ dormida… Sin una _Keyblade_, el balance dentro de uno se rompe, siendo dominado por la oscuridad…"

"¿Entonces, Lucy será una villana?" preguntaba X.

"Si Lucy no consigue su _Keyblade_ lo mas pronto, puede volverse malvada… si se transforma en _Súper N-Warrior_ antes de conseguir su _Keyblade_, será una fuerza muy difícil de detener…"

"Vaya…" decía Alan "Que bueno que la traje entonces a este lugar… si no, quizás ella se hubiera vuelto nuestra enemiga…"

"¿Nuestra enemiga?" preguntaba Anais "Que bueno que no es así…"

"Para que así no sea…" decía Raphael "Lucy, al igual que ustedes dos, deben conseguir sus _Keyblades_…"

"Un segundo…" decía Alan "Pero, ellas son _Magic Knights_… ¿No será problema?"

"No creo… esto nunca había pasado… pero, si ellas tienen la semilla dorada dentro de ellos, entonces puede ser posible…"

"Oh… bueno, vayamos a ver…"

"Nosotros no iremos…"

_**Música de fondo:**__Praire-Evening-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)_-_

Todos voltearon a ver a los dos _Hunters_ detrás de ellos.

"¿De que hablan?" preguntaba Marina.

"Nosotros regresaremos a _Replira_…" decía Zero "Debemos ver que ha pasado en los últimos días, además de dar al Comandante Signas un reporte de la situación en _Céfiro_…"

"No se preocupen…" decía X "Regresaremos en uno o dos días…"

"Entiendo… bueno, los estaremos esperando…" decía Raphael, activando el comunicado de su oído derecho. "Centro de mando, aquí Raphael. Activen el _Stargate_ hacia _Replira_, X y Zero quieren regresar a su mundo…"

El personal encargado comenzó a hacer los preparativos para marcar a _Replira_. Mientras, abajo Lucy veía con algo de tristeza a X, quien estaba de espaldas a ella, hablando con Alan acerca de cuando regresaran. Ella suspiro de tristeza, cuando sintió una pequeña palmada en su hombro, lo que hizo que ella se voltease, viendo a su compañera Marina detrás de ella.

"Anda Lucy… despídete de el…" le decía la alta joven.

"Ah… Marina… ¿De que…?" empezó Lucy, pero fue interrumpida por su amiga.

"Ya se que el te gusta mucho y de que estas triste de que se valla…" decía Marina, provocando en la joven de baja estatura un profundo sonrojo.

"¡M-Marina!¡N-no es lo que…!"

"No finjas… se lo que sientes, se te nota a kilómetros… así que dile lo que sientes lo mas pronto posible…"

"Ah… yo…"

"Pero Lucy…" decía su otra compañera, Anais, acercándose a ellas "No necesitas convencernos… pero seria bueno despedirse de el, aunque sea por unas horas…"

"Ah… b-bueno… es cierto…" decía la joven "A-ahora vengo…"

La joven de cabellera roja se alejo de sus amigas acercándose a X. Mientras, sus amigas se miraban a si mismas.

"Anais ¿Por qué dijiste eso?" preguntaba Marina a su compañera de anteojos.

"No es bueno presionar a la gente, Marina…" decía Anais sonriente. "Se que uno debe decirle a la persona que le gusta lo que siente lo mas pronto posible… pero no hay que apurarse tanto… Lucy se lo dirá cuando este lista… y se convenza a si misma…"

"Lo se… pero…" decía la mujer de cabello azul con tristeza "¿Y si ya no tiene una oportunidad?¿Y si pasa algo?"

"…" Anais miro a su amiga con algo de confusión "Parece… que también tuviste una conversación así con Zero ¿No?"

"¿También?¿Acaso tu…?"

"Si… Alan también hablo conmigo de eso, que debía decirle a Paris lo que siento lo mas pronto posible… me imagino que por eso estas así…"

"Es que… yo no se lo que siento… cuando entendí lo que Ascot sentía por mi, me sentí muy extraña… confundida…"

"No te preocupes, Marina… solo sigue a tu corazón… así como Lucy seguirá el suyo…"

"Si… ¡Tienes razón!" decía la guerrera del agua con mas ánimos "¡No debo pensar negativamente!¡Debo tener mi mente en positivo!"

"Exacto."

_**Música de fondo:**__Friends in My Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts _)_-_

"Ah… X…"

"¿Uh?" el ex-_Reploid_ volteo para ver a Lucy, luego de que Alan se alejara "Lucy… ¿Qué pasa?"

"¿T-te vas a ir…?" preguntaba la joven.

"Si… regresare a _Replira_… pero te juro que regresare pronto…"

"Hai…"

"¡X!¡Ya Vámonos!" exclamaba Zero desde lejos.

"¡Ya voy!" le respondía X, solo para volver a verla "Bueno… nos vemos en 2 días… espero que ya estés mejor…"

"Ah… si… ten cuidado…"

"¿Ah?... Claro, no te preocupes."

X se alejo de ella, caminando a donde estaba Zero, a lado del enorme anillo que era el _Stargate_. El enorme anillo se activo, para sorpresa de las 3 chicas, creando en su centro una especie de "lago" de energía, casi parecía agua. Zero y X comenzaron a caminar hacia el portal, Zero entrando en el. Cuando X estaba por entrar, se volteo y vio a todos sus compañeros.

"¡Nos vemos!" dijo el, entrando en el portal.

Y así, X y Zero regresaron a su mundo para dar información a su superior.

"Adiós X…" decía Lucy "… mi querido X… ¿¡Ah!?" _'¿A-acaso dije lo que creo que dije?'_

"¡Lucy!¡Vámonos!" exclamaba sus amigas desde lejos "¡Nos dirán donde están estas cosas llave!"

"Son _Keyblades_…" decía Alan con algo de enfado.

Lucy se calmo un poco y siguió a sus amigas, mientras Alan y Raphael las guiaban a sus _Keyblades_. El corazón de Lucy latía con mucha fuerza.

* * *

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: Exurion- _

_-Castillo Oscuro-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Joshoi - Zagato no Bouryaku-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

"Así que… 6 de los guerreros han regresado a su Galaxia… conveniente…"

Polaris Morganna, la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad, estaba planeando su siguiente ataque, cuando sintió que 6 poderes habían desaparecido de _Céfiro_. Debido a que no había otro mundo habitable ya en esta galaxia, supuso que regresaron al _Nintenverse_, la única galaxia que estaba conectada con _Céfiro_, pero que no podía abrir por ahora.

"Bien… perfecto… ahora continuare mi ataque…¡Warlene, Endrance, Pi, vengan ahora!"

3 figuras aparecieron frente a Polaris, solo uno llevaba armadura, indicando que era un _God Warrior_ y 2 _Epitaph Users_.

"Warlene de _Altlion Epsilon_ aquí, su majestad" decía una, si una, mujer de cabello negro, corto pero alborotado, algo parecido al de Tai pero en menor cantidad, con una apariencia algo salvaje. Tenía piel blanca y ojos plateados, además de unas patillas también plateadas, unas muy largas dándole un aspecto más salvaje, además de los colmillos que tenia. Usaba una armadura azul principalmente, con algunos detalles dorados y negros. Parecía una mujer de 25 años y media 1.68 mts.

"Pi, _the Averanger_ también esta aquí…" decía una mujer blanca de 1.75. Tenía un largo cabello rosado, amarrado en dos enormes coletas, ojos morados y unos anteojos. Su vestuario, si se le podría decir así, es uno bastante, BASTANTE revelador color rojo, parecido a un traje de baño de dos piezas con mas accesorios. En medidas de cuerpo… bueno, digamos que supera las de Kristal.

"Y yo, Endrance, _the Temptress_ también esta aquí, emperatriz" decía un hombre de apariencia algo afeminada. Tenía un cabello azul largo, amarrado en varias coletas. Usaba un traje/armadura color morado pegado a su cuerpo, pantalones del mismo color, con una capa blanca en su cintura decorada con rosas. Sus ojos eran color morados, media 1.94 mts y tenia la apariencia de un hombre de 22 o 24 años.

"Mis guerreros" decía Polaris "Vayan al castillo de _Céfiro_ y destruyan a todo aquel que se les interponga… Kuhn, Alcore, Korz y Lock iran también con ustedes… además de otra mas…"

"Disculpe, Emperatriz…" decía la mujer llamada Pi "¿Sabe algo del Señor Yata?"

"No se nada de ese hombre…" decía Polaris "Después de luchar con la _N-Warrior_ llamada Kristal, he perdido el contacto con el… quizás haya muerto…"

"Entiendo…" decía ella con un tono triste y a la vez de enfado.

"Si quieres vengarte, hazlo, enfréntate a la que lo mato…"

"¡Si, señora!"

"¡Vayan!"

Los 3 desaparecieron, yendo a cumplir su misión, dejando a Polaris sola. Unos minutos después, una joven de cabello rubio y traje verde apareció en el salón.

"Uh… ¿M-me buscaba?" preguntaba la joven.

"Ah… Atoli… que bueno que llegas…" decía Polaris.

"Ah… disculpe… ¿Para que me quería?" preguntaba la joven mujer.

"Oh, no es mucho… solo para que te relajes… y te dejes llevar…"

Detrás de Polaris, cientos de puntos negros, _AIDAs_, aparecieron, asustando a la joven mujer.

"¿Q-que esta haciendo?" preguntaba Atoli con miedo.

"Haciéndote mas fuerte…" decía Polaris, mientras los puntos negros se lanzaron a gran velocidad contra la mujer de verde.

Un grito de dolor agudo se escucho por todo el castillo.

**Fin del Capitulo 28

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Mientras que Lucy, Marina y Anais buscan sus _Keyblades_, Kristal entrena a Ash para que pueda convertirse en _Super Saiyan_… Espero que lo logre…

**Raphael:** Si no hubieras traído a Lucy para que consiguiera su _Keyblade_, su parte _Sith_ la hubiera dominado… se hubiera vuelto… una _Sith Lord_…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Los Nuevos Poderes.**_

**Ash:** Lo siento…

**Kristal: **¿De que estas hablando?¡Lo lograste!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

_

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **Saludos gente, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... Al fin se revela el porque Lucy tenia problemas para controlarse... y era muy sencillo, era lo unico que ella no tenia que si tenian los demas... ¿Quien le atino?... bueno, no tengo mucho que decir ya que es algo tarde y tengo sueño :S..._

_Imagen e info de Pi: http//dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Pi (le gasp! Raichu la amaria XD)_

_Imagen e info de Endrance: http//dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Endrance_

_Venus Adept JMAG: Primavera es molesta... bueno, a mi no me parece tanto... pero, cambiaria de parecer si estuviera a mi lado las 24 horas al dia :S...// Dejalo ser, X no tiene ni dos semanas de ser humano por completo, hay cosas que le faltan aprender :S XD... // No paso algo igual en las casas de las demas porque, desde mi punto de vista, son mas considerados... y si no, una nave espacial flotando sobre su ciudad hace que uno crea lo que sea ¿no?_

_vo2: hehe, esa linea lo planee bien... iba a decir algo diferente, ya que originalmente la linea de las hormonas iba a ir en ese lugar, pero creo que quedo mejor XD_

_Ashley Sketchit: por ahora es Arceus el de mayor rango... es el pokemon dios o-O XD...// El virus Raichu esta en todas partes... a todos afecta... inclusive al autor del fic... ¡hey!¡Ese soy yo! o-O_

_master911: No dije que fuera malo ser un Raichu ( admitanlo, todos tenemos un mini Raichu dentro de nosotros, es esa parte mala, o diablito, que nos intenta convencer en hacer algo asi... y el que no, no es humano o-O ) ... Quizas X sea asi en un futuro, quizas no... quien sabe... bueno yo XD...// cobra cuotas exorbitantes... ahora en esta epoca uno necesita el dinero mas que nada ¬¬_

_Vivi: Los padres de Lucy y de Anais nunca apareces, ni en la serie ni en el manga, no recuerdo siquiera si se mencionan. Solo los de Marina aparecern en la serie, no recuerdo si en el manga aparescan. La madre de Ash se llama Delia y estoy casi seguro de que tambien se mencionaron el nombre de los padres de Tai y de los demas digidestined en algun momento de la serie... o en paginas de internet :S...// Segun informacion del manga, Anais quiere ser Ingeniera en Sistemas y yo estoy estudiando esa carrera... y si, lleve preparatoria tecnica en sistemas asi que viene siendo algo muy parecido...// Zero mato a Iris en Megaman X4 porque ella se enfado con Zero por matar el a su hermano. Uso el poder de su hermano, Colonel, y ataco a Zero, quien la derroto con dificultad ( No en el juego que se derrota muy facilmente )... // No era la intencion de Luz y ReX que Lucy y X vieran lo que estaban haciendo... ellos solo querian... divertirse, un rato... fue una de esas acciones que causan algo bueno :D...// hasta ahora, X y Zero solo usan sus habilidades con sus armaduras, aun no saben disparar energia. Zero sabe manejar bien su sable y, casi por ende, su Keyblade. X tiene mas problemas... ¡El review mas largo:D_

_Arecanderu: Pues que haces que se te olvida que tienes internet:S ...// intente buscar la estatura de las chicas... por meses, antes de escribir el EP4... no tuve exito :S... // mas o menos, los Xel-Naga y los Novaterrans son parecidos... y fijate que ni lo habia pensado asi, ya que no me base en ellos para crear a los Novaterrans :S... ¡Juega Megaman X4!:O ..._

_Umizu-chan ( es lo unico a lo que me acostumbro... esto y el -kun :S): ya parece que tu solo dejas review justo cuando yo voy a actualizar, niña XD...// ellos son malos, no deben de esperarse... y me sorprende que no hayas hecho comentario de lo que hizo Nicona :S...// aha, otro misterio... ¿Que deben recordar? ... la idea de la vida pasada es interesante... PERO... X era un robot... ¿Como un robot va a tener vida pasada?...// es solo un remedio rapido para las hormonas humanas... X tendra que acostumbrarse a ellas y aceptarlas... ya sea dominarlas o volverse un Raichu )D ... // Ah, asi que Kuu se llamaba Lulu aqui... no sabia :S ... ¿Tu que crees que le harian los hermanos de Lucy a X, aun sabiendo que es el?...// ...Aqui digo LOL XD...// eso de lo que esperabas... si, era algo predecible, por eso lo escribi aqui, en el momento que uno no se esperaba... ¿O te lo esperabas? ¬¬... // bye Eva-chan :P ... invoco un rayo de luz para ver si te conectas :D..._

_Bueno... creo que es todo... oh si, malas noticias gente, este sera el ultimo domingo que actualizare... la razon es simple, aquellos que me tengan en msn sabran como ando escribiendo y mas o menos cuanto me tardo en escribir un cap... esta es la cuestion, actualizo 3 capitulos a la semana, pero en ese lapso de tiempo escribo 1 y medio, 2 si bien me va, eso sin contar el comic y el fic de PCCM ( actualizo en unas horas el fic )... es por eso que me veo en la necesidad de solo actualizar dos veces a la semana... si, lo se, otra vez los acostumbre a 3 caps, pero es mejor mantener el fic constante a tardarme ratos en actualizar... bueno, ahora si creo que es todo... nos vemos el martes..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	30. Cap 29: Los Nuevos Poderes

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Después de despedirse de sus familias, Lucy, Marina y Anais se prepararon para seguir a Alan, X y Zero a _Novaterra_. Abriendo le portón de espejo hacia el mundo avanzado, los 6 llegaron a _Novaterra_, donde Raphael, el líder de los hechiceros y ahora líder de los _N-Warriors_, los recibía.

Raphael descubrió la semilla dorada de Lucy, al igual que las de Marina y Anais, para sorpresa de todos. También descubrió el problema de la _Magic Knight _de fuego, aquel que hace que ella se enfade sin control, el mismo enfado que casi mato a X en el pasado. La parte _Sith_ de los _N-Warriors_ se volvía mas fuerte cuando uno se volvía _Súper_ _N-Warrior_. Si el guerrero no posee una _Keyblade_, la furia de la semilla dorada se libera, causando que el guerrero, con el tiempo, se pase al lado oscuro y comience a hacer maldades. Sabiendo cual era el problema, el hechicero le daría a las 3 guerreras sus respectivas _Keyblades_. X y Zero regresaron a _Replira_ para dar información a su superior de lo que pasaba en _Céfiro_, prometiendo que regresarían en pocos días. Lucy comenzaba a entender lo que sentía por X.

Mientras, en _Céfiro_, Kristal entrenaba a Ash para que pudiera alcanzar la transformación de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, hasta ahora sin éxito. Al mismo tiempo, Polaris comienza de nuevo su ataque. ¿Estarán preparados todos en _Céfiro_ para esto?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo__ 29: Los Nuevos Poderes._**

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Castillo de Cristal, 10:07 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Son Gohan to Piccolo Daimaoh-_(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)_-_

Lo estaba logrando. Kristal veía con gusto a Ash, quien en este momento estaba con el cabello rubio erizado hacia arriba, con sus ojos dorados y el símbolo de la semilla dorada en su frente, el aura dorada ondeaba como llamas a su alrededor.

"¡Vamos Ash, casi lo tienes!" exclamaba Kristal.

"Es…complicado..." decía Ash, claramente haciendo mucho esfuerzo para no perder la transformación.

"Solo un poco mas… solo relájate un poco mas y la transformación será tuya…"

Ash intentaba todo lo posible para relajarse un poco más sin perder la transformación, pero era demasiada presión la que su mente tenía que soportar. No creía que la transformación fuera así de difícil de mantener. Sus fuerzas se acababan, estaba por perder la concentración.

"¡Ya no puedo mas!" exclamo Ash, perdiendo la concentración, colocando sus manos en sus rodillas y respirando con dificultad. "Yo… lo siento…"

"¿Lo sientes?¿De que estas hablando?¡Lo lograste!"

"¿Ah?¿Que?"

"Mira…"

Kristal hizo aparecer un espejo con sus poderes mágicos y se lo dio a Ash. Cuando el entrenador se miro al espejo, pudo ver su rostro, que ahora era blanco, sus cejas eran amarillas, al igual que su cabello que ahora estaba erizado, sus ojos eran dorados y no tenía pupilas, el símbolo de la semilla dorada en su frente.

"¡Wow!¡Lo logre!" exclamaba Ash "Me siento… normal, pero estoy transformado."

"¡Exacto!" exclamaba Kristal. "así debe uno sentirse cuando se transforma por primera vez"

"¿Así te sentiste tu?"

"Algo así…" decía Kristal alegremente "Bueno, ahora que ya puedes transformarte, quizás debas acostumbrarte a tu nueva fuerza."

"¿Acostumbrarme?"

"Sip… pelea conmigo un rato para ver si te acostumbras…" decía Kristal, elevando su aura y volviéndose una _Súper_ _N-Warrior_/_Súper_ _Saiyan_ "Ahora si… luchemos un rato antes de dormir…"

"Uh… Kristal…"

"¿Qué sucede Ash?" preguntaba ella, viendo la confusión en el rostro del joven.

"Tus ojos… son morados…"

"¿Eh?" preguntaba confundida, antes de volver a aparecer el espejo que le presto a ash, mirándose ahora ella misma en el espejo "¡Ah!¡Es cierto!¡Son morados ahora!... extraño, no me siento diferente ni nada…"

"¿Cómo es que tus ojos, que deben ser dorados ahora, son morados como cuando usas tu armadura?"

"No lo se… pero, como te digo, me siento igual… oh bueno…¡Luchemos!"

"ah… ok…"

Y así, los dos jóvenes comenzaron a combatir. En el segundo nivel, todos veían lo que acontecía abajo.

"¡Ya era hora!" exclamaba Caldina "Ya me estaba cansando de esperarlos…"

"Cielos Caldina, cálmate un poco…" decía Ráfaga, ocasionando que la mujer morena lo viera con algo de cansancio.

"Oh vamos, es cierto, ya era hora de que pudiera hacerlo…"

"Pero es muy difícil alcanzar esa transformación, como ellos nos han dicho…"

En otro lado, Blackrose también miraba hacia abajo.

"¡Wow!¿así que eso es lo que llaman _Súper_ _Saiyan_?" preguntaba la mujer guerrera.

"Ah… es _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, Rose…" decía Kite con algo de nerviosismo. La mujer de cabello rosado se volteo y lo miro con algo de enfado.

"¡Hey! Yo quiero decirle _Súper_ _Saiyan_… ¿Algún problema?"

"Eh… n-no, ninguno… hehe…" decía el joven mas nerviosamente, ya que no quería ver nuevamente el lado enfadado de Blackrose.

"Tonto…" decía ella sonriéndole, enseñando su lengua "No lo digo enserio… sabes que no soy así contigo…"

"Ah… ok…"

"Pero…" decía volviendo a ver abajo "Es interesante que ellos puedan cambiar su apariencia sin volverse monstruos o algo así… no pensé que, cuando uno decía que se transformaría, que solo cambiara algo de su apariencia sin dejar de ser humano…"

"Es cierto…" decía Kite "Siempre hemos visto guerreros humanos que, cuando dicen que se van a transformar, se vuelven seres grotescos o monstruosos… esto es diferente, no es una armadura, es algo de ellos mismos…"

"Es cierto…" decía ella viendo hacia abajo, viendo ahora a Kristal como _Súper_ _N-Warrior_/_Súper_ _Saiyan_ "¿Ah?¿Ella también? Pero ya tenia el cabello rubio…"

"Quizás sea diferente… no se sabe con ellos…"

"Ah… ¿Cómo nos veríamos nosotros así?"

"No tengo ni idea…"

"¡Pues piensa!"

"Ah…"

Cerca de ahí, Clef miraba también hacia abajo, viendo la pelea de Kristal y Ash.

"Me alegro que haya podido lograrlo…" decía el joven hechicero.

"Maestro Clef…" decía una mujer rubia entrando al lugar.

"¿Presea?¿Que sucede?"

"Tengo una extraña sensación…" decía la mujer de ojos color miel "Siento… que algo va a pasar…"

"Yo también… hay que prepararnos para todo…"

* * *

_**Galaxia: Nintenverse**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-__N-Warrior's Sky Tower, 7:03 AM- -Pasillos-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)_-_

Solo han pasado unos minutos desde que X y Zero se fueran a _Replira_. Ahora, vemos a las 3 _Magic Knights_ siendo guiados por los 2 _N-Warriors_, el estudiante y el alumno, hacia el salón de las _Keyblades_. Lucy aun seguía confundida acerca de sus sentimientos, pero poco a poco iba descubriéndolo. Tanto Marina como Anais tenían un problema distinto entre ellos. Anais estaba segura de lo que sentía por Paris, así que solo se estaba armando de valor para decírselo cuando regresaran a _Céfiro_. Marina, por otro lado, no estaba segura de lo que sentía por Ascot, si era solo amistad o algo más. La joven _Magic Knight _del agua suspiraba… por 5ta vez en el trayecto de 10 minutos.

'_Vaya…'_ pensaba Marina _'Yo que andaba apurando a Lucy a que le dijera a X que le gustaba, mientras que yo ni se lo que siento… Ascot… ¿Porque me hiciste esto tan difícil?'_

"¿Estas bien, Marina?" preguntaba Lucy a su compañera, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"¿Ah?¡No, nada Lucy!" decía su amiga nerviosamente.

"Oh… bueno…"

La joven de cabello rojo se adelanto un poco, alejándose de su compañera, quien volvió a suspirar.

"¿Pensando en Ascot?"

"¡Ah!" exclamaba la mujer de azul "¡Anais!"

"Perdóname si te asuste…" decía la mujer de gafas.

"Ah… no… me sorprendiste, es todo…"

"Ya veo… piensas en el ¿No?"

"Ah… bueno…" Marina suspiro nuevamente, con un semblante algo triste en su rostro y un sonrojo en sus mejillas "Si… pienso en el…intento… intento entender el como me siento… pero no lo se todavía…"

"No te preocupes, Marina, se que sabrás que hacer… y descubriste lo que Ascot sentía por ti en el momento oportuno…"

"¿A que te refieres?"

"Si lo hubieras sabido antes, quizás tu mente no hubiera estado enfocada mientras peleábamos contra los _Phantom Knights_… fue bueno que lo descubrieras mientras estamos 3 días lejos de _Céfiro_… así tendrás tiempo para pensar…"

"Lo se… pero… no se si en 3 días tenga una respuesta… digo, Ascot es lindo y apuesto…" decía sonrojándose mas "Pero… no se si lo quiera de esa manera…"

"Tranquila… Lucy y yo estaremos aquí para darte nuestro apoyo… el joven Ascot es un buen chico, por eso no te preocupes…"

"Gracias Anais…"

Las 2 chicas se sonrieron, alegres de tenerse como grandes amigas. De no haber tenido la aventura de _Céfiro_ hace dos años, quizás nunca las 3 se hubieran conocido… y si lo hubieran hecho, no estarían tan cercanas como ahora.

_**Música de fondo:**__Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Adelante del grupo, Raphael y Alan caminaban sin decir mucho, hasta que Alan empezó a hablar.

"Tengo una duda, Raphael…" decía el joven.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba el hechicero.

"Es acerca de la transformación en _Súper_ _Saiyan_…"

"¿Qué hay con eso?"

"Veras… cuando me transforme ayer, sin mi armadura, me dijeron que mis ojos ya no eran dorados, sino que ahora eran color azul, como cuando tengo la armadura puesta… ¿Por qué pasa eso…?"

"Ah… así que ya dominaste la transformación… ahora podemos estar mas seguros…"

"¿Uh?"

"Es algo mas para controlar la parte _Sith_ de los _N-Warriors_…" decía Raphael "Cuando los ojos son dorados, indica la furia que se tiene en nuestros corazones… pero, su usas la armadura _Bankai_ mientras estas transformado, los poderes de los _Saints_ y los _Shinigamis_ comienzan a crear una especie de barrera que suprime la agresividad _Sith_, pero exprime todo su poder…"

"Significa… ¿Que ahora puedo usar el poder de los _Sith_s sin ningún peligro?"

"Exactamente… ahora que tienes una barrera que suprime la agresividad de los _Sith_s, puedes usar sus poderes sin problema…"

"¡Genial!¡Ya quiero comenzar a lanzar rayos púrpuras de mis manos!"

"Pero cuidado… aun con la barrera, esa agresividad puede regresar en algún momento de tensión… no te dejes llevar por la furia…"

"Entiendo… gracias Raphael… aunque… quisiera saber, si la parte _Sith_ es tan problemática ¿Por qué la metieron en la mezcla?"

"Aunque los _Jedi_ son poderosos, no conocen todo el poder de _The Force_. Para entenderlo todo, tuvimos que pedirle a los _Sith_s que nos otorgaran su fuerza y conocimientos para así entender sus poderes y los de los _Jedi_s mas claramente…"

"Vaya… se me hace raro que los _Sith_s hayan hecho eso sin ganar nada…"

"Por supuesto que no… claro que querían algo… su plan era el poder volver a algunos de los _N-Warriors_ al _Dark Side_… y lograron hacerlo con varios… hubo una guerra terrible entre _Jedi_s y _N-Warriors_ contra _Sith_s y _N-Warriors_ renegados…"

"Ah… entiendo…"

"Incluso…" decía Raphael "Ese proceso continua… algunos _N-Warriors_ se tornan seres oscuros, abrazando el poder del _Dark Side_… si no hubieras traído a Lucy…"

"Ella se hubiera convertido en una _N-Warrior/Sith Lord_… vaya…" decía Alan "No me imagino a una Lucy malvada… es demasiado linda…"

"Ah… g-gracias…"

_**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)_-_

Alan se volteo de golpe y vio a Lucy detrás de el, con su rostro algo sonrojado.

"¡Ah!" exclamaba el joven "¿D-desde cuando estas aquí atrás?"

"Desde que empezaron a hablar…" decía la joven guerrera con algo de nerviosismo "¿T-tu crees que… soy linda?"

"Eh… claro… ¿Quién no pensaría así…?" decía Alan algo nervioso "En mi mundo, muchos hombres de mi edad, un poco mas grandes o mas chicos que vieron la serie de _Magic Knight Rayearth_, se enamoraron de ti… y es que eres muy linda…"

"G-g-gracias… eres el segundo chico que me dice eso… que recuerdo…"

"¿Segundo?¿Quien fue el primero?"

"Ah… b-bueno… fue X…"

"¿X? Vaya…es interesante… últimamente los veo a los dos muy juntos…"

"¿Ah?¿Te parece?"

"Si… algo… ¿Andan saliendo o algo así?"

"¡Ah!¡N-no!... yo…"

"¡Wa!¡Calma, solo bromeaba!... la verdad yo no los veo como pareja…son algo diferentes…"

"uh… no… no somos tan diferentes como crees…" decía Lucy con algo de melancolía.

"¿Uh?"

"No, nada… no me hagas caso…"

"Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo… quisiera saber que es lo que mis dos héroes de la infancia tienen en común…"

"No se como decirlo… no se como explicarlo… pero… siento que el y yo… estamos conectados de alguna forma…"

Alan se le quedo mirando extrañado a la joven guerrera.

'_¿Soy yo o a Lucy le gusta X?'_ pensaba el joven.

"Hemos llegado…"

Los 4 jóvenes se detuvieron al ver a Raphael frente a una enorme puerta, parecida a la que daba al Salón de las _Keyblades_ en _Spellian Hegcian_, solo que metálica en lugar de madera.

"¿Es aquí?" preguntaba Anais.

"Si… es aquí…" decía Raphael "Entremos…"

Las dos enormes puertas se abrieron al mismo tiempo, abriendo el paso. Cuando entraron al salón, las chicas miraban asombradas.

"¡Woa!¿Que es esto?" preguntaba Marina con sorpresa.

_**Música de fondo:**__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Frente a ellas, había un campo interminable de _Keyblades_ clavadas en el piso de tierra, tantas como la vista alcanzaba a ver. La única excepción era un sendero de tierra que no tenia ninguna _Keyblade_ clavada, sirviendo como camino.

"¿Todas… son _Keyblades_?" preguntaba Anais.

"Exactamente…" decía Raphael "Cada una de estas armas sirvió antes a un _N-Warrior_ del pasado en las antiguas guerras. Cuando el guerrero muere, una _Keyblade_ pasa a otro _N-Warrior_ para que la use por un tiempo. Cuando las guerras terminan, las _Keyblades_ regresan aquí para esperar a su siguiente dueño…"

"¿Y nosotras lo somos?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Así es… ustedes fueron destinadas desde su nacimiento a ser _N-Warriors_… fue una enorme casualidad que se convirtieran en _Magic Knights_… pero es una casualidad que las beneficiara…"

"¿Cómo nos beneficiaria?" preguntaba Anais.

"Porque ustedes serán _N-Warriors_ que manejen _Rune-Gods_, algo que no se había visto antes… Ustedes 3 son una nueva fusión de especies. En ustedes están los poderes de los _Keyblade Masters, Athena Saints, Shinigamis, Jedis, Siths, Dragon Knights, Saiyans_ y _Magic Knights_… ustedes tienen el poder de 8 razas de guerreros diferentes…"

"Todo ese poder… ¿Dentro de nosotras?" Preguntaba Lucy.

"¿Pero es seguro?" preguntaba Marina "¿Es bueno que todo ese poder este dentro de 3 simples chicas?"

"El poder es suyo…" decía Raphael "Lo que quieran hacer con el es su decisión… ustedes decidirán si querrán usarlo para la Justicia o la Maldad…"

"¡Lo usaremos para proteger!" exclamaba Lucy "¡Protegeremos a los que amamos!¡Protegeremos a los que necesitan nuestra ayuda!"

"¡_Céfiro_ ahora necesita de nosotros!" exclamaba Marina "¡Este poder lo usaremos para defenderlo!"

"Lo usaremos para el bien" decía Anais "¡De eso pueden estar seguros!"

"Me alegra escuchar eso…" decía Raphael.

Fue en ese momento en que las joyas de sus armaduras que estaban en el centro de su pecho comenzaron a brillar, emitiendo un resplandor del color que a cada una la identificaba.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaba Anais.

"Es… es un resplandor calido…" decía Marina.

"Cierto… es idéntico a cuando nosotras despertamos a los 3 _Rune-Gods_…" decía Lucy.

"Ese es el poder de sus corazones haciendo contacto con sus _Keyblades_…" decía Raphael "Ambos están resonando, llamándose unos a otros… ahora, _Magic Knights_ de _Céfiro_, _N-Warriors_ del _Nintenverse_… vayan por sus _Keyblades_ y tomen el poder que les corresponde a ustedes…"

Las 3 chicas asintieron con decisión y comenzaron a caminar las 3 juntas por el sendero, siguiendo sus corazonadas, Alan y Raphael quedándose en la entrada, esperando a que ellas regresaran.

_**Música de fondo:**__to The Eternal Land-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)_-_

Mientras las 3 chicas iban por sus llaves, Raphael le dijo algo a Alan.

"Hace unos días…" decía el Hechicero "Recibimos una visita…"

"¿Una visita?¿De quien?" preguntaba Alan.

"De un habitante de _Duelmo_…"

"¿El planeta de Jaden?¿Que quiere el?"

"No fue Jaden…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Alan con confusión. "¿Quién fue entonces?"

"Fue un joven… de cabello alborotado y de tres colores… se llamaba Yugi Motou…"

"¿Yugi?¿Que?"

"Hace unos días llegamos a _Duelmo_ para ofrecerles a los habitantes una alianza y que nos dejaran usar su mundo. Al día siguiente, ese joven llego a la base de operaciones que instalamos…"

"¿Instalaron la base en solo un día? Que rápidos…"

"Con la tecnología de _Novaterra_, se puede construir edificios en solo un día… de hecho, estamos creando otras 3 torres alrededor de esta para formar una Súper base…"

"¡Genial!... y bueno… ¿Qué quería Yugi?"

"Me entrego esto…"

Raphael saco de su bolsillo lo que parecían ser 3 cartas. Alan las vio y se asombro.

"¡Woa!¡Esas son…!" decía Alan.

"Si…" decía Raphael "_The Egyptian God Cards_… los protectores del Egipto antiguo del mundo de Yugi…"

"Los recuerdo… ellos nos ayudaron también en la batalla contra Exus en el _Kingdom Hearts_… siempre me pregunté como es que los invocaron a la batalla…"

"Yo los invoque…" decía Raphael "El Faraón Atem, hace 5,000 años, era también un _N-Warrior_ y podía controlar a los 3 _Egyptian Gods_… luego, el logro hacer que cualquier _N-Warrior_ pueda invocarlos… inclusive villanos…"

"Oh… ¿Y quieres que los use?" preguntaba Alan.

"Si… me dijiste que estos _Epitaph Users_ usaban colosos gigantes llamados _Avatars_… quizás esto te sirva…"

"¡Genial!"

_**Música de fondo:**__Kyoui-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

Alan tomo las 3 cartas de dioses egipcios, viéndolas con detenimiento, sintiendo su poder.

"Así que… por ahora son mías…" decía el joven, viendo como las 3 cartas comenzaban a brillar, cada uno de su color característico. El joven fue encerrado en una burbuja de energía por el poder de las 3 cartas. Dentro de la burbuja, parecía un espacio oscuro muy amplio. "¿Qué es esto?"

"_**Así que… tu eres el nuevo Guardian Chaos…"**_

3 voces se escucharon al mismo tiempo. Las 3 cartas comenzaron a brillar con mayor intensidad. De estas 3 cartas, 3 haces de luz, uno rojo, otro azul y uno dorado, salieron de las cartas, formando 3 enormes figuras en el cielo; un coloso azul con la forma de un demonio, un dragón rojo con forma de serpiente, y un dragón dorado con la forma de un ave gigante. Las 3 bestias miraron hacia abajo, viendo al joven de gorra gris.

"Así que… ustedes son los 3 _Egyptian Gods_… vaya…" decía Alan. "_Obelisk the Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon_ y _Ra the Sun God Dragon…_"

"_**Tu debes ser la nueva reencarnación del Guardian Chaos…"**_ venia una voz telepática, proveniente de Slifer, el dragón rojo.

"_**Nosotros somos los protectores de Egipto, en el mundo conocido por ustedes como Duelmo…" **_venia la voz de Obelisk, el coloso azul.

"_**Para proteger ese mundo, te ofrecemos a ti nuestros poderes… "**_ Venia la voz de Ra, el dragón dorado.

"Si… lo haré…"

"_**¡Que así sea!"**_

_**Música de fondo:**__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)_-_

En el exterior, luego de algunos minutos, la esfera de energía en la que estaba Alan estallo, liberando al joven, con las 3 cartas aun en mano.

"¿Y bien?" preguntaba Raphael.

"Si… me dijeron que podía usarlos para la batalla…" decía Alan "Aunque me pusieron algunas restricciones… como no usarlos amenos que 1- Me enfrente a un enemigo que no pueda vencer, 2- Me enfrente a un enemigo que sea del tamaño de un rascacielos y 3- Me enfrente a un enemigo que no pueda vencer Y sea del tamaño de un rascacielos…"

"Oh…"

"Oh bueno… los _Avatars_ son del tamaño de un rascacielos… así que los usare en la batalla contra los _Epitaph Users_..."

"Muy bien… cuídalos…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__Uutai Ruins-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)_-_

Mientras, dentro del salón de las _Keyblades_, las 3 chicas habían caminado ya unos Kilómetros dentro del salón, tanto que ya no podían ver el extremo donde estaba la puerta.

"Vaya… dicen que es un salón… pero parece un mundo entero…" decía Anais.

"De no ser por el techo, diría que estamos en un lugar al aire libre…" decía Marina, sumamente cansada de tanto caminar "¿Cómo es posible que haya una construcción de semejante tamaño sin tener ningún pilar en el centro?"

"La gente de este mundo esta mucho mas avanzada que el nuestro, Marina… quizás ellos ya hayan descubierto como…"

"Si, lo se…"

"Oigan… ¿Lo pueden sentir?" preguntaba Lucy "Esta cerca…"

"Es cierto, puedo sentirlo…" decía Anais señalando en una dirección, adentrándose en la selva de _Keyblades_. "Viene en esa dirección…"

"¿No me digan que tenemos que entrar ahí?" preguntaba Marina "¿Y si nos perdemos?¡Estamos en medio de la nada, rodeadas de llaves gigantes!"

"uh… si, son llaves gigantes…" decía Anais, diciendo lo obvio.

"¿Por qué siempre dices lo obvio, Anais?"

"No se… es algo de mi misma…"

"¡Vamos chicas!¡Entremos!" exclamaba Lucy, entrando en la selva de llaves, saliendo del camino.

"¡Espéranos Lucy!" exclamaban ambas chicas, siguiendo a la joven de cabello rojo.

Unos 20 o 30 minutos después, las chicas aun continuaban caminando, mostrando las 3 ya mucho cansancio.

"Me recuerda a cuando llegamos a _Céfiro_ la primera vez… ¿Lo recuerdan chicas?" preguntaba Lucy, la que parecía menos cansada… de hecho, no lo parecía.

"Es cierto… recuerdo que la primera vez caminamos mucho…" decía Anais.

"Si… recuerdo las LARGAS caminatas que hacíamos…" se quejaba Marina, con el animo por los suelos "Siempre lo diré… no estoy hecha para caminatas largas…"

"¡Miren!" exclamaba Lucy, señalando hacia el frente.

Las 3 chicas comenzaron a correr en dirección a donde señalaba Lucy. Se detuvieron cuando las tuvieron de frente. En medio del mar de _Keyblades_, había 3 de ellas que estaban brillando, al ritmo de un pulso. Las 3 llaves estaban casi juntas, tanto que casi se tocaban.

_**Música de fondo:**__Main Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

"Ok… ¿Cuál es la posibilidad de que nuestras armas legendarias de esta galaxia estén juntas?" preguntaba Marina.

"Son muy pocas…" decía Anais "Es muy extraño…"

"No es extraño." decía Lucy con felicidad "Eso indica que estábamos destinadas a ser amigas… de una forma o de otra… si no hubiéramos ido a _Céfiro_, de todos modos nos encontraríamos cuando sacáramos estas llaves del suelo…"

"Tiene sentido…" decía Marina "A veces el destino tiene una forma rara de hacer las cosas…"

"Me alegra saber que estábamos destinadas a ser buenas amigas no importando lo que pasara…" decía Anais.

"Bueno chicas…" decía Lucy "Saquemos estas llaves del suelo… juntas…"

"Si"

Las 3 chicas se colocaron cada una frente a su respectiva _Keyblade_, ya que eran de sus mismos colores; una roja para Lucy, una azul para Marina y una verde para Anais. Lo primero que notaron fue que el diseño de estas _Keyblades_ era muy parecido al de sus espadas de _Magic Knights_, tanto que, de no ser por los dientes al final de la hoja de cada llave, además de las placas de metal que unían la guarda con el final del mango, podrían jurar que son sus espadas, claro, un poco mas cortas.

"Muy bien…" decía Lucy "Vamos…"

Al mismo tiempo, las 3 chicas tomaron del mango sus _Keyblades_ y las sacaron del suelo. Al hacerlo, estas comenzaron a brillar, emitiendo un extraño sonido. Inmediatamente, todas las demás _Keyblades_ cercanas a ellas comenzaron a brillar y a emitir ese ruido extraño.

"¿Qué pasa aquí?" preguntaba Marina con algo de temor.

"Ese sonido…" decía Anais "Parece como si estuvieran resonando…"

"Las otras _Keyblades_…" decía Lucy "Saben que ya las tomamos… y resuenan… "

"Parece como si estuviera alegres…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" preguntaba Marina.

"Es una corazonada…"

Las 3 chicas alzaron las Keyblades para verlas mejor, leyendo el nombre de sus llaves; _Radiant Flames, Tempest Waters _y_ Calm Winds_… el nombre de sus nuevas armas que las representaban como _N-Warriors_, protectoras del _Nintenverse_. Al mismo tiempo, sus propias espadas aparecieron de las gemas de sus armaduras, las chicas sujetándolas con su otra mano libre. La espada y la _Keyblad_e de Lucy comenzaron a brillar y pronto la espada dañada fue reparada por completo.

"Nuestras nuevas armas…" decía Marina.

"Con esto protegeremos _Céfiro_…" decía Lucy.

"Bien… regresemos ahora…" decía Anais.

"Mas caminata… ow…" decía Marina, nuevamente mostrando cansancio.

Las 3 comenzaron a caminar de regreso hasta encontrar el camino que los llevaría hasta la puerta principal. Luego de unos minutos… bueno, unas 2 horas, las chicas lograron ver la puerta que las llevaría a la salida. Unos minutos después, ellas ya estaban en la salida del salón, siendo Raphael el único que las esperaba.

"¿Oh?¿Donde esta Alan?" preguntaba Lucy.

"El se fue a ver algo…" decía Raphael "Ahora, debemos continuar… síganme…"

"Ok…"

Y así, las 3 chicas siguieron a Raphael.

* * *

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Castillo de Cristal, 7:12 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)_-_

Kristal ya se había despertado y duchado esa mañana. Ahora, la joven hechicera se dirigía hacia la sala de entrenamiento para practicar nuevamente con Ash y su transformación, como Alan le había dicho.

"Vaya… ayer si que fue intenso…" se decía la joven para si misma, sonriendo.

Ayer, después de que Ash lograra transformarse, ellos entrenaron hasta casi las 3 de la mañana, perdiendo noción del tiempo en la pelea. De no ser por el hechizo de protección que Clef puso alrededor del salón de entrenamientos, digamos que ahora no tendrían salón para entrenar. El entrenamiento solo termino cuando ellos… bueno…

Y hablando de Ash, el joven apenas salía de su habitación cuando Kristal pasaba cerca. La hechicera lo vio salir y lo saludo.

"¡Hey Ash!¿Listo para otra sesión de practica?" preguntaba la hechicera con felicidad. El joven entrenado escucho su vos y volteo a verla, solo para sonrojarse un poco.

"Ah, Kristal… s-si, eso creo…" decía Ash con algo de nerviosismo. Kristal lo noto fácilmente.

"¿Qué te pasa Ash?¿Porque tan nervioso?" preguntaba ella, colocando sus manos en su cintura "¿No me digas que aun estas nervioso por lo de ayer…?"

"Ah… bueno…"

"Vamos, bien sabes que no fue tu culpa… fue un accidente…"

"¿No estas enfadada?"

"Claro que no… estoy acostumbrada a mas pervertidos… lo tuyo fue un accidente… y lo digo porque no los apretaste como cualquier otro hubiera hecho en la misma situación…"

"ah…"

Si, ocurrió lo que piensan. Durante el entrenamiento, Ash se lanzo contra Kristal para envestirla… el problema es que no calculo bien con la fuerza con la que la quería embestir, por lo cual la embistió con demasiada fuerza, empujándolos a ambos hacia una de las paredes, que quedo hecha pedazos cuando sintió el impacto de ambos.

Ash se empezaba a despertar luego de la embestía e intento incorporarse. Eso fue antes de que, cuando apenas se iba a levantar, su mano se apoyo sobre algo suave y calido. Al mismo tiempo, se dio cuenta de que su rostro también sentía algo calido y suave. En lugar de tratar con sus manos para ver que era, Ash se levanto para tener mejor vista. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que era el amplio pecho de Kristal lo que tocaba, con la misma Kristal viéndolo con seriedad.

"Ya te dije, no importa…" decía Kristal, tratando de convencer a Ash de que no paso nada "Otros me han hecho cosas peores a propósito…"

"¿Cómo Steve?" preguntaba el entrenador.

"En especial Steve… el me tocaba de formas que no quería que nadie me tocara… bueno… excepto Alan-Kun ahora…" decía ella, sonrojándose un poco, pero luego recordando a quien le estaba diciendo eso. "¡Ah! B-bueno, no importa… ya podrás hacerlo en el futuro sin restricciones…"

"Eh…Si…" decía Ash con nerviosismo "Bueno… continuemos con el entrenamiento…"

"Claro… pero te lo advierto, si vuelve a pasar, lo tomare como intencional, no como un accidente… y ya sabes que significa…" decía ella, tronando sus nudillos.

"hehe, claro…"

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar hacia el salón de entrenamiento, para continuar con su entrenamiento. Ash aun estaba nervioso ante Kristal.

* * *

_**Galaxia: Nintenverse**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira- _

_-Hunter Base, 7:15 AM- -Pasillos-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Gott Statue-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)_-_

"¡Espera Zero!¿Estas seguro?"

"Si… lo estoy…"

A unas horas después de que llegaran y dieran su reporte a Signas, ambos _Hunters_ se encontraban ahora en el nivel mas bajo de la _Hunter_ _Base_, donde los virus mas mortales de ese mundo estaban almacenados. El guerrero de rojo caminaba con decisión, mientras que el de azul no tenía el mismo ánimo que su compañero.

"Sigo pensando que es una mala idea…" decía X, tratando de convencer a su amigo.

"Quizás lo sea…" decía Zero "Pero necesito mas poder para poder hacerle frente a esta amenaza…"

"¿Y debes usar_ eso_ para lograrlo?"

"Es lo único que se me ocurre…"

Los dos se colocaron frente a una enorme puerta, con una cerradura electrónica. Luego de colocar algunos números en el teclado, pasar la prueba de retina, composición de cuerpo y energía que emitía, Zero logro abrir la puerta.

La _Hunter_ _Base_ tenia en sus bases de datos la información de cada _Reploid_ en su memoria y así es como se puede acceder a cualquier cuarto secreto o especial. ¿Cómo es que X y Zero pueden abrirlos si ya no son los mismos de antes? Bueno, después de volverse humanos, Signas actualizo la base de datos con las nuevas características de X y Zero, para que pudieran abrir las puertas de la Base... como lo esta haciendo ahora.

La puerta se abrió, dejando ver un pequeño cuarto, en el final de este, en el otro extremo, había una pequeña puerta. Zero se acerco a esta puerta y, luego de colocar los códigos, la abrió, dejando ver un pequeño contenedor cilíndrico transparente, uno que tenía una cosa extraña. Una esfera morada estaba en el centro del contenedor. Zero tomo este contenedor y la esfera rápidamente intento asimilarse en el, siendo detenido por el cristal del contenedor. Zero lo miro por un momento, sabiendo lo que era.

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" preguntaba X nuevamente.

"No…" decía Zero "Pero… necesito esto nuevamente…"

Zero miraba el misterioso objeto negro dentro del contenedor, que parecía reaccionar con el mismo.

"Necesito… necesito de nuevo el _Zero Virus_… necesito el poder… de _Black Zero…_"

**Fin del Capitulo 29

* * *

**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Bien, ahora que Ash logro convertirse en _Super Saiyan_, estoy mas tranquilo… pero aun así, el peligro se acerca a ellos... tengan cuidado…

**Kristal:** Ahí vienen… se están acercando…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Deseos del Corazón, Un Golpe de Suerte.**_

**Raichu:** Si, intentare recolectar mas información.

**Ascot:** Uh…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

_

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice: **¿Bueno, que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado y que este capitulo les haya resuelto algunas dudas mas acerca de los N-Warriors y el problema de Lucy. Como podran notar, el titulo le queda a este capitulo, ya que Ash consiguio transformarse en Super N-Warrior, las Magic Knights consiguieron sus Keyblades y Zero recupero el poder de Black Zero, que aqui, para el bien del fic, puse que era producto del Zero Virus. Se que no es asi exactamente pero asi lo manejare :S ... actualizada el archivo de personajes con las Keyblades de las 3 chicas, asi como el sprite de Kite... como no se como es el cabello de Kite sin su sombrero, le intente hacer uno mas o menos para que quedara igual :S... luego actualizo la pagina de las Keyblades..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Ya se, se lo tomaron muy bien, a excepcion de la familia de Lucy, que si, son los hermanos sobreprotectores... no se como es que ellos harian pagar a X si algo le pasara a su hermana, pero seria gracioso ver el intento... // Debido a la turbulencia que se genera dentro del porton de espejo, es muy dificil el poder acostumbrarse y poder caer bien. Digo, es un portal que conecta mundos a distancias interestelares, me es algo normal que tenga algo de turbulencia, aunque no sea como el que la conocemos de los aviones :S... _

_Umizu-chan: O.O contestaste temprano niña... crei que era el fin del mundo XD... // ves? sus poderes de Magic Knight no eran el problema, sino que no tenia el elemento de un N-Warrior, la Keyblade. por eso fue todo el problema... ¿Alguien se imagina a una Sith Lord Lucy, riendo maniacamente usando el Dark Side of the Force?... yo si :/ ... yo concuerdo contigo con lo de Pi y lo raro que es que alguien asi use lentes, pero es el diseño del personaje... y me encanta XD... les dije que el virus Raichu se me anda pegando ¬¬... tambien concuerdo con la locura de los hermanos de Lucy :S ... // el Yata por ahi anda, quien sabe que haciendo :S... lo sabran luego XD... // usa un insecticida para hadas azules molestas... como Primavera y Navi (Zelda OoT)...// bye eva-chan :P_

_Ashley Sketchit: En la serie de hack original, no, Kite no tenia un Avatar. Aqui, en mi fic, lo tuvo... modificaciones mias :D ... // Fue la unica forma que se me ocurrio que Polaris pudiera tener el control de Atoli... y encaja algo en la serie de hack G.U. , aunque fue diferente persona la que la infecto :S ...// Cambie la clasificacion no por contenido explicito ( Alguien me reto a escribir un Lemon... lo ando pensando... y aunque lo escriba, no creo que lo publique :S ), lo cambie mas que nada para no meterme en problemas con Fanfiction, ademas de que mi fic si da algunas referencias EVUL ( asi le decimos mi primo y yo a escenas ecchi, a veces tirandole al hentai ), como la perversion de Raichu, la reconciliacion de Kristal y Alan, los accidentes que le ocurren a las mujeres, lo de Luz y ReX, etc...// mencionaste que estudias en monterrey... ¿Iras a la conve?¿Y donde estudias? esta ultima si quieres respondemelea en un Mensaje privado..._

_Arecanderu: yo digo que si haria que uno crea lo que sea... despues de todo, con tecnologia se puede hacer casi todo, incluso simular magia, aunque no estamos en el nivel tecnologico para hacerlo :S ... y si, creo que existen los aliens :O ... y que nos ven como niños idiotas :S ... quizas algunos lean esto ¬¬ ... // AIDA no es malo... solo es un programa incomprendido... y curioso... y capas de volver a un humano en una maquina asesina por su curiosidad o-O...¿Eso no era malo?... // Si, los Siths son malos ¬¬, chidos, pero malos... // ya somos dos los que creemos en algo supremo :S_

_Ghost iv: Si, Raichu se enamoraria de Pi a primera vista... que use tan poca ropa no ayudaria mucho... // yo no digo que ser pervertido sea malo, solo que es malo que no lo controles... se pervertido cuando sea el momento y no lo seas cuando no XD_

_vo2: mas o menos, las Keyblades son como reguladores, como tu dices... y si, se supone que Alan, y ahora tambien Kristal, tienen menos posibilidades de volverse villanos ahora que ya usaron sus armaduras por mucho tiempo..._

_Bueno, creo que es todo... para la gente de monterrey NL, la convencion sera este fin de semana, viernes 7, sabado 8 y domingo 9. Yo ire el sabado y el domingo a la conve, de 11 am a 7 pm. No se que llevare a la convencion, si hace calor me llevare una playera gris ( diferente diseño en cada dia, pero sera gris ), y si hace frio, me llevare una sudadera azul. En cualquier caso, usare un pantalon azul oscuro. Tambien me llevare una gorra azul oscura con celeste al frente y, si hace frio, unos guantes negros sin dedos. Me llevare una mochila azul de "Wilson" con varios "Pins" de la Dark Magician Girl en una de las correas del frente, la izquierda. Si me ven y quieren hablar conmigo, haganlo con toda confianza. Normalmente estare solo, pero a lo mejor ando hablando con compañeros que me encuentre ahi, si me ven hablando con alguien y quieren hablarme, no duden en hablarme. A lo mejor unos amigos ponen un puesto de venta de cartas de Yugioh y Magic, asi que me quedare con ellos un rato para descanzar. Mido 1.75 de estatura, soy algo moreno y no soy muy delgado, aunque tampoco muy lleno... soy termino medio XD. _

_Bueno, creo que es todo, nos vemos el Viernes... sobres XD_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	31. Cap 30: Deseos del Corazón

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

En _Céfiro_, Kristal estaba entrenando a Ash para que alcanzara el nivel de _Súper N-Warrior_, esta vez logrando su cometido, viendo al joven de cabello negro ahora con cabello rubio. Ambos entonces comenzaron a practicar, haciendo que Ash se acostumbrase a sus nuevos poderes.

Mientras, en _Novaterra_, las 3 _Magic Knights_ han conseguido sus _Keyblades_, que se fusionaron con sus respectivas espadas, haciéndolas mas fuertes. Alan por su parte, recibía las 3 _Egyptian God Cards_ de parte de Raphael para invocarlas en la batalla contra los _Avatars _de los _Epitaph Users_.

En _Replira_, Zero recuperaba un viejo poder suyo, el _Zero Virus_, y así poder tener los sorprendentes poderes de _Black Zero_.

¿Serán estos nuevos poderes suficientes para que los _N-Warriors_ y las _Magic Knights_ puedan vencer a los _Phantom Knights_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo__ 30: Deseos del Corazón, Un Golpe de Suerte._**

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Castillo de Cristal, 10:36 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Son Gohan to Piccolo Daimaoh-_(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)_-_

El entrenamiento de Kristal y Ash continuaba. Ambos, en forma _Súper_, se encontraban en el centro de la sala de entrenamiento atacándose unos a otros, moviéndose a gran velocidad por el salón. Los golpes iban y venían con mucha velocidad y fuerza, suficiente para hacer grietas profundas en el piso si se golpeara directamente. Sin embargo, a pesar de recibir los poderosos golpes, ninguno de ellos se arqueaba de dolor, solo continuaban la lucha.

"Wow… pelean muy rápido… ni logro verlos…"

En el segundo piso, viéndolos desde el barandal, estaba otro grupo de héroes, observando la pelea. Dawn, Latias, Raichu, Blackrose, Kite y Ascot eran los que veían la pelea que ocurría abajo. Fue Blackrose la que menciono que no podía ver los rápidos golpes de ambos jóvenes _Súper N-Warriors_/ _Súper Saiyan_s, y era cierto, a simple vista no se veían.

"No… no puedo verlos…" decía de nuevo la joven de piel oscura, esforzándose lo mas que podía para ver si podía distinguir algo, sin éxito. Suspirando, la joven mujer volteo a ver a su compañero de ropas naranjas. "¿Puedes ver algo?"

"No mucho…" decía Kite sin quitar la vista del salón. Sus ojos se movían muy rápido, intentando seguirlos con la mirada, algo que era muy difícil. "Sus movimientos son muy rápidos… solo puedo distinguir sus siluetas, no mas…"

"Oh… ya veo…"

'_Si tan solo tuviera mi Avatar ahora…'_ pensaba Kite _'Si lo tuviera, tendría lo necesario para verlos a esa velocidad…'_

Cerca de ellos, los jóvenes del miraban también lo ocurrido en el salón.

"Vaya… no puedo verlos…" decía Raichu, intentando ver algo.

"Yo apenas puedo ver algo…" decía Dawn, esforzando su vista "Puedo ver las sombras de ellos, pero nada detallado… no cabe duda que la velocidad de un _Súper_… _N-Warrior_ es increíble… aunque aun no me gusta el cabello de Kristal como _Súper N-Warrior_… es extraño que una mujer tenga el cabello erizado así…"

"Y no es mucho…" decía Latias "Al menos no es como el de los chicos…"

"Bueno, yo me rindo…" decía Raichu "No puedo verlos moverse a gran velocidad…"

"Me sorprende que quisieras verlos entrenándolos…" decía Dawn algo sorprendida.

"En realidad quería ver los pechos de Kristal… como son algo grandes, copa D si mi visión y cálculos no me fallan, no me sorprendería si se movieran mucho cuando se mueve rápido…" decía el ratón eléctrico con mucha naturalidad.

"Pervertido…" decía la joven de cabello azul con claro enfado.

"Y a mucha honra…" decía Raichu orgulloso "Ahora… mejor veré algo de igual valor…"

Las dos chicas, recargadas en el barandal, no entendieron la indirecta del roedor eléctrico, así que no le hicieron caso. Eso cambio cuando las dos sintieron un escalofrió y miraron a su costado. El punto era este; Latias y Dawn estaban apoyadas en el barandal, mientras que Raichu estaba en medio de las dos, un poco atrás de ellas. Debido a su baja estatura, el roedor eléctrico solo necesitaba agacharse un poco para ver debajo de las faldas de ambas chicas y ver su ropa interior. Era obvio que, cuando Dawn se dio cuenta de eso, actuó de la forma esperada.

"¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO RATON PERVERTIDO?!"

Explotando como un volcán, Dawn descargo su furia en el pequeño roedor, pateándolo como si fuera una pelota de soccer. La fuerza fue tanta que, si Raichu hubiera sido una pelota de soccer, este quedaría hecho pedazos. El roedor salio volando a gran velocidad hacia una pared.

El joven hechicero Ascot estaba pensando en algunas cosas, en especial lo que el le había dicho a Marina hace ya un día, cuando su concentración fue interrumpida por un _ORI_, _Objeto Raichu Identificado_, que venia hacia el directamente. El joven y alto (Y para algunas chicas apuesto) _Cefirian_ miro con sorpresa a Raichu que venia hacia el, logrando hacerse a un lado a ultimo segundo, evitando el golpe posiblemente mortal. Eso no salvo a Raichu de estamparse contra la pared con fuerza, quedándose incrustado en el resistente mineral de la pared. Ascot se acerco para comprobar si Raichu aun estaba vivo.

"Ah… ¿Estas bien?" preguntaba el joven con nerviosismo.

"eh…z-zi… egtoi ben…" decía Raichu, saliéndose de la pared. Al hacerlo, cayó al suelo boca arriba. "ha… no importa… logre verlos…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Ascot con confusión.

"La ropa interior de Dawn y Latias… Dawn usa una ropa interior blanca con imágenes de Piplup… y extrañamente Latias usa ropa interior rosa con caras de Ash… oh cielos…"

"¡Ah!" exclamaba Ascot "¿Q-quieres decir que viste…?"

"¿Su ropa interior? Claro que si…" decía Raichu con naturalidad. "De hecho, he visto la ropa interior de todas las chicas de aquí… solo me falta las de Presea y Blackrose…"

"¡Ah!¿V-viste l-as de M-marina?" decía Ascot con mas nerviosismo, su rostro tornándose rojo.

"¿Uh? Claro que si… usa de color celeste… y un estilo algo provocativo… cielos, que chica tan sexy…"

Y ahí fue cuando Ascot se desmayo… culpen a la imagen mental de Marina en ropa interior que se le vino a la mente, cortesía del _Pokemon_ eléctrico…

"Ah… ¿Fue por algo que dije?" preguntaba Raichu con confusión "Oh bueno… a seguir recolectando información…"

* * *

_**Galaxia: Nintenverse**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-__N-Warrior's Sky Tower, 8:10 PM-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Canard- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)_-_

"¡Achoo!"

"Salud Marina…" decía Anais "Ojala no te resfríes…"

"No te preocupes Anais, no es nada…" decía Marina "A lo mejor alguien anda hablando de mi… brrrr… no se porque de repente me siento sucia…"

"Alguien debe estar hablando pervertidamente de ti…" decía Anais sonriendo.

"Debe ser ese ratón pervertido" decía la joven de cabello azul, cerrando los ojos con enfado en su rostro, levantando su brazo y agitándolo frente a ella, una vena aparecía en su frente "Me di cuenta cuando ese ratón observo mi ropa interior… y luego aparte se quiso restregar contra mi busto… se merecía la tunda que le di…"

"Oh cielos… ¿A ti también?" preguntaba Anais, llevándose una mano a su mejilla. Marina la miro confundida.

"¿Ah?¿A ti también?"

"Si… también me hizo lo mismo… miro debajo de mi falda y luego se lanzo a mi pecho… lo bueno es que no llego, ya que Paris lo detuvo en seco… digamos que lo que sigue no fue lindo…"

"Ese ratón es una mala influencia…" decía Marina con algo de enfado.

"¿Pero de que están hablando?" preguntaba Lucy, entrando a la conversación "Pero si el es bien lindo…"

"¿Lindo?¿Ese ratón pervertido?" preguntaba Marina con sarcasmo "Cielos, nunca había visto a una persona tan pervertida como el en mi vida…"

"En realidad, es un ratón, Marina…" decía Anais.

"Gracias por hacerme ver lo obvio otra vez…" decía Marina con algo de sarcasmo.

"Pero es que es bien lindo…" decía de nuevo Lucy "Es muy abrazable… la otra vez me lo encontré en un pasillo, con los ojos tristes de perrito a medio morir… le hable y me dijo que recordaba algo malo de su pasado, así que, para tranquilizarlo, lo abrasé con fuerza… el pobre lloraba tanto, que sollozaba mucho en mi pecho… movía su rostro de un lado a otro para tranquilizarse… y así estuvimos por una hora…"

Las dos chicas miraban con algo de sorpresa lo que acababa de decir Lucy, quien tenia una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. La joven de cabello rojo no se dio cuenta de las intenciones de Raichu, quien no sollozo en ella, más bien sentía el pecho de la pelirroja, una de las tantas victimas de las perversiones del _Pokemon_ eléctrico. Marina se volteo a ver a Anais y le dijo algo en voz baja.

"Estoy convencida…" decía ella "Lucy es demasiado inocente para su propio bien…"

Anais asintió ante este comentario…

Luego de unos minutos, las 3 jóvenes seguían a Raphael por un pasillo algo largo, de unos 100 metros, uno que parecía más un puente muy largo que unía dos edificios, lo que se le hizo extraño a Anais.

"Extraño…" decía la joven de ojos verdes "¿No nos había comentado que este lugar era solo una torre?"

"Eso era cierto…" decía Raphael "…hace unas 3 horas…"

"¿Ah? No entiendo…" preguntaba Lucy.

"Hemos construido 3 torres mas de casi dos Kilómetros en las ultimas 5 horas…"

"¡¿Qué?!¡¿Cómo es posible?!" exclamaba Marina con sorpresa.

"No debes sorprenderte… la tecnología de _Novaterra_ es muy superior a la tuya… es normal que podamos construir edificios a una gran velocidad…"

"¿Y como lo hacen?" preguntaba Anais con sorpresa.

"Usamos los mismos Nanobots… los programamos para que descompongan ciertos materiales y los conviertan en estructuras sólidas… así, las estructuras de los edificios son una sola pieza, en lugar de muchas piezas soldadas como en su mundo, haciéndolas mas resistentes…"

"Vaya… es sorprendente lo que pueden hacer aquí…"

"Y eso que no has visto el exterior…"

Era cierto. Las 3 chicas, desde que llegaron, no han hecho más que estar dentro de la enorme torre base de los _N-Warriors_, sin posibilidad de ver el exterior. Unos metros después, los 4 pudieron ver a Alan recargado en una ventana abierta en el pasillo, dejando ver el exterior.

"Miren, ya lo encontramos…" decía Raphael.

"¡Hey, Alan!" exclamaba Lucy alegremente, llamando la atención del muchacho.

"Hey chicas" decía Alan al verlas acercarse "Me imagino que ya lograron obtener sus _Keyblades_ ¿Oh no?"

"Si, claro" decía con alegría la pelirroja.

"Bah ¿Porque no nos esperaste?" preguntaba Marina con enfado.

"Hehe, lo siento… estaba haciendo algo…" decía Alan con nerviosismo.

"¡Oh!¡Cielos!"

Lucy y Marina voltearon a ver a Anais, la que había exclamado en sorpresa.

"¿Qué te pasa, Anais?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Miren la ciudad…"

_**Música de fondo:**__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Las dos chicas se acercaron a la ventana, colocando sus manos en el barandal que evitaba que se cayeran. Frente a ellas, edificios, enormes edificios de cientos de metros de alto era lo único que se veía en el horizonte, edificios cientos de metros mas altos que los edificios de su mundo, de todos tamaños, formas y estilos, a veces combinando estilos de dos civilizaciones distintas.

"Wow… increíble…" decía Lucy asombrada.

"A-a-ah… es demasiado abrumador…" decía Marina "¿C-cuantas p-personas v-viven aquí?"

"Trillones…" decía Raphael "Miles de trillones de personas viven aquí… todo este mundo, creo que el doble que el suyo, esta cubierto por edificios… todo el planeta ha sido convertido en ciudad… menos los mares… aunque el fondo del mar también esta tapizada por ciudades submarinas…"

"Una _ecumenópolis…_" decía Anais.

"¿Una que?" preguntaba Marina con confusión…

"_Ecumenopolis_… un planeta que ha sido convertido en una enorme ciudad… todos los ecosistemas han sido destruidos, pero el planeta se mantiene habitable…"

"No fueron destruidos…" decía Alan "Fueron enviados a otro mundo llamado _Eco_, a las afueras de este sistema solar…"

"¿Ah?¿Pueden cambiar la forma de un planeta?" preguntaba Marina.

"De hecho… _Novaterra_ CREA planetas… y los hace habitables para los humanos…"

"Creo que debo sentarme…"

"Esta civilización es mas avanzada que la de _Autozam_…" decía Anais.

"Eso es cierto…" decía Alan "Saben, cuando esto de los _Phantom Knights_ termine, podremos ayudarlos a reconstruir los mundos de la Galaxia _Dream_… aunque se parecerán mucho a su mundo en cuanto a recursos…"

"Que amables son…" decía Lucy "Es cierto… la gente de _Autozam, Cizeta_ y _Farhen_ ahora son refugiados en el castillo… deben ansiar volver a sentir algo que llamen hogar…"

"Lo entiendo…" decía Raphael "Alan me lo había comentado y claro que ayudaremos… bueno, regresemos a la base… Alan les enseñara algo…"

"¿Ah?¿Que nos enseñara?" preguntaba Anais.

"Les mostrare…" decía Alan "Como sentir una presencia… como sentir el aura de otra persona…"

"¿Algo así como ustedes?"

"¡Genial!" exclamaba Marina "¡Así no nos tomaran desprevenidas!"

"Pero será algo complicado…" decía Alan "Esto no es tan fácil como cuando Guru Clef les despertó la magia que tenían en su interior… aquí deberán trabajar duro… aunque creo que lo lograran en algo de tiempo… Vamos, les mostrare la habitación del Tiempo…"

"Eh… creo que no será posible eso…" decía Raphael.

"¿Ah?¿Porque?"

"En los últimos días, ha habido una extraña energía afectando la dimensión de la habitación del tiempo… quizás sea producida por un universo paralelo cercano que esta en su final, emitiendo grandes cantidades de energía mientras colapsa…"

"¿En una dimensión diferente?" preguntaba Alan.

"¡Esperen un momento!" exclamaba Marina "¿Nos quieren decir que pasa?"

"Veamos…" decía Alan "Los iba a llevar a una habitación en blanco, una que abría una puerta a otra dimensión vacía… pero parece que no es posible…"

"No entiendo…" decía Lucy con sus orejas de gato saliéndole de la cabeza.

"Ok, lo explicare de otra manera… imaginen que un universo o dimensión es una canica… ahora, metan muchas canicas de diferentes tamaños en un bote… mas o menos así esta compuesto el multiverso, o así creemos que esta compuesto… aquellos espacios que quedan entre cada canica lo llamamos _White Space_, que es una micro-dimensión donde se conectan las demás dimensiones… las quería llevar a una micro-dimensión de esas, donde el tiempo transcurre mucho mas rápido que aquí, siendo que en un día de aquí, pasan 2 meses en la micro-dimensión…"

"Vaya… ¿Y no podemos usarla?" preguntaba Anais.

"No, no pueden…" decía Raphael "Es inseguro usar el _White Space_ en estos momentos… según creemos, una dimensión cercana acaba de colapsar rápidamente, enviando energías que afectan las demás dimensiones cercanas… esta dimensión esta rodeada por una fuerza protectora, creada por los mismos _Guardianes_ de todas las Galaxias del Universo, por eso no nos afecta… pero si afecta a la Micro-dimensión, abriendo portales por todo el _White Space_, dejando pasar monstruos o seres de otras dimensiones, algo que no es posible normalmente, a menos que un ser de esta dimensión lo invite al espacio en blanco…"

"Oh… no entendí…" decía Lucy aun con su cara de inocencia.

"Ni yo… es demasiado tecno blablabla para entenderle…" decía Marina.

"Yo si le entendí…" decía Anais "Entonces es peligroso entrar por los monstruos de otras dimensiones…"

"Exactamente…" decía Raphael "En estos momentos, la puerta esta protegida por un poderoso escudo protector que impide que otro seres pasen la puerta…"

"¿Y si alguien la llegase a romper?" pregunta Alan.

"Si eso pasa, la puerta tiene un mecanismo que la haría colapsar de inmediato… haciendo que se quedara del otro lado…"

"Oh… un mecanismo de seguridad…"

"Si… y podemos luego abrir otra puerta a otro _White Space _diferente… pero por ahora es peligroso dejar que algo pase por la base"

"¿Qué hay de _Spellian Hegcian_?" preguntaba Alan. "Recuerdo que también tenia una puerta a otro _White Space_…"

"Esa puerta fue creada por los _N-Warriors_ del pasado… también tiene el mismo mecanismo de seguridad que se activa cuando hay alguna extraña actividad cósmica, así que no hay problema…"

"Que bueno…" decía Alan "Bueno… creo que tendré que mostrarles como manejar sus auras para que puedan detectar las de otras personas… a la antigua…"

"No importa, será divertido…" decía Anais sonriendo.

"Saben, cambiando de tema, hay algo mas que me inquieta…" decía Marina "Son las ocho y media de la noche ¿No?"

"Es correcto…" decía Alan.

"Entonces… ¡¿Por qué aun es de día?!"

Anais y Lucy pensaron en lo que decía Marina y era correcto. Al mirar de nuevo al exterior, se supone que debía ser muy tarde, pero se veía como si fuera medio día.

"Ah… eso… esperen unos momentos…" decía Raphael, viendo un reloj, el _N-Mod_, de su muñeca izquierda "Ahora…"

Ante la mirada de las chicas, la luz solar en el exterior fue disminuyendo rápidamente. En diez segundos, el exterior estaba tan oscuro como cualquier noche, antes de ser de nuevo iluminada por las intensas luces de la gigantesca ciudad.

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Lucy "Anocheció muy rápido…"

"¿Cómo es eso posible?" preguntaba Marina.

"Sobrevolando esta zona…" decía Raphael "Uno de nuestros satélites refleja la luz solar desde el otro lado del planeta, usando enormes espejos…"

"Eso significa que… ¿Pueden controlar cuando y donde sea de día?" preguntaba Anais.

"Solo cuando es de noche… si es necesario, pueden ser las 2 de la madrugada y aun así haber luz solar como si fueran las 2 de la tarde…"

"Eso es conveniente…" decía Lucy.

"¿Acaso aquí lo pueden hacer todo sin consecuencias?" preguntaba Marina con exasperación.

"Respuesta simple… si… bueno, debemos irnos…"

"No me hagan caminar mas…" decía Marina "Creo que ya no podré caminar mucho…"

"Si es por caminar, no te preocupes por eso…" decía Raphael, activando el _N-Mod_ de su muñeca izquierda. Inmediatamente, justo debajo de Marina, un círculo azul se activo y comenzó a elevarse, haciendo que la chica cayera sobre el objeto.

"¿Qué es esto?" exclamaba con miedo la chica.

"Es un objeto de transportación…" decía Raphael "Es como las motocicletas de su mundo…"

"Wow… parece solo un plato de luz…" decía Anais.

"¡Podrían habérmelo dicho antes!" exclamaba Marina con enfado.

"Cierto… lo siento…" decía Raphael "Bueno… síganme…"

Y así, los 5 comenzaron a caminar… bueno, 2 caminaron y 3 flotaban, ya que Raphael les hizo lo mismo a las dos chicas. Los 5 regresaron a la torre principal de la _N-Warriors Sky Tower Base_.

* * *

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Castillo de Cristal, 5:15 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)_-_

Kristal y Ash estaban tomando en este momento un descanso, ya que llevaban desde la mañana entrenando sin parar, incluso ellos no habían comido… para desgracia de los dos. En este momento, los dos jóvenes estaban en la cocina, comiendo… no, espera, devorando lo que había en el lugar.

"Ñam ñam ñam… ¡Delicioso!" exclamaba Ash, luego de devorarse un gran trozo de carne.

"Ñam ñam… ¡La sopa también esta muy buena!" decía Kristal, comiendo de una forma que no era de una dama, ya que se engullía de un sorbo el gran plato de sopa, no dejando ni una gota.

Después de una larga jornada de entrenamiento, los dos jóvenes estaban acabados. Sus cuerpos aun mostraban las heridas del entrenamiento, a pesar de haber recuperado por completo las fuerzas. Sus ropas estaban algo maltratadas, a veces faltando partes de sus prendas. En Ash, el joven no tenia el chaleco azul que siempre usaba, ya que estaba completamente deshecho, además, la camisa negra que tenia debajo estaba roto de un hombro. Sus pantalones estaban rotos de ambas piernas debajo de sus rodillas. En Kristal, ella tampoco tenía su chaleco/chamarra azul y la camisa blanca de abajo tenia unos agujeros, mostrando parte de su piel. La parte más llamativa era la parte del escote, ya que este estaba mas abierto de esa parte, dejando ver un poco más sus dotes a los hombres que estaban en el lugar, aunque ella misma no le prestaba mucha atención. De sus piernas, la derecha estaba casi intacta, pero la izquierda era otra cosa, ya que había falta toda la parte desde mitad de su muslo hasta sus pies, mostrando algo sus piernas, que normalmente no se veían debido al pantalón holgado que ella usaba.

Mientras ellos dos comían, todos los demás se les quedaban viendo con sorpresa.

"Wow… nunca había visto a alguien comer así…" decía Dawn.

"He visto a gente que no ha comido en días devorar lo que hay en un banquete…" decía Ráfaga con sorpresa "Pero estos dos se llevan el premio…"

"Lo que no entiendo es como pueden estar tan delgados después de comer tanto…" decía Caldina sin creer lo que veía. Megaman le respondió.

"Los _N-Warriors_, cuando están en su forma _Súper_ por mucho tiempo, gastan mucha energía, su metabolismo se acelera, quemando todas las energías de su cuerpo, así como la grasa extra dentro de ellos… es por eso que, después de una larga sesión de entrenamiento, necesitan comer mucho…"

"Vaya…" decía Raichu "y yo que pensé que toda esa comida que Kristal devoraba se le iba directo a los pechos y que por eso están tan grandes y firmes…"

La respuesta de Kristal fue lanzar a Raichu por la ventana… literalmente. El pobre _Pokemon_ eléctrico cayó de una gran altura, chocando con las salientes de la estructura del castillo, antes de tocar el suelo rocoso, casi a un kilómetro por debajo de la ventana por la que fue lanzado. Desde la ventana, Kristal se asomo.

"¡Pervertido!" exclamo ella.

"Y… a… mucha honra…" fue la respuesta del _Pokemon_ antes de desmayarse y ser llevado a adentro por algunos guardias del castillo.

Kristal volvió a entrar, suspirando por lo ocurrido.

"¿Siempre te dice cosas así ese ratón?" preguntaba Caldina.

"Casi siempre…" le respondía Kristal "A veces intenta espiarme o tocarme…"

"¿Y porque no te deshaces de el?" preguntaba Blackrose "Si me pasara a mi, lo mataría en el acto… ¿Por qué lo soportas?"

"No se… quizás porque siempre quiero que vea algo que no podrá tener nunca… y me gusta usarlo como bolsa para golpear…" decía Kristal con una mirada malvada.

"Oh… eres mala, mujer…" decía Caldina.

"Solo un poquito, nada mas…" decía la joven hechicera, retomando su comida.

Unos minutos después, ambos jóvenes terminaron de comer… dejando una gran torre de platos sucios en la mesa.

"¡Mama mía!¡Si que comen!" decía Mario al ver el tamaño de la torre de platos.

"Y aun así… se ven normales…" decía Ascot, viendo que los cuerpos de Kristal y Ash no habían crecido en nada, mas bien seguían igual.

"Esa si que fue una comida…" decía Kristal satisfecha.

"Si… hace tiempo que no comía así…" decía Ash.

El grupo reía por un rato, sintiendo este momento de tranquilidad y felicidad.

_-FLASH!-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Presumption of a Shallow Person-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)_-_

Que no duro mucho…

"¿Que?" preguntaba Kristal deteniendo sus risas, al igual que Dawn, Latias, Ash y Kite.

"Esas presencias…" decía el joven de ropas anaranjadas y cabello azulado

"Puedo sentirlas…" decía Ash

"¿De que están hablando?" preguntaba Ráfaga.

"Los _Phantom Knights_… ahí vienen…" decía Kristal.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Si… podemos sentirlos… están cerca…"

"¿Los puedes sentir, Kite?" preguntaba Blackrose a su compañero.

"Si… puedo sentirlos… son 6 en total… no, 7… y son muy fuertes…" decía Kite.

"_¡Atención todos!"_

"Es la voz de Clef…" decía Ascot.

"_Necesito que todos vengan al salón del trono ¡Ahora!"_ decía Clef telepáticamente.

"Vamos para allá" decía Dawn "Vámonos todos…"

Todos los que estaban en la cocina salieron de esta, luego de que la misma Kristal se curara a ella y a Ash, además de arreglar sus dañadas ropas. Unos minutos después, todos estaban entrando en el salón del trono, donde los demás los estaban esperando, que eran Tai, Takato, Paris, Presea y Clef.

"¿Qué sucede, Guru Clef?" Preguntaba Caldina.

"Puedo sentir las presencias de 7 _Phantom Knights_ cerca de aquí…" decía Clef "están por llegar al castillo…"

"Quizás sean demasiados para que podamos controlarlos…" decía Takato "Solo tenemos a Kristal y a Ash que pueden volverse _Súper Saiyan_s… los demás no podemos hacer eso…"

"Además…" decía Ascot "Las _Magic Knights_ no están aquí, así que tampoco tenemos a los _Rune-Gods_ que nos defiendan…"

"Lo se…" decía Clef "Debieron sentir que las chicas y los 3 jóvenes regresaron al _Nintenverse_ y decidieron atacar…"

"¿A casi 2 días después de que se fueron?" preguntaba Ash.

"Quizás se tardaron en prepararse… o querían cerciorarse de que se habían ido en realidad…"

"¿Ahora que?" preguntaba Latias con algo de miedo.

"Ahora… patearemos traseros…" decía Tai.

"Estoy contigo" decía Paris. "Yo también luchare…"

"Y yo…" decía Ráfaga.

"Cuenten conmigo…" decía Ascot también dando un paso al frente.

"Recuerden que el enemigo los puede matar fácilmente…" decía Kristal.

"Si he de morir… que sea peleando protegiendo este mundo…" decía Ráfaga.

"¡Idiota!" decía Caldina "¡No desperdicies tu vida así!"

"Yo nunca dije que me dejaría morir tan fácilmente… además, no puedo permitirme morir, si se que me estas esperando…"

"Mas te vale…"

Kristal miraba a las dos personas, al _Ceifirian_ de la guardia real de _Céfiro_ y a la _Dancer_ de Cizeta.

'_Sabia que ellos dos eran mas que amigos…'_ pensaba con algo de alegría _'Bien… peleare para proteger su relación…'_

"Gracias…" decía Clef "Estamos cortos de guerreros fuertes… necesitaremos a todos los que podamos…"

"también entraremos…" decía Kite. "Ustedes nos recibieron aquí… lucharemos para pagarles…"

"Si, les agradeceré por el baño caliente…" decía Blackrose, guiñando un ojo "hace tiempo que no tenia un baño caliente… todos habían sido en cascadas o ríos…"

"Muchas gracias a los dos…" decía Clef "Serán de gran ayuda… Los _Phantom Knights_ se acercan… prepárense…"

"Bien… vayamos a recibirlos…" decía Kristal.

Los jóvenes se preparaban para pelear. Kristal, Dawn, Latias, Tai, Takato, Ash, Mario, Megaman, Ráfaga, Ascot, Caldina, Paris, Kite y Blackrose corrieron para salir del castillo, encontrándose con Raichu en el camino, quien luego los siguió.

La pelea por _Céfiro_ estaba por continuar…

* * *

_-Exterior del castillo, 5 Kilómetros al Sur-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

7 guerreros permanecían sobre una enorme roca, mirando el castillo de _Céfiro_ a lo lejos. Los 7, 3 _Epitaph Users_ y 4 _God Warriors_, estaban planeando su ataque.

"Parece… que ya nos detectaron…" decía Lock de _Phecda Gamma_.

"ha… muy bien, que se preparen… así esto será divertido…" decía Warlene de _Alioth Epsilon_, sonriendo sádicamente.

"Hehe… por eso me gustas mucho…" decía Korz de _Megres Delta_, sujetando a la mujer _God Warrior_ de la cintura con fuerza.

"Oh Korzy-Kun…"

Lock solo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, sintiéndose algo apenado por sus compañeros.

"Ah, el amor…" decía Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_ "Me dan ganas de tocar mi arpa para ustedes…"

"Por favor… no lo hagas…" decía Lock.

Cerca de ellos, Kuhn reía por lo que sus compañeros hacían.

"Hay esos dos…" decía el _Steam Gunner_ de cabello azul y traje amarillo. "Que bueno que me entere antes… si no, hubiera pedido a Warlene una cita… y Korz me hubiera matado… ¿No lo crees Pi?"

El joven volteo a ver sonriente a su bastante proporcionada compañera de cabello rosado, pero esta solo se quedo mirando al Castillo sin decir nada.

"¿Pi?" preguntaba Kuhn.

"Así que… ahí esta esa chica…" decía la mujer de anteojos.

"¿Te refieres a la que peleo contra Yata?"

"Se llama Kristal… la vimos por la pantalla… recuerda que me estabas diciendo lo hermosa que era…"

"Haha, es cierto… ¿Acaso estas celosa?"

"Para nada… esa mujer… si ella no me dice lo que le paso al Señor Yata… juro que la acabare…"

"Pi…"

"Ella ahora esta sufriendo…"

El joven de cabello azul volteo para ver a su otro compañero _Epitaph_, Endrance, quien se coloco a su lado.

"¿Sufriendo?" preguntaba Kuhn, viendo a Pi alejarse un poco.

"Ella no quiere ser pesimista…" decía Endrance en un tono de voz muy particular. "Pero su corazón sufre porque tiene en mente la posibilidad de que el objeto de su cariño ya no este en este mundo…"

"Ella… de verdad quiere a Yata ¿No?" preguntaba Kuhn con algo de melancolía.

"Si… pero no de la manera que una pareja se ama… el es una especie de Padre… quizás algo mas allá que las personas normales no pueden entender…"

"¿Y acaso tu si?"

"Ella y yo nos parecemos en algo…" decía Endrance, moviendo unos mechones de su cabello hacia atrás "Hemos estado solos desde que tenemos memoria… pero pronto los dos logramos algo de alivio en nuestros corazones… yo cuando _**Ella**_ vino a mi…"

Kuhn suspiro. Otra vez Endrance estaba hablando de alguien más. El no la conocía, Haseo no la conocía… cielos, es probable que incluso Polaris no la conociera. Pero Endrance siempre se refería a esta persona, la que lleno el vacío de su corazón, como _**Ella**_. Nunca mencionaba su nombre, o como era ella, pero siempre la llamaba así. Kuhn no entendía… y quizás ninguno de los otros _Epitaph Users_ tampoco lo entendía.

"Si… pero entonces… _**Ella **_me dejo…" decía Endrance, abrazándose a si mismo para no sentirse solo "No lo entiendo… ¿Acaso no fui lo suficientemente fuerte?¿Se canso de mi?¿Es mi culpa?"

"Eh… Endrance… amigo… lo siento por eso…" decía Kuhn.

"No importa…" decía el hombre de cabello azul plateado "Porque luego… Haseo apareció y lleno ese vacío que estaba en mi corazón…"

"Eh… claro…" decía Kuhn, alejándose un poco de su amigo de 'ideas extrañas' "Bueno… ¿Nos vamos?"

Todos los demás le hicieron caso a Kuhn y comenzaron a avanzar mas rápido hacia el Castillo, sin darse cuenta de que, detrás de ellos, había otra figura… de una mujer… con varios puntos negros que salían de detrás de su cuerpo.

* * *

_**Galaxia: Nintenverse**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 100: Replira-_

_-Maverick Hunters' Base, 05:35 PM-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Pariré- Evening-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack//G.U._)_-_

X y Zero, los dos _Maverick Hunters_ convertidos en Humanos, estaban caminando por los pasillos de la _Hunter_ _Base_, preparándose para regresar a _Novaterra_.

"Hemos terminado con todo lo que teníamos que hace aquí ¿No?" preguntaba X a su compañero.

"Si…" respondía Zero "Ya recupere el _Zero Virus_ y tu mejoraste tus armaduras… ahora solo nos queda regresar…"

"Bien… es hora de regresar… ¡Vamos Zero, no perdamos tiempo!" decía el _Hunter_ azul con algo de ansiedad.

"¿Estas bien, X?" preguntaba Zero "Te noto algo… ansioso…"

"¿Ah?¿Tu crees?" preguntaba X.

"No… no me digas que es por Lucy…"

"¿De que estas hablando?" preguntaba el ex-_Reploid_ con algo de sorpresa y confusión.

"No puedes engañarme… te conozco la palma de mi mano… puedo leerte como un libro abierto…" contestaba Zero "Parece que ella tiene un impacto en ti, amigo…"

"No se… me es interesante esa chica… siento que me atrae mucho… pero no se porque…"

"¿Te gusta?"

"Ni idea… nunca me había sentido así…"

"Vaya… bueno, quizás no deba decirte… pero parece que le gustas mucho a ella…"

"¿Ah?¿De que hablas…?"

"Bueno… para serte franco, no se si le gustas mucho o te admira demasiado… el punto es que te mira de cierta forma… muy atentamente cuando no estas mirando…"

"¿Enserio? Cielos… no se que decir…" decía X apenado, llevándose una mano a su nuca, mirando hacia abajo. "Ella se me hace linda… pero no se si al punto en que me guste…"

"Piénsalo, amigo…"

Los dos amigos comenzaron a reír… bueno, más X, ya que Zero solo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Vamos… hay que prepararnos para regresar…" decía Zero.

"Si… y así, los dos _Hunters_ continuaron con sus labores, antes de tener que regresar a _Novaterra_…"

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo 30**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Kristal, muchachos, tengan cuidado… los _Phantom Knights_ están en la puerta del castillo… cuídense…

**Pi:** ¡Tu!¡Pagaras por lo que le hiciste al Señor Yata!

**Kristal:** ¿Ah? Pero si no he hecho nada…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El Ocaso de una Nueva Batalla.**_

**Lucy:** Al fin lo entiendo… X… el me gusta mucho…

**Alan: **Parece que alguien ya logro resolver sus sentimientos…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer

* * *

**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno gente, este capitulo no dice muchas cosas como los demas... como sea, espero que haya sido de su agrado... ¿Esperaban ver a dos God Warriors como Warlene y Korz , que son los portadores de las armaduras que usaron Alberich y Penrir en la serie de Saint Seiya, como pareja? Quizas algunos no... _

Venus Adept JMAG: tienes razon, cuando los heroes incrementan sus fuerzas, los villanos tambien... es algo asi como una regla cosmica del bien y el mas :S ... // Como he dicho antes, mis episodios tomaran en cuneta hechos ocurridos en episodios pasados para ciertos momentos, como el que Raphael explicara algo que ocurrio dos episodios antes... // y si, era en realidad una escusa la tercera regla para invocarlos...

Ghost iv: Me diste una buena idea de como manejar el Zero Virus mejor que la que tenia... aunque a lo mejor no la cambio...

Ashley Sketchit: Toda la gnte inocente de mi fic se vera afectado poco a poco por el virus Raichu mientras mas tiempo esten con Raichu... ya ven lo que le paso a Ascot... alguien va a matar por esto :S ... // Nunca hay demasiados seres ocuros para hacer una fiesta :D... mmm... Dark Link ... mmm... // Ahora nos vemos en la conve... que parece que voy a estar en un puesto de venta de cartas de yugioh y magic...

master911: Asi me sentia yo como disco rayado cuando decia "¿y bien?¿Que les parecio este cap?" ... una Sith Lord Lucy sera... raro, pero chido :D ... lanzando rayos purpuras por las manos XD... // luego leo tu fic cuando tenga chance, que ultimamente no tengo mucha :S

Bueno, creo que es todo... y como dije antes, para los de monterrey, ire a la convencion de comics el Sabado y el Domingo, a lo mejor estoy en un puesto que vende yugioh y magic con unos amigos, uno es uno muy grande de anteojos, blanco y cabello liso algo largo, y el otro es algo pequeño, cabello negro y peinado medio emo. Segun creo, el puesto va a estar hasta atras... si ven el puesto, pregunten por mi, pero no pregunten por Saiyan X, que asi no me conocen mis compañeros, pregunten por Alan o "el Nadie" ... solo ellos entienden porque me conocen como "Nadie" ...

Bueno, creo que es todo... sobres, hasta el Martes para leer el descubrimiento de Lucy XD

**-Saiyan X logged off-**


	32. Cap 31: El Ocaso de una Nueva Batalla

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Las 3 jóvenes guerreras mágicas habían ya obtenido sus _Keyblades_ y se preparaban para regresar. En el camino se encontraron con Alan, quien estaba viendo la ciudad de _Novaterra_ por una de las ventanas, una enorme Metrópolis que las 3 chicas miraron con asombro.

En _Céfiro_, Kristal y Ash continuaban su entrenamiento por unos momentos, para luego irse a comer, ya que no lo habían hecho en horas. Pero, justo después de la comida, el grupo sintió la presencia de los _Phantom Knights_ acercándose al castillo, por lo que se prepararon. Kristal, Dawn, Latias, Raichu, Ash, Takato, Tai, Megaman, Mario, Ráfaga, Paris, Ascot, Kite y Blackrose, estaban ya listos para la lucha.

¿Estarán listos para pelear?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark

* * *

_

**_Capitulo__ 31: El Ocaso de una Nueva Batalla._**

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_-Castillo de Cristal, 5:48 P.M.-_

Justo en las puertas del castillo de _Céfiro_, 14 personas estaban mirando hacia el horizonte. Estas 14 personas eran de 3 Galaxias diferentes; los del _Nintenverse_, los de _Hack_ y los de _Dream_, donde estaban ahora todos.

"Puedo sentirlo…" decía Tai el _DigiDestined_ "Se acercan…"

"Muy bien… vamos…" decía Ráfaga, el comandante de la guardia real de _Céfiro_.

"Si…" decía Kristal, sacando su _Sage's Stone Keyblade_, los demás _N-Warriors_ haciendo lo mismo "_**¡BANKAI!**_"

Kristal, Ash, Tai, Takato y Dawn se veían ahora rodeados con sus respectivas armaduras que los representaban.

_**Música de fondo:**__Chrono's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)_-_

"¡Vamos!" exclamaba Ash.

"¡Hyaaa!"

Los 14 comenzaron a correr rápidamente en dirección a donde se supone que estaban los 7 _Phantom Knights_ para hacerles frente.

* * *

"Ahí vienen..." 

Al igual que los héroes, los 7 _Phantom Knights_ corrían, ellos hacia el castillo de _Céfiro_, siendo Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_ el que menciono que los héroes se acercaban.

"Si… al fin la diversión…" decía Warlene, mostrando sus largos colmillos cuando sonreía.

"Estén atentos, son mas que nosotros…" decía Kuhn, siendo el que mas sentido común de todos.

"Ha, no nos harán nada…" decía Lock "7 son de los que deberíamos preocuparnos… los otros no son mas que basuras…"

"No hay que subestimar a nuestros rivales…" decía Endrance en ese tono de voz característico de el, uno que hacia que Korz se enfadara rápido. "Si lo hacemos, nosotros podríamos salir perdiendo…"

"No hables afeminado, tu tono de voz me saca de quicio…" decía Korz.

"Oh…"

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Tu cállate Korz!" gritaba Pi "No hay que perder energía entre nosotros."

"¡Hey!¡Nadie calla a mi Korzy-kun!" exclamaba Warlene, haciendo que Korz se sienta algo apenado.

"De acuerdo…" decía Pi con calma "Entonces cállalo tu…"

"Muy bien… ¡Cállate Korzy!"

"…" era lo único que decía Korz, teniendo una vena apunto de estallar en su frente por lo que su mujer le decía. Kuhn comenzaba a reír "¡Cállate Kuhn!"

"Lo siento…" le respondía el _Epitaph User_ de _Magus_.

"¡Ahí están!"

Los 7 _Phantom Knights_ detuvieron su marcha a 1 kilómetro de distancia del castillo, cuando los 14 héroes aparecieron frente a ellos, unos cuantos metros de distancia.

"¡Yo!" exclamaba Kuhn "¡Hace tiempo que no nos vemos!"

"No hace mucho, por lo que veo…" decía Ráfaga con seriedad y desconfianza.

"Oh… veo que algunos andan de mal humor…"

"Es porque ustedes vienen hacia acá a invadir _Céfiro_…" decía Paris "¡Váyanse de aquí!"

"Lo sentimos niño, pero no podemos…" decía Alcore "Tenemos ordenes de Polaris… venimos a acabarlos de una buena vez…"

"¡Inténtenlo si pueden!" exclamaba Tai, sacando su _Keyblade_. Ante esto, todos los demás sacaron sus armas o se prepararon para pelear.

"Parece que están decididos a luchar contra nosotros…" decía Endrance. "Si de verdad planean vencernos, deberán poner todo su corazón en hacerlo…"

"O si no…" decía Lock, tronando sus nudillos "Se los sacaremos de sus patéticos cuerpecitos…"

"Parece que habla enserio…" decía Kite.

"Tengan cuidado…" decía Dawn.

"Ha, esto será interesante…" decía Paris "¡Quiero ver que es lo que harán!"

"¡Vamos!" exclamaba Raichu.

A pesar de eso, Kristal comenzó a avanzar hacia el grupo de caballeros de Polaris, sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a sus aliados.

"Esperen…" decía Kristal "Quiero entender… ¿Por qué quieren atacar _Céfiro_?"

"¿Uh?" preguntaba Kuhn. "Bueno… eso es porque…"

Sin embargo no termino. Pi, quien se había dado cuenta de quien era Kristal, sintió la furia llenar cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Antes de que se diera cuenta, Kristal vio a Pi justo frente a ella. La joven hechicera no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, ya que Pi le dio un puñetazo MUY fuerte en su rostro, específicamente su mejilla izquierda. El golpe lanzo a la joven hechicera contra sus amigos, quienes la atraparon antes de que se fuera a volar más lejos.

"¡No tenemos porque decírtelo!" exclamaba Pi con furia "¡Eso fue por el Amo Yata!"

'_¿Yata?¿Habla de ese Epitaph User que me enfrento en el Bosque del Silencio?¿Que no regreso con ellos?_ Pensaba Kristal confundida… y adolorida.

"¡Muy bien!¡Es todo!" exclamaba Blackrose "¡Ataquen!"

Así, los 14 héroes de 3 diferentes Galaxias y los 7 _Phantom Knights_ se lanzaron unos contra otros, dando inicio a otra gran batalla.

* * *

_**Galaxia: Nintenverse**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra- _

_-__N-Warrior's Sky Tower, 4:48 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Singing Emotions-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)_-_

Ha sido un día emocionante para las 3 chicas del _Rayterra_. Como ya era algo tarde para iniciar su entrenamiento para sentir el aura de los oponentes, Alan decidió que era mejor que ellas continuaran viendo lo que había en _Novaterra_, o al menos dentro de la base de los _N-Warriors_. Solo paso una hora explorando antes de que fueran a cenar, ya que ninguno había comido. Era extraño para ellas 3, puesto que se aclimataron muy rápidamente al cambio de hora de _Novaterra_, siendo que en su propio mundo deberían ser alrededor de las 2 de la tarde y en _Céfiro_ deberían estar cerca de las 6 de la tarde, por los que se les hizo muy extraño el que se acostumbraran muy rápido a los cambios de horario. Raphael les había comentado acerca de eso, algo de que, decido al Portón de Espejo que se abre con una _Keyblade_, las necesidades del cuerpo cambian dependiendo de la hora del planeta y del lugar a donde lleguen, por ejemplo, si acababas de comer en un planeta a las 2 p.m. e inmediatamente viajas a otro mundo usando el Portón de Espejo cuyo horario esta alrededor de las 7 u 8 a.m., tendrán ganas de comer nuevamente. Era una teoría extraña que a las chicas les confundía.

A casi las 5 de la mañana, vemos a las 3 chicas durmiendo en una misma habitación en la torre de los _N-Warriors_. Alan y Raphael les habían ofrecido 3 habitaciones, pero las 3 no quisieron, diciendo algo de que ya no volverían a separarse, así que los 2 hombres desistieron, dejándolas descansar.

Marina, Lucy y Anais, acostadas así en la misma cama de gran tamaño, estaban debajo de los cobertores durmiendo, con unas pijamas, cortesía de la magia de Raphael, esperando al día siguiente…

… bueno, dos de ellas dormían…

'_No lo entiendo… ¿Por qué estoy tan confundida?'_

La _Magic Knight_ Lucy era la que estaba despierta tan temprano. Ella no había podido dormir mucho, solo unas 2 horas y nunca continuamente, ya que se despertaba de ratos. Ella estaba pensando profundamente en todo lo que le estaba pasando.

'_Latis… X… ¿Qué me esta pasando?'_ era la pregunta que no la dejaba dormir, luego de lo que paso en _Céfiro_ antes de regresar a _Rayterra_, cuando Nicona 'accidentalmente' empujo a Lucy a los brazos de X… y estuvieron a punto de besarse. También pensó lo que dijo en voz baja cuando X regresaba a Replira por medio del _Stargate_… la frase 'querido X' no se le quitaba de la mente.

'_Ambos… ambos tienen ojos muy tristes… Latis lo se, porque el tenia una infancia problemática, que siempre veían a Zagato, su hermano, como el modelo a seguir y le decían que debía portarse como el… también por lo que su hermano paso, cuando Zagato se enamoro de la Princesa Esmeralda, el Pilar de Céfiro hace un año…y también por su odio al sistema del Pilar, al cual el culpaba por la muerte de su hermano… pero sus ojos comenzaron a cambiar cuando la pasábamos juntos, su mirada comenzaba a verse mas alegre y llena de vida… me alegraba saber que era yo la que hacia es cambio para bien… pero X…'_

Lucy suspiro un poco, continuando con su tormenta de pensamiento.

'_X… ¿Por qué el tiene ojos tristes?... me comento algo de su vida, pero no estoy segura de porque el esta así… no lo entiendo, si X se ve una persona muy alegre y amable…y muy lindo… ¡Ah!¿Otra vez?¿Que es lo que me esta pasando?...'_

Lucy continúo pensando, suspirando nuevamente.

'_No… yo se lo que me esta pasando… pero no quería aceptarlo… X… el me gusta mucho…'_ pensando esto, una sonrisa se poso en sus labios, al igual que un tono rosado en sus mejillas _'Si… me doy cuenta… el me gusta… pero… ¿Porque?... ¿Por qué me gusta mucho el?'_

"_No trates de entenderlo… el amor no tiene explicación…"_

Ella pensó en eso último, algo que su amigo, Eagle Vision de _Autozam_ le había dicho hace un año, cuando tenían el problema de Debonair y que Lucy se había enamorado de Latis, en ese entonces no entendiendo como es que ella quería al _Cefirian_.

'_Eagle… es cierto…'_ pensaba Lucy _'El amor no tiene explicación…'_

"¿Lucy?"

La joven pelirroja se volteo hacia su derecha, donde su amiga de ojos azules la miraba medio dormida.

"Oh… hola Marina…" decía Lucy.

"Lucy ¿Qué estas haciendo despierta a las…¿5 de la mañana?" preguntaba la joven de cabello azul.

"Lo siento… no pude dormir…"

"¿Te ocurre algo?" preguntaba otra voz, la de Anais, al otro lado de Lucy.

"Perdón Anais, Marina, no quería despertarlas…"

"No te preocupes por eso… ¿Por qué no puedes dormir?" preguntaba Anais.

"Bueno… yo… solo pensaba…" decía Lucy.

"¿En que?" preguntaba Marina.

"En mis… sentimientos…"

"¿Hablas de X?"

"… si…" respondía Lucy con timidez. "No… no se lo que siento exactamente… pero tengo una idea…"

"No te preocupes por eso…" decía Anais "Ya veras que todo se resolverá pronto… mejor duerme, tenemos que levantarnos en 2 horas…"

"Ah… es cierto… se me olvido…"

"Tonta… duérmete un rato o no podrás mantenerte en pie luego…" decía Marina.

"Ok… gracias chicas, por preocuparse mucho…" decía Lucy.

"Para eso son las amigas…" decía Anais "Buenas noches Marina, Lucy…"

"Buenas noches…"

"Si, buenas noches…" decía Marina, antes de cerrar los ojos de nuevo.

Lucy se quedo pensando solo unos minutos mas, antes de cerrar también sus ojos para irse a dormir, una sonrisa en su rostro, ya con sus sentimientos resueltos.

En otra parte de la base, había alguien más que no podía dormir. Se trataba de Alan, quien estaba en un balcón a las afueras de su habitación, mirando la ciudad. Un balcón… que estaba a mas de un kilómetro de altura. ¿Cómo era eso posible si se supone que, a esa altura, los vientos se movían a gran velocidad? Esto se debe a un leve escudo protector que cubría lo que son ventanas y balcones, impidiendo que el aire pasara muy rápido. La fuerza de los vientos se puede apreciar. Si arrojas una bola de papel hacia fuera, como a medio metro del balcón o de una ventana, veras como la pelota, cuando sale del escudo, sale disparada hacia arriba por los fuertes vientos.

Como sea, el joven Alan estaba recargado en el barandal del enorme edificio, no preocupándose por los fuertes vientos sabiendo del escudo protector que lo cubría. Sin embargo, el tenia un extraño presentimiento que no lo dejaba dormir, una sensación que le indicaba que algo malo estaba pasando. La imagen de su novia se le vino a la mente.

"Kristal… ten cuidado…"

* * *

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: Céfiro- _

_- Castillo de Cristal, Refugios, 7:16 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Multiplexed Contradiction-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)_-_

La gente que se encontraban en los refugios del castillo de _Céfiro_, justo debajo de este, podían escuchar las explosiones a lo lejos, al igual que los temblores que ocasionaba la gran batalla. Eran personas de 4 mundos distintos: _Céfiro_, _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhem_. Entre ellos, había una chica, algo pequeña, con trajes parecidos a los que usaban los reyes de China, de cabello negro. La joven no estaba muy contenta al escuchar las explosiones en el exterior.

"¡AAAAHHHH!¿Que es lo que esta pasando?¡Exijo que alguien me explique!"

Esta joven era _Lady Aska of Farhem_, la princesa del ya destruido planeta _Farhem_, quien logro escapar de la destrucción de su mundo natal y residir como refugiada en _Céfiro_. A lado de ella había dos personas, un niño de su misma estatura y un hombre anciano, quienes trataban de calmar a su Princesa.

"Señorita Aska, por favor, contrólese." decía el hombre ya mayor, de larga barba y bigote, color blanco, parecido a Raphael. Este era Chang Ang, miembro del gabinete supremo de _Farhem_, anterior soberano de _Farhem_ mientras la princesa Aska pudiera tener la edad necesaria para gobernar. El era un hombre sabio que solo quería lo mejor para _Farhem_.

"¡Tu cállate anciano aburrido!" era una lastima que la princesa Aska no lo viera así…

"No se preocupe señorita Aska, todo esta bien…" decía esta vez un niño, algo extraño. El era Sanyun, sirviente leal de la princesa Aska y amigo de la infancia de ella.

"Pero queremos saber que esta pasando allá afuera… tenemos curiosidad…" decía la Princesa Aska, quien tenia una extraña manía de llamare a si misma 'nosotros'.

"Mejor cállate niña, también estamos igual"

"¡¿Cómo nos llamaste?!"

Acercándose a ellos, venían dos mujeres, ambas bastante altas, usando un atuendo muy parecido al que usaba Caldina. Ambas mujeres, de cabello largo y castaño, una de ellas de en un tono mas oscuro que la otra, veían a la princesa de _Farhem_.

"Oh…" decía Chang Ang "Son las princesas de _Cizeta_…"

En efecto, estas dos mujeres eran Tarta y Tatra, las dos princesas de _Cizeta_, y hermanas gemelas. Tarta era una mujer de cabello de un tono mas oscuro que el de su hermana y su carácter era asertivo y explosivo, se diferenciada de su hermana por la forma de su cabello, que estaba amarrado en una larga trenza. Tatra, por otra parte, era una mujer más calmada, a veces algo atolondrada, pero de un carácter mucho más calmado que el de su agresiva hermana. La hermana asertiva, Tarta, fue la que había callado a Aska.

"¡Ni creas que porque eres una princesa también puedes callarnos!" decía Aska.

"Sabes, esa manía que tienes de llamarte a ti misma 'nosotros' me confunde… ¡Habla como una persona normal!" exclamaba Tarta.

"¡Hablamos como nosotros queramos!"

"¡Porque tu…!"

"Hihi…" reía Tatra, la hermana de Tarta y la mas calmada "Parece que se llevan muy bien…"

"¡No lo hacemos!" exclamaban las dos.

"Por cierto…" decía Chang Ang "¿Qué es lo que esta pasando allá arriba?"

"No tenemos idea…" decía Tarta, la hermana asertiva "Nosotras también estamos confundidas… no nos han dicho mucho desde que llegamos hasta aquí…"

"Creo que lo hacen para protegernos…" decía Tatra.

"Creo que lo hacen porque no creen en nosotros…" decía Aska "¡Pero lo averiguare!"

"Oigan…" decía Sanyun, el joven que estaba siempre a lado de Aska "¿Dónde están los de _Autozam_?"

"No lo se… han de estar en otra sección del refugio…" decía Tatra.

"Quizás ellos sepan algo… vayamos a buscarlos…" decía Sanyun.

"¡Pues vallamos todos!" exclamaba Aska.

Los lideres de dos mundos, ya destruidos, partieron para buscar a los refugiados de _Autozam_, que se supone estaban en otra zona del refugio.

Mientras, en otra parte del refugio, en un cuarto algo grande, había un hombre algo musculoso, de cabello negro y ropas verdes con beige, sentado en una silla. A su alrededor, había varias maquinas avanzadas y algunas pantallas, en lo que parecía ser una mini sala de mando improvisada. Por las pantallas, el hombre podía ver lo que pasaba en el exterior del castillo… en especial las batallas que ocurrían.

"Así que… esos son nuestros enemigos… aquellos que destruyeron nuestro mundo" decía el hombre. Su nombre era Geo Metro, un habitante de _Autozam_, anteriormente fue el segundo al mando durante la invasión de _Autozam_ a _Céfiro_ hace ya un año. Usando su avanzada tecnología, la gente de _Autozam_ sabían lo que estaba pasando en la superficie, que los enemigos que destruyeron su mundo los estaban atacando ahora en _Céfiro_. También sabían de la llegada de los _N-Warriors_ del _Nintenverse_ y los poderes que ellos tenían, suficiente para rivalizar con el de las _Magic Knight_s y los _Rune-Gods_. El hombre suspiro al ver lo que ocurría en la superficie.

"¡Oye Geo!" exclamaba un chico que entraba a la habitación. Este chico se llama Zazu Torque, Zaz en corto, y fue el mecánico de la fuerza de invasión de _Autozam_ hace un año a _Céfiro_. Ahora es uno de los mecánicos importantes de _Autozam_… antes de que este fuera destruido por el planeta maligno Exurion. El chico era algo bajo para su edad, aproximadamente unos 16 años, usaba también una ropa verde con beige, además de un gorro como el de un aviador. "¿Cómo esta todo allá arriba?"

"Pues… no tan bien que digamos…" decía Geo. "Al parecer… los están superando…"

"Pero se supone que son mayores en numero…" decía Zazu.

"Si… pero ellos son mayores en fuerza… quizás sea el fin de la resistencia…"

"Cielos… necesito un trago…"

"Deja ya el alcohol, aun eres menor…"

"Hey, quiero disfrutar lo ultimo que me queda de vida, antes de ser devorado por ese extraño planeta…"

"Bueno… ahora que lo dices… quizás tengas razón… pero veamos mas a ver que pasa…"

Y así, los dos continuaron viendo las pantallas para ver lo que pasaba en el exterior.

* * *

_-Exterior del Castillo, a un Kilómetro de distancia-_

_**Música de fondo:**__The 13th Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)_-_

La batalla entre los héroes de 3 galaxias y los _Phantom Knights_ continuaba, llegando a un punto critico en la pelea. Estaban peleando todos contra todos en un combate total sin tregua alguna.

Vemos al joven Takato, volando un poco fuera de control antes de lograr recuperarlo, tocando el suelo con sus pies, tardando unos segundos para detenerse, creando un surco debajo de sus pies. El joven _Tamer_ tenía un golpe en la mejilla izquierda, un golpe que también parecía tener unas marcas de algo afilado. El sentía algo de dolor, pero miro hacia el frente con decisión y coraje, viendo acercarse a su enemigo.

"¡Muere niño!_¡WOLF CRUELITY CLAW!_"

Su oponente, Warlene de _Alioth Epsilon_, se lanzo hacia el, extendiendo su puño derecho que tenia dos pequeños colmillos dorados a cada lado de su mano. Al extender el puño, la _God Warrior_ creo un ataque de varios golpes, usando los colmillos como afiladas agujas, en una especie de torbellino de golpes navaja. Takato vio el ataque venir y, con su relativamente gran escudo en su mano izquierda, bloqueo todos los golpes de la mujer, no sin antes ser empujado un poco por la fuerza del golpe. Cuando el ataque termino, Takato bajo el escudo para mirar, solo para ver a Warlene justo frente a el, con su pierna izquierda en el aire.

La _God Warrior_ le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro del _N-Warrior_ por el lado derecho, sacándolo un poco de balance, pero no perdiendo terreno. Takato se recupero un poco y dio una estocada con la lanza sujetada con su mano derecha. La mujer, aun en el aire, logro esquivar por poco el golpe de la lanza, sujetándola con fuerza con ambas manos y pegándola a su cuerpo. Al hacer esto, Warlene empleo algo de fuerza y lanzo a Takato hacia otra dirección, lanzándolo lejos. Takato logro tomar control de su vuelo nuevamente fuera de control y toco suelo con seguridad, esta vez sobre una de sus rodillas. Al alzar la vista, ahí estaba de nuevo la _God Warrior_, con su puño listo para golpearlo.

Sin embargo, el golpe fue bloqueado por una espada algo ancha, sujetada por un espadachín de cabellera verde, empleando mucha fuerza para mantener a raya a la mujer, varias veces más fuerte que el mismo.

"¡Creo que te olvidas que también estamos nosotros aquí!" exclamaba el espadachín _Cefirian_ Paris, con un tono de burla en su voz.

"He, si, me olvide de ustedes…" decía Warlene en un mismo tono de voz "Ustedes los de _Céfiro_ son tan débiles que no valen la pena que los recordemos…"

"¿Te parece?¡¿Que tal si te muestro la verdadera fuerza de un guerrero de _Céfiro_?!"

Empleando mas fuerza que la que creía que tenia, Paris logro empujar a Warlene hacia atrás unos metros, antes de lanzarse contra la mujer, dando fuertes y veloces cortes con su espada. La _God Warrior_ no tenia que hacer mucho para esquivarlos, su suprema velocidad hacia que, para ella, los cortes de Paris fueran en cámara lenta, solo teniendo que hacerse a un lado para evitar el corte. Para provocarlo un poco más, ella empezó a bloquear los cortes de Paris con sus brazos, gracias a los protectores de su armadura en ellos.

"¿Esto es todo muchacho?" preguntaba Warlene "De verdad me decepcionas…"

"¡Aun no estoy acabado!" exclamaba Paris "¡Yo… yo creo!"

La mujer comenzó a sentir que los cortes de Paris venían más rápidos y fuertes que antes. La espada de Paris dejaba un surco azul por donde pasaba la hoja, dando más y más cortes que Warlene bloqueaba. Fue en el ultimo corte, antes de que Paris tuviera que hacerse hacia atrás, que el corte logro hacer una fisura de un centímetro de ancho y dos de largo en el protector del brazo derecho de la armadura de Warlene quien se dio cuenta de esto al ver un pequeño punto rojo comenzar a aparecer en su piel. La mujer comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"Que interesante…" decía Warlene "Nunca creí que un humano que no es un guerrero protector de una galaxia, como tu, pudiera lastimarme… te felicito muchacho… el metal de la armadura de los _God Warriors_ esta hecho del material mas fuerte de nuestra Galaxia, un metal creado por el mismo guardián Odin… que tu, con una espada hecha con ese metal mas débil que el de nuestros ropajes sagrados, me hayas hecho daño, significa que eres alguien mas fuerte de lo que parece…"

"Uso la voluntad de este mundo…" decía Paris.

"¿Voluntad?"

"Aquí, en _Céfiro_, que esta controlado por los corazones, mientras mas grande sea un deseo, es mas posible que se pueda volver realidad… ¡Ahora, mi deseo es el de lograr vencerte!"

"Entiendo… así que, solo por desearlo, aumentas tus poderes mientras estemos en _Céfiro_… intrigante… quizás sea por eso que Polaris quiere absorber este mundo lo mas rápido posible… ¡Vamos!¡Muéstrame que tan grande es tu corazón… antes de que te lo arranque de tu pecho!"

"¡Aquí voy!" exclamaba Paris, lanzándose hacia Warlene, Takato siguiéndolo muy de cerca.

"¡Yo igual!"

Los dos guerreros se lanzaron contra la mujer, quien ya estaba preparada para los ataques de ambos. Paris daba cortes horizontales y verticales, mientras que Takato se dedicaba a dar estocadas con su lanza. Los ataques eran bloqueados con algo de facilidad por la guerrera de Odin usando sus brazos. En uno de esos bloqueos, Warlene dio un salto, lo suficientemente alto como para esquivar los ataques de ambos. Con una mirada maliciosa, la _God Warrior_ le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro a Paris, lanzándolo algo lejos, haciendo que Takato perdiera la concentración. Grave error, ya que ella aprovecho para darle una patada al joven en el pecho, que lo lanzo al suelo, listo para otro golpe de la mujer guerrera.

"¡Muere niño!"

"¡HYAAAAAAA!"

_**Música de fondo:**__The Deep End-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Sin embargo, antes de llegar con el _N-Warrior_, ella sintió que alguien la iba a embestir por su costado izquierdo. Cuando ella se volteo, tuvo que usar ambas manos para cubrirse de las afiladas hojas de dos espadas cortas, evitando así que la cortaran en dos. Aun así, el que la había embestido había logrado su cometido; alejarla de Takato. Mientras ambos viajaban al ras del suelo, la Warlene vio algo de la figura de su agresor… en especial ese gorro anaranjado.

"¡Tu maldito!" exclamaba la mujer.

"¡No dejare que le hagas daño a mis compañeros!" exclamaba Kite, sus espadas volviéndose amarillas "_¡THUNDER DANCE!_"

Kite dio un fuerte corte con la espada en su mano derecha, uno que Warlene logro bloquear con el antebrazo izquierdo. A pesar de eso, la mujer sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica en el punto de impacto de la espada y su antebrazo, quejándose de dolor. Kite aprovecho esto y dio otro corte, esta vez con la espada en su brazo izquierdo, que también fue bloqueada por Warlene, usando su brazo derecho, causando el mismo resultado que con su otro brazo. Con ambos brazos paralizados, La _God Warrior_ no podía hacer nada para esquivar el tercer corte del _Azure Knight_, que fue de nuevo con su brazo derecho, causando un fuerte corte a la mujer a la altura del pecho. Con este corte, Kite dio un giro sobre su propio eje y, aprovechando la inercia del giro, dio otro corte con su brazo derecho, causando gran dolor a la guerrera que, aunque su armadura impidió que la hoja de la espada la cortara, las descargas eléctricas de los golpes la dañaron gravemente, lanzándola al suelo. Kite vio esto y aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarla de nuevo con otra de sus técnicas, sus espadas volviéndose oscuras.

"_¡SWIRLING DA…!_"

"_¡REQUIEM STRING!_"

Sin embargo, el joven se detuvo de improvisto sin el quererlo. Intento mover su cuerpo pero se dio cuenta de que no podía hacerlo… parecía que estaba amarrado.

"¿Pero que es esto?" preguntaba el joven Kite.

"¿Te olvidaste ya de lo que puedo hacer?"

Kite escucho una voz detrás de el. Se trataba de Alcore de _Benetasch Eta_, aquel que poseía el arpa mágica, de la cual salían varias cuerdas muy finas, cuerdas que tenían atrapado a Kite.

"Caí… caí en tu trampa…" decía el joven de cabello azulado.

"Si… ahora, prepárate para morir con mi bella melodía…" decía Alcore. "Toma esto… un réquiem para tu muerte…"

El hombre de armadura roja comenzó a tocar algunas notas en su arpa, notas que serian hermosas para todo aquel que la escuchara… de no ser por el pequeño detalle de que, cada vez que tocaba, las cuerdas que amarraban a Kite se iban apretando mas y mas, causando cortaduras en todo el cuerpo del joven. Si no se detenían, las cuerdas podrían destrozar al joven… lo que quería Alcore, quien ya había llegado a la nota final.

"Muere con esta ultima nota…" decía Alcore, tocando la ultima nota. Una de las cuerdas comenzó a brillar de distinto color… era la cuerda que estaba amarrada al cuello de Kite, indicando que, si la nota terminaba, la cuerda en el cuello de Kite se apretaría aun mas… quizás decapitándolo… sin embargo..

"_¡VAK SMASH!_"

Una espada llameante corto y quemo las cuerdas que amarraban a Kite, liberando al joven de su atadura mortal.

"¡Deja a mi Kite en paz!" exclamaba Blackrose, cayendo justo en frente del joven de ropas anaranjadas, quien estaba bastante herido por las cuerdas de Alcore. Ella se lanzo hacia el _God Warrior_, su espada volviéndose verde. "_¡JUK DRIVE!_"

La mujer de cabello rosado dio una estocada con su enorme espada, una que fue esquivada por Alcore con algo de dificultad. Ella no terminó ahí, ya que dio un corte vertical de derecha a izquierda para intentar dañarlo, pero el logro esquivarlo. Ella no se rindió y, dando un mortal hacia el frente, dejo caer con todo su peso la brillante espada. Alcore también esquivo este ataque, pero la fuerza con la que se impacto en el suelo le causo algunos daños.

"¡Maldita!¡Toma esto!" exclamaba Alcore, haciendo que su puño derecho comenzara a brillar en un tono blanco, para luego extender su puño y darle un fuerte golpe a la mujer en el estomago. Rose sintió el fuerte golpe, uno que le saco el aire y la mando con fuerza hacia el suelo, varios metros de donde estaba. Mientras ella estaba indefensa, Alcore reunió algo de energía y la lanzo hacia la muchacha en una esfera de energía blanca, una que quizás la matara.

"_¡CRESTA!_"

Pero una barrera mágica transparente se formo alrededor de la muchacha, bloqueando y desviando el ataque de energía, sorprendiendo a Alcore. La barrera desapareció y Blackrose comenzó a sentarse en el suelo, aun adolorida por el golpe, un joven toco el suelo a lado de ella y se hinco.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Ascot, el joven hechicero de _Céfiro_.

"No…no te pedí que me ayudaras…" decía Blackrose algo molesta "… pero gracias…"

"De nada…"

"¡Mueran los dos!"

Blackrose y Ascot miraron al frente solo para ver a Alcore casi encima de ellos. Ascot iba a activar de nuevo su escudo mágico, pero Kite apareció de la nada y le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro al _Phantom Knight_, mandándolo contra una roca cercana.

"¿Están bien?" preguntaba Kite cuando toco tierra.

"Eso debería preguntarte a ti…" decía Ascot "Estas muy lastimado…"

"¿Ah?... oh, no importa… lo que importa es que estén bien…"

"¡Deja de preocuparte tanto por los demás y preocúpate por ti al menos una vez!" exclamaba Blackrose con algo de enfado, a lo que Kite solo se limito a sonreír.

"Sabes que no puedo… es mi naturaleza…" decía el, antes de ponerse en posición de pelea "Vamos, terminemos con esto…"

Kite se lanzo para continuar su batalla contra Alcore.

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__Night of Fate-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Cerca de ahí, otra batalla continuaba. Ráfaga daba uno de sus poderosos cortes para intentar dañar a su enemigo, pero Endrance, un _Epitaph User_, lo bloqueo fácilmente con su delgada pero larga espada, deteniendo al _Cefirian_, que en apariencia parecía ser mas fuerte, con mucha facilidad, con solo una mano, su rostro no mostrando que estuviera empleando mucha fuerza.

"¿Acaso estas jugando conmigo?" preguntaba Ráfaga, empleando mas fuerza para intentar superar a su oponente, claramente sin éxito.

"Que poco interesante…" decía Endrance. "Para mi… no eres mas que un horrible muñeco…"

"¿Qué estas diciendo?"

"Tu no conoces lo que es el verdadero poder… que lamentable…"

"¡Te mostrare mi poder!"

El espadachín de _Céfiro_ continuo dando fuertes y poderosos cortes con su gran espada, pero Endrance las bloqueaba con facilidad con su larga espada, usando solo una mano para bloquearlos. Luego de varios intentos fallidos, Ráfaga salto hacia atrás y reunió energía en su espada y lanzo una poderosa onda de energía blanca hacia el _Epitaph User_. Con un movimiento de su espada, Endrance desvió el ataque con facilidad, impactándose este en una roca, haciéndola estallar.

"No… aun no es suficiente…" decía Endrance "Este no es el verdadero poder… que lamentable…"

"¡¿Y que tal este?!"

Endrance se giro un poco para su derecha para bloquear con su espada el corte provocado por una _Keyblade_. Era Ash el que ataco al hombre de cabello azul plateado. El _Trainer_ continúo atacando con su _Keyblade_, dando varios cortes veloces y rápidos, que eran bloqueados por Endrance con algo de facilidad. Sin embargo, esta vez el _Epitaph User_ empleaba mas fuerza para bloquear los cortes del _N-Warrior_. Luego de un último corte, en el que sus armas permanecieron juntas unos segundos, Ash decidió retroceder para descansar un momento.

"Uhmmm…si…" decía Endrance "Es un poco mejor… pero aun no eres capaz de derrotarme… no si la llamo…"

"¿Que?" preguntaba Ash "¿De que estas hablando?"

"¡Vamos!" exclamaba el _Epitaph User_ "¡Vengan, ustedes no podrán hacer nada!"

"Nos esta retando…" decía Ráfaga, colocándose a lado de Ash.

"Lo se…" decía Ash "¡Gran error!"

Los dos hombres se lanzaron contra el _Phantom Knight_ para continuar su ataque.

* * *

En otro lado Paris fue mandado al suelo por un fuerte golpe por parte de Korz de _Megres Delta_, quien sonreía al ver al joven caer. 

"Debiste haberte quedado para morir dentro de mi ataúd de cristal…" decía Korz, el que había encerrado a Paris anteriormente. El joven espadachín de _Céfiro_ alzo la mirada, viendo al _God Warrior_ con decisión.

"No podía quedarme encerrado sin hacer nada… esperando mi muerte…" decía Paris "Anais… ella lloraba porque no iba a sobrevivir… nunca… nunca mas quiero verla llorar…"

"Y no lo harás… porque aquí morirás…"

"_¡MEGA BUSTER!_"

El caballero oscuro tuvo que dar un salto para poder así esquivar el ataque de energía que el robot Megaman le había hecho.

"¡¿Así que me atacas?!" preguntaba Korz "¡Muere!"

El caballero oscuro se lanzo hacia el robot de azul, quien logro esquivar el golpe del sujeto. Megaman respondió con un puñetazo, que el _God Warrior_ detuvo con una mano, demostrando que el era mas fuerte que el robot de azul. Korz le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Megaman en el estomago, enviándolo al suelo varios metros de donde estaba, para luego mirarse la mano luego de tener una extraña sensación después de que golpeo a Megaman.

"Ya veo…" decía Korz "Eres una maquina… por eso es que sentí que impacte contra metal al darte en el estomago…" decía mientras veía que Megaman se levantaba, sujetando su estomago y quejándose de dolor "¿Oh?¿Puedes sentir dolor?... estupendo… nunca he peleado contra una maquina… por eso quiero saber si tu también sientes desesperación… ¡Cuando estés al borde de la muerte!"

_**Música de fondo:**__Doushi Clef-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

"¡No planeo morir tan fácilmente!" exclamaba Megaman, lanzándose hacia Korz al mismo tiempo que el _God Warrior_ se lanzaba hacia el. Ambos se estrellaron, con sus manos unidas, probando fuerzas.

"Que curioso… que una maquina como tu diga _morir_ cuando debe de ser _dejar de funcionar…_"

"¡Yo soy mas que una maquina!" decía Megaman, empleando mas fuerza, empujando a su oponente hacia atrás un poco "¡Y también poseo sentimientos y deseos!¡Te lo demostrare!"

"¡Adelante!"

Ellos dos continuaban con su prueba de fuerzas, en el que parecía que era Korz el que iba ganando.

* * *

Muy cerca de ahí, varias explosiones se escuchaban. Kuhn, un _Epitaph User_, esquivaba los ataques combinados de Raichu, Dawn y Latias. 

"¡Woa!¡Tranquilos, chicos!¿Acaso planean matarme?" preguntaba Kuhn, corriendo de los ataques eléctricos y de energía de Raichu y Dawn.

"¡Ese es el punto!" exclamaba Dawn.

"Vaya… bueno… no me queda mas que responder a sus ataques…"

Kuhn dejo de correr y les hizo frente a los 3 héroes, siendo Raichu el primero que llego con el. El roedor eléctrico dio un salto alto y comenzó a dar maromas en el aire, su cola con forma de trueno volviéndose metálica.

"_¡IRON TAIL!_"

Kuhn bloqueo con su bayoneta el golpe del _Iron Tail_ de Raichu, probando fuerzas por unos segundos, antes de que el poder del ataque de Raichu desapareciera. El _Pokemon_ eléctrico toco tierra y se lanzo de nuevo contra Kuhn, esta vez envuelto en electricidad.

"_¡VOLT TACKLE!_"

Kuhn esquivo este ataque también, dejando pasar a Raichu, alejándose de el.

"¡KYAAAAA!"

Al voltear hacia el otro lado, pudo ver a Dawn en el aire, con sus manos sujetando su _Palkia Keyblade_ y bajándola con fuerza. Nuevamente Kuhn bloqueo el ataque con su Bayoneta, esta vez empleando poca fuerza para poder así desviar la fuerza de la llave. Dawn no se rindió ahí y continuo atacando Kuhn con fuertes y rápidos cortes, ataques que el hombre de cabello azul bloqueaba con facilidad. En uno de esos ataques, Kuhn sujeto a Dawn del brazo y la lanzo lejos de el, sabiendo que ella estaría bien y que no se lastimaría al caer.

'_¿Por qué me toca luchar con mujeres?'_ pensó el _'¿No entienden que no me gusta lastimar a las mujeres?... quizás sea por eso que me están atacando…'_

"_¡DRAGON PULSE!_"

Kuhn volteo hacia atrás y vio un impulso de energía morada venir hacia el. Logro esquivarla saltando hacia un lado, notando que fue Latias en su forma humana la que había lanzado el ataque. Pero el no noto el otro ataque que estaba haciendo ella al mismo tiempo que el esquivaba el primero.

"_¡PSYCHIC!_"

El _Epitaph User_ sintió todo su cuerpo paralizarse gracias a un poder extraño.

"¿Pero que esta pasando?" se preguntó "¿Quién me esta paralizando?"

"¡Ahora Raichu!" exclamaba Latias.

El hombre de rosas amarillas y cafés logro ver de reojo un objeto brillante color amarillo. Se trataba de Raichu, que estaba haciendo algo extraño… estaba compactando su aura muy bruscamente. Apenas se iba a preguntar que era eso cuando el aura del roedor eléctrico exploto, elevando sus poderes considerablemente.

"_¡LIMIT BREAK: THUNDER ROCKET!_"

El roedor se rodeo de electricidad y se lanzo hacia Kuhn, embistiéndolo con fuerza. Su cola se volvió brillante y comenzó a golpearlo con esta y con sus patas frontales, para luego darle un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula, tipo _Shoryuken_, y lo mando al cielo. Raichu entonces creo varias esferas de electricidad a su alrededor.

"_¡ROCKET LAUNCH!_"

Las esferas que rodeaban a Raichu fueron disparadas hacia Kuhn como si fueran misiles buscando a su objetivo. Al ver estos 'cohetes eléctricos' Kuhn decidió contraatacar… o más bien, defenderse. Unas marcas aparecieron en su cuerpo por unos segundos, suficientes para crear una técnica defensiva.

"_¡LEAF SHIELD!_"

6 hojas aparecieron al frente de Kuhn, creando un escudo de energía color verde. Era la misma técnica defensiva que usaba su _Avatar_, _Magus_. Los cohetes eléctricos impactaron en la barrera, no habiéndole nada a su creador, pero si destruyendo 4 de las 6 hojas de energía, debilitando el escudo, pero no lo suficiente para hacerle daño.

"¿Que?" preguntaba Raichu al ver su ataque que no dio resultado.

Kuhn aprovecho esto y desapareció de la vista, apareciendo detrás de Raichu y sujetando su cola, para luego lanzarlo lejos de ahí.

"¡Raichu!" exclamaba Latias al ver al su compañero _Pokemon_ salir volando.

"¡Tu!" exclamaba Dawn, lanzándose velozmente contra Kuhn "¡Aunque el sea un pervertido, el es mi amigo!"

"¿Pervertido?" preguntaba confuso Kuhn, antes de tener que bloquear los ataques de Dawn.

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__The 13th Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)_-_

También cerca de ahí, vemos a Tai caer al suelo estrepitosamente, sangrando de su boca y con problemas para levantarse. Tai, que estaba bocabajo, intento levantarse, pero alguien mucho mas grande que el le piso la cabeza, enterrando su rostro en el suelo.

"Y ahí es donde debes estar… en el suelo…" decía Lock, el enorme _God Warrior_ de _Phecda Gamma_. "Inclínate ante nosotros y así te dejaremos morir mas ra…"

_-¡CLANK!-_

Lock sintió un fuerte golpe en su cabeza, haciendo que perdiera la concentración. Abrió los ojos solo para ver un enorme martillo acercarse a su rostro.

_-¡CLANK!-_

El enorme guerrero fue lanzado varios metros hacia atrás, estrellándose contra una roca. Tai logro sacar su cabeza del suelo para ver a su salvador.

"Gracias Mario…" decía el _Digidestined._

"Ni lo menciones…" decía Mario, sujetando su martillo con ambas manos "Quizás no sea tan fuerte como ustedes pero aun puedo dar buenos golpes con esto…"

"hehe… se ve…"

"¡Malditos!"

Los dos voltearon a ver a Lock salir de las rocas, con una cara de pocos amigos.

"¡Los matare a los dos ahora!" exclamaba el _God Warrior_.

"¡Prepárate Mario!" exclamaba Tai.

"Si, ahí vo…"

_-¡WHOOOOOOSH!-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Forze del Male-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Todos los presentes pudieron ver un pilar de energía morada salir del suelo, para después aparecer una enorme figura, un _Avatar_, color rosado con dos grandes alas/trenzas que le salían de la cabeza, sus dos manos estaban amarradas por sobre su cabeza, no tenia piernas y, otro de los rasgos mas sobresalientes, es que tenia una especie de aguja gigante clavada en el estomago desde atrás, saliendo por el frente.

* * *

En el lugar donde este enorme coloso fue invocado, Kristal usando su armadura, y Raichu, que tenia un chichón en la cabeza, miraban al _Avatar_ con algo de temor. 

"¡Mira lo que causaste, ratón pervertido!" exclamaba Kristal, enfadada con Raichu pero sin quitar la vista de encima del enorme coloso.

"No puedo evitarlo…" decía Raichu "Soy débil contra los pechos grandes… y los de esa mujer son enormes… ¡Cielos!"

"Pues…" decía Kristal "Quizás haya sido la ultima vez que vayas a sentir los pechos de una mujer… si morimos aquí, claro…"

"¿Me dejas sentir los tuyos por ultima vez? digo, en caso de que no sobrevivamos… los tuyos son mis favoritos… mides 92 ¿No?…"

"Cállate… ¡Mejor pelea por tu vida!"

Kristal se preparaba para luchar contra este enorme _Avatar_, ya que podría ser de sus últimas batallas…

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo 31**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Uh oh, tengan cuidado, la batalla que tienen se esta poniendo mas y mas dura.

**Raichu:** No… no puedo dejarla… no puedo dejarla morir de esa manera… ¡No lo haré!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Cambio a Humano.**_

**Korz:** ¿Qué?¿Que es este poder?

**Alan:** ah… wow…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

_

* * *

__

* * *

_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Disculpen la tardanza, intente subir el cap en la noche, pero me cortaron el internet justo cuando lo iba a subir... pero bueno, aqui esta... en la convencion de comics hasta me fui con gafette para ver si alguien me hablaba y no :S _

_Venus Adept JMAG: Es Raichu, el pervierte a todo mundo de cualquier forma... las personas de mente inocente como Ascot son las victimas mas vulnerables :S XD... _

_Ghost iv: hehe, bueno, eso es lo mas normal, que su metabolismo sea mas rapido que el normal y por eso aun siguen delgados... _

_vo2: la regla es que la gente que es asi, en los animes, es inmortal... no importa lo que le hagas no lo matas o-O _

_Ashley Sketchit: Ese es Raichu para ustedes, ingenioso y dificil de matar... // Quien sabe, a lo mejor ahora si Ash le gana en comida a un Snorlax o-O ... // no te vi en la conve ¬¬ _

_master911: es probable que pronto lo logre... Raichu es ingenioso en cuanto a perversiones se trata... _

_Arecanderu: Es que asi es Lucy, no cree que algo "lindo" pueda ser "malo"... o en este caso, pervertido... y como Raichu es una criatura pequeña de ojos azules, le es lindo... // cuenta los Phantom knights, Luz y ReX y, en cierto modo, Sith Lucy... // La razon por la que la actividad Raichuresca haya aumentado es por una razon... me dieron ganas XD... no, en cerio, hay otra razon... 1- el pokemon ya agarro confianza con el grupo de heroes, asi que siente que esta "libre" para hacer sus "actividades" con las chicas del grupo... otra razon podria ser la cantidad de chicas de este episodio... ¿cuantas chicas habia en el grupo en el Ep 2?¿Y en el Ep3?... hasta ahora recuerdo que en el EP2 habia 3 "principales": Kristal, Latias y Jenna (Golden Sun) y, hasta el final, Sapphire y Maya. En el Ep 3 habia 5 principales: Kristal, Latias, Dawn, Mimi, Elie y, hasta el final, Jenna, Sheeba, Mia, Sapphire y Maya... ¿Pero cuantas hay en el Ep 4? Segun yo habia 9 principales: Kristal, Dawn, Latias, Lucy, Marina, Anais, Caldina, Presea y Blackrose, sin contar a las dos Phanotm Knigths Pi y Warlene, ademas de Luz y ni contar a las Princesas de Cizeta. Eso significa que la perversidad de Raichu en cada capitulo PUEDE ser proporcional al numero de chcias principales que haya en el Ep... ¿Buena teoria, no?... //bueno, no esperaste a que aparecieran las peleas XD... los Zergs son otra cosa :S _

_bueno, creo que es todo, por fin el capitulo que muchos esperaban esta por aparecer... creo... Y al fin se sabe donde estaban los refugiados de los 3 planetas vecinos a Cefiro... espero que les haya gustado... ¿Creen que deba bajarle un poco a los momentos Raichu:S...oh, y no crean que en realidad soy asi en realidad, eh... _

_hasta el viernes XD _

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	33. Cap 32: Cambio a Humano

_**PRELUDE THEME: **__prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Finalmente, Lucy descubrió lo que significaban sus sentimientos hacia el _Hunter_ azul, X. No sabia como, ni cuando… solo sabia que estaba enamorada de el. Solo esperaba que pudiera armarse de valor algún día cercano.

Pero, no todo es bueno. En _Céfiro_, los _Phantom Knights_ fueron interceptados por los héroes de 3 Galaxias distintas y han comenzado la batalla entre ellos. Lamentablemente, un _Avatar_ acababa de salir a la batalla.

¿Podrán hacerle frente a este coloso?

_**OPENING THEME: **__Embracing Light and Dark _

* * *

**_Capitulo__ 32: Cambio a Humano._**

_**Galaxia: Nintenverse**_

_-Planeta: Tierra 002: Novaterra-_

_-__N-Warrior's Sky Tower, 6:59 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)_-_

Ya era de día en _Novaterra_… bueno, en el lado del planeta donde estaba la base de los _N-Warriors_. En este momento, las 3 chicas, ya vestidas y descansadas (Menos Lucy que parecía que aun le faltaba algo de sueño), se encontraban caminando por los pasillos de la _N-Warriors_' Base, siendo guiadas por un pequeño robot con forma de esfera, que estaba flotando frente a ellas.

"¡Girugirugirugiru!" decía el pequeño robot.

"Que simpático robotito ¿No creen?" preguntaba Anais.

"¡Si, es muy lindo!" exclamaba Lucy.

"A mi me parece algo aburrido…" decía Marina.

"¡Girugirugiru!"

"…y molesto…" decía la joven de cabellos azules, sujetando al robot "¿Es acaso todo lo que sabes decir?"

"¡Giru!¡Peligro!¡Peligro!¡Mujer peligrosa!¡Peligro!"

"¡¿A quien le dices mujer peligrosa?!"

Ahora, podemos ver como Marina perseguía al pequeño robot, con un enorme mazo en sus dos manos, mientras Lucy y Anais reían a carcajadas. Luego de unos minutos, las 3 chicas llegaron a la sala de Mando, donde Alan y Raphael estaban hablando de algo. A su lado, había otras dos personas, uno algo bajito con gorra y camisa verde, y otro alto, rubio, con ropas verdes y de aspecto medieval.

"… y recuerda, solo úsalo en caso de emergencia…" decía Raphael.

"Claro que si…" decía Alan, antes de darse cuenta de que las chicas ya habían llegado "Oh, hey chicas, que bueno que llegan…"

"Buenos días ¿Cómo durmieron?" preguntaba Anais

"Muy bien, gracias… me imagino que ustedes también…"

"Algo… Lucy no pudo dormir…" decía Marina.

"Extraño… las camas de _Novaterra_ están hechas para hacer que las personas duerman como rocas hasta el día siguiente… a menos que Lucy haya tenido mucho en que pensar…"

"Bueno… eso es cierto…" decía la pelirroja, sonrojándose un poco.

"¡Oye!" exclamaba Marina "¿Me quieres decir que es este robot que nos despertó?"

"¡Girugirugiru!" exclamaba el pequeño robot.

"Hehe… cierto…" decía Alan "Como su nombre lo indica, se llama Giru… en realidad su numero es G2006, pero de cariño todos le dicen Giru…"

"¡Girugiru!" decía el pequeño robot, sacando el pecho orgullosamente.

"Me imagino que ustedes lo construyeron ¿No?" preguntaba Anais.

"No, no lo construimos…" decía Alan. "Fue creado hace millones de años en un planeta llamado _M2_ en la Galaxia _North_, la misma donde habitan los _Saiyans_ ahora…"

"¡¿Millones de años?!" Preguntaba Marina sin creer lo que decían.

"Si… creo que es la maquina mas antigua que tenemos… fue un regalo de parte de los _Saiyans_ hace unos 20 o 30 mil años… es bastante avanzado aunque no lo crean…"

"Vaya…y…" decía Marina, mirando al que estaba a lado de Alan "¿Qué Mario no se quedo en _Céfiro_?"

"¿Mario?" preguntaba Alan, el sujeto de alado enfadándose algo "El no es Mario… el es Luigi, el hermano de Mario…"

La persona que estaba a lado de Alan era Luigi. Había llegado de _Mushroom Kingdom_ ya que Mario no había regresado en días y la princesa Peach ya estaba preocupada por el. Cuando le dijeron que Mario estaba en otra galaxia, decidió quedarse en _Novaterra_ hasta su regreso.

"Oh… mucho gusto señor…" decía Anais al fontanero verde, quien era apenas un poco mas bajito que Lucy, y eso ya era decir mucho.

"Mucho gusto a las 3… como dijo el, soy Luigi, hermano de Mario…" decía el fontanero verde.

"Y el es Link…" decía Alan, señalando al otro hombre "El es el héroe de un reino conocido como _Hyrule_…"

"Mucho gusto…" decía Link.

'_Que apuesto…'_ fueron los pensamientos de Marina y Anais.

"Luigi y Link nos acompañaran de vuelta a _Céfiro_ para ayudarnos…" decía Alan. Luigi sonreía… aunque por dentro estaba temblando de miedo. "Bueno… tenemos que irnos ya…"

"¿Ah?¿Porque la prisa?" preguntaba Marina.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento… algo esta pasando en _Céfiro_ y quiero regresar ya…"

"¿Y que hay de X y Zero?" preguntaba Anais.

"Hemos intentado comunicarnos, pero no tenemos mucho tiempo…" decía Alan "si ellos no llegan…"

"_Unscheduled__ Off World Activation!_"

_**Música de fondo:**__Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)_-_

Todas las alarmas de la base comenzaron a sonar por todo el lugar, alertando a todos. Alan volteo a ver a Raphael.

"¿Me hiciste caso y ordenaste que dijeran eso en lugar de decirlo en español?" preguntaba Alan confundido.

"Eres la reencarnación del _Guardian Chaos_, tienes algunos privilegios…" decía Raphael.

"Oh… entonces… si pido que todas las mujeres de la base usen un bikini de dos piezas ¿Lo ordenarías?"

"No…"

"Rayos…"

"Además, ya tienes a Kristal…"

"Lo se… y me mataría si se entera que hice ese comentario… no se lo digas…"

"No lo haré…"

El grupo camino al frente de las computadoras que estaban en el tercer piso, justo de frente al piso inferior, el primero, donde estaba el _Stargate_. El gran anillo se activo, haciendo un efecto de "_Kawooosh_", se activo, dejando ver una especie de lago de energía en el centro del anillo. Un escudo de fuerza se activo para evitar el paso de algún ataque enemigo.

"¿Qué tenemos?" preguntaba Raphael a uno de los operadores.

"Si, tenemos código…" decía una operadora "Son los _Maverick__Hunters_, piden permiso para poder entrar…"

"De acuerdo… levanten el escudo…"

El escudo de energía color rojo que protegía el anillo desapareció, dejando así libre acceso a quien quiera que este del otro lado. Pronto, X y Zero aparecieron en medio del cuarto de la Base, saliendo del anillo, usando sus armaduras de _Reploids_, con el casco en una de sus manos. Al ver al joven de cabellera castaña, Lucy se sonrojo, mirándolo con cariño.

'_El… me gusta mucho…'_ era lo que pensaba, aquello que no la dejaba dormir en la noche.

"¡X, Zero!¡Vengan acá!" exclamaba Alan.

Los dos _Hunters_ se miraron extrañados, no entendiendo el porque de la prisa del joven de gorra gris. No pensándolo mucho, ambos se encogieron de hombros y dieron un salto alto para llegar al tercer piso donde estaban todos sus compañeros.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Porque la prisa?" preguntaba Zero.

"Tengo un extraño presentimiento…" decía Alan "Algo esta pasando en _Céfiro_."

"¿Estas seguro?"

"Si… lo estoy…"

"Entonces no perdamos tiempo… Vámonos…" decía Zero.

"Alan, espera…" decía Raphael, sacando una pequeña bolsa color café, aventándosela al joven "toma esto…"

"¿Ah?¿Que es esto?" preguntaba Alan, tomando la bolsa e intentando averiguar que había en el interior.

"Es una bolsa con semillas mágicas; _Senzu Beans_"

"¿Las semillas del Ermitaño?" preguntaba Alan confundido.

"Eh… si… son esas mismas… come una y todas tus energías serán restauradas… úsalas cuando no puedas usar magia como _Cure _o_ Curaga_… son como unas 30 semillas…"

"¡Wow!¡Genial!"

"Bueno… creo que estamos listos…" decía Anais.

"Si… vamos Giru…"

"¿Ah?¿ese robot vendrá con nosotros?" preguntaba Marina escéptica.

"Si… nos será de ayuda…"

"¡Girugiru!"

"Ya me esta doliendo la cabeza…" decía Marina.

"Bueno… Vámonos…" decía Alan

"¡Esperen!"

_**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)_-_

El grupo se volteo a ver hacia abajo, notando a un joven, de la misma edad que las chicas y un poco más alto que Lucy. Alan lo reconoció, por ese cabello anaranjado y esa cicatriz con forma de X en su cien.

"¿Axl?" preguntaba el joven _N-Warrior._

"¡Exactamente!¡Y voy a ayudarlos!" decía el joven de cabellera anaranjada.

"¿Qué estas hacien…?¡Woa!¿Y esa ropa?"

Axl tenía una ropa extraña, no la armadura que usaba. No tenia nada que cubriera su cabello anaranjado, que estaba amarrado en una coleta. Tenía una camiseta negra con algunas franjas rojas, amarillas y azules. Sus shorts tenían el mismo diseño, usaba guantes blancos con negro y rojo y sus tenis eran también negros y rojos. A Alan se le hizo reconocido ese estilo de ropa.

"Oye Axl…"

"¿Dime?"

"¿Quién te crees que eres?¿Sora del _Kingdom Hearts_ _II_?"

Exactamente. El estilo de ropa de Axl era muy parecido al de Sora del juego de _Kingdom Hearts II_, claro, con algunos cierres o 'zipers' que no servían de nada. Axl solo sonrió, llevándose una mano a la cabeza.

"Ah, bueno… es porque soy fan de ese personaje…" decía Axl.

"Se nota…" decía Alan. Las 3 chicas se asomaron para ver quien era.

"¿Quién es el?" preguntaba Anais.

"Se llama Axl…" decía X "Es un _Hunter_ como nosotros… ha demostrado grandes habilidades de lucha… y vendrá a ayudarnos…"

"Pero…" preguntaba Alan "¿Cómo es que se ve tan humano?"

"Mientras no estaban" decía Raphael "Axl vino para que lo volviéramos humano… quería ser como X y Zero."

"Ah, si… como son sus ídolos…"

"Además, que el también es un _N-Warrior_… y tiene su _Cyber-Keyblade_"

"¿Ah?"

"Recuerda que a el también le toco la luz que emano del anillo de _Sagitario_ cuando X lo toco…"

"Oh… cierto…" decía Alan, viendo a Axl presentarse a las chicas "Axl es tan hiperactivo como Lucy… claro, la Lucy de antes…"

"Bueno… vayámonos de una vez…" decía Zero. "Hay que luchar contra oponentes que destruyen planetas…"

"Oh cielos…" decía Luigi con algo de miedo.

"Cierto…" decía Alan, sacando su _Keyblade_ "_¡PORTON DE ESPEJO!¡ABRETE!_"

El porto de espejo se abrió frente a ellos y los 10, 9 humanos y Giru, entraron en el, regresando a _Rayterra_ y de ahí a _Céfiro_.

* * *

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_- Exterior del Castillo de Céfiro, 7:59 P.M. Justo antes de ser invocado el Avatar-_

_**Música de fondo:**__The Deep End-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)_-_

Kristal y Pi se estaban enfrentando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo. La hechicera no usaba su magia ni sus _Keyblades_ porque sabia que su oponente luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si usaba su armadura, debido a que la mujer de cabello rosado usaba unos guantes de pelea, que aumentaban sus poderes. Las dos aparecían y desaparecían de la vista humana normal, apareciendo solo cuando se daban golpes o patadas. Mientras luchaban, Kristal noto el extraño comportamiento de su rival.

'_Ella esta luchando con odio…'_ pensaba Kristal _'Con un gran odio dentro de su corazón… y va dirigido a hacia mi… ¿Por qué?¿Porque tanto odio?'_

Nuevamente, ambas chicas se estrellaron, Kristal dando una patada circular, mientras que Pi la detenía con su brazo derecho. Estuvieron así unos segundos, antes de que se separaran para tomar algo de espacio. Las dos se colocaron en posición de pelea, esperando el ataque de la otra.

"¿Por que?" preguntaba Kristal "¿Por qué es que me odias tanto?¿Que fue lo que te hice?"

La mujer no respondió, solo se limito a mirar abajo, temblando de rabia.

"¿Por qué?…" decía en voz baja "¿Por qué cambiaste tu destino?"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Kristal sin entender.

"ElSeñor Yata… el me dijo que tu morirías y que el regresaría sano y salvo… pero en cambio, tu estas bien y elSeñor Yata no ha vuelto… ¡¿Por qué?!"

"No lo se…" decía Kristal "No se que paso… solo recuerdo que ambos nos desmayamos al mismo tiempo… pero no se que paso con el…"

"No importa… pero debido a que tu cambiaste tu destino, no ha vuelto… ¡Por eso te odio!"

"¡Yo tengo a alguien esperándome!¡Por eso fue que pude cambiar mi destino!"

"¡Pero porque tu…!"

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"

Kristal escucho una voz acercándose. La identifico inmediatamente. Se trataba de Raichu, que venia cayendo hacia ellas. Rápidamente cruzo sus manos sobre su pecho y se agacho, ya que, últimamente, cuando Raichu es mandando a volar desde otra dirección, casi siempre cae en el pecho de Kristal y comienza a restregarse, por lo que no correrá ese peligro nuevamente…

Pero, luego de unos momentos, no escucho a Raichu caer… y lo más importante, no lo sintió caer sobre ella. Fue entonces cuando volteo a ver a su oponente que lo encontró. Ahí estaba, Raichu, en medio del pecho de esa mujer Pi, y si, como lo pensaba, Raichu andaba moviendo su rostro de un lado a otro, sintiendo la suavidad de los pechos de Pi, mas grandes que los suyos, por lo que Raichu ha de andar disfrutándolos.

'_Esto va a terminar mal…'_

"¡¿QUE RAYOS ESTAS HACIENDO?!"

La joven hechicera tuvo que cerrar los ojos para no ver la tremenda golpiza que la _Epitaph User_ le dio al _Pokemon_… bueno, mejor los abrió para ver a ese ratón sufrir. Poco después, podemos ver a Raichu, arrojado justo debajo de Kristal, todo golpeado y sangrado.

"Siempre tienes que hacer eso ¿No?" preguntaba Kristal al ver el estado lamentable de Raichu.

"No puedo evitarlo… es mi naturaleza…" decía Raichu, al parecer le dolía hablar… y respirar.

"Pervertido…"

Kristal solo se colocaba una mano en la cabeza y la movía de un lado a otro, sintiendo pena por saber que ese ratón era su amigo. Sin embargo, Kristal dejo sus penas a un lado, cuando sintió la poderosa aura que Pi estaba emitiendo en ese momento. La joven _N-Warrior_, se preparo para el combate cuando vio esos extraños símbolos que aparecían en el cuerpo de la _Phantom Knight_, que los veía con furia.

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

"No se los perdonare… ¡JAMAS SE LOS PERDONARE!" exclamaba Pi, la furia se notaba en los ojos "¡Ahora verán porque me llaman _The Averanger!_"

"Uh oh…" decía Kristal "Va a… invocar a su _Avatar_…"

"¡Exactamente!¡VEN _TARVOS_!"

_**Música de fondo:**__Liberated Guardian -_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)_-_

La _Epitaph User_ fue envuelta en una intensa luz roja, causando una gran columna de luz que se disparo al cielo, siendo vista por varias personas. Cuando Kristal abrió los ojos, en el cielo, había una enorme figura sobrevolándolos. Tenía un cuerpo de mujer, mayormente con una armadura entre rosa y morado. Tenia una mascara rosada y de la cabeza salían dos enormes coletas/alas. Aparte de eso, sus brazos estaban hacia arriba, amarrados dentro de un anillo de metal con púas. Sus piernas, en la parte de los muslos, estaban amarradas también con bandas, además de que, debajo de sus rodillas, parecía que ambas piernas se fusionaban. El rasgo mas característico, a parte de las coletas que le salían de la cabeza, era una aguja gigante que traspasaba por detrás el cuerpo de la mujer, pasando justo en la boca del estomago.

Al ver lo que ocurría, Kristal se volteo a su compañero.

"¡Mira lo que causaste, ratón pervertido!" exclamaba Kristal, enfadada con Raichu pero sin quitar la vista de encima del enorme coloso.

"No puedo evitarlo…" decía Raichu "Soy débil contra los pechos grandes… y los de esa mujer son enormes… ¡Cielos!"

"Pues…" decía Kristal "Quizás haya sido la ultima vez que vayas a sentir los pechos de una mujer… si morimos aquí, claro…"

"¿Me dejas sentir los tuyos por ultima vez? digo, en caso de que no sobrevivamos… los tuyos son mis favoritos… mides 92 ¿No?…"

"Cállate… ¡Mejor pelea por tu vida!"

"Eh… creo que no… no soy bueno contra colosos gigantes…"

"Entonces vete, solo me estorbaras"

"¡Con gusto!" exclamaba Raichu mientras corría lejos, mejor yendo a ayudar a otros amigos. Kristal suspiro.

"Oh bueno…" decía ella, invocando sus _Keyblades_ "¡Creo que debo luchar con todo mi poder!"

El aura de Kristal comenzó a elevarse y varios de sus cabellos se erizaron, tornándose de un color rubio distinto al de ella. Sus ojos permanecieron del mismo color, morados por la armadura, mientras un símbolo aparece en su frente. El aura dorada indicaba que Kristal se acababa de convertir en _Súper__N-Warrior_/_Súper__Saiyan_. Con esta nueva aura, Kristal emprendió el vuelo y floto a la misma altura que el rostro del _Avatar_ conocido como _Tarvos_.

"**¡Te haré pagar por todo!" **exclamaba Pi desde su _Avatar_.

"¡Vamos!" exclamaba Kristal, preparándose para la batalla.

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__The 13__th__ Dilemma -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)_-_

Unos minutos mas tarde, mientras la pelea continuaba en el cielo, abajo también había otras peleas en pleno progreso.

"¡Gaaak!"

"¡Vamos, muere!"

Ascot, el joven hechicero de _Céfiro_, estaba atrapado dentro de las cuerdas del arpa de Alcore, mientras este tocaba una melodía para mandarlo a su muerte. Las cuerdas apretaban mucho el cuerpo del hechicero, comenzando a cortar su piel, provocando que la sangre saliera de el.

"¡Muere!"

"¡KYAAAAAAA!"

Nuevamente, las cuerdas fueron cortadas por una espada, esta vez una _Keyblade_. Se trataba de Dawn, al joven de _Pokearth,_ quien había ayudado al _Cefirian_.

"¡Maldición!¡Otra entrometida!" exclamaba Alcore.

"¡Si!¡Y ahora veras!" exclamaba Dawn, preparando un ataque de energía "_¡SPACIAL REND!_"

De su _Keyblade_, Dawn lanzo un ataque de energía color morado, el ataque especial del _Pokemon_ que la representaba, _Palkia_. Alcore solo sonrió al ver el ataque.

"¡Muy lento!" exclamo el, saltando por los aires, esquivando el ataque. Mientras, su puño comenzó a brillar "¡ESTE ES UN VERDADERO ATAQUE VELOZ!_¡KOSOKUKEN!_"

Al dar el golpe, cientos de relámpagos de luz blanca salieron dirigidas hacia la joven Dawn, quien no pudo ver siquiera el ataque.

"¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Ella sintió varios golpes a una velocidad impresionante por todo su cuerpo, mandándola algo lejos de ahí, mientras esos relámpagos de luz la continuaban golpeando. Cuando el ataque termino, Dawn cayó al suelo mal herida de los ataques, su _Keyblade_ cayendo lejos. El Caballero de armadura roja caía en picada hacia ella, con un pie listo para pisotearla. Sin embargo, antes de de eso, una onda de energía blanca lo golpeo por un costado, sacándolo de curso y mandándolo al suelo. El caballero alzo la mirada, solo para ver a Ráfaga, el líder de la guardia real de _Céfiro_, con la espada a punto de clavársela en el cuerpo. Alcore logro rodar lejos de la espada y se puso de pie, evitando ser cortado.

"¡No te entrometas!" exclamaba Alcore.

"¡HOOOOAAAAAA!"

Su respuesta fue otra onda de energía blanca en su dirección, saliendo del corte que Ráfaga realizo. Alcore salto ese ataque y se preparo para contra atacar.

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__God Warrior vs Saint -_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)_-_

En otro lado, Lock sujetaba a Blackrose, usando su enorme mano para sujetar a la mujer de cabello rosado y poca armadura de la cintura. La mujer intentaba soltarse del agarre del gigante _God Warrior_.

"¡Suéltame!" exclamaba Blackrose, golpeando y pateando la mano de Lock, ya que su espada estaba lejos.

"¡Cállate!" exclamaba Lock, aplicando fuerza en su mano, apretando mas a la mujer, quien estaba comenzando a quejarse y gritar de dolor. "¡No me digas que hacer!"

"¡Yo si!¡Déjala!"

Antes de que Lock pudiera voltear, sintió un fuerte corte en su brazo derecho, el mismo que sujetaba a la mujer, provocando que la soltara. El corte no fue muy profundo, pero si lo suficiente como para hacer que tuviera que soltarla. Blackrose cayo al suelo y, luego de unos segundos, se levanto de nuevo, solo para ver a Tai y a Lock enfrascados en una batalla… una que parecía que el _God Warrior_ iba ganando. Ella recogió su espada y se lanzo al ataque para continuar la batalla.

* * *

Mientas, en otro lado, Takato y Warlene aun continuaban su lucha. Parecía que a la _God Warrior_ le agrado el joven y decidió atacarlo a el. El _N-Warrior_ andaba perdiendo, ya que ella no estaba usando todo su poder de lucha, solo jugando con Takato, quien se lanzo hacia ella, con su lanza con su lanza brillando. 

"_¡LIGHTNING JOUST!_"

Takato lanzo un cilindro de energía de tamaño moderado hacia al guerrera, quien se cruzo de brazos y recibió el ataque en ellos, empujándola varios metros hacia atrás, no despegándose del suelo. El ataque termino y ella se detuvo, descruzándose de brazos.

"Tus ataques no son malos…" decía Warlene "Pero aun así no son lo suficiente para enfrentarte a mi"

"Rayos…" decía Takato entre dientes "No puedo darme por vencido… ¡NO LO HARE!" exclamaba el, alzando su escudo, señalándolo hacia ella "_¡SHIELD OF JUST!_"

De su escudo, otro cilindro de energía, esta vez mas grande y rápido, salio hacia Warlene. La _God Warrior_ salto el ataque para evitar ser impactado por el.

"¡No me darás con eso!"

"¿Tu crees?"

Ella miro a su derecha y vio a Takato, con su escudo de nuevo brillando, flotando al mismo nivel que ella. El joven _N-Warrior_ sabía que ella evitaría el primer ataque y por eso se preparo para disparar el segundo a quemarropa y en el aire, donde sabia que ella no podría evitarlo.

"¡Toma esto!_¡SHIELD OF JUST!_"

"¡No me dejare vencer por esto!"

Sin que Takato se lo esperase, Warlene le dio una patada al escudo en una de sus orillas, moviendo el escudo, desviando así el ataque que iba para ella, que ahora iba al suelo. Acto seguido, ella le dio un poderoso puñetazo en el rostro al joven, mandándolo lejos de ahí. Cuando ella toco el suelo, se lanzo para seguirlo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__Differences Between People-vs Magus -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack//G.U._)_-_

Abajo, Kuhn estaba luchando contra Mario, Paris y Kite, ninguno de ellos dejándole oportunidad de atacar, ya que lo continuaban atacando sin piedad.

'_Y ahora que no peleo con mujeres y puedo atacarlos, estos no me dejan'_ pensaba el, mientras bloqueaba con su bayoneta un corte de la espada de Paris _'Bueno, al menos ahora ya no tengo que contenerme…'_

El joven _Epitaph User_ salto hacia atrás para tomar algo de distancia y comenzó a disparar con su bayoneta. Paris tuvo que comenzar a correr para evitar que las balas le dieran. Si bien el _Cefirian_ no era mas rápido que las balas, corría tan rápido que Kuhn no podía enfocarlo bien, las balas siempre pasando justo detrás del _Cefirian_.

"¿Y si intento adelante?" pensaba Kuhn, esta vez apuntando un poco mas adelante y disparando. Esta vez, una bala rozó la pierna izquierda de Paris, mandándolo al suelo.

"Bueno, fue mejor…"

"_¡RED FLAME!_"

Kuhn tuvo que usar su bayoneta para bloquear varios cortes de fuego por parte de Kite. Luego, las espadas de ambos permanecieron en un bloqueo, dejando que los dos se miraran uno al otro.

"Hola Kite, tiempo sin vernos" decía Kuhn sonrientemente.

"¿Porque Kuhn?" preguntaba Kite "Tu sabes lo malvada que es Polaris y sabes la verdad… ¿Porque la sigues en estas conquistas?¿No entiendes que solo causas dolor y sufrimiento a los demás?"

"Lo se… pero no tengo opción"

"¡Si la tienes!... Tu y yo éramos grandes amigos antes de que nuestros mundos fueran destruidos… ¿Porque no te unes a nosotros y derrotamos a Polaris?"

"Lo siento… pero tengo algo que hacer…¡Y debo continuar con ella todavía!"

El cuerpo de Kuhn comenzó a brillar un poco, empleando mas fuerza para superar a Kite. El _Epitaph User_ le dio una fuerte patada al joven de cabello celeste mandándolo al suelo. Kuhn, en lugar de atacar, se alejo un poco, dándole la oportunidad al _Azure Knight_ de recuperarse.

"_¡FIRE ORB!_"

Kuhn tuvo que esquivar el ataque de fuego de Mario, quien lo ataco desde arriba.

"Así que así nos llevamos ¿Eh?... muy bien ¡Aquí voy!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo: **__She- vs Macha -_(**Soundtrack: **_-Hack//G.U._)_-_

Muy cerca de ahí, Ash luchaba solo contra Endrance. El joven _N-Warrior_ mantenía una lucha balanceada contra el _Epitaph User_, quien aun así usaba solo una mano para luchar. Ash daba varios cortes con su _Keyblade_ que Endrance bloqueaba con su espada con facilidad. Pronto, ambos quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, Ash sumamente confiado de que ganara la batalla, mientras que Endrance se mostraba muy tranquilo.

"¿Que te parece?" preguntaba Ash "Esta es mi fuerza…"

"Mejor que la del otro hombre…" decía Endrance con tranquilidad "Pero aun así, no conoces la verdadera fuerza."

"¿Que?"

"Tu sigues siendo nadie… no tienes poder… uno que te mostrare ahora…"

Endrance entonces comenzó a emanar un aura poderosa, unos símbolos aparecieron en su cuerpo. Al ver esto, Ash salto hacia atrás para prepararse para lo que viniera. El aura de Endrance continuaba elevándose mas y mas, los símbolos brillando con mas intensidad. Entonces, noto algunos pétalos de cerezo que aparecieron de repente, rodeando a Endrance.

"¡HyaaaaaaAAAAAAAHHHH!"

Un brillo intenso cegó a Ash por nos segundos. Cuando los abrió, Endrance no estaba frente a el. En cambio, arriba de el, volando en el cielo, estaba un _Avatar_… ENORME _Avatar_. Este era mucho más grande que los otros _Avatar_s que habían atacado. El torso era el de una mujer, la cabeza era parecido a la de un gato, con una mascara blanca y negra, además de lo que parecía ser un velo de novia sobre su cabeza. Este _Avatar_ tampoco tenía piernas. En su lugar, tenia una gigantesca rosa debajo. El _Avatar_, con apariencia felina, miro hacia abajo a Ash.

"**Esto es el verdadero poder"** se escuchaba la voz de Endrance dentro del _Avatar_.

"Entiendo…" decía Ash "Entonces… yo también te demostrare el mío…"

El cabello de Ash se volvió dorado, erizándose sobre su cabeza. Sus ojos permanecieron morados por la armadura y el símbolo de la semilla dorada en su frente. Ash se volvió un _Súper__N-Warrior_/_Súper__Saiyan_.

"¡Este es mi poder!" Exclamaba Ash, elevando su aura para atacar al _Avatar_ de Endrance; _Macha_.

* * *

Cerca de ellos, Megaman y Latias luchaban contra Korz, quien esquivaba un ataque de energía de parte de Megaman, quien a pesar de la pelea, se estaba concentrando en lo que ocurría cerca. 

'_Cielos… dos Avatars en el mismo lugar…'_ pensaba Megaman _'y además… ese Kuhn aun no ha usado el suyo… y entonces…'_

"¡No te distraigas!"

Lamentablemente para Megaman, el recibió una fuerte patada en el rostro, mandándolo lejos. Latias, quien estaba en su forma _Pokemon_, vio esto y ataco al _God Warrior_ con uno de sus poderes psíquicos. Korz fue lanzado lejos pero se recupero rápidamente, poniéndose de pie a pesar del ataque.

"Tu poder es débil, criatura…" decía Korz "Con algo así, no podrás vencerme…"

"_No puedo perder esta pelea"_ decía Latias con su poder psíquico _"Hay mucho en juego… ¡No perderé!"_

"¿Y quien te ayudara?"

"¡YO!"

Korz sintió un ataque desde su izquierda, así que levanto su mano y detuvo un ataque eléctrico que venia hacia el. Raichu cayó a lado de Latias, preparado para la batalla.

"Hey Latias… ¿Te ayudo?" Preguntaba Raichu a su compañera _Pokemon_.

"_Claro…"_

"Incluso los dos juntos no tienen el poder suficiente para vencerme" decía Korz "¡Les haré ataúdes de cristal a ustedes!"

"¡Vamos Latias!"

"_¡Si!"_

_**Música de fondo:**__Forze del Male -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Ambos _Pokemons_ se lanzaron hacia el _God Warrior_, siendo claramente superados en poder por el _God Warrior_. Aun así, ambos _Pokemons_ continuaron la lucha contra este guerrero, usando sus habilidades para confundirlo y atacarlo. En una de sus estrategias, Raichu se subía en el lomo de Latias y esta usaba _Teleport_ para transportarse a otro lugar, justo detrás de Korz y le lanzaban un ataque combinado de poder dragón y eléctrico. A veces, el _God Warrior_ lograba esquivar el ataque, pero aun así lograban dañarlo un poco.

"¡Basta!" exclamaba Korz "¡No me dejare vencer por unas criaturas inferiores como ustedes!"

El _God Warrior_ cerró sus ojos y se concentro, los _Pokemons_ viendo esta oportunidad para atacar de nuevo, por lo que Latias, con Raichu en su lomo, desapreciaron con el _Teleport_. Korz sonrió.

"Los tengo… _¡NATURE UNITY!_"

Justo cuando Latias apareció detrás de Korz para atacarlo, una enorme rama salio del suelo debajo de ellos y los golpeo, sacándolos de balance y confundiéndolos un poco. Korz aprovecho esto e invoco su espada de fuego que parecía de cristal, y con esta espada, dio un corte horizontal, un corte que daño y quemo a Latias, quien cayó al suelo. Raichu, como estaba en el lomo de Latias, no recibió daño de la espada de Korz.

El roedor eléctrico, que cayo al suelo cuando Latias fue lastimada, comenzó a levantarse. Alzo la vista y vio como Korz caminaba hacia su compañera _Pokemon_, con una mirada sádica y una enorme sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando llego frente a la lastimada _Pokemon_, el coloco su pie sobre el cuello de Latias y la punta de su espada en la cabeza de ella, mientras la _Pokemon_ sentía dolor en su cuerpo.

"Así que… te matare de una vez… para que ya no vuelvas a molestarme…" decía Korz "Vaya, al fin mato a alguien de los guerreros que protegen este mundo…"

"¡Espera!"

Korz volteo para ver a Raichu caminar hacia el malherido. El _God Warrior_ rió ante esto.

"¿Qué piensas hacer, rata?" preguntaba Korz "¿Intentaras defenderla? Pero ya no tienes los poderes…"

Raichu se quejaba, mientras planeaba el como vencer a Korz y salvar a Latias.

'_¿Pero como? No tengo fuerzas, y así no puedo salvarla… maldición… si esos estupidos del Team Rocket no me hubieran puesto estos seguros que limitan mi fuerza… pero nooooo, "Es muy peligroso" decían ellos…'_

"¿No tienes idea?" preguntaba Korz "Bien… Entonces la matare y me deleitare cuando vea tu rostro de sufrimiento!"

Raichu apretó sus dientes aun más, sin poder hacer nada por su compañera. Latias abrió los ojos y, con mirada llorosa, vio al roedor eléctrico, causando mas furia en el. No quería verla morir, nunca lo desearía. El caballero alzo la espada y se preparaba para bajarla. Raichu ya no soportó más.

'_¡Maldición!¡No importa como!¡Debo salvarla!¡Vamos!¡Debo romper esos seguros!¡Debo activar… mi forma Humana!'_

Raichu cerró sus ojos y se concentro para intentar romper esos seguros que limitaban sus fuerza.

"¡VAMOOOOS!"

Se concentro aun mas, intentando romperlos… entonces…

_-¡Crack!-_

"¡Lo tengo!" exclamaba Raichu "_¡HUMAN FORM!_"

_**Música de fondo:**__Chrono's Theme -_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)_-_

El cuerpo del roedor eléctrico comenzó a emitir descargas eléctricas, tan intensas que detuvo a Korz en su intento por matar a Latias.

"¿Pero que es eso?" pregunto Korz al ver a Raichu emitir esa intensa aura.

El _Pokemon_ eléctrico entonces comenzó a brillar en una luz blanca y comenzó a cambiar de forma. Latias lo vio, no creyendo lo que veía.

"_Eso es… Raichu… ¿Esta evolucionando?"_

La luz de la evolución, aquella que rodea a los _Pokemons_ cuando estos evolucionan a una etapa superior. Raichu estaba pasando por eso.

El cuerpo de Raichu comenzó a tomar una forma mas humana, sus orejas permanecieron, así como su cola. La Luz termino y ahora, en lugar de donde estaba Raichu, ahora había un joven, de unos 14 o 15 años, de cabello castaño y piel blanca, además de sus orejas y cola de _Pokemon_. El joven abrió sus ojos, mostrando sus ojos azules, sonriendo al _God Warrior_.

"¡Round Two!_¡Fight!_"

**Fin del Capitulo 32 **

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** hola, soy Alan. Wow, Raichu, no sabia que pudieras volverte humano… ¿Por qué no lo habías hecho antes?

**Raichu:** ¿Qué significa esto?¿Porque mis poderes no han incrementado?¿Porque son los mismos que cuando estoy en forma Pokemon?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Un Doble Resplandor Dorado en Céfiro.**_

**Tai:** ¿Sora?

**Takato** ¿Rika?

**Alan:** ¿Mami?

_**ENDING THEME:**__I'm Believer _

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo... y como se daran cuenta, hay "nuevos" personajes para el fic... tambien se daran cuenta de que no dije que hizo Raichu para convertirse en humano. Ustedes se preguntaran "¿Que?¿Tanto para solo se concentrase y pudiera activarlo?¿En que esta pensando?"... pero piensen nuevamente... hay algo que quizas no hayan visto que provoco que la transformacion de Raichu fuera tan "facil"... y tiene que ver con lo que lo rodea... ¿Sora Axl?¿WTH? XD_ ... _¿Que tal la aparicion de Giru de Dragon Ball GT?... Quizas la aparicion de Macha, y tambien Tarvos, haya sido algo apresurada... pero es que no se como tomar a sus personajes, Pi y Endrance, y hacerlos mas interesantes :S ... bueno, al menos lo intente..._

_vo2: Y aun asi, no dije nada en este capitulo, solo que Raichu se volvio humano... pero no dije que paso :P ... lo mas probable, respecto a lo de las chicas, es que no... si no lo dejaban cuando era un pokemon, menos cuando es un humano XD_

_Arecanderu: Feliz cumple atrasado por un dia ( Aunque FF. net diga lo contrario... ¡ES MENTIRAAAA! O)...// Hey, si uno aprovecha el terreno ¿Porque no aprovechar un mundo?... tiene logica ¿no?... // Si lo han hecho, pero siempre lo esquivan a ultimo segundo... no han recibido los ataques cortantes, pero si se han intentado en mi fic... parece que el puño limpio es lo unico que si conectara con el rostro XD ... // Ya dije lo que paso XD_

_Venus Adept JMAG: No estoy diciendo porque alguien me haya tomado por pervertido en la vida real ( o almenos yo no estoy conciente de ello ), pero mejor lo digo para evitar problemas :S ... // Tambien los momentos Raichu ocurren mas que nada en momentos de descanso y, por lo que planeo, el siguiente EP no los tendra, asi que hay que aprovechar :P ... Y ya veras porque Raichu es mas pervertido que los otros, tiene una razon cientifica para eso..._

_Ashley Sketchit: Si, nada es peor que una mujer enfadada/celosa controlando un coloso gigante... que horrible... // la gente de los otros mundos siguen ahi, no los habia tomado TAN en cuenta por no ser parte TAN importante de la historia... bueno, pero con los cambios que le estoy haciendo, quizas se unan a la batalla en algun momento... PagoPorEvento XD... // Oh si, vi a ese grupo de gente disfrazadas de Pikachus... que risa con esos sujetos XD... nosotros estabamos justo detras del karaoke y en frente de la zona de comidas y de autografos, a lado de un puesto de Starwars y de Harry Potter ( creo ) vendiendo juegos, cartas y con una computadora que mostraba ( hasta lo que supe ) Excel Saga, FMA the Movie,Death Note y Hellsing... no estuve mucho tiempo ahi porque andaba gastando mi dinero jugando retas en el Smash Bros Brawl ( Es... hermoso... ) , pero si anduve de ratos... para la proxima, si se pone puesto de nuevo, sera uno que diga "IGDA"... no se que signifique pero algo asi es..._

_Ghost iv: bueno, parece que los dejare por ahora... porque habra EP en los que si seran ya muy escasos... ademas, no es como si todos los personajes fueran asi, es solo uno y no es humano... bueno, ahora si..._

_master911: la cosa es que a X ni se le ha pasado por la mente... le es raro, pero no sabe que es ni tiene idea de lo que sea, asi que, en su caso, tardara un rato :S , como Lucy es humana y ya lo habia experimentado, se enamoro "facil y rapidamente" de el ( Tiene una razon de porque tan rapido ... ) ...// otro mas para no bajarle a los momentos Raichu ... _

_Bueno, creo que es todo por ahora... luego pondre lo que sigue de musica y vere que mas poner... ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe dibujar bien? Me gustaria saber como quedaria algunas de las escenas claves de todo mi fic en estilo de dibujo, pero para dibujar yo me muero de hambre DX ... _

_Sobres :D_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	34. Cap 33: Un Doble Resplandor Dorado

_**PRELUDE THEME: **__prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

En _Novaterra_ las 3 chicas, Lucy, Marina y Anais, fueron despertadas por Giru, un pequeño robot al servicio de los _N-Warriors_. Los _Maverick Hunters_ llegaron a _Novaterra_, junto con un humanizado Axl, quien ahora también posee una _Keyblade_ y es un _N-Warrior_. Una corazonada de Alan hace que tengan que regresarse un poco antes de lo planeado, por lo que no tienen más ayuda que la de Axl, Luigi y Link.

En _Céfiro_, las batallas continuaban. Pi y Endrance invocaron a sus _Avatars_ a la batalla, por lo que kristal y Ash se ven en la necesidad de volverse _Súper__N-Warriors_/ _Súper__Saiyan_s para enfrentárseles. Korz hace de las suyas y lastima a Latias, provocando la furia de Raichu, que logro inutilizar los seguros que mantenían su poder a raya, incrementándolos nuevamente. Ahora, un Raichu mas humano, se le iba a hacer frente a Korz.

¿Será suficiente para vencer al sádico _God Warrior_?

_**OPENING THEME: **__Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3__3: Un Doble Resplandor Dorado en Céfiro._**

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: __Exurion-_

_- Castillo __Oscuro-_

Haseo, _Epitaph User The Terror of Death_, caminaba por los pasillos del Castillo oscuro, sobre la superficie de _Exurion_, el planeta oscuro y sede de la _Phantom Order_. El _Epitaph User_ Haseo continuaba caminando, en dirección a la alcoba de Polaris, el salón del trono, para pedirle a la emperatriz permiso para ir a atacar a los _N-Warriors_ junto con sus otros compañeros. Iría el solo, desobedeciendo las órdenes de Polaris, pero sabía que ella en cualquier momento lo detendría fácilmente, impidiendo que cumpla su objetivo. Era doloroso para su orgullo el tener que obedecer las ordenes de Polaris, pero tenia que hacerlo…después de todo, el unirse a esta organización y seguir sus reglas era el único camino para poder encontrar a _Tri-Edge_, es decir Kite, fácilmente.

"Lo encontrare…" decía Haseo, apretando su puños "Me encargaré de matar a ese infeliz… ¡Lo juro!"

"Ah, Haseo, tu odio sigue igual que siempre…"

_**Música de fondo:**__The Epitaph is told -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

Haseo se detuvo de golpe, claramente sorprendido. Esa voz… esa era la voz de **el**. Se volteo rápidamente hacia atrás, buscando a quién había hablado… y ahí estaba…

Un hombre de cabello corto y color azul celeste lo miraba. Usaba una especie de chaleco azul sobre una sudadera blanca, sus pantalones eran del mismo color que la sudadera, con algunas bandas de cuerpo por toda su ropa. Su brazo izquierdo estaba encerrado dentro de un enorme cilindro de metal con un gran candado en el. En su cuello estaba una larga bufanda celeste, que daba cierto aire de tranquilidad. El hombre miraba a Haseo con cierta expectativa, sus anteojos anaranjados brillabas extrañamente en la oscuridad.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, Haseo…"

"Ovan…" decía Haseo, con cierto enfado en su voz "¿Dónde has estado? Hace meses que no te aparecías aquí…"

"Había estado…haciendo otros asuntos…" decía el misteriosos sujeto de nombre Ovan.

"Me imagino que bajo las ordenes de Polaris ¿No?"

"… se podría decir…"

"¿Y como es que te apareces ahora así nada mas? Siempre haces lo mismo… ¿Acaso ella te manda misiones así que duran semanas…?"

"hehe…" el hombre solo sonreía, ignorando la pregunta "Parece… que han estado algo activos por aquí últimamente… parece que han tenido problemas con estas _Magic Knights_ y _N-Warriors_ que protegen este mundo…"

"¿Así que ya sabias de esto?"

"Si… conozco la situación… también se que _Tri-Edge_ los esta ayudando…"

Al escuchar ese nombre, Haseo se enfado mas, apretando sus puños y sus dientes.

"Lo se… pero es mi oportunidad…" decía Haseo, levantando su puño para mirarlo con cierta sadismo "La oportunidad de vengarme, de por fin acabar con ese infeliz… es lo único que me importa…"

"Haseo… ¿No quieres saber la verdad?"

"¿Ah?.¿La verdad?" preguntaba Haseo confundido, mirando a Ovan con cierto escepticismo.

"Así es… la verdad… de lo que en realidad le paso a Shino… la verdad de _Tri-Edge_… la verdad acerca de Polaris…"

"Bah, no se de que estas hablando…" decía Haseo, dándole la espalda a Ovan "Pero no importa… lo que importa es que vaya a matar a _Tri-Edge_ en este momento… te veo luego… si no te desapareces otra vez…"

Dicho esto, el joven de armadura negra continúo su camino, dejando al hombre de ropa azul y blanca en el mismo lugar. Ovan sonrió al ver al joven alejarse.

"Vuélvete mas fuerte, Haseo… tu, que ya has logrado absorber la esencia de 7 de las 8 _Phases_ Originales y te has convertido en el verdadero _Terror of Death_… vuélvete mas fuerte… para lograr así… vencer a Polaris y _Exurion_ de una vez por todas…"

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Exterior del Castillo de __Céfiro, 8:30 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Canard -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

"¡Round Dos!_¡Fight!_"

Korz miraba confundido al _Pokemon_ ahora humano que estaba enfrente. Raichu, ahora tenía el cuerpo de un joven de 14 o 15 años, cabello castaño, ojos azules, sus orejas y cola de _Pokemon_… y estaba desnudo…

"¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" reía Korz a carcajadas "¿Planeas vencerme así?.¡HAHAHAHAHA!"

Mientras Korz reía a carcajadas, Latias abajo cerraba los ojos, su rostro volviéndose rojo al ver a Raichu en humano desnudo. Mientras, Raichu no decía nada, solo permanecía parado… por unos segundos, ya que desaprecio de la vista humana normal y apareció a lado de Korz, propinándole un fuerte golpe eléctrico en el rostro. El _God Warrior_, quien no se esperaba tal acción, salio volando hacia una roca, incrustándose en la pared. Raichu quedo de espaldas con Latias, mirando a Korz.

_**Música de fondo:**__Everything in these hands -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

"Creo que dijiste que no me distrajera en una batalla…" decía Raichu en humano "Y por eso puedes perder la batalla…"

Entonces, como magia, una ropa comenzó a cubrir el cuerpo de Raichu. Ahora, el tenia una playera naranja, sobre ella una sudadera rojiza con mangas blancas y guantes cafés. Tenía pantalones negros y botas cafés ahora. Latias lo miraba extrañado.

"_¿Eres tu Raichu?"_

"Sip, el mismo…" decía Raichu.

"_Pero… te ves tan…"_

"¿Humano?"

"_¿Como?__"_

"Nanotecnologia de _Novaterra_…" respondía Raichu "Sabia que llegaría este día, y por eso me prepare… ahora tengo ropa para luchar…"

"_No, no eso… ¿Cómo es que te transformaste en Humano?"_

"Solo lo desee con fuerza… recordé que este mundo se maneja con el corazón y el deseo… es por eso que desee que pudiera transformarme… bueno, que los seguros dentro de mi cuerpo se rompieran para hacerlo…"

"_¿Seguros?"_

"Si… es que…" decía Raichu, interrumpiéndose a si mismo cuando sintió una presencia poderosa, la de Korz "Te lo diré luego…"

"Así que, ahora eres humano…" decía Korz, saliendo de la roca donde estaba, frotándose la mejilla "Tu golpe fue bueno… pero aun así eres muy débil…"

"¿Quieres probar?"

"Probemos entonces… ¡HYAAAA!"

"¡HAAAAAAA!"

Ambos hombres se lanzaron el uno al otro, Raichu con su puño electrificado y Korz con su puño con energía. El _PokeHuman_ y el _God Warrior_ se estrellaron, una gran nube de polvo se levando del lugar. La nube de polvo comenzó a bajar, dejando ver a los dos peleadores. Raichu había evitado el golpe de Korz moviendo un poco su cabeza, dejando así pasar el puño a su lado. Korz, por otro lado, no evito el golpe de Raichu, quien ahora tenia su puño derecho en la mejilla izquierda de Korz, algunos relámpagos aun salían del puño. La espada de Korz yacía lejos de ellos, siendo lanzada lejos por el golpe de Raichu.

'_¿Lo derrote?'_ pensó el humano Raichu.

"¿Qué?.¿Esto es todo?"

"¿Que?"

Korz, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, los abrió de nuevo, mirando a Raichu con burla, sonriendo. Raichu, quien aun tenia su puño derecho en el rostro del _God Warrior_, veía con incredulidad al guerrero frente a el, quien no había sido lastimado por su ataque.

"¿Este es todo el poder que piensas usar contra mi?" preguntaba Korz "Que patético…"

Antes de que Raichu pudiera hacer algo, Korz tomo con su mano derecha la nuca del _PokeHuman_, acercándolo a el. Con su mano libre, Korz le propino a Raichu un fuerte golpe en el estomago, uno que le saco el aire al ahora humano, quien se arqueo de dolor. Acto seguido, el _God Warrior_ le dio una fuerte parada en el rostro al _PokeHuman_, lanzándolo lejos. Raichu logro tomar control de su caótico vuelo y logro caer de pie en el suelo, sangrando de su boca y mirando al frente.

_**Música de fondo:**__Gott Statue -_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

'_¿Qué significa esto?'_ se preguntaba Raichu _'¿No se supone que mis poderes se incrementaron?'_

"Que patético…" decía Korz, acercándose a el "Tus poderes no han cambiado aunque tengas esa apariencia… sigues siendo débil…"

Raichu levanto su puño, como si este le respondiera todas las preguntas que tenia.

'_No lo entiendo… mi fuerza sigue igual que cuando estaba en forma __Pokemon, solo me recupere por completo… ahora, tengo la misma fuerza que Alan cuando no usa ni su armadura ni su transformación… ¡Maldición!.¡Así no podré derrotarlo!... ¿Porque?.¡Se supone que cuando me transformo, mi fuerza aumenta el doble… ¿Por qué estoy i…? La semilla dorada… es solo especulación, pero ¿Y si la semilla dorada tiene que ver?'_

Raichu recordó cuando descubrió que el tenia una semilla dorada. Fue durante la batalla contra Lenz, el Primer General de los _Mecronets_, en la batalla que tuvieron contra el en su _Alverion_ que sobrevolaba _Raveran_. Cuando estaban por ser derrotados, Alan, Haru y el mismo Raichu activaron sus semillas doradas. Raichu siempre se pregunto el como es que un _Pokemon_ tiene una si se supone que solo los humanos la tienen. Claro, Raphael dijo que había excepciones a la regla, siempre y cuando pasara algún evento extraordinario, como el que le paso a X, Zero y Axl.

'_Aun __así…'_ pensaba Raichu _'No me sorprendería si esto tiene que ver con el Team Rocket… no creo que conozcan algo acerca de los N-Warriors… pero ¿Por qué no me puedo quitar esta idea?'_

"¿Qué sucede?.¿No querías continuar esta pelea?" preguntaba Korz, haciendo que Raichu saliera de sus pensamientos "Muy bien… si no quieres venir… ¡IRE POR TI!"

"¡No importa si no soy tan fuerte como pensé!" exclamaba Raichu, envolviéndose en electricidad, la electricidad del _Volt Tackle_ "¡No perderé esta pelea!"

Aun con la desventaja de poder, Raichu se lanzo contra Korz para continuar su batalla.

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__Location of PowerVS Tarvos-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

En el cielo, la _Súper__N-Warrior_ Kristal luchaba contra el _Avatar__Tarvos_ desde hace ya unos minutos. Algo que Kristal noto casi de inmediato era que _Tarvos_ no luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo, ya que ni sus piernas ni brazos estaban habilitados para una lucha así. En cambio, el enorme _Avatar_ lanzaba ataques de energía muy poderosos, tratando de mantenerse alejada de Kristal… cosa que no le era fácil. En estos momentos, podemos ver las pequeñas esferas de energía rosadas de Kristal dirigirse hacia _Tarvos_, en un intento por dañar al _Avatar_. Sin embargo, como en las últimas ocasiones, el _Avatar_ se cubrió, usando las enormes coletas/alas que tenia en su cabeza, usándolas como escudo para protegerse de la lluvia de esferas.

"**¿Acaso es todo?"** preguntaba Pi dentro de su _Avatar_**"Con estas técnicas no podrías haber vencido al Señor Yata nunca…"**

"Muy bien… te enseñare el poder que utilice para vencerlo…" decía Kristal, activando el circulo de los Hechiceros debajo de ella "_¡MAHOU MATRIX!_"

3 círculos de magia aparecieron debajo de Kristal, al igual que 9 rocas de diferentes colores. La _Mahou Matrix_ estaba activada nuevamente. Pi sintió de inmediato el incremento de energía.

"**Entiendo… con esto venciste al Señor Yata… ¡Pero no perderé por algo así!"**

"Eso esta por verse… _¡ENERGY STONE!.¡MATRIX SPELL!.¡ZAP CANNON!_"

La roca amarilla comenzó a brillar, generando una esfera de electricidad. Esta esfera salia disparada hacia el enorme _Avatar_ que estaba a varios metros de distancia. Sin embargo, usando sus coletas/alas, el _Avatar_ se protegió del ataque.

"**¿Es todo?"**

"_¡FIRE STONE!.¡MATRIX SPELL!.¡MEGA FLAMES!_"

"_¡SPACE STONE!.¡MATRIX SPELL!.¡WORMHOLE!_"

La roca roja y la morada comenzaron a brillar. De la esfera roja, salieron varias enormes bolas de fuego del doble del tamaño de Kristal, mientras que la esfera morada creo un agujero en el espacio justo enfrente, un agujero por donde entraron las esferas. Las esferas llameantes volvieron a aparecer, esta vez detrás de _Tarvos_, golpeándola en la espalda y levantando una gran nube de humo.

"Lo sabia…" decía Kristal "Usando esas alas o lo que sean, puedes protegerte, si, pero solo de ataques que vengan del frente… "

"_**¡STAKE OF DEATH!"**_

De la nube de polvo, salieron 9 agujas sumamente largas, todas hacia Kristal, quien rápidamente reacciono.

"_¡LIGHT STONE!.¡MATRIX SPELL!.¡SACRED BARRIER MIRROR FORCE!_"

Una barrera mágica rodeo a Kristal, protegiéndola de las agujas. Las primeras 4 fueron destruidas al impactar la barrera, pero las siguientes comenzaron a debilitar el escudo mágico. Justo cuando la séptima aguja golpeo la barrea y desapareció, el escudo mágico de Kristal desapareció, dejándola libre para ser lastimada por las otras 2 grandes agujas si no hacia algo rápido. Ella logro moverse a un lado y dejar pasar las agujas, que se impactaron en tierra y desapreciaron.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" decía Kristal. "Si no me quito…"

"_**¡ORB OF REVENGE!"**_

Kristal volteo para ver a _Tarvos_, se había descuidado y había quitado la vista a su enemigo, algo que le resultaría caro. Dos esferas negras, de al menos de unos 5 metros de diámetro, se acercaron a ella a gran velocidad. Kristal logro evitar una de ellas, pero la segunda no logro evitarla, recibiéndola de lleno y causándole gran dolor. La joven hechicera comenzó a caer a tierra, pero luego de unos segundos ella logro mantenerse a flote.

"Ow… eso dolió…" decía Kristal, quejándose de dolor, para luego mirar al _Avatar_ que estaba sobre ella "Eso esta difícil…"

"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Kristal no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, ya que sintió un fuerte golpe en la espalda, como si alguien hubiera chocado contra ella, mandándolos a los dos al suelo. Luego de unos segundos de haber caído, Kristal comenzó a levantarse, algo adolorida por el golpe.

"Ow… ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntó Kristal.

"Fui yo…"

La joven hechicera alzo la mirada hacia el frente y pudo ver a otro joven de armadura y cabello rubio. Se trataba de Ash, quien estaba luchando antes contra _Macha_, el _Avatar_ de Endrance.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Si… estoy bien…" decía Ash levantándose "Un poco lastimado, es todo…"

"¿Y como terminaste aquí?"

"uh… por el…" decía Ash señalando al cielo.

Kristal alzo la mirada al cielo y vio, a lado de _Tarvos_, otro _Avatar_, uno MUY grande.

"¡Cielos!.¿Otro mas?" exclamaba Kristal.

"Si…" decía Ash "Creo que se llama _Macha_, es el _Avatar_ de otro _Epitaph User_ que creo se llama Endrance…"

"Pero… ¡Es enorme!"

"Creo que es por la rosa que tiene en lugar de piernas… lo hace ver mas grande…"

"Pero aun así… cielos… si pelear contra uno es malo… pelear contra dos es…"

"¿Horrible? Lo se…" decía Ash "Ese _Avatar_ tiene mas fuerza de la que pensé…"

"Bueno… creo que hay que pelear juntos…"

"¿Contra los dos?"

"¿Tienes una mejor idea?"

"Ni una…"

"Entonces no digas nada… vamos…"

"¡Ok!"

Los dos jóvenes elevaron sus auras y emprendieron el vuelo nuevamente, estando ahora al nivel de lo dos _Avatars_, quienes solo esperaban que ellos se preparasen.

"Muy bien… ellos son dos, nosotros dos… ¿No estamos mal, no?" decía Kristal.

"Lo se…" decía Ash "Solo espero que…"

"_¡VEN MI MAGUS!_"

_**Música de fondo:**__Liberated Guardian-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)_-_

Un resplandor verde amarillo se vio en el suelo, elevándose en una columna de luz al cielo. La columna desapareció y ahora estaba otro _Avatar_, _Magus_, el _Avatar_ de Kuhn.

"**¿Puedo unírmeles?"** preguntaba Kuhn sonriente dentro de _Magus_.

"**Te tardaste…"** decía Pi dentro de _Tarvos_. Endrance dentro de _Macha_ se quedaba callado, pero asintió con su cabeza.

"¿Qué?" exclamaba Ash "¡Oigan!.¡Esto es un uno contra uno!"

"En nuestro caso, dos contra dos…" decía Kristal "¡Sean justos!"

"**Lo siento… tenemos prisa…"** decía Kuhn.

"**Debemos derrotarlos antes de que sus amigos lleguen a ayudarles…"** decía Endrance dentro de _Macha_. **"Lo sentimos, pero así tiene que ser…"**

"**Yo no lo siento…"** decía Pi **"Solo déjenme a esa mujer para matarla…"**

"**Vamos Pi, no seas así…"** decía Kuhn.

Los dos jóvenes _N-Warriors_ se miraron con sorpresa.

"Si pelear contra dos era horrible…" decía Ash.

"Pelear con tres es suicidio…" decía Kristal "Lo se… pero parece que tenemos que luchar contra ellos…"

Los dos se colocaron juntos, hombro con hombro, mirando a los 3 colosos _Avatars_ que los rodeaban.

"No saldremos de aquí con vida…" decía Ash.

"Hay que aguantar mas…" decía Kristal "Hasta que Alan y los demás lleguen…"

"Pero les queda un día todavía… no lo lograremos… y no tenemos mas fuerzas… ni aliados gigantes…"

"¿Hablaban de mi?"

Los dos vieron que alguien volaba desde el suelo. Era Mario, quien estaba usando la capa amarilla para poder volar por los cielos.

"Mario… ¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Si, estoy bien…" decía Mario "Vengo a ayudarlos…"

"¿Ayudarnos? Disculpa pero, tenemos unos problemas colosales ahora… 3 de ellos…"

"Es por eso que traigo una solución…" decía Mario, sacando de sus ropas 3 hongos de color extraño "Coman esto…"

"¿Es comestible?.¿No es venenoso?" preguntaba Ash, haciendo gestos al hongo extraño.

"Claro que no… ese es otro hongo… coman este _MegaMushroom_ y crecerán de tamaño…"

"¿Crecer?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Si… coman esto y crecerán varios metros… quizás no sean tan grandes como los _Avatars_, pero será mejor que luchar a este tamaño…"

"No se… así tendríamos la ventaja de ser pequeños…"

"Yo lo pruebo…" decía Ash, tomando un hongo "Solo espero que cuando crezca, mi ropa lo haga conmigo…"

"Claro que si…" decía Mario.

"¿Cómo es posible?"

"Eh… ¿Magia?"

"Suficiente para mi… aquí voy…" decía Ash, comiéndose de un bocado aquel extraño hongo. Rápidamente, comenzó a hacer gestos de asco "¡Gaaak!.¡Sabe horrible!"

"¿Tu crees?" pregunta Mario.

"¡Si!.¡Sabe…! Oh… siento algo… siento…"

_**Música de fondo:**__Fight Against a Somewhat Strong Enemy-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Mario RPG_)_-_

Ante los ojos de todos los presentes, inclusive de los _Epitaph Users_, Ash comenzó a crecer, aumentando su tamaño varias veces, hasta ser casi del mismo tamaño que un _Avatar_.

"¡Woho!" exclamaba Ash al ver que funciono.

"**¿Qué?.¿Creció de tamaño?" **preguntaba Kuhn.

"**¿AH?.¿Como es esto posible?"** decía Pi.

"**Usan un tipo de magia muy extraña…"** decía Endrance. **"Hay que tener cuidado…"**

"¡Muy bien!.¡Prepárense!" exclamaba el ahora Ash colosal.

Abajo, Kristal y Mario veía esto. Kristal entonces tomo uno de los hongos extraños.

"No quiero preguntar pero… ¿Cómo conseguiste estos?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Los sembré…" decía Mario "Desde que llegamos aquí, plante algunos hongos en mi habitación del palacio… crecen muy rápido… en 2 días están maduros…"

"Oh… oh bueno… ojala no tenga efecto secundario… aquí voy…"

Kristal se comió el _MegaMushroom_ de un bocado, Mario haciendo lo mismo. Pronto, los dos comenzaron a crecer también, siendo ahora del mismo tamaño que Ash.

"¡Muy bien!.¡Vamos!" Exclamaba Kristal.

"_HERE WE GO!_" Exclamaba Mario.

Y así, la batalla de colosos comenzó.

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__Night of the Fate-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Una llamarada con forma de dragón salía del puño derecho de Tai en dirección a Lock, el _God Warrior_/_Phantom Knight_ de _Phecda Gamma_. El enorme sujeto alzo una de sus enormes manos y detuvo el ataque de Tai con facilidad, cerrando su puño para cancelar el ataque. Tai lo miraba sorprendido.

"No puede ser…" decía el joven _N-Warrior_ "Detuvo mi golpe mas fuerte con una mano…"

"¿Ese era tu golpe mas fuerte?" preguntaba Lock "No puede ser… ¡Un golpe de verdad poderoso es como este!"

El _God Warrior_ se lanzo hacia Tai, quien estaba sujetando su _Keyblade_ y prácticamente ya sin fuerzas. El puño de Lock comenzó a brillar, preparando su ataque.

"_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

Un cilindro de energía blanco con morado se dirigía a Tai a gran velocidad. El _N-Warrior_ logro quitarse en último momento del ataque, saltando a su lado izquierdo. Sin embargo, Lock apareció frente a el y le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, mandándolo contra una roca cercana, estampándose contra ella, soltando su _Keyblade_. Mientras Tai entraba en shock por el golpe, Lock se acerco a el, crujiendo sus nudillos.

"Y así termina otra vida…" decía Lock "¿Oh no? Bueno, me encargare de que ya no sufras mas… después de sufrir mas…"

Dicho esto, el _Phantom Knight_ comenzó a golpear con sus enormes puños el cuerpo de Tai a una velocidad impresionante. Eran tan veloces los golpes que no se veían, solo se veían cuando estos impactaban en Tai, cuyo cuerpo se arqueaba y retorcía al momento de cada impacto. Los golpes eran tan fuertes que la roca comenzó a agrietarse detrás de Tai. Lock dejo de golpear a Tai y comenzó a reunir energía en su puño nuevamente para liberar el _Titanic Hercules_, esta vez a quema ropa.

"Fue un placer luchar contigo…" decía Lock "Pero esto termino… despídete de este mundo…"

Tai estaba agotado ya, sus fuerzas ya lo había dejado, solo tenia fuerzas para abrir sus ojos y ver su fin. Estaba tan cansado que, en unos minutos más, perdería la conciencia y el poder de su armadura. 

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Tai tenia su mente ya casi apagada, por lo que el se estaba viendo a si mismo en un espacio negro en su interior y se había resignado.

'_Rayos… ¿Es este mi final? Yo… ya no puedo seguir mas…'_ pensaba Tai para si mismo _'Este sujeto… es mucho mas fuerte que yo… yo no… puedo ganarle…'_

"_¿Vas a rendirte tan fácilmente, Tai?"_

Tai alzo la mirada, escuchando una voz familiar. El miro a un niño, uno rubio con playera verde y ojos celestes.

"¿Matt?" preguntaba Tai.

El niño que veía en frente era Matt, su amigo de la infancia y con quien siempre discutía durantes sus primeras aventuras en el _DigiWorld_, justo cuando fueron elegidos. Sin embargo, Matt tenía la apariencia de un niño, exactamente igual a cuando tuvieron su primera aventura, mientras que Tai seguía con su apariencia normal, la de un joven de 16 años.

"_¿Te vas a rendir tan fácilmente Tai?.¿Ese no eres tu?"_ decía Matt.

"Matt… no entiendes…" decía Tai "Esto… esto que esta pasando… es totalmente diferente a lo que pasamos en aquel entonces… esto es… mucho peor…"

"_¡Pero eso no importa!"_ exclamaba el niño Matt _"¡Siempre pasamos por muchas cosas y aun así nunca te rendiste!.¡Siempre supiste arreglártelas para superarlos!.¿Que hace esta ocasión tan diferente?"_

"Pero Matt…"

"_El tiene razón, Tai…"_

Una figura apareció a lado de Matt. Se trataba de Izzy, quien también tenia la forma de niño cuando su primer aventura.

"Izzy…"

"_Siempre supiste que hacer… "_ decía el niño Izzy _"Y aunque no lo supieras, en tu corazón siempre supiste que hacer… y ayudaste a muchos…"_

"Pero puse en peligro a otros…"

"_Pero ayudaste a mas gente Tai…"_

_**Música de fondo:**__Friends in my Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Otras cuatro figuras comenzaron a aparecer alrededor de Tai, también en forma de niños.

"_Me enseñaste a ser mas responsable y menos tímido, Tai…"_ decía un niño Joe.

"_Me ayudaste a ya no ser una niña malcriada…"_ decía una niña Mimi.

"_Me ayudaste a ser mas valiente y no depender tanto de los demás…"_ decía un niño T.K.

"_Tu eres mi hermano… siempre estabas ahí cuando lo necesite…"_ decía una niña Kari.

"_Tai… todos cometemos errores…"_ decía Matt _"Se que los hemos cometido… somos humanos después de todo…"_

"_Y por eso es que siempre necesitamos apoyarnos…"_ decía Izzy _"Por eso es que nos complementamos todos, Tai…"_

"_Quizás no estemos unidos en cuerpo… pero si en espíritu…" _decía Matt. 

"_Vamos Tai, no te rindas…"_ decía Joe.

"_Confiamos en ti…"_ decía Mimi.

"_Demuestra ese valor Tai…"_ decía T.K.

"_Hermano…"_ decía Kari.

"Muchachos…" decía Tai.

"_Tai…"_

Todas las figuras desaparecieron, dejando solo a Tai y a la nueva figura que aparecía. Se trataba de Sora, si, también como una niña de 10 años.

"Sora…"

"_Perdóname, Tai… te hice pasar por mucho…"_

"No te preocupes… ya se que no fuiste tu…"

"_¿Cómo lo sabes?"_

"Lo se…"

"_he alegro…"_ decía Sora sonriendo _"Vamos Tai… no es momento de rendirte…" _decía mientras ella extendía su mano derecha a Tai para que la tomara. Tai tomo la pequeña mano de Sora, sabiendo que era lo correcto y tomando algo que Sora tenia en la mano pero que el no podía ver. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que su mano también se había reducido. Ahora, Tai tenía su cuerpo de niño de 10 años. El lo entendió y sonrió.

"Entiendo… este es mi valor…" decía Tai "Esta es la época en cuando nunca me rendía…"

"_Vamos Tai…"_ decían todos los 7 _Digidestined_ originales.

"Si… gracias… muchachos…"

El objeto en el puño de Tai comenzó a brillar, emitiendo una intensa luz dorada. Tai la alzo al cielo, sabiendo lo que tenia en sus manos… su semilla dorada…

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__The 13__th__ Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)_-_

"_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

El Tai adolescente abrió sus ojos rápidamente y extendió su brazo izquierdo, deteniendo el poderoso puño de Lock, quien lo miraba sorprendido.

"¿Que?" Preguntaba Lock sorprendido "Detuvo mi golpe con…"

"¡HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

El aura de Tai se incrementaba rápidamente, su aura color anaranjado comenzó a cambiar a dorado. Luego, una explosión de energía que cegó a varios. La luz ceso y ahora, sujetando el brazo de Lock… estaba _Súper__N-Warrior_ Tai…

"¿Pero que?"

"¡Aun no es mi hora!" exclamaba Tai con sus ojos dorados volviéndose anaranjados por su armadura "¡AUN NO ME TOCA MORIR!"

* * *

Cerca de ahí, Takato estaba en una situación algo similar. Warlene lo estaba usando como una bolsa de boxeo, golpeándolo y pateándolo por todas partes.

"El final…" decía Warlene , con su puño rodeado de energía "_¡NORTHERN GUNRO KEN!_"

Un ataque con la forma de un lobo golpeo a Takato en el estomago, mandándolo por los aires. Takato ya había perdido el conocimiento y estaba cayendo a tierra, mientras que Warlene se acercaba a el para rematarlo cuando el cayera al suelo y matarlo.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

Ahora, Takato estaba en la oscuridad, hincado en el suelo, resignado a la derrota y la muerte.

'_¿Qué me pasa?.¿Porque¿Porque no soy capas de hacer algo para evitarlo? No… no quiero perder aquí… no puedo…'_

"_Espero que no estés llorando, Googleboy…"_

_**Música de fondo:**__Singing Emotions-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)_-_

Una figura se acerco a Takato y se coloco frente a el. El joven alzo la mirada, viendo a una chica de cabello anaranjado y ojos violeta.

"¿R-Rika?"

"_¿Qué te pasa?.¿Acaso te vas a rendir?"_ preguntaba Rika _"¿Así nomás?.¿Sin dar batalla?"_

"¿Sin dar batalla?.¡Pero si di lo mejor de mi y me derroto!"

"_No es cierto, Googles… te conozco… esto no es lo mejor de ti…"_

"Pero… ya no puedo…"

"_No seas llorón… recuerda que siempre nos mantuviste juntos… recuerda que antes era una chica fría y sin emociones y me cambiaste… bueno, no solo tu, pero entiendes el punto…"_

"…"

"_Tu también puedes hacerlo, Takato… puedes hacer un milagro… como aquella vez que salvaste a Juri del D-Reaper… no te rendiste por nada del mundo, solo porque ella te gustaba…"_

"Pero…"

"_Vamos…"_ decía la joven pelirroja, sujetando la mano de Takato y ayudándolo a levantarse _"Has valer esa armadura… demuestra que ahora si eres un caballero de brillante armadura…"_

"… Rika… lo siento…"

"_No… yo lo siento… por lo que te dije aquella vez… ahora se que no fue mi culpa pero… aun así me siento mal…"_

"¿Ah?.¿Como sabes que…?"

"_Soy la verdadera Rika… hablándote mentalmente desde Transverse Planet… así como Sora lo esta haciendo con Tai ahora…"_

"¿Que?"

"_No hay mucho tiempo…"_ decía ella, colocando algo en la mano de Takato _"Vamos… demuestra que eres un caballero de la justicia… demuestra esas agallas y ese valor… demuestra el hombre que eres… el hombre… del cual me empiezo a enamorar…"_

Takato miraba con sorpresa a la mujer que estaba frente a el. Si ella era la verdadera Rika, claramente NO hablaba como Rika. Aun así, algo le decía que lo era. El rostro de Takato mostraba ahora decisión y valor.

"Si…" decía Takato, también asintiendo con la cabeza "Lo haré… gracias…"

El objeto en la mano de Takato comenzó a brillar, por lo que Takato se lo acerco al pecho. La semilla dorada de Takato brillaba intensamente. 

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__Mashin Lexus-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

"¡Muere niño!_¡WOLF CRUELITY CLAW!_"

Un poderoso y rápido golpe para matar al joven Takato. Sin embargo...

_-¡Clack!-_

"¿Que?"

Takato abrió sus ojos, que habían cambiado a dorados y rápidamente sujeto la mano de Warlene. En ese momento, mientras giraba para darle una patada a la mujer guerrera en la nuca, el cabello de Takato, sus cejas y su aura se volvieron doradas, el símbolo de la semilla dorada brillando intensamente. Ahora, _Súper__N-Warrior_ Takato, le daba una poderosa patada a Warlene en la nuca, mandándola al suelo.

"No perderé…" decía Takato "Luchare por la justicia… ¡LO JURO!"

En ese momento, en el pequeño mundo de _Céfiro_, dos semillas doradas brillaban como si fueran estrellas, destellando en el cielo de otros mundos.

**Fin del Capitulo 33**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__J__uudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Wow!.¡Tai y Takato lograron transformarse en _Super Saiyans!_¡Genial!... ¿Entonces porque no están ganando?

**Takato:** Rayos… aunque mi fuerza se haya incrementado, estoy muy cansado y no puedo luchar al máximo de mis fuerzas… maldición…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Llega la Caballería.**_

**Kristal:** Necesitamos ayuda…

**Megaman:** Ahí viene…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este cap... no mucho que decir, solo que ahora hay 2 nuevos Super N-Warriors/Super Saiyans... oh si, ahora con la nueva actualizacion de tengo algunos problemas al subir capitulos, ya que la pagina se come letras, espacios y signos de puntuacion, asi que no se extrañen de verlo algunos..._

_**Macha: **http/dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Image: Macha-Avatar. jpg_

_**Tarvos: **http/dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Image: AvatarTarvos. jpg_

_**Ovan:** http/dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Ovan_

_Subidos mas imagenes en mi archivo de guerreros... incluyendo el "Sora-Wannabe" Axl, y los 2 Supers Tai y Takato... se ven raros, diran algunos... tambien puse una nueva seccion en la parte de "Super Saiyans" ahora hay "Wild-Control" y muestra dos Super Saiyans identicos. La diferencia entre Wild y Control es que Wild tiene los ojos dorados y Control tiene los ojos del color de cuando usan su armadura, indicando que ya estan bajo control...  
_

_Venus Adept JMAG: Si, es el mismo robot de GT... no me gusto mucho GT, aunque si hubo cosas buenas... me agrado el Giru, es comico.../ Debo desarrollar bien eso de Raichu y el porque no puede usar su poder... tenog una idea, peroahora que la pienso, quizas no sea tan buena a menos que la explique bien /_

_Ghost iv: Mi primo ya creo que anda de vacasiones al menos esta semana..._

_Ashley Sketchit: No se, solo se me ocurrio XD... / Por ahora nada planeado para Dark Link... pero eso puede cambiar... / quizas veas luego pelear a Kite... no se..._

_master911: mmm pay... / si, diversion para los lectores... mas trabajo para mi (escritor) y los heroes..._

_Arecanderu: bueno, eso de Raichu, se resolvera luego... tambien el porque su interes en humanas y no tanto en pokemons... / que mal que ahora tengas tan poco tiempo D ... ojala que el poco tiempo que tengas... lo uses en dejar reviews en mi fic D ... / y feliz cumple atrasado..._

_Hablando de cumples atrasados, tambien feliz cumple a Umi-chan... aunque ya ni la he visto por aqui ni conectada... otra vez... ¿Porque sera?_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Viernes..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**  
_

* * *


	35. Cap 34: Llega la Caballería

_**PRELUDE THEME: **__prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Kristal estaba luchando contra _Tarvos_, el _Avatar_ de Pi, quien tenía un odio grande a la hechicera, porque creí que ella había matado a Yata. La lucha estaba algo pareja, con Kristal como _Súper__N-Warrior_/_Súper__Saiyan_ con la _Mahou Matrix_ activada.

Sin embargo, la batalla se complicó un poco cuando Ash cayó del cielo… literalmente. Junto con el, otro _Avatar_, _Macha_, el _Avatar_ de Endrance, les hacia frente. Kristal y Ash decidieron pelear juntos, esperando tener una mínima oportunidad de ganar… eso fue, antes de que Kuhn llegara con su _Avatar__Magus_ a la batalla. Dos _Súper__N-Warriors_/_Súper__Saiyans_ contra 3 _Avatars_ resultaría en la derrota de los buenos. Para su fortuna. Mario llego a ayudarles, entregándoles _MegaMushrooms_, hongos que los hacían crecer. Ahora, del tamaño de los _Avatars_, los _N-Warriors_ comenzaron a luchar contra estos.

Mientras, abajo, Tai y Takato estaban perdiendo sus batallas contra los _Phantom Knights_/ _God Warriors_ Lock y Warlene. Sin embargo, en ese ultimo momento de conciencia, ambos lograron despertar el poder de sus semillas doradas. Ahora, la verdadera lucha estaba por comenzar.

_**OPENING THEME:**__Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3__4: Llega la Caballería._**

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Exterior del Castillo de __Céfiro, 8:56 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Ask the Owl-_(**Soundtrack: **_Vision of Escaflowne_)_-_

La batalla continuaba en el exterior del castillo de _Céfiro_. Han pasado ya unas dos horas y media desde el inicio de la lucha. Ahora, Kite, Megaman y Dawn eran los únicos que quedaban en pie en ese sector, siendo rodeados por el _God Warrior_ Alcore. Incluso con la superioridad de número, los héroes estaban en desventaja… en especial Megaman, quien no tenía el brazo derecho.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Dawn a Megaman, claramente preocupada por el.

"No te preocupes…" le respondía el robot azul "Ya me ha pasado esto antes…"

"Mejor no luches…" decía Kite "Ayuda a los demás… muchos están ya desmayados…"

Era cierto. Durante la lucha, los _Phantom Knights_ iban ganando terreno, derrotando y desmayando a cada uno de los Héroes. Paris y Blackrose fueron derrotados por Lock de un fuerte _Titanic Hercules_, antes de irse a luchar contra Tai. Ascot estaba siendo ahorcado por Warlene, antes de que Takato le diera un fuerte golpe a la guerrera, obligándola a soltar al _Cefirian_, quien, a pesar de ya haber liberado, estaba ya muy cansado para luchar. Y Kuhn derroto a Ráfaga en un ataque veloz entre los dos guerreros. Ahora, frente al _Phantom Knights_/_God Warrior_ de _Benetasch Eta_, los héroes se preparaban para luchar.

"Quizás tengan razón…" decía Megaman "Así como estoy, no seré mas que un estorbo…"

"No lo tomes así…" decía Kite "por favor, ayuda a todos…"

"Si… suerte ustedes dos…"

"¡No te preocupes!" exclamaba Dawn, guiñándole un ojo a Megaman y levantando un dedo pulgar "¡Todo saldrá bien!"

"Se los encargo…" decía Megaman, quien rápidamente se fue a ayudar a los demás, dejando solos a Kite y a Dawn contra Alcore.

"Bien… su amigo ya se fue…" decía el _Phantom Knight_ "Ahora… sufrirán ustedes las notas de mi arpa…"

"No lo creo…" decía Kite "Pues veras… aun no pienso morirme…"

"¡Ni yo tampoco!" exclamaba Dawn.

"¡Entonces vengan y traten de hacerme cambiar de opinión!" exclamaba Alcore.

"¡Aquí vamos!"

Dawn y Kite comenzaron a correr hacia Alcore, siendo Kite el que iba mas adelante y el primero en llegar contra el. El dio algunos cortes con sus dos pequeñas espadas, pero Alcore los bloqueo con su brazo derecho, ya que el izquierdo lo tenía para el arpa. Incluso con un brazo, a Kite se le dificultaba golpear al _God Warrior_, ya que el bloqueaba todos sus ataques con facilidad. Kite se alejo un poco, dejando que Dawn continuara el ataque, esperando que el luchar contra dos oponentes, usando un estilo de pelea diferente el uno del otro y con diferentes armas lo confundiera. Para su pesar, Alcore parecía acostumbrarse a pelear contra los dos al mismo tiempo.

Dawn daba corte tras corte con su _Keyblade_, dejando espacio para que Kite atacara con sus espadas cortas. Sin embargo, el _Phantom Knight_ los bloqueaba todos, casi todos con su brazo derecho, a veces usando el izquierdo, bloqueando con este brazo solo usando el codo, sin soltar su arpa. Esto estaba volviendo loco a Dawn. ¿Cómo es posible que ese sujeto luchara así contra los dos? Bueno, pensándolo bien era algo lógico. Un _Phantom Knight_ tiene un poder máximo que es idéntico al de un _Súper__N-Warrior_/_Súper__Saiyan_ con su _Bankai Armor_, mientras un _Epitaph User_ sin usar su _Avatar_ tiene la fuerza de una _Magic Knight_, y con su _Avatar_ tienen la fuerza de un _Súper__N-Warrior_ con _Bankai Armor_, quizás superior a ellos. Las _Magic Knights_, con el _Rune-Knight_ activo, tienen un poder ligeramente inferior al de un _Súper__N-Warrior_ con _Bankai Armor_, mientras que, si están dentro de sus _Rune-Gods_, tienen un poder algo superior al de ellos. 

De cualquier modo, esto estaba cansando a Dawn.

"¡KYYYYAAAAAAAA!"

Dawn dio un fuerte corte a Alcore, quien solo lo detuvo con su antebrazo. Kite apareció detrás de Dawn, saltando y pasando encima de ella, con la intención de atacar al _God Warrior_ por arriba, pero su enemigo salto hacia atrás para evitar ser lastimado por el _Azure Knight_. Dawn salto por encima de Kite y ataco a Alcore rápidamente, pero aun así no lograban hacerle daño. Alcore se alejo de los 2 héroes, quienes se detuvieron un momento para recuperar aliento.

"Vamos… apenas estoy calentando…" decía Alcore "Solo me estoy conteniendo con ustedes…"

"Es cierto…" decía Kite "Ese sujeto se esta conteniendo…"

"¡Pues nosotros no lo hagamos!" exclamaba Dawn, su _Keyblade_ comenzando a brillar "¡Vamos!"

"¡Si!" exclamaba Kite, sus espadas también brillando "¡No nos contengamos!"

Los dos se lanzaron contra Alcore con sus espadas en alto, intentando dañar al caballero, quien ya estaba listo para recibirlos.

* * *

_-Con Tai y Lock-_

_**Música de fondo:**__The Deep End-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Los golpes volaban con estos dos. Lock y Tai, quien ya había logrado conseguir el poder de un _Súper__N-Warrior_/_Súper__Saiyan_, estaban en un enfrentamiento de puñetazos y patadas… y también cortes morales. Tai estaba usando los _Dragón Killer_ de _Wargreymon_, mientras que Lock estaba usando sus enormes hachas. Los dos intentaban cortar el uno al otro, sin darse tregua en el ataque. Lock alzo sus hachas y las bajo pesadamente sobre Tai, quien alzo sus brazos y se cubrió con las garras de _Wargreymon_, soportando el peso del ataque, provocando que sus piernas se doblen un poco para soportar mejor el peso.

"Tu poder claramente se ha incrementado…" decía Lock. "Pero sin embargo, no podrás vencerme…"

"¿Qué te hace creer eso?" preguntaba Tai, aun soportando el peso y la fuerza de Lock y sus hachas.

"Aunque hayas incrementado tus poderes, tus heridas no se han sanado… debido a eso, tu no estas al cien por ciento de fuerza para pelear contra mi… además, si hago bien mis cálculos, aunque pelees con toda tu fuerza, no podrás vencerme…"

"Hay algo que no sabes de los _N-Warriors_…" decía Tai, elevando su aura y comenzando a erguirse "¡Nosotros podemos incrementar nuestra fuerza mientras luchamos!"

Tai empleo mucha mas fuerza para empujar a Lock hacia atrás, para luego comenzar a atacarlo. El _Súper__N-Warrior_ tenía que saltar un poco para poder llegar al rostro de Lock y atacarlo con fuerza. El _God Warrior_ se defendió con la hoja y el mango de sus hachas, bloqueando cualquier golpe que el _N-Warrior_ pudiera darle. Lock dio un fuerte corte horizontal con su hacha izquierda, uno que Tai bloqueo con ambas garras. Este ataque mando a Tai hacia atrás varios metros, alejándose de Lock. Aprovechando esto, Tai toco tierra y junto sus manos, creando una pequeña esfera anaranjada entre ellas, para luego alzarlas al cielo, incrementando el tamaño de la esfera varias veces.

"_¡TERRAFORCE!_"

El _N-Warrior_ lanzo su ataque, la enorme esfera de energía y llamas viajando a gran velocidad hacia Lock, esperando que el ataque lastimara de gravedad a su enemigo. Sin embargo, Lock alzo su brazo derecho al cielo, un relámpago apareció en el cielo, impactando en el hacha, increíblemente no lastimando a Lock, más bien energizando el arma de este. El ataque se acerco a Lock, solo a unos cuantos metros de el. Rápidamente, Lock bajo su hacha, dando un rápido corte casi vertical justo cuando la enorme esfera estaba solo a un metro de el. La esfera de energía y llamas fue cortada en dos, los dos pedazos pasaron a lado de Lock antes de desvanecerse justo detrás de el. Miro hacia el frente justo después de cortar el ataque y vio a Tai, en el aire, solo a un metro del suelo, con su puño/garra derecha apunto de golpearlo.

_-¡CLANK!-_

Un objeto salio volando antes de clavarse en el suelo. Se trataba de una de las hachas de Lock, la izquierda para ser exactos. Tai había despojado al _God Warrior_ de su arma y además lo había lastimado un poco, ya que la mano izquierda de Lock comenzaba a sangrar. Tai continúo su ataque, dando algunos golpes y cortes con sus garras. Lock se defendió con su única hacha, bloqueando todos los ataques de Tai, cuando decidió defenderse de otra forma. Tai dio un fuerte golpe con su puño izquierdo, uno que Lock detuvo con su hacha. Sin embargo, debido a la forma en la que Lock lo había bloqueado, el mango del hacha de Lock estaba entre dos de las 3 cuchillas del brazo izquierdo de Tai. Al ver esto, Tai ataco con su otra mano, esperando que las cuchillas de la garra lastimaran al _Phantom Knight_, pero Lock actuó mas rápido y sujeto el brazo de Tai con su mano libre, imposibilitando que se alejara de nuevo.

"Te tengo…" decía Lock, mientras su aura se incrementaba nuevamente. Luego, el _God Warrior_ le dio un fuerte cabezazo a Tai justo en la frente. Debido al golpe, Tai cayó al suelo algunos metros hacia atrás, confundido debido al fuerte cabezazo, sujetándose la frente. Alzo la mirada luego de unos segundos y vio a Lock en el aire, apunto de aplastarlo con el pie. Tai rodó hacia su izquierda, salvándose de ser aplastado. Lock toco el suelo, algunas rocas alzándose debido a la fuerza de la patada. Tai continuo rodando unos metros más antes de reincorporarse rápidamente con sus brazos y colocándose en posición de combate, mientras Lock salía de aquel cráter que había dejado en el suelo.

"Déjate de juegos y pelea enserio…" decía Lock, seguro de su victoria.

"Veamos que tan rudo eres… ¡HAAAA!"

* * *

_-__Con Takato y Warlene-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Forze del Male-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

El sonido de metal contra metal podía escucharse a cientos de metros. La _God Warrior_ Warlene y el _Súper__N-Warrior_ Takato se estaban enfrentando, usando sus armas para el combate; Warlene usando las cuchillas amarillas que tenia al final de los puños de su armadura y sus protectores de brazos, y Takato cambiando de nuevo a su _Keyblade_. Los dos se daban con todo, retrocediendo y avanzando según era el caso para cortar y evitar ser cortado por el oponente. Warlene, quien parece era experta en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no solo atacaba con sus puños, también con sus piernas, poniendo al joven Ex-Tamer en aprietos, pero el no se dejaba y continuaba su ataque, usando toda su fuerza y velocidad.

'_Lo __prometí…'_ pensaba Takato _'No me dejare vencer… seré un guerrero… ¡Un guerrero de la Justicia!'_

La _Keyblade_ de Takato comenzó a brillar en un tono celeste y comenzó a atacar a Warlene con más fuerza, presionándola a defenderse. La _God Warrior_ no hallaba espacio para contraatacar, este guerrero la estaba superando en poder y ella no iba a permitir que eso sucediera. Takato alzo su _Keyblade_ y dio un corte vertical, bajando la _Keyblade_ con todas sus fuerzas, pero la mujer guerrera extendió sus brazos, cruzándose un poco mas abajo de sus muñecas y bloqueo el ataque de la llave. Ambos empleaban mas fuerza para ganarle al otro, acercando sus cuerpos el uno al otro, hasta llegar al punto de que sus rostros estaban solo a unos diez o veinte centímetros. Warlene sonrió al ver lo que estaba sucediendo.

"Vamos niño… espero que no creas que puedes ganarme…" decía la _God Warrior_.

"¡Por supuesto que puedo!" exclamaba Takato "¡Estamos al mismo nivel!"

"Ha… sigue soñando… no he usado toda mi fuerza… ¡AHORA LA USARE!"

Una tenue aura apareció rodeando el cuerpo de Warlene, Takato sintiendo que el aura de la _God Warrior_ se incrementaba considerablemente. Empleando mas fuerza, la mujer empujo al joven hacia atrás, antes de darle una fuerte patada en el estomago, mandándolo lejos, ella lanzándose para alcanzarlo. Takato recobro el control de su vuelo y encaro a Warlene, quien estaba casi sobre el. Los dos continuaron dándose cortes, golpes y patadas, aun cuando estaban surcando el aire.

'_Rayos… es mas fuerte que antes…'_ pensaba Takato, bloqueando los incontables ataques de su oponente con su _Keyblade_.

Luego de algunos ataques, Warlene pateo con ambas piernas al mismo tiempo a Takato, que se cubrió con su _Keyblade_. La fuerza de este ataque alejo al _Ex-Tamer_ de la guerrera, haciéndolo caer con fuerza en el suelo sobre sus dos piernas. En lugar de atacar, Warlene se alejo, esperando el momento apropiado para atacar, y dejando a Takato respirar un poco.

"Oh… ¿Te estas cansando?" preguntaba Warlene, viendo que Takato estaba respirando con dificultad "es de esperarse… aunque hayas incrementado tu fuerza con esa transformación, cuando lo hiciste tus energías estaban muy bajas… peleaste muy bien e igualaste mi fuerza, pero, con lo cansado que estas, no faltara mucho para que desfallezcas…"

_**Música de fondo:**__Ask the Owl-_(**Soundtrack: **_Vision of Escaflowne_)_-_

Takato apretó los dientes. Sabia que era cierto lo que ella decía. Aun con la transformación de _Súper__N-Warrior_/_Súper__Saiyan_, el perdería esta pelea, por el simple hecho de que su cuerpo ya había recibido varias heridas antes de transformarse. Pero no iba a rendirse. Sabía que la semilla dorada dentro de su cuerpo le daba energía ilimitada y que podría seguir luchando mientras su cuerpo aguante. El no iba a dejarse perder.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Pero algo llamo su atención. A lo lejos, se podía ver una figura comenzar a caer. Era la figura de una persona, un joven, que cayo algunos metros de ellos, la fuerza con la que venia era tanta que lo arrastro hasta terminar estando justo frente a Takato. Era Raichu, bueno, un Raichu Humano, que Takato no reconoció…

"Ow… duele…"

Hasta que lo escucho hablar…

"¿Raichu?" preguntaba Takato con sorpresa "¿Eres tu?"

"¿Ah?... oh si… soy… ¡Woa!" exclamaba Raichu con sorpresa "¿Te pintaste el cabello?"

"¡Claro que no!... logre transformarme en _Súper__N-Warrior_…"

"wow… genial…"

"¿Y a ti que te paso?.¿Porque te ves como un humano?"

"Larga historia… te la cuento luego…"

"No creo que tengas tiempo de contársela…"

Justo a lado de Warlene, Korz toco tierra, encarando a los jóvenes guerreros, sonriendo sádicamente.

"Creo que no tendrás tiempo de contársela… porque morirás aquí…" decía Korz sonriente...

"¡Korzy-kun!"

Una que desapareció rápidamente.

_**Música de fondo:**__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

"¿Korzy-kun?" preguntaban Raichu y Takato, mirando sorprendidos… y conteniéndose la risa.

"¡Rayos mujer, no me digas así mientras estamos en batalla!" exclamaba Korz a la mujer que estaba a su lado.

"¡Cállate, te llamare como quiera… Kor-zy-KUN!" decía Warlene, ignorando al _God Warrior_ que tenia a su lado.

"Porque tu…" fue cuando Korz noto que Raichu y Takato se estaban riendo "¡Muy bien!.¡Ahora si morirán!"

"Oh bueno… si muero, será con una buena risa…" decía Raichu.

"¡Morirás con tu corazón de fuera!"

_**Música de fondo:**__Kumikyoku -Sentou--_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

Raichu y Takato dejaron de reír y miraron con seriedad a los dos guerreros que estaban frente a ellos.

"¿Tienes algún plan?" preguntaba Raichu.

"Ninguno… mis fuerzas están por acabarse… " decía Takato "Al final, esta transformación solo sirvió para soportar un poco mas…"

"Parece que tendremos que soportar aun mas… ¡Vamos!"

"¡HYAAAAA!"

Raichu y Takato comenzaron a correr, acercándose a los dos _Phantom Knights_/_God Warriors_ velozmente. Ellos ya los esperaban.

* * *

_-En el cielo-_

La batalla mas feroz estaba ocurriendo en los cielos tormentosos de _Céfiro_. Kristal y Ash, convertidos en _Súper__N-Warriors_/ _Súper__Saiyans_, ayudados por Mario y el efecto del _MegaMushroom_, estaban luchando, como gigantes, contra los 3 _Avatars_ de Pi, Endrance y Kuhn; _Tarvos_, _Macha_ y _Magus_ respectivamente.

En el cielo, vemos a Kristal, con la _Mahou Matrix_ activada, mientras volaba rápidamente por el cielo, girar bruscamente y lanzar una esfera de energía rosada de sus manos hacia _Tarvos_, el _Avatar_ de Pi. El _Avatar_ se escondió detrás de sus alas/trenzas, protegiéndola del ataque, antes de extender de nuevo sus alas y atacar.

"_**¡ENERGY DARTS!**_**"**

De sus dos alas dispara varios dardos de energía hacia Kristal, viajando como misiles a gran velocidad hacia la hechicera. Kristal utilizó el poder del cristal del viento para poder así volar más rápido y alejarse de los dardos de energía que venían hacia ella. Luego de unos segundos de volar velozmente, Kristal logro evitar los dardos de energía, que se perdieron en el cielo.

"Eso estuvo cer…"

"_**¡ORB OF REVANGE!"**_

Kristal volteo hacia atrás y extendió sus dos _Keyblades_, esto para detener una esfera de energía oscura que venia hacia ella. Logro detener esa esfera con dificultad, pero otra venia en camino, a punto de golpearla por un costado. Debido a que sus manos estaban ocupadas, no podría detenerla.

"Oh no…" decía Kristal, viendo la esfera acercarse.

"_¡THUNDER BEAM!_"

Un cilindro delgado de electricidad con algo de viento plateado atravesó la segunda esfera que venia hacia Kristal. Ya sin ese peligro, Kristal pudo aplicar mas fuerza para cortar en dos la esfera que ella estaba conteniendo con ambas _Keyblades_, para luego mirar a su compañero.

"¡Gracias Ash!" exclamaba Kristal.

"De nada…" decía Ash algo alejada de ella "Cuado quier…"

"_**¡UNFORGIVING BUD!"**_

"¿Pero que…?"

"¡Cuidado Ash!"

_**Música de fondo:**__Differences Between People- VS Magus-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

10 bombas verdes con forma de semillas aparecieron alrededor de Ash y parecía que estaban destellando. El _N-Warrior_ comenzó a volar a velocidad para alejarse de las bombas, pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando noto que las bombas lo estaban siguiendo… MUY cerca.

"¡Rayos!" exclamo Ash "¡No tengo remedio!.¡A destruirlas todas!"

Invocando su _Keyblade_, Ash comenzó a lanzar cortes de energía hacia las bombas, que parecía que esquivaban los ataques a propósito. Algunas bombas fueron destruidas por los cortes de Ash mientras estas destellaban más rápido. Solo quedaron 3 de ellas y Ash se dispuso a cortarlas cuando destellaron más y mas rápido, indicio de que estaban por estallar. Al ver esto, Ash se cruzo de brazos, preparándose para recibir la explosión. Las 3 bombas explotaron a unos metros de Ash, creando una gran bola de fuego. Debido a la distancia, la fuerza de la explosión empujo a Ash algunos metros hacia atrás, antes de que el pudiera recuperar el balance y mantenerse en el aire flotando.

"_**Vaya, no funciono como esperaba…"**_

Ash alzo la vista y vio sobre el a _Magus_, el _Avatar_ de Kuhn y el responsable de las bombas.

"¿Atacándome por sorpresa?" preguntaba Ash "¡No es justo!"

"_**Lo siento amigo, pero…"**_

"Si, si, tienes algo mas importante que hacer… ¡No se que sea pero no perderé esta batalla!"

Ash se lanzo contra _Magus_ con su _Keyblade_ en alto, antes de bajarla rápida y velozmente. El _Avatar_ verde con dorado extendió su mano izquierda y detuvo con dificultad la _Keyblade_, sujetándola con su mano y apretándola con fuerza, con la intención de romperla.

'_Rayos' _pensó Kuhn dentro de su _Avatar__'El metal de esta arma es mas fuerte de lo que pensé…'_

"¡Toma una de mis nuevas técnicas!" exclamaba Ash, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia _Magus_, que empezaba a rodearse de energía psíquica _'¡LIMIT BREAK!.¡PSYCHIC CANNON!'_

A quemarropa, Ash disparo una esfera psíquica como si fuera un cañón. 

"_**¡LEAF SHIELD!"**_

_Magus_ reacciono justo a tiempo, invocando su escudo de energía justo en frente de la mano de Ash, provocando una explosión que lastimo más al mismo Ash que a su _Avatar_. Ash se alejo un poco antes de continuar la lucha contra este _Avatar_.

_**Música de fondo:**__She -VS Macha-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

Cerca de ahí, Mario estaba intentando golpear a _Macha_, el _Avatar_ de Endrance, con su enorme martillo, sin embargo, el colosal _Avatar_ esquivaba los martillazos con facilidad, a pesar de ser más grande que un _Avatar_ normal.

"_**Esto es muy aburrido…"**_ decía Endrance dentro de su _Avatar__**"Tu tamaño ha aumentado, pero tu fuerza sigue igual a la de antes…"**_

"¡Aun así, no dejare de insistir!" exclamaba Mario, atacando a _Macha_ con su martillo. Sin embargo, las garras del _Avatar_ con forma de felino comenzaron a brillar.

"_**Desaparece… ¡ENEGRY RINGS!"**_

Dando dos rápidos arañazos, _Macha_ libero de sus uñas 8 anillos anaranjados, 4 de cada mano, hacia Mario. El _Plumber_ se detuvo de golpe al ver estos anillos acercarse y, a duras penas, logro evitarlos, a penas cortando sus ropas cuando los esquivaba.

"Mama mía, esto estuvo cer…"

"_**¡SEDUCTIVE VOICE!"**_

Un fuerte grito o vibración salia del rostro del _Avatar_, causando que todo el aire frente a ella vibre, provocando dolor en los oídos de Mario.

"¡Mama mía!.¡Que pare!" exclamaba Mario, soltando su martillo y cubriendo sus oídos con ambas manos.

"_**¡BOLT OF LOVE!"**_

_Macha_ alzo las manos al aire e invoco una enorme rosa sobre ella. La rosa luego se dividió, creando 4 rosas más pequeñas, cada una con movimientos propios. Las rosas volaron en dirección a Mario, disparando cilindros de energía delgados color morado. Mario logro evitar estos rayos luego de que sus oídos dejaron de retumbar, moviéndose a gran velocidad para evitar los ataques.

"_¡HERE I GO!_" exclamaba Mario, sujetando su capa amarilla "_¡YEEEHAAAA!_"

Una rosa disparo su cilindro de energía, uno que Mario reflejo con su capa, destruyendo la rosa que disparaba, para luego hacer lo mismo con las otras 3. Mario sonrió al ver que las rosas estaban destruidas y se decidió a atacar a _Macha_, quien lo esperaba.

El tiempo paso y las luchas seguían equilibradas. En el cielo parecía que todo estaba marchando bien. Kristal y Ash estaban manteniendo su terreno en lucha de poder a poder y los extraños objetos y poderes de Mario hacían difícil que pudieran vencer al Plomero.

"¡Genial!" exclamaba Ash "¡Si seguimos así podremos vencerlos!"

"¡No te confíes!" exclamaba Kristal "No sabemos que pueda pasar…"

"Oh vamos… mira como estamos… poco a poco vamos ganándoles terreno, a pesar de que son 3 contra 2 y medio…"

"¡Hey!"

"Lo siento Mario, pero sabes a lo que me refiero…" decía Ash.

"Eso es porque los estoy curando a cada rato con la roca de luz…" decía Kristal.

"Si… pero vamos, si seguimos así, ganaremos… solo queda algo por decir…"

"¡NO LO DIGAS!" exclamaba Kristal con preocupación y miedo.

"_¡Nada puede salir mal!_"

"Lo dijo…" decía Kristal.

"Si… y ahora vamos ah… ¿Uh?" preguntaba Ash "Me siento raro…"

"¿Raro?"

"Si… como si… oh no…"

_**Música de fondo:**__Destiny's Force-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Ante la mirada de todos, Ash comenzó a encogerse poco a poco hasta llegar a su tamaño original.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntaba Ash, mirándose a si mismo.

"Oh no…" decía Mario.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Lo que pasa es que… uh oh…"

Kristal y Mario también empezaron a encogerse hasta volver a su tamaño original, estando junto a Ash.

"¿Qué paso?.¿Porque regresamos a la normalidad?" preguntaba Kristal.

"¿Qué sucedió, Mario?" preguntaba Ash.

"Lo que pasa es que… bueno…" decía Mario nerviosamente "Se acabo el efecto del _MegaMushroom_…"

"¿Tiene efecto limitado?"

"Claro… ¿O crees que estaríamos como colosos por toda la eternidad?"

"¿Y cuanto dura?" preguntaba Kristal.

"uh… unos 10 minutos…"

"¡.¿Y HASTA AHORA NOS LOS DICES?.!" exclamaba Ash.

"Lo siento…"

"¡Rápido!.¡Danos mas!" exclamaba Kristal.

"Ya no tengo… son los únicos que me traje…" decía Mario, suspirando de resignación.

"Oh no…"

"_**Parece que se les acabo las fuerzas…"**_

Los 3 voltearon hacia arriba para ver a los 3 _Avatars_ mirándolos fijamente. _Tarvos_, el _Avatar_ de Pi, fue el que hablo.

"¡Aun así, tenemos las mismas fuerzas!" exclamaba Kristal.

"_**Ya no tiene caso que continúen luchando… es inútil…"**_ decía Endrance _**"No sigan peleando si saben que perderán…"**_

"Lo siento, pero no podemos hacer eso…" decía Ash.

"_**Es una lastima… esperábamos que ya no siguieran luchando… "**_ decía Kuhn dentro de _Magus__**"Pero si insisten en continuar…"**_

"¡Claro!" decía Mario.

Los 3 guerreros se colocaron en guardia, preparándose para luchar contra los 3 _Avatars_ que les ganaban en tamaño. Un pensamiento venia a la mente de los 3.

'_Ya valimos queso…'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo:**__Dive into the Heart-Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

"ggg…gggak…"

Ascot estaba en el suelo, bocabajo, herido pero conciente. Megaman, quien estaba ayudando a los demás desmayados aun no había llegado con el. El joven hechicero intentaba levantarse, pero las heridas de su cuerpo eran suficientes para evitar que se pudiera levantar. El _Cefirian_ desistió de su intento por intentar ponerse en pie, suspirando.

"Ow… no puedo levantarme…" se decía Ascot a si mismo. "Las heridas son muy profundas…"

"¿Estas bien?"

Ascot alzo la vista y vio a Megaman, sin un brazo, hincado a su lado, con una mano, la que le quedaba, en la espalda del hechicero.

"¿Estas bien?" volvió a preguntar Mega.

"Ah… s-si… algo débil…" decía Ascot débilmente.

Megaman volteo a Ascot para que el este quedara boca arriba y, de una luz que apareció en su casco, saco una lata de metal con una letra "E" en esta.

"Bebe esto… es una _Energy Drink_… ahora funciona con humanos, no solo con robots como yo…" decía Megaman, dándole un poco de la bebida que tenia. Justo cuando Ascot tomo un poco, este hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"¡Gak!.¡Sabe horrible!"

"Nunca dije que supiera bien… y aun así estas mejor… tómatelo todo…"

Ascot noto que estaba mejor con solo un pequeño sorbo de la bebida, así que, a su pesar, debió tomárselo TODO. Luego de algunos sorbos y, mas que nada, quejidos, el joven hechicero se tomo toda la bebida, sus heridas sanando por completo.

"Wow… interesante magia…" decía Ascot, levantándose y mirando su cuerpo.

"Tecnología, no magia…" decía Megaman.

"Bueno… ¿Qué esta pasando?"

"La batalla en el cielo esta muy dura…" decía Megaman, mirando al cielo "Parece que Kristal, Ash y Mario están perdiendo y…"

_-Beep beep beep-_

"¿Ah?.¿Que es esto?" se preguntaba Megaman, al escuchar que su radar interno se había activado.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Ascot.

"Detecto otras energías acercándose rápidamente…"

"¿Enemigos?"

"No lo se… pero parece que…" fue en ese entonces que el radar reconoció las presencias, haciendo que Megaman sonriera. "No… son amigos…"

* * *

-_Cielos de Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Jyokyoku -Kouhai shita Sefiiro-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

Esto estaba mal… si, era lo que Kristal estaba pensando en este momento. Y no solo ella, también Ash y Mario, a su lado, pensaban lo mismo. El hecho de tener que enfrentarse a 3 _Avatars_ al mismo tiempo era suficiente para saber que eso estaba mal.

"¿Alguna genial idea?" preguntaba Ash.

"No tengo ni una… lo siendo…" decía Kristal.

"Mama mía, hay que hacer algo…" decía Mario, intentando pensar en algo para sacarlos del problema en el que estaban. 

Los 3 flotando en el aire, estaban rodeados de los 3 _Avatars_, _Tarvos_, _Magus_ y _Macha_. Habían intentado volar para alejarse y atacarlos desde lejos, pero los 3 colosos resultaron ser más rápidos de lo que esperaban.

"**No podrán escapar… resígnense a su destino"** decía Pi dentro de _Tarvos_.

"¡Jamás!" exclamaba Kristal "¡No nos rendiremos tan fácilmente!"

"**Bueno… no importa si se rinden o no… ¡Acabare con ustedes!**_**¡ORB OF REVANGE!**_**"**

El _Avatar__Tarvos_ lanzo dos esferas de energía oscuras hacia los 3 guerreros, sabiendo que esas esferas los seguirían a donde fueran. Kristal se coloco al frente y se preparo para bloquearlos con algún escudo.

"_¡LIGHT STONE!.¡MATR…!_"

"_¡RUBY LIGHTNING!_"

Una centella de energía roja apareció de la nada e impacto a las dos esferas oscuras, neutralizando los ataques. Todos voltearon a ver quien había sido el responsable del ataque.

"**¿Quién esta ahí?"** preguntaba Kuhn.

"¡No permitiremos que los lastimen!"

_**Música de fondo:**__Mashin Lexus-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

Apareciendo de la nada, había dos gigantes cerca de donde estaban ellos. Uno era rojo y el otro era verde y los guerreros los identificaron de inmediato. Se trataban de los _Rune-Gods__Rayearth_ y _Windom_.

"¡Lucy, Anais!" exclamaba Kristal al verlas llegar.

"¿Están bien?" preguntaba Anais desde dentro de su _Rune-God_.

"Si, estamos bien… algo maltratados…" decía Mario.

"Nos haremos cargo de ellos… descansen…" decía Lucy dentro de _Rayearth_.

"**¿Ustedes 2 contra nosotros 3?"** preguntaba Pi **"No creo que puedan…"**

"No estamos solas…" decía Lucy.

"¡Yo también estoy aqui!"

De detrás del hombro izquierdo de _Rayearth_, Alan estaba parado, mirando a los _Avatars_, su capa y cabellos agitándose por el fuerte viento, que no le afectaba debido a que estaba pegado al metal de _Rayearth_, usando su aura para mantenerse firme.

"¡Alan-kun!" exclamaba Kristal.

"Y no me acostumbro a eso…" decía Alan con una gota de sudor en su cabeza, antes de volver a mirar a los _Avatars_ "¡Si quieren lastimar a Kristal, se las verán conmigo!" exclamaba el, convirtiéndose en _Súper__N-Warrior_/_Súper__Saiyan_ y dejando el hombro de _Rayearth_.

"**Bueno… ahora si somos 3 contra 3…"** decía Kuhn dentro de _Magus_.

"**Y estamos en desventaja de números…"** decía Endrance** "Aun así, es probable que no perdamos…"**

"Bueno…" decía Alan "Si quieren pelear… vamos… peleemos…"

Y con esto dicho, Lucy, Anais y Alan comenzaron su lucha contra los 3 _Avatars_… ¿Pero donde estaban los demás?

* * *

-_Abajo_-

_**Música de fondo:**__Multiplexed Contradiction-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)_-_

Dawn y Kite continuaban su lucha contra Alcore, el _Phantom Knight_ que usaba un arpa como arma. Ahora, con esta misma arpa, Alcore tenía atrapada a Dawn entre las cuerdas de su instrumento, mientras Kite no estaba por ningún lado. El joven de cabello azulado fue lanzado lejos, luego de lograr herir al _God Warrior_ en su brazo derecho. Kite estaba apresurándose por regresar al lugar de la batalla, esperando poder salvar a Dawn, pero parecía que no lo lograría.

"Gaaak… aakk…" decía Dawn… bueno, si es que eso es decir algo. La joven estaba siendo ahorcada por las cuerdas del _God Warrior_, mientras este tocaba la hermosa y mortal melodía en su arpa, una que, en caso de finalizar, resultaría en la muerte de Dawn.

La música estaba en su clímax, estaba por terminar, solo una nota más y seria el final y quizás, tal vez, por fin Alcore podría matar a alguien de los guerreros, aunque fuera una mujer.

"La ultima nota de tu muerte…" decía Alcore, justo cuando logro divisar a Kite a la distancia, sabiendo que no lograría llegar a tiempo. "Muere…"

Y con esto, el guerrero de armadura roja toco la última nota, haciendo vibrar la cuerda que estaba atada al cuello de Dawn. Kite veía la cuerda vibrar a lo lejos… si, tenía buena vista el muchacho, pero sabía que no llegaría.

'_¡NO!.__¡No llegare!'_

Estaba a cien metros y no llegaría. Seria el fin de Dawn.

_-¡SLASH!-_

Entonces, algo o alguien cortó las cuerdas justo en el momento oportuno, evitando que Dawn pasara a mejor vida. La joven de cabellera azul cayo al suelo exhausta y tomando grandes bocanadas de aire para llenar sus pulmones, agradeciendo el estar aun con vida. Kite se detuvo de golpe cuando vio que las cuerdas habían sido cortadas.

Alcore estaba más que enfadado. Era la tercera ves, si no es que la cuarta, que evitaban que pudiera matar a un guerrero con su réquiem. ¿Acaso no sabían lo difícil que era conseguir esas cuerdas?

"¿Quién esta ahí?" preguntaba Alcore, furioso por lo que había pasado.

"Que bueno que llegue a tiempo… un poco mas y no lo logro…"

_**Música de fondo:**__Mashin Lexus-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

Dawn alzo la vista para ver a su salvador… o salvadora en este caso. Con su armadura azul y espada delgada en mano, Marina, la _Magic Knight_ del agua, miraba a Alcore con decisión. Atrás de Dawn aparecían otras dos figuras, estas de color verde. Se trataban de Luigi y Link, con Luigi quien se hincaba a lado de la joven de cabello azul oscuro, cerciorándose de que no estuviera muy lastimada.

"Así que fuiste tu…" decía Alcore "Debí haberte matado cuando pude…"

"Lastima que no hayas podido…" decía Marina "Pero bueno… ahora te ordeno que te vayas de aquí" decía ella, extendiendo su espada para señalarlo.

"Hahaha ¿Tu me ordenas? Que divertido…" decía Alcore entre risas "¿Acaso olvidaste que la ultima vez que nos enfrentamos, necesitaste de tus compañeras para enfrentarme?"

"No lo he olvidado…" decía Marina "Pero… digamos que he aprendido algunos trucos… además, ya estas cansado por tanta lucha y yo estoy como nueva…"

"Aun así, no podrás vencerme… tu poder es inferior al mío por mucho…"

"No mas…" decía Marina, llevando su espada a su rostro, mirando a Alcore mientras sujetaba su arma paralela a su rostro "Como te dije, Lucy y Anais me enseñaron un nuevo truco…"

"¿Enserio? Muéstramelo…" decía Alcore, colocándose en posición de lucha. Marina sonrió confiada.

"De acuerdo… aquí voy…" decía Marina, extendiendo su espada al cielo.

Todos pudieron ver que un aura con forma de agua comenzó a rodearla, en especial su aura. El aura de Marina estaba creciendo… creciendo MUCHO.

"_¡RUNE-KNIGHT PACT!.¡CERES!_"

**Fin del Capitulo 34**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Bien, hemos llegado a ayudarles. Haremos todo lo posible para repelerlos.

**Kuhn:** Parece que otra vez estamos en desventaja… esto esta mal… muy mal… habra que retirarnos…

**Pi:** ¡Ni de broma!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Un Escape Oportuno.**_

**X:** ¿Quién es ella?

**Kite:** ¿Ah?.¿Que hace ella a…¡Hey!.¡Cuidado!

_**ENDING THEME:**__I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, no tengo mucho tiempo... ahora debo actualizar ahora... ahora he tenido menos actividad en cuanto a reviews / ... antes me mandaban hasta 8 o 9 por cap al iniciar el EP 4... pero bueno, se que muchos han de andar ocupados... _

_Venus Adept JMAG: Bueno, los heroes ya llegaron... a ver como les va... graciaspor los comentarios :D_

_Ghost iv: no se, no quiero dar tantos spoilers... pero bueno, creo que ya cualquiera podria haber checado bien la pagina de hack / ... mmm... me diste una idea acerca de Link D _

_Arecanderu: Dije que los Oxigenados/Saiyans son chidos :D... y si, me imagino que se lo merece :P.../ como quieras de lo del dibujo.../ es pura coincidencia lo de los 3 a la vez :D_

_master 911: Si, parece que esa es la unica forma de despertar poderes ocultos en momentos de gran necesidad... bueno, se que hay otros metodos, pero ustedes entienden... / Mario no da su secreto... quiere quedarse con el negocio de Hongos !_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... y me sigue sin gustar lo que ha hecho Fanfiction. net con la pagina, me revuelve todos los signos de interrogacion que ya los tenia dominados... malditos ¬¬... oh bueno... nos vemos el Martes..._

_Conectate Eva-chan :D al menos di que aun andas por ahi ¬¬ XD _

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	36. Cap 35: Un Escape Oportuno

_**RELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

La batalla por _Céfiro_ continuaba… Tai y Takato habían despertado el poder de la semilla dorada y habían avanzado al siguiente nivel. Ahora, con estos nuevos poderes, ellos dos le estaban haciendo frente a los _God Warriors_/_Phantom Knights_ Warlene, Korz y Lock. Sin embargo, debido a lo cansados y heridos que ya estaban, ellos iban perdiendo la batalla. Raichu cayó en la lucha de Takato y comenzó a pelear a su lado contra los _God Warriors_, pero no seria suficiente para derrotar a estos adversarios.

En el cielo, la pelea contra los _Avatar_s estaba perdida, debido a que el efecto de los _MegaMushrooms_ se había agotado y Mario ya no tenia reservas de el. Sin embargo, en ese exacto momento, Lucy y Anais llegaron dentro de sus _Rune-Gods_, al igual que Alan convertido en _Súper N-Warrior/Súper Saiyan_. Ya habían vuelto de _Novaterra_ y venían a ayudarles.

Abajo, Dawn y Kite peleaban contra Alcore cuando este guerrero rodeo con las cuerdas de su arpa a Dawn, usando su mortal técnica para intentar matarla. En el momento en el que el guerrero oscuro tocaba la ultima nota, las cuerdas eran cortadas por el filo de una espada. Era Marina, Luigi y Link detrás de ella, quien decidió mejor ayudar abajo en la lucha, haciéndole frente al caballero de armadura roja.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3__5: Un Escape Oportuno._**

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: __Céfiro- _

_-Exterior del Castillo de __Céfiro, 9:15 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__: Doushi Clef-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

La batalla entre los guerreros no iba bien. Takato y un humanizado Raichu intentaban luchar al mismo nivel que Korz y Warlene, pero era inútil, ya que los dos guerreros eran más fuertes. Además de eso, Takato y Raichu estaban más cansados y golpeados antes de transformarse, debilitándolos mucho. Durante la lucha, Tai y Lock, que antes estaban luchando lejos, ahora se habían metido en la pelea.

Ahora, luego de algunos minutos de pelea, vemos a Takato, Tai y Raichu, aun transformados, colocándose espalda con espalda, mientras Warlene, Lock y Korz los rodeaban.

"Parece ser que hasta aquí llegaron…" decía Korz.

"Es una lastima… esperaba mas de ustedes…" decía Warlene con algo de desilusión. Lock se quedaba callado, viendo que no había necesidad de hablar.

Los 3 guerreros estaban contra la pared, habiendo usado muchas de sus energías en la batalla.

"gggkk…" decía Tai "Parece que ahora si ya valió…"

"Es probable…" decía Takato "Nuestros poderes van disminuyendo poco a poco…"

"No creo que sea nuestro final…" decía Raichu sonriendo "Estoy seguro que algo pasara que nos salvara en el ultimo momento…"

"Ojala sea así…" decía Takato.

"¡Cuidado!¡Ahí vienen!" exclamaba Tai.

Los 3 _Phantom Knights_/ _God Warriors_ reunían energía para sus ataques; Lock en su puño para realizar un _Titanic Hercules_, Korz en su cintura para hacer un _Amethyst Shield_ y Warlene para hacer un _Wolf Cruelity Claw_.

"¡Este será su final!" exclamaban Korz y Warlene, Lock aun callado, pero a punto de lanzar su ataque.

Los guerreros se preparaban para defenderse del ataque, pero sabían que no podrían resistir el ataque de los 3 al mismo tiempo. Si no hacían o pasaba algo, estarían muertos.

"_¡HAAAAAA!_"

Entonces, las respuestas a sus plegarias vinieron del cielo… literalmente. 3 ataques diferentes bajaban desde el cielo hacia los 3 caballeros oscuros quienes, al no esperarse ese ataque, no pudieron esquivarlos.

"¿Pero que…?" se preguntaron los 3, antes de recibir los ataques.

Lock recibió una estela/onda delgada y recta de energía verde provocada por el corte de una espada, Korz recibió un cometa de energía azul en el pecho, y Warlene recibió varios disparos de energía por todo su cuerpo. Los 3 guerreros cayeron al suelo luego de estos sorpresivos ataques.

"¿Qué les dije?" preguntaba Raichu "Algo inesperado…"

_**Música de fondo**__:Mjolnir's Hammer-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Tres figuras caían del cielo y se posaron alrededor de Tai, Takato y Raichu, todos mirando al lado opuesto, dándoles las espaldas a los 3 jóvenes. Todos los reconocieron, siendo Tai el que hablara.

"¡X!¡Zero!...¿Axl?"

"¡Que onda chicos!¿Me extrañaron?" preguntaba Axl, sujetando sus dos pistolas con ambas manos, sonriendo.

"¿Que estas haciendo aquí?" preguntaba Takato.

"Quiso venir el novato…" decía Zero, causando el enfado del joven _ex–Reploid_ de cabellera anaranjada.

"¿Que te paso, Raichu?" preguntaba X, mirando la nueva forma de Raichu.

"Ah… pasaron muchas cosas…" decía Raichu.

"No tenemos tiempo…" decía Zero, llamando la atención de todos. "Se están levantando."

Los 6 vieron que los 3 _God Warriors_ se estaban levantando, adoloridos… y con un rostro de miedo.

"Parece que dejaremos la conversación para luego…" decía X.

"¡Genial!¡Mi primer batalla como humano!" exclamaba Axl, ansioso de empezar.

"¿Como humano?" preguntaba Tai.

"Larga historia…"

"Cuéntaselas luego…" decía X "¡Vamos!"

Los 6 Guerreros se lanzaron contra los 3 caballeros oscuros, continuando la lucha. Quizás, ahora por ser superiores en número, podrían ganar.

* * *

"_¡RUNE-KNIGHT PACT!¡CERES!_"

_**Música de fondo:**__Victory Must Be Grasped-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/ G.U._)

Alcore tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el torrente de agua que se había formado alrededor de la _Magic Knight_. El poder de la guerrera de _Céfiro_ se estaba incrementando considerablemente, elevándose a un nivel parecido al de un _God Warrior_ a su máxima de fuerza. Kite, Link y Luigi también tuvieron que alejarse, saltando hacia una roca cercana, Luigi llevándose a Dawn con el, ya que ella no podía moverse debido a que se había desmayado por las heridas. Kite miraba el torrente de agua que se había formado cuando Marina exclamo eso del _Rune-Knight_.

"Así que así se ve cuando se active ese poder…" decía Kite para si mismo.

"Ohhhh, Mama mia, que poder…" decía Luigi con miedo, algo que Kite noto de inmediato, pero no le presto mucha atención.

El torrente de agua comenzó a disminuir, siendo absorbido por el cuerpo de Marina. Pronto, ya no quedaba nada de agua visible, estando solo la _Magic Knight_, rodeada de una siempre presente aura celeste, con su espada frente a su rostro, con la punta de la espada mirando al cielo.

"Muy bien… estoy lista…" decía Marina, tomando una gran bocanada de aire "Oye…" le decía Marina a Kite, quien estaba hincado a lado de Dawn "Hazte cargo de ella ¿Quieres?"

"Claro…" decía Kite.

"Gracias…" decía Marina, ahora viendo a Alcore "¿Empezamos?"

"Claro…" decía Alcore, poniéndose en posición de lucha "¡Dame tu mejor golpe!"

"¡HYAAAAA!"

La joven guerrera de cabellera celeste comenzó a correr rápidamente hacia el _God Warrior_, quien la estaba esperando. Kite, desde lejos, la miraba con algo de tristeza, una que iba para si mismo.

'_Si tan solo tuviera mi Avatar… si tan solo no me lo hubieran quitado… no seria tan débil…'_ pensaba el con tristeza, dedicándose mejor a ver la batalla y cuidar a Dawn.

Marina se acercaba a su oponente a gran velocidad, sorprendiendo a Alcore demasiado.

'_¿Qué?¡Su velocidad no era así antes!'_ pensaba el caballero rojo, viendo a la mujer acercándose.

Marina apareció frente a el, con su espada en una posición de ataque muy peculiar, en la misma posición que alguien que usaba el estilo de lucha del esgrima. Marina ataco, dando una estocada con su mano derecha, intentando atravesar o lastimar a Alcore, quien logro esquivar el mortal ataque al hacerse a un lado. Marina continuaba atacando de la misma forma, con estocadas cada vez mas precisas, llegando al momento en que lograba lastimar la piel del guerrero oscuro.

'_¡Su velocidad se incrementa mas y mas!'_ pensaba Alcore.

Marina decidió dar ahora cortes horizontales, verticales y en diagonal, a demás de seguir con sus estocadas, haciendo que el _God Warrior_ se las viera difíciles para intentar predecir el siguiente ataque. La _Magic Knight_ dio un corte diagonal, usando solo una de sus manos, un corte que el _Phantom Knight_ bloqueo con su brazo izquierdo, usando el protector de su brazo.

"¡No creas que podrás vencerme solo porque incrementaste tus poderes!" exclamaba Alcore "_¡KOSOKUKEN!_"

Del puño izquierdo de Alcore salieron varios haces de luz blancas, todas en dirección a la guerrera de agua, quien no podía defenderse del ataque. Sin embargo, antes de que las golpeara, un torrente de agua se formo a su alrededor, como si fuera un remolino de agua. Los rayos de luz impactaron en el remolino que, en lugar de dejarlos pasar, desviaba su curso ligeramente, lo suficiente para evitar que tocaran el cuerpo de Marina para luego continuar con su nueva trayectoria, impactando rocas cercanas.

'_¿Qué paso aquí?¿Acaso esa agua la protegió por su propia voluntad?'_ pensaba Alcore, ya que, a su punto de vista, el agua que protegió a Marina como si pensara por si mismo. Sin embargo, tuvo que hacer a un lado esos pensamientos debido a la acción de Marina.

El torrente de agua se disipo con dos estelas de energía celeste, productos de dos cortes veloces que Marina, ahora con ambas manos en su espada que apuntaba hacia abajo, había realizado. Las estelas, que parecían dos líneas celestes, se dirigían hacia Alcore a gran velocidad. El _God Warrior_ logro esquivar la primera debido al ángulo en el que venia, pero la segunda no podría esquivarla, tendría que bloquearla. Su puño izquierdo se rodeo de energía blanca y con esta corto la estela de energía celeste en dos, evitando así ser cortado en dos. La otra estela se estrello contra una roca grande, desapareciendo, pero dejando un corte profundo en la roca.

Luego de los ataques, Marina volvió a atacar a Alcore, esta vez con su magia.

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

De su mano izquierda, Marina creo un dragón de agua, mas grande, rápido y denso que el que hacia antes. El dragón viajaba a gran velocidad sobre la tierra, acercándose a Alcore, quien logro saltarlo en el último minuto. Sin embargo, a diferencia del antiguo dragón de agua, este, con el poder del _Rune-Knight_, cambio de dirección y volvió a perseguir al caballero del arpa. El hombre vio el ataque acercarse y, usando su velocidad, logro nuevamente esquivarlo. Pero el esquivarlo no tenia caso, ya que el dragón aun lo seguía, haciendo enfadar al _God Warrior_.

"¡Esto no es nada!" exclamaba Alcore, llevando su mano izquierda al arpa "_¡STRINGER REQUIEM!_"

Alcore se detuvo y comenzó a tocar la melodía de la muerte. Inmediatamente, varias cuerdas salieron de su arpa, estas en dirección al dragón de agua de Marina. Cuando ambos ataques colisionaron, las cuerdas rodearon al dragón y lo apretaron hasta que el agua se esparciera por todos lados, antes de seguir su curso.

"¡¿Ahhhh?!" exclamaba Marina, viendo las cuerdas acercarse a ella.

Las cuerdas lograron su objetivo. Luego de dispersar al dragón de Agua, las cuerdas continuaron su camino hasta encontrarse con Marina, amarrándola apretadamente. La guerrera del agua intentaba soltarse, pero las cuerdas se amarraron en sus piernas y brazos, impidiéndole moverse. De hecho, si ella continuaba intentando liberarse, las cuerdas comenzarían a lastimar su piel. Alcore continuaba tocando su arpa, causando que las cuerdas en el cuerpo de Marina empezaran a apretarse más y mas, lastimándola, causando pequeños cortes por todo su cuerpo.

'_¡Ahhh!'_ pensaba Marina, no queriendo ella tener que gritar de dolor _'No… no puedo perder ahora… no puedo perder aquí, no después de lo que hemos pasado… ¿Qué hago?'_

Marina intento cortar las cuerdas, pero las cuerdas del arpa ya estaban amarrando su muñeca y el mango de su espada, impidiendo moverla para cortar las cuerdas. Debía pensar en algo. Fue en ese momento que ella recordó que su espada mágica no era la única arma que tenia a su disposición.

'_Es cierto… aun… aun me queda esa llave… esa Keyblade…'_ pensaba Marina, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en su arma _'Vamos… ayúdame… no puedo liberarme… corta las cuerdas…'_

_**Música de fondo**__:Glide! Pegasus!-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El _Keychain_ que estaba en su cintura comenzó a brillar. Una cuerda estaba sobre ella, impidiendo que se moviera, pero el pequeño llavero comenzó a moverse un poco, lo suficiente para liberarse de la cuerda. Ya libre, el _Keychain_ comenzó a dejar el cuerpo de Marina y colocarse frente a ella, para luego cambiar de forma y volverse una _Keyblade_, una que Alcore noto de inmediato.

"¿Pero que…?¿Una _Keyblade_?¡Se supone que ella es una _Magic Knight_!¿Como es que…?"

Pero su tren de pensamientos se vio interrumpido cuando la _Keyblade_, controlada por un extraño poder mental, cortó las cuerdas que atrapaban a Marina, liberándola del mortal apretón. Marina cayó sobre sus rodillas, clavando su espada en el suelo para evitar desplomarse totalmente. La _Keyblade_ se coloco al frente de ella, como preguntándose si su dueña estaba bien. Marina alzo la vista y mostró una pequeña sonrisa.

"Estoy bien… gracias…" decía Marina, aun adolorida del ataque de las cuerdas.

La _Keyblade_ entonces se coloco sobre el brazo izquierdo de Marina y comenzó a girar sobre si misma, como que intentando funcionar como un pequeño escudo, liberando un poco de agua cuando giraba. Marina se levando, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, viendo que no era necesario sujetar la _Keyblade_ para usarla. La _Magic Knight_ del agua se preparo para continuar la pelea, algo que a Alcore ya le estaba cansando.

"Maldición… si continuo así, es probable que no le gane…" decía Alcore para si mismo. "Quizás muera aquí… pero… ¡Al menos le arrancare un brazo!"

El _God Warrior_ se dispuso a continuar la lucha hasta la muerte si era necesario. De repente, un agujero negro se abrió justo debajo de sus pies, sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Pero que…?¡Ahhhhhh!"

Y así, de repente, el _God Warrior_ cayó en el agujero, que se cerró de inmediato. Marina, quien había visto todo, tenía una cara de confusión.

"¿Qué paso aquí?" se preguntó ella.

* * *

_-En el cielo-_

_**Música de fondo:**__Location of Power- vs Tarvos-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/ G.U._)

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"_¡GREEN GALE!!_"

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEI KEN!_"

Los dos _Rune-Gods_ _Rayearth_ y _Windom_, acompañados del _Súper_ _N-Warrior_ Alan, atacaron a los tres _Avatar_s con sus poderes especiales. _Tarvos_, _Macha_ y _Magus_, los 3 _Avatar_s, se quedaron esperando el ataque, siendo _Magus_ el que reaccionara.

"_**¡LEAF SHIELD!**_

Un escudo verde se formo frente a _Magus_, protegiéndolos de la mayoría de los ataques de los héroes. Sin embargo, el escudo se rompió luego de algunos segundos, siendo _Magus_ el que recibiera lo ultimo de los ataques de Lucy, Anais y Alan.

"**¡Kuhn!"** exclamaba Pi dentro de su _Avatar_, enfadándose aun mas de lo que estaba **"¡No se los perdonare!**_**¡ENERGY DARTS!**_

Varios dardos enormes salieron de la espalda de _Tarvos_ y viajaron a gran velocidad hacia los _Rune-Gods_ y el _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, viajando como si fueran misiles. Los 3 se separaron, evitando los ataques de _Tarvos_. Lucy, dentro de _Rayearth_, se lanzo hacia el _Avatar_ _Tarvos_ con su espada en ambas manos, alzándola sobre su cabeza y bajándola rápidamente para crear un fuerte corte cuando estaba frente a _Tarvos_.

"¡KYAAAAA!"

"_**¡INVINCIBLE SHIELD!**_

_Tarvos_ uso sus alas/trenzas para protegerse, bloqueando el golpe de la espada de _Rayearth_. Lucy continuó el ataque contra el _Avatar_, dando varios cortes, esperando que así pudiera romper la defensa de _Tarvos_.

"_**¡SEDUCTIVE VOICE!**_

Un ataque sonico vino de la derecha de Lucy, quien no vio el ataque hasta que ya fue tarde. La _Magic Knight_ del fuego recibió el ataque de lleno, gritando de dolor por el daño que recibía. Pi aprovecho que Lucy estaba siendo lastimada para atacar ella también.

"_**¡ENERGY DARTS!**_

Como tenía poco tiempo antes de que Lucy reaccionara, Pi lanzo esta técnica que era la más veloz en realizar que tenia. Los dardos de energía golpearon a _Rayearth_ nuevamente, hiriendo a Lucy nuevamente, haciendo que ella gritara aun más. El coloso de fuego comenzó a caer a tierra luego de los ataques, pero tanto Pi como Endrance no la dejarían así, preparándose para continuar atacándola.

"_**¡BOLT OF…!**_

"_**¡STAKE OF…!**_"

"_¡SHINKOU HADOKEN!_"

"_¡EMERALD CYCLONE!_"

Antes de que pudieran atacar, ambos _Avatar_s recibieron otros ataques; _Macha_ recibió un cilindro de energía celeste en el rostro, mientras que _Tarvos_ recibió por la espalda un ciclón verde. Lucy logro recuperarse y evito caer a tierra, logrando mantenerse flotando, para luego mirar hacia arriba.

Anais, dentro de _Windom_, había atacado a _Tarvos_ y continuaba su ataque, esta vez usando su espada. Nuevamente, _Tarvos_ se defendió con su escudo impenetrable, causando que Anais tuviera que retroceder. _Tarvos_ aprovecho esto y lanzo un _Orb of Revange_ contra la joven guerrera, quien vio la esfera oscura acercarse a ella.

"_¡WIND OF PROTECTION!_"

Un viento verde protegió a _Windom_ de la esfera oscura, que se disipo al contacto. _Windom_ levanto el escudo de viento y nuevamente se lanzo contra _Tarvos_, continuando su lucha.

* * *

Mientras, Alan atacaba a _Macha_ ferozmente. A pesar de ser mas pequeño que el gigantesco _Avatar_, El _N-Warrior_ podía usar este tamaño como beneficio, atacando rápidamente y alejándose del punto de impacto. Alan continúo atacando a _Macha_ por todas partes, causando que el _Avatar_ se viera en algunos aprietos.

"**Es bueno…"** decía Endrance dentro de su _Avatar_ **"Se esfuerza por vencerme, para salvar a esa jovencita rubia y evitar que la lastimemos… pero, yo también tengo a alguien a quien proteger…"**

_Macha_ entonces intento atrapar a Alan… ¿Como? Como si fuera un mosquito, con aplausos. Pronto, _Macha_ logro atrapar a Alan luego de aplaudir con ambas manos, Endrance seguro de que lo había aplastado. Sin embargo, sus manos comenzaron a moverse y a separarse un poco, a pesar de el no quererlo. Alan estaba empleando mucha fuerza, con su espalda apoyada en la mano derecha del _Avatar_ y sus piernas en la izquierda, evitando así ser aplastado.

"¡No me rendiré!" exclamaba Alan, elevando su aura lo suficiente para dar un ultimo esfuerzo y separar por completo las manos de _Macha_, liberándose así. Alan decidió continuar su ataque contra el _Avatar_.

* * *

Lucy, quien se había recuperado de los ataques de _Macha_ y _Tarvos_, vio a sus compañeros luchar con esfuerzo, decidiendo ella no quedarse a hacer nada.

"¡Ahí voy chicos!" exclamaba Lucy dentro de _Rayearth_, dirigiéndose hacia donde ellos estaban. De repente, _Magus_ apareció frente a ella para bloquearle el camino.

"**No te olvides de mi"** decía Kuhn dentro de _Magus_.

"¡Apártate!" exclamaba Lucy, dando un corte con su espada.

_-¡CLANK!-_

Podemos ver la espada de Lucy volando sin control hacia tierra. _Magus_ le dio un golpe a _Rayearth_ en la mano de la espada cuando este estaba realizando el corte, provocando que soltara la espalda. Aun así, Lucy decidió lanzarse al _Avatar_, no queriendo rendirse. Kuhn, al ver que Lucy no iba a rendirse, decidió hacer lo mismo. Pronto ambos colosos se vieron cara a cara, sujetándose las manos y probando fuerzas para ver quien era más fuerte.

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" exclamaba Lucy.

"**Creo que eso no es posible… para ir con ellos, tendrás que vencerme…"** decía Kuhn.

"¡De acuerdo!¡No dejare que lastimen a mis amigos!"

Y así, con esto dicho, _Rayearth_ y _Magus_ se enfrentaron en una batalla a puño limpio… bueno, eso y ataques de energía.

La batalla en los cielos continuaba luego de varios minutos, ninguno de los lados dando tregua. Los luchadores decidieron parar por unos segundos para tomar algo de aliento, los héroes de un lado y los _Epitaph Users_ de otro.

"**Dejémonos de tonterías… luchemos enserio…"** decía Pi.

"**¿Crees que estoy jugando?"** preguntaba Kuhn.

"**¡Solo lucha mejor!"**

"**Prepárense…"** decía Endrance **"Vamos a…"**

Sin embargo, Endrance no pudo terminar la frase, ya que un enorme portal oscuro se abrió detrás de cada uno de los _Avatar_s. Los portales estaban jalando a los _Avatar_s dentro de ellos, no dándoles oportunidad de huir.

"**¿Qué es esto?"** preguntaba Pi con enfado.

"**Esto es…"** decía Kuhn.

"**Si… esto es…"** decía Endrance.

Endrance no pudo terminar, ya que los agujeros los absorbió por completo, cerrándose luego de tragárselos. Lucy, Anais y Alan se miraron confundidos.

"¿Alguien me dice que paso aquí?" preguntaba Alan.

"No lo se… fue un agujero negro o un portal…" decía Anais.

"¿A donde se habrán ido?" preguntaba Lucy, no bajando la guardia, creyendo que era una trampa.

Luego de algunos minutos sin que sus oponentes aparecieran, los jóvenes estaban confundidos… MUY confundidos…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__: Counterattack-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

Abajo, X, Zero, Axl, Tai, Takato y Raichu luchaban contra Warlene, Korz y Lock, en lo que parecía ser una batalla en la que los buenos estaban ganando.

Vemos a Raichu lanzando sus ataques de electricidad contra Korz, quien los bloqueaba o desviaba con su espada de fuego. Inmediatamente, venia X, disparando varias ráfagas de energía contra el _God Warrior_. El caballero oscuro se lanzo contra el _Hunter_ Azul, intentando cortarlo y quemarlo con su espada de fuego, pero X invoco su _Keyblade_ y se defendió con ella, aun disparando a quemarropa hacia el caballero, quien solo se alejaba y volvía a atacar, solo para ser recibido por un ataque de Raichu.

Lock estaba enfrentándose a Tai en un combate de puños… bueno, Tai usaba sus _Dragon Killer_, las armas de _Wargreymon_, para mantener a raya a su adversario. Pero además del ex-_Digidestined_, el _God Warrior_ tenía que enfrentarse al _Maverick_ _Hunter_ Zero, quien lanzaba rápidos y certeros cortes con su espada de energía. No solo eso, el _Hunter_ carmesí también usaba su _Keyblade_ en conjunto con su sable de luz, volviéndolo mas mortal, con doble poder de corte.

Warlene intentaba atacar a Takato, quien se defendía detrás de su escudo. La _God Warrior_ atacaba y atacaba, pero no podía romper la defensa del _N-Warrior_. Takato también contraatacaba para intentar asestar un golpe o corte con su lanza, pero la guerrera, aunque cansada, los esquivaba. Axl apareció justo en frente de la _God Warrior_, apuntándole con sus dos pistolas al estomago y disparando. La mujer salio volando algunos metros en el aire antes de reincorporarse y tocar suelo con seguridad. Rápidamente tuvo que moverse, ya que Axl continuaba accionando sus pistolas con gran velocidad.

Los tres _God Warriors_, quienes normalmente son más fuertes que todos ellos, estaban perdiendo debido a toda la energía que habían perdido durante la lucha contra los primeros tres. Con la llegada de los _Maverick_ _Hunters_, que si bien son mas débiles que ellos usando su poder de _God Warriors_ al máximo, las cosas no se veían bien para los 3.

Pronto, los 3 guerreros quedaron arrinconados, rodeados por los 6 guerreros del Nintenverse.

"Maldición…" decía Korz exhausto "Esto no puede estar pasando…"

"Pues parece que si…" decía Lock "No pensé que ellos 3 llegaran de refuerzos cuando ya estábamos tan cansados…"

"¡Maldición!" exclamaba Warlene con furia, pero el cansancio se le notaba fácilmente "estábamos tan cerca…"

"Digan sus ultimas palabras…" decía Zero "Este es su final…"

"¡Así es!" exclamaba Axl con cierta felicidad "¡Este es mi primer batalla fuera de mi galaxia y estoy emocionado!"

A diferencia de sus compañeros, X no se sentía tan emocionado. El estaba luchando contra seres humanos… de otra galaxia, si, pero humanos aun así. Por décadas, el había estado luchando para protegerlos, siempre eliminando a los _Reploids_ _Maverick_s que intentaban hacerles daño. Matar humanos… eso es algo que no se había puesto a pensar hasta ahora. El hecho de que no sea un _Reploid_ ya no significa que no deba romper la regla de la robótica, de no matar humanos. Y sin embargo… parece que no tiene opción. Tomando aire profundamente, el _Hunter_ azul alzo su cañón de plasma y apunto a los 3 guerreros oscuros.

"Ríndanse ahora…" decía X. Los 3 guerreros sabían que no iban a salir libradas de esta.

"Bueno… a menos que ocurra algo extraño y milagroso… no creo que nos salvemos…" decía Korz.

En ese momento, del suelo se abrió una especie de portal oscuro que los succiono de inmediato, confundiendo a los 6 héroes.

"¿Ah?¿Donde están?" preguntaba Raichu.

"Su aura… desapareció…" decía Tai.

"Lograron escapar… demonios…" decía Zero enfadado.

Por alguna razón, X se sentía aliviado.

* * *

_Planeta: Exurion_

_-Castillo Oscuro- _

_**Música de fondo**__: Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Siete portales se abrieron en el salón del trono del castillo de Polaris. De estos 7 portales, los 4 _God Warriors_ y 3 _Epitaph Users_ hicieron su aparición, algunos confundidos por lo que había pasado.

"¿Ves?¿Que te dije?" preguntaba Korz a Warlene, quien solo lo vio de reojo.

"Veo que logre sacarlos a tiempo, mis guerreros…" decía Polaris con tranquilidad. Pi, enfadada, se acerco a la mujer de cabello blanco.

"¡Emperatriz!¿Que significa esto?" preguntaba la _Epitaph User_ "¡¿Por qué nos saco de la batalla?!"

"Baja ese tono de voz, mujer, que no me agrada…"

"¡Hablo como quiera!¡Usted no tenia derecho de…!"

_-¡FLASH!-_

De repente, un impulso de energía psíquica salio de la frente de Polaris e impacto en el cuerpo de Pi, mandándola lejos. De no ser por Kuhn quien logro detener su caótico viaje, quizás se hubiera estampado contra la pared.

"Que te quede bien claro…" decía Polaris, con una voz amenazante y autoritaria "Aquí se hace lo que YO diga… ¡¿ENTENDISTE?!"

Pi solo bajo la cabeza, asintiendo débilmente, pero la cólera aun se la comía por dentro. Polaris se tranquilizo un poco para continuar hablando.

"Bueno… yo los saque de la batalla… porque sabia que perderían…"

"¿De que esta hablando?" preguntaba Alcore.

"Usando los datos de Kuhn, pude descubrir que el poder de cada uno de los guerreros se iba incrementando… poco a poco conforme pelean… cada vez que luchan, se vuelven las fuertes, en especial los _N-Warriors_… pero parece que las _Magic Knights_ también tienen esa habilidad…"

"La _Magic Knight_ con la que me enfrente también usaba una _Keyblade_… eso es extraño…" decía Alcore, refiriéndose a Marina.

"uhm… si, es extraño… no se porque una _Magic Knight_ puede usar un arma de un _N-Warrior_… eso significa que hay que estar mas preparados…"

"Bueno… parece que se escaparon esta vez…" decía Warlene "Maldición…"

"Aun no…" decía Polaris "Aun no termina…"

"¿Ah?¿De que esta hablando?" preguntaba Kuhn confundido.

"Hay otro guerrero cerca de ellos… ella los vencerá ahora que están débiles…"

"¿Ella?" preguntaba Endrance "¿A quien se refiere…?"

"hehe… miren…"

Y así, Polaris mostró las imágenes que pasaban en _Céfiro_ en una pantalla.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Céfiro- _

_Zona de batallas, 9:41 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo: **__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/ G.U._)

"¡Alan-kun!"

El joven Alan, quien estaba usando su armadura, pero no estaba transformado, fue abrazado fuertemente por la hechicera rubia, quien también usaba una armadura. La joven no fue a abrazarlo simplemente, se lanzo hacia el. El joven no estaba preparado así que, cuando Kristal lo atrapo, ambos cayeron al suelo.

"ow... cuidado Kristal, eso duele…" decía el joven, quien ahora estaba recostado en el suelo boca arriba.

"hehe, lo siento…" decía Kristal, cerrando los ojos y sacando la lengua, dando un aire de ingenuidad, mientras ella estaba sentada sobre el estomago del chico "Pero llegaste justo a tiempo… un poco mas y nos mataban…"

"Si… creo que mi presentimiento estuvo en lo correcto…"

La joven hechicera se levando, dejando que el joven también se levantara. Atrás de ellos estaban Ash y Mario, sumamente cansados y en el suelo.

"¿Están bien?" preguntaba Alan.

"Si… gracias a ustedes…" decía Ash.

Los dos _Rune-Gods_, _Rayearth_ y _Windom_, tocaron tierra cerca de ellos. Los grandes colosos se hincaron y una luz salio de la gema de su pecho, una color verde y una roja. Lucy y Anais aparecieron, usando sus armaduras y corrieron hacia donde estaban Kristal y los demás.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Si… estamos algo cansados…" decía Mario.

"Los curare aho…" empezó Anais, pero no pudo terminar, ya que Alan la interrumpió.

"No tiene caso…" decía Alan. "Recuperaras sus energías, pero sus cuerpos están cansados… mejor deja que descansen un poco por ellos mismos antes de curarlos…"

"Oh… entiendo…"

"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntaba Lucy.

"¿Nos buscaban?"

De un lado, Marina, Luigi, Kite y Link venían caminando, con un Link cargando en brazos a Dawn, quien estaba desmayada y no tenía puesta su armadura.

"¡Luigi!" exclamaba Mario.

"¡MAAARIOOOOOO!" exclamaba Luigi, corriendo a gran velocidad para abrazar a su hermano… antes de tropezarse y caer frente de el "Oooowwww…"

"¿Estas bien?"

"Eso creo… ¡MARIO!"

"Hehe… a mi también me alegra verte… ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Vine por ti… Peach estaba MUY preocupada por ti…"

"Oh… entiendo… lo siento, pero no puedo regresar…"

"Lo se… es por eso que me quedare hasta que esto termine…"

"¿Seguro?¿No tienes miedo?" preguntaba Mario.

"¡Claro que no!" respondía Luigi con determinación.

Mario bajo la mirada y noto que las piernas de Luigi temblaban sin control.

'_Sin miedo… claro…'_ pensó Mario, viendo a Luigi con desconfianza, no creyéndole ni una palabra acerca de su valor.

_**Música de fondo: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/ G.U._)

Alan entonces noto a Dawn, quien estaba muy herida.

"¿Qué le paso?" preguntaba el joven de armadura blanca con azul.

"Alcore la ato con sus cuerdas por mucho tiempo…" decía Kite "Si Marina no hubiera llegado…"

"Anais, cura sus heridas, por favor…" decía Marina.

"Por supuesto" decía Anais, comenzando a usar su viento curativo en Dawn. En pocos segundos, las heridas de su cuerpo se habían curado, pero aun seguía inconciente. "Creo que esta muy cansada…"

"Muchos otros también…"

Cerca pudieron ver a Ascot y a Megaman, ademas de Ráfaga, todos ellos caminando con dificultad, ademas de que Megaman tenía su brazo izquierdo, el cortado, en su mano derecha.

"¿Qué rayos te paso?" preguntaba Alan al ver el estado de Megaman.

"Ah… uno de esos _God Warriors_ quiso ver lo que pasa si me jalaba del brazo… y esto paso…" decía Megaman, alzando el brazo amputado con su mano derecha.

"Ow…" decía Ascot, sentándose en el suelo y respirando con dificultad "Esto de verdad dolió…"

Marina se quedo viendo a Ascot por unos segundos, sus mejillas algo rosadas, recordando que tenia que decirle algo acerca de lo sucedido antes de regresar a _Rayterra_. Claro, Marina aun no sabía lo que sentía por el, así que solo se volteo a otro lado y se fue con sus amigas. Ascot vio esto y… bueno, no lo tomo muy bien.

'_Parece que… no le intereso… ni siquiera me pre__gunto si estaba bien…'_

Pronto los demás venían, siendo solo X, Zero y Axl los que venían caminando bien. Tanto Blackrose, Paris, Raichu, Takato y Tai venían caminando con dificultad y cansancio, Latias, en su forma _Pokemon_, era cargada en la espalda de Zero.

"¿Cómo están ustedes?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Bien… eso creo…" decía Takato con cansancio.

Los que venían caminando con dificultad se desplomaron en el suelo, siendo solo las 3 _Magic Knights_, los _Maverick_ _Hunters_ y Alan los que estaban de pie.

"Parece que esta lucha los agoto mucho…" decía Alan.

"No tienes ni idea de cuanto…" decía Kite "Aunque éramos mas, eran mas fuertes que nosotros…"

"Un poco mas y no hubiéramos salido con vida…" decía Ráfaga.

"Si… que bueno que llegaron…" decía Paris.

"Los curare ahora mismo…" decía Anais, usando su hechizo de curación en todos los presentes. Todos los que estaban heridos se habían respondió, aunque sus fuerzas aun estaban muy bajas, ya que sus cuerpos estaban al limite, en especial los de Ash, Tai y Takato, quienes habían usado el poder de la transformación, sus cuerpos llegando al limite.

"Ah… que reconfortante…" decía Raichu.

"¿Ah?¿Quien eres tu?" preguntaba Lucy.

"¿Uh? Ah, si… soy Raichu…"

"¿Eh?" preguntaba Marina "No pareces ser ese ratón pervertido…"

"Acércate un poco mas para que pueda sentir tu busto y te lo demuestro…"

"Ok… si es el…" decía Marina, con su pierna derecha sobra la cabeza de Raichu, aplastándolo contra la tierra.

"¡Ouch!¡Hey!¡También estoy herido!"

"Y lo estarás mas si no te alejas de nuestros cuerpos…" decía Marina, refiriéndose a Lucy, Anais y a ella misma.

"¿Y como te volviste humano?" preguntaba Alan confundido.

"Larga historia…" decía Raichu.

"Cuéntala luego… quiero irme a dormir…" decía Tai.

"Si… quizás sea mejor el irse a…"

_-¡FLASH!-_

_**Música de fondo**__:Makou Reactor-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Todos los _N-Warriors_ y Kite se pusieron en guardia, al sentir esa presencia extraña. Los demás notaron el cambio de actitud de los jóvenes guerreros rápidamente.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Anais.

"Hay alguien aquí…" decía Tai, algo cansado.

"¿Ah?¿Es un enemigo?" preguntaba Ascot.

"Si… parece que si…" decía X.

"Conozco esta aura…" decía Kite "Es de un _Epitaph User_… pero… su aura es muy extraña…"

"¡Oh por favor!¡Déjenos descansar un poco!" exclamaba Paris.

"Calma… parece que solo es uno…" decía Alan."Todos alerta…"

"¡Ahí!" exclamaba Axl, señalando a unas rocas.

Ellos pudieron ver en las rocas a una figura emerger de uno de sus lados. Era una chica rubia y con traje verde con blanco, ademas de una mirada perdida.

"¿Atoli?" preguntaban Kite y Blackrose.

"¿Amiga suya?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Algo así… es una _Epitaph User_…" decía Blackrose "Pero… a ella nunca le había gustado luchar contra alguien mas… ¿Qué esta haciendo aquí?"

"¡Esperen!" decía Kite "Esa mirada perdida…"

La joven de traje verde y blanco los miraba, con esa mirada vacía, como si fuera un zombi. De repente, varias burbujas negras aparecieron detrás de la joven, haciendo que todos se pusieran en guardia.

"¡_AIDA_!" exclamaba Blackrose.

"¿Atoli esta infectada por el _AIDA_?" preguntaba Kite "Esto esta mal…"

"¡Tengan cuidado!¡Va a hacer algo!" exclamaba Zero.

La joven, llamada Atoli, comenzó a brillar, algunos símbolos apareciendo frente de su cuerpo, y elevando su aura.

_**Música de fondo**__:Liberated Guardian-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

"¡Cuidado!¡Va a invocar su _Avatar_!" exclamaba X.

"El _Avatar_ de Atoli es muy engañoso… ¡No se confíen!" exclamaba Kite.

"¡Marina, Anais!¡Vamos a los _Rune-Gods_!" exclamaba Lucy, sus amigas asintiendo, la pelirroja y su compañera de anteojos corriendo hacia _Rayearth_ y _Windom_, mientras que la chica de cabello celeste largo llamaba a _Ceres_. Las 3 _Magic Knights_ estaban ya dentro de sus _Rune-Gods_ y listas para pelear.

La energía verde que envolvió a Atoli comenzaba a crecer. Pronto toda esta salio disparada al cielo, creando una columna de energía. Luego de unos momentos, una esfera de energía se formo en el cielo y, dentro de esta, se formaba una figura gigante.

"¡Ustedes quédense aquí!" exclamaba Alan a todos los demás.

"¡Yo también quiero luchar a tu lado!" exclamaba Kristal.

"No por favor, estas muy débil… al igual que los demás… descansen un momento y, si gustan, únansenos a la batalla…"

"Pero…"

"Por favor…"

"De acuerdo… pero cuídate…"

"Lo haré…"

"Mario…" decía Zero "¿Tienes mas de esas capas mágicas?"

"Lo siento, no me quedan…" decía Mario "Tendré nuevas dentro de 3 días…"

"Rayos… esto esta ma…"

"Y-yo tengo algunas plumas…" decía Luigi. "Las traje por si las necesitaba…"

"Danos 3. X, Axl y yo iremos a luchar…"

"¡Genial!" exclamaba Axl, X solo asintiendo con la cabeza.

El héroe de _Mushroom__ Kingdom_ les dio las plumas mágicas y los _Hunters_ las activaron, sus capas blancas cambiando por capas amarillas.

"¡Vamos!" exclamaba X.

Alan, X, Zero y Axl emprendieron el vuelo para hacerle cara al _Avatar_ que se estaba formando, con la mirada y preocupación de sus amigos en el suelo. Los 4 _N-Warriors_ llegaron y flotaron al mismo nivel que los _Rune-Gods_ de las _Magic Knights_, preparándose para la lucha.

"Tu también ve, Luigi…" decía Mario.

"¿¡Waa!?P-porque?" preguntaba Luigi con miedo.

"No sabemos si podrán con esa cosa y yo estoy muy cansado para entrar en batalla… ve a pelear…"

"B-bueno… l-lo h-haré…" decía Luigi, sacando una pluma mágica que se convirtió en capa.

"A mi también…" decía Link "Dame una de esas…"

Luigi saco otra pluma y se la dio a Link, convirtiéndose en una capa detrás de el. Ambos se levaron y comenzaron a volar, llegando con los héroes, quienes vieron a Luigi con algo de confusión y sorpresa… en especial al ver lo mucho que el plomero verde temblaba de miedo.

El _Avatar_ salio al fin de su esfera, siendo este color blanco, teniendo una forma humanoide y sus piernas se fusionaban en uno solo. Tenía lo que parecía ser una corona o aureola blanca sobre la cabeza. En sus manos tenia dos esferas celestes que el grupo no sabía que podían hacer. En la espalda del _Avatar_, había un enorme anillo dorado, con 6 cuchillas largas con forma de hojas. El _Avatar_, que no tenía ojos ni rostro, que era solo color blanco. Los guerreros se prepararon cuando vieron que el _Avatar_ estaba listo.

"Muy bien… ¡Vamos equipo!" exclamaba Alan, sacando sus _Keyblade_s.

Ahora, los 9 guerreros se iban a enfrentar al _Avatar_ de Atoli; _Innis_, _The Mirage of Deceit._

**Fin del Capitulo 35**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. _Avatar Innis_… aunque sea solo un Avatar, nos ha mantenido a raya con su habilidad especial… si no hacemos algo…

**Zero:** ¡Rayos! Por mas que lo lastimaremos, cortemos o atravesemos, no le hacemos nada… parece que son… ilusiones…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Innis, the Mirage of Deceit.**_

**Luigi:** ¡Mama mia!¿Que es esa cosa?

**Link:** No… no es un Avatar…

**Marina:** … ¿Aska?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno gente, otro capitulo mas... ¿Que les parecio?..._

_Bueno, parece que Fanfiction hizo caso a mi mensaje/queja... mande uno el viernes pasado, diciendoles lo del problema con el Document Manager que se comia los signos de exclamasion e interrogacion... casi dos dias despues, anuncian la actualizacion del DM... y parece que etsa bueno... a mi me gusta como quedo..._

_Atoli: http: /dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Atoli_

_Innis: http: /dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Image: Innisavatar. jpg_

_Venus Adept JMAG: Si, siempre llegan atiempo... si no, no habia momentos dramaticos XD... / Si, tenias razon, era Atoli infectada con AIDA... / Le hice unos pequeños cambios a los efectos de los hongos... hacen lo mismo, pero por mas tiempo..._

_Ghost iv: No se de que hablas con la forma en que llego Alan 99 ... / ya se que todos andaban de vacasiones y por eso no actualizaban :P_

_vo2: Es la Bunny Mask/Cap... la que te hace mover mas rapido..._

_master911: Si, mas accion y peleas D... y esa frace es mortal O ... / Creo que Mario tendra que cuidarse de ti XD_

_Arecanderu: oO ... claaaaaro... / Ese es el Super Mushroom, el que cuando te golpean reduces de tamaño... el Mega Mushroom sale en "New Super Mario Bros." y te hace gigante e invencible... / No exactamente, aun no quedan resagados los demas personajes "No-N-Warriors"... algun dia si se quedaran muy atras, pero no por ahora... y Kite no puede volverse rubio, el es un "Epitaph User", no un "N-Warrior"_

_Epion: hey compadre, hasta que dejas review XD... que bueno que aun sigues leyendo... / Tratare de que las peleas no sean tan bañadas, pero asi es como visualice mi historia en cuanto a las peleas desde que empece a escribirla... pero en ese entonces (EP1: Shadow Realm) no podia hacerla asi porque en ese momento no tenian la experiencia ni la agilidad para hacer esos movimientos... ahora si XD... / Los de Hack son algo parecido a los Digimons... aunque, en mi opinion, superiores... / Si te gusto lo de la pareja de Lucy y X, espera al capitulo 37-38 D  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Viernes... sobres...  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	37. Cap 36: Innis, the Mirage of Deceit

_**Saiyan X dice:**_ Antes que nada, las canciones para este capitulo estan en mi profile por si quieren descargarlas... solo son 4 y estan en un archivo .rar, asi que no tardaran mucho...

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Los guerreros que estaban en el _Nintenverse_ han regresado a _Céfiro_, junto con dos compañeros; Link y Luigi. Lograron llegar a tiempo para salvar a sus amigos de ser derrotados por los _Phantom Knights_ a pesar de que algunos se habían hecho ya más fuertes.

Las luchas continuaron por todo el lugar, siendo los héroes los que parecían estar ganando las batallas. Eso fue hasta que todos los _Phantom Knights_ desaparecieron misteriosamente, dejando a los héroes confundidos. En el castillo oscuro, Polaris fue la que los había "salvado", viendo que ellos ya habían luchado suficiente. Sin embargo, aun no terminaba.

De regreso en _Céfiro_, el grupo se estaba reuniendo nuevamente, muchos de ellos heridos por las batallas. En el momento en el que estaban por regresar al castillo, algunos sintieron una presencia cerca. Era otra _Epitaph User_, Atoli según Kite y Blackrose. La joven estaba poseída por _AIDA_, esa extraña entidad oscura, y llamo a su _Avatar_ a la batalla.

Los guerreros que no estaban cansados salieron a su encuentro, empezando otra batalla.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 3__6: Innis, the Mirage of Deceit._**

_Zona Oscura-_

_**Música de fondo**__: Uutai Ruins-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Luz, la sombra del corazón de Lucy, se encontraba recostada sobre una roca, relajándose en medio de la nada. Con sus manos en su nuca sirviendo como almohada, sus piernas cruzadas y ojos cerrados, la joven mujer de cabello rosado se encontraba pensando profundamente en lo que fue antes, hace miles de años, en aquellos extraños pensamientos que venían a su mente.

Hasta que lo sintió…

"¿Ah?"

Luz abrió sus ojos de golpe y se levando, quedándose sentada sobre la roca donde antes estaba recostada. Podía sentirlo, la presencia de Lucy estaba cerca, indicando que ella había regresado a _Céfiro_. Luz sonrió un poco antes de cerrar sus ojos, intentando ver los pensamientos de su lado blanco. Cuando los encontró y los vio, la sonrisa en su rostro se volvió más y más grande, hasta que soltó una pequeña y tímida risita.

"hehe, perfecto…" decía Luz "Todo esta saliendo como lo planeábamos… ahora…¿Dónde esta mi lindo ReX para decirle las noticias?"

Una explosión a lo lejos pudo escucharse. Luz volteo en dirección de aquella explosión y logro ver algunas explosiones más pequeñas.

"Ah… ahí esta…" decía Luz, dirigiéndose hacia las explosiones, flotando en el aire.

En el lugar donde todo explotaba, estaba ReX, el lado oscuro de X, en lo que parecía ser un extraño entrenamiento… y digo extraño porque lo único que hacia era destruir rocas. El ser oscuro, que no tenia su armadura puesta en esos momentos, destruía las rocas de diferentes formas; con sus ataques de energía, a puñetazos, patadas, codazos, con su cabeza, con sus pensamientos, con rayos que salían de sus ojos, con otras rocas… en fin, el joven se la pasaba destruyendo muchas cosas.

"¡Haha!¡Esto es lo que le haré a X cuando lo vuelva a ver!" exclamaba ReX, continuando con su ola de destrucción… oh pobres rocas.

Entonces, se quedo mirando a una roca de al menos unos 10 metros de altura. Una roca imponente, dura y que había permanecido por años en ese lugar…

"No mas…" decía ReX, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho. El joven miro a la montaña, desafiándola, su puño emitiendo un brillo carmesí intenso. Estaba listo para soltarlo y derribar la montaña de una vez por todas.

"¡HYAAAA!"

"¡REX!"

_**Música de fondo:**__ Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Eso fue, antes de que alguien se le lanzar a su espalda y lo envolviera. Los ojos de ReX se encogieron un poco y su boca, cerrada, parecía que bajo unos centímetros, su puño dejo de emitir ese destello. El sabía que paso.

"Mujer…¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no hagas eso?"

En la espalda de ReX estaba Luz, abrazándolo con fuerza, sus delgadas piernas estaban alrededor de la cintura del joven, sus brazos lo rodeaban por el cuello, mientras que su frotaba su rostro en la nuca del joven.

"¡ReXy!¡Te encontré!" exclamaba Luz, provocando que uno de los parpados de ReX se moviera involuntariamente.

"¡NO… me DIGAS… de esa… FORMA!" decía ReX, claramente molesto por el 'apodo' que su compañera le había dicho. Luz solo rió tímidamente.

"Awww… ¿No te gusta que te diga ReXy?" preguntaba Luz, entrecerrando sus ojos, usando una de sus manos para frotar el cabello de ReX "¿Entonces como te llamo?¿ReXy-kun o ReXito?"

ReX se llevo una mano al rostro y contó hasta diez… millones… Ya tenía con ella unos 4 o 5 días y no se había acostumbrado a sus extraños y repentinos cambios de humor. El sabía que la mayoría de las mujeres tenían cambios de emociones bastante bruscos… pero Luz se ganaba el premio. Si no fuera porque es su novia, quizás el ya le hubiera hecho probar un poco de su _RX-Buster_.

"¿A que viniste?" decía ReX a regañadientes, una vena en su frente aparecía, haciéndose mas y mas grande. Luz salto de la espalda de ReX, parándose detrás de el y poniéndose seria… MUY seria, antes de reírse a carcajadas. _'Hablando de cambios bruscos…'_ pensaba ReX.

"Ya han regresado…" decía Luz.

"Si te refieres a X y los demás ya los sentí…" decía ReX "Si es todo lo que me quieres decir, lárgate…"

"Idiota, sabes que no vendría a molestarte si solo fuera por eso…" decía la joven enfada… MUY enfadada, pero ReX no se inmuto. Luz se cruzo de brazos y continúo hablando "Al fin se dio cuenta…"

"¿Uh?"

"Lucy… al fin se dio cuenta de que esta enamorada de X… al fin lo recordó… parece que lo pensó toda una noche…"

"Vaya, al fin… pensé que tendríamos que esperar décadas antes de que lo recordara…" decía ReX.

"¿No estarás hablando de X?"

"… si, quizás tengas razón…" decía ReX, sonriendo burlescamente "Digo, Lucy era probable que lo entendiese en unos días… no llevan ni cinco días de conocerse y ya se enamoro de el… pero X… el es muy ingenuo en cuanto al amor se refiere… es probable que confunda el amor que Lucy le tiene por simple fanatismo…"

"Solo espero que el lo recuerde…" decía Luz. "Por su bien…"

"Por nuestro bien…" decía ReX, sujetando a Luz por la cintura "Sonare cursi pero… no quiero que esto siga siendo un sueño…"

"Ni yo…" decía Luz algo triste… antes de cambiar de nuevo por una personalidad mas… atrevida "¿Qué te parece si empezamos el Round 34?"

"¿Llevas las cuentas de cuantas veces lo hemos hecho?"

"Sip…"

"Ha… como quieras…"

Y lo siguiente… no puede ser mostrado… o descrito…

* * *

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: __Céfiro- _

_Cielo de Céfiro, 9:49 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__: Night of Fate-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Sobre los cielos de _Céfiro_, justo arriba de las nubes, una gran batalla estaba por comenzar. Lucy, Marina y Anais estaban dentro de sus _Rune-Gods_, haciéndole frente al _Avatar_ blanco, _Innis_. A lado de los 3 colosos de _Céfiro_, Alan, X, Zero, Axl, Luigi y Link, estaban flotando, usando las capas mágicas del mundo de Mario y Luigi. Estos guerreros habían regresado del _Nintenverse_, por lo que eran los más descansados.

"Cuidado…" decía Alan "Kite nos advirtió que el _Avatar_ de esta chica era muy engañoso…"

"¡No importa!" decía Axl, seguro de su victoria "¡Somos nueve contra uno, podremos ganarle!"

"No te confíes niño…" decía Zero "Esta podría ser una batalla difícil…"

"¡Oh vamos! No puede ser tan difícil… ¡Aquí voy!" exclamaba Axl, lanzándose a la batalla.

"¡Espera Axl!" exclamaba X, intentando detenerlo, pero no lo logro.

Axl voló hacia el _Avatar_ blanco y extendió sus brazos, comenzando a disparar rápidamente con sus dos pistolas.

"**¡¿Por qué no me vez?!"**

"¿Ah?" preguntó Axl, escuchando la voz de la chica dentro del _Avatar_.

El cuerpo de _Innis_ se volvió transparente por unos segundos, segundo en los cuales recibió todos los disparos, pequeños en comparación con su cuerpo, sin inmutarse. Axl detuvo su ataque cuando vio que no estaba haciendo resultado.

"¿No le hice nada?" se preguntó Axl sin creerlo.

Entonces, el cuerpo de _Innis_ comenzó a desaparecer, sorprendiendo más al ex-_Reploid_.

"¿Un espejismo?" preguntaba Axl.

"**¡Escucha lo que las personas tienen que decir!"**

"¡Cuidado Axl!"

El joven de cabellera anaranjada volteo a su derecha y vio al enorme _Avatar_ acercándose a gran velocidad, con las esferas de sus manos vueltas espadas de energía.

"Ah…"

"_**¡HAZE OF TREASON!**_

_Innis_ dio un corte para partir en dos a Axl, pero el joven logro hacerse a un lado, evitando el corte mortal. Sin embargo, la corriente de aire provocada por la enorme espada fue suficiente para sacar de balance a Axl, haciéndolo volar fuera de control hacia el suelo.

"¡Waaaaaa!" exclamaba Axl.

"¡Te tengo!"

Link, usando la habilidad que le otorgaba la capa para volar, logro atrapar a Axl antes de que este cayera al suelo.

"Woa… gracias…" decía Axl.

"El _Avatar_ tiene razón…" decía Link "Escucha lo que tienen que decirte…"

"¡Hey!"

_Innis_ miraba a los dos humanos por unos segundos, antes de voltear para ver a los demás acercarse.

"¡Ataquen!" exclamaba Alan, usando su velocidad de vuelo como _Súper_ _N-Warrior_/_Súper_ _Saiyan_.

Los demás preparaban sus ataques. X reunió energía y disparo un _Full Charged X-Buster_ hacia _Innis_. El _Avatar_ solo bloqueo el ataque con una de sus espadas y contraataco, algunos disparos de energía saliendo del enorme disco y espadas de su espalda.

"_**¡ENERGY SHOT!"**_

Los guerreros vieron las esferas de energía acercarse. Alan, X y Zero, quien sujetaba a un aterrado Luigi de la capa, esquivaron estos ataques con facilidad debido a su inferior tamaño en comparación con el del _Avatar_ y sus ataques. Lucy, Marina y Anais no tuvieron la misma suerte ya que estaban dentro de sus _Rune-Gods_, recibiendo algunos de los ataques en sus cuerpos, retrasándolos un poco. Alan, X y Zero, quienes no se retrasaron por los ataques, llegaron con _Innis_ más rápidamente y la encararon.

Alan empezó a atacar con sus _Keyblades_, mientras Zero se decidió por su sable de luz. A pesar del enorme tamaño, _Innis_ podía bloquear con sus espadas los ataques de los dos guerreros con facilidad.

'_¿Cómo puede bloquearnos __así de fácil?'_ pensaba Zero _'Se supone que, por ser mas pequeños, tenemos la ventaja de que es mas difícil bloquear nuestras armas con las suyas. ¿Entonces como es que puede hacerlo?'_

Aunque fueran mas pequeños, _Innis_ era lo suficientemente hábil para bloquear sus cortes. Solo podían atacarla directamente cuando X atacaba a distancia, distrayéndola de ellos por unos segundos. Luigi, quien se armo de valor, se unió a X en su ataque a distancia, lanzando esferas de fuego verdes hacia el _Avatar_. Alan y Zero continuaban sus ataques, golpeando el cuerpo del _Avatar_ con sus armas, no pudiendo cortar su cuerpo. Entonces, varias burbujas oscuras emergieron del cuerpo del _Avatar_, provocando asombro en Alan y Zero.

_**Música de fondo:**__ Here I Come- Vs Innis-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¡Cuidado!" exclamaba el _Hunter_ carmesí, retirándose del _Avatar_, Alan haciendo lo mismo. De haberse quedado, esas extrañas burbujas los hubieran tocado y quizás poseído.

"Eso estuvo cerca…" decía Alan, guardando sus _Keyblades_ "Creo que será peligroso atacar de cerca…"

"Opino lo mismo…" decía Zero "Lamentablemente solo ataco de cerca…"

"¡Nos haremos cargo!"

Cerca de ellos, _Rayearth_ pasaba en dirección hacia _Innis_, seguido por _Ceres_. _Windom_ pasó luego, no sin antes Anais decirles algo.

"Nosotras las atacaremos de cerca, ustedes ataquen de lejos." decía Anais, antes de lanzarse a la batalla.

"Parece que seremos solo de apoyo…" decía Alan "¡Vamos!"

_Rayearth_ llego primero con _Innis_, alzando su espada en alto, que se encendió en llamas. Con esta, el _Rune-God_ rojo ataco con varios cortes a _Innis_, pero el _Avatar_ se defendía con sus dos espadas. Marina y _Ceres_ llegaron casi de inmediato, atacando al _Avatar_ con su espada, pero el coloso blanco se defendió de cada guerrera con ambas armas. _Rayearth_ y _Ceres_ continuaban atacando con cortes rápidos a _Innis_, intentando cortarla. El _Avatar_ solo se defendía con sus dos espadas, a veces alejándose de los _Rune-Gods_ para aumentar la distancia, pero era seguida por los dos adversarios. La batalla continuaba, _Innis_ defendiéndose de los cortes de _Rayearth_ y luego de _Ceres_. Entonces, llego _Windom_ con su larga espada y también comenzó a atacar.

Para Atoli y su _Avatar_ _Innis_ esto ya era demasiado. Luchar contra 3 al mismo tiempo no era nada fácil y menos cuando los demás también atacaban de lejos. Alan atacaba al _Avatar_ con su _Articuno Ryuu Seiken_ varias veces, Axl con sus dos pistolas, Link lanzaba varias flechas de fuego y hielo, X disparaba con su _X-Buster_, Luigi atacaba con sus esferas de fuego y Zero atacaba con la técnica a distancia más efectiva que tenia, el _Tenshouha_.

Los ataques de todos estaban haciendo claro daño en _Innis_, ya que recibía varios de los ataques de energía de los hombres, que volaban como proyectiles por el cielo. Aparte, el luchar contra los _Rune-Gods_ le estaba causando graves problemas.

"¡Vamos!¡Vamos a ganar!" exclamaba Axl.

"¡Aun no!¡No se confíen!" exclamaba Alan. "No sabemos que puede pa…"

Entonces, ante sus ojos, _Innis_ desapareció de la vista de todos.

"¿A dónde se fue?" preguntaba Marina dentro de _Ceres_.

"No lo se…" respondía Lucy.

"Uh oh…" decía X, mirando el scanner de su casco "Esto esta mal…"

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaba Link.

"Hay varias presencias que aparecieron de repente… y todas son…"

De repente, _Innis_ volvió a aparecer… no, no solo _Innis_, sino al menos otros 5 _Avatars_ idénticos. Ahora, los 6 _Innis_ rodeaban a los héroes, no dándoles lugar para escapar.

"¡Waaaa!" exclamaba Luigi con temor "¿S-seis?"

"Esto esta mal… MUY mal…" decía Axl.

"¡Cuidado!¡Ahí vienen!" decía Zero.

Y si, los 6 _Avatars_ blancos comenzaron a acerarse, atacando a los héroes. _Rayearth_, _Ceres_ y _Windom_ se enfrentaban cada uno contra una copia, dejando los otros 3 para los guerreros del _Nintenverse_… que cabe señalar no estaban librándola muy bien.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamaba Alan, evitando ser envestido por el colosal monstruo blanco, para luego atacarlo con sus poderes de hielo, que esta copia de _Innis_ solo esquivaba. "Maldición… tan grande y no puedo golpearla…" decía el, antes de perseguir a esta copia de _Innis_ y lanzarle un _Shinkou Hadoken_ a quemarropa. El _Avatar_ lo recibió de lleno y fue empujada hacia atrás varios metros, antes de reincorporarse y atacarlo con esferas de energía. "¡Woa!"

Mientras, X cambiaba de armaduras constantemente para intentar engañar a la copia de _Innis_ con la que luchaba, atacando con varias de las técnicas que se sabía el _Hunter_ azul. Zero y Axl lo ayudaban, Axl disparándole a _Innis_ con sus pistolas, mientras que Zero se acercaba para intentar cortarla.

"Esto no terminara nunca…" decía X, viendo que sus disparos no tenían mucho efecto en el _Avatar_, pero aun así se continuo en la labor de atacar al coloso blanco.

En otra parte, Luigi y Link intentaban acercarse al ultimo _Innis_ que estaba en el lugar, pero el _Avatar_ no dejaba que se acercaran a ella, manteniéndolos a raya con esferas de energía que salían del anillo en su espalda.

"¡Waaaaa!" decía Luigi con miedo "N-no podemos acercarnos…"

"No podríamos defendernos si uno de esos ataques nos da…" decía Link "Y no creo que podamos regresárselos…"

"¿Y ahora que?"

"Tengo una idea… _¡Nayru's Love!_"

Un escudo de energía azul los rodeo. Link tomo a Luigi del brazo y se lanzo contra _Innis_, mientras tenía su _Hylian Shield_ al frente para mayor protección.

"¡Sujétate!" exclamaba Link.

"¡Wooooo!"

Los dos comenzaron a volar a gran velocidad hacia _Innis_, esquivando las esferas de energía de ella. Algunos, del tamaño de autobuses, golpeaban el escudo con fuerza, deteniendo su avance por varios segundos, antes de continuar. El escudo no iba a aguantar mucho y Link lo sabia, pero ya estaban cerca. Solo quedaba una cosa por hacer…

"Luigi, ahí vas…"

"¿Q-que?"

Y con esto dicho, Link lanzo a Luigi hacia el _Avatar_, antes de que una esfera de energía rompiera el escudo mágico del _Hylian_. Link alzo su escudo de metal y se protegió con el, pero no era suficiente, el ataque le dio de lleno en el escudo y Link comenzó a caer a tierra.

Luigi, por su parte, volaba a gran velocidad por el lanzamiento de Link, con gran terror en su rostro. Fue solo cuando comenzó a ver a Link caer que Luigi se armo de valor y continuo el trayecto. El fontanero verde casi llegaba a la cabeza de _Innis_, sacando en el trayecto un hongo rojo, un _Súper Mushroom_. Luigi se lo comió entero y rápidamente sintió sus fuerzas incrementarse. Con estas nuevas fuerzas, Luigi saco su enorme martillo de sus pantalones, acercándose más y más a la cabeza de _Innis_.

"_HERE I GO!_"

Luigi bajo el martillo con fuerza, impactando en la cabeza de _Innis_, haciendo que ella cancelara su ataque. Luego, Luigi se alejo varios metros para ver el resultado. _Innis_ estaba igual, sin moverse por algunos segundos, antes de llevarse una mano a la cabeza y… rascársela.

"¡Ohhhh!" decía Luigi con terror. Su ataque, incluso con la fuerza del _Súper Mushroom _activado, solo le había causado al _Avatar_ comezón. Parece que se necesitaba la fuerza de un _Mega Mushroom_ para hacerle frente a estos colosos. _Innis_ se acerco a Luigi y Luigi… bueno… comenzó a huir "¡Waaaaaahahaaaa!"

Abajo, Link se recupero y se volvió a unir a la batalla, solo para ver a un Luigi huyendo despavoridamente.

Con los 3 _Rune-Gods_, _Rayearth_ intentaba hacerle daño a la copia con la que estaba luchando, atacándola fieramente con su espada. _Innis_ se movía ágilmente, bloqueando cada ataque que hacia _Rayearth_ con facilidad. Adentro de _Rayearth_, Lucy estaba intentando hallar la forma en como dañarla. Pronto se le ocurrió una forma de hacerlo y, con algunos movimientos precisos, Lucy logro bloquear ambas espadas de _Innis_ con la enorme garra/escudo de _Rayearth_, dejándola libre de usar su espada, con la que logro cortar uno de los brazos de _Innis_.

"¡Bien!" exclamaba Lucy al ver lo ocurrido, viendo que su plan había funcionado.

Sin embargo, el _Avatar_ que ella había cortado se estaba desvaneciendo poco a poco, antes de desvanecerse por completo. Luego, volvió a aparecer frente a ella, esta vez, con su brazo de nuevo en su lugar.

"¿Ah?"

En otra parte, _Ceres_ había cortado en dos a _Innis_ con su espada, antes de que el _Avatar_ desapareciera y volviera a aparecer de nuevo son ningún rasguño.

"¿Que?¿Que pasa?" preguntaba Marina sin creerlo.

Cerca de ahí, _Windom_ también había cortado a su oponente, antes de desaparecer y aparecer como nuevo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Anais.

Los 3 _Rune-Gods_ se reunieron de nuevo, los 3 _Avatars_ rodeándolas.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntaba Marina "Acabo de cortarla y se recupero…"

"A mi también me paso lo mismo…" decía Lucy.

"¡A nosotros también!"

Las 3 chicas bajaron la mirada para ver a los hombres cerca de ellas, cansados por la batalla.

"A nosotros también…" decía Alan "Atravesé a una con mi _Shinkou Hadoken_ y se recupero."

"Zero corto a una y apareció como si nada…" decía Axl.

"Nuestros golpes no tienen efecto con ella…" decía Link "Ningún efecto…"

"Que extraño…" decía Anais "Es probable que sean solo ilusiones…"

"Es lo que estaba pensando yo también…" decía Zero.

"¡Woa!¿Que esta haciendo?" exclamaba Alan.

Las 6 _Innis_ comenzaron a brillar y a separarse. Ahora, en lugar de 6, había 18 de ellas. Luigi casi se desmayaba.

"Oh por favor…" decía Marina "¿Acaso esto nunca acabara?"

"No nos queda mas que pelear…" decía Lucy "Vamos chicas…"

"Ya que nos queda…"

Los ahora 18 _Avatars_ se preparaban para lanzarse contra los héroes. Esto era lo que Polaris quería decir, que su victoria estaba asegurada. La habilidad del _Avatar_ _Innis_ le permitía crear ilusiones de si misma. Debido a que la mayoría de los héroes estaban cansados por la lucha contra sus otros 7 _God Warriors_, solo quedaban pocos para luchar contra _Innis_. De haber luchado todos juntos contra el _Avatar_ blanco, quizás Atoli se hubiera cansado de crear tantas ilusiones y hubiera perdido la batalla.

Pero ahora, la joven de cabello rubio no estaba tan cansada, por lo que luchar contra estos héroes que quedaban no seria problema. Los 18 _Avatars_ estaban ya preparados, listos para atacar a los héroes, estos colocándose en guardia.

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

Eso fue, antes de que dos gigantescos brazos sujetaran a dos de los _Avatars_ como si fueran muñecos…

"¿Pero que…?" preguntaba Axl con confusión.

Las nubes comenzaron a remolinarse justo debajo de ellos. Luego, una enorme figura, y quiero decir ENORME, mucho mas grande que los _Rune-Gods_ o _Avatars_, salio de las nubes. Esta tenia la forma de un niño, sus ojos no tenían la parte blanca, solo el puro iris. Estaba vestido con ropas chinas y un gorrito adornaba su cabeza. Esta vez, Luigi si se desmayo.

_**Música de fondo**__: Liberated Guardian-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus)_

"¡Wow!¿Que es eso?" exclamaba Axl sin creerlo.

"¿Un nuevo enemigo?" preguntaba Link, sujetando a Luigi por su capa, ya que el plomero verde se había desmayado.

"Si es que lo es, prepárense…" decía Zero.

"Chicas…" decía Lucy "¿Qué ese no es…?"

"Claro que lo es…" decía Marina.

"¿Lo conocen?" preguntaba X.

"Es una de las convocaciones mágicas que utiliza la princesa Aska de _Farhen_; _Great Sanyun…_" decía Anais.

"¿Entonces esta de nuestro lado?" preguntaba Link.

"Eso creo…" decía Marina, viendo al coloso sujetando a dos de los _Avatars_ y jugando con ellas… bueno, haciendo que se den cabezazos entre si. "Creo que si…"

* * *

_- Castillo de Cristal, Refugios, sección de Autozam, 10:03 P.M.-_

"¡HOHOHOHOHOHOHO!¡Así se hace _Great Sanyun_!¡Aplástalas como moscas!¡HOHOHOHOHO!"

A pesar de ser la mini sala de mando de los _Autozamians_, la realeza de _Farhen_ y las princesas de _Cizeta_ se encontraban en el. La princesa Aska de _Farhen_, su leal sirviente Sanyun, y uno de los miembros del gabinete real de _Farhen_, Chang Ang, además de las princesas de _Cizeta_ Tatra y Tarta, encontraron los refugios de _Autozam_ y lo que estaban haciendo con su tecnología, que en ese momento era el observar lo que estaba pasando en el exterior en la lucha entre las _Magic Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_ contra los _Phantom Knights_. Prácticamente ellos entraron a la fuerza en el pequeño cuarto de operaciones de _Autozam_.

"Ya cállate niña, me estas haciendo doler la cabeza." decía Tarta, sujetándose la cien para demostrar su punto. La pequeña princesa de _Farhen_ se volteo a verla con enfado.

"¡No nos calles!¡Hacemos lo que queramos!" decía Aska nuevamente, hablando en tercera persona… otra vez.

"¿Porque tu…?"

Tanto la hermana de Tarta, Tatra, como los consejeros de Aska, Sanyun y Chang Ang, las miraron con algo de extrañes. Las reacciones de ellos fueron algo diferentes, con Tatra riendo tranquilamente, mientras que Sanyun y Chang Ang intentaban calmar a su princesa.

Ante todo esto, Zazu Torque, que estaba sentado en la silla principal de la habitación, la que le permitía controlar las cámaras del lugar, sentía que su paciencia iba desapareciendo con el escándalo que había en ese pequeño lugar.

"Debí haberme ido con Geo…" decía Zazu, llevándose una mano al rostro para calmarse "_'Pero NO'_ me decía Geo _'Tu eres el mecánico y yo el piloto'_ me decía… bueno, solo espero que el llegue a ayudarlas y regrese… antes de que pierda la paciencia…"

Hace unos minutos antes, Geo Metro, el segundo al mando de la gente de _Autozam_ ahora, se había ido poco después de que llegara la 'realeza' de _Farhen_ y _Cizeta_, diciendo que iría a ayudar a los héroes en su _GTO_, un mecha de combate. Ahora, Zazu deseaba más que nada haber ido en su lugar… y más cuando escucho de nuevo la voz de la princesa de _Farhen_.

"¡HOHOHOHOHO!" reía Aska "¡Con _Great Sanyun_ ayudándolos, no hay forma en que puedan perder!"

"¿Y porque esta perdiendo?" preguntaba Zazu.

"¿Ah?"

Viendo uno de los monitores, se podía ver lo que pasaba en el cielo de _Céfiro_, pasando las nubes. Ahí se veía como el gran coloso con forma de niño estaba siendo embestido por más de una docena de _Innis_, que se habían multiplicado de nuevo, mientras los demás luchaban contra los héroes.

"¡Ah!¿Que esta pasando?" preguntaba Aska.

"Claramente tu _Guardián _no sirve" decía Tarta con burla, causando la furia de Aska "Te mostraremos lo que es pelear de verdad…"

"¡Oh no!" exclamaba Aska, señalando a ambas princesas de _Cizeta_ "¡Ni se les ocurra invocar a esas… estas… esas cosas!"

"Como si me importara lo que dices…" decía Tarta, ahora volteando a ver a su hermana "¿Lista Tatra? Vamos a ayudarles…"

"hihi, claro…" decía Tatra, sonriendo alegremente.

Las dos princesas comenzaron a hacer una danza extraña y exótica, sonando algunos cascabeles que tenían. Un aura anaranjada las comenzó a rodear, mientras un humo color rojo y uno color azul las comenzaban a rodear.

"¡Salga, espíritus guardianes!" exclamaban ambas, antes de que unir las palmas de sus manos "_¡Djinns!_"

El humo azul y rojo que las rodeaba comenzó a brillar y rápidamente salio de la habitación y de los refugios, saliendo del castillo rumbo al cielo. Aska solo se sentó en el suelo, algo asqueada.

"Oh… no esas cosas horripilantes de nuevo…" decía la princesa de _Farhen_.

Zazu solo continuaba con los monitores, viendo lo que pasaba en los cielos.

* * *

_Cielo de Céfiro, 10:06 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo: **__Counterattack-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

"Bueno… eso no se ve todos los días…" decía Axl.

A lo que el joven ex-_Reploid_ se refería era el ver un súper coloso con forma de niño ser embestido por colosos blancos más pequeños. El súper coloso, _Great Sanyun_ según Anais, se reincorporaba para intentar atrapar a alguno de la docena de _Innis_ que lo atacaban, pero sin éxito. Todas las _Innis_ atacaban el cuerpo del súper coloso con sus espadas, lastimándolo en algunas partes.

"¿Seguras que esta de nuestro lado?" preguntaba Zero aun incrédulo.

"Si pelea contra los _Innis_, yo digo que si…" respondía X.

"Ese gigante es una invocación de la princesa Aska de _Farhen_" decía Anais "Ella esta ahora en los refugios de _Céfiro_, así que es claro que esta de nuestro lado…"

"Quizás debamos seguir esta conversación luego…" decía Alan "¡Tengan cuidado!"

Alan señalo a las otras copias de _Innis_ que se acercaban a ellos, por lo que se prepararon para luchar. En ese momento, un humo azul y otro rojo aparecieron de entre las nubes, captando la atención tanto de los héroes como de las copias del _Avatar_ que los iba a atacar.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntaba X.

"Oigan… esos no son…" decía Lucy.

"Si… lo son…" decía Anais.

"¿Conocidos?" preguntaba Alan.

"Eh… si…" decía Marina.

Las dos nubes de humo, con ojos amarillos que le salieron, comenzaron a tomar forma humana poco a poco. Ahora, frente a ellos, había dos figuras humanas, parecidos a los genios árabes de las lámparas mágicas, uno con piel roja y otro con piel azul, sus ojos completamente amarillos.

"¿Ah?¿Que son esas cosas?" preguntaba Axl.

"Son los _Djinns_ de las princesas de _Cizeta_; _Rakoon_ y _Rasheen_" decía Marina… por alguna razón, su rostro mostraba algo de asco.

"¿También son aliados nuestros?" preguntaba Link.

"Si, también lo son…" decía Anais.

Las copias de _Innis_ que rodeaban a los guerreros voltearon a ver a los recién llegados. Los genios árabes sonrieron… y comenzaron a hacer poses extrañas, poses de muy macho.

"ah… ookkk…" decía X, levantando una ceja "¿Y esos son creados por dos mujeres, no?"

"Si…" decía Marina "¿Ahora ven porque el asco que les tengo?"

"Ya veo…"

4 de los _Avatar_ _Innis_ les hicieron frente a estos dos nuevos adversarios, lanzándose a ellos. Cuando estaban por dañarlos con sus espadas, los dos _Djinns_ se volvieron humo, evitando así el corte letal, para luego reformarse detrás de los _Avatars_ y golpearlos con sus brazos… que se extendían como si fueran de goma. Los _Avatars_ continuaron atacando, haciendo que los _Djinns_ tuvieran que sacar sus espadas árabes y comenzaron a luchar contra ellos.

"Bueno… al menos nos dejaron menos con que trabajar…" decía Alan.

"Pero no es suficiente…" decía Link, viendo a otras copias acerarse a ellos.

_**Música de fondo**__: Cid's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Nuevamente, los héroes se colocaron en posición de pelear… y nuevamente fueron salvados. Desde debajo de las nubes, un cilindro de energía impacto contra una de las copias del _Avatar_ _Innis_, haciéndola estrellarse contra otra copia. Un robot verde salio de las nubes, llevando en su hombro derecho un rifle de energía, con el que lanzo ese disparo.

"¿Es el _GTO_?" preguntaba Lucy, sorprendida por verlo.

"¿Hablas del auto?" preguntaba Axl.

"No, es un robot de _Autozam_..." decía Marina.

El robot verde floto al nivel de los héroes hasta estar frente a frente con los 3 _Rune-Gods_.

"Hola chicas ¿Están bien?" pregunto alguien desde el interior del robot.

"¡¿Geo?!" preguntaron las 3 _Magic Knights_.

"Exacto… veo que están en dificultades por aquí…" decía Geo desde el interior de su mecha.

"No sabes cuanto…" decía Marina "¿Nos das una mano?"

"Claro, aun les debemos por hospedarnos aquí luego de lo que paso en nuestros mundos… no se preocupen…"

Con esto dicho, el robot verde salio disparado en otra dirección, comenzando a disparar con su rifle de energía contra las copias del _Avatar_ _Innis_. Algunos recibieron los disparos, mientras que otros los esquivaron con algo de dificultad. Uno de los _Avatars_ se acerco al _GTO_ a gran velocidad, con sus espadas listas para cortar. Dentro del _GTO_, Geo vio y analizo al _Avatar_ que se acercaba, respondiendo al ataque.

"_¡Escudo!_"

Un campo de energía blanca rodeo al _GTO_ justo cuando _Innis_ ataco con sus espadas, que impactaron contra este escudo de energía, repeliendo el ataque. El mecha aprovecho esto y disparo a quemarropa, dándole en el estomago al _Avatar_, quien comenzó a caer al suelo. El _GTO_ continúo con su trabajo y comenzó a atacar a los demás _Avatars_.

De regreso con nuestros héroes, todos estaban viendo a los nuevos aliados luchar contra los _Avatars_.

"Gracias muchachos…" decía Lucy al ver que sus amigos de otros mundos los ayudaban.

"No podemos quedarnos aquí…" decía X "¡Vamos!"

"¡Si!" decía Alan, lanzándose a la batalla. Todos los demás también hicieron lo mismo, lanzándose a alguna copia de _Innis_ que estuviera cerca. Link despertó a Luigi y lo convenció, algo que duro mucho, de que continuara en la lucha y que de los nuevos gigantes eran amigos suyos.

La batalla continúo durante algunos minutos, y parecía que las cosas iban mal para los héroes. A pesar de la llegada de sus aliados colosos, los _Avatar_ _Innis_ seguían saliendo, además de que se seguían recuperando luego de incluso grandes heridas mortales, causando gran daño tanto en los cuerpos como en la confianza de los héroes.

El súper coloso _Great Sanyun_ continuaba dando manotazos al aire para intentar dañar a los _Avatar_ _Innis_ con los que se enfrentaba, a veces dando en el blanco a algunos, a veces no golpeándolos. Los _Avatars_ les lanzaban ataques de energía de los anillos en sus espaldas, lastimando al gran coloso.

* * *

_Refugios, sección de Autozam-_

_**Música de fondo**__: Forze del Male-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"¡AHHHH!¡Ya me canse!" exclamaba Aska, hablando normalmente, algo raro debido a su manía por hablar de ella como ellos "¡Es hora de usar mi mejor arma!"

"¡Princesa Aska, no se precipite!" exclamaba Chang Ang, sabiendo de las decisiones apresuradas que hacia la princesa a veces.

"¡Cállate anciano!¡Es el momento!" decía Aska, extendiendo las manos hacia el frente, cerrando los puños, de modo que solo los dedos índice y corazón (el dedo de en medio), en ambas manos, para luego cruzar un par dedos de una mano con el otro par de la otra "¡Vamos _Great Sanyun_!¡Muestra tu verdadera fuerza!"

El aura de Aska comenzó a incrementarse, mandando todo su poder mágico y espiritual para que su invocación pudiera hacer su ataque.

* * *

_Cielo de Céfiro-_

El súper coloso _Great Sanyun_ dejo de atacar a los _Avatars_ que volaban cerca de el y se alejo. Por unos segundos permaneció así, los clones de _Innis_ acercándose a el a gran velocidad.

"¡FUEGO!" exclamaba Aska desde el refugio.

El gran coloso abrió su boca repentinamente y libero un poderoso y gigantesco cilindro de energía blanco, tomando por sorpresa a los clones del _Avatar_, quienes recibieron el ataque, desintegrándose en el acto. El enorme cilindro continuo su trayecto por el cielo, algunos de los héroes tuvieron que esquivarlo, casi no saliendo a salvo de este ataque, pero aun así logrando destruir a mas clones de _Innis_.

Luego del ataque, _Great Sanyun_ cerró su boca y vio los resultados. Estaba orgulloso, su ataque había derrotado a más de la mitad de los clones. Aunque estos se volvieran a reconstruir, el los volvería a destruir con ese ataque. Estaba orgulloso… muy orgulloso…

"_**¡DATA DRAIN!"**_

Tanto que no noto al _Avatar_ que estaba detrás de el hasta que fue muy tarde. El clon de _Innis_ lanzo su _Data Drain_ hacia _Great Sanyun_, quien se volteo solo para recibirlo de lleno en el rostro…

* * *

_Refugios, sección de Autozam-_

_**Música de fondo**__: Super Mario Bros 3- Airship Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

"¡AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Aska de repente sintió algo extraño, como si una fuerza poderosa le estuviera desgarrando el alma… y no estaba tan lejos de la verdad. El _Data Drain_ la estaba afectando debido al enlace que hay entre ella y sus invocaciones, llegando hasta la fuente de su poder. Si bien el impacto no era muy fuerte, fue lo suficiente para que Aska terminara desmayándose.

"¡Princesa!" exclamaban Sanyun y Chang Ang, ayudando a su princesa, que no estaba conciente. Las princesas de _Cizeta_ vieron esto y supieron que quizás les pase algo igual a ellas si no eran de cuidado.

"Solo tengo algo que decir…" decía Tarta calmadamente… antes de tomar una postura agresiva "¡VENGANZA!"

* * *

_Cielo de Céfiro-_

El Súper coloso _Great Sanyun_ comenzaba a disiparse, luego de que toda la magia con la que funcionaba fuera absorbida por el _Data Drain_. Todos vieron lo ocurrido al gran coloso y pusieron mas esfuerzo en la batalla.

Luego de algunos minutos más, esto continuaba de mal en peor. Los dos _Djinns_ de las princesas de _Cizeta_ estaban siendo rodeados por al menos unos 7 u 8 clones del _Avatar_ _Innis_. Aun así, los extraños colosos árabes usaron sus poderes para mantener a estos colosos de datos a raya… por unos segundos, antes de ellos ser apaleados.

Cerca de ahí, Geo, a bordo del _GTO_, continuaba disparando hacia los _Avatars_ que se interponían en su camino. Uno se ellos se acerco al mecha verde y lo ataco con sus espadas. Geo uso de nuevo el escudo para protegerse, pero después de unos segundos, debido a que el escudo había sido usado varias veces, el ataque del _Avatar_ termino por superarlo y rompió el escudo… llevándose el brazo izquierdo del _GTO_ de encuentro.

"¡Gak!" decía Geo, quedándose un poco, ya que las descargas eléctricas de cuando el robot quedo sin un brazo le afecto. "¡Aun no estoy acabado!¡Les mostrare el orgullo de _Autozam_!" exclamaba el, mientras continuaba la lucha con un brazo menos.

* * *

_Abajo, campo de batalla-_

Aquellos que no podían luchar por lo cansados que estaban solo podían ver hacia arriba, esperando poder ver algo. Sin embargo, las densas nubes les impedían ver lo que ocurría, solo podían ver como las nubes se iluminaban con explosiones.

"¿Qué estará pasando allá arriba?" preguntaba Blackrose "No puedo ver nada…"

"Ni yo…" decía Mario. "Creo que no podremos hacer nada…"

"Pero podemos sentir sus auras…" decía Tai "Y al parecer… nuestros amigos van perdiendo…"

"Si sigue así, serán derrotados…" decía Takato.

"¡Rayos!" exclamaba Paris "¿Acaso no podemos hacer nada?"

"No en el estado en el que estamos…" decía Ascot "Anais nos curo de nuestras heridas, pero aun estamos cansados…"

Kite continúo mirando al cielo, intentando descifrar algo. A diferencia de los demás, había algo que Kite podía ver que los demás no podían… datos. Debido a la naturaleza que había en la Galaxia _Hack_, era natural para ellos el poder ver cosas que otras personas en otras galaxias no podían. Como el es un _Azure Knight_, tenia el nivel suficiente para poder ver los datos e información de cualquier ser vivo. Ahora, el podía ver lo que son los seres vivos como si los viera en termo visión. Al mismo tiempo, podía ver los datos que eran los clones de _Innis_… y eran demasiados…

"Tengo que ir arriba…" decía Kite, llamando la atención de todos los que estaban abajo

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Raichu.

"Ellos van a perder si no los ayudo…" decía Kite, viendo a todos los demás.

"Pero no podrás ayudarlos, estas tan cansado como nosotros…" decía Ráfaga.

"No en la lucha… sino en lo que puedo ver…" decía Kite, de nuevo mirando al cielo "El verdadero _Avatar_ _Innis_ no esta luchando… esta creando ilusiones de si misma para luchar contra los demás…"

"¿Solo están luchando contra fantasmas?"

"Técnicamente si… yo puedo ver donde esta y tengo la habilidad de derrotarla de un golpe… pero a esta distancia fácilmente la evitaría… por eso necesito ir a arriba…"

"Podría llevarte…" decía Kristal "Ya recupere algo de mis fuerza y tengo la energía suficiente como para transformarme y volar hacia allá…"

"Por favor llévame, de lo contrario ellos morirán…"

"Espero que estés en lo correcto…" decía Kristal, extendiendo una mano a Kite "Toma mi mano y sujétate con fuerza…"

Kite obedeció y, con su mano izquierda, tomo la mano de Kristal. Rápidamente sintió un escalofrío en su espalda y supo cual era la causa; Blackrose.

"No hagas nada gracioso con el…" decía la mujer de cabello rosado, Kristal sonriendo nerviosamente.

"Por supuesto…" decía ella, antes de voltear a ver a Kite y transformarse en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_/_Súper_ _Saiyan_. "¡Sujétate!"

Y con esto dicho, ambos emprendieron el vuelo en dirección a la pelea.

* * *

_Cielo de Céfiro-_

La pelea continuaba entre los bandos del bien y del mal, en la que el mal parecía estar ganando. Alan estaba confundido y cansado, la pelea le estaba quitando casi todas sus fuerzas y, por lo que veía, sus amigos no estaban mejor que el. Hace rato, Axl fue golpeado por uno de los clones con fuerza y mandando a las nubes. No lo ha visto desde entonces pero aun sentía su aura, así que sabía que estaba bien. Los demás parecían estar bien pero muy heridos.

"Rayos… si esto sigue así…" decía el joven de la Chaos _Keyblade_.

"¡Alan-kun!"

_**Música de fondo: **__Everything in this Hands-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

El joven miro hacia abajo y vio a Kristal, sujetando a Kite, salir de las nubes y colocarse frente a el.

"¿Qué hacen aquí? Deberían descansar…" decía Alan algo molesto.

"Tengo que decirte algo…" decía Kite "La verdadera _Innis_ no esta aquí…"

"¿Ah?¿Entonces donde esta?"

"¡Ahí!" exclamaba el joven de cabello azulado, señalando en una dirección, al sur de donde estaban. Hacia donde apuntaba Kite, Alan no veía nada.

"No veo nada…" decía Alan confundido.

"_Innis_ esta usando una habilidad de ilusionismo…" decía Kite "Solo alguien de la Galaxia _Hack_ con gran poder u otro _Epitaph User_ puede verla… ni siquiera se puede sentir su presencia…"

"¿Y como ataco a alguien que no veo?"

"Solo distráela… sácala de concentración con uno de tus poderes… yo haré el resto"

"¿Como?" pregunta Kristal.

"Atoli, la que controla a _Innis_, esta poseída por _AIDA_… si logro atacarla, podré desvanecer el _AIDA_"

"¿Como?" pregunta Alan.

"Con mi _Data Drain_…"

"¿Puedes hacer esta técnica?" pregunta Kristal.

"Así es… es una habilidad mía… ya les conté como lo consiguió mi vida pasada…"

"Entiendo…" decía Alan "Bien… solo dime a donde y atacare con toda mi fuerza…"

"Muy bien… lo haré…"

Alan elevo su aura y concentro su energía en sus manos, colocándolas a un costado, una esfera de energía celeste se formo en sus manos. Mientras, Kite también se concentraba, en su muñeca derecha, algo comenzaba a aparecer y desaparecer. Era un brazalete hecho de información y datos, el llamado _Twilight Bracalet_. Alan, por su parte, ya estaba listo.

"_¡SHINKOU HADOKEN!_"

Alan extendió sus manos hacia el frente, liberando el poder del _Shinkou Hadoken_. El joven hizo lo posible porque el cilindro de energía se expandiera, ocupando más terreno para poder impactar su objetivo. Parecía que el cilindro azul se perdería en el horizonte… pero luego impacto con algo. Alan no podía verlo, pero Kite si. Se traba de _Innis_, la verdadera, quien recibió el ataque en su hombro izquierdo.

"¡Lánzame!" exclamaba Kite a Kristal "¡En esa dirección!"

"¡Muy bien!¡Prepárate!" exclamaba Kristal.

La joven hechicera lanzo al _Azure Knight_ en la dirección que le dijo, no segura de lo que iba a pasar. Kite, quien estaba volando por los cielos por la fuerza de Kristal, podía ver a _Innis_ perfectamente y parecía que esta no lo había visto aun. El brazalete invisible en su muñeca derecha se hizo visible, creciendo un poco de tamaño y cambiando un poco de forma, ahora teniendo 5 grandes crestas azules y otras cinco de color verde más pequeñas. En su puño, que se había formado un pequeño cañón de datos, se estaba reuniendo energía y datos. Un circulo de datos se formo justo al frente de Kite. _Innis_ alzo la mirada para ver a Kite acercarse, pero ya era tarde.

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

A diferencia del _Data Drain_ de los _Avatars_, que era una esfera de información, el _Data Drain_ de Kite era un cilindro de datos verde que salía de su puño, seguido por más ondas de datos azules que salían de los extremos de las crestas azules alrededor del brazalete. El _Data Drain_ de Kite dio de lleno en _Innis_, no pudiéndola evitar.

"¡KYAAAAAAAAA!" exclamaba Atoli dentro de _Innis_, habiendo recibido por completo el poder del _Data Drain_. El _AIDA_ que la controlaba estaba sufriendo más los daños del ataque, ya que era un ataque especialmente creado para hacerle frente. Pronto, el _AIDA_ que controlaba a Atoli desapareció, siendo eliminado por el _Data Drain_ de Kite. Atoli se desmayo después de esto, no teniendo energía ya para seguir la lucha. Debido a esto, su _Avatar_ comenzó a desvanecerse, desapareciendo en fragmentos de información.

"¡Oh no!" exclamaba Kite, viendo que, después del _Data Drain_, en la cual su brazalete había vuelto a la normalidad, los dos comenzaban a caer. Antes de entrar a las nubes, Kite sintió que alguien lo tomaba por la espalda, sujetándolo por el estomago. Se trataba de Kristal, quien había logrado volar todo el trayecto hasta llegar a el.

"Si mueres, Blackrose me mata…" decía Kristal.

"Cierto… ¡Atoli!" exclamaba Kite, mirando hacia abajo, pero ya no podía ver a la joven clérigo, ya que había entrado en las nubes.

"Calma, Alan-kun va por ella…"

Atoli acababa de salir de las nubes y se dirigía rápidamente al suelo rocoso de _Céfiro_. Unos segundos después, Alan salio de las nubes, más rápido que Atoli, dispuesto a atraparla. Aunque sea su enemiga, no dejaría morir a alguien así. El joven elevo su aura e incremento la velocidad para alcanzar a la chica de cabello rubio. A solo unos cien metros de tocar el suelo, Alan logro sujetar a Atoli en sus brazos y detener su caída a solo centímetros del suelo.

"uff… estuvo cerca…" decía Alan, suspirando de alivio. "Bueno… parece que ella esta bien…" decía viendo a la joven desmayada en sus brazos.

_**Música de fondo**__: Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

De vuelta en los cielos, los guerreros continuaban su lucha contra los clones de _Innis_… antes de que estos desaparecieran.

"¿Ah?¿Que paso?" preguntó Marina "Se esfumaron…"

"Se acabo…" decía Kristal, acercándose a todos "Kite y Alan derroto a la verdadera _Innis_…"

"¿Al fin termino esto?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Si… al fin…" decía Kristal muy cansada "Regresemos al castillo… no creo que pueda resistir mucho mas…"

"Iré a avisarle a los demás…" decía Zero "Nos veremos en el castillo…"

El _Hunter_ carmesí bajo y se metió en las nubes, yendo a avisar a los demás.

"Esto acabo…" decía Anais "Al fin acabo…"

"Por ahora…" decía X "Regresemos y descansemos, creo que todos nos lo merecemos…"

"Si…"

Y así, luego de toda una tarde de peleas, el grupo por fin podrá regresar al castillo y descansar, esperando que no los vuelvan a atacar por un rato.

**Fin del Capitulo 36**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Luego de la batalla contra _Innis_, tomamos un merecido descanso, para poder así recuperar nuestras fuerzas.

**Lucy:** ¿Ah?¿Que es esto? Esto que soñé… ¿Era yo?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Un Sueño Extraño.**_

**Lucy: **Esto… no es el futuro… es como una vida pasada… ¿Entonces porque X esta en mis sueños?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

**_Saiyan X dice: _**_Bueno, otro capitulo mas... uno de pura lucha... espero que les haya gustado y ojala no haya parecido tan bañado /_

_Venus Adept JMAG: Si, lo se... aunque es cierto lo que me dice un amigo, ya es hora de que alguien muera D.../ se supone que Luigi pelearia como Mario si no tuviera tanto miedo... como en Smash Bros Brawl D... / Si, cada uno tiene lo suyo... los N-Warriors tienen poder, pero los que no lo son tienen tambien gran habilidad y, lo mas importante, items que les podrian ayudar en cualquier momento D  
_

_Ghost iv: hehe, no eres el unico al que le encanta verlo, o leerlo, sufrir XD_

_Epion: El humor esta para quedarse, aunque la accion y peleas no lo esten tanto...  
_

_Vivi: Que bueno que tus dudas se hayan resuelto XD... pero si, tiene algo que ver con el Team Rocket y su semilla dorada... pero no lo dire, no todavia... / Quizas lo de la comunicacion mental de la gente de Digimon no la explique ahora, pero si no la explico en el fic, lo terminare explicando al final del Ep 4 para que no se queden con tantas dudas... / Pronto sabran mas de Raichu..._

_master911: es un escape oportuno D... / Que bueno que estoy logrando mi objetivo, que cuando lean mi fic, recuerden otras series, momentos, etc y no paresca tan extraño el fic... claro, sin llegar a ser una copia al carbon de algun momento de cualquier serie D... _

_Arecanderu: ¡Un Spoiler en el mismo capitulo!¡Huyan por sus vidas! o-O ... / He llegado a la conclusion de que el mas fuerte no pelea por flojera / ... / ah, los webcomics... recuerdo mi tiempo en el que estaba buscando webcomics para darme inspiracion en el mio D  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Martes D_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	38. Cap 37: Un Extraño Sueño

_**RELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Los jóvenes guerreros se enfrentaron a la fuerza del _Avatar_ _Innis_, el último enemigo que había en el campo de batalla. La lucha fue dura, pero los guerreros pudieron librarla bien… por unos momentos, antes de que _Innis_ creara ilusiones de ella misma, que peleaban por ella y no recibían daño.

Luego de algunos momentos en el que nuestros héroes no pudieron hacerle frente a tanta ilusión que se les aparecía a cada momento, llegaron sus salvadores. _Great Sanyun_ de _Farhen_, los _Djinns Rakoon_ y _Rasheen_ de _Cizeta_, y el _GTO_ de _Autozam_, llegaron a ayudarles a los héroes en la batalla. Incluso esto era insuficiente para pelear contra _Innis_.

Kite era el único que podía ver a la verdadera _Innis_ y realizo un plan, uno que termino en el lanzándole un _Data Drain_ de lleno, retirando el _AIDA_ del cuerpo de Atoli y liberándola de su control. Ahora, con la batalla terminada, los jóvenes guerreros regresan al castillo para un merecido descanso.

¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento de los _Phantom Knights_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 37: Un Extraño Sueño._**

_Planeta: Exurion_

_-Castillo Oscuro, 10:26 P.M.- _

_**Música de fondo: **__Makou Reactor-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Decir que Polaris estaba furiosa era poco… muy poco. Los _Phantom Knights_ que estaban en el salón tuvieron que retirarse momentáneamente, debido a que no querían que la emperatriz de la oscuridad los usara como sacos de box… no, no es cierto… no querían que los usara como blancos de tiro. El aura oscura de la mujer se iba incrementando mas y mas, luego de ver el resultado de la batalla.

'_Malditos entrometidos…'_ pensaba Polaris, tratando de calmarse a si misma _'Debí haber eliminado a los habitantes de Autozam, Cizeta y Farhen cuando podía… pero NO, TUVE que dejarlos ir para que, según yo, sintieran el terror y la desesperación de saber que sus hogares habían sido destruidos y de que no tenían escapatoria… ¿En que diablos estaba pensando?'_

La batalla en _Céfiro_ había terminado por ahora… y ninguno de los héroes había muerto, a pesar del plan de Polaris de cansarlos y de matarlos a todos con _Innis_. No solo eso, Kite libero a Atoli del control del _AIDA_ y ahora la llevan al castillo. Normalmente estaría feliz porque uno de sus _Phantom Knights_ entraría en el castillo, protegido ahora por todos los artículos del pilar. Pero Atoli era la única que Polaris NO quería que fuera al castillo.

Polaris intento tranquilizarse, pero la situación no le favorecía. Esa _Harvest Cleric_ llamada Atoli no le era leal. De hecho, creo que solo le servia porque Haseo estaba sirviéndola… de muy mala gana, claro esta. La lealtad de Atoli estaba en Haseo y no en ella, lo cual hace difícil la situación. Polaris estaba conciente de varias cosas, entre ellas los intentos de Atoli por liberar a Haseo de la influencia de Polaris cada vez que llegaban a invadir un nuevo mundo. Esa era la razón principal por la que Polaris NUNCA mandaba a Atoli en una misión… claro, hasta ahora, que infecto a la chica de cabello rubio con _AIDA_, en un intento por que ella la obedeciera. Pero ciertos factores se pusieron en su contra.

El dejar vivo a Kite cuando ella le quito su _Avatar_, el dejar ir a los habitantes de _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhen_, el no mandar mas guerreros a la batalla… todos esos pequeños detalles habían hecho que el plan que ella tenia para matar a las _Magic Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_ fallara… y sabia que era su culpa…

Pero no tenia mas que hacer, salvo relajarse y pensar. Aun le quedaban muchos guerreros a su disposición… podría llamar a los _AIDA-Heartless_… pero los estaba usando para… cosas mas importantes… si tan solo uno de sus _AIDA_ hubiera infectado a alguno de los héroes…

"Parece que… tendré que pensar en algo mas…" decía Polaris, pesando por un momento… para luego tener una idea "Si… la próxima vez, mandare a todos a luchar… si…"

En eso, las puertas del salón se abrieron con violencia, siendo empujadas bruscamente por alguien. Polaris vio a quien había abierto las puertas, mirándolo con algo de desgano.

"Oh… eres tu, niño…"

Frente a la puerta, estaba Haseo, _The Terror of Death_, en persona, con una cara de pocos amigos, sus rojizos ojos brillaban amenazadoramente y apretaba los dientes con fuerza, mostrando sus extrañamente grandes caninos.

"¿Dónde esta Atoli?" preguntaba Haseo con furia.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntaba Polaris, fingiendo inocencia, algo que a Haseo le enfadaba… y mucho.

"¡No juegues conmigo!¿Donde esta ella?" decía… no, rugía Haseo de furia.

"¿Qué te hace pensar que se donde esta?"

"No puedo sentir su presencia en el castillo… es la única presencia, además de la de Yata, que no presiento… ¡¿Dónde esta?!"

"hehe… quizás debas ver esto…"

Polaris le señalo que entrase al salón, las puertas cerrándose lentamente cuando el joven de cabello blanco entraba. La pantalla mágica del salón de Polaris mostraba entonces escenas de lo que había pasado en _Céfiro_, la batalla entre _Innis_ y los demás guerreros… claro, sin incluir escenas que mostraran a Atoli o a _Innis_ poseídas por _AIDA_.

"¿Qué rayos esta haciendo?" preguntaba Haseo con enfado.

"Le ordene que fuera a la batalla después de mandar a los demás…" decía Polaris "Así, ella sola podría vencer a los protectores de _Céfiro_ ya que estén cansados…"

"¡¿Acaso eres estupida?!" preguntaba Haseo, no importándole que la mujer delante de ella pudiera matarlo con solo pensarlo "¡Atoli no es guerrera!¡En que estabas pen…?!"

"Ella se ofreció…" decía Polaris, mintiéndole al joven enfrente "Ella quería ir… diciendo algo de que era hora de que hiciera algo… algo por ti…"

"¡¿Que?!"

"No lo se… no la entiendo de verdad… dijo que quería hacerte feliz o algo así… no me interesa, solo me intereso que ella fuera a pelear… pero…"

Entonces, Polaris le mostró a Haseo el final de la batalla, cuando Kite lanzo su _Data Drain_ a _Innis_. Esto hizo que el corazón de Haseo se detuviera por unos segundos. El sabía lo que podía hacer el _Data Drain_.

"¡_Tri-Edge_!" exclamaba Haseo "Ese maldito, se atrevió a usar el _Data Drain_ contra ella… ¡Infeliz!¡Primero Shino, y ahora Atoli!¡No se lo perdonare!"

"Espera y mira, niño…"

Haseo continuo viendo la grabación, viendo cuando _Innis_ se desvaneció y Atoli comenzó a caer a tierra. El joven sentía temor, ya que era una caída de gran altura y fácilmente moriría si no invocaba a _Innis_ de nuevo, pero no había forma de que ella despertara luego de un _Data Drain_. Fue entonces cuando vio que otro joven de cabellera rubia, el conocido como Alan, en su forma de _Súper_ _N-Warrior_/_Súper_ _Saiyan_, logro atrapar a Atoli antes de que ella chocara contra el suelo. Haseo estaba algo aliviado al ver que ese guerrero la había salvado… pero eso significaba otra cosa.

"Esta prisionera…" decía Haseo.

"Si… ella ahora es prisionera de los protectores de _Céfiro_… debemos actuar con cuidado."

¿Con cuidado?¡Al diablo lo que diga Polaris! Haseo comenzó a caminar hacia las puertas del salón, con una mirada de decisión y un rostro de enfado.

"¿A donde crees que vas?" preguntaba Polaris.

"Iré por Atoli… ¿Algún problema?"

"Claro que si… no te lo puedo permitir…"

"¡Bah!¡Como si me importara lo que dices!¡Iré por ella!" exclamaba Haseo, continuando su marcha.

"¡Detente ahora mismo!"

"¡Cállate!¡Haré lo que se me peg…!"

Fue en ese momento en el que Haseo sintió su cuerpo paralizado, no pudiéndose mover para nada.

"Maldición…" decía Haseo.

"Ahora escúchame, mocoso…" decía Polaris, empleando su poder psíquico con fuerza para hacer que Haseo volteara a verla "Recuerda que aquí yo soy la que manda…"

"Maldita…" decía Haseo "Cuando mate a _Tri-Edge_ ¡Juro que tu serás la siguiente!"

"He, grandes palabras… no creo que las puedas realizar…" decía Polaris, elevando a Haseo varios metros en el aire, solo para azotarlo con fuerza en el piso. "Si vas solo a ese lugar, simplemente te matarían… o te tendrían como prisionero también…"

"No me importa… Atoli… ella esta…"

"No te preocupes por ella, estupido… los protectores de _Céfiro_ no son crueles… de hecho, siempre piensan en los demás… ¿Por qué crees que ese guerrero la salvo?... no la torturaran… ella estará bien…"

Polaris dejo de emplear su poder psíquico en Haseo, permitiendo que el _Epitaph User_ pudiera levantarse. Haseo miro con odio a Polaris, pero sabía que era cierto lo que decía ella, así que, por ahora, iba a callarse.

"Ahora… trae a los demás _Phantom Knights_…" decía Polaris "Creo que los asuste con mi enfado…"

Haseo solo comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, acatando la orden, claro, no gustándole. Pero, ahora que Atoli estaba de rehén, necesitaría toda la ayuda posible para liberarla. Claro, eso no evitaba que la sangre le hirviera por la furia.

"Estupida Atoli…¿Cómo rayos…?¿Porque demo…?¿En que rayos estabas pensando?" decía Haseo para si mismo "Solo… solo haces que sea difícil el cumplir mi promesa…"

Haseo pensó nuevamente en esa época de paz que tuvieron, antes de la guerra contra las 4 Galaxias enemigas… justo cuando _Tri-Edge_ mato a Shino. Las últimas palabras de ella aun retumbaban en su mente.

"_Cuida… cuida a mi hermana… Haseo… "_

* * *

_**Galaxia: Dream**_

_-Planeta: __Céfiro- _

_Cerca del castillo de cristal, 10:30 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__: Prairie- Evening-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Los 3 _Rune-Gods_ descendían de los cielos, posándose frente a la entrada del castillo de cristal. Las 3 _Magic Knights_ salieron de dentro de ellos, antes de que los colosos desaparecieran. Las 3 chicas, miraron a los _Rune-Gods_ antes de desaparecer, sus armaduras también volviendo a la normalidad, la armadura blanca que siempre usaban, antes de desaparecer también, dejándolas solo con sus uniformes de escuela.

"Ufff… estuvo cerca…" decía Marina "Por poco y no lo logramos…"

"Tienes razón… casi no la libramos…" decía Anais "Fue bueno que nuestros amigos de _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhen_ nos ayudaran en el momento oportuno… de no ser así…"

"Lo se…" decía Marina aliviada.

"¿Dónde están los demás?" preguntaba Lucy, preocupada por todos sus compañeros.

"Ahí vienen…"

En el cielo, flotando dentro de una burbuja mágica, se encontraban todos sus compañeros de batallas, siendo Kristal la que creaba la burbuja, ayudada por Alan. Lo que Lucy noto casi de inmediato… era que X no estaba con ellos… de hecho, ninguno de los _Hunters_ estaban con ellos.

"¿Dónde…?" empezó Lucy.

"Mira arriba…" decía Anais.

La pelirroja volteo hacia arriba como le indico su amiga de gafas. Ahí estaban los 3 _Hunters_, flotando por el poder de las capas mágicas de Mario, no usando sus armaduras. X y Zero descendían lentamente, con Axl en los brazos de Zero, luego de que el lo recogiera de un lago al donde terminó cayendo luego de que _Innis_ lo mandara al suelo.

Lucy miro aliviada al ver que estaban todos bien. Se sonrojo un poco, ya que X venia descendiendo hacia ella. Sin embargo, rápidamente noto que algo estaba mal, y lo noto más cuando se acerco más a ella.

X estaba dormido…

Cuando los pies del _Hunter_ tocaron el suelo, la capa mágica desapareció, y debido a que estaba desmayado, el _Hunter_ comenzó a caer… hacia delante… a Lucy…

"¡¿Ah?!" exclamaba Lucy, viendo que X estaba por caer hacia ella. La joven lo sujeto para evitar que cayera al suelo… pero era muy pesado para ella. No pudiendo soportar el peso, Lucy cayo hacia atrás, el desmayado X cayendo sobre ella.

"¡Lucy!" exclamaron sus amigas al verla caer al suelo.

Lucy se llevo su mano derecha a su nuca, ya que se golpeo con fuerza con el suelo. Ella se sobaba la nuca e intento erguirse… antes de sentir una presión en su pecho. Miro hacia su pecho para ver lo que era y su rostro se ilumino de todos los matices de rojo y rosado conocidos por el hombre… y quizás alguna que otra raza alienígena. ¿La razón? El rostro de X estaba hundido en su pecho… bueno, en el poco que ella tenía.

_**Música de fondo**__: Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

"E-a-ah… e-e-X…" empezaba a decir Lucy, pero ninguna palabra concreta salía de su boca.

"¡Lo sabia!" decía Marina "Sabia que todos nuestros nuevos compañeros eran unos pervertidos… lo supe desde el principio…"

"No creo que sea el caso, Marina…" decía Anais. "Escucha…"

Las 3 chicas se callaron y pusieron más atención. Empezaban a escuchar pequeños ronquidos provenientes de X, indicando que estaba dormido profundamente.

"¿Esta dormido?" preguntaba Marina.

"Ha de estar muy cansado…" decía Anais "Y era de esperarse, el joven X nos estuvo protegiendo mucho en la pelea contra el _Avatar_ blanco… debió gastar mucha energía…"

"No creo que este cansado… seria el único…"

"Uh… Marina… mira allá…"

Marina miro al frente y rápidamente sintió una gota de sudor en su nuca. Kristal había llegado a la puerta del castillo, la burbuja rompiéndose al ya no ser necesaria. Marina noto que la gran mayoría de sus compañeros estaban dormidos o desmayados, a excepción de Ráfaga, Zero y Kite, que estaban recostados en el suelo, mas estaban despiertos.

"Parece que la batalla los agoto…" decía Anais.

"¿Y porque a nosotros no?" preguntaba Marina.

"Estábamos dentro de los _Rune-Gods_, es probable que hayamos usado sus energías y por eso no estábamos tan cansados…"

"oh…"

"uh… chicas… una mano, por favor…"

Las 2 mujeres miraron hacia abajo, para ver a Lucy, aun con su rostro sonrojado y con el desmayado X aun en su pecho. Las chicas se miraron y sonrieron picadamente, antes de ver a Lucy, quien trago saliva ante esto.

"¿Estas segura de que ya no quieres a X tan cerca?" preguntaba Marina.

Lucy se quedo callada por algunos segundos, pensando esa pregunta y preguntando seque era lo que quería. Por un lado, le era algo incomodo tener a un hombre en su pecho… si sus hermanos se enteraran, no lo dejarían vivir… pero por otro… le agradaba que X estuviera en su pecho… pero aun así sus hermanos lo matarían si se enteraran.

"Ah… bueno… yo…" empezaba Lucy.

"Ah… ¿Interrumpimos algo?"

Las 3 chicas miraron a la entrada y vieron a Presea, Caldina y Clef, los 3 mirando a las chicas… en especial a Lucy. Caldina sonrió alegremente.

"Wow Lucy, no sabia que fueras así de atrevida…" decía Caldina entre risas, provocando de nuevo el sonrojo en la pelirroja.

"¡Ah!¡N-no es lo que crees!" decía Lucy, volviéndose por unos segundos en una forma mas… chibi, con sus orejas y cola de gato visibles y su rostro sonrojado. Caldina rió ante esto.

"Era solo una broma, Lucy, no te lo tomes tan… uh… _a pecho_…" decía Caldina, riendo de nuevo, provocando el sonrojo de Lucy. Clef tosió un poco.

"Creo que todos están muy cansados…" decía Clef "Quizás sea bueno mandarlos a sus habitaciones para que descansen hasta mañana…"

El hechicero alzo su báculo y todos los jóvenes comenzaron a brillar, excepto las 3 chicas. Pronto, todos los jóvenes desaparecieron de la vista de las 3 chicas y los recién llegados, según Clef, regresándolos a sus habitaciones. Lucy por fin pudo ponerse de pie, pero ella se llevo una mano a su pecho… el cual ahora sentía algo frío.

"Me imagino que también estarán cansadas…" decía Clef "Vayan a descansar, mañana hablaremos de esto…"

"Si joven Clef…" decía Anais.

Las 3 chicas entraron al castillo de cristal, dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones. Ya dentro de ellas, se prepararon para dormir hasta el día de mañana. Lucy, en su habitación, arropada por las cobijas, recordaba lo que acababa de pasar, con una sonrisa en su rostro y sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se acomodo, para dormirse de costado, cerrando sus ojos, tomando una almohada extra y abrazándola contra su pecho con fuerza, pensando que era alguien mas, pensando solo en una cosa…

"Mi querido X…"

De verdad que estaba enamorada de el…

* * *

_-A la mañana siguiente-_

_**Música de fondo**__: Singing Emotions-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Cross_)

La luz del sol entra a través de las cortinas, iluminando… un segundo, eso no es posible… Muy bien, corrijo. El día había comenzado, pero el sol no asomaba su rostro… oh bueno, si lo hacia, pero las nubes negras impedían que su luz alcanzara por completo el suelo.

En todo caso, Lucy comenzaba despertarse, quejándose un poco por la falta de sueño. Luego de unos minutos después de que ella intento conciliarlo, supo que no podría regresar al mundo de los sueños, así que decidió levantarse. Era un nuevo día… un oscuro y frío nuevo día. Lucy se coloco sus pantuflas y se levanto de la cama, para luego caminar hacia la ventana y asomarse por ella. La joven observo las nubes oscuras que cubrían el cielo, iluminando la tierra con los relámpagos que caían de vez en cuando. Ella suspiro un poco, antes de comenzar con su rutina. Se quito su pijama y se cambio de ropa, colocándose su uniforme escolar, ya que era la única ropa que ella tenia en _Céfiro_… quizás hubiera sido buena idea el traer algo de ropa de su casa.

"Lo recordare la próxima vez que regrese a la _Tierra_… o _Rayterra_…" decía Lucy para si misma, suspirando un poco mas.

Se coloco frente a un espejo para inspeccionarse, cerciorándose de que no hubiera nada fuera de lugar. Luego de acomodar algunos mechones de su cabello y algunas arrugas de su uniforme, la joven pelirroja sonrió, contenta de su apariencia. En lugar de salir, volteo para ver de nuevo su cama, para luego suspirar de nuevo, algo triste por no poder conciliar el sueño nuevamente.

"Creo que tendré que esperarme hasta la noche… ojala…pueda volver… a tener ese sueño…"

Antes que nada, no, Lucy no se refería al sueño en el que ella y X estaban "haciéndolo", sueño que aun causaba nerviosismos y sonrojos en la joven. Se refería al sueño que acababa de tener, la razón por la que quería dormirse más tiempo. La joven se sentó de nuevo en su cama, colocando una mano en su frente, arqueándose un poco hacia el frente, intentando recordar lo que soñó.

_**Música de fondo**__: Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"… no… no lo recuerdo…" se decía Lucy para si misma "¿Qué fue ese sueño?... solo… solo recuerdo fragmentos…"

El sueño que Lucy tuvo era algo extraño… bueno, no tanto. Ella recordaba algo, vagos fragmentos de ese sueño. La primera escena que se le vino a la mente la confundió. En esa escena se podría ver a Lucy, pero con ropa algo diferente. Vestía una playera sin mangas color rosado, y encima de ella tenía un chaleco blanco sin mangas, con una sección cuadrada al frente color rojo, además de algunos botones dorados, aparte, su cuello era color rojo. Su falda era también blanca con una franja roja casi al término de su falda. Llevaba unas botas blancas con la punta roja y usaba unas calcetas largas color rojo. También usaba unas pulseras rojas con unas gemas doradas en sus muñecas. En cuanto al físico, era idéntico al de Lucy, aunque mas proporcionada que ella, además de que tenía el cabello completamente suelto. Pero la diferencia mas grande radicaba en su cabeza… o más bien lo que tenía sobre ella. Era unas orejas de gato color blanco, idénticas a las de Lucy que aparecen de vez en cuando. También tenía una cola blanca que salía de la base de su espalda baja, por un agujero en la falda.

Esta Lucy del sueño, que llamaremos _Dream Lucy_ por ahora, estaba caminando por lo que parecía ser un corredor oscuro, hecho con rocas y piedras, pero con algunas plantas o enredaderas pegándose a la pared. Esta chica caminaba hacia una luz que entraba por una enorme puerta, con gran miedo en su rostro. Ella paso el umbral de la puerta y miro hacia el exterior, que era en realidad una salida a un balcón. Estaba ella en un castillo, de estilo medieval pero al menos 3 veces más alto y ancho que el castillo más grande de la _Tierra_. La mujer miraba con terror el exterior, pues era el fin del mundo para ella. Su reino estaba siendo atacado por una raza alienígena avanzada. Los soldados del reino, quienes también tenían orejas y cola como ella, luchaban con sus espadas, escudos, flechas y poderes mágicos, contra una raza alienígena con forma de pulpos, con grandes cabezas y varios tentáculos verdes, quienes usaban armas de energía, como pistolas, espadas e inclusive escudos. Los soldados del reino eran fácilmente vencidos por estos alienígenas, quienes estaban causando destrozos por toda la ciudad a las afueras del castillo.

Para colmo de males, 3 enormes platillos voladores, de un kilómetro de diámetro cada uno, sobrevolaban el reino, para luego empezar a disparar contra este, destruyendo todo el pueblo y luego concentrando sus ataques en el castillo en si. Cientos de habitantes habían muerto por los ataques y parecía que continuaban creciendo. El reino estaba acabado…

Eso fue antes de que una nave espacial, el doble de grande que los platillos voladores, con una punta con forma de cabeza de martillo, descendiera de las nubes y comenzara a atacar a los platillos, quienes atacaron en respuesta. La escena se volvió blanca luego de eso.

La otra escena era mas corta. Estaba la Lucy del sueño, _Dream Lucy_, siendo cargada en camilla por humanos con trajes de combate grises y azules, con un casco azul que tenía un visor triangular que salía hacia el frente. Lucy no recordaba mucho de esta sección, solo que _Dream Lucy_ estaba sangrando mucho de su hombro derecho y de su estomago.

La siguiente escena mostraba a _Dream Lucy_, prácticamente sin ropa, salvo unos trozos de tela que cubría sus partes íntimas. Pero ella estaba dentro de una capsula con vidrio transparente, sumergida en un liquido amarillo, con una mascara que la conectaba a un respirador. La joven tenía los ojos cerrados, mientras varios científicos observaban sus puntos vitales.

La otra escena mostraba de nuevo a _Dream Lucy_, caminando por los pasillos de metal de una base, con sus ropas normales, acompañada de un soldado, cuyo rostro no podía ver. Lucy veía que _Dream Lucy_ tenía algo de miedo puesto que era desconocido para ella, pero se estaba haciendo la fuerte. Entonces, adelante, noto que había un joven recargado en la pared, usando una armadura tecnológica. Cuando se acercaron, Lucy reconoció al joven… era X…

O bueno, parecido a el. Ese joven era parecido a X, pero tenia el cabello en un castaño mas oscuro que el de X, además de ser un poco mas abundante que el de X. Aparte de eso, tenia una cicatriz en su nariz que iba desde su nariz hasta cruzando por debajo de su ojo derecho. El joven usaba una armadura parecida a la de X cuando usaba la _Command Armor_, la usada en la aventura en _Giga City_ (_Megaman X Command Mission_), pero tenía menos detalles que esa armadura y el estilo era algo diferente. El joven, quien estaba recargado en la pared, con su casco en su brazo derecho, noto a los dos acercándose, por lo que se despego de la pared y los encaro, haciendo un saludo militar, uno que el soldado que acompañaba a la joven contesto. Fue en ese momento que Lucy logro recordar algo de lo que se hablo en sus sueño.

"_Com--an-- R--kx, esta -s Hi--u, la hij- del Supr-- Can-- del planeta Ne--a-, es -- los últimos Nekorads q-- si--n c-- vida…"_

El joven, que llamaremos _Dream X_, asintió con la cabeza, el soldado alejándose de ellos, dejando a _Dream X_ y _Dream Lucy_ a solas. El joven sonrió tiernamente para calmar a la joven, quien estaba muerta del miedo. Pero, luego de que el joven extendiera la mano, la joven la tomo y se sintió mas tranquila.

La última escena que Lucy recordaba del sueño vino a su mente. Eran _Dream X_ y _Dream Lucy_, con el joven usando una ropa algo casual. Tenía un chaleco azul bastante largo, ya que le terminaba hasta un poco mas abajo que la cadera, un cinturón café estaba amarrado en su cintura. Tenía unos shorts negros que le llegaban mas abajo de las rodillas, con bolsas anchas a los lados color azul. Sus botas eran negras con blanco y algunas secciones de blanco que le llegaban un poco sobre los tobillos. Tenía unos guantes azules como los que usaba X, pero estos eran más largos, llegando casi hasta los codos.

En esta ultima escena, _Dream Lucy_ y _Dream X_ estaban sentados justo debajo de un árbol grande, ambos muy felices de la vida. La chica coloco su cabeza en el hombro del joven, acurrucándose a el, mientras ambos veían la enorme ciudad avanzada que estaba frente a ellos… la ciudad de _Novaterra_.

Lucy continuaba pensando, intentando recordad mas de ese sueño que tuvo, sin éxito. Sabía que ella había soñado mas cosas, pero solo esas 5 escenas ella lograba recordar a detalle.

"Pero… ¿Qué significan?" preguntaba Lucy a si misma "No… no es la primera vez que sueño algo así…"

Era cierto, esta no era la primera vez que soñaba eso. La primera vez que tuvo un sueño así, fue la noche anterior, cuando ella había aceptado sus sentimientos por X, que le gustaba mucho. Cuando se fue a dormir, luego de que Marina y Anais les dijeran que seria bueno descansar un rato, ella soñó algo similar. Las escenas no eran tan nítidas la primera vez, pero esta vez si podía recordar algo. ¿Pero que significaban?¿Eran solo una jugada de su mente?¿O se trataban de algo mas?

"¿Una vida pasada…?" pregunto Lucy a si misma, siendo esa una posibilidad. Pero luego ella sacudió su cabeza en negación. "No, no puede ser posible… quizás, bueno, quizás si sea MI vida pasada… pero X… el era un robot convertido en humano… no hay forma de que un robot pueda tener vida pasada… ¿O si?"

Viendo que no encontraría respuestas en su habitación, la joven _Magic Knight_ suspiro profundamente, antes de levantarse de su cama.

"Bueno… creo que mejor iré a ver como están los demás… espero que estén bien…"

_**Música de fondo**__: Blackrose-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/Infection_)

Lucy se encamino hacia la puerta y salio de su habitación, comenzando a caminar a algún lugar. Ella tenía algo de hambre, así que se fue a la cocina para ver si había algo de comer. Eran ya las 10:21 de la mañana, así que pensó que, normalmente, no habría comida a esas horas.

Fue en el camino hacia el comedor que noto algo a lo lejos… algo azul y pequeño flotando, seguido por algo blanco… Lucy noto quienes eran…

"¡Kyaaaaa!¡Ayúdenme!"

Sip, se trataba de Primavera, la pequeña hada que seguía siempre a Latis y, últimamente, a X. Lucy se puso algo nerviosa ya que, donde este X, estará Primavera. Pero luego noto que el _Hunter_ azul no estaba con ella y se pregunto porque. Fue cuando noto bien que era lo que seguía a la pequeña hada que se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba.

"¡Pu pu puuuu!"

"¡Aléjate de mi!"

Se trataba de Nicona, la extraña coneja blanca que podía sacar de todo de la joya mágica que tenia en la frente y que también podía devorar lo que sea con esa boca expansible que tenia. Nicona estaba persiguiendo a Primavera, rebotando para intentar alcanzar al hada que se mantenía flotando, volando lejos de ella. Esta era una escena algo normal en el castillo de _Céfiro_, ver a Primavera ser perseguida, y a veces devorada, por Nicona, para que luego la coneja la escupiera, dejando al hada cubierta de su saliva y en un estado de shock profundo.

Y parece que hoy era uno de esos días ya que, justo frente a Lucy, Nicona logro comerse de un bocado a Primavera. Lucy miraba con algo de asombro y nerviosismo a la coneja blanca, que estaba saboreando lo que acababa de comerse. Luego de unos segundos, Nicona escupió a Primavera, quien se estrello contra una pared y cayo al suelo, cubierta de la saliva de Nicona y con sus ojos en forma de remolinos.

"ow… otra vez… aieee…" decía Primavera, quien inmediatamente después de eso se desmayo. Lucy la miraba extrañada y preocupada, antes de que Nicona saltara a sus brazos.

"Te gusta hacer eso ¿verdad?" preguntaba Lucy a Nicona.

"Pu pu puuuu" decía Nicona con su eterna sonrisa en su rostro.

"Veo que si…" decía Lucy, volteando a ver al hada en el suelo "¿Crees que estará bien?"

"Puu pu pu pu puuu"

"Ah… bueno… si tu lo dices… ven, vamos a la cocina…"

Lucy y Nicona se alejaron del lugar, dejando a Primavera en el suelo. Quizás a uno le parezca algo desconsiderado, pero viendo que esto siempre pasaba, no le tomaron mucha importancia.

Unos minutos después, Lucy, con Nicona en brazos, se acercaban al comedor del castillo, que era bastante amplio. Sin embargo, antes de entrar, Lucy se detuvo de golpe, sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa, su corazón latiendo más rápido de lo normal. Se pregunto el porque sentía esto y miro a la coneja blanca en sus brazos.

"¿E-el esta a-aquí?"

"¿Pu pu?"

"X… ¿El esta a-aquí?"

"¡Pu puu!" respondía Nicona, afirmando a la pregunta.

Lucy suspiro nuevamente, sus mejillas tornándose rojas y mirando a la puerta. No sabia como, puesto que no podía sentir el aura de las personas, pero sabia que el estaba aquí. ¿Qué le estaba pasando a ella?¿Porque se ponía tan nerviosa con solo decir un nombre?... o letra en este caso. Cuando estaba enamorada de Latis, no estaba tan nerviosa como ahora…

Hablando de Latis ¿Qué sentía ella ahora?¿Acaso se había olvidado de el?... No, no era el caso. Latis aun ocupaba un espacio muy grande en su corazón por ser la primera persona de la cual ella se había enamorado. Ese espacio quedo casi vacío cuando el murió, pero aun lo recordaba y aun lo estimaba, sabiendo que el la estaba protegiendo de alguna manera.

¿Entonces porque con X era mas intenso ese sentimiento?¿Cual era el motivo, la razón por la que con solo decir su nombre su corazón comenzaba a latir mas fuerte?

No sabia las respuestas, solo sabia que le estaba pasando y ella tenia que vivir con ello… no que fuera algo malo, pero ella se preguntaba el como paso. Tomando una gran bocanada de aire, Lucy comenzó a avanzar, abriendo las puertas del comedor.

* * *

_-En algún lugar de las montañas-_

_**Música de fondo**__: Serpent of Lore-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

Al norte del castillo de _Céfiro_ había unas montañas blancas, poco conocidas y de ningún uso en especial para los Cefirians. Eran unas montañas cubiertas de nieve completamente, sin ninguna vegetación cubriéndolas, solo una profunda y espesa capa de nieve.

Pero, no es la montaña en la que estamos interesados, sino en lo que hay debajo de ella, en su interior. Pasando por algunas capas de nieve y roca, podemos encontrar algo que no es de la montaña. Era un pasillo, un pasillo de paredes de ladrillo color celeste, algo oscuras por la falta de luz. En el final del pasillo había un objeto extraño, un conjunto de anillos, 4 para ser exactos, uno dentro del otro, girando en el aire como si fuera un giroscopio, el anillo interno más pequeño giraba rápidamente en dirección de las manecillas del reloj, mientras que el segundo, un poco más grande, giraba en la misma dirección pero más lento. Los otros dos anillos exteriores giraban, juntos y al mismo tiempo, en contra de las manecillas del reloj. En el centro del anillo interior, había esferas de luz color celestes girando como si estuvieran dentro de una burbuja.

La gente de la Galaxia _Hack_ conoce a este aparato como _Chaos Gates_. Siguiendo el pasillo, caminando desde donde está esta _Chaos Gate_, podemos ver el final del pasillo, uno que conecta a una gran habitación. Incrustada en la pared opuesta al pasillo, había algo interesante. Era una estatua de una serpiente dorada mordiendo su propia cola, formando un círculo girando a favor de las manecillas del reloj. Alrededor de la serpiente había dos anillos, uno verde, pegado a la serpiente, y otro dorado, después del anillo verde. Afuera de esta estructura, había otros 6 anillos celestes también incrustados en la pared, así como tallados de dos serpientes mirando hacia el anillo más grande.

Era algo que no debía estar en la montaña por una simple y sencilla razón… no era de _Céfiro_. Frente a esta pared, había un hombre alto, con una mano sobre una esfera verde con anillos dorados que flotaba. Varias pantallas de luz aparecieron en el lugar, mostrando imágenes de todo _Céfiro_. Pero el hombre solo miraba la pantalla de luz que se formo en el centro de la serpiente enroscada, que mostraba imágenes de un lugar muy especial… el interior del castillo de _Céfiro_.

Este hombre había visto lo ocurrido el día anterior, el como las _Magic Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_ lograron pelear y vencer a los _Phantom Knights_ que los atacaron, y también vencer a _Innis_ y su habilidad para crear ilusiones.

Ahora, analizando los datos recolectados por la computadora que tenia en frente, el hombre sonrió.

"Así que vencieron a _Innis_… muy interesante…" decía el hombre, acomodando un poco sus anteojos anaranjados "Quizás ellos sean los que podrán vencer a Polaris de una vez por todas… ahora… el proyecto _GU_ da comienzo…"

El hombre, Yata, continuaba mirando con atención la pantalla de luz que aparecía en el centro de la serpiente, en este lugar que logro salvar de la destrucción de la Galaxia _Hack_ y que servia como base de monitoreo de la Galaxia; _The Serpent of Lore._

**Fin del Capitulo 37**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Bueno, este es un día de descanso, así que no ocurrirá muchas cosas que digamos… ¿Oh si?

**Lucy:** ¿Ah?¿C-como que voy a…? P-pero…

**X:** Hey Lucy… uh… ¿No quieres caminar un rato?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Un día a solas**_

**Lucy:** Uh… m-me alegro… de haberte conocido…

**X:** Igualmente… hehe…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

**_Saiyan X dice: _**_Bueno, otro capitulo mas para la coleccion :D... luego pongo la siguiente parte del soundtrack... si falla algun link, haganmelo saber :O_

_Venus Adept JMAG: hehe, si, ya era tiempo de que hicieran algo... aunque no fue mucho, si lo ven de cierta forma.../ el de mi comic la continuare luego, no he tenido chance de continuarle, mucha escuela y todo eso... / todo se sabra pronto, el ver que es lo que le paso a tanto Aska como Atoli... no, el episodio aun no termina :D..._

_Ghost iv: si, mucha accion todavia :D... y no, ahora no soñaron otro round :O_

_Ashley Sketchit: Aha, aun estabas de vacasiones... yo no T.T ... / en los ultimos de Advance Generation, Ash es un poco mas alto que May... aunque al prinicpio de AG, era May la que era mas alta que Ash XD... / gracias por perdonarme por la batalla de Innis... y creo que tu review salio incompleto :S...  
_

_Arecanderu: hey, hola... eres el orgulloso poseedor del review numero 200 de este fic :D ... no recuerdo quien fue el del 100 mmm... / tecnicamente, si, si todos atacaran al mismo tiempo, seria la muerte... pero el plan de Polaris era el debilitar a los heroes y luego atacar con Innis, quien se convertia en muchas, para tener la victoria asegurada... ten encuenta de que en la lucha contra Innis no participaron todos los heroes, aun quedaban los que estaban cansados :S ... / Hombre, el Starcraft no lo es todo en la vida... pero si es una buena parte de esta :D... / si, tortura XD... digo, preguntas... claro...  
_

_Luego pongo unos sprites de Dream Lucy y Dream X en el archido de los personajes... sobres..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	39. Cap 38: Un día asolas

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Luego de la lucha contra _Innis_, los guerreros estaban ya muy cansados y agotados, por lo que muchos llegaron al castillo casi desmayados. Una noche de sueño arreglo eso para muchos. Sin embargo, Lucy tuvo un sueño extraño nuevamente. Este sueño más bien la mostraba a ella, o a alguien idéntica a ella, en otro lugar y momento, al igual que a alguien que se parecía a X. Sus dudas solo crecieron, no pudiendo resolver ni una, incluso la pregunta más grande que tenía hasta ahora: ¿Cómo se enamoro de X tan rápido y con tanta intensidad?

Mientras la joven tenía esas dudas, a varios Kilómetros de ahí, Yata observaba todo, luego de escapar de las manos de Polaris, iniciando algo llamado proyecto _GU_.

¿Qué tramara este guerrero?¿No estaba con Polaris siempre?¿Que significa este proyecto?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light __and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 38: Un día asolas._**

_-__Castillo de cristal-_

_-Comedor, 10:35 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

Lucy abrió la puerta del comedor y entro a este. Se dio cuenta de inmediato que el comedor estaba completamente vacío… salvo por una mesa. Esta mesa estaba compuesta por 5 personas, Kristal, Dawn, Kite, Clef y X. Al ver a este ultimo, el corazón de la pelirroja se volvió a acelerar, dando la impresión que saldría de su pecho en cualquier momento. Lucy comenzó a respirar profundamente, intentando tranquilizarse un poco.

'_Ok… vamos… tranquila, no es nada… solo ve a __sentarte con ellos y ya… no es la gran cosa, solo hablas con amigos… de los cuales uno de ellos te gusta mucho… urgg, es mas difícil de lo que pensé…'_

Suspirando y agachando la cabeza un poco, Lucy sabia que el hablar con el joven iba a ser más difícil. ¿Por qué no podía tener la determinación de Marina? Claro, ella no sabia del problema que su amiga de cabello celeste tenía con sus propios sentimientos. Lucy comenzó a caminar de nuevo, esta vez hacia la mesa que estaba ocupada por gente, que afortunadamente no estaba totalmente ocupada. Al acercarse, noto una sexta presencia, no humana, y no era Raichu. Se trataba del extraño robotito blanco que los había seguido, Giru si recordaba bien. Se acerco más y noto que parecía que Kristal le estaba diciendo algo a X, quien sostenía algo brillante entre sus manos.

"Muy bien, así vas bien, X… solo concéntrate algo mas…" escucho ella a Kristal hablar.

Lo que estaba pasando era que X estaba intentando manipular su aura sin usar su armadura, en el caso de que no pudiera usarla, así no se quedaría tan indefenso al pelear. X, quien estaba sentado, al igual que los demás, tenía las manos al frente, con las palmas encarándose unas a otras, concentrándose totalmente. Una esfera de energía azul estaba entre sus manos, pero esta esfera estaba lejos de estar controlada. X intentaba con dificultad el poder mantener la esfera de energía controlada, pero no le era muy fácil controlar su propia aura sin la tecnología de su armadura. Los demás estaban observando lo que X estaba haciendo, siendo Clef el mas interesado.

"Así que esa es la forma en que ustedes dominan sus poderes…" decía Clef. "Nosotros no controlamos la magia que esta dentro de nosotros de la misma forma que ustedes…"

"La llamamos aura, la energía interna…" decía Kristal "Vendría siendo lo mismo que su magia, pero, como dices, ambos la controlamos de formas diferentes…"

"Pero parece que la suya es mas controlada que la nuestra…"

"Las semillas doradas dentro de nosotros nos dan cantidades ilimitadas de energía, es por eso que debemos controlarla de esta forma…"

X aun continuaba intentando equilibrar la esfera de energía entre sus manos, pero no tenia éxito. El pequeño robot Giru estaba calculando el tamaño y la estabilidad de la esfera.

"¡Giru Giru!¡Estabilidad de la esfera en 45 por ciento y descendiendo!¡Giru!"

"Vamos X, contrólalo…" decía Kristal.

Y X aun lo intentaba, poniendo toda su concentración en eso. Pero entonces, la esfera estallo en esferas celestes más pequeñas, terminando así con la práctica. X se recargo en el respaldo de la silla, completamente cansado y respirando con dificultad.

"Es… es mas difícil… de lo que… pensé…" decía X entre respiros profundos.

"Bueno, hiciste un gran esfuerzo…" decía Kite.

"¡Claro que si!" exclamaba Dawn "Digo, aun has de estar cansado de lo de ayer, como nosotros… incluso con la noche de sueño no hemos recuperado todas nuestras fuerzas…"

"Hehe, cierto…" decía X.

Ellos continuaron hablando cuando Lucy se acerco a la mesa, todos dándose cuenta de su presencia.

"Hola Lucy ¿Dormiste bien?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Ah… si, claro…" decía Lucy sonriendo dulcemente. "¿Están bien?"

"Si… aun cansados…" decía Kristal "Aunque hayamos dormido, no me he recuperado de todo…"

"Me sorprende que nosotros nos hayamos levantado…" decía Kite "Creí que dormiría todo el día…"

"Es probable que los otros si lo hagan…" decía Dawn "Son tan flojos…"

Todos los presentes comenzaron a reír… a excepción de Clef, quien los veía a todos como bichos raros.

"haha, bueno… ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Claro, siéntate…" decía Kristal, indicando el asiento a lado de ella para que se sentara "Aun estamos esperando la comida de hoy…"

"Creí que ya no habría nadie cocinando…" decía Lucy "Según escuche, los cocineros van a hacerles de comer a los refugiados a las 9 y regresan al castillo a las 12…"

"Es cierto…" decía Clef "Pero ellos no están cocinando…"

"¿Ah?¿Entonces quien?"

"Marina y Anais… se ofrecieron para cocinarnos algo…"

"¿Enserio? Vaya… quizás deba ayudarles… o… quizás…" decía Lucy mientras miraba a X tiernamente sin ella darse cuenta.

"¿Qué te sucede?" preguntaba Kite.

"¡Ah!¡N-no, nada!"

Todos la miraron con algo de extrañeza. Clef sabia que Lucy no se ponía tan nerviosa nunca, así que se le hizo muy raro. Kristal y Dawn también la vieron algo extrañadas, en especial cuando notaron que las mejillas de Lucy se volvían algo rojas. Fue cuando descubrieron que la joven pelirroja lanzaba pequeñas y cortas miradas a X, que estaba del otro lado de la mesa, que se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Se dieron cuenta de que Lucy estaba enamorada.

'_Oh…. interesante…'_ fue la idea que paso por las mentes de las chicas.

"Y… uh… ¿Qué están haciendo?" preguntaba Lucy "Parece que estaban haciendo algo aparte de esperar la comida…"

"Ayudaba a X a controlar su aura…" decía Kristal "Como era un robot, no sabe usar su aura como nosotros y solo se apoya en la tecnología de su armadura…"

"¡Hey! No soy tan indefenso…" respondía X "Al menos estoy mejorando…"

"Aun no puedes crear una esfera de energía estable…" decía Dawn, mirando a X directamente con los ojos entrecerrados.

"También estoy cansado, no es tan fácil como lo parece… y antes de que me digan que ustedes si pueden hacerlas aunque estén cansadas, les recuerdo que soy novato en esto…"

"Rayos, nos la gano…" decía Dawn.

"Yo se que si puedes" decía Lucy con ánimos "Se que podrás hacerlo fácilmente."

"¿Oh?" miraba X a la joven, rascándose una mejilla con uno de sus dedos, sonriendo nerviosamente "he, gracias…"

Lucy solo sonreía dulcemente, con sus ojos cerrados… e intentando controlar el rubor de sus mejillas… uno que solo las dos mujeres presentes notaron.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Prairie- Evening-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

Ahora, veamos lo que esta pasando dentro de la cocina, donde Marina y Anais estaban cocinando para la gente que estaba afuera, habiéndose ellas ofrecido para el trabajo. Apenas estaban acostumbrándose a algo de la cocina que había en el castillo, aunque Clef les hizo el favor de hacer aparecer todo lo necesario para que ellas pudieran cocinar, como alimentos y utensilios, al igual que aparatos electrodomésticos que funcionaban con una fuerte de magia en lugar de una de energía. No era la primera vez que Clef aparecía algún aparato de su mundo humano en el castillo… después de todo ¿De donde creen que salio el horno de microondas con el que cocinaron las galletas?

Las dos chicas, con sus uniformes normales y un delantal con su color característico, estaban ya casi terminando lo que iban a hacer a los jóvenes en el comedor; algo de arroz blanco, pescado, verduras y fruta.

"Ok, ya vamos a acabar…" decía Anais.

"Si… ¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos cocinando?" preguntaba Marina a su compañera.

"uh… creo ya casi vamos a la hora…"

"Oh… lo bueno es que ya casi acabamos… ¿Qué vas a hacer luego?"

"uh… yo… iré a hablar con Paris…" decía Anais, sonrojándose un poco.

"¿Ah?¿Para que?"

"…"

"¿Anais?"

"Yo…" decía mientras su rostro se volvía mas y mas rojo "Yo… yo me… me le voy a declarar…"

"¡¿Ah?!Hablas enserio?!"

"Lo he pensado mucho…" decía Anais "Pensado en lo que el joven Alan me dijo cuando estábamos en nuestro mundo… tiene toda la razón, no puedo esperar mas tiempo… no quiero que luego pase algo malo y yo haya podido decirle lo mucho que lo amo…"

"Entiendo…" decía Marina "¿Y por eso el chocolate que hiciste mas temprano?" preguntaba la chica de cabello azul, señalando detrás de Anais a un contenedor pequeño en la mesa, que tenia un chocolate dentro.

"Así es… se lo diré hoy… no quiero esperar mas… quizás me arrepiente…"

"Que bien por ti… por los dos…" decía Marina con sinceridad.

"Gracias… ¿Y tu que harás?¿Aun no descubres lo que sientes?"

"uh…" Marina solo miro hacia abajo pensativa "No… aun no… creí que cuando viera a Ascot nuevamente se resolverían mis dudas… pero ocurrió lo contrario… ahora no se que pensar… ¡Ah!"

"¿Qué te sucede?"

"¡Acabo de recordar algo!" exclamaba la joven de azul con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo "¡No lo salude cuando nos volvimos a ver!¡Y el estaba lastimado!¡No le pregunte si estaba bien!" el animo de la chica descendió por los suelos, lagrimas con forma de cascadas descendían de sus cerrados ojos "Ahora debe pensar que no me interesa para nada…"

"Cálmate Marina…" decía su amiga, colocando una de sus manos en su espalda "Solo habla con el… estoy segura de que así se resolverá todo…"

"Yo también lo espero…" decía Marina con mas ánimos.

"Vamos… terminemos de cocinar para que puedas ir con el…"

"Si…"

Y así, luego de su pequeña conversación de amigas, las dos continuaron con su labor de cocinar.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Transverse Town-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Ahora, volvamos a lo que ocurría en el comedor. Han pasado 5 minutos desde que Lucy llego y ahora la joven pelirroja estaba ya mas tranquila. Estaban hablando de ciertas cosas cuando Clef y Kite se pusieron a observar más detenidamente al robot redondo, Giru, que estaba parado en la mesa donde ellos estaban sentados.

"Así que esta es una de las maquinas que existen en su galaxia…" decía Clef, observando al robot.

"Giru giru."

"En realidad, lo construyeron la gente de la Galaxia _North_, la galaxia protegida por los _Saiyans_." decía X "Nos lo regalaron luego de la alianza entre ambas Galaxias hace ya millones de años"

"¿Y aun funciona?" preguntaba Kite.

"Con una fuente de poder de los _Novaterrans_, un robot tan pequeño como Giru funcionaria por otros 3 millones de años mas…"

"Interesante…" decía Clef "Tiene cierta similitud con las maquinas de _Autozam_…"

Giru, viendo que estaban hablando bien de el, coloco sus manos en su cintura y saco el pecho, en señal de mucho orgullo. Fue cuando, del otro lado de la mesa, Nicona apareció, mirando también al pequeño robot. Giru se volteo a ver a Nicona, quien se acercaba a el rápidamente, hasta colocarse justo frente a el y mirarlo fijamente con sus eternamente cerrados ojos y su igual de eternamente sonrisa.

"¿Pu pu puuu?"

"¿Giru giru?"

Así permanecieron los dos por unos segundos mas, manteniendo a todos los demás a la expectativa de lo que pasaría. A Giru le salieron algunas gotas de sudor, indicando el nerviosismo que tenía al ver a Nicona acercarse un poco más. Fue entonces que Nicona decidió hacer algo que siempre hacia con los recién llegados que eran casi de su mismo tamaño… saborearlos.

"¡PU PUUUUU!" decía Nicona, mientras abría su enorme boca para así poder tragarse a Giru de un bocado.

"¡GIRU!" decía Giru, escapando por su vida para evitar ser devorado por la coneja blanca, que comenzó a seguirlo, ambos dando vueltas por toda la mesa "¡PELIGRO!¡PELIGRO!¡CONEJA HAMBRIENTA!¡PELIGRO!¡GIRUUUU!"

Así continuaron las dos cosas blancas corriendo en círculos por la mesa, que afortunadamente aun no tenia nada que pudiese derramarse o tirarse. Fue entonces que Nicona dio un gran salto y alcanzó a Giru y se lo introdujo en la boca.

"¡GIRuuuuuuuuuuu…!" exclamaba el pequeño robot, cuyas piernas, lo único que sobresalía de la boca de Nicona, se movían rápidamente. Nicona se lo comió, incluyendo las piernas del robot, comenzando a saborearlo. Pero fue por poco tiempo, ya que la coneja blanca hizo una mueca de asco y escupió a Giru rápidamente, quien había retraído sus brazos y piernas al interior de su esférico cuerpo, quien cayo al suelo cubierto de saliva "Giiiruuuuu…"

El grupo que estaba en la mesa miraba atenta y sorprendidamente lo que ocurrió. Fue cuando vieron a Nicona intentar quitarse el mal sabor de boca con su patas que todos, inclusive Clef, comenzaran a reírse a carcajadas.

"¡Hahahaha!¿Quien creería que el unir a estos dos crearían escenas así de graciosas?" preguntaba Dawn entre carcajadas, cosa que todos asintieron.

"¿Qué esta pasando?"

Los que estaban en la mesa se voltearon para ver a Marina y Anais salir de la cocina con una gran charola, sujeta por ambas.

"Se perdieron la escena mas graciosa del mundo" decía Dawn "Nicona se comió a Giru y luego lo escupió por asco…"

"¡¿AH?!" Preguntaba Marina "¡¿Nicona se comió algo que no le gusto y no estuve aquí para verlo?!... buu, siempre me pierdo lo bueno…" decía Marina otra vez desanimada, Anais reía nerviosamente.

"Bueno, aquí están sus alimentos…" decía la chica de anteojos con dulzura, antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de su compañera pelirroja "Oh, Lucy, no sabia que estabas aquí…"

"Acabo de llegar…" respondía Lucy.

"Oh… que mal, no preparamos comida extra…" decía Marina.

"Ah, no se preocupen… no tengo hambre…"

Ese fue el momento en el que el sonido de un estomago hambriento se escuchara con fuerza. Lucy se llevo las manos a su estomago y agacho la cabeza para que todos no vieran su rostro sonrojado. Todos los demás volvieron a reírse.

"Que ocurrencias, Lucy, se ve que tienes hambre…" decía Marina "Deja les servimos y te prepararemos algo ¿Ok?"

"Ah… c-claro…"

Las dos jóvenes comenzaron a servir los platos ya preparados que había dentro de la charola, así como un par de cubiertos.

"Bueno… provecho a todos…" decía Kite.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

Todos tomaron los cubiertos y se prepararon para comer… cuando Nicona ataco de nuevo. Aun con el asco en su boca luego de saborear a Giru, la coneja blanca buscaba algo para poder quitárselo. Fue cuando decidió comerse al menos uno de los platos que habían servido Marina y Anais. Así que, luego de pensarlo unos pocos momentos, Nicona selecciono su objetivo; el plato de X, que parecía ser el que mas comida tenia.

"¡Hey!" exclamaba X cuando Nicona apareció de la nada frente a el, tomo su plato de comida y, de un bocado, se comió todo el contenido con rapidez.

"Puuuu…" exclamaba Nicona luego de haber llenado su pequeña pansita.

"¡NICONA!" exclamaba Marina al ver lo ocurrido "¡¿Cómo te atreves a comerte algo que no era tuyo?!"

Nicona supo que ese era un buen momento para hacer la graciosa huida así que, luego de saltar sobre la cabeza de Marina, quien se había lanzado para atraparla, la coneja blanca salia rebotando del comedor, orgullosa de su pequeña travesura.

"Lo siento mucho joven X…" decía Anais, haciendo una reverencia a X "No creímos que Nicona haría eso… en un momento le cocinaremos algo de nuevo…"

"Ah… no se preocupen por eso… no tengo tanta hambre…" decía X.

Y nuevamente, el momento justo para que el ruido de otro estomago hambriento se escuchara con fuerza.

"Parece que no…" decía Kite.

"No te preocupes…" decía Marina "Te cocinaremos algo para que comas… ¿Nos ayudas Lucy?"

"Ah, seguro…" respondía la pelirroja, levantándose de su asiento y acompañando a las dos chicas a la cocina. Ya dentro de la cocina, lejos de las voces de los que estaban en el comedor, Lucy miro a sus compañeras "Bueno… ¿Qué hacemos?"

"Que harás tu, mas bien…" decía Marina con una sonrisa picara.

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Lucy confundida.

"¿A que te refieres Marina?" preguntaba una igual de confundida Anais.

"Es simple…" decía Marina "La mejor forma de decláratele a un chico es cocinándole…"

"¡Ah!" exclamaba Lucy, entendiendo a donde iba todo esto "M-marina…"

"Así es Lucy… tu le cocinaras a X."

"Que buena idea" decía Anais "Así nosotras cocinaremos el plato de Lucy"

"Exactamente…" decía Marina.

"P-p-p-p-pe-ero ¿P-p-por-rque y-yo?" preguntaba Lucy nerviosamente.

"Te gusta ¿No?" preguntaba Marina "Es el momento preciso para declarártele… o al menos decirle que le importas…"

"N-no l-lo se…"

"¿O prefieres que alguna de nosotras cocinemos especialmente a el?"

"¡N-no!" exclamaba Lucy con fuerza, antes de colocar ambas manos sobre su boca, sonrojándose profundamente.

"Lo sabia…" decía Marina "Ahora te dejaremos que le cocines algo a el, Anais y yo cocinaremos tu comida… vamos Anais…"

"Claro…" decía Anais sonriéndole.

Las dos chicas se alejaron a otra parte de la cocina para preparar el almuerzo de Lucy, dejando a esta sola como piedra en su lado de la cocina. La joven _Magic Knight_ de fuego aun miraba con nerviosismo el suelo, sus mejillas aun rojas al aceptar que tenia que cocinar al joven que le gustaba.

'_Cocinarle algo…'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Shou's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh GX!_)_-_

Fue cuando pensó eso que se dio cuenta de que no había de que ponerse nerviosa. Sonriendo, aun con su rostro rojo, suspiro tranquilamente.

"Muy bien, le cocinare algo… lo mas rico que haya probado en su corta vida humana" decía Lucy con dedición, antes de colocarse un delantal rosado, levantándose las mangas de su chaleco escolar y tomar lo necesario para cocinar.

Los minutos pasaron y Lucy termino el almuerzo-casi-comida de X. Mirando orgullosa su creación, Lucy se volteo a ver a sus amigas, solo para ver que ya no estaban ahí, salvo un plato de comida hecha para ella y una nota, que Lucy tomo y leyó.

_Te dejamos el almu__erzo listo. _

_También__ te dejamos para que comas a solas con X. _

_Suerte…_

_Atte. _

_Marina y Anais._

Lucy suspiro al saber que sus amigas la habían dejado sola, preguntándose el porque.

_También__ te dejamos para que comas a solas con X…_

Fue cuando volvió a leer esa línea que sus mejillas se tornaron nuevamente rojas… un color que últimamente se volvió normal en su rostro.

"¿E-el y yo solos?... solos…" se preguntaba Lucy sin creerlo. Sus amigas ya lo tenían preparado. Sabiendo que no tenia nada más que hacer, Lucy tomo ambos platos y cubiertos con ambas manos y salio de la cocina al comedor, donde se dio cuenta que X era el único en el lugar "¿Y los demás?"

"Se acaban de ir…" decía X "Clef dijo que tenia algo importante que hacer, Kristal fue con Alan para dormir un rato mas, Kite fue a ver el castillo y Dawn… no se a donde se fue Dawn…"

"Oh… e-entonces e-est-tamos l-los d-dos s-solos…" decía Lucy.

"Eso parece, porque también vi a tus amigas irse hace rato… bueno… ¿Comemos juntos?"

"C-claro…" decía Lucy sonrojándose nuevamente, colocando los platos en la mesa y sentándose frente a X. "P-provecho…"

"¿Tu cocinaste esto?" preguntaba el joven de ojos verdes.

"S-si…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__A Piece of Peace-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

"oh… ok…" decía X, tomando una cuchara, tomando con ella algo de arroz y llevárselo a la boca. Fue cuando depositó el arroz en su lengua, aun con la cuchara en su boca, que los ojos de X se abrieron enormemente, casi creciendo como un gran plato cada uno. Lucy miro nerviosa esta reacción, en especial porque, ella podría jurar que un signo de admiración apareció sobre la cabeza de X, además de una especie de sonido de sorpresa.

'_Oh no… ¿No le __habrá gustado?¿Acaso le eché mucho condimento? Oh… soy una pésima cocinera…' _"¿Y-y bien?¿T-te gusto?" preguntaba Lucy tímidamente.

"¿Q-que si me g-gusto?" preguntaba X luego de que el arroz pasara por su garganta. Entonces, los ojos cerrados de X comenzaron a llorar como si fueran cascadas, apretando uno de sus puños con fuerza frente a el "¡Es lo mas rico que he probado en mi corta vida humana!"

Ante esto, el rostro de Lucy se volvió a encender mientras ella miraba con felicidad y sorpresa al joven frente a ella, su corazón latiendo velozmente.

"¿D-de verdad lo c-crees?" preguntaba Lucy.

"¡Claro!" decía X "Eres una gran cocinera, Lucy, muy buena."

"G-gracias…" decía la joven sonriendo dulcemente.

"Bueno… comamos…"

Y así, los dos comenzaron a comer sus alimentos, los dos solos, la joven mirando de ves en cuando al joven frente a ella, sonriendo dulcemente.

'_Mi querido X…'_

Nuevamente, el tiempo paso y ambos jóvenes terminaron su almuerzo. Había sido un tiempo relajante y provechoso, ya que los dos comenzaron a hablar de varias cosas de ellos mismos y lo curioso que era el destino al hacerlos que se conocieran. Pero cuando Lucy se dio cuenta de que la comida había terminado, se sintió algo triste, porque creía que los dos se separarían y se irían a diferentes partes del castillo. Suspirando con tristeza, Lucy se levanto de la mesa, tomo los dos platos ahora vacíos y sucios y se dirigió a la cocina para depositarlos en el lavabo o en alguna mesa, suspirando con tristeza en el proceso. Cuando salio de la cocina, X aun estaba ahí, a lado de la mesa donde estaban comiendo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

"Bueno… " decía Lucy con timidez "Supongo que iras a continuar tu entrenamiento ¿No?"

"Ah… bueno…" decía X, rascándose una mejilla con uno de sus dedos "La verdad… quería preguntarte algo…"

"¿Preguntarme?"

"Si… ¿Tienes algo importante que hacer?"

"Ah… no, no que recuerde… ¿Porque?"

"Uh… bueno…" decía X nerviosamente, mirando en otra dirección que no fuera los ojos de Lucy "Me preguntaba… bueno… ¿No quieres caminar conmigo un rato?"

"¿C-contigo?" preguntaba Lucy nuevamente con nerviosismo.

"Si… digo, aun hay partes del castillo que no conozco y pensaba pasear por un rato sin rumbo por el castillo… por eso me preguntaba si querías venir conmigo… claro, si no quieres venir…"

"¡No!¡Digo si!" Exclamaba la joven rápidamente, antes de sentirse apenada y bajar la cabeza, sus mejillas sonrojadas y mirando a X con sus ojos rubí "C-claro que iré c-contigo…"

"¡Genial!" decía X con fuerza "Uh… ¿Nos vamos?"

"S-si…"

Los dos jóvenes salieron del comedor y comenzaron a caminar por los pasillos del castillo, a gustos con la presencia del otro, en especial Lucy quien iba caminando con una sonrisa en su rostro. Pasaron por varios lugares del castillo, la joven pelirroja mostrándole al joven castaño varias habitaciones del castillo que el no conocía… y descubriendo algunas que ella misma desconocía. Continuaron así por varios minutos, ya siendo las 12 P.M., pero el tiempo no parecía correr para ellos. Lucy miraba a cada rato a X, con los ojos entrecerrados, el sonrojo en su rostro y una sonrisa en sus labios, cada vez enamorándose mas y mas de el.

'_No se porque tengo este sentimiento tan intenso hacia el…'_ pensaba Lucy con felicidad, cerrando sus ojos _'Pero me agrada… me agrada estar con el…'_

"¿Uh?" preguntaba X deteniéndose por completo, haciendo que Lucy se detuviera también y lo mirara con extrañes.

"¿Sucede alg…?"

Pero ella no termino, ya que X tomo su mano derecha y rápidamente la guió a un cruce de pasillo cercano. Si Lucy creía que solo por el contacto de sus manos su rostro se volvería nuevamente color carmesí, entonces lo que iba a pasar haría que todo su cuerpo se volviera del color de la ropa que tenia puesta ahora. ¿Porque? Bueno, digamos que, en el pasillo perpendicular al que iban, X guió a Lucy detrás de un pilar que creaba un pequeño hueco oscuro con la pared. Además de eso, X sujeto a Lucy por la cintura, pegando su cuerpo con el de el con algo de fuerza, provocando que todo el rostro de la joven se volviera rojo.

"E-e-X ¿Q-que e-estas ha…?" pero ella no pudo terminar, ya que X coloco uno de sus dedos sobre su boca, haciendo que ella se sonrojara mas.

"ssshhh… silencio… espera…" decía X, mirando por uno de los costados del pilar.

Lucy también podía ver un poco, preguntándose el porque X actuaba de esa manera.

"¡X!¡Cariño!¿Donde estas?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

Fue cuando escucho la voz de Primavera que todo tuvo sentido para ella. Primavera estaba buscando a X y, si los encontraba, interrumpiría su pequeña caminata por el pasillo. X debió sentir su presencia y por eso es que se estaban escondiendo ahora del hada azul.

"¡X!¿A donde te fuiste?" preguntó nuevamente Primavera, buscando a su, casi literalmente, príncipe azul.

Luego de unos momentos, Primavera se alejo, siguiendo el pasillo donde estaban caminando tranquilamente Lucy y X hace unos segundos. X sintió la presencia de Primavera alejarse y suspiro de alivio.

"Estuvo cerca…" decía X, volteando a ver a Lucy y retirando ambas manos del cuerpo de la chica, además de alejarse un poco de ella "Disculpa si lo que hice fue algo brusco, pero no quería que me encontrara…"

"Ah, entiendo…" decía Lucy, algo triste porque ya no sentía los brazos de X alrededor de su cuerpo.

"¿Continuamos?"

"Claro…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

Los dos volvieron a retomar su caminata por todo el castillo, inspeccionando algunas habitaciones y salones desconocidas. Entonces, luego de algunos minutos, Lucy reconoció el pasillo donde estaban.

"Este es…" decía Lucy.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntaba X.

"No, no es nada… es solo que… se donde estamos…" decía Lucy, tomando la mano de X, haciendo que ambos se sonrojaran un poco "Ven, quiero mostrarte algo"

"Ah… seguro…"

La joven _Magic Knight_ guió al _Maverick Hunter_ por algunos pasillos más hasta llegar a una enorme puerta de metal. Lucy metió su mano a sus ropas por su cuello y comenzó a buscar algo. Cuando lo encontró, X se dio cuenta de que era.

"¿No es el medallón de Latis?" preguntaba X.

"Si, lo es…" decía Lucy "Pero también es la llave de entrada a este lugar…"

Ella extendió la mano que sujetaba el medallón hacia la puerta, ambos emitiendo un pequeño brillo. Entonces, la enorme puerta comenzó a abrirse, dejando ver lo que había detrás de ellas.

"Wow…" decía X

Frente a sus ojos, estaba una habitación grande que contenía, no objetos normales, sino un pequeño jardín, con las flores más hermosas que X haya visto en su vida, algunos pájaros volando por la amplia habitación.

"¿Qué es este lugar?" preguntaba X.

"Es el jardín secreto de Latis…" decía Lucy con algo de tristeza "Solo el que tenga este medallón puede abrir la puerta…"

"A lo mejor podría abrirla normalmente… después de todo, tengo una _Keyblade_…"

"Quizás…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Secret of the forest-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)_-_

Los dos caminaron al interior del jardín, la puerta cerrándose detrás de ellos. X miraba sorprendido toda la flora de la pequeña habitación, que era mucho más hermosa que cualquiera que haya visto en otros mundos.

"Wow… no se que decir…" decía X, recostándose en el verde pasto que había fuera del camino de piedra "Este lugar… es hermoso…"

"¿De verdad lo crees?" preguntaba Lucy.

"¡Claro que si!... en mi mundo no crecían muchas flores… y las pocas que lo hacían no tenían esta misma… vida… creo que las flores sabían el horrible estado en el que estaba mi mundo e intentaron alegrar la vida de todos… pero la guerra solo las oscurecía…"

"Oh… lo siento, no fue mi…"

"No te preocupes, como te dije, ya paso…"

"Bueno… ven conmigo por favor…"

"Seguro…" decía X levantándose del pasto y caminando de nueva cuenta junto a Lucy.

Los dos siguieron el sendero por un rato más hasta que llegaron al centro del jardín, adornado por una fuente en el centro.

"Aquí… aquí Latis y yo hablábamos de muchas cosas…" decía Lucy, sentándose en la orilla de piedra de la fuente mientras jugaba con el medallón que tenia en sus manos, X sentándose a lado de ella.

"¿Aun lo extrañas?" preguntó el _Hunter_, luego arrepintiéndose por creer que era una estupida pregunta.

"No creo que deje de extrañarlo nunca, después de todo, el fue mi primer amor…" decía Lucy, mirando con tristeza el medallón en sus manos.

"Lo siento…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Friends in my Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

"Pero…" decía la joven, volteando a ver a X, con sus ojos entrecerrados, mejillas sonrojadas y sonrisa en sus labios "Tu me ayudaste a salir de mi depresión… me ayudaste a recordar cosas importantes que olvide por mi tristeza… me recordaste que tengo que ser fuerte para ayudar a quienes me necesitan… muchas, muchas gracias X…"

"No hay ningún problema…" decía X sonriendo alegremente. "Me alegra que haya sido de ayuda… si algún día me vuelves a necesitar, si quieres que sea fuerte por ti, si quieres que comparta el peso que debes cargar sobre tus hombros… no dudes en llamarme, que yo responderé…"

"Gracias…"

Los dos permanecieron callados por unos segundos más luego de estas palabras. Lucy pensaba en si seria bueno empujar un poco las cosas. Aun no estaba lista para decírselo, no estaba lista para decirle lo que sentía, o eso era lo que ella pensaba. Pero por ahora, le haría saber que el era alguien importante para ella… y lo haría ahora.

Lucy se movió un poco, acercándose a X un poco para estar a su lado, sus brazos tocándose fácilmente. Fue entonces que ella se atrevió a colocar su cabeza en el hombro del joven, esperando que el no la rechace.

"Me alegro…no sabes lo mucho que me alegro de haberte conocido…" decía Lucy con sinceridad, abriendo su corazón a los peligros del mundo. Aun así, pensó en las posibles consecuencias, teniendo miedo de lo que X probablemente este pensando de ella ahora. ¿Y si pensaba que estaba loca?¿O si pensaba que era algo infantil?¿Que no era el momento? Cuando esos pensamientos inundaron su mente, Lucy rápidamente se arrepintió de haber colocado su cabeza en el hombro del joven y de haber dicho esas palabras…

Pero sus preocupaciones se esfumaron cuando sintió la cabeza del joven apoyarse sobre la de ella con delicadeza, provocando que su sonrojo se profundizara y su corazón latiera con mas velocidad.

"A mi también… me alegra haber conocido a alguien como tu, Lucy…"

Las palabras del joven era todo lo que ella necesitaba saber para estar tranquila. Ahora Lucy sabia que ella era parte importante en el corazón de X y por ahora eso le bastaba. Solo quería dejar que el tiempo pasara, sintiendo con tranquilidad y felicidad la cercanía del joven y el crecer de sus sentimientos hacia el, aquellos sentimientos que los habían sacado de la tristeza en la que ella estaba.

Cerrando sus ojos, suspirando profundamente e imaginándose lo que el futuro les podría traer, Lucy solo pensaba en el joven a su lado, su amigo, su héroe… su…

'_Mi amado X…'_

**Fin del Capitulo 38**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Lucy:** Hola, soy Lucy. X… mi dulce X… quisiera estar así contigo por toda la eternidad, nunca alejándome de ti…

**Luz:** No te voy a dejar…

**Lucy: **¿Ah?¿Tu de nuevo?

**X: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El regreso de nuestros "Yo" oscuros…**_

**Lucy:** ¿Por qué…?¿Porque lastiman a mis seres queridos…?¡NO SE LOS PERDONARE!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** ... no se que monstruo, demonio, angel, espiritu maligno, Zerg Overmind, Terran Ghost, Protoss Templar o hamster ninja mutante rosa de la muerte, de Marte, me poseyo para escribir un capitulo asi... enserio... no crei que terminaria asi de... bueno... asi... es mas de lo que yo pense que seria ... oh bueno, quedo bien :D... ojala lo hayan disfrutado... y espero que no haya chorreado miel de su computadora (Como decia Umizu-chan :P)_

_Venus Adept JMAG: Ya vez, ella es mala, por eso miente... / es normal en los grupos... cuando ves que uno actua de una forma, uno piensa que los demas son asi... en este caso, Raichu es el que mas llama la atencion... no de la buena manera, claro esta... ¿Me creerian si les dijera que originalmente no iba a poner tantos momentos Raichu en este Episodio? Lo digo porque estan las Magic Knights en el y, simplemente, no puedo verlas en algo asi junto a Raichu... y no se que paso que este Episodio tiene mas momentos Raichu que los demas juntos \ ... oh bueno... / Es que a Nicona ya le agrado el sabor de Primavera... y ver su reacion de como termina ella XD... / luego del Proyecto G.U..._

_Ghost iv: si, lo que tengo pensado sera grande :D_

_Ashley Sketchit: See, video editado XD... y si, ya vi el OVA de Hack... es bueno :O... MUY bueno... ya me inspire para poder poner a Ovan mas en personaje, ya que su papel estaba algo nublado en mi fic :S... / ¿Que la escena de Lucy y X fue ecchi? creo que las otras que he puesto lo han sido mas... mucho mas... y el virus Raichu ataca de nuevo :D... / lo de Yata... bueno, lo dire luego :P... gracias por el review XD_

_Arecanderu: ¡No soy hereje!... hay mas cosas en la vida... como comer... si no como, no vivo, y si no vivo, no puedo jugar Starcraft... y ver si sacan una 3era expansion... claro, 10 años despues :S... / Si, catgirls... tenia pensado meter una, pero no queria hacerlo ver como simple capricho del autor... eso explicaria las orejas y cola de Lucy cuando se pone nerviosa, sorprendida o apenada ¿no?... no comas catgirls, o mi primo, Lord te matara ¬¬ XD... / tu premio es... " " ... disfrutalo XD_

_Bueno, estoy intentando subir la parte 2 de la 7ma parte del soundtrack, pero no me deja, asi que espero tenerlo para el sabado :S... bueno, nos vemos el martes :P_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_  
**


	40. Cap 39: Regreso de nuestros “yo” oscuros

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

No había ocurrido mucho, esto era la calma después de la tormenta. Lucy, junto con Nicona, había entrado al comedor del castillo para almorzar, encontrándose con algunos de los guerreros en el lugar, esperando a que Marina y Anais les sirvieran de comer. Luego de algunos minutos, las dos _Magic Knights_ del agua y del viento salieron de la cocina con el almuerzo preparado, sirviéndole a cada uno de los presentes. Fue entonces cuando Nicona, quien estaba "jugando" con Giru, apareció de la nada y se comió la comida de X de un bocado, antes de hacer la graciosa huida. Sin que comer, el _Hunter_ azul se quedo a esperar a que de nuevo le hicieran algo.

Por asares del destino, y una idea de Marina, Lucy termino cocinándole algo al joven _Hunter_, intentando quitarse los nervios que ella sentía a su lado. Al final, tanto Lucy como X comieron los dos solos, porque sus demás compañeros los habían dejado solos. Luego de la comida, los dos comenzaron a pasearse por el castillo, ocultándose de Primavera y terminando en el jardín secreto de Latis, donde ambos declararon lo importante que eran el uno para el otro.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, alguien los estaba viendo… y no era del castillo…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 39: Regreso de nuestros "yo" oscuros._**

_-Zona Oscura-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Dive into the Heart -Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

"¡Awwwww!¡Que tierno!"

"Bah, me da igual…"

Luz y ReX eran los que estaban viendo lo ocurrido en el castillo de _Céfiro_, espiando a sus contrapartes buenas, viendo que hacían. Lo habían estado haciendo desde la mañana, un poco antes de que Lucy se despertara. Luz había podido ver el sueño de Lucy perfectamente en su mente, alegrándose de lo que ha visto.

Luz se volteo a ver a ReX con enfado visible.

"Que malo eres, no te importa…" decía Luz.

"No, no me importa…" respondía ReX "Aunque se que es bueno para nuestros planes…"

"Siempre directo al grano…" decía la joven mujer enfada, antes de lanzársele a ReX, rodeándolo con sus brazos el cuello del joven y dándole un beso en la mejilla "Por eso te quiero tanto…"

"No te me pongas tan sentimental ahora…" decía ReX con cierto tono que indicaba cansancio. "Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si interrumpimos su romántica reunión?"

"Eres malo…"

"Lo se…"

"Bueno, vamos… hagamos sus vidas miserables…" decía la joven con cierto tono sádico.

"Ahora si hablas mi idioma… ¡Vamos!"

Y con esto dicho, los dos desaparecieron de la zona oscura.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-__Jardín Secreto, 1:12 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Friends in My Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

X estaba tranquilo, no recordaba si alguna vez en su vida había estado tan tranquilo como ahora. El aun estaba ahí, sentado en el borde de la fuente, mirando el tranquilo lugar que era el jardín secreto, viendo las plantas, las flores, los pocos animales que había en el lugar, algunos pájaros habían decidido colocarse en su cabello y hombros sin que el se diese cuenta, ya que estaba muy relajado.

"Muy tranquilo…" decía X para si mismo, no asustando a las aves que estaban en su cabeza.

No sabía si era por el hecho de ahora ser humano o la oportunidad de poder relajarse de esta manera… o ambas razones. El punto era que X estaba más relajado que nunca. El joven _Hunter_ volteo a su izquierda, mirando a la linda chica que tenia su cabeza recargada en su hombro desde hace ya rato y que ahora estaba profundamente dormida. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí recargada?¿10 minutos?¿Dos horas? No sabia… bueno, si sabia por el reloj que tenia en la programación de los nanobots que habitaban su cuerpo pero el punto era que fue hace mucho tiempo.

X miraba a Lucy, quien estaba dormida, su bello rostro mostraba una gran tranquilidad que pocas veces se podía ver, algunos mechones rojos cubrían sus ojos y su pecho se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo con cada respiración. No sabia porque, pero era claro que X sentía algo diferente y mas grande por Lucy que cualquier cosa que haya sentido por sus compañeros, incluso los _Hunter_s, que han sido como hermanos desde hace ya bastante tiempo. Desde el día de anteayer, luego de que Zero le comentara que había la posibilidad de que Lucy lo viera con diferentes ojos, la pelirroja no salía de sus pensamientos, mientras un sentimiento extraño para el se formaba en su ser. ¿Qué era?¿Porque se sentía así?¿Porque con Lucy?¿Que había de diferente en ella?

Bueno, algo que sabia que era diferente en ella fue la extraña sensación de _dejavu_ que el sintió cuando la vio por primera vez. No lo tomo mucho en cuenta, porque estaba mas concentrado en otras cosas, pero, a pesar de que el estaba seguro de que nunca la había visto, tenia la sensación de que ya la conocía. ¿Pero porque?

Muchas preguntas inundaban su cabeza, pero el ver a la joven dormida placidamente a su lado, con algunas aves también posadas sobre sus cabellos rojos, hacía que, por ahora, no quisiera preguntarse más y solo quisiera concentrarse en verla…

"Vaya X, veo que al fin anotaste con alguien…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Joshoi - Zagato no Bouryaku-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

Que mal que el destino no estuviera de su lado…

Los ojos de X se abrieron bastante al escuchar esa voz en específico. El la conocía muy bien, después de todo era parte de _**el**_. Sin moverse mucho, puesto que no quería despertar a la joven dormida en su hombro, X hizo lo posible para voltear hacia atrás, esperando que no haya sido lo que su mente se imaginaba. Lamentablemente para X, si era lo que pensaba. Recargado en el marco de la puerta que daba al jardín, cruzado de brazos, estaba ReX, alias Return X, vistiendo su armadura verde, con una mirada maliciosa y una sonrisa malvada, mirando al _Hunter_ azul y a la chica de rojo.

"¡Hey ReX, resentí eso!¿Me estas diciendo fácil?"

Cuando X iba a hablar, otra voz lo interrumpió. Esta era de una chica y rápidamente ubico su localización. Sentada sobre la rama de un árbol, no muy lejos de ReX, estaba Luz, mirando a ReX unos segundos antes de voltear a verlos de nuevo, mostrando esa extraña sonrisa típica de ella. Esto se veía mal. ¿Qué estaban haciendo ellos dos aquí y sin ser detectados? Lamentablemente para X, el tendría que despertar a su compañera.

"Lucy, despierta…" decía X, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro izquierdo de la chica y comenzó a moverla un poco para despertarla. Luego de unos intentos, la joven comenzaba a moverse un poco, haciendo pequeños quejidos por haber sido despertada "Hey, Lucy…"

"X-kun…" decía Lucy, aun mas en el mundo de los sueños que en el real, por lo que X ignoro el comentario que ella hizo. Luego, ella abrió los ojos, tallándoselos un poco para quitarse el sueño "¿Qué… que pasa…?¿Quieres seguir caminando…?"

"Tenemos compañía…" decía X, mirando hacia atrás "… y no muy buena que digamos…"

Lucy, aun medio dormida, volteo hacia atrás para ver que era. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente y, debido a la sorpresa, el sueño que tenía se desvaneció, todo esto al ver a ReX y Luz en la puerta, la joven de cabello rosado acababa de bajarse de la rama en la que estaba con un salto.

"¡¿Luz?!" exclamaba la joven guerrera de fuego, levantándose del golpe de su asiento, X levantándose después, mirando a los recién llegados.

"Hola Lucy ¿Me extrañaste?" preguntaba Luz dulcemente, escondiendo su verdadero objetivo.

"¿Cómo entraron aquí?" preguntaba X "Creí que el escudo que cubría el castillo impedía que cualquier ser oscuro entrara."

"¿Acaso olvidaste que soy parte de Lucy? Como soy ella en cierto sentido, puedo entrar a cualquier lugar que Lucy pueda entrar sin ningún problema, el escudo mágico no es una excepción…"

"Lo mismo se me aplica a mi, X…" decía ReX "Como parte de ti, puedo acceder a cualquier parte del castillo cuando quiera… ¿Acaso Lucy no te lo dijo? Vaya, que confianza te tiene…"

"Déjala en paz…"

"Oh… sobre protector…"

"hehe…" reía Luz al ver a los dos hombres discutir, antes de empezar a hace ella lo mismo. "Vaya Lucy, parece que ya te conseguiste otra pareja…"

"¡Luz!" exclamaba Lucy con enfado… y algo de vergüenza.

"¿Que le haré para hacerte sufrir?" preguntaba la mujer de cabello rosado, pensando en alguna forma. "¡Ah ya se!¿Y si te vuelvo a poner celosa y triste como la otra vez?"

"¿¡Ah!?"

"Exacto… ¿Qué tal si beso a tu amado otra vez?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

Por alguna razón, el lugar se volvió frío… muy frío. Los hombres, que se encontraban discutiendo entre ellos, se detuvieron un momento y miraron a la mujer.

"¿Otra vez?" preguntaban ambos.

"¿Qué significa esto?" preguntaba ReX con algo de enfado.

"Oh, lo siento ReXy-kun, no te lo mencione antes… no eres el primero al que he besado…" decía Luz con inocencia, causando el enfado de ReX.

"¿ReXy-kun?" preguntaban Lucy y X sorprendidos, X no se podía controlar la risa.

"Una palabra y los mato…" decía ReX.

"Mejor empecemos con esto de una vez…" decía Luz, alzando su mano derecha, provocando un extraño brillo que los envolvió a todos, Lucy y X cerrando sus ojos para evitar quedarse ciegos. Al abrirlos, luego de unos segundos, los dos jóvenes pudieron ver donde estaban, en una zona oscura, parecida a la primera a la que sus lados opuestos los habían traído antes, solo que ahora si tenían un suelo rocoso donde apoyarse, no en un piso invisible como la otra vez. "Aquí lucharemos de nuevo y nadie nos molestara…"

"¿Por qué no nos dejan en paz?" preguntaba Lucy con algo de enfado.

"Porque queremos sus cuerpos…" decía ReX "Los necesitamos para ser unos nuevamente… pero antes de tomarlos… tienen que recordar…"

"¿Recordar?¿De que están hablando?" preguntaba X.

"No importa… los haremos recordar por las malas… ¡Prepárense!" exclamaba Luz, invocando sus espadas de energía, mientras que ReX convertía su brazo derecho en cañón de energía.

"Ellos nunca nos dejaran en paz…" decía X, invocando su _Keyblade_ "Muy bien, como quieran… _¡BANKAI!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The 13__th__ Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)_-_

La armadura azul cubrió el cuerpo de X como siempre, la _Keyblade_ desapareciendo de sus manos, y convirtió su brazo derecho en cañón, listo para la batalla.

"Ahora voy yo" decía Lucy, su armadura blanca apareciendo cubriendo su cuerpo. La joven guerrera alzo su brazo izquierdo, la que tenía la gena roja en el guante, al nivel de su rostro. La gema comenzó a brillar, liberando su poder. Pero, escondido de los demás, el _Keychain_ de la _Keyblade_ de Lucy, que estaba dentro de uno de sus bolsillos de su falda, también comenzó a brillar. Pronto ambas luces rodearon a la joven, vistiéndola con su traje de batalla. "¡Lista!"

"¿Lucy?¿Y esa armadura?" preguntaba X mirando el ropaje de la joven.

El traje de Lucy era idéntico a su traje de _Magic Knight_, pero este tenía una apariencia más metálica que una tela.

"Es mi nueva armadura…" decía Lucy "Cuando recibí mi _Keyblade_, el traje que siempre usaba para luchar cambio y poco y ahora es una armadura en si…"

"Que bien… te protegerá mas en la batalla" decía X sonriéndole, antes de voltear a ver a sus enemigos. "Vamos"

"¡Si!"

En frente, sus enemigos sonreían.

"He, creen que nos pueden ganar…" decía ReX.

"Demostrémosles que no pueden…" decía Luz.

Ambos bandos se miraban con decisión, esperando que el otro bando hiciera su movimiento. Entonces, al mismo tiempo, ambos bandos se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, dando así inicio a la pelea.

* * *

Mientras avanzaban, tanto X como ReX disparaban descargas de energía el uno contra el otro con la intención de lastimarse y frenar a su opuesto, pero ambos eran bastante hábiles y evitaban los rápidos disparos del otro. Se fueron acercando rápidamente, solo unos cuantos metros los separaban y X pensaba en algún plan para acabar con esta batalla rápidamente. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue el invocar su _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda a solo unos dos metros de encontrarse con su opuesto, mientras continuaba disparando con su cañón. ReX vio la llave gigante de X en su mano izquierda y el como el _Hunter_ azul comenzaba a bajarla para darle un fuerte corte vertical. En lugar de verse temeroso, ReX sonrió, sabiendo como defenderse, levantando su mano izquierda, donde un brillo verde apareció en ella.

_-¡Clank!-_

X se vio sorprendido por unos segundos, pero su rostro cambio a uno tranquilo, a pesar de ver con que fue que ReX se defendió del ataque de su _Keyblade_ azul. ReX, por su parte, miraba satisfactoriamente a X, ligeramente confundido por ver la reacción de X, quien no estaba tan sorprendido como el ser oscuro esperaba que lo estuviera al ver con que había bloqueado el ataque de la _Keyblade_ de su enemigo; con su propia _Keyblade_.

"Oh… no te ves sorprendido, X…" decía ReX.

"No lo estoy…" respondía X "Sabia que tu también tenias una _Keyblade_…"

"¿Enserio?¿Y como lo supiste?" preguntaba ReX, mirando su propia arma llave, una _Keyblade_ idéntica a la de X en diseño, pero de color verde y con los dientes ligeramente diferentes. "Estaba reservando la sorpresa…"

"Tu mismo lo dijiste… tu eres yo y yo soy tu… tu tienes las mismas técnicas y armaduras que yo poseo… es natural que también tuvieras una _Keyblade_…"

"Que listo eres… que mal, esperaba ver tu rostro sorprendido… pero bueno… pero recuerda que también tengo otra arma…" decía el alter-ego oscuro, levantando su cañón de energía para colocarlo justo frente al rostro de X, pero el _Hunter_ hizo exactamente lo mismo, colocando su cañón frente al rostro de ReX.

"Yo también…"

"Hehe…"

Ambos permanecieron así, con sus espadas bloqueándose unas a otras y con sus cañones de energía en el rostro del otro, antes de alejarse al mismo tiempo dando un fuerte salto hacia atrás, tocando el suelo con sus piernas y mirándose de nuevo fijamente.

"Iguales armas, armaduras y técnicas…" decía ReX, sonriendo sádicamente "hehe… parece que el resultado de nuestras batallas será decidido por nuestra habilidad e ingenio al usar estos elementos…"

"Eso parece…" decía X con seriedad "…y me encargare de que sea la ultima vez que nos veamos…"

"Estoy de acuerdo, será la ultima vez que nos veamos…" decía ReX con malicia, levantando su cañón _RX-Buster_, cargándolo al máximo rápidamente y señalando a X "¡Porque me quedare con tu cuerpo!_¡CHARGED HOMINING MISSILES!_"

Del cañón de ReX, varios misiles con forma de peces salieron disparados todos a gran velocidad hacia el _Hunter_ azul. X vio los misiles acercarse rápidamente y logro esquivarlos, moviéndose con agilidad y rapidez. Pero, cuando volteo hacia atrás, vio a los misiles darse la vuelta y acercarse de nuevo. El _Hunter_ decidió activar una de sus armas y lanzarla con su cañón.

"_¡CHARGED MAGNETIC MINE!_"

Del cañón de X salio una especie de agujero negro con gran poder magnético, aunque X no se vio afectado. Los misiles, que se acercaban a gran velocidad, sucumbieron ante la fuerza magnética del agujero negro y fueron absorbidos por este. X alzo su mano izquierda, señalando al agujero negro, que se detuvo en el acto, para luego moverla hacia ReX, el agujero negro saliendo a gran velocidad contra el guerrero oscuro. ReX vio esto y rápidamente su armadura comenzó a brillar, cambiando de forma a una armadura corrupta de la _Falcon Armor_. ReX activo los propulsores de esta armadura y salio volando de ahí, esquivando el pequeño agujero negro que comenzaba a seguirlo por todas partes. El corrupto ser se volteo y comenzó a disparar hacia el agujero negro, que absorbía todos los disparos, pero luego de algunos disparos, el agujero negro se disipo, liberando al ser oscuro de su persecución.

"¡Tendrás que hacerlo mejor que eso, X!" exclamaba ReX, mirando a su opuesto que estaba abajo, mientras el sobrevolaba el cielo con su armadura.

"¡Y lo tendrás!" exclamaba X, reuniendo energía en su cañón nuevamente. "_¡CHARGED F-LASER!_"

"¡Inténtalo!_¡CHARGED DOUBLE CYCLONE!_"

Del cañón de X salio un enorme y veloz cilindro de energía amarillo, mientras que ReX extendió ambas manos hacia el frente y creo dos tornados verdes. Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire creando una gran explosión.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Counterattack-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)_-_

Muy cerca de ahí, con la explosión a sus espaldas, dos mujeres estaban luchando con sus espadas con gran velocidad y agilidad. Lucy bloqueaba con su espada de _escudo_ todos los cortes que hacia Luz con sus dos espadas de energía. Ambas chicas estaban atacando, defendiéndose, alejándose para crear algo de espacio entre ellas antes de acercarse nuevamente y seguir atacando, intentando vencerse la una a la otra.

"¡Ya basta Luz!¡Esto no tiene porque ser así!" exclamaba Lucy luego de que las armas de ambas quedaran en un bloqueo de espadas.

"¿No lo entiendes querida Lucy? Esta es la única salida" decía Luz empleando mas fuerza en sus manos para intentar sobrepasar a la _Magic Knight_ del fuego pero ella por su parte no se dejaba y empleaba también mas fuerza.

"¿Pero porque? Aun no lo entiendo…"

"¿No entiendes que debo obtener tu cuerpo para volverme de verdad? Y yo que creí que no podías ser mas ingenua…"

"No… no es eso… yo siento… siento que hay algo mas Luz… ¿Qué es?"

"¿Ah?"

"Siento que hay algo mas que no me has dicho, algo que es mas importante… ¿Qué es, Luz?"

"Vaya, no eres tan ingenua como creía…" decía Luz, cerrando sus ojos y sonriendo, antes de reír a carcajadas.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntaba Lucy con confusión y enfado.

"Si… hay algo mas que no te he dicho, Lucy… pero creo que estas empezando a notarlo…"

"¿De que hablas…?"

"Lucy… no solo quiero vencerte… ¡Quiero que lo recuerdes!"

"¿Qué?"

Luz empleo más fuerza en sus espadas, lo que provoco que Lucy tuviera que hacer un salto hacia atrás para evitar que su enemiga la sobrepasara, además de poner algo de distancia entre ellas. Al tocar el suelo y detenerse, Lucy miro con confusión a Luz.

"¿Recordar?¿De que estas hablando?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Lo has visto ¿No?" preguntaba Luz "Extraños sueños en los que te ves a ti misma como algo que no eres… eso es lo que quiero que recuerdes…"

"No lo entiendo…"

"Lo entenderás pronto… pero por ahora…"

Luz extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia Lucy, su espada de energía desapareciendo de sus manos, mientras su mano izquierda tomaba forma de puño. Repentinamente, el puño de Luz se ilumino por un segundo de un tono anaranjado antes de disparar una ráfaga de energía naranja hacia Lucy. La guerrera del fuego vio esta ráfaga acercarse y, con un movimiento de su espada, mando la energía en otra dirección. Luego de esto, el puño izquierdo de Lucy comenzó a brillar en un tono carmesí, flamas formándose alrededor de ella.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Lucy lanzo su técnica especial, varias flechas llameantes saliendo en dirección a Luz. Pero, para sorpresa de Lucy, Luz iba a hacer algo que ella no se esperaba.

"_¡MAGMA WAVE!_"

"¿Pero que…?"

Una esfera de energía color rojo, con un exterior parecido al magma pero algo transparente, rodeo el cuerpo de Luz. Las flechas de fuego de Lucy impactaron contra el escudo de magma de Luz, no pudiendo traspasar aquella esfera de magma, que desapareció luego de que las flechas dejaron de llegar, con una Luz sonriendo victoriosamente ante Lucy.

"¿Cómo fue que…?" preguntaba Lucy sin creer lo que vio "¿Cómo es que…?"

"Mi nueva técnica…" decía Luz "Una que ReX me ayudo a perfeccionar… estaba cansada de que solo tuvieras dos magias ofensivas, así que trabaje en una técnica defensiva como la de tu amiga Anais, pero que solo me protege a mi…"

"Pero…"

"¿Sorprendida? Me lo imagine…" decía Luz "Y espera a ver esto…"

La mujer alzo ambos brazos hacia arriba y coloco las palmas de sus manos encarándose una a otra. Una esfera de fuego se formo entre sus manos, comenzando a ganar fuerza. Entonces, Luz unió sus manos, aplastando la esfera de fuego entre ambas palmas. Luego de eso separo las manos nuevamente, pero ahora con el dorso de ambas manos encarándose, mientras las palmas miraban en direcciones opuestas. La esfera de fuego apareció de nuevo, esta vez entre el dorso de ambas manos y creciendo en intensidad. Luz se arqueo un poco hacia atrás, preparándose para lanzar el ataque.

"¡Toma esto Lucy!_¡BURNING CORONA!_"

Luz lanzo el ataque, arqueándose hacia delante, moviendo sus brazos desde arriba hacia abajo como si fuera una media luna. La esfera que estaba en sus manos ahora se había convertido en un anillo de llamas imitando una corona, dejando sus estelas por donde pasaba. Lucy vio el ataque venir hacia ella, sorprendida por ver una nueva técnica por parte de Luz. En el último segundo, la _Magic Knight_ logro saltar muy alto para evitar la corona de llamas, que paso por debajo de ella. Lucy se le quedo viendo mientras el ataque pasaba de largo, sorprendida por la fuerza y el calor que la técnica mostraba.

'_¿Qué fue eso?¿Como es que una __técnica así…?'_

"¡Te tengo!_¡BURNING CORONA!_"

Lucy, aun en el cielo por la inercia de su salto, miro hacia atrás solo para ver a Luz, también en el aire, con una nueva esfera llameante entre sus manos, sonriendo sádicamente. La joven guerrera no tuvo posibilidad de escapar del ataque que su oponente le había lanzado tan cerca, la corona de fuego impactando en un costado de su cuerpo y envolviéndola en llamas, antes de crear una fuerte explosión, una que mando a Lucy contra el suelo con gran fuerza, cayendo bocabajo en el piso. Al chocar contra el suelo, su casco/tiara se desprendió de su cabeza, sin romperse, cayendo lejos del lugar donde ella había caído y creado un cráter algo grande.

Lucy estaba adolorida, su cuerpo sentía las heridas de la caída y las quemadoras del ataque y la explosión, un hilo de sangre se escurría de su frente por entre su rostro, pasando entre su ojo izquierdo y su nariz, además de algo de sangre que salía de su boca. Su capa roja estaba totalmente desecha, siendo quemada casi por completo por el ataque de Luz.

"Vaya… que sorprendente…" decía Luz luego de tocar tierra y acercarse a Lucy "Si no hubieras tenido esa armadura, quizás tu cuerpo se hubiera quemado mas… no cabe duda que las armaduras _Bankai_ de los _N-Warriors_ son bastante resistentes…"

Lucy intento reincorporarse, pero su cuerpo le fallaba, las fuerzas se le iban. El daño a su cuerpo era muy grave, no solo por las quemaduras, sino también por la fuerza de la explosión y la fuerza de la caída. En total, Lucy no podía levantarse por todo lo que había recibido de daño… y de un solo ataque. Luz se acercaba más a Lucy para continuar la conversación… antes de que varios disparos de energía impactaran en sus pies, haciendo que la guerrera oscura tuviera que dar saltos hacia atrás para evitar ser golpeada por uno de esos disparos. Una figura toco el suelo a lado de Lucy, la joven guerrea alzando un poco la vista para verlo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Victory Must Be Grasped-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

"X…" decía Lucy cansancio y alegría.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba el _Hunter_, hincándose a lado de la joven.

"he ¿Ves acaso que estoy bien?" preguntaba Lucy con algo de animo y dolor.

"Cierto, pregunta estupida…" decía X, mientras colocaba una de sus manos en la espalda de la chica "Esto te hará sentir mejor… _SubTank…_"

Lucy cerro los ojos mientras una luz blanca la envolvía y curaba sus heridas. Cuando la luz desapareció, las heridas de Lucy aun estaban ahí, pero ya no sangraban, sus quemaduras se habían curado un poco y sus fuerzas regresaban poco a poco. Aun así, las manchas e hilos de sangre aun eran visibles. Lucy comenzó a levantarse del suelo con la ayuda de X, causando que el rostro de la joven se volviera rojo.

"G-gracias…" decía Lucy algo sonrojada.

"De nada… ¿Estas bien?"

"Algo…"

"Bien… porque esto aun no acaba…"

"¡Exactamente!" decía ReX a lado de Luz "Esto a penas comienza…"

"Pero no están haciendo nada…" decía Luz, cruzándose de brazos y pensando "¿Qué haremos…?¡Oh si!¡Enséñales esa nueva técnica, ReXy!"

'_¿Nueva __técnica?'_ pensaba X.

"¡Que no me digas así!" exclamaba ReX enfadado. "Y… quizás tengas razón… ¡X!¡Te mostrare algo que no podrás hacer!"

ReX coloco su mano izquierda al frente, con la palma hacia arriba como si estuviera sujetando algo invisible. Un aura verde comenzó a formarse en su mano, mientras ReX la movía lentamente hacia su derecha. Llego a un punto en el que comenzó a torcer un poco su cintura, el punto en el que ReX se detuvo y miro sádicamente a Lucy y X, este ultimo dándose cuenta del peligro en el que estaban.

"¡Muévete Lucy!"

"_¡RX METEO RAIN!_"

ReX hizo un movimiento rápido de su brazo y mano izquierda, moviéndola rápidamente en forma horizontal de derecha a izquierda, lanzando 5 ráfagas de energía verde hacia el frente. Luego, ReX cerro su puño izquierdo, lo coloco a la altura de su cintura por unos pocos momentos y volvió a mover su brazo, esta vez de abajo hacia arriba en forma vertical, lanzando otras 5 ráfagas de energía. Las primeras cinco ráfagas iban directo a X, dándole tiempo a Lucy de reaccionar y poder evitar las segundas cinco que iban directo a ella. X salto hacia un lado, esquivando los 5 cometas de energía con algo de dificultad. Luego de que vio a los 5 cometas pasar de largo, al igual que los 5 que atacaron a Lucy, X se volteo para ver al frente, solo para ver dos cosas; una: Luz ya no estaba con ReX y, dos: ReX hizo un movimiento con su brazo izquierdo. Esto llamo la atención del _Hunter_ y, luego de deducir un poco, se volteo hacia atrás, solo para ver a los 10 cometas de energía que se pasaron de largo cambiar de dirección algo bruscamente, ahora regresando con ellos.

"¡Cuidado!"

Lucy y X comenzaron a correr, haciendo algunas piruetas para evitar los cometas de energía controlados por ReX. Lucy dedujo que el corrupto ser estaría sin defensa, así que reunió energía en su puño izquierdo, llamas comenzando a rodearla.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Las flechas de fuego salieron en dirección a ReX a gran velocidad, calentando el aire por donde pasaban. Sin embargo, las flechas impactaron contra algo invisible, haciendo una especie de eco opaco, como si la barrera invisible hubiera absorbido el ataque. X lo miro con extrañes.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntaba Lucy.

"¿_Invincible__ Aura_?" se preguntaba X, preguntándose si era la misma aura que había visto en _Kingdom Hearts II,_ luego de que los personajes hicieran sus _Limits._

"_¡BURNING CORONA!_"

"¿Que?"

X se volteo hacia un lado y vio algo que no quería ver. Luz apareció encima de Lucy, algunos metros alejada de ella, y le lanzo es corona de llamas a la joven. Mientras, los 10 cometas de energía de ReX habían cambiado de curso, ahora directo a la joven _Magic Knight_, ignorando a X por completo.

'_No… no lo __permitiré… ¡Tengo una promesa que cumplir!'_

Sin pensarla dos veces, X se lanzo hacia Lucy, quien estaba sorprendida aun por el escudo protector de ReX y apenas se había dado cuenta de las dos técnicas que venían hacia ella. Solo faltaban unos 2 o 3 segundos antes de que Lucy fuera impactada por ambas técnicas y X no llegaría a tiempo con su velocidad actual. Necesitaba algo mas rápido, ser tan rápido como la luz para alcanzar a sacar a Lucy del camino, pero no sabia como. La desesperación se ocupo de su cuerpo por unos momentos, viendo que no llegaría a tiempo, el enfado comenzando a llenar su corazón…

Por unos momentos, antes de desaparecer, los ojos de X se volvieron dorados…

Lucy, por su parte, acababa de darse cuenta de los ataques que venían hacia ella y no sabia que hacer. El pánico la controlo por solo unos momentos antes de que ella lograra controlarse. Pero era ya tarde para hacer algo, ya sea moverse o bloquear el ataque. Lucy comenzó a moverse a un lado, pero sabía que no podía evitar el ataque.

"¡Muévete!"

Eso fue antes de que alguien la empujara rápida y bruscamente. Se trataba de X, quien apareció de repente a lado de ella y la empujo con fuerza, sacándola del camino. X vio que su labor estaba hecha y miro hacia el frente, solo para ver un resplandor blanco frente a su rostro.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

_-¡KABOOOOOM!-_

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Lucy quiso alzar la vista luego de que escucho el ruido, pero la luz de la explosión impedía que pudiera enfocar al frente. Pero, cuando la luz se desvaneció, ella pudo hacerlo… y cuando lo hizo… sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Prayer-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)_-_

Frente a ella, X estaba de pie… pero temblando rápidamente. Su armadura estaba en perfectas condiciones, pero su cuerpo no lo estaba. Algunas quemaduras se podían notar en los espacios por donde se podía ver la piel, además de que su traje celeste, el que usa debajo de la armadura, estaba algo quemado, con algo de humo saliendo de los espacios entre su armadura. Lo que mas le impacto a la joven fue el ver el rostro de X, algo quemado, pero su expresión mostraba solo una parte del dolor que debió haber sentido al momento del impacto. Sus ojos verdes, que normalmente brillaban como esmeraldas, ahora estaban opacos.

X, quien estaba parado y temblando, comenzó a caer lentamente de espaldas al suelo, su armadura desapareciendo en el trayecto, regresando a la _Keyblade X-Buster_, que caía junto con su amo. Fue en el momento justo en el que el cuerpo de X como su _Keyblade_ tocaron el suelo, haciendo un ruido opaco ( X ) y un ruido resonante ( _Keyblade_ ) que la boca de Lucy volvió a funcionar…

"¡X!"

Rápidamente ella se levanto del suelo y corrió a lado del joven, hincándose de rodilla y levantando la cabeza y el tronco del _Hunter_, quien tenía los ojos cerrados, la sangre comenzaba a escurrirle de su boca y de su frente.

"¡X!¡Por favor responde!¡X!" exclama la joven guerrera, sacudiendo con algo de fuerza a X para despertarlo, pero el joven no lo hacia. El temor y la ansiedad la comenzaban a envolver, así como la depresión "Por favor… no… no me dejes sola…"

Mientras, Luz y ReX los miraban con algo de asombro.

"Vaya… se lanzo para protegerla…" decía Luz.

"Así es X… siempre un estupido…" decía ReX.

Ambos sentían algo de pena por el _Hunter_, quien protegió a la joven guerrera… eso fue antes de sentir el aura de Lucy comenzando a crecer rápidamente. Ambos se voltearon a verla, mientras que Lucy mantenía su cabeza agachada, sus mechones rojos cubriendo sus ojos.

"¿Por qué…?" preguntaba Lucy en voz algo baja sin levantar la cabeza "¿Por qué siempre lastiman a mis seres queridos?¿Porque no pueden vivir en paz?" luego de esto, una lagrima cayo en el rostro de X, seguida de varias otras "Ustedes… ustedes se atrevieron a lastimar a alguien a quien quiero mucho… no… a alguien a quien amo con todo mi corazón…no se los perdonare… ¡NO SE LOS PERDONARE!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Destiny's Force-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

En ese momento, Luz alzo la vista, mirando con furia a sus dos enemigos, mirándolos… con sus ojos dorados. El símbolo de la semilla dorada estaba activado en la frente de Lucy y sus cabellos estaban algo erizados, su rostro mostraba un semblante de odio y furia, no tanto como antes, debido a que el poder de su _Keyblade_ estaba neutralizando el odio de los _Siths_ dentro de ella, pero aun así se notaba el odio que le tenia a sus rivales. Luz retrocedió un poco al ver el odio que Lucy le estaba dando, pero ReX coloco una mano en su espalda para tranquilizar a la mujer de cabello rozado que era su novia, antes de sonreírle maniacamente.

"Recuerda… esto estábamos esperando…" decía ReX, tranquilizando a la mujer, quien le sonrió de vuelta.

"Tienes razón…" decía Luz, mirando al frente "Esto queríamos…"

Lucy los seguían mirando con odio, sus cabellos erizándose un poco mas y el aura dorada estaba comenzando a emerger de ella. Estaba por convertirse en Súper _N-Warrior_… pero con el odio que ella estaba sintiendo, a pesar del poder de su _Keyblade_, ese odio que estaba fuera de control ¿Podrá mantenerse por el buen camino? A ella no le importaba eso, solo quería vengarse de aquellos quien habían lastimado a su amigo, y si para eso debía volverse un ser oscuro, eso debía hacer.

ReX, detrás de Luz, un poco a su izquierda, alzo su cañón y apunto a Lucy, aun con la sonrisa maniaca en su rostro.

"¡Vamos!¡Conviértete y así podremos…!"

_-¡Flash!-_

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

"¿Que?"

Fue solo un segundo o menos, pero ReX sintió algo, algo que estaba mal… muy mal. Inconcientemente el se movió un poco hacia su derecha, no entendiendo el porque lo había hecho.

_-__¡FRTZZZZ!-_

"¡GAAAAAAAAKKK!"

Luz se volteo hacia atrás, pensando en porque había ReX gritado de esa forma.

"¿ReXy que suce…?" pero no termino de decirlo, ya que lo que vio la había paralizado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Zero's theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X3_)_-_

Detrás de ReX, atravesando su hombro izquierdo con su sable de luz, estaba el _Maverick_ _Hunter_ Zero, usando su armadura carmesí.

"¿T-tu?" preguntaba ReX.

"¿Sorprendido de verme, Return X?" preguntaba Zero. "Me alegro, porque será la ultima vez que me veas…"

"¿Cómo entraste en esta zona? Se supone que nadie mas puede entrar…"

"Esta zona oscura estaba justo dentro de ese extraño jardín…" decía Zero, recordando como encontró la zona oscura, que era una cúpula que estaba justo dentro del jardín, con una parte de la cúpula en la entrada al jardín "Solo use la _Keyblade_ para abrir una puerta que me dejara entrar a esta zona…"

"Maldito…" decía ReX, mientras Zero sacaba el sable de su hombro, ReX cayendo de rodillas en el suelo. Zero coloco su sable de luz en el cuello de ReX, mirándolo con frialdad.

"Ahora… muere…" decía Zero, a punto de dar el corte final.

"¡DEJALO!"

Zero alzo la vista un poco y vio a Luz en el aire, con ambas espadas de energía en sus manos, dispuesto a cortar al _Hunter_ carmesí en varios trozos. Zero salto hacia atrás para evitar ser cortado por Luz, quien lo siguió y comenzó a atacarlo con sus espadas con cortes rápidos, que Zero bloqueo con algo de dificultad. Mientras, Lucy los miraba con algo de confusión, su aura de ira comenzaba a desaparecer, al igual que su aura dorada, sus cabellos regresaban a su estilo normal y sus ojos se volvieron rojos de nuevo, el símbolo en su frente desapareció por completo.

Zero continuaba bloqueando los incontables cortes y sablazos de Luz en una muestra de agilidad, reflejos y control con la espada. Pronto, los dos se quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, con Luz con ambas espadas cruzadas, como queriendo cortar algo como unas tijeras, y Zero con su sable de energía en medio de ambas espadas para evitar que las tijeras se cierren.

'_Es fuerte…'_ pensó Zero al ver el nivel de poder de la joven guerrera.

"¡Porque lastimaste a ReX!¡No te lo perdonare!" exclamaba Luz con enfado.

"¡El es un _Maverick_!¡Además, lastimo a uno de mis compañeros!" respondía Zero "¡Y juro que no dejare a alguien así impune!"

Zero coloco mas fuerza en sus brazos, ganándole a Luz en fuerza y empujándola hacia atrás. Luz toco el suelo y se preparo para lanzarse de nuevo al _Hunter_…

"¡Espera!" exclamaba ReX, llamando la atención de Luz, quien se detuvo de inmediato. "Larguémonos de aquí…"

"¡¿De que estas hablando?!Yo sola puedo con este guerito!" exclamaba Luz claramente enfadada.

"¡Estupida!¡Si el pudo entrar, significa que los demás podrán!¡Recuerda que no es el único con una _Keyblade_ en el castillo!... puedo sentir el aura de los demás acercarse… nuestra zona oscura llamo mucho la atención…"

"¡Maldición!" decía Luz, antes de saltar hacia donde estaba ReX y ayudarlo a ponerse en pie, colocando uno de sus brazos sobre su cuello. Ella volteo a ver a Zero con furia "¡Esto no ha terminado!"

"¿Se escapan?¡Cobardes!" respondía Zero.

"¡Cállate!" exclamaba la joven mujer, antes de voltear a ver a Lucy, quien aun estaba hincada y con X en brazos "Lucy… nos volveremos a ver…"

"Luz…" decía Lucy.

"Y espero… que puedas despertar… nos vemos… _Hikaru…_"

"¿Ah?"

Con eso, Luz desapareció, llevándose con ella a ReX, mientras la zona oscura desaparecía.

'_¿Hikaru?¿Porque ese nombre me suena tan familiar?...' _pensaba Lucy, confundida por lo que había pasado _'…¿Y porque me siento tan bien?... es como… si fuera… mío…'_

Los pensamientos de Lucy divagaron por unos segundos, antes de recordar a quien tenia en sus brazos.

"¡X!"

"No te preocupes, el esta bien…"

Lucy se dio cuenta de que Zero estaba frente a ella, también hincado, con una de sus manos en el pecho de X, para luego moverla a su nariz y luego colocarla en el cuello.

"Aun respira y tiene pulso… aunque algo débil…" decía Zero, tomando a X, quitándoselo a Lucy, de alguna forma colocándoselo en la espalda y poniéndose de pie. "Disculpa, pero debo llevarlo con alguien que use magia curativa para que cure sus heridas, como Anais o Kristal…"

"Pero…" decía Lucy, poniéndose de pie ella también. "¿No puedes usar lo mismo que el usa? _SubTanks_ creo…"

"Los _SubTanks_ curan heridas y restauran la energía… pero X esta grave… El _Healing Wind_ de Anais o el _Curaga_ de Kristal funcionan mucho mejor…"

"Oh... entiendo…" decía Lucy con algo de tristeza "¡Entonces déjame acompañarte!... el me protegió y yo… no hice nada…"

"Seguro que hiciste lo posible… y claro que puedes acompañarme…" decía Zero "Rápido, busquemos a alguien quien pueda ayudarlo."

"Si"

Los dos salieron del jardín secreto, con Zero quien tenia a X en su espalda, y Lucy, con su armadura desapareciendo y regresando a su armadura blanca, quien no le quitaba la vista del joven de cabello castaño, sintiéndose algo arrepentida de por lo que había pasado.

**Fin del Capitulo 39**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. No se que fue lo que paso, pero X esta herido… lo bueno es que esta bien…

**X:** ¿Uh?¿Raichu?¿Que no eras humano?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El Origen de una Historia.**_

**Raichu:** Era una noche tormentosa…

**Kristal:** Deja de jugar y dinos ya tu historia…

**Raichu:** …

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, otro capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado... ahora, las nuevas tecnicas de los villanos:_

_Magma Wave: Tecnica nueva de Luz, se envuelve en una esfera de energia que a simple vista parece magma. Cuando la tocas, te quemas. Tecnica inventada._

_Burning Corona: Tecnica de Luz, esta es exactamente igual a la tecnica de Atlas, el caballero de la Corona de la tercer pelicula de Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodiaco Contraatacan, o mejor conocida como los santos escarlatas), caballero que servia al dios Abel._

_RX Meteo Rain: Tecnica de ReX. Libera 5 cometas de energia con un movimiento horizontal de sus manos y otros 5 con otro movimiento pero este vertical. Siguen al oponente hasta llegar a impactarlo._

_Bueno, no tengo mas que decir mas que irme a los comentarios:_

_Venus Adept JMAG: Magicos poderes de autor, es lo unico que puedo decir para que ellos dos, afortunadamente, esten a solas XD / Y si, Primavera aun los sigue por todas partes... lo bueno es que X sabe detectar las presencias de los demas y puede evitarla cuando quiera._

_Evil X260: Me alegra que te haya inspirado, ojala que puedas escribir pronto XD_

_vo2: quizas debas dejar de tomar liquidos mientras leas algun capitulo mio XD_

_Ashley Sketchit: Ahora que lo dices, eso del Psyduck y Slowpoke, si no me acordaba... pero era algo parecido... y quizas si sea pariente de Kirby, puesto que se come las cosas asi... solo le falta aspirar XD... / que bueno que la escena/capitulo no estuvo muy empalagoso XD_

_crazy boy zero: milagro!, hace rato que no te leia... pero si, la escuela es mala y no nos deja divertirnos... oh bueno, hay que darle al trabajo :S... / buena teoria esa la del dark hadou... quizas la tome XD... no, quien sabe, vere que hacer con eso, ya que en realidad no tenia ni idea de como tomar eso :S... / Sora no saldra pronto, eso te lo digo... y lo otro es confidencial... / ¿Raichu en Zero?¡Que locura!... lo anotare :O XD_

_Vivi: que bueno que te haya gustado el capitulo, man... en el siguiente cap quizas se resuelvan algunas dudas... no todas, pero si algunas..._

_Arecanderu: genial, que bueno que pudiste sacarle provecho a la miel de la compu XD... / no confio en ellos, pero quizas me poseyeron para escribir un capitulo tan meloso... aunque no tan meloso como otros que he leido :S XD... / Me alegra que te gustara tu premio XD... / Sujetando un rifle con mira laser detras de su espalda que bueno que te hayas convencido de dejar de comer a las catgirls del mundo... ahora ser aun mundo mejor... espero...  
_

_Bueno, aun les debo las imagenes de Dream Lucy y Dream X, los tendre pronto..._

_Nos vemos el Viernes... sobres...  
_

**_-Saiyan X Logged off-_**


	41. Cap 40: El Origen de una Historia

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Luz y ReX aparecieron repentinamente frente a Lucy y X, comenzando así una nueva batalla entre los lados blancos y oscuros. La batalla fue corta, debido a las nuevas técnicas de los lados oscuros, técnicas que les dieron al ventaja, por ser desconocidas para Lucy y X y muy poderosas.

Luego de ser debilitada por los ataques de Luz, Lucy estuvo a punto de recibir los ataques nuevos de Luz y ReX, pero X la quito del camino, recibiendo el los ataques. En el momento en el que los dos seres oscuros estaban por continuar la batalla con una furiosa, y casi transformada, Lucy, alguien atravesó el hombro de ReX. Se trataba de Zero, quien logro entrar a la zona oscura usando su _Keyblade_, afirmando que los demás ya vendrían. Luego de una corta batalla con Luz, ambos seres oscuros decidieron retirarse para atacar luego, dejando a un X inconciente en la batalla.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 40: El Origen de una Historia._**

_-Zona Oscura-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Dive into the Heart -Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

"¡OWWW!¡FIJATE MUJER!"

"¡OH CALLATE!¿NO VES QUE ESTOY CURANDOTE?"

Solo habían pasado unos minutos, cuando mucho una media hora, desde que Luz y ReX escaparon del castillo de _Céfiro_. Ahora, minutos después, vemos a ReX solo usando sus pantalones estilo militar, sentado sobre una roca, su camisa verde oscuro a un lado de el en el suelo, con algunas vendas alrededor de su pecho. Detrás de el estaba Luz, quien usaba aun su armadura normal, hincada para poder vendar mejor a ReX, vendando en estos momentos su hombro. A pesar de esta muestra de preocupación, el rostro de ReX se mostraba inquieto y dolido.

"¿No puedes usar algo de magia para curar mis heridas?" preguntaba ReX con un enfado en su voz.

"¡Cállate, ya te dije que no puedo hacer eso!" le respondía Luz, quien estaba algo cansada de los comentarios sarcásticos y quejas de ReX "Solo utilizo poderes de fuego y el fuego es ofensivo… ¿Quién crees que soy?¿El lado oscuro de Anais?"

"Feh, veo que para curar no sirves para nada…" decía ReX, ocasionando el enfado de Luz, quien apretó de mas las vendas "¡Oooowww!"

"Oops, creo que lo apreté demasiado…" decía Luz, fingiendo inocencia, algo que le salía muy bien por sus cambios repentinos de humor.

"Lo hiciste a propósito…" decía ReX, decidiendo mejor ya no decir nada hasta que Luz terminara.

Unos pocos minutos después, Luz termino de vendar a ReX, mirando orgullosa su trabajo.

"Listo, como nuevo… o algo así…" decía Luz felizmente.

"Como sea…" decía ReX, colocándose de nuevo la playera verde "Es una suerte que Lucy supiera como vendar y te lo pasara cuando saliste de su cuerpo…"

"Puuuu ¿Tenias que ponerte la playera?"

"Ya me has visto sin ella antes… y sin pantalones…"

"Lo se…"

El silencio duro entre ellos unos momentos, hasta que ReX lo rompió repentinamente.

"Se lo dijiste ¿No?"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Luz confundida.

"Antes de escapar… le dijiste a Lucy _Hikaru…_" decía ReX.

"¡Oh, si! Se lo dije… con lo que ella ha soñado, me imagino que pensara mucho ese nombre."

"Es cierto… ahora solo nos queda esperar…" decía ReX.

"¿Y que harás con los _Phantom Knights_ si intentan matarlos?"

"¿Qué mas? Matarlos yo mismo si se interponen en nuestros planes" decía ReX, con puño al frente, mirando con decisión al oscuro cielo.

"Que valiente… pero recuerda que ellos son mas fuertes que tu…" decía Luz, mirando con escepticismo a ReX.

"Y que tu…"

"Si… pero recuerda que yo tengo un _Rune-God…_"

"Cierto… pero recuerda que aun no esta en condiciones luego de que '_tu madre'_ decidiera destruirlo…" decía ReX, diciendo sarcásticamente _'tu madre'._

"Si… pero ya pronto estará… ya lo veras…"

"Como sea… me iré a descansar un rato…" decía ReX, alejándose del lugar.

"¡Espera, voy contigo!" exclamaba Luz, siguiéndolo de cerca.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de X, 2:41 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Prayer-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)_-_

Ha pasado poco más de una hora desde que termino la pelea en el jardín secreto. En la habitación que le habían prestado los habitantes del castillo a X, el joven mencionado estaba recostado en la cama, descansando tranquilamente luego de la batalla que tuvo hace una hora y del daño que recibió, heridas que habían sido curadas por Anais y sus poderes mágicos. Además de el, en la habitación estaban las 3 _Magic Knights_, con Lucy sentada en una silla a lado de la cama y sus amigas a su lado, ademas del _Maverick_ _Hunter_ Zero, quien estaba recargado en una pared cerca de la puerta, con los ojos cerrados, de brazos cruzados y usando su armadura.

"Espero que el joven X este bien…" decía Anais algo preocupada.

"Yo creo que si…" decía Marina "El no es de los que se rinden fácilmente, eso es lo que hemos visto…"

"X…" decía Lucy, sin quitar la vista del joven, con su semblante triste "Otra vez… fue mi culpa… yo… yo no actué lo suficientemente rápido… y por eso el…"

Sus amigas iban a tratar de animarla, diciendo que no era su culpa…

"No te culpes por algo por eso…"

… pero Zero les gano, haciendo que todas lo voltearan a ver.

"… X siempre es así…" decía Zero, abriendo los ojos azules y mirando a las chicas "Cuando éramos _Reploids_, el siempre salía lastimado de las misiones… no porque fueran difíciles, sino porque se ponía en el trayecto de los disparos entre los _Maverick_s y los Humanos que no podían escapar… incluso había sido herido por proteger a animales atrapados en edificios o en autos incendiándose… a diferencia de los demás _Reploids_, X era el único que tenia un gran deseo de justicia y eso, junto con el hecho de ser el que mas parecido a los humanos, le trajo muchas heridas así…"

"…"

"No te sientas culpable por eso… es su decisión el arriesgar la vida siempre…"

Dicho esto, Zero se aparto de la pared y abrió la puerta.

"Cuando se despierte, díganle que Clef nos esta llamando… esa era la razón principal por la que había ido a buscarlos…" decía Zero, encaminándose a la puerta, antes de detenerse por la voz de Marina.

"¡Espera un momento!¿Acaso no te preocupa?¡El es tu amigo!¿Por qué te vas en lugar de quedarte a cuidarlo?" exclamaba Marina con algo de enfado.

"Yo no soy niñera de nadie…" decía Zero sin voltear a verlas, dándoles la espalda "Soy Zero Omega, _Maverick_ _Hunter_… fue su decisión estar en esas condiciones… no es problema mío…"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" exclamaba la joven de cabello azul, siendo detenida por sus dos amigas, antes de que ella fuera a darle su merecido al _Hunter_ carmesí. "¡Que desconsiderado eres!"

"¡Tranquila Marina!" decía Anais tratando de calmar a la joven.

Zero no les hizo caso y continuo caminando, ahora pasando la puerta, donde se detuvo de nuevo para hablar.

"Ademas… llevo mas de cien años luchando a su lado… lo conozco mejor que todas ustedes… y se que el no morirá tan fácilmente… confió en el y es por eso que no hay necesidad de quedarse a cuidarlo…"

Dicho esto, Zero comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, dejando que la puerta se cerrase por si sola.

"Vaya… ese sujeto es algo desconsiderado…" decía Marina, suspirando un poco.

"Pero en algo tiene razón…" decía Anais "El lo conoce desde hace mucho tiempo, así que debe ser normal… ellos tienen una amistad muy diferente a la nuestra…"

"Pues no parece amistad para mi…"

"Recuerda que ellos tienen mucho tiempo de ser amigos, o compañeros como el prefiere decirle, así que es probable que se tengan tanta confianza y seguridad entre ellos que no se preocupan por algo como esto, que nosotras si nos preocuparíamos si algo así nos pasa… debe ser su forma de demostrar su amistad…"

"Pues tienen una forma muy rara de hacerlo…" decía Marina, suspirando nuevamente "Me pregunto si nosotras nos trataríamos así si permanecemos juntas por tanto tiempo…"

"No creo… también recuerda en el ambiente en el que crecieron… por lo que nos contaron de su mundo, había guerras cada año…"

"Es cierto… quizás seamos diferentes…"

Las chicas permanecieron calladas por unos momentos mas, viendo que X estaba ya mejor.

"Bueno… quizás sea mejor que vayamos a ver a Clef para ver que quiere…" decía Marina.

"Si, porque no creo que se despierte pronto por lo cansado que esta…" decía Anais "Quizás será mejor ir y luego decirle lo que paso ¿No lo crees Lucy?"

"Vayan ustedes… yo me quedo…" decía la joven pelirroja, mirando al joven en la cama.

"Ha, lo suponía…" decía Marina "Sabia que te ibas a quedar… bueno, vamos Anais, dejemos a los dos tortolitos solos…"

"De acuerdo…" decía Anais.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Twilight Princess- Midna's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)_-_

Las dos chicas salieron de la habitación, mientras Lucy miraba algo apenada al suelo. Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de las chicas, Lucy respiro profundamente, antes de mirar a X de nuevo. Permaneció así unos minutos mas, solo viéndolo dormir placidamente en su cama.

'_Parece un niño…'_ pensaba la joven felizmente _'Es muy tranquilo cuando duerme… bueno, casi siempre es tranquilo…'_

Ella continuaba mirándolo por algunos minutos mas, cada vez su rostro se volvía mas calido. Inconcientemente, su mano derecha comenzó a moverse poco a poco. Cuando ella se dio cuenta, su mano ya estaba acariciando el cabello del joven, sintiéndolo, jugando con sus mechones como si fuera un niño pequeño. Ella sonrió nuevamente.

'_No tengo idea d__e porque siento esto por el… no llevamos ni una semana de conocernos y ya lo quiero… no se porque me enamore así de rápido… pero… siento que es lo correcto… siento que esto esta bien… es… es como si ya lo amara desde antes… ¿Pero porque…?' _Lucy nuevamente suspiro _'Me pregunto… ¿Qué pensaría Latis de mi ahora?... ¿Se sentiría enfadado conmigo porque me enamore de alguien mas?... ¿O estará feliz por que no estoy ya mas deprimida?... Latis… ojala supiera que es lo que piensas…'_

"_No estoy enfadado, Lucy…"_

"¡¿Ah?!"

Lucy volteo rápidamente a todos lados. Esa era la voz de Latis y ella podría jurar que la había escuchado, no es un mente, sino en sus oídos.

"¿Latis?" pregunto Lucy con desconfianza y anhelo a la vez, antes de llevar su mano a su pecho por debajo de sus ropas y sacar el medallón que el alto espadachín le había dado. El medallón estaba emitiendo un débil destello pero era visible a los ojos de la chica. Ella nuevamente se lo llevo a su pecho, apretándolo con ambas manos. "No estas molesto ¿verdad?... gracias… perdóname por hacerte sentir mal…"

La joven se quedo así un rato, antes de volver a ver al joven recostado frente a ella. Si ella pudiera sentir el aura de las personas, podría haber sentido la presencia de un espíritu que estaba detrás de ella, mirándola con detenimiento.

"_Yo solo quiero… que seas feliz…"_ decía el espíritu del espadachín caído de _Céfiro_, antes de desaparecer.

Lucy continúo mirando a X, jugando con sus cabellos delicadamente, hasta que el joven comenzó a moverse un poco. Lucy retiro su mano del cabello de X mientras este se estaba despertando. Sus parpados comenzaron a abrirse, dejando ver sus ojos verdes. Lucy sonrió tiernamente, sonrojándose un poco.

"Hola… veo que ya despertaste…"

"¿Ah…?" preguntaba X algo aturdido, mirando al techo de su cuarto, volteando a todas partes antes de encontrar a la joven "oh… hey Lucy…" decía débilmente "uh… ¿Qué paso?¿Donde estoy?"

"Estas en tu habitación y… bueno… te desmayaste cuando…"

"Oh, si, ya recuerdo…" decía X, sentándose en la cama, llevándose una mano a su rostro "Ow… aun duele un poco…"

"¿Estas bien?"

"Si, no te preocupes… recuerdo que recibí un ataque de Luz y ReX… ¡Ah!"

"Calma, ellos ya se fueron… no te preocupes…"

"Oh… que bueno… parece que arruinaron nuestro tranquilo día…"

"A-ah, S-s-si…" decía Lucy nerviosamente, al recordar 'su cita'

"Oh bueno… luego lo hacemos de nuevo… ¿O no?"

"C-claro, me en-encantaría… ¡O si! Zero dijo que Clef nos buscaba…"

"¿Enserió? Bueno, si es así, vamos…" decía X, comenzando a levantarse, causando alarmas en la cabeza de la chica.

"¿Seguro que estas bien?¿Crees que es bueno levantarse?"

"Si, no te preocupes." decía X, poniéndose de pie, viendo que solo le faltaban sus tenis, guantes y su chamarra. Busco por la habitación y los encontró en un rincón, por lo que se los puso en su lugar "Muy bien, vamos…"

"Aha…"

Los dos salieron de la habitación de X con dirección al salón del trono para otra reunión más con el pequeño pero poderoso hechicero. La caminata no tuvo mayores problemas y estuvo muy callada por parte de ambos jóvenes. Luego de unos minutos, los dos llegaron juntos al salón del trono... para molestia de alguien más…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

"¡AAAAAAAAAH!¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO CON MI QUERIDO X?¡NO TRATES DE QUITARME OTRO CHICO MAS!¿ME ENTENDISTE?"

Si, la pequeña hada conocida como Primavera apareció justo frente a Lucy cuando ellos apenas acababan de entrar al salón. El hada comenzó a descargar su furia en la pelirroja, quien solo reía nerviosamente. Esto fue, claro, antes de que Nicona apareciera de la nada y se volviera a comer a Primavera, para la sorpresa de los presentes. Pronto, Nicona escupió a Primavera, quien cayó al suelo con los ojos arremolinados, mientras que Giru, el pequeño androide esférico color blanco, flotaba sobre el hada.

"Giru Giru, signos de vida normales… pulso cardiaco estable… estatus: desmayado… Giru…"

Luego de ese pequeño teatro, Nicona salto a los brazos de Lucy, mientras que Giru se coloco en el hombro de X.

"¿Y tu que?" preguntaba X extrañado.

"Giru Giru, mis cálculos indican que eres el mas seguro con quien estar, Giru…"

"Oh…"

Lucy y X comenzaron a caminar hacia el interior del salón, donde estaban ya todos sentados en una de las sillas mágicas que Clef había creado. El pequeño hechicero los vio acercarse y los saludo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

"Lucy, X, los estábamos esperando… tomen asiento…" decía Clef, dándoles las bienvenidas a los dos jóvenes.

"¿Que ha pasado?" preguntaba Lucy, sentándose a lado de sus dos amigas, X sentándose a lado de ella, ya que en el lado opuesto estaban Zero y Axl sentados. La joven habitante de _Rayterra_ volteo a todos lados, notando que faltaban dos de sus compañeros "Clef ¿Dónde están Ráfaga y Paris?"

"Ellos dos están ahora cuidando a nuestra ahora prisionera, la _Epitaph User_ que el joven Alan logro rescatar…" decía Clef.

"Oh…"

"Bueno, ahora que estamos aquí reunidos todos, creo que hay algunas cosas que explicar…"

"¿Cómo lo mío, no?"

Lucy volteo hacia atrás, era la voz de Raichu. Cuando Lucy volteo por completo para verlo… tuvo que mirar un poco para abajo. Sentado en la silla, estaba el roedor eléctrico, con su forma normal de _Pokemon_, sentado de brazos cruzados. X, quien también se había volteado, lo miro extrañado.

"Oye ¿No tenias forma humana?" preguntó el ex-_Reploid_ con confusión.

"Si…" respondió Raichu con naturalidad "Pero eso fue antes…"

"Yo tenia entendido que los _Pokemons_ evolucionaban y se quedaban en ese estado para siempre…"

"Si… pero yo soy un caso especial…"

"Y eso era lo que nos iba a contar…" decía Alan en una de las sillas mas al frente "No entiendo como es que Raichu se volvió humano…"

"El evoluciono…" decía Latias en su forma humana "Yo lo vi, yo estuve ahí… la luz de la evolución lo envolvió y cambio de forma… no entiendo como es que ahora esta en forma _Pokemon_ de nuevo si no es psíquico…"

"eh… eso no es totalmente cierto, Latias…" decía Raichu.

"Entonces explica como es eso." decía Takato.

"Si…" decía Ash "Pero primero que nada, hay que explicar algunos conceptos del mundo de donde Latias, Dawn, Raichu y yo venimos para que entiendan un poco…"

Así, los jóvenes de _Pokearth_ comenzaron a hablar acerca de algunas cosas de su mundo: como el que era un _Pokemon_, las _Pokeballs_, los tipos de _Pokemons_, la relación entre Humanos y _Pokemons_, las Batallas y Concursos ( Esto a Ascot no le agrado mucho… hasta que terminaron de explicarle que no se mataban entre si…) y los Teams, en especial el _Team Rocket_. Luego de esto, Raichu comenzó la verdadera explicación… su origen…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Pandemonium- the Castle Frozen-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy 9_)_-_

"Bueno… esto empezó hace 3 años…" decía Raichu, relatando la historia de su vida "Yo era un pequeño Pichu, la primera forma de mi rama evolutiva. Vivía normalmente y no tenia mas de 6 o 7 meses de haber nacido… la vida era tranquila… hasta que el _Team Rocket_ llego al bosque donde estábamos refugiados… atraparon a todos los del pequeño clan donde yo estaba, el cual estaba formado por Pikachus y Pichus, no había ningún Raichu en ellos… todos fueron capturados y usados para diversos objetivos siniestros…"

"Que horrible…" decía Anais.

"Esos Teams son gente muy mala…" decía Presea.

"Si… son una organización criminal que usa los _Pokemons_ para dominar el mundo…" decía Ash "Yo los había combatido durante mis viajes para volverme un Maestro _Pokemon_… siempre hacen cosas malas a la gente y en especial a los _Pokemons_…"

"Dejemos que Raichu continúe…" decía Zero.

"Si…" decía Raichu "Bueno, todos fueron usados para ciertos objetivos, en especial como energía pura… pero yo fui diferente… fui seleccionado, por según esto ser el mas fuerte del grupo de Pichus que había… fui elegido para ser el objetivo de un nuevo experimento conocido por ellos como el _Advent Proyect_, el cual tenia como objetivo crear el _PokeHuman_ hibrido mas poderoso del mundo…"

"¿_Advent Proyect_?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Bueno, eso es lo que se…" decía Raichu "No quería decirlo porque me daba algo de miedo… pero ya confío en ustedes lo suficiente para decírselos…"

"Que bueno que logramos ganar tu confianza…" decía Mario.

"En realidad… fueron los pechos de Kristal los que me convencieron de ello…"

"Ok roedor, tu cola es mía…" decía Kristal con enfado, causando las risas de los demás.

"Bueno, ya enserio…" decía Raichu luego de su comentario pervertido, o natural para el "Parece que era un nuevo proyecto, luego que el _Mew Clone Proyect_ fracasara…"

"¿_Mew Clone Proyect_?" preguntaba Ash "¿Estas hablando de Mewtwo?"

"Si… Mewtwo, aquel que fue creado con base a Mew… debido al fracaso que el _Team Rocket_ tuvo con el, decidieron que su nuevo prototipo fuera hecho con base a un _Pokemon_ menos poderoso, para así poder controlarlo en caso de que se salga de control…"

"Y eligieron a un Pichu…" decía Kite.

"Exactamente… me eligieron a mi…" decía Raichu "El proyecto, según tengo entendido, era el inyectar al _Pokemon_ con células de al menos de un _Pokemon_ de cada tipo… ademas de eso, también el meter células de humanos a la mezcla… Se estudio mucho la evolución _Pokemon_ y la habilidad de transformación de un Ditto para que pudiera tomar forma humana, la forma 'dominante', según ellos, de mi persona… Y luego, me inyectaron con todas esas células al mismo tiempo, mientras me exponían a la radiación de una _Thunder Stone_, forzando que saltara la forma Pikachu y evolucionara directamente a Raichu…"

"Eso explica porque tu aura es bastante peculiar…" decía Alan "Sentí que tenias muchos elementos dentro de ti, pero el principal era el elemento eléctrico…"

"Pobre Raichu, debiste sufrir mucho…" decía Lucy.

"Bueno… si, un poco…" decía Raichu "Si, fue horrible, pero no insoportable… pero tantos experimentos cansaban después de un tiempo…"

"Eso no explica como es que puedes hablar…" decía Tai.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Dive into the Heart - Desati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

"A eso voy…" decía Raichu "2 años después de que me capturaron y de que el _Advent Proyect_ empezara, los científicos forzaron mi transformación a _Human Raichu_, y tome mi apariencia humana… a diferencia que ahora que me vieron, la primera forma humana era mas salvaje, mas parecida a un Raichu en cuanto a color de piel… e instintos… mis instintos eras muy salvajes… mi fuerza se había incrementado, pero no tenia uso de razón… poco después me escape, destruyendo gran parte del laboratorio donde estaba encerrado… pero me volvieron a capturar…"

"Que mala suerte…" decía Blackrose.

"Ni tanto… si no lo hubieran hecho, no los hubiera conocido…" decía Raichu "Bueno, continuo… me atraparon y volvieron a hacer experimentos conmigo, inyectándome mas células humanas para que mi forma humana pareciera mas humana… así es como alcancé la forma humana que ustedes vieron… pero aun no tenia mentalidad humana…"

"¿Y como le hicieron?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Algunos científicos trasladaron parte de sus mentes a mi, con el propósito de volverme un _PokeHuman_ sumamente inteligente y que tuviera una mente mas humana, logrando el efecto de ser un _Pokemon_ que se convirtiera en humano por completo con habilidades de _Pokemon_… tendría la mente de varios de los científicos mas inteligentes de mi mundo… así es como aprendí a hablar…"

"Ahora entiendo porque dijiste que eras un genio en aquel entonces…" decía Takato, recordando el evento que ocurrió durante la batalla contra los _Mecronets_, cuando los _Reploids_ tomaron el arma antigua de _Beyra_, el mundo donde encontraron a Dawn y a Mimi.

"Si… pero les salio algo mal… algo que me dio la personalidad que tengo…" decía Raichu.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntaba Kristal con curiosidad.

"Es simple… todos los científicos que pasaron parte de sus mentes a mi eran unos pervertidos…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaron todos.

"Sip… muchos de los científicos eran unos verdaderos pervertidos… y durante el proceso de transferencia, me transfirieron esos gustos inconcientemente…"

"Entonces…" decía Dawn sin creerlo "La razón por la que eres un pervertido…"

"Fue que mis creadores también lo eran… y mucho…" decía Raichu normalmente "A la gran mayoría le gustaban las mujeres de gran busto, por eso mi gusto por los pechos grandes… aunque había unos 3 que les gustaban las niñas pequeñas, por eso mi gusto por el _Lolikon_…"

"Ugh, eso no quería saberlo…" decía Marina.

"Tengo en mi mente los pensamientos pervertidos de mas de 20 científicos, por eso quizás parezca muy pervertido para ustedes al intentar ver su ropa interior, ver debajo de su falda o restregar mi rostro en sus pechos… pero cuando tienes las voces de 20 personas en tu cabeza diciendo que lo hagas, es difícil resistirse…"

"Como Gollum de las películas de _The Lord of The Rings…_" decía Alan.

"Ándale, algo así… solo que tengo 20 Gollums en mi cabeza… y todos son pervertidos que andan diciendo '_Vamos, aviéntate… siente la suavidad suprema con tu rostro y patas… vamos…es bueno… Gollum, Gollum…_'… así que, lo siento chicas, pero es un impulso…"

"Aunque lo digas…" decía Dawn.

"No creo que nos dejemos para que tu puedas satisfacer tus impulsos…" decía Kristal.

"Rayos, no funciono…" decía Raichu en voz baja.

"¿Y porque no antes te habías transformado en Humano?" preguntaba Zero.

"Ah…" decía Raichu "Bueno, después del primer incidente, decidieron poner algunos seguros dentro de mi para evitar que me transformara sin control… solo los miembros del TR podrían activarla…"

"¿Y como pudiste ahora?" preguntaba Axl.

"No lo se… solo lo me concentré y lo desee y sucedió…" decía Raichu "Pero antes hice eso y no se porque…"

"Por el lugar donde estas…" decía Caldina.

"¿De que hablas?"

"_Céfiro_ es un mundo regido por el corazón…" decía Clef "Si deseas algo con toda tu fuerza, se hará realidad… es probable que estos seguros de los que hablas se desactivaran por tu deseo de transformarte…"

"Quizás…" decía Raichu "Desee transformarme para volverme mas fuerte... pero tengo la misma fuerza que cuando estoy como _Pokemon_… no entiendo porque…"

"Tengo una teoría…" decía Zero "Pero necesito que me expliques algo… ¿Cómo es que tienes una semilla dorada?"

"¿Ah?"

"Es cierto… Raichu tiene una semilla dorada y se supone que solo los humanos pueden tener una…" decía Ash.

"Eso fue porque…" decía Raichu "El _Team Rocket_ me la transplantó…"

"¡¿Qué?!" preguntaba Alan con sorpresa "¡Es imposible!¡Se supone que una semilla dorada es invisible para la tecnología humana común!¡Solo humanos con tecnología cercana a la de _Novaterra_ pueden hacer eso!¡_Pokearth_ no esta ni cerca de lograr algo así!"

"Yo tampoco estoy seguro de eso…" decía Raichu "Lo que si se es que usaron tecnología muy avanzada, que me di cuenta de ella luego de que me implantaran las mentes de los científicos… ademas de eso, vi la semilla dorada que me implantaron… no se como lo hicieron… pero lo hicieron…"

"Es un misterio mas del _Team Rocket_…" decía Latias.

"Si… y no puedo explicarlo…"

"Esta bien…" decía Alan. "¿Qué paso luego?"

"Luego, continuaron las pruebas hasta que quede casi completo. Con el _prototipo_ como me decían, el _Team Rocket_ estaba por empezar a crear mas _Pokemons_ de la misma forma… no podía permitirlo… así que logre escaparme de nuevo y, esta vez, con mi nuevo conocimiento humano, logre destruir toda la investigación y el laboratorio y escapar… luego, comenzaron a seguirme los miembros del _Team Rocket_ para atraparme…"

"Y ahí fue cuando te encontramos…" decía Kristal "Así se cierra el circulo…"

"Así empieza la historia que ustedes conocen…"

"Entiendo… debió ser muy traumante…" decía Alan.

"No mucho, disfruto mi vida ahora… y las voces tienen razón, el busto de las mujeres es muy suave, mas que una almohada… ¡Por eso te tengo celos, Alan!"

"¡Hey!¡No digas nada!" exclamaba Kristal con enfado… y vergüenza.

El grupo comenzó a reír nuevamente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

"Entiendo… eso es lo que quería saber acerca de la transformación de Raichu…" decía Clef "Muy bien, pasemos a otros asuntos…"

"¿Cómo que?" preguntaba Latias.

"Hay que ver que hacemos con la prisionera…"

"Si no les molesta, nos gustaría hacer guardia…" decía Kite.

"Si… ella era nuestra amiga, así que estará tranquila si nos ve…" decía Blackrose.

"Muy bien…" decía Clef "Hay otro asunto… necesito que le enseñen a las _Magic Knights_ a sentir la presencian de las personas…"

"No hay problema, déjenoslo a nosotros…" decía Alan.

"Muy bien…" creo que eso es todo…

"Uh… Clef…" decía Lucy "¿Sabes donde están la gente de _Autozam_,_ Cizeta_ y _Farhen_, me gustaría agradecerles por su ayuda…?"

"Claro que si… ellos están en los refugios… de hecho, las princesas de _Cizeta_ y _Farhen_, ademas de los representantes de _Autozam_, están en el castillo en este momento…"

"Que bueno… iremos a darles las gracias…" decía Lucy.

"Antes de eso…" decía Mario "Me gustaría enseñarles algo…"

"¿Qué es?"

"Es algo que Luigi trajo… muchos objetos…" decía el fontanero rojo "Me gustaría que los vieran… pueden serles útiles en algún momento…"

"Muy bien, iremos con Mario y Luigi, luego iremos con la gente de los otros mundos…" decía Clef. "Vamos, llamare a Paris y a Ráfaga también…"

"Si, a ellos también les concierne…"

Y con esto dicho, los guerreros salen de la habitación hacia el cuarto de los hermanos Mario, para ver los objetos que traen ellos consigo.

* * *

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Salón__ del Trono-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Joshoi - Zagato no Bouryaku-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

Ahora, en el salón del trono, Polaris estaba viendo algunos datos que estaban apareciendo en la pantalla del lugar. En esa pantalla, mostraban datos no comunes. Eran datos acerca de los _N-Warriors_, las _Magic Knights_ y sus extraños poderes. Frente a ella, hincado en el suelo sobre una de sus rodillas, estaba uno de sus _Phantom Knights_. Ella volteo a verlo, su rostro no mostrando ningún sentimiento.

"Así que… Kuhn… ¿Encontraste algo que nos sirviera?"

"Así es…" decía el joven de cabello azul y ropas amarillas "Usando a mi _Magus_, he logrado recolectar mucha información acerca de los guerreros con los que nos enfrentamos… y he descubierto algo…"

"¿Qué es, si se puede saber?" preguntaba Polaris con curiosidad.

"He encontrado… una forma de bloquear el poder de las armaduras de los _N-Warriors_…"

"¿Hablas enserio?" preguntaba la mujer de cabello plateado con algo de asombro. Kuhn se llevo una mano a la nuca, mirando nervioso al suelo.

"Bueno… en realidad no he encontrado algo para bloquear sus poderes…" decía el _Epitaph User_ con sinceridad "Pero si he encontrado la forma de poder bloquear el poder defensivo de esas armaduras… en teoría, los _N-Warriors_ pueden llamar a sus armaduras y obtener sus poderes, pero no podrán vestirlas… estarían sin protección…"

"Aun así, es una ventaja para nosotros…" decía Polaris, meditándolo todo "Es perfecto para nuestro plan…"

"¿Qué plan?"

"El plan definitivo… aquel que los dará comienzo la ultima batalla…"

"No lo entiendo…"

"Es simple… esta será una batalla entre todos los héroes de _Céfiro_ contra toda nuestra fuerza…"

"¿Inclusive los _AIDA-Heartless_?"

"No… solo ustedes mis _Phantom Knights_… los _Heartless_ están… indispuestos, sirviendo a un propósito mayor…"

"Ahora veo porque no he visto ni uno en los últimos días…"

"Si… será mejor que descansen… en 5 días, la ultima batalla por _Céfiro_ estará por comenzar…"

"Si…"

Con esto, Kuhn se levanto del suelo y se alejo de Polaris, saliendo de la habitación. Luego de algunos pasos, Kuhn se detuvo a pensar en algunas cosas.

"Así que… así comienza…" decía Kuhn. "Por fin comienza el fin…"

Entonces, el joven se lleva una mano a su oído derecho, como si tuviera algo en el. El cerró sus ojos, concentrándose en algo.

_Mensaje __Rápido._

_Destinatario: Yata_

_Titulo: Polaris comienza a moverse… iniciar Project G.U._

Kuhn sonrió un poco ante esto… al fin iba a comenzar… la destrucción de Polaris y de _Exurion_…

**Fin del Capitulo 40**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Kristal:** Hola, soy Alan. Bien, ahora vamos a ver los objetos que Mario y Luigi nos vana enseñar… ¿Qué será lo que se trajeron?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Información de Objetos, Visitas a viejos amigos.**_

**Kristal:** ¿Ah?¿Que es esto?

**Alan:** ¿_Racoon Kristal_?

**Raichu:** ¡ME ENCANTA!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

**_Saiyan X dice: _**_¡AHA!¡Al fin! Se resuelve parte de los misterios de la creacion de Raichu ( Y el de porque su mente humana y pervertida )... sin embargo, salen otras cosas a la luz ¿Porque Proyect Advent?¿Como es que el Team Rocket tiene tecnologia suficiente como para manipular una Semilla Dorada? Salen nuevos misterios que resolver... piensenle gente, no creo que le atinen... no por el hecho de que no sepàn sino porque... bueno, la idea aun esta en el aire, asi que puede cambiar..._

_El Proyect G.U. Comienza, segun Kuhn... ¿Que es?¿Y que objetos tiene Mario y Luigi para enseñarles? Algunos ya lo saben... oh bueno..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: bueno, no te puedo mostrar mucho de Luz y la vida pasada de Lucy porque seria mucho spoiler... te lo hare saber con el tiempo... / No exactamente X... recuerda que Axl es fan de esos juegos y, como amigos, quizas le pidio a X que jugara con el... / Pronto los veremos con cabello rubio... creo XD  
_

_crazy boy zero: Si, fue por buena causa... sigo sin ver a Zero como un Raichu... pero quizas tenga un momento de esos.../ el calor... es HORRIBLE! D_

_Ghost iv: se supone que es una dimension aparte... pero que el lugar esta dentro de ese escudo que Zero vio y que pudo entrar... / bueno, ahora saben la historia de Raichu, o algo asi... no es tan wow que digamos, pero es lo justo... aunque si hay mas misterios que resolver...  
_

_Arecanderu: Hehe, quizas si... incluso los caps de descanzo o fanservice (Quizas un capitulo entero en el futuro) tienen algo que aportar a la historia... eso es lo que trato de hacer... / La muerte de Esmeralda, la antigua pilar de Cefiro... y si, su muerte creo a Luz... recuerda algo asi por el simple hecho de ser parte de Lucy, recordando algo que la misma Lucy no recuerda... o olvido..._

_Vivi: Es cierto, se me olvido ese detalle D ... oh bueno, ya le podre que si... y ya te dije que es Hikaru, no Hikari... aunque su significado sea muy parecido... bueno, algo...  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Martes... sobres...  
_

_¡REXYYYYYY!_

_ReX: ¡MALDITO SEAS!_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	42. Cap 41: Información de Objetos

_**Saiyan X dice: **Solo para decirles que, oficialmente, este Episodio es mas largo que el Ep 3 de Mecron Empire... vaya, y eso que aun no acabo este o-O ..._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Luego de que X se despertara, vemos a los héroes hablando en el salón del trono de _Céfiro_, donde Raichu comento la historia de su vida, el como fue "creado" y el como es que tiene esa mentalidad humana, esa apariencia humana cuando evoluciona y sus "extraños" gustos por las mujeres humanas. Luego de esa conversación, Mario y Luigi sugirieron que fuera mejor el ir con ellos a su habitación, ya que quería mostrarles ciertos objetos.

Entre tanto, los _Phantom Knights_ han encontrado una manera de neutralizar parte de los poderes de los _N-Warriors_ y están por comenzar su plan final para dominar _Céfiro_.

¿Pero que es lo que planea Kuhn en realidad?¿En verdad es malvado?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 41: Información de Objetos, Visitas a viejos amigos._**

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Pasillos, 3:57 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

El grupo de Héroes se encaminaba hacia la habitación que Mario y Luigi, por ser hermanos, compartían. Habían dejado a Primavera desmayada en la habitación, ya que a muchos o no les importaba o sabían que estaría bien. Todos se estaban preguntando que era lo que Mario y Luigi les iban a mostrar, que extraños objetos traerían de su mundo.

Mientras caminaban, Anais, quien caminaba a lado de Paris y de Megaman, noto que este ultimo tenía su brazo derecho sujeto por el izquierdo, debido a que, durante la batalla, se lo habían arrancado.

"¿Esta usted bien?" preguntaba la mujer de anteojos al _Blue Bomber_ Megaman, quien volteo a verla extrañado, antes de sonreírle.

"No te preocupes, no es la primera vez que me ocurre…" decía Megaman con tranquilidad.

"Vaya…" decía Paris, mirando en el interior del hombro y el brazo derecho de Megaman "Te pareces mucho a las maquinas extrañas que tienen en _Autozam_…"

"Si son robots, entonces si me parezco a ellos." decía Megaman, aun tranquilo del hecho de no tener brazo "Iré a _Novaterra_ y dejare que me repare el Dr Light…"

"Aunque… podrían la gente de _Autozam_ verte… quizás ellos te ayuden…" decía Anais.

"¿Tu crees?"

"Si, ellos son gente muy Avanzada tecnológicamente… no tanto como los de tu mundo, pero si bastante…"

"Si te refieres a _Novaterra_, ese no es mi mundo… es donde estoy habitando, pero no es mi mundo original…"

"Oh… entiendo…"

"Y si, quizás vaya a ver a esta gente para que me pongan el brazo…"

El grupo continúo su caminata hasta que, tanto los _N-Warriors_ como los _Cefirians_ y los dos habitantes de la Galaxia Hack, llegaron a la habitación de Mario y Luigi.

"Es aquí…" decía el Fontanero Rojo, abriendo la puerta de la habitación. "Espérenme aquí, no creo que todos quepan en la habitación…"

"Uh… cierto…" decía Clef, recordando el tamaño de la habitación que les habían dado.

Los dos Hermanos Bros entraron a la habitación, buscando sus cosas y, luego de algunos momentos, salieron con un saco en sus manos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Scenery of Spira-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)_-_

"Muy bien…" decía Mario "El motivo por el que los reuní aquí, es para mostrarles los ítems que Luigi y yo tenemos…"

"¿Y eso de que nos sirve?" preguntaba Blackrose.

"Simple… son Ítems que tienen poderes especiales, así que les explicare lo que hacen…" decía Mario, sacando un objeto de su saco.

"Mario lo hace por una razón…" decía Zero a los que aun no entendían el porque "En caso de que estemos en una batalla total, es decir, todos nosotros contra todos nuestros enemigos, en cualquier momento podemos toparnos con algún ítem de Mario. Si lo hacemos y no conocemos sus poderes, es probable que, o lo dejemos pasar, o lo usemos y nos pase algo que no querremos…"

"Ah, ya entiendo…" decía Lucy "Es mejor saber que hacen esos objetos para no cometer errores…"

"Interesante…" decía Kite "¿Qué extraños objetos nos mostraras?"

"Este es el primero; el _Súper Mushroom_" decía Mario, sacando un hongo rojo con manchas blancas y dos ojos negros "Este hongo incrementa la fuerza de quien se lo coma, al igual que su resistencia, velocidad y reflejos…"

"Eso nos podría salvar de muchos problemas de poderes…" decía Ráfaga "Nos haría no tan indefensos a nosotros los que no tenemos gran poder…"

"El siguiente…" decía Luigi, ahora sacando algo de su saco "Es esto; _Fire Flower_. Si la sujetan, pueden absorber el poder de la flor y ahora sus ataques serán de fuego…"

"El siguiente… es muy parecido…" decía Mario, sacando una flor algo diferente. "La _Ice Flower_ les dará poderes de hielo…"

"Extraños ítems…" decía Ascot.

"Lo se… el mundo de Mario es algo extraño en si…" decía Alan

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntaba Luigi.

"Montañas con ojos, nubes con ojos, estrellas con ojos ¿Quieres que siga?"

"A nosotros eso se nos hacia normal…"

"Claro, ustedes viven ahí…"

"Alan-kun, deja que ellos continúen…" decía Kristal a lado de Alan, aferrándose a uno de los brazos del joven.

"Ok, esta bien… continúen…"

"Muy bien…" decía Luigi, sacando otro objeto "_Cape Feather_… esta ya muchos la conocen… si la usas, te dará una capa que te ayudara a volar…"

"Interesante… volar por los cielos…" decía Kite. "¿Qué mas?"

"¡_BOO MUSHROOM_!" exclamaba Mario, sacando un hongo blanco con una cara de fantasma. Luigi rápidamente se fue a esconder detrás de Ráfaga, el hombre mas grande y cercano de el. Todos lo miraron con extrañes "Disculpen a mi hermano… es… muy asustadizo…"

"No ¿Enserio?" preguntaba Marina sarcásticamente.

"¿_Luigi's Mansion_?" preguntaba Alan a Mario.

"_Luigi's Mansión_…" decía Mario "Esa casa estaba embrujada, por eso el temor de Luigi…"

"Oh… ¿Y que hace ese hongo?" preguntaba Presea.

"Este hongo… te vuelve por unos momentos en un _Boo_, un tipo de fantasma en mi mundo, por lo que puedes atravesar paredes y esas cosas…"

La mente de Raichu comenzó a trabajar de inmediato, analizando todas las posibilidades que ese hongo tendría en sus manos, comenzando planear cosas muy pervertidas. Kristal, quien aun estaba abrazando el brazo de Alan, se dio cuenta de eso rápidamente, uno de sus parpados se movió rápidamente mientras hizo una mueca de disgusto. La joven hechicera volteo rápidamente a ver a Mario.

"Será mejor que ustedes mantengan ese hongo alejado de las pervertidas patas de este roedor…" decía Kristal "No sabemos lo que será capas de hacer con la habilidad de volverse invisible y traspasar paredes…"

"Rayos, me cacho…" decía Raichu entre dientes al ver su plan revelado.

"De acuerdo…" decía Mario, metiendo el hongo blanco de nuevo al saco y haciendo una nota mental de guardarlo en algún lugar seguro por el bien de las chicas… y de el mismo… "Veamos… el siguiente es… ¿Uh?"

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Paris.

"Luigi ¿Por qué trajiste esto?" preguntaba Mario a su hermano, mientras el hermano de rojo sujetaba lo que parecía ser una hoja ancha seca.

"Ah… es que todo fue muy rápido y… bueno, lo agarre sin querer…" decía el hermano de verde, sonriendo nerviosamente.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Caldina.

"Bueno…" decía Mario "Este es la _Super Leaf_, hace lo mismo que la _Cape Feather_…"

"Pero le da al que la usa una cola y orejas de mapache…" decía Luigi.

"¿Enserio?" preguntaba Kristal, tomando la hoja de las manos de Mario. "Interesante…"

"¡Espera!"

Pero la advertencia de Mario llego tarde. Debido a que ella no sabía como controlar los objetos mágicos del mundo de Mario, al momento de tocar la extraña hoja anaranjada, una pequeña explosión de humo cubrió a Kristal por unos momentos. Cuando el humo desapareció, todos podían ver a Kristal… con cola y orejas de mapache anaranjados.

"¿Ah?" Se preguntaba Kristal, al llevar sus manos a su parte posterior para sentir la cola, para luego llevarlas a su cabeza donde estaban sus orejas.

"¿_Raccoon Kristal_?" preguntaba Alan extrañado... para luego cerrar los ojos, mostrar una gran sonrisa y levantar uno de sus pulgares "¡MMMEEEE ENCANTA!"

"Chiiiido…" decía Raichu.

"Descuida, se te quitara luego…" decía Mario.

"Ah…" decía Kristal, viendo que parece que se quedara con esas cosas por un rato mas.

"Ok… que mas…" decía Mario, metiendo de nuevo su mano en el saco "¡Aha!¡La _Super Star_!" decía el plomero rojo sacando una estrella con ojos "Este item te vuelve invencible por unos segundos, incrementando tu fuerza y velocidad… lo malo es que tengo pocos… ahora solo tenemos 3…"

"Será suficiente para derrotar a los _Phantom Knights_ en el caso de que nos ataquen todos juntos…" decía Zero "el poder de las _Super Stars_ son increíbles…"

"Y ahora…" decía Luigi, sacando un hongo pero anaranjado "_Mega Mushrooms_… ya saben que hacen esto, te hacen crecer de tamaño… y ahora… ¡_Life Mushroom_!" exclamaba Luigi, sacando otro hongo, pero de color verde "También son MUY raros… y esto permite revivir a una persona…"

"¡¿QUE?!" Exclamaban los _Cefirians_, las 3 _Magic Knights_… y uno que otro del Nintenverse.

"Eh… s-si… p-pero solo s-si m-murió muy recientem-mente…" decía Luigi con temor debido al inesperado grito de todos "F-funciona s-solo 2 o 3 mi-minutos después d-de la m-muerte de una per-persona…"

"Es muy raro…" decía Mario "Solo tenemos 3 también, y uno lo plantaremos para tener otros 2 en 5 días…"

"Interesante…" decía Clef "Son extraños los objetos que ustedes traen, pero sin duda se puede sentir las energías místicas que emanan cada objeto…"

"Si… y bueno… creo que es todo…" decía Mario.

"No oh, aun falta algo mas…" decía Luigi, moviendo uno de sus dedos índices de un lado a otro, con un rostro que mostraba mucha seguridad "Tengo otro objeto de gran poder."

"¿De que hablas?" preguntaba Mario confundido.

"Tengo… ¡ESTO!" exclamaba Luigi, sacando algo de sus pantalones.

Lo que saco Luigi era algo fascinante para Alan, pero ninguno de los demás lo conocía. Era un objeto redondo, una esfera, de muchos colores con un aura blanca. En la esfera se podía ver dos líneas cruzarse cerca de una de las esquinas.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Smash Bros Brawl- Menu 01-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)_-_

"No lo creo…" decía Alan sin, bueno, creerlo "Es esa…"

"Sip…" decía Luigi seguro "El objeto principal del siguiente torneo _Smash Bros_, la _Smash Ball…_"

"¿Enserio?¿Que hace?" preguntaba Mario confundido.

"¿No sabes que es?" preguntaba Alan mas confundido aun.

"No, ni idea…" decía Mario volteando a ver al joven de gorra gris.

'_Es extraño…' _pensaba Alan _'Se que el evento de Smash Bros Brawl aun no ocurre en esta Galaxia, pero creí que, si Luigi sabia de la Smash Ball, Mario también sabría…'_ pensaba el joven, sabiendo de la existencia del tercer torneo _Smash Bros_ debido al tiempo en el que se quedo en la habitación del tiempo cuando entrenaba con Raphael antes de la batalla contra Exus, esto debido a que Raphael pensó que seria bueno que Alan conociera lo que ocurriría en su mundo en el campo de videojuegos y anime hasta el año 2010. Alan ahora conoce muchas cosas que aun no ocurren en su mundo, juegos que aun no salen, animes que aun ni se piensan.

"Bueno…" decía Luigi "Mario no sabe de eso porque el objeto nos lo presentaron hace unos 2 días… Link y yo ya probamos sus efectos y son ¡INCREIBLES!"

'_Bueno, eso resuelve mi duda…'_

"¿Cómo increíbles?" preguntaba X, pregunta que Link se metió a contestar.

"La _Smash Ball_ te da una gran cantidad de energía extra, suficientes para realizar un Super Ataque único, que depende de la persona que lo usa…" decía Link.

"¿Super Ataque único?" preguntaba Lucy claramente confundida. "creí que todos nuestros ataques eran únicos…"

"Si, pero esto es diferente, ya que te da la habilidad de crear tu ataque casi después de que tocas la _Smash Ball_…"

"Increíble…"

"Pero…" decía Link de nuevo "Para que funcione, se debe crear una _Smash Zone_…"

"¿_Smash Zone_?" preguntaba Ascot.

"Es una zona, de cualquier tamaño, puede ser incluso mas grande que este castillo, donde la _Smash Ball_ aparecerá al azar…"

"¿Ah?¿No podemos usarla como los demás items?" preguntaba Anais.

"No… la _Smash Ball_ es especial… solo aparece en una _Smash Zone_… cuando la veas, tendrás que romperla con golpes y poderes... si lo haces, el poder de la _Smash Ball_ será tuya…"

"¡Que tontería!" exclamaba Blackrose cruzándose de brazos "Algo así seria de mucha ayuda para los enemigos si es que ellos la toman… ¿Qué harían si ellos realizan un Super Ataque así?"

"Estoy con Blackrose" decía Caldina "Algo así les beneficiaria mucho…"

"Luigi, hazlo…" decía Link.

Luigi toco con sus dos manos la esfera que tenia. La _Smash Ball_ entonces comenzó a brillar y rápidamente creo una zona de energía blanca transparente alrededor de todos los presentes, inclusive Nicona y Giru, quienes estaban en los brazos de Lucy y en el hombro de X respectivamente. La zona blanca duro unos segundos antes de desaparecer.

"¿Qué ocurrió?" preguntaba Ráfaga confundido.

"Listo…" decía Link "Ahora solo los presentes pueden usar la _Smash Ball_… esa zona blanca que nos rodeo fue para identificarnos… ahora, aunque el enemigo rompa la _Smash Ball_, su poder se transferirá al mas cercando de nosotros que este del enemigo que obtuvo la esfera…"

"¡Genial!" exclamaba Axl "¡Ahora si el poder es nuestro!"

"Cierto…" decía Anais "Los _Phantom Knights_ tienen 7 _Avatars_ mientras solo tenemos 3 _Rune Gods_, aparte los 7 _God Warriors_ que son tan fuertes como los ahora 5 _Super N-Warriors_… necesitamos toda la ventaja posible…"

"La _Smash Ball_ nos la dará…" decía Link.

"Sabes, ahora que lo mencionan…" decía Alan "También quería decirles algo acerca de nuestras _Keyblades_…"

"¿Qué es?" preguntaba Presea.

"Solo aquellos que posean una _Keyblade_ pueden sujetar una _Keyblade_… si no se tiene una _Keyblade_, la _Keyblade_ que tomen desaparecerá y volverá a aparecer en las manos de su dueño… lo digo en el caso de una batalla total, porque quizás se encuentren con una de nuestras _Keyblades_ en el suelo e intenten pelear con ella, el cual resultaría en que no podrían sujetarla y perderían tiempo valioso y concentración vital cuando se sorprendan…"

"Es un buen consejo…" decía Clef "así no intentaremos algo que no podemos…"

"Nosotras también…" decía Lucy "Nuestras espadas de _Magic Knight_ no pueden ser usadas por otra persona que no sea el dueño original, ni siquiera entre nosotras, para que no lo intenten…"

"Creo que será mejor hablar de las armas que tenemos y que podemos y no podemos hacer…" decía Kite, todos asintiendo a la idea del joven _Hacker_.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Y así paso el tiempo, todos diciendo las cualidades que tenían las armas de cada uno, lo que podían hacer con ella y lo que no, todo esto en el caso de una batalla campal donde las armas de sus aliados caigan al suelo por las batallas.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Uutai Ruins-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)_-_

Han pasado ya casi una hora desde que partieron a la habitación de Mario y Luigi. Ahora, el grupo de héroes partía en otra dirección, siendo esta los refugios donde se supone que estaban las personas de _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhem_ que los ayudaron durante la batalla contra el _Avatar Innis_. No todos fueron a los refugios ya que Clef, junto con Paris, Ascot y Caldina, decidieron ir a la habitación donde estaba su ahora prisionera. Junto con ellos iban Kite y Blackrose, ya que la prisionera es su amiga.

Ellos, guiados por Presea, iban caminando hacia los refugios, tomándose algo de tiempo para llegar ahí. Mientras caminaban, Lucy volteaba a ver a Alan y Kristal, esta ultima quien aun tenia, para extrañes de Mario, esas orejas y cola de mapache. La hermosa mujer rubia estaba aferrada al brazo de su novio, no queriendo soltarlo nunca mas, con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras sus parpados se mantenían cerrados sobre sus ojos esmeraldas, con su cabeza recargada en el hombro del joven. Alan, por su parte, no se quejaba porque la hechicera estuviera casi arrancándole el brazo, después de todo, que el desarrollado busto de Kristal este presionando con fuerza contra su codo hacía mas que lo necesario para olvidar el hecho, razón por la que Alan se mostraba muy feliz, para enfado y celos de Raichu. Lucy suspiro al ver a la joven pareja tan feliz.

'_Así esperaba que Latis y yo estuviéramos algún día… pero parece que no podrá ser así…'_ pensaba la joven pelirroja, para luego voltear a ver a X, quien hablaba animosamente con Zero y Axl, la joven sonrojándose un poco _'Pero… quizás…'_

Y ella no era la única en pensar de esa forma, ya que sus dos compañeras pensaban algo similar. Anais pensaba exactamente lo mismo que Lucy, visualizándose a ella y a Paris en lugar de Kristal y Alan, mientras que a Marina se le vino ese mismo pensamiento con ella y Ascot, lo que provoco un profundo sonrojo.

Unos minutos después, la mujer artesana/herrera de _Céfiro_ se detuvo frente a una puerta de metal, la cual se abrió sola. Pronto podemos ver a nuestros héroes dentro de una especie de caverna subterránea, algo oscura, con algunas pequeñas casas de piedra, formando un pequeño pueblo, caminando entre mucha gente, habitantes de _Cizeta_ y _Farhem_, quienes los veían con curiosidad mientras pasaban.

"Así que esta es la gente de los mundos destruidos…" decía Tai.

"Por sus ropas, son la gente de _Cizeta_ y _Farhem_…" decía Anais.

"Si, esta es la sección de ambas civilizaciones…" decía Presea "La sección de _Autozam_ esta mas adelante…"

"¿Por qué _Autozam_ tiene una sección para ellos solos?" preguntaba Takato.

"Había mas refugiados de _Autozam_ que de los otros planetas, así que los pusimos a todos en una sola sección."

"Oh… y yo que creí que era favoritismo o algo así…" decía Dawn.

"¡Aha!¡Así que ahí están!"

El grupo se detuvo cuando escucharon la voz de una mujer. Todos voltearon a ver a todas partes, buscando entre la gente que había a aquella que les había hablado. Marina fue la que encontró a la que había hablado, la joven de cabello azul poniéndose muy alegre.

"¡Tarta, Tatra!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Prairie- Evening-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

El grupo volteo a ver, dándose cuenta de dos chicas morenas, ambas de cabellera rojiza/castaña, una de color más oscura que la otra, y usaban una ropa muy parecida a la de Caldina. Una de las mujeres usaba el cabello suelto, largo, mientras que la otra también lo tenía largo pero amarrado en una coleta que iba hacia arriba y luego caía. Ellas eran Tarta y Tatra, las dos princesas de _Cizeta_.

"¡Wow!" Exclamaba Raichu al ver a las dos mujeres.

"Ni se te ocurra o te corto la cola…" decía Kristal, aun aferrada al brazo de Alan, mirando con odio a Raichu.

"Rayos…" decía Raichu _'Pero eso no me ha detenido hasta ahora…'_

'_Puedo leer tu mente…'_

'_¡Mas rayos!'_

Lucy, Marina y Anais se acercaron rápidamente a las 3 mujeres, alegres de verlas bien luego de la destrucción de su mundo natal.

"Hola chicas" decía Tarta, la princesa que usaba cola de caballo y que era la mas enérgica y terca de las dos.

"Que alegría que estén bien" decía Lucy.

"Si, bueno, ya sabes, no pueden acabar con nosotras tan fácilmente…" decía Tarta, colocando una de sus manos sobre su bíceps, haciendo una pose de gente ruda.

"hihi, pero casi nos matan esos sujetos… escapamos por pura suerte…" decía Tatra, la hermana que usaba su cabello suelto y que era la mas tranquila, y a vece atolondrada, de las dos. El comentario hizo que Tarta se volteara rápidamente a verla, su rostro era el de una mujer enfadada.

"¡No tenias porque decirles eso!" exclamaba Tarta, descargando su furia con su hermana, quien aun tenia ese rostro de tranquilidad.

"No es para tanto Tarta, al menos seguimos aquí…"

"No tienes remedio…" decía Tarta, suspirando se resignación. Las 3 _Magic Knights_ sonreían nerviosamente.

"Gracias por ayudarnos…" decía Anais "De no haberlo hecho, quizás todo hubiera salido peor…"

"No hay problema… se los debemos…"

"¿Y donde están los demás?" preguntaba Marina "Me refiero a los de _Farhem_."

"Oh… bueno… están en sus cuarteles…" decía Tarta algo triste "Lo que pasa es que Aska…"

"¿Qué le paso a la señorita Aska?" preguntaba Anais con preocupación.

"No te preocupes, ella esta bien…" decía Tatra, la hermana tranquila "_Great Sanyun_ recibió el ataque de uno de esos colosos blancos y Aska lo recibió indirectamente… según se, ella se despertó hace unas horas y se volvió a dormir hace poco…"

Las 3 chicas suspiraban aliviadas. Eso significa que Aska no fue afectada completamente por el _Data Drain_, la técnica que puede quitar toda el aura a una persona o dejarla en coma. Bueno, al menos están bien ahora.

"¿Y ellos son sus nuevos aliados?" preguntaba Tarta, viendo a los habitantes del Nintenverse detrás de las 3 chicas.

"Si, son gente que son de mundos de la misma galaxia donde venimos…" decía Lucy.

"Menos yo, yo soy de otra Galaxia…" decía Alan.

El grupo se presento con las 2 princesas, dando un resumen de su misión en _Céfiro_ y de lo que planeaban hacer después. Tatra vio entonces a Megaman y su brazo cortado.

"¿Qué le paso?" preguntaba la princesa.

"Ah, uno de los _Phantom Knights_ me jalo para ver cuando podía aguantar…" decía Megaman "No te preocupes, soy una maquina y no me duele…"

"Aun así" decía Tarta "quizás debas ir a ver que te revisen los de _Autozam_ y que te pongan ese brazo de nuevo…"

"Gracias… iremos para allá…"

"Nos vemos luego…" decía Lucy a las 2 princesas.

"Claro, cuídense…" decía Tarta.

"A ver cuando podemos tomar el te juntas otra vez…" decía Tatra.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Netslam Tartaga-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

Y con esto, el grupo se fue nuevamente, esta vez caminando hacia la sección de _Autozam_, para así reparar a Megaman. Luego de algunos minutos, el grupo entro a la sección de _Autozam_, otra cueva tan grande como en la que estaban los refugiados de _Cizeta_ y _Farhem_. Las construcciones, en lugar de ser de piedra como las de la otra sección, eran hechas de tubos de metal y paredes de tela y acero.

"No creí que los refugios fueran tan grandes…" decía Alan "Siempre creí que eran mas pequeños…"

"Son así de grandes…" decía Presea "Estamos a varios metros debajo del castillo, pero este lugar también esta rodeado de Escudo…"

"Así que ¿Estamos debajo y a la vez dentro del castillo?" preguntaba Latias en su forma humana.

"así es, este es parte del castillo…"

"Oh…"

"¡Lucy!"

El grupo volteaba para ver a un chico, de su misma edad y ligeramente más alto que Lucy, quien tenia cabello castaño, sus ojos eran también del mismo color y su piel era blanca. Usaba una ropa gris con verde y, sobre su cabeza, había un gorro de aviador verde, con todo y lentes. El rostro de la joven pelirroja se ilumino de felicidad al ver al joven que se acercaba a ellos.

"¡Zazu!"

El joven _Autozamian_ llamado Zazu se detuvo frente al grupo, respirando con algo de dificultad por la distancia que recorrió en tan poco tiempo, llevándose una mano al pecho, antes de sonreírle a la joven.

"Hola Lucy…" decía el joven "Que bueno que estas bien luego de ese enfrentamiento…"

"Yo debería decir eso…" decía Lucy "No te había visto desde la invasión de los 3 mundos a _Céfiro_ hace un año… creí que no habías podido escapar de la destrucción de tu mundo."

"Haha, pues ya vez, no me iba a dejar morir tan fácil…"

"Me alegro…"

"Yo también me alegro que estén bien…"

Un hombre alto, vestido de la misma forma que Zazu, de cabello negro y ojos cafés, apareció detrás del joven.

"¡Hola Geo!" exclamaba la joven.

"Hey, gusto en verlos de nuevo…" respondía el hombre alto, levantando una mano para saludar "Creo que todos salieron bien de la lucha contra ese gigante blanco…"

"Si, gracias a ustedes…" decía Anais, entrando en la conversación.

"De no haber llegado ustedes, quizás no lo hubiéramos logrado…" decía Marina.

"He, si, eso parecía…" decía Geo, quien entonces vio a los demás héroes "Así que ustedes son los que vienen de otra Galaxia… yo soy Geo Metro, actual comandante de las fuerzas de _Autozam_… o lo que queda de ellas…"

"Somos los _N-Warriors_…" decía Alan, presentando a todos sus compañeros "Es un gusto conocerlos…"

"Para mi también… he escuchado mucho acerca de su raza…"

"¿Sabes de nosotros?" preguntaba Zero.

"En _Autozam_ se tiene conocimiento de algunas razas del cosmos, ustedes son una de ellas… aunque el conocimiento es algo escaso, se sabe algo de ustedes…"

"Oh…"

"Oye Lucy" decía Zazu a la joven "¿No quieres ver algo de lo que tengo que traje de _Autozam_? La ultima vez no te mostré lo que teníamos…"

"Ah, me encantaría, pero tenemos algo de prisa…" decía Lucy "A parte de venir a saludarlos, venimos a pedirles un favor…"

"¿Un favor?" preguntaba Geo "¿Qué es?"

"Bueno… quisiéramos ver si pueden reparar a un amigo…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaban los dos _Autozamians_, al no entender lo que decía la joven.

Viendo que era el momento, Megaman avanzo hasta estar a lado de la _Magic Knight_ de fuego, los dos _Autozamian_s lo vieron con confusión.

"El es Megaman, un robot de uno de los mundos del _Nintenverse_…" decía Lucy

"¡Wow!¡Un robot de otro mundo!" exclamaba Zazu "Me pregunto si se transformara…"

"No… pero puedo hablar…" decía Megaman.

"¡Ah!¿Habla?"

"Si… y si no fuera mucha molestia, les pediría si pueden repararme…"

"Increíble…" decía Geo "Parece que su AI es demasiado avanzado…"

"¡Wow!¡Esto es increíble!"Exclamaba Zazu sumamente sorprendido por el robot azul "¡Ni en _Autozam_ teníamos robots así!¿Como se llama tu mundo?"

"Se llama _Replira_… y hay muchos robots que pueden pensar…" decía Megaman.

"¡Increíble!" decía el joven _Autozamian_ Zazu, inspeccionando el brazo de Megaman "uh… a simple vista, se nota que la tecnología es algo… mas avanzada que la nuestra…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Alan "¿Megaman es mas avanzado que ustedes?"

"A simple vista si… quien quiera que lo construyo es un genio…"

"Interesante… y eso que lo crearon en un mundo que es del mismo nivel tecnológico que el de Lucy, Marina y Anais…"

"¿Enserio?" preguntaba Anais "Vaya, no creía que eso fuera posible… que alguien de nuestro mismo nivel en tecnología creara algo que supera a la de los de _Autozam_…"

"Veremos que podemos hacer…" decía Geo "No conozco mucho de eso, pero Zazu es un buen mecánico…"

"¡Claro que si!" exclamaba Zazu "Solo le pediré al robot azul que se quede para poder repararlo…"

"Soy Megaman… y claro…"

"¡Genial!"

Después de un rato, el grupo se retiro de los refugios subterráneos, dejando a Megaman con los habitantes de _Autozam_, diciendo que era probable que en unos 3 o 4 días mas, el robot de azul estaría como nuevo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

Las horas han pasado y el grupo estaba reunido de nuevo, esta vez en el comedor, donde estaban disfrutando de la cena. En una de las mesas, las 3 _Magic Knights_, los 3 _Maverick Hunters_, más Kristal y Alan, estaban terminando de cenar. Eran ya casi las once de la noche y algunos ya iban a dormirse.

"Vaya… que buena comida…" decía Axl "Es la mas deliciosa que haya probado…"

"Pero si es la primera vez que comes comida humana…" decía Zero "A ti, como a X, se te olvido que eras ya humano y no comiste en 2 días…"

"Oh si, cierto… bueno, hasta ahora es la comida mas deliciosa que haya comido…" respondía el joven de cabellera anaranjada.

"Si crees que eso es rico, espera a comer la comida de Lucy, ella cocina muy bien…" decía X sin pensar, haciendo que la pelirroja, cuando escucho las palabras del _Hunter_ azul, casi se atragantara con un pedazo de carne que estaba comiendo. "¿Estas bien Lucy?"

Marina le daba pequeños golpecitos a Lucy en la espalda para que pasara la comida, mientras que Anais le servia un vaso de jugo, dándosela a su amiga, quien rápidamente se lo tomo, suspirando cuando la comida bajo a su estomago.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Anais.

"Si… estoy bien…" decía Lucy, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

"Ten cuidado para la próxima vez ¿Quieres?" decía Marina.

Kristal y Alan solo se limitaron a ver a ambos grupos con extrañes, Kristal ya teniendo la idea de lo que le estaba pasando a Lucy, mientras que Alan no tenia ni idea.

"Espero que descansen bien… porque mañana empezamos…" decía Alan.

"¿Ah?¿De que hablas?" preguntaba Marina.

"Es simple…" decía Kristal "Chicas, mañana les enseñare a como controlar bien su aura y a poder sentir las presencias de otras personas…"

"Y ustedes…" decía Alan a los _Hunters_ "Entrenaremos para que puedan usar ataques de energía en su forma humana, para que no dependan de sus armaduras… ¿Les parece?"

"Me parece excelente…" decía Zero. "Así no nos tomaran desprevenidos…"

"¡Genial!¡Ya quiero lanzar energía de mis manos!" exclamaba Axl con entusiasmo.

"Así no nos tomaran por sorpresa cierto ratón pervertido…" decía Marina, Raichu estornudando en alguna otra mesa.

"Muy bien… prepárense…" decía Alan "Mañana nos encontraremos en la sala de entrenamiento…"

"¿Eh?¿Practicaremos en el mismo lugar?" preguntaba Anais.

"Si, creo que será lo mejor…" decía Kristal. "¿O les molesta?"

"Para nada…" decía X.

"Nos esforzaremos mucho para terminar el entrenamiento lo mas rápido posible" decía Lucy con decisión.

"Ok… mañana nos veremos…" decía Alan, antes de voltearse a ver a Kristal "¿Nos vamos?"

"Claro Alan-kun…" decía Kristal con felicidad, tomando a su novio de la mano y caminando hacia la puerta.

"¿A dónde van?" preguntaba Anais.

"A dormir…" decía Alan, deteniéndose para voltearlos a ver.

"¿Los dos juntos?" preguntaba Lucy.

"Sip…" respondía Kristal.

"Wow… no sabia que estaban tan lejos en su relación…" decía Marina con sorpresa.

"No es nada de eso…" respondía Kristal con algo de sonrojo en su rostro "Duermo a su lado, pero no hacemos nada de eso…"

"Por ahora…" respondía Alan alegremente, ganándose un codazo por parte de Kristal "Ow…"

"Pervertido…"

"Y aun así me quieres…"

Y así, los dos caminaron mano a mano hacia la salida del comedor, siendo seguidos por la vista de las 3 chicas.

"Vaya… son muy abiertos en su relación…" decía Marina algo sorprendida.

"Según Alan, en su mundo son así…" decía Zero "Y parece ser que Kristal no tiene problemas con eso…"

"Es la costumbre la gente de un mundo distinto…" decía Anais, entendiendo lo que pasaba. "Aunque, según ellos, se hicieron novios hace 1 mes o 2…"

"Pues en mi caso, pasarían unos meses antes de que dejara que mi novio durmiera a mi lado…" decía Marina.

"Técnicamente, llevan ya algunos meses mas de novios…" decía Axl "Con eso de los entrenamientos en la habitación del tiempo y todo…"

"Ah… entiendo…"

Lucy se quedo mirando a la joven pareja alejarse, pensando en que si algún día ella podría hacer lo mismo con la persona a quien ella amaba.

Una imagen de Lucy y X caminando tomados de la mano y otra abrazados apareció en su mente…

Y no era Lucy la que lo pensó…

'_Woa… ¿Qué fue eso?'_ pensó X.

**Fin del Capitulo 41**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Las ultimas batallas se aproximan, puedo sentirlo en mi ser. Mientras eso pasa, esta noche, todos pensaremos acerca de nuestras vidas…

**Kristal:** Y lo que queremos hacer para nuestro futuro…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Una noche de reflexion.**_

**X****:** ¿Uh?¿Que significa este sueño?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, otro capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado... mas explicaciones, ahora de objetos de Mario y Luigi que quizas use en el Episodio... bueno..._

Venus Adept JMAG:_ Por supuesto, por algo quieren que Lucy recuerde cierta cosa... no se porque no se lo dicen y ya, pero bueno, quieren hacer que Lucy tenga problemas al momento de intentar recordarlo... o quieren hacerla de emocion. / Si, Raichu nacio siendo Pokemon... experimentado y cambiado ciertas celulas de su cuerpo, pero no humano... hasta ahora no he leido historia alguna de algun Pokemon con una personalidad identica o al menos parecida a la de Raichu... ¿Quien creeria que un Pokemon es asi?.../ Muchos misterios del Team Rocket aparecen, quizas no se sepa pronto el como es que implantaron esa semilla dorada, pero ya lo tengo en mente..._

crazy boy zero:_ Que bueno que te haya agradado... eso ultimo ni lo pienses... es lo unico que te digo... y ya no hace tanto calor esta semana :D_

_Ghost iv: Bueno, les dije que no iba a ser facil atinarle a la historia de Raichu... como ven, no era un cientifico convertido en humano... era un Pokemon con la mente de cientificos ... _

_vo2: Hice lo posible por llenar los vacios de la historia de Raichu... pero cree unos nuevos XD... buena teoria de Giovanni... pero nah :P ..._

_master 911: Ya se, Luz le quita la imagen de hombre malo y cruel con ese nombre (ReXy)... y no solo ella, tambien Warlene a su novio (Korzy-kun)... ¿Tendre alguna explicacion para eso?... nah, solo se me ocurrio... y que bueno que ya tienes internet para leer el fic y demas cosas :D..._

_fantasma16: oh!, nuevo reviewer...genial! Que bueno que te haya gustado todo lo que llevo del fic y espero que te siga gustando... / No tengo idea de que juego hablas, pero ten la seguridad de que lo buscare y de que, si me agradan los personajes o la historia, los metere, aunque no haya jugado el juego (Mira Hack/G.U. ... no he jugado ni uno de los juegos y como quiera los meti XD)... / En alguna parte del Ep 2 o 3 mencione en mis comentarios que si tenia pensado meter a Avatar, pero ya mucho despues, como en el Ep 8 o 9 (No se preocupen, el Ep 5 sera MUCHO mas corto que este... quizas del largo del EP2...) .../ gracias por leer :D_

_Arecanderu: Si, X es el mas seguro con quien estar... bueno, seria Alan, pero con Kristal a su lado casi siempre, creo que la hechiera no estaria contenta al ver a ese robot todo el rato con Alan... y no dejarle algun tiempo a solas con el... / Cierto, se me olvido meter el chocolate en la explicacion... aunque, si lo piensas, no he metido alguna mencion de que a este raichu le guste el chocolate :S.../ Ah, si, se a que te refieres a "tipo Miau" ... / Que empiece la fiesta :D ... ya ponte a escribir ¬¬  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo... el Soundtrack parte 8 esta ya subido apra que lo puedan bajar... ah si, estaba pensando en quizas usar el Soundtrack del Ep 4 para colocarlos en los Ep 1, 2 y 3, para que se vean como el 4... ¿O les molesta esto del Soundtrack?  
_

_Nos vemos el Viernes... y aun les debo los sprites de Dream Lucy y Dream X... aunque, si quieren tener una idea, vean las imagenes de Misaki Suzuhara(Angelic Layer) para Dream Lucy y de Shuyin (Final Fantasy X-2) para Dream X, que de ellos me base un poco el diseño de sus atuendos..._

_Ahora si, hasta el viernes... sobres...  
_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	43. Cap 42: Una noche de Reflexión

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Luego de la batalla entre Lucy y X contra Luz y ReX, el grupo escucho parte de la historia de Raichu, lo que el roedor podía recordar acerca de su pasado y su creación, además del porque es que tiene una mente tan humana y sus "preferencias". Luego de eso, todos fueron a la habitación de Mario y Luigi, quienes les explicaron algo acerca de los ítems que traían desde _Mushroom Kingdom_, objetos que les ayudarían en la batalla.

Después de que todos dieran una explicación de sus armas de combata, el como se podían usar y el como no, el grupo se dirigió hacia los refugios de _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhem_, para hablar con la gente del avanzado mundo y pedirles si podrían reparar a Megaman.

Luego, cuando el grupo se encontraba cenando, Kristal y Alan hablaron con las _Magic Knights_ y los _Maverick Hunters_, diciendo que los entrenarían para poder sentir el aura (Las _Magic Knights_) y para lanzar ataques de energía sin sus armaduras (_Maverick Hunters_).

Ahora, X comienza a sentirse algo extraño cuando esta con Lucy ¿Qué significa eso?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 42: Una noche de Reflexión._**

La noche había caído nuevamente en el castillo de _Céfiro_. Sus habitantes ya estaban dormidos… bueno, la mayoría… había algunos que no lo estaban, ya que tenían muchas cosas en mente… esa noche era una en la que la mayoría pensaría en lo que ha pasado… una noche de reflexión…

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Lucy, 1:12 A.M.-_

La joven de cabello rojo se había despertado lentamente, volteando a ver al reloj de pulsera que en ese momento estaba sobre una mesita a lado de su cama. La joven suspiro, hace solo una hora que se había ido a dormir luego de terminar de cenar con sus amigas en el comedor y ella no era de las personas que se despertaran a mitad de la noche.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Shino- Honeysuckle-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

La joven se sentó sobre su cama, pensando en lo que había pasado, la razón por la que se había despertado tan tarde.

"Otro sueño…" decía Lucy en voz baja "Tuve otro sueño de esos…"

Si, la razón por la que Lucy se había despertado, fue porque había tenido otro sueño extraño, en el que se mostraba a ella misma pero a la vez no lo era… la que nosotros llamamos _Dream Lucy…_

"Hikaru… ¿Por qué ese nombre se me hace tan familiar?"

Era cierto. Ahora que recordaba su sueño, por alguna razón, ella sentía que el nombre _Hikaru_ le quedaba bien a la Lucy de su sueño. No sabia porque, pero a ella le parecía que era lo correcto.

En lo que soñó, Lucy vio a esta chica, Hikaru como ahora ella le quería llamar, hablando muy amenamente con el X de sus sueños, _Dream X_, mientras los dos caminaban por lo que parecía ser un jardín muy amplio. Ambos jóvenes caminaban por un camino de metal en medio de todo el jardín, disfrutando la naturaleza del lugar. Sin embargo, si veían hacia arriba, se darían cuenta de que en realidad estaban dentro de una especie de domo de cristal, como si fuera un invernadero.

El joven le dijo algo a la chica en el oído y ella rápidamente corrió hacia una de las paredes cercanas. En esa pared de metal, habían unas ventanas cuadradas, a las cuales ella no dudo ni un segundo para mirar lo que había. Al mirar a través de las ventanas, el rostro de la chica se ilumino de sorpresa y alegría, el joven colocándose a su lado.

El océano estaba debajo de ellos, con el sol poniéndose en el horizonte, dando una hermosa vista. La imagen se alejaba de los jóvenes mirando a través de la ventana, dando una mayor imagen de donde estaban… una ciudad flotante. Era una gigantesca nave, de unos 10 Kilómetros de ancho por 1 de alto, formando una especie de cilindro aplastado. Sobre esta estructura cilíndrica, que era una plataforma, había varios edificios de cientos de metros de alto, algunos llegaban al kilómetro de alto, todos encapsulados en un domo de cristal. Del cilindro plano, cuatro enormes tubos salían a otras cuatro secciones con forma de domo más pequeñas que estaban alrededor del cilindro, secciones que guardaban otros ambientes; una zona de montañas pequeñas, un gran lago, el enorme jardín y más construcciones. Otras estructuras largas de forma rectangular salían del cilindro, siendo estas pistas de aterrizaje para otras naves que quisieran entrar. Otro cilindro mas largo pero mucho mas angosto sale de debajo del cilindro mas ancho, uno que forma lo que son los motores de la enorme nave.

Luego de esto, todo se volvió blanco y fue cuando Lucy despertó. Ahora, la joven se encontraba pensando en ese sueño extraño y su significado.

"Creo que si es mi vida pasada…" decía Lucy "Pero no tiene sentido… si es mi vida pasada ¿Por qué X esta ahí si se supone que el era un robot?... no lo entiendo…"

Ella se quedo pensando durante un rato, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya había pasado media hora desde que se despertó. Sabiendo que no podría resolver nada por si sola con lo poco que ella tenía, decidió volverse a dormir, recostándose en su cama. Pero entonces, unas palabras que Luz había dicho antes vinieron a su mente.

"_Lucy… no solo quiero vencerte… ¡Quiero que lo recuerdes!"_

"_Lo has visto ¿No? Extraños sueños en los que te ves a ti misma como algo que no eres… eso es lo que quiero que recuerdes…"_

"_Y espero… que puedas despertar… nos vemos… Hikaru…"_

"Luz… ¿Qué es lo que sabes tu que yo no?" dijo Lucy, antes de cerrar sus ojos y quedarse dormida.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Marina, 1:03 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__A Piece of Peace-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)-

Marina no podía dormirse, lo había intentado ya desde hace una hora, pero no podía conciliar el sueño. Tenia mucho en mente y eso no la dejaba dormir. Ahora, podemos ver a la joven de largo cabello azul, usando solo su pijama, caminando desesperada por toda la habitación.

"¡AAAAAAHHHH!" gritaba Marina de frustración "¿Por qué todo se ha complicado?¡Maldito Ascot!¡Mira lo que me haces sentir!"

Luego de que reconociera los sentimientos que el joven Ascot sentía por ella, la mente de Marina estaba hecha un caos, uno que continuaba creciendo cada día, hasta llegar a este punto, en el que no la dejaba dormir.

"Y aun así… no puedo odiarte…" decía ya mas tranquila la joven, sentándose en su cama.

Aun no sabía que era lo que ella sentía por el joven hechicero, pero sabía que era algo más que amistad. Antes, durante su aventura cuando la malvada Devonair amenazaba a _Céfiro_, Marina veía a Ascot como un hermano. En ese entonces, ella estaba segura de que sentía algo por Clef, el hechicero más poderoso de _Céfiro_. Pero, luego de que salvaran _Céfiro_ y de que regresaran a su mundo, ese sentimiento comenzó a desvanecerse y sabía que el verdadero amor no se desvanecería tan fácil, no importando la distancia. Cuando regreso a _Céfiro_ durante la llegada de los _Phantom Knights_, descubrió, por accidente, que Presea estaba enamorada de Clef, una razón mas por la que no podía querer al hechicero mayor.

Pero, con Ascot era diferente. Ahora que ella sabia lo que el sentía por ella, no paraba de sentirse nerviosa con solo estar cerca de el… o siquiera pensar en el. ¿Era Amor?¿Amistad?¿Hermandad? No lo sabia, pero si sabia que había algo especial entre ellos dos. Debía resolver sus sentimientos y lo debía hacer rápido. No quería hacer esperar más a Ascot, quien ya había esperado mucho tiempo, no importando si era una respuesta afirmativa o negativa.

Marina se dio cuenta de que, desde que regreso de _Novaterra_, ella no ha hablado con Ascot ni una sola vez, a pesar de solo haber regresado hace casi dos días. Estaba segura de que el lo debía estar tomando mal, sintiendo que ella no quería hablarle mas.

"Perdóname Ascot… por todo lo que te hecho pasar… no sabia lo que sentías… perdón…"

En momentos así, desearía tener una relación como la de Anais.

"Yo… debo hablar con el…" se decía la joven a si misma, ganando algo de confianza "Si… al menos hablarle y hacerle ver que aun es un amigo mío… puede que aun no sepa lo que siento por el, pero al menos debo ganar tiempo… si… es lo que haré…"

Luego de este pensamiento, la confianza de Marina se renovó un poco, lo suficiente como para intentar dormirse de una buena vez.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Anais, 1:12 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Itsuka Kagayaku-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)-

Al mismo tiempo en que Lucy se despertaba, Anais estaba por dormirse. Había estado pensando toda la hora lo que le ha ocurrido hasta este momento; el regreso a _Céfiro_, los _Phantom Knights_, la muerte de Latis, la llegada de los _N-Warriors_, Kite y Blackrose. Pero había alguien en especial que inundaba sus pensamientos; el Príncipe de _Céfiro_, Paris. Una sonrisa apareció en sus labios con solo recordar su nombre.

"Mi amado Paris… ya no puedo esperar… y te lo he hecho saber…"

Si, oficialmente ella y Paris ya eran pareja. Luego de dejar a Lucy a solas con X en el comedor, Anais fue a buscar al joven espadachín y decirle lo que sentía, la razón por la cual había horneado ese chocolate que llevaba en ese momento. Pronto, la joven de anteojos encontró al príncipe, recargado en una ventana, viendo al desolado exterior. Luego de conversar un rato, se sentía incapaz de decirle lo que ella sentía, pero las palabras de Alan cuando caminaban a su casa en _Rayterra_ llegaron a su mente. Con decisión, ella decidió hacerle saber lo que sentía. Anais recordaba lo que paso.

"_P-paris… d-debo decirte algo…"_

"_¿Qué sucede Anais?"_

"_B-bueno…" decía Anais muy nerviosa, antes de darle el paquete que tenia entre manos "Toma, es para ti…"_

"_¿Uh?¿Que es?" preguntaba Paris, abriendo el extraño paquete "¿Qué es esto?"_

"_E-es chocolate… es un d-dulce de mi m-mundo…"_

"_Oh…" El joven espadachín tomo un trozo del chocolate duro y se lo llevo a la boca, saboreándolo "¡Wow!¡Que sabor!"_

"_¿Te agrada?"_

"_¡Claro!¡Nunca antes había probado algo así!"_

"_B-bueno… t-también tengo q-que decirte a-algo…"_

"_¿Qué es?"_

"_Ah… ya sabes… m-me g-gustas mucho…"_

"_Anais…"_

"_Se que ya sabemos lo que sentimos el uno al otro… p-pero siento que, si s-seguimos así, no nos llevara a nada… n-no podemos perder tiempo… q-quiero estar a tu lado el tiempo que nos quede, no me importa si son solo minutos o una eternidad… quiero, quiero mostrarte lo que siento… te amo…"_

"…" _el joven Cefirian miraba con asombro a la joven que estaba frente a el. Pronto, el cerro los ojos, sonriendo, antes de dejar el paquete con colócate en el suelo con delicadeza, apoyándolo en la pared, antes de ver a Anais de nuevo… y abrazarla con fuerza._

"_¡P-paris!" Exclamaba la joven, su rostro volviéndose totalmente rojo._

"_No sabes lo mucho que esperaba que dijeras esas palabras, Anais… yo también te amo… yo también quiero pasar a tu lado el resto de nuestras vidas…"_

"_Prometo… prometo que luchare para hacer que ese tiempo sea lo mas largo posible…"_

"_Yo también Anais… yo también…" decía el joven, tomando a la chica del mentón "Pero ahora… recuperemos el tiempo perdido…"_

"_Pa-" Ella no termino, ya que los labios del espadachín se posaron sobre los suyos. Rápidamente, ella cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el momento._

Anais se sonrojo al recordar ese momento… su primer beso… y con el hombre que amaba. No podía esperar a que fuera de día nuevamente y lo volviera a ver, razón por la que se fue a la cama a dormir.

Afuera de su habitación, una mano estaba por tocar la puerta, pero se detuvo. Era ya la tercera vez que se detenía, no decidiéndose en si tocar o irse. El joven peliverde, Paris, estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación de Anais desde hace ya media hora, queriendo verla por última vez antes de irse a dormir. Pronto, el joven hizo una mueca y sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

'_¿Qué estoy pensando? Ella ya debe de estar dormida…__será mejor esperarme a mañana y verla…'_

Y con esto, el joven se alejo de la puerta, no sabiendo que, en ese momento, Anais apenas se había ido a dormir.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Ascot, 1:00 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Treasured Memories-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)-

El joven hechicero se despertó de golpe, asustado, gotas de sudor cayendo por su rostro. El joven respiraba con dificultad, agitado, hasta que descubrió que estaba en su habitación.

'_Otro sueño… no, una pesadilla mas…'_ pensaba Ascot, llevándose una mano al rostro.

Desde hace ya tiempo, Ascot había tenido pesadillas. Las primeras que tuvo, antes de que trabajaba para Zagato, el hechicero que secuestro a la princesa Esmeralda hace mas de un año, fueron de personas que mataban a sus amigos, las criaturas que invocaba. Luego, cuando ocurría la invasión a _Céfiro_ por parte de los 3 mundos vecinos, las pesadillas de Ascot cambiaron, mostrando unas peores que las que tenia. Estas pesadillas mostraban a Marina diciéndole el perdedor que era, que ella nunca aceptaría ser su novia, para luego irse con otro hombre, muchas veces con Clef, pero había pesadillas en las que mostraba yéndose con Ráfaga, Paris e incluso Latis. Estas pesadillas mostraban el peor temor de Ascot, el ser rechazado por la mujer que el amaba. Ahora, había tenido otra pesadilla, similar a las pesadillas de Marina que el tenia, solo que ahora, Marina se iba con Zero, el _Hunter_ carmesí. No sabia porque, pero esta pesadilla en especial le resulto mas horrible que las otras.

El joven se levanto de la cama para irse al baño, lavarse la cara con agua limpia y tomar un poco de agua para aliviar su garganta. El se miro al espejo que tenia en su baño, viendo sus ojos verdes.

"¿No soy lo suficientemente bueno para ella?¿Soy un perdedor?" decía Ascot, deprimiéndose "Ella… ella no me ha hablado desde que regreso hace casi dos días… ¿Acaso me odia?¿Ahora que sabe lo que siento?"

El joven se fue a su cama y se sentó sobre ella, pensando aun en la joven de cabellos celestes.

'_No se que es lo que ella piensa… pero no me quedare aquí sin hacer nada… debo saber el porque ya no me habla…__si me odia, lo entenderé, no me sentiré menos… y si no…'_

Ascot sonrió ante esto, sabiendo que mañana será un día muy activo.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Ráfaga, 1:30 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Prairie- Evening-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)-

Ráfaga estaba… oh, Caldina esta ahí también y… ¡WOA!... uh… no puedo describir esto…

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Mario y Luigi, 1:25 A.M.-_

_-¡Wooosh!-_

"¡Waaaa!"

"¡Luigi!¡Es solo el viento!"

Los hermanos Mario, dormidos cada uno en sus respectivas camas, estaban esperando la noche. Sin embargo, Mario no podía dormir por los ataques de pánico de Luigi. Con el viento fuerte o los relámpagos cayendo cerca, el hermano menor de ropas verdes gritaba cada vez que escuchaba un ruido fuerte o extraño.

"L-lo siento…" decía Luigi con algo de pena, sabiendo que estaba siendo una carga para Mario.

"No importa… solo duérmete…" decía Mario, intentando dormirse.

Pronto, Luigi se durmió rápidamente, pero Mario estaba mirando el techo, con sus manos en su nuca, pensando en sus aventuras hasta ahora. Su vida antes era muy tranquila; vivía con Luigi en su casa, hablaba con los habitantes de _Mushroom Kingdom_, salvaba a la princesa Peach de las manos de Bowser constantemente… si, esa era la vida de Mario, la vida a la que el fontanero de rojo y héroe se había acostumbrado. Luego, todo cambio, con la llegada de Exus al castillo de _Mushroom Kingdom_, buscando el extraño anillo, y después de eso, la aparición de Alan y los demás. Después de eso, su vida ya no era tan normal que digamos. Su lucha en otros mundos, contra la alianza del mal a la que Bowser pertenecía, contra Exus y Void, la batalla contra los _Mecronets_ y su líder _Mecron_, y ahora contra los _Phantom Knights_. La vida de Mario paso, de la noche a la mañana, de ser una simple vida tranquila, rescatando a la princesa de un reino, a ser una lucha por la supervivencia de su mundo, su galaxia, luchando contra seres de otras galaxias que intentaban conquistar la suya.

Mario suspiro nuevamente, mirando al techo con decisión. La gente de _Céfiro_ ahora lo necesitaba, a el y a los demás _N-Warriors_, y no los dejaría a su suerte por ser de otro mundo. Lucharía por ellos, los salvaría de esta amenaza. Ahora, para hacerlo, necesitaba descansar, dormir un rato para restaurar energías.

_-¡Kaboom!-_

"¡WAAAAAHHHHH!"

Mario suspiro de nuevo, sus ojos entre cerrándose mientras contaba hasta diez. Si, debía dormir, pero parece que _Céfiro_ no dejaría que Luigi durmiera tranquilo… y si el no duerme tranquilo, Mario tampoco lo hará. Suspirando de nuevo, el fontanero rojo sabría que esta seria una larga noche.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Link, 1:10 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Kirai ni Narenai-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)-

"Un reino diferente en problemas…"

Link, el héroe del tiempo, se encontraba sobre su cama, sentado, usando un trozo de tela para limpiar el filo de la _Master Sword_, el arma mágica que era capas de sellar el mal. El había estado pensando en la situación en la que ahora estaba. _Céfiro_, un mundo/reino en problemas, amenazado por un mal con forma de mujer y sus caballeros oscuros. Si, era algo normal para el héroe del tiempo, salvo con que esos villanos eran tan fuertes como para matarlo fácilmente. Por fortuna, Link no estaba solo, sino que tenia a amigos poderosos de otros mundos que también luchaban por defender a los débiles… y el no se quedaría atrás.

Luego de pulir la espada, Link miro su reflejo en la hoja de la _Master Sword_, mirando el brillo de decisión de sus ojos. El reflejo mostraba su convicción de pelear por _Céfiro_, un reino desconocido para el, pero que estaba siendo amenazado por fuerzas oscuras, seres que intentaban esclavizar a su gente. La _Master Sword_ reflejaría la luz de esperanza para que esta vuelva a brillar en _Céfiro_.

Link tomo la funda de la espada y, luego de unos segundos de verla, la guardo con fuerza, listo para lo que el mañana le traería.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Dawn y Latias, 1:20 A.M.-_

La _Pokemon_ Latias, en su forma humana, quien estaba recostada en su cama, suspiro nuevamente.

"¿Qué sucede, Latias?"

"¿Eh?" preguntaba la joven de extraño cabello, volteando a un lado para ver a Dawn, quien usaba una pijama de rayas celestes y blancas, sentada en su cama, mirándola fijamente "Dawn… creí que estabas dormida…"

"Lo estaba, pero me desperté hace rato…" decía la joven de cabello azul, antes de mirarla picadamente "¿Por qué suspirabas?"

"¡Ah! N-no, por nada en especial…" decía Latias, su rostro volviéndose algo rojo.

"Pensabas en alguien ¿No?" decía Dawn, sabiendo lo que pasaba en la mente de la chica _Pokemon_, no necesitaba ser psíquica para ello.

"¡Ah!... b-bueno… s-si…"

"¡Lo sabia!" exclamaba Dawn en victoria "¿Quién es?¿Raichu?"

"¿Ah?¿Raichu?" preguntaba Latias confundida "No, claro que no…"

"¿Uh?¿No pensabas en el?"

"Claro que no… ¿Por qué pensaría en alguien como el?"

"Pero, yo creí que te gustaba…"

"No, no me gusta… es un pervertido, claro que no me gusta… estaba pensando en Ash…"

"¿En Ash?"

"Si… el es de quien estoy enamorada, después de todo…"

Dawn miraba confundida a Latias. Ella estaba segura de que la _Pokemon_ _Eon_ estaba enamorada del roedor eléctrico, pero parece que no fue así. Sin embargo, sabía que Raichu tenía cierto cariño por Latias.

'_Pobre Raichu… y el que esta enamorado de Latias…'_ pensaba Dawn con tristeza, suerte para ella que Latias no estaba usando su poder psíquico y leyera su mente.

"Bueno…" decía Latias "Vayámonos a dormir, mañana quiero ver a Ashy de nuevo… buenas noches…"

Con esto dicho, Latias cerró sus ojos y utilizo _Rest_ para dormirse rápidamente. Dawn la miraba con tristeza.

'_Latias… a Ash le gusta May, ella lo es todo para el… solo te __harás daño a ti… y a Raichu…'_ pensó Dawn, antes de dormirse ella también.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Tai y Takato, 1:09 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Prayer-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)-

Los dos jóvenes se encontraban en sus camas, despiertos, pensando en lo que habían perdido y ganado, dentro de la habitación oscura. Perdieron a sus antiguos amigos de luchas, a las chicas que les gustaban, sus compañeros _Digimon_. ¿Qué ganaron? Amigos de otros mundos, enemigos poderosos de otros mundos, guerras para proteger sus mundos.

Los dos suspiraron, pensando en que tal vez no hubiera sido bueno ir con Alan y que el despertara sus semillas doradas. La presión de defender otros mundos les estaba ganando. Pero entonces, recordaron cuando se convirtieron en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_/_Súper Saiyan_, dándose cuenta de que sus amadas aun los estimaban y pensaban en ellos. No sabían como es que se habían podido comunicar con ellos, pero por ahora saben que estaban bien y para ellos eso era lo que les importaba.

'_Es cierto… debo pelear…'_ pensaba Tai _'No solo por mi, sino para que mis amigos vivan tranquilos… una vida pacifica… eso es lo que se merecen… luchare por ello…'_

'_Un caballero de la justicia…'_ pensaba Takato _'Es cierto… desde que Guilmon y yo nos fusionamos para formar a Gallantmon, me convertí en un caballero de la justicia… y ahora debo pelear para defender a los débiles y necesitados… esa es mi justicia…'_

Los dos permanecieron callados en medio de la noche por unos momentos más.

"Tai…" decía Takato de repente.

"¿Dime…?" respondía el mayor.

"… no… no es nada…"

"oh…"

Takato cerró los ojos y sonrió. Era cierto, Tai era su héroe desde que vio _Digimon Adventure_ cuando era niño, era un honor para el luchar a lado del mejor _Digidestined_, según el. Debía luchar con el para defender a los débiles… y lo haría.

Tai también sonrió. Takato le recordaba a un hermano que siempre quiso. No es que Kari fuera mala, de hecho el la amaba con toda el alma, pero había ocasiones en las que el se preguntaba como seria tener un hermano. Con Takato, el ya no tenia que preguntárselo. Takato era su hermano, no de sangre, pero si de alma.

"Hasta mañana…"

"Hasta mañana…"

Y así, los dos quedaron dormidos.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Ash, 1:19 A.M.-_

May… era la persona que inundaba los pensamientos de Ash. Deseaba verla de nuevo, no importándole que ella lo odiase, pero la necesitaba. Su linda sonrisa, sus hermosos ojos azules, su suave cabello. Si, Ash Ketchum estaba completamente enamorado de ella, aunque usted no lo crea. Ahora, May estaba en _Transverse Planet_ y Ash quería ir allá para verla. Sabia que la entrada estaba sellada y que ni las Keyblades podían abrir el camino hasta que las _Guerras Galácticas_ se acabaran, el camino que habían creado los 12 anillos ya no estaba, ahora ese mundo era inaccesible. Pero Ash no se rendiría, usaría la misma terquedad que tiene cuando lucha batallas _Pokemon_, si no es que mas, pero hallaría la forma de poder entrar a ese mundo y ver a su amada May.

"Te volveré a ver…" decía Ash.

"¡ACHOOOO!"

Ash se volteo a un lado, viendo al causante del estornudo.

"Salud Raichu…"

"He, gracias…" decía el roedor eléctrico, sentado en otra cama, frotando una de sus patas con su nariz "Parece que alguien habla de mi."

"No me sorprende, eres muy conocido… no de buena manera, claro…"

"Hehe, cierto…"

"Aun no creo que estés en mi cuarto…¿No te encontraron otro?"

"No… como eres un _Pokemon Trainer_ y yo soy un _Pokemon_, no había problema…"

"Hurra por mi…" decía Ash sarcásticamente.

"¿Pensando en May otra vez?"

"Si…"

"No lo dudo, con ese cuerpo que tiene para alguien de su edad…"

"¡Hey!"

"¿Que?"

"Mejor vete a dormir…" decía Ash, cubriéndose con las sabanas. "Buenas noches…"

"He, ok…" decía Raichu, acomodándose en su cama "Creo que Alan esta haciendo algo que me pone muy celoso…"

"¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Intuición…"

"Oh…"

"Me pregunto que será… maldito afortunado…"

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Kristal, 1:11 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)-

_-Snoogle Snoogle-_

"A-Alan-kun, estate quieto…"

El joven mencionado no hacia caso, seguía moviendo su rostro de un lado al otro, hundido en el amplio pecho de Kristal. Era ya la quinta o sexta vez que ambos dormían de esa forma desde que se reconciliaron en _Replira_ luego del ataque de los _Mecronets_ a ese mundo algunos días atrás. Pero en esta ocasión, el joven frotaba su rostro con el busto de la chica con mucha energía, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pronto, la joven logro sujetar a su novio por la cabeza, deteniendo los movimientos de su cara.

"Cielos Alan ¿Por qué estas así ahora?" preguntaba Kristal con algo de enfado.

"Hehe, lo siento Kristal…" respondía el joven con algo de pena, aun en el pecho de la joven, alzando la mirada un poco para verla a los ojos. "Pero… es que de verdad me gustas mucho…"

"¿No serán solo mis pechos?"

"Hehe… bueno, no puedo negar que me llaman la atención… pero…" Entonces, Alan pasa sus manos por la espalda de la chica, sujetándola con fuerza, a pesar de estar los dos recostados sobre la cama "… hasta ahora no me había puesto a pensar… lo afortunado que soy de tenerte…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Kristal con confusión, no entendía lo que su novio estaba pensando "¿De que hablas…?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Friends in my Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)-

El joven soltó a la chica y se levanto, quedándose sentado sobre la cama. El estaba usando solo su playera blanca y sus pantalones, al igual que Kristal, la demás ropa estaba en una silla cercana. La joven también se sentó sobre la cama, mirando al joven que estaba al frente.

"¿Alan-kun?"

"Yo… yo la verdad les creí… cuando me decían que no tendría a alguien como tu a mi lado…" decía Alan con tristeza y melancolía. La joven lo estaba comenzando a mirar con más inseguridad.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"… me refiero a mi infancia…" decía Alan "Cuando era mas niño, en sexto de primaria, es decir, cuando tenia 11 años, tenia varios compañeros de clase con los que me llevaba bien… pero… luego de unas semanas de haber empezado el año escolar… ellos comenzaron a burlarse de mi…"

"¿Ah?¿Porque?"

"… por una estupidez… porque era el mas moreno de todos…"

"¿Eh?¿No entiendo?"

"En mi salón, la gran mayoría era de piel blanca, y aquellos que no, eran morenos claro… yo, en cambio, soy de piel morena algo oscura… me empezaron a molestar porque era diferente a ellos en cuanto a piel… eso, y por mi defecto de piel…"

"¿Hablas de las bolitas que tienes en la piel?" preguntaba Kristal.

"No son bolitas…" decía Alan con algo de tristeza "Son los poros de mi piel, pero en lugar de estar metidos, muchos están por fuera, dando la impresión de bolitas… he, me decían _piel de pescado_ por eso, debido a que, si me tocaban, se sentía algo rasposa…"

"Oh… te molestaban mucho…"

"Si… pero me termine acostumbrando cuando terminamos primaria… no fue mucho, ya que solo eran hombres los que me molestaban… pero… en secundaria fue diferente…"

"¿Uh…?"

"En secundaria, estaba en la etapa en la que empezaba a notar mas a las mujeres… creo que me entiendes…" decía Alan, viendo que Kristal asentía con la cabeza "Bueno… ellas también me notaron… como el borreguito del salón…"

"¿Ah?"

"Si… ellas también empezaron a molestarme… diciéndome de cosas, insultándome, empujándome contra el suelo, viendo que no podía decirles nada… no porque les tuviera miedo, sino porque casi todo el salón estaba detrás de ellas…"

"Que horrible…"

"Y lo peor… era cuando me pedían que fuera su novio…"

"¿Eso es malo?"

"Solo si luego te dicen que era mentira y que nunca saldrían con un perdedor como yo…"

"Ouch…" decía Kristal, llevándose una mano al pecho "Debiste sentirte horrible…"

"He, destrozado luego de 4 veces… aunque me vengue de una cuando me pidió seriamente ser su novio… y le dije que se fuera al diablo… aunque no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero mi mama siempre me recordaba ese evento…"

"hehe, que bueno por ti, al menos te vengaste…"

"Si… pero siempre me sentí mal por esa época… siempre me molestaban a mi, incluso cuando entraba gente con piel mas oscura que yo… ya era el borrego del salón… se podría decir que, luego de las declaraciones falsas de las chicas para que fuera su novio, desarrolle un miedo a hablar con las mujeres… no se que decir cuando estoy con una, por miedo a que se burle de mi… incluso cuando entre a la preparatoria, esa sensación me seguía, haciendo que no tenga ninguna amiga… bueno, quizás unas 2, pero solo hablan conmigo cuando los demas no estan…"

"…"

"Lo que mas me dolió, fue cuando me dijeron que yo nunca conseguiría a una mujer hermosa y cariñosa… que permanecería solo el resto de mi vida… no les creí… pero con forme pasaban los meses y por como me trataban todas las compañeras de mi salón… me lo creí… me lo creí por muchos meses, algunos años… hasta que te conocí… es por eso que, cuando Raichu dijo que estaba celoso de mi por tenerte, y por las miradas que Lucy, Marina y Anais nos daban por estar juntos, supe lo afortunado que era de tenerte…" Alan permanecía algo melancólico, mirando al suelo, o en este caso colchón, debajo de el. Pero luego, mostró una sonrisa algo falsa, llevándose una mano a la nuca y mirando a otro lado. "Lo siento, debo de aburriste con la trágica historia de mi vida… yo…"

_-snif…-_

"¿Uh?" Alan volteo a ver a Kristal, quien estaba con la cabeza algo baja. El joven no sabia que pasaba, pero lo descubrió cuando ella alzo la mirada, dejando ver sus ojos verdes, que estaban derramando lagrimas. "Kris-"

Pero no termino de decir nada, ya que la joven se lanzo hacia el, lo presiono contra la pared y le dio un beso bastante apasionado. El joven estaba algo sorprendido por la acción de la chica, pero rápidamente se dejo llevar con el momento. El beso pronto termino y Kristal abrazo a Alan con fuerza, como si tuviera miedo a que el desapareciera.

"No lo sabia…" decía Kristal con tristeza "No sabia que llevabas esa carga en tu corazón… ahora entiendo porque tu enfado cuando mostré celos y desprecio hacia ti… debí haberte causado gran miedo…" decía mientras se acurrucaba mas al cuerpo del joven "Lo siento…"

"… Kristal…"

"Alan-kun…" decía ella mientras lo miraba con ojos llorosos "Haz lo que quieras conmigo, no me quejare, no te contestare ni me enfadare… yo solo quiero hacerte sentir querido… demostrarte lo mucho que me importas…"

"… tonta…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Kristal confundida, antes de ser abrazada por Alan con fuerza "Alan-kun…"

"Con tu sola presencia me basta… solo con que estés conmigo me es suficiente… no necesitas hacer nada mas…"

"Alan-kun…he, entiendo… pero eso no quiere decir que no te haga cariños ni nada por el estilo…"

"Gracias… Kristal-chan… no te acostumbres al -chan, sabes que no soy japonés ni me acostumbro a las palabras…"

"hehe, lo se… pero gracias por decirme así… en nuestro mundo, decirnos así es la máxima expresión de cariño, demostrando que tanto nos queremos…"

"Pues ahora ves cuanto te quiero…"

"Tu también…"

Con esto dichos, ambos se recostaron de nuevo en la cama, esta vez abrazados, sintiendo el aura de tranquilidad que el otro emanaba al estar juntos, antes de comenzarse a dormir, Alan mientras olía la fragancia del cabello de Kristal, quien escuchaba los latidos del corazón de Alan. Pronto, los dos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, juntos, como querían pasar la eternidad.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto Prisión__, 1:00 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Aerith's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)-

En el centro de una habitación prácticamente vacía, había una esfera de energía, de 2 metros de diámetro color azul, flotando mágicamente. Dentro de la esfera, se podía ver la figura de una joven de cabello rubio corto y traje verde con blanco. Era Atoli, la _Epitaph User_ que habían capturado. La joven estaba sentada en el aire, con las rodillas contra su pecho, abrazando sus piernas con ambas manos, mientras hundía su rostro en sus rodillas. La joven estaba dormida, exhausta luego de la batalla que tuvo contra los héroes.

A lado de la esfera había dos personas más, una mujer alta de cabello rubio y un joven bajito de cabello morado y ropas de hechicero. Eran Presea y Clef, quienes se quedaron para cuidar y vigilar a la joven encerrada en la esfera en caso de que se despertara.

"Guru Clef…" decía Presea, mirando al joven mago. "¿Qué cree de ella?"

"mmm…" decía Clef, colocando su mano derecha sobre su boca, pensando en la situación "Hasta ahora no he sentido un aura maligna en ella… si es cierto lo que me decían, el aura maligna que tenia era debido a ese extraño fenómeno llamado _AIDA_… el aura de esta joven se siente muy pura… un aura casi tan pura como la de Lucy…"

"¿Cómo es que alguien así puede ser nuestro enemigo? Es solo una niña…"

"No lo se…"

"No es nuestra enemiga…"

Los dos voltearon a ver hacia al puerta de la habitación que se estaba abriendo, dejando ver a dos personas entrar.

"Kite… y Blackrose…" decía Presea "¿Qué los trae por aquí?"

"Vinimos a ver a nuestra amiga…" decía Kite.

"¿Amiga?"

"Si…" decía Blackrose "La conocemos desde que teníamos 12, nos divertíamos mucho juntos… ella no es alguien que trabaje para Polaris…"

"¿Entonces porque esta con ella?" preguntaba Clef.

"No lo se…" decía Kite, pensando en algo "No se me ocurre na-"

"Haseo…" decía Blackrose, interrumpiendo al joven de ropa llamativa.

"¿Haseo?¿Que tiene que ver el con todo esto?"

"Todo… veras… Atoli esta enamorada de Haseo…"

"¿De verdad?" preguntaba Presea, recordando como era Haseo y viendo lo agresivo que era "No veo que es lo que ella ve en el… es muy… impulsivo…"

"Antes no era así…" decía Kite "No lo conocí mucho, pero si conocí a Shino, la '_ex-novia_' de Haseo, antes de que muriera… me decía cosas buenas de el… y Atoli también me decía muchas cosas buenas…"

"Yo si lo conocí…" decía Blackrose "Era mas tranquilo… mal educado y rebelde pero mas calmado… podías hablar con el y luego de un rato te caía bien… pero… desde la muerte de Shino, Haseo cambio completamente, dedicando su vida a vengarse de _Tri-Edge_…"

"¿Quién es _Tri-Edge_?" preguntaba Clef.

"Haseo cree que soy yo…" decía Kite "Fue porque llegue al lugar justo cuando Shino caía muerta… no he podido convencerlo de lo contrario…"

"Atoli esta enamorada de Haseo… y por eso lo sigue…" decía Blackrose "Pero estoy segura que ella detesta que Haseo este en con Polaris…"

"Entiendo…" decía Clef "Debe de estar buscando la forma de liberar a ese guerrero de las garras de Polaris…"

"Si… ella ha sufrido mucho…" decía Blackrose con algo de tristeza "Sus padres la discriminaban sobre Shino, sus amigos la hacían sentir mal y al principio Haseo le era indiferente. Shino se porto bien con ella y la trataba bien. Cuando Shino y Haseo se hicieron pareja, el comenzó a hablar mas con Atoli cuando Shino no estaba… y creo que fue cuando Atoli se enamoro de el… luego, con la muerte de Shino y el cambio de Haseo, así como la destrucción de su Galaxia, hogar, familiares y amigos, ella sufrió mas que antes…"

"Pero no se ha rendido…" decía Kite "No se ha dejado llevar por los pensamientos negativos… aun sigue tratando de ayudar a Haseo, aunque sea curándolo de sus batallas…"

"Ahora… nosotros la ayudaremos…" decía Clef.

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntaba Presea.

"Si tiene tanto interés y es tan buena como dicen… le propondré unirse a nosotros…"

"Me parece bien…" decía Kite, caminando a una silla que había cerca, sentándose en ella "Me quedare para cuando despierte… quizás se sienta atemorizada si despierta y no ve conocidos…"

"Yo también me quedo…" decía Blackrose.

"Si… ahora hay que esperar…" decía Clef, volteando a ver de nuevo a la esfera.

Dentro, la joven aun permanecía dormida, pero su mente aun estaba activa. Solo un nombre inundaba su mente.

'_Haseo…'_

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Refugios de Autozam, 1:30 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The Mako City-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_)-

"uff… esto es mas difícil de lo que pensé…"

En un pequeño cuarto, lleno de maquinaria avanzada, había dos personas: un humano y un robot-humano. El humano era Zazu Torque, el mecánico genio de _Autozam_, quien estaba reparando al robot, Megaman. El joven tomo un pañuelo que estaba cerca y se seco el sudor de la frente.

"Cielos… esto es complicado…" decía Zazu, volteando a ver a una pantalla cercana que mostraba los planos digitales de Megaman. "Aunque la computadora saco los planos de este robot, no los pudo sacar a la perfección…"

"Me llamo Megaman… o Mega…"

"Lo siento… se me olvido que aun estabas activado…" decía Zazu con vergüenza ante la mirada de Megaman. "Pero…" decía ya sintiéndose mas tranquilo "Eres increíble… el que te construyo debe ser un genio pero genio… incluso aunque le haya pedido a una súper computadora de mi mundo que hiciera unos planos digitales de ti, no pudo sacar una copia completa… eres mucho mas complejo…"

"¿Estas diciendo que no puedes repararme?"

"¡No señor!" exclamaba Zazu con decisión "¡Te reparare cueste lo que cueste!... aunque ya llevo horas y no he avanzado nada…"

"Hehe, de acuerdo… quizás debas dormir un rato, deja que descanse tu mente… puedo dormir sin un brazo…"

"Si… quizás tengas razón…"

Zazu se preparo para arreglar sus cosas y salir. Mientras arreglaba sus cosas, guardaba todo, Megaman volvió a hablar.

"Te gusta Lucy ¿No?"

"¡¿Ah?!" preguntaba Zazu, sonrojándose un poco "¿A que viene esa pregunta?"

"Te vi cuando hablabas con ella cuando me dejaron… note como te ponías nervioso… se ve que te gusta…"

"uh… bueno… no le digas a nadie… si, me gusta algo… es tan bajita como yo y, aunque no tenga el cabello corto, es bastante linda…"

"Lo entiendo… como soy robot, no tengo un sentido de belleza como el de los humanos… pero, te advierto algo… ella ya esta enamorada de alguien…"

"Si… me di cuenta…" decía algo triste "De ese llamado X ¿No?"

"Si… de mi hermano…"

"¿Hermano?¿También es un robot?"

"Lo era… se volvió humano con la tecnología de _Novaterra_…"

"¡Wow!¡Enserio?!Quiero ir allá!"

"Hehe…"

Los dos se quedaron callados un rato, hasta que Zazu volvió a hablar.

"Pero, es cierto, a ella le gusta ese joven… creo que nunca se me hará con alguien…"

"No digas eso… algún día encontraras a alguien…" decía Megaman "Hay muchas mujeres en el universo, es probable que encuentres una…"

"Ojala…" decía Zazu, quien comenzó a bostezar "Bueno, me voy a dormir… adiós…"

"Adiós…" decía Megaman al ver a Zazu salir y apagar las luces. Megaman miro al techo, sintiéndose extrañamente en casa, con varios objetos mecánicos avanzados y un genio que lo reparaba. Tenia confianza en el joven _Autozamian_, sabia que el podría repararlo. Quizás en algunos años el podría ser tan listo como el Dr. Light. "Si… seria bueno…" decía Megaman, antes de desactivarse y descansar.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Axl, 1:24 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The Gateway-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)-

Axl estaba… bueno… estaba dormido… así que no reflexiono nada… solo estaba hablando dormido… algo de vencer a los villanos, ser un gran héroe ahora humano y… ¿Qué fue lo que dijo de Cinnamon? … oh bueno, dejémoslo dormir…

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de Zero, 1:20 A.M.-_

El _Hunter_ carmesí se encontraba recargado en una columna, pegado a una pared que contenía una ventana circular, permitiéndole ver el exterior, lo que era _Céfiro_ en ruinas. La mente calculadora de Zero pensaba en muchas cosas, no solo eventos del pasado, como lo que había ocurrido desde que conoció al grupo de Alan y Kristal, hasta la llegada de _Céfiro_. Su mente también pensaba en lo que podría pasar en el futuro, en especial si toma cierta decisión. El _Hunter_ volteo a ver a una mesa que estaba en el otro extremo de la habitación, y en especial al frasco de vidrio que estaba sobre el, en cuyo interior había una extraña sustancia negra; el _Zero Virus_.

"Aunque este decidido a usarlo… no estoy seguro de lo que me hará…" decía Zero, pensando en las posibilidades "Ahora que soy humano ¿Me afectara de la misma manera?¿O peor?"

El _Hunter_ se llevo una mano a la boca y comenzó a pensar en varias cosas mas, intentando predecir lo que fuera a pasar.

"¿Qué ocurrirá ahora?" se preguntaba el _Hunter_ "¿Cuál será el siguiente movimiento del enemigo? … he, bueno, con esa _Epitaph User_ como prisionera, quizás podamos sacar algo de información…"

Zero se quedo ahí, pensando en varias cosas. Pero, en especial estaba pensando en algo que estaba sintiendo últimamente. Un extraño poder estaba empezando a despertar, el podía sentirlo. Zero no sabia que era, pero sabía que era poderoso… y era suyo.

"No importa ahora…" decía el joven de larga cabellera rubia, separándose de la columna y dirigiéndose a su cama "No tiene caso pensarlo mucho si no se tiene idea de lo que pasa… algún día ocurrirá y en ese momento lo pensare… por ahora debo descansar… mañana empezare el entrenamiento…"

Y así, Zero se recostó en la cama, aun intentando acostumbrarse a dormirse en una cama de menos tecnología, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en dormirse.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Cuarto de X, 1:12 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__X-Dr. __Light-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X_)-

X estaba despierto, sentado en la orilla de su cama, con los brazos sobre las piernas y su cabeza algo agachada. Acababa de tener un sueño extraño, otro mas para la colección, y eso lo había despertado, dejándole muchas cosas en que pensar, cosas que no lo dejaban dormir. El joven de cabellos castaños se llevo una mano al rostro, rascando con sus dedos su cabello y respirando profundamente.

"Otro sueño de ella… es ya la tercera vez…"

Como X dijo, era la tercera vez que soñaba con ella, Lucy. No eran sueños pervertidos como el primero que tuvo, aun no dándose cuenta la razón por la que lo tuvo. Estos sueños eran más… románticos. Podía recordarlos con claridad debido a los nanobots en su cerebro. Podía recordar… verse a si mismo y a Lucy tomados de la mano, disfrutando de un tranquilo día, sonriendo felizmente. Podía recordar el verse a el mismo comprando un peluche a Lucy y dárselo, haciendo que ella se alegrara y lo recompensara con un tierno beso en la mejilla. Podía verse a si mismo y a Lucy en la cima de una gigantesca torre, sentados en una banca, con Lucy acurrucada en su hombro, viendo el sol que se ponía en el horizonte. Y finalmente, podía recordar el verse a si mismo y a Lucy abrazados, debajo de un árbol solitario en la cima de una pequeña elevación de tierra, iluminados solo por la luz de la luna llena y las luces de la enorme ciudad que los rodeaba, con los edificios mas cercanos a casi un kilómetro de distancia, mientras los dos se miraban a los ojos con amor y se besaban tiernamente. Si, podía recordar todo eso…

Pero, lo extraño era que… el nunca había estado en esos lugares. El diseño de los edificios, en especial en los últimos dos recuerdos, estaba seguro que eran diseños de edificios de _Novaterra_. Pero no sabia donde estaban esos lugares y creía que Lucy tampoco sabia de ellos. Lo mas extraño era… que X tenía la sensación de que ya había estado en esos lugares antes. El joven respiro profundamente, intentando entender ese sueño.

"¿Una premonición?" se preguntaba "No… si así fuera, no tendría esta sensación de dejavu… ¿Acaso ya he estado ahí con ella?... no, aquí en _Céfiro_ nos conocimos… pero aun así, ya tenia la sensación de que no era la primera vez que la veía…"

Llego a la conclusión de que quizás ya había estado en ese lugar, pero no sabia como. Era muy extraño ya que el estaba seguro que nunca había estado en esos lugares. Pero, luego de unos minutos de pensarlo, sus pensamientos se movieron de esos lugares a la joven pelirroja que estaba en ellos.

"Lucy… ¿Por qué inunda mis pensamientos últimamente? Después de ese sueño…" se decía a si mismo con algo de pena "De alguna forma se escabulle en mis pensamientos… rayos ¿Acaso los humanos tienen que pasar por esto?¿Zero y Axl pasaran por lo mismo?¿Y porque solo con Lucy?... quien sabe… solo se algo… cuando estoy con ella… me siento muy tranquilo…"

X continuo unos minutos así, pensando en la joven de ojos rubís, hermosa sonrisa, baja estatura pero casi ideal, de bonita figura y delicada piel… y esos labios…

X movió la cabeza de un lado a otro con fuerza.

"¡¿Qué me esta pasando?!Por qué pienso así de ella?!" se preguntaba X frustrado.

"_Porque te gusta…"_

"¿Quién dijo eso?" pregunto con confusión X, intentando sentir la presencia de quien quiera que estuviera ahí.

"_Recuérdalo… recuerda lo enamorado que estabas de ella…"_

"¿Recordar?" preguntaba X con mas confusión, al darse cuenta de que la voz venia de su mente.

"_Esos momentos que soñaste… son ciertos… recuerda el amor que sentías por ella… solo así encontraras la felicidad…"_

"He, vaya… de verdad que necesito el sueño…" decía X, frotándose la cabeza con una mano, convencido de que era falso lo que escucho "Debe ser cosas de humanos al no dormir bien… será mejor dormir y descansar…"

Con esto dicho, X decidió irse a dormir de nuevo y descansar, mañana iniciaría el entrenamiento para aprender a usar ataques de energía sin sus armaduras y debía descansar. Aun así, esa extraña voz aun le llamaba, provocando también algunos sueños mas de Lucy y el, momentos que el no recordaba.

Todos en _Céfiro_ estaban reflexionando en algo, en sus destinos, sus creencias, sus metas, su situación, sus pasados y, en especial, sus futuros.

**Fin del Capitulo 42**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. El entrenamiento esta por empezar, y espero que no dure mucho esta vez…

**Kite:** Se ha despertado… es un alivio…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Ganando nuestra confianza, la nueva aliada.**_

**Blackrose:** Que bien… pero cuídate de cierto ratón pervertido…

**A****toli:** Uh…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, otro capitulo mas... y uno largo... espero que les haya gustado... ahora saben un poco mas de los personajes... aunque creo que ya lo sabian :S_

_Venus Adept JMAG: los objetos de Mario son muy versatiles, pueden ser usados casi en cualquier momento... una Fire Flower le serviria de la mimsa forma a un Saiyan que a un Sith Lord (Aunque imaginarse a un Sith Lord usando una Fire Flower es algo raro XD)... / Los final Smash apareceran, de eso esten seguros... / aun no se si meterme a lo que es la historia del Smash Brawl... quizas lo haga pero... no se..._

_Ashley Sketchit: que bueno que tienes tiempo para venir por aqui :P... / si, parte del origen de Raichu... y su "peculiar" forma de pensar... / En si, recuerda que habia dicho que la Galaxia Hack era avanzada, ya que sus mundos son de elementos solidos asi como datos... el hecho de que tengan el sistema de mensajes quiere decir que algo tienen en la mente, no extactamente telepatia, porque si no, Polaris la podria leer.../ ReXito tambien es chido el nombre XD.../ No, si meto a Winry en lugar de los de Autozam, desarmaria al pobre robot... y eso seria malo XD... quizas meta a los de FMA en algun momento mmm.../ recuerda que X no sabe que es el amor... o no tiene una definicion de eso... ojala te aparescas pronto XD...  
_

_Ghost iv: No, lamentablemente no tengo el juego de Brawl TT0TT... aun XD... / pongo soundtracks mas seguidos por lo mismo que dije en el capitulo anterior; porque tenia pensado usar el soundtrack en los Ep 1, 2 y 3 en algun momento...  
_

_fantasma16: bueno, la Smash Ball era algo que debia incluir de alguna forma y, bueno, esta es la que se me ocurrio XD... / oye, anduve buscando del juego que me decias, el Eternal Eyes... no encuentro mucha informacion del juego ni imagenes para basarme (No esta ni en Wikipedia, el lugar con el conocimiento del universo escrito :S ... Youtube es el conocimiento dle universo pero en video XD), asi que, por ahora, no puedo decir si lo metere o no.../ el de Legend of the Dragon... creo que si busco eso en google u otro buscador, me saldrian muchas cosas... necesito saber mas :S..._

_Bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Martes que viene... sobres XD... oh si, actualizo este Domingo mi comic y en unas horas mas el de PCCM... ahora si es encerio :O_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	44. Cap 43: Ganando nuestra Confianza

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

En la misma noche, todos estuvieron pensando, reflexionando acerca de sus vidas y lo que querían hacer con ellas. Muchos pensamientos, anhelos del futuro, recuerdos del pasado y nuevos sentimientos surgían de los ocupantes del castillo de _Céfiro_, el único mundo en la galaxia _Dream_.

Y ahora, con un nuevo día en el horizonte ¿Qué será de nuestros héroes?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 43: Ganando nuestra Confianza, la nueva aliada._**

_-Zona oscura-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__X-Dr. __Light-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X_)_-_

_-¡Flash!-_

"¿Uh?"

El ente oscuro, ReX, abrió los ojos de repente luego de sentir algo extraño en su mente. Estaba recostado sobre una cama, en medio de la nada, por lo que intento reincorporarse, pero luego recordó que no podía hacerlo. ¿La razón? Luz estaba dormida a lado de el, con su delicado rostro sobre el pecho del joven, una sabana era lo único que cubría la desnudez de ambos. Si, lo estaban haciendo de nuevo… creo que era la 41… y eso que solo llevaban juntos una semana… cielos…

ReX miro al oscuro cielo de la zona oscura, seguro de que no ocurrirá nada como lluvia o granizo que los moleste, ya que en esa zona no existían esos climas. Su mente divago unos momentos, recordando esa sensación que lo despertó. Luego de unos momentos, ReX se dio cuenta, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente, antes de que en su rostro se formara una sonrisa maniaca y se llevara una mano a su rostro, riendo en bajo tono.

"Hahaha… X… al fin lo estas recordando…" decía ReX a si mismo, abriendo un poco los dedos para poder ver hacia el cielo "… al fin… lo bueno esta por comenzar… X… despierta tu poder, así como tus sentimientos despiertan… ¡HAHAHAHAHA!"

Y así, ReX comenzó a reír maniacamente, alzando el tono de su voz. Y Luz… bueno, tiene el sueño muy pesado…

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-__Salón de Entrenamiento, 10:12 A.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Kirai ni Narenai-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

En el mismo salón donde antes Lucy y X lucharon en una practica, había 8 jóvenes en el centro, 4 mujeres y 4 hombres. Tres chicas, Lucy, Marina y Anais, estaban juntas, viendo a la otra mujer que estaba al frente, Kristal, mientras que los tres hombres, X, Zero y Axl, estaban frente al otro joven, Alan, esperando a que el entrenamiento del cual les habían mencionado antes empezara.

"Muy bien… el entrenamiento esta por comenzar…" decía Alan a los dos grupos.

"Uh… disculpe joven Alan…" decía Anais "¿Cómo entrenaremos? Según recuerdo, dijeron que entrenaríamos cosas diferentes… ¿Entonces como entrenaremos en este lugar los dos grupos?"

"Es simple… los chicos y yo tomaremos una mitad de este salón mientras ustedes toman otra. Entrenaremos cada quien por separado…"

"¿Pero no será peligroso?... digo, para ellas…" decía Axl "Nosotros entrenaremos a como usar ataques de energía, mientras que ellas deben concentrarse para sentir la presencia de personas… creo que con las explosiones que causaremos no las dejaremos concentrarse…" decía el joven de cabello anaranjado nerviosamente.

"Eso lo demostraremos ahora…" decía Alan, volteando a ver a su novia "¿Lista Kristal?"

"Claro Alan-kun… vengan chicas…" decía la joven hechicera, señalando a las 3 mujeres a seguirlas a una mitad del salón. Luego de que las chicas se colocaran detrás de ella, Kristal volteo a mirar a Alan. "Aquí voy…" decía ella, concentrando su aura que apareció rodeándola. Todos vieron como varios círculos, la _Mahou Matrix_, aparecieron debajo de ella "_¡LIGHT STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡LIGHT WALL!_"

Una luz blanca apareció en dos dedos de Kristal, el índice y el dedo de en medio, en su mano izquierda. Con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, Kristal creo un sendero de luz en el suelo que iba de un lado al otro del salón, partiéndolo a la mitad. Del sendero de luz en el suelo, una pared transparente de energía se irguió, llegando hasta el techo redondo del salón, ahora si dividiéndolo en dos. Ambos grupos, menos Kristal y Alan, miraron la pared de energía transparente que emitía ciertos destellos de luz.

"Esta es la _Light Wall_…" decía Kristal a las chicas de un lado.

"… es una magia creada por Kristal para dividir dos secciones…" decía Alan, terminando lo que Kristal decía, sin saber que ella decía lo mismo, a pesar de que solo estaban a un metro de distancia, separados por el muro de luz.

"… es impenetrable, nada puede atravesarla, absorbe la fuerza, la energía, e incluso los sonidos…" decía Kristal, señalando a los hombres que estaban del otro lado, quienes también estaban hablando, pero no se escuchaba nada de lo que decían "No podremos escuchar lo que dicen del otro lado…"

"Ah, así nos concentraremos mas…" decía Anais.

"Precisamente, así podremos concentrarnos…"

"¿No seria mejor entrenar en un lugar mas privado?" preguntaba Marina.

"Si… pero esto también sirve para otro propósito… quiero que sientan el aura de ellos 3 cuando estén concentrándose para aprender a controlar su aura…"

"¿Uh?" preguntaba Marina sin entender.

"Ellos intentaran concentrarse para crear energía con sus manos, por eso sus auras estarán elevándose y disminuyendo constantemente. Lo que quiero es que logren detectar sus presencias cuando eleven sus auras…"

"Oh… ya veo…"

"Aunque, si sienten las presencias de Tai y Takato, quienes Ash esta entrenando en otra parte para que puedan convertirse en _Súper N-Warriors/Súper Saiyan_, también estará bien… bien chicas, siéntense…"

Lucy, Marina y Anais se sentaron en el suelo como Kristal les había dicho.

"Muy bien… ahora, quiero que se concentren en si mismas…" decía Kristal "Ustedes ya son guerreras, así que será mas sencillo el poder usar sus auras para sentir el de otra persona… cierren sus ojos… sientan sus respectivas auras, la energía que las rodea…"

Las tres jóvenes cerraron sus ojos y se concentraron, empezando así el entrenamiento.

* * *

_-Cuarto de Prisioneros-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Twilight Princess- Midna's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)_-_

La joven comenzaba a abrir los ojos, luego de estar dormida más de un día. Antes de despertarse, la joven sentía que su cuerpo estaba flotando en algo que parecía ser alguna clase de líquido, pero no sentía que sus ropas estuvieran mojadas. Ella comenzaba a abrir sus ojos color miel tirándole a amarillo, su vista algo nublada al momento de abrirlos, pero fue poco a poco recuperando la visión. Pronto la joven, Atoli, descubrió que estaba en una habitación que no pertenecía al castillo oscuro donde estaba viviendo.

"¿Ah?¿D-donde estoy?" pregunto ella.

"Así que despertaste…"

Atoli miro hacia el frente para ver a un joven de baja estatura, de cabello morado pálido y de trajes de hechicero, así como un gran báculo en su mano derecha. La joven lo miro con curiosidad.

"Uh… ¿Q-quien eres tu?"

"Saludos… mi nombre es Clef, soy un hechicero de _Céfiro_, donde estas ahora…" decía el joven.

"_Céfiro_…¡Ah!" exclamo Atoli de repente "¡¿Qué hago aquí?¿Cómo llegue aquí?!" exclamaba ella, entrando en pánico.

"¿No recuerdas nada?" preguntó Clef confundido.

"¿Dónde esta Haseo?¿Que quieres de mi?"

"Calma, Atoli…"

La joven se sorprendió al escuchar esas voces, voces que ella conocía desde antes. Volteando a su derecha, Atoli vio a otras dos personas quienes ella no se había percatado de su presencia. Al verlos, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

"Kite… Blackrose…"

"Los mismos…" decía Blackrose "¿Nos extrañaste?"

"Clef…" decía el joven de ropa anaranjada "¿Podrías liberarla?"

"Seguro…" decía Clef "He descubierto que su aura no es mala…"

El hechicero extendió su brazo derecho hacia delante, la gema de su báculo brillando con intensidad. La esfera donde Atoli estaba encerrada comenzó a desaparecer, colocándola suavemente en el suelo. Cuando la esfera desapareció, la joven miro de nuevo a Kite y Blackrose, antes de lanzarse y abrazar con fuerza a la mujer de piel morena.

"¡Woa!¡Tranquila!" exclamaba Blackrose con sorpresa ante la acción de la otra mujer.

"C-creí que habían muerto…" decía Atoli entre sollozos "Y-yo creí que h-habían muerto en el planeta _Cranzo_…"

"¿_Cranzo_?" preguntaba Clef confundido.

"Es uno de los tantos mundos que _Exurion_ destruyo…" decía Kite, siendo el siguiente del abrazo de Atoli "Debo admitir… que casi no la librábamos en esa lucha…"

"P-pero vi el planeta destruirse…" decía Atoli "Y sabia que ustedes estaban ahí, sentía sus presencias… y luego el planeta exploto y ustedes aun estaban ahí… ¿Cómo es que…?"

"Larga historia hecha corta…" decía Blackrose con algo de cansancio "Uno de los sobrevivientes de ese planeta se teletransportó a otro mundo cuando _Cranzo_ exploto, así que nos salvamos por eso…"

"Ah… es cierto, recuerdo que la raza dominante de _Cranzo_ tenia grandes poderes mentales…"

"Lo importante, es que todos estamos bien…" decía Kite calmando a Atoli.

"Que bueno… pero… ¿Cómo llegue aquí? Lo ultimo que recuerdo era ser llamada por Polaris y luego… nada, solo oscuridad…"

"Estabas poseída por _AIDA_… te controlo a ti y a tu _Avatar_… tuve que derrotarlo con mi _Data Drain_…"

"Oh… entiendo… lo siento… d-debí haberles causado muchos problemas…" decía la joven, intentando no llorar.

"Oye, no tiene caso llorar…" decía Blackrose con seriedad "Si, causaste algo de daño cuando estabas poseída, pero no fue tu culpa…"

"P-pero yo…"

"Si de verdad crees que eres culpable y estas arrepentida de eso… entonces ayúdanos…"

"¿Ah?"

"Ayúdanos a derrotar a Polaris y a liberar a nuestros compañeros de su poder oscuro. Contigo y tu Avatar, podríamos hacer algo… ¿Qué dices?"

"¡C-claro que los ayudare!" decía Atoli sin pensarlo dos veces "L-la verdad, ya quería hacer esto desde antes… p-pero no hallaba la forma de hacerlo, y tampoco tenia mucha confianza… p-pero, ahora que se que ustedes están bien, podré ayudarlos… y-yo… yo quiero… quiero liberar a Haseo de ese infierno que tiene como vida…"

"Que bueno…" decía Blackrose con felicidad, antes de que su rostro se volviera algo bromista "De verdad quieres a Haseo ¿No?"

"¿A-ah?" preguntaba la joven, sonrojándose un poco "B-bueno… t-tu ya lo sabes, a-así que n-no tengo porque decirlo de n-nuevo…"

"Es cierto…"

"En ese caso…" decía Clef "Ven con nosotros, te presentaremos a los que de ahora en delante serán tus aliados… pero antes… ¿Juras de verdad ayudarnos a defender _Céfiro_ y destruir _Exurion_?"

"¡Claro, haré todo lo que este a mi alcance!"

"Con eso me basta… veo que tu corazón es puro y honesto, y pocas personas lo tienen… confío en ti…"

"G-gracias…" decía Atoli algo apenada. Blackrose se coloco a lado de ella.

"Bueno, vamos a conocer a los demás…" decía la joven de cabello rosado "Nuestros nuevos aliados son bastante interesantes y entretenidos… pero cuídate de un ratón anaranjado que mide como un metro…"

"¿Un ratón?"

"Si… a pesar de ser un ratón, actúa como humano y hasta habla como uno… no te dejes engañar por las apariencias, ya que es un pervertido de primera… y con la ropa que tienes puesta, serás la siguiente victima de sus mañas…" decía la mujer, ocasionando que su compañera rubia se llevara las manos a su pecho inconcientemente, sonrojándose un poco, provocando las risas de su compañera "Pero no te preocupes, si algo sale mal, dímelo y le corto la cola…"

"O-ok…" decía Atoli, riendo nerviosamente _'O-ojala que estos aliados que dice Blackrose s-sean de confianza…'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Transverse Town-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Los ahora 4 salieron de la habitación donde estaban, dirigiéndose a encontrarse con los demás y presentarlos con su nueva aliada. Poco después se encontraban en el salón de entrenamiento, en el segundo piso, donde estaban, algunos de los otros habitantes del castillo, que eran Ascot, Paris, Dawn, Latias, Mario y Luigi, viendo el entrenamiento de los guerreros en el piso inferior. Estos notaron a la joven _Epitaph User_ entrar y se sintieron algo confundidos por su presencia. Atoli los miraba con preocupación, ya que, a primera vista, ellos no confiaban en su presencia, y era de esperarse, después de todo eran enemigos. Pero claro, esto era solo de su parte, ya que en realidad algunos ya habían sido informados, cuando ella estaba dormida aun, acerca de la joven por parte de Clef, diciéndoles que ella no tenía malas intenciones, puesto que su aura no era negativa.

"Maestro Clef ¿Qué hace ella aquí?" preguntaba Ascot con confusión.

"Tranquilo, debemos llamar a los demás…" decía Clef, acercándose al barandal del segundo piso "¡Disculpen!¡Necesito que vengan para acá!"

Abajo, tanto las mujeres como los hombres detuvieron su entrenamiento por unos momentos, volteando a ver al hechicero que se asomaba por el barandal del segundo piso. Luego de verse, Kristal desactivo la barrera mágica que dividía ambas secciones para que fueran juntos a ver lo que Clef quería de ellos.

"Clef ¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Lucy, siendo la primera del grupo en subir las escaleras. Fue entonces cuando noto la presencia de Atoli "¿Uh?¿Que hace aquí?"

"Ah… b-bueno yo…" decía Atoli, nerviosa por la situación en la que estaba, rodeada de desconocidos, salvo Kite y Blackrose. Clef calmo a la joven cuando empezó a hablar.

"Muchachos…" decía el hechicero "Les presento a nuestra nueva aliada en la batalla contra los _Phantom Knights_… preséntate jovencita…"

"¡S-si! M-mi nombre es Atoli, soy una _Epitaph User_, l-la que controla al _Avatar Innis, the Mirage of Deceit_…"

"¿Atoli?" preguntaba Paris "Clef ¿A que te refieres con nueva aliada? Ella es uno de los malos…"

"No exactamente…" decía Clef "Es cierto que estaba acompañándolos, pero no lo hacia porque le era fiel a Polaris o a la _Phantom Order_… lo hacia por otro propósito…"

"¿De que se trata?" preguntaba Mario, causando que Atoli se sonrojara un poco, debido a su verdadera razón. Afortunadamente para ella, Blackrose intervino.

"Vamos chicos, es algo personal… lo que importa es que ella esta de nuestro lado…"

"Bueno, si Clef confía en ella, yo también…" decía Lucy alegremente, caminando hacia Atoli y extendiendo su mano hacia ella "Bienvenida al grupo…" decía la joven pelirroja con una gran sonrisa. Atoli se quedo confundida por unos segundos, antes de ella también sonreír y estrechar la mano de la _Magic Knight_.

"Gracias, es un placer para mi…" decía la _Epitaph User_ con dulzura "Prometo ayudarlos en todo…"

"Vaya, esa Lucy…" decía Marina "Siempre tan confiada…"

"Pero la señorita Atoli parece de confianza…" decía Anais, causando que Marina la viera con extrañes.

"¿Tu también, Anais?"

El grupo que estaba en el lugar se presento con la joven, haciendo que ella se sintiera mas tranquila al ver como era recibida, algo muy diferente a como la recibieron en la _Phantom Order_, mas que nada cuando los _Epitaph Users_ se encontraron con los _God Warriors_. Sin embargo, Zero no estaba tan convencido, algo que su compañero, X, noto de inmediato.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The Mako City-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_)_-_

"¿Sucede algo, Zero?" preguntaba el _Hunter_ azul.

"Yo aun no confío…" decía Zero francamente, llamando la atención de todos los presentes "No importa lo que apartantes, el hecho de que hayas estado en el lado enemigo te vuelve sospechosa."

"Que maleducado" decía Marina "¿No vez que dice la verdad?"

"¿Tan fácil la aceptan?¿Tan fácil dejan entrar a un enemigo al castillo?"

"¡Pero no es un enemigo!¡Es una amiga!" exclamaba Blackrose con enfado, queriendo golpear al _Hunter_ de cabello rubio, siendo detenida por Kite. "¡Suéltame!¡Le voy a enseñar a…!"

"Cálmate, Rose, no hagas un espectáculo…" decía Kite, tomando a su compañera de los hombros.

Atoli se veía algo triste, debido a lo que sucedía. Ese llamado Zero, parecía algo desconfiado, pero debía haber una razón de eso. Rápidamente todos vieron al _Hunter_ carmesí con cierto enfado ya que, según ellos, no había razón para no creerle.

"Bah, eres el único que no cree en ella…" decía Dawn con cierto enfado, ya que Atoli le había caído bien, a pesar de que la _Epitaph User_ le llevaba 5 años de ventaja.

"Si, incluso nosotros, que es nuestro mucho, creemos…" decía Paris.

"Si ¿Por qué no crees?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Es normal que crean en ella tan fácilmente…" decía Zero con seriedad "Ustedes no viven en un mundo en medio de guerras… todos ustedes tienen una vida pacifica en comparación con lo que nosotros pasamos…"

El grupo se quedo callado ante esta revelación mientras pensaban lo que el _Hunter_ decía.

"Espera Zero ¿Por qué es que…?" empezaba Axl, intentando razonar con el _Hunter_ mayor, pero este lo interrumpió.

"Nosotros, los que habitamos en _Replira_, sabemos lo que significa el creer en alguien tan fácilmente sin medir las consecuencias; la muerte… durante estos mas de cien años que X y yo hemos estado al servicio de los _Maverick Hunter_, han pasado situaciones como estas, personas que parecen normales entran a trabajar para los _Hunters_, ganándose la confianza de los que trabajan ahí… solo para luego pisotear esta confianza, al revelarse ellos mismos ser espías o locos suicidas al servicio de gente con deseos de dominación mundial… esos momentos, en los que confiamos fácilmente en una persona, muchas veces han causado que se pierdan cientos de vidas al revelar su verdadera naturaleza… así que, disculpen si no confío en ella tan fácilmente como ustedes, pero, como verán, tengo razones para no hacerlo… la confianza no se da, se gana…"

Todos se quedaron callados, pensando en las palabras llenas de verdad que el _Hunter_ hablaba. Si, en comparación con el mundo de los _Hunters_, todos ellos vivían en un mundo pacifico, inclusive _Céfiro_, que estaba en las condiciones actuales. Esto se debe a que, a diferencia de _Céfiro_, cuyos problemas solo tienen pocos meses de haber empezado, en _Replira_, estos ya llevan más de un siglo, solo apenas regresando a la normalidad. Todos entendían las palabras de Zero, inclusive Atoli, quien no conocía la historia de los _Hunters_, pero si podía pensar un poco en su situación.

"Pero…" decía Lucy, mirando al _Hunter_ rojo "Si uno no confía en los demás, no podrá avanzar en la vida…"

"Yo no digo que no confíe en los demás…" decía Zero "Yo digo, que mi confianza no la tendrán tan fácilmente…"

"Pero…"

"No pienso arriesgar la vida de mas gente… si debo convertirme en _el villano del cuento_, que así sea, pero mi misión es el proteger a aquellos que no puedan defenderse por si mismos, y nada me alejara de esa misión…"

Todos se callaron nuevamente al escuchar las palabras de Zero, inclusive Lucy, quien pensaba en lo que el decía.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Missing You-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)_-_

"Yo también tengo esa misión, Zero…" decía X, llamando la atención de todos "Y también he vivido lo mismo que tu, he sido traicionado por gente de confianza, he visto a amigos morir frente a mi por errores…" decía mirando a Atoli, sin darse cuenta de la mirada triste que Lucy le daba "Pero… a pesar de eso… yo confío en ella…"

"X…" decía Zero "¿Porque?"

"¿Porque? No lo se… solo lo hago… si debo darte una respuesta del porque, es porque… mi corazón así me lo indica…"

"He, otra vez con tus presentimientos, X… algún día te mataran de verdad…"

"Quizás… pero así vivo mejor mi vida…"

"He, esta bien… acepto que ella este con nosotros… pero, como dije antes, mi confianza no es fácil de ganársela…" decía el _Hunter_ con seriedad, haciendo que Atoli se alegrara.

"M-muchas gracias…" decía Atoli, haciendo una reverencia al _Hunter_ "N-no se arrepentirá, lo prometo…"

Zero solo se dio media vuelta hacia las escaleras que daban hacia abajo, para continuar el entrenamiento, dándoles la espalda a los demás.

"Eso espero…" decía el, bajando las escaleras para continuar el entrenamiento.

"Vaya, ese hombre es bastante complicado…" decía Blackrose, llevándose sus manos a la cintura.

"Si… pero tenia una buena razón…" decía Kite.

X se acerco a Atoli, luego de hablar con Zero.

"Disculpa a mi compañero, es así con los nuevos por lo que ya te ha mencionado…" decía X.

"L-lo entiendo… y-y d-disculpen las molestias…" decía Atoli apenada.

"Para nada, entre mas mejor…" decía Alan "Sirve que nos platicas de la _Phantom Order_ y de sus ocupantes…"

"C-claro, me encantaría ayudarles…"

"Bien… platica eso con Clef… nosotros entrenaremos aquí abajo… si nos quieres ver, por mi no hay problema…"

Los 7 que estaban entrenando, porque Zero ya estaba abajo, comenzaron a descender las escaleras para continuar su entrenamiento. Mientras bajaba, Lucy se colocaba a lado de X, mirándolo con ternura. Todos confiaron en Atoli porque otro, en este caso Clef, Kite y Blackrose, confiaba en ella. Pero X, al igual que ella misma, confiaba en ella, no por la decisión de los demás, sino porque sentía que era lo correcto, su corazón le decía que era lo correcto. En ese momento, Lucy descubrió que ella y X se parecían mas de lo que ella imaginaba… y era por eso que le gustaba…

* * *

_-En algún lugar de las montañas-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Serpent of Lore-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

"uhm… ya veo… Atoli se unió a ellos… era de esperarse…"

En el interior de la montaña, en el solitario salón, el hombre llamado Yata se encontraba observando lo que aquel extraño aparato, _the Serpent of Lore_, le mostraba. Gracias a ese extraño aparato que Alan y X tomaron cuando vinieron a rescatar a Kristal, Yata tenia la posibilidad de ver todo lo que ocurría en el castillo. Y pensar que ellos creían que era alguna roca mística o algo por el estilo. Aunque, es probable que Kite la descubra, ya que son de la misma Galaxia.

"uhm… al parecer, Polaris se esta moviendo… pronto empezara la ultima lucha entre las fuerzas de _Céfiro_ y las de _Exurion_… debo actuar rápido, si quiero que sean los últimos días de ese mundo maldito…"

Yata comenzó a trabajar en alguna cosa, preparándose para la batalla final.

* * *

_-__Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Salón del trono-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Pandemonium- The Castle Frozen-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)_-_

Polaris, la Emperatriz de los _Phantom Knights_, se encontraba, como siempre, sentada en su trono, planeando su siguiente movimiento, uno que, ella espera, aniquilara la fuerza de _Céfiro_… si, su plan era sencillo, sutil… mandaría a TODOS los _Phantom Knights_ a enfrentarse a los defensores de _Céfiro_. Si, era algo que debió haber hecho desde el inicio, pero creía que con sus superiores caballeros era suficiente para ganarles. Ahora, esperaba que su plan de ataque no haya llegado tarde, ya que muchos de los defensores de _Céfiro_ se han vuelto mas fuertes desde que llegaron, poniendo en peligro su plan. Pero, para eso estaba pensando en alguna ventaja.

"¡Kuhn!" exclamaba la mujer de cabello blanco. Pocos segundos después, Kuhn apareció en el lugar.

"¿Qué se le ofrece?" preguntaba el _Epitaph User_.

"¿Cómo va la construcción de ese aparato que mencionaste? Aquel que era capaz de neutralizar los poderes de los _N-Warriors_…"

"Disculpe, pero, como no soy tan bueno con aparatos, no hemos avanzado mucho… Pi me esta ayudando, pero quizás nos tardemos unos 5 días, quizás una semana…"

"uhm… entiendo… esta bien, pero acelera el paso, quiero capturarlos desprevenidos…"

"Si, mi señora…" decía Kuhn, antes de desaparecer, dejando a Polaris en sus pensamientos.

"Si… ahora si, todo terminara… _Céfiro_ será mío y entonces, el _Nintenverse_ será mi siguiente blanco…" decía Polaris, riendo ante su plan maléfico.

Mientras, Kuhn aparece en otra parte del castillo, relajándose un poco.

"Cielos…" decía el hombre de ropas amarillas "Ser tan formal no es lo mío…"

"¿Problemas con Polaris?"

De las sombras, otro hombre, con apariencia de mujer, salio de la nada, asustando un poco a Kuhn.

"Endrance, no vuelvas a hacer eso…" decía Kuhn algo asustado.

"Lo siento…" decía Endrance, moviendo su cabello con una de sus manos "¿Qué sucedió ahora?"

"Nada, solo que Polaris pregunta para cuando estará listo el aparato…"

"Entiendo…"

Los dos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos más, antes de que Endrance volviera a hablar.

"¿Alguna noticia de Yata?"

"Ni una hasta ahora…" decía Kuhn "Por ahora hay que esperar a que inicie el plan y…"

_-Beep Beep-_

"¿Uh? Espera…" decía Kuhn, llevándose una mano a su oído derecho.

Algo que era de notar en la gente de la Galaxia _Hack_, era sus aparatos invisibles. La gente de _Hack_ podía mandar mensajes rápidos debido a un aparato formado de datos, que aparecía y desaparecía a voluntad, permaneciendo siempre invisible a la vista de las personas normales. Con este aparato, podían comunicarse siempre y cuando estén en un sistema solar con una red de datos. Debido a la destrucción de su Galaxia, este aparato solo servia para que los _Epitaph Users_ se comunicaran entre si sin palabras y sin usar poderes psíquicos, algo que algún psíquico, como Polaris, podría captar.

Kuhn estaba en silencio, leyendo el mensaje que solo el podía ver en ese momento. Pronto, Kuhn bajo la mano y sonrió.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Endrance.

"Era Yata…" decía Kuhn "Y tiene un plan… _Project G.U._ empieza ahora…"

"Entiendo… le haré saber a Saku y a Bo… ¿Ya lo sabe Pi?"

"No, no lo sabe… me imagino que se alegrara de saber que Yata esta bien…"

"Entiendo… y como siempre, Haseo no sabe…"

"Y que ni se entere, o todo el plan podría fallar…"

"Entiendo…"

"¿Siempre tienes que decir 'Entiendo'?"

"Lo siento, no lo hago apropósito…"

"Ok… bien… busca a Saku y Bo, yo iré por Pi… estoy seguro de que Saku estará alegre de verte…"

"Lo se…"

"Te veo luego…"

Así, ambos _Epitaph Users_ se alejaron, buscando a sus demás compañeros. El plan para derrotar a Polaris empezaba.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Salón de la corona-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Gott Statue-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

Algunas horas después, en el último piso del pilar más alto del castillo, se encontraba el salón donde estaba la corona del Pilar, el símbolo que indicaba que una persona era el pilar y que seria el que cuidaría de _Céfiro_, rezando por su seguridad. Bueno, eso era en el pasado. Ahora, la corona estaba en la cabeza de Lucy, si bien era invisible, ahí estaba, indicando quien era el pilar de _Céfiro_.

El salón era una pequeña recamara, con una columna pequeña que salía del centro. Esta columna estaba rodeada de agua, agua que estaba viva y protegía su contenido de cualquier fuerza. En este caso, el contenido de la habitación no era la corona del pilar, sino los otros 4 objetos; el broche, el báculo, el collar y el anillo del Pilar, todos flotando alrededor de la columna que salía del centro. También, había una persona en al entrada de la habitación. Era Clef, quien miraba los 4 objetos del Pilar, con gran preocupación.

"Si Polaris ataca, la corona del Pilar será su objetivo, y así poder abrir el portal al corazón de este mundo… pero, cuando sepa que no esta aquí… Lucy correrá peligro…"

Clef cerro los ojos un momento, antes de abrirlos con fuerza, extendiendo su báculo a los 4 objetos.

"¡Objetos místicos!¡Escuchen mi pedido!¡Absorban el poder de la corona del pilar y cierren para siempre la puerta al corazón de este mundo!"

Los 4 objetos comenzaron a parpadear lentamente. Era lo que Clef estaba esperando, que los objetos regresaran de nuevo al castillo y, así poder absorber los poderes de la corona del pilar, lo único que podía abrir el corazón de _Céfiro_. Si no había corona, no habría entrada al corazón de _Céfiro_ y así seria salvado su mundo de la destrucción.

"Esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ahora… ahora, todo depende de nuestros aliados…"

Clef alzó su mirada al techo, intentando ver más allá.

"Polaris… nosotros aun no nos rendiremos… ¡Protegeremos este mundo!"

Con esto dicho, Clef desapareció en un a esfera de energía blanca, usando su magia para salir de la habitación, una que nadie podía entrar, dejando que los objetos del Pilar hagan su trabajo, uno que tardara algunos días en completarse. La carrera por _Céfiro_ y la Galaxia _Dream_ se aceleraba más y más.

**Fin del Capitulo 43**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Un día normal, en el que las chicas decidieron tomar un baño para relajarse, es el día en el que nuestro sufrimiento empieza.

**Clef:** ¿Qué es esto?¿Que esta ocurriendo?¿Quien nos esta atacando?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter:__**¡Los baños termales!, El inicio de la pesadilla de los hombres.**_

**Lucy:** Quisiera ser un poco mas llamativa visualmente… como Kristal…

**Kristal****:** ¿Yo que?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo… otra vez… sigo debiéndoles algunas imágenes, pero es porque no tengo tiempo de hacer sprites, con la escuela y las tareas y ese tipo de cosas… oh bueno…_

_Venus Adept JMAG: -Ve al final los comentarios- gracias por leer… si, fue algunas reflexiones de los personajes…_

_SaintZero: Gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te siga gustando… y claro que leeré tu fic cuando lo publiques…_

_Ghost iv: ¿Tú crees que exagere con la escena de Alan y Kristal? Bueno, viendo que ya lo he hecho algunas veces durante el fic, por eso no lo pienso igual… oh bueno… gracias por leer…_

_fantasma16: Veré que onda con ese juego la verdad… veré que hacer con eso…_

_Muy bien, ahora les comentare acerca de la vida que pase…_

**_-Disque Monologo triste(Angst Angst)- (no leer si no les importa)_**

_Si, lo que puse de mi personaje me paso a mi cuando estaba en Secundaria… si, fui de las personas que resulto ser el borrego del salón… por unos 4 años… fueron años muy duros y hay cosas que aun sigo teniendo que mi personaje ya paso ( El nerviosismo a hablar con los demás, en especial a las mujeres ) … y si, también lo de las mujeres pidiéndome ser su novio solo para luego decirme que no… es por eso de mi "desconfianza"… ya se me ha quitado, pero aun así lo siento dentro de mi aunque me diga que no todas son así…_

_Sin embargo, eso ya paso hace tiempo y la verdad ya no me interesa saber que les paso a aquellos que me andaban molestando en ese entonces (Según se, los que mas me molestaban viven vidas… no muy buenas que digamos…)_

_¿Rencoroso? Si, lo soy... bueno, solo con quien lo merece… no creo que algún día los pueda olvidar por todo lo que me hicieron, tanto hombres como mujeres…_

_De lo único que me arrepiento es el no haber ayudado a una mujer que pasaba por lo mismo, la molestaban por lo mismo que a mi, por el color de piel… tenia miedo de ayudarla porque creí que luego me iban a molestar aun mas… solo estuvo 2 o 3 meses en la escuela antes de que la sacaran… es lo único que hasta ahora me arrepiento de no hacer… no recuerdo su nombre, pero si recuerdo un poco como era ella… no era de buen ver, pero era parecida a mi… como dije, es lo único que me arrepiento…_

_En la Preparatoria no me molestaron… pero mi "trauma" de la secundaria me impidió que pudiera hacer amigas fácilmente… solo tuve 4 "amigas" que me hablaban… pero la mayoría solo hablaban poco cuando no había nadie mas…_

_Ahora, en la Facultad, me estoy abriendo mas, así que estoy superando eso… tengo ya compañeros (Los amigos para mi no existen todavía… no hay alguien a quien le pueda confiar todo… por miedo a que me traicionen)._

_Lo de la secundaria me hizo una persona muy reservada, tímida y encerrada dentro de mi mismo… no voy a fiestas por eso… bueno, no a muchas, solo cuando algún compañero cumple años o algo así…_

_Aun así, no me arrepiento por mi vida… me gusta ser como soy… en cierto modo, me siento agradecido por lo que paso en la secundaria, porque si no, quizás no estaría tan cercano a mi familia como lo soy ahora… no soy TAN cercano, pero estoy cerca de ellos…_

**_-Fin de Monologo-_**

_Bueno, si leyeron el monologo, que quede en claro que no quiero que me vean con tristeza o compasión… me molesta eso un poco… pero les agradezco que lo hayan leído…_

_Bueno… ahora si, dejándome de eso, nos vemos el siguiente viernes… mañana tengo examen y ando algo mal en esa materia :S… sobres XD_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	45. Cap 44: ¡Los baños termales!

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Warning!¡Pervertness ahead! XD_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

El entrenamiento de las _Magic Knights_ y los _Maverick Hunters_ había empezado, ambos grupos poniendo de lo suyo para poder así mejorar sus habilidades en la batalla. Mientras tanto, Atoli, la _Epitaph User_ que usaba a _Innis, the Mirage of Deceit_, acababa de despertar después de haber recibido el _Data Drain_ de Kite. Cuando despertó, Clef le ofreció un lugar con los héroes de _Céfiro_, viendo que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo posible para detener a _Exurion_ de una vez por todas.

Luego de conversar con la mayoría del grupo, y de ganar su confianza, a excepción de la de Zero, Atoli se sentía un poco mejor, al ver que sus nuevos compañeros eran buenos, a diferencia de los _Phantom Knights_.

Hablando de ellos, los guerreros oscuros se estaban preparando para la batalla final contra los héroes. Pero Kuhn y Endrance están haciendo un plan diferente ¿Qué estarán planeando?¿La destrucción de _Exurion_?¿Quien ganara en esta batalla épica entre razas de diferentes galaxias?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 44: ¡Los baños termales!, El inicio de la pesadilla de los hombres._**

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Son Gohan to Piccolo Daimaoh-_(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)_-_

Han pasado ya cuatro días desde el momento en el que Atoli despertó. El entrenamiento de las _Magic Knights_ iba excelente. En solo un día, Lucy logro detectar la presencia de Marina y Anais, quienes estaban a su lado, pero claramente podía sentir su presencia. Al día siguiente, marina y Anais hacían lo mismo, mientras que Lucy nuevamente mejoro, siendo ahora capas de detectar la presencia de Kristal, quien estaba unos metros alejada de ella. Al término de los cuatro días, las 3 _Magic Knights_ eran capaces de detectar las presencias de gente que estuvieran en cualquier parte del castillo, no importando si se movían a gran velocidad, sabían donde estaban. Ahora, las 3 chicas estaban felices, ya que así no las volverían a tomar por sorpresa.

Mientras, los _Maverick Hunters_ terminaron su entrenamiento hace 2 días. Para ellos les fue muy fácil lograr dominar su aura para crear ataques de energía sin la necesidad de usar sus armaduras. En especial Zero, el "genio" de los 3, ya que, a penas Alan había dicho como concentrarse, Zero inmediatamente creo una esfera de energía perfecta en sus manos, algo que X aun no podía hacer, pero que no se quedaba atrás. A los dos días, los 3 ya sabían usar ataques de energía, pero se había creado otro problema… bueno, en especial para X. Debido a que, habrá ocasiones en el que no podrá usar su armadura, su estilo de lucha seria algo inútil.

Fue por eso que, en el tercer día, Alan entreno especialmente con X, para que este pudiera usar su propio estilo de lucha… que al final, termino copiándose el de alguien más. Usando la base de datos de los Nanobots en su cabeza, X logro ver el estilo de lucha que otros combatientes usaban. Le agrado uno en especial, uno que participo en los Torneos de _Smash Bros_ que ocurrían en el _Nintenverse_ antes de que esto de ser _N-Warrior_ empezara. Se trataba de Fox McCloud, un zorro humanoide que pilotea una nave espacial conocida como _Airwing_, junto con su equipo de pilotos llamado _Star Fox_. A X le gusto el estilo de lucha de este personaje y prácticamente lo copio, usando algunas técnicas de el mismo para modificar un poco el estilo. A Zero se le hacia extraño, pero lo dejo pasar, mientras que Alan y Axl pensaban que era genial.

Hablando de Axl, el joven no era muy bueno con ataques de energía, por lo que decidió usar sus pistolas la mayoría del tiempo. En el cuarto día, decidieron entrenar en un pequeño combate entre ellos mismos para ver hasta donde llegaban sus habilidades, un pequeño combate al cual algunos héroes y heroínas, del _Nintenverse_ o de _Céfiro_ mismo, entraron a practicar.

Atoli se acostumbro rápidamente a su nuevo entorno, haciendo muchas amistades, aparte de Kite y Blackrose. Rápidamente se hizo amiga de Lucy, debido a toda la energía que la pelirroja tenia y, claramente, se dio cuenta de que había algo entre ella y X. También se hizo amiga de Marina y Anais, aunque más de esta ultima y de su manera tan cortes de hablar, que era muy parecida a la de ella misma. Dawn se hizo amiga de ella también, ya que a Atoli le agradaba mucho la pequeña niña… que recuerden que Dawn tiene 11 años. Le tenia un gran respeto a Kristal y, extrañamente, a Latias humana, al igual que a Caldina, hablaba poco con Presea pero si se llevaba bien con ella. Creía que Nicona y, extrañamente, Primavera, eran lindos.

De los hombres, Takato se hizo amigo de ella rápidamente, al igual que Axl. Le tenia gran respeto a X, Link y Clef, algo de miedo a Zero, claro miedo a Raichu (Después de que este intentara algo que tenia que ver con su posadera), le caía bien Ash, Tai, Ascot, Paris, Ráfaga, hablaba con Alan y Mario, se reía del miedo de Luigi (Que ella creía que era actuación) y, por ultimo, se reía de las locuras que Giru hacia con Nicona… ¿O será al revés?

En cuanto a relaciones… bueno, la de Kristal y Alan seguía igual… aunque quizás Kristal esta mas cariñosa con Alan, no en sentido pervertido, aclarando. Caldina y Ráfaga seguían con lo suyo. Anais y Paris ya se habían vuelto pareja y se les veía juntos muchas más veces.

Raichu noto que Latias se pegaba mas con Ash, igual a cuando se conocieron, por lo que el roedor se deprimió un poco, dejando, por un día, las cosas pervertidas a un lado. Kristal noto esto claramente. Lucy seguía intentando decirle a X lo que sentía, pero siempre pasaba algo que la detenía, ya sea Primavera, otra persona que llegaba o su propio nerviosismo. Claro, eso no evito que permaneciera encima de X por unos 5 minutos luego de un accidente en las escaleras en el que ella se resbaló sobre el joven, no que el se haya quejado. En cuanto a Ascot y Marina… bueno… digamos que ambos están muy nerviosos para hablarse de frente. Kite y Blackrose… bueno, andan juntos, pero no exactamente juntos… no se si me explique…

Aparte de eso, no ha pasado muchas cosas en realidad, salvo algunos ataques de _AIDA-Heartless_, pero nada del otro mundo. Durante ese tiempo, las amistades de los héroes se habían fortalecido y todos confiaban mas en Atoli, incluso Zero empezaba a confiar en ella, viendo su buena conducta y modales, rivalizando con los de Anais.

Pero ahora, en el quinto día, toda esa tranquilidad estaba por cambiar… para los chicos…

* * *

_-__Comedor, 1:58 P.M.-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

El grupo se encontraba en el comedor, terminando ya sus alimentos del día, planeando que era lo que iban a hacer. Esta vez, la mayoría de las chicas se encontraban sentadas en dos mesas ahora unidas, alejadas de los chicos.

"Vaya… nunca antes había entrenado así…" decía Marina algo agotada.

"Si, pero nosotras nunca habíamos practicado así…" decía Anais con tranquilidad.

"Si, si, eso lo se… no tienes porque decírmelo…"

Atoli comenzó a reír, no solo por como es que Marina y Anais se llevaban, sino por todas las bromas que habían hecho desde su llegada a los héroes. Si, a Atoli le agradaba mucho este grupo. Blackrose noto que Atoli reía, una risa que hace mucho que no veía en ella… claro, debido a que hace mucho que no la veía, pero a la joven de cabello rosado se le hacia que Atoli no reía desde su unión a los _Phantom Knights_.

"Hey Atoli ¿Estas feliz?" preguntaba Blackrose, Atoli volteaba a verla, al igual que todas las demás chicas, causando que la joven de cabello rubio se sintiera algo apenada.

"B-bueno… si… estoy feliz…" decía Atoli con nerviosismo "B-bueno, ha-hace tiempo q-que no m-me reía a-así…"

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntaba Latias con algo de confusión.

"Este… bueno… los _Phantom Knights_ no son muy amables que digamos… me refiero a los _God Warriors_… ellos siempre se burlaban de mi… porque no sirvo para peleas… soy una _Harvest Cleric_, mi trabajo es el curar a los demás… Los _God Warriors_ prefieren sanar solos a recibir la ayuda de los demás…"

"Oh…" decía Dawn "Debió ser algo difícil para ti…"

"Algo… pero al menos tenia a mis compañeros _Epitaph Users_… bueno, solo a Kuhn, Pi y a Bo… Endrance, Saku y el señor Yata, bueno, no hablaba mucho con ellos… y Haseo… bueno, tiene una forma muy particular de demostrar su cariño…"

"¿Como?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Bueno… me decía de cosas… como que no era muy buena que digamos, o que me alejara de el…"

"¿Eso es demostrarte su cariño?" Preguntaba Marina con confusión.

"Haseo…" decía Blackrose "Como Atoli dice, tiene una forma muy particular de mostrar sus sentimientos… cuando dice que no es muy buena o que es débil, quiere decir que se preocupa por ella y que desea que se vuelvan mas fuerte, o que también dice que te protegerá de lo que sea… y cuando te dice que se aleje de el, es porque no quiere que salgas lastimado…"

"Oh… que confuso…" decía Presea. "Veo que Haseo no muestra mucho sus sentimientos…"

"Muchas cosas en el pasado… unos sujetos intentaron matarlo cuando empezaba su entrenamiento para ser un _Adept Rogue_."

"Entiendo…"

"Y… bueno…" decía Atoli "La vida ahí no es muy agradable… el castillo es siempre deprimente, el mundo en si es un mundo muerto, donde toda la atmosfera se siente pesada y con un gran instinto asesino. Polaris en si es algo oportunista y te miente mucho… lo se, porque lo he visto… la vida ahí no es muy buena que digamos, y los _God Warriors_ y los _Epitaph Users_ no se llevan muy bien que digamos… no como aquí, en la que ustedes, las _Magic Knights_ y los _N-Warriors_, viven pacíficamente…"

"Si…" decía Lucy "Nos llevamos muy bien…"

"Demasiado bien…" decía Blackrose mirando a Lucy con algo de burla "Veo que tu y X se llevan muy bien…"

"¡Ah!" Exclamaba Lucy, sonrojándose por lo que le decía su nueva amiga "N-no, b-bueno…"

"Eso indica lo contrario, Lucy…" decía Dawn, con la misma cara de burla de Blackrose, señalando al rostro sonrojado de Lucy.

Todas las chicas rieron un poco ante esta pequeña burla. Blackrose veía a Atoli, quien estaba riendo a carcajadas, pero también noto que estaba llorando un poco. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Atoli se limpio las lagrimas y hablo.

"H-hace mucho que no reía así… me alegro…" decía la joven _Epitaph User_.

"No hay de que…" decían algunas de las chicas. En ese momento, Caldina saco un abanico de la nada y lo alzo sobre sus cabezas.

"¡Esto hay que celebrarlo!" exclamaba la exótica mujer, llamando la atención de todas las presentes.

"¿Celebrarlo?" preguntaba Latias.

"¡Si, celebrar que tenemos una nueva aliada!"

"¿Y como?" preguntaba Presea.

"¡Con un baño!"

"¿Ah?" preguntaban todas, extrañadas.

"¿Con un baño?" preguntaba Latias.

"¡Si, cuando las mujeres celebran, nada mejor que un buen baño caliente!"

"Eso mismo dijiste la vez pasada cuando Lucy estaba deprimida, luego de que Luz rompió su espada..." decía Marina algo exaltada.

"¿Enserio?" preguntaba Caldina, causando mas gotas de sudor en las cabezas de las chicas.

"Y… ¿Dónde planeamos tomar el baño?" preguntaba Latias.

"El castillo tiene un gran jacuzzi…" decía Anais.

"¿Tienen un jacuzzi?" preguntaba Kristal.

"¡Wow!¿Que esperamos!?" exclamaba Dawn con felicidad.

"Me parece bien… ¿Qué dices, Atoli?" preguntaba Blackrose.

"C-claro, por mi esta bien…" decía Atoli.

"De acuerdo…" decía Kristal "Pero mucho cuidado, no dejemos que cierto pervertido nos vea…"

"Tienes razón" decían Blackrose y Marina.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

Así, las chicas se levantaron de la mesa, alejándose todas juntas, llamando la atención de Raichu. El roedor sabía que iba a pasar algo, sus instintos le decían que no debía perderse lo que ellas fueran a hacer, por lo que pensó seguirlas. Sin embargo, una fuerte aura asesina lo detuvo, por lo que volteo a ver quien era, Alan lo estaba mirando detenidamente.

"Ni se te ocurra, Raichu…" decía Alan con seriedad.

"¿Yo?¿Como crees?¿Por quien me tomas?" preguntaba Raichu, fingiendo inocencia.

"¿Quieres que te conteste? Raichu, normalmente no te hago nada cuando haces tus cosas con Kristal… pero eso si, no dejare que seas la primera persona que vea a Kristal desnuda… yo quiero tener ese placer…"

"Oh… Alan, no sabia que fueras así…" decía Raichu con claro asombro.

"Te sorprenderías… seria tan pervertido como tu… quizás mas…"

"¿Y Kristal te deja?"

"Ella ya me acepto…"

"¡Maldito afortunado!" exclamaba el roedor eléctrico, mientras Alan lo miraba con aires de victoria, haciendo una _'V'_ con sus dedos. Los demás en la mesa de los chicos los miraban con extrañez.

"No creí que Alan fuera así…" decía Axl sorprendido.

"Siempre los mas serios y tímidos son los mas pervertidos…" decía Zero "Perversion retenida…"

"Oh…" decía Ash "Bueno… no me sorprendería si alguien mas termina siendo así…"

"¿Nos avisas que eres así, Ash?" preguntaba Tai, jugando con Ash, causando que el joven entrenador lo mirase amenazadoramente.

"Cállate Tai… tu también debes pensar así…"

"Bueno, duh, claro que pienso cosas así… soy, después de todo, un hombre…no que este generalizando, claro…"

Los _Cefirians_, junto con Kite, los veían algo raro, ya que ellos no tenían una mentalidad tan abierta como los habitantes del _Nintenverse_.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Exurion-_

_-Salón del Trono-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Joshoi - Zagato no Bouryaku-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

Han pasado 5 días ya desde que empezaron a trabajar para poder neutralizar los poderes de los _N-Warriors_.

Los _Phantom Knights_ estaban ya preparados, listos para atacar. Todos los _Phantom Knights_ presentes, tanto _Epitaph Users_ como _God Warriors_, estaban ya descansados y curados de sus heridas. Preparados, con todo listo, solo esperaban la orden de Polaris para llevar a cabo su plan-

En el salón del trono, todos los _Epitaph Users_ y los _God Warriors_, a excepción de Atoli, Yata, el llamado Ovan y uno de los _God Warriors_, siendo en total 12, se encontraban hincados, esperando las ordenes de Polaris. La emperatriz de la oscuridad mantenía sus ojos cerrados, concentrándose en algo. Ella los abrió de repente y miro a sus guerreros.

"Mis _Phantom Knights_…" decía Polaris con seriedad "ha llegado la hora… el enfrentamiento final con los héroes de _Céfiro_ esta por comenzar… ya saben que hacer… vayan a sus puestos y esperen a que ellos vengan a ustedes…"

Algunos de los _Phantom Knights_ rieron, algunos por venganza, otros por honor, otros por simplemente luchar. Haseo estaba algo feliz, si es que su rostro es indicativo de ello. Pronto el podrá rescatar a Atoli, lo único importante que le quedaba de su vida, además de la venganza.

'_Al fin, ya me estaba cansando de esperar…'_ pensaba Haseo con seriedad _'Yo… yo estoy listo… ¡Vamos!'_

Además de el, Warlene, Korz y Lock también pensaban lo mismo, el poder vengarse de aquellos que los habían humillado. Mientras, Kuhn, Pi, Endrance, Saku y Bo, pensaban en otra cosa, en seguir el plan de Yata al pie de la letra… y para eso, tenían que seguir a Polaris un poco más y obedecerla.

"¡Vayan!" exclamaba Polaris repentinamente, extendiendo su mano al horizonte "¡Vayan a sus puestos y esperen a los héroes de _Céfiro_!"

"¡Si!" exclamaban todos, despareciendo repentinamente, dejando de nuevo a Polaris sola… o eso es lo que parecía, ya que otra sombra salía de la oscuridad.

"Si, tu también, zombi… vete con ellos…" decía Polaris al sujeto misterioso.

"Ahhhhhhh…" decía la sombra, desapareciendo de la vista, no muy feliz de seguir las ordenes de Polaris.

"Hehe… así que, la destrucción de _Céfiro_ comienza…" decía Polaris "Ahora… mi parte… a encontrar la presencia de cada uno de ellos…" decía Polaris, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose de nuevo.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Kirai ni Narenai-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

Vapor, bastante vapor había en la habitación que era tan grande como el salón de entrenamiento. En el centro de ese salón con forma de domo, había un enorme "plato" blanco, que servía como una enorme bañera, ya que estaba lleno de agua termal, agua que salía de estatuas con forma de Niconas, que dejaban salir el agua de sus bocas. En el centro de este enorme plato, estaban las diez chicas, incluyendo a Nicona, relajándose, con solo una toalla cubriendo sus cuerpos, a pesar de estar solas en esa habitación, pero ninguna de ellas iba a arriesgarse a quedar expuestas a cierto ratón eléctrico, quien, probablemente, este intentando entrar en la habitación.

"Ahh… que relajante…" decía Dawn, quien estaba flotando de espaldas sobre el agua.

"Este lugar es fantástico…" decía Latias "Hace tiempo que no me relajaba así…"

"Dímelo a mi…" decía Blackrose "Tenia días durmiendo al aire libre y bañándome con agua fría… esto es el paraíso, a pesar de ya haberme bañado con agua caliente antes… ¿No lo crees así, Atoli?"

"¿Ah? S-si, es relajante…" decía la tímida joven "D-de hecho, hace tiempo que yo tampoco tengo un baño así…"

"¿Enserio?¿Y como te bañabas entonces?" preguntaba Presea con confusión.

"Agua fría… muy fría…" decía Atoli "Aunque, los hombres se bañan con agua mas fría…"

"¿Con que se bañan?¿Con hielo?" preguntaba Marina.

"Casi casi… nosotras tenemos un lujo al bañarnos con agua menos fría…"

"Vaya… ¿Y como es que te mantienes tan linda?" preguntaba Caldina nuevamente, causando un rubor en la joven.

"¿L-linda?"

"¡Claro!¿O no lo crees?"

"N-no, no es eso… es que hace tiempo que no me decían así…"

"Ah, ya veo…"

"Pero Srita. Atoli, usted si es muy linda…" decía Anais "Y me sorprende que así seas, luego de lo que nos contaste y de donde vivías por los últimos dos años…"

"Ah… b-bueno… ni yo lo se… no cambiamos mucho en cuanto a apariencia en ese mundo…" decía Atoli con nerviosismo.

Kristal comenzaba a reír un poco, hasta que volteo a ver a Lucy, quien estaba algo seria. Lucy estaba pensando en muchas cosas… bueno, no, estaba pensando en X y su extraña y rápida fascinación por el.

'_X… cielos… me he enamorado mucho de ti… y no se porque… no entiendo el porque es que lo pienso tanto, estoy enamorada de el y ya… pero siento que hay algo raro en esto… como si no fuera la primera vez… ¿__Tendrá que ver con mi sueño?¿De verdad será mi vida pasada…?'_ era lo que Lucy pensaba, su mente recordando lo que podría haber sido su vida pasada, la chica llamada Hikaru. Luego recordó a la chica y el cuerpo que tenia, uno que era mas desarrollado que el de ella misma, sintiéndose algo deprimida. Lucy suspiró nuevamente _'ahhh… esa Hikaru, tiene mas cuerpo que yo… me pregunto que tipo de chicas le gustara a X… No creo que el piense en una mujer extravagante o voluptuosa, no creo que sea así… pero, tampoco creo que se interese por una chica tan simple, tanto en cuerpo como en mente, como yo… quizás…'_

"Hey Lucy ¿Estas bien?"

La joven pelirroja alzo la mirada, debido a que le llamaban. Lucy miro a Kristal, quien ya estaba frente a ella. Rápidamente, la joven noto la apariencia de la joven hechicera.

'_Vaya… Kristal es muy hermosa… __desearía ser como ella… tiene un físico bastante llamativo para los hombres… y además de eso, su personalidad es bastante alegre… cielos… quisiera tener un poco del cuerpo que ella tiene, así no seria tan simple…'_

"Vaya Lucy… no me había fijado que tenias el cabello largo…"

Lucy salio de sus pensamientos debido al comentario que Kristal había dicho. Era cierto, Lucy tiene el cabello largo, que le llegaba hasta casi las rodillas, pero, debido a que ella siempre usaba una trenza, algunos no lo notaban a primera vista. Ahora que estaba en el jacuzzi, tenia que tenerlo suelto.

"¿T-tu crees?" preguntaba la joven pelirroja, tomando algunos de sus cabellos con sus manos.

"Ah, es cierto…" decía Dawn, acercándose a ellas "Tampoco lo había notado…"

"Yo si…" decía Blackrose "Pero no creí que fuera tan largo…"

"¿Por qué no te lo dejas suelto? Te verías mas linda así…" le decía Kristal.

"Es lo que le decimos nosotras…" decía Marina "Pero no lo cree…"

"¿Pero porque no lo crees?" preguntaba Kristal con confusión.

"B-bueno… y-yo… yo no soy tan atractiva como otras…" decía Lucy apenada.

"¿Cómo otras?¿Como quienes?"

"B-bueno… tu…"

"¿Ah?"

"S-si… bueno… es que tu eres muy atractiva…"

"¿Tu crees? Yo la verdad ni lo había pensado…"

"¿De verdad?" preguntaba Caldina con confusión "¿No lo habías pensado? Pero si tienes un muy bonito cuerpo… tu piel blanca parece muy suave, tu cabello se ve bastante bien, tus ojos, tus labios… eres una mujer bastante bella…y si nos vamos a lo que la mayoría de los hombres se fijan primero, diría que tus caderas son anchas pero eres delgada, tus glúteos son bastante firmes y, especialmente en ti, tus senos son bastante grandes…"

"Uh…"

"Si…" decía Caldina, apuntando al pecho de Kristal, envuelto en una toalla "Muchos hombres matarían por una mujer como tu… no solo tienes un buen cuerpo, tu actitud es muy tranquila… definitivamente serias muy codiciada… me imagino que por eso Lucy esta algo decaída… debe estar comparándose contigo…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Kristal, volteando a ver a Lucy "¿Es cierto?"

"B-bueno…" decía Lucy con nerviosismo "C-comparada contigo, yo no tengo busto… soy una chica plana y simple…"

"Oye…" decía Dawn "Yo soy mas plana que tu y no me quejo…"

"Uh… Dawn…" decía Latias "Tu tienes 11 años… ella tiene 15…"

"Latias, no me ayudas…" decía Dawn, mirando a Latias con algo de enfado.

"Lo siento…"

"Oye, no te deprimas…" decía Blackrose a Lucy "Ni yo ni Atoli tenemos mucho que digamos…"

"B-blackrose…" decía Atoli con nerviosismo.

"Oh… no quería insultarte…"

"No hay problema…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Twilight Princess- Midna's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl._)_-_

Lucy suspiro algo deprimida. Sabia que no debía compararse con alguien mas, que cada quien es único, pero, cuando uno esta enamorado, no puede evitar hacerlo, comparándose y deseando tener algo que otra persona posee, al menos una sola vez, aunque luego se descarte. De repente, alguien de debajo del agua, detrás de Lucy, y la abraza con fuerza, asustando a la _Magic Knight_.

"¡Ahhh!" exclamaba Lucy, volteando a ver quien había sido "C-caldina…"

"Hey Lucy, no te deprimas por algo así…" decía la exuberante mujer de _Cizeta_. "Cada quien es único, no deberías sentirte mal con lo que tienes…"

"Lo dices muy fácil…" decía Dawn "Tu también tienes un bonito cuerpo… y tus pechos también son algo grandes…"

"Oye, los de Presea lo son aun mas que los míos… como los de Kristal…" decía Caldina, señalando a la mujer que nada tenia que ver en la conversación.

"¡Caldina!" exclamaba Presea sumamente apenada.

"Sabes que es cierto, también tienes un bonito cuerpo…" decía Caldina, con cierto tono de burla. "También los de Marina y Anais son bastante decentes…"

"uh… ¿Gracias?…" decía Marina, algo apenada y confundida a la vez, Anais también estaba igual.

A pesar de lo graciosa que era la situación entre las mujeres, Lucy aun pensaba, algo deprimida. Fijándose bien, Lucy se dio cuenta de que, entre las 10 mujeres, Kristal era la del busto mas grande, para alguien de su edad, seguida por Presea y Caldina, mientras que ella misma era la segunda con el mas chico, solo superada por Dawn, pero el hecho de que la _Pokemon_ _Coordinator_fuera 4 años menor que ella la deprimía un poco mas. Era probable que, si Dawn tuviera la misma edad que ella, su pecho seria un poco más grande que el suyo. Normalmente Lucy no era una mujer que se fijaba en lo físico, más bien en lo espiritual, la conducta y la personalidad, pero ahora que estaba enamorada, no podía dejar de pensar en que si su cuerpo seria lo suficientemente llamativo para aquel a quien su afecto iba dirigido.

La joven pelirroja suspiro un poco en depresión, Kristal dándose cuenta de ello.

"Oye Lucy, no te deprimas…" decía Kristal "Es cierto que casi no tienes busto… pero quizás eso este por cambiar…"

"¿Ah? No te entiendo…" decía Lucy con confusión.

"Bueno… no quiero hacerte falsas esperanzas… pero les contare algo que me paso a mi…"

Las otras 9 chicas dejaron sus pequeñas peleas para ponerle atención a Kristal.

"Cuando conocí a Alan-kun, hace casi un año, no media lo que ustedes ven ahora… media mas o menos 84 cm y seguía midiendo eso hasta hace unos 2 meses y medio… cuando Raphael, mi maestro, despertó la semilla dorada dentro de mi y me volví una _N-Warrior_…"

"¿Qué tiene que ver eso con el tamaño de tu busto?" preguntaba Blackrose confundida.

"A eso voy…" decía Kristal "Luego de eso, note algo a las 2 o 3 semanas después de eso… mi cuerpo estaba cambiando… mis caderas se ensanchaban un poco, mis piernas se veían mas formadas… pero el cambio que note mas fueron mis senos… estaban creciendo algo rápido… creo que muchos lo notaron…" decía con algo de pena "En resumen, pase en dos meses y medio crecí mucho, de 84 a 92 cm… y eso que se supone que yo ya no debía desarrollarme mas, puesto que ya había llegado a mi edad limite de desarrollo, según mis maestras…"

"Vaya, fue algo rápido…" decía Caldina.

"¿Lo entiendes Lucy?" preguntaba Kristal "Cuando te enfadaste por primera vez, esa que dijo X que, bueno, casi lo matas, tu semilla dorada despertó… y, cuando recibiste tu _Keyblade_, esa energía se comenzó a balancear…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Lucy "Me estas diciendo que…"

"Si mi teoría no me falla, tu cuerpo comenzara a cambiar… quizás se cumpla lo que deseas y tienes un cuerpo mas desarrollado…"

"Ah…"

"Oye ¿Nosotras también?" preguntaba Marina, bastante curiosa sobre el tema.

"No lo se…" decía Kristal "Si bien tienen ya sus _Keyblades_, aun no despiertan el poder de la semilla dorada… pero cuando lo hagan, es probable que también se desarrollen mas…"

"¡Vaya, que genial! … no cae mal algo extra… si bien creo que así estoy bien, no me caería mal un poquito mas en ciertas áreas… ¿No lo crees Anais?"

"Uh… preferiblemente estoy bien como estoy…" decía Anais.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Friends in my Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Lucy suspiro con tranquilidad. Aun tenia algo de esperanza de que se desarrollara, puesto que, a sus 15 años, no lo había hecho aun.

"Oye Lucy ¿Por qué tan aliviada?" preguntaba Kristal "¿Acaso quieres verte mas atractiva para alguien en especial?"

"¡Ah!" exclamaba Lucy "B-bueno… yo…"

"Esta enamorada… se nota fácilmente…" decía Dawn.

"¡Oh!¿Quien es?" preguntaba Blackrose, haciendo que Lucy se sonrojara mucho.

"B-bueno…"

"Es X…" decía Dawn, no dejando que Lucy terminase.

"¿X?" preguntaba Atoli "¿Hablan del joven de cabello castaño y ojos verdes?¿Aquel que usaba una armadura azul?"

"El mismo" decía Dawn.

"uhmmm… si, es bastante apuesto…" decía Caldina "Pero eso ya lo había dicho a Lucy… ¿Te gusta el…?"

"Uh…B-bueno…" decía Lucy con algo de nerviosismo... pero, entonces recordó lo que ella se había dicho a si misma. "No… no me gusta…"

"¿Ah?" preguntaban todas.

"No me gusta porque… porque lo amo…" decía la joven, llevándose las manos a su pecho, pensando en ese joven que inundaba su mente. "No puedo engañarme… amo a X con todas mis fuerzas… lo amo con todo mi corazón…"

Las chicas la veían con algo de asombro. Sus amigas sonreían ante esto.

'_Parece que el corazón de Lucy por fin ha sanado…' _ pensaba Marina.

'_Joven X, usted ha sanado el corazón de mi amiga… gracias…'_ pensaba Anais.

"Entiendo…" decía Kristal, colocando una mano en el hombro de Lucy "Así me veía yo cuando aclare mis sentimientos por Alan-kun, al darme cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba por el…"

"Es cierto… ¿Por qué le dices Alan-kun?" preguntaba Latias.

"En mi mundo, una mujer le dice _–kun_ al hombre con el que quiere estar junta para siempre… es como la versión en palabras del anillo de compromiso… los hombres les dicen _–chan_ a las mujeres en la misma situación…" decía Kristal, algo sonrojada y con una mirada soñadora.

"Pero Alan no te dice Kristal-chan…" decía Presea.

"Es porque en su mundo, o al menos de donde viene el, no se acostumbra a decir eso… de hecho se le hace raro…"

"Ya veo…"

"Oigan, cambiando de tema…" decía Blackrose "¿No deberíamos salir ya? Lo digo porque, con tanta agua, nuestra piel podría arrugarse…"

"No te preocupes…" decía Caldina, haciendo señas a Blackrose de que se calmara "Esta agua de _Céfiro_ es especial. Podemos estar aquí por días y no nos pasaría nada malo… de hecho, es al contrario, esta agua relaja los músculos agotados y hace maravillas con la piel…"

"¡Wow!¡Entonces me quedo!... pero ¿Qué hay del ratón pervertido? No nos vaya a espiar…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__May I Help You-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

"Ya me encargue de eso…" decía Kristal "Coloque un escudo mágico alrededor de este salón. Nadie puede entrar o ver hacia el interior… además de eso, estoy segura de que Alan-kun no lo dejara…"

"¿Por qué estas tan segura de eso?" preguntaba Anais con confusión. Kristal solo sonrió alegremente.

"Alan-kun quiere ser el primero en verme desnuda, no dejara que nadie mas lo haga primero…"

Las demás chicas la miraron algo sorprendidas por ese comentario.

"Wow…" decía Marina "Se ve que ustedes dos son muy abiertos en cuanto a su relación…"

"Algo… pero no nos vamos a los extremos… lo máximo que lo dejo es dormirse en mis pechos, pero no lo dejo que los toque con sus manos…"

"Muy abiertos…" decía Marina de nuevo. "Pero creo que es mucha tentación para el…"

"Tiene buena fuerza de voluntad, eso si…"

"Lo entiendo…" decía Caldina "Bueno chicas, sigamos disfrutando de este baño tan relajante…"

"¡Claro!"

Y así, las mujeres continuaron con su baño durante un rato más… bueno, unas dos horas más…

Sin embargo, Kristal no sabia que el escudo mágico que ella creo para protegerlas de los mirones había reaccionado con las paredes, hechas con el mineral _Escudo_ de _Céfiro_, creando un escudo de energía sumamente fuerte, uno que no podía ser roto más que por una _Keyblade_… lastima que las hayan dejado fuera del baño.

Tampoco sabía que ese escudo sumamente resistente las salvaría del siguiente plan de Polaris… pero que pondría a los hombres en un peligro enorme… uno que estaba por comenzar…

* * *

_-Mientras tanto, fuera del jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Troublesome Girl-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

En los pasillos que van al baño, una pequeña figura se movía con agilidad y gracia, como un ninja, moviéndose de pilar en pilar para no ser visto. Cuando la figura se detuvo un poco para mirar por un lado del pilar donde estaba escondido, su identidad fue revelada… si, era Raichu.

"Aha… así que ahí esta el jacuzzi…" decía el roedor eléctrico, mirando las puertas que estaban a unos metros de el.

Raichu ya había tenido oportunidad de entrar en el jacuzzi cuando llegaron a _Céfiro_, dos días después de su llegada, pero en ese entonces no sabia que era un jacuzzi y lamentablemente, para el, no había chicas ahí. Ahora, Raichu sabia que todas las chicas lindas del castillo, bueno, las importantes sin contar a las cocineras, soldados, etc, estaban en ese baño. El solo pensar en esas 10 chicas con solo una toalla motivaba sus instintos. Pero, Raichu sabia que Kristal había tomado medidas, ya que podía sentir la presencia del escudo protector que cubría todo lo que es el baño, así que le seria imposible entrar… ¿Entonces porque sonreía tanto?

"Hehe… Kristal… eres muy cuidadosa… levantar ese escudo mágico para que no las pueda ver…" decía Raichu perversamente. "Pero… cometiste un error fatal… y eso es… que dejaste desprotegidos los vestidores…"

Y era cierto. Kristal estaba preocupada porque no las vieran a ellas, que no recordó crear un escudo mágico que protegiera los vestidores, donde en ese momento estaban todas sus pertenencias, en especial, toda su ropa. Raichu podía saberlo sin verlo, ya que sentía el escudo mágico de Kristal alrededor de lo que era el baño, pero no había ni uno en los vestidores. Nuevamente, Raichu sonrió.

'_Excelente… quizás no pueda verlas desnudas… pero con la ropa interior de ellas me basta… hehe, que bueno soy…'_

Si, Raichu estaba pensando en muchas cosas… tanto, que no noto las tres sombras que se acercaban por detrás de el. Se trataban de Alan y X, con Giru en su hombro, quien estaban siguiendo a Raichu desde hace rato, por pedido de Kristal, disminuyendo sus auras al mínimo para que el roedor eléctrico no las detectara. Alan miro a X y sonrió malignamente, antes de sujetar al roedor por la cola bruscamente.

"¡TE CORTO LA COLA!"

"¡WAAAAAAA!"

Alan soltó a Raichu rápidamente, mientras que este, sorprendido totalmente, dio un enorme salto hasta llegar al techo donde… se quedo colgando, como si fuera un gato enterrando sus garras en el techo. Raichu los miro con odio y rencor.

"¡NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO!" exclamaba Raichu enfadado, mirando a los dos jóvenes quienes lo miraban con indiferencia… bueno, no X, quien lo miraba con confusión.

"Uh… Raichu… tu no eres un gato…" decía X, haciéndole notar a Raichu el error. Raichu miraba a X algo confundido, antes de que la realidad lo golpeara.

"Oh… cierto…" fue lo ultimo que dijo, antes de que la gravedad hiciera acto de presencia, mandando a Raichu contra el suelo, cayendo de cabeza en este.

"No, no es un gato…" decía Alan.

"Ow…" decía Raichu, reincorporándose, con sus patas en su cabeza, sujetándola por el dolor "¿Qué hacen aquí?"

"Pedido de Kristal… que te mantengamos alejado del baño…"

"Rayos… no conté con que también serias una línea de defensa…" decía Raichu.

"Pues si… ahora anda, vámonos de aquí…" decía Alan, tomando de nuevo a Raichu de la cola y arrastrándolo, mientras el _Pokemon_ clavaba sus garras en el piso para que no lo hicieran, haciendo que en el suelo quedaran los surcos creados por sus garras.

"¡No!¡Espera!¡Podemos trabajar en equipo!¡Te dejare que entres conmigo para que podamos ver la ropa interior de las chicas!¡Anda!"

"uh…" Alan lo pensó por unos segundos antes de contestar "Nah, no me interesa… si me espero unos años, Kristal me dará algo mucho mejor que su ropa interior…"

"¡Maldito afortunado!¡NOOOOOOOOOOooooooo!"

Raichu exclamaba, mientras era guiado a través de los pasillos, creando surcos con sus garras. X y Giru solo los miraron con algo de confusión.

"Uh… ok…"

"Giru giru…"

Y así, ellos siguieron a Alan de vuelta al comedor.

* * *

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Castillo de Polaris-_

_-Salón del trono-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)_-_

Polaris llevaba concentrándose ya unas 3 horas, elevando sus poderes para realizar su plan. No solo estaba usando sus propias energías, sino también la de todo el Planeta _Exurion_, la energía oscura de la _Phantom Order_. ¿Por qué la estaba usando? La necesitaba para poder traspasar el escudo del Castillo de _Céfiro_ y así poder sentir las presencias de los héroes para sus propios propósitos… con que las detectara, seria capaz de realizar su plan.

Una sensación de energía pura recorrió todo su cuerpo, indicando que estaba por comenzar el extraño hechizo.

"Esta listo…" decía Polaris "Ahora si… que comience… ¡LA DESTRUCCION DE CEFIRO!"

Polaris expulso toda su aura, regresándola de nuevo al planeta.

Mirando desde el espacio, uno puede ver al mundo oscuro, _Exurion_, lleno de energía. Entonces, en uno de los lados de ese mundo oscuro, algo comenzó. Algunas zonas de rocas se movían a voluntad, montañas se deslizaban por toda la zona, dejando ver lo que había debajo de la corteza. Desde el espacio, se podían ver como dos enormes secciones de la placa se alejaban unas de otras, dando la sensación de que se estaba abriendo la tierra… y si se estaba abriendo la tierra. Debajo de la capa superficial de _Exurion_, se podía ver algo que no era común en otros mundos… un ojo.

El ojo de _Exurion_, aquel que era color amarillo y que se asemejaba al ojo de un gato, veía la oscuridad del espacio una vez más. El enorme ojo poso su visón en una dirección, viendo a través de la distancia, hasta que podía observar lo que era el mundo de _Céfiro_. Enfocando más, el ojo podía ver el castillo de _Céfiro_, el blanco de su ataque. El enorme ojo comenzó a brillar, mientras Polaris desde su castillo inyectaba más de su aura al planeta, reuniendo energía. De repente, el ojo libero una enorme columna de energía morada hacia _Céfiro_, a una velocidad cercana a la de la luz. Polaris sonrió.

"Es inicio… del final, para los héroes de _Céfiro_…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Castillo de Cristal-_

_-Comedor__-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

"¡Vamos!¡Déjame verlas al menos una ves!"

"Ni de broma… si lo hago, Kristal me mata…"

En el comedor, Alan seguía sujetando a Raichu por la cola, usando un guante aislante de electricidad, para que el roedor no pudiera electrocutarlo. Algunos de los demás hombres estaban en el castillo estaban en esos momentos en el comedor, viendo la escena ocurrir.

"Vaya… ese roedor si que es un pervertido…" decía Paris con cierto enfado "Que ni se acerque a Anais de nuevo…"

"Para eso esta ese joven, Alan, para detenerlo…" decía Ráfaga "Recuerda que su novia también esta ahí… y no creo que el lo deje…"

"Tienes razón…"

Clef comenzó a toser un poco, llamando la atención de los presentes en el comedor.

"Bueno… estos han sido días calmados…" decía el joven hechicero "Nos ha servido para entrenar y volvernos mas fuertes, pero no hay que descuidarnos…"

"Lo sabemos… pero estaremos listos para cuando Polaris decida atacar…" decía Tai.

"Si… lo se… es por eso que-…"

_-FLASH!-_

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"¿Ah?"

Rápidamente, todos los que podían sentir las presencias de los demás se detuvieron de golpe, los que estaban sentados se levantaron rápidamente, mirando al techo. Aquellos que no podían sentir el aura de los demás los miraban confundidos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Kumikyoku -Sentou--_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

"¿Maestro Clef?" preguntaba Ascot "¿Qué es lo que ocurre?"

Alan miraba al techo con algo de temor.

"Algo se acerca…" decía el joven _N-Warrior_, apretando los puños "Es una energía muy poderosa… ¡Y viene hacia acá!"

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!¡Incremento de energía acercándose!¡Peligro!" exclamaba Giru, el pequeño robot que estaba en el hombro de X "¡Peligro!¡Todos vamos a morir!¡Giruuuuu!"

Link, quien estaba con ellos, rápidamente corrió hacia la ventana más cercana y miro el cielo. El joven Hylian noto rápidamente una estrella brillando intensamente en el cielo nocturno y que aumentaba en intensidad.

"¡Algo se acerca!"

* * *

_-Jacuzzi-_

Las chicas continuaban su baño, que ya había durado algunas horas, pero el agua las relajaba tanto que no querían salirse. Continuaban hablando, comentando ciertas cosas, el como se conocieron, como son sus mundos, como conocieron a quienes amaban y quien de los hombres era mas lindo y mas apuesto.

"Bueno, creo que el ver quien es mas apuesto no nos llevara a nada…" decía Dawn "Ustedes apoyan a sus novios o a quienes quieren, así que esto no será justo…"

"Tiene razón…" decía Anais "No llegaríamos a ningún lado…"

"¿Entonces?¿Que es lo que propo-…?"

_-FLASH!-_

Las chicas que podían sentir el aura, en este caso todas menos Presea y Caldina, sintieron una poderosa energía acercándose al castillo. Las 3 _Magic Knights_, quienes apenas se habían acostumbrado a sentir las auras de los demás, rápidamente sintieron un dolor punzante en la cabeza debido a la enorme presencia.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaba Marina con confusión "¿Qué es esto que me esta causando tanto dolor en mi cabeza?"

"¡Es una enorme presencia que viene hacia acá!" exclamaba Kristal "¡Es enorme!"

"¡Hay que hacer algo!" exclamaba Dawn.

"¡No hay tiempo!¡Ya esta aquí!" exclamaba la joven hechicera.

En el espacio exterior, el enorme cilindro de energía morada descendió al planeta, atravesando la atmósfera con gran facilidad, e impacto el castillo de _Céfiro_, quien estaba protegido por su escudo mágico. En todo el castillo se sintió un gran temblor al momento de que el ataque impactara el escudo, asustando a sus residentes.

* * *

_-Comedor-_

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Paris.

"¡Sujétense!" exclamaba X.

El ataque no cesaba con el impacto, el cilindro de energía, que era del mismo ancho que el castillo, continuaba arremetiendo contra el escudo, haciendo temblar la tierra y levantando las rocas que había alrededor del castillo, pulverizándolas de inmediato.

Alan miraba al techo, intentando detectar el origen de este ataque, pero supo casi de inmediato que venia de muy lejos, mas allá de _Céfiro_.

'_¡Exurion!'_ pensó Alan de inmediato _'¡Polaris nos ataca con Exurion mismo!'_

_-¡Duuuung!-_

Todos los hombres en el castillo sintieron algo de repente… como si alguien estuviera contactando con sus almas.

* * *

_-Planeta Exurion-_

_-Cuarto del Trono-_

Polaris aun seguía concentrándose, intentando detectar las presencias de los héroes.

_-Flash!-_

"¡AHORA!" Exclamaba la emperatriz de la oscuridad, habiendo localizado todos los blancos… o eso pensaba. "_¡DARK SEAL!¡SHADOW PATH!_"

Del cuerpo de Polaris, varios de destellos de energía salieron disparadas, saliendo del castillo y siguiendo la ruta del cilindro de energía del ojo de _Exurion_, rumbo a _Céfiro_.

* * *

_-Céfiro-_

_-Comedor-_

"¡Algo mas viene hacia acá!" exclamaba X.

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!" exclamaba Giru con miedo.

Los destellos que salieron de Polaris viajaban como misiles de energía a través del espacio hasta entrar en _Céfiro_, donde impactaron contra el escudo mágico… o eso parecía. En realidad, estos destellos atravesaron el escudo como si este no estuviera ahí, a pesar de estar deteniendo el ataque mayor.

De repente, los hombres dentro del castillo, solo los protectores de _Céfiro_, fueron envueltos en columnas de luz morada, sorprendiéndose al instante.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaba Ascot ante tal evento.

Pero nadie pudo responderle, ya que los sonidos se habían bloqueado. Los jóvenes seguían envueltos en esas columnas de energía, quienes ahora no los dejaban moverse.

Repentinamente, el ataque termino, el castillo dejo de ser atacado por el enorme cilindro de energía y las columnas de luz que rodeaban a los jóvenes desaparecieron… con ellos dentro.

* * *

_-Jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Makou Reactor-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)_-_

El temblor sacudía el agua de la gran tina de baño, asustando a las mujeres dentro. Las columnas de energía estaban por entrar en el baño… pero impactaron con el escudo mágico de Kristal y se dispersaron, no logrando el cometido de atraparlas. Pronto, el ataque termino y todo volvió a la normalidad, con las chicas algo aturdidas.

"wow… ¿Qué fue eso?" preguntaba Caldina.

"No lo se… fue un enorme temblor…" decía Blackrose.

"La presencia enorme que sentíamos ya no esta…" decía Marina "Ya no me duele la cabeza…"

"Será mejor salir de aquí y ver que es lo que paso…" decía Presea, las chicas asintiendo ante su sugerencia.

Las diez mujeres y Nicona salieron de la enorme tina, caminando por uno de los puentes que conectaba a la puerta de salida, cubriendo sus cuerpos solo con una toalla. Kristal extendió su mano para cancelar el hechizo del escudo… pero noto algo extraño.

"¿Ah?" preguntó Kristal, viendo que su intento no había sido suficiente. Ella lo intento de nuevo, pero no ocurría nada. "¿Pero que…?"

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntaba Dawn.

"No puedo cancelar el hechizo…"

"¿Que?" preguntaban todas.

"Si… no puedo cancelarlo… el escudo que rodea el lugar no es el mismo que yo cree… es mas poderoso y no lo reconozco… no puedo cancelarlo…"

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntaba Presea. "¿Hay alguna forma de salir de aquí?"

"Solo puedo cancelarlo con una _Keyblade_… pero las nuestras están fuera…"

"Entonces hay que hablar con los hombres para que podamos abrirla…" decía Anais.

"Me contactare con Alan-kun para que venga y nos saque… regresemos al agua para no estar tan expuestas."

Las chicas y la coneja blanca regresaron al agua, donde Kristal empezó a usar sus poderes psíquicos para contactarse con Alan, colocando una de sus manos en su cien para concentrarse.

"¿Qué crees que haya sido?" preguntaba Marina a sus dos amigas cercanas.

"No lo se…" decía Anais "Pero no creo que haya sido algo bueno…"

"Yo…" decía Lucy "Yo siento… no se porque, pero siento como si me arrebataran algo de mi…"

"Ahora que lo dices, es cierto, siento lo mismo…" decía Marina.

"Igual yo… ¿Será coincidencia?" preguntaba Anais. Las 3 chicas solo se miraron, sin saber que pasaba, solo que era algo malo.

Cerca de ahí, Blackrose tampoco entendía lo que pasaba.

"Vaya… solo espero que esto no haya sido algo muy malo… ¿Qué dices tu, Atoli?"

"…"

"¿Atoli?" preguntaba Blackrose con algo de preocupación. Ella volteo a ver a su compañera rubia y vio que tenía un rostro de sorpresa y terror. "¡Hey!¡Atoli!¿Que pasa?"

"No puede ser…" decía la joven _Cleric_ "E-esta energía… e-era…"

_-Splash!-_

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Kristal, cuyo brazo había provocado ese chapoteo pequeño. La joven hechicera tenia una mirada de sorpresa y algo de miedo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Jyokyoku -Kouhai shita Sefiiro-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"¿Qué pasa, Kristal?" preguntaba Dawn.

La joven hechicera se veía muy preocupada y asustada y sabia que si le decía lo que había visto, preocuparía a otras, pero tenia que decírselos.

"Y-yo…" empezó ella, tartamudeando un poco "Y-yo… n-no puedo e-encontrar a Alan-kun… ni a ninguno de los chicos…"

"¡¿QUUUUUEEEEEE?!"

* * *

_-Lugar: Desconocido 1-_

Alan comenzaba a abrir los ojos lentamente. Se sentía muy débil, como si lo hubieran apaleado con fuerza… por días…

"Ow… ¿Qué paso?" preguntaba el joven al momento de levantarse del suelo, frotándose la cabeza con una mano. "¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió?" Alan preguntaba, volteando a ver a los demás. "¿Alguno de ustedes sa-…?¿Ah?"

Pero, cuando miro a todos lados, noto que estaba solo, en medio de la nada, en medio de un desierto rocoso, con un cielo amarillo y no porque el sol estuviera poniéndose. Alan miraba confundido a todas partes.

"¿Pero que es lo que…?"

"¡Alan!"

Una voz conocida se escucho en medio de la nada. Al mirar hacia el sur, podía ver una figura acercarse a gran velocidad, una figura pequeña.

"¡Raichu!" exclamaba el joven de gorra gris al ver al _Pokemon_ eléctrico acercándose. El roedor eléctrico llego hasta el, tomando algunas bocanadas de aire para calmarse.

"Oye Alan ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntaba el roedor eléctrico.

"No lo se, Raichu… no lo se…" le respondía el joven, viendo a todos lados, antes de ver de nuevo al ratón "¿Has visto a los demás?"

"No… a ninguno solo… no puedo sentir sus presencias ni nada…"

"Entiendo… vayamos a buscarlos…"

"Creo que será lo mejor… este lugar me da mala espina…"

"también a mi… vayámonos…"

Y así, Humano y _Pokemon_ comenzaron a caminar en una dirección, sin caber donde estaban ni a donde se dirigían, en este extraño lugar.

Mientras, alguien los miraba de lejos, sonriendo ante su llegada.

**Fin del ****Capitulo 44**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** hola, soy Alan. ¿En que mundo caímos?¿Donde estamos?¿Seguimos estando en Cefiro?

**Clef:** ¡Cuidado!¡Estas criaturas son inmunes a la magia!¡Son de mundos lejanos que se supone que fueron destruidos por _Exurion_!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Un Mundo de Ilusiones.**_

**X:** ¿Qué sucede Alan?

**Alan:** No puede ser… ¡Esta ciudad es…!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:**_ ¡Hola gente!¿Como les va? Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capitulo... algo pervertido, si... y aunque no lo crean, me inspire en un capitulo de _Magic Knight Rayearth_, en japones, que tambien trataba de las chicas tomando un baño... me sorprendio cuando escuche que en version japones de la serie las chicas hablaban de quien tenia el busto mas grande... me quede con cara de _WTF!?_ o-O ... oh bueno... al menos sirvio su cometido XD... ahora, empieza el calvario de los hombres y uno que otro colado, ya que las mujeres que estaban en el jacuzzi, por estar protegidos por el escudo de Kristal, no fueron afectadas... ¿Donde estan ellos? Descubranlos en el siguiente capitulo... despues de este cap, menos momentos Raichu... ya me bañe con esos momentos :S...

Venus Adept JMAG: De lo de X... hay algo que ya he mencionado en los Ep anteriores que le paso a X que quizas tenga que ver con su vida pasada... no crean que solo fue porque si.../ Lo de la desconfianza de Zero... bueno, yo lo veo normal, con todo lo que les ha pasado en su mundo, el confiar en alguien que llega y "quiere ser tu aliado" es sospechoso.../ Bueno, aqui esta el "Fanservice" Cap ( Tenia que tener alguno de esos almenos :S ) y aun asi, va con la historia XD...

Damegazero: Nice! dos reviewers nuevos en menos de un mes... gracias por los alagos, que bueno que te haya gustado el fic... ojala sigas leyendolo hasta que lo acabe.../ nah, no creo que mi situacion fuera tan mala... hay muchos peores... al menos tenia a mi familia, hay otros que ni eso tenian :S .../ gracias por leer :D

fantasma16: De hecho, muchos no aparecieron en el capitulo anterior, andaban en otra parte... / hehe, si, solo yo lo se XD

crazyboy zero: De la Smash ball sera solo una tecnica por personaje, y no todos tendran un Final Smash... al menos no en este Ep.../ Get backers si la he visto... no es de mis favoritas pero si hay cosas que valen la pena... oh bueno.../ no, yo le voy a los rayados XD

¿Es idea mia o hay menos reviews por cap?... me imagino que son por la escuela... oh bueno...

Nos vemos el otro martes... sobres...

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	46. Cap 45: Un mundo de Ilusiones

_**Saiyan X dice:** las dos canciones (Troublesome girl y la del inicio de este cap) subidas a rapidshare... ver mi profile antes de leer..._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que empezó el entrenamiento de las _Magic Knights_ y los _Maverick Hunters_ para sentir el aura de los demás y pelear sin necesidad de usar sus armaduras, respectivamente. No solo ellos, sino que también todo el grupo entreno a su manera, con el objetivo de volverse más fuerte. Para descansar un rato, las chicas decidieron tomar un relajante baño de aguas termales, en uno de los jacuzzis del castillo, donde hablaron de muchas cosas, en especial en las proporciones de sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, el mal no descansaba. Polaris, la emperatriz de la oscuridad, estaba empleando su plan para derrotar a los héroes de _Céfiro_. _Exurion_ ataco _Céfiro_ rápidamente, causando que el escudo se debilitara. Extrañamente, los hombres héroes de _Céfiro_ desaparecieron de la vista de todos. Sin embargo, gracias a un escudo mágico que Kristal realizo para evitar que Raichu las espiara, uno que reacciono con el mineral _Escudo_ del castillo, las chicas que estaban en el jacuzzi no fueron afectadas por este evento, pero ahora no podían salir del jacuzzi.

Mientras, Alan despierta para ver que estaba en un lugar extraño que no había visto, así que el, junto con Raichu, deciden explorar este lugar, para ver que era lo que había en el.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 45: Un mundo de Ilusiones._**

_-Planeta: __Exurion-_

_-Salón del Trono-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The Mako-Controling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_)_-_

Polaris se encontraba respirando con dificultad. Aquel hechizo la había agotado por completo, su aura estaba al mínimo. Si ahorita alguien la atacara, quizás no podría contra el. Pero no había nadie en el castillo, no sentía el aura de alguna persona, por lo que estaba segura de que no le pasaría nada.

Sin embargo, estaba algo confundida.

"Es extraño…" decía Polaris "Logre detectar la presencia de las chicas, pero ninguna de ellas fue afectada por mi hechizo… es probable que algún escudo mágico poderoso las este protegiendo…"

Su mente divagaba, pensando en las posibilidades de que existiera un escudo que impedía que su hechizo funcionara. Pensó así por unos minutos, hasta que decidió que seria mejor no hacerlo. En cambio, la mujer de cabello blanco sonrió maniacamente.

"Bueno, no importa… sin ellas en mi camino, mis guerreros podrán derrotar mas fácilmente a los héroes que si fueron afectados…"

La razón por la que Polaris no había hecho esto al principio era debido a que el hechizo que realizo, _Dark Seal, Shadow Path_, buscaba a todas las presencias que tengan el nivel de lucha que su caster deseara, no importando si son hombres o mujeres, humanos o bestias, pero si tenían que ser TODOS los que tengan un nivel de lucha superior al que ella estaba pensando. Su plan original era el tomar a todos los héroes de _Céfiro_ y moverlos a otro lugar, pero ahora que solo los hombres fueron los afectados, esto saldría mejor de lo que ella pensaba.

"Muy bien, mis guerreros… destruyan a los héroes de _Céfiro_ varones… cuando los destruyan, iremos a _Céfiro_ a acabar con las mujeres y así, _Céfiro_ será nuestro, y la entrada al _Nintenverse_ se abrirá… pronto, una de las galaxias mas poderosas del universo será mía… ¡Hahahahaha!"

Así, Polaris comenzó a reír maniacamente, pensando que su plan no tendría fallas.

* * *

_-Castillo de __Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¿A que te refieres con que no los encuentras?" preguntaba Presea.

Las mujeres estaban entrando en pánico. No solo algo había ocurrido en el exterior y no podían salir del jacuzzi, sino que también aquellos que podrían ayudarlos, los hombres con _Keyblades_, Kristal no podía contactarlos. Algo no estaba bien, nada bien.

"No lo entiendo… ¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Dawn.

"No lo se…" decía Kristal "Pero no solo Alan-kun, todos, desde Clef hasta Kite… no puedo contactarme con ninguno de nuestros amigos…"

Esto preocupo más a las chicas, en especial a aquellas quien tenían pareja o estaban enamoradas de alguien. Sus amigos habían desaparecido sin ningún rastro y no podían contactarlos, mientras que ellas estaban encerradas en los baños termales.

"No se que paso… es muy confuso…" decía Kristal.

"Hay que hacer algo…" decía Blackrose.

"N-no puede ser…"

Todos voltearon a ver a Atoli, quien tenía aun esa mirada de miedo y sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasa, Atoli?" preguntaba Blackrose.

"Esa aura… estoy segura…" decía Atoli con seriedad "Esa era la energía combinada de Polaris y de _Exurion_…"

"¡¿Que?!" preguntaban todas.

"¿Quieres decir que esa mujer nos ataco?" preguntaba Caldina.

"Si… no cabe duda, es ella…" decía Atoli "he estado con ellos por casi dos años y se como es su aura… ella nos ataco…"

"¿Tendrá algo que ver con la desaparición de los chicos?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Rayos…" decía Marina con enfado.

"¡Ah!" exclamaba Presea "Podemos usar el espejo mágico…"

"¿Espejo mágico?" preguntaba Latias.

"Si… miren en el techo…" decía la mujer rubia, señalando al techo, todas siguiendo la mirada "¿Ven ese espejo redondo? Es un espejo mágico… si pensamos en que queremos ver, el espejo lo mostrara… siempre y cuando nuestros deseos sean puros…"

"Vaya, no sabia que tenían eso aquí…" decía Anais.

"Muy bien… piensen en los chicos y quizás los veamos…"

Las mujeres comenzaron a concentrarse, esperando ver a los chicos y que estuvieran bien. El espejo comenzó a brillar un poco, activándose, mostrando una imagen.

"¡Ahí están!" exclamaba Blackrose "Oh bueno… al menos uno…"

El espejo estaba mostrando un desierto rocoso y en el estaban caminando Alan y Raichu, peleando contra las tormentas de arena.

"Al menos esta el bien…" decía Kristal.

"¿Pero y los demás?" preguntaba Lucy con preocupación.

"No te preocupes, segura que el los encontrara…"

"Eso espero…"

Las chicas vieron el espejo, esperando que estuvieran bien.

* * *

_-Lugar: Desconocido 1-_

_-Con Alan y Raichu-_

Ambos seres continuaban caminando por todo el desierto. Había pasado solo una media hora desde que descubrieron que estaban solos en ese extraño desierto y no habían encontrado ninguna otra señal de vida. En este momento, Alan estaba sobre una roca algo grande, mientras que sujetaba a Raichu con las manos. Pronto, el joven de gorra gris lanzo al _Pokemon_ eléctrico al cielo, esperando que así el roedor viera algo. A un kilómetro en el aire, Raichu miraba a todos lados, mientras la gravedad hacia su parte y comenzaba a jalarlo a tierra. Pronto, Raichu cayó a tierra, Alan sujetándolo antes de que se estrellara, evitando una gran caída.

"¿Y bien?" preguntaba Alan.

"Nada…" decía Raichu, meneando la cabeza hacia ambos lados "No hay nada a kilómetros, ni gente, ni construcciones… incluso tampoco animales…"

"Cielos… ¿Dónde rayos estaremos…?"

"No lo se… pero quizás…"

_-Flash!-_

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"¿Sentiste eso?" preguntaba Raichu.

"Si… lo sentí… es una aura fuerte… muy poderosa… y viene hacia acá…" decía Alan, invocando sus dos _Keyblades_ para empezar la lucha por si acaso "Te recomiendo que te transformes, Raichu, no sabemos que pueda pasar…"

"Cierto…" decía Raichu, concentrándose.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera concentrarse lo suficiente, la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente.

"¡¿Pero que?!" preguntaba Raichu.

"¡Salta!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Night of Fate-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)_-_

Tanto humano como _Pokemon_ saltaron hacia los lados, a tiempo para evitar algo que salió de la tierra repentinamente, abriendo sus enormes fauces al salir, dando la impresión de que quería comérselos. Alan y Raichu cayeron juntos, mirando a esta nueva criatura que decidió atacarlos por sorpresa. Era una criatura con forma de serpiente, como esas serpientes del desierto, pero esta era enorme, más de 20 metros de largo, y era color gris. La cabeza de la serpiente se parecía a las serpientes cobra, y con sus ojos rojos los miraba amenazadoramente.

"¿Una serpiente?" preguntaba Alan.

"Y una muy grande…" decía Raichu "Y con eso de que las serpientes comen ratones…"

La enorme serpiente los miro de nuevo con ansia, ya que serian sus alimentos, para luego rugir fuertemente, creando ondas de aire muy poderosas, unas que los dos héroes tuvieron que resistir.

"¡No sabia que una serpiente podía rugir!" exclamaba Raichu, empleando mas fuerza para evitar ser lanzado por los aires.

"¡Ni yo!" exclamaba Alan "¡Pero no dejare que me coman aquí!" decía el, colocando la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ al frente "_¡BANKAI!_"

Una corriente de aire congelado cubrió a Alan, negando el aire creado por la serpiente, quien miro ese extraño remolino de aire helado con sorpresa. Pronto, el aire congelado ceso, dejando un enorme bloque de hielo en su lugar, uno que empezó a romperse en pedazos, dejando ver de nuevo a Alan.

"¡Ok!" decía Alan "¡Estoy lis-…!¿Ah?"

"¿Pero que…?"

No solo ellos mismos, sino también las chicas que los miraban desde _Céfiro_ estaban también confundidos. La armadura de Alan… no estaba… el joven no tenia puesta su armadura, a pesar de el sentir su fuerza. Solo tenía las botas y los brazos, pero estos estaban puestos sobre sus ropas, no sobre el traje azul que siempre tenía. Sin embargo, los ojos de Alan si habían cambiando, siendo azules.

"¿Qué rayos?¿Que significa esto?¿Que paso con mi armadura?" preguntaba Alan con confusión.

"No lo se..." decía Raichu "Pero puedo sentir tu aura y es igual a que cuando usas tu armadura… es solo que ahora no la tienes…"

"Tengo el poder, pero no la defensa… ¿Pero porque?"

Sin embargo, mientras ellos se estaban preguntando lo que había pasado, la serpiente decidió atacarlos, lanzándose con fuerza, y con la boca abierta, hacia los héroes.

"¡Cuidado!"

Los dos saltaron hacia los lados para evitar la embestida de la serpiente. Sin embargo, el enorme reptil siguió su objetivo, el _Pokemon_ Raichu. El roedor, quien estaba en el aire, con la serpiente cerca, decidió atacar.

"¡No seré tu almuerzo!" exclamaba Raichu, su cuerpo lleno rodeándose de electricidad "_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Raichu libero su ataque, lanzando su electricidad contra la serpiente. El ataque impacto en la frente de la enorme serpiente, pero, para sorpresa de el, el reptil solo movió la cabeza un poco y disipo el ataque, no haciéndole nada de daño.

¡¿Pero que de-…?!"" exclamaba Raichu, antes de decidir usar _Quick Attack_ para evitar que el reptil se lo comiera. Raichu toco el suelo y corrió rápidamente al lado de Alan, mientras la serpiente se volteaba y los miraba con furia. "¿Qué significa esto? Mis ataques eléctricos no tienen efecto…"

"Esta serpiente… debe de ser de elemento tierra… si es así, tus ataques no serán efectivos…"

"¿Cómo sabes que es elemento tierra?"

"Porque su aura no es muy fuerte que digamos… tu ataque eléctrico hubiera hecho mas daño… pero, si es de elemento tierra, no le harás nada… en cambio…" decía Alan, levantando su puño derecho, quien se rodeo de aire helado "Si seguimos las reglas de _Pokemon_, tierra es débil contra hielo…"

"¡Pero no sabemos si es débil contra el hielo!"

"Quien sabe… ¡Pero lo intentare!" exclamaba el joven, lanzándose contra la serpiente.

Alan se fue corriendo hacia la serpiente, su puño listo para lastimarlo. El reptil sintió, o más bien olfateo, el descenso de temperatura en el puño del joven, por lo que sabía que no debía dejar que se acercara. Los ojos rojos de la serpiente comenzaron a brillar y lanzaron dos rayos rojos en contra del joven a gran velocidad. Alan noto estos rayos y logro esquivar uno de ellos y bloqueo el otro con la energía que tenia en sus manos. Posteriormente, el joven lanzó un cometa de hielo hacia el frente, en dirección a la serpiente.

"_¡ICE BUSTER!_"

La serpiente vio este ataque y rápidamente se hizo a un lado, evitando el cometa de hielo que congelaba el aire a su alrededor. La serpiente se lanzo hacia Alan, quien rápidamente invoco sus dos _Keyblades_ y salto, esquivando la mordida de la serpiente, colocándose en su cabeza y cortando un poco la gruesa piel que tenia la criatura, quien se retorció de dolor. Alan rápidamente clavo su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ en la herida hecha por sus llaves, encajándosela lo más que podía, antes de saltar para evitar ser golpeado por la cola. El joven volteo a un lado, mirando a su compañero.

"¡Ahora Raichu!" exclamaba Alan con fuerza.

"¡Entiendo!" exclamaba Raichu, comprendiendo el plan de Alan. El roedor corrió hacia la serpiente con velocidad, usando su _Quick Attack_ para acortar la distancia. La serpiente lo ataco con su cola, pero Raichu salto para evitarla. En el aire, Raichu tenía visión de su objetivo: la _Keyblade_ clavada en el lomo de la serpiente.

"_¡THUNDER!"_

El ataque eléctrico impacto en la _Keyblade_, electrocutando a la serpiente desde adentro, quien empezó a gritar de dolor debido a los cientos de voltios que pasaban por su débil interior. Pocos segundos después, la serpiente yacía en el suelo, sin moverse, indicando que ya había muerto. Alan llamo a su _Keyblade_, quien apareció en sus manos.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"Creo que lo logramos…" decía Raichu.

"Si… eso parece… aunque…" decía Alan, mirándose a si mismo "No entiendo el porque mi armadura esta incompleta…"

"Ni yo… pero será mejor que la lleves puesta, a lo mejor luego aparece…"

"Y tu transfórmate en humano, quizás sea mayor a esperar al combate…"

"Si… quizás sea lo mejor…"

Mientras ellos hablaban, la serpiente continuaba moviéndose un poco, recuperándose del ataque eléctrico y mirando a los dos héroes con furia. De repente, Alan y Raichu sintieron la presencia de la criatura, justo en el momento en el que ella salto para devorarlos. Alan se preparo para atacarla, ya que sabia que seria poco tiempo para contra atacar y evitar salir herido…

_-Slash!-_

_-Slash!-_

Sin embargo, antes de que la criatura los alcanzara, la cabeza de la misma criatura cayo al suelo, cortada, dos veces, por la misma herida que Alan le había causado, los héroes viéndolos extrañados.

"Ok… ¿Que paso…?" empezó Raichu.

"Veo que necesitaban mi ayuda…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Cid's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)_-_

Dos jóvenes caminaron de detrás de los restos de la serpiente, apareciendo frente a los héroes, quienes se alegraron, además de una de las chicas que los veían, de su presencia.

"¡Paris!¡Link!" exclamaban Alan y Raichu ante la presencia del joven peliverde y del joven de ropas verdes, quien solo los saludaron, con espadas en sus hombros.

"Hey chicos ¿Están bien?" preguntaba el espadachín de _Céfiro_.

"Claro que si… no era necesario que nos ayudaras… pero gracias…" decía Raichu.

"No hay de que, ya harán lo mismo…" decía Link "¿Por cierto, saben donde están los demás?"

"Ni idea… pero será mejor buscarlos…"

"Si, vamos a…"

En eso, un portal oscuro apareció frente a ellos, sorprendiéndolos.

"Me imagino que debemos entrar ahí…" decía Raichu.

"Quizás… aunque no sabemos que pueda haber…" decía Paris.

"Creo que es mejor que seguir caminando sin rumbo fijo… vamos…" decía Alan.

"Tienes razón…" decía Link "Entremos…"

Así, los 3 héroes entraron al portal, que se cerro de inmediato detrás de ellos, sin darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de la serpiente comenzó a disiparse en pequeños puntos negros… y liberando un corazón rosado al aire.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

Anais estaba ya mas calmada… muy calmada. El hecho de ver a Paris sano y salvo la tranquilizaba bastante.

"Bueno, sabemos que ellos están bien…" decía Kristal "¿Pero y los demás?"

"No lo se, pero espero que estén bien…" decía Dawn.

"Concéntrense en los demás chicos, quizás podamos verlos…" decía Caldina.

Nuevamente, las mujeres se concentraron, la imagen en el espejo volvió a cambiar, mostrando ahora otra escena.

* * *

_-Lugar: Desconocido__ 2-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Presumption of a Shallow Person-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valyrie Profile 2_)_-_

Algunos monstruos con forma de cucarachas estaban siendo cortados en dos por otra gran espada, mientras que otros eran electrocutados hasta los huesos. Sin embargo, eran cientos de cucarachas del tamaño de un perro y con la agresividad de uno, atacando a los que ellos creían eran invasores… quienes eran Ash y Ráfaga.

"¡Cielos!¡Son interminables!" exclamaba Ash, lanzando otras descargas de su mano, que impactaron a otras cucarachas gigantes, dejándolas fuera de combate, solo para que otras tomaran su lugar "¡Interminable!"

"¡No te rindas!" exclamaba Ráfaga "Tenemos que hallar la forma de regresar… ¡HYAAAAAA!"

Usando la presión del aire, Ráfaga cortó con su espada a otras decenas de cucarachas, pero seguían viniendo más y más. Ash, quien también solo tenia las botas y brazos de su armadura, además de los ojos morados, seguía lanzando descargas eléctricas para mantener a raya a estas cucarachas.

"_¡THUNDER BEAM!_" exclamaba Ash, alzando su mano hacia el frente y disparando un continuo y delgado cilindro de energía eléctrica hacia las cucarachas, moviéndolo horizontalmente para que pudiera lastimar a la mayoría de las cucarachas en frente. Sin embargo, aun con ese ataque, las cucarachas seguían apareciendo "¡No tiene caso!"

A pesar de los esfuerzos de los dos, las cucarachas seguían viniendo, hasta que los rodearon completamente.

"Parece que no podremos salir de esta…" decía Ráfaga, colocándose espalda con espalda con Ash.

"No te preocupes…" le respondía el joven "Seguro que algo pasara que nos…"

"_¡COURAGE FLAME!_"

"_¡AZURE FLAME!_"

Unas decenas de cucarachas comenzaron a arder en fuego rojo y azul respectivamente. Los dos héroes miraron hacia arriba y vieron a dos figuras paradas sobre la saliente de una montaña, a unos metros de ellos.

"Hey ¿Necesitan ayuda?" preguntaba Tai, con una esfera de fuego en su mano derecha.

"Podremos darles lo necesario…" decía Kite, con una flama azul en su mano izquierda.

"¿Qué te dije?" preguntaba Ash, mirando a su compañero, Ráfaga, quien solo se encogió de hombros. "¡Gracias!"

"Me debes una… mas…" decía Tai "Cielos Ash, no sirves para luchar…"

"¡No empieces!"

Y luego de esto, los 4 héroes lucharon contra las cucarachas, hasta que ya no quedo ninguna para pelear, ya que muchas murieron y el resto escaparon. Ahora, los héroes se reunieron luego de la lucha.

"Me alegra ver que estén bien…" decía Ráfaga "¿Han visto a los demás?"

"No, a ninguno…" decía Kite "Son los primeros que vemos…"

"quizás debamos seguir buscando…" decía Tai.

"O quizás debamos entrar a ese portal místico…" decía Ash, apuntando en una dirección, hacia un portal negro que apareció de repente.

"Bueno… esa es otra…"

"Entremos…" decía Kite.

Los 4 entraron al portal, sin darse cuenta de que las cucarachas muertas desaparecían en medio de burbujas negras, un corazón rosado salía de cada una.

* * *

_-__Lugar: Desconocido 3-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Makou Reactor-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)_-_

En lo que parecía ser un pantano, 3 figuras caminaban entre sus aguas oscuras y árboles alrededor del rió por donde estas tres figuras iban pasando. Se trataban de Axl, Clef y Luigi los que iban caminando, este ultimo iba caminando con terror detrás de Axl mientras miraba a todas partes, esperando que no apareciese algún monstruo. El sonido de los pájaros, que normalmente sonarían tranquilizantes, se escuchaban muy tenebrosos en el pantano, donde no se podían ver nada. Era obvio que alguien tan miedoso como Luigi gritara de terror.

"¡Waaaaaa!"

"Cálmate Luigi…" decía Axl, quien solo tenia sus botas y sus protectores de brazo, además de sus pistolas "No hay que temer, no hay nada malo aquí…"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro…" decía Clef, causando mas terror en el plomero verde.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntaba Axl confundido al joven hechicero que estaba mirando algunos árboles algo peculiares.

"Si estas plantas son las que creo que son… estamos en los pantanos de _Erondor_…"

"¿_Erondor_?"

"Si… un mundo algo alejado de _Céfiro_, pero sigue siendo parte de la Galaxia _Dream_, antes de que _Exurion_ la devorara…"

"No entiendo… si _Exurion_ la devoró ¿Cómo estamos aquí?"

"Es un misterio…" decía Clef, colocando su mano izquierda sobre su boca, pensando "De que hay relación con el ataque de _Exurion_ no hay duda… sin embargo, no se que podría ser… pero, si estamos en los pantanos de _Erondor_, hay que tener cuidado… aquí los monstruos son inmunes a la magia…"

"¿M-m-m-monstruos?" preguntaba Luigi con total terror.

"Rayos, eso es malo…" decía Axl.

"Sin embargo, las armas de _Autozam_ son efectivas contra ellos, y eso que son armas de energía… si tus armas son idénticas, también servirán…"

"¡Entiendo!¡Entonces yo los protegeré de esos monstruos!" exclamaba Axl, girando sus pistolas, seguro de si mismo.

"Muy bien… porque aquí vienen unos…"

"¿Wa?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Kumikyoku -Sentou--_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)_-_

Justo en ese momento, una enorme bestia ataco, saliendo del bosque cercano. Era algo parecido a un enorme cocodrilo… de dos cabezas, con cuello de dragón. Ambas cabezas abrieron sus hocicos enormemente para tragarse a alguno de los héroes, pero Clef y Axl, quien sujetaba a un aterrado Luigi, lograron saltar para evitar ser devorados, saltando a unas ramas en los árboles cercanos.

"¡AAAAAHHHHHHH!"

"Tranquilo Luigi, aquí no nos alcanza…" decía Axl al asustado plomero.

"Eh… no estaría tan seguro… ¡Cuidado!" exclamaba Clef, al ver que el cocodrilo de dos cabezas se lanzaba a ellos desde el pantano. Esta ves, Luigi salto, si se podría decir a eso ya que en realidad se resbaló, por su propia cuenta, escapando de las fauces del cocodrilo y dejando libre a Axl para apuntarle con sus pistolas y dispararle algunas descargas de ellas. Las balas de energía de Axl impactaron en el lomo del cocodrilo, lastimándolo gravemente, cayendo al suelo, muerto por el ataque. Axl cayó al suelo sobre sus pies y miro al cocodrilo con cierta decepción.

"¿Eso es todo? Cielos… que… rápido…" decía el _Hunter_ de cabello anaranjado.

Luigi salía de detrás de un árbol cercano, esperando que todo haya terminado, mientras que Clef miraba desde lo alto, ya que su magia no servia contra estas criaturas. Axl seguía hablando para si mismo, algo decepcionado por la fácil muerte del cocodrilo, que no noto un segundo cocodrilo que apareció detrás de el. Clef, por su lado, si lo noto, al igual que Luigi, quien claramente se asusto y se volvió a esconder.

"¡Cuidado!¡Detrás de ti!" exclamaba Clef.

Axl volteo hacia atrás, solo para ver las dos fauces del cocodrilo totalmente abiertas y sin tiempo para el poder reaccionar. Si no hacia algo…

"_¡LIGHTNING JOUST!_"

Un ataque que venia de la izquierda atravesó ambas cabezas del segundo cocodrilo de sien a sien, matándolo en el acto. Axl volteo a un lado y vio a su salvador, con su lanza extendida.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"¡Takato!"

"¡Hey!" exclamaba el joven recién llegado, caminando hacia Axl "Creo que llegue a tiempo…"

"Eso es cierto…" decía Clef, bajando del árbol, mientras Luigi aparecía a lado de el, aun con miedo. "Que bueno que llegas, o si no, Axl hubiera sido devorado."

"Hey, no es cierto… iba a reaccionar…" decía Axl molesto.

"Si, claro…" decía Takato, no creyéndole en absoluto, haciendo enojar al _Hunter_.

"Ah… ¿l-les molestaría si salimos de aquí? Este lugar me da mala espina…" decía Luigi con claro temor.

"¿Y como salimos de aquí?"

En eso, un portal apareció frente a ellos, sorprendiéndolos a todos.

"Creo que por ahí…" decía Axl.

"De acuerdo… entremos…" decía Takato.

"Prepárense, no sabemos lo que hay detrás de eso…" decía Clef.

Así, los 4, Luigi necesitando un 'pequeño' empujón (Es decir, que tuvieron que meterlo a la fuerza), entraron al extraño portal, que se cerro detrás de ello… y los cocodrilos… si, se volvieron puntos negros, con un corazón saliendo de ellos.

* * *

_-Lugar: Desconocido 4-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Prairie- Evening-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)_-_

"¡AAAAHHHH!¡Mi lindo X!¡Donde estas?!"

'… _¿Por qué me toco estar solo con ella?... '_

Si, como están leyendo, Primavera también fue atrapada por el ataque de _Exurion_, y ahora, su acompañante, el pobre de Ascot, tenia que soportar sus constantes quejas. El joven hechicero y la pequeña hada se encontraban caminando por un frondoso bosque, normal para cualquiera que lo viera, tanto desde dentro como desde fuera. Han pasado solo unos 20 minutos, pero Ascot ya estaba al límite de su paciencia. El joven _Cefirian_ intentaba razonar el como es que Latis la soportaba toda la vida, si el, que se supone es algo calmado, no lo podría hacer ni por media hora. Parece que X y Zero eran otras personas que podían soportar a esta hada.

Ascot suspiro, cansado del ruido, de la caminata, y de pensar el que fue lo que paso, cuando vio al frente un claro… no, mas que un claro, era un enorme lago de agua cristalina. Ascot sonrió al encontrar lo que seria, en ese momento, un poco de esperanza.

"Mira, hay un lago al frente" decía Ascot, señalando al lago "Vayamos y bebamos un poco, quizás encontremos a alguien ahí."

"¡Claro!¡Ojala que mi amado X este ahí!" exclamaba el hada, con ojos con forma de pequeñas estrellas. El joven hechicero solo suspiro, apiadándose un poco de X, quien tenia que estarla soportando.

Los dos entraron al claro y se acercaron al lago, mirando antes a todos lados para ver si algún enemigo o alguno de sus conocidos estaban en el lugar. Al no encontrar a nadie, Ascot suspiro algo aliviado por no haber enemigos y algo decepcionado al no ver a algún conocido. Sin embargo, Primavera estallo en furia.

"¡AAAAHHHH!¡DONDE ESTAS?!"

"C-cálmate, si gritas así, vendrán enemigos…" decía Ascot, tratando de calmarla.

"¡NO ME IMPORTA!¡QUIERO VER A MI LINDO X!¡NO QUIERO ALEJARME DE EL NUEVAMENTE!"

Ascot suspiro de nuevo, viendo que no tenía caso discutir con ella. Había intentado invocar a una criatura, pero, por algún motivo, su magia de invocación no funcionaba, más si su magia ofensiva.

"O-oye, será mejor beber un poco de agua antes de seguir… así tendremos mas energías para seguir buscando…" decía Ascot con amabilidad.

"¡Claro!" Exclamaba Primavera, su humor dando un cambio de 180 grados, sorprendiendo un poco a Ascot.

Ambos se acercaron al lago y comenzaron a domar un poco de agua, humedeciendo sus secas gargantas.

"Ah… esta agua es tan limpia como la de _Céfiro_…" decía Ascot.

"Cierto… ¿Nos vamos?" preguntaba Primavera con ansias de seguir.

"Si… vámonos…"

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaban por marcharse, la tierra comenzó a temblar un poco, sorprendiendo a los 2.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Counterattack-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)_-_

Voltearon a todas partes para ver que era lo que causaba el temblor, cuando notaron que el agua se estaba moviendo más de lo normal, aun cuando estaba un temblor en proceso. Entonces, notaron que algo estaba por salir del lago… y salio. Emergiendo del lago, un enorme dragón alargado color azul, con unas alas de, claro, dragón, y dos brazos largos, flotaba en el aire, mirando a todos lados para ver su comida. Cuando localizo a los dos _Cefirians_, rápidamente dio un rugido poderoso, utilizado para paralizar a sus presas.

"¡AAAHHHHH!" exclamaba Primavera al ver al dragón azul.

"¡No grites o nos descubri…! Oh, ya es tarde…" decía Ascot, al ver al dragón acercarse a ellos.

El enorme dragón los embistió para así dejarlos fuera de combate y devorárselos. Sin embargo, los dos lograron hacerse a un lado para evitar la mortal embestida. El dragón logro voltearse rápidamente, enroscando un poco su cuerpo para seguir atacando. Fue entonces, cuando abrió su enorme boca, que Ascot y Primavera vieron energía que se estaba reuniendo en la garganta del dragón, lo cual alarmo a los dos.

"¡Cuidado!" exclamaba Ascot, justo en el momento en el que el dragón liberó un poderoso ataque, un cilindro de energía celeste del diámetro de un hombre, hacia ellos. Lograron esquivarlo a duras penas, no sin antes recibir algo de daño al explotar el rayo detrás de ellos. Ascot y Primavera lograron levantarse un poco, pero una presión de aire los obligo a permanecer en el suelo, provocado por el dragón que sobrevoló sobre ellos. La enorme criatura los volvió a observar, mientras ellos intentaban ponerse en pie, antes de lanzarse hacia ellos nuevamente.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!¡NO QUIERO MORIR!" exclamaba Primavera al ver al dragón acercarse.

"¡Intentare algo, aunque a estas criaturas no les afecten la magia!" exclamaba Ascot, alzando su puño derecho hacia el frente, concentrando su magia, la gema en su guante comenzando a brillar un poco "_¡LIGHTNING…!_"

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

Sin embargo, un enorme cometa de energía azul salio del bosque a gran velocidad e impacto en el rostro del dragón, cancelando su embestida. Ascot y Primavera estaban confundidos, por lo que voltearon a ver al bosque de donde salio el cometa de energía, solo para ver varias ráfagas de energía amarillas salir a gran velocidad del mismo, haciendo que tanto el _Cefirian_ como el hada se echaran al suelo para evitar ser alcanzados por alguna de esas ráfagas, quienes impactaron, la mayoría, en el cuerpo del dragón azul.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Juudai's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh GX_)_-_

Fue en ese momento que, del bosque, una figura azul emergió a gran velocidad, usando las turbinas de sus botas para acercarse velozmente. Esta figura, quien era X, que solo tenía sus botas y sus protectores de brazos, se acercaba a los dos _Cefirians_, continuándole disparando al dragón azul, quien retrocedía cada vez más y más. Pronto, X estaba frente a Ascot y Primavera, deteniéndose de golpe frente a ellos, levantando un poco de polvo con su frenada, dejando de disparar su _X-Buster_, Giru, el que estaba con el, apareciendo justo detrás del _Hunter_. Al ver a X, Primavera se puso realmente feliz.

"¡X!" exclamaba ella, emprendiendo el vuelo y acercándose al rostro del _Hunter_ azul, restregando su rostro con la mejilla del joven, ocasionando, claro esta, algo de incomodidad en X… y celos en Lucy quien aun los veía por el espejo.

"Hey, hey, tranquila, ya estoy aquí…" decía X intentando calmarla, algo que si logro hacer.

"X" decía Ascot "Gracias al cielo que veo a alguien conocido… estaba por volverme loco con, ya sabes quien…"

"Si, te entiendo…" decía X nerviosamente. "También me alegro de saber que están los dos bien…"

Pero, su conversación fue interrumpida, ya que el dragón azul se ergio de nuevo amenazadoramente, reuniendo energía en su boca y lanzándola hacia los héroes. X noto esto y rápidamente se coloco frente a los dos para recibir el ataque con su cuerpo… o eso parecía…

"_¡ROLLING SHIELD!_"

X se cruzo de brazos un poco, extendiendo su pierna derecha al frente y la otra doblada hacia atrás como soporte. Alrededor de el, una esfera de energía se formo, bloqueando por completo el ataque del dragón azul, no causándole daño ni a el ni a sus compañeros. X desactivo el escudo que lo rodeaba e invoco su cañón en su mano derecha, apuntando al dragón.

"Muy bien… aléjense, me haré cargo de el…" decía X.

"De acuerdo…" decía Ascot, Primavera obedeciéndolo rápidamente.

X encaro al dragón, quien estaba dispuesto a lanzar otro de sus ataques de energía cuando…

"_¡DUAL COMBO!¡CHARGED ULTRA FLAME-SABER!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Chrono's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)_-_

Del bosque, cientos de cortes de energía, esferas de fuego y cortes de fuego salieron a gran velocidad e impactaron en el dragón, quien no se esperaba ese ataque. Los cortes fueron tan rápidos y tan fuertes, que cortaron la gruesa piel que lo protegía con facilidad, cortando su interior y quemándolo. El dragón azul quedo hecho pedazos, sus trozos cayendo al lago de agua cristalina. X miro al bosque y noto dos presencias más: su amigo Zero, quien también no tenía su armadura salvo sus botas y sus protectores de brazos y su sable de luz, y Mario, con sus puños rodeados en llamas. X se relajo al verlos.

"Zero, Mario, que gusto el verlos…" decía X.

"A nosotros también…" decía Mario "Creímos que estábamos solos aquí…"

"¡NOOOOOO!" exclamaba Primavera, entrando en la conversación de los 3 "¡NO ME DEJARON VER COMO MI QUERIDO X MATABA A ESE DRAGON!¡LOS ODIO!"

Zero no le hizo caso… en realidad si, solo para darle un pequeño golpecito para que se callara.

"No estamos aquí para lucirnos… estamos en un mundo hostil sin mas compañeros… hay que hacer esto para sobrevivir…" decía Zero con seriedad, haciendo reír nerviosamente a los demás.

"¿Y que hacemos?¿No han visto a los demás?" preguntaba Ascot.

"No, son los primeros que vemos…" decía Mario.

"Entonces hay que seguir…" decía Zero.

"¿A donde?" preguntaba X.

De repente, en medio del lago, sobre su superficie, un portal se abrió, llamando la atención de los héroes.

"Giru, giru, portal dimensional localizado, giru…" decía el pequeño robot.

"Creo que eso responde nuestras dudas…" decía Ascot.

"¡NO PIENSO ENTRAR AHÍ!" exclamaba Primavera.

"Yo si…" decía X.

"Ok, yo también…" decía Primavera, haciendo que a todos les salieran gotas de sudor.

Con esto dicho, los héroes dieron un gran salto desde la orilla del rió hasta llegar al portal, entrando en el. Mientras, los pedazos del dragón se deshicieron de inmediato, volviéndose puntos negros y liberando un corazón.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Town Shop-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)_-_

Todas las mujeres suspiraron aliviadas, ya que, al parecer, todos estaban bien, aunque aun no sabían en donde se encontraban para ir a ayudarlos… no que no pudieran, ya que seguían encerradas dentro del baño.

"Bueno, al menos sabemos que están bien…" decía Marina.

"Es cierto… ¿Pero donde están?" preguntaba Latias.

"No lo se… no reconozco esos lugares…" decía Caldina.

"Yo… yo un poco…" decía Presea, llamando la atención de todas "Recuerdo que Clef me comento un poco de esos lugares… son mundos al final de la galaxia _Dream_… mundos que debieron ser consumidos por _Exurion_ al inicio de su ataque… "

"Pero, si es cierto ¿Cómo es que están ellos ahí?" preguntaba Blackrose.

"No lo se… es muy confuso…"

"Solo espero que estén bien…" decía Lucy con mucha preocupación. Ella sintió una mano posarse sobre uno de sus hombros, volteando para ver a Kristal sonreír con ternura.

"No te preocupes por ellos, segura que regresaran sanos y salvos…" decía la hechicera, confiada de que regresarían.

"Eso espero…"

"Por ahora, solo nos queda esperar y pedir porque ellos estén bien…"

"Tienes razón…" decía Lucy con mas ánimos "Pediré porque ellos regresen…"

"Todas lo haremos" decía Dawn "Lo haré porque son mis compañeros…"

"Entonces, concentrémonos para verlos de nuevo…" decía Caldina.

Las tres chicas asintieron, concentrándose una vez mas para ver a los jóvenes guerreros, sin saber lo que les esperaba ahora.

* * *

_-Lugar: Desconocido 5-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

El portal que los llevaba se volvió a abrir, esta vez en un lugar en medio de una inmensa neblina negra. Saliendo del portal, Alan, Raichu, Link y Paris miraron a su alrededor, en guardia por si los atacasen.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntaba Paris.

"No tengo idea…" decía Raichu.

En eso, otros portales se abrieron y los demás héroes salieron de ellos, reuniéndolos a todos de nuevo, para tranquilidad de las mujeres.

"¡Ahí están!"Exclamaba Axl.

"¿Están todos bien?" preguntaba Ráfaga.

"Si, todos estamos bien…" decía Mario.

"¡MARIOOOOOO!" exclamaba Luigi, abrazando con fuerza a su hermano.

"¿Quién falta?" preguntaba Paris.

"Según parece, las chicas… y Megaman... y Kite…" decía Ráfaga.

"Kite estaba con nosotros… ¿A donde se fue?" decía Tai.

"No lo se… pero creo que esta bien…" decía Ash.

"Y ahora… ¿Dónde estamos?" preguntaba Link.

El grupo miro a todas partes, viendo la densa neblina que no los dejaba ver. Entonces, la neblina comenzó a disiparse poco a poco.

"La neblina… se esta disipando…" decía Zero.

La neblina se disipo y el grupo pudo ver donde estaban… una ciudad. Edificios algo altos estaban rodeándolos, no tan altos que digamos, indicando que no era una de las súper ciudades que tenían rascacielos de mas de cien metros, pero si era una gran ciudad. Estaban en un cruce de dos calles, una era una gran avenida y la otra era una calle para peatones. El cielo estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, pero no como si fuera de noche, sino que el cielo era morado con grandes nubes grises obstruyendo parte del cielo.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntaba Takato.

"Creo… creo que es una ciudad…" decía Ash.

"No ¿Enserio?" decía Tai, haciendo enfadar a Ash.

X noto algo extraño en el ambiente. El lugar estaba aun envuelto en niebla, rodeando los edificios y las construcciones. Fue en ese momento en el que vio a Alan, totalmente sorprendido.

"Alan ¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba X.

"No… no puede ser…" decía Alan con mucha sorpresa, antes de echarse a correr.

"¡ALAN!¡ESPERA!" exclamaba Raichu.

"¡Vamos!" decía Clef.

El grupo comenzó a correr por la calle que parecía para peatones, mientras Alan seguía su camino, mirando los edificios y negocios que había al lado.

'_No… no puede ser… esta es….'_

Fue entonces que Alan, después de caminar por varios cientos de metros, que llego a un lugar con más espacio, la calle de peatones uniéndose con otra calle. Alan se detuvo para ver con sorpresa una estructura con forma de rectángulo gigante, como un obelisco, color rojo/anaranjado, que media varios metros de alto. El grupo llego con el, confundidos por la actitud de el joven.

"Alan ¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba X.

"No puede ser… este lugar…"

Alan no podía creer lo que veía. No solo era esa estructura, un faro, sino también, a lo lejos, una montaña con forma de silla de montar de caballo, y algunas otras estructuras. Alan no lo podía creer.

"E-esta ciudad… es… _Monterrey_… la ciudad donde vivo…"

* * *

_-Espacio exterior, fuera de la galaxia Dream-_

En la inmensidad del espacio, una estrella fugas viajaba a gran velocidad, surcando el oscuro espacio exterior. Su destino, _Céfiro _en la Galaxia _Dream_.

"Debo llegar… debo regresar… y ayudarles…" decía una voz, que salía de esa estrella, cuyo deseo era llegar a tiempo…

* * *

­

­_-Lugar: Desconocido 6-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Everything in this Hands-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Kite abrió los ojos, solo para encontrarse en un espacio en blanco, con algunos símbolos flotando en la nada.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntaba el joven de ropaje anaranjado, mirando a todas partes.

_-Dung!-_

Un sonido extraño lo puso en guardia, sacando sus espadas dobles. Una esfera celeste apareció de la anda y floto hasta estar a unos metros frente a Kite, quien se colocaba en guardia. La luz comenzó a tomar forma, revelando su verdadera identidad… Kite se sorprendió.

"¿Tu?" preguntaba Kite al recién llegado… que era casi igual a el mismo…

* * *

**Fin del ****Capitulo 45**

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan!¡Pero que…!¿Porque estoy de vuelta en mi ciudad?¿Acaso todo fue un sueño?... y si lo es… ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?

**Lock:** Que bueno que han podido llegar… ¡Esta ciudad de ilusiones será su tumba!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**¡Invocando a los dioses! **_

**Rayearth: **¡También nos uniremos a la batalla!

**Alan:** Es MUY extraño ver algo así en mi ciudad… cielos…¡Hey, cuidado con es edif…! Oh, ya olvídenlo…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, otro capitulo mas para la cuenta... y la ciudad misteriosa es... mi ciudad... bueno, la ciudad donde vivo... espero que haya sido de su agrado este capitulo..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: hehe, te digo que siempre hay sorpresas en mis fics xD.../ De hecho, ninguna de las personas que quedaron en el castillo, a excepcion de las que estan en el jacuzzi, pueden usar una Keyblade, asi que ellas estan atrapadas.../ con el preview del capitulo siguiente, uno se dara una idea de lo que planeaba Polaris al enviarlos a todos a otro lugar.../ Bueno, es todo... nos vemos..._

_fantasma16: Si, estubo un poco mas largo, pero es bueno aun asi... la cancion si que se me paso, ya la subi, junto con la otra que uso en este cap... para el Viernes subo la parte 9 del soundtrack completa... y no, no he encontrado los juegos que me dijiste... no los encuentro ni nada..._

_vo2: Era un capitulo de fanservice, tenia que decirlo para que se prepararan XD.../ y no, no sabia de ese capitulo... lo vi en español de aqui de Mexico cuando tenia 10 u 11 años y no decian nada de eso... y ya no la volvi a ver hasta las vacaciones de navidad, para escribir el EP 4 de mi fic... y hasta hace como un mes baje ese capitulo y me sorprendio... e inspiro a escribir este xD... me gustan mas las voces en español que en japones, siempre lo ha sido... claro, hay sus excepciones, pero la mayoria me agrada mas en español de Mexico..._

_Ghost iv: Quizas uno se esperaba mas, pero bueno, como sea, que bueno que te gusto._

_MantesaDragon: Woho!, otro nuevo reviewer XD... no importa que sean anonimos, es bueno que sea nuevo... que bien que te haya gustado mi fic xD/ Oh, asi que eres hermano de HM2P?¿Y dices que sigue leyendo el fic? genial! yo me preguntaba donde se habia metido :S .../ las dudas de a donde los llevaron en realidad se resolveran en el siguiente capitulo... no se lo pierdan XD...  
_

_Vivi: Milagro que dejas review, man.../ una lucha entre Lord y Raichu seria buena... pero ellos son la pervertibidad ilimitada... no acabaria XD/ Desde finales del Ep 2 Raichu muestra interes en Latias y, en un momento, parecia que ella tambien y que ella habia dejado su amor por Ash... pero al parecer Latias no lo ve de esa forma... de hecho le desagrada que Raichu sea tan pervertido... y claro que esta celoso de Alan, por lo que ya dije de su creacion, que a Raichu le facinan las mujeres de gran busto y Kristal lo tiene... eso de el cambio de las demas, es algo que debo manejar con cierta calma y tranquilidad... por mas que quiera, NO, y vuelvo a repetir el NO, puedo hacer que TODAS las mujeres tengan un gran busto e ignorar lo demas... NO es logico... debo ver y pensar que desarrollar de cada una, no solo una parte XD.../ Y ya habia dicho eso de Alan en el Ep 3, que el siempr ehabia sido asi de pervertido, pero que nunca lo mostraba por miedo al rechazo, por lo de su historia de la infancia... pero, cuando Kristal lo acepto con todo y su caracter pues... dejo correr esa perversion que tenia encerrada por años y SOLO con Kristal... porque no es asi con las demas mujeres, si se dan cuenta... y en realidad, como lo dije en el sueño del futuro, Kristal es MAS pervertida que el, pero no lo quiere demostrar... oh bueno.../ gracias por leer XD  
_

_bueno, creo que es todo... nos vemos el Viernes... sobres XD_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	47. Cap 46: ¡Invocando a los dioses!

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Uno a uno, los jóvenes héroes fueron despertándose, viendo que ya no estaban en _Céfiro_, el mundo que intentan cuidar. Ahora, separados y no sabiendo donde están, cada pequeño grupo de héroes tiene que viajar por el mundo donde están, sin saber que están en un mismo lugar.

Pronto, los héroes se reunieron nuevamente, esta vez en una ciudad cubierta por la oscuridad. Alan reconoció esta ciudad de inmediato, no creyendo donde estaban… era su ciudad… su mundo…

Mientras tanto, una estrella iba en camino a _Céfiro_, deseando el poder llegar a tiempo.

¿Qué es esta estrella?¿Porque quiere llegar a _Céfiro_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 46: ¡Invocando a los dioses! _**

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"¿Ese es el mundo de Alan-kun?" preguntaba Kristal, viendo por el espejo lo que ocurría en ese extraño lugar.

"Se ve algo… tétrico…" decía Blackrose.

"No debe ser su mundo… debe ser otra cosa…" decía Presea.

"¿Pero como?" preguntaba Lucy.

"No lo se… mejor continuemos viendo… quizás algo hagan…" decía Dawn.

"Si…"

Las chicas continuaron viendo el espejo, esperando que todo esto terminase de una buena vez.

'_Por favor… ten cuidado…'_ ese fue el pensamiento de algunas de las mujeres en el lugar. Sin saberlo, los guantes de las 3 _Magic Knights_, que estaban en el vestidor, comenzaron a brillar, mientras que las almas de 3 gigantes comenzaban a despertar.

* * *

_-Lugar: Dark Monterrey City-_

Alan seguía sin creer lo que veía. ¿Estaba de vuelta en su mundo?¿Acaso regreso a la _Vía Láctea_?

Sus compañeros lo miraban algo sorprendidos por la declaración que acababa de hacer.

"¿Hablas enserio Alan?" preguntaba Tai "¿Este es tu mundo?"

"…"

Alan no respondió… en cambio, el joven de gorra gris salto a la pared de un edificio alto cercano, apoyándose en esta para poder saltar hacia la pared de otro edificio pegado y escalar los edificios por medio de saltos. Al llegar al tejado del edificio, el joven miro la ciudad, dando 360 grados de giro. A lo lejos podía ver un centro de convenciones; unas torres grandes que en algún momento sirvieron como un lugar de fundición de metales; una montaña con un asta bandera gigante, con una bandera, la de México, en ella, pero estaba detenida; varias montañas que rodeaban la ciudad, algunas de ellas con edificios algunos altos; una basílica donde, en su mundo, mucha gente iba a rezar en las festividades religiosas.

Pronto, los demás compañeros llegaron al techo, colocándose a su lado.

"Si… esta es mi ciudad…pero…" decía Alan, mirando al cielo morado oscuro que reinaba en el lugar, con algunas nubes tormentosas a lo lejos, que soltaban relámpagos que caían en el suelo "Hay algo que no esta bien…es mi ciudad… pero a la vez no lo es…"

"¿Dónde estamos entonces?" preguntaba Mario.

"¡En el lugar de su tumba!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__the Mako-Controling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII Crisis Core_)

Rápidamente el grupo se coloco en guardia, mirando a todas partes. Luego, la sintieron, varias presencias inundaron el lugar, guiando la mirada de la gente que podía sentir el aura hacia un lado, los que no siguieron a sus compañeros. Ahí, en el tejado del edificio contiguo, uno mas alto que donde estaban los héroes, se encontraban los _Phantom Knights_, mirándolos con ansias.

"Al fin llegaron… ya los estábamos esperando…" decía Lock con ansias.

"¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí?" Preguntaba Ash.

"¿No es obvio? Esperándolos, claro esta…" decía Saku con arrogancia.

"¿Como?" preguntaba Paris.

"¿Aun no se dan cuenta? Todo esto fue un plan de Polaris para traerlos a este mundo oscuro y así luchar contra nosotros en una batalla final…" decía Zek.

"¿Mundo oscuro?¿Estamos en _Exurion_?" preguntaba Mario.

"No… claro que no…" decía Kuhn "Estamos ahora en un mundo creado por la oscuridad de los corazones de las personas, un mundo que se rige por lo sueños…"

"¿Mundo creado por la oscuridad de las personas?" preguntaba Alan con confusión, pensando en lo que había dicho. Sus ojos se volvieron enormes cuando descubrió lo que significaba "¡Momento!¿No me digan que este mundo esta creado por _Heartless_?"

"Así es… este mundo esta creado por todos los _Heartless_ que controlamos…" decía Warlene "Y ahora, este mundo esta a lado de _Céfiro_, como si fuera una enorme luna… una luna oscura…"

"¿Cerca de _Céfiro_? Nunca detecte esa luna" decía Clef.

"El plan de Polaris era el encerrarlos en esos pilares de energía que vieron, mandándolos al mundo oscuro, _Heartlias_, mientras este se posicionaba sobre _Céfiro_…"

"Oh... ahora entiendo porque tan pocos ataques de _Heartless_ ultimamente..." decia Takato.

"Además de eso…" decía Pi "Este es otro plan de Polaris… posicionando este planetoide cerca de _Céfiro_ para si invadirlo cuando los venzamos… los lugares en los que estaban solo los detuvieron un poco mientras llegábamos a _Céfiro_…"

"¿Los lugares donde estábamos?" preguntaba Ascot.

"Si… son mundos que _Exurion_ devoró antes…" decía Alcore "Sus memorias fueron suficientes como para invocar una ilusión, lo que ustedes vieron…"

"¿Cómo ahora?" preguntaba Axl.

"No… ahora es diferente… esta ilusión es producto de los recuerdos de la primera persona que toco entro en el portal… en este caso, el joven de gorra gris… pero con un toque de oscuridad…"

"Eso puedo verlo…" decía Alan con algo de sarcasmo. "Y… me imagino que quieren luchar con nosotros…"

"No, no luchar…" decía Magzer "¡Venimos a aplastarlos!"

"¡Ni crean que nos vencerán tan fácil!" exclamaba Paris.

"Que agallas chico…" decía Warlene "Pero miren la situación en la que se encuentran…"

"Es cierto…" decía Endrance "Aunque nos superen en numero, solo 5, quizás 6 de ustedes tienen nuestra misma fuerza… los demás no son de preocuparse…"

"¡Kyaaaa!¡Señor En!" exclamaba Saku, sorprendiendo a todos, inclusive a sus propios compañeros, al mirar a Endrance con ojos con forma de corazón "¡Tiene toda la razón!¡Ellos no son mas que basura comparados con usted!"

"¡Hey!" exclamaba Raichu.

"¡Cállate rata de drenaje!" decía Saku con enfado, haciendo que Raichu se enfadara más.

"¡A quien le dices rata de drenaje!¡Soy un ratón!" exclamaba Raichu _'¿Quién se crees que es esta chica? Es muy agresiva y fastidiosa… pero bueno, se ve algo linda…'_ pensaba Raichu, la parte de los científicos en su mente que le gustaban las niñas pequeñas entro en acción.

Pasando este hecho, el grupo continuaba mirándose con furia. Haseo, en especial, buscaba a Kite con más enfado.

"¿Donde esta ese infeliz de _Tri-Edge_?" preguntaba Haseo con furia "¡Ese miserable también es un cobarde!"

"Oye, no es un cobarde…" decía Axl "no sabemos donde esta, según parece venían con nuestros amigos…"

"Bah… si no saben donde esta, entonces no tiene caso… sin embargo, el luchar contra ustedes… ¡Hará que ese miserable salda de donde este!" exclamaba Haseo, mirando con furia a los héroes "Les demostrare… ¡Grabare el nombre de _The Terror of Death_… en sus patéticos cuerpos!"

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!" exclamaba Ash con furia.

"Calma Ash…" decía Clef "Si te enfadas, serás presa del enemigo…"

"Tienes razón…"

"Entonces… comencemos…" decía Zek.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Location of Power- VS Tarvos-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Los _Epitaph Users_, menos Haseo, comenzaron a brillar, unos símbolos extraños adornando sus cuerpos.

"¡VEN MI _MAGUS_!"

"¡_TARVOS_!"

"¡AHHH _GORRE_!"

"¡_MACHA_!¡HAAAAAAAAA!"

El cielo se ilumino por unos segundos, cegando a los jóvenes héroes. Cuando la luz termino, 4 _Avatars_ los rodeaban.

"Ok… esto esta mal…" decía Alan al ver a los 4 _Avatars_ en el cielo. "Muy mal…"

"El luchar contra uno es malo… pero ya con cuatro…" decía Ash.

"Y estamos en desventaja en cuanto a fuerza…" decía Clef "No seremos capaces de vencer a 4 y aparte enfrentarnos a los _God Warriors_…"

"Aun así, hay que intentarlo…" decía Mario.

"¡Muy bien!¡Les demostrare quien soy!" exclamaba Axl, girando sus pistolas con sus dedos.

"No será fácil… pero habrá que intentarlo…" decía Zero, sabiendo que tenían posibilidades de perder apenas iniciara la lucha.

"Hay que tener fe…" decía Paris.

"Es lo único que nos queda…" decía Tai.

"No… hay que confiar…" decía Takato.

"¡Si!" exclamaba Alan, poniéndose en guardia "¡Guerreros!¡Prepárense!"

Los _N-Warriors_ y los guerreros de _Céfiro _se colocaron en guardia, preparándose para el combate que estaba por iniciar. Los _God Warriors_ solo miraban a los guerreros con arrogancia, sabiendo que tenían las de ganar, mientras que los _Epitaph Users_, a excepción de Haseo y Saku, deseaban que esto no empezara.

"Mírenlos… intentan defenderse…" decía Zek.

"Pobres tontos… no podrán contra todos nosotros…" decía Alcore.

"Ahora, creo que no podrán vencernos…" decía Korz con arrogancia "Solo 5 de ustedes tienen el poder de igualarnos… los demás son solo basura…"

"_**Nosotros no pensamos igual**_**"**

"¿Que?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Mashin Lexus-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Del cielo, 3 luces se abrieron paso a través de las nubes, una roja otra azul y otra verde, cayendo detrás de los 4 _Avatars_. De estas tres luces salieron 3 gigantes, cada uno de sus respectivos colores. El grupo, en especial los de _Céfiro_, los reconocieron.

"¡Los _Rune-Gods_!" exclamaba Ascot.

"¿Pero como? Anais, Marina y Lucy no están aquí" decía Paris "¿O si?"

"No, ellas no están aquí…" decía Alan "No puedo sentir sus auras…"

"¿Entonces como es que…?"

"**Protectores de **_**Céfiro**_**" **decía _Rayearth_ **"Hemos venido a ayudarlos en esta lucha…"**

"**Nosotros somos los protectores de **_**Céfiro**_**, debemos cuidar a nuestro bello mundo de la amenaza extraterrestre…"** decía _Ceres_.

"**Aunque las **_**Magic Knights**_** no estén con nosotros, aun podemos tomar esta forma y luchar con ustedes…"** decía _Windom_.

"Vaya… así que los protectores de _Céfiro_ han llegado…" decía Pi.

"Si… pero sus poderes son inferiores…" decía Kuhn, analizando la información dentro de _Magus_ "Por lo que veo, sin las 3 _Magic Knights_, los poderes de ellos son muy inferiores a los nuestros…"

"Si con las chicas, tu les diste batalla, sin ellas contra nosotros cuatro no podrán hacer nada…" decía Pi.

"¡Si!¡Son basura!" exclamaba Saku dentro de _Gorre_ "¿Verdad señor En?"

"uhm… no hay que subestimarlos… pueden salir con alguna sorpresa…" decía Endrance, haciendo que Saku riera nerviosamente.

"**Aun así, no nos rendiremos…"** decía _Ceres_.

"**Lucharemos por el bello mundo de **_**Céfiro**_**…"** decía _Windom_. **"Si… aunque nos cueste la vida…"**

"Pero…" decía Clef "Aunque los _Rune-Gods_ nos ayuden, será muy difícil luchar contra ellos nosotros solos…"

"No… no están solos en esta lucha…" decía Alan, llamando la atención de todos "¡_Rayearth_!¡ustedes son los dioses protectores de _Céfiro_!¿O no?"

"**Es correcto"** decía _Rayearth_.

"Bien…" decía Alan, retirando su gorra de la cabeza, invocando su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ y convertirse en _Super N-Warrior_/_Super Saiyan_ "Porque, si ustedes son los dioses protectores de _Céfiro_… llamare a los dioses protectores de otro mundo…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Zek.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Battle of God-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh_)

La _Keyblade_ de Alan comenzó a brillar, cegando a algunos que estaban cerca. El joven levanto la _Keyblade_ al cielo con decisión y fuerza, seguro de lo que iba a hacer.

"¡Vengan!¡_Egyptians Gods_!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Habitación de Alan-_

El lugar donde esta el castillo de _Céfiro_ comenzó a temblar, tanto que las chicas en el jacuzzi lo notaron con facilidad.

Mientras se preguntaban que pasaba, a pesar de ver el espejo, en la habitación de Alan, sobre una mesa, 3 cartas comenzaron a brillar, azul, rojo y amarillo, siendo estas tres el origen del terremoto, una voz de otro mundo llamándolas.

"_¡Obelisk the Tormentor!"_

"_¡Slifer the Sky Dragon!"_

"_¡Ra the Sun God Dragon!_"

Las tres cartas emitieron una fuerte luz, una que salio de la habitación de Alan y, posteriormente, salir del Castillo de _Céfiro_ hacia el cielo, pasando a través de las gruesas nubes que impedían que el sol iluminara la tierra. Las 3 luces salieron de _Céfiro_, entrando en el espacio exterior, solo para dirigirse al planetoide que giraba alrededor del planeta como una segunda luna.

* * *

_-Lugar: Dark Monterrey City-_

"¡Yo invoco al primer _God_!¡_Obelisk the Tormentor_!" exclamaba Alan con fuerza.

Las nubes negras que rodaban la ciudad se abrieron, dejando el paso a una luz azul que bajo de los cielos, impactando el suelo.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntaba Ráfaga.

"Puedo sentir una gran energía…" decía Clef "Una que se iguala a un _Rune-Gods_…"

"¡Miren!" exclamaba Paris.

Del lecho del río seco que estaba cerca, la tierra comenzó a levantarse, emergiendo de ella un gigante azul con forma de demonio, tan alto como un edificio de diez pisos. El coloso miro a los _Avatars_ con odio, sabiendo que eran sus enemigos. Su nombre, _Obelisk the Tormentor_.

"¿Qué es ese gigante?" preguntaba Paris.

"No lo se…" Decía Ráfaga.

"¡Aun no!" Exclamaba Alan "¡Yo invoco al segundo _God_!¡Ven _Slifer the Sky Dragon_!"

Las nubes sobre la ciudad comenzaron a volverse más y más oscuras, Varios relámpagos amarillos comenzaron a salir, haciendo que los cielos rugieran con fuerza. De las nubes, una figura, un dragón rojo alargado, con dos brazos algo largos, alas de dragón y una cabeza con dos bocas, una sobre la otra, descendía de las nubes a gran velocidad y se acercaba a los _Avatars_. El dragón rojo embistió al _Avatar_ _Macha_, mandándolo al suelo.

"¡Señor En!" exclamaba Saku al ver al _Avatar_ de su amor, antes de mirar con furia al dragón rojo, _Slifer the Sky Dragon_. "¡TU!"

"¿Qué son estas criaturas?" preguntaba Korz.

"Tienen un poder increíble" decía Alcore.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¡Ah!¿Q-que son esos monstruos?" preguntaba Marina con preocupación al ver a las 2 nuevas criaturas aparecer.

"N-nunca había visto seres así…" decía Dawn con nervios.

"N-no son _Pokemons_…" decía Latias "De eso estoy segura… incluso hasta acá puedo sentir sus presencias…"

"No puede ser… e-ellos son…"

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Kristal, quien no apartaba la mirada del espejo mágico.

"Kristal… ¿Sabes que son estas cosas?" preguntaba Lucy con curiosidad.

"C-claro que lo se…" decía Kristal "E-esas criaturas son los dioses de nuestro mundo, _Shadow Realm_…"

"¿Los dioses?" preguntaba Caldina "¿Algo así como los _Rune-Gods_?"

"Se podría decir que si… pero se supone que ellos habitan otro mundo… n-nosotros los conocemos como los 3 _Sangenshins…_"

"¿_Sangenshin_?" preguntaba Atoli "Si no me equivoco, eso se traduce como _Phantom Gods…_"

"Si…" decía Kristal "En mi mundo son los seres mas poderosos que existen, mucho mas fuertes que un _Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon_…" decía la joven, viendo que algunas chicas la veían rara "_Ultimate Dragon_ es una criatura muy poderosa, capas de reducir el solo imperios a cenizas…"

"Ya veo…" decía Blackrose "¿Y dices que, los que vemos en el espejo, son los dioses de tu mundo?"

"Exactamente… lo se porque he visto algunas imágenes de ellos en los libros de hechizo que había en _Spellian Hegcian_ durante mi entrenamiento… s-se dice que para invocar a uno se debe de usar mucha energía vital, un complejo ritual, una gran fuerza de voluntad, corazón, mente y un gran sentimiento de justicia… y aun así, solo aparecería por pocos segundos, dándole sus bendiciones al que lo invoco antes de retirarse…"

En ese momento, los ojos de Kristal crecieron un poco, mirando al espejo mágico, con un poco de brillo en sus ojos verdes, mientras ella sonreía fascinada, un rubor en sus mejillas aparecía y tenía las manos pegadas contra su desarrollado pecho.

"P-pero Alan-kun no solo invoco a uno ¡Sino que invoco a los 2!¡Y los invoco para luchar a su lado! E-en mi cultura l-lo tratarían como un m-mensajero de los dioses… eso es una gran hazaña…"

"Quizás tenga que ver con el hecho de que es un _N-Warrior_…" decía Anais "Lo digo porque el aura que emiten los _N-Warriors_, por su semilla dorada, es casi ilimitada…"

"Cierto…" decía Kristal con ojos soñadores "Pero aun así, el invocar a 2 a la vez, y no verse cansado, indica lo asombroso que es… Alan-kun, e-eres increíble…"

Las demás chicas la miraron algo extrañadas por este comentario que, en si, no venia al caso. Pero parece que a Kristal no le importaba, ya que estaba en modo _"fangirl",_ inmersa en su pequeño mundo de fantasía y corazones, que… bueno, no entremos a detalles… solo digamos que Alan seria feliz… _MUY_ feliz…

Sin mas que decir, las chicas decidieron mejor volver a ver lo que ocurría en ese extraño mundo.

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

* * *

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

"Tienen un poder sorprendente" decía Clef, sintiendo el aura de las 2 criaturas que ahora estaban en la ciudad.

"_Obelisk the Tormentor_…" decía X, mirando al coloso azul "…y _Slifer the Sky Dragon_…" decía al ver al dragon serpiente color rojo. "Estos son los _Egyptian Gods_ de _Duelmo_…los que ayudaron a los _Legendary Pokemons_ y a los _Digital Gods_ durante la batalla contra Exus y _Void_…"

"¡Y esto aun no termina!" exclamaba Alan, llamando la atención de todos. "¡Ahora iluminare esta ciudad oscura con la luz del sol!"

"¿Qué dices?" exclamaba Zek.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Anger of God-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh_)

"El ultimo _God_… ¡Ven!¡_Ra, The Sun God Dragon_!"

Las nubes tormentosas que permanecieron cuando Alan invoco a _Slifer_ dejaron de descargar sus relámpagos, calmándose un poco. Entonces, una luz dorada ilumino el cielo, liberando rayos de luz que iluminaban la tierra, como si el sol iluminara con fuerza a través de las nubes negras. Una tercer criatura descendía de los cielos en un resplandor dorado, cuyos ojos rojos brillaban con intensidad. Un dragón/ave dorada miraba a sus enemigos con decisión, emitiendo un gran rugido de lucha. El era_ Ra, the Sun God Dragon_, el _Egyptian God_ más fuerte de los 3.

"¡Yo invoco!¡A los 3 _Egyptian Gods_!" Exclamaba Alan, la luz de su _Keyblade_ disipándose al realizar su cometido, los 3 nuevos monstruos emitiendo una poderosa aura que sorprendió a tanto amigos como enemigos.

Todos sus compañeros miraban a las 3 nuevas criaturas con incredulidad.

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" preguntaba Ráfaga. Alan sonreía.

"Si _Rayearth_, _Ceres_ y _Windom_ son los protectores de _Céfiro_, entonces _Slifer_, _Obelisk_ y_ Ra _son los protectores de _Duelmo_, uno de los mundos del _Nintenverse_…" decía Alan, alzando su mano derecha al frente de el, cerrando su puño con confianza "Ahora, el efecto especial de los 3 _Egyptian Gods_; mientras mas fuerte sea el que los invoco, mas fuerte se vuelven…"

"Vendrían siendo como los _Rune-Gods_…" decía Clef "Fascinante…"

Los _Phantom Knights_ también miraban a los recién llegados. No se esperaban que aparecieran otros 3 colosos para hacerles frente y esto cambiaba las cosas.

"Rayos… no creí que tenían mas gigantes…" decía Pi.

"¡Waaa!¡No lo creo!" decía Saku.

"Por eso decía que uno nunca sabe lo que podría pasar…" decía Endrance.

"Esto esta mal… los 6 contra nosotros podrían causarnos grandes problemas" decía Kuhn con algo de temor. El _Epitaph User_ miraba abajo, _Magus_ haciendo lo mismo, mirando a su compañero. "¡Haseo!¡Tendrás que ayudarnos!¡No podríamos salir librada de esta!"

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

Abajo, el _Epitaph User_ Haseo miraba al suelo, sonriendo de emoción.

"hehe…esto estaba esperando…" decía Haseo "Estaba esperando para poder usar mi _Avatar_ en batalla… al fin…" el joven de armadura negra alzo la vista hacia los colosos nuevos "¡Es mi oportunidad de probar mi fuerza!"

_-Dung!-_

El cuerpo de Haseo comenzó a emitir un aura roja, mientas símbolos parecían por todo su cuerpo.

"Muy bien… vamos… vamos…" decía el joven, llevándose una mano a su rostro "Yo…. ¡Estoy aquí!... _¡SKEEEEEEEEEIIIIITH!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__I'm Right Here! __VS Skeith-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Una luz carmesí envolvió al _Epitaph User_, transformando su cuerpo de carne y hueso en datos. Pronto, la luz comenzó a crecer, indicando la pronta aparición del _Avatar_ de Haseo. La luz se disipo y en su lugar estaba otro coloso… un poco pequeño que los demás, ya que en tamaño le llegaba a como a la altura del pecho a _Rayearth_, sin embargo, su aura era la mas elevada de los _Avatars_ que se encontraban en el lugar.

_Skeith, The Terror of Death_, era un _Avatar_ con forma humanoide, de un color principalmente negro, con brazos y piernas que eran algo similar al "fulle", o la parte que se extiende y se contrae, de un acordeón, la parte que se estira y contrae para hacer el sonido, indicando que eran brazos extensibles. Tenía unos cuernos grises a cada lado de la cabeza, extendiéndose y doblándose hacia atrás, formando una especie de "C" o media luna. Aparte de estos cuernos, tenia otros dos pares color dorados; unos saliendo de ambas rodillas hacia delante, sobresaliendo bastante del cuerpo, y otros saliendo de un poco mas arriba de sus axilas, extendiéndose hacia atrás y hacia abajo. Tenia tres ojos rojos en formación de triangulo, y usaba una especie de capa de energía transparente color roja que empezaba de su cintura y terminaba en sus piernas, la capa estaba separada del cuerpo, no teniendo ningún contacto con este.

El _Avatar_, _Skeith_, miro hacia sus nuevos rivales, mientras Haseo dentro de el se sentía algo emocionado.

"Es de las pocas veces que he luchado en serio usando a _Skeith_… ¡Ojala valga la pena!"

Dicho este, _Skeith_ invoco su arma; una especie de Guadaña negra, con una hoja de energía color roja. _Skeith_ miro a los nuevos rivales antes de elegir su blanco; _Slifer_.

"¡HAAAAAAAAAA!"

Lanzando este grito de guerra, Haseo se lanzo hacia el _Egyptian God_ de los cielos que volaba sobre la ciudad, sujetando su guadaña con fuerza. _Slifer_ vio a su enemigo acercarse, preparándose para pelear, porque sabía que su "nuevo amo" no podría darle ordenes. El dragón rojo logro hacer todo su cuerpo hacia un lado, esquivando el corte vertical de _Skeith_, quien no se detuvo ahí y dio otro corte, esta vez uno horizontal, uno que _Slifer_ logro evitarlo también moviendo su cuerpo hacia arriba. El _Egyptian God_ decidió contra atacar, utilizando su cola para darle un fuerte golpe al _Avatar_, que lo saco de balance. Aprovechando este momento, _Slifer_ se enredo alrededor de _Skeith_, apretándolo con fuerza mientras colocaba su rostro frente al del _Avatar_. _Slifer_ abrió la boca inferior, mostrando que estaba reuniendo energía para lanzar su ataque especial: _Thunder Force_.

"Ni creas… ¡Ni creas que así me podrás vencer!" exclamaba Haseo, elevando su aura aun mas.

Debido al incremento del aura de Haseo, _Skeith_ se volvió mas fuerte, lo suficiente para liberarse del agarre de _Slifer_, haciendo que el _Egyptian God_ fallara su ataque. _Skeith_ se alejo un poco del dragón rojo, solo para usar uno de sus brazos extensibles para estirarlo y tomar a _Slifer_ del cuello, algo que no pudo ya que el dragón logro moverse del camino del brazo, lanzándose contra el _Avatar_, quien comenzó a disparar varias esferas de energía para detener al dragón. Sin embargo, _Slifer_ alcanzo a _Skeith_, abriendo su boca inferior para intentar morder al _Avatar_. _Skeith_, viendo esto, hizo desaparecer su guadaña y sujeto a _Slifer_ para evitar que lo mordiera. Lo logro, pero el dragón rojo uso su cola para envolver una de las piernas del _Avatar_ y mandarlo al suelo, estrellándose contra algunos edificios que estaban del otro lado del rio, antes de lanzar su ataque de energía, _Thunder Force_, contra el _Avatar_ caído, creando una gran explosión y nube de polvo cuando impacto. Por unos segundos no ocurrió nada, hasta que _Skeith_ salio a gran velocidad de la nube de polvo, listo para darle un fuerte "garrazo" al dragón rojo, quien no se espero el ataque del _Avatar_. Luego de recibir el rasguño, _Slifer_ retrocedió un poco, antes de recuperarse y lanzarse contra _Skeith_, quien también se lanzo a encontrarse con el dragón.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Victory Must be Grasped-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Mientras tanto, los demás _Egyptian Gods_, _Avatars_ y los _Rune-Gods_ permanecían en su lugar, observando desde, relativamente lejos, la batalla entre _Slifer_ y _Skeith_. Los demás héroes y villanos también veían la lucha de los dos colosos que decidieron empezar la batalla ellos mismos.

"Vaya… ese Haseo si que tenia prisa por luchar…" decía Korz.

"Si, yo también tengo ganas de luchar…" decía Warlene. "¡Empecemos esto!"

Los héroes se pusieron en guardia al escuchar esto, sabiendo que la batalla estaba por iniciar.

"Muy bien, creo que no hay que detener esto mas tiempo…" decía Alan a si mismo, antes de ver a los _Rune-Gods_ "Les encargamos a los demás _Avatars_, nosotros nos ocuparemos de los _God Warriors_"

"**De acuerdo, mantendremos a los **_**Avatars**_** alejados…"** decía _Rayearth_.

"Muy bien…" decía el joven de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, antes de voltear a ver a_ Ra _y _Obelisk_ "Los _Rune-Gods_ lucharan a su lado, peleen contra los _Avatars_"

Los 2 _Egyptian Gods_ restantes asintieron, mientras los 3 _Rune-Gods_ se colocaron a sus lados.

"**Empecemos esta batalla por defender **_**Céfiro**_**… ¡Vamos!"** decía _Rayearth_.

Con esto, tanto los_ Rune _como los _Egyptian Gods_ se lanzaron contra los 4 _Avatars_ restantes.

"¡Aquí vienen!" exclamaba Kuhn a sus compañeros "¡Cuídense!"

Los 4 _Avatars_ se dispersaron, siendo seguidos por los _Gods_ de cerca.

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Double Player- VS Gorre-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

_Ceres_ encaro a _Gorre_, quien en ese momento estaba como _Red_ _Gorre_, controlado por Saku. Cuando _Ceres_ intento atacar, _Blue_ _Gorre_, controlado por Bo, apareció, golpeando al _Rune-God_ con fuerza. La pelea estaba siendo algo dispareja para el coloso del agua, ya que eran dos contra uno. Esto cambio cuando _Windom_ apareció a lado de _Ceres_, encarando con sus espadas a los dos gemelos.

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

"_¡EMERALD TYPHOON!_"

"_¡ENERGY SHOTS!_"

Los ataques de los 4 se encontraron en el cielo, explotando al momento de estrellarse.

-

En otra parte de la ciudad, o mas bien a varios kilómetros sobre ella, _Tarvos_ volaba a gran velocidad, lanzando ataques de energía contra el que lo venia persiguiendo,_ Ra,_ quien le contestaba lanzando esferas de fuego doradas de su boca.

"¡Maldito!" exclamaba Pi "_¡ENERGY DARTS!_"

Varios dardos de energía salieron de sus alas en dirección al dragón dorado a gran velocidad. Sin embargo, el _Egyptian God_ ya estaba preparado, reuniendo energía en su boca, energía que salía del extraño arco en su espalda, liberando la energía de golpe cuando esta se reunió toda.

"_**¡**__**GOD BLAZE CANNON!**_**"**

Un cilindro de energía color dorado salio disparado de la boca de_ Ra _hacia los dardos de energía de _Tarvos_, incinerándolos al momento del impacto.

"¿Que?" preguntaba Pi dentro de _Tarvos_ al ver el ataque de_ Ra _acercarse "¡No me dejare vencer!_¡__Invincible__ Shield!_"

Colocando las enormes alas/coletas, que salían de su cabeza, enfrente de ella, _Tarvos_ recibió el ataque de lleno, lastimándolo a pesar del escudo invencible. _Tarvos_ comenzó a caer hacia el suelo, reincorporándose antes de que se estrellara contra las construcciones. Pi miro al dragón dorado que estaba sobre ella.

'_Es muy fuerte… para que de un ataque me haya dañado, a pesar de usar mi Invincible Shield, significa que esta _criatura_ es mas fuerte que un Rune-God normal… rayos, si las otras dos _criatura_s son igual de poderosas, no podremos…'_

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido, debido a que tenia que esquivar otro _God Blaze Cannon_ por parte de_ Ra,_ uno que se estrello en el suelo y destruyo varias calles, quemando las construcciones que no fueron destruidas por la fuerza de la explosión. Pi, dentro de _Tarvos_, miraba la destrucción causada por este ataque con sorpresa y terror. Ra… por algo era llamado el _Egyptian God_ más fuerte…

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Differences between People-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Por otra parte, _Magus_ atacaba con sus puños a _Rayearth_, quien se defendía con el escudo/garra que tenía en su brazo izquierdo, contraatacando con su espada en su mano derecha. El _Avatar_ verde bloqueaba los ataques de el coloso de fuego de _Céfiro_, para alejarse un poco de el.

"¡Toma esto!" exclamaba Kuhn "_¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

_Magus_ libero cientos de destellos verdes en contra del _Rune-God_. Sin embargo, _Rayearth_ desvaneció su espada y coloco sus manos a un costado, en posición de _Hadoken_, reuniendo energía antes de expulsarla hacia el frente.

"_**¡RUBY LIGHTNING!**_**"**

La enorme esfera de energía eléctrica color rojo salio disparada hacia el frente, impactando los rayos verdes de _Magus_, explotando en el acto. Sin embargo, algunos de los destellos esmeraldas de Kuhn seguían su trayecto hacia _Rayearth_, quien se defendió de estos con su escudo, invocando su espada y mirando con decisión al _Avatar_ verde.

"**¡Este es nuestro mundo!¡No permitiremos que lo destruyan!"**

Con esto dicho, _Rayearth_ se lanzo de nuevo contra _Magus_, quien lo recibió de lleno.

'_No te preocupes…'_ pensaba Kuhn_ 'Pronto… ya no tendrán que luchar contra nosotros… Yata… ¿Por qué tardas tanto?'_

-

En otra parte, _Obelisk_ _the Tormentor_ le hacia frente al _Avatar_ _Macha_, quien fácilmente le sacaba el doble del tamaño. A pesar de eso, el demonio azul ataco al _Avatar_ con forma de zorro con sus poderosos golpes, golpes que _Macha_ lograba bloquear con suma dificultad, ya que _Obelisk_ era extremadamente fuerte físicamente.

"Veo que usas la fuerza bruta para ganar…" decía Endrance dentro de _Macha_ "Pero esa forma de lucha no es hermosa… te enseñaré lo que es pelear enserio… _¡BEWITCHING WIND!_"

_Macha_ se rodeo de un poderoso viento, formado por pétalos de rosa, algo que lo hacia invencible. Sin embargo, _Obelisk_ siguió su camino para encarar a _Macha_, quien estaba seguro de su victoria. _Obelisk_, en cambio, se preparo para atacar… su puño derecho rodeándose de energía azul, Endrance dándose cuenta de lo que era.

'_¡Oh no!'_ pensaba el _Epitaph User_ ya tarde.

"_**¡GOD HAND CRUSHER!**_**"**

_Obelisk_ estrello su puño en la enorme rosa que formaba la parte inferior de _Macha_, pasando el escudo de viendo y pétalos que lo protegía, dañando al _Avatar_. Sin embargo, los pétalos también dañaron a _Obelisk_ por estar muy cerca al momento de atacar, por lo que el _Egyptian God_ tuvo que retirarse para evitar ser dañado más. Endrance sintió el golpe en la boca de su estomago y se arqueo de dolor debido al terrible golpe que sintió.

"Un guerrero fuerte…" decía Endrance, recuperándose un poco "Su fuerza física es impresionante… superior a la de cualquier _Avatar_… entiendo… así que este es el rival que debo vencer… muy bien, Mia, necesito tu ayuda… ayúdame a soportar esta lucha, al menos hasta que estemos listos…"

El aura de _Macha_ comenzó a incrementarse, haciendo que _Obelisk_ sintiera la necesidad de retroceder más aun. La verdadera batalla contra el _Avatar_ _Macha_, _the Temptress_, estaba por comenzar.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Ask the Owl-_(**Soundtrack: **_Vision of Escaflowne_)

Abajo, los héroes de _Céfiro_ miraban la lucha, sin descuidarse de la presencia de los 6 _God Warriors_, quienes esperaban el momento adecuado para matarlos.

"Fue su idea ¿No?" preguntaba Alan.

"¿De que hablas?" preguntaba Magzer.

"El hecho de que no podamos usar nuestras armaduras… fue su idea…"

"hehe, no exactamente… fue idea de Kuhn, mostrando así su lealtad ante nuestra emperatriz…"

"Y pensar que Polaris estaba empezando a dudar de los _Epitaph Users_…"

"he… pues bueno…" decía Ash "¡No crean que porque no podemos usar nuestras armaduras por completo perderemos tan fácilmente!"

"Ha, eso no es problema…" decía Zek "La verdad, esperábamos que lucharan con toda su fuerza… pero bueno…"

"¡Basta de conversaciones estúpidas!" exclamaba Warlene "¡Empecemos con esta batalla!"

"¡Si!" exclamaba Korz "¡Lo que _Leanie_ diga!"

Warlene se quedo en shock por unos segundos, los demás de sus compañeros también. Poco a poco, la única mujer de los _God Warriors_ volteo a ver a su novio con una mirada de sorpresa.

"¿Como me llamaste?"

"Oh, si, ese es tu nuevo apodo…" decía Korz sonriendo "Tómalo como una venganza por lo de _Korzy-kun_"

"No sabes cuanto te detesto…" decía la mujer con odio.

"Hehe…"

Los demás _God Warriors_ los veían confundidos, sin entender como estos dos eran pareja...

"Como sea…" decía Warlene de nuevo. "¡Comencemos!"

Los _God Warriors_ voltearon a ver a los héroes, elevando sus auras a niveles impresionantes, mientras que los héroes se colocaban en guardia.

"Así que ya vamos a empezar..." decía Axl. "¡Genial!"

"No se confíen solo por ser menos…" decía Alan "Que uno de nosotros, refiriéndome a los que se puedan transformar en _Súper Saiyan_ luchen contra uno de ellos… si no se pueden transformar, que luchen mínimo dos contra uno…"

"Si… es cierto…" decía Clef "No quiero admitirlo, pero nuestros poderes no serian suficientes contra estos guerreros…"

"Rayos… si tan solo las chicas estuvieran aquí…" decía Ascot.

"Solo podemos confiar en que ellas estén bien en este momento…" decía Paris "Y confiar en que saldremos vivos de esta…"

"Lo haremos…" decía Takato "Creamos en ello…"

"Muy bien… Mario…" decía Alan "Activa la _Smash Zone_…"

"Okey Dokey" decía Mario, sacando una _Smash Ball_ de sus ropas, haciendo que los _God Warriors_ se colocaran en guardia. Mario alzo la esfera, antes de estrellarla contra el suelo "_¡SMASH ZONE!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Super Smash Bros Brawl-__Menu 01-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Una cúpula de energía multicolor transparente comenzó acrecer del punto de impacto, rodeando a los héroes, a los villanos, incluso a los colosos. Pronto la cúpula de energía creció lo suficiente como para encerrar la ciudad entera, incluyendo algunas zonas cercanas.

"¿Que técnica es esta?" preguntaba Alcore.

"No lo se… pero atentos…" decía Lock.

"¡Muy bien!" exclamaba Alan "¡Empecemos!"

Dicho esto, Tai, Takato y Ash se transformaron en Súper _N-Warriors_/_Súper Saiyans_, mientras que los demás elevaban su aura. Era obvio que Luigi estaba en pánico al entrar en batalla contra estos guerreros poderosos.

"Muy bien… así comienza…" decía Zek, mirando a su oponente, X. "¡Ataquemos!"

Dicho esto, todos los _God Warriors_ desaparecieron de la vista de los héroes… o de algunos de ellos. Entonces el techo donde estaban los héroes de _Céfiro_ estallo en una colosal bola de fuego y humo, una que se podía ver desde cualquier parte de la ciudad…

Empezó la última lucha entre las fuerzas de _Céfiro_ y _Exurion_…

**Fin del Capitulo 46**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan! Muy bien, la lucha entre guerreros comienza. Me sigo preocupando por Kristal y las chicas por no saber donde están… pero no tengo tiempo de preocuparme mas… o si no, moriré…

**X:** ¡Rayos! Este _God Warrior_ la trae contra mi… es mas fuerte que yo y si no hago algo…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El Caballero Negro.**_

**Zek: **No… no es posible…

**X****:** ¿Me salvaste?...¿Como?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Ok, otro capitulo mas... espero que les haya gustado... y que esten disfrutando ustedes del dia de asueto... si lo tienen. No tengo mucho que decir en realidad, salvo que Heartliass, donde estan luchando, es un mundo que Polaris, con el poder oscuro de Exurion, creo al fusionar a todos los Heartless que disponian. El Plan de ella era, despues de derrotar a los heroes, hacer que el planetoide descendiera a Cefiro y asi invadirlo con los Heartless con el que estaba formado, bueno, ese era el plan..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Casi le atinas, pero no estan en Exurion, como ya dije antes, aunque creo que no se lo imaginaban, pero en si estas en lo correcto en cuando a decir que Exurion tiene los "recuerdos" de los mundos a los que habia devorado._

_fantasma16: Es una ilusion la ciudad donde estan ahora, producido, como mencione en el capitulo, cuando Alan toco y entro al portal, ya que el fue el primero en entrar. Si es de mas magia para Kristal, mejor... aunque no puedo entrar a la pagina que me dices... separa los puntos, ejemplo "www. fanfiction. net", a lo mejor asi sale. Gracias por leer._

_Ghost iv: ¿Dices extraño por los lugares a donde fueron? Quizas si. Y la ciudad estaba intacta, salvo que rodeada por la oscuridad. Aunque, claro, con la lucha que se lleva a cabo, ya no estara intacta.  
_

_crazy boy zero: ¿Lord Raichu? Vaya, eso es algo interesante de crear. Mmm... esta dificil... Squall no me agradaba al inicio de FF8, pero ya mitad del juego estaba mejor... y me gusta su arma... Locke era chido porque era ladron... o "buscador de tesoros" por como se decia, creo, y ademas me gusto su historia... y de Cloud, bueno se sabe mucho de el por todo lo que han sacado... ademas, sabemos que el puede saltar varios pisos de un solo brinco y cortar edificios de metal como si fueran de mantequilla D. Si, metere chocobos algun dia :S  
_

_MantesaDragon: wow, le atinaste a la primera... si, era una ilusion creada por Heartliass tomando los recuerdos de Alan como base... pero no estan en Exurion, como ya dije xD...  
_

_Umizu: o-o ... ¿No estoy soñando?... ¡OMG!¡Esta viva! XD... vaya niña, te desapareciste por 15 capitulos... que vendrian siendo como 2 meses :S... rayos, y yo que queria, especialmente, un review tuyo cada capitulo para saber tu opinion... me deves 15 reviews ¬¬ XD. Mucha informacion, lo se... nadie debe saber tanto de Raichu o su salud mental estara en juego. Solo te dire algo, para que Marina descubra lo que siente... tendra que pasar una tragedia... ya lo escribi, ya no lo cambio ¬¬. Si niña, se que a ti te gusta Ascot, pero no te preocupes, seran felices... ¿Como? Eso me lo dejo para mi mismo hasta que llegue el momento. ¿No sabes de Monterrey? Busca en Wikipedia informacion de la ciudad, en especial los monumentos importantes, que seran destruidos en mi fic XD. ¿Que corazoncitos? mi no entender. Si, ya le voy a bajar a los momentos Raichus... quizas sean los ultimos de este Ep... Ah si... ¡TE COMO! O XD... bye niña-chan P ( ¿Notaste que en tu respuesta es la que puse mas emoticons? )  
_

_Bueno gente, creo que es todo... el siguiente capitulo lo pongo el Martes... aunque quizas para ese dia tenga ya el Smash bros en mis manos, asi que, menos tiempo para escribir XD... sobres...  
_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	48. Cap 47: El Guerrero Negro

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

El grupo de hombres había descubierto que estaban en una ciudad humana normal del siglo 21, pero sumergida en las sombras. Alan descubrió con horror que se trataba de su ciudad. Sin embargo, la aparición de los _Phantom Knights_ en el lugar indicaba que no se encontraba en su hogar todavía.

Rápidamente, los _Epitaph Users_ invocaron a sus _Avatars_ para empezar la lucha, pero inmediatamente los _Rune-Gods_, los guardianes de _Céfiro_, aparecieron para hacerles frente a los colosos de los _Epitaphs_. Alan sorprendió a todos cuando invoco repentinamente a los _Egyptian Gods_, los protectores de _Duelmo_, el mundo de Yugi y Jaden en el _Nintenverse_, sorprendiendo en especial a Kristal.

La batalla de los dioses había comenzado, seguido con la batalla entre los héroes de _Céfiro_ y los guerreros de _Exurion_.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 47: El Guerrero Negro._**

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-En algún lugar de las montañas-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The Serpent of Lore-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Dentro de su guarida, Yata se encontraba viendo, en una pantalla de energía que aparecía frente a la estructura de _The Serpent of Lore_, lo ocurrido en el extraño mundo de _Heartlias_, aquel formado por lo cientos de _Heartless_, según los _Epitaph Users_. El hombre de apariencia indonés miraba con algo de preocupación cuando se dio cuenta de que solo los hombres habían sido afectados por el hechizo de tele transportación de Polaris, dejándolos con menos fuerza ofensiva para encarar a los _Phantom Knights_.

Sin embargo, la aparición de los _Rune-Gods_ de _Céfiro_ y las nuevas criaturas, los _Egyptian Gods_, calmaron un poco al hombre al ver lo que ocurría.

"uhmm… la situación se esta volviendo mas complicada…" decía Yata "Sin embargo, aun no es tiempo de actuar…"

El hombre blanco movió una de sus manos sobre la extraña esfera flotante que tenia al frente. Inmediatamente, más pantallas transparentes con forma de hexágono aparecieron por todo el salón, formando dos paredes de pantallas que llevaban hacia la única puerta del salón. Todas mostraban extraños datos, analizando algo. Frente a Yata, una pantalla hexagonal más pequeña apareció, mostrando algunas cosas, datos, información de "algo" que estaba investigando.

"_Analizando Datos…_

_Proceso al 98 por ciento…"_

"Han pasado ya mas de una semana desde que empecé a analizar esta información…" decía Yata para si mismo "Solo un poco mas… y la forma de destruir a Polaris estará en mis manos…"

* * *

_-Castillo de Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"R-R-Ra…" decía Kristal sin apartar los ojos del espejo mágico que estaba en el techo.

"¿Ra?" preguntaba Anais "¿Como el dios Egipcio_ Ra?_"

"Se podría decir…" decía Kristal "En nuestra cultura,_ Ra _es el dios del sol, el ave inmortal… y el dios mas poderoso de los 3… y mi _Sangenshin_ favorito… ¡Y Alan-kun lo invoco!¡No lo creo!"

"Creo que esta chica esta muy emocionada…" decía Caldina.

"¿Tu crees?" preguntaba Blackrose sarcásticamente.

"Pero debe ser muy fuerte…" decía Lucy "Con solo aparecer, se ilumino la ciudad que estaba completamente sumergida en la oscuridad… y aun esta iluminada, como si el sol estuviera justo sobre las nubes…"

"Eso traería muchas esperanzas a la gente de este mundo… un poco de luz…" decía Presea.

"Solo esperemos que los chicos regresen sanos y salvos…" decía Latias con algo de tristeza.

"Si… esperemos…" decía Dawn. "¡Vamos!¡Demuéstrenles de lo que son capaces!"

Las chicas continuaron viendo lo ocurrido en el espejo mágico, esperando que los chicos salieran sanos y salvos.

'_X…'_

* * *

_-Lugar: Dark Monterrey City-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Netslam Tartaga-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Las explosiones se escuchaban por todo el lugar en la solitaria, llena de oscuridad pero a la vez iluminada por los rayos del "sol", ciudad de Monterrey. Entre todo este caos, donde había edificios casi derrumbados por completo, miles de vidrios rotos, tuberías de agua y de gas destruidas y hogares en llamas, a lado de una fuente con estatuas que parecían ser de antiguos dioses marinos, dos criaturas pequeñas miraban con miedo lo ocurrido. Se trataban de Primavera y Giru, quienes llegaron con los héroes a la ciudad oscura y lograron escapar cuando los _Phantom Knights_ empezaron su ataque contra los héroes de _Céfiro_. Miraban con terror la ciudad casi en ruinas en donde estaban… y eso que no habían pasado más de 10 minutos desde el inicio de la lucha.

"w-waaaa… q-que miedo…" decía Primavera, aforrándose a la estatua de un hombre mitad pez que sujetaba un tridente dorado. "X ¿Dónde estas para protegerme?"

"G-g-giru… el joven X se encuentra al norte de aquí…" decía el pequeño robot con miedo. Primavera volteo a verlo con enfado.

"¿Sabias donde estaba?¿Entonces porque no me dijiste?"

"Peligro, peligro por todas partes, no es seguro moverse."

"¡No me importa!" exclamaba Primavera, saliendo de su escondite "¡Iré a buscar a mi querido X!"

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!" exclamaba Giru, sujetando un brazo de la pequeña hada, impidiendo que pudiera escapar.

"¡Suéltame!¡Debo ir a buscarlo!"

"¡Muy peligroso!¡Muy peligroso!¡Giru!"

"¡No me importa!¡Yo lo debo de…!"

"¡PELIGRO!¡PELIGRO!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The Deep End-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Fue en ese momento en el que la fuente que usaban para resguardarse estallo en pedazos, siendo destruida por una corriente de aire, mandando a los dos pequeños seres al suelo. Giru logro voltear hacia el frente, solo para ver las figuras de dos sombras; una mujer y un niño, indicando que eran Warlene y Takato, corriendo y saltando a gran velocidad, dirigiéndose a un espacio abierto al norte de la gran plaza, antes de entrar a un edificio de estructura antigua, que vendría siendo el Palacio de Gobierno de la ciudad. Unos pocos segundos después, una gran sección del edificio estallo, el joven Takato saliendo de el con gran fuerza, siendo golpeado por Warlene, incrustándose en un edificio cercano, seguido de cerca por la mujer guerrera.

"Giru Giru…" decía el pequeño robot al ver el desastre que causaron ambos guerreros en solo unos segundos. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que Primavera no estaba con el, sino atrapada entre los escombros de la antigua fuente. Moviendo algunas rocas, Giru logro liberar la pequeña figura del hada. "Giru Giru ¿Estas bien?"

"Argg ¿Tu que crees hojalata?" preguntaba con enfado Primavera "Mejor me iré con X… ¡Y tu me guiaras!"

"Giru giru…" decía Giru, sintiendo nerviosismo en todo su ser. "No es buena…"

"¡No me importa si es buena idea o no!¡Iremos a buscarlo!" exclamaba Primavera, mostrando un rostro algo sádico "¿O quieres enfrentar las consecuencias?"

"¡Giru!¡Mujer Peligrosa!" decía Giru con terror "M-muy bien…"

"¡Genial!¡Vamos!"

Y así, los pequeños seres partieron en búsqueda de X.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__She- VS Macha-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Mientras tanto, la lucha continuaba, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra. En el cielo, la batalla entre los _Gods_ de dos mundos y los _Avatars_ se había mezclado, no respetando al rival del otro y atacando al enemigo que apareciera en frente.

Un ejemplo de esto lo podemos ver cuando _Ceres_ lanzo un _Water Dragon_ contra _Macha_, quien lo estaba deteniendo difícilmente con las manos. Entonces, _Red Gorre_ apareció de la nada y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro al coloso del agua.

"¡Nadie toca al señor En de esa forma!" exclamaba Saku completamente enfadada "¡Nadie lo puede-…!"

"_**¡FLAME ARROWS!**_**"**

Varias flechas de fuego impactaron en la espalda del _Avatar_ rojo, quemándolo y mandándolo al suelo. _Ceres_ miro aliviado como su compañero, _Rayearth_, se elevaba para estar al nivel de el.

"**¿Estas bien?"** preguntaba _Rayearth_ a su compañero.

"**Si, gracias…"** respondía _Ceres_ **"No la vi venir…"**

"**Lo entiendo… vayamos a-…"**

Pero no termino de decir nada, ya que el _Avatar_ _Macha_ se acerco a ellos con velocidad, sorprendiendo a los dos _Rune-Gods_ y tomándolos del rostro y "arrastrándolos" en el aire con fuerza, hasta estampar a _Ceres_ contra un edificio rojo del otro lado del río seco, dejándolo ahí estampado, mientras se llevaba a _Rayearth_ a la montaña que dividía la ciudad. Sin embargo, antes de poder estampar a _Rayearth_ contra la montaña, una bola de fuego morada lo impacto en la espalda, mandando al _Avatar_ contra el suelo y liberando a _Rayearth_.

El _Avatar_ comenzó a reincorporarse luego del ataque. Inmediatamente, Endrance supo que algo estaba mal… se sentía… débil.

"¿Qué es esto?¿Porque me siento débil?" se preguntaba Endrance "Es como si mis energías me dejaran…"

El _Epitaph User_ alzo la mirada al cielo para ver de donde había venido ese ataque. En los cielos, _Slifer_ lo estaba mirando fijamente, la segunda boca, situada encima de la primera, se encontraba abierta. El dragón de los cielos había usado su habilidad especial, _Summon Lightning Impact_, que debilitaba al oponente si lograba impactar. _Slifer_ abrió su boca principal y reunió energías para lanzar un _Thunder Force_ al debilitado _Avatar_, pero el dragón sintió algo acercarse por su derecha y logro moverse antes de ser impactado por el puño de _Magus_, el _Avatar_ de Kuhn. Con el ataque reunido en su boca, _Slifer_ lanzo el _Thunder Force_ contra _Magus_, quien logro esquivarlo con algo de facilidad. _Slifer_ luego reunió energía en su segunda boca y libero otro _Summon Lightning Impact_ contra _Magus_, pero este levanto su _Leaf Shield_ y se protegió del ataque del _Egyptian God_.

"¡No caeré en ese truco!" exclamaba Kuhn desde _Magus_ "¡Ya vi lo que le hiciese a Endrance y no dejare que me lo hagas a mi!¡_UNFORGIVING BUD_!"

_Magus_ libero 10 semillas/bombas que se abalanzaron contra _Slifer_. Los instintos del dragón rojo le indicaron lo peligrosas que eran esas bombas y comenzó a elevarse en el aire, escapando de las semillas, pero se dio cuenta de que estas las seguían y comenzaban a destellar. _Slifer_ se detuvo y lanzo un _Thunder Force_ contra las bombas, destruyendo 6 de estas, dejando otras cuatro más. El dragón rojo vio las esferas muy cerca de el, así que uso su cola para destruirlas… pero dejo dos de ellas, dos que llegaron a su rostro y estallaron, lastimando al dragón rojo gravemente, mandándolo al suelo, donde se estrello sobre un estadio de fútbol soccer, cerca de una gran universidad.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Doushi Clef-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

En otra parte de la ciudad, vemos a _Windom_ perseguir a Bo dentro de su _Blue Gorre_, mientras que este lanzaba burbujas enormes para evitar que el gigante con forma de ave lo alcanzase.

"_¡GREEN GALE!_"

El viento verde provocado por _Windom_ aparto las burbujas que estaban en su camino, dándole acceso libre para alcanzar a _Blue Gorre_ con facilidad. El coloso con forma de ave voló a gran velocidad, con su espada larga en manos, acercándose al _Avatar_ azul, quien se volteo para ver a _Windom_ acercarse.

_-¡Clank!-_

Para sorpresa de _Windom_, una falda rosa de metal apareció de la nada, bloqueando su ataque.

"¡Deja a mi hermano en paz!"

_Windom_ tuvo que defenderse del ataque del _Avatar_ _Red Gorre_, quien apareció de la nada intentando darle un fuerte puñetazo. Ahora, _Windom_ se enfrentaba a dos _Avatars_… bueno, en teoría eran el mismo, pero ahora estaban los dos frente a el, poniéndole la situación mas difícil.

"¡Vamos Bo!¡Acabemos con este pájaro de una vez!" exclama Saku dentro de _Blue Gorre_.

"¡Si!" exclamaba Bo.

Ambos hermanos se acercaron, sujetando sus manos y empezando a hacer su ataque más fuerte, el _Data Drain_, a lo que _Windom_ se coloco en guardia. Sin embargo, antes de que pudieran atacar, un puño de energía azul apareció de la nada y golpeo a _Red Gorre_ en el rostro, empujándolo hacia _Blue Gorre_, cancelando el ataque. _Windom_ vio quien era el que golpeo a _Gorre_, _Obelisk_.

"Gracias…" dijo _Windom_, _Obelisk_ no respondiendo, solo mirando a los dos _Avatars_ que estaban frente a el, antes de aventarse contra ellos, _Windom_ siguiéndolo de cerca.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Anger of God-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh_)

Ya mas al este de la ciudad, cerca de la montaña con forma de silla, en el cielo, _Tarvos_ estaba evitando los ataques de el _Egyptian God Ra,_ quien no dejaba de lanzarle varios _ God Blaze Cannons_, cansando mas al _Avatar_ sin manos de color rojo.

"Maldición…" decía Pi "¿Por qué no se cansa? Ya ha lanzado muchos de esos ataques y no se debilita…" decía ella, haciendo que _Tarvos_ esquivara otro de los ataques de_ Ra._

La voluptuosa mujer miraba al dragón/ave de color dorado, pensando en la forma de detenerlo. Fue cuando miro al cielo detrás de_ Ra _que se dio cuenta de que la luz emitida desde su llegada no se había desvanecido. Los ojos de la mujer se abrieron enormemente.

"¿No me digan que toma su poder del sol?"

Lamentablemente para ella, esta revelación le causo gran sorpresa, tanta que no reacciono a tiempo cuando vio otro _God Blaze Cannon_ dirigiéndose a ella. Intento levantar su _Invinsible Shield_, pero ya era tarde. _Tarvos_ recibió por completo el ataque de_ Ra,_ lastimando el cuerpo de la mujer en su interior, antes de comenzar a caer sobre las casas que estaban cerca de la montaña, mientras algunos fragmentos de datos caían con ella.

* * *

En el cielo, Kuhn seguía luchando contra _Slifer_, evitando a toda costa ser alcanzado por el ataque de su segunda boca… bueno, de todos los ataques en general. Mientras luchaban, un resplandor llamo la atención del _Epitaph User_. Al mirar de reojo, pudo notar la figura de _Tarvos_ caer pesadamente sobre las construcciones cerca de la montaña con forma de silla de montar, además de los fragmentos de datos que salían de su cuerpo.

"¡Pi!" exclamaba Kuhn al ver a su compañera caer. El intento ir a ayudarla, pero rápidamente sintió que _Slifer_ se enrollaba alrededor de su cuerpo, antes de ver frente a frente al dragón de dos bocas, con su segunda boca apunto de atacar. "¡Rayos!¡Aléjate!"

Varias bombas verdes aparecieron alrededor de ellos. Era el _Unforgiving Bud_ de _Magus_ y planeaba una táctica suicida para liberarse del dragón rojo. Sin embargo, tenia la confianza de que, por estar enrollado por el dragón, sufriría menos daño de lo esperado. Pronto, las bombas estallaron, creando una gran nube de humo, mandando a ambos colosos al suelo.

* * *

Mientras,_ Ra _seguía sobrevolando la zona donde antes estaba _Tarvos_, quien ya había desaparecido, dejando solo la figura de Pi entre los escombros._ Ra _la vio aun con vida, intentando levantarse, por lo que decidió hacer algo al respecto… pero…

"¡HHHAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…tuvo que hacerse hacia atrás, evitando ser cortado por la guadaña de energía de Haseo y su _Avatar_ _Skeith_, quienes encaraban ahora al dragón/ave. Haseo miro hacia atrás, al lugar donde _Tarvos_ había caído, mirando con furia, antes de voltear a ver a_ Ra._

"Maldito…" decía Haseo "Ella puede ser una _'Anciana'_ pero aun así es mi compañera… ¡ME LAS PAGARAS!"

Haseo comenzó a disparar esferas de energía de sus manos, esferas que_ Ra _logro evitar con facilidad, atacándolo con su propio cilindro de fuego dorado, uno que _Skeith_ logro cortar con su guadaña, lanzándose contra_ Ra _para así matarlo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__J-E-N-O-V-A-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_)

Mientras eso pasaba en los cielos, en la tierra la batalla estaba igual de intensa.

En el centro de una calle, podemos ver a Axl y a Ascot espalda con espalda, mirando con algo de nerviosismo a todos lados. Axl sujetaba sus dos pistolas al frente, cada una en un ángulo diferente, con los dedos en los gatillos de ambas armas, ya que sabía que no debía tardarse para reaccionar. Ascot por su parte tenía su brazo derecho hacia el frente, mientras tenía la mano izquierda sobre su brazo derecho, listo para realizar algún hechizo. Ambos jóvenes estaban muy nerviosos, las gotas de sudor que caían de sus rostros eran un ejemplo de ello.

Entonces, de la nada, en una de las cuatro esquinas, una tienda estallo en pedazos, alarmando a los jóvenes. De entre los restos, Lock, el _God Warrior_ de gran tamaño, apareció y se lanzo hacia ellos. Axl y Ascot lanzaron sus ataques contra el; las balas de las pistolas de Axl y un ataque de energía de parte de Ascot. El gigante guerrero logro evitar los ataques, a pesar de la velocidad a la que venían, llegando con los jóvenes rápidamente. Lock extendió los brazos hacia los lados, chocando sus bíceps contra los rostros de los jóvenes, sacándolos de balance y mandándolos al suelo.

El guerrero gigante se volteo y camino hacia ellos, con la intención de aplastarlos con su enorme peso. Sin embargo, el guerrero sintió otra energía acercarse, así que se coloco en guardia. Sobre los techos de las casas contiguas, Zero miraba a Lock con furia, sujetando su espada de energía.

* * *

En otra parte de la ciudad, Alan, transformado, con sus dos _Keyblades_, y Magzer estaban en una fuerte lucha en medio de la enorme plaza en el centro de la ciudad, cerca de un edificio que vendría siendo el palacio de gobierno, pero el actual. Alan daba muchos cortes con sus _Keyblades_, intentando lastimar al guerrero, pero Magzer, con uno de sus puños envuelto en llamas y el otro rodeado de aire helado, bloqueaba los cortes con sus brazos, intentando conectar alguno de los de el. Estaban intentando golpearse a gran velocidad que apenas era visible para el ojo humano… no, de hecho no era visible. Cuando Alan creaba una onda de corte con alguna de sus _Keyblades_ y Magzer la evitaba, lo que estaba en el camino de la onda se congelaba. Lo mismo pasaba con Magzer y sus dos puños, uno de fuego y uno de hielo, quemando y congelando lo que estuviera en su camino.

Pronto, ambos guerreros permanecieron en un bloqueo, con Magzer deteniendo ambas _Keyblades_ de Alan con sus manos. Luego de esto, ambos guerreros se separaron, Magzer solo dando un largo salto hacia atrás, pero al ras del suelo, mientras que Alan dio un salto algo alto y muy largo para alejarse de Magzer. Mientras caía a tierra, Alan reunió aire congelado en su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, listo para liberarla. Magzer se dio cuenta de esto y reunió una gran cantidad de energía en sus puños. Alan toco tierra sobre sus pies y, dando un corte vertical con fuerza con su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, libero su ataque.

"Brilla con el reflejo de los cristales de hielo…_¡ARTICUNO!_" exclamaba Alan "_¡POLAR BLAST!_"

Alan libero un ataque de hielo que rápidamente tomo la forma de un _Articuno_, volando al ras del suelo contra Magzer, quien ya lo esperaba con su técnica propia.

"_¡CRIMSON ARDIENT PRESSURE!_"

De sus manos libero una enorme llamarada que se estrello de lleno contra el _Articuno_ de hielo, cancelando ambos ataques, provocando una pequeña lluvia en el punto de impacto. Alan y Magzer se quedaron así por unos segundos, antes de lanzarse el uno contra el otro nuevamente.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Victory Must be Grasped-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

A unas cuadras de ahí, Tai y Mario eran lanzados contra las paredes de un edificio cercano con fuerza. Los guerreros intentaron salirse de ahí, pero unas cuerdas blancas empezaron a envolverlos y apretarlos con fuerza, mientras se escuchaba una música tranquilizadora. Se trataba de Alcore, el _Phantom Knight_ de _Benetasch Eta_, quien estaba tocando de nuevo su réquiem para matar a los guerreros.

"Ahora si no podrán escapar" decía Alcore con confianza "no hay ningún guerrero cerca de aquí… y los que están no están luchando… ¡Morirán!"

"¡Maldición!" decía Tai con dificultad "Mario… ¿Puedes liberarte o quemar las cuerdas? No puedo hacerlo…"

"Ni yo…" decía el plomero rojo "No puedo concentrarme… y las cuerdas no me dejar reunir energía…"

"No tiene caso…" decía Alcore, tocando las ultimas notas de su réquiem "Ahora si los matare.. ¡_REQUIEM_…!"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

De los cielos, un relámpago blanco descendió sobre el _Phantom Knight_, cancelando el uso de sus cuerdas de arpa. Mario y Tai fueron liberados de este réquiem, cayendo al suelo debajo de ellos pesadamente, sus cuerpos algo lastimados debido a las cuerdas que casi cortaban su piel…

El caballero de armadura roja luchaba por mantenerse de pie, tambaleándose por el poderoso relámpago que lo golpeo, sus ropas y armadura algo chamuscadas y quemadas por el ataque eléctrico. Alcore elevo su aura un poco y logro recuperar el control de su cuerpo y miro al cielo, de donde venia el aura mas cercana. Bueno, no miro al cielo exactamente, sino al tejado de un edificio cercano. En el techo de este edificio que tenia una antena de comunicaciones en el centro de la ciudad, se posaba Clef, mirando hacia abajo con seriedad. Alcore se disgusto.

"¡Maldito enano!¡Lo pagaras!"

Dicho esto, Alcore se lanzo hacia el edificio y comenzó a correr por la superficie de cemento vertical de este, usando la energía de sus pies para poder correr y no caerse. Clef vio al guerrero acercarse velozmente y realizo otro hechizo, esta vez de lanzas de hielo, que lanzo hacia abajo. Alcore esquivaba estas lanzas de hielo con facilidad, y también bloqueaba las más débiles con su mano derecha mientras se acercaba a su objetivo.

En pocos segundos ya estaba frente a Clef, en el aire, impulsado por la fuerza de su salto. Alcore dio una patada horizontal para darle en el rostro a Clef, pero este, por su baja estatura, logro reaccionar con facilidad y evitar el ataque de Alcore, antes de saltar hacia atrás. El guerrero se pozo sobre el tejado del edificio donde estaba Clef y comenzó tocar su arpa.

"Muere… _¡REQUIEM STRING!_" Exclamaba Alcore, tocando su arpa y así invocar las cuerdas de esta que iban hacia Clef.

"¡No moriré aquí!" exclamaba Clef, extendiendo su báculo al frente, la joya de este brillando con intensidad "_¡CRESTA!_"

Las cuerdas llegaron a Clef, pero no lo envolvieron a el, sino a su escudo mágico que había puesto para cubrirse. A pesar de ser un escudo mágico, las cuerdas lo envolvieron como si fuera una pelota de caucho, apretándola lo más posible. Clef se dio cuenta de que su escudo estaba siendo forzado en varias partes, encogiendo el espacio que había en el lugar.

"Enano… parece que morirás aquí…" decía Alcore con arrogancia, aun tocando su arpa.

"No… no voy a perder aquí…" decía Clef, su rostro mostrando que hacia mucho esfuerzo para mantener el escudo en alto "¡Mi deber es proteger _Céfiro_!"

"Admiro tu esfuerzo y tu espíritu de lucha… pero no es suficiente… incluso tu, el hechicero mas fuerte de _Céfiro_, no puede hacer nada contra un guerrero de otra Galaxia tu solo… morirás sabiendo esto… cuando las cuerdas rompan tu escudo, tu cuerpo será mutilado…"

Y era cierto. Clef estaba usando todo su poder mágico para levantar este escudo que lo estaba protegiendo. Quizás sea mucho más débil que el que usaba para proteger el castillo, pero era impensable que lo rompieran tan fácilmente. Si el escudo fallaba, seria su final. Clef pensó en varias soluciones pero no encontró ni una…

… eso fue, antes de que un hongo rojo con blanco y ojos negros apareciera de la nada y se deslizara hacia donde estaba el. Clef lo vio y rápidamente noto que era.

'_¿Un Súper Mushroom?¿Pero que hace aquí?'_ pensaba Clef, luego viendo que era inútil el pensarlo _'Ahora no es el momento… ¡Hongo, préstame tu poder!'_

Clef se agacho un poco para recoger el hongo con su mano izquierda, la mano libre, y se lo llevo a la boca, comiéndoselo de unas mordidas. De pronto, pudo sentirlo. Una expulsión de fuerza increíble se estaba formando en su interior.

"¿Qué me pasa?¡Arrg!"

Ante los ojos de Alcore, el cuerpo de Clef comenzó a brillar un poco… y a crecer…

"¿Pero que…?" pregunto Alcore al ver esa leve luz.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The 13__th__ Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Cuando la luz se desvaneció, Clef estaba ahí… pero… estaba mas crecido… media ahora lo mismo que Alan, su cabello seguía del mismo corte, pero era algo mas largo y sus ropas también eran algo diferentes. En si, lo único que cambio era el tamaño. Clef abrió los ojos y miro al frente con decisión.

"¡Yo aun no estoy vencido!" Exclamaba Clef, usando toda la magia posible de su nueva apariencia. El escudo, que ya casi estaba por ser cortado en varios trozos por las cuerdas de Alcore, regreso a su forma esférica y comenzó a expandirse, cortando las cuerdas blancas. Alcore no lo podía creer.

"¿Qué significa esto…?"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

Clef libero esta vez el ataque de relámpago blanco de su cetro, impactando al _Phantom Knight_ de frente y mandándolo al suelo varios pisos hacia abajo. Clef entonces lo siguió, saltando el mismo por el tejado hacia el suelo para continuar la batalla.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Multiplexed Contradiction-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

Dentro del interior de la construcción de metal, al este del centro, que anteriormente se dedicaba a la fundición de metales, Ash y Ráfaga estaban caminando con sumo cuidado, sujetando sus espadas con ambas manos, mientras que Luigi iba detrás de ellos. Había un _God Warrior_ ahí dentro, pero no podían sentir su presencia.

"No veo nada…" decía Ráfaga en voz baja.

"Tampoco siento su presencia…" decía Ash también en voz baja.

Los 3 hombres continuaban caminando dentro de la construcción, donde habían seguido a un _Phantom Knight_, Korz, y que desapareció en el lugar. Luigi, quien aun tenía miedo, volteaba todos lados para ver si no había algo que lo asustara. No era simple, con la oscuridad que había en el lugar, ese edificio era tétrico.

Sin que ellos lo supieran, una figura estaba en el piso superior a ellos, mirándolos mientras estaba parado en una viga de metal que estaba en forma horizontal… y se preparaba para atacar.

Pero, la intuición de Luigi le dijo donde estaba el guerrero oscuro, por lo que volteo hacia ese lugar y lo vio.

"¡WAAAAAAAHHH!" exclamaba Luigi, apuntando hacia donde estaba Korz "¡Cuidado!"

"¡HAAAAAAAAA!"

Korz se lanzo contra Ráfaga, sabiendo que era el que tenia menos poder de los 2 hombres con armas. Pero gracias al grito de Luigi, Ráfaga estaba preparado y bloqueo el ataque de la espada de fuego de Korz con su propia espada. El _Phantom Knight_ rápidamente le gano en fuerza, sometiéndolo y pateándolo con fuerza contra una pared de metal. Ash vio esto y ataco a Korz con su propia _Keyblade_, ambos guerreros dándose varios cortes que eran bloqueados por la espada del otro.

"Ahora si estas luchando con toda tu fuerza… me alegra…" decía Korz a Ash. "Así me dará mas placer el matarte… ¡PREPARATE!"

"¡No moriré tan fácilmente!" Exclamaba Ash "¡Inténtalo!"

Ambos hombres se alejaron para empezar a atacarse. Korz extendió sus brazos hacia arriba y se concentro.

"¡Muere sepultado!_¡AMETHYST SHIELD!_"

"¡Toma esto!" exclamaba Ash, desvaneciendo su _Keyblade_ y reuniendo energía en sus manos "_¡SIEGE THUNDER!_"

Korz libero su ventisca de cristales morados, mientas que Ash libero un enorme trueno de sus manos que iban a impactarse el uno al otro. Los dos ataques se estrellaron y por un momento parecieron parejos. Sin embargo, el poder de Korz comenzó a ganarle terreno al de Ash, siendo que el del guerrero oscuro era más "denso" que el de Ash. El _N-Warrior_ intento usar mas fuerza, pero no le alcanzaba para más o se debilitaría muy rápido. Korz sonrió ante esto.

"¡Haha!¡Creo que no puedes contra mi!" Exclamaba el _Phantom Knight_"¡La victoria es mi…!"

"_¡LUIGI'S MISSILE!_"

De repente, Luigi salio de la nada y, lanzándose como un misil, se impacto en la espalda del guerrero oscuro, sacándolo de su concentración.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntó Korz, antes de voltear a ver al plomero de verde, quien lo veía muerto de miedo "¡Maldito entrometido!¡Me las vas a pag…!"

Pero su enfado le hizo olvidarse por completo del ataque de Ash, que ya no estaba limitado por el ataque de Korz. Se dio cuenta ya tarde, puesto que recibió por completo el ataque eléctrico, mandándolo contra la pared con fuerza.

"Gracias Luigi, me diste una oportunidad…" decía Ash con alegría, antes de lanzarse hacia el hueco que había creado el _God Warrior_ en su viaje. "Ve a buscar a Ráfaga y que nos siga"

Con esto dicho, el joven _Pokemon Trainer_ entro en el agujero, mientras que Luigi obedecía y se iba a buscar al espadachín de _Céfiro_ caído.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Liberated Guardian-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

Mas al norte del centro de la ciudad, vemos a Paris, Link y Raichu en forma humana acercándose a gran velocidad contra Warlene, quien los esperaba con impaciencia. Los 3 guerreros saltaron para emplear mas fuerza en sus ataques; Paris y Link con sus espadas en alto y la pierna derecha de Raichu envuelta en electricidad, siento esta una especie de _Thunder Kick_. Sin embargo, la guerrera no se inmuto en lo mas mínimo al ver estos ataques venir hacia ella, solo alzo las manos y capturo el ataque de Raichu con su mano, mientras bloqueaba los de Link y Paris con sus brazos con facilidad, sorprendiendo a los tres jóvenes.

"¿Que?" preguntaba Paris.

"¡No es posible!" decía Raichu.

"bah… no son mas que basura…" decía Warlene con algo de tranquilidad, antes de elevar su aura y cambiar su semblante a uno mas enfadado "¡BASURAS COMO USTEDES NO DEBERIAN MOLESTARME!"

Y dicho esto, la guerrera lanzo con fuerza a los jóvenes hacia el otro lado de la calle, Paris estrellándose con un auto estacionado, Link contra una columna y Raichu voló mas lejos, estrellándose con la puerta de vidrio de un edificio de ladrillos, atravesándola y chocando contra la pared de adentro. Warlene miro algo apenada esto.

"Feh, que triste…" decía Warlene "Gente con tan pocos poderes… que decepción…"

"¡HAAAAAAA!"

Warlene volteo hacia arriba y vio a otro joven, Takato, saltando de la terraza del edificio cercano, sujetando en sus manos su escudo y lanza, descendiendo a gran velocidad hacia ella. Warlene se coloco en guardia.

"¡Al fin despierta el que vale la pena!"

"_¡SHIELD OF JUST!_"

Colocando su escudo hacia el frente, Takato libero un cilindro de energía amarillo en contra de la guerrera oscura, pero ella solo salto hacia un lado para evitar el ataque, que destruyo gran parte del pavimento y creo un gran cráter en el suelo. Warlene salto nuevamente, esta vez para encarar al joven guerrero con ataques cuerpo a cuerpo. Takato bloqueo una de las patadas de Warlene con su escudo, pero esto lo mando a volar, estrellándose contra el vidrio de cristal de lo que parecía ser una fábrica cervecera. Warlene lo siguió hasta el lugar y continúo atacándolo dentro de la fábrica, ambos destruyendo todo el interior con sus ataques de energía y físicos. Luego de unos momentos, desde el exterior, podemos ver a Warlene salir disparada a través de una pared, producto de un golpe del joven _N-Warrior_. Warlene controlo su errático vuelo y logro caer segura sobre el tejado de otro edificio cercano, esperando a Takato, quien ya venia hacia ella.

"¡Ven niño!¡Hagamos esta lucha interesante!" exclamaba la _God Warrior_, esperando al joven.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The 13__th__ Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Megaman X, conocido ahora como X Light ahora que era humano, estaba esquivando los ataques de su enemigo, Zek, el _God Warrior_ de Mizar Zeta, quien lo atacaba con ferocidad. Mientras esquivaba los ataques con dificultad, X comenzaba a reunir energía en su _X-Buster_ para el momento en el que pueda dispararle al guerrero oscuro. Sin embargo, Zek ya había notado esto, al darse cuenta de la energía que se reunía. X dio un golpe con su brazo derecho, uno que Zek detuvo con facilidad con su mano, sonriendo arrogantemente.

"Vamos… ¿No piensas disparar?" preguntaba Zek a X, quien lo miraba con algo de desconfianza "Se que estas reuniendo energía… ¿Por qué no disparas?¿Buscas el momento apropiado?"

"…"

"¿No contestas? Bien… te daré el momento apropiado… ¡HAAAAA!"

Zek entonces realizo algo parecido a un movimiento de judo y mando a X a volar por sobre su espalda. Sin embargo, X esperaba esto, convirtiendo su mano derecha en cañón justo antes de que Zek soltara su brazo, a solo un metro de distancia de Zek, señalándolo con el cañón.

"_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

X disparo rápidamente, justo a dos metros de distancia de Zek, su poderoso cometa de plasma _X-Buster_, con la esperanza de impactarlo. Desafortunadamente para el _Hunter_, Zek uso su mano libre para rechazar el cometa de energía de X con facilidad, antes de el mismo lanzarse hacia el guerrero de azul. X vio a Zek venir, con las garras de su puño izquierdo totalmente extendidas. Justo cuando todo tierra, X se hizo a su derecha, esquivando por poco las filosas garras de su oponente. El _Hunter_ entonces decidió contra atacar, dando una patada con su pierna izquierda, impulsada aun mas, no solo por la propia fuerza de X, sino también por la turbina de la bota de la armadura, dándole mas velocidad y fuerza de impacto.

Pero Zek logro defenderse, colocando ambos brazos frente a su rostro, deteniendo la poderosa patada de X, antes de sujetarla con ambas manos y lanzarlo de nuevo lejos de el. X giro sin control en el aire, antes de lograr recuperarlo y caer a tierra hincado con una rodilla, con ambas manos sobre el suelo. X miro hacia el frente, esperando ver a Zek acercarse a gran velocidad contra el. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando vio que estaba parado a unos 20 metros de el, con esa sonrisa arrogante en su rostro. X se puso de pie, mirando al guerrero oscuro.

"¿Por qué no me atacaste?" preguntaba X.

"No seria divertido… después de todo, te estoy cazando… no seria interesante si te mato tan fácilmente…"

Eso era algo que X también se preguntaba. Desde que empezó la lucha, Zek no apartaba su vista de el, atacándolo cada vez que podía mientras la lucha se llevaba a cabo en el centro de la ciudad. Pero ahora, que estaban mas al noreste, Zek decidió atacarlo sin cesar, dándole al _Hunter_ la idea de que el _God Warrior_ tenia algo contra el.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"¿Te preguntas porque te estoy cazando solo a ti, no?" preguntaba Zek, llamando la atención de X.

"Me paso por la mente…" decía X.

"Es simple…" decía Zek "Tu justicia es la equivocada…"

"¿Disculpa?" preguntaba X confundido y algo insultado.

"Yo… yo soy un guerrero de la justicia… la justicia absoluta, donde solo el mas fuerte tiene el derecho a hablar… aquellos que sean débiles no deben siquiera mirar a los fuertes… esa es la verdadera justicia, la ley del mas fuerte…"

"…"

"Tu… que tienes una idea equivocada de la justicia, aquella que el mas fuerte debe proteger a los débiles, la igualdad entre todos… ¡Estupideces!¡El poder es de uno mismo!¿Porque tendríamos que otorgárselo a alguien mas?¡Esa no es justicia!"

"¡Basta!" exclamaba X enfadado "Toda mi vida he servido a los humanos, una raza _mas débil_ de mi mundo comparado con los _Reploids_… y ningún día he dudado de que eso era lo correcto… tengo el poder…¡Y lo usare para proteger a quien lo necesite!"

"_Recuerda, X'_ pensaba el _Hunter_, recordando lo que el Dr Light le había enseñado _'Tu tienes potencial ilimitado… la habilidad de pensar por ti mismo… peligro ilimitado… potencial ilimitado… todo esta dentro de ti… y eres tu el que decidirá como usarlo…"_

'_Yo… yo se como usar ese poder…'_ pensaba X para si mismo.

"hehehe…¡HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

X miraba confundido a su enemigo quien reía maniacamente.

"¿Qué te hace gracia?" preguntaba X.

"hehe… eres igual…" decía Zek "Igual a mi estupido abuelo… que pensaba en esa forma de justicia tan estupida…"

"¿Tu abuelo?"

"Si… a quien mate con mis manos…"

"¡¿Que?!"

"Si… el pensaba en esa forma estupida… no aceptaba mis creencias… y es por eso que lo mate, porque se enfrento a mi para ver que justicia era la correcta… y el viejo me dijo como ultimas palabras que alguien con su forma de pensar me mataría algún día… que estupido…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__God Warrior vs Saint-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"Yo…" decía X "Yo no quisiera matar a nadie… pero… ahora que me dices eso… en el nombre de tu abuelo…¡Lo haré!"

"¿Crees que podrás?" preguntaba Zek "Es cierto… también eres igual a esa chica…"

"¿Qué chica?"

"Esa _Magic Knight_ de fuego… Lucy creo que se llamaba… puedo verlo en tus ojos… tu y ella comparten ese mismo ideal…"

El aura de Zek comenzó a incrementarse de una manera abrumadora, haciendo que X se colocara en guardia para lo que viniera.

"Ya se que hacer…" decía Zek, sus uñas creciendo varios centímetros, mientras aire congelado se reunía en su puño derecho. "Primero, te matare a ti… luego, iré a _Céfiro_ y le presentare a esa chica tu cabeza, antes de matarla también… ¡ESA ES LA JUSTICIA!_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

"¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!" exclamaba X, cruzando sus brazos al frente de el "_¡ROLLING SHIELD!_"

Zek libero de su puño derecho cientos de golpes de hielo a una velocidad impresionante, golpes que cortaban con sus garras. Estos ataques impactaron en el escudo de energía que cubría a X, protegiéndolo de los ataques. Eso fue, antes de que viera venir más y más rápido los golpes.

_-¡SLASH!-_

Zek pasó a través de X, en posición de golpe, quedando a espaldas del _Hunter_, quien aun seguía de brazos cruzados, su escudo de energía aun rodeándolo. Así permanecieron por unos segundos, inmóviles, esperando un resultado… luego Zek sonrió.

"Y esto fue solo un pequeño intento…"

X apretó los dientes un poco… antes de algunas heridas comenzar a aparecer en su cuerpo: una en su mejilla izquierda, 3 en su brazo derecho, 2 en el izquierdo, 4 en su pecho, rompiendo algo de su ropa y 3 en ambos muslos. Luego, dos mas profundas aparecieron en su cuello a ambos lados. El escudo de energía se rompió en pedazos, cayendo al suelo antes de desvanecerse. Esto provoco miedo en _Céfiro_, en especial en Lucy, quien veía lo ocurrido sin hacer nada…

X estaba siendo superado con facilidad.

"¿Lo vez?" preguntaba Zek, colocándose de pie normalmente "Tu idea de justicia no es lo suficientemente fuerte…"

"¿Tu lo crees?" preguntaba X, también colocándose de pie normalmente "Yo no estaría tan seguro…_¡X-BUSTER!_"

Volteándose rápidamente, X disparo su _X-Búster_ hacia Zek, quien rápidamente salto para evitar el cometa de energía. Luego de subir, Zek comenzó a descender rápidamente, con su pierna izquierda hacia el frente, señalando la intención que tenia para patear a X con fuerza. El _Hunter_ alzo la vista y pensó rápido.

"_¡LIGHT ARMOR!_"

Las botas y los brazos, lo único que tenia de la armadura, cambiaron de color, siendo ahora las partes de la _Light Armor_. Con esta armadura, que era la mas veloz de todas, X realizo un _Dash_ hacia un lado para escapar de la patada de Zek, quien destruyo el suelo debajo de el. X se giro rápidamente, apuntando con su cañón al lugar donde estaba Zek. Sin embargo, este ya no estaba ahí.

"¿Dónde es…?"

"¡Sorpresa!"

Zek estaba detrás de X, el _Hunter_ no viéndolo venir. X apenas estaba volteando, cuando sintió un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago, sacándole el aire, algo de sangre de la boca, y volviéndole los ojos blancos del dolor por un momento. La fuerza del rodillazo lo mando al cielo a gran velocidad, Zek siguiéndolo de inmediato. En el aire, a ya casi un kilómetro del suelo, Zek alcanzo a X y, juntando ambas manos, le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda al _Hunter_, mandándolo contra el suelo.

"He… idiota…"

Zek bajo al suelo, algunos metros de donde callo X, sonriendo. Su sonrisa desapareció un poco cuando vio a X ponerse de pie, pero eso si, muy lastimado.

"Al parecer, eres mas resistente de lo que pensé…" decía Zek "Pero… este es el final…"

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

X estaba respirando con dificultad. Ese poderoso ataque le había quitado mucha energía. Cielos, y pensar que había dicho que eran iguales cuando se enfrento por primera vez contra el. Ahora, X veía que Zek no había luchado con toda su fuerza y solo lo estaba probando… y esa prueba se había acabado.

* * *

_-¡Flash!-_

Alan sintió algo extraño. Una sensación de que algo estaba por ocurrir… y por alguna razón, X estaba en su mente.

'_Rayos… ¡Algo le va a pasar a X!'_ pensaba Alan.

"¡No te olvides de mi!"

Alan salto para esquivar el ataque de Magzer, quien lo continuaba atacando con ambos poderes de fuego y hielo. Alan sabia que no tenía tiempo para esto, si algo malo le iba a ocurrir a uno de sus amigos… en especial a su héroe.

"¡No molestes!" exclamaba Alan, reuniendo energía en sus manos, antes de avanzar a donde estaba Magzer y colocarse frente a el.

"¡Mier…!"

"_¡SHINKOU HADOKEN!_"

Alan libero el ataque a quemarropa, mandando a Magzer al otro lado del río dentro de un cilindro de energía azul, estrellándose contra la montaña que separaba la ciudad, destruyendo algunas antenas de radio que había en la montaña. El joven, que respiraba con algo de dificultad, bajo las manos y miro en una dirección, antes de comenzar a correr hacia ella.

"¡Aquí voy!"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Mientras, podemos ver a Primavera y a Giru, quienes habían caminado varios kilómetros para encontrar a X, esquivando muchas de las batallas de los guerreros.

"Giru… reservas de energía bajas… Giru…"

"¡Cállate, ya casi llegamos!"

Los dos continuaron caminando un rato, hasta que, luego de dar vuelta en una esquina, pudieron ver a X a unos 50 metros de distancia, respirando con dificultad y su cuerpo maltratado.

"¡X!" exclamaba Primavera, a punto de acercarse a el, cuando Giru la detuvo "¡Déjame hojalata!¡No ves que…!"

"¡Peligro!"

Primavera volteo una vez más y observo el peligro del que hablaba Giru. Frente a X, a otros 50 metros de distancia de el, estaba Zek, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho.

"¡Xy!"

* * *

"Muy bien…" decía Zek con seriedad "Apagare la llama de tu vida con mi fuerza congelante… y así también haré desaparecer esa idea tuya de tu mente… ¡MUERE X!_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

Zek comenzó a correr hacia X con su puño de aire helado listo, mientras que el _Hunter_ parecía inmóvil… y lo estaba, muy cansado para moverse. Podía sentir la presencia de Alan acercarse, pero no llegaría a tiempo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Jyokyoku -Kouhai shita Sefiiro-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

'_Rayos… este será mi final si no hago algo…'_ pensaba X con cansancio _'Pero… no me daré por vencido hasta el final… ¡No lo haré!'_

X levanto su brazo derecho y apunto con su cañón a Zek que se acercaba, sabiendo que el _God Warrior_ podría esquivar el ataque y matarlo en un segundo, pero no tenia nada más que hacer.

"¡Xy!"

X escucho la voz de Primavera cerca, y el aura de Alan mas cerca… pero si, como lo pensaba, llegaría tarde.

"Yo… ¡no me rendiré!" exclamaba X.

"¡Muere X!" exclamaba Zek, dando el golpe de su ataque.

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

De repente, un relámpago blanco bajo del cielo, impactando en el camino entre X y Zek, cegando a los dos y cancelando el ataque de Zek en el acto.

* * *

Alan vio un relámpago blanco descender del cielo más delante y quedo confundido. Sabia que solo dos hechiceros sabían de ese ataque y eran Clef y Ascot, y ambos estaban del otro lado de la ciudad. Se acerco mas para ver que era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando miro el campo de batalla donde estaba X, miro al lugar donde había caído el relámpago, que ahora estaba lleno de humo que se desvanecía. Alan se sorprendió mucho.

"No puede ser…"

* * *

Primavera abrió los ojos luego del relámpago que cayo cerca de X. Comenzó a abrirlos luego de que la luz se desvaneciera para mirar al campo de batalla. El humo estaba desapareciendo, dejándola ver lo que había ocurrido. Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente mientras ella respiro con dificultad.

"El es…"

* * *

X comenzaba a abrir los ojos luego de que estos fueran cegados por un momento por el relámpago que cayo cerca de el. No pudo abrirlos mucho, ya que el polvo no se asentaba. ¿Qué había pasado?

"¡Tu!" escucho a Zek gritar "¡Yo te mate!¡No es posible!"

X comenzó a abrir los ojos luego de que el polvo se asentara, deseando mirar lo que Zek estaba viendo.

Entonces, lo vio… frente a el, justo donde el relámpago había caído, estaba un hombre, de espalda a X, uno bastante alto, casi dos metros de altura. Usaba una armadura negra, parecida a las de _Céfiro_, una capa gris adornaba su espalda. Tenía cabello negro corto y parecía que tenía algo como una tiara alrededor de su cabello. X noto que en su mano derecha tenía una espada de magia azul. Por alguna razón, X sentía que ya lo había visto… pero no recordaba donde…

_-Dung!-_

De pronto, la revelación. A su mente vinieron algunos momentos: El primer sueño que tuvo de Lucy cuando estaban en _Replira_, justo después de vencer al _Imperio Mecron_… ese hombre estaba ahí. Cuando X le entrego el medallón a Lucy… ese hombre estaba ahí. Esa aura… el había sentido esa aura, no solo en ambas ocasiones, sino en otras mas mientras estaban en _Céfiro_.

Los ojos de X, Alan y Primavera se abrieron enormemente al recordar a esa persona que se supone que ya no debía estar con ellos…

"¡¿Latis?!" exclamaban los tres al mismo tiempo, mientras el hombre de serio semblante abría sus ojos negros, mirando al frente a Zek… a quien lo había matado…

**Fin del Capitulo 47**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan!¿Pero que…?¿Latis?¿Que rayos hace el aquí si el esta muerto? Bueno, con tal de que no sea una clase de zombi o algo así…

**Latis:** Mi alma no pudo descansar por la amenaza de _Céfiro_, ¡Así que le pedí a los del otro mundo que me dieran una oportunidad de regresar!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El Dolor de X. Adiós, pequeña hada.**_

**Primavera:** A-adiós…

**X:** No… no puede ser…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Otro capitulo mas... en este vemos al Clef adulto, el mismo que salio en las OVAs de Rayearth (Escucho caer a algunas Fangirls por la emocion...)...¿Porque el Super Hongo lo hizo crecer de esa forma? Lo sabran luego. Tambien vemos mas de las luchas de los heroes y los colosos, ademas de ver un poco mas de el pasado de Zek. ¿Porque esa idea de justicia?_

_¿Que rayos?¿Latis?¿No estaba muerto?... lo sabran en el siguiente episodio... oh si, se me olvidaba. El Avatar de haseo tiene 3 formas y no dije cual era; es la primera, el primer Skeith:_

_http: /dothack. __/wiki/Image: AvatarSkeith. jpg_

_Los fans de las series de Hack que leen el fic sabran que, originalmente, este no es el Skeith que Haseo usa con la armadura que usa (Creo que su job era Flick Reaper...algo asi). Haseo en su forma de Edge Punisher usa este Skeit, mientras que Flick Reaper usa a Skeith v2: http: /dothack. wikia. com/wiki/Image: Skeith2ndForm. jpg_

_Aunque la segunda forma sea mas llamativa, a mi no me agrada tanto, por eso mejor uso la primer forma, aunque quizas tenga algunos ataques de su segunda forma._

_Bueno, Reviews (Seran respuestas cortas):_

_Venus Adept JMAG: Tenias razon con los dias libres... muchos reviews... dije que seria corta..._

_fantasma16: Es la segunda vez que aparecen los dioses egipcios, la primera fue en la batalla final del Ep 2 contra Void en el centro de la Galaxia. Ya sabras pronto de los ataques. Me sigue sin aparecer, creo que la pagina esta incompleta o mi internet no me deja entrar :S..._

_vo2: No necesariamente, los Egyptian Gods, despues de todo, son solo protectores de un mundo, cuando los Avatars son los "guerreros protectores" de una Galaxia. Nop, lee de nuevo unas de las ultimas partes del jacuzzi antes de que empezara el ataque de Polairs..._

_Epion: Ya de la musica te lo habia dicho por msn. Ademas, yo quiero que mi fic paresca un anime o un videojuego, como muchos de aqui ya me habian dicho, por eso no pongo musica de la que me pides. Rayos, y yo que crei que ese habito ya lo habia dejado atras, pero parece que no. Bueno, me es algo dificil pensar en otras palabras cuando estoy escribiendo y mi uso del lenguaje no es muy diversa que digamos. Ademas, son palabras que siempre se usan, cansan, pero en una conversacion normal se usan varias veces y uno no se da cuenta. Aun falta para el Final de esta Temporada... se me hizo MUY larga._

_HM2P33: Black Zero tardara en aparecer, pero sera grande, no se preocupen por eso. ¿Repetitivo? Quizas, pero hay razon para esto al principio. Mira esto, los villanos que estan con el villano supremo del Episodio no son leales por completo. Es decir, a los Mecronets, Mecron les mintio, haciendoles creer que estaban luchando por otra causa, por eso la rebelion. Con los Epitaph Users, no son soldados originales de Exurion, este simplemente los "absorvio", razon por la cual no son fieles. Sin embargo, en el futuro, cuando las guerras se hagan contra Galaxias enteras, los soldados seran fieles a su galaxia y ya no habra el cambio de bando repentino que al parecer muchos ya lo toman como repetitivo. Ya he visto el juego que dices... quizas meta algo de eso, nomas los juego porque no conozco mucho de ellos. Sobres._

_crazyboyzero: Eso lo veremos en el juego de Dissidia de Final Fantasy, el juego de peleas de los Final Fantasy que sale para PSP, creo. Lo de Zero y el Dark Hadou aun lo sigo planificando, porque si, pueden ser usados por el poder Sith. FF no tengo ninguno, los que he jugado han sido por computadora, ya que no tengo PS, PS2, PS3 o PSP._

_MantesaDragon: ¿Power Rangers?¿WTF?... ah, ya entiendo. Si, esas bestias que atacaron a los heroes en los mundos de ilusiones eran Heartless, bien por decirlo. En realidad pusiste mas comas en todo el review... oh y si, yo tampoco lo he jugado el Kingdom Hearts, solo el Chain._

_Ghost iv: En cuanto a tamaño, se que son de diferentes tamaños en sus historias originales, pero aqui en el fic son casi del mismo tamaño, salvo de excepciones, lo digo porque a veces cambian los tamaños en sus series respectivas (En Yugioh, Slifer normalmente sale no tan grande cuando es holograma, pero en las memorias de egipto, es MUY grande, ademas que vi una imagen por ahi que Slifer envuelve un edificio algunas veces.). Mi favorito... esta entre Ra y Slifer, Obelisk no me gusta TANTO._

_Umizu: ¡Cielos, la niña sigue viva! Si, fueron casi 2 meses si dices que te perdiste 15 Episodios. ¿Ahora sabes quien era el que iba volando? Balmung y Orca aun no llegan. Ok, ok, te perdono por no leer :P. bye Eva-chan :P_

_Martur: Oh! nuevo Reviewer, genial! Que bueno que te haya gustado el fic, ojala que te siga gustando... por cierto, ¿Me agregatse al mail? Sobres...  
_

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el Viernes... espero... oh si, no se sorprendan si el proximo Martes no actualizo, los examenes finales estan a la vuelta de la esquina y devo estudiar... el examen que presente hoy y al que le habia dado los 4 dias de asueto para estudiar fue horrible y croe que lo falle, asi que debo estudiar mas. Sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	49. Cap 48: El dolor de X

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Los _N-Warriors_ y los héroes de _Céfiro_, junto a los _Rune-Gods_ y _Egyptian Gods_, se estaban enfrentando a los _Phantom Knights_, quienes los habían atrapado en ese extraño mundo creado por los _Heartless_. La batalla en el cielo entre los _Rune-Gods_/_Egyptian Gods_ contra los _Avatars _iba pareja, ya con la baja de _Tarvos_ en contra de _Ra_, quien ahora se enfrentaba a _Skeith_.

En el suelo, por otra parte, la batalla iba a favor de los _God Warriors_, quienes, a pesar de ser superados en número, eran más fuertes que la mayoría de los jóvenes en el lugar.

X, en especial, estaba siendo apaleado por Zek, quien deseaba matarlo porque creía que su sentido de justicia era el equivocado.

Sin embargo, un milagro hizo acto de presencia, cuando Latis, el espadachín mágico muerto antes de que los _N-Warriors_ llegaran a _Céfiro_, apareciera frente a X y lo salvara del ataque de Zek.

¿Cómo es que esta el aquí?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 48: El dolor de X. Adiós, pequeña hada._**

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Twilight Princess; Midna's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

No podía creerlo… ¡Claro que no podía hacerlo!¡Debía ser una ilusión! … para comprobarlo, froto sus ojos con ambas manos y volvió a mirar… y aun seguía ahí…

Lucy veía por el espejo mágico algo que no creía que pasaría… Latis, el primer amor de su vida, estaba frente a X, salvándolo de su enemigo.

"¿L-Latis?" preguntaba Lucy con sorpresa y confusión.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamaba Marina "¡El murió hace mas de una semana!"

"Y sin embargo… el esta ahí…" decía Anais, tan sorprendida como sus amigas.

"¿Habrá resucitado?" preguntaba Atoli, también confundida, ya que sabia lo que Zek había hecho.

"No existe magia en _Céfiro_ capas de revivir a una persona, ni siquiera el Pilar podía hacerlo…" decía Presea.

"¿Entonces que significa esto?" preguntaba Caldina.

"¡No importa!" exclamaba Dawn "Si el es nuestro aliado, hay que estar felices de que haya salvado a X"

"Sin embargo, uno no puede de dejar de pensar en como es que esta vivo…" decía Blackrose, sin saber mucho de la situación, solo que el hombre alto había muerto y ahora estaba frente a X.

Kristal se mantuvo callada. Ella ya sabia la verdad acerca del mas allá. Si era lo que pensaba, no era muy raro que Latis estuviera ahí. La joven hechicera volteo a ver a Lucy, quien estaba muy confundida ante la situación.

'_Si Lucy estaba enamorada de el… entonces, en este momento, sus sentimientos han de estar en conflicto... entre el amor que siente por Latis y el amor que siente por X…'_

Y efectivamente, los pensamientos de Kristal eran correctos. En este momento, el corazón de la joven _Magic Knight_ de fuego estaba dividido; una parte sumamente alegre por la aparición de Latis, al ver al amor de su vida de nuevo vivo. Pero, la otra parte le decía otra cosa, que no era verdad, que ya no sentía nada por el, pero que si tenia un lugar en su corazón.

No sabia que pensar, no sabia que decir. Si Latis estaba vivo y regresaban todos sanos y salvos… ¿Qué haría ella?

Lucy sintió una mano posarse en su hombro y volteo para ver a Kristal sonreírle alegremente.

"No te preocupes por eso…" decía Kristal "Se que debes estar confundida… pero por ahora, hay que desear que ellos regresen sanos y salvos… luego te preocupas por los sentimientos de tu corazón…"

Lucy miro hacia el agua donde estaban bañándose, antes de volver a mirar a Kristal a la cara, sonriéndole también.

"Tienes razón" decía Lucy "No es momento de pensar en eso… hay que desear que ellos regresen…"

"Si… deseemos lo mejor…" decía Kristal, ahora mirando al espejo, Lucy siguiendo su ejemplo.

'_Pero aun así… ¿Qué voy a hacer?'_ pensaba la pelirroja.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

_-Lugar: Dark Monterrey City-_

X no lo creía… era obvio que no lo creía. Frente a el estaba un hombre, que murió hace unos días, de pie, de espaldas… y lo había salvado.

"¿Latis?" preguntaba X "¿Tu eres Latis?"

El hombre solo volteó un poco, lo suficiente para voltear a ver al _Hunter_ con sus ojos azules y su semblante serio, antes de que sus labios se curvearan un poco hacia arriba.

"Parece… que llegue a tiempo…" decía el hombre con una voz profunda, la misma que X había escuchado en su sueño la primera vez, delatando su identidad.

"Si… si lo eres…" decía X "Pero…"

"¡No puede ser!"

Los dos voltearon a ver a Zek, quien estaba claramente confundido.

"¡Yo te mate!¿Como estas aquí?"

"Mi alma no pudo descansar en paz sabiendo que había sujetos como tu amenazando _Céfiro_…" decía Latis, sujetando su espada con ambas manos "¡Por eso he regresado del otro mundo para darte tu merecido!"

"¡No me subestimes!" exclamaba Zek "¡Te mate una vez y lo haré de nuevo!_¡VIKING-…!_"

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEI KEN!_"

Cientos de meteoros helados se impactaron en el costado izquierdo de Zek, mandando al _God Warrior_ lejos de ahí, estrellándose contra un edificio a unas 3 o 4 cuadras de donde estaban. X y Latis voltearon y vieron a Alan, con su puño hacia le frente, a unos metros de ellos, antes de saludarlos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Rantisu - Zagato no Omakage-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Gente… creo que yo llegue a tiempo…" decía Alan con naturalidad, acercándose a los guerreros. "Y tu…" decía señalando a Latis con un dedo. "¿Qué rayos haces tu aquí?"

"No pareces sorprendido por ver a alguien que esta muerto…" decía Latis.

"Nah… ya he visto a dos personas que están muertas y que luchan conmigo… no es algo novedoso…"

"¿Que?" preguntaba X "¿A que te refieres con 'Alguien que _esta_ muerto'? Pero si estas aquí…"

"Eso es…" empezaba Latis.

"¡LATIS!"

De repente, Primavera apareció de la nada y casi se aferra al hombre alto de negro.

"¡Estas vivo!¡ Creí que no volvería a verte!¡Pero estas aquí!" exclamaba Primavera.

"Lo siento… pero no estoy vivo…" decía Latis.

"¿Ah?"

"Eso es lo que quiero saber…" decía X "Dices que estas muerto, pero estas aquí... ¿Cómo es que…?"

"X…" decía Alan "Mira sobre su cabeza…"

El _Hunter_ miro hacia la cabeza de Latis y se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes. Flotando sobre la cabeza de Latis, estaba una aureola dorada.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Primavera.

"Es una aureola del mas allá…" decía Alan "Es el símbolo de una persona muerta que conserva su cuerpo físico…"

"¿Ah?¿De verdad existe el otro mundo?" preguntaba X.

"Latis es una prueba de ello…¿O no?"

"A si es…" decía Latis "En realidad estoy muerto, pero me dieron una oportunidad para venir a ayudarles mientras _Céfiro_ este en peligro por los _Phantom Knights_…"

"Significa que, cuando esto acabe, ¿Regresaras al mas allá?"

"Ese era el trato…"

* * *

_-Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Friends in my Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"No entiendo…" decía Blackrose "Dice que esta muerto, pero ahí esta con su cuerpo material, luchando contra los _Phantom Knights_…¿Cuál es la verdad?"

"Ni idea…" decía Latias "Pero, puedo sentir su presencia… es como si estuviera vivo…"

"Latis…" decía Lucy.

"El esta muerto…" decía Kristal "Pero es cierto que el esta ahí…"

"¿Pero como es posible?" preguntaba Marina "Si el esta muerto…"

"No se mucho…" decía Kristal con sinceridad "pero, según tengo entendido, en el mas allá…"

"¿El mas allá existe?" preguntaba Caldina.

"Si… si existe…" respondía Kristal "Como les decía, en el mas allá, uno es solo un alma… sin embargo, según tengo entendido, hay ciertas personas que, por haber hecho alguna acción heroica y ser una clase de guerrero, se les otorga la oportunidad de quedarse con su cuerpo material, aun estando muertos… también se, que en algunos casos, esas personas pueden pedir permiso para regresar a este mundo real para, o luchar por algo, o simplemente por estar con sus seres queridos…"

"¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" preguntaba Presea.

"Raphael me lo comento… eso, y porque vi una serie de televisión llamada _Dragon Ball Z,_ mientras estábamos entrenando en las habitaciones del tiempo… la televisión te enseña muchas cosas…"

"¿Cómo una serie de televisión de dibujos animados tiene la razón?" preguntaba Marina.

"uh…" empezaba Anais "Según Alan, en su mundo nosotras somos parte de un programa de televisión… y por lo que dijo, la mayoría de lo que vio en ese programa es casi correcto…"

"oh… entonces… el esta vivo…"

"Muerto… pero vivo en el otro mundo…" decía Kristal.

"Me confunde…"

"Lo importante…" decía Atoli "Es que la presencia o el alma de ese hombre aun existe… esta 'vivo' de cierta manera…"

"Cierto…"

"Mejor sigamos viendo esto…" decía Caldina "Me esta doliendo la cabeza…"

"Ok…"

* * *

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Gateway-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

"Entiendo…" decía X, luego de que le explicaran rápidamente lo que había ocurrido.

De pronto, Alan y X voltearon a un lado, en dirección a donde estaba Zek.

"Ahí viene…" decía Alan.

"¿Lo pueden sentir?" preguntaba Latis.

"Si… y viene hacia acá…" decía X "Alan, mejor vete…"

"¿Ah?¿Porque? entre los tres podríamos ganarles…" decía el joven _Súper_ _N-Warrior_/_Súper_ _Saiyan_.

"Si… podríamos… pero tengo un asunto pendiente con el…" decía X "Mostrarle lo que hace la justicia en la que creo…"

"Yo igual…" decía Latis "Tengo asuntos pendientes con el… puesto que el me mato…"

"Lo entiendo…" decía Alan "Además, tienen razón… si peleo con ustedes, los demás quizás estén en desventaja… iré a ayudarles…"

"Claro… suerte…" decía X.

"Eso les digo ustedes…" decía Alan, antes de comenzar a correr de vuelta al centro de la ciudad, donde se supone que estaban todos.

Ahora, X y Latis estaban solos para encarar a Zek, quien estaba recuperándose de ese ataque.

"Gracias…" decía Latis de repente, rompiendo el hielo.

"¿Uh?¿Porque?" preguntaba X confundido.

"Por cuidar a Lucy… y por sacarla de su depresión…"

"Ah… si… eso…" decía X algo sonrojado "No hay problema… aun la amas ¿No?"

"Con toda mi alma… y eso que ahora soy una…"

"No creí que tenias sentido del humor…"

"No era una broma…"

"Oh…"

"Aun así… gracias por cuidarla y protegerla…"

"No hay de que… aunque no me lo hayas pedido… lo hubiera hecho…" decía X algo apenado. Latis volteo a verlo y sonrió un poco.

'_Ya veo…tu también la quieres…'_ pensaba Latis.

"¡MALDITOS!"

X y Latis voltearon al frente y vieron a cercarse a Zek con algo de lentitud, pero claramente enfadado.

"Primavera…" decía Latis.

"¿Si, querido Latis?" preguntaba Primavera.

'_¿Ahora le dice querido a el?'_ pensó X al ver la reacción de Primavera.

"Cura a X con tu magia…" decía Latis "Tu magia puede curarlo un poco…"

"¡Claro!" exclamaba Primavera, comenzando a rodear a X mientras dejaba caer de sus alas un poco de polvo mágico "_¡Healing Magic!_"

X vio que el polvo estaba cayendo sobre su cuerpo, curando las heridas que tenia en el, además de reparar un poco la maltratada ropa que usaba. Sin embargo, aunque ya no tenía las heridas, aun sentía el dolor en su cuerpo.

"Gracias…" decía X.

"De nada, querido X…" decía Primavera, haciendo que X la viera extrañado.

'_¿También me dice eso a mi?¿A quien quiere esta hada?'_

"Ahora será mejor que te alejes…" decía Latis "Esto será peligroso…"

"Tu también, Giru…" decía X al robot.

"Giru, giru… de acuerdo…" decía Giru, alejándose.

Ahora, X y Latis estaban solos, frente al _God Warrior_ que estaba frente a ellos.

"Así que, ahora estamos solos…" decía Zek, haciendo crujir sus manos "Esto será interesante…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__God Warrior vs Saint-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

X y Latis se colocaron en guardia, viendo que el _God Warrior_ se ponía en guardia también. X invoco su _Keyblade_, ya que quería luchar ahora también usando un arma. Estaba algo nervioso… si sus cálculos no le fallan, Latis era un poco mas fuerte que el _Hunter_, entonces, si Zek lo mato, ¿Qué podría hacer el en su contra?

"Vamos…" decía Zek "Muéstrenme lo que pueden hacer… muéstrenme lo que su débil justicia puede hacer contra mi…"

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Latis a X.

"Si… adolorido, pero bien…" decía X "Estoy bien para luchar…"

"Muy bien…" decía Latis "Luchemos juntos…"

"Si…¡Vamos!"

Los dos hombres se lanzaron contra el _God Warrior_ con velocidad. X tenia su brazo izquierdo convertido den cañón, disparando pequeñas pero rápidas descargas de energía, mientras sujetaba su _Keyblade_ con su mano derecha. Zek no se movió, comenzó a bloquear todos los disparos con sus manos como si detuviera esferas de plástico.

"Estúpidos…"

Latis y X atacaron a Zek por ambos lados con sus armas. Zek alzo sus brazos para bloquear las armas de los dos hombres, no importando que la espada de Latis fuera mágica o de luz. Ambos hombres continuaron atacando a Zek, usando sus armas para dar cortes veloces para lastimar a Zek. Sin embargo, el _Phantom Knight_ bloqueaba y esquivaba el ataque de los dos guerreros con cierta facilidad.

"¿Esto es todo?" preguntaba Zek "¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer?"

"¡Aun no!" exclamaba X.

Los dos hombres saltaron en ambas direcciones, cada uno de un lado de Zek, a unos metros de el. X reunió energía en su _X-Buster_, cargando su cañón al máximo nivel. Latis por su parte alzo su espada al cielo, reuniendo también energía mágica en esta.

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

Los dos guerreros liberaron sus poderes en contra del _God Warrior_, quien se quedo en el mismo lugar. Los ataques estallaron al hacer contacto con su cuerpo, levantando una gran nube de polvo que cubrió toda la calle. X bajo su cañón y Latis su espada para ver con mas claridad el lugar de impacto, esperando haber dañado al hombre oscuro.

De repente, X sintió un aura maligna emerger del lugar donde estaba Zek, en medio de la nube de humo. Con los nanobots dentro de su cuerpo pudo detectar el nivel de poder de su oponente, sorprendiéndose por los números que vio.

"¿Pero que…?"

En ese momento, un fuerte viento oscuro apareció, siendo el punto de origen el centro de la nube de polvo, donde estaba Zek. Latis y X tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos para evitar que el polvo entrara a sus ojos, ya que el fuerte viento disipo la nube. Cuando el viento se calmo un poco, Latis y X abrieron los ojos… y lo que vieron los sorprendió.

"¿Que?" preguntaban ambos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Kyoui-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

En el centro del cráter, creado por la explosión de los ataques de X y Latis, estaba Zek, sin ningún rasguño. Pero eso no era lo que llamaba la atención de los héroes, sino esa extraña aura maligna que lo rodeaba. Era un manto negro, transparente, ya que se podía ver a Zek, cubriéndose con su capa, pero el aura negra era algo extraña… ¿Porque? Bueno, digamos que algunos cráneos de energía giraban alrededor de Zek, dejando estelas negras a su paso. X y Latis se sorprendieron.

"¿E-esas son…?" preguntaba X sorprendido.

"Si…" decía Latis igual de sorprendido "Esas… son almas…"

X miraba sorprendido a Zek, no solo por el hecho de que esa energía que lo protegía eran almas, sino también por los números que venían en su escáner interno.

'_El poder de Zek… es de 90,500… si el poder de Alan como Súper N-Warrior y con su Armadura Bankai, es de 89,938… no tendremos oportunidad contra el…'_ pensaba X con nerviosismo _'El poder de Latis es de unos 42,872, mientras que el mío es de 40,875… nos haría pedazos…'_

Latis estaba pensando otras cosas aparte de X. No podía el sentir la presencia de Zek, pero su instinto le decía que era muy peligroso. Pero entonces, empezó a escuchar algo… algo extraño que lo entristecía… y era de parte de Zek…

'_Acaso… ¿Acaso esas almas están sufriendo?'_ pensaba Latis _'Si... esas almas están sufriendo…'_

"¿Sorprendidos?" preguntaba Zek, sacándolos de sus pensamientos "Esta es toda mi fuerza…"

"¡Zek!" exclamaba Latis con algo de enfado "¡¿Esas son almas en pena?!"

"Oh… te diste cuenta…"

"¿Que?" preguntaba X sorprendido.

"Así es…" decía Zek con naturalidad… con orgullo "Estas son las almas de los guerreros que he derrotado… aquellos que tenían una idea de justicia equivocada… todos ellos los derrote y absorbí sus almas… almas que me dan mas fuerza…"

"…"

"Pero… por eso, esas almas sufrirán eternamente… sufrirán por tener un sentimiento de justicia débil… ese será su castigo…"

"…almas…" decía X en voz baja, apretando sus puños con fuerza "Si esas son almas… han de haber estado sufriendo por mucho tiempo…"

"Si… desde el inicio… desde que me volví un _God Warrior_…" decía Zek, viendo que Latis y X lo miraban con odio "Pero no se preocupen… los matare, y absorberé sus almas para que les hagan compañía… y luego… le haré lo mismo a esa _Magic Knight_…"

La amenaza de Zek hacia Lucy hizo enfadar a los dos hombres.

"¡No te lo permitiremos!" exclamaban Latis y X.

"Como si pudieran…" decía Zek, desapareciendo de la vista de los dos.

X miraba por todas partes, buscándolo. Sin embargo, un grito de dolor le llamo la atención. Al mirar al frente, vio a Zek, con su puño izquierdo hundido en el estomago de Latis, quien soltó su espada por la fuerza del golpe.

Latis sintió de repente un dolor en el área de su estomago. Cuando vio detenidamente, noto que Zek estaba frente a el y se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado.

"Como si pudieran enfrentárseme a mi…" decía Zek, dándole una fuerte patada a Latis en la nuca, mandándolo a volar contra una casa cercana, estrellándose contra la puerta de metal de la casa, sacándola de sus bisagras y llevándosela de encuentro contra una pared interna. Zek vio su trabajo cumplido y sonrió "Con esos poderes tan insignificantes no podrán hacerme nada…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"Latis…" decía Lucy con incredulidad, viendo lo que estaba ocurriendo en ese mundo oscuro. Estaba pasando de nuevo… estaba viendo a Zek lastimar a Latis… como aquella vez "No… no por favor… no otra vez…"

"Lucy…" decía Anais, viendo a su amiga que tenia ese rostro de suma tristeza y desesperación.

"¡Maldición!" exclamaba Marina "No podemos hacer nada…"

"Es desesperante…" decía Dawn enfadada.

"Lo se…" decía Kristal "Pero no podemos hacer nada… nuestras _Keyblades_ están fuera del escudo mágico y, por alguna razón, no puedo destruir el hechizo… si no lo hubiera levantado…"

"No es tu culpa…" decía Presea "Hiciste lo que creías correcto en el momento… no sabia que esto fuera a pasar…"

"Si… pero… si no lo hubiera hecho… estaríamos ayudándolos…"

"…"

Las chicas ya no dijeron nada mas, solo se quedaron viendo el espejo mágico. Marina y Anais voltearon a ver a Lucy y se sorprendieron, ya que la pelirroja, a pesar de no apartar su vista del espejo en el techo, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de impotencia, frustración y tristeza. Las 2 _Magic Knights_ rápidamente fueron con su amiga y la abrazaron con todas sus fuerzas, intentando calmarla… pero nada podría calmar la angustia que tenia en su corazón.

'_Latis… X…'_

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

Zek comenzó a caminar hacia la casa donde estaba Latis con confianza. Sabia que Latis no estaba muerto… bueno, Latis ya estaba muerto, pero en ese momento estaba desmayado por la fuerte patada que le dio en la nuca, así que decidió terminarlo.

"¡ZEK!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Destiny's Force-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

El guerrero oscuro se detuvo y se volteo hacia atrás, para ver a X, apuntándole con su cañón _X-Buster_, su mirada llena de furia y sus dientes presionados con fuerza unos contra otros.

"¡Maldito!¡No te lo perdonare!" Exclamaba X con furia.

"Oh… y creí que eras de los tranquilos…" decía Zek "Pero, cuando lastiman a alguien cercano, es normal actuar así…"

"¡Cállate!" Exclamaba X, sus botas y puños cambiando de nuevo, siendo ahora la _Icarus Armor_ "_¡ICARUS BUSTER!_"

X libero de su cañón un enorme cilindro de energía azul en contra de Zek, quien rápidamente lo esquivo para evitar daño, dejando que el cilindro de energía siguiera su camino, destruyendo algunas casas en el camino. Zek apareció sobre X, dando una patada al _Hunter_, quien logro esquivarla en el último segundo, sorprendiendo al guerrero oscuro. X reunió algo de energía en su puño izquierdo y dio un golpe a Zek, pero este lo detuvo, aun estando en el aire, y uso la fuerza de X para lanzarlo lejos. Zek siguió a X en su vuelo, mientras que el _Hunter_ se recuperaba, cambiando la armadura a otra, la _Blade Armor_, sacando un sable de energía de su cañón derecho, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con su puño izquierdo.

X comenzó a dar varios cortes con sus dos armas, intentando lastimar a Zek. El _Phantom Knight_ podía verlo, la furia estaba empezando a apoderarse de X y eso le haría mas fácil la batalla a el. Luego de bloquear la _Keyblade_ de X con su brazo, Zek sujeto al _Hunter_ del rostro y lo empujo rápidamente contra el suelo, a unos metros sobre el piso. Luego, Zek lo estampo contra el suelo, hundiéndolo en el pavimento, levantando una nube de polvo.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

"¡GRaaaAAAAAaaaahhhh!" Exclamaba X, debido al dolor que sentía. En _Céfiro_, Lucy sentía que su corazón se partía en dos.

Zek, en cambio, estaba orgulloso de si mismo, mientras saltaba hacia atrás para alejarse del _Hunter_, burlándose de el.

"Patético…" decía Zek "Simplemente patético… así como tu justicia… ¿uh?"

Zek observo bien, cuando la nube de polvo se desvaneció, viendo a X, en medio de un cráter, con una rodilla en el suelo y la miraba baja… pero se estaba reincorporando lentamente.

"Oh… así que aun tienes fuerza para levantarte…" decía Zek.

X ya se estaba levantando del suelo poco a poco, sintiendo dolor por todo el cuerpo. En _Céfiro_, Lucy lo veía con tristeza y frustración por no poder ayudarlo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Sad Duel-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh GX_)

"Todas…" decía X mientras se levantaba "Todas esas almas… esas almas tenían sueños, amigos, familia… y ahora tu… amenazas las vidas de los demás, que solo quieren vivir tranquilamente con sus ideales… amenazas las vidas de mis amigos… el alma de Latis…y también… amenazas a Lucy…" entonces, X miro a Zek con ojos llenos de ira "¡Eso no te lo perdonare!"

En ese momento, los ojos de X se volvieron dorados, mostrando la enorme furia que tenia en su interior, mientras que el aura dorada, llena de dolor y tristeza lo rodeaba. X se ponía de pie por completo, mientras algunos relámpagos morados rodeaban su aura.

"¡Aquí voy!" exclamaba X, desapareciendo de la vista de Zek.

Lo siguiente que supo el _God Warrior_, luego de la sorpresa, fue un dolor agudo en su mejilla izquierda. X apareció y lo había golpeado con fuerza en su rostro, mandando al _God Warrior_ contra el suelo, a varios metros de donde fue golpeado. Zek, luego de recuperarse, miro a X con asombro, mientras este se ponía en guardia y lo miraba con furia, su aura dorada ahora tenia un tono rojizo, dando la impresión de que eran llamas.

"¡Zek!" Exclamaba X, mientras su nueva aura agresiva ondeaba con fuerza sus ropas y cabellos. "Por todo el dolor que has causado, tanto a otros como a mis amigos ¡Jamás te lo perdonare!"

'_hehe…'_ pensaba Zek con algo de asombro y alegría _'Su corazón esta lleno de odio, rencor y deseos de venganza… ¡Esta es la justicia que uno debe tener!' _"¡Vamos!" decía Zek, levantándose y poniéndose en guardia, su aura de almas apareciendo de nuevo "¡Demuéstrame lo que esta nueva justicia de furia puede hacer!"

"¡HAAAAAAA!" exclamaba X, corriendo a gran velocidad contra Zek, invocando su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, que ahora, con su aura agresiva, daba una apariencia algo aterradora, a pesar de ser exactamente igual. X salto, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, para descender donde estaba Zek, bajando rápidamente su _Keyblade_ para lastimar al _God Warrior_. Zek alzo su brazo izquierdo, bloqueando la _Keyblade_ con esta, creando una gran explosión al momento del impacto.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

Lucy seguía mirando el espejo, con miedo a parpadear, porque no quería perderse lo que pasaba. Estaba sorprendida, casi en shock, no solo por ver a Latis derrotado de nuevo por ese _God Warrior_, sino por lo que estaba viendo ahora… X… un X totalmente diferente. Sus ojos dorados solo reflejaban dolor, sufrimiento, venganza… estaba extrañando sus ojos esmeralda, que mostraban compasión y serenidad. Sus propios ojos continuaban derramando lágrimas por el espectáculo que veían, sintiendo una enorme tristeza.

'_Es… es como yo…'_ pensaba Lucy, recordando las veces en que ella se enfadaba, mostrando ese mismo poder, uno que casi la hacia caer en la oscuridad.

"¿Qué le esta pasando?" preguntaba Atoli, viendo la imagen de X lleno de furia. Ese joven tranquilo estaba mostrando una faceta que no conocía.

"X…" decía Kristal "X esta sumamente triste…"

"¿Qué tiene que ver la tristeza con esto?" preguntaba Blackrose confundida.

"En los _N-Warriors_, el estar así de triste es muy peligroso… una parte dentro de nosotros es una parte oscura de una raza que se fusiono con nosotros hace millones de años. Este poder oscuro amplifica los sentimientos negativos, volviéndolos en deseos de venganza y furia… X esta liberando ese poder… si no se detiene…"

"¿Qué pasaría?" preguntaba Latias.

"Si X no se tranquiliza… el poder oscuro de los _Siths_ lo dominara por completo… y se volverá en un ser de la oscuridad…"

Todas las chicas presentes contuvieron la respiración por algunos segundos ante este comentario.

Lucy seguía viendo la imagen, escuchando lo que decía Kristal, mas lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos por el comentario de la hechicera rubia.

'_No… no por favor…'_ pensaba Lucy, cerrando sus ojos _'X… no… no quiero perderte… por favor, tranquilízate…'_ ella volvió a abrir sus ojos, mirando de nuevo al espejo, que mostraba a X, lleno de furia _'Por favor… no sigas… quiero… quiero que vuelvas con nosotros… pero por favor… tranquilízate… ¡X!'_

* * *

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

Las plegarias de la joven _Magic Knight_ no podían llegar a los oídos de X, que estaban bloqueados por sus sentimientos negativos. El _Hunter_ continuaba luchando contra Zek, quien se vio en la necesidad de pelear con más seriedad, ya que el _Hunter_ se volvió un enemigo muy peligroso.

X dio una fuerte patada horizontal, impulsada también por los cohetes de su bota, siendo una patada muy veloz. Zek coloco sus brazos al frente, protegiéndose de la patada de X, que lo hizo retroceder un poco.

'_Es fuerte…'_ pensaba Zek, bloqueando los golpes y cortes de X _'Pero no lo suficiente…'_

"¡HAAAAAA!" Exclamaba X, dando un fuerte corte con su _Keyblade_, uno que Zek detuvo con ambos brazos cruzados.

"¿Qué?¿Es todo?" preguntaba Zek con burla "Si este es todo tu poder, no podrás evitar… que mate a tu amiga…"

"¡DEJA A LUCY EN PAZ!" Exclamaba X, su aura intensificándose aun mas, los relámpagos morados incrementándose en fuerza. "¡TE MATARE ANTES DE QUE LE PONGAS UNA MANO ENCIMA!"

'_¡Es mío!'_

Con este pensamiento, Zek se desvaneció de la vista de X, apareciendo detrás de el, con sus garras crecidas en su puño izquierdo… su objetivo, la yugular de X.

'_¡MUERE!'_

_-¡CLANK!-_

Zek bajo sus garras para cortar el cuello de X, pero, para sorpresa de este, el _Hunter_ se logro dar la vuelta y bloquear el ataque… con su antebrazo derecho, con la misma mano con la que sujetaba la _Keyblade_. Gracias a la armadura, no había recibido daño grave en el brazo, y dejaba a Zek descubierto para un ataque. X sonrió sádicamente, ya que, en el momento en el que detuvo el ataque de Zek, ya tenia su cañón en el estomago del _Phantom Knight_, quien descubrió este hecho un poco tarde.

"_¡X-BUSTER!_"

El cometa de plasma se estrello en el estomago de Zek, mandándolo lejos varios metros hasta estrellarse en una fabrica, atravesando su pared exterior de blocks. X permaneció de pie y comenzó a caminar hacia el guerrero oscuro, seguro de su victoria.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Cerca de ahí, Primavera estaba tratando de reanimar a Latis usando su magia. Luego de algunos intentos fallidos, por fin el _Cefirian_ muerto logro despertar, mirando a todos lados, intentando descubrir donde estaba.

"¿Que paso?" preguntaba el hombre alto.

"¡Latis, estas bien!" exclamaba el hada. "Ese guerrero oscuro te mando volando hacia acá y te desmayaste…"

"¿Que paso con X?"

"Se quedo luchando contra ese guerrero…"

"Debo ayudarlo…" decía Latis, intentando levantarse… sin éxito "El no podrá solo contra ese monstruo…"

"¡No te levantes! Estas muy débil… mi magia no pudo curarte por complete… debes descansar… yo iré a curar a X si lo necesita…"

"No, es muy peligroso… podrían matarte en solo unos segundos…"

"No importa… lo hare… descansa querido Latis" decía Primavera, saliendo del lugar.

"¡Espera!" exclamaba Latis, pero ya el hada se había ido. "Cuídate…"

Primavera se aventuro al exterior, buscando a X, quien estaba luchando contra Zek a unas cuadras de ahí. Una extraña sensación sacudió a la pequeña hada, sabia que algo estaba pasando. Voló entre los escombros de la ciudad por unos minutos… hasta que los vio. Cerca de ahí, estaba X, de pie, mirando al lugar donde Zek estaba incrustado en la pared. Primavera estaba por acercarse… cuando esa sensación la rodeo de nuevo. Era una sensación de inseguridad… y se incrementaba cuando veía a X.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Gott Statue-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

El _Hunter_ azul miraba a su oponente en el suelo, con esos ojos dorados lleno de furia y ese rostro que mostraba una cólera enorme. Sus sentimientos negativos estaban surgiendo rápidamente y no podía controlarlos.

"¡Vamos!¿Que te pasa?" preguntaba X con enfado "¿Acaso este es el poder de tu justicia que tanto predicabas?¡No haces que esto valga la pena!"

"hehe…" decía Zek, saliendo de la pared donde estaba incrustado "Interesante… ahora si suenas como un verdadero guerrero…"

"¿Que dices?"

"El odio, rencor, inseguridad… esos son los sentimientos que un guerrero debe tener… no esos estupidos sentimentalismos que tenias hace un momento… pero aun no es suficiente…"

"Hablas mucho para alguien que esta a punto de perder…"

"¿Perder yo? Niño… me imagino que sabes que nivel tengo… aunque hayas incrementado tu fuerza, no puedes vencerme…"

"Inténtalo…"

"Sera un placer…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Counterattack-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

Zek entonces se desvaneció, dejando a X sorprendido. Pero esto fue por poco, ya que el _Hunter_ sintió un fuerte golpe en su estomago, sacándole todo el aire.

"Ya lo intente…" decía Zek, dándole un fuerte golpe a X en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos. X se reincorporo del golpe y, mas la fuerza con la que lo habían lanzado, se apoyo en una pared y se lanzo de regreso hacia Zek, su cuerpo a solo centímetros del suelo, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía. X dio un puñetazo cuando llego con Zek, pero el _God Warrior_ desapareció de la vista del _Hunter_ otra vez, solo para aparecer a lado de el, con sus dos manos juntas sobre su cabeza, antes de darle un fuerte golpe de mazo en la espalda. X se arqueo de dolor por el golpe. Pero, en lugar de dejarlo caer al suelo, Zek levanto su pierna derecha y le dio un rodillazo en el estomago, lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo varios metros en el aire. El _God Warrior_ vio a X y salto el también, siguiendo al _Hunter_ antes de que se reincorporara en el aire.

Cuando X logro retomar un poco del control de su vuelo, Zek ya estaba frente a el, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía y garras listas. X solo tuvo tiempo de cruzar sus brazos para proteger la cabeza y la parte superior de su pecho, antes de que Zek liberara su poder.

"_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

Los cientos de golpes/garrazos helados golpearon el desprotegido cuerpo de X, dejando marcas de garras por la mayor parte de su cuerpo, empujándolo con fuerza contra un edificio que servia de compañía de teléfonos. X se estrello contra la pared de cemento, a unos 20 metros sobre el suelo, antes de caer al piso y estrellarse en el con fuerza. Zek cayo a unos 200 metros de el y comenzó a caminar, mientas X intentaba levantarse, pero el daño recibido ya era demasiado para su cuerpo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The Mako-Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

'_Rayos…'_ pensaba X furioso _'¡Mis fuerzas no son suficientes! Inclusive con este poder, no puedo vencerlo… esta en un nivel muy superior…'_ X volteo a ver a Zek con furia, sus ojos aun dorados reflejaban el dolor del _Hunter_ _'Si tan solo… si tan solo me pudiera transformar por completo…se… se que si me transformo con la furia que tengo seria muy peligroso… pero… con tal de vencer a este infeliz… ¡Estoy dispuesto a todo!'_

"¿Que sucede?¿Estas cansado?" preguntaba Zek con burla. Esto provoco que X se lanzara contra el en un intento por golpearlo… pero le salio al revés, ya que Zek le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago, sacándole nuevamente el aire, antes de rematarlo con su otra mano, mandándolo algo lejos, cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo "De verdad, creí que serias un reto mas interesante… que decepción…"

X intentaba levantarse de nuevo, pero el golpe lo había debilitado mucho. El _Hunter_ intentaba ponerse de pie, pero le era muy difícil. Comenzó a escupir algo de sangre, mientras veía, aun con furia, a su oponente, quien se acercaba a el caminando lentamente.

"Que decepción…" decía Zek, deteniéndose a unos 20 metros de X, alzando su brazo derecho hacia el _Hunter_, reuniendo algo de energía en su mano "Creo que te haré sufrir un poco mas… antes de matarte…"

Dicho esto, el _Phantom Knight_ libero la esfera de energía que tenia en su mano, viajando velozmente hacia X, quien no se podía mover para defenderse…

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Pero eso no significaba que alguien más lo hiciera…

"¡X!"

X vio en cámara lenta como una pequeña hada azul se ponía en el camino de la pequeña esfera de energía. Su cerebro no interpretaba lo que vio… hasta que el hada fue impactada por la esfera, creando una pequeña explosión.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Shino- Honeyshuckle-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

"¡Primavera!" exclamaba el _Hunter_, al ver ala pequeña hada caer al suelo.

Primavera, quien estaba cerca, había decidido interponerse en el trayecto de la esfera que iba hacia X, recibiendo el ataque. Ahora, el hada estaba a unos 5 metros de X, en el suelo, con algunas quemaduras en su pequeño cuerpo. Primavera aun se movía y logro levantar un poco su cuerpo, pero sus piernas no le respondían.

"Que… que bueno… que estas bien…" decía Primavera débilmente. "X… no… no te dejes llevar… por tu enfado…"

"…"

"A-así no… así no eres tu… tu… tu puedes vencer tu lado oscuro…"

"Primavera…"

"Por favor… derrota… derrota a ese hombre… no solo mato a Latis y me hizo daño a mi… se que no soy la única… que sufrió por sus actos… no solo nosotros, sino también todos los que ha matado…"

'_¿Qué esta diciendo?'_ pensaba X confundido _'¿Por qué me esta diciendo esto? Esa no es su forma de ser… es mas bien…'_ los ojos dorados de X se abrieron enormemente al entender lo que estaba pasando _'Esta es… la forma de hablar de alguien… quien sabe que… ¡Su muerte esta cerca!'_

"Que aburrido…" decía Zek, acercándose a la hada. "Eres una estupida por entrometerte en mi camino… si no lo hubieras hecho, no saldrías lastimada…"

"X…" decía Primavera, volteando a ver a Zek con enfado "El es una persona importante para mi… no puedo permitir que sufra mas…"

"¿Alguien importante? Estupideces… en el universo, no puedes confiar en nadie… estas solo…"

"Alguien como tu… no lo entendería…" decía Primavera con algo de melancolía, provocando enfado en Zek.

"Ya me has cansado, pequeña basura… te matare…"

X veía a Zek acercarse más a Primavera. El _Hunter_ rápidamente se puso de pie, pero el dolor de su cuerpo le impedía moverse. Llevándose una mano a su costado, X miro la escena que estaba por ocurrir con temor.

"¡Primavera!" exclamaba X con temor. La pequeña hada volvió la vista a X, extendiendo una de sus manos hacia el _Hunter_.

"Por…fa… vor…" decía débilmente "No… no te dejes llevar… protégelos… a todos…" fue lo ultimo que ella dijo… antes de que un pie se acercara a ella.

_**-Fin BRUSCO de la Música de Fondo-**_

_-Crunch!-_

X abrió los ojos enormemente, mirando con incredulidad lo que había pasado. Debajo de la bota derecha de Zek… se podían ver un pequeño brazo y dos pies saliendo de debajo de la bota, además de un pequeño charco de sangre, que empezaba a escurrirse por los lados de la bota. Zek, había pisado a Primavera, matándola en el acto.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Pandemonium, the Castle Frozen-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Las mujeres miraban también con incredulidad lo que había pasado en el oscuro mundo. Algunas se llevaron las manos a la boca, ahogando una respiración profunda, producto de la horrible escena que habían visto.

"Que… que horrible…" decía Latias en shock.

"Primavera…" decía Caldina sin creer lo que veía. "No puede ser…"

"Primavera…" decía Marina, apretando sus puños "Aunque era molesta… no se merecía esto…"

"¡Maldición!" exclamaba kristal, golpeando el agua donde estaban, levantando una pequeña ola que cayo de la enorme tina "¡Me siento una inútil!"

Lucy continuaba en shock. había visto a otro ser cercano a ella morir, y a manos de la misma persona. Primavera y ella no se llevaban muy bien que digamos, aunque el enfado fuera solo por parte de la pequeña hada. Sin embargo, su presencia era agradable. Y ahora… se había ido… esto le hacia preocuparse mas y mas acerca de la gente que estaba en ese lugar.

* * *

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

Latis había salido de la casa donde lo habla mandado Zek hace unos minutos. Ahora, se encontraba cerca del área de lucha donde X estaba peleando contra Zek. El _Cefirian_ vio el momento en el que Zek aplasto a Primavera sin piedad, dejando en shock al muerto espadachín. El hombre de cabello negro sentía la sangre arder. Si, primavera era molesta, pero ya se había convertido en una compañera cercana. Y ese sujeto la piso sin piedad.

Aunque estuviera débil, Latis iba a hacer pagar a ese caballero de armadura negra.

Sin embargo, una extraña sensación lo hizo detenerse. Algo estaba por pasar… y si se acercaba… podría morir… otra vez…

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

* * *

_-Con X y Zek-_

El _Hunter_ seguía sin creer lo que estaba mirando. Donde estaba antes Primavera ahora estaba la bota de Zek, quien miraba con orgullo su labor.

"No debiste meterte en mi camino, estupida hada…" decía Zek sin remordimiento.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Unmei no hi-_(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

X estaba en shock. Su mente aun no podía registrar lo que había pasado. En cambio, pensaba en los momentos en las que la pequeña hada estaba con el para llamar su atención. Momentos en el que ella le hacia perder la paciencia, y eso era algo muy difícil de hacer… y ya no lo volvería a hacer.

_-Flash!-_

Fue entonces que X, entendió lo que había pasado. Primavera estaba muerta… y Zek lo había hecho.

"¿Uh?" pregunto Zek, mirando a X, sintiendo algo extraño en el _Hunter_.

X miro una vez mas donde estaba Primavera… y su furia estallo.

"¡Arrrg!... ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Y en ese momento, una expulsión de poder inundo el lugar. Una corriente de aire poderosa emergía de donde X estaba, ya que su aura empujaba el aire circundante lejos, levantando mucho polvo y algunos escombros. Zek miro a X sorprendido.

* * *

Alan sintió una extraña presencia. Mientras luchaba contra Warlene, que estaba intentando matar a Takato, se volteo a ver en dirección norte de la ciudad, donde se supone que estaba luchando X. El aura que sentía, era antes el aura de X… pero diferente… y el conocía esa aura…

'_Esa aura… es de…'_ pensaba Alan _'X… ¿Tu…?'_

* * *

Zek no podía moverse un poco. Frente a el estaba X… con su cabello castaño ahora de un color dorado, ondeando con fuerza debido a la intensa aura que emitía, al igual que sus ropas.

'_¿Pero que…?'_ pensaba Zek _'Esta aura… es igual a esa chica… pero superior…'_

X miraba a Zek con sus ojos dorados, vacíos por el dolor que tenía en su corazón, derramando lágrimas que eran elevadas al cielo por el aura que estaba emitiendo. El _Hunter_ tenía muchas cosas en mente… en especial, el vengarse de Zek. Miro con decisión al _God Warrior_, las lagrimas desapareciendo de sus ojos, mientras las facciones de su rostro se volvían mas agresivas con cada segundo que pasaba… estaba sumamente enfadado…

"¡ZEK!¡ME LAS PAGARAS!¡LO JURO!" exclamaba X, el símbolo de su frente brillando con intensidad.

**Fin del Capitulo 48**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan! X ha logrado transformarse en _Súper N-Warrior_… pero la oscuridad en su corazón esta presente… X… ¿Qué harás ahora?

**X:** ¡Me vengare! Con este poder matare a ese infeliz… pero… ¿Qué rayos estoy haciendo?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: _**_¡Un Milagro Dorado!, X recupera la razón._**

**X:** No se preocupen… confíen en mi…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:**__ Muy bien, un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Lamentablemente, el Viernes siguiente no habrá nuevo capitulo por la escuela, ya que ese día es mi examen final de una materia. Es cierto, el Clef adulto no tiene las ropas del Clef del Ova, sino las del Clef de la Serie, pero tiene la figura del Clef del Ova, para evitar confusiones. Luego pongo la imagen de la Transformacion de X. Algunas escenas las saque de otros animes y videojuegos. Adivinen cuales. Bueno, comentarios._

_Venus Adept JMAG:__ Como ven, Latis no esta vivo exactamente, aun permanece muerto, pero los esta ayudando por un tiempo. De Zek se resolverá todo pronto… espero…_

_Ghost iv:__ No sabes la razón que tienes de eso. Cielos, me diste una idea para un comic… lo malo es que no hay Sprites de Obelisk._

_crazy boy zero:__ buajajajaja, si, nivelo el estadio de tigres… bueno, no tanto en realidad. Según yo, iban a poner a 2 de cada Final Fantasy, héroe principal y villano principal, por lo que es probable que este Cloud, no veo el porque no._

_fantasma16:__ La Smash Ball aun no sale, claro, lo hará. Y ahora vez que paso con Primavera._

_Umizu:__ o-O no grites tanto o te sacaran de la escuela, Umi-chan. No se, unos dicen que tiene ojos negros, otros violetas, otros azules, quien sabe, por eso le puse negros, porque es el color que a mi se me hace que tiene en la serie. Clef adulto tiene la misma ropa que el Clef de la serie para que no se confundan. Si, le paso algo grave a Zek para que actuase así. Veré que onda con eso de leer el diccionario, con las clases no me da mucho tiempo. Bye Eva-chan :P… ya conéctate otra vez ¬¬._

_Martur__: Bueno, no la pidió ella, pero el le pidió a Enmadaiyosama que le dejara venir a Céfiro XD. Uh… es cierto… ni había pensado en ellos… nah, no es cierto, ya tengo algo planeado para ellos, pero no puedo decir nada de ellos hasta nuevo aviso, pero gracias por preguntar algo que nadie lo había hecho hasta ahora XD._

_Bueno, creo que es todo. Nos vemos el Martes siguiente y después hasta el otro Martes. No duden de enviarme sus preguntas… sobres…_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	50. Cap 49: ¡Un Milagro Dorado!

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La batalla entre los héroes de _Céfiro_ y los guerreros de _Exurion_ continuaba sin cuartel.

Latis apareció del mas allá y salvo a X de un ataque de Zek, el _God Warrior_ que lo había matado. Luego de una breve explicación, Latis dejo en claro de que en realidad el seguía muerto, pero que en el otro mundo le habían dado permiso para regresar y luchar por _Céfiro_.

X y Latis comenzaron la lucha contra Zek, quien libero su poder oculto, uno que usaba usando las almas de los guerreros que habían caído antes para incrementar su fuerza. Luego de que Zek desmayo a Latis, X sintió una furia dentro de el y continuo su lucha. Pronto, el _Hunter_ comenzó a liberar el poder de su semilla dorada debido a su intensa furia. X incremento su fuerza y continuo su lucha contra Zek, pero el _God Warrior_ mostró ser superior en fuerza, velocidad y técnicas.

Entonces, la tragedia…

Zek mato a Primavera, pisándola y matándola en el acto. Estro libero la furia de X, alcanzando el nivel de _Súper N-Warrior_/_Súper Saiyan_.

Ahora, la pregunta…¿Lograra controlar este nuevo poder?¿O se dejara llevar por la oscuridad en su corazón?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 49: ¡Un Milagro Dorado!, X recupera la razón._**

_-Zona Oscura-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Dive into the Heart-Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"¡Hahaha!¡Al fin!¡Al fin lo ha logrado!"

ReX y Luz, quienes aun permanecían en la zona oscura, esperando el momento en el que sus contrapartes blancas estuvieran débiles, miraban por medio de una ventana dimensional lo que ocurría en Heartliass. ReX estaba feliz por la transformación de X, no solo porque era una delicia ver a X con ese rostro, sino también por otra cosa más importante.

"Pareces feliz, ReXy-kun…" decía Luz traviesamente, haciendo que ReX la mirara de una forma que, si miraras pudieran matar, cualquier persona ya lo estaría. "¿Dije algo malo?" preguntaba con inocencia.

"No te hagas, tu bien sabes lo que dijiste…" decía ReX algo cansado, pero de nuevo volteo a ver ala ventana. "Y si, estoy feliz… X despertó el poder de que tenia escondido… y sabes lo que eso significa ¿No?"

"Por supuesto…" decía Luz, sonriendo de forma maquiavélica. "Significa… que tu también tienes ese poder…"

"X y yo somos uno mismo… lo que el haga yo lo siento… ahora, puedo sentir la furia que el tiene hacia ese _God Warrior_… es exquisita…"

"Me lo imagino… siempre quisiste verlo de esa forma; dolido, triste y, especialmente, lleno de rabia y deseos de venganza…"

"Exactamente…" decía ReX, mirando de nuevo a la pantalla. "Vamos X… descuartiza a ese bastardo…"

"Que palabras, ReXy-kun…"

"¡Y no me digas así!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"Es muy tarde…" decía Kristal "Se ha… transformado…"

Las mujeres estaban viendo lo que ocurría en esa ciudad oscura, algunas aun en shock. Vieron a X expulsar su furia, volviéndose un _Súper N-Warrior_/_Súper Saiyan_ de inmediato. Eso seria bueno… pero, como algunas sabían, si un _N-Warrior_ alcanzaba ese nivel de poder en un estado de furia incontrolable, no importando que tuviese una _Keyblade_, podría dejarse llevar por el lado _Sith_ dentro de el, volviéndose un _Sith Lord_ _N-Warrior_, amenazando a sus compañeros.

"¿A ustedes no les paso eso?" preguntaba Atoli a Kristal.

"No… ni a Alan-kun ni a mi nos paso eso…" decía la joven hechicera "El enfado de nosotros no fue tan extremo… puede que tenga una _Keyblade_… pero, por no estar acostumbrado a ser un humano, se deja llevar por sus emociones con mucha facilidad…"

"Entonces… cuando X se enfada…" decía Dawn.

"… no se calma fácilmente…" decía Anais.

"Solo queda esperar… esperar a que X entre en razón…" decía Kristal.

"Yo… yo creo en el…"

Todas voltearon a ver a Lucy, quien no quitaba la vista del espejo mágico.

"Confío en el…" decía la joven de nuevo "Confío en que saldrá adelante…"

"Lucy…" decían sus dos amigas.

"Yo también confío…" decía Kristal. "Estoy segura de que el podrá superarlo…"

"Espero…" decía Lucy.

"Solo hay que creer…" decía Atoli "Ellos necesitan que creamos en ellos…"

"¿Esta bien con ustedes?" preguntaba Presea "sus amigos están luchando en contra de nuestros amigos…"

"Lo sabemos…" decía Atoli "Pero… se que no es correcto lo que hacen…"

"Yo también se que no es correcto lo que hacen…" decía Blackrose "Pero, como sea, no conozco a ninguno de los _Epitaph Users_… bueno, solo a Endrance y Yata… y un poco…"

"Solo espero que Haseo despierte…" decía Atoli con angustia.

"Yo también…"

Las chicas continuaron viendo lo que ocurría en ese mundo oscuro, esperando que todo saliera bien.

* * *

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Presumption of a Shallow Person-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

_-Flash!-_

"¿Pero que…?"

Por todo el lugar, todos los guerreros se detuvieron un poco, debido a la energía extraña que acababa de aparecer.

"¿Uh?¿Que fue eso?" preguntaba Haseo, deteniendo su lucha por unos segundos, mirando en dirección a donde una nube de polvo se elevaba por el cielo "Es una presencia increíble… otro de esos guerreros debió haber liberado su verdadero poder… pero… se siente diferente y…¡GAK!"

Haseo ya no pudo continuar diciendo, ya que_ Ra,_ el _Egyptian God_ del sol, lo embistió con fuerza. El enorme monstruo dorado también se había detenido por unos segundos tras sentir el aura de X, pero rápidamente decidió continuar la lucha. Haseo, dentro de _Skeith_, miraba a_ Ra _con furia.

"¡Aléjate maldito pajarraco!" Exclamaba el _Epitaph User_, elevando su aura y quitando a_ Ra _de encima de el "¡Aquí voy!"

* * *

Clef, aun con su cuerpo de adulto gracias al _Super Mushroom_ que se comió, y Tai también se detuvieron por unos segundos al sentir la presencia de X aumentar de tamaño. Incluso su oponente, Alcore, el _God Warrior_, se detuvo también por un rato, viendo en dirección a donde se sentía la presencia.

"Otro guerrero ha despertado…" decía Clef con algo de seguridad.

"¿Esa energía es de otro de sus guerreros?" preguntaba Alcore confundido.

"Si… y es solo el principio…"

"Bueno… cuando los derrote, me encargare de quien sea ese guerrero…" decía Alcore.

"¡Inténtalo!" exclamaba Tai.

"Lo haré…" decía el _Phantom Knight_, resumiendo así su batalla.

* * *

Latis permanecía alejado del lugar donde estaban combatiendo X y Zek debido a que su instinto le dijo que era mejor mantenerse alejado por unos momentos. Su instinto no lo engaño, ya que, poco después, X libero un aura poderosa, haciendo que el aire cercano a el saliera a gran velocidad en todas direcciones. De haber estado cerca, es probable que hubiera sido lanzado por los aires en este momento.

Ahora que el polvo se había asentado, Latis podía ver con claridad lo que estaba pasando abajo… y se sorprendió de lo que vio.

"¿Es ese X?" se preguntaba a si mismo "Se ve muy cambiado…¿Y porque siento esta inseguridad? Esta aura asesina… ¿Es de el?"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__shi wo yobu cell game 01-_(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

El polvo se estaba asentando poco a poco, dejando a Zek ver lo que estaba ocurriendo frente a sus ojos. Ahí, estaba X, mirándolo con furia, con esos ojos dorados que parecían más penetrantes que antes. La clara diferencia ahora era su cabello, que había cambiado a un color dorado y estaba erizado en varios mechones grandes, ondeando, al igual que sus ropas, por el aura dorada que ahora lo rodeaba. El símbolo dorado de la semilla dorada estaba brillando con intensidad en su frente.

'_Así que este es el poder de lucha de un N-Warrior… el Súper N-Warrior…'_ pensaba Zek con nerviosismo.

"¡Zek!¡Me las pagaras!" Exclamaba X, con aun mas furia en su voz y facciones "¡Lo juro!"

Dicho esto, el _Hunter_ emitió una poderosa aura asesina, una que hacia que pareciera que la gravedad del lugar hubiera aumentado algunas veces. Aquellos guerreros con pocos poderes ya estarían de rodillas ante tal aura asesina, pero Zek, siendo un _God Warrior_, podía soportar esta clase de poder. Sin embargo, aun el sentía la presión de la atmósfera crecer.

'_Asombroso… su aura asesina es impresionante… al fin un guerrero que vale la pena…'_

X miraba a Zek con rabia, recordando lo que ese guerrero había hecho hasta ahora. El recordarlo incrementaba su aura dorada, haciendo levantar pequeños objetos, como rocas, maderas y otras cosas. Sin embargo, de repente, la mirada de X cambio, siendo ahora una mirada indiferente, pero que mostraba dolor en su corazón.

"¿Oh?¿Que te pasa?" preguntaba Zek, viendo el cambio de mirada de X "¿Dolido por la muerte de esa molesta hada? He, no deberías… deberías agradecerme del que la haya matado, así no te molestara mas…"

El _Hunter_ no se inmuto por las palabras del _God Warrior_, limitándose a solo mirarlo con seriedad. La mirada de X comenzó a moverse, bajando del rostro de Zek hacia sus pies, donde estaba el cuerpo de la pequeña hada, aun debajo de la bota del _God Warrior_. Se quedo mirando así un rato, por alguna razón extrañado. De pronto, los ojos de X se abrieron enormemente, descubriendo algo.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Zek, dándose cuenta de donde miraba el _Hunter_ "¡¿Acaso te preocupas por ella?!" Exclamaba Zek, alzando un poco la bota para pisar de nuevo con fuerza el cuerpo de Primavera.

_-Snap!-_

Y eso fue todo. Esto causo que algo en X se rompiera y elevara su aura aun mas, desapareciendo de la vista del _God Warrior_. Zek miro sorprendido, antes de sentir un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro, uno que lo lanzo varios metros lejos de ahí, estrellándose y atravesando varias casas que estaban en su camino, derrumbando algunas de estas. Luego de un rato, el vuelo de Zek se detuvo al estrellarse contra una gruesa viga de metal de una construcción cercana, doblando un poco de esta. Zek había viajado al menos un kilómetro debido a ese golpe. Rápidamente, el _God Warrior_ se puso de pie, esperando el siguiente ataque. Pero, cual fue su sorpresa cuando no sintió la presencia de X moverse del mismo lugar de donde lo había golpeado. Mas se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que su aura asesina estaba desapareciendo.

"¿Pero que…?" se pregunto Zek, comenzando a correr en dirección a X.

* * *

El _Hunter_ miraba indiferentemente en dirección a donde Zek había sido mandando a volar por su puño. Pronto, el bajo la vista para ver lo que había bajo sus pies: Primavera. X se sorprendió un poco, ya que en si el cuerpo estaba casi ileso, salvo una pierna y un brazo doblados en una forma humanamente imposible, indicando que estaban rotos. Permaneció así un rato, antes de que algo, o alguien, llamara más su atención.

"¿Estas bien?"

X volteo lo suficiente para ver al hombre alto de armadura negra que se acercaba a el, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo ya que lo tenía lastimado. En estatura, Latis superaba a X por varios centímetros, siendo que el _Cefirian_ media casi dos metros, cuando el media 1.70. Sin embargo, en tamaño del aura, X superaba al espadachín mágico con facilidad. X no respondió nada, lo seguía mirando con indiferencia, antes de mirar a bajo, de nuevo al hada, Latis siguiendo su mirada.

"Que desgracia…" decía Latis, también algo dolido por la muerte del hada "No merecía morir así…" El _Cefirian_ se agacho para tomar el cuerpo de Primavera… pero X coloco el brazo frente a el para que no lo hiciera. "¿Qué haces?" preguntaba Latis confundido.

"…"

"¡Infeliz!" exclamaba Zek, llegando al lugar, llamando la atención de Latis, quien rápidamente tomo su espada para atacarlo. Pero, nuevamente, X lo detuvo.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntaba de nuevo Latis al _Hunter_, quien seguía con la mirada perdida, no viendo al _God Warrior_… sino al hada.

X se hinco y tomo el cuerpo de Primavera con una mano, llamando la atención de los dos hombres que estaban también ahí.

"¡Ha!¿No me digas que la piensas enterrar?" preguntaba Zek, burlándose nuevamente "Esta bien… ¡Pero los enterrare aquí mismo!"

Latis se coloco en guardia ante la amenaza de su enemigo, pero X seguía sin prestarle atención, confundiendo más al _Cefirian_. Latis entonces vio que X coloco su otra mano sobre Primavera, atrapando al hada en sus manos.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntaba por tercera ocasión el espadachín "Si no hacemos algo…"

Pero las palabras del espadachín se detuvieron cuando vio que el aura de X se elevo, siendo visible, delineando su cuerpo y concentrándose en sus manos, donde tenia atrapada a Primavera.

'_¿Qué esta haciendo?'_ era lo que venia a la mente de ambos guerreros al ver lo que estaba haciendo X.

De pronto, el brillo dorado que rodeaba al _Hunter_ se desvaneció tan rápido como vino, dejando a Latis mas confundido que antes. Fue en ese momento en el que vio algo… un movimiento… en las manos de X… uno que no parecía ser hechos por el…

"Ow… eso dolió…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Twilight Princess; Midna's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Latis abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendido. Esa voz… era de…

"No puede ser…" se dijo Latis, mientras que X retiraba la mano derecha, la que cubría lo que tenia en sus manos. Todos, incluso las mujeres en _Céfiro_, se sorprendieron de lo que vieron.

Sobre la palma de su mano izquierda, Primavera estaba de rodillas, con su espalda arqueada hacia el frente, sobrándose la cabeza en señal de dolor… pero se movía.

"¿Ah?¿Que paso?" preguntaba Primavera confundida, volteando a todos lados, sentándose sobre la palma del _Hunter_ "Lo ultimo que recuerdo era una gran puerta blanca… y luego…"

"¡Imposible!" Exclamaba Zek sorprendido a mas no poder "¡La reviviste!¿Como hiciste eso?"

Primavera miraba confundida al _God Warrior_. ¿La había matado? Bueno, ahora tenía sentido lo de la puerta blanca. ¿Pero como revivió?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, X la lanzo hacia atrás, como alguien que estuviera arrojando una bola de papel por sobre su hombro, sorprendiendo al hada, quien rápidamente logro retomar su vuelo.

"¡Oye!¿Porque me arrojas?" preguntaba Primavera enfadada por la acción del _Hunter_, quien le estaba dando la espalda.

"X… ¿Qué fue lo que…?" preguntaba Latis.

"Aléjense de aquí…" respondió X sin darles la cara "Yo me haré cargo de el…"

"¿Que?" preguntaba Latis, sintiendo de repente que esa aura asesina desaparecía y que el ambiente se volvía mas respirable _'¿Qué paso?'_

"¡Óyeme!¡No me respondas así después de que vine a buscarte!" exclamaba Primavera claramente enfadada, no recordando que X la había 'revivido' "¡Me quedare a tu lado!"

"No… no quiero sonar grosero, pero solo me estorbarían en la pelea…" respondía X.

"¡Pero…!"

"No se preocupen…"

X comenzó a voltear hacia ellos, dejando ver de nuevo su rostro… sus ojos… que ahora eran de nuevo verdes. X aun permanecía transformado en _Súper N-Warrior_/ _Súper Saiyan_, pero sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. No solo eso, su semblante agresivo había desaparecido por completo, regresando a ser el joven de apariencia tranquila que era siempre. Sin embargo, el aura dorada que lo rodeaba y las pequeñas chicas de luz que salían de su cuerpo lo hacían ver más… apuesto… a los ojos de Primavera, que rápidamente cambiaron a dos enormes corazones.

"Confíen en mi…" decía X, con su voz tranquila de siempre. Primavera prácticamente se derritió.

"¡Kyaaaaa!" exclamaba el hada revivida como una fan-girl ante la mirada de X "¡Claro!"

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

Las mujeres miraban sorprendidas el acto 'milagroso' de X al revivir a Primavera con su aura. Y también estaban felices de ver que el _Hunter_ había vuelto a la normalidad en cuanto a conducta, aun con la transformación de _Súper N-Warrior_/_Súper Saiyan_.

"ufff…" respiraba Kristal aliviada "Lo logro… lo controlo…"

"¿Eso significa que no será un villano?" preguntaba Presea con cierto miedo en su voz.

"Si, ya no lo será…" decía de nuevo Kristal "Aun es de los nuestros…"

"¡Genial!" exclamaba Dawn "¡Bien hecho X!"

Y Primavera no era la única que era afectada por la nueva apariencia de X. Lucy también lo veía con cierta mirada algo soñadora.

'_Lo logro…'_ pensaba Lucy _'Sabia que lo haría… lo sabia… mi corazón estaba en lo correcto… gracias por no dejarnos, X… vaya… que apuesto se ve…'_ este último pensamiento provoco un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, uno que no paso inadvertido por cierta bailarina morena, quine rápidamente se coloco a lado de la pelirroja.

"¿Qué te dije, Lucy?" preguntaba Caldina, dando pequeños codazos a la joven "¿No te dije que se vería apuesto así?"

"Ah… s-si…" decía Lucy con nerviosidad. Aunque haya aclarado sus sentimientos, eso no quiere decir que pudiera hablar del tema con naturalidad.

"Bueno, ahora que el joven X pudo controlar esa transformación, me siento mas aliviada…" decía Anais.

"¡Si!¡Ahora será mas fácil!" exclamaba Marina.

"No hay que confiarse…" decía Blackrose "Aun así, los _God Warrior_s son seres poderosos… aun con otro mas de su lado con ese poder, será difícil…"

"Lo sabemos…" decía Latias. "Solo espero que no lastimen mucho a sus compañeros…"

"Yo también…" decía Atoli, llevándose las manos a su pecho "Si estuviera ahí, trataría de convencer a Haseo de que se detuviera… pero yo…"

"Alan-kun sabe lo que sientes…" decía Kristal, intentando calmar a la joven "Estoy segura de que hallara la forma de que el se vuelva uno mas de nosotros…"

"Eso espero…"

Nuevamente, las chicas volvieron a centrar su atención en el espejo mágico, que les enseñaba lo que estaba pasando en otro mundo.

'_Haseo…'_

* * *

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Multiplexed Contradiction-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

Latis seguía algo inseguro acerca de esto. El dejar que X luchara solo contra ese guerrero podría ser peligroso. Sin embargo, estaba conciente de dos cosas; 1- Que aunque lucharan los dos, ambos serian asesinados y 2- Que la transformación dorada que tenia X ahora lo volvía muy poderoso, por lo que vio en el otro mundo. El espadachín miro a X, quien aun les estaba dando la espalda, mirando a Zek que estaba a unos 30 metros de el.

"Así que quieres luchar solo… eh…" preguntaba Latis.

"Si me harían el favor…" decía X "Solo yo tengo el poder para hacerle frente… ustedes descansen un poco y luego vayan a ayudar a los demás…"

"…entiendo… lo haremos… te dejamos a ese sujeto…" decía Latis, dándole la espalda al _Hunter_ "Pero no mueras…"

"No lo haré…"

Y con eso, Latis se alejo del lugar, siendo seguido por Primavera. Luego, X miro a otro lado, cerciorándose de algo.

"Tu también, Giru… vete con ellos…"

Cerca, el pequeño robot se quedo sorprendido. El no tenía un aura, así que ¿Cómo lo encontró?

"Se que te preguntas el como te encontré, ¿no?" preguntaba X, respondiéndole al robot "Recuerda que también era un robot antes y sabia que emitía ciertas cantidades de energía, a penas perceptibles… como el aura débil de un bebe… solo debía sentir esa energía…"

"Giru, giru…"

"Vete también… no quiero que seas destruido aquí…" decía X con seriedad, mirando de nuevo al _God Warrior_. El robot redondo asintió y comenzó a flotar, alejándose del lugar, no sin antes decir algo.

"Giru, Giru… buena suerte…"

"Gracias…"

Y ahora, Giru también se había ido, dejando al fin solos a X y a Zek. El _Hunter_ volvió a ver al _God Warrior_ con seriedad.

"Ahora si estamos solos…" decía X a Zek "Luchemos…"

"Antes tengo una duda…" decía Zek "¿Cómo reviviste a esa hada? Ya no sentía su aura vital…"

"Quizás su aura vital ya no estaba… pero su corazón seguía latiendo…" respondía X, confundiendo al _God Warrior_.

"¿Su corazón?¿De que rayos estas hablando? Aplaste todos los órganos de su cuerpo cuando la pise, ni de broma su corazón aun seguía latiendo…"

"No su corazón físico… su corazón espiritual; _The Heart_…"

"¿Que?" preguntaba Zek mas confundido aun.

"Ideología de los _Novaterrans_…" decía X "Según ellos, cada cuerpo posee un corazón espiritual, _The Heart_, el cual vendría siendo algo así como el alma de una persona… ese corazón esta ligado al cuerpo de una persona, dándole energía para que su corazón físico pueda latir… sin embargo, cuando su corazón físico deja de latir, pasan uno o dos minutos antes de que el corazón espiritual deje de latir y su alma se aleje… pero como ambos corazones están enlazados, es posible afectar uno cuando se afecta el otro… lo único que hice fue darle energía al corazón espiritual de Primavera para que se la pasara al corazón físico y este comenzara a latir… claro, tuve que reconstruir todo su cuerpo primero, reparando todo lo que dañaste, antes de darle energía… "

"Pero para eso es necesario una cantidad de energía muy grande…" decía Zek mas confundido.

"Soy un _N-Warrior_… la semilla dorada de mi cuerpo me da energía ilimitada… para alguien en este estado, no es la gran cosa…"

"Entiendo… así que así lo lograste…" decía Zek, entendiéndolo todo. "Pero no entiendo el porque reviviste a esa hada… solo era un estorbo…"

"Ella es de mis amigos… haría lo mismo por cualquiera…"

"Estupideces… me agradabas mas cuando estabas enfadado… ahora solo volviste a ser el mismo idiota con ese sentimiento de justicia errado que tienes…"

"No me malinterpretes, Zek."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Juudai's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh GX_)

El aura de X volvió a arder con intensidad, regresando aquella aura asesina que hacia sentir que la gravedad había aumentado varias veces, haciendo que Zek sintiera la presión del aura de X con facilidad. Era el mismo instinto asesino que X mostró antes, pero ahora el _Hunter_ tenía ese semblante tranquilo que lo caracterizaba, con algo de enfado claro esta.

"No creas que me he tranquilizado… ¡Estoy furioso! Pero no me dejare llevar por la ira… ¡La controlare y la canalizare toda en ti!" decía X con seriedad, mirando al _God Warrior_, la intensa aura asesina aun presente, pero la gravedad aumentada desapareció.

'_Así que aun posee ese odio…'_ pensaba Zek _'Pero lo ha controlado, canalizándolo todo… interesante…'_

"Ya veo, _N-Warrior_…" decía Zek.

X solo sonrió un poco, pero aun mantenía esa intensa aura. Su _Keyblade_ apareció de nuevo en su mano derecha, mientras el se colocaba en guardia.

"¡_God Warrior_ Zek!¡Con la furia que tengo en mi corazón, te haré pagar por todas las personas que haz hecho sufrir!¡Y lo haré mostrándote mi justicia!"

"¡Inténtalo, _N-Warrior_ X!" decía Zek, colocándose en guardia, elevando su aura. "¡Quiero ver lo que tu justicia es capas de hacer contra mi!"

Ambos guerreros se colocaron en guardia, elevando sus auras hasta sus niveles máximos, intentando superar al otro. X se mantenía tranquilo, pero decidido, sabiendo que no estaba luchando solo por el… si no por las almas que Zek mantenía en su interior y que estaban sufriendo por eso.

'_No perderé…'_ pensaba X _'Dr Light… usted lo dijo… yo elijo mi propio camino… y como lo he hecho hasta ahora, elijo proteger… ¡A quienes están cerca de mi!'_

"¡Vamos, X!"

"¡Aquí voy, Zek!"

Ambos guerreros se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, acortando la distancia rápidamente, X levantando su _Keyblade_ y reuniendo energía en su cañón _X-Buster_ izquierdo, mientras que Zek sacaba sus garras blancas, rodeadas de aire congelado. El tiempo parecía detenerse cuando ambos guerreros estaban solo a unos metros de distancia… antes de desaparecer ellos de vista. Pronto, se escucharon explosiones en todos lados…

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

Por supuesto, la lucha entre X y Zek no era la única súper batalla de la ciudad oscura. Por todas partes, varios guerreros seguían luchando por toda la ciudad, llevando a escombros las copias de monumentos históricos de la verdadera ciudad donde Alan vivía.

Paris corría por las calles de la ciudad, buscando a su oponente. Se estaba enfrentando a Alcore luego de que se topo con Clef, sorprendiéndose por la nueva apariencia del hechicero de _Céfiro_. Clef solo alcanzo a decirle que fue producto de un _Super Mushroom_, uno de los hongos de Mario, que debió aparecer de la nada o que se le cayó al fontanero, ya que, después de decir eso, Warlene apareció de la nada y se llevo a Clef a otro lado, siendo seguidos por Takato, convertido en _Súper N-Warrior_/_Súper Saiyan_.

Ahora el, junto con Raichu, buscaban por todas partes a Alcore, quien se escondía de los dos guerreros.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntaba Paris.

"No lo se… no siento su presencia…" decía _Human_ Raichu.

"¿Cómo es eso?" preguntaba confundido el _Cefirian_.

"Debe de estar disminuyendo su aura y…¡Cuidado!"

"_¡REQUIEM STRING!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__The Deep End-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Los dos tuvieron que saltar para evitar ser enrollados por las cuerdas del arpa de Alcore, que salieron de las ruinas de un edificio cercano. Las cuerdas aun así los siguieron y los guerreros tuvieron que cortarlas, Paris usando su espada y Raichu usando su ataque _Iron Tail_, cortando las cuerdas con su cola. Los dos guerreros tocaron suelo a salvo, mirando en dirección de donde salieron las cuerdas.

"¡Sal de ahí!" Exclamaba Raichu, poniéndose en guardia.

"Sera un placer…"

Dicho esto, algo salio del edificio en ruinas cercano. Sin embargo, Raichu y Paris solo vieron una mancha roja moviéndose en el aire, antes de sentir ambos un fuerte golpe en el estomago. Se trataba de Alcore, quien usaba su velocidad superior para sorprender a los dos héroes. El _God Warrior_ luego empujo a ambos guerreros con fuerza, lanzándolos contra la pared de otro edificio cercano. Paris y Raichu comenzaron a levantarse, ambos sintiendo sus cuerpos adoloridos por el ataque de Alcore y el impacto que sufrieron contra la pared. Aunque ambos guerreros estaban superados por poder, no se dejarían vencer tan fácil.

Raichu se incorporo con dificultad y, luego de unos momentos en el que se tambaleo, comenzó a correr contra el _Phantom Knight_, cada vez más rápido. Entonces, el roedor, ahora humano, se envolvió de electricidad, acelerando su velocidad para llegar contra Alcore.

"_¡VOLT TACKLE!_"

Raichu dio un gran salto y comenzó a caer en picada contra el _God Warrior_, con su pierna derecha al frente para darle una fuerte patada. Pero Alcore comenzó a tocar de nuevo su arma, las cuerdas saliendo de esta en dirección a Raichu, quien estaba seguro de que las cuerdas no lo podrían tocar. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando las cuerdas lo amarraron de nuevo, disipando la electricidad que lo rodeaba, perdiendo el control de su caída, cayendo en el pesadamente.

"Estupido…" decía Alcore "Una técnica tan simple como la tuya no puede contra mis cuerdas…"

"¡Gak!" se quejaba Raichu, ya que las cuerdas comenzaban a apretarlo con fuerza "¿Cómo disipaste la electricidad?"

"¿Magia?" preguntaba Alcore con cierta duda, jugando con su oponente. "Y en realidad si… mis cuerdas poseen un elemento mágico que, al parecer, es inmune a la electricidad… ¿Como crees que pueden extenderse?"

"¡HAAAAAA!"

Alcore vio a Paris acercarse desde detrás de Raichu, saltando antes de llegar a donde el _Pokehuman_ estaba en el suelo para caer con fuerza sobre Alcore, bajando su espada para darle un fuerte corte vertical. El _God Warrior_ solo alzo su otro brazo, deteniendo la espada con el protector de su brazo izquierdo.

"¿No lo entendiste en la lucha contra Korz?" Preguntaba Alcore con arrogancia "Nuestras armaduras están hechas de un material muy resistente, superior a la del metal mas duro de tu mundo… es tonto pensar que podías hacernos daño con esta espada de juguete…"

"¡No hay imposibles para nosotros si tenemos fe!" exclamaba Paris, empleando mas fuerza para intentar superar a su adversario, quien claramente no la estaba usando.

"Estupido… este no es tu mundo, donde la fuerza del corazón rige… estas en un mundo de oscuridad, ¡Donde tu fe es igual a nada!"

"¿Tu crees?"

"¿Que…?"

_-BANG!-_

Una fuerte patada en la nuca saco a Alcore de balance, perdiendo también la lucha de fuerzas contra Paris. El _Cefirian_ aprovecho esto y dio otro corte con su espada para cortar a Alcore en dos, pero el _God Warrior_ uso su velocidad para alejarse de el, a salvo del corte mortal. Sin embargo, una herida profunda en su mejilla izquierda llamo su atención y elevo su furia. Además de eso, las cuerdas que sujetaban a Raichu fueron cortadas por alguien mas, liberando al _Pokehuman_ de una muerte segura.

Paris y Raichu miraron a Alcore con decisión, cuando una tercer figura toco tierra a lado de ambos héroes, identificándolo en el acto.

"¿Llegue tarde?"

"¡Hey Ash! Casi llegas tarde…" decía Raichu alegremente al _Pokemon Trainer_, quien estaba convertido en _Súper N-Warrior_/_Súper Saiyan_.

"Eso parece…" decía Ash, antes de voltear a ver a Alcore "Parece que tienen problemas con el… vengo a ayudarles…" decía el joven, sacando unos objetos de sus ropas. "Tomen, es de parte de Link…"

"Ah… ok…" decía Paris con algo de confusión al ver el objeto que tenia en las manos. "Estas son…"

"¿Orejas de conejo? Si, lo son…" decía Ash, colocándose una _Bunny Mask_ de Link sobre su cabeza. "Recuerda lo que dijo Link que hacían estas mascaras…"

"Si… lo se…" decía Paris con algo de incertidumbre, aun así colocándose las orejas de conejo sobre la cabeza "Aun así, me siento ridículo…"

"Piensa que no eres el único… porque así es…" decía Raichu, también con unas orejas de conejo.

"¡Hahaha!¿Piensan vencerme con unos gorros tan estupidos?" preguntaba Alcore, burlándose de los héroes. "Eso… es… patético…"

"¡Oye! No subestimes el poder de estos objetos…" decía Ash. "¡No son lo que aparentan!"

"¿Enserió? Muéstrenme…"

"¡Ok!"

El _N-Warrior_ desapareció de la vista de Alcore y, en el segundo después, lo golpeo en el estomago con fuerza, antes de darle varios golpes mas, mandándolo contra la pared de otro edificio. Raichu y Paris, con las orejas de conejo en sus cabezas, siguieron a Ash, sintiendo como su velocidad se incrementaba.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Liberated Guardian- Battle with the Colossus-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

En un estadio de fútbol al este de la ciudad, estaban ocurriendo algunas explosiones de aire, explosiones que eran suficientes para hacer estallar algunas secciones del estadio, haciendo volar por los cielos sillas, trozos de metal y cemento y varios objetos que se pueden encontrar en los estadios. Una explosión enorme en el centro del estadio arruino por completo la cancha de pasto donde los equipos de la ciudad jugaban. En el centro de todo ese desastre había dos figuras. Por un lado, el _Súper N-Warrior_ Tai, y por el otro el _God Warrior_ Korz, ambos sujetados de las manos, empujándose el uno al otro para ver quien era mas fuerte. El esfuerzo se podía ver en los rostros de ambos guerreros, las gotas de sudor caían de sus frentes al arruinado suelo donde estaban parados. Los dos guerreros se veían a los ojos, uno con decisión de vencer a su oponente y el otro mirando con instinto asesino para matar al suyo. Entonces, el _God Warrior_ sonrió un poco, confundiendo al _N-Warrior_.

"Vaya…" decía Korz "Al parecer, tenemos la misma fuerza…"

"Eso es cierto…" decía Tai, no bajando la guardia.

"Pero hay algo que yo tengo mas que tu…"

"¿Qué es?"

"¡Experiencia en el combate!"

Dicho esto, Korz dejo de emplear fuerza, sacando a Tai de balance y concentración. Usando la fuerza de Tai, Korz no uso mucha de su energía para mandar al _N-Warrior_ contra las gradas del estadio, antes de lanzarse contra el con su puño rodeado de energía.

Tai se estrello contra las gradas, destruyendo muchas en el acto. El _Digidestined_, quejándose de dolor, logro abrir los ojos para ver a Korz acercarse y decidió evitarlo.

"_¡ULTRA FLAME!_"

Eso fue antes de que varias esferas de fuego aparecieran de la nada y bloquearan el camino del _God Warrior_, quien miro en dirección a donde venían esas llamas, viendo a dos hombre en una de las entradas a los palcos del estadio, un hombre alto con armadura azul y otro muy bajo con ropas rojas, ambos muy mal heridos.

"¡Ustedes!¡Creí haberlos mandando a dormir!" exclamaba Korz con algo de enfado.

"Parece que no hiciste un buen trabajo…" decía Ráfaga, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, el que estaba a su lado, Mario, también se coloco en guardia.

"¡Bien!¡Los dormiré para siempre!"

El _God Warrior_ se lanzo contra los dos nuevos guerreros que aparecieron, decidido a acabar con ellos de una buena vez. Mario y Ráfaga lograron saltar, evitando por poco el puñetazo de Korz, antes de contra atacarlo, Mario con un puño flameante y Ráfaga con su espada. Sin embargo, el guerrero oscuro logro detener ambos ataques con las manos con mucha facilidad, sonriendo ante la mirada de sorpresa de sus oponentes.

La lucha continuo por unos minutos mas y tanto Mario como Ráfaga estaban ya muy exhaustos, el _Phantom Knight_ los había apaleado con mucha facilidad. Ahora, los dos estaban en el suelo, sobre los escombros de lo que alguna vez fue la zona de sol del estadio, intentando levantarse. Korz se estaba acercando a ellos, para luego esquivar el ataque de Tai, quien salio de la nada y lo ataco, enfrascándose en una batalla de varios golpes y patadas.

Mientras, Mario logro despertarse, viendo la lucha entre Tai y Korz… cuando algo capto su atención. En el cielo, algo apareció de la nada, viajando de un lado a otro, sobrevolando el estadio a solo unos metros sobre el techo de este. Mario logro enfocarlo mejor, sorprendiéndose de lo que era… una _Smash Ball._ Si pudiera poner sus manos en esa esfera, podría hacer un súper ataque que podría derrotar a Korz… o al menos lastimarlo gravemente. El fontanero intento levantarse, pero estaba muy cansado para hacerlo, ni que decir de correr por el. Si se iba caminando, Korz lo encontraría y lo atacaría antes de tomar la _Smash Ball_. Entonces, recordó al _Cefirian_ que estaba a su lado, también entre los escombros.

"Ráfaga… ¿Cómo estas?" preguntaba Mario, quejándose un poco de dolor.

"Estoy bien… mejor que tu al menos…" decía el espadachín.

"Bien… ¿Ves eso allá arriba?" preguntaba el fontanero, señalando al cielo.

"Si… es esa extraña esfera…"

"La _Smash Ball_… ve por ella… y ataca al _Phantom Knight_ con ella…"

"D-de acuerdo…"

Ráfaga logro ponerse de pie con algo de dificultad, para luego comenzar a correr hacia las gradas y escalarlas hasta llegar al techo del estadio, donde tenia planeado saltar y tomar la esfera multicolor. Sin embargo, a mitad de camino, Korz apareció de la anda frente al _Cefirian_.

"¿A dónde vas?¿Tratas de escapar?" preguntaba Korz con arrogancia.

"No te incumbe…" decía Ráfaga, sujetando su espada con ambas manos.

"Ha, veo que tendré que romper esa espada para que no puedas luchar, espadachín… luego de romperé los huesos… ¡Muere!" exclamaba Korz, lanzándose contra Ráfaga.

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Pero antes de alcanzarlo, un dragón de fuego lo embistió por la izquierda, mandándolo contra las gradas a unos 20 metros de donde estaba antes. Frente a Ráfaga, apareció Tai, mirándolo con confianza.

"¡Rápido!¡Ve por la _Smash Ball_!¡Yo lo distraeré!" exclamaba Tai, dándose cuenta de la presencia del objeto de gran poder que estaba en el cielo.

"¡De acuerdo!" exclamaba Ráfaga, viendo a Tai lanzarse contra Korz para distraerlo mas.

El _Cefirian_ logro escalar los escalones que quedaban, llegando hasta el último piso del estadio. Entonces, la tierra se estremeció violentamente, provocando que Ráfaga dejara a un lado su misión de ir por la _Smash Ball_ para ver que había sido. Del otro lado, a unos cien metros de distancia, _Obelisk the Tormentor_ había caído pesadamente, producto de un ataque combinado de ambos _Gorres_, el ataque de _Paradise Invite_, el que consistía en que _Blue Gorre_ tomara a _Obelisk_ y lo sujetara, mientras que _Red Gorre_ lo apaleaba a golpes. _Obelisk_ comenzó a ponerse de pie con lentitud, estremeciendo el suelo cercano a el, antes de alzar la mirada al cielo, donde estaban ambos Gorres, y emprender el vuelo para continuarles a hacer frente.

De vuelta con Ráfaga, volvió a mirar por unos segundos el horizonte, viendo las luchas, o las que alcanzaba a ver, que eran en especial la de los colosos en el cielo, que se estaban efectuando. Pero luego recordó lo que tenia que hacer primero y dejo de ver lo que ocurría en otras partes, concentrándose en lo que debía hacer ahora. Podía ver la _Smash Ball_ solo a unos metros en el aire, a su alcance si daba un salto fuerte. Estaba por hacerlo, cuando se escucho una explosión en el campo de juego nuevamente.

Abajo, Tai había caído pesadamente en el suelo debido a un ataque de Korz, no pudiéndose levantar después de ese ataque. Ráfaga logro ver esto y el hecho de que Korz se acercaba a el, con su espada de diamante o lo que sea que fuera con la intención de matarlo. El _Cefirian_ decidió saltar con fuerza para alcanzar la _Smash Ball_ que estaba en el aire, tomándola con una mano.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__God Warrior vs Saint-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Automáticamente, la esfera se fusiono con el, llenándolo de una energía increíble, su aura volviéndose dorada. Comenzó a caer a tierra, tocando el suelo con los pies sin recibir ningún daño por la caída, mirando desafiantemente al _God Warrior_ que ahora lo miraba con algo de confusión.

"¿Qué te pasa?¿Porque brillas de esa forma?¿Otro intento estupido por vencerme?" preguntaba Korz con arrogancia.

"¡Esto es por todos los que han matado!" exclamaba Ráfaga.

El espadachín de _Céfiro_ comenzó a correr hacia Korz… MUY rápido. Era tan veloz que Korz no podía verlo, por lo que lo tomo por sorpresa. Cuando se dio cuenta, Ráfaga ya estaba frente a el, con la espada a solo centímetros de su cuerpo.

"¿Pero que…?"

"_¡FINAL SMASH!_"

Ráfaga realizo 5 cortes veloces y precisos con su espada, cortes que, extrañamente, no cortaron al _God Warrior_, solo lo golpearon con mucha fuerza, dejando una estela de energía con cada corte. Entonces, como si el tiempo se detuviera por unos segundos, Ráfaga sujeto su espada con ambas manos, rodeando se de energía, para luego dar un fuerte corte en diagonal.

"_¡SUPER SWORD PRESSURE!_"

El ultimo corte resultante del ataque de Ráfaga creo un ataque de energía, como el que el siempre hace al cortar las cosas con el aire. Pero, en esta ocasión, la ráfaga de energía resultante era enorme, aproximadamente 4 o 5 veces más grande que el ataque de energía normal. La onda de energía resultante atrapo a Korz en ella, disparándose hacia una de las paredes del estadio, haciéndola pesados y siguiendo su rumbo, destruyendo algunas construcciones mas.

De vuelta en el estadio, Ráfaga miraba con asombro el poder destructivo de la técnica que acababa de hacer… y no era el único.

"Wow…" decía Tai, no creyendo lo que veía. "¿Ese es el poder de una _Smash Ball_? Increíble…"

"Que energía tan impresionante…" decía Ráfaga. "Juraría que un ataque así podría derribar a un _Rune-God_…"

"No lo dudo… bueno, vayamos a buscarlo… aun puedo sentir su aura… no ha muerto todavía…"

Así, luego de sacara a Mario de los escombros, los 3 salieron de lo que quedaba del estadio, buscando al _God Warrior_ con el que estaban luchando.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

Un joven hechicero estaba pegado contra una pared, respirando con dificultad. El hechicero, Ascot, había estado atacando y escapando de los ataques del _God Warrior_ Lock, algo que le era de gran dificultad. Los ataques del hechicero no servían en el gigante de de armadura de serpiente, y cada vez se debilitaba mas y mas conforme iba avanzando la batalla. Si no había algo, podría morir en cualquier momento.

"¿Ya descansaste?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Kumikyoku -Sentou-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Ascot se lleno de terror al ver quien estaba a su lado sin que el se diera cuenta. El _God Warrior_ Lock estaba ahí, de brazos cruzados y mirando al alto, pero no tanto en comparación con el, joven _Cefirian_.

"Espero que hayas descansado… porque esto aun no termina…" decía Lock, acercándose al joven. Ascot dio un pequeño salto hacia atrás y extendió su mano hacia el frente.

"_¡LIGHTNING!_"

Un ataque mágico color blanco salio de la palma de la mano de Ascot en contra del _God Warrior_, quien recibió el ataque de lleno, levantando una pequeña nube de polvo. El terror de Ascot se incrementó cuando vio que Lock permanecía en el mismo lugar, sin señal de que haya recibido el ataque.

"Que decepción…" decía Lock. "Tu poder mágico esta disminuyendo… ese ataque ni cosquillas me hizo… quizás debas… dormir mas…"

Lock levanto su brazo derecho un poco y con este brazo golpeo a Ascot con fuerza, lanzándolo contra una pila de escombros que había cerca. Lock se acerco a su victima para darle el descanso eterno… pero…

"¡HYAAAAA!"

Lock logro saltar hacia un lado, esquivando el corte mortal de una espada de energía verde. El _God Warrior_ miro a su oponente, Zero, el _Maverick Hunter_, quien estaba decidido a continuar la lucha.

"Eres mas persistente de lo que creí…" decía Lock. "Creí haberte enterrado unos 10 metros bajo tierra…"

"Que mal que no verificaste que debajo había una línea subterránea del metro… así pude salir fácilmente…" decía Zero, sujetando su sable de luz con una mano. "¡Te haré pagar por lo que hiciste!"

"Inténtalo muchacho… sin tu armadura, no soportaras mucho tiempo contra mi, puesto que mis golpes son mortales."

Ambos guerreros se vieron por unos segundos, antes de que Zero se lanzara para atacar a su rival mas alto que el. El _Hunter_ comenzó a dar rápidos cortes con su sable de energía, que el _God Warrior_ esquivaba con facilidad e incluso, para sorpresa del _Hunter_, bloqueaba con sus brazos rodeados de aura para evitar un corte mortal.

"¿Este es todo el poder que tienes?" preguntaba Lock con arrogancia.

"¡No me subestimes!" exclamaba Zero, extendiendo su mano izquierda frente al rostro de Lock "_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

Un cilindro de energía salio de la mano de Zero, impactando a Lock en pleno rostro, empujándolo un poco hacia atrás mientras el ataque del _Hunter_ se trabaja la cabeza del _God Warrior_. El ataque duro unos segundos antes de que Zero se cansara y tocara el suelo para descansar. Pero entonces vio al frente… y vio a Lock ileso, solo con unas cuantas marcas en su rostro.

"Imposible…" decía el _Hunter_ sorprendido

"¿Eso fue un ataque? Tonterías…¡Un verdadero ataque es así!" Exclamaba Lock, corriendo hacia Zero con su puño derecho rodeado de energía "_¡TITANIC HERCULES!_"

El _Hunter_ vio venir el cilindro de energía morado que salio del puño de Lock, decidiendo esquivarlo en el último momento. Sin embargo, la onda de choque que provoco el cilindro de energía al estrellarse contra un edificio fue suficiente para mandar al _Hunter_ al suelo, mientras el edificio en cuestión se derrumbaba bajo su propio peso, faltándole varias columnas de soporte.

Zero logro ponerse en pie, encarando a su rival, solo para verlo acercarse rápidamente a el con su puño derecho listo para dar un poderoso golpe. Zero iba a evitarlo… pero algo lo detuvo. Su pierna izquierda no se movía… estaba atrapada debajo de algunas varillas de metal, evitando que pudiera esquivar el ataque. Tampoco podía contraatacar, ya que, por la explosión, su sable había quedado lejos de el. El _Hunter_ no podía evitar ni contraatacar a su oponente, quien, con el golpe que tenía preparado, podría matarlo en el acto. Zero no podía hacer nada…

"¡HAAAAA!"

_**-Fin de la Musica de Fondo-**_

Pero entonces, sintió que alguien lo empujaba fuera del camino, cayendo en el suelo a salvo. Zero logro mirar a quien lo salvo y se sorprendió mucho. Era Ascot, y Zero no sabia como fue que logro llegar a tiempo para salvarlo. Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de algo horrible; Ascot estaba en el camino de Lock, quien ya había lanzado el golpe.

"¡Ascot!"

Fue lo último que escucho el _Cefirian_. En el siguiente momento, Lock le dio su poderoso puñetazo al hechicero… un golpe… directo en el pecho. Ascot sintió el poderoso golpe, su rostro mostrando los efectos de este. Pero el ataque no termino ahí ya que, por la fuerza del golpe, Ascot salio volando de ahí varios metros antes de caer pesadamente en el suelo. Zero miro al _Cefirian_ por unos segundos, antes de comenzar a correr hacia el.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Pandemonium, the Castle Frozen-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

"¡Ascot!" exclamaba el _Hunter_.

"¿A dónde vas?" Preguntaba Lock "¡Yo soy tu oponen…!"

"¡HYAAAAAA!"

Una fuerte patada de otro guerrero le dio de lleno a Lock en el rostro, mandándolo a volar cientos de metros. Era Takato, quien había dejado de buscar a Warlene cuando escucho el ataque de Zero a unos cientos de metros de donde el estaba. El _Tamer_ miraba a donde había caído Lock, antes de voltear a ver a Zero, quien estaba con el _Cefirian_ caído. A lo lejos, pudo ver a otra persona acercarse al lugar velozmente. Se trataba de Clef, el hechicero más fuerte de _Céfiro_, aun con la apariencia de adulto que tenia por comer el _Super Mushroom_ de Mario, quien llego a donde estaba Ascot.

"¿Qué te paso?" preguntaba Takato a Clef, también acercándose a donde estaba el _Cefirian_ caído.

"Comí uno de los hongos de Mario y ahora tengo esta apariencia…" decía Clef.

"Oh…" decía Takato.

"¿Cómo esta?" preguntaba Zero, cerciorándose de que Lock no se acercara.

Clef se coloco a lado del cuerpo de Ascot, rápidamente notando el rostro de shock que tenia, con los ojos bien abiertos. Clef reviso el cuerpo del joven, no agradándole lo que veía. Entonces, llevo su oído derecho al pecho de Ascot, intentando escuchar el corazón de el. Los ojos de Clef crecieron enormemente.

"¿Qué sucede Clef?" preguntaba Takato.

"Ascot… su corazón… ya no late…" decía Clef.

"¡¿Que?!"

Zero escucho esto y miro al joven recostado. Usando sus scanners internos, reviso por si mismo el cuerpo del _Cefirian_ caído, sus ojos mostrando un shock tremendo.

"Su corazón… esta hecho pedazos…" decía Zero. "El golpe de Lock debió ser tan fuerte que su corazón estallo…"

"¿Que?" preguntaba de nuevo Takato, esperando no tener que escuchar lo que creía que iba a escuchar. "No… no me digas que…"

"Ascot… esta muerto…"

Y la atmósfera pesada se posesiono del lugar.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Montañas-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__Serpent of Lore-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

"… esto esta mal… si esto sigue así…"

Yata, el _Epitaph User_ que se había revelado contra Polaris, continuaba mirando lo ocurrido en _Heartliass_, no agradándole lo que veía. Incluso con los nuevos aliados, los héroes de _Céfiro_ no podían contra los _God Warrior_s, que eran mas fuertes… y estaban siendo superados con facilidad… si no hacia algo…

_-¡Beep, beep!-_

"¿Um…?¿Que sucede?" se preguntaba Yata, moviendo la mano sobre el extraño objeto redondo que tenia en frente.

"_¡Análisis completo!¡Las Muestras han sido estudiadas!¡Mostrando resultados!"_

Una gran cantidad de datos aparecieron por todas las pantallas del lugar. Yata solo se concentraba en la que estaba en frente de el, leyendo a una velocidad impresionante para cualquier humano. Luego de unos segundos, Yata sonrió un poco.

"Ya entiendo… así que ese era el secreto… el secreto para vencer a _Exurion_ y a Polaris… y _**el**_ lo tiene…que interesante…"

Nuevamente, el hombre pasó su mano sobre la esfera, cambiando así la pantalla que tenía al frente por otra que mostraba más datos, pero esta vez de una persona. Yata miraba estos datos con sumo cuidado, no pensando lo que ese hombre podría hacer con eso.

"Así que… tu tienes el secreto para destruir a _Exurion_ de una vez por todas… ¿O no… _**Ovan**_?"

**Fin del Capitulo 49**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Otro de nuestros amigos ha caído? Ascot ¡No dejaremos que te vayas al otro mundo!

**Zero:** Solo hay una oportunidad, y debemos hacerla rápido. Luigi, la vida de Ascot esta en tus manos.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Por un amigo, la amistad de los héroes.**_

**Lock: **¡No lo permitiremos!

**Alan:** ¡Rápido!¡Protejan al líder!

**Mario:** ¿Luigi es el líder?

**Luigi:** ¡WAAAAAAAAA!

**Ash:** Que líder…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:**__ Bueno gente, no tengo mucho que decir de este capitulo… estoy hablando desde un refugio, ya que tengo que esconderme de Umi-chan… se que me matara por lo que le hice a Ascot… así que tratare de contestar los reviews rápido…_

_Venus Adept JMAG:__ Ese Zek tiene algunos problemas, lo sabrán después. Bueno, hubo otra persona que cayo, pero los héroes no lo dejaran morir tan fácilmente._

_Epion:__ Bueno, Primavera no murió por mucho tiempo, ya que, como leen, X la revivió, aun así el esta furioso… ¿Y quien no?. Si, se tardara mucho este Ep ya que me salió mucho mas largo de lo que pensé, solo espero que salga bien. X se controlo al final, no dejándose controlar por su lado malo._

_Ghost iv:__ No, no he leído el fic de EINS, luego lo buscare, cuando tenga tiempo._

_fantasma16:__ Gracias por los deseos, y lo bueno es que no murió por mucho tiempo._

_MantesaDragon:__ Si, lastima que la hayan puesto solo una vez, pero me inspire en esa escena para escribir la transformación de X. no te preocupes por lo del Review, se que andan ocupados. No necesariamente, la furia de X es por los eventos que ocurrieron, a diferencia de los demás que se transformaron, que su enfado era "normal" en cierto sentido, la ideología de Zek, junto con lo que le paso a Latis, las almas que tenia Zek a su lado, la amenaza de muerte hacia Lucy y la muerte de Primavera, todo en solo unos minutos es suficiente como para sacarlo de control. Suerte en tus exámenes._

_Vo2:__ Si, mala manera de morir, aunque rápida, si uno piensa. X se recupero de su enfado, canalizándolo todo en herir a Zek._

_Arecanderu:__ OMG! O-O, es un review enorme. Bueno, hay que contestarle. Atoli se unió para encontrar alguna forma de salvar a Haseo. Si, el Raichu es malvado, las chicas deben cuidarse de el, lo bueno es que Alan tenia la motivación necesaria para impedirle al roedor que pueda espiar a las chicas. No se, quizás se tardo en morir por alguna razón o, como son recuerdos, se tardaron mas en "morirse". No creo que alguien quiera sacrificarse para el efecto especial de Obelisk. Hehe, si, los previews dan mucha información del siguiente capitulo. Una muerte así no se la esperaba nadie, al igual que la de Ascot (aun me escondo de Umi-chan o-O ). Técnicamente podría tener un poder ilimitado, pero el alma recolectada por Zek no le da TODA su fuerza a Zek, solo le da una parte, por lo que, si matara a X, su fuerza no se duplicaría. OMG, ¿Tus manos han mutado?¿Como un Zerg? XD_

_Vivi:__ Se volvió adulto no por voluntad, sino por un hongo de Mario. Aunque, técnicamente, la gente de Céfiro puede cambiar su apariencia si así lo desean, siempre y cuando su corazón sea fuerte… vean a Ascot, en la primer temporada era un niño pequeño, en la segunda, que se supone no paso mucho tiempo, ya era de los mas altos solo con desearlo. Sobres._

_Bueno, creo que es todo. No actualizare el Viernes ya que tengo examen ese día, así que actualizare hasta el Martes que viene, disculpen la espera. Bueno, me retiro, o si no me encuentra Umi-chan… sobres XD_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	51. Cap 50: Por un amigo

_**Saiyan X dice:** Disculpen la tardanza, unos trabajos finales se me interpusieron... los termine a las 3 AM y ya estaba muy cansado para subir el capitulo... aqui se los dejo y, en cuanto a Soundtrack, coloque la parte 9 completa, asi como la cancion que me faltaba, asi que echenle un vistaso a mi profile. Ah, y ahora hize algo con las canciones que voy a poner en el fic: las enumere, para que sea mas facil para ustedes localizarlas de ya la larga lista de canciones. Ahora si, disfruten el fic._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La ira de X por la muerte de Primavera se estaba incrementado con cada segundo que pasaba, asustando a varios de sus compañeros que sentían el aura de el. Sin embargo, el _Hunter_ logro controlar esa furia interior, canalizando todo su odio para ver todo lo que lo rodeaba, no dejándose llevar por la oscuridad en su corazón. En cambio, el _Hunter_ realizo un "milagro"; logro traer a Primavera del umbral de la muerte, sorprendiendo no solo a Latis, sino también a Zek. Ya con el hada revivida, X se dedico a luchar contra Zek, enseñándole al _Phantom Knight_ lo que es su propia justicia.

Mientras, en otras partes de la ciudad oscura, la batalla entre los guerreros continuaba, dando lo mejor de ellos mismos. Ráfaga fue el primero de los héroes que utilizo la _Smash Ball_ en batalla, casi derrotando a su oponente.

Pero la tragedia volvió a caer en los guerreros. Ascot, salvando a Zero, recibió el golpe mortal de Lock, uno que lo mato de inmediato.

En otra parte, en _Céfiro_, Yata continuaba viendo la lucha de los guerreros en _Heartliass_, cuando descubrió la forma de derrotar a Polaris y a _Exurion_ de una vez por todas... ¿Pero que tenia que ver el _Epitaph User_ llamado Ovan en esto?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 50: Por un amigo, la amistad de los héroes._**

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__90-Aisshu- Sorrow-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Y las chicas volvieron a ver la escena en shock. Otro de los amigos había caído… y esta vez era alguien querido para la mayoría de ellas.

"Ascot…" decía Caldina, con el corazón en la boca, ya que Ascot era para ella como un hermano pequeño.

"No puede ser…" decía Dawn con sorpresa. En el tiempo en el que estaban en _Céfiro_, la joven _Pokemon Coordinator_ se había hecho amiga del joven hechicero.

Las mas afectadas por supuesto que eran Presea, Lucy y Anais, quienes eran muy buenas amigas del joven _Cefirian_. A Lucy se le humedecían los ojos al ver el rostro de dolor que Ascot tenia, indicando que sufrió un horrible trauma. Pero, cuando las dos amigas voltearon a ver a Marina, ambas chicas se asustaron.

La _Magic Knight_ del agua estaba en shock… un shock tremendo. La joven miraba asustada el espejo mágico en el techo sin quitarle la vista, no creyendo que lo que veía fuera posible; que el joven estuviera muerto. Luego comenzó a recordar todo lo que habían pasado los dos juntos, desde el momento en el que se conocieron hasta la declaración del joven. También recordó que ella aun no le había contestado, debido a que sus sentimientos por el joven _Cefirian_ no se habían resuelto… y recordó que ella no había hablado con el desde que regresaron de _Novaterra_. Pensó que no le había hablando, no solo para responderle sus sentimientos, sino que tampoco para hablar normalmente, ya que ella, apenada, siempre evitaba al hechicero.

Y ahora, que el había muerto, no podría hablar de nuevo con el… ni responderle los sentimientos que se estaban formando dentro de ella. No volvería a verlo, ni su tierna sonrisa, sus ojos inocentes y esa linda mirada que siempre le daba.

Entonces, en ese mismo momento, sus sentimientos se resolvieron. Al fin los comprendían… y le correspondía al joven hechicero. Si, ella lo quería mucho…no, más que querer, amar, y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de esos sentimientos que estaban muy dentro de ella, escondidos, esperando a que ella pudiera encontrarlos, mostrarles la luz y decírselos al joven de ojos verdes.

Pero ya no podría decírselo. Se había tardado mucho en resolver sus sentimientos y en hablar con Ascot. Lo que Zero le había dicho que podría pasar se había cumplido… y ella se arrepentiría de eso el resto de su vida.

Comenzó a temblar de miedo y tristeza, mientras sus ojos comenzaban a derramar lágrimas, su rostro llenándose de angustia y dolor. Ella cerro los ojos, en un intento por calmar la angustia que sentía su ahora dolido corazón… pero no podía… era demasiado para ella sola… y estallo…

"¡ASCOT!"

El grito de angustia y dolor hizo que las demás mujeres se sintieran peor, Kristal sintiéndose aun mas responsable por levantar ese escudo mágico que les había ayudado a protegerse de la perversión de Raichu, pero comparándolo con lo que acababa de pasar ahora, ella desearía mil veces haber sido victima de Raichu a la muerte de Ascot.

Todas permanecieron calladas y dolidas por esta perdida.

* * *

_-__Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__37-Makou Reactor-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

"¡Maldición!" exclamaba Takato. "¿No hay forma de hacer algo?"

"No, mi magia no puede reconstruir el cuerpo…" decía Clef dolido también por la muerte de alguien cercano. "Mi magia no es lo suficientemente poderosa para reconstruir un cuerpo… lo siento…"

Los 3 hombres que estaban cerca del cuerpo de Ascot habían pensado en alguna forma de salvar al joven Ascot, en el minuto que había muerto, pero ninguno de ellos logro pensar en algo. A ellos no se les ocurrió la forma en que X revivió a Primavera, porque el _Hunter_ saco esa información de la biblioteca que tenia en su cerebro debido a los nanobots dentro de el.

"Rayos…" decía Clef dolido, a punto de derramar lagrimas. "¿Qué les diré a Caldina y Marina en _Céfiro_ cuando regresemos?"

"No…" decía Zero, llamando la atención de los dos. "Esto no ha terminado… aun podemos salvarlo…"

"¿Qué?¿De que hablas?" preguntaba Takato.

"Que aun hay una forma…" decía el _Hunter_, concentrándose para hablar psíquicamente, su voz psíquica hablando a todos sus compañeros a la vez, buscando a alguien en especial. "_¡MARIOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

_-A un Kilómetro de ahí-_

Tai, Ráfaga y Mario continuaban corriendo, buscando a un enemigo ya que perdieron el rastro de el. Entonces, los 3 sintieron una voz dentro de sus mentes.

"_¡MARIOOOOO!"_

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Mario, deteniéndose inesperadamente, antes de llevar una mano a su cabeza. _"¿Zero?¿Eres tu?"_

"_¡No hay tiempo!"_ hablaba Zero por su medio de un enlace psíquico. _"¿Tienes algún Life Mushroom contigo?"_

"_¿Life Mushroom?¿Acaso alguien murió?"_

"_¡Si!¿Tienes alguno?"_

Mario se detuvo un momento y volteo a ver a sus dos compañeros, quienes también estaban escuchando la conversación psíquica, ya que Zero no controlaba muy bien sus poderes psíquicos.

"_Lo siento, no tengo ni uno…"_ decía Mario tristemente _"Cuando fuimos transportados, no tenia ni uno conmigo, me agarro desprevenido…"_

"_¡Rayos! Entonces si no hay nada que…"_

"_uh… yo tengo uno…__"_

"_¿Luigi?"_

* * *

_-A dos Kilómetros de distancia de donde estaba Ascot-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__63-Airship Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

El fontanero verde estaba escondido detrás de una columna, huyendo de Warlene, quien estaba persiguiendo a Luigi desde hace rato, sorprendiéndose de la velocidad con la que Luigi escapaba cuando estaba acorralado. Mientras estaba escondido, la conversación psíquica de Zero llego a su mente, sabiendo de la emergencia de Zero.

"_¿Luigi?¿Tu tienes un Life Mushroom?"_ preguntaba Zero mentalmente.

"_S-si, siempre tengo uno conmigo… por si acaso…"_ decía Luigi temerosamente.

"_¡Bien! Luigi, necesito que vengas a donde estamos EN ESTE MOMENTO, antes de que sea tarde."_

"_¡¿Wa?!"_ Exclamaba Luigi con miedo. Zero le había comentado donde estaban ellos, a dos kilómetros de donde Luigi estaba, tenia que llegar en menos de 3 minutos para que el hongo verde funcionara, pero el problema es que, por las auras que sentía, el único camino para llegar rápido era pasar por una zona donde estaban los demás _God Warriors_ luchando contra los _Super N-Warriors_… es decir, una zona de la muerte. Estaba claro que Luigi entro en pánico _"P-p-pero, hay muchos p-peligros y y-yo n-no puedo…"_

"_¡AHORA, LUIGI!"_ Exclamaba el _Hunter_, no mostrando paciencia, ya que el tiempo era crucial. El Plomero de ropas verdes se sacudió por el grito mental de furia del _Hunter_, asintiendo nerviosamente.

"_S-si… a-ahí vo-voy…"_

Luigi tomo algunas bocanadas de aire por solo unos segundos y se dispuso a correr en dirección a donde sentía las presencias de Zero, Takato y Clef.

* * *

El _Hunter_ se tranquilizo un poco porque ya Luigi venia en camino. Pero luego, otro pensamiento llego a su mente. ¿Y si Luigi no llegaba a tiempo? Zero tenia que correr para encontrarse con Luigi en el camino, tomar el hongo de vida y regresar con el en menos de 3 minutos, o si no, el _Life Mushroom_ no funcionaria y seria tarde.

"Iré a buscar a Luigi y tomar el hongo para llegar mas rápido." decía Zero, preparándose para correr en una dirección.

"¡Ni creas que los dejaremos!" Exclamaba una voz proveniente de donde Takato había pateado a Lock. El enorme _God Warrior_ se puso de pie, mirando a los guerreros, sonriendo con malicia. "No dejare que revivan a su amigo."

"¿Qué?¿Nos escuchaste?" preguntaba Zero con sorpresa. Lock sonrió más.

"¿No te lo habían dicho? Nosotros los _God Warriors_ tenemos algunos poderes psíquicos, quizás no tan desarrollados como los de tus amigos, pero si podemos captar los pensamientos o las conversaciones psíquicas. Ahora, todos mis compañeros saben de ese extraño hongo que revive a los muertos… y cazaremos a quien lo tenga."

"¡¿QUE?!" Exclamaba Takato. "¡Luigi!"

* * *

Los _God Warriors_ que estaban luchando contra los _N-Warriors_ asintieron ante esta nueva información. Los _N-Warriors_ también habían escuchado la conversación y lo que Lock planeaba hacer con Luigi. Sin embargo, cuando decidieron actuar, los _God Warriors_ ya les habían lanzado algún ataque que los detuvo por algunos segundos, permitiendo a estos ex-guerreros de la galaxia _Asgard_ escapar.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__24-Kumikyoku -Sentou- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Luigi se encontraba corriendo con todas sus fuerzas posibles, haciendo lo posible por no ser detectado. En este momento, el fontanero de ropas verdes se encontraba a kilómetro y medio de donde estaba Ascot y los demás, por lo que decidió acelerar el paso. De pronto, una explosión a su lado derecho detuvo su marcha, asustando al pobre hombre de gorra. Frente a él, el _God Warrior_ Magzer se encontraba viéndolo con deseos de matar.

"¡Entrégame ese hongo!" Exclamaba Magzer, haciendo que Luigi temblara de miedo. "Oh ¿No quieres? Bien… ¡Entonces te matare!_¡UNIVERSE FREEZING!_"

El _God Warrior_ lanzo un poderoso chorro de aire congelado hacia Luigi quien, aun bajo el pánico, logro esquivarlo a ultimo segundo, provocando la sorpresa de Magzer. El _Phantom Knight_ decidió continuar atacándolo con sus ataques de fuego y hielo, ataques que Luigi esquivaba por poco, causando que Magzer perdiera un poco la razón.

"¡Maldito!"Exclamaba el guerrero oscuro."¡No te muevas hij…!"

"¡HYAAAAAA!"

De pronto, una poderosa patada bien dada en la nuca mando al guerrero de fuego y hielo contra un edificio cercano. Luigi vio, aun asustado, al joven que lo había salvado, Ash, quien lo miro solo por unos momentos.

"¡Vamos Luigi!¡Corre!" Exclamaba Ash al hombre que estaba temeroso, antes de que fuera embestido por el mismo guerrero que había pateado.

"¡No te entrometas!" exclamaba Magzer, atacando a Ash, quien invoco su _Keyblade_ para defenderse. Luigi, por su parte, decidió seguir corriendo, mas por su vida que por salvar la de el hechicero de _Céfiro_.

Sin embargo, unos diez segundos después, Warlene apareció en un edificio cercano, lanzándose contra Luigi, con su puño rodeado de energía, lista para darle un fuerte golpe. El fontanero se dio cuenta de ella, pero ya era muy tarde.

"¡Dame ese hongo!" Exclamaba Warlene mientras caía velozmente hacia Luigi, quien temblaba de miedo. "¡Dámelo!"

"_¡ARTICUNO SUI SEI KEN!_"

Entonces, a solo unos 2 metros de Luigi, Warlene recibió un fuerte puñetazo de hielo. Alan, quien tenia su puño derecho prácticamente hundiéndose en la mejilla de la mujer guerrera, miro a Luigi solo por una fracción de segundo, antes de llevársela para dejarle el camino libre al asustado héroe de Mushroom Kingdom. Nuevamente, Luigi comenzó a correr, esta vez mas rápido, sintiendo que todos lo querían matar.

De repente, Alcore apareció justo frente a el, en el aire, solo a un metro de distancia del suelo, listo para patear a Luigi en la cabeza y así matarlo. Pero, para fortuna de Luigi, una flecha de luz paso rozando su cabeza, provocando que el _God Warrior_ tuviera que evitar la veloz flecha para evitar ser lastimado por su poder sagrado. De detrás de Luigi, Link corría velozmente, guardando su arco en su túnica mágica y tomando tanto su escudo como su espada, saltando sobre el fontanero verde y atacando al _God Warrior_, seguido muy de cerca por Mario, quien tenia los puños rodeados de flamas, usando la _Fire Flower_ y la _Bunny Mask_ para incrementar sus ataques de fuego y su velocidad.

El pobre Luigi ya no sabia que hacer. De repente se había convertido en el objeto de caza del enemigo, quienes lo querían muerto para evitar que reviviera a su compañero. El miedo que Luigi sentía en ese momento estaba en los niveles mas altos que el hubiera sentido en su vida, estando completamente aterrado. Pero entonces, el miedo de Luigi llego hasta su punto límite y, como todo aquello que llega a su límite, comienza a bajar un poco, dándole al fontanero algo de razonamiento para pensar en las cosas. Debía ser el héroe, debía salvar a un compañero, aunque ni hablase con el. Con una mirada de decisión en sus ojos, Luigi comenzó a correr, esta vez, para salvar a un amigo.

Nuevamente, a solo unos segundos de su valerosa decisión, otro _God Warrior_ se interpuso en su camino. Esta vez era Korz, con su espada de fuego lista para cortar a Luigi en dos y, además, quemarlo. Pero alguien salio de la nada y, con su enorme espada, comenzó a atacar al guerrero oscuro. Se trataba de Paris, quien estaba decidido a hacer lo posible porque Luigi llegara a tiempo para salvar a su amigo. Usando veloces cortes, el espadachín de _Céfiro_ intentaba lastimar de gravedad a su oponente, pero este los esquivaba con facilidad. Korz tomo a Paris por el rostro, deteniendo los ataques del _Cefirian_.

"¡No molestes, mocoso!"

Dicho esto, Korz lanzo una esfera de energía en pleno rostro al _Cefirian_, mandándolo contra una pared. El _God Warrior_ se dio cuenta de que Luigi había huido en la confusión y se dispuso a perseguirlo…

"¡HYAAAAAA!_¡THUNDER PUNCH!_"

Pero una presencia a su derecha le hizo quedarse. Raichu apareció de la nada, con su puño derecho rodeado de electricidad, lanzando el puñetazo al rostro de su oponente. Korz logro agacharse, esquivando el puñetazo de Raichu, para contraatacarlo con un fuerte rodillazo, uno que, además de mandar a Raichu a volar, hizo que el _Pokehuman_ escupiera mucha sangre. Nuevamente, Korz intentaba llegar a con Luigi… cuando Tai apareció frente a el.

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

El Digidestined le dio un poderoso golpe de fuego en el rostro a Korz, mandándolo en dirección opuesta a la que quería ir para buscar a Luigi. Tai entonces se lanzo de nuevo hacia Korz con la intención de detenerlo lo más posible.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__22-The 13__th__ Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Mientras, el mencionado seguía corriendo, ahora solo faltándole medio kilómetro para llegar con Ascot y faltándole un minuto. De pronto, Zek apareció a lado de Luigi y dio una veloz patada, pero el fontanero, de alguna manera, lo vio venir y logro saltar esa patada, demostrando porque era uno de los mejores saltadores de su mundo, apoyándose en algunos edificios para alejarse. Zek lo comenzó a seguir velozmente, alcanzándolo rápidamente. Luigi esta vez decidió atacar con una esfera de fuego, que fue fácilmente rechazada por el _God Warrior_, dándole alcance rápidamente y golpeándolo en el estomago, deteniendo así su marcha.

Luigi, adolorido, comenzó a levantarse poco a poco, sintiendo todos los huesos de su cuerpo quejándose por el esfuerzo. Zek se coloco frente a Luigi, a unos 10 metros de el, mirándolo con arrogancia.

"Aquí termina tu carrera…" decía Zek, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho, las uñas de sus manos creciendo de tamaño. "_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_" Exclamaba el _God Warrior_, atacando a Luigi con sus cientos de golpes helados… pero alguien apareció frente de Luigi, cruzando los brazos por el frente, en posición de recibir los ataques.

"_¡ROLLING SHIELD!_"

X apareció de la nada y, usando su escudo de energía, bloqueo los ataques de Zek, evitando que lastimara a Luigi.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamaba Zek. "¡No te entrometas con mi presa!"

"Creí que yo lo era…" decía X con tranquilidad, antes de voltear a ver a Luigi, quien lo miraba extrañado, y no era de esperarse, ya que X tenia el cabello rubio. "Corre Luigi, aun tienes tiempo."

"¡Si!" Exclamaba el fontanero, comenzando a correr los cientos de metros que le quedaban.

"¡Espera!" Exclamaba Zek. "¡No te dejare!"

"¡Yo soy tu oponente, Zek!_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

El _God Warrior_ tuvo que esquivar un cometa de plasma por parte del _X-Buster_ de X, que era mucho mas veloz y poderoso ahora que el _Hunter_ estaba transformado en _Súper N-Warrior_/_Súper Saiyan_. X se lanzo de nuevo al _God Warrior_, continuando la lucha entre estos dos.

Luigi seguía corriendo, estando cada vez mas cerca de su objetivo, cuando de repente, Lock apareció frente a el, bloqueándole el paso.

"¡No permitiré que lo revivas!_¡TITANIC…!_"

Pero, antes de que pudiera hacer algo, una ráfaga de balas de plasma lo golpearon por todo el cuerpo, sacándolo de concentración. El _God Warrior_ retrocedió un poco unos cuantos pasos, cuando, de su derecha, fue golpeado por una ráfaga de energía blanca, estrellándolo contra un auto que estaba en el camino. A lado del aun algo asustado plomero, aparecieron dos personas; Axl y Ráfaga, con Axl disparando a donde estaba el _God Warrior_.

"¡Corre Luigi!¡Revive a Ascot!" Exclamaba Axl.

"¡Contamos contigo!" Exclamaba Ráfaga, preparándose para cuando Lock salga del lugar donde estaba atrapado.

Luigi nuevamente comenzó a correr, agradecido por la gente que lo estaba protegiendo para que pudiera cumplir con su cometido.

Lock se libero de los escombros que tenia y, luego de mandar a Axl contra un poste de luz, se dirigió contra Ráfaga, despojándolo de su espada rápidamente y golpeándolo varias veces en el cuerpo, cuarteándole la armadura que usaba. Lock se alejo un poco y reunió energía en su brazo derecho, listo para liberar su ataque contra el desprotegido espadachín.

"¡Muere!_¡TITA…!_"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__32-Mashin Lexus-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Un ataque mágico poderoso color blanco lo impacto de nuevo por su lado derecho, mandándolo contra un camión que estaba algo cerca. Ráfaga no entendía porque, ya que Clef estaba lejos y Ascot… bueno, estaba muerto en ese momento. Pero entonces, una figura cayo a su lado, mirando con decisión a donde había caído el _God Warrior_. Ráfaga volteo a verlo y se sorprendió de ver a quien estaba a su lado.

"¿Latis?" Preguntaba con incredulidad.

"Tranquilo, Ráfaga, soy yo…" decía Latis seriamente, como siempre.

"¿Pero que…?¿Como es que…?"

"No es el momento de hablar de eso… solo te diré que he vuelto de la muerte para defender a nuestro bello mundo…"

"…" Ráfaga se le quedo mirando por unos segundos, tratando de averiguar si era realmente el espadachín mágico que conocía. Luego de un rato, el líder de la guardia de _Céfiro_ sonrió, reconociendo a su compañero. "Entiendo… ¿Qué regresaste de la muerte? Aunque estés aquí, es difícil creerte…"

"Hablemos después de esto…" decía Latis, sujetando su espada mágica para encarar a Lock, quien se estaba levantando.

"Muy bien Latis." decía Ráfaga, tomando su espada. "Pero tienes mucho que explicar cuando regresemos a _Céfiro_."

"Muy bien…"

Así, ambos hombres encararon al temible guerrero gigante, quien estaba más que enfadado por los ataques.

* * *

El plomero continuaba corriendo, ya pudiendo ver la llamativa armadura de Zero a unos 200 metros de distancia, pronto llegaría con ellos.

Sin embargo, los _God Warriors_ no dejarían que eso pasara. Usando algunas tácticas sucias, los _Phantom Knight_s lograron escaparse de aquellos que los estaban deteniendo para luego ir por Luigi.

"¡Cuidado Luigi!" Exclamaba Alan con fuerza, tratando de que el plomero de verde lo pudiese escuchar.

"¿Ah?" se preguntaba Luigi, creyendo haber escuchado la voz de Alan.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__46-Ask the Owl-_(**Soundtrack: **_The Vision of Escaflowne_)

Fue entonces, cuando los 6 _God Warriors_ aparecieron de la nada y rodearon a Luigi, quien rápidamente detuvo su marcha y entro en pánico.

"Danos ese hongo, enano…" decía Lock, acercándose al temeroso Luigi.

"N-no… n-no lo h-haré…" decía Luigi temerosamente.

"Si no nos lo das, te lo quitaremos, y sabes que eso no será agradable… para ti…" decía Warlene sádicamente, asustando mas a Luigi.

"¡No se muevan!" Exclamaba Zek a los héroes que se acercaban, deteniéndolos en el acto. "Un paso mas y la cabeza de su amigo rodará por los suelos."

A lo lejos, los héroes detuvieron su marcha al ver que los 6 _God Warriors_ rodeaban a Luigi.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba Tai al ver que su amigo estaba atrapado.

"Luigi… te rescatare…" decía Mario, intentando hallar la forma de rescatar a su hermano.

"No pueden hacer nada para rescatarlo…" decía Alcore, tocando las cuerdas de su arpa. "Esta vez si cortare con mis cuerdas…"

Luigi estaba mas que aterrado. 6 de los guerreros de Polaris estaban rodeándolo y, si sus amigos hacían un paso en falso, el moriría. No le agradaba para nada la situación. El Plomero verde estaba al borde del pánico total, sudando a cantaros por los nervios que sentía. No podría salir a salvo de esta… necesitaba un milagro…

Un milagro que apareció justo frente a el en la forma de la _Smash Ball_…

"¿Wa?" Se preguntaba Luigi al ver la _Smash Ball_ frente a el, tan cerca que no necesitaba extender sus manos por completo para tomarla.

"¡Luigi!¡Toma la _Smash Ball_!" Exclamaba Link, llamando la atención del plomero. Claro que a Luigi no le tuvieron que decir dos veces para que tomara la _Smash Ball_, su energía mágica rodeándolo. Los _God Warriors_ vieron esto y se sorprendieron.

"¡Planea algo!¡Atáquenlo!" Exclamaba Korz, haciendo que todos los _God Warriors_ atacaran a Luigi quien, rara vez en su vida, tenía una mirada de seguridad.

"¡Aléjense un poco!" Exclamaba Link, el único que había visto el _Final Smash_ de Luigi antes. "¡Estamos en la zona de su _Final Smash_!¡Aléjense!"

No sabiendo porque, los héroes se alejaron varios metros de lo que, según Link, era la zona del _Final Smash_ del Luigi. El Plomero verde, quien por el poder de la _Smash Ball_ podía ver el movimiento de sus oponentes, se preparo para realizar su ataque.

"_¡FINAL SMASH!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__71-Smash Bros Brawl-Menu 01-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Entonces, una de las cosas más extrañas del universo ocurrió. Luigi comenzó una extraña danza que podría describirse solo como el baile de un ebrio, por no decir de alguien bajo los efectos de ciertas sustancias. Sin embargo, mientras bailaba, una zona verde redonda emergió velozmente de su cuerpo, envolviendo todo a unos cien metros a la redonda… incluyendo a los _God Warriors_.

"¡¿Pero que…?!" exclamaba Warlene.

"¡Gak!" Se quejaba Lock.

"¡AAAHHHH!" Gritaba Magzer.

"_¡NEGATIVE ZONE!_"

Los 6 _God Warriors_ eran afectados por el _Final Smash_ de Luigi; _Negative Zone_, que era una zona donde las leyes normales de la física se iban al diablo. Algunos eran afectados por ilusiones extrañas, otros se volvían torpes y se resbalaban haciendo cualquier movimiento y otros decían incoherencias… o alguna mezcla extraña de las 3. Luigi entonces termino de hacer su extraño baile y, siendo afectado de buena manera al verse incrementada su fuerza, comenzó a correr hacia Magzer, quien estaba confundido. Reunió energía en su puño derecho, antes de liberarlo con fuerza en el estomago del _God Warrior_, siendo mandado a volar, no solo metros, sino kilómetros lejos de ahí debido al _Smash Attack_ de Luigi.

El plomero no se detuvo ahí y comenzó a correr hacia Alcore, dándole otro poderoso golpe, otro _Smash Attack_, mandándolo lejos también. Su siguiente victima fueron Warlene y Korz, quien estaban diciendo incoherencias y estaban confundidos. El Plomero se coloco en medio de los 2 y, reuniendo un poco de energía, realizo un _Smash Attack_ de diferente tipo, una especie de _Break Dance_, que mando a los dos _God Warriors_ también lejos de ahí. Ahora, el plomero corría hacia Lock, dándose cuenta de que la zona negativa comenzaba a disminuir, por lo que no tenía mucho tiempo. Al estar frente de Lock, quien estaba dormido de pie, comenzó a reunir energía… en la cabeza, antes de darle un fuerte cabezazo hacia arriba, otro _Smash Attack_, que mando al _God Warrior_ lejos también con ese fuerte cabezazo que lo mando a las nubes… literalmente.

Lo mejor lo había dejado para el final. Luigi corrió velozmente hacia Zek, cuando la zona negativa estaba a pocos segundos de terminarse. Entonces, cuando estaba justo frente a el, Luigi libero su más devastador ataque.

"_¡DRAGON PUNCH!_"

Luigi dio un poderoso golpe en el mentón a Zek, creando una pequeña explosión que mando al _God Warrior_ a una altura impresionante, ya que solo se podía ver a Zek transformado en estrella. Pero, por el efecto de su propio _Dragon Punch_, Luigi no pudo controlar la caída y cayo graciosamente de cabeza, aun en la posición de golpe.

Cerca de ahí, los otros héroes miraban con extrañes y con sorpresa lo que había hecho Luigi, pero decidieron mejor dejar las preguntas para después que revivieran a Ascot.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__72-Netslam Tartaga-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Zero, Takato y Clef veían lo ocurrido lejos y estaban dispuestos a atacar a los _God Warriors_, cuando Luigi activo su _Negative Zone_ y disfrutaron del ataque mas bizarro que hayan visto en sus vidas, y eso que Clef tenia mas de 700 años de vida. Después de esto, los 3 vieron como Luigi, detrás de el los demás héroes, venia corriendo velozmente hasta estar frente a ellos, extendiéndoles el hongo verde.

"Aquí… esta… el… hongo..." decía Luigi entrecortado, respirando varias veces, indicando lo cansado que había sido esto.

"Muy bien." decía Zero, tomando el hongo de vida. Luigi, después de dar el hongo, se desplomo en el suelo. "¿Estas bien?"

"Oooow… cansancio… ow…" decía Luigi, sus ojos se habían vuelto remolinos.

Zero sonrió un poco al ver el tremendo esfuerzo que Luigi había hecho para llegar hasta aquí con el hongo de vida, sabiendo lo miedoso que era. Zero pensó unos pocos segundos esto… si Luigi fuera más valiente, sería un enemigo de temer, con esas técnicas extrañas que saca.

Pero el _Hunter_ dejo de pensar, no era el momento. Se volteo a ver a Clef y le entrego el hongo verde.

"Adelante…" decía Zero con seriedad al mago. "Es tu nuevo alumno, después de todo…"

"Si…" decía Clef, tomando el hongo verde.

En ese momento, todos los héroes llegaron justo en el momento en el que Clef se colocaba de rodillas a lado del cuerpo de Ascot, sujetando el hongo verde en su mano izquierda.

"Vamos Ascot… come esto…" decía Clef, introduciendo el hongo en la boca del joven hechicero caído. Clef se sorprendió al ver que el hongo entro fácilmente en la boca y descendió por la garganta sin la necesidad de ser masticado.

Entonces, ante la mirada de los héroes, y de las chicas en _Céfiro_, las manos de Ascot comenzaron a moverse. Pronto, el joven hechicero abrió sus ojos rápidamente, tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__13-Chrono's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

"¡Ascot!" exclamaba Clef al ver al joven de nuevo moverse.

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Ascot, sentándose, mirando a todos lados. "¿Qué me paso?¿Donde estoy?"

"¿Estas bien?"

"¿Ah?¿Clef?¿Que sucedió?" preguntaba Ascot muy confundido. "Recuerdo ver a Lock acercarse a mi y después… unas enormes puertas blancas… estaba por entrar, pero apenas las toque y sentí que algo me jalo…"

"Vaya, estuvo cerca de irse al otro mundo…" decía Alan, no creyendo lo cerca que estaban de perder a un compañero.

"¿Ah?¿Acaso me morí?"

"Si, Ascot…" decía Zero seriamente. "Me apartaste del camino de Lock y recibiste el impacto directo en el pecho, destruyendo tu corazón y pulmones…"

"Te revivimos con un _Life Mushroom_…" decía Mario, quien estaba cargando a su hermano inconciente. "Fuiste muy afortunado…"

"Ya veo…" decía Ascot. "Así que me mataron…"

"Pero todos aquí trabajaron mucho para revivirte, deteniendo a los _God Warriors_ que intentaban quitarle a Luigi el hongo…" decía Ráfaga.

"Muchachos… gracias… gracias por no dejarme ir…" decía el joven hechicero, más que feliz por aun permanecer en ese mundo.

"He, cuando quieras…" decía Tai, levantando un dedo pulgar. "Por eso somos amigos, ¿O no?"

"Claro…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

Un aire de tranquilidad desplazo la atmósfera de angustia que estaba presente hasta hace unos segundos. Las chicas respiraron aliviadas al ver que Ascot había vuelto a la vida, rescatado de las garras de la muerte en el último segundo.

"Uff… que alivio…" decía Dawn.

"El joven Ascot esta bien…" decía Atoli, viendo la imagen del espejo.

"Benditos sean esos hongos salvadores…" decía Blackrose aliviada. "Normalmente un hongo verde es malo… pero no este…"

"Que alivio…" decía Lucy al ver a su amigo vivo, antes de voltear a ver a su amiga de azul. "¿No lo crees Marina?...¿Ah?"

Al voltear a ver a su amiga, Anais y Lucy vieron que Marina estaba llorando… pero, a diferencia de hace unos momentos, estas eran lagrimas de felicidad, al ver que ese chico había vuelto a la vida, lo que significaba tener una segunda oportunidad para darle una respuesta y comentarle acerca de sus nuevos sentimientos.

"Ascot…" decía Marina con felicidad por esta segunda oportunidad.

Kristal miraba a Marina con una sonrisa débil en su rostro, antes de ver de nuevo al espejo.

'_Esta vez tuvimos suerte…'_ pensaba Kristal con algo de pesimismo. _'Pero… ¿Siempre contaremos con la misma suerte?'_

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

"He, cuando quieras…" decía Tai, levantando un dedo pulgar. "Por eso somos amigos, ¿O no?"

"Claro…"

Ascot miraba alegremente a sus compañeros que estaban frente a el, agradeciéndoles a todos por haberlo salvado. Pero, cuando sus ojos inspeccionaron a todos, estos se detuvieron al ver a alguien que no debía estar ahí, creciendo enormemente, extendiendo su dedo índice para señalarlo con sorpresa.

"¡¿L-L-Latis?!" Exclamaba Ascot con confusión y sorpresa.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__87-Rantisu- Zagato no Omakage-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Fue en ese momento en el que todos miraron en dirección a donde estaba señalando el joven hechicero, viendo al hombre al que se refería.

"¿Que?" Preguntaba Takato con sorpresa.

"¿Latis?" preguntaba también Link, habiendo escuchado acerca de la muerte de ese espadachín mágico.

"¡No puede ser!" exclamaba Paris, viendo a su compañero de nuevo con ellos.

Clef estaba muy sorprendido al ver a su antiguo alumno, que se supone ya no debería estar con ellos en este mundo. Estaba escéptico al principio, pero luego de sentir su presencia mágica, Clef estaba convencido: No había duda… el hombre que estaba parado entre ellos era Latis.

"Latis…" decía Clef, al ver al espadachín acercarse e inclinarse, haciendo reverencia a su antiguo maestro.

"Maestro Clef… no tema… soy yo…" decía Latis respetuosamente.

"¿Pero como?" preguntaba Clef sorprendido. "Tu estas muerto… ¿Cómo es que estas con nosotros?"

"Maestro Clef… al ver, desde el otro mundo, el estado de esta lucha, le pedí permiso a los guardianes del otro mundo para venir aquí a ayudarles en esta guerra que aun continua…"

"Latis… no entiendo lo que dices…"

"Es fácil…" interrumpía Alan. "Cuando uno muere, su alma va a otro mundo donde se le juzga dependiendo de sus acciones en vida. Latis debió ser juzgado como persona de bien y, debido a esto, puede pedir permiso para venir al mundo de los vivos…es por eso la aureola en la cabeza, símbolo de que alguien esta muerto y permanece con su cuerpo original."

"Un mundo después de la muerte… fascinante…" decía Clef, pensando en lo que había escuchado. El hechicero se sorprendió después de esto. "¡No puede ser!¡Entonces, Latis, tu viste a…!"

"Si, maestro Clef…" decía Latis seriamente. "He visto a mi hermano, Zagato, al igual que al antiguo pilar, la princesa Esmeralda, y a Eagle de_ Autozam_… ellos están viviendo en el otro mundo tranquilamente… aunque Zagato estaba pagando un castigo por todas las muertes que había hecho, pero se le perdono cuando la princesa Esmeralda intervino…"

"No puede ser…" decía Paris. "La princesa… mi hermana…"

"No te preocupes, ellos están bien en el otro mundo…" decía Latis, poniéndose de pie. "Me encomendaron el destino de _Céfiro_, al igual que nos desea suerte a todos…"

"Entiendo…"

Latis sonrió un poco, antes de voltear a ver a Clef, dándose cuenta del cambio del hechicero.

"Maestro Clef… veo que ha cambiado…" decía Latis.

"Si, aunque no tanto por mi gusto…" decía Clef. "Me comí uno de los _Super Mushrooms_ de Mario y cambie mi apariencia."

"Extraño." decía Mario. "No creí que el hongo tuviera ese efecto…"

"Probablemente sea un efecto extra en los _Cefirian_s…" decía X, llamando la atención de los demás, quienes lo veían raro. "¿Que?"

"X…¿Te transformaste en _Super Saiyan_?" preguntaba Alan. "Vaya ¡Que bien!"

"Si, no fue fácil y estuve por perderme en la ira, pero logre controlarlo…" decía X.

"Se ve… puedo sentir un aura muy poderosa, X…" decía Zero, feliz de su amigo.

_-¡Flash!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__25-Jyokyoku -Kouhai shita Sefiiro-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Los que podían sentir las presencias sintieron rápidamente algo acercarse, por lo que se pusieron en guardia, al igual que los que no podían hacerlo, siguiendo sus pasos.

"Aquí vienen… los _God Warriors_…" decía Clef. "¡Atentos!"

Pronto, los 6 _God Warriors_ aparecieron frente a los héroes, mirándolos con furia.

"¡Maldición!¡Pudieron revivirlo!" decía Warlene furiosa.

"Lo sabemos, pero no por eso debemos rendirnos…" decía Lock.

"Ahora si, los mataremos a todos…" decía Zek. "¡Listos!"

"¡Si!" Exclamaban los demás _God Warriors_.

"¡Ahora verán la verdadera furia de los _God Warriors_!"

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaban los héroes.

"¡Vamos!"

Los _God Warriors_ empezaron a aumentar sus auras al nivel más alto que podían, siendo un poco inferiores al de los _Super N-Warriors_. Pero entonces, los zafiros que utilizaban en sus armaduras sagradas comenzaron a brillar intensamente, rodeándolos de una luz blanca con un toque de celeste.

"¡Este es nuestro verdadero poder!" Exclamaba Zek, elevando más su aura.

"_¡ODIN'S VALHALLA!_"

Las auras de los _God Warrior_ comenzaron a incrementarse aun mas, superando las auras de los _N-Warriors_, sorprendiéndolos al ver el tamaño de sus nuevas auras.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntaba Ash. "¿Sus auras…?"

"Se han incrementado…" decía Tai, sorprendido.

"No solo eso…" decía Clef seriamente. "Sus auras han cambiado totalmente… como si fueran otra persona… además, siento que sus auras tienen un toque... de divinidad…"

"¿Divinidad?¿Como si fueran tocadas por un dios o algo?" preguntaba Link.

"¡Exactamente!" Exclamaba Zek, llamando la atención de los guerreros. "_Odin's Valhalla_ es un sello dentro de nuestros _Odin Sapphires_, uno que abre las puertas al Valhalla, el paraíso de los habitantes de la Galaxia _Asgard_. Nuestros zafiros tienen un poco de la esencia del Valhalla, dándonos un poder mas divino…"

"Con estos poderes, que reservamos siempre cuando hay oponentes que valgan la pena ¡No tendrán oportunidad!" decía Alcore.

Los héroes se colocaron en guardia al ver los nuevos poderes de sus oponentes.

"Parece que la verdadera lucha comienza…" decía Paris.

"Si… y será mas dura aun…" decía Link.

"Y tengan en cuenta que ya no tenemos ningún hongo…" decía Mario. "El siguiente que muera, morirá de verdad…"

"Mas razón para estar atentos." decía Ash.

"¡Prepárense!" Exclamaba Alan. "¡Acabemos con esto de una vez!"

Los héroes se prepararon, elevando sus auras para enfrentarse a sus enemigos, que cada vez se volvían más mortales.

**Fin del Capitulo 50**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan! Bien, ahora que Ascot ha sido revivido, todos estamos completos. Pero, el milagro del _Life Mushroom_ no se repetirá. Debemos mantenernos alertas.

**Lock:** ¡Insectos como ustedes no podrán vencerme!¡No luchen mas en vano!

**Zero:** Con nuestros poderes y unidos ¡Podemos derrotar a quien sea!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Las batallas continúan ¿La caída de los God Warriors?**_

**Haseo:** Es el… ¡Al fin ha llegado!¡_Tri-Edge_!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y una vez mas disculpen la tardanza._

_Ahora, ando un poco apretado de tiempo (¿Un poco?¡Ha!) Asi que no contestare los reviews ahora... aunque la mayoria no preguntaban mucho ahora :S_

_Nos vemos el Viernes, sobres_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	52. Cap 51: ¿La caida de los God Warriors?

_**Saiyan X dice:** Nueva parte del Soundtrack, quizas deban hecharle un vistazo a mi profile... disfruten el capitulo._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La muerte de Ascot sacudió a todos los héroes que luchaban en _Heartliass_ y a las chicas que estaban atrapadas en _Céfiro_, causando un impacto negativo, en especial en Marina, quien, por esa tragedia, se había dado cuenta de lo que sentía por el joven hechicero.

Sin embargo, los héroes no se dieron por vencidos. Zero recordó del místico objeto, el _Life Mushroom_, el hongo que permite revivir a una persona siempre y cuando no haya pasado mucho tiempo desde su fallecimiento.

Los _God Warriors_ intentaron detener a Luigi, el que tenía el _Life Mushroom_, pero no lo lograron, gracias al sentimiento de unión que los héroes se tenían. Al final, los héroes vieron como sus esfuerzos dieron frutos, al revivir a Ascot con el hongo mágico.

Ahora, los _God Warriors_ les hacían frente, usando su poder escondido dentro de sus _Odin Shappires_, aumentando así sus fuerzas. Ahora, los héroes tenían mas difícil la batalla.

¿Podrán salir vivos de esto?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 51: Las Batallas continúan, ¿La caída de los God Warriors?_**

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__91-Dairansen- Great War-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Han pasado unos 20 minutos desde que los héroes revivieron a Ascot. Ahora, los héroes nuevamente se separaron, luchando cada uno contra los _God Warriors_, haciendo hasta lo imposible por no morir en la batalla, ya que no podrían revivirlos esta vez.

Mientras, en el cielo, la lucha entre los colosos continuaba desde hace rato, habiendo caídos por ambos bandos.

El _Egyptian God_ _Slifer_ luchaba ahora contra _Red Gorre_, el _Avatar_ de Saku, ya que esta niña odiaba al dragón rojo por atacar a _Macha_, el _Avatar_ que usaba Endrance. El _Avatar_ rojo atacaba con sus dardos de energía, siendo esquivados por _Slifer_, quien contra atacaba usando su _Thunder Force_. El ataque del _Egyptian God_ era esquivado con facilidad por el _Avatar_ rojo, provocando que _Slifer_ decidiera embestir con fuerza a _Red Gorre_, confundiéndolo lo suficiente como para enrollarse alrededor de su cuerpo. Saku, dentro de _Red Gorre_, sentía la presión provocada por _Slifer_, quien cada vez la apretaba más y más.

"No" decía Saku, intentando resistir todo lo posible. "Una lagartija súper desarrollada como tu no me ganara...¡NUNCA!"

De alguna manera, Saku logro liberarse del agarre de _Slifer_, empleando mas fuerza para superar la fuerza del _Egyptian God_. Sin embargo, _Slifer_ aprovecho esto y le lanzo un _Thunder Force_ con fuerza, uno que estaba por impactar a _Red Gorre_. Pero algo se interpuso en el trayecto del ataque; burbujas del tamaño de edificios aparecieron frente a _Red Gorre_ como una barrera. Si bien las burbujas no detuvieron el _Thunder Force_ de _Slifer_, fueron suficientes como para detener por unos momentos el ataque del _Egyptian God_, dándole tiempo a Saku de esquivar el relámpago amarillo del dragón. Luego de que el ataque pasara, Saku volteo a un lado, viendo a otro _Avatar_ descender de debajo de las nubes.

"¡¿Estas bien, hermana?!"

"¡Bo!¡Hermano!¡Ya era hora de que te aparecieras!"

_Blue Gorre_, el _Avatar_ perteneciente a Bo, el hermano de Saku, se coloco a lado de su hermana. Ahora, ambos _Gorres_ miraban al frente al _Egyptian God_ de los cielos.

"Bo... terminemos con el..." decía Saku dentro de _Red Gorre_.

"Si, hermana." decía Bo.

Los dos _Avatars_ comenzaron a unirse, apara realizar su ataque más poderoso, el _Data Drain_, contra _Slifer_. El _Egyptian God_ sabía que ellos tramaban algo, pero no escaparía. Mientras los dos _Gorres_ juntaban sus manos y empezaban a formar el cañón de energía y datos frente a ellos, _Slifer_ comenzaba a brillar, concentrando toda la energía con la que fue invocado en su segunda boca para realizar un _Summon Thunder Bomb_ para debilitar a los dos _Gorres_ y así derrotarlos.

Ambos _Avatars_ concentraban todas sus energías para reunirlas en el cañón de energía y datos que habían creado. Ahora, frente al cañón de energía de ambos _Avatars_, se estaba formando una enorme esfera de datos, el _Data Drain_ de _Gorre_, que estaba listo para disparar.

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

Los dos _Gorres_ liberaron su ataque devastador, la esfera negra de datos dirigiéndose hacia _Slifer_. Por su parte, el dragón rojo no se iba a rendir, ya que tenía su ataque listo.

"_¡SUMMON THUNDER BOMB!_"

De su segunda boca, _Slifer_ libero varias bolas de fuego morado, una tras otra, en dirección hacia los dos _Avatars_. En solo unos tres segundos, _Slifer_ lanzo 10 esferas de fuego morado en dirección hacia los dos _Avatars_. Ambos ataques se encontraron en el centro, las esferas de fuego impactándose contra la esfera de datos, esta ultima ganándole a las esferas de fuego. Sin embargo, no todas las esferas de fuego impactaron contra la esfera de datos; 4 de ellas pasaron a los costados del ataque de los _Avatars_, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. Pero ahora no había nada que evitara que ambos ataques dieran en sus respectivos blancos.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamaba Saku al ver el ataque de fuego de _Slifer_.

Pero había reaccionado tarde. Los dos _Avatars_ fueron impactados por las esferas de fuego, cada uno siendo golpeados por 2 de ellas. El ataque de _Slifer_, que debilitaban a quien impactaran, dreno todas las energías de ambos _Avatars_, cayendo al suelo pesadamente, destruyendo algunas construcciones cuando cayeron. Pronto, ambos _Avatars_ desaparecieron por la falta de energía, dejando solo a los dos niños desmayados sobre los escombros.

Sin embargo, ellos dos no fueron los únicos que recibieron el ataque. _Slifer_, sin poder esquivarlo, recibió el ataque del _Avatar_ directamente, rugiendo de dolor al ser envuelto por la esfera de datos. El _Data Drain_ le estaba drenando toda la energía con la que se había usado para su invocación. Pronto, el _Egyptian God_ comenzó a caer a tierra, comenzando a brillar cada vez más y mas hasta que, antes de tocar tierra, el gran dragón rojo se desvaneció en cientos de pequeños destellos, desapareciendo así de la batalla.

* * *

Alan se encontraba luchando contra Magzer, usando sus dos _Keyblades_ para defenderse y así tomar algo de ventaja contra el _God Warrior_. Magzer reunía energía en su puño derecho para atacar al joven con su mayor ataque.

"¡Desaparece!_¡BURNING ARDIENT PRESSURE!_"

Magzer libero de su puño derecho su ataque más mortal en contra de Alan. El joven estaba preparado para esto, reuniendo energía en su _Articuno_ _Keyblade_, listo para contraatacar.

"¡Brilla con el reflejo de los cristales de hielo!...¡ATRIC-...!"

_-¡Flash!-_

"¡Gak!"

Un dolor intenso detuvo a Alan, desconcentrándolo de lo que debía hacer. Debido a esto, el ataque de Magzer lo impacto de lleno en el estomago, mandándolo lejos a varios metros de distancia, estrellándose contra un auto estacionado, empujándolo varios metros hasta estamparse contra una pared, mientras dejaba una zona quemada por donde pasaba. El joven, que se encontraba adolorido pero no quemado debido a su aura de hielo, con sus _Keyblades_ a sus lados, se sujeto el estomago, confundido por lo que había pasado.

"Rayos... ¿Que fue eso?" preguntaba Alan, escupiendo algo de sangre debido al golpe que se llevo.

No sabia que había pasado, solo que ocurrió algo y le afecto. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que la presencia de _Slifer_, _the Sky Dragón_, había desaparecido de la ciudad, al igual que las presencias de dos de los _Avatars_, pero aun sentía las presencias de los dos _Epitaph Users_ que los controlaban, indicando que no estaban muertos, sintiéndose, extrañamente, bien porque ellos no habían muerto.

Entonces, el se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado, el porque sintió de repente ese dolor en le pecho, como si le hubieran desprendido algo de su alma.

"Entiendo..._Slifer_ cayo en la batalla... y como las invocaciones están enlazadas con los corazones de los invocadores, entonces, cuando la invocación cae, el invocador lo siente... rayos... ¿Como olvide eso?"

Alan comenzaba a ponerse en pie, aun algo adolorido por el ataque de Magzer, pero ya sintiéndose mejor. Miro al frente y vio al _God Warrior_ acercarse a el velozmente, por lo que se coloco en guardia para recibirlo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__92-Mashin Gekitotsu!- __Mashin Clash!-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Otros colosos continuaban su lucha feroz en otras partes de la ciudad. _Windom_ y _Ceres_ le estaban haciendo frente a _Macha_, intentando derrotar al _Avatar_ de mayor tamaño, sin poder lograrlo hasta ahora.

"_**¡WATER DRAGON!**_**"**

"_**¡GREEN GALE!**_**"**

Los dos ataques de viento y agua se acercaban velozmente al _Avatar_ con forma de zorro. _Macha_ se quedo ahí, levantando sus manos al cielo y creando un fuerte viento con pétalos de flores a su alrededor.

"_¡BEWITCHING WIND!_"

Los ataques de los dos _Rune-Gods_ impactaron en el _Avatar_, pero, debido al viento que lo rodeaba, _Macha_ no sufrió mucho daño. En cambio, el gigantesco _Avatar_ comenzó a avanzar hacia el frente, rumbo a los dos colosos de _Céfiro_, quienes esquivaron el ataque del _Avatar_ al moverse cada uno a un lado diferente. _Windom_ y _Ceres_ sujetaron sus espadas y comenzaron a atacar a _Macha_, quien ya no tenía el viento fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo. _Macha_ se dio la vuelta, viendo a los dos _Rune-Gods_ acercarse con sus espadas. El _Avatar_ lanzo algunos anillos de energía de sus garras a los dos colosos, _Ceres_ y _Windom_ se detuvieron para bloquear estos anillos con sus respectivas espadas, empujándolos hacia atrás algunos metros antes de que los anillos desaparecieran al agotárseles la energía. Los dos _Rune-Gods_ decidieron atacar de nuevo, encarando al _Avatar_.

* * *

Lock se encontraba luchando contra varios de los héroes a la vez. Mario, Ráfaga, Zero, Ascot y Paris trataban de mantener al _God Warrior_ en un lugar con sus ataques, que al parecer no le hacían nada al coloso. Aparte de ellos, Ash estaba tratando de que Lock no matara a sus compañeros al detenerlo cuando el concentraba sus ataques contra un guerrero.

"¡Malditos Insectos!¡No me vencerán tan fácilmente!" Exclamaba Lock. Ash se colocaba al frente del _God Warrior_, encarándolo.

"¿Quien te crees?¿Vegeta?" Preguntaba Ash, antes de lanzarse contra Lock, usando su _Keyblade_ para atacar al _God Warrior_. Lock bloqueaba los ataques de Ash con sus antebrazos con algo de dificultad, pero aun así se movía solo un poco más rápido que Ash, lo suficiente para que no recibiera daño. El _God Warrior_ detuvo con una mano la _Keyblade_ de Ash, ambos empleando fuerza para superarse.

"¡Con esto no podrás vencerme!"

Lock sujeto con su mano libre a Ash de el rostro y lo estampo en la calle, hundiéndolo algunos centímetros en el pavimento. Lock alzo su pie para pisar a Ash con fuerza y así noquearlo, pero recibió dos ataques de energía por la derecha, ataques que lo detuvo por unos segundos, tiempo suficiente para que Ash saltara hacia atrás y alejarse de Lock. El _God Warrior_ volteo a ver a sus atacantes detrás de el, a unos metros de distancia; Ascot y Mario, con sus manos extendidas al frente.

"¡Malditos!¡Los matare a todos!" exclamaba Lock con sumo enfado.

"¿Te estas enfadado? Que triste..."

Ráfaga y Paris atacaron desde atrás de Lock con sus espadas en alto. El guerrero de alta estatura se dio la vuelta y detuvo las dos armas de los espadachines con sus manos con facilidad, sonriendo arrogantemente al no usar mucha fuerza para detener estos ataques.

"¡No podrán vencerme con estos poderes tan bajos!" Exclamaba Lock.

El _God Warrior_ lanzo a los dos espadachines contra una pared cercana con fuerza. Miro a todos lados para ver quien mas se le lanzaba a el; vio a Mario acercarse con un puño llameante velozmente. El fontanero rojo ataco con velocidad al _God Warrior_, pero este era mucho mas rápido que el, viendo los golpes y patadas de Mario como si fueran lanzados en cámara lenta, para luego sujetar uno de sus puños y azotarlo contra el suelo varias veces. Lock tenía la intención de atacarlo más, pero otro ataque mágico de Ascot lo golpeo exactamente en el brazo que sujetaba a Mario, soltándolo en el acto.

Lock estaba por lanzarse a atacar a Ascot y matarlo de nuevo, esta vez para siempre, pero Zero apareció de la nada, con su sable de luz en su mano para cortarlo en dos. Pero Lock se dio cuenta de esto y logro esquivar la mortal espada de luz con cierta dificultad. Aun así, la espada de energía creo una cortada en su mejilla, una que cicatrizo de inmediato por el calor del sable, marcando así de por vida el rostro del _God Warrior_, quien ahora miraba con furia al _Hunter_ carmesí.

En enfadado _God Warrior_ elevo más su aura, provocando que los demás tuvieran que sujetarse de alguna manera para evitar ser despedidos por los aires.

"¡Vamos!¡Entreténganme!" Exclamaba Lock, lanzándose contra los primeros guerreros que vio; Paris y Mario. Los dos guerreros permanecieron firmes aun al ver al _God Warrior_ acercarse, aunque pronto el enemigo desapareció de la vista de ellos, confundiéndolos. Lock apareció detrás de ellos, listo para aplastarlos con sus manos, antes de que Ash apareciera de la nada y lo pateara en el rostro, lanzándolo lejos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__68-Zero's Theme X3-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X3_)

"¡Vamos!" Exclamaba Zero. "¡Acabemos con el de una buena vez!"

Los guerreros se lanzaron hacia el _God Warrior_, quien, luego de levantarse del suelo, se coloco en guardia. Desde lejos, Mario y Ascot lo atacaron con sus poderes, mismos que fueron detenidos con facilidad por Lock con sus enormes manos, desvaneciéndolos como si no fueran la gran cosa.

"¡No me hagan reír!" Exclamaba Lock al detener los poderes de Mario y Ascot.

Ráfaga y Paris nuevamente se lanzaron hacia el, atacándolo con sus espadas, pero el enorme _God Warrior_ las detuvo con facilidad, deshaciéndose de los espadachines.

"¿Esto es todo?¡Es un triste intento por…!¡Gak!"

No pudo terminar la frase, ya que, de repente, sintió todo su cuerpo entumido sin una razón aparente.

"¿Qué rayos…?"

"¡Sorpresa!"

Detrás de Lock, Ash estaba en el suelo, sujetando ambos pies del _God Warrior_, dándole descargas lo suficientemente fuertes como para entumir su cuerpo.

"¡Miserable!" Exclamaba Lock, intentando mover su cuerpo.

"¡AHORA, ZERO!" Exclamaba Ash con todas sus fuerzas.

Desde los cielos, Zero descendía velozmente, sujetando su espada de energía con ambas manos, con la hoja de luz hacia abajo, listo para encajarlo en algo… o en alguien. Lock miro hacia arriba y, lo ultimo que vio, abriendo los ojos enormemente, fue a Zero a unos 3 o 4 metros sobre el.

_-¡SLASH!-_

Los héroes veían lo que habían logrado sin creerlo. Zero estaba con sus piernas sobre los hombros de Lock, directamente frente a su rostro, que estaba mirando hacia arriba. Zero tenía los ojos cerrados, mostrando seriedad, abriéndolos lentamente para ver su trabajo. Debajo de el, estaba Lock… con su sable de luz clavado justo en la frente del _God Warrior_, atravesando el casco del gigante, al igual que su cráneo y su cerebro.

Lock estaba acabado…

Ash salto hacia atrás, al igual que Zero, sacando su espada de la frente del gigante. El cuerpo de Lock permaneció de pie solo por unos segundos, antes de caer de frente pesadamente, marcando así el fin de la historia del _God Warrior_ de _Phecda Gamma_. El _Odin Shappire_ cayo del cuerpo de Lock, rebotando unos cuantos metros hasta estar a los pies del _Hunter_ carmesí, quien tenia la mirada aun seria, mirando el cuerpo del _God Warrior_, antes de ver el zafiro a sus pies, recogiéndolo y observándolo.

Los demás guerreros que estaban ahí, que además estaban muy cansados, miraron con alivio al gigante ya en el suelo, nunca mas causándoles temor a ellos.

"Lo logramos…" decía Paris con cansancio y alegría. "Lo derrotamos…"

"Si, al fin vencimos a uno de ellos…" decía Ráfaga también agotado. "Estos sujetos si que son duros de vencer…"

Zero se quedo en el mismo lugar por unos segundos mas, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia los demás héroes, colocándose frente de Ascot. El _Cefirian_ lo miraba algo confundido, en especial cuando Zero extendió la mano y dejo caer el zafiro en sus manos.

"Eso era por ti, Ascot…" decía Zero seriamente, Ascot confundido por un rato, antes de sonreír un poco.

"Si…" le respondía el hechicero, viendo al _Hunter_ alejarse un poco.

"¡Muchachos!" Exclamaba Zero, llamando la atención de sus compañeros. "Se que lo hemos derrotado… pero aun faltan otros 5 por vencer…¡Vamos, Ayudemos a los demás!"

"¡Si!"

Y con esto, Zero y los demás comenzaron a correr en una dirección, buscando a sus demás compañeros.

* * *

Por todas partes de la ciudad, los demás _God Warriors_ se detuvieron al sentir la presencia de Lock desvanecerse de repente, indicando su muerte.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__19-Multiplexed Contradiction-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

-_¡Flash!-_

"¡No puede ser!" Exclamaba Alcore, deteniendo su lucha contra los héroes de _Céfiro_ al ya no sentir la presencia de Lock por ningún lado.

"¡Así es!" Exclamaba Clef frente a el. "Uno de sus compañeros ha sido derrotado por nuestros amigos."

"¡Imposible!¡Basuras como ustedes no pueden vencernos!" Exclamaba Alcore con confusión y sorpresa. "¡Son mas débiles que nosotros!"

"Eso demuestra el poder de nuestra amistad y deseo de salvar _Céfiro_." decía Clef seriamente al _God Warrior_. "¡Guerrero, será mejor que te rindas ahora!"

"¿Amistad? Ha, patrañas… eso es solo una estupidez… algo así no podría suceder… lo que ocurrió fue que Lock fue muy estupido al dejarse vencer por gusanos como ustedes, es todo…"

"¿Tu crees?¿Crees que tu amigo murió así?"

"No era mi amigo… solo mi compañero de lucha… nada mas. ¡Ahora te mostraré mi poder!"

Alcore se lanzo contra Clef con la intención de matarlo, antes de que apareciera Takato frente a el y detuviera el ataque de su puño con su _Aegis Shield_.

"¡Para pasar a el, tendrás que pasarme a mi!" Exclamaba Takato.

"¡Que así sea!" Exclamaba Alcore, dando así una nueva lucha entre guerreros.

* * *

-_¡Flash!-_

Warlene y Korz detuvieron su lucha contra Tai, Link y Luigi, este ultimo detrás de los primeros dos, al sentir que la presencia de Lock desaparecía rápidamente.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamaba Warlene. "¿Lock fue derrotado?¿Como?"

"Parece que ahora tenemos la ventaja." decía Tai a los dos _God Warriors_. "Uno menos, faltan 5…"

"¡Ha!¡Como si fuera tan fácil vencernos!" Exclamaba Korz con arrogancia. "Lock debió subestimar a sus oponentes y por eso cayo…¡No será lo mismo con nosotros!"

"Probablemente…" decía Link. "Pero eso no indica que tampoco nos rendiremos…"

"Como si pudieran… ustedes no son nada contra nosotros…" decía Warlene. "Solo el greñudo tiene el mismo poder que nosotros y somos dos contra uno… aunque tus demás amigos se unan al combate, no nos vencerán…"

"¡Hey!¿A quien le dices greñudo?" Preguntaba Tai algo enfadado.

"Eso no importa… ¡Los mataremos ahora!" Exclamaba Korz.

"No será tan fácil" decía Link, guardando su escudo y espada, llevándose una mano a su túnica, intentando buscar algo. "Ahora si, luchare enserio…"

"Oh… interesante…"

"¿Qué haces Link?" preguntaba Tai con confusión.

"Sacare otra mascara que me ayudara contra estos guerreros…" decía Link, sacando una mascara de su túnica. "¡Admiren!¡Una mascara con grandes poderes ocultos!_¡Fierce Deity's Mask!_"

Link mostró a sus oponentes una mascara que, extrañamente, era muy parecida a el en cuanto a su rostro. Los presentes rápidamente sintieron el poder oscuro de la mascara que Link poseía, colocándose en guardia ante esto.

"Link…¿Qué es esa mascara?" preguntaba Tai con algo de miedo.

"Una mascara que nunca pensé usar nuevamente." decía el héroe del tiempo sinceramente. "Pero ahora necesito de su poder mas que nunca…"

Y así, Link se coloco la mascara, que rápidamente rodeo toda su cabeza, causando dolor en el espadachín de _Hyrule_. Tai iba a preguntar que era lo que pasaba, pero un fuerte destello de luz lo cayo, cegando su ojos por unos segundos, al igual que los demás. Luego de un rato, Tai abrió los ojos y miro con sorpresa a su compañero de luchas.

"¿Link?" preguntaba Tai sumamente confundido.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__93-Legend of Zelda - Main Theme Remix-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

A lado de el, Link tenia una apariencia algo diferente a la que tenia normalmente. Link se había transformado en una versión más alta y poderosa de si mismo, con extraños tatuajes rojos y azules en su rostro. Sus ojos celestes habían cambiado a unos totalmente blancos, unos que daban un aire de maldad. Su túnica verde ahora era color plateado y tenia, cubriendo su torso, una armadura mística. Un aura de maldad rodeaba a Link, acentuando mas su ya de por si poderosa apariencia. Ante este individuo, Luigi se fue a esconder detrás de Tai, quien aun estaba igual de confundido.

"¿Link?¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Tai. El nuevo Link no le contestaba, en cambio, volteo lentamente a verlo con esos ojos blancos maliciosos, asustando más al plomero verde detrás del _Digidestined_. "¿Link?"

"Descuida, soy yo…" decía Link con la voz de siempre, calmando al joven. "Veo que te asuste."

"¿Qué rayos te paso?¿Y esa apariencia?"

"Es mi mascara mas poderosa, la _Fierce Deity's Mask_, una mascara llena de maldad que logre controlar cuando era niño. Nunca pensé usar su poder nuevamente…"

"Que bueno que estas de nuestro lado, entonces…" recia Tai nerviosamente. "Con esa apariencia das algo de miedo…"

"Disculpa…"

Los _God Warriors_ veían confundidos la transformación de Link, cambiando algo en apariencia, pero ellos sabían que su aura había cambiado completamente.

"Warlene, ten cuidado…" decía Korz. "Este sujeto es extraño, incremento sus poderes con solo ponerse esa mascara…"

"Lo se, Korz…" decía Warlene, olvidándose del apodo que le había puesto a su pareja. "Esa mascara… emite un aire de maldad…"

"Lo se… te cuidado…"

Link volteo a ver a los _God Warriors_ y, colocando su mano izquierda en su espalda, hizo aparecer su arma; una espada larga con forma de doble helix, encarando a los dos guerreros.

"Ahora si luchare enserio…" decía Link.

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamaba Tai, invocando su _Keyblade_. "También luchare enserio."

"Y-yo, i-igual…" decía Luigi con miedo, poniéndose en guardia, pero con las rodillas juntas.

"Interesante…" decía Korz. "¡Veamos que puedes hacer con esa transformación!"

Korz se lanzo hacia Link con su propia espada de fuego, Link logrando detenerla con su propia espada con algo de facilidad. Ambos guerreros se enfrascaron en una batalla de espadas, dándose cortes el uno al otro para intentar superar a su oponente. Pronto, Link se alejo un poco de su oponente y reunió energía en su espada, dando un corte horizontal que creo un disco de energía mágica directo a Korz. El _God Warrior_ coloco su espada al frente de el, defendiéndose del ataque mágico del nuevo Link, empujándolo sorpresivamente al suelo.

'_¡Es muy fuerte'_ Pensaba Korz antes de impactar el suelo.

El _God Warrior_ empezaba a levantarse, solo para ver a Link frente a el, con su espada doble señalándolo. Korz pudo ver que Warlene intento ayudarlo, pero fue detenida por Tai y su _Keyblade_, además de Luigi… en cierto modo. Korz se levanto del suelo y encaro a Link de nuevo, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Entiendo… este es el poder que guardabas…" decía Korz, sujetando su espada, que empezó a arder en llamas. "¡Veamos quien es mas fuerte!"

Link sujeto su espada con ambas manos y se coloco en guardia, reuniendo energía en su espada. Ambos espadachines se miraron unos segundos, antes de liberar, al mismo tiempo, una onda de energía, Korz una enorme llamarada y Link una ráfaga de energía mágica, que chocaron unos contra otros, creando una explosión en el lugar.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__94-X Theme X4-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

En otra parte de la ciudad, se podían ver 2 figuras moverse a gran velocidad por sobre unas casas, estrellándose y alejándose unos de otros. Pronto, sobre el techo de un edificio de oficinas de 6 pisos, las dos figuras se estrellaron y permanecieron en el lugar, rompiéndose las ventanas del edificio al momento de estrellarse. En el centro del tejado, a dentro de un cráter poco profundo creado por el impacto de las dos figuras, estaban X y Zek, con X con el puño derecho extendido en forma de golpe, detenido por la mano izquierda de Zek. El _N-Warrior_ empleaba mas fuerza, intentando superar a su enemigo, pero Zek no era alguien al que se le podría vencer por fuerza.

El _God Warrior_ se canso de esta prueba de fuerzas y jalo a X hacia el, sus uñas creciendo de tamaño, listo para dar un fuerte zarpazo al joven. El _Hunter_ logro saltar hacia atrás, esquivando a duras penas el zarpazo del _God Warrior_, pero a un así, el _Hunter_ fue arañado en el estomago, su camisa teniendo las marcas del zarpazo, al igual que unas heridas pocas profundas en su piel. X dio un salto hacia atrás y se impulsó hacia el frente para atacar a Zek de nuevo, con su cañón _X-Buster_ en su mano izquierda. El _God Warrior_ se movió hacia un lado, esquivando por poco el disparo de energía del cañón de X, dejando al _Hunter_ justo frente a el, por lo que el guerrero oscuro le dio un fuerte rodillazo en el estomago al joven de cabello ahora rubio, levantándolo en el aire unos metros. X comenzó a caer y, de nueva cuenta, fue pateado por Zek, esta vez enviándolo hacia una orilla del techo, comenzando a caer al suelo varios metros hacia abajo.

"Que fácil es esto." Decía Zek, corriendo hacia el lado por donde X había caído. "Esto es muy fácil."

Zek se lanzo del techo, pensando rematar a X cuando este estuviera en el suelo. Sin embargo, este no se espero lo que pasaba ahora.

Mientras X caía del techo, usando su nueva habilidad para volar, gracias a que ya tenia la habilidad para volar debido a la energía extra que liberaba su semilla dorada, se detuvo en el aire, a la altura del tercer piso, mirando hacia el techo donde sentía que Zek estaba. Entonces, el _Hunter_ se rodeo de energía amarilla y se lanzo hacia el techo, justo en el momento en el que Zek saltaba del techo. El sorprendido _God Warrior_ se quedo paralizado al ver a X, rodeado de energía dorada, cerca de el.

"¿Qué ray-…?"

"_¡NOVA STRIKE!_"

El _Hunter_ golpeo con su puño derecho en pleno rostro al _God Warrior_ que apenas estaba descendiendo, mandándolo hacia arriba por la fuerza del golpe. X seguía elevándose mas rápido que lo hacia Zek, por lo que logro superarlo en pocos segundos, ahora mirándolo de frente mientras Zek se quejaba de dolor. X aprovecho para atacarlo, dando un giro hacia el frente en el aire, pateando fuertemente con el talón de su pie derecho al _God Warrior_ justo en el pecho, mandándolo velozmente hacia el suelo, justo al tejado donde estaban antes luchando. Por la fuerza de la patada, Zek atravesó el techo del edificio, su cuerpo descansando en el piso inferior. X permaneció flotando en el aire, varios metros sobre el techo del edificio, justo sobre el agujero que creo la caída del _God Warrior_. X miro el agujero donde estaba, pensando en que hacer. Luego de solo unos pocos segundos, X decidió lo que quería hacer, decidido a probar algo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__09-Juudai's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh GX_)

"Muy bien… intentemos esto…" decía X, colocando sus manos a un costado. "¿Cómo le hacían Alan y Kristal?... uh…¡Ah si!... _¡Shinkou…!_"

Las manos a un costado de X comenzaron a brillar en un tono celeste, una esfera de energía creándose en el centro del espacio entre sus manos. La esfera de energía seguía creciendo poco a poco, emitiendo más y más rayos de luz.

"_¡…Hado…!_"

La esfera de energía creció aun más, haciendo que X tuviera que expandir un poco el espacio entre sus manos, apareciendo ahora pequeñas descargas de energía que orbitaban la esfera de energía. X movió sus manos un poco mas hacia atrás, la intensidad del ataque incrementándose varias veces mas, apretando el los dientes al sentir el poder de su ataque.

"_¡KEEEEN!_"

X empujo sus manos hacia el frente, hacia el edificio debajo de el. La esfera de energía en las manos de X estallo, volviéndose un cilindro de energía que viajaba velozmente hacia el edificio debajo. El _Shinkou Hadoken_ entro en el agujero creado por la caída de Zek, agrandándolo al pasar a través de el. El ataque fue tan fuerte, que empujo a Zek, atravesando el suelo del sexto piso, al igual que el de los demás pisos. Desde el exterior, la energía extra del _Shinkou Hadoken_ salía por las ventanas del edificio, destrozando todo el interior y sacando con fuerza todos los muebles del lugar. Después de unos segundos de atacar con toda su fuerza, X cancelo el ataque para no drenarse de energía, para luego descender a tierra a lado del edificio atacado. El _Hunter_ miro hacia el edificio, estando a unos 30 metros de distancia, mientras su aura dorada ondeaba como el fuego alrededor de el, moviendo sus ropas y sus cabellos. Luego de unos segundos, X esperaba a que ocurriera algo, algún indicio de que Zek estaba vivo o al menos consiente. De pronto, el _Hunter_ sintió el aura de su enemigo.

La temperatura del ambiente comenzó a disminuir rápidamente, causando una leve nevada en el lugar. Ante la mirada del _Hunter_, el edificio comenzó a congelarse poco a poco, empezando desde la base hasta llegar al techo, primero como una leve capa de escarcha hasta llegar a rodearse de hielo solido, debilitando la ya de por sí débil estructura.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__36-Kyoui-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Luego de unos pocos segundos, debido al peso excesivo del hielo, el edificio comenzó a desplomarse, volviéndose pronto en un montón de escombros. Unos momentos después, estos escombros comenzaron a moverse, hasta que, del centro de lo que antes era un edificio, el _God Warrior_ Zek apareció, rodeado por su poderosa aura de aire helado. El guerrero oscuro movió un poco su cuello, haciéndolo crujir unas pocas veces, antes de mirar al _Hunter_.

"Interesante…" decía Zek. "Ese fue un ataque bastante fuerte…"

"El _Shinkou Hadoken_ es el ataque que hace el mejor uso de nuestra aura que sabemos…" decía X seriamente. "Es el ataque que tiene el mayor equilibro entre velocidad, ataque y gasto de energía. Es muy fuerte."

"Lo se, lo acabo de recibir…"

"No lo parece, ya que estas muy tranquilo."

"Quizás… pero en realidad me ha lastimado mucho."

"¿Por qué me lo dices así tan fácilmente?"

"Porque no podrás hacer nada aunque lo sepas." Decía Zek, colocándose en guardia. "Lo que tengo dudas es el ataque que usaste cuando me sorprendiste al saltar del edificio…"

"¿El _Nova Strike_?" Preguntaba X algo confundido.

"Si… si recuerdo bien, ese ataque solo lo hacías cuando usabas una de tus armaduras, no mas. Pero, cuando me atacaste hace unos minutos, me di cuenta, por tus botas y brazos, que no usabas esa armadura, así que tengo dos conclusiones; o encontraste la forma de hacer ese ataque sin tu armadura, o solo hacías ese ataque con esa armadura para despistar a tus oponentes."

"Eres muy observador."

"Soy un guerrero, debo estar atento a esos detalles, o si no podría morir por uno de ellos."

"Aunque tu segunda opción fuera interesante, debo decir que tienes razón con la primera." Decía X seriamente. "Es cierto, aprendí a usar ese ataque sin la necesidad de usar mi armadura… al igual que algunos mas."

"Ahora ya no me podre confiar, ya que tenia la idea de que no podrías realizar un ataque sin usar tu armadura."

'_Eso era algo que me identificaba…'_ pensaba X para si mismo. _'Pero, como Zero me dijo, eso podría ser tanto una ventaja como una desventaja, especialmente si el oponente es muy experimentado como lo es Zek.'_

"¡Muy bien, X, continuemos esta lucha!" Exclamaba Zek, haciendo que X se colocara en guardia.

"¡Te hare pagar por todo, Zek!"

"¡Inténtalo!"

Y así, la batalla entre los dos guerreros continuo.

Cerca de ahí, Latis miraba la lucha entre los dos guerreros, sujetándose el brazo izquierdo debido a una herida en el hombro, provocada por Zek cuando el espadachín mágico intento atacar al _God Warrior_ en un momento de debilidad. Probablemente ahorita estaría herido de gravedad, de no ser porque X se interpuso en el camino. Ahora, Primavera estaba empleando su magia para curar la herida de Latis y evitar el sangrado.

"¿Estas bien, Latis?" preguntaba la pequeña hada, usando toda su mágica para curar al hombre de alto.

"…"

"¿Latis?"

El hombre de armadura negra no respondió, solo se quedo mirando en direcciona donde ocurría la batalla.

'_Puedo ver, que no soy de ayuda para ti…'_ pensaba Latis, viendo los destellos provocados por los choques entre X y Zek._ 'Quisiera luchar a tu lado, pero solo seré una carga en esta batalla… muy bien, encárgate de el, lucha con toda tu fuerza, joven del Nintenverse… y protege el mundo que tanto queremos… y sigue protegiendo a Lucy cuando yo me vaya… te lo encargo…'_

El caballero negro se quedo mirando el lugar de la lucha, frustrado por no poder ayudar, pero sabiendo que no debía entrar en esta batalla. Esta es la lucha de X, quien lleva sobre sus hombros los deseos de todos aquellos derrotados por Zek… y tenía el poder para soportarlo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__85-I'm Right Here! __Vs Skeith-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

En el cielo, Haseo, dentro de _Skeith_, continuaba su lucha contra_ Ra,_ el _Egyptian God_ más poderoso, luchando al mismo nivel que el dragón con forma de ave.

_Skeith_, con su guadaña de energía, se alejaba de_ Ra _para formar algo de espacio entre ellos antes de lanzarse contra la criatura. _Skeith_ realizo con su guadaña varios cortes veloces, capaces de cortar grandes rocas del tamaño de un camión, pero_ Ra _lograba mantenerse alejado del alcance de esta guadaña, evitando así ser lastimado por el arma letal. Luego de algunos cortes,_ Ra _logro ver que los ataques de Haseo se volvían un poco más torpes, dándole así la oportunidad de embestir al _Avatar_ y despojarlo, nuevamente, de su guadaña. _Skeith_ vio como su arma caía a tierra, varios cientos de metros debajo de el, así que decidió atacar al dragón con sus manos. Tanto el _Avatar_ como el _Egyptian God_ se rodearon de energía y se atacaron velozmente, haciendo parecer dos figuras de colores estrellándose unos contra otros.

Los impactos veloces continuaron por algunos segundos, antes de que _Skeith_ se detuviera y extendiera su mano izquierda, descargando varios disparos de energía en contra del dragón, quien esquivaba los ataques volando a gran velocidad, antes de contra atacar con su _God Blaze Cannon_, lanzando un cilindro de energía dorado de su boca en contra del _Avatar_. _Skeith_ logro esquivar este ataque al moverse hacia un lado y se lanzo contra de_ Ra,_ quien decidió volar hacia el coloso negro. Ambos gigantes se estrellaron, con_ Ra _intentando morder a _Skeith_, quien sujetaba ambas mandíbulas del _Egyptian God_, evitando así ser mordido letalmente.

"Maldito pajarraco. ¡Hace falta mas que esto para vencerme!" Exclamaba Haseo dentro de _Skeith_.

El _Avatar_ logro liberar una de sus manos y le dio un fuerte golpe al _Egyptian God_ en el pecho, sacándolo de concentración. Aprovechando esto, _Skeith_ alzo sus manos, juntándolas sobre su cabeza y dándole un fuerte golpe en la nuca, mandando al ave dorada hacia el suelo, estrellándose contra las construcciones que habían abajo. Haseo miro al suelo, viendo a_ Ra _intentar levantarse, provocando una sonrisa algo sádica en el joven, algo que causo en Atoli, quien lo veía desde _Céfiro_, un escalofrió muy fuerte.

"¡Ha! Ahora no pareces tan rudo, ¿No?" Decía Haseo, extendiendo sus manos hacia_ Ra._ "¡Desaparece!"

Haseo estaba por hacer que _Skeith_ liberara varios disparos de energía de sus manos, impactando a_ Ra _en lo que será una lluvia de energía mortal.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Sin embargo, a unos kilómetros sobre el, algunos rayos aparecían de la nada en medio el espacio, antes de que, sorpresivamente, el cielo se rompiera como si fuera un espejo, dejando salir algo… un ataque.

"_¡AZURE FLAMES!_"

Varias bolas de fuego celeste salieron del agujero en el cielo, pasando justo frente a _Skeith_, sorprendiéndolo.

"¿Qué rayos?" Exclamaba Haseo, mirando hacia el cielo. "¿Quién esta ahí?"

"¡Detente!"

El agujero en el cielo, otro coloso comenzó a salir, colocando sus manos en las orillas del agujero, empleando mas fuerza para lograr hacer pasar su enorme cuerpo y entrar al espacio sobre la ciudad. Era un coloso que, extrañamente, se asemejaba mucho a Kite, ya que tenía la misma ropa. La única diferencia era que algunas partes de su cuerpo, como los brazos y las piernas, estaban separadas del cuerpo del coloso, unidas solo por lo que parecía ser un fuego azul intenso. Detrás de la espalda del coloso, había una figura extraña, mucho mas grande que su propio cuerpo, parecida a dos "U" una sobre la otra, además de un disco color rojo que estaba justo detrás de la espalda del coloso. El nuevo gigante estaba completamente envuelto en un fuego azul.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__48-Everything in this Hands-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Este era un _Avatar_, no de los primeros 8 _Avatars_ creados por la _Guardiana Morganna_, pero si uno de los mas fuertes de los _Avatars_ que existían en ese entonces en la Galaxia _Hack_. _Azure Flame God_, ese era el nombre del _Avatar_… y su dueño…

"¡Haseo!¡Detén esta locura ahora!" Exclamaba Kite dentro del _Avatar_ rodeado en llamas. "¡No hay necesidad de luchar contra ellos!¡Son amigos!"

Haseo miro al recién llegado con sorpresa dentro de su _Avatar_, dándose cuenta de quien era de inmediato.

"Es el…" decía Haseo con sorpresa. Entonces, el joven de cabello blanco comenzó a reír un poco. "Te encontré… ¡Al fin has llegado!"

"¿Haseo?" Exclamaba Kite dentro de _Azure Flame God_, preparándose para la lucha.

"¡Eres tu!¡El que mato a Shino!"

"¡Espera Haseo!¡Ya te dije que yo…!"

"¡No mientas!" Exclamaba Haseo, lanzándose hacia el _Azure Knight_. "¡_TRI-EDGE_!"

'_¡Rayos, Haseo!¿Porque eres tan terco?'_ pensaba Kite, poniéndose en guardia para recibir al _Epitaph User_, quien estaba motivado por la venganza.

_Skeith_ se acercaba velozmente al _Azure Flame God_, con solo una idea en mente; la venganza.

'_Shino…te vengare…¡Lo juro!'_

**Fin del Capitulo 51**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan!¡Excelente! Ahora que hay un _God Warrior_ menos de que preocuparse, la batalla estará un poco mas tranquila. Pero, no hay que confiarse.

**X: **¿Por qué?¿Porque odias tanto a nosotros que creemos en esta justicia?

**Zek:** Porque mi abuelo practicaba esa justicia… y por eso…¡Mato a mis padres!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Revelaciones del pasado, el final de las batallas.**_

**Kite:** ¿Quién es el?

**Haseo: **No puede ser… todo por lo que he peleado, todo el odio que sentía…¿Para nada?

**Kite:** Así que… _el_ mato a Shino…¿Quién es?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, por ahora volvemos a la normalidad, dos capitulos por semana. Espero que les haya agradado. Volvemos a los comentarios, tratare de hacerlos cortos. Para los que decian que me olvide de Kite... no, no me olvide de el. Oh si, ya se que en el juego original, Azure Flame God no es el Avatar de Kite, de hecho, el no tiene Avatar. Pero, por la forma en que maneje la historia de Hack en mi fic, hay la oportunidad de que aqui si pueda ser su Avatar. yo solo modifico un poco la historia a mi beneficio al escibir el fic. No tengo imagen del Azure Flame God ahorita, asi que busquen en internet o en DeviantArt.  
_

_Venus Adept JMAG: si, el Final Smash de Luigi es extraño, pero es el que mas funciona en Smasb Bros Brawl si lo sabes usar... de hecho, todos sirven si los sabes usar. Los Epitaph Users aun estan ahi, solo que luchando contra los Rune-gods y Egyptian Gods en el cielo, mientras ellos se concentran en los God Warriors. Y Umi ya me perdono :P  
_

_Arecanderu: Bien, mi plan para hacerte gastar dinero en algo que vale la pena ha funcionado XD. Podrian imnotisar a Luigi, aunque eso ya se hizo una vez y no duro mucho tiempo.  
_

_Ghost iv: Si, muchos "milagros", aunque no es muy "milagroso". No, aun no tengo el Smash Brawl. Si te refieres al final del Manga con el del Anime de las Guerreras Magicas, son muy diferentes._

_Martur: Si, pero estaban contra reloj. Si no lo revivian con el Life Mushroom en menos de 3 o 4 minutos, se nos iba el Ascot al cielo... y Umi-chan no quiere eso ¬¬. Es la hija de Kristal y Alan, solo que... "les salio diferente", pero es su hija, nada de que es de alguien mas, solo que, como dijo Alan en el sueño de Kristal "La fisiologia de los N-Warriors es extraña..."  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo, nos vemos el Martes que viene... y el comic lo actualizo, ahora si, el Domingo... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	53. Cap 52: Revelaciones del Pasado

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

La batalla continuaba sin ningún grupo dejarse vencer por el otro, los héroes de _Céfiro_ luchando por su mundo.

_Slifer_ y los dos _Gorres_ lucharon y se neutralizaron entre si. Durante el combate, Zero, Ash, Paris, Ascot, Ráfaga y Mario lograron matar a uno de los _God Warriors_, Lock, combinando sus habilidades. Ahora, con uno menos de que preocuparse, los héroes estaban mas tranquilos pero no confiados.

Link usaba una de sus mascaras, la mas poderosa, la _Fierce Deity_, que le daba asombrosos poderes oscuros, convirtiéndose en _Fierce Deity Link_, también conocido como _Oni Link_, llegando al nivel de un _Súper N-Warrior_ en cuanto a poder de combate.

Mientras_, Ra _continuaba luchando contra _Skeith_ fuertemente, hasta que el _Avatar_ logro tomarlo desprevenido y lo mando al suelo, listo para darle el golpe de gracia, cuando de repente unas esferas de fuego celeste lo interrumpieron. Haciendo un agujero en el cielo, un coloso que se parecía a un _Avatar_ apareció, rodeado de intensas llamas azules. Era Kite dentro del _Azure Flame God_, su _Avatar_ que había perdido ante Polaris. Cuando Haseo lo vio, se lanzo hacia el con furia, provocada por la venganza.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

_**Capitulo 52: Revelaciones del Pasado, el final de las batallas.** _

_-Planeta: __Heartliass-_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__56-Liberated Guardian-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

La batalla entre los guerreros continuaba en _Heartliass_ sin cesar, las explosiones estaban por todos lados.

Cerca de las montañas que había al oeste de la ciudad, Alcore corría por las calles velozmente. Cerca de el, Human Raichu, Tai y Latis le perseguían, pisándoles los talones. El _God Warrior_ estaba corriendo debido a que quería planear algún modo de atacar a estos tres guerreros. Tras la muerte de Lock, Alcore no deseaba arriesgarse a atacarlos de frente como lo han hecho hasta ahora, por eso el correr para pensar en algo. Sin embargo, los héroes no lo dejarían ir ahora.

"¡No te vayas!" Exclamaba Raichu, rodeándose de electricidad. "_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Las centellas eléctricas amarillas del _Pokemon_ eléctrico atacaban a Alcore, quien lograba correr y esquivar los rayos que chocaban justo detrás de el. Tai también atacaba a Alcore, no con sus poderes eléctricos, sino con sus poderes _Jedi_. El _N-Warrior_ tomaba con sus poderes mentales objetos que estaban en el camino, como rocas, trozos de cementos, varillas de metal e incluso automóviles, lanzándoselos al _God Warrior_, quien también lograba esquivar estos ataques.

"¡Rayos, es muy escurridizo!" Exclamaba Tai.

"Hay que hacer algo para alcanzarlo" decía Raichu.

"Tengo un plan…" decía Latis.

"Te escucho…"

"Lánzame."

"¿Disculpa?" preguntaba Tai confundido.

"Usa tu poder mental y lánzame." Decía Latis seriamente. "Así alcanzare a ese guerrero y lo atacare mas fácilmente."

"Tiene sentido…" decía Raichu.

"Muy bien… sujétate." Decía Tai, alzando una mano hacia donde estaba Latis, usando su poder mental para levantar al espadachín mágico muerto del suelo. "¡HYAAAAAA!"

El _Digidestined_ lanzado a Latis con su poder mental hacia Alcore. Como Latis había dicho, estaba alcanzando al _God Warrior_ con mayor facilidad. El espadachín mágico alzo su espada de energía por sobre su cabeza, reuniendo energía para su ataque.

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

Alcore alzo la vista hacia atrás, viendo al _Cefirian_ bajar su espada para lanzar su ataque.

"¿Pero que…?"

Alcore logro saltar hacia un lado, evitando así ser impactado por el ataque. Sin embargo, al hacer esto, debió detener su marcha, por lo que Latis logro alcanzarlo fácilmente, mientras que el _God Warrior_ estaba sin darse cuenta de el _Cefirian_ hasta que fue demasiado tarde, cuando volteo hacia atrás, Latis ya estaba bajando de nuevo su espada de energía.

_-¡Slash!-_

Falto poco para que Latis cortara al _God Warrior_ en dos. Sin embargo, Alcore logro hacerse hacia adelante un poco, lo suficiente como para esquivar el corte mortal del _Cefirian_, aunque eso no evito que se quedara con una horrible cortada en la espalda, la mayoría protegida por la armadura que usaba, pero en la parte donde no le cubría la armadura, al herida se profundizo.

"¡Gak!¡Maldición!" Exclamaba Alcore, dando unos saltos para alejarse del espadachín y encararlo. "¡Maldito seas!"

"¡No te muevas!"

Alcore volteo a ver a sus lados y vio que estaba rodeado por Tai y Raichu, al igual que Latis frente a el. El _God Warrior_ apretó los dientes. No iba a ser fácil el salir de ahí.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__29-Doushi Clef-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Clef se mantenía en el tejado del edificio más alto del centro de la ciudad que aun permanecía de pie, Ash y Ascot a su lado derecho e izquierdo respectivamente. Los dos hombres permanecían quietos en sus lugares, concentrándose en algo, cuando de pronto, Clef alzó su báculo, Ash su mano derecha y Ascot ambas manos, los tres hacia el cielo.

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

"_¡THUNDER!_"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

De las nubes tormentosas que había en los cielos, varios relámpagos blancos y amarillos descendían a los suelos velozmente. ¿Por qué ellos hacían esto? Por lo que ocurría abajo.

Warlene y Korz seguían corriendo por la ciudad, luchando contra Tai, _Fierce Deity_ Link, Zero y Ráfaga, tratando de derrotar a los héroes. Claro, seria más fácil si los incontables relámpagos que Clef, Ascot y Ash lanzaban de los cielos dejaran de caer.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba Warlene. "¡Nos superan por mucho!"

"No te preocupes, solo mantén el ritmo." Decía Korz con algo de tranquilidad a pesar de ser perseguidos.

"¿De que diablos estas hablando?"

"Descendamos al subterráneo, ahí no nos podrán atacar con sus rayos, y el espacio es mas reducido, podremos luchar y no preocuparnos de que nos ataquen en manada."

"Oh, entiendo. Buen plan Korzy-kun."

"Cállate, Lieany-chan."

"…"

Los dos _God Warriors_ siguieron corriendo hasta llegar a lo que parecía ser un hospital. A lado de el, había la entrada a un subterráneo, la línea del metro. Ambos _Phantom Knights_ rápidamente entraron en el, los héroes deteniéndose justo en la entrada.

"Cuidado." Decía Zero. "Abajo no podrán ser atacados por Ascot, Clef y Ash, tendremos que ir solos y limitados de espacio."

"Es cierto." Decía Tai. "Pero aun así debemos bajar."

"Vamos." Decía Ráfaga.

"Si…"

Dicho esto, los héroes descendieron a los subterráneos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__94-X-Theme X4-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X4_)

La batalla entre X y Zek estaba en su clímax. Ambos guerreros se habían dado con sus mejores técnicas, no dándose el lujo de descansar por ya una hora completa. Ahora, el tiempo de la batalla y los ataques recibidos estaban causando problemas en ambos hombres.

Por ahora, vemos a X corriendo por las vías de la línea elevada del metro de la ciudad. Ya llevaba corriendo dos estaciones, desde el final de la línea elevada, siendo seguido por Zek justo detrás de el.

"¡Regresa cobarde!" Exclamaba el _God Warrior_. "¡Huyes porque sabes que perderás!"

"Huyo porque tengo un plan." Decía X para si mismo, no dejándose llevar por las palabras del _Phantom Knight_. El _Hunter_ siguió corriendo durante unos minutos más, hasta que logro divisar varios vehículos estacionados en lo que parecía ser una central de autobuses. Eso era lo que buscaba. _"Perfecto"_ pensó X.

Rápidamente, el _Hunter_ salto hacia delante, dando una media vuelta para quedar cara a cara ante Zek, quien no entendía este comportamiento. Luego, mientras aun seguía en el aire, X alzo las manos al aire. Ante la mirada de Zek, cientos de autos, alrededor de un kilómetro a la redonda, se elevaron de sus calles hasta sobre el nivel de las vías, flotando por unos segundos en el aire.

"Oh ray…"

"¡HAAAAA!"

Usando los poderes _Jedi_ de su parte de _N-Warrior_, X extendió las manos hacia el frente, dejando que todos los autos y camiones de pasajeros se dirigieran velozmente hacia Zek, tanto por detrás, como por delante. El _God Warrior_ tuvo que detenerse para esquivar los autos de todos tamaños, formas y colores, con su gran agilidad, saltando de un lado a otro, a veces tomando impulso en algún auto que venia hacia el. También golpeaba y pateaba los autos que venían hacia el para evitar ser embestido por estos y mandarlos en todas direcciones.

X comenzó a descender de su pequeño salto dado para encarar a Zek. El _Hunter_, al momento en el que sus pies tocaron de nuevo las vías, se impulso hacia delante, entrando así en la zona de autos voladores para encarar a Zek. El _God Warrior_ seguía golpeando, pateando, dando zarpazos con sus garras y cortando los autos en dos con ella, evitando así el ser atropellado. Fue entonces que vio a X aproximarse que se dio cuenta de que esto seria diferente.

Zek alzo la mano hacia uno de los autos que venían hacia el y, sorprendentemente, se detuvo en el aire, sorprendiendo a X en especial. Zek le sonrió al _Hunter_.

"Nosotros también tenemos poderes psíquicos, aunque no tanto como los de ustedes…" decía Zek con arrogancia. "¡Pero es suficiente para hacer esto!"

El _Phantom Knight_ lanzo el automóvil hacia X, quien venia velozmente hacia el. El _Hunter_ convirtió su brazo izquierdo en cañón, reunió energía y disparó un _X-Buster_ hacia el auto, atravesándolo por completo, antes de que el tanque de gasolina estallara, envolviendo al auto en llamas y en una cortina de humo. X salio de esta nube de humo denso, con su _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, listo para atacar a Zek, quien lo recibió con gusto. Ambos guerreros se daban con todo, tratando se superarse el uno al otro, luchando por sus ideales. Luego de unos minutos de lucha, esquivando autos y camiones voladores, y luego de despojar a X de su _Keyblade_, ambos guerreros reunieron sus energías en sus puños, lanzándose el uno al otro, hasta que los dos se dieron un fuerte golpe en el rostro al mismo tiempo. Este poderoso golpe mando a los dos guerreros en direcciones opuestas, aun estando sobre el metro elevado. Debido al golpe, X perdió la concentración, haciendo que los autos y camiones aun en el aire cayeran a tierra, aplastando todo lo que había en su lugar.

"Rayos…" decía Zek, levantándose con dificultad. "No me queda muchas energías para vencer a este sujeto."

"¡No podrás vencerme, Zek!" Exclamaba X, levantándose más fácilmente del suelo. "Mi justicia es superior a la tuya."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Tu solo luchas por ti mismo, mientras que yo lucho por otros. Esos deseos me acompañan en mis batallas. No estoy solo."

"Que estupidez…" decía el _Phantom Knight_, moviendo la cabeza de un lado hacia otro. "Uno esta solo en la batalla, nadie le ayuda, eso que piensas son tonterías."

"No lo creo así…"

"Muy bien, quizás no lo creas así…" decía Zek, mirando sádicamente a X. "¡Pero cambiaras de opinión cuando te veas en la oscuridad!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__95-Mashin- Zagato- Emeraude-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

El aura de Zek comenzó a incrementarse, rodeándolo todo en un velo de oscuridad que envolvió a X también en ella.

"_¡ODIN'S MANTLE!_"

Un domo de energía se formo, envolviendo todo a unos 300 metros a la redonda. La zona dentro del domo comenzaba a hacerse más y más oscura, haciendo que X no pudiera ver ninguno de los objetos que antes estaban ahí. Pero X no se veía sorprendido ni nervioso, solo miraba al frente, donde antes estaba Zek.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" preguntaba Dawn.

"No lo se…" decía Kristal, mirando seriamente al espejo mágico. "Pero puedo sentir una oscuridad muy fuerte."

"¡NO!¡NO ESO!"

Todas las chicas voltearon a ver a Lucy, quien miraba con miedo la pantalla mágica.

"¿Qué sucede, Lucy?" preguntaba Latias. "¿Por qué tienes miedo?"

"E-esa es…" decía con miedo la _Magic Knight_ del fuego ante lo que veía. Sus amigas la vieron algo extrañadas, una idea de lo que estaba pasando.

"Lucy…" decía Marina, sujetando a su amiga por los hombros. "Dime, ¿Esa es la técnica que nos contaste?¿La que dices que usó para matar a Latis?"

La joven pelirroja bajo la cabeza un poco, asintiendo temerosamente.

"E-esa técnica…" decía Lucy, cerrando los ojos y llorando. "Esa técnica es la que uso para matar a Latis. Envuelve todo en una zona oscura que evita uno pueda ver algo. Además, todos los sentidos se apagan y uno no puede hacer nada. No puedes detectar a tu oponente de ninguna forma y uno rápidamente se desespera… y yo…"

"Lucy…" decía Anais. "Cálmate, el estará bien, lo se…"

"Lo quiero creer…" decía Lucy entrando en desesperación. "Pero no puedo… yo…"

"¡Miren!" Exclamaba Dawn, señalando al espejo mágico, llamando la atención de todas. Pronto, las chicas se sorprendieron por lo que vieron.

* * *

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

En la zona oscura creada por Zek, nada se podía ver. Nosotros podemos ver lo que ocurría adentro, pero los que estaban atrapados no podían ver siquiera lo que estaban frente a el.

Sin embargo, Zek podía ver perfectamente lo que ocurría dentro de la zona oscura, sus ojos no eran afectados por la técnica oscura que había creado. Esta oscuridad aumenta los miedos de quienes estuvieran atrapados dentro de ella, al evitar que ellos puedan siquiera verse a si mismos, incrementando el miedo de no saber donde esta uno. Eso siempre funciona y, a los pocos segundos, los encerrados pierden la razón.

Sin embargo, X permanecía tranquilo, mirando a donde estaba Zek antes de desaparecer, su rostro no cambiando ante nada. Zek miraba algo confundido a X, ya que el podía verlo fácilmente, sin embargo, el _God Warrior_ pensó que era solo para hacerse el fuerte, no mostrando su debilidad.

"¡No tiene caso que te esfuerces!¡No servirá de nada!" Exclamaba Zek, X escuchando su voz por todas partes. "Tampoco sirve que intentes localizar mi voz o mi aura, puesto que ambas estaban en todo el ambiente, en todo lugar. No podrás hacer nada."

X volteo a todas partes. Era cierto, el aura de Zek se sentía en todas partes, no podría localizarlo así, también la voz estaba por todo el lugar. No había luz que lo ayudara a encontrarlo. No servía nada. Sin embargo, X aun tenía algo, un haz bajo la manga. Comenzó a concentrarse, moviendo sus manos de un lado para otro, liberando pequeñas esferas de energía invisibles, parte de su aura, cerrando sus ojos. Esa era la forma en que encontraría a Zek.

"¡Prepárate a morir, _N-Warrior_!¡Te matare, como lo hice con ese espadachín!"

Zek se acercaba a X por en frente, con sus uñas en su puño derecho alargadas, rodeadas de aire congelado. En _Céfiro_, Lucy, que podía ver lo que ocurría por el espejo mágico, miraba aterrada lo que estaba por ocurrir. Según Zek, así le había hecho para atacarla cuando lucho contra ella y Latis, atacándola de frente con sus garras listas. El plan de Zek era el perforar el corazón de X con sus garras justo frente a el. Estaba solo a unos metros del _Hunter_, ya listo.

_-Snap!-_

X abrió los ojos.

"¡Muere!"

Entonces, ante la mirada sorprendida de Zek y las chicas, X, con su mano izquierda, había atrapado la muñeca del brazo derecho de Zek. El _God Warrior_ miraba impresionado.

"No…¡Es imposible!" Exclamaba Zek.

"¡Nada es imposible!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__77-The Gateway-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Dicho esto, X le dio un fuerte puñetazo a Zek en el rostro, mandándolo lejos. El _God Warrior_ cayó a tierra estrepitosamente, antes de colocar una mano en el suelo e impulsarse hacia atrás, cayendo de pie, mientras veía sorprendido a X.

"No puede ser… ¿Cómo me detecto?" preguntaba Zek, intentando encontrar alguna forma de que X lo haya encontrado. "No, no puede ser… debió ser suerte… no hay forma de que me hayas detectado…"

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntaba X con confianza. "Inténtalo de nuevo, veras que te detendré…"

"¡No me subestimes!" Exclamaba Zek enfadado, corriendo hacia X, colocándose detrás de el. "¡Mi técnica es invencible!¡No hay forma de que me detengas!" Exclamaba mientras saltaba, atacando a X con una patada voladora.

_-Snap!-_

X miro hacia atrás y se volteo, mirando a Zek directamente y deteniendo la patada del _God Warrior_ con ambas manos, antes de empezar a girar sobre si mismo y lanzar a su enemigo fuertemente en una dirección.

"¿Qué rayos?" Preguntaba Zek al tomar el control de su vuelo y tocar tierra, mirando a X. _'¿Cómo me encuentra? Es imposible'_ pensaba el _God Warrior_. _'¿Acaso puede verme?... no…'_ pensaba al ver a X, quien estaba viendo en otra dirección, buscando a Zek con la mirada. _'No puede verme, se nota que me esta buscando…¿Entonces como?'_

"¡Zek!¿Quieres saber como te encuentro?" Exclamaba X, llamando la atención del _God Warrior_.

"¿Que? No tiene sentido. Si sabes como me encuentras ¿Porque me dirás el como?"

"Simple… aunque lo sepas, no sabrás detenerme…" decía X confiadamente.

"De acuerdo… pero encontrare la forma de derrotarlo."

"Para encontrarte, hay dos cosas que debes tomar en cuenta…primero…" decía X, elevando su aura lo suficiente para hacerse visible, como unas flamas doradas rodeando su cuerpo. "Tu técnica no funciona contra un _N-Warrior_, porque, aunque puedas oscurecer todas las luces, no puedes apagar la luz que emite una semilla dorada. La luz que emite mi semilla dorada es suficiente como para iluminar todo a 5 metros a la redonda."

"¿Qué dices?¿Quieres decir que puedes verte a ti mismo?" preguntaba Zek sorprendido.

"Si… puedo verme, por eso no me desespero por la oscuridad…"

"¡Pero no tiene sentido! Aunque puedas verme, no puedes saber cuando te ataco por detrás. ¿Cómo me detectas?"

"Por la segunda razón… claro…" decía X. "¿No los escuchas?"

"¿Escuchar?"

"No, no los escuchas, porque no puedes hacerlo…"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Te lo mostrare… las hare visibles…"

X se concentro, elevando su aura un poco más. Entonces, ante la mirada atónita de Zek, algo empezó a aparecer en el aire.

Burbujas…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__96-Break Out-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman Zero 3_)

"¿Qué rayos?"

Cientos de burbujas azules estaban por todas partes, rodeando a tanto X como a Zek. Las burbujas estaban por todos lados, de hecho, era difícil para Zek ver a X a través de tantas burbujas.

"¿Qué rayos es esto?"

"Son burbujas _Hado_…" decía X.

"¿Burbujas _Hado_?"

"Es una forma de usar el _Hado_, una especie de arte marcial, energía del cuerpo, la que hace que el _Shinkou Hadoken_ sea tan poderosa. Estas burbujas de energía están conectadas a mi aura en si."

"¿Pero como hace esto para detectarme? No lo entien…" decía Zek, moviéndose un poco hacia atrás.

_-Snap!-_

Entonces, Zek miro hacia atrás y vio que, cuando se movía, estaba haciendo estallar algunas de esas burbujas de energía. Entonces, al mirar a X de nuevo, vio que estaba volteando en su dirección y lo entendió.

"¡Maldito!"

"¿Lo entendiste?" preguntaba X. "Estas esferas, al ser hechas por mi, están unidas a mi aura. Cuando tocas una y esta estalla, yo puedo detectar tu localización dependiendo de donde fue que las esferas estallan."

"Que interesante, una forma de detectarme usando tu aura, no para detectar mi aura en si, sino para localizar mi cuerpo físico… que técnica tan impresionante, debiste pensarlo mucho…"

"En realidad, no lo pensé mucho… lo recordé…" decía X, pensando. "Lo vi en _Novaterra_ cuando pasaron una película de _Street Fighter_. Ryu, el protagonista, estaba encerrado en una zona parecida a esta y no podía localizar a su oponente. Entonces, realizo esta técnica y logro localizarlo solo al estallar las burbujas…"

"Entiendo… usaste algo de una película para el combate a muerte…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

Las chicas suspiraron aliviadas al ver que X tenia bajo control el combate. La técnica mas temible de Zek no había surtido efecto en el y eso mantenía aliviadas a las mujeres, en especial a Lucy.

"Que alivio…" decía la guerrera de fuego, respirando con tranquilidad.

"Ese X, es bastante inteligente para hacer eso…" decía Blackrose.

"¿Otra cosa que lo vio en la televisión?" preguntaba Marina. "¿Qué otras cosas que vemos en la televisión que son solo películas o caricaturas son reales?"

"No se…" decía Anais, sus anteojos de color blanco. "Quizás podemos hacer las cosas que vemos en las series de televisión Americanas, como el Correcaminos, el pájaro Loco o Popeye el Marino."

"No se…" decía Marina, llevándose una mano a la frente y mirando a Anais con algo de escepticismo. "No creo que quiera que mis músculos crezcan tanto por comer espinacas… ¿Y tu como sabes de programas Americanos?"

"Las veía cuando era niña en las mañanas."

"Oh…"

"Ahora que X tiene el control, espero que salga bien…" decía Lucy, mirando la pantalla, en especial al joven rodeado por la oscuridad, pero no afectada por ella, con asombro y ternura. _'Mi querido X…'_

"No te preocupes…" decía Kristal. "Después de todo, tiene mas de cien años luchando…"

"Cierto…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__82-The Mako Controling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_)

X lanzaba a Zek de nuevo por los aires, luego de otro intento fallido de este por atacar al _Hunter_, quien sabia en donde y cuando Zek estaba. El _God Warrior_, en el suelo, estaba intentando levantarse luego del último intento.

"Maldición…" decía Zek. "Eso no puede ser…"

"¡Ríndete Zek!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_. "¡Puedo encontrarte donde quiera que estés!¡No puedes escapar!"

"¡Tonterías! Si bien puedes detectarme, entonces tendremos que luchar como siempre… ¡ESTE SERA MI ULTIMO ATAQUE!"

"¡Muy bien!" decía X, poniéndose en guardia. "¡Concentrare toda mi energía en este golpe y acabare contigo, Zek!"

Ambos guerreros elevaron sus auras hasta el nivel mas alto de sus vidas, concentrando todas sus energías para el último ataque.

"¡No perderé contra una justicia tan débil como la tuya!" Exclamaba el _God Warrior_ con mucho enfado. X miraba esto y le pregunto algo que quería saber desde hace mucho tiempo.

"¿Por qué le dices débil?" preguntaba X confundido "¿Por qué aborreces la justicia que profetizamos?"

"¿Porque?¡Te lo diré!¿Recuerdas que dije que mate a mi abuelo? Bueno, la razón por la que lo mate es simple…¡El mato a mi familia!"

"¡¿Que?!" preguntaba X sorprendido. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Te hare la historia corta…" decía Zek, recordando lo que ocurrió."Mi abuelo mato a mis padres porque, según el, eran un estorbo para mi entrenamiento. Que tenia muchos sentimientos hacia ellos y que por eso no podría volverme mas fuerte."

"…"

"El decía que era por mi bien, que era para que me volviera mas fuerte así si utilizo sus muertes para impulsarme…¡Pero era ridículo!¿El los mato para que yo lo odiara?¡No tiene sentido!... el lo hizo porque profetizaba esa idea de justicia…¡Y por eso lo detesto!¡Matare a todos los que profetizan esas ideas!"

"Zek… dime… ¿Viste que mato a tus padres?" Preguntaba X seriamente. El _God Warrior_ se sorprendió un poco.

"¿Qué si lo vi? No, no lo vi… pero si lo vi a el, frente a sus cuerpos, manchado en la sangre de mis padres… ¡Eso es lo que necesito!"

"¡No seas tonto!" Exclamaba X enfadado. "Como tu dices, no tiene sentido que el mate a tus padres y luego te diga que te vuelvas mas fuerte para proteger a los débiles… ¡Pero quizás no los mato el y lo estas malinterpretando todo!"

"¡Yo se lo que vi!"

"¡No viste el momento en el que el mato a tus padres, por eso quizás lo estés malinterpretando!"

"¡NO!¡Esto es lo que yo creo, y así luchare, pensando en lo que creo!"

"Como quieras…" decía X, elevando su aura aun mas. "Si tu luchas por tus ideales ¡Entonces yo también!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__97-Heated Saints-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El aura de X se seguía elevando aun mas, llegando hasta niveles nunca antes vistos para el _Hunter_. Zek entonces noto algo en el aura de X. Era muy familiar, esa aura con ese intenso sentimiento de justicia que nunca antes lo había visto más que en una persona… su abuelo.

'_¿Qué sucede?'_ pensaba Zek. _'¿Por qué me siento así?'_

"¡Zek!" Exclamaba X. "¡Te venceré, no solo por la gente a la que le haz hecho daño, sino por el alma de tu abuelo, que quizás este llorando por como haz actuado!"

"¡Inténtalo!"

El aura de los guerreros ardían con fuerza, capaz de levantar las rocas del suelo, si es que hubiera en la zona oscura. Pronto, ambos guerreros se lanzaron el uno al otro, acortando la distancia entre ellos.

"¡MUERE Y LAMENTATE DE TU DEBILIDAD, X!" Exclamaba Zek, sus uñas de su mano derecha extendiéndose. "_¡VIKING TIGER CLAW!_"

"¡No seré el que caiga en esta batalla!" Exclamaba X, su puño derecho rodeado de energía celeste. "¡No permitiré que le hagas mas daño a los demás!¡me vengare por lo que le hiciste a Latis, Lucy y a todos los que has matado!"

"¡MURIERON POR LA VERDADERA JUSTICIA!"

"¡ESTA ES LA VERDADERA JUSTICIA!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_, extendiendo su puño derecho hacia el frente, abriendo su mano. Era un nuevo poder… la técnica de ReX, pero suya. "_¡SHOOTING STAR X-BUSTER!_"

De la mano derecha de X, cientos de cometas de energía, idénticos a los que su _X-Buster_ liberaba cuando se cargaba hasta el nivel dos, un nivel antes de su carga máxima, salían disparados en dirección hacia los zarpazos helados de Zek. A mitad de camino entre ambos guerreros, los ataques de los dos se estrellaban, creando pequeñas explosiones de energía y aire congelado.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaba Zek con sorpresa. "¿Una nueva técnica?"

"¡Con esta técnica te venceré, Zek!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_, haciendo enfadar al _God Warrior_.

Ambos ataques permanecieron iguales por varios segundos, hasta que el ataque de Zek comenzó a ganarle terreno a la nueva técnica de X. El _Hunter_ intentaba emplear mas fuerza, pero ya era todo lo que le quedaba.

'_No perderé…no puedo perder…¡Necesito mas poder!'_ Pensaba X.

Entonces, sintió una presencia detrás de el, una presencia de alguien que no estaba vivo. Sea lo que sea, esa presencia le estaba dando mas fuerza.

Zek, en cambio, podía ver la presencia que estaba detrás de X y se sorprendió de verla.

'_¿Abuelo?'_ pensaba Zek, viendo a alguien ya mayor, en apariencia de unos 50 años de edad, cabello blanco, ya canoso por la edad, y usando una armadura idéntica a la de Zek, pero de color blanco. _'¿Acaso lo estas apoyando?'_

"¡HAAAAAAAAA!"

Los ataques continuaban entre los dos guerreros. X se acercaba a Zek y viceversa, ambos con sus puños derechos rodeados de energía, dando el golpe de gracia.

_-FLASH!-_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__52-Prayer-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

Zek abrió los ojos y se encontró en un espacio en blanco, uno totalmente blanco, sin nada en ninguna dirección. El _God Warrior_, confundido, se levanto del suelo, mirando en todas direcciones.

"¿Dónde estoy?" preguntaba Zek.

"En tu mente, Zek…"

El _God Warrior_ se dio la vuelta, viendo a un hombre anciano pero aun de un físico decente. Zek se dio cuenta de quien era.

"¿Abuelo?"

"Si, hijo, soy yo…"

"¿Qué quieres hacer?¿Quieres morir de nuevo?"

"No… vengo a mostrarte lo que de verdad paso… el porque de la muerte de tus padres…"

"Feh, no necesito saberlo. Ya se lo que necesito saber…"

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntaba el anciano, caminando alrededor de Zek. "Puedo verlo, en el fondo de tu corazón, tienes esa incertidumbre, esa sensación de que falta algo… si… estas confundido y te preguntas que fue lo que paso esa noche…"

"No necesito saberlo…"

"No puedes engañarte, Zek. Te alejas del camino correcto, de la verdadera justicia…"

"¿La verdadera justicia?¿Que es la verdadera justicia?"

"La justicia en la que uno cree…" decía el anciano, mirando a Zek directamente a los ojos. "La definición de justicia cambia dependiendo de la persona. Uno cree lo que quiere creer… Zek, esa justicia que estabas predicando no es la que tu corazón quiere…"

"¿Qué dices?¿La justicia que yo predico no es la correcta?"

"No… Zek, te mostrare lo que ocurrió hace años, la verdad de tus padres… y luego decide tu justicia…"

Entonces, Zek ya no vio nada.

* * *

En la oscuridad creada por Zek, dentro de el domo de oscuridad, tanto Zek como X estaban frente a frente, cada uno con su puño derecho extendido hacia delante. Ambos guerreros tenían la mirada baja, sus ojos cubiertos por los cabellos, evitando así que vieran sus ojos y sus expresiones. Entonces, Zek se quejo de dolor y escupió algo de sangre.

"No lo puedo creer…" decía Zek en voz baja.

X tenia ambos ojos abiertos totalmente, sintiendo un gran dolor.

"Abuelo… tenias razón… después de todo…" decía Zek muy tranquilo. "Alguien… con el mismo ideal que tu… me ha derrotado…"

Varias gotas de sangre cayeron al suelo, manchando el arruinado piso de concreto. X apretó los dientes, quejándose de dolor.

"Ahora entiendo… lo que realmente ocurrió…" decía Zek, mirando a su pecho. "Y entiendo… lo que querías enseñarme…"

El puño derecho de X estaba hundido en el pecho de Zek, atravesando su armadura y golpeando directamente en la piel, la sangre saliendo del boquete de la armadura. La fuerza del impacto había causado estragos en los órganos internos de Zek, que estaban empezando a fallar.

"Entiendo lo que decías de mi… que esta no era la justicia que mi corazón decía… ya lo entiendo…"

Zek miro hacia delante, viendo a X, quien tenia encajados en su hombro izquierdo las 5 uñas largas y heladas de su mano derecha, el causante del dolor de X.

"Discúlpame…" decía Zek, antes de comenzar a caer hacia atrás. "Discúlpenme todos…"

Y así, el _God Warrior_ de _Mizar Zeta_ cae de espaldas, respirando sus últimas bocanadas de aire, antes de caer en el sueño eterno.

X cayó al suelo sobre su rodilla izquierda, sujetándose su hombro izquierdo con fuerza, intentando detener el flujo de sangre que salía de las heridas de su hombro. El _Hunter_, adolorido, se levanto del suelo, mirando al _God Warrior_ que ya estaba en el suelo sin vida, mirándolo melancólicamente.

"Descansa en paz…" decía X, habiendo, no solo matado al primer ser humano en toda su vida, sino también, de alguna forma, ver lo que ocurría en la mente de Zek, las razones del porque había hecho todas esas cosas horribles en el pasado. No podía odiarlo… después de todo, solo fue una victima.

Un fuerte dolor punzante en su hombro lo regreso a la realidad. Estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda. Ya no tenia ningún _Subtank_ con el, los había usado todos en las batallas y estaban vacios los que tenían. Necesitaba buscar ayuda de algún hechicero que supiera alguna magia curativa.

Así, el _Hunter_ comenzó a caminar, no antes de recoger el _Odin Zapphire_ de Zek que estaba en el suelo, buscando a alguien que lo ayudara, con la idea de que había podido cumplir con la venganza y de que las almas en pena que estaban con Zek por fin podrían descansar en paz.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__98-__Ao En no Shugonjin-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

En el cielo, la batalla entre _Skeith_ y _Azure Flame God_ continuaba. Volando a gran velocidad sobre los cielos de la ciudad oscura, ambos _Avatars_ se daban de cortes tras cortes, defendiéndose de su oponente.

_Skeith_, controlado por Haseo, había recuperado su guadaña de energía y estaba atacando con esta a su oponente, realizando cortes veloces con su arma. _Azure Flame God_, controlado por Kite, se defendía de los ataques de _Skeith_, usando los discos boomerangs de tres hojas curvas que tenia en ambas manos, bloqueando los ataques de su oponente. Kite estaba tomando una actitud más defensiva, mientras que Haseo estaba decidido a atacar, atacar y seguir atacando hasta que su oponente sea reducido a pequeños trozos. Los dos _Avatars_ seguían atacándose, bloqueando los ataques del otro, antes de separarse el uno del otro. _Skeith_ mantuvo su posición, encarando al _Azure Flame God_, quien le ganaba en tamaño.

"¡Respóndeme, _Tri-Edge_!" Exclamaba Haseo dentro de _Skeith_. "¡Dime porque es que mataste a Shino!"

"¡Ya te he dicho que yo no lo mate!" Exclamaba Kite dentro de _Azure Flame God_, ya cansado de tener que discutir con Haseo. "¡Yo no tuve que ver en la muerte de Shino!¡Fue alguien mas!"

"¡No me mientas!¡Se que fuiste tu!"

"¡Haseo!"

"¡Te hare pagar, _Tri-Edge_!" Exclamaba Haseo, volando a gran velocidad hacia el otro _Avatar_ envuelto en llamas azules.

Kite vio a _Skeith_ acercarse y convirtió los boomerangs en sus manos en una sola hoja, convirtiéndolos en una sola arma en cada mano. Con estas armas, Kite se defendió del ataque de Haseo, bloqueando el corte principal de la guadaña de _Skeith_, que también actuaba como si fuera una especie de sierra, intentando cortar a través de las armas del _Azure Flame God_. Haseo empleo mas fuerza en su ataque, queriendo superar a Kite, motivado por la venganza.

"Si no quieres hablar…" decía Haseo con enfado dentro de su _Avatar_, volviéndose mas agresivo con cada segundo que pasaba. "¡Tendré que preguntárselo directamente a tu corazón!"

Ambos _Avatars_ se alejaron el uno del otro, haciendo distancia entre ellos. _Skeith_ extendió su mano izquierda y comenzó a disparar varias esferas de energía verdes en contra de _Azure God_. El _Avatar_ de llamas azules contesto esto, liberando 6 esferas de flamas azules con solo mover una mano horizontalmente. Las esferas de energía y de fuego se estrellaron, estallando al contacto. Los dos colosos vieron esto y decidieron continuar con sus ataques físicos.

Al acercarse, el _Azure Flame God_ volvió a convertir sus boomerangs a su forma normal, lanzándolos hacia el frente.

"_¡AZURE TIGER CLAWS!_"

Los dos boomerangs volaban a gran velocidad hacia el _Avatar_ _Skeith_, quien se preparo al ver estos ataques acercarse. _Skeith_ se defendió, reflejando estos boomerangs con su guadaña, bloqueándolos con cada corte. Entonces, _Skeith_, luego de realizar un cuarto corte, lanzo un disco de energía amarilla de su guadaña, siendo esquivada a último segundo por el _Avatar_ de flamas azules, quien pronto recupero los boomerangs y los volvió a transformar en espadas.

Ambos colosos continuaban atacándose con fuerza y velocidad, siendo solo destellos para los ojos humanos normales, estrellándose una y otra vez. Las dos entidades estrellaron sus armas una última vez, intentando superarse en fuerza el uno al otro. Las chispas provocadas por la guadaña sierra de _Skeith_ al intentar cortar las dos armas del _Azure Flame God_ aparecían con mas intensidad, mostrando la fuerza empleada por el _Epitaph User_.

Entonces, una de las espadas/boomerang, la de la mano derecha, comenzó a agrietarse, Haseo estaba logrando cortar las armas de Kite.

'_¡Rayos!'_ pensaba Kite al ver sus armas estar por ser cortadas en dos. _'Haseo…¿Tanto deseas la venganza?'_ Kite miro hacia delante, pudiendo ver a Haseo, no a _Skeith_, empleando hasta toda su fuerza posible para superar a Kite. El joven de ropas anaranjadas miro con decisión a quien antes era su compañero. _'Muy bien, Haseo ¡Te hare entender por todos los medios lo que de verdad paso!'_

En ese momento,_ Ra,_ que estaba desmayado por el ataque anterior de Haseo, abrió los ojos, escuchando los pensamientos de Kite.

De vuelta a la lucha entre _Avatars_, Kite elevo su aura, liberándose así del bloqueo que tenia con Haseo, y comenzó a volar velozmente en varias direcciones. El _Epitaph User_ Haseo intentaba seguirlo con la mirada, pero era demasiado rápido para el. Entonces, el _Avatar_ con la forma de Kite apareció frente a _Skeith_ y, sujetándolo de la delgada cintura con sus manos, comenzó a volar de nuevo, esta vez elevándose al cielo.

"_¡AZURE WILDFLOWER!"_

Mientras lo hacia, el espacio alrededor de ellos cambiaba de forma, siendo un lugar vacio, oscuro, con una luz en el horizonte que asimilaba una puesta de sol, con algunas paredes rotas formadas por figuras con forma de hexágono. En el nuevo espacio, había dos enromes esferas celestes, una en lo que vendría siendo el techo del espacio y otra en el suelo.

Kite, dentro del _Azure Flame God_, continuaba volando velozmente, sujetando a _Skeith_ en su mano derecha, antes de empezar a descender en picada hacia la esfera enorme en el "suelo" de este espacio. Mientras, _Skeith_ intentaba liberarse del agarre del _Azure Flame God_, sin lograrlo.

"¡Maldito!" Exclamaba Haseo, volviéndose más agresivo hacia Kite.

"¿Por qué no lo entiendes?" preguntaba Kite ya enfadado. "¡Yo no la mate!"

"¡Entonces quien fue!"

"¡No se!¡Un hombre alto, de cabello azul corto, gafas anaranjadas, es un _Steam Gunner_ y tiene algo en su brazo izquierdo!"

Haseo abrió los ojos ante la descripción dada por Kite, rápidamente la imagen de un hombre en especial se le venia a la mente.

'_¿Ovan?'_

_Azure Flame God_ se acercaba a rápidamente a la esfera de energía/datos que estaba abajo, con la intención de azotar a _Skeith_ en el. Pero entonces, una tercer criatura,_ Ra,_ rompió la pared del espacio creado por _Azure Flame God_, muy cerca de la esfera a la que el _Avatar_ de flamas azules. El _Egyptian God_, en lugar de volar en dirección a donde estaban los _Avatars_, hizo algo extraño; se metió dentro de la esfera celeste.

"¿Que?" Preguntaba Kite, al ver la esfera celeste volverse dorada, ya cuando estaba muy cerca de la esfera, que comenzó a brillar intensamente, cegándolos a ambos.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

Haseo estaba comenzando a despertarse lentamente, sintiéndose algo aturdido luego de esa intensa luz. El joven de cabello blanco se llevo una mano a su frente debido a la gran jaqueca que tenia en su cabeza.

"Rayos…¿Qué paso?" preguntaba Haseo con confusión.

"Mira…"

Haseo reconoció la voz que escucho, y se levanto velozmente, poniéndose en guardia.

"¡_Tri-Edge_!" Exclamaba Haseo al joven que estaba a su lado.

"Ya te dije que mi nombre es Kite." Decía el joven.

"¡Maldito!¡No te escaparas!" Exclamaba el joven de armadura negra, intentando invocar sus cortas espadas sierras. Pero entonces, las espadas no aparecieron, confundiéndolo. "¿Uh?¿Que paso?¿Donde están mis armas?" se preguntaba Haseo, intentando invocar también su enorme espada sierra y su guadaña, con el mismo resultado. "¿Qué significa esto?"

"No te esfuerces…" Decía Kite con seriedad. "Yo tampoco puedo invocar mis armas, no tiene caso que te esfuerces."

"Infeliz!¿Que fue lo que hiciste?"

"Yo nada… pero mejor mira al frente…"

Haseo, de mala gana, miro hacia el frente y se sorprendió de lo que estaba viendo.

"¿Qué es esto?" se preguntaba Haseo sorprendido. "Esta es…"

"Si… _Hulle Granz Cathedral_…"

_**Música de fondo**__**:**__ 99- Hulle Granz Cathedral- _(_**Soundtrack:**__ .Hack/G.U.)_

En medio de un lago, en la única isla en medio de un océano de neblina, había una catedral enorme, aislada de todo el mundo. Su único contacto con los demás es un puente que conectaba la catedral con una _Chaos Gate_, el dispositivo que utilizaban en la Galaxia _Hack_ como medio de transporte.

"¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí?" preguntaba Haseo.

"No lo se… pero tiene que ver con la aparición de el _Egyptian God Ra,_ ya que esto ocurrió luego de que el entrara en la esfera de energía del _Avatar Space_." Decía Kite, refiriéndose al espacio donde antes estaban.

"¿Pero que tiene que…?"

"¡Mira!"

Los dos, que estaban flotando sobre la catedral, miraron la _Chaos Gate_ activarse y ver a una joven aparecer de la nada. Haseo la reconoció de inmediato.

"¡Shino!" Exclamaba el al ver a la joven aparecer.

"No puede oírte…" decía Kite. "Esto debe ser un recuerdo o una visión del pasado."

"¿Que?"

"Este lugar ya no existe, al igual con el resto de la Galaxia _Hack_, es por eso que creo que es una visión del pasado..."

En ese momento, algunos minutos después de que Shino entrara la catedral, la _Chaos Gate_ se volvió a activar, esta vez apareciendo Kite de la nada. En el cielo, Haseo volteo a ver al Kite que estaba con el.

"¡Maldito!¡Esta es la prueba!" Exclamaba Haseo.

"Calma y sigue mirando…" decía Kite tranquilamente.

Los 2 miraron al Kite que estaba abajo a punto de entrar corriendo hacia al entrada. Justo cuando el Kite de abajo entro a la catedral, los dos jóvenes semitransparentes se movieron hacia dentro de la catedral. Ahí, vieron la siguiente escena ocurrir.

_-¡Slash!-_

Justo cuando Kite entro y dio unos cuantos pasos, algo ocurrió adentro. El pudo observar algo, un movimiento muy veloz. Lo siguiente que vio fue a su amiga ser atacada por alguien, a quién solo logro ver de perfil por uno o dos segundos, antes de que desapareciera. Kite corrió hacia donde estaba Shino ya en el suelo y la sujeto entre sus brazos, sintiendo que la vida de la joven estaba por extinguirse.

¿Quién fue ese sujeto que la ataco? El nunca lo había visto. Pero eso no importaba ahora, debía seguirlo, pero no podría dejar a Shino a solas. Vaya día para decirle a Blackrose que quería estar solo.

En ese momento, sintió la presencia de Haseo acercarse. Si bien ellos dos no se hablaban mucho, ambos eran muy amigos de Shino, por lo que Kite creyó que estaría bien dejarla con el para dedicarse a seguir a quien la haya atacado.

Grave error, ya que esta acción provocaría el odio intenso de Haseo hacia el. Normalmente no la dejaría ahí, aunque algún amigo de ella estuviera acercándose. Pero había algo que le incomodaba acerca de la presencia de ese sujeto que la ataco, una extraña sensación, un aura maligna que podría amenazar a muchos otros mas. Debía seguirlo.

"S-síguelo…"

Kite miro a la joven en sus brazos, quien a duras penas podía mantenerse despierta.

"Resiste, Shino. " Decía Kite con algo de miedo al perder a un amigo. "Ahí viene Haseo y el te ayudara. También me quedare para…"

"No… s-síguelo…" decía débilmente la chica. "K-Kite… s-sálvalo…"

"¿Tu lo conoces?"

"S-si… s-síguelo, no dejes de alguien mas s-salga herido por… _eso_ que lo posee…"

"¿De que estas…?" empezó Kite, pero sabia que no era el momento de preguntar nada así. "De acuerdo… solo resiste…"

Dejando a Shino en el suelo con delicadeza, Kite camino hasta el altar donde antes estaba una estatua de la _Guardiana_ _Aura_. Kite miro un extraño símbolo en el altar, uno que acababa de ser marcado, una marca hecha por el ataque que lastimo a Shino.

La marca del asesino.

Kite extendió la mano derecha hacia la marca y activo el brazalete invisible de su mano, sintiendo como su cuerpo se volvía energía y datos para transferirse a otro lugar. Fue en ese momento, al estarse ya transportando a otro lugar, que escuchó las puertas de la catedral abrirse… y a una persona.

"¡Shino!"

Haseo, con una ropa diferente a la que usaba en el presente, acababa de entrar a la catedral, luego de sentir que algo pasaba con Shino, y logro ver, por uno o dos segundos, la figura de Kite antes de este desaparecer de la vista. Por unos momentos, Haseo se pregunto que hacia ahí, pero de inmediato la preocupación por la que era su novia desplazo todos los demás pensamientos. Al verla ahí, recostada en el suelo, el pánico lo invadió.

_**Música de fondo**__**:**__ 73- Shino- Honeysuckle- _(_**Soundtrack:**__ .Hack/G.U.)_

"¡Shino!" Exclamaba Haseo, corriendo hasta llegar a donde estaba ella, hincándose a su lado y sujetando su cuerpo, levantándola un poco del suelo. "¡Resiste!"

El pánico dentro de el creció a cada momento en el que ella no le respondía a sus constantes llamadas.

"Shino…no… ¡No te vayas!"

"No puedes… llorar…"

Haseo miraba sorprendido como Shino reaccionaba de repente, mirándolo con ternura… antes de ella sentir un fuerte espasmo que recorrió todo su cuerpo, gritando de dolor.

"¡Shino!" Exclamaba el joven con miedo al verla sufrir de esa manera. Sin embargo, ella volvió a verlo débilmente.

"O…van…" decía la débil chica. "Por favor… salva a Ovan…"

"¿Salvar…a Ovan?"

La chica asintió débilmente… antes de que otro espasmo, esta vez más fuerte, la sacudiera, asustando a Haseo. Y después de eso… ella se quedo dormida, para siempre…

Haseo la miro, aun sin creerlo, quien querer creerlo. Intento todo lo posible, todo lo que sabía para salvarla. Pero al final no pudo. Se había ido. El corazón de Haseo estaba inundado de sentimientos de tristeza, enfado, angustia y de incapacidad, todos llenando cada vacío que se había formado dentro de el. Pronto no pudo ganarle a esos sentimientos.

"¡SHINOOOOOO!"

Y desde ese día, el odio de Haseo hacia Kite se incrementaba cada vez más.

Dentro de la catedral, a varios metros del suelo, los dos jóvenes semitransparentes observaban todo lo ocurrido. Kite cerró los ojos, pensando en lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, Haseo se fue de rodillas al suelo invisible que pisaban y que los mantenía a flote, mirando incrédulo lo que había pasado.

"No, no puede ser…" decía Haseo sin creerlo.

"Así que, así fue como murió…" decía Kite, apretando los puños, sintiéndose responsable por haberla dejado.

"S-si e-esto es verdad, e-entonces tu…" decía mirando a Kite.

"Te lo había dicho… yo no la mate…" decía le joven de cabello celeste, abriendo los ojos. "Sin embargo, no niego que tuve que ver en su muerte… si tan solo me hubiera quedado…"

Haseo cerró los puños y comenzó a golpear el suelo invisible que pisaban.

"Maldición… maldición…maldición, maldición ¡Maldición!¡MALDICION!" Exclamaba Haseo con cada golpe que le daba al suelo, antes de colocar ambas manso en este, deprimiéndose. "Todo este tiempo...¿He estado equivocado?¿Todo esto para nada?"

"Haseo…" decía Kite seriamente. "¿Quién era ese sujeto que apareció antes de que yo entrara? Ya lo viste en esta visión. ¿Quién era?"

Haseo entonces empezó a recordar, identificando al hombre al que Kite se refería. Si era verdad lo que acababa de ver, entonces, todos estos últimos dos años, ese hombre le había estado mintiendo, quizás burlándose a sus espaldas de su ingenuidad. El joven de armadura negra apretó los puños y los dientes, recordando a ese hombre.

"¡OVAN!"

En ese momento, una esfera dorada apareció detrás de ellos, llamando su atención. Unos ojos rojos, pertenecientes a_ Ra,_ aparecieron, viéndolos fijamente antes de emitir un destello tan fuerte que los desmayo a ambos.

* * *

La luz desapareció, y los dos jóvenes aparecieron en el suelo cerca de una catedral al oeste del centro de la ciudad, cerca del enorme río seco que dividía la ciudad. Ambos estaban desmayados por el evento por el que acababan de pasar.

* * *

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Castillo Oscuro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**:**__ 28- Pandemonium- The Castle Frozen- _(_**Soundtrack:**__ Final Fantasy IX)_

Polaris veía lo que estaba ocurriendo en _Heartliass_ y no le agradaba en lo más mínimo lo que veía. Sus _Phantom Knights_ estaban perdiendo la lucha en contra de los héroes de _Céfiro_. Ya habían matado a 2 _God Warriors_, 4 de sus _Epitaph Users_, contando a ambos gemelos, estaban fuera de combate, dejando solo a Kuhn y a Endrance para enfrentarse a los colosos _Obelisk_, _Rayearth_, _Ceres_ y _Windom, Ra _no sabía donde estaba.

"Maldición… si sigue así, todo estará perdido…" decía la emperatriz de la oscuridad, pensando en lo que podría hacer. Tenia una idea, pero si la hacia, tendría que sacrificar a sus guerreros también y eso no le agradaba. Entrar al _Nintenverse_ sin sus _Phantom Knights_ luego de obtener el poder de _Céfiro_ seria un suicidio. Pero no tenía muchas opciones, ya que si los dejaba, sus _Phantom Knights_ también podrían morir, pero los héroes sobrevivirían.

Tenia que hacerlo… tendría que matarlos a todos.

"Muy bien… ¡Mueran todos!" Exclamaba Polaris, concentrando su aura oscura.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Heartliass-_

_-Dark Monterrey City-_

Los guerreros continuaban sus luchas por toda la ciudad. Los héroes, todos ellos, se reunieron luego de acorralar a los 4 _God Warriors_ que quedaban de pie; Korz, Warlene, Magzer y Alcore, quienes respiraban con dificultad.

"Maldición… nos atraparon…" decía Korz.

"No lo puedo creer… nos han derrotado…" decía Magzer.

"No quiero admitirlo pero si…" decía Warlene.

Rodeándolos, todos los héroes de _Céfiro_, menos Kite, algunos mas muertos que vivos por los ataques que recibieron durante la batalla, los encaraban, sujetando sus armas con todas las energías que les quedaban.

"Ríndanse, somos mas que ustedes." decía Axl, sujetando sus dos pistolas.

"Malditos, no creerán que perderemos así…" decía Alcore, aun sin rendirse.

"Los superamos en numero y en energías… ríndanse ahora." decía Clef.

"¡Jamás!"

Los héroes estaban por lanzarse en contra de los 4 _God Warriors_… cuando el lugar comenzó a temblar.

"¿Que?" preguntaba Mario.

"¿Qué rayos pasa?" preguntaba Link.

"¡Wa!¿Que es esto?" preguntaba Warlene.

_**Música de fondo**__**:**__ 18- Night of Fate- _(_**Soundtrack:**__ Kingdom Hearts)_

Lo mismo ocurría en el cielo, aunque ellos no sintieran el terremoto.

"¿Qué fue eso?" preguntaba Kuhn dentro de su _Magus_, deteniendo la lucha entre el contra _Windom_ y _Obelisk_.

"Mira, Kuhn."

Endrance señalo en una dirección y el hombre de cabello celeste miro en esa dirección. Lo que vio lo asusto.

"¿Qué?¿La zona se esta colapsando?"

La zona donde todos estaban encerrados estaba haciéndose más y más pequeña, colapsándose sobre si misma. Pronto, aplastaría todo lo que estuviera dentro de ella, incluyendo a las personas.

"¡El lugar se colapsa!" Exclamaba Raichu.

"¡Hay que salir de aquí!" Exclamaba Ash.

Los _God Warriors_ aprovecharon esto y escaparon de los héroes.

"¡Vamos!¡Vayámonos de aquí!" Exclamaba Warlene. "Usemos la puerta para escapar"

"¡Esperen!" Exclamaba Takato.

"¡Déjalos!¡No podrán ir lejos!" decía Latis, no habiendo escuc_hado_ lo que dijo la mujer _God Warrior_. "Hay que salir de aquí de alguna forma."

"Tienes razón." decía X, volteando a ver a Alan. "¡Alan!¿Puedes usar tu _Keyblade_ para salir de aquí?"

"Claro… puedo abrir lo que sea con ella…"

"¿Entonces porque no nos sacaste de aquí antes?" preguntaba Ascot.

"Porque no nos habrían dejado los _Phantom Knights_"

"¡No importa, abre un portal!" Exclamaba Raichu.

"¡Esperen!" Exclamaba Zero. "Sentí la presencia de Kite hace rato, si lo dejamos aquí, morirá."

"¡Vamos por el!" Exclamaba Paris.

Y así, los héroes de _Céfiro_, mas Primavera y Giru, fueron a donde estaba Kite, varias cuadras de donde estaban.

* * *

En el cielo, tanto _Avatars_ como _Egyptian_ y _Rune-Gods_, notaron lo que ocurría.

"¡Endrance!¡Recojamos a Pi, Haseo, Saku y Bo y vayámonos de aquí!" Exclamaba Kuhn.

"De acuerdo." decía Endrance.

Los dos _Avatars_ se alejaron de los combates para recuperar a sus camaradas caídos. Los Rune y _Egyptian God_s vieron que la lucha quedo inconclusa. Viendo que no tenían nada más que hacer, regresaron a sus respectivos lugares de descanso, esperando que los héroes estuvieran bien.

_Magus_ y _Macha_ recogieron a sus aliados caídos y abrieron una extraña puerta en el espacio, dejándolos salir del domo de energía. Los 4 _God Warrior_ restantes hicieron lo mismo, escapando por medio de otra puerta en el espacio.

Los héroes llegaron a donde estaba Kite, justo a tiempo ya que la zona donde estaban estaba por compactarse por completo.

"¡Vámonos Alan!¡Rápido!" Exclamaba Raichu en pánico.

"¡Ahí voy!" Exclamaba Alan, invocando su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_. "¡_Chaos_ _Keyblade_!¡Abre la puerta para salir de aquí!"

Una luz salio de la punta de la _Keyblade_, abriendo un portal rojo en el aire.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamaba el joven de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, entrando al portal, todos los demás héroes entrando en el.

Pronto, la ciudad entera fue aplastada por la zona oscura colapsándose, destruyéndola así para siempre.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**:**__ 37- Makou Reactor- _(_**Soundtrack:**__ Final Fantasy VII)_

Alan y los demás comenzaron a reincorporarse luego del rápido escape que hicieron. Ahora estaban en una zona rocosa, las rocas color moradas y el lugar estaba oscuro, pero las estrellas podían verse en el cielo.

"Ow…¿Dónde estamos?" Preguntaba Tai.

"No lo se…" decía Ash, mirando a su alrededor… antes de verse a si mismo. "¡Hey!¡Tengo mi armadura de vuelta!"

Los _N-Warriors_ se miraron a si mismos, viendo que tenían de nuevo puestas su armaduras, sintiendo el poder fluyendo en ellos. Pero algo no se sentía bien.

"Extraño…" decía Alan. "Tengo mi armadura, pero por alguna razón la siento mas… débil que antes…"

"Los analizare…" decía X, usando los scanners internos. Luego de unos segundos, los ojos de X se abrieron. "¿Pero que?¡No puede ser!"

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Clef.

"Si mis scanners no están mal, la fortaleza de las armaduras han disminuido en un 50 por ciento… ahora son como una armadura hecha de _Escudo_."

"¿Qué?¿Se debilitaron?" preguntaba Alan.

"Sus armaduras…" decía Clef. "Que son hechas por un metal mucho mas fuerte que el Escudo de nuestro mundo ¿Han sido debilitadas?"

"Si… eso parece…¿Pero porque?" preguntaba Alan.

"Creo que eso no es todo, Alan…" decía Zero, mirando al cielo.

"¿Uh?¿Porque?"

"Miren arriba…" decía Latis, señalando al cielo.

Cuando todos voltearon a ver hacia arriba, un poco hacia el oriente, vieron algo que no se esperaban. Un planeta azul, cubierto por algunas nubes negras que impedían ver su superficie completamente, pero era obvio que el mundo era azul. Sin embargo, su atmósfera, que normalmente será azul como el planeta, era color morada, dándole una apariencia fantasmal.

"¿Qué planeta es ese?" preguntaba Ash.

"No lo se…" decía Mario.

"Ese es… _Céfiro_…" decía Clef.

"¿Que?"

"Si… es _Céfiro_, lo reconozco aunque este rodeado de energía negativa."

"¿_Céfiro_?" preguntaba Latis. "¿Tanto ha cambiado?"

"Me temo que si, Latis…" decía Ráfaga.

Todos miraban sorprendidos el mundo oscuro que se veía sobre sus cabezas, sin creerlo. Entonces, X realizo la pregunta de millón.

"Entonces… ¿Seguimos en _Heartliass_?"

Y todos permanecieron callados.

**Fin del Capitulo 52**

* * *

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Bien, al parecer aun seguimos en _Heartliass_… ¿Ahora como salimos de aqui?

**Kite:** ¡Esperen!¡No le hagan daño!¡El viene conmigo!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **Viajando a través de Heartliass, el mundo sin corazón.**_

**Clef:** ¡Cuidado!¡Algo se acerca!

**Ash:** Uh oh…

**_ENDING THEME:_** _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Quizas modifique un poco lo que ocurrio en los Hacks. Bien, directo a los reviews..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Si, decidi meterla, ya que con ese 'boost' de poder puede llegar a ser igual que sus enemigos.  
_

_Ghost iv: La mascara de Link es oscura, lo dice en el juego cuando la recibes, que tiene un poder oscuro igual al de Majora's. Comenzo, en el juego, la aventura en Majora's Mask, porque el Skull kid, quien tenia la mascara de Majoras puesta, le robo a Epona. Si, le dieron final a la serie.  
_

_SaintZero: Zero Virus saldra LUEGO, asi que espera xD. Luego leo tu fic, ando algo ocupado.  
_

_Arecanderu: El metal de las armaduras de los guerreros es como el de las armaduras de Freezer; flexibles, aunque no TANTO como las de Freezer. si fueran totalmente rigidas, se romperian por los impactos poderosos que recibirian con facilidad. Bueno, esa es la teoria que uso yo en mi fic, no se como sea en las series. Y eso de que los brazos son mas fuertes al bloquear ataques es por el aura que concentra en ellos, volviendose mas resistentes.  
_

_Umizu: Te digo que lo escribas en notepad antes de enviarlo, por si eso pasa. Las respuestas a eso pronto se aclararan ( Si, claro... )  
_

_Martur: Algo que dije al inicio de mi fic ( y si no lo incluire en la version revisada cuando lo vuelva a subir a ), es que esto ocurre en una esquina del universo. Eso quiere decir una cosa; no todas las Galaxias tienen Guardianes. Puede haber Guardianes en otras Galaxias lejos a la zona donde se llevan a cabo las Guerras Galacticas, de eso no hay duda. Sobre el Guardian de la Via Lactea... no se, no lo he pensado pero podria ser un buen concepto si lo planeo bien.  
_

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el Viernes (Si notaron que voy rapido, es porque tengo prisa...)  
_

_Sobres..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	54. Cap 53: Viajando a través de Heartliass

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Al fin, la batalla entre los héroes de _Céfiro_ y los _Phantom Knights_ llego a su final luego de tanto tiempo.

X, luego de vencer el _Odin's Mantle_ de Zek, logro derrotar al _God Warrior_ con su nueva técnica, _Shooting Star X-Buster_, descubriendo así el pasado de Zek y el porque su odio hacia las personas con las ideas de justicia que los héroes tenían.

Mientras, Haseo luchaba contra Kite, cegado por la venganza, arremetiendo contra su antiguo compañero. Durante la lucha, justo en medio de una de las técnicas creadas por el _Azure Flame God_, el _Avatar_ de Kite, _Ra_ apareció y, usando sus poderes, les dio una visión del pasado a los dos jóvenes, donde le demostraba a Haseo la verdad de lo que le había pasado a Shino.

En _Exurion_, Polaris miraba los eventos ocurridos en la ciudad oscura, no agradándole lo que veía. Decidiendo actuar, Polaris intento hacer colapsar la zona oscura donde estaban luchando, con los héroes y sus _Phantom Knights_ dentro de el. Sin embargo, tanto los héroes como los caballeros de _Exurion_ lograron escaparse de la ciudad, sellando el destino de Polaris para siempre.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

_**Capitulo 53: Viajando a través de Heartliass, el mundo sin corazón.** _

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_Zona rocosa-_

Luego de que los héroes se dieran cuenta de que estaban aun en _Heartliass_ y de que podían ver _Céfiro_ en el cielo nocturno, después de intentar resolver sus dudas de el porque aun estaban ahí, decidieron descansar un momento, recuperando sus energías luego de la batalla. Los _Súper N-Warriors_ regresaron a la normalidad, sus cabellos volviendo a ser de su color natural. A pesar de eso, aun vestían sus armaduras por si ocurría algo, aunque Link se quito la mascara hace unos momentos, ya que si la llevaba puesta por mucho tiempo, el aura maligna de la mascara le afectaría.

Hablando de las armaduras, ellos intentaron saber el porque es que se sentían, y eran, mas débiles, siendo casi iguales, si no es que inferiores, a las armaduras hechas de _Escudo_, las armaduras de _Céfiro_.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Por qué se debilitaron tanto?" preguntaba Ash.

"Es quizás parte del efecto de lo que nos hicieron." decía Zero seriamente. "Puede ser que lo mismo que impedía que nuestras armaduras aparecieran durante el combate contra los _Phantom Knights_ este también afectando nuestras armaduras ahora."

"Eso seria un problema." decía Tai.

Los héroes siguieron discutiendo acerca de lo que había ocurrido anteriormente, preguntándose el porque es que ellos estaban ahí y no las chicas. Luego de unos momentos, Alan invoco su _Chaos Keyblade_, intentando abrir un _Portón de Espejo_ para regresar a _Céfiro_, sin éxito.

"No tiene caso." decía Alan, luego de su quinto intento en abrir un portal. "No puedo abrir el _Portón de Espejo_. Desde que fuimos transportados a éste lugar no he podido hacerlo."

"Tampoco ha servido mi tele transportación." decía X.

"Nuestra magia para invocar monstruos tampoco funciona." decía Ascot, luego de haber intentado invocar una bestia que quizás los ayudara a llegar a _Céfiro_.

"Ni siquiera funcionan mis _Pokeballs_." decía Ash, sujetando una de sus esferas donde guardaban a sus _Pokemons_. "Esto es muy extraño."

"El poder oscuro de _Exurion_ debe estar bloqueando toda nuestra magia para invocar criaturas o viaje interplanetario." decía Clef con seriedad. "Es una energía muy poderosa."

"Para bloquear el poder de abrir portales de una _Keyblade_ debe de serlo." decía Alan. "¿Qué hacemos?¿Caminar sin rumbo?"

"Creo que eso seria lo mejor."

"Pero hay muchos que están cansados." decía Ráfaga. "Quizás sea mejor descansar."

"Además, Kite aun no se ha despertado." decía Mario.

"mmm… bueno…" decía Alan. "Yo caminare en una dirección y regresare en unos minutos, para ver si hay algo que valga la pena. Como yo soy el que parece menos lastimado de todos, iré yo. Ustedes descansen un poco."

"De acuerdo."

El joven comenzó a caminar en una dirección, dejando a los héroes en ese lugar, recargándose en las rocas moradas que había por todo el lugar.

Paso el tiempo y Alan seguía caminando sin rumbo fijo, toda la zona no había cambiado en nada. Había caminado y corrido por unos Kilómetros y todo a su alrededor era exactamente igual. De no ser por su habilidad de sentir las presencias de sus compañeros, estaría perdido.

"Rayos, esto es inútil, no hay nada…" decía Alan mientras observaba todo sobre una gran roca. Se puso a pensar en como ver más allá sin tener que caminar, hasta que se le ocurrió una idea. "Bueno, no pierdo nada con intentarlo."

El joven se transformó en _Súper N-Warrior_, volviendo su cabello rubio, elevando su aura. El comenzó a agacharse un poco y, de pronto, dio un enorme salto de unos 2 o 3 Kilómetros de alto. Al momento de llegar a la parte más alta de su salto, sus ojos azules se volvieron dorados. En este estado, con los ojos dorados, Alan podía ver mas allá de lo que una persona normal podría ver, viendo todo a varios Kilómetros de distancia. Comenzó a voltear a ver a todos lados, intentando poder encontrar algo diferente a lo que había visto hasta ahora, pero no vio nada. El joven comenzó a descender a tierra, tocando el suelo con sus pies, antes de regresar a la normalidad.

"Nada… no hay nada a kilómetros…" decía Alan a si mismo. "_Heartliass_ debe ser un planetoide o una especie de luna. En cualquier caso no encontrare nada. Será mejor regresar."

Y así, Alan comenzó a regresar, siguiendo las presencias de sus amigos. Mientras caminaba, se preguntaba algo importante: Si estaban en una luna ¿Cómo podían respirar?¿Acaso tiene una atmósfera como un mundo humano habitable? Se seguía preguntando eso, pero sabría que no tendría las respuestas. Quizás X, Zero, Axl o Giru las tendrían, ya que ellos eran, o son en el caso de Giru, robots.

Paso el tiempo y Alan nuevamente regreso a con sus amigos. Pero, cuando regreso, miro a sus compañeros extrañamente, arqueando una ceja hacia arriba.

"Ah…¿Qué pasa aquí?" se preguntaba el joven con confusión.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__13-Canard -_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

¿Cuál era la razón? Bueno, es simple; todos sus compañeros estaban bien, sin ningún problema, el punto era… que ninguno tenia puesta una camisa. Por supuesto, la mayoría de las chicas que veían esto desde _Céfiro_, quienes habían solo seguido a Alan en su travesía por _Heartliass_, se sonrojaron a más no poder.

"Hey Alan, regresaste." comentaba el Raichu, con forma humana, y que tampoco tenia camisa.

"¿Que rayos están haciendo?" Preguntaba Alan con mas confusión."¿Porque todos andan semidesnudos?¿Intentan hacer una especie de _'Solo para mujeres'_?"

"No se que sea eso, pero no creo que estemos haciendo eso…" decía Raichu nerviosamente.

"¿Entonces que hacen?"

"Durante el combate, la mayoría de nosotros sufrimos muchas heridas que no se han cerrado." Decía Alan, señalando a un Clef adulto quien estaba curando con su magia las heridas en el torso de Tai, quien se quejaba de dolor. "Clef y Ascot los están curando, usando solo la magia necesaria para cerrar la herida, o si no, se cansarían muy rápido."

"¿Y tienen que estar sin camisa?"

"Si…"

"Ooook…extraño, pero bueno, no importa…"

"Además…" decía el roedor ahora humano, moviendo su mano frente a el, dándose algo de aire. "Hace MUCHO calor."

"¿Calor? No lo siento"

"Tu elemento es el hielo, así que tu aura helada te protege, pero esta haciendo mucho calor."

"Oh…"

"Sera mejor que te vean y así te curen."

"Así estoy bien."

De la nada, Axl, también sin camisa, apareció por detrás de Alan, y lo embistió por la espalda, causando que el joven de gorra gris, que en ese momento no la tenia, se quejara por las heridas en su espalda. Raichu comenzó a reír.

"¿Lo vez?"

"Ok, ok, lo hare…" decía Alan, haciendo desaparecer su armadura y quitándose la chamarra azul y camisa blanca, que estaba manchada en sangre. "Vaya, ni sentía las heridas…" decía mirando su camiseta blanca manchada.

"Ve a que te curen."

"Si mami…" decia Alan sarcasticamente.

Clef, Ascot, Latis y Alan eran los únicos que sabían alguna técnica de curación, así que eran ellos los que curaban a los demás.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__67-A Piece of Peace-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Sentado sobre una roca, X estaba siendo curado por Latis, quien tenia la palma de su mano, rodeada de magia blanca, cerca de la espalda del _Hunter_, cerrando las pequeñas heridas de la espalda.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba el _Cefirian_.

"Si, estoy bien." decía X, dando una sonrisa forzada. "Necesitan mas que esto para vencerme."

"Se que te duele, es normal, mi magia no es tan efectiva como la de Anais, así que no necesitas mentir."

"Muy bien, no lo haré…"

Latis seguía cerrando las heridas en la espalda de X, hasta que llego a su hombro izquierdo, donde las uñas de Zek lo habían atravesado.

"Esto dolerá un poco." Decía Latis.

"No te preocupes por eso…" decía X.

"¡Yo te ayudo!" decía Primavera, apareciendo de la nada. "Yo puedo ayudar a curarlo."

"Muy bien." Decía el hombre de ropa oscura, antes de mirar al _Hunter_. "Aun así te dolerá."

"No hay problema." Le respondía X.

Latis coloco su mano casi sobre la herida del hombro izquierdo de X, Primavera colocándose sobre el dorso de la mano de Latis, ambos utilizando su hechizo de curación. La herida de X comenzaba a cerrarse, mas lentamente que con las otras heridas superficiales. Mientras, X se quejaba algo de dolor, intentando soportarlo lo más posible. Pronto, la herida de X se cerro de ambos lados del hombro, ya dejando de sangrar. Latis y Primavera cancelaron el hechizo y X respiro con tranquilidad.

"Ow, eso dolió…" decía X, buscando su camiseta, chamarra y guantes. "Gracias."

"No hay de que." Decía Latis, quien también se estaba poniendo su armadura.

"Ahhh, ¿No pueden permanecer sin camisa por unos minutos mas?" preguntaba Primavera con inocencia, causando que X la mirara extraño… a Latis le era indiferente, pero claro que no lo haría. "Solo era una broma…"

"Claro…" decía X.

_**-- Fin de la música de Fondo-**_

Paso el tiempo y ahora todos estaban ya mas recuperados de la batalla contra los _God Warriors_. Se disponían a partir, buscando alguna forma de salir de ese extraño mundo. Sin embargo, tenían que hacer algo primero; despertar a Kite.

"¿Quién despierta a Kite?" Preguntaba Paris.

"Yo lo haré." Decía Luigi, sabiendo que seria algo seguro de hacer, acercándose al joven de ropas anaranjadas, quien tampoco tenía camisa debido a que tuvieron que quitársela para curarlo bien.

Kite estaba desmayado luego de su encuentro con Haseo, así que necesitaba recuperar algo de energía. Luigi se acerco a el y comenzó a sacudirlo un poco.

"Oye, levántate." Decía el plomero verde. El joven de cabello celeste no se levantaba, a pesar de que Clef le había restaurado su energía con su magia, pero sabían que estaba bien… tenia que estarlo. Luigi seguía sacudiéndolo con más fuerza, no pasando nada… por mucho tiempo.

_-Dung!-_

Todos voltearon a ver a Kite, un extraño sonido saliendo de la nada.

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Ráfaga. "¿Qué fue es-…?"

"¡WAAAAAA!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__48-Everything in this Hands-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

Todos observaron a Luigi, quien, asustado, se dio de sentón contra el suelo. La razón por la que Luigi había caído era una extraña esfera azul que salio del pecho de Kite, flotando a un metro del suelo. Luigi se alejo lo más rápido que pudo, colocándose detrás de Mario, quien, al igual que los demás, se colocaron en guardia por si algo ocurría. La esfera de energía se coloco frente a Kite, encarando a los jóvenes. Entonces la esfera celeste estallo, rodeándose de flamas celestes, causando que los héroes se pusieran en alerta, todos sujetando sus armas, los _N-Warriors_ llamando a sus armaduras y sujetando sus _Keyblades_.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaba Ascot.

"Puedo sentir un gran poder emanar de esa esfera. Estén alertas." Decía Latis, sujetando con ambas manos su espada mágica.

"¡Algo se forma!" Exclamaba Takato, señalando la esfera.

Las llamas azules que habían aparecido luego de la explosión se expandieron un poco, una figura formándose en el centro, una figura humana. Lo que sea que se estuviera formando en el centro de esas llamas azules, cruzo sus brazos frente a su rostro y rápidamente las extendió, extendiendo las flamas azules que lo rodeaban, dejando ver su figura. Los héroes estaban confundidos.

"¿Pero que…?¿Kite?" Preguntaba Tai.

La figura que apareció era Kite… o alguien parecido a el, solo que mas… zombi. Era idéntico a Kite en cuanto a ropa y cabello, pero parecía que las partes de su cuerpo estuvieran cosidas, dándole una apariencia mas extraña. Este 'Kite', quien los miraba con sus penetrantes ojos celestes, hizo aparecer en ambas manos, rodeadas en flamas azules, un par de espadas de 3 hojas curveadas, sujetándolas hacia atrás. Los héroes tomaron esta acción como agresiva.

"¿Quién es el?" preguntaba Link.

"No tengo idea." Decía Clef. "Pero puedo sentir una presencia poderosa en el… es parecido a Kite, pero tiene un aire extraño… es como si fuera y no fuera Kite a la vez."

"Entonces podemos descartar que sea la parte oscura de Kite, así como Luz y ReX." Decía X seriamente.

"¡Es el clon malvado de Kite!" Exclamaba Raichu.

"Inclusive, es muy extraño que salga alguien así." Decía Ash. "¿Qué se-…?"

"¡Cuidado!"

Todos se colocaron en guardia ante la advertencia de Latis. El extraño sujeto se lanzo contra ellos con sus dos espadas, comenzando a atacarlos. Los héroes se dispersaron rápidamente para evitar ser cortados por las espadas del extraño y lo rodearon, evitando así que siguiera atacando. El 'Kite' oscuro permaneció en su lugar, mirándolos, viendo quien seria el primero en atacar, hasta que localizo a su objetivo: Luigi.

"¡WA!" Exclamaba el plomero verde al ver al sujeto acercarse a el.

Mario se coloco frente a su hermano para protegerlo y comenzó a lanzarle esferas de fuego al extraño, pero estas eran bloqueadas por las flamas celestes que protegían al sujeto. El sujeto se coloco frente a Mario y Luigi, blandiendo sus espadas negras y atacándolos. Antes de que los golpearan, Tai se interpuso frente a ellos y bloqueo las espadas del sujeto con su _Keyblade_. La fuerza del sujeto era muy superior a la de Tai, empujando al _N-Warrior_ hacia atrás algunos centímetros.

"Es… muy… fuerte…" decía Tai, intentando ganarle al sujeto, pero este le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, mandándolo al suelo.

Rápidamente, Alan, Zero, Paris, Latis y Link atacaron al extraño con sus espadas, el esquivándolas y bloqueándolas con facilidad, solo usando una mano para bloquear las armas de los demás. Desde lejos, X, Ascot, Ash, Axl y Takato lanzaron algunos poderes, mismos que eran esquivados por el extraño, a pesar de estar a una distancia muy corta. Luego de la corta batalla, los héroes otra vez rodearon al sujeto, quien no había recibido ningún daño durante la lucha.

"Es muy fuerte." Decía Paris.

"Si mis cálculos no me fallan, es tan fuerte como un _Avatar_." Decía Zero.

"¡Entonces subamos un nivel!" Exclamaba Alan, proponiéndole a sus compañeros _N-Warriors_ que se volvieran _Súpers_.

Alan, X, Ash, Tai y Takato rodearon al sujeto extraño, a punto de convertirse en _Súper N-Warriors_, mientras que el seguía sujetando sus espadas… cuando...

"¡Esperen!"

Tanto héroes como el extraño misterioso detuvieron su ataque y voltearon a ver al joven Kite, quien fue le que les grito a todos que se detuvieran. Kite, ya con su ropa puesta, se acerco a ellos, pasándolos de largo y caminando al extraño sujeto.

"¡Espera Kite!" Exclamaba Paris. "¡No sabemos quien sea!"

"Yo si se…" decía Kite, colocándose a un lado del sujeto extraño, quien no le hacia nada. "El es mi _Avatar_…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__65-Transverse Town-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

El grupo se quedo mirando extrañados a Kite y al sujeto a quien se refirió como su _Avatar_.

"A ver, mi cerebro se apago por un momento." Decía Ash. "¿Dijiste que es _tu Avatar_?"

"Si, eso dije…" decía Kite normalmente.

"¿No se supone que un _Avatar_ es un coloso de datos del tamaño de un _Rune-God_?" preguntaba Ráfaga, aun no totalmente seguro de lo que era un _Avatar_ en si.

"Ah, normalmente si… pero el es un caso especial." Decía refiriéndose al clon que estaba a su lado. "Por ser un _Azure Knight_, mi _Avatar_ tiene una forma y estatura parecida a la humana. Balmung y Orca también tienen uno, aunque el mío es el único que hasta ahora puede ascender a su forma de _Avatar_ completa, el _Azure Flame God_."

"¿Hablas del _Avatar_ que lucho contra el otro llamado _Skeith_?¿El de Haseo?" Preguntaba X confundido.

"Si, ese mismo."

"Ah…"

"Déjenme presentarlos." Decía Kite. "Azure Kite, Heroes... Heroes, Azure Kite."

"Ahhhhh…" 'decía' el zombi, los héroes mirándolo confundido.

"Uh… ¿Mucho gusto?" Preguntaba Ascot.

Alan comenzó a caminar hacia Azure Kite y se le quedo mirando desafiantemente un rato, antes de sonreír y extender su mano derecha hacia el.

"Me llamo Alan, _N-Warrior_ de _Articuno_ y el poseedor de la _Chaos Keyblade_. Mucho gusto." Decía Alan alegremente. Azure Kite se quedo mirando la mano de Alan, como no sabiendo que hacer, el joven dándose cuenta de esto. "Es un saludo entre personas, no es nada del otro mundo." Decía el, Azure Kite sin moverse. Alan miro a Kite. "¿No sabe que es un saludo?"

Kite se encogió de hombros ante esta pregunta. "No habla mucho con otras personas."

"¿El habla?"

"No"

"Ah…"

Luego de unos momentos, las espadas de Azure Kite desaparecieron y el, lentamente, comenzó a alzar su mano hasta estrechar la de Alan, aun sin saber que estaba haciendo. El joven sonrió y saludo al _HumanAvatar_, quien aun no entendía el significado de esa acción… pero se sentía bien.

"Muy bien." Decía Clef, entrando en la conversación. "Creo que ahora debemos irnos. No sabemos que peligros hay por aquí."

"Clef tiene razón, hay que caminar todos." Decía Latis.

"¿Pero a donde?" Preguntaba Primavera. "Solo hay rocas y mas rocas…"

"Giru, giru, detecto algo…" decía el pequeño robot flotante, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Donde?" Preguntaba Zero.

"A 600 Kilómetros al Suroeste de aquí, hay una extraña lectura geotérmica."

"¿Lectura geotérmica?¿Volcanes o algo así?" preguntaba Link.

"No lo se, pero la lectura es extraña."

"Muy bien, vamos a ese lugar." Decía Alan. "Después de todo, no hay otra lectura, ¿No Giru?"

"Negativo, es la única lectura en toda la superficie del planeta."

"Muy bien, vamos…"

Los héroes tomaron todas sus cosas, ropas, armas y demás equipo, y comenzaron a correr en la dirección que les decía Giru, esperando encontrar la forma de regresar a casa y, algunos de ellos, saber que les había pasado a las chicas.

* * *

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Castillo Oscuro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__82-The Mako Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_)

Decir que Polaris estaba furiosa era poco. En este momento, la mujer de cabello plateado y ojos de rubíes maldecía a todos los _Guardianes_ que se sabia, en especial a _Chaos_, _Balance _y a _Mokona_, los _Guardianes_ del _Nintenverse_ y de _Dream_. Su plan para mantener a los héroes encerrados en la ciudad oscura mientras esta se colapsaba sobre si mismo había fallado. Había subestimado la habilidad de las _Keyblades_ para abrir portales entre mundos y zonas, pensando que seria fácil mantenerlos encerrados con solo su poder. Ahora que sabe que las _Keyblades_ pueden abrir un portal a través de una zona oscura creada por millones de _AIDA-Heartless_ y su aura, tendría que tomar la situación más en serio.

No solo eso, sus _Phantom Knights_ también escaparon. Se supone que ellos no podrían salir, ella no les había dado algún objeto o poder que les permitieran abrir un portal para salir de ese lugar. ¿Cómo los _Epitaph Users_ y los _God Warriors_ lograron salir? Quizás entre Kuhn y Pi pudieron crear algún dispositivo, o quizás subestimo sus poderes y habilidades. El punto es que ahora estaban libres de su control.

Eso seria bueno, de no ser por el pequeño detalle que ella los traiciono y que quizás busquen venganza.

Pero ahora tenia otras cosas en que pensar, luego se ocuparía de los _God Warriors_ y los _Epitaph Users_ sobrevivientes. Por ahora, tenia que hacer algo con los héroes de _Céfiro_ que estaban aun atrapados en _Heartliass_. Polaris se levanto de su trono, mirando la pantalla que mostraba a los héroes.

"Muy bien." Decía Polaris. "Si quieres que algo salga bien, debe hacerlo uno mismo." La mujer sonrió malvadamente. Les haría una visita a los héroes.

* * *

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Zona rocosa-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__70-Scenery of Spira-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Ha pasado una hora desde que los héroes comenzaron a caminar en dirección a la fuente geotermal que Giru les menciono. Ahora, a solo unos 50 Kilómetros de distancia, podían ver a lo lejos una elevación de rocas, parecida a un volcán.

"Ahí esta, ese debe ser." Decía Zero.

"Estamos cerca, solo unos minutos mas." Decía Ascot.

Mientras iban caminando, Alan se acerco a X, quien estaba caminando un poco atrás.

"Hey X, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?" preguntaba Alan.

"Seguro ¿Cuál es?" preguntaba X.

"Uh… bueno… es acerca de Kristal." Decía Alan algo nervioso. X lo miro extrañado.

"¿Qué con ella?"

"Bueno… ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste?¿Eso que sabias las medidas de ella?"

"uh… si ¿Porque?"

"Bueno… últimamente he notado esto, y no se si deba preguntártelo. No se si sea solo yo pero…" decía Alan nerviosamente. "¿Por casualidad el busto de Kristal ha crecido?"

X se le quedo mirando muy extrañado. En _Céfiro_, las chicas también se quedaron extrañadas, Kristal sonrojándose por la pregunta de Alan. ¿Pero porque tenia que preguntarle a X?

"Sabes bien que no puedo decírtelas." Decía X.

"Si, lo se, entiendo eso." Decía Alan a la defensiva, sin saber que había llamado la atención de cierto roedor eléctrico ahora humano. "Lo que quiero saber es si ha aumentado. No se si sea mi imaginación o…"

"Si la comparo con la que conoci, si, lo ha hecho…" decía X con normalidad. "Me sorprende que digas _'que es tu imaginación',_ con eso que de tu duermes en ellos…"

"Bueno eso…¡Hey!¿Como sabes eso?" preguntaba Alan confuso.

"No eres muy discreto que digamos…además, tenemos a Raichu…"

"Oh…¿Cuánto ha crecido?"

"No puedo decírtelo."

"Rayos…"

"¿De que hablan?"

De repente, Raichu estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos con curiosidad. Ambos jóvenes miraban extrañados al roedor-humano eléctrico, quien tenia esa mirada extraña que decía 'yo se algo', lo cual era extraño.

"¿Qué quieres?" preguntaba Alan.

"Mi extra sensible oído escucho que hablaste del busto de Kristal con X, lo cual se me hace raro." Decía Raichu con su rostro de '_yo lo se_'. "¿Qué es?"

Los dos se miraron entre si. Si Raichu conocía el secreto, el no dejaría en paz a X hasta que se lo dijera.

"No es nada, Raichu." Decía Alan, mintiéndole al _Pokemon_. "No hablamos de algo interesante."

Raichu se le quedo mirando a Alan fijamente, entrecerrando los ojos y levantando un poco los labios hacia la nariz. Alan miro extrañado, pensando en que podría ser lo que estaba haciendo el _Pokehuman_. Entonces, Raichu abrió los ojos, como si acabara de tener una revelación sorprendente. Alan noto esto y, por alguna razón, no le agradaba.

"No… no lo creo…" decía Raichu, aumentando el miedo de Alan, por alguna razón.

"Ah…¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Alan confundido.

"No me digas…" decía Raichu, Alan de repente entendiendo lo que pasaba. "No me digas… ¡¿X SABE LAS MEDIDAS DE LAS CHICAS?!"

_-¡Dun Dun Duuuuuuun!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__14-Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

Esto llamo la atención de TODOS los hombres que estaban en el lugar, ya que Raichu grito eso a todo pulmón. En _Céfiro_, las chicas miraron muy extrañadas al espejo mágico que mostraba lo que ocurría en _Heartliass_, muy confundidas por lo que acababa de decir el roedor-humano eléctrico.

"Ah…¿Que?" preguntaba Paris con confusión. X comenzaba a ponerse nervioso.

"¡Lo que oyeron!" Exclamaba Raichu. "¡X sabe las medidas de las chicas!"

"Ah…¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntaba Alan, intentando negar los hechos.

"Recuerda una cosa, Alan: Soy un _N-Warrior_." Decía Raichu. Alan abrió los ojos enormemente y se golpeo el rostro con la palma de la mano.

"¡Rayos! Se me olvidaba que, por ser _N-Warrior_, puedes usar los poderes psíquicos para leer la mente." Decía Alan sin creer lo que pasaba ahora.

Los hombres se quedaron mirando extrañado a Alan, Raichu y X debido a esto.

"A ver, déjame entiendo esto." Decía Tai, intentando pensar en lo que hasta ahora se había dicho. "¿X sabe las medidas de las chicas?"

"Eso es lo que dije…" decía Raichu sin sentirse apenado.

Claro, todos miraron a X, mirándolo extrañados y, algunos, celosos. El _Hunter_ se sentía apenado por estas acusaciones en su contra. Sabía lo que estarían pensando en estos momentos por lo que acababan de escuchar.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"El… sabe…¡¿QUE?!" Exclamaban Blackrose y Marina al mismo tiempo.

Las chicas tenían sentimientos encontrados acerca del nuevo conocimiento. Lucy, en especial, estaba perturbada y, en ese momento, sonrojada. ¿Como es que X sabia de algo privado?¿Acaso en realidad era un pervertido como Raichu y usaba sus habilidades para encontrar algo así?

"¡Lo sabia!¡Sabia que eran todos así!" Exclamaba Marina sumamente enfadada, su confianza había desaparecido.

"E-espera Marina." Decía Anais. "D-debe de haber una razón lógica para eso."

"¡Claro que la hay!" Exclamaba Blackrose también enfadada. "¡El debió entrar a nuestras habitaciones y buscar en nuestra ropa!"

"P-pero, no creo que el joven X sea así…" decía Atoli. Si bien no llevaba conociéndolo mucho tiempo, ella sabía que no era un mal tipo.

"¿Entonces como explicas eso?" Preguntaba Marina, muy enfadada.

"Tranquilas, niñas, tranquilas." Decía Caldina con tranquilidad. "No desesperen y juzguen antes de saber todos los hechos."

"Pero…"

"Yo opino igual…" decía Kristal. "No creo que X sea así, el es muy tranquilo. Si en realidad se sabe las medidas de nosotras, debe de tener una razón muy fuerte, que no sea por sus hormonas, que la justifique."

"Eso espero…" decía Dawn con enfado. "Porque si no, no sabrá lo le pasara."

"Mejor dejemos eso y veamos el porque lo sabe, ¿No?" preguntaba Presea, las demás chicas accediendo a su sugerencia.

* * *

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Zona Rocosa-_

Los hombres seguían mirando a X. ¿Era cierto?¿X sabia algo así?

"¿Es eso cierto?" preguntaba Ash.

"Uh… bueno…" decía X nerviosamente, pronto rindiéndose a los hechos. "…si…"

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaban todos. X rápidamente intento defenderse.

"¡Oigan, no es lo que piensan!¡No es información obtenida para fines equivocados!"

"¿Como podemos creer eso?" preguntaba Tai.

"Porque yo también las se…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__65-Transverse Town-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Todos los hombres voltearon a ver al otro _Hunter_, Zero, quien estaba de brazos cruzados. Las mujeres, en especial Marina, Dawn y Blackrose, se sorprendieron mas ante esto. ¿Como es que dos hombres sabían de eso?

"¿Tu también, Zero?" Preguntaba Axl. "Vaya, no sabia que ustedes eran así…"

"No es lo que piensan…" decía Zero tranquilamente. "Esa es solo parte de la información recolectada por nosotros."

"¿Parte de la información recolectada?" preguntaba Ráfaga con confusión. "¿A que te refieres?"

"Recuerden lo que X y yo éramos antes." Decía Zero. "Éramos robots, _Reploids_. Como maquinas de guerra, lo primero que hacemos al conocer a alguien, sea amigo o enemigo, es sacar su información: Estatura, peso, masa corporal, características del sujeto, su energía bioeléctrica, etcétera. Las medidas del busto, cintura y cadera de las mujeres son solo datos que recolectamos debido a ese proceso."

"¿Quieres decir que, cuando conoces a una mujer, automáticamente conoces eso?" preguntaba Paris.

"Exactamente. Es lo que hacemos. Con hombres y con mujeres por igual."

"Pero tu y X ya no son robots, son humanos." Decía Raichu.

"Tenemos aun dentro de nosotros millones de pequeñas maquinas." Decía X entrando a la conversación. "La mayoría de las funciones que teníamos como robots aun permanecen con nosotros. Esa función en especial, el escaneo, se hace automáticamente cuando vemos a alguien que no reconocemos. No tenemos control de eso y esos datos se guardan en nuestra memoria para ser usados en algún otro momento."

"Entiendo…" decía Ash. "Entonces no lo hacen a propósito…"

"Claro que no." decía X ya mas tranquilo.

"Pero aun así…" decía Raichu. "Me imagino que hacen buen uso de esa información, ¿O no?"

"¿A que te refieres con 'buen uso'?" preguntaba X. "Si es el uso que _tu_ le darías, entonces no lo usamos así."

"¡Oh vamos! No mientan, después de todo son hombres. Deben de pensar así."

"Discúlpame, mi roedor amigo, pero eso no es así." Decía Zero. "Nosotros, aunque hayamos sido robots muy avanzados y que asimilamos muy bien la conducta humana, no tenemos algunos sentimientos o características de ustedes los humanos. El morbo y la perversión es algo que nos falta, a pesar de ser humanos ahora."

"¿Ah?" Preguntaba Raichu, volteando a ver a X. "¿Quieren decir que, aunque tengas las medidas de las chicas, no pueden pensar en ellas de esa manera?"

"No, no podemos pensar de la misma forma que ustedes." Decía X. "Bueno, no por ahora."

"¿No por ahora?"

"Ahora que somos humanos, quizás podamos aprender a pensar así… aunque no es algo a lo que tenga mucha prisa en aprender…"

"Buen punto…" decía Alan. "Aun tienen una mente pura… aunque con este roedor, no les durara mucho."

"Cierto…"

"Bueno…" decía Raichu. "Ya que no necesitas esa información, ¿Me la podrías dar a mi?"

Raichu miraba a X con ansia, cruzando los dedos, si tuviera, para que el _Hunter_ azul le diera esa información. En _Céfiro_, las chicas tenían cruzados los dedos para que X NO les diera esa información. Quien sabe que cosas haría Raichu con eso.

"No…" decía X.

"¡Vamos!¡Dímelo!" Exclamaba Raichu con ansias de saber ese conocimiento. X negó con la cabeza de nuevo. "¿Por qué no?"

"Reglamento de seguridad: No puedo darle esa información a civiles a menos que sea un asunto de vida o muerte… y no creo que haya alguna situación de vida o muerte que haga que te de esa información en especial."

Raichu se quedo mirando a X por unos segundos, antes de llevarse una mano al pecho, como si hubiera sentido algo.

"¡Gak!¡Mi corazón!" decía Raichu, antes de caer al suelo y su cuerpo fuera victima de varias convulsiones. "Ultimo... deseo..." Todos se quedaron mirando a Raichu con extrañes, X solo lo miro con indiferencia.

"Raichu, no me engañas…" decía X. "Además, mis scanners indican que no tienes nada en el corazón."

"Ok, me ganaste…" decía Raichu, levantándose del suelo. "Como sea, no necesito que me des esa información… yo tengo métodos mas _provechosos_ para obtenerla." Decía el roedor humano eléctrico con una cara de pervertido.

"¡Aléjate de Anais!" Exclamaba Paris enfadado.

"¡Y de Marina!" Exclamaba Ascot.

"Raichu, si le haces algo a Kristal, te congelare por siempre…" decía Alan, crujiendo sus nudillos. Raichu los miro nerviosamente.

"Ok, ok, no les haré nada…" decía Raichu, antes de hablar en voz baja. "Aun…"

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"¡Yo nada!"

"Mejor sigamos caminando." Decía Clef, algo cansado por la situación que acababa de ocurrir. Definitivamente, la gente de otros mundos habla de esos temas sin ninguna pena.

En _Céfiro_, las chicas estaban aliviadas porque Raichu no conociera esa información, y algunas estaban sonrojadas por la acción de los chicos al momento de que el roedor eléctrico comentara sobre su método para obtenerla el mismo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__75-_ _Kirai ni Narenai-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Los minutos continuaban pasando, estaban ya por llegar al lugar donde salían las lecturas. Sin embargo, se dieron cuenta de algo extraño; el volcán que habían visto estaba mucho mas lejos de lo que pensaron, quizás a unos 30 o 40 kilómetros del origen de las lecturas, según Giru. Era muy extraño y los héroes se ponían alerta.

Mientras iban caminando, Alan noto que X estaba muy pensativo y tenia un semblante serio. El joven se acerco al ex–_Reploid_ para hablar con el un poco.

"Hey X ¿Sucede algo?" preguntaba Alan. El miraba confundido, ya que X no le respondía, aun inmerso en sus pensamientos. "¿X?¿X? Llamando a X. Responde…" decía el joven, tronando sus dedos frente al rostro de X, sacándolo de su trance.

"Oh, hey Alan. Disculpa, no te escuché." decía X algo apenado.

"Me di cuenta." decía Alan con sarcasmo. "¿Qué hacías?¿Porque tan serio?"

"Estaba pensando en algo…"

"¿En algo?"

"Bueno… en alguien…" decía el _Hunter_ algo apenado.

"¿En alguien?¿En quien?" preguntaba el joven de armadura del hielo, confundido por saber en quien pensaba X.

"Bueno… ando pensando en Lucy… otra vez."

Alan arqueo una ceja a la respuesta de X. ¿Pensaba en Lucy?¿Porque?¿Y porque decía otra vez? En _Céfiro_, la mencionada comenzó a sonrojarse.

"¿Por qué piensas en ella?" Preguntaba Alan confundido.

"No lo se…" decía X, también aparentando que no sabia nada. "Solo lo hago, no tengo idea de porque pienso en ella."

"¿Te dijo algo?"

"No, no lo hizo… es solo que, bueno, no puedo dejar de pensar en ella."

"¿Ah?"

"Si. Es extraño, nunca me había sentido así. Últimamente ella inunda mis pensamientos cuando me pongo a pensar en cosas, por alguna razón ella siempre llega a ellos. No se porque, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ella."

"¡Aha!" Exclamaba de repente una tercera voz, entrando a la conversación. Era Raichu, de nuevo, quien había escuchado la plática entre el humano y el ex–_Reploid_. El grito de Raichu llamo la atención de todos, quienes detuvieron su marcha en el acto. "¡Ahora lo entiendo!¡Estas enamorado de Lucy!"

Todo se detuvo en ese momento. Para algunos, el tiempo parecía detenerse en ese preciso momento. En _Céfiro_, las chicas miraban sorprendidas esta revelación, además de las palabras de X que decía que no podía dejar de pensar en la joven de cabello rojo. La mencionada sintió que su rostro se incendiaba aun mas, teniendo una extraña sensación en su pecho.

De vuelta con los héroes, algunos miraban extrañados a X, quien estaba igual de sorprendido, como si no entendiera lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Lo esta?" Preguntaba Alan muy confundido.

"¿Lo estas?" Preguntaba Axl a lado de X, señalándolo con el dedo índice de su mano izquierda, completamente sorprendido. Pero la pregunta del mismo X era la más confusa de todas.

"¿Lo estoy?" Preguntaba X confundido. Algunos de los héroes se dieron contra el suelo por esta respuesta. "¿Que?"

Raichu se levanto rápidamente, explicándole al _Hunter_ sus ideas.

"¿Cómo no sabes que estas enamorado de ella?" preguntaba el roedor-humano. "Piensas en ella todo el tiempo, últimamente los veo juntos mucho tiempo, la forma en que la miras y como le hablas… ¡Estas loco por ella!"

"¿Lo estoy?" preguntaba X de nuevo, completamente confundido. Raichu se golpeo el rostro con la palma de la mano. ¿Cómo podía ser tan ignorante?

Pero, antes de que Raichu continuara sus preguntas, Zero hablo por X.

"No tiene caso, Raichu." Decía el _Hunter_ carmesí, llamando la atención de todos. "Es normal que X no se de cuenta."

"¿Ah?¿Porque?" preguntaba Raichu.

"Fácil; No conoce el amor."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__69-Twilight Princess, Midna's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Todos ahora estaban confundidos. ¿A que se refería Zero con que X no conoce el amor? Pronto, Alan lo entendió, golpeándose con la palma de su mano su frente.

"¡Por supuesto!¡Lo que era antes!" Exclamaba el joven de armadura blanca y azul. Zero asintió.

"Exactamente." decía el _Hunter_ de cabello rubio. "Eso es algo que a la mayoría de los _Reploids_ nos falta, como el morbo y la perversión de la que estábamos hablando hace unos minutos. La mayoría de los _Reploids_ no conoce el amor." decia Zero, excluyendose el mismo.

"¿Es cierto eso, X?" preguntaba Ascot al _Hunter_ de azul, quien asintió con la cabeza.

"Es cierto." decía X, algo nervioso por todas las miradas que estaban sobre el… otra vez. "Durante estos cien años o mas que he estado activo, no me he enamorado. El amor no es algo indispensable en nuestra sociedad _Reploid_. Aunque haya sido de los _Reploids_ mas avanzados de mi mundo, aun no conozco ese sentimiento."

"¿Pero como?" preguntaba Paris confundido. "¿Cómo que no te has enamorado?¿Como es posible?"

X solo se encogió de hombros, sin saber la respuesta. "No lo se. No me he enamorado, así que no se que es el amor. Para nosotros es mas difícil que nos enamoremos de alguien mas ya que no simulamos bien ese sentimiento."

"¿Qué hay de Alia?" preguntaba Alan, refiriéndose a la navegadora del mundo de X que le ayudaba.

"¿Qué hay con ella?"

"¿No estas enamorado de ella?¿O de Nana?"

"No, de ninguna." decía X con sinceridad. "Son grandes compañeras y amigas, pero no mas para mi."

"… ya veo… que extraño."

"Lo se… pero… lo que siento por Lucy es completamente diferente… no tengo idea de que sea."

"Yo digo que es amor." decía Tai.

"Digo lo mismo." decía Ash. Tai lo miro raro.

"¿Tu desde cuando conoces el amor? Que yo se, tu solo piensas en _Pokemons_."

"Cállate."

Mientras Ash y Tai volvían a discutir, X pensaba nuevamente en cierta pelirroja. ¿Estará enamorado de ella? Esa pregunta ahora inundaba su mente, no sabiendo la respuesta de ello ahora. Por supuesto, Primavera estaba por hacer un escándalo. ¿X enamorado de Lucy? Esa mujer ya le había quitado a un hombre, no dejaría que le quitara a otro.

Latis miraba al confundido _Hunter_, una pequeña sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios. El quería quedarse para cuidar a Lucy por el resto de sus vidas, pero el ya no pertenecía a este mundo sino al mas allá. No quería dejarla sola, sabiendo lo triste que se había puesto cuando el murió. Fue muy bueno que el haya buscado ayuda en otro lugar, que haya encontrado a X por medio de sus sueños y los haya guiado hasta _Céfiro_ para ayudarlos en la lucha contra _Exurion_. Pero, lo mas importante para el, era que X había sacado a Lucy de su depresión y, poco a poco, estaba llenando el gran hueco que el había dejado en el corazón de la chica. Desde el otro mundo, el había visto como Lucy se iba enamorando poco a poco del _Hunter_ y, si bien eso le dolía un poco, se sentía mas tranquilo al saber que ella estaba en buenas manos. Después de todo, lo que Latis más quería era la felicidad de Lucy. Eso y porque, por alguna razón, sabia que los dos estaban destinados a estar juntos.

X se dio cuenta de que el espadachín mágico lo estaba observando.

"¿Sucede algo?" preguntaba X.

"No, nada…" decía Latis, acercándose un poco al _Hunter_. "Solo cuida a Lucy cuando me vaya…"

"No tienes porque pedirlo, lo haré."

El alto espadachín afirmo con la cabeza, mas tranquilo con la respuesta del joven.

"Bueno." decía Clef, llamando de nuevo la atención de todos. "Será mejor que nos vaya…"

_-¡FLASH!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__36-Kyoui-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"¿Pero que…?"

De pronto, la atmósfera se sintió mas densa, haciendo difícil para algunos el respirar. Además de eso, parecía que la gravedad había aumentado varias veces, haciendo a algunos arrodillarse en el suelo.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Ráfaga, tratando de mantenerse en pie.

"¡Es una energía muy poderosa!" Exclamaba Kite, manteniéndose de pie a pesar de la gravedad aumentada.

"No puede ser…" decía Clef sorprendido. "Esta presencia… es de…"

Entonces, frente a ellos, una esfera oscura apareció en medio de la nada, rodeada de varios relámpagos morados.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Mario.

"¡De ahí viene la presencia!" exclamaba Ascot.

"¡PELIGRO!¡PELIGRO!¡VAMOS A MORIR!¡GIRU!" exclamaba Giru, colocándose detrás de los héroes, Primavera también detrás de el.

"¡¿Qué sucede?!" preguntaba la pequeña hada aterrada.

"Aquí viene." decía Zero, sacando su sable de energía. Los demás héroes invocaron sus armas ante la presencia extraña.

De la enorme esfera, unos brazos y piernas emergieron, el torso y la cabeza de quien sea que estuviera dentro aun no se veían. De pronto, la esfera estallo, dejando ver a quien estaba dentro. Al momento de estallar, la gravedad volvió a la normalidad, al igual que el aire que ahora si se podía respirar. Sin embargo, ahora los héroes veían con temor a quien había aparecido, su peor pesadilla en ese momento.

"Hola, héroes de _Céfiro_." decía Polaris, mirando a los héroes con sus ojos rojos, sonriendo sádicamente. "Los esperaba… es momento de divertirnos juntos." decía la mujer, elevando su aura, haciendo que la gravedad aumentada volviera de nuevo.

Ahora, los héroes de _Céfiro_ se la verían difícil. Se enfrentarían contra Polaris… y ellos no estaban completos, la batalla épica ocurrirá bajo la mirada del mismo mundo de _Céfiro_.

**Fin del Capitulo 53**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan: **Hola, soy Alan. Uh-oh. Polaris ahora esta frente a nosotros. Todos nuestros ataques no tienen efecto, aunque usemos todas nuestras fuerzas, para ella no es nada.

**Polaris: **No tiene caso que continuen luchando. Ni sus poderosas armaduras los protegeran ahora.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **La mujer que controla la oscuridad.**  
_

**X: **¿Que son esas luces?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno gente, espero que les haya gustado este cap. Ya sali de vacaciones y pase mis materias, pero aun no se si pueda escribir mas rapido, ando jugando Final Fantasy VIII ahora, asi que me quitara mucho tiempo. No se si actualize el Martes, ya que ocurrio lo que temia; me ha alcanzado el fic. El capitulo 54 aun no lo termino y llevo ya mas de una semana con el, asi que, si no es el Martes, el siguiente capitulo sera hasta el Viernes, para darme un poco de tiempo para recuperarme._

_Bueno, comentarios:_

_Venus Adept JMAG: Parece que no les espera una buena vida a los heroes ahora que se van a enfrentar a Polaris. A ver como salen o que cosas les pasan para salir de esta._

_Ghost iv: No comentare mucho de lo de Zek, pero te dire una cosa; es algo parecido a lo que le paso a Mime en la serie de Saint Seiya, muy parecido pero no exactamente igual.  
_

_master911: Te entiendo, yo ando igual, aunque ya ando libre al menos por 2 meses. Ni te imaginas eso... ando buscando a alguien que sepa dibujar bien, asi daria una mejor vision de como se verian (No solo Raccon Kristal, sino tambien todos los N-Warriors con sus armaduras), pero por ahora no he tenido exito. Eso he dicho, creo que Luigi seria mejor que Mario si se quitara ese miedo y tuviera un poco mas de protagonismo.  
_

_Umizu: Hehe, no te enfades tanto. A mi tambien me cae mal esa gente, pero cada quien es un mundo. Oh, otra vez no salio completo tu review... creo que debes dejar de hacer los ".", ya que, cuando envias un mensaje incompleto, normalmente se corta en uno de esos.  
_

_Arecanderu: Que bueno que ya sabias XD. Heartliass es un planetodie, mucho mas chico que nuestra Luna, es casi un asteroide grande. No tiene vida, pero si se puede respirar, debido al poder de Polaris... si, no muy inteligente que digamos.  
_

_Bueno, nos vemos el Martes, o si no el Viernes. Como quiera dense una vuelta por aqui el Martes, a lo mejor actualizo... sobres..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	55. Cap 54: La mujer que domina la Oscuridad

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

El grupo de héroes, luego de la batalla contra los _Phantom Knights_, descubrieron que estaban aun en _Heartliass_, el planeta creado por _Heartless_, en una zona rocosa con el cielo claro, que les permitía observar el mundo de _Céfiro_, rodeado por esa capa de oscuridad. Luego de caminar por unos kilómetros, siguiendo una señal que Giru detecto a, los héroes, cansados, esperaban que pudieran regresar a salvo a _Céfiro_.

Pero, en ese preciso momento, Polaris, la líder de los _Phantom Knights_, apareció frente a ellos. ¿Qué les esperara a los héroes de _Céfiro_, ahora que se enfrentaban al oponente más poderoso que hayan encontrado hasta ahora?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

_**Capitulo 54: La mujer que controla la Oscuridad.** _

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

El _Epitaph User_ Haseo comenzaba a abrir los ojos, luego de haber estado desmayado, para el, por algunos momentos. El joven de armadura oscura se erguía, quedándose sentado sobre el suelo, mientras que con su mano derecha se frotaba la nuca, quejándose un poco de dolor.

"Maldición…" decía Haseo, quejándose un poco por el dolor que sentía en el cuerpo.

"Al fin te despertaste…"

El joven rápidamente se coloco en guardia, levantándose velozmente del suelo y por sacar sus dos espadas cortas, cuando se dio cuenta quien era el dueño de la voz.

"¿Pi?" Preguntaba Haseo algo confundido.

"Veo que si me recuerdas…" decía la mujer de largo cabello rosado, con los brazos cruzados y acomodándose los anteojos. "Creí que permanecerías dormido mas tiempo, después de todo, te diste un duro golpe en la cabeza."

"Creo que es mas difícil mantenerlo inconciente de lo que pensamos, Pi." decía una tercer voz proveniente de detrás de la mujer de rosa. Se trataba de Kuhn, quien salía de las sombras, colocándose a lado de Pi.

"¿Kuhn?" preguntaba Haseo aun confundido, antes de mirar a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que estaban en un cuarto oscuro. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"En _the Serpent of Lore_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__64-The Serpent of Lore-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

Una luz se encendió detrás de Pi y Kuhn, iluminando lo que parecía ser un disco con la forma de una serpiente dorada enroscada pegada en la pared, además de que algunos símbolos en la misma pared se iluminaban. Haseo noto que Saku, Bo y Endrance también estaban con ellos, al parecer sabiendo que era ese lugar, ya que no se mostraban sorprendidos. Entonces, el joven de cabello plateado vio descender una plataforma dorada descender del techo, llevando a un hombre alto de piel blanca en el. El hombre, que tenia un abanico en su mano derecha, miro a Haseo a través de sus lentes rojos, esperando desde hace rato que el recobrara la conciencia.

"Que bueno que has despertado." decía el hombre, cubriendo su rostro por unos segundos con el abanico en su mano. Haseo estaba algo sorprendido, aunque no lo quería demostrar.

"Yata…" decía el _Epitaph User_ de _Skeith_, mirando al _Epitaph User_ de _Fidchell_ con algo de indiferencia. "Creí que habías muerto cuando luchaste con esa _N-Warrior_ llamada Kristal."

"Parece que estabas equivocado." Le respondía Yata seriamente.

"Eso puedo verlo… ¿Dónde estabas y que estabas haciendo después de eso?"

"Estaba aquí, construyendo este cuartel en este mundo."

"¿Estamos en _Céfiro_?"

"Así es, estamos en el mundo mágico de _Céfiro_."

"Entonces quizás Polaris no encuentre en este lugar pronto si no…"

"No será necesario…" decía Pi. "Polaris ya no nos buscara, al menos nos para que volvamos con ella."

"¿De que estas hablando?" preguntaba Haseo ahora confundido.

"Como estabas desmayado no sabes nada de lo que paso." decía Kuhn entrando en la conversación. "Polaris… ella nos traiciono."

"¿Que?"

"Ella hizo colapsar la zona oscura donde estábamos luchando, con todos nosotros dentro de ese lugar. De no ser por el mecanismo de seguridad que Pi y yo creamos, todos hubiéramos muerto."

"Esa maldita, sabia que nos haría algo así." decía Haseo, apretando los puños con fuerza. "Me vengare de ella."

"¡Nosotros también queremos hacerlo!"

Haseo se dio la vuelta, mirando hacia el pasillo que llevaba a la _Chaos Gate_. Del oscuro pasillo, algunas figuras de personas aparecieron, caminando hacia ellos, donde la luz emitida por la pantalla en el disco con forma de serpiente los revelo. Eran los _God Warriors_ Alcore, Warlene y Korz, los únicos 3 guerreros sobrevivientes de la galaxia _Asgard_.

"¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?" preguntaba Haseo con desconfianza, preparando las garras de los guantes de su armadura por si las dudas.

"Yo los llame aquí." decía Yata, llamando la atención de Haseo, quien parecía ser el único que desconocía la razón por la que los God Warriors estaban ahí.

"¿Qué?¿Porque?"

"Entre mas seamos, mejor…" decía Yata con tranquilidad. "Ellos también fueron traicionados por Polaris al intentar destruir a los héroes de _Céfiro_. Es por eso que están aquí, para luchar contra ella."

"Escucha, calvito." decía Warlene, señalando a Yata. "No creas que venimos a ayudarlos por buena voluntad. ¡Queremos vengarnos de esa mujer, que se aprovecho de nosotros y nos desecho como si fuéramos basura!"

"¡Oye!" Exclamaba Pi enfadada. "¡No le hables así al señor Yata!¡Se mas respetuosa!"

"Oblígame, anciana, no creas que porque tienes esas enormes _cosas_ eres mas mujer que yo…" decía Warlene, cruzándose de brazos y mirando a Pi, burlándose, mientras la _Epitaph User_ la miraba desafiantemente, apretando su puño derecho frente a ella.

"¿Cómo me dijiste?" Preguntaba Pi enfadada.

"Calma, Pi, no te dejes llevar." decía Yata seriamente, sus palabras rápidamente llegando a Pi, quien se tranquilizo de inmediato.

"Si, señor Yata…" decía Pi, obedeciendo el hombre sobre la plataforma dorada. Warlene sonrió ante esto.

"Bien, ahora que estamos todos… ¿Qué haremos ahora?" preguntaba Endrance.

"Si ¿Para que estábamos esperando a que los tontos aparecieran?" preguntaba Saku, refiriéndose a Haseo y a los _God Warriors_. Bo solo suspiró con resignación, su hermana era imposible.

"En estos momentos, los héroes de _Céfiro_ están aun en _Heartliass_." decía Yata. "Sin embargo, no están solos… Polaris esta con ellos."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Alcore. "¿Polaris se esta enfrentando a ellos?"

"A si es… observen."

Una pantalla enorme apareció frente al disco con forma de serpiente, mostrando lo que ocurría en _Heartliass_, justo en el momento en el que Polaris apareció.

"Así que luchan contra Polaris…" decía Korz. "¿Qué hacemos?"

"Por ahora, nada…" decía Yata. "Quiero ver si mis sospechas son correctas."

"¿Qué sospechas?" preguntaba Haseo.

"Que Polaris es inmortal…"

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__36-Kyoui-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Oh cielos… esto esta mal…"

Las mujeres en _Céfiro_ estaban observando aun por el espejo mágico lo que ocurría en _Heartliass_. Luego de que ellas pensaban que los chicos podrían regresar de nuevo al castillo, sus esperanzas fueron destruidas en miles de pedazos cuando Polaris apareció frente a ellos, impidiéndoles el paso. Todas, en especial las que podían sentir un aura, sabían lo poderosa que era esa mujer, siendo la líder de la _Phantom Order_, por eso estaban preocupadas.

"Ellos están muy cansados…" decía Latias, sujetando la toalla que tenia envuelta alrededor de su cuerpo con fuerza. "Si luchan contra ella…"

"No podrían sobrevivir…" decía Blackrose, sabiendo, por experiencia propia, la fuerza de Polaris.

"¡No puedo quedarme aquí!" Exclamaba Kristal. "¡Debo ir a ayudarlos!"

"¿Pero como? No podemos salir de aquí." decía Marina.

"Debe de haber algún modo." decía Lucy, preocupada por sus amigos en _Heartliass_. "Debe de haberlo… o si no…"

"¡Concentrémonos entonces!" Exclamaba Dawn. "¡Busquemos como podemos romper esta barrera!"

"¡Elevemos nuestras auras lo mas que podamos para intentar romperla!" Exclamaba Kristal, convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior_, elevando su aura todo lo que ella podía.

"¡De acuerdo!" Exclamaba Lucy, mientras un aura roja la rodeaba.

Las mujeres comenzaron elevar sus auras lo mas que podían, pensando en que era la forma de poder romper esa barrera y llegar a donde estaban los héroes, aunque sea llegando con ellos usando solo las toallas que cubrían sus cuerpos desnudos. Pero era difícil concentrarse en eso cuando, por la pantalla mágica, se mostraba el destino de los jóvenes… que no era muy alentador.

* * *

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Zona Rocosa-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__82-The Mako Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_)

La situación se estaba complicando más y más. Justo cuando creían que podrían regresar a _Céfiro_, Polaris aparece frente a ellos, emanando su poderosa y amenazante aura, que hacia que muchos sintieran la fuerte presión de su presencia. Los héroes intentaban resistir la fuerza de Polaris, quien claramente los superaba en poderes.

Alan apretó los dientes, antes de voltear a ver a X, quien estaba un poco mas atrás de el.

"X ¿Que dice tu scanner acerca de su nivel de poder?" preguntaba Alan algo asustado.

X miro con más detenimiento a Polaris, los nanobots dentro de su cerebro haciendo los cálculos necesarios, mientras algunas luces y líneas se veían en los ojos de X. Pronto, el _Hunter_ tenía un resultado, uno que no le agradaba.

"Su nivel de poder… es de 362,480." Decía X lo mas calmado posible. Alan lo miro de nuevo con algo de ignorancia.

"¿Y eso es malo?"

"Claro que si." decía el _Hunter_ azul. "Tu poder como _Súper N-Warrior_ y con tu armadura puesta esta alrededor de los 100,000. Eso significa que ella es casi 4 veces mas fuerte que tu."

"Ahora ESO si es malo…" decía Alan, sintiendo la presión en su cuerpo y mente. "Podría matarnos…"

"¡Y a eso es a lo que vengo!" Exclamaba Polaris. "No podrán hacer nada en mi contra. Ustedes serán derrotados por mí y luego _Exurion_ los asimilara. Así, tendré el poder de _Céfiro_ y la capacidad de usar las _Keyblades_ como me plazca."

"¿Y de verdad crees que nos dejaremos vencer por ti y dejarnos asimilar así de fácil?" Preguntaba Alan, volviéndose un _Súper N-Warrior_, Ash, Tai, Takato y X siguiendo su ejemplo. Polaris solo se rió un poco. "¿Qué es tan gracioso?"

"Ustedes…" decía la Emperatriz de la oscuridad. "¿De verdad creen que solo 5 _Súper N-Warriors_ pueden vencerme? Están muy equivocados."

"¡También estamos nosotros!" Exclamaba Kite, sacando sus dos espadas cortas, Azure Kite a lado de el. "Nosotros también tenemos esos poderes."

"Grraaaaa…" 'decía' Azure Kite, haciendo aparecer sus espadas de triple hoja en medio de llamas azules.

"Bah, ustedes tampoco podrán." Decía Polaris. "Ni tu ni tu amigo zombi tienen el poder necesario a menos que se fusionen… y sabes lo peligroso que eso podría ser."

Kite frunció el ceño, enfadado con Polaris, pero sabía que era cierto.

"¡Aun estamos nosotros, los guerreros de _Céfiro_!" Exclamaba Paris, sujetando su gran espada con ambas manos. "¡Nosotros podremos vencerte!"

"¿Ustedes? No me hagan reír." Decía la mujer de cabello plateado. "Ni siquiera son guerreros protectores de la galaxia _Dream_. Si fueran las _Magic Knights_ entonces seria diferente, pero solo son habitantes de _Céfiro_. Ustedes no son mas que pequeños insectos para mi."

"¡Cállate!"

"¡Espera Paris!" Exclamaba Clef, deteniendo a Paris antes de que el peliverde se lanzara contra la mujer. "No quiero aceptarlo pero es cierto; nosotros no podríamos contra ella… es por eso, que todos debemos hacerle frente."

"Es cierto." Decía Latis con seriedad. "El poder maligno de esta mujer es impresionante. Debonair no se compara con ella."

"Eso me lo imagine." Decía Ráfaga. "Desde el principio se notaba que era muy fuerte."

"¿Y aun así piensan luchar contra mi?" preguntaba Polaris.

"Aunque nos cueste la vida ¡Protegeremos _Céfiro_!" Exclamaba Clef.

"he… no podrán." Decía Polaris, dando un paso hacia delante, los héroes colocándose en guardia al verla venir. La mujer sonreía por esto. "Tienen razones para temer… ¡Porque este será su final!"

El aura de Polaris comenzó a crecer aun más. Pero entonces, detrás de ella, unas burbujas negras aparecieron, sorprendiendo y confundiendo a los héroes.

"Oigan… ¿Eso no es _AIDA_?" Preguntaba Ash.

"Si, lo es. ¿Pero porque esta aquí?" preguntaba Kite. "¿Qué planeas hacer, Polaris?"

"Simple: unirme a ella."

Tras haber dicho esto, ante la mirada de los héroes, cientos de miles de esas burbujas negras aparecieron, saliendo de la superficie de _Heartliass_. Todas las burbujas comenzaron a concentrarse en un solo punto; donde estaba Polaris. Las burbujas se unieron con su cuerpo, la piel de sus brazos y piernas volviéndose oscura con lo que parecían ser venas rojas sobre la piel, mientras que su rostro permanecía idéntico, salvo por algunas zonas negras que salían de las orejas hasta rodear ambos ojos como si fuera una especie de visor pintado en su rostro. Sus ojos permanecieron idénticos, sin cambio alguno, pero su aura era diferente.

"¡Ahora tengo el control de todos los _AIDA_ que había en este planetoide! Como soy parte de _Exurion_, esta entidad no me afecta en lo mas mínimo, no como lo haría si los infectara a ustedes."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__100-The Extreme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

X dio un paso atrás.

"¡El poder de Polaris aumento!" Exclamaba X. "¡Es 100,000 unidades mas fuerte!"

"¡Vamos!¡Danos un descanso!" Exclamaba Alan.

"Por supuesto que les daré un descaso… ¡El descanso eterno!" Exclamaba Polaris, expulsando toda su aura, intentando mandar a volar a los héroes con ella. Los jóvenes lograron resistir el aura maligna de la mujer lo suficiente hasta que esta se calmara un poco, Link aprovechando ese momento para ponerse su mascara y convertirse en _Fierce Deity Link_.

Cuando el aura de Polaris se calmo un poco, Azure Kite, viendo todo el _AIDA_ que Polaris poseía, se lanzo hacia ella primero, ignorando a Kite por completo. Alan volteo a ver a todos los héroes, indicando el comienzo de la batalla.

"¡Vamos todos!" Exclamaba el joven, antes de lanzarse hacia Polaris también, sus amigos siguiéndole el paso.

Polaris vio venir a Azure Kite correr velozmente, con sus espadas de triple hoja listas para cortarla en dos. La mujer solo sonrió al ver al 'clon' de Kite preparar un ataque con sus espadas, sabiendo que seria inútil que la atacara. Azure Kite dio un fuerte corte con la espada en su brazo derecho, con la intención de cortar el cuello de la mujer. Sin embargo, ella solo alzo su brazo izquierdo, deteniendo el ataque con solo ese brazo, sonriéndole al guerrero, burlándose de el. Azure Kite intento atacar con su otra espada, pero de igual manera fue detenida por Polaris. Con ambos brazos inmóviles, Azure Kite no pudo bloquear el rodillazo de la mujer que se incrusto en su estomago, lanzándolo lejos.

Alan, quien iba corriendo detrás de Azure Kite, tuvo que hacerse a un lado, mas no deteniendo su marcha, al ver al _Human Avatar_ salir disparado de donde estaba Polaris. El joven de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ comenzó a atacar a Polaris con sus dos _Keyblades_, intentando asestar un corte con alguna de ellas, pero la mujer era mas rápido que el, bloqueando todos sus ataques con facilidad.

"Que lento eres… solo eres una tortuga para mi." Decía Polaris, antes de sujetar a Alan por la cabeza y lanzándolo lejos en una dirección diferente.

Al momento de lanzarlo, Polaris se dio cuenta de todos los demás guerreros que venían del frente, todos dispuestos a eliminarla. Pobres idiotas, era lo que ella pensaba de ellos, antes de colocarse en guardia. Los héroes de _Céfiro_ atacaban con todo lo que tenían, usando sus armas, armas de energía y ataques mágicos para intentar derrotar a Polaris, pero ella era muy fuerte y rápida, bloqueando y esquivando cualquier ataque que viniera hacia ella sin el mayor esfuerzo.

Raichu y Takato atacaban por la derecha, Ráfaga y Paris por la izquierda, mientras que Kite y Link por enfrente, los 6 atacando al mismo tiempo a la mujer de ojos rubís, quien aun seguía sonriendo. Los guerreros seguían atacando y atacando con todas sus fuerzas, intentando cortar o lastimar, los 6 al mismo tiempo, a Polaris, pero, para su sorpresa, la mujer esquivaba fácilmente los ataques de estos, moviendo su cuerpo lo justo para evitar los ataques. Aunque emplearan más fuerza y velocidad, Polaris solo se movía un poco más rápido que ellos. De repente, los 6 sintieron, al mismo tiempo, un fuerte golpe, algunos en el estomago, otros en el rostro o pecho, que los empujo varios metros hacia atrás, alejándolos de la mujer, quien los había golpeado con mucha facilidad.

Clef, Ascot, Link y Mario atacaban desde lejos, usando su magia y armas de energía para atacar a Polaris. Sin embargo, todos los ataques se estrellaban contra un escudo protector invisible que la protegía, solo apareciendo cuando los ataques de energía lo impactaban, dejando ver el color del escudo, blanco. La mujer extendió sus brazos y ataco a estos héroes con varios disparos de energía oscura. Ascot y Clef se protegieron con su escudo mágico, pero las esferas lo atravesaron fácilmente, dándole de lleno a maestro y discípulo. Mario intento regresarlas con su capa mágica, y logro regresar algunas, pero eran demasiadas y al final lo impactaron. Link intento defenderse con su espada, y logro detenerlos, pero lo empujaron velozmente contra una roca, donde quedo incrustado.

Mientras, desde arriba, luego de dar un fuerte salto, Latis y X reunían energía para lanzar un fuerte ataque en contra de Polaris, X tenía puesta su _Icarus Armor_, la armadura usada durante la batalla contra Lumine (_Megaman X8_).

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

"_¡CHARGED ICARUS BUSTER!_"

El relámpago blanco y el cilindro de energía descendieron velozmente al suelo, impactando el lugar donde Polaris estaba de pie, creando una enorme explosión que levanto una gran nube de humo. Los guerreros esperaron que ese fuera el final de la emperatriz de la oscuridad o, si no la habían matado, al menos debilitado lo suficiente. Sin embargo, para su horror, la mujer salió de la nube de humo, dando un gran salto hasta llegar a donde X y Latis estaban en el cielo, apareciendo justo detrás de ellos. Antes de que los dos hombres pudieran voltear a verla, la mujer rápidamente los sujeto por la nuca y comenzó a descender velozmente con ambos en sus manos, antes de azotarlos de cara contra el suelo, ella saltando hacia atrás para no lastimarse.

Cuando se levanto, Zero, Ash, Axl y Tai ya la estaban atacando de nuevo, aparte de un Luigi que decidía mantenerse un poco rezagado, ayudándolos con sus esferas de fuego. Polaris rápidamente esquivo y bloqueo el sable de energía y la _Keyblade_ de Zero, además de la _Keyblade_ de Ash, los _Dragon Killer_ de Tai y los disparos de Axl, no dejando ninguna abertura que permitiera a los héroes atacarla mortalmente. Con solo dar un giro sobre su propio eje, Polaris mando lejos a los 4 guerreros que al final no pudieron hacerle nada.

Cuando se detuvo, ella tuvo que voltearse a un lado y detener con su mano extendida una bola de fuego celeste proveniente de su derecha. Azure Kite se había recuperado y volvía a atacar a la mujer de la oscuridad con sus espadas, pero ella lograba bloquear sus intentos como si fuera un juego de niños para ella. Latis también la ataco, usando su espada mágica, por detrás de ella, alzando su espada en alto para cortar a la mujer en dos. Sin embargo, Polaris esquivo el ataque y la espada de luz descendió directo a Azure Kite. De no ser porque el guerrero mudo alzo una de sus espadas para detener el arma de Latis, el ya no tendría un brazo. Pero Polaris apareció a lado de ellos, con una esfera de energía oscura en cada mano, antes de incrustárselas a ambos hombres en los costados, creando una pequeña explosión que mando a los guerreros lejos de ella.

"¡Que patético!" reía Polaris, burlándose de los héroes. "¿Y mis _Phantom Knights_ cayeron contra guerreros de poco nivel? Que tontería."

"¡Te demostraremos nuestro poder!"

Polaris no tuvo que voltear para saber que era Paris el que descendía del cielo con su espada en alto, listo para cortarla. Tampoco se vio en la necesidad de voltearse a encararlo para detener con dos dedos la espada larga de Paris justo antes de que esta le cortara el hombro. La mujer de cabello plateado no hacia ningún esfuerzo por sujetar el arma, mientras que Paris empleaba toda su fuerza. Polaris soltó el arma del espadachín, quien creyó que podría atacarla de nuevo, pero ella le dio un fuerte codazo en el estomago, uno que le saco el aire.

Cuando la líder de los _Phantom Knights_ estaba por darle el golpe de gracia al espadachín de _Céfiro_, algo llamo su atención. A su izquierda, Raichu, envuelto en electricidad y con la _Bunny Mask_, venia corriendo hacia ella velozmente, con una mirada de decisión en sus ojos, listo para encararla. La mujer acepto el reto y espero a Raichu, quien dio un fuerte golpe eléctrico contra el rostro de la mujer, pero ella lo detuvo con una mano con facilidad. Ante esto, el roedor eléctrico humano continuo su ataque con golpes, patadas y coletazos, intentando sacar de balance a Polaris, pero ella era mucho mas rápida que el, adivinando cada uno de sus ataques. Pronto, Polaris sujeto una mano de Raichu y, cuando este estaba por atacarla con su otra mano, ella creo una esfera de energía y se la incrusto en el estomago, la esfera empujando a Raichu lejos de ella.

La batalla contra la emperatriz de la oscuridad continuaba, los héroes intentando con todas sus fuerzas, todas sus técnicas y habilidades, dejando el corazón y sus deseos en cada golpe, cada ataque de energía, cada técnica realizada. Sin embargo, Polaris era más rápida, fuerte y astuta, y tenía el poder oscuro de _Exurion_ y el poder de todos los _AIDA_ de su lado, dándole a ella la oportunidad de esquivar, bloquear e incluso regresar todos los intentos que los héroes realizaban para atacarla.

"¡Sus ataques no son la gran cosa para mi!" Exclamaba Polaris, evitando un _Courage Dragon_ de Tai y un _Tenshouha_ de Zero, mientras bloqueaba un ataque de Paris con sus brazos. "Sus intentos son tan inútiles."

"¡Eso esta por verlo!" Exclamaba Alan, la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ brillando con intensidad. "¡Brilla con el reflejo de los cristales de hielo!_¡ARTICUNO!¡POLAR BLAST!_"

A su lado, Ash y Takato estaban intentando hacer lo mismo, atacar a Polaris con los ataques de sus _Keyblades_.

"¡Emerge del tormentoso mar!_¡LUGIA!¡AEROSTORM!_"

"Extermina el mal con el brillo de la justicia…¡_GALLANTMON!¡FINAL JUSTICE!"_

De la _Keyblade_ de Alan, una ventisca de aire congelado comenzó a tomar la forma de un _Articuno_, volando a gran velocidad. De la _Keyblade_ de Ash, un viento blanco lleno de plumas plateadas emergían de lo que parecía ser una imagen de un _Lugia_ de detrás del _Pokemon Trainer_. De la _Keyblade_ de Takato, un poderoso cilindro rojo con blanco viajo a gran velocidad.

Los 3 poderosos ataques viajaban velozmente en dirección a la mujer de la oscuridad, quien, luego de mandar lejos a Zero, Ascot y a Luigi, se dio la vuelta para ver los ataques acercarse. Sonriendo segura de si misma, Polaris dio un gran salto, esquivando los ataques antes de que estos la impactaran.

"¡No lo harás!" Exclamaba Ash, Alan y Takato asintiendo. Usando sus poderes mentales gracias a sus partes _Jedi_ y _Sith_, los 3 jóvenes lograron desviar sus propios ataques, cambiándolos de dirección, nuevamente hacia Polaris, quien estaba aun subiendo por la fuerza del salto. La mujer sintió la energía de los ataques acercarse y se volteo a verlos, pero noto que estos venían a una velocidad diferente.

El más rápido era el de Takato, el cilindro de energía rojo con blanco superando a los otros dos en velocidad. Polaris reunió energía oscura en su mano izquierda y con esta le dio un manotazo a la parte del frente del ataque y lo desvió en una dirección diferente, en curso a estrellarse con algunas rocas cercanas.

El siguiente era el de Alan, el ave de aire congelado volando hacia la mujer. Ella, usando la inercia de su primer movimiento, extendió su mano derecha al frente, reuniendo energía oscura alrededor de su brazo. Ella recibió el ave de hielo con su mano derecha, resistiendo el poderoso aire congelado hasta que esta se desvaneció en el aire, aunque logro congelar parte de su brazo.

El tercer ataque, el tornado plateado de Ash, era el siguiente. Con la mano izquierda adolorida pro el ataque de Takato y la derecha congelada por el ataque de Alan, no podría defenderse del tercer ataque. Bueno, eso era lo que los héroes creían, ya que Polaris elevo su aura, lo suficiente como para bloquear el ataque de Ash con facilidad.

Luego de esto, la mujer descendió, cayendo en el suelo a salvo, mirando a los héroes que estaban sorprendidos, su brazo derecho descongelándose rápidamente.

"Se los dije…" decía Polaris, sonriendo ante la inseguridad de los héroes. "Sus ataques, sus intentos, todo su corazón y deseos. Todo eso no es algo que me preocupe."

La mayoría, si no es que todos, sabían que eso era verdad, no por que quisieran creerlo, sino por los hechos. Polaris no había sido siquiera tocada durante el transcurso de la lucha, las únicas 'heridas' que tenía eran la de los ataques de Alan, Ash y Takato, y esos ataques no le hicieron mucho. Los héroes empezaban a sentirse presionados.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntaba Polaris al ver el miedo de los héroes. "¿Acaso no planeaban atacarme?"

"¡Ya veras!"

Los héroes se lanzaron de nuevo en contra de Polaris, todos a la vez, esperando así tener mejores oportunidades de lastimarla. Cada uno atacaba velozmente, intentando herir a la emperatriz de _Exurion_, pero ella los esquivaba y bloqueaba con facilidad. Luego, ella emitió una poderosa onda de energía oscura, una que mando lejos de ella a algunos guerreros, mientras que otros lograron mantenerse de pie, siendo arrastrados un poco por la fuerza del ataque. Pero ella no se quedaría así nada más. Les demostraría a los héroes de _Céfiro_ que ellos no podrían hacer algo para vencerla. Y tenía una forma de hacerlo. Miro rápidamente a los héroes, buscando al que estuviera más alejado pero también al más afectado por el ataque, pero también al que aun estuviera de pie. Sus ojos color rubí miraron con detenimiento a cada uno, hasta que se centraron en uno solo: X.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamaba Clef, dándose cuenta de las intenciones de la mujer.

Pero ya era tarde, Polaris se lanzo hacia X, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía oscura. Cuando X escucho a Clef, la mujer ya estaba frente a el, con su puño derecho en posición de golpe. Entonces…

Polaris dio un poderoso golpe en la frente de X, un poco mas abajo de donde estaba la joya roja de su casco. Pero, para sorpresa de todos, algo ocurrió que asusto a los héroes, en especial a los _N-Warriors_.

La fuerza del golpe destrozo el casco de X, rompiéndose casi como un vidrio toda la parte del frente hasta un poco más atrás de sus oídos, haciendo que lo que quedaba se desprendiera de la cabeza del joven. El _Hunter_ sintió todo el impacto del ataque de Polaris en su frente, como si su casco no estuviera ahí, pero si lo sintió cuando este se rompió. Por un momento, sus ojos se volvieron blancos, aun notándose el iris y la pupila por el contorno de esta ultima, un indicativo del dolor que X debió sentir al momento del golpe, aun cuando el estaba transformado en _Súper N-Warrior_.

Por la fuerza del golpe, el cuerpo de X se arqueo hacia atrás un poco, lo suficiente como para que Polaris pudiera asestar un duro golpe en el estomago del _Hunter_ con su otra mano, donde no tenia la protección de la armadura. La parte superior de X se movió hacia delante por la fuerza del golpe, escupiendo algo de sangre en el proceso. Pero Polaris no había terminado. Con la mano derecha, reunió una esfera de energía maligna, tan grande como una pelota de básquetbol, y, velozmente, se la lanzo a X, quien le dio en pleno pecho, un poco hacia su hombro derecho. La esfera de energía empujo a X varios metros hacia atrás, mientras el gritaba en agonía por este ataque, antes de ser enviado a volar varios metros en el aire. El _Hunter_ comenzó a caer a tierra, al igual que trozos de metal de su armadura; su hombrera derecha se había desprendido por completo, mientras que todo lo demás se cuarteaba, y su capa blanca se deshacía por completo. X cayo al suelo boca arriba, siendo arrastrado hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, su hombrera rodando a lado de el antes de partirse en dos, terminando así con su horrible experiencia.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__36-Kyoui-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Los demás héroes, y las chicas de _Céfiro_, veían temerosos lo que acababa de ocurrir.

"¡X!" Exclamaba Zero al ver a su compañero en el suelo y mal herido.

"No puede ser…" decía Tai. "La armadura de X…"

"Destrozo la armadura de un _N-Warrior_ con solo un golpe…" decía Kite, sabiendo de la resistencia de las armaduras de los protectores del _Nintenverse_.

Polaris solo rió a carcajadas, burlándose nuevamente del temor de los héroes.

"Las poderosas armaduras de los _N-Warriors_ ahora no son mas que débiles trozos de metal inservible gracias a las investigaciones de Pi y Kuhn." decía Polaris, mirando a los demás héroes. "Gracias a cierto dispositivo dentro de _Heartliass_, los poderes de sus armaduras disminuyen considerablemente, siendo incluso mas débiles que una armadura hecha de _Escudo_, el mineral con el que los _Cefirians_ hacen sus armas y armaduras. ¿Ahora lo entienden? No pueden vencerme y tampoco escapar…"

"¡Eso esta por verse!" Exclamaba Alan, lanzándose hacia Polaris con ambas _Keyblades_ en sus manos.

Polaris lo espero, segura de si misma, y comenzó a evitar todos los ataques del joven, antes de despojarlo de ambas _Keyblades_. Sin armas, Alan decidió atacarla con sus puños helados, intentando al menos golpearla una vez. Pero ella no se dejaba, solo esquivaba los golpes como si fueran en cámara lenta. Entonces, ella sujeto con una de sus manos el brazo derecho de Alan y lo lanzo al aire varios metros sobre la tierra, antes de ella saltar hacia donde el estaba y, estando detrás de el, estrellándole una esfera de energía oscura en la espalda, que rápidamente deshizo su capa, mandando al joven al suelo donde se estrello con fuerza.

Polaris toco tierra a salvo, sabiendo que había herido de gravedad al joven. Sin embargo, el comenzó a levantarse lentamente, quejándose de dolor pero aun vivo. El casco de _Articuno_ estaba hecho trizas, su armadura, en especial la parte de arriba, estaba cuarteada por la fuerza del impacto, y sangraba de su frente, pero aun mantenía esa mirada de decisión en su rostro.

"Oh… no te rindes… interesante…" decía Polaris.

"¡Ya veras!"

Los demás héroes la atacaron por detrás, intentando tomarla por sorpresa, pero eso no funcionaria con ella. Volvió a esquivar todos los ataques que le lanzaban con mucha facilidad, casi no esforzándose para hacerlo. Ella desapareció de la vista de todos, confundidos por la extraña desaparición de Polaris.

"¿Dónde esta?" Preguntaba Ascot.

"No lo se." decía Mario.

"Será mejor estar en guardia." decía Axl, usando sus scanners internos para intentar localizar a Polaris. "Estemos atentos antes de que…"

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamaba Kite de repente.

Lo que el joven de ropas anaranjadas había visto era a Polaris aparecer detrás de Ascot, Axl y Mario, con 3 esferas de energía oscura girando alrededor de su mano derecha. La advertencia del _hacker_ llego tarde, ya que Polaris les había lanzado la esfera de energía, estando justo detrás de ellos cuando voltearon a ver que pasaba. Las esferas los impactaron en la espalda, encerrándolos a cada uno en una esfera oscura más grande, donde los relámpagos morados los lastimaban. El casco de Axl voló en pedazos, al igual que el gorro de Ascot y la gorra de Mario, antes de ellos tres caer al suelo pesadamente.

Luego del ataque, Kite se lanzo hacia Polaris, sus espadas brillando en un color amarillo, rodeados de electricidad.

"_¡TEMPEST STRIKE!_" Exclamaba el joven, mientras saltaba un poco y comenzaba a girar sobre su mismo eje, intentando cortar y electrocutar a la mujer con su ataque en forma de remolino. Sin embargo, ella lo detuvo fácilmente, sujetándolo de ambas muñecas, deteniendo su giro. "¿Que?"

"Ya habías usado esa técnica contra uno de mis _Phantom Knights_ antes, durante la lucha que tuviste contra Lock en el planeta _Reirta_." decía Polaris, mirando fijamente a Kite, hablando de una lucha que tuvo anteriormente en otro mundo. "Y debes saber bien que, como Emperatriz de los _Phantom Knights_, se lo que les pasa a ellos, veo lo que ellos ven. Como ya usaste esa técnica con uno de los míos, yo la conozco, y esta no tendrá resultado… ¡Ahora muere por tu incompetencia!"

Polaris soltó los brazos de Kite, empujándolos hacia afuera, dejando al joven sin defensa, antes de ella colocar las manos frente al pecho de el guerrero, creo una esfera de energía oscura y la hizo estallar frente a Kite, quien voló varios metros en el aire antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo, sus ropas chamuscadas por el ataque.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__92-Mashin Gekitotsu- Mashin Clash-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"¿Quién sigue?" Preguntaba Polaris, al ver que otro guerrero había caído.

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

"_¡SHIELD OF JUST!_"

Polaris se volteo rápidamente, no esperando que la atacaran tan rápido. Ella vio el dragón de fuego de Tai y el cilindro de energía de Takato aproximarse a ella, por lo que no se quedo para recibir el ataque. Ante la mirada de los jóvenes, Polaris desapareció justo antes de que los ataques la impactaran, pasando de largo.

"¿Que?" Preguntaba Tai confundido, sin saber que Polaris había aparecido detrás de ellos.

"Ha, así que ustedes también quieren morir ¿Eh?" preguntaba ella, reuniendo energía en ambas manos.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamaba Takato al sentir su presencia.

Los dos jóvenes lograron voltearse para encarar a Polaris, quien ya había liberado sus esferas de energía contra ellos. Pero los dos lograron defenderse, Takato invocando su _Aegis Shield_ en su brazo izquierdo, mientras que Tai saco las placas de metal de su espalda, arriba de su capa blanca, para formar frente a él el _Courage Shield_. Ambos recibieron el ataque con sus escudos, esperando que fuera suficiente para protegerlos. Pero el ataque de Polaris era mas fuerte, y también sus armaduras estaban muy débiles. Por esta razón, las dos esferas de energía comenzaron a crecer de tamaño y poder, despedazando los escudos de ambos jóvenes.

"¿Que?" Se preguntaron los dos, antes de recibir las esferas de energía por completo dañando sus armaduras y sus cuerpos, el casco-tiara de Tai desapareciendo, mientras que el de Takato presentaba graves fisuras.

Polaris solo tuvo tiempo de mirar a los dos nuevos héroes caídos, antes de tener que voltearse y levantar su mano derecha, creando un escudo de energía que detuvo el disco mágico de Link, flamas azules de Azure Kite, los ataques de presión de aire provocados por las espadas de Paris y Ráfaga, y un relámpago blanco de Clef. Polaris solo sonrió.

"Idiotas…" dijo ella, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

"¿Dónde esta?" Preguntaba Paris.

"Estoy aquí…"

Entonces, Polaris apareció de nuevo, moviéndose a gran velocidad alrededor de los héroes, creando una especie de tornado de energía maligna, y ellos estaban en el centro.

"¡Rayos!" Exclamaba Clef, quien levanto su báculo al cielo. "_¡CRESTA!_"

Un escudo mágico apareció alrededor de los 5 héroes de _Céfiro_, protegiéndolos de la energía maligna.

"Eso no te servirá, mago." decía Polaris aun moviéndose velozmente. "Romperé esa barrera tan débil"

Entonces, de las paredes del tornado, varios disparos oscuros salían velozmente contra ellos, impactando el escudo mágico, que rápidamente se debilito debido a los constantes ataques. Pronto, el escudo mágico se debilito lo suficiente como para desaparecer, dejando quienes estaban dentro indefensos. Sin embargo, Azure Kite y Link lograron dar un enorme salto para evitar ser alcanzados por las esferas de energía, aunque los 3 habitantes de _Céfiro_ no lograron hacerlo. Clef, Paris y Ráfaga recibieron directamente los ataques de Polaris, también dañando sus ropas y armaduras; A Ráfaga se le desprendió la hombrera izquierda y la derecha tenia un gran agujero en el centro, las ropas de Paris resultaron muy maltratadas, perdiendo la manga izquierda, la hombrera derecha y ambas partes de ropa de las rodillas, mientras que Clef perdió la tiara que tenia en la cabeza, al igual que algunas partes de sus ropas.

El ataque ceso y los 3 heridos pero aun vivos _Cefirians_ se desplomaron en el suelo, mientras que Azure Kite y Link miraban desde el aire.

"Rayos, ¿Están bien?" Preguntaba Link a los 3 _Cefirians_.

"Mejor preocúpate por ti, muchacho…"

Link se dio la vuelta, dando un corte con su espada larga, ya que sabia que Polaris estaba detrás de el. Pero ella logro hacerse hacia atrás un poco y coloco una mano en el rostro de Link, creando una bola de energía y haciéndola explotar a quemarropa, mandando al joven al suelo. Azure Kite ataco después, con varios cortes de sus espadas, pero Polaris lograba evitar todos los ataques del _Human Avatar_, antes de contraatacar, dándole varios golpes bastante fuertes, antes de mandarlo al suelo de una fuerte patada.

Cuando Polaris comenzaba a caer a tierra, ya la estaban esperando Ash, Raichu, Zero, Luigi y Latis con sus ataques más fuertes.

"_¡SIEGE THUNDER!_"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

"_¡TENSHOUHA!_"

"_¡SUPER FLAME!_"

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Los 5 ataques iban directo a Polaris velozmente, cortando el aire al pasar. Pero ella solo alzo su mano derecha, reunió algo de energía y la lanzo hacia ellos, creando 5 cometas de energía oscuros. Cuando los ataques de los héroes impactaron contra los cometas de Polaris, estos últimos despedazaron al de los héroes con facilidad, siguiendo el curso hacia ellos, quienes claramente no esperaban esto. Los 5 recibieron los ataques sin poder evitarlos, creando 5 explosiones que levantaron bastante polvo. Los 5 héroes salieron disparados en 5 direcciones, volando solo unos metros antes de caer a tierra, con sus ropas y armaduras dañadas; el casco de Zero lo siguió por unos momentos antes de caer a tierra y romperse en varios pedazos como si fuera vidrio; el casco y una hombrera de Ash se desprendieron de su cuerpo cuando salio de la nube de polvo; ambas hombreras de la armadura de Latis resultaron muy dañadas, una de ellas teniendo un agujero en el centro, además de que la protección del brazo derecho ya no estaba; de Luigi, solo su gorra había desaparecido, desintegrándose por el ataque, de Raichu, su ropa fue muy maltratada, el hombro de su chaleco marrón estaba por deshacerse por completo.

Polaris toco el suelo con gracia y delicadeza, antes de ver a los demás héroes, que estaban todos en el suelo.

"Que triste final para los héroes de _Céfiro_…" decía Polaris al ver la destrucción que había provocado. "Creo que será el momento de matarlos para que así ya no me den mas problemas."

Polaris elevo su mano derecha al cielo, invocando varias esferas oscuras que se mantenían flotando en el aire. Su plan era atacar a los héroes con esas esferas hasta que los matara, un plan sencillo.

"¡Despídanse de esta vida!" Exclamaba Polaris. "¡MUE-!"

_-¡Flash!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__76-The Mako City-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy 7_)

"¿Que?"

De repente, Polaris se detuvo, volteando a ver en todas direcciones. Muchos de los héroes que la estaban mirando mientras permanecía en el suelo no entendían el comportamiento de ella. Pero entonces, algunos lo sintieron. Eran presencias, no una, ni dos, sino 10 presencias, unas mas fuertes que otras.

"¿Pero que?¿De quienes son estas presencias que han inundado el lugar?" Preguntaba Polaris, intentando localizar el lugar de donde venían las presencias. Entonces, ella lo descubrió, volteando a ver, con enfado en su rostro, hacia _Céfiro_, que se veía desde el espacio.

Alan levanto la mirada también hacia _Céfiro_, dándose cuenta de las presencias y reconociéndolas, en especial la de cierta persona.

"E-estas auras…" decía Alan débilmente. "Estas auras… son de…"

"No puede ser…" decía Polaris sorprendida. "¿Cómo es que las auras de esas mujeres se pueden sentir hasta aquí?"

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¡Vamos, sigan así!"

En el baño de aguas termales, las 10 chicas habían decidido dejar de estar haciendo prácticamente nada más que observar a los héroes ser apaleados por Polaris. Su plan de acción era el elevar sus auras lo suficiente como para romper la barrera que las mantenía atrapadas dentro de ese lugar.

"¡Vamos, continuemos con esto!" Exclamaba Kristal, quien estaba en su forma de _Súper N-Warrior_. "Sigamos incrementando nuestras auras."

"¡Claro!" Exclamaba Dawn también elevando su aura hasta donde podía.

Kristal, Lucy, Marina, Anais, Dawn, Latias, Blackrose y Atoli se concentraban para elevar sus auras todo lo que podían, mientras que Presea y Caldina, quienes no sabían como controlar un aura, se concentraban para intentar hacer lo mismo con la de ellas. Atoli decidido ayudar a las chicas ya que Kite era un buen amigo de ella, además de que se había hecho de amistades con los héroes… y lo hacia también por Blackrose.

Para desgracia de las chicas, la barrera dejaba pasar parte de su aura a través de ella, la razón por la que Polaris las detecto desde _Heartliass_.

"Parece inútil." decía Marina.

"¡Continuemos!¡No podemos rendirnos!" Exclamaba Lucy, concentrándose para lograr así ayudar a la gente a quien ella quería.

Las chicas seguían incrementando sus auras, esperando que así pudieran ayudar a los hombres que luchaban en ese mundo oscuro.

* * *

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Campo de batalla-_

Polaris seguía intentando descifrar como es que el aura de las mujeres llegaba hasta _Heartliass_. Si, ambos mundos estaban relativamente cerca, pero aun así, debido al escudo mágico alrededor del jacuzzi y el aura maligna de _Heartliass_, debía ser imposible el que llegara hasta ellos. Sin embargo, lo estaba haciendo.

"¿Por qué se sientes las auras de las chicas hasta acá?" preguntaba Polaris, caminando en una dirección a donde se veía el mundo de _Céfiro_ en el cielo, alejándose de los héroes, las esferas de energía oscuras desapareciendo mientras caminaba. "¿Por qué llegan hasta acá? No lo entiendo…"

Ella comenzó a pensar en las posibilidades. Quizás sea uno de los milagros de los cuales se han hecho famosos los _N-Warriors_ al elevar sus auras a niveles extraordinarios. Esas mujeres debieron haber elevado su aura, pero la pregunta era ¿Porque?

Entonces, una idea bastante lógica del porque las auras de las chicas se habían elevado llego a su mente.

"Ellas deben de estar viendo lo que pasa aquí…" Decía Polaris para si misma. "Esas mujeres deben de estar viendo lo que ocurre aquí usando algún equipo mágico."

Polaris se preguntó el como es que ellas veían lo que ocurría en _Heartliass_, segura de que esa era la razón por la que sus auras estaban al máximo. Ellas, viendo el estado en que los hombres estaban, deben de estar intentando escapar de su 'prisión' y venir a ayudarlos.

Pero eso no era posible…

Polaris sonrió, ya que sabía que no era posible que ellas pudieran venir hasta ese mundo, aun cuando lograsen salir del jacuzzi donde estaban encerradas, ya que tendrían que venir a _Heartliass_ de algún modo. Aunque tenía en mente el poder de las _Keyblades_, ella incremento el poder alrededor de _Heartliass_ luego de la proeza de Alan al salir de la ciudad oscura donde estaban encerrados ellos.

"Entiendo…" decía Polaris. "Esas mujeres deben de estar desesperadas por venir a ayudar a sus caballeros… pero no podrán… aunque puedan salir de su cautiverio, mi aura protege este mundo y no podrán entrar aquí. El aura intensa que ellas están emanando serán solo los lamentos de ellas, que verán a sus caballeros morir en mis manos… ¡JAJAJAJAJA!"

Polaris reía a carcajadas, burlándose de tanto los hombres que estaban ahí como las mujeres que veían desde _Céfiro_, sabiendo que era inútil.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__95-Mashin- Zagato, Emeraude-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Pero eso no quería decir que los hombres pensaran lo mismo…

Polaris dejo de reírse, al sentir las auras de los hombres detrás de ella. Los guerreros, cansados, ensangrentados y respirando con dificultad, estaban de pie, colocándose en guardia, encarando a Polaris. Alan, Ash, X, Tai, Takato y Kite estaban al frente, formando una especie de pared para los demás guerreros que estaban detrás, ya que ellos eran los que resistían mas. Polaris se dio media vuelta, con esa sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro.

"Las mujeres, que están preocupadas y haciendo todo lo posible para ayudarlos, no vendrán… ustedes están condenados…" El aura de Polaris se elevaba aun más, al igual que su sonrisa que se volvía más maniaca, mientras los héroes se preparaban para lo que ocurriera, aunque no podrían hacer nada. "¡Ahora prepárense para morir todos ustedes!"

Entonces, un enorme círculo morado apareció debajo de los héroes, indicando que el ataque vendría de abajo. Los héroes, quienes no se esperaban que el ataque viniera de abajo, no pudieron prepararse para ese ataque… que ellos sentían seria muy poderoso. El círculo brillaba más y mas, indicando que el ataque estaba listo. Polaris alzo sus manos al cielo, invocando el ataque.

"¡Mueran, héroes de _Céfiro_!_¡WORLD OF PAIN!_"

El ataque se ejecuto, un enorme pilar de energía oscura emergiendo del suelo, con espíritus de almas en pena emergiendo de el. Los héroes no pudieron evitarlo y fueron absorbidos por el ataque, elevados al cielo por la fuerza de la 'erupción'. El poderoso ataque lastimo sus cuerpos y, en especial, los atuendos que portaban.

Las armaduras de Alan, X, Ash, Tai, Takato, Zero, Axl, Latis, Rafaga y Paris (La que tenia debajo de toda esa ropa holgada), fueron despedazadas, sucumbiendo ante la fuerza del ataque de Polaris, dejando a los guerreros en sus trajes que usaban debajo de sus armaduras. Mientras, las ropas de los demás también eran maltratadas; Los trajes de Clef y Ascot se deshacían, dejándolos en un traje parecido al que usaban los _N-Warriors_ debajo de sus armaduras, solo que mas sueltos. Los gorros de Kite y de Azure Kite se deshacían, además de que Kite perdió ambos guantes y su manga derecha. En Mario y Luigi no paso mucho, ambos perdieron ambas mangas y los guantes. Raichu perdió ambas mangas, sus guantes y su chaleco marrón. Pero Link perdió algo mas, su mascara se rompió, regresándolo a su forma normal, que perdió su sombrero verde.

El ataque termino, el cilindro de energía morada desapareciendo y Polaris bajando los brazos. De inmediato, los héroes comenzaron a caer del cielo, estrellándose en la tierra con fuerza. Los trajes de los _N-Warrior_ comenzaron a brillar, regresando a sus ropas comunes y corrientes, mientras que aquellos que estaban convertidos en _Súper N-Warriors_ regresaban a la normalidad. Las _Keyblades_ de los héroes aparecieron a sus lados, pero todas, menos la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, estaban destruidas, ya que, como están conectadas con las armaduras, sufrieron el mismo destino.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__90-Aishuu- Sorrow-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

En _Céfiro_, las mujeres miraban con horror lo que había pasado, dejando de emitir sus auras debido a la impresión. Las que podían sentir las presencias de los demás tenían más miedo aun debido a lo que sentían… o lo que no podían sentir: las auras de los hombres. Esto solo significaba una cosa…

Estaban muertos…

En _Heartliass_, Polaris miraba su obra con orgullo. El segundo ataque mas poderoso que ella tenia, el _World of Pain_, había sido suficiente como para acabar con los enemigos que se habían opuesto a ella en el pasado. Para ella era algo raro que los cuerpos de los jóvenes aun estuvieran intactos, normalmente el que recibía un ataque así desaparecía por completo o le faltaba algún miembro. Pero, con que estuvieran muertos, es más que suficiente.

"Lo logre… lo he logrado…" decía Polaris con aires de grandeza. "Al fin he eliminado gran parte de las defensas de _Céfiro_ y del _Nintenverse_. Los _N-Warriors_ y los hombres más fuertes de _Céfiro_ han caído, fulminados por mi ataque oscuro. Ahora, solo me quedan las mujeres… aunque estén deseosas de la venganza, no podrán hacerme nada… las matare como lo hice con estas basuras…"

Polaris se dio la vuelta, mirando a _Céfiro_ en el cielo, dándoles la espalda a los héroes caídos, caminando en dirección al mundo oscuro. Ahora, podría comenzar la segunda fase de su plan; la conquista de _Céfiro_.

"Muy bien…" decía Polaris a si misma. "Ahora, haré caer a _Heartliass_ en _Céfiro_, dañare el planeta lo suficiente como para que este sea completamente consumido por la oscuridad. Luego, iré al castillo de cristal y aplastare a todos los que se me interpongan en el camino. Me haré de la corona del _Pilar_ y así _Céfiro_ será mío. Con _Céfiro_ en mis manos, el portal al _Nintenverse_ se abrirá y comenzare mi conquista a esa Galaxia… ¡Nadie podrá detenerme!"

Polaris reía a carcajadas, su plan estaba funcionando. Ahora solo tenia que dejar caer a _Heartliass_ como un enorme meteoro sobre _Céfiro_ y así dañarlo lo suficiente para rodearlo en la oscuridad. Solo le faltaba concentrarse, realizar el hechizo y…

Pero entonces, ella detuvo su marcha, abrió los ojos enormemente. No, no podía ser, era lo que ella se preguntaba. Podía sentirlo… presencias, auras de personas… y estaban detrás de ella. Polaris se dio la vuelta lentamente, abriendo más sus ojos por lo que vio.

Los hombres se estaban poniendo de pie, sus auras ardiendo a su alrededor con intensidad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__09-Juudai's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh GX_)

"¿Que significa esto?" Preguntaba Polaris confundida. "¡Ustedes deben de estar muertos!¡Recibieron uno de mis ataques mas poderosos!¿Como es que aun están vivos?"

Los héroes, quienes tenían la cabeza baja, sonrieron ante esta escena; Polaris con miedo.

"Claro que nos levantaremos…" decía Alan, aun con la mirada abajo. "No podemos morir tan fácilmente…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"Es simple…" decía Alan, alzando la mirada, demostrando sus ojos color azul, símbolo de que su armadura aun estaba activada, a pesar de haber sido destruida. "Tu nos diste la clave…"

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Es cierto…" decía Clef a lado de Alan. "Tu nos la dijiste…"

"¿Qué fue lo que dije?¿Que les dio esa fuerza?"

"Es fácil… lo que nos dijiste…" decía Alan. "Es que las chicas nos estaban viendo…"

"¿Que?"

"Dijiste que ellas nos estaban viendo desde _Céfiro_ por algún objeto mágico… eso significa que ellas están bien… y por su aura, están preocupadas por nosotros… por eso no podemos morir…"

"Porque alguien espera nuestro regreso…" decía X a lado de Alan.

"Porque queremos regresar con esa persona especial…" decía Paris, levantándose del suelo.

"Porque queremos estar con ellas…" decía Ascot, cansado pero decidido a regresar.

"Porque no queremos que la tristeza las invada de nuevo…" decía Latis, poniéndose de pie como puede.

"Porque no es el final…" decía Ráfaga. "No es el final de nuestra historia…"

"Por eso no podemos morir…" decía Alan, elevando su aura lo mas que podía sin convertirse en _Súper N-Warrior_, pero llegaba a un nivel algo parecido. "¡Tenemos prohibido morir!¡No dejaremos que ellas se preocupen mas por nosotros!"

El aura de los héroes exploto, rodeándolos a todos como si fuera una sola presencia multicolor girando a su alrededor como un enorme tornado. Polaris tuvo que llevarse una mano a los ojos para que el polvo levantado por esta aura no entrara a ellos y la cegara.

"¿Qué significa esto?" Preguntaba Polaris, intentando mantenerse de pie. "El aura de los guerreros se ha incrementado considerablemente. ¿Porque?... No, no es tiempo para eso… ¡Les demostrare lo que es poder!"

_**-Fin de la música de Fondo-**_

Polaris elevo su aura, formando un tornado de energía oscura rodeándola, igual que el tornado multicolor de los héroes.

"¡Si creen que me ganaron por elevar sus auras, están equivocados!¡Los matare ahora mismo!"

"¡Eso veremos!" Exclamaba Alan, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Tontos!" Exclamaba Polaris, extendiendo una mano al frente. "¡Mueran por su debilidad!¡Ardan en las llamas del in-!"

"_¡No!"_

_-¡Flash!-_

La voz de una mujer saco a todos de concentración. A sus mentes vinieron la imagen de una mujer joven, de largo cabello rubio y ojos celestes, usando un vestido blanco. Muchos no la reconocían, solo los de _Céfiro_ lo hacían.

"¿Que?" preguntaba Clef. "¿Princesa Esmeralda?…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__83-Battle of God-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh_)

Entonces, un destello en el cielo llamo la atención de todos. No era un destello normal, se iba incrementando mas y mas… y venia del mismo _Céfiro_.

"¡¿Que?!" Preguntaba Polaris al ver los destellos.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntaba Mario.

"No se… pero algo se acerca…" decía Ascot.

"Esas presencias…" decía Alan, identificando dos presencias en especial.

"_Guerreros que luchan por Céfiro… no se rindan… deseen con todo su corazón y podrán lograr superar cualquier reto…"_

Entonces, el destello se dividió. Eran 6 ases de luz, que descendían velozmente del cielo, entrando a la atmósfera de _Heartliass_, algo que a Polaris le sorprendió. Los 6 ases de luz descendieron en el espacio que había entre los héroes y Polaris, deteniendo su caída a unos pocos centímetros del suelo, envueltos en unas esferas de luz; una rosada, una morada, una celeste, una roja, una verde y una azul marino. Estas esferas emitieron una gran luz que confundió a los héroes y a Polaris.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Kite, cerrando los ojos por la intensa luz.

"Esas auras… ¡Estas son…!" Exclamaba Alan, sabiendo que eran.

Entonces, la luz comenzaba a disminuir, las esferas desvaneciéndose en el aire, dejando ver su contenido.

"¿_Keyblades_?" preguntaba X.

Frente a ellos, brillando con intensidad, estaban 6 _Keyblades_, las llaves de las chicas: _Balance Keyblade, Sage's Stone Keyblade, Palkia Keyblade, Radiant Flames Keyblade, Tempest Waters Keyblade y Calm Winds Keyblade._

"¿Qué significa esto?" Preguntaba Polaris, confundida de lo que esto significaba.

"¿Por qué están aquí?" Preguntaba Mario.

"No lo se…" decía Link confundido.

"La princesa Esmeralda…" decía Clef, entendiendo algo de lo que había pasado. "Ella, desde el otro mundo, uso sus poderes para ayudarnos. _Céfiro_ es un mundo que se gobierna por el corazón. Como las chicas desearon ayudarnos de alguna forma, sus deseos, el poder de _Céfiro_ y el de la Princesa les permitió a las _Keyblades_ llegar hasta acá."

"¿Solo con su deseo?" preguntaba Ash.

"Eso indica que _Céfiro_ aun es muy fuerte, a pesar de estar casi consumido por la oscuridad. El corazón de _Céfiro_ no se rendirá tan fácilmente."

"Esmeralda… ¿Ella era el antiguo Pilar antes de Lucy?" preguntaba X.

"así es… era una mujer que amaba con todo su corazón a esta tierra de _Céfiro_… incluso después de la muerte, nos sigue ayudando para proteger este mundo…"

"Y lo hizo en el momento adecuado…" decía Alan, viendo las _Keyblades_. "¡Vamos!"

Polaris estaba confundida, mirando las _Keyblades_ que acababan de aparecer. La lucha contra los héroes de _Céfiro_ aun no había terminado… no, de hecho, creo que, para ella, iba a empeorar…

* * *

**Fin del Capitulo 5****4**

**_NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME:_** _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Vamos!¡No podemos rendirnos en esta lucha!¡Debemos hacer todo lo posible para soportar esto!

**Haseo:** ¿Que?¿Que quieres decir Yata?¿Como que nunca has visto a Ovan?

**Alan:** No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: **La desesperación de los héroes, el plan de Alan.**_

**X:** Es inútil... aunque luchemos todos juntos, no podemos ganarle...

**Alan:** Entonces, luchemos unidos...

**_ENDING THEME:_**_ I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, si pude actualizar hoy... ahor a aver si puedo el Viernes... si no, hasta el otro Martes... Bueno, por lo que hayan hecho Pi y Kuhn, las armaduras de los N-Warriors son inservibles ahora, y cayeron hechas pedazos. Pero ahora las Keyblades de las mujeres vienen a ayudarlos. ¿Seran suficientes? Veanlo el siguiente Episodio... comentarios..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Pues si, al final los heroes se quedaron en Heartliass, aunque Polaris no lo haya planeado asi. La lucha contra ella es dificil, ya que tiene el mismo poder de Mecron, pero ella es rapida, no como el Ex-lider de los Mecronets.  
_

_Umizu: Pues el plan de Yata no salio tan bien que digamos por lo que hizo Polaris. Ovan es un misterio y las chicas no saldran del jacuzzi pronto... lo bueno es que esa agua no las hara pasas secas. Es que los villanos tienen flojera de actuar primero, solo lo hacen cuando los demas no estan. Pues bueno, quizas ellas los dejaron solos... pero no sus armas :D  
_

_Arecanderu: ¿Ya vez? no todo es como lo piensan. Oh, ni en cuenta de que tenia ya 300 reviews o-O... COOL! Mi inspiracion volvio... la motivacion para escribir se quedo dormida :S  
_

_crazy boy zero: Es que no lo dijo, Raichu lo descubrio. El solo hablo con Alan por la pregunta que el hizo, pero tampoco queria hablar mucho del tema... pero ya ves como termino. Las chicas ya lo creian un pervertido como Raichu... y Santos quedo campeon... ¡Esto es un complo! xD_

_Ashley Sketchit: Miren quien resucito xD. Si, como en el nintenverse, las vidas de todos son programas de television en otros mundos, es posible que se inspiren en ellos. Si, Haseo al fin sabe, al menos, que Kite no fue el que mato a Shino, aunque no necesariamente quiere creer que fue Ovan. Tenia que hacer una parte asi para las mujeres, aunque solo tu y Umizu leen el fic. Eso de X es algo que yo pienso. Al ser Reploid, no se conocen todos los sentimientos humanos, por eso no pueden pensar pervertidamente, en teoria, y pocos pueden amar, como Zero con Iris. Pero, ahora que son humanos, pueden aprender ambas cosas, pero, como dijo X, no estan muy apurados en aprender el morbo.  
_

_Bueno, es todo. Nos vemos el viernes si termino el capitulo, si no, hasta el Martes... sobres...  
_

**_-Saiyan X logged out-_**


	56. Cap 55: La desesperación de los héroes

_**PRELUDE THEME:**_ _prologue & subtitle ii_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Polaris, la emperatriz de la oscuridad, apareció frente a los cansados héroes, quitándoles así la poca esperanza que tenían ellos de regresar a _Céfiro_. La batalla con la mujer líder de los _Phantom Knights_ había comenzado y, para sorpresa y terror de los héroes, ninguno de sus ataques le hacia daño.

Debido al extraño aparato que debilitaba las armaduras construido por Kuhn y Pi, estas no soportaron los poderosos ataques de Polaris, cayendo hechas pedazos ante los héroes. Polaris creía que su victoria estaba segura, ya que nadie había sobrevivido antes el _World of Pain_, la segunda técnica más poderosa que tenia.

Sin embargo, los héroes de _Céfiro_ se pusieron de pie, para la sorpresa de Polaris y el alivio de las mujeres. No sabía como lo habían hecho, pero los héroes habían sobrevivido a su ataque.

En ese momento, cuando ambos grupos elevaban sus auras para intentar superarse, la voz de una mujer llego a sus mentes, una mujer que Clef identifico como la princesa Esmeralda, la Pilar de _Céfiro_ antes de Lucy. Luego, unas luces aparecieron en el cielo, viniendo desde _Céfiro_. Eran las _Keyblades_ de las chicas, que llegaron a _Heartliass_ gracias a los deseos de ellas y el poder que _Céfiro_ que aun poseía. Con nuevas esperanzas, los hombres se prepararon para seguir la lucha, esperando poder sobrevivir para regresar.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 55:__ La desesperación de los héroes, el plan de Alan._**

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__64-The Serpent of Lore-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¿A que te refieres con que es inmortal?" Preguntaba Korz.

Algunos de los presentes miraban a Yata con confusión en sus mentes. ¿Polaris es inmortal?¿Porque decía eso? El hombre alto y blanco solo acomodo sus anteojos, antes de pasar su mano derecha sobre la esfera verde con dorado que flotaba frente a el. En ese momento, varios monitores flotantes aparecieron por toda la habitación, mostrando ciertas imágenes del pasado. Lo que todos notaron era que la mayoría, si no es que todas, eran de Polaris.

"Están todos de acuerdo cuando digo que hemos luchado juntos durante estos dos años contra cientos de enemigos fuertes de todo el universo al estar con Polaris, ¿No?" Preguntaba Yata, todos los presentes asintiendo. "Bien… ¿Cuántas veces han visto a Polaris herida?"

"¿Estas bromeando?" Preguntaba Warlene, claramente sorprendida. "¿Polaris herida? Ha, eso nunca…"

"En realidad…" decía Magzer. "Yo la he visto una vez herida, durante la lucha contra los seres psíquicos de _Pairtran_, cuando toda la raza se sacrifico para darle todo su poder psíquico a uno solo, enfrentándose cara a cara contra Polaris… pero ella solo salio con un brazo roto, nada mas."

"Bueno, eso es mucho…" decía Warlene. "Eso demuestra los poderes de Polaris."

"En realidad, fue mucho mas que eso…" decía Yata, llamando la atención de todos.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamaba Saku algo cansada y enfadada. "¡Deja de darle vueltas al asunto y dinos que es lo que pasa de una buena vez!"

"¡Mas respeto para el señor Yata!" Exclamaba Pi.

"¡Tu cállate, anciana!" Respondía Saku, mientras que Pi se contenía las ganas de darle su merecido a la niña. ¿Por qué todas la llamaban anciana? Eso era algo que Pi no entendía.

"De acuerdo, se los contare…" decía Yata. "Yo estaba usando los poderes de _The Serpent of Lore_ para investigar a Polaris de cerca sin que me detectara. Y vi el verdadero resultado de la lucha entre ella y los _Pairtrans_, no salio ella solo con un brazo roto. En realidad… perdió toda la parte derecha de su cuerpo."

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaba Haseo. "¿Qué tonterías dices?¿Como que perdió media parte de su cuerpo? Si así fuera, ella ya no estaría viva."

"Exactamente… a menos que sea inmortal…" decía Yata son seriedad. "Cuando la batalla termino y ella perdió la mitad de su cuerpo, la vi desvanecerse, como cuando alguien muere. Es por eso que, en un principio, pensé que había muerto finalmente. Pero, cuando fuimos llamados a la sala del trono, supe que aun estaba viva. Y no solo eso, solo tenia un brazo roto… no tenia sentido."

"Si de verdad fue herida de gravedad ¿Cómo se recupero?" preguntaba Magzer.

"Esa es la duda… y no solo en esa ocasión…" volvía a hablar Yata, llamando de nuevo la atención de todos. "Creo que todos saben lo que paso hace un año y 2 meses, ¿No?"

"¿Hablas de cuando Polaris le quito a Kite su _Avatar_?" preguntaba Endrance.

"Si. Esa fue otra batalla en la que salio gravemente herida."

"¿No regreso solo con una herida en el pecho?" Pregunto Alcore.

"No… nosotros no estuvimos y ella nos dijo que lucho solo contra Kite. Pero no fue así. Nuevamente, usando los poderes de _The Serpent of Lore_, vi la verdad. Polaris no lucho solo con Kite, no, lucho también contra Balmung y Orca, los otros dos _Azure Knights._ La batalla contra los 3 guerreros más poderosos de la Galaxia _Hack_ no era fácil para ella. En realidad, durante el combate, perdió el brazo derecho y, estoy seguro, Balmung le atravesó el corazón."

"Eso no te lo creo…" decía Saku, claramente escéptica de la situación. Yata sonrió ante esto.

"Entonces, déjame que te demuestre lo que paso…"

Pasando su mano de nuevo sobre la esfera verde frente a el, uno de los monitores de luz creció de tamaño. La imagen que este monitor mostraba era a Polaris, siendo rodeada por 6 personas. Una de ellas era Kite, sujetando sus dos espadas y atacando con fuerza a Polaris. Otro era un hombre alto, de armadura plateada principalmente, con botas y brazos morados, y de cabello blanco, su principal característica eran sus alas blancas que le permitían volar; el era _Balmung of the Azure Sky_. Otro hombre era también alto, fornido, de piel verde con algunas líneas blancas, cabello anaranjado oscuro, con poca armadura para protegerse, dándole la apariencia de un hombre que ha estado en muchas batallas; el era _Orca of the Azure Sea_. Ellos 3 eran los _Azure Knights_. Las otras 3 personas eran exactamente iguales a Kite, Balmung y Orca, pero con una apariencia más bizarra, uno de ellos era Azure Kite, el _Avatar_ de Kite, indicando que los otros dos deben ser Azure Balmung y Azure Orca, los _Avatar_s de Balmung y Orca.

Los 6, que rodeaban a Polaris, la atacaban sin cesar, mientras ella se defendía con todo lo que podía. Ella acababa de derrotar ella sola a toda una civilización bastante fuerte y resistente, por eso es que estaba cansada. La aparición de los _Azure Knights_ y sus _HumanAvatar_s no fue en el mejor momento para ella. Agotada, Polaris recibió uno que otro ataque de los caballeros, haciéndola enfadar más y más. En uno de esos ataques, ella sujeto a Azure Kite por la cabeza y lo desaprecio, mandándolo a _Exurion_ para quizás próximos usos. Ella estaba por hacer lo mismo con Azure Orca, cuando el verdadero Orca la ataco sorpresivamente.

Lo siguiente que ella supo, fue que su brazo derecho estaba en el suelo.

Luego de que perdiera el brazo gracias a la espada de Orca, Polaris estaba por descargar su furia en contra de los restantes. Entonces, gracias a una combinación de ataques de Kite y Azure Balmung, el verdadero apareció frente a ella y, con su espada divina, le atravesó el corazón.

O bueno, donde supuestamente debería de estar su corazón. Polaris se quejo de dolor, pero Balmung sintió de inmediato que algo estaba mal cuando ella sonrió. Debía estar muerta. En lugar de eso, Polaris elevo su aura al máximo, haciéndola estallar… ella subiendo el mismo destino. La fuerza de la explosión mando a Balmung volando varios metros en el aire, antes de el poder recuperarse en el aire. Entonces, los 3 Humanos descubrieron que Polaris ya no estaba, había desaparecido, pero algo les decía que no había muerto.

La imagen desapareció de la pantalla y Yata observo a los guerreros que estaban en el salón, muchos totalmente sorprendidos.

"Ni de broma…" decía Saku con la boca abierta. "¿De verdad hirieron a Polaris?"

"Cabe señalar que, la Polaris que se enfrento a Kite, Balmung, Orca y sus _HumanAvatar_s estaba muy débil por haber luchado contra otra civilización ella sola" decía Yata seriamente. "Pero se volvió mas fuerte desde ese entonces al absorber el poder de dicha raza."

"Aun así… ¿Cómo sobrevivió?" preguntaba Endrance.

"Es lo que hemos estado tratando de averiguar…"

"¿Como?"

"Con el Proyecto _G.U._"

"¿El que?" preguntaba Haseo, arqueando una ceja.

"El Proyecto _G.U._, un plan que nos daría la clave para vencer a Polaris."

"Investigando muchas veces…" decía Pi. "Intentamos recolectar toda la información posible para tratar de encontrar la forma en que Polaris sobrevive a todas esas situaciones mortales."

"¿Como?" preguntaba Alcore.

"Capturamos _AIDA_s." decía Kuhn, llamando la atención de todos. "_AIDA_, la extraña Inteligencia Artificial creada en la Galaxia _Hack_ por la misma evolución de la Galaxia. Al llegar a _Exurion_, todo el _AIDA_ de la Galaxia _Hack_ fue absorbida por el."

"¿Y porque investigan el _AIDA_?" preguntaba Endrance, quien no estaba totalmente seguro de lo que Pi, Kuhn y Yata hacían en realidad.

"_AIDA_…" decía Yata. "… pose una Inteligencia Artificial muy avanzada para un 'virus'; posee una memoria. Al unirse a _Exurion_, el _AIDA_ obtiene todas las memorias del mundo oscuro, haciéndolas suyas…"

"Al estudiarlos…" decía Pi. "Podemos averiguar todo lo que ocurre con _Exurion_ y, claro, con Polaris. No hemos descubierto todo… pero si sabemos algo… una clave… la clave para destruir a _Exurion_ y a Polaris de una vez por todas."

"¿Qué clave es?" preguntaba Korz.

"No lo sabemos…" decía Yata.

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaba Warlene enfadada. "¡Decídete, calvito! Primero dices que tienes la clave, ¿Y luego dices que no la sabes?¿Que quieres decir?"

"No conocemos la clave… pero si sabemos quien la tiene…"

"¿Quién la tiene?" Preguntaba Magzer.

"El _Epitaph User The Rebirth… Ovan._"

Haseo apretó los dientes y puños al escuchar el nombre de su 'mentor y salvador'. Ovan… ¿Por qué todo lo que le pasaba tenia que girar alrededor de ese misterioso hombre? Aun tenía en mente la visión que tuvo junto con Kite. Aun no lo podía creer. Aunque la visión haya sido muy real, Haseo no quería creer que lo que el había creído por dos años fuera mentira. Era más fácil creer lo que el ya sabia. Pero ahora, ¿Dicen que Ovan tiene que ver con la muerte de Shino?¿Como?¿Y ahora dicen que el tiene la clave para derrotar a Polaris?

"Así que, Ovan otra vez, ¿No?" preguntaba Haseo, riendo un poco. "Bueno… ¿Qué van a hacer?¿Van a llamarlo por correo?¿O esperaran a que regrese a _Exurion_?... he, no creo que haga eso, siendo que el casi no se aparece en el castillo…"

"Haseo… ¿De que estas hablando?" preguntaba Kuhn.

"¿De que mas? Que ahora habrá que esperar a que Ovan regrese de quien sabe que misión que Polaris le encargo…"

"¿Que?" preguntaba Pi.

"¿Se te safó un tornillo o que, Haseo?" preguntaba Saku.

El joven de cabello blanco miro con confusión, aunque no lo demostró mucho, a sus compañeros _Epitaph Users_.

"¿Por qué me miran así todos?" preguntaba Haseo, mostrándose algo enfadado.

"¿Por qué dices que Ovan trabaja para Polaris?" preguntaba Pi.

"¿Ah?¿De que están hablando todos ustedes?"

"Haseo…" decía Kuhn, mirando a su compañero con confusión. "Nunca hemos visto a Ovan en _Exurion_… no lo he visto desde la destrucción de _Mac Anu_…"

"¡¿Que?!"

"¿De que hablan ustedes?" Preguntaba Korz. "¿Quiénes ese tal Ovan del que tanto hablan?"

"¿Tampoco lo conocen?" preguntaba Haseo muy confundido por la situación actual. "Ovan, un hombre alto, cabello celeste, anteojos anaranjados y tiene un cilindro de metal en su brazo izquierdo. Es el octavo _Epitaph User, the Rebirth_."

Warlene miro a Haseo como si a este le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza de su cuello.

"Aparte de los que están presentes y esa chica Atoli que esta en el castillo de _Céfiro_, no hemos visto o sentido la presencia de otro _Epitaph User_. Para nosotros, ustedes 7, 8 contando a los gemelos, son los únicos _Epitaph Users_ sobrevivientes de la Galaxia _Hack_."

Haseo miro confundido y sorprendido a todos. Era imposible… ¿Cómo es que ellos no lo han visto? Si, quizás se este mucho tiempo fuera de _Exurion_, pero estaba seguro de que quizás alguien lo haya visto. ¿Cómo entonces…?

"Haseo…" la voz de Yata llamo la atención del joven, quien se volteo a ver al hombre de apariencia hindú. "Incluso Polaris lo confirma: Ella desconoce la existencia de Ovan. Hasta donde sabemos, Ovan nunca ha estado en _Exurion_…"

Y de ahí en delante, la mente de Haseo daba muchas subidas y bajadas, intentando procesar todo lo dicho hasta ahora.

* * *

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Zona Rocosa-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__63-Super Mario Bros 3- Airship Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Los héroes se colocaban en guardia para seguir enfrentándose a Polaris. Aun con sus armaduras destruidas, no se darían por vencidos. Las _Keyblades_ que flotaban frente a ellos eran una muestra de que había personas que se preocupaban por ellos y no debían desistir.

"No podemos perder esta batalla." Decía Alan, aumentando el ánimo de los héroes.

"Claro… usemos las _Keyblades_ que las chicas nos mandaron." Decía Paris, dispuesto a sujetar la _Keyblade_ de Anais, la _Calm Winds_, pero Zero puso su mano frente a el, impidiendo su paso. "¿Qué haces?¿Porque me detienes?"

"¿Lo has olvidado?" preguntaba el _Hunter_ carmesí, quien solo estaba usando sus ropas humanas. "Solo un _Keyblader_ o un _N-Warrior_ puede sujetar una _Keyblade_. Tú no lo eres, por eso solo desaparecerá. Es una regla que, ni el mismo _Céfiro_ o cientos de Pilares, puede romper."

"Es cierto…" decía el espadachín de _Céfiro_ con tristeza.

"No te preocupes… aun podemos sacar ventaja…" decía Tai, caminando hacia la _Keyblade_ de Anais, sujetándola. "Aun podemos usarla."

Ash y Takato se acercaron también, cada uno sujetando una _Keyblade_, Ash tomo la _Palkia Keyblade_, por ser del mismo mundo, mientras que Takato tomo la _Tempest Waters_, la _Keyblade_ de Marina. X ni siquiera tuvo que moverse, la _Radiant Flames_, la _Keyblade_ de Lucy, simplemente floto a sus manos. Lo mismo paso con Alan, quien tomo las dos _Keyblades_ de Kristal que flotaron hacia el; la _Balance_ y la _Sage's Stone_. A X le confundió un poco. Por lo que Raphael les había dicho, las _Keyblades_ elegían a su portador y, en caso de que este portador no este, elegirían a aquel quien ocupe un lugar muy grande en el corazón del portador. Entendía a Alan, por ser novio de Kristal, ¿Pero el y Lucy? Por alguna razón desconocida para el, sus mejillas comenzaron a volverse rojas por unos segundos, antes de concentrarse en el objetivo principal.

Polaris solo sonrió al ver la esperanza renovada de los héroes.

"¡Ha!¿Creen que solo por tener nuevas _Keyblades_ pueden derrotarme?" Preguntaba Polaris.

"¡Eso pensamos!" Exclamaba Tai.

"¡Inténtenlo entonces!"

"¡Lo haremos!¡Vamos!" Exclamaba Alan, volviéndose _Súper N-Warrior_, al igual que sus compañeros que podían hacer lo mismo.

Los héroes se lanzaron en contra de Polaris, intentando hacerle algún daño en su cuerpo y así tener algo de ventaja. Polaris solo sonrió al ver el inútil intento de los héroes por hacerle frente.

Los minutos pasaron y la batalla continuaba, mostrando una clara ventaja para la mujer de cabello blanco, señora de la oscuridad. La mayoría de los héroes yacían de nuevo en el suelo, luego de algún ataque poderoso de Polaris. Los únicos en pie eran Alan, X, Latis, Link, Kite y, extrañamente, Luigi, quien no tenia tantas heridas como los demás; era ventajoso ser temeroso, ya que eso aumentaba su velocidad para escapar de los ataques de Polaris. Los demás estaban desmayados o quejándose de dolor en el suelo.

Pero, los que estaban de pie pronto les harían compañía, ya que Polaris hizo estallar su aura, mandando a volar a los héroes que aun permanecían de pie, cayendo al suelo estrepitosamente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__06-Dive into the Heart- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"ow, eso dolió…" decía Alan, intentando ponerse en pie. "Rayos… me siento como si fuera parte de la pelea entre Neo y los Agentes Smith de la película _The Matrix Reloaded_… y ella es Neo…"

"¿Eso es malo?" preguntaba Kite, quien, por ser de otra Galaxia, no sabia de esa película.

"Si, muy malo… pero al menos ellos golpeaban a Neo, nosotros no podemos."

Alan logro ponerse de pie, siendo casi el único de los héroes en pie, el otro era X, quien lo había logrado hace unos momentos. Los demás que estaban de pie hace unos segundos, permanecían en el suelo, quejándose de dolor. El cansado joven miro al igualmente cansado _Hunter_.

"Creo que somos los únicos…" decía Alan. "¿Alguna idea?"

El _Hunter_ azul, con su ropa de humano en ese momento, miro por un momento la _Keyblade_ de Lucy, antes de pensar en algo. "Tengo una idea…"

"¿Cuál es?"

"¿Y si activamos el _Bankai_ con las _Keyblades_ de las chicas?"

"¿Ah?¿Crees que funcione?" preguntaba Alan confundido.

"En teoría si. Si estas _Keyblades_ nos eligieron, debemos ser capaces de activar sus _Bankais_… aunque, bueno, por ser las armaduras de ellas, quizás tengamos…"

"¡Hagámoslo!" Exclamaba Alan, interrumpiendo a X.

"¿No estas preocupado por que tu honor de hombre se destruya?" preguntaba X, sabiendo un poco de ese honor que algunos hombres tenían.

"Oye, si me dieran a elegir entre usar una falda frente a millones de personas o morir, usaría la falda." Decía Alan. "Mi 'honor de hombre' puede irse al diablo… además, ¿Qué ha hecho ese honor por mi? Nada."

"Oh…"

"Además, Kristal espera mi regreso. Si para estar con ella debo usar falda, ¡Con gusto lo haré!"

"Muy bien… ¡Entonces hagámoslo!"

"¿Y esta bien contigo? Digo, usaras el traje de combate de Lucy…" decía Alan, ahora siendo su turno de cuestionar a su compañero.

"Tampoco sufro de vergüenza excesiva como ustedes. Si hay que hacer algo para llevar a cabo una misión, nosotros los _Maverick Hunters_ estamos dispuestos a lo que sea, incluso vestirse de mujer."

"Oh…"

"Además… ya lo he hecho antes…"

"¡¿QUE?!Esa no me la sabia de los juegos!"

"Larga historia, te la cuento si salimos de esta."

"De acuerdo… ¡¿Listo?!" Preguntaba Alan, sujetando la _Sage's Stone_ con ambas manos.

"¡Listo!" Exclamaba X, sujetando la _Radiant Flames_ con ambas manos. Ambas _Keyblades_ comenzaron a brillar.

"_**¡BANKAI!**_"

El cuerpo de Alan fue envuelto en varios destellos rosados, mientras que X fue envuelto en flamas. Polaris vio a los dos hombres envolverse en un luces extrañas. Habían activado el Bankai de sus _Keyblades_… y eso la hacia sonreír.

La esfera rosada que rodeaba a Alan desapareció, dejando ver al joven guerrero usando la armadura de Kristal. Sin embargo, esta armadura se había modificado ligeramente para ajustarse al cuerpo de varón de Alan, aunque en si tenia la misma forma, solo que con menos rosado.

Las flamas que envolvían a X se extinguieron, mostrando al _Hunter_ con la armadura de Lucy, la misma que esta uso en la ultima batalla que ella tuvo contra Luz durante la 'cita' con X, que tenia una apariencia mas de armadura que el traje que usaba la _Magic Knight_ cuando usaba a _Rayearth_. Como con Alan, la armadura de Lucy se ajusto al cuerpo de X, dándole una apariencia un poco más varonil, pero en si era la misma armadura.

A diferencia de Kristal y Lucy, quienes, cuando tenían puestas sus armaduras, no tenían un traje en sus piernas, Alan y X si los tenían, el traje de Alan siendo blanco, mientras que el de X era color rojo. Ambos hombres se miraron a ellos mismos, viendo el resultado de la transformación.

"Bueno, es mejor de lo que esperaba…" decía Alan al verse a si mismo. "No parece como si fuera una armadura de mujer."

"Las armaduras debieron de ajustarse a nuestros cuerpos de alguna forma…" decía X, también viéndose.

"Oh bueno, ¿Dónde estábamos?" Preguntaba Alan. "Oh si, ¡Luchemos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__23-God Warrior vs Saint-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Tanto el joven como el _Hunter_ le hicieron frente a Polaris, quien sonreía al ver el intento de los dos.

"Ja, usar las armaduras de las mujeres. ¿Tan desesperados están?" preguntaba Polaris.

"Mientras funcione, me vale." Decía Alan.

"Muy bien, veamos si se volvieron tan fuertes como para derrotarme…"

"¡Claro que si!" Exclamaba X, lanzándose el y Alan al ataque.

Polaris los esperaba, poniéndose en guardia para recibirlos. X y Alan seguían corriendo velozmente hacia Polaris… antes de desparecer a unos 5 metros de ella. La mujer miro confundida el lugar donde estaban los dos héroes hace un momento, pero rápidamente se salio de ese estado y se dio una media vuelta, mirando hacia atrás y levantando los brazos para defenderse de algo; los héroes que aparecieron detrás de ella, Alan dando un golpe helado y X dando una patada rodeada de energía. Ella bloqueo ambos ataques con facilidad, sonriendo con confianza. Alan y X decidieron continuar su ataque, lanzando puñetazos y patadas a toda velocidad contra la Polaris, quien bloqueaba y esquivaba todos los ataques con facilidad.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamaba ella, deteniendo los puños de los dos jóvenes con sus manos. "¿Esto es todo?¿Es todo lo que tienen para ofrecerme?"

"¡No nos subestimes!" Exclamaba Alan, mientras el y X reunían energía en sus otras manos libres, antes de lanzarles sus ataques a Polaris en pleno rostro, creando una pequeña explosión.

El humano y el ex-_Reploid_ dieron varios saltos hacia atrás para alejarse de Polaris luego del ataque de ellos. Sin embargo, no tenían pensado detenerse ahí. Alan reunió aire congelado en su mano derecha, mientras que X hizo lo mismo, pero con energía pura, en la misma mano, ambos preparados para lanzar sus ataques.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEI KEN!_"

"_¡SHOOTING STAR X-BUSTER!_"

Los meteoros helados de Alan y los cometas de energía de X salieron a gran velocidad de los puños de los jóvenes, todos rumbo a donde estaba Polaris, supuestamente aun en la nube de humo creada por el anterior ataque de los jóvenes. Ambos ataques, unidos como uno solo, entraron en la pequeña nube de polvo, creando más y más explosiones, incrementando el tamaño de dicha nube. Los dos jóvenes incrementaron sus fuerzas para derrotar a su oponente de una vez por todas, esperando que así terminase todo. Para hacer esto, los dos cancelaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, luego de que cientos de meteoros de hielo y cometas de energía impactaran en el cuerpo de Polaris.

Pero no se detendrían ahí. Ellos continuarían su ataque, reuniendo sus energías para el último ataque. Alan coloco sus manos a un costado, mientras que X extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente, con su mano izquierda sobre el bíceps derecho. Energía azul apareció en las manos de ambos jóvenes, mientras ellos elevaban sus auras hasta los niveles más altos a los que ellos podían llegar, antes de liberar sus técnicas.

"_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

"_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

Los dos cilindros de energía viajaron uno a lado del otro por unos segundos, antes de empezar a girar al rededor del otro y unirse en un solo súper cilindro de energía, viajando velozmente hacia la nube de polvo. El ataque entro en la nube de polvo, creando así la explosión más grande creada sobre _Heartliass_ hasta ahora. El aire salio a gran velocidad a todas partes, levantando grandes cantidades de polvo del suelo, haciendo que todos los héroes tuvieran que cubrirse los ojos para no quedarse ciegos. Luego de un momento, después de que el aire se calmara, todos pudieron observar lo que paso; donde estaba Polaris, aun estaba una gran nube de humo, pero además de eso, no había nada, mas que X y Alan respirando con dificultad.

"¿Lo lograron?" Preguntaba Paris.

"Eso parece." Decía Link. "Ese ataque fue abrumador."

"Un ataque así podría haber derrotado incluso a un _Avatar_." Decía Ash.

"Entonces… ¿Ganamos?" Preguntaba Ascot.

"¡Ganamos!" Exclamaba Takato con alegría.

"**¿Qué es lo que están celebrando?"**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__82-The Mako Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Crisis Core_)

Todos los héroes miraron con miedo la cortina de humo que se empezaba a disipar. Era innegable, su presencia aun se podía percibir. La nube de polvo se disipo por completo, dejando ver un enorme surco en la tierra, provocado por el ataque de Alan y X. Sin embargo, Polaris ahí estaba, de pie, con su brazo izquierdo extendido hacia el frente, con lo que parecían ser residuos de energía celeste en su mano. Justo detrás de ella, la tierra estaba normal, no habiendo sido afectado por el ataque de los dos héroes, pero a los lados de ella era otra historia, ya que había dos surcos en la tierra, más pequeños que el principal, viajando hasta donde la vista ya no alcanzaba. Polaris bajo su brazo izquierdo, sacudiendo los residuos de energía de su mano, antes de sonreír a los héroes.

"Eso fue un poco peligroso." Decía la mujer, sacudiéndose el polvo de su traje. "Ese ataque fue un poco mas fuerte que los normales. Quizás me hubiera hecho algo de daño… de no haber incrementado mis poderes."

Alan y X estaban anonadados, al igual que los demás héroes y las chicas de _Céfiro_. El ataque mas fuerte de cada uno, con todas sus energías, no le había hecho nada a Polaris. Ambos jóvenes recordaban la batalla que tuvieron contra Mecron Prime, el líder de los _Mecronets_, hace unos cuantos días. Polaris tenía casi la misma fuerza que el enorme robot, sus ataques no haciéndoles nada. Sin embargo, Mecron tenía dos debilidades. La primera, era su tamaño, Mecron era muy grande y no se movía muy veloz que digamos. Era una especie de tanque. La segunda, era su armadura. Por ser un robot, tenía que usar una armadura que le cubría los sistemas internos. Su aura, a pesar de ser muy poderosa, no lo protegía como las auras de los héroes los protegen a ellos, por lo que era fácil romper esa aura y destruir la armadura, así descubriendo el punto débil de Mecron.

Pero Polaris no tenía esos puntos débiles. Ella era muy ligera y se podía mover mas rápido que ellos, por lo que, si ella se lo propusiera, no podrían siquiera tocarla. También tenía su aura protectora, que les impedía a los héroes tocarla cuando ella elevaba su aura. Era una batalla perdida. Si no hacían algo, ella los podría matar rápidamente. Polaris vio el miedo en los ojos de los dos jóvenes y comenzó a acercarse a ellos.

"Y así… es como los acabare." Decía Polaris, antes de desaparecer de la vista de los jóvenes.

Alan y X a penas iban a intentar sentir el aura de Polaris, cuando ella apareció frente a ellos, dándoles un tremendo golpe a cada uno en sus estómagos. A pesar de estar usando armaduras, la fuerza del golpe les saco el aire a los dos, desconcentrándolos por unos segundos. Entonces, Polaris se centro en Alan, quien era el que estaba más cerca de ella, solo por unos centímetros. Sujeto al joven por la nuca con ambas manos y lo jalo hacia abajo, al mismo tiempo que ella levantaba su rodilla derecha, dándole un fuerte rodillazo al joven en el rostro. En el momento del impacto, se escucho algo romperse. Afortunadamente no era la nariz de Alan, pero si era algo de su cabeza; el casco de la armadura de Kristal.

La fuerza del golpe desplazo todo el tronco del joven hacia atrás, su rostro mostrando el terrible dolor que debió haber sentido por el rodillazo, los trozo del casco de la armadura volando por todas partes, mientras la sangre brotaba de su frente. Polaris aprovecho esto y reunió energía en su puño derecho, antes de clavárselo en el pecho al joven. La fuerza del golpe fue suficiente como para quebrar parte del peto de la armadura, golpeando al joven en pleno pecho. De no ser por su aura protectora, quizás ese golpe ya lo habría atravesado. Por la fuerza del golpe, Alan salio volando varios metros en el aire, antes de caer estrepitosamente en el suelo, su cuerpo boca arriba y quejándose de dolor.

Ahora, la atención de la mujer se centro en el otro joven, X, quien no se había repuesto del golpe en el estomago que recibió junto con Alan. Ella no quiso golpearlo físicamente. En cambio, reunió energía en su mano derecha y la descargo toda en un cilindro de energía justo frente a X, dándole al _Hunter_ de lleno. La fuerza del ataque lastimo el cuerpo de X, además de destruir partes de la armadura de Lucy que el estaba usando; como el casco, la parte mas débil de la armadura, y ambas hombreras, desprendiéndolas de la armadura principal. X salio volando varios metros en el aire luego de que el ataque de Polaris cesara, antes de caer con fuerza a lado de Alan, boca abajo. Ambos jóvenes se quejaban de dolor luego de los tremendos ataques de Polaris.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__69-Twilight Princess- Midna's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

"¿C-como…?" preguntaba X, sus ojos cerrados por el dolor. "También… también destruyo con facilidad la armadura de Lucy… ¿Porque?"

"Maldición…" decía Alan, quejándose de dolor. "Ese campo de energía que dijo Polaris, debe de afectar a todas las armaduras, no solo a las que traíamos al llegar aquí…"

"¡Exactamente!" Exclamaba Polaris, caminando hacia ellos lentamente, saboreando su victoria. "El aparato que crearon los _Epitaph Users_ con su tecnología niega los poderes de sus armaduras, no importando si llegaron con ustedes o acababan de llagar. Sus armaduras son muy débiles ahora."

En ese momento, Alan se levanto del suelo, aun quejándose de dolor. El había entendido algo y, por la mirada de X, que se levantaba con dificultad a lado de el, parecía que el _Hunter_ también lo había entendido. Ambos miraron a Polaris fijamente, antes de levantar sus manos y chocarlas unos con otros.

"_¡__Release__!_"

Los cuerpos de ambos jóvenes se vieron envueltos en una luz, morada para Alan y roja para X. Luego, las luces se disiparon en pequeñas luces, como si fueran luciérnagas, y ahora, ambos jóvenes estaban sin las armaduras puestas, solo teniendo sus ropas de civiles, sujetando cada uno la _Keyblade_ de la armadura que antes usaban.

"¿Qué hacen?" preguntaba Polaris confundida.

"El aparato ese que dices solo afecta a las armaduras." decía Alan. "O al menos eso creo, pero no afecta a las _Keyblades_ en si." decía mirando la _Sage's Stone Keyblade_ en sus manos, que, extrañamente, no tenia ninguna fisura, a pesar de que la armadura haya sido dañada. "Vaya, parece que, si la armadura no esta totalmente destruida, la _Keyblade_ se repara sola."

"Por eso nos quitamos las armaduras." decía X. "Así no podrás destruirlas y aun tendremos nuestras armas."

"Pero no tendrán defensa." decía la mujer, mostrando una gran sonrisa diabólica. "Todo se basara en la fuerza de sus ataques, que debo decirles no me afectan."

"Ofensiva total…" decía X. "Si, ese es el caso."

"¿Podrán hacerlo?¿Podrán vencerme sin sus armaduras? No lo creo."

"Es mejor luchar sin nuestras armaduras que luchar sin ellas _y_ nuestras _Keyblades_." decía Alan, invocando la _Balance_ _Keyblade_ en su otra mano.

"¡Al menos, así el espíritu de ellas lucharan aun con nosotros!" Exclamaba X, girando en su mano la _Radiant Flames_ de Lucy, antes de sujetarla y mirar con decisión a Polaris. "Y no estamos solos…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__100-The Extreme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Polaris movió los ojos de un lado a otro, dándose cuenta de que había sido rodeada por todos los demás héroes, quienes, a pesar de estar valientemente de pie frente a ella, respiraban con dificultad.

"Ha, basuras como ustedes no lograran hacerme nada." decía Polaris, colocándose en guardia y elevando su aura, casi sacando de balance a los héroes. "¡Vamos!¿Que esperan?¡Demuéstrenme ese deseo que tienen por regresar con sus seres queridos! Demuéstrenme ese deseo… ¡Para que pueda hacerlo pedazos!"

Los héroes, tomando lo último de aliento que les quedaba, se lanzaron a Polaris, listos para hacerle daño, impulsados por sus deseos de regresar con vida. Polaris solo sonreía.

Los minutos pasaron y la batalla continuaba. En _Céfiro_, estos minutos eran eternas horas, momentos en los que cada una de las mujeres veía como Polaris golpeaba, lastimaba, y atacaba sin piedad a los hombres, ellas a veces cerrando los ojos para no tener que ver a sus seres queridos salir lastimados, aunque sabían que no podrían hacer nada para evitarlo. De no ser por esa barrera, ellas ya estarían ayudándolos, quizás en las mismas condiciones que ellos, pero al menos sabrían por lo que estaban sufriendo.

De vuelta con los héroes, todos estaban siendo derrotados fácilmente por Polaris, sufriendo fuertes golpes y poderes devastadores, algunos ya desmayados por los incontables ataques de la mujer de la oscuridad.

Kite y Azure Kite eran de los pocos que aun permanecían de pie por sus poderes superiores. Los dos 'gemelos' atacaban a Polaris sin piedad con sus espadas, pero ella evitaba las peligrosas hojas con facilidad, a veces deteniéndolas con un solo dedo, rodeado de su aura, haciendo alarde de su fuerza. Los demás héroes que aun estaban de pie se unieron a los dos 'gemelos' mientras que los que estaban en el suelo se estaban poniendo de pie.

Zero apretaba los dientes mientras sus cortes con su sable de energía eran esquivados por Polaris. El pensaba, que ahora era un buen momento para usar el _Zero Virus_ y volverse _Black Zero_. Era el momento perfecto.

Desafortunadamente para el, no traía la muestra del virus en sus manos. La había dejado en su habitación, asegurado para que nadie más pudiera entrar y tomarlo. Como fueron llamados a _Heartliass_ sin aviso alguno, no tuvo tiempo de ir a tomar el virus, por lo que no podría usarlo en ese momento. Dejo de pensar, cuando Polaris lo tomo de la cabeza y le dio varios golpes en el rostro, haciéndole brotar la sangre de la boca y nariz, antes de lanzarlo lejos como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.

Incluso los _Final Smashes_ no funcionaban. Mario utilizo su _Mario Finale_, una tormenta de bolas de fuego que salían de sus manos, hacia Polaris, pero ella permaneció en su lugar y no le afecto. Link uso también su _Final Smash_, _Triforce Slash_, que consistía en una sucesión rápida de cortes con la espada, atrapando al enemigo dentro de dos emblemas de la _Triforce_. Pero a Polaris no le hacían daño estos ataques, elevando su aura para que no le afectara los rápidos cortes con la espada del héroe del tiempo. Lo mismo paso con los _Final Smashes_ de Luigi y Ráfaga, Polaris teniendo que alejarse del de Luigi, no porque tuviera miedo, sino porque no quería sufrir esos extraños efectos.

La lucha continuaba y no parecía nada favorable para los héroes. Todos salían perjudicados de algún ataque de Polaris, mientras que ella no resultaba afectada en lo mas mínimo.

Kite decidió arriesgarse, por lo que activo el poder de su brazalete. El _Twilight __Bracelet_ cambio de forma, haciéndose visible y formando una especie de cañón. El joven _Hacker_ se preparaba para lanzar su ataque, apuntando hacia Polaris, quien estaba luchando contra Mario y Raichu, antes de mandarlos a volar. Este era el momento, por lo que decidió aprovecharlo.

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

Del cañón de energía en el brazo de Kite salieron varias líneas o listones de energía y datos, todas formando una especie de cilindro de datos, rumbo a Polaris. La mujer, luego de liberarse de los dos hombres con los que luchaba, sintió el ataque venir a su espalda. Ella decidió voltearse, recibir el ataque de lleno y demostrar su poder. Esto cambio cuando se dio cuenta de que el ataque era el _Data Drain_ de Kite, por lo que su rostro cambio a terror.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba ella, antes de utilizar toda su velocidad y desaparecer de la vista de todos, el _Data Drain _pasándose de largo y perdiéndose en el horizonte.

'_¡¿Que?!'_ pensaba Kite al ver lo que paso. _'¿Esquivo mi Data Drain?¿Porque?'_

"¡No me sorprenderás con eso!" Exclamaba Polaris, apareciendo detrás de Kite y lanzándole una esfera de energía en la espalda, que lo dejo mal herido y en el suelo. Polaris se decidió a acabarlo, pero la intervención de Tai, Azure Kite y Clef se lo impidieron. Así es como continua la lucha.

Luego de algunos momentos, los héroes aun seguían intentando herir a Polaris, no logrando hacer la proeza. Nuevamente, Alan y X la atacaron con todo lo que tenían, pero ella solamente coloco una mano frente a ellos y los lanzo lejos por medio de una esfera de energía oscura. Los dos jóvenes cayeron a varios metros de distancia, unos cien o doscientos metros, detrás de unas enormes rocas moradas, cayendo pesadamente en el suelo y golpeándose con esas rocas.

"Ow, eso duele." Decía Alan, quejándose de dolor en su espalda. "¿Estas bien, X?"

"Algo…" decía el _Hunter_, levantándose con dificultad. "Eso si que fue un buen golpe."

"**Al menos pueden caminar"**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__79-Missing You-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Los dos jóvenes voltearon a ver en una dirección, notando a alguien más que estaba con ellos. Se trataba de Latis, quien estaba sentado en el suelo, su espalda recargada en una gran roca.

"Latis. ¿Dónde estabas?" preguntaba X. "Desde hace un rato que no te veía allá luchando."

"Me hubiera gustado seguir luchando." Decía el Cefirian cansado. "Pero no puedo. Polaris me lanzo hacia acá desde hace rato y, cuando caí, me lastime la espalda."

"¿No puedes caminar?¿Estas paralizado?" Preguntaba Alan.

"Solo por unos momentos. Ya puedo sentir mis piernas de nuevo, pero aun me falta para recuperarme por completo y poder continuar."

"¡Rayos!" Exclamaba X, golpeando una de las enormes rocas cercanas, creando grandes fisuras en ella. "¡No puedo creer que seamos tan débiles!"

"No es eso… es solo que ella es muy fuerte." Decía Alan.

"Parece imposible superar esos poderes." Decía Latis. "Ella esta mas allá de lo que nosotros podemos imaginarnos."

"Eso parece… todo lo que hacemos es inútil." Decía Alan, con aires de resignación. "No importa lo que hagamos, no podemos superarla."

"¡Debe de haber una forma!" Exclamaba X, llamando la atención de los otros dos. "¡No descansaré hasta encontrarla!¡Debo regresar a _Céfiro_!"

Latis noto esto de inmediato.

"¿Porque?" preguntaba el espadachín mágico.

"Porque… alguien me espera…" decía X. "No se como ni porque, pero lo siento."

"¿Es por Lucy?"

X se quedo pensando unos segundos esto, antes de responder a la pregunta del hombre. "Si, es por ella."

"¿Porque?"

"No lo se… solo quiero regresar… estar con ella. No puedo perder contra Polaris, no puedo hacerlo. Debo regresar."

Alan abrió los ojos enormemente al escuchar estas palabras que se les hacían tan familiares.

"X… ¿Estas enamorado de Lucy?" preguntaba el joven.

El _Hunter_ solo miro en dirección opuesta, dándoles la espalda a Alan y Latis, intentando responder a esa pregunta que últimamente le han preguntado mucho.

"No lo se…" les respondía el _Hunter_. "No se porque quiero regresar tan fervientemente. No se si esto es en realidad amor o no… pero, si esto que siento es amor, entonces…" decía el, volteando a ver a sus dos compañeros, mirándolos con decisión. "Si… estoy enamorado de ella."

Latis sonreía ante las palabras de X, sabiendo que lo que sentía el _Hunter_ era correspondido por Lucy, mientras que Alan miraba a X en completo shock, nunca imaginándose esto. Mientras, en _Céfiro_, la pelirroja mencionada miraba en shock la pantalla mágica, antes de que sus mejillas se volvieran rosadas y mirara la imagen del _Hunter_ con ternura.

"Wow…" era lo único que Alan podía decir ante la situación. "No creí que sintieras eso."

"Ni yo se lo que significa…" decía X algo apenado. "Pero eso es lo que siento, y por eso no puedo morir aquí. Debo regresar."

"Entiendo, X, y aunque todo eso es muy bonito, no podremos ganarle a Polaris solo con nuestros deseos de regresar. Ya viste lo que nos ha hecho, y eso que todos deseamos regresar."

"Pero debe de haber una forma de derrotarla." Decía Latis, intentando ponerse en pie. "Debe de haber algo."

"Lo se… ¡Y lo encontrare!" Exclamaba X, comenzando a caminar hacia Polaris, que estaba a casi doscientos metros de distancia, antes de que Alan le sujetara el brazo.

"¡Espera!¡No vayas!¡Nos podría matar!"

El _Hunter_ se volteo a ver Alan, mirándolo con sorpresa.

"¿Te estas rindiendo?" preguntaba X. "¿Estas aceptando la derrota?"

"¡Por supuesto que no!" Exclamaba Alan algo enfadado. "Quiero regresar con Kristal tanto como tu con Lucy, pero no podremos hacerlo si nos apresuramos y nos lanzamos a ciegas a la batalla."

"¿Entonces que sugieres?" preguntaba Latis.

"Si ¿Qué sugieres?" Preguntaba X. "No tenemos mas que esto, luchar todos contra ella."

Alan se puso a pensar un momento, intentando encontrar la forma de poder derrotar a la mujer. Una idea se le vino a la mente, una que casi no recordaba.

"¡Lo tengo!" Exclamaba Alan, llamando la atención de X y Latis. "Para vencer a Polaris, hay que luchar unidos."

"¿Qué crees que hemos estado haciendo?¿Jugar a las escondidas?" Preguntaba X molesto con la respuesta tan obvia que decía Alan, dándole la espalda al joven y comenzando a caminar hacia Polaris. "No tenemos tiempo para bromas, Alan. Ya sabemos que debemos luchar juntos."

"Me estas malinterpretando, X." decía Alan. "No que luchemos juntos, sino que _tu_ y _yo_ luchemos _**unidos.**_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__16-Cid's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

El _Hunter_ detuvo su marcha, intentando descifrar lo que su amigo le acababa de decir, volteándolo a ver.

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntaba X viendo a Alan con curiosidad.

El joven sólo tenía los ojos cerrados, pensando en como decir lo que seguía para ser más dramático. X y Latis esperaron su respuesta con impaciencia. Pronto, el joven comenzó a tomar unas bocanadas de aire, suspirando un poco, abriendo los ojos y mirando a X con decisión, una que pocas veces mostraba.

"X… _¿Te fusionarías conmigo?_"

El _Hunter_ abrió los ojos, confundido por la pregunta, pero de alguna forma sabiendo a lo que se refería.

**Fin del Capitulo 55**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juu__dai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan! _Fusión_, la técnica secreta, originaria de la Galaxia _North_, hogar de los _Saiyans_, que permite a dos personas fusionarse. Con esta técnica, estoy seguro que podremos derrotar a Polaris.

**X: **¿Tu y yo fusionaremos nuestros cuerpos?¿Como?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter:** ¡**__**El Guerrero más poderoso! La fusión de Alan y X.**_

**??:** Yo no soy… ni Alan, ni X… ¡Yo soy el encargado de acabar contigo!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¿Fusion?¿Quien se lo hubiera imaginado? Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, que al final si pude terminar a tiempo. Comentario... que solo son dos esta vez :S_

_Venus Adept JMAG: Pues si, pero Polaris es tan fuerte que 'se da el lujo' de cometer esos errores. Y aun no las paga... quizas ahora en el siguiente capitulo si.  
_

_MantesaDragon: Otro que revivio al fin. Si, lo se, los examenes apestan, pero bueno. No necesariamente es un error: ve la situacion de X, toda la furia que libero, a diferencia de la furia que los demas heroes sufrieron. Claro, no puedo explicarlo ahora porque, tecnicamente, los heroes no saben nada de eso, Raphael es el que sabe y no pienso meterlo por ahora. No se, probablemente supere facilmente los 70 capitulos... si, se me hizo muy larga, pero era necesario para lo que tenia en mente. mi forma de escribir cambio mucho, ahora escribo demasiado. Link no usaba la mascara por ciertos motivos que no dire, quizas no queria usarla por temor a la oscuridad dentro de ella, quizas no la encontraba o estaba encerrada, no puedo decir ahora. Y Black Zero aparecera luego, en este Episodio, si, pero luego, no te desesperes._

_Vaya, solo dos reviews ahora... ¿todos se fueron a la playa o que? Bueno, los veo el Martes si termino el capitulo que sigue... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	57. Cap 56: La Fusión de Alan y X

_**Saiyan X dice: **Musica para este capitulo, una sola cancion subida, esta en mi profile el link. El Flashback ya no sera anunciado, ahora solo apareceran totalmente en cursivas por ahora._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME**__**:**__ 02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

En la base de los _Epitaph Users_, _The Serpent of Lore_, tanto los guerreros de la Galaxia _Hack _como los de la Galaxia _Asgard_ se ponían de acuerdo para ver como derrotarían a Polaris. La advertencia de Yata, de que probablemente Polaris sea inmortal, hacia pensar mas a los _Epitaph Users_ y _God Warriors_. Se descubrió el significado del Plan _G.U._, la investigación de cómo es que Polaris era inmortal y como destruirla.

Para Haseo, parecía que toda su vida giraba entorno al misterioso hombre llamado Ovan, algo que lo confundía mucho. Sin embargo, la confusión mas grande llego, cuando sus compañeros _Epitaph Users_ le dijeron que Ovan nunca había estado en _Exurion_, algo que los _God Warriors_ confirmaron. ¿Porque?¿Entonces a quien vio Haseo en _Exurion_? Estaba seguro de que era el.

Mientras tanto, en _Heartliass_, la batalla no iba muy bien para los héroes. Alan y X usaron las _Keyblades_ de Kristal y Lucy, _Sage's Stone_ y _Radiant Flames_ respectivamente, para poder invocar las armaduras de las mujeres, así intentando tener algo de ventaja. Sin embargo, Polaris no se esforzó mucho para dañar estas armaduras también, dañando así la poca esperanza que tenían los héroes.

Pero, al borde de la derrota, Alan menciona una técnica que les ayudara en la batalla; la _Fusión,_ y su plan era simple; usar esta técnica para que el y X se fusionaran en un solo súper guerrero capaz de vencer a Polaris. ¿Podrán lograrlo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 56:__¡El Guerrero más poderoso! La Fusión de Alan y X._**

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__64-The Serpent of Lore-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¿Qué dijiste?" Preguntaba Haseo. "¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso, Yata?!"

Los comentarios de todos habían confundido al _Epitaph User_ de _Skeith_. Yata permaneció serio, mirando al joven con algo de curiosidad.

"Lo que dije, Haseo; en lo que a mi respecta, Ovan nunca ha pisado _Exurion_."

"¡Imposible!¡Eso no puede ser!"

"¿Por qué dices que no lo es, Haseo?" preguntaba Kuhn.

"¡No puede ser!¡Yo he hablado con Ovan dentro de _Exurion_ ya algunas veces!¡Incluso Atoli estuvo una vez conmigo cuando hable con el!"

"Que extraño, Atoli nunca nos dijo nada." decía Pi. "Segura que lo hubiera hecho si hubiera pasado."

"¡Pero eso ocurrió!¡No recuerdo de que hablamos, pero se que fue así!"

"Haseo, yo te entiendo." decía Yata. "En realidad, hubo ciertas ocasiones en los que detecte algo extraño dentro de _Exurion_, una presencia mas. Aunque nunca supe que era."

"¿Y no puedes descubrirlo con esa serpiente rara?" preguntaba Warlene. "Parece que puedes sacar mucha información con eso. No se como le haces."

"Es el secreto de los miembros de la Galaxia _Hack._ Somos muy buenos espías." decía Yata, acomodándose los anteojos. "Sin embargo, incluso _The Seprent of Lore_ no puede detectar la presencia de Ovan. El debió de hallar alguna forma de esconderse incluso del sistema."

"Parece muy listo." decía Alcore. "También había escuchado que los miembros de la Galaxia _Hack _podían recolectar mucha información fácilmente. Para que alguien pueda ocultarse así, debe de conocer muy bien el sistema."

"Como _Epitaph User_, tiene algunas habilidades que le permiten eso. Pero, hay algo extraño en esto."

"¿Cómo en todo lo demás?" preguntaba Haseo enfadado. "Maldición, ¿Por qué todo tiene que volverse así? Aun tengo que rescatar a Atoli."

"No te preocupes por ella, la gente de _Céfiro_ no le harán daño, no son así."

"¿Cómo estas tan seguro?"

"Los _N-Warriors_ son gente de justicia, no torturarían a un rehén por información, menos a una chica. Además, la gente de _Céfiro_ no es agresiva con los demás. Ten calma."

"Aunque me digan una cosa así…" decía Haseo, apretando sus puños con fuerza, hasta que alguien le coloco una mano en su hombro. "Kuhn…"

"Vamos hombre, no te sientas así. Ya sabrás que todo se resolverá." decía el joven de ropas amarillas, sonriendo animadamente, tratando de subirle los ánimos a su compañero, algo que funciono un poco.

"Si."

"Aun así…" decía Yata, llamando la atención de todos. "Por ahora, no podremos actuar hasta que aparezca Ovan nuevamente."

"¿Que?¿Nada podemos hacer?" preguntaba Korz. "¿Qué se supone que haremos después?"

"Prepararse." decía Yata con seriedad. "Estamos cortos de tiempo. Polaris podría derrotar a los héroes de _Céfiro_ y dedicarse a destruir al _Céfiro_ mismo. Si lo hace, nosotros también nos veremos afectados. Debemos hacerle frente."

"Claro…solo hay que ponernos en frente y decirle que no lo haga." decía Saku con sarcasmo, señalando a una de las pantallas flotantes. "¿Estas viendo lo que le esta haciendo a los héroes de _Céfiro_? Los esta haciendo puré y ella no ha sudado ni una sola gota."

"E-es cierto…" decía Bo tímidamente. "No creo que les este yendo muy bien…"

"Es lo que pensaba…" decía Yata. "Aunque sean muchos y muy fuertes, Polaris obtiene su poder del mismo _Exurion_. Será difícil para ellos vencerla."

"¿No seria buena idea ir a ayudarles?" preguntaba Kuhn.

"No, no lo seria." decía Endrance. "No conocemos el punto débil de Polaris o el como es que sobrevive a esas situaciones. Si es cierto que es inmortal, solo perderíamos nuestras vidas."

"Y todas las investigaciones, todo el tiempo que pasamos en _Exurion_ intentando averiguar el punto débil de Polaris serian en vano." decía Pi.

"Entiendo." decía Kuhn algo cabizbajo.

"Por ahora, solo queda esperar…" decía Yata. "Pi, ayúdame con esta información, hay que detectar el punto débil de Polaris en el caso de que no encontremos a Ovan."

"Si, señor Yata." Respondía la mujer de lentes y poca ropa, haciendo aparecer un teclado de luz frente a ella.

"Bueno, los demás iremos a ver que hacer." decía Kuhn, caminando hacia el único pasillo del lugar, colocando su brazo alrededor del hombro de Haseo, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. "Vamos Haseo, veamos que hay fuera de este lugar."

"Ah… esta bien…" le respondía el joven de cabello blanco, regresando a sus pensamientos. _'Ovan… ¿Qué es lo que planeas?'_

* * *

_-Zona Oscura-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__06-Dive into the Herat- Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"Maldición, esto se ve mal."

Luz y Return X, aun permaneciendo en la zona oscura, aun continuaban observando lo que ocurría en _Heartliass_. A ReX, que estaba frente al monitor, no le agradaba nada lo que estaba observando.

"Esa mujer, Polaris, es mas fuerte de lo que pensé." decía Luz, sentada sobre una roca alta, unos metros sobre e nivel donde ReX estaba observando la pantalla.

"Es normal, por algo es la líder de los _Phantom Knights_." decía ReX, apretando los dientes. "Pero no creí que fuera así de fuerte."

Luz detecto el problema interno que tenia su pareja, por lo que decidió bajarse de la roca y colocarse a su lado.

"¿Y que piensas hacer, eh?" preguntaba la mujer de cabello rosado.

"… si la situación empeora, tendremos que intervenir. No puedo permitir que ella mate a X, aun lo necesito vivo." decía ReX.

"¿Tendremos?¿Porque me metes a mi?" Preguntaba Luz con cierta sorpresa, ReX mirándola de reojo.

"Porque estamos juntos en esto ¿Lo olvidaste?"

"uh…"

"Además, a ti también te conviene que X regrese vivo. Recuerda que si el desaparece, yo podría también sufrir el mismo destino… ¿Y no quieres eso, o si?"

"¡Claro que no!" decía Luz, abrazando a ReX por la espalda. "¡Yo quiero que mi _**ReXypoo**_ se quede conmigo por siempre!"

"¡Maldición mujer!¡Otra vez con tus estupidos nombres?!" Exclamaba ReX, apretando los puños y los dientes con fuerza, tanto que uno, podría jurar, que los dientes de ReX se agrietaron.

"Oh… ¿No te gusta que te diga _ReXypoo_?" preguntaba Luz inocentemente. ReX se llevo una mano a su rostro, contando lentamente hasta diez… millones.

"Por lo que me contaste de ti, tu no eras así, Luz." decía ReX, suspirando. "Eras mas… maniaca. Creo que odiabas todo lo que Lucy amaba, eras el opuesto a ella."

"Lo se. Pero después de todo lo que pasó, cambie mucho, ahora tengo sentimientos propios y no solo la sombra de los de Lucy. Además, te conocí a ti. La verdad… te extrañaba mucho…"

"He, no puedo negarlo, porque yo también. Pero concentrémonos en lo que esta ocurriendo."

"¿Concentrarnos en que?¿En ver como apalean a los héroes?" preguntaba Luz con confusióne inocencia.

"Entraremos en acción si es que la situación se torna mas peligrosa." decía ReX con seriedad, cruzándose de brazos, obligando a Luz a soltarlo, ella haciendo un pequeño berrinche, antes de regresar a un semblante mas calmado.

"Míralo por el lado bueno." decía la mujer a lado de el. "Al menos ya reconoció que ama a Lucy."

"Dijo que, si lo que sentía es amor, entonces la ama…" decía ReX, meneando la cabeza. "Aun no esta convencido de ello… estupido."

"Como sea, al menos ahora esta mas cerca de ella."

"Pero aun no lo recuerdan… no recuerdan sus vidas pasadas, solo han tenido pequeños lapsos de imágenes en sus sueños, y X acaba de empezar a tenerlos."

"Lo se, hay que darles tiempo. Hasta que recuerden mas, no hay que hacer mas movimientos." decía Luz, sonriendo un poco.

"Que aburrido, pero no hay nada mas que hacer…"

"Si… hay _algo_ que podemos hacer, y tu lo sabes." decía Luz seductoramente.

"¿Hasta que ellos recuerden?" preguntaba ReX, mirando a Luz confundido, arqueando una ceja.

"¡Claro!"

"De acuerdo… pero después de ver como terminan esto. No quiero que maten a X porque andamos divirtiéndonos tu y yo."

"Claro, no quiero que desaparezcas en medio de _eso_."

"He… muy bien…" decía ReX, terminando la conversación y volviendo a mirar a la pantalla. _'Vamos X, no puedes morir… quiero tener el placer de hacerlo…_ _'_ Pensaba el joven, su rostro cambiando a uno que mostraba la imagen de alguien perturbado y maniático… algo que a Luz le encantaba… no pregunten porque.

* * *

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Zona Rocosa-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__76-The Mako City-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

X se quedo mirando a Alan con confusión_._ No solo el, también Latis lo miraba confundido.

"¿Fusionarme contigo?" preguntaba el _Hunter_ aun confundido.

"Si, usando la _Fusión._" Decía Alan, sonriendo con seguridad. "¿No sabes como? Bueno, la _Fusión _es…"

"Si es la _Fusión _que sale en _Dragon Ball Z_, entonces si la se." Decía X, interrumpiendo a Alan, quien lo miro con algo de sorpresa.

"Wow…¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Axl me ponía a ver con el, en nuestros tiempos libres, algunos animes viejos que los televisaban a fines del siglo veinte, que encontró en un deposito abandonado. Me obligo a ver mucho anime, y _Dragon Ball_ y _Dragon Ball Z_ fueron unos. Si es la _Fusión _de esa serie, entonces si la conozco."

"Vaya, entonces esto lo hará mas fácil."

"Pero… ¿Cómo sabes de ella?"

"A parte de que también la vi en la serie en mi mundo, Raphael me la recordó cuando estábamos en _Novaterra_, antes de regresar…" decía Alan, recordando lo que había pasado ese día.

_La mañana siguiente, en Novaterra, Alan se levanto temprano y camino hacia el salón de mando de la torre donde estaba. Aun era algo temprano, aunque estaba conciente de que Lucy, Marina y Anais deberían de estarse despertando en ese momento. Cuando llego al centro de mando, escucho una voz a sus espaldas._

"_Alan, que bueno que llegas…" decía la voz que Alan reconoció de inmediato._

"_Raphael…" decía el joven, acercándose al hechicero y N-Warrior con mas años vividos en toda la Galaxia. "¿Qué sucede?"_

"_Me haz dicho que los enemigos son muy poderosos, ¿O no?"_

"_Claro… los Phantom Knights son muy fuertes y no creo que hayan usado todos sus poderes. Aun con los Egyptian Gods en mis manos, no será nada fácil."_

"_Es cierto… recuerda que no puedes invocar a los Egyptian Gods dos veces seguidas, en especial si estas cansado. Si lo haces, tu corazón físico no podría soportarlo."_

"_Lo se, por eso estaré preparado."_

"_Aun así, quizás necesites de algo mas."_

"_¿Cómo que?¿Una técnica nueva?"_

"_Quizás para ti no tanto, pero si es poderosa."_

"_¿Cuál es?"_

"_Quizás la conozcas; es la Fusión."_

"_¿La Fusión?¿Te refieres a la de Dragon Ball Z?" preguntaba Alan con ilusión. "¿Esa técnica puede hacerse en esta Galaxia?"_

"_Es posible hacerla." Decía Raphael, provocando que Alan saltara de emoción. "Cálmate, debo explicarte algunas cosas."_

"_¡No necesito saberlas!" Exclamaba Alan con alegría. "Si es como el de la serie, entonces no hay necesidad."_

"_Si tu lo dices… aunque lo digo porque, como no se como es la serie que viste en tu mundo, no se si sea la misma."_

"_Es un buen punto…" decía Alan, cruzándose de brazos. "Bueno, diré lo que se de la Fusión."_

_Así, Alan le dijo a Raphael lo que la Fusión de Dragon Ball Z era, lo que hacia y los pasos a hacerla. Raphael asintió a todo esto, dándose cuenta de que era la misma._

"_Entiendo…" decía Alan, cuando escucho algunos consejos que Raphael le decía._

"… _y recuerda, solo úsalo en caso de emergencia…" decía Raphael._

"_Claro que si…" decía Alan, antes de darse cuenta de que las chicas ya habían llegado "Oh, hey chicas, que bueno que llegan…"_

"Y así es como me entere de eso…" decía Alan.

"¿De que están hablando?" preguntaba Latis confundido, no sabiendo nada de esta famosa _Fusión._

"Es cierto, tu no sabes de eso. Te lo contare rápido; la _Fusión _es una técnica que se origino en la Galaxia _North_, no recuerdo por que raza, pero no fueron los _Saiyans_. El punto es que esta técnica hace que dos personas combinen sus cuerpos, volviéndose un solo súper guerrero con poderes asombrosos."

"¿Existe una técnica así?" preguntaba Latis con confusión.

"Si, lo existe…" decía Alan.

"¿Pero porque lo pensaste ahora?" Preguntaba X. "¿Porque no antes?¿Porque no durante la lucha contra los _Phantom Knights_?¿Y porque no nos dijiste de ella?"

"Lo se, debí decírselos, pero no podíamos mostrar nuestra mejor carta al inicio."

"Aun así, nos hubiera saldado de muchos problemas con los _Phantom Knights_…"

"¿Y si la hubieran contrarestado?"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba X confundido.

"Ya viste lo que le hicieron a nuestras armaduras; las debilitaron. No sabemos cuanto tiempo trabajaron en crear esa medida de precaución. ¿Y si pueden crear alguna clase de campo anti-_Fusión?_ Nuestra mejor carta hubiera sido inservible."

"Si, tienes razón."

Alan camino un poco, alejándose de X y Latis, antes de voltearse y mirarlos a los dos.

"X ¿Recuerdas los pasos de la _Fusión?_" Preguntaba Alan.

"Algo, vagamente, no le preste mucha atención." Decía X, encogiéndose de hombros. "No sabia que me servirían en un momento de mi vida."

"De acuerdo… entonces te los mostraré… a ver, ¿Como eran? Uh…¡Ah si!"

El _Hunter_ y el _Cefirian_ miraron como Alan se preparaba para hacer los pasos de la _Fusión._

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__14-Canard-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"Muy bien…" decía el joven. "Primero, nos colocamos en línea recta, mirando al frente, con los brazos orientados en sentidos puestos, formando un ángulo recto con los pies." Decía Alan, levantando sus brazos para quedar extendidos a su derecha. "Después…" Ahora, Alan dio tres pasos pequeños y rápidos, con las piernas flexionadas y los talones de ambos pies juntos, mientras que sus brazos hacían un semicírculo hacia la otra dirección. "¡_Fuuu_! Damos tres pasos mientras decimos '_Fu_', al igual que giramos los brazos… luego…" Haciendo un movimiento bruzo, se cruza una de las piernas sobre la otra, en ángulo recto con el cuerpo, formando una especie de '4', mientras se extienden los puños en la dirección opuesta. "¡_Sion_! Ahora mira el como esta mi pierna… ¡_Ha_!" Ahora exclamaba el, mientras estiraba la pierna que se mantenía flotando al hacer el '4', doblando la otra pierna un poco, extendiendo las manos hacia adentro, con una mano sobre la cabeza y otra por debajo, extendiendo sus dedos índices. "Aquí es cuando nuestros dedos deben de tocarse en el momento justo. Mira mi pierna derecha, esta totalmente extendida y el talón no toca el suelo para nada."

Latis miraba confundido la escena que se efectuó frente a el. ¿Esa era la técnica que derrotara a Polaris? Parecía una danza extraña que ni siquiera la gente de _Cizeta_ haría. En _Céfiro_, las chicas también estaban confundidas, mientras que Kristal miraba a Alan con pena al hacer esos ridículos pasos.

"¿Lo recordaste, X?" preguntaba Alan al _Hunter_, que parecía muy animado.

"Claro, los recuerdo ahora." Decía X.

"¿Hablan enserio?" preguntaba Latis. "¿Esa es la técnica llamada _Fusión?_"

"No subestimes el poder de otras razas." Decía Alan con alegría. "Pueden darte muchas sorpresas."

"Hagamos entonces la _Fusión._" Decía X.

"Recuerda, solo tenemos una oportunidad." Decía Alan seriamente, el ambiente a su alrededor volviéndose algo pesado. "Debemos hacer los pasos correctamente y sincronizados. De lo contrario…"

"La _Fusión _será un fracaso y el guerrero resultante será mas débil que nosotros, lo se." Decía X seriamente.

"Muy bien, vamos a practicar… no tenemos mucho tiempo, así que hagámosla dos veces para ver si nos sincronizamos."

"Con los nanobots dentro de mi cuerpo y mi cerebro medio mecánico podré sincronizarme contigo fácilmente." Decía X confiadamente.

"De acuerdo, intentémoslo."

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a practicar los pasos de la _Fusión._ Mientras, en _Céfiro_, las chicas miraban apenadas a estos dos jóvenes. Era cierto, hasta Caldina pensaba que esos eran unos pasos que no harían en su mundo natal. Kristal se sonrojo y miro a otro lado, no soportando que las otras la miraran extrañadas por ser la novia de ese joven.

De vuelta en _Heartliass_, los dos jóvenes habían logrado hacer los pasos sin problemas, no tan sincronizados como querían, pero quizás si lo suficiente como para lograr acabo la _Fusión._ Por poseer los nanobots en su cuerpo y por su experiencia como robot, X podía sincronizarse con Alan con facilidad, gracias a toda la información que había obtenido del joven, la misma información sacada por el mismo método que le permitió sacar las medidas de las chicas. Para esto era que se necesitaba esta información… y le daría su buen uso.

"Bien, parece que lo tenemos dominado." Decía X confiado.

"Claro." Decía Alan. "Ahora vamos a…"

"**¡Gaaaak!"**

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__18-Night of Fate-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Los tres voltearon hacia un lado, viendo a Polaris, varios metros alejados de ellos, sujetando a Ash y Paris por el cuello, mientras pisaba a Ascot con fuerza.

"¡Rayos!¡Los van a matar!" Exclamaba Alan.

"¡Vamos!¡Hagamos la _Fusión!_" Exclamaba X.

"¡Si!"

Los dos héroes se alejaron uno del otro y se colocaron en línea recta, los dos mirando al frente, elevando sus aura al máximo, pero tratando me mantenerlas iguales.

"Mantén tu aura igual a la mía." Decía Alan.

"No es difícil, tu y yo tenemos casi la misma fuerza." Decía X, sonriendo.

"Cierto…¿Listo?"

"¡Adelante!"

Los dos jóvenes se colocaron en posición y comenzaron a hacer los pasos de la _Fusión,_ guiados por los sus propios corazones y deseos. Decididos a salvar a sus amigos y a _Céfiro_, ambos llevaron a cabo los pasos de la _Fusión,_ esperando que funcionara.

"_**¡FUSION!"**_

Los dos jóvenes, completamente sincronizados, juntaron sus dedos índices al mismo tiempo. Latis, quien aun no creía que un baile así fuera efectivo, no tuvo más que retractarse cuando noto la línea de energía que rodeaba los contornos de los dos héroes, antes de envolverlos en una enorme esfera de luz, emitiendo un intenso brillo dorado.

Mientras, Polaris seguía sujetando a sus victimas, apretándolos mas para pronto matarlos.

"Así… lloren, griten, supliquen por sus vidas… no podrán hacer nada…" decía Polaris, disfrutando lo que estaba haciendo. Los demás héroes, en el suelo luego de haber sido derrotados por Polaris, miraban sin poder hacer nada para salvar a sus compañeros, quienes ya pensaban que seria el final.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__59-Location of Power- vs Tarvos-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Esto fue, hasta antes de que, detrás de unas rocas a cien metros de distancia, una luz brillante llamara la atención de todos. Esta luz se elevo al cielo, flotando a unos trescientos metros sobre el nivel del suelo, incrementando su luminosidad, cegando a todos con su intensa luz.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntaba Polaris, cerrando los ojos para evitar ser cegada por la intensa luz.

En ese momento, dos rayos de luz dorada salieron de la luz brillante principal en dirección hacia Polaris, impactándola en ambas manos, soltando así a los dos guerreros. Polaris se miro las manos, abriendo un poco sus ojos, viendo el humo que salía de ellas debido al calor que irradiaban esos dos rayos de luz. Luego, un tercer rayo de luz, más grande que los primeros, impacto en el pecho de Polaris, mandándola lejos, así quitándola de encima de Ascot.

Los héroes lograron observar la enorme esfera brillante, que lanzaba ases de luz por todas partes, iluminando la oscuridad de _Heartliass_. La luz comenzó a disminuir, dejando ver la esfera de energía dorada que giraba sobre si misma… y la figura de una persona dentro de ella. Los héroes miraban a esta figura que poco a poco aparecía, preguntándose quien era. Polaris también lo hacia, preguntándose quien era el. Quien quiera que fuera, su aura era muy superior a la de los demás héroes.

Pronto, la esfera comenzó a desvanecerse poco a poco, dejando ver un poco mas de ese extraño sujeto. Parecido a los _N-Warriors_ en edad, de piel blanca, con ropas extrañas, ya que eran un pantalón blanco y un chaleco negro sin mangas con un material en sus hombros y alrededor de su cuello color azul. El sujeto, encerrado en la burbuja de energía, mantenía un rostro serio y relajado, con sus ojos cerrados. Pero esta expresión cambio cuando los abrió, mostrando ojos bicolores; el derecho era azul mientras que el izquierdo era verde. Al abrir los ojos, la expresión de su rostro cambio, sonriendo arrogantemente, antes de cruzarse de brazos y extender su cuerpo, expulsando su aura y así desvaneciendo la burbuja que lo rodeaba, dejando que todos vieran su apariencia. Los héroes que estaban ahí notaron el cabello rubio erizado del nuevo guerrero, además del símbolo dorado en su frente, indicando que era un _Súper_ _N-Warrior_.

"¿Quién es el?" preguntaba Tai confundido.

"No lo se…" decía Takato. "Pero su aura es muy conocida…"

Zero analizo a este nuevo guerrero con los sistemas internos en su cuerpo, llegando a una deducción que lo sorprendió.

"¡Es imposible!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_.

Clef llego a la misma conclusión al sentir el aura del guerrero, que en realidad eran dos auras diferentes, fusionadas en una sola.

Polaris se puso de pie y vio a este nuevo guerrero descender de los cielos lentamente, con los brazos cruzados, ojos cerrados y una sonrisa arrogante en sus labios. La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia el frente unos metros antes de detenerse, a solo unos diez metros de donde el nuevo guerrero descendió a tierra.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntaba Polaris, colocándose en guardia.

"Mi nombre…" decía el extraño sujeto, hablando seria y dramáticamente, con lo que parecían ser dos voces hablando al mismo tiempo. "Mi nombre es… ¡Paquito del ocho!"

_**-Fin brusco de la música de Fondo-**_

La atmósfera de dramatismo desapareció por completo. Un arbusto del desierto paso a lado de ellos, algo extraño porque estaban en un planetoide sin vida vegetal, pero nadie le hizo caso a ese pequeño detalle.

"Uh… ¿Que?" preguntaba Paris confundido.

"¿De verdad se llama así?" preguntaba Raichu. "Que nombre tan ridículo."

"Pero, esa ropa… se me hace conocida en algún lugar, no se de donde." Preguntaba Axl.

"¿Te estas burlando de mi?" preguntaba Polaris algo enfadada.

"Si, me estoy burlando de ti." decía el nuevo guerrero arrogantemente, haciendo que Polaris se enfadara mas y que los demás héroes contuvieran la respiración. "Lo hago porque se siente bien burlarse de alguien como tu."

"¡¿Cómo te atreves?!" Exclamaba Polaris, elevando su aura oscura rápidamente, elevándose al cielo como un pilar de energía oscura, moviendo el aire a su alrededor velozmente. "¿Quién demonios eres?"

"Esta bien, te lo diré…" decía el nuevo sujeto, tranquilamente, cerrando los ojos. "Yo no soy… ni Alan… ni X…" decía el, abriendo los ojos rápidamente. "¡Yo soy el encargado de acabar contigo!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__84-Anger of God-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh_)

Dicho esto, el sujeto elevo su aura dorada, haciendo exactamente lo mismo que Polaris, elevando su aura hacia el cielo como un pilar dorado, el aire escapando velozmente de donde estaba. Polaris lo miro con sorpresa, el aura de este guerrero era impresionante, no se comparaba con el de ningún otro que había enfrentado antes.

"¿Quién eres tu?¿A que te refieres a que no eres ninguno de ellos dos?" preguntaba Polaris con confusión_._

"Te lo diré…" decía el sujeto extraño arrogantemente. "Yo soy la _Fusión _de Alan y X… ¡Mi nombre es _Xan_!... y se pronuncia '_Eksan_' en ingles." decía graciosamente el guerrero antes serio.

"¿Que?"

Los héroes miraron sorprendidos a este nuevo guerrero, Xan.

"¿_Fusión?_¿De que están hablando?" preguntaba Raichu.

"¡Wow!¡No creí verlo con mis propios ojos!" Exclamaba Axl, mirando con admiración a Xan. "¡Es increíble!"

"¿De que hablas?" preguntaba Kite.

"¡Esta es la _Fusión Metamorus_!¡Una técnica que permite a dos guerreros fusionar sus cuerpos para crear un nuevo guerrero con poderes inimaginables!"

"Así es, Axl." decía Xan, mirando al joven _Hunter_.

"¡Dijo mi nombre!¡Me desmayo!"

Xan solo volteo a ver a Polaris, sonriéndole arrogantemente.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

En _Céfiro_, las mujeres miraban confundidas lo que acababa de pasar. El nuevo guerrero, Xan, las confundía mucho.

"¿E-esos tontos pasos, funcionaron?" Preguntaba Blackrose, escéptica de lo que había visto.

"E-e-so parece…" decía Atoli sin creer lo que veía.

"D-de verdad era una técnica sorprendente…" decía Marina con incredulidad.

"Me retracto de lo ridículo que eran los pasos…" decía Caldina. "Pero vaya, ese… como se llame es bastante apuesto… miren esos músculos."

Era cierto, para alguien de su edad, el físico de Xan era muy llamativo, en especial para las chicas, con esos músculos marcados, ese cabello rubio, esos ojos bicolores y ese aire de seguridad que daba. Algunas de ellas empezaron a fantasear con el instintivamente. Kristal, quien también estaba fantaseando, noto a las demás y rápidamente las reprimió.

"¡Oigan!¡Ni lo piensen!" Exclamaba Kristal. "¡La mitad de ese hombre es mi Alan-kun!"

"Oh, es cierto, el es mitad Alan mitad X." decía Dawn algo apenada, llevándose una mano a su nuca. "Pero no puedes culparnos… es muy apuesto."

"B-bueno…" Kristal no sabia que decir.

Lucy quería decir lo mismo que Kristal dijo, ya que la mitad de Xan era X. Pero sus nervios le ganaron y solo supo mirar al suelo avergonzada… o agua en este caso.

'_Fusión… Fusión de cuerpos…'_ pensaba Lucy._ 'Ojala sea suficiente para derrotar a Polaris de una vez por todas… por favor, regresen a salvo… los estamos esperando…'_

* * *

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Zona Rocosa-_

Xan seguía mirando a Polaris con arrogancia y seguridad, algo que a la emperatriz de la oscuridad no le agradaba.

'_¿Quién se cree este sujeto? Hablándome de esa forma… lo matare lentamente para que sirva de escarmiento…y que estupido nombre tiene'_

"No nos dejaremos matar tan fácilmente, Polaris." decía Xan, sonriendo ante la reacción de sorpresa de Polaris. "Si, podemos leer tu mente. Antes, como Alan o X no podíamos, porque tu poder era muy grande, pero ahora, fusionado, podemos hacerlo, porque ahora somos superiores a ti."

"¡Tonterías!¡Yo soy la señora de la oscuridad, la emperatriz de los _Phantom Knights_ y la representante de _Exurion_!"

"Si, si, bla, bla, solo sabes hablar…"

"Que confiado estas… ¡Pero no podrás ganarme!" Exclamaba Polaris, elevando su aura.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__101-Otherworld-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

"¿De verdad lo crees?¡Te demostraremos lo equivocada que estas!"

Ante la vista de todos, Xan desapareció, incluso de la vista de Polaris.

'_¿Pero que…?'_

_-SMACK!-_

Pero no termino de pensarlo, ya que recibió un fuerte golpe en el rostro, por parte de Xan, confundiéndola y lanzándola hacia atrás varios metros. Polaris comenzaba a caer a tierra, pero ella se recupero antes de caer, dando un giro en el aire y cayendo sobre sus piernas, algo complicado el aterrizaje. La mujer miro al hombre fusionado con sorpresa… antes de sentir que algo escurría por su rostro. Se llevo una mano a su nariz y noto algo; sangre, SU propia sangre, estaba brotando de su nariz, contorneando sus labios y cayendo al suelo, donde se seco con las rocas.

'_¡Imposible!¿Como pudo hacer esto con solo un golpe?'_ pensaba Polaris sorprendida, al igual que los héroes, tanto hombres como mujeres. A Polaris, quien estaba sujetándose la nariz para que ya no sangrara, le llamo la atención un sonido; un silbido. La mujer miro hacia el frente, mirando a Xan, quien tenía las manos en su cintura, silbando.

"Vaya, que interesante." decía Xan con arrogancia. "De solo un golpe tu nariz sangra. No eres tan fuerte como lo pensé."

"¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!" Exclamaba Polaris sumamente enfadada.

"Que puedo derrotarte sin mucho esfuerzo… a menos que me demuestres tu verdadero poder."

"¡Cállate!¡No necesito usar todo mi poder con una basura como tu!"

Polaris, enfadada, se lanzo contra Xan, quien la esperaba con ansias, seguro de sus habilidades. La mujer le lanzo un veloz golpe, uno que le hubiera roto el cráneo a cualquiera y no podría esquivarlo, pero Xan se movió hacia un lado, esquivando le golpe de Polaris con facilidad. Ella no termino ahí y comenzó a atacaron con una lluvia de golpes y patas mas veloces que el rayo, pero el fusionado los esquivaba fácilmente, moviéndose con agilidad. Pronto, Xan comenzó el contraataque, respondiendo con golpes y patadas propias al ataque de Polaris, intensificando así la lluvia de golpes.

Polaris no podía creerlo. Estaba atacando velozmente y aun así este sujeto podía leer sus movimientos con facilidad. Le molestaba que tuviera ese rostro de arrogancia y quería quitárselo de un buen golpe, pero el no se dejaba. La _Fusión _era algo increíble.

Entonces, Xan lanzo un golpe con su brazo derecho, que Polaris detuvo con su mano izquierda, antes de contra atacar con su puño derecho, que el detuvo con su mano izquierda. Luego de esto, ambos acercaron sus rostros el uno al otro velozmente, Polaris mostrando una faceta de enfado total, mientras que Xan aun tenia ese rostro arrogante y seguro, algo que parecía típico de el.

"¡Vamos!" Exclamaba Xan, provocando a Polaris. "¡Deja de intentar golpearme y golpéame! Oh, y lo de mi nombre… bueno, no hay muchas combinaciones entre Alan y X, así que ese se me queda por ahora, hasta que piense en uno mejor."

"¡Infeliz!" Exclamaba Polaris, antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a brillar. Xan noto esto y decidió contra atacar, activando el emblema en su frente. Polaris lanzo dos rayos morados de sus ojos, pero estos chocaron contra una pequeña barrera creada por el símbolo en la frente de Xan, provocando una sonrisa en el hombre.

"¡Yo puedo hacer todo lo que hagas tu y mejor!"

Xan entonces encajo su rodilla izquierda en el estómago de Polaris, no importándole que fuera mujer. Esto provoco que Polaris soltara las manos de el, dejándolo libre para su siguiente acción, una que sorprendió a todos. El se coloco a lado derecho de Polaris, casi a lado de ella, cuando…

_-Squeeze!- __**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

Ella no podía creerlo. Los héroes de _Céfiro_ no podían creerlo. Las chicas no QUERIAN creerlo. Pero era cierto; Xan, con su mano derecha, desde la derecha de ella, estaba sujetando su seno izquierdo, dándole un pequeño apretón. La mujer de la oscuridad miraba al hombre fusionado con incredulidad y un gran deseo de matarlo. Pero el hombre solo sonrió.

"No lo disfrutes mucho." Decía Xan. "¡Ahora viene la parte dolorosa!"

Dicho esto, Xan comenzó a correr en una dirección, llevándose a Polaris con el, sujetándola aun del pecho. El hombre, aun con esa mirada de arrogancia y seguridad, corrió velozmente hasta llegar a una gran montaña, donde se detuvo frente a ella. Con la inercia que tenia, Xan estrello a Polaris contra la montaña, enterrándola varios metros en ella. Luego de esto, el hombre salto hacia atrás, alejándose de la montaña, antes de extender sus brazos hacia el frente y crear una esfera de energía en sus manos.

"_¡ARTIC X-BUSTER!_"

Una esfera de energía y hielo de medio metro de diámetro salio de las manos de Xan hacia la montaña donde estaba Polaris, internándose en la roca y estallando en su interior al impactar a Polaris dentro de esta. Además de la explosión de energía, la enorme montaña fue congelada y varias estacas de hielo enormes, del tamaño de autobuses, salieron de las rocas. Xan coloco sus brazos sus costados, mirando con satisfacción su reciente labor.

"No te esperabas un ataque así ¿Verdad?" Preguntaba el hombre seguro de si mismo. "Eso te desconcentro y no pudiste hacer algo para evitar el ataque… además…" decía el, mirando a su mano derecha, haciendo un movimiento de abrir y cerrar. "Es cierto lo que dicen, las mujeres malas son bastante dotadas." Decía recordando la sensación. "Aunque…" hablaba el hombre, pero ahora solo con la voz de Alan. "Aun así prefiero las de Kristal, son mas suaves y firmes que las tuyas…" decía el, causando que la mencionada se volviera de todos colores y tuviera que sumergirse en el agua por unos segundos debido a la vergüenza. Xan miro de nuevo al frente a donde estaba Polaris, volviendo a hablar con ambas voces. "¡Vamos! Seguro que no caerás con un ataque así. Si así fuera, los héroes te habríamos vencido fácilmente."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__60-Destiny Force-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Justo luego de decir eso, la tierra comenzó a temblar violentamente, sacudiendo a todos los héroes que estaban en el planetoide, aunque Xan permanecía con los brazos cruzados sin estar sorprendido, aun cuando un pilar de energía morada emergía de la montaña congelada, destruyéndola y mandando rocas y trozos de hielo por todas partes. Una figura salía de entre las rocas, saltando de donde antes estaba la montaña y cayo frente a Xan, a unos metros de el. Era Polaris, algo agachada, con los brazos a sus lados y la cabeza hacia abajo, emanando una poderosa aura oscura.

"Eres… eres… ¡Eres un infeliz!" Exclamaba Polaris, alzando su cabeza y mirando con odio a Xan. "¡¿Cómo te a través a hacer eso?!"

"Oh ¿Estas enfadada?" preguntaba Xan, burlándose de Polaris. "Bah, no te preocupes, no tengo el menor interés de tocar a una mujer como tu."

"¡¿QUE DIJISTE?!" Exclamaba ella, elevando su aura aun mas, demostrando su enojo.

"¿Por qué te enfadas? Creí que, por ser la Emperatriz de la oscuridad, líder de los _Phantom Knights_ y esas cosas, habías dejado tu feminidad hacia un lado."

"¡Nunca te perdonare lo que haz hecho!"

"No te preocupes, no lo volveré a hacer." Decía Xan, colocándose en guardia. "No me pareces lo suficientemente atractiva para poder hacer eso… hay dos mujeres en _Céfiro_ a los que preferiría hacerlo."

En _Céfiro_, por unos solos segundos, las chicas se preguntaron a que se refería con lo que acababa de decir Xan. Sabían que una de las mujeres era Kristal, ya que Alan era una de las mitades de Xan. ¿Pero quien era la otra mujer? Debía ser alguien al que X estuviera muy apegado, a menos que sea otra mujer a la que Alan le tiene cariño, algo a lo que Kristal no le agradaba nada. Por unos segundos, todas las mujeres voltearon a ver a Lucy, la mujer a la que X le tiene mas cariño, provocando que ella se sonrojara.

Pero, volviendo a _Heartliass_, las cosas comenzaban a calentarse. El comentario de Xan fue la gota que derramo el vaso, haciendo estallar la furia de Polaris.

"¡Infeliz!¡Como quieras!¡Te demostrare mi verdadero poder!"

El aura de Polaris volvió a crecer en intensidad, superando el poder de Mecron Prime, el enemigo al que habían derrotado antes. Todos los héroes miraban con miedo el incremento de energía de Polaris, con excepción de Xan, quien miraba con entusiasmo. Entonces, el _AIDA_ que rodeaba el cuerpo de Polaris comenzó a cambiar, volviéndose mas dura, modificando el cuerpo de Polaris un poco. Cuando el _AIDA_ dejo de modificar el cuerpo de la mujer, esta miro a Xan con odio.

Los ojos de ella se habían vuelto totalmente negros, con un punto rojo que era la pupila, sus dientes se habían vuelto más largos y sus oídos se volvían más largos, parecidos a los de un elfo, pero de color negro. De los codos le salían dos cuernos, de unos veinticinco centímetros de largo, de color rojo. Unas crestas salían de su frente, haciendo un giro hacia atrás, formando una 'V' visto desde el frente. En sus piernas, otros dos cuernos saliendo de sus talones, como unas patas de cangrejo, apuntando hacia arriba. Pero, lo mas llamativo, eran unas patas de araña que salían de la mitad de su espalda. Eran unas doce patas de araña, todas muy largas, dos metros de largo cada una, aunque había unas dos patas extras pero mas pequeñas que las otras doce, estas patas encajándose en la parte de atrás de su cuello.

Ahora, la mujer mutada miraba con odio al hombre fusionado, quien solo dio un silbido.

"Vaya… ¿Así que este es tu verdadero poder?" preguntaba Xan. "Estas mas fea que antes, quizás hubiera sido mejor que permanecieras como eras."

"Ya veras, ¡Te hare callar por siempre!" Exclamaba Polaris, con una voz que parecía que había dos Polaris hablando al mismo tiempo, desapareciendo de la vista del hombre.

Xan miro sorprendido al lugar donde estaba Polaris, pero eso fue por unos segundos, antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en el rostro, producto de Polaris. El hombre fusionado salio volando al ras del suelo por varios metros, estrellándose y rodando con las rocas del suelo, destruyendo algunas en su camino, hasta estamparse contra una enorme roca que estaba a casi doscientos metros de donde estaba originalmente. Polaris, con su puño extendido, miraba al lugar donde quedo incrustado Xan, sonriendo con arrogancia.

"Y así, con este nuevo poder, ¡Te acabare fácilmente!" Exclamaba Polaris.

"_¿Estas segura?_"

La Emperatriz de la oscuridad abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendida por la voz que escuchaba. La montaña donde estaba Xan incrustado comenzaba a romperse, las rocas cayendo al suelo. El _Fusión N-Warrior_ salía de las rocas, caminando como si nada y sonriendo con confianza, antes de detenerse y mover su cuello de un lado a otro para tronarlo.

"Eso si que fue un golpe." Decía Xan, aun tronando su cuello. "Veo que tus poderes se incrementaron bastante… creo que, según los instrumentos de X, tu nivel de poder debe de estar entre unos 800,000 o 850,000, no se. Pero aun así, no es suficiente como para derrotarme de un golpe." Decía arrogantemente.

"¡Te lo demostrare!¡Te matare con mis manos!¡Y te destazare con mis nuevas extremidades!" Exclamaba Polaris, las patas de araña moviéndose a voluntad, provocando una imagen mental horrible en las mentes de los héroes mujeres y hombres al imaginarse a Xan muerto. Pero el amenazado solo sonreía.

"¿De verdad crees que podrás? No lo creo." Decía Xan. "Tienes una ventaja, con esas extremidades que tienes. Debo resolver eso… y se como…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__93-The Legend of Zelda- Remix Main Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Xan entonces alzo su mano izquierda hacia los héroes que estaban mirando la lucha desde lejos. Entonces, muchos notaron algo; las _Keyblades_ de las mujeres, que habían llegado desde _Céfiro_, comenzaban a brillar. _La Palkia_,_ Calm Winds_ y_ Torrential Waters_ _Keyblades_ dejaron las manos de aquellos que las sujetaban y volaron hacia Xan, mientras que las _Chaos_,_ Balance, Sage's Stone_ y _Radiant Flames_ aparecieron a lado de el. Las siete _Keyblades_ flotaron a lado de Xan, suspendidas en el aire por una fuerza extraña.

"Muy bien… ahora…"

Xan alzo su otra mano nuevamente hacia los héroes, pero esta vez un poco mas alejados de ellos. Lo que ellos notaron al ver en esa dirección fueron que los trozos de las _Keyblades_ destruidas por Polaris comenzaron a brillar, flotando en el aire, antes de unirse y volver a formar la _Articuno_, _Lugia_, _Courage_, _Gallant_, _X-Buster_, _Z-Saber_ y la _A-Bullet_ _Keyblades_. Estas _Keyblades_ flotaron hacia Xan, colocándose a lado de el.

"Oh, así que esa es la _Keyblade_ de Axl. Nunca la había visto." Decía Xan, mirando la _Keyblade_ con algo de curiosidad.

"¿Como?" preguntaba Polaris confundida. "¿Cómo reviviste esas _Keyblades_?"

"No están revividas totalmente." Decía Xan con seriedad. "Solo les di un poco de mi aura para que se volvieran a formar. Cuando deje de inyectarles mi aura, las _Keyblades_ volverán a morir. Solo las reviví por un momento para que me ayudaran y sus almas están de acuerdo con ello."

"¿Las almas de las _Keyblades_, eh?" preguntaba Polaris con algo de burla. "Aun así, no te servirá."

"Inténtalo… ¡Quiero ver que lo intentes!"

El aura de Xan se incremento, las catorce _Keyblades_ entonces tomando una formación detrás de el, formándose como si fuera una enorme 'U', con las hojas y dientes de las llaves espada apuntando hacia afuera.

"¡Estas son mis _Keyblade Wings_!" Exclamaba Xan, colocándose en guardia.

"¡Romperé esas llaves y te matare con ellas!"

Los dos guerreros se miraron el uno al otro, probando las fuerzas de sus auras, agitando el aire a su alrededor. Una lucha de iguales, el bien contra el mal. Esta seria una batalla épica, que nadie de los presentes olvidaría nunca.

**Fin del Capitulo 5****6**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME**__**: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Excelente!¡Con X y yo fusionados en Xan, Polaris no puede defenderse!

**Kite:** ¿Por qué?¿Porque es que Polaris evito mi ataque?¿Acaso le teme?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**¡Una batalla de súper guerreros!¿Problemas de Fusión?**_

**X:** ¿Ah?¿Porque paso esto?

**Alan:** No tengo ni idea… ¡No!¡No puede ser!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, parece que estoy regresando a escribir bien, ya estoy un capitulo adelantado. Esperemos que esto siga mas tiempo. ¿Que les parecio el capitulo? Xan es el nombre que elegi para la fusion porque es el nombre mas "normal" que pueden tener. No hay muchas combinaciones entre X y Alan que digamos que se escuchen bien, siguiendo la "tradicion" de los nombres de DBZ, como Gogeta, Gotenks, Veku, Vegetto, etc. Xan se pronuncia Ekksan en ingles, no la pronunciacion de la"k" en español. Bueno, comentarios:_

_Venus Adept JMAG: Es que Haseo hablo con Ovan en Exurion. El problema es que para los demas, no habia otra persona. Algo debio hacer para ocultar su presencia. El mecanismo creado por los Epitaph Users afectan todas las armaduras de los heroes, ya las habian estudiado antes, por eso es que les afecta._

_fantasma16: Ya puse la fusion de los dos en el archivo de personajes, lo pueden checar cuando quieran, a demas de otros dos sprites que me habian faltado antes. Ovan salio en un capitulo, hablando con Haseo, no recuerdo ahorita el numero._

_Ghost iv: Creeme, Xalan era una de las opciones, junto con Xlan, AlaX y LanX... creo que Xan era el mas normal, no es tan impactante como Gogeta o Vegetto pero es una fusion no todos los nombres pueden ser chidos._

_MantesaDragon: No se si planee Super Saiyans Fase 4. Si en si es chido, yo no lo considero un Super Saiyan ( Comparalo con las demas fases ¿Tiene algun parecido para decir "Oh, es un Super Saiyan"?). Si uno no conociera la serie de DB completa y le muestras las imagenes de todas las Fases de los Super Saiyans, reconoceria que 1, 2 y 3 son fases, pero la 4 no la encadenaria y la tomaria como otro personaje. Fase 5, no me meto con eso, hasta ahora se que son fanarts. le atinaste a la segunda... y quizas a la primera._

_Arecanderu: Son armaduras que se acomodan a la figura del portador, hombre o mujer, por eso no es tan "perturbador". Aunque esto indica que cualquier N-Warrior puede usar cualquier armadura. Pues no se equivocaron gracias al Deus Ex Machina de X. Lo bueno es que tuvieron algo te tiempo para practicar.  
_

_vo2: ¿Alex? ese nombre es muy comun... entonces cualquier Alex es una fusion o-O. No puede faltar el cliche de los heroes, ponte en su situacion y harias lo mismo al ver a tu enemigo recibir ese poder tan... poderoso XD.  
_

_Israeru: No creo que leas esto pronto ya que dices que estas empezando a leer mis fics, pero bueno. Ojala te guste y no lo veas tan cliche, ahorita es muy dificil crear una historia original sin que alguien llegue y diga "¡Hey!¡Esto me recuerda a...!". Siempre me ha gustado esa trama de los mundos separados y la desarrolle para que se vea creible, no me gusta poner cosas 'solo porque me gustan', sino que tengo que explicar porque las cosas que me gustan aparecen ahi y hacerlo creible. Pero bueno. Como todos tengo mis capitulos altos y bajos._

_Umizu: Desde que te di esa pagina de lolcats no te has conectado ¿Coincidencia?. De nada, tenia que hacerlo para las mujeres que leen, ya habia hecho muchas para los hombres, ¿no?. No recuerdo esa parte que dices de Polaris y Ovan,la buscare y la borrare si la encuentro porque se supone que esa parte no debio salir. La idea de Ovan... por ahi vas.  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo, nos vemos el Viernes con el siguiente capitulo. Sobres.  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	58. Cap 57: ¿Problemas de Fusion?

_**Saiyan X dice:** Nueva musica subida a mi profile, solo una._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La batalla entre los héroes y Polaris continúa. Alan le propone a X usar una técnica ponderosa, la_ Fusión,_ la cual les permitirá a los dos fusionar sus cuerpos y así nacer un nuevo guerrero con poderes increíbles, aunque muchos que vieron los pasos de la_ Fusión _dudaban en la credibilidad de esta.

Pero, sus pensamientos cambiaron cuando Alan y X hicieron los pasos a la perfección y se fusionaron en un nuevo guerrero, Xan, cuyo poder era superior al de Polaris, humillándola a solo unos segundos de su aparición. Para combatir a este guerrero, Polaris despertó todo su poder, usando todo el _AIDA_ que había absorbido de _Heartliass_, a demás del poder oscuro del planeta de _Heartless_ y sus propios poderes. Xan, en respuesta, revivió las _Keyblades_ destruidas por Polaris y las llamo a la batalla, junto a las _Keyblades_ que aun no habían sido destruidas. Controlando todas las _Keyblades_ en ese momento presentes en la Galaxia _Dream_, ¿Podrá Xan acabar de una vez con Polaris?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 57:__ ¡Una batalla de súper guerreros!¿Problemas de Fusión?_**

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Zona Rocosa-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__86-J-E-N-O-V-A- FFVII AC-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_)

Las explosiones se podían escuchar y sentir por toda la superficie del planetoide de _Heartliass_, el mundo creado por la unión de cientos de _AIDA_-_Heartless_, sobrevolando el mundo mágico de _Céfiro_. Las explosiones sobre el planetoide eran causados por dos figuras, dos seres que iban corriendo velozmente, apareciendo y desapareciendo de la vista de los presentes y que observaban este espectáculo.

Uno era una mujer, Polaris, la Emperatriz de la Oscuridad, líder de los _Phantom Knights_ y representante de _Exurion_, el mundo que todo lo consume. Ella, con sus ambiciones de controlar todo el cosmos, tenia planeado conquistar _Céfiro_, haciéndose de sus místicos poderes, guerreros y protectores, los _Rune-Gods_, además de abrir una puerta hacia su siguiente objetivo, el _Nintenverse_, la galaxia de los _N-Warriors_. Una mujer con un extraordinario poder, uno que muchas otras personas no podrían ni sentir, ya que podrían morir si estuvieran cerca, solamente con la presión que su presencia emitía. Así de fuerte era ella. Ahora, con un cuerpo mutado gracias a los _AIDA_ que había en _Heartliass_, ella se había hecho más fuerte que nunca, haciéndole frente a su rival.

Hablando del rival, este era la otra persona que provocaba las explosiones por todo el planetoide, corriendo sobre el para alcanzar a Polaris. El era Xan, un guerrero poderoso creado por la_ Fusión _de Alan, un humano de la Vía Láctea que descubrió que era el _Guardián_ del _Nintenverse_ y que debía protegerlo a toda costa, y de X, el _Maverick Hunter_ del planeta _Replira_ que ahora era humano gracias a la tecnología de _Novaterra_. Este guerrero, arrogante pero seguro de si mismo, había hecho que Polaris llegara al limite, algo que nadie mas había logrado.

Los dos seguían corriendo, con Xan tratando de alcanzar a Polaris, mientras el sonreía con arrogancia.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba el _N-Warrior_ fusionado. "¿No que querías pelear contra mi? Lo único que haces es huir."

"¡Eso es lo que crees!" Exclamaba Polaris, antes de detener su marcha y clavar todas las patas de araña de su espalda en el suelo.

Detrás, Xan se detuvo, justo antes de que las patas de araña emergieran del suelo del frente y se lanzaran a el velozmente. El hombre salto hacia atrás, dando algunas maromas y movimientos de gimnasia con sus manos y piernas, antes de caer sobre sus piernas y observar las largas patas de araña acercarse a el.

"¿Esto es todo?¡Vamos!¡Haz que esto sea entretenido!"

Luego de que exclamo eso, Xan tomo dos de las _Keyblades_ que flotaban detrás de él; la _Palkia_ y la _Gallant_ _Keyblades_. El guerrero fusionado se lanzo hacia las patas de araña que venían hacia el con la intención de perforarlo, el solo desviándolas de su curso con dichas _Keyblades_, las demás llaves siguiéndolo detrás de el en dos filas. Moviéndose con agilidad, Xan bloqueo todas las doce patas golpeándolas con las dos _Keyblades_ en sus manos, antes de pasar el lugar por donde estas salieron.

Ahora, con Polaris frente a el, el hombre dio un gran salto, soltando las dos _Keyblades_ que tenia en sus manos, que rápidamente se formaron detrás de el. En el aire, Xan dio una vuelta hacia el frente, antes de tomar otra _Keyblade_, _Calm Winds_, sujetarla con ambas manos y comenzar a caer velozmente, su intención era cortar a Polaris en dos con un corte vertical.

Pero ella noto esta táctica. Rápidamente llamo de nuevo a sus patas de araña y las lanzo hacia arriba, extendiéndolas varios metros para dañar al guerrero. Xan no tenía intenciones de dejar de atacar o de bloquear las patas negras con la _Keyblade_ de la _Magic Knight_ del viento, así que recibiría el ataque directamente en su cuerpo… o eso es lo que pensaríamos.

Cuando las patas de araña estaban por golpearlo, las _Keyblades_ detrás de el se movieron frente a Xan, bloqueando y desviando las doce patas mientras estas intentaban regresar y contra atacar, bloqueando estos contraataques también. Esto le dio oportunidad a Xan de descender hasta llegar a dónde estaba Polaris y darle un fuerte corte vertical. Pero ella no se rendiría, cruzo sus dos brazos sobre su cabeza y, con la piel extremadamente dura gracias a los _AIDA_s que tenia dentro de ella, bloqueo el poderoso corte de la _Keyblade_.

Xan, al ver que su ataque había sido bloqueado, en lugar de sentirse atemorizado, el sonrió, nuevamente de forma arrogante, antes de que la _Calm Winds_ desapareciera de sus manos. Ahora, el _N-Warrior_ fusionado comenzó a atacar a Polaris con golpes y patadas veloces, unos que ella comenzó a bloquear con sus propias manos. Mientras forcejeaban, las patas de araña se movían por si solas e intentabas apuñalar a Xan por cualquier parte, pero las _Keyblades_ rápidamente se movían de lugar, detectando el peligro hacia su actual amo, poniéndose en el lugar y bloqueando el ataque.

"Estas llaves me cuidan bien." Decía Xan, aun dando golpes y patadas. "Pero también puedo usarlas de otras formas… ¡Observa!"

Entonces, el hombre comenzó a tomar una de las _Keyblades_, en el primer caso la _Balance_, y dio un corte diagonal con su mano derecha, uno que Polaris bloqueo con facilidad. Pero entonces, la _Balance_ _Keyblade_ desapareció de su mano, apareciendo de nuevo detrás de el. Ahora, con la inercia del corte, Xan tomo otra _Keyblade_, la _A-Bullet_, esta vez con su mano izquierda e hizo lo mismo. Así, Xan comenzó a atacar a Polaris, tomando una _Keyblade_ de su repertorio, haciendo un corte, luego haciéndola desaparecer solo para tomar otra y así continuar el ciclo. A veces, el hacia desaparecer la _Keyblade_ en sus manos justo antes de que Polaris la bloqueara ya sea con sus propias manos u otras extremidades, confundiéndola por unos segundos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__56-Liberated Guardian-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

"¿Y a eso llamas atacar?" Preguntaba Polaris. "¡Esto es atacar!"

Ahora era el turno de Polaris en contra atacar. Rápidamente, alrededor de ellos, se formaron varias burbujas oscuras de _AIDA_s, como si fuera una cúpula. Xan se dio cuenta de esto, quitando su atención de Polaris sólo por un segundo, pero el tiempo suficiente como para que ella se alejara de el, saliendo de la cúpula.

"¡Muere!" Exclamaba Polaris, haciendo sus brazos hacia abajo velozmente.

Al hacer esto, las burbujas de _AIDA_s comenzaron a descender velozmente hacia el centro, viajando tan rápido como una bala, mientras nuevas burbujas se formaban en el lugar donde estaban antes. Xan sonrió ante esto.

"¿Crees que con este ataque de segunda podrás vencerme?¡No me hagas reír!" Exclamaba Xan, a punto de realizar su plan.

El podría fácilmente ordenar a las _Keyblades_ que lo defendieran, bloqueando así todas las burbujas oscuras. Pero el quería ser mas 'cool'. En lugar de eso, Xan tomo dos _Keyblades_, la _Radiant Flames_ y la _X-Buster_, y con estas comenzó a bloquear las burbujas-balas que venían hacia el, mientras las demás _Keyblades_ formaban un circulo a su alrededor. A veces, el cambiaba de _Keyblades_, dejando las que tenia y tomando otras al azar, continuando con su labor de evitar ser alcanzado por estas burbujas. Luego de unos momentos, las burbujas dejaron de bajar, debido a que Polaris se había dado cuenta de que era inútil seguir.

Pero eso no quería decir que no continuara atacando…

Cuando Xan se volteaba para hacer un comentario arrogante, Polaris ya estaba frente a el y le dio un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro, mandándolo a volar lejos de donde estaba, ella rápidamente impulsándose hacia el frente, siguiéndole el rastro. Xan logro controlar su caótico vuelo y logro caer de pie, sobre una de sus rodillas, creando un surco en el suelo por la velocidad a la que venia, hasta detenerse por completo. Alzo la mirada y noto a Polaris venir hacia el velozmente, su brazo derecho volviéndose una cuchilla oscura pero filosa. Sonriendo, el _N-Warrior_ llamo a otra _Keyblade_, _Z-Saber_, y con esta bloqueo el intento de ataque de Polaris, empleando mucha fuerza para evitar que ella lo cortase en dos.

"Eres buena, pero, si quieres derrotarme, ¡Tendrás que esforzarte!"

Xan volvió a atacar con la _Keyblade_ que sujetaba, manteniendo a Polaris a raya. Ella bloqueaba los ataques del guerrero con sus brazos, deteniendo todos los cortes mortales de la _Z-Saber_ _Keyblade_, intentando hacer todo lo posible por sobrevivir. Xan continuo su antigua estrategia; tomar una _Keyblade_, dar un corte con ella, hacerla desaparecer y tomando otra para continuar su ataque. La mujer comenzó a usar las patas de araña de su espalda para nuevamente bloquear los ataques de su oponente y contra atacar, aunque las _Keyblades_ de Xan le impedían lastimarlo, continuando así la lucha.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__55-Gott Statue-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Mientras estos seres poderosos luchaban, los héroes continuaban viendo la batalla épica desde lejos, intentando ver los movimientos de ellos dos y esperando que Xan ganara. Pero no todos observaban esta lucha. El joven Kite pensaba en otra cosa, algo que les podría ser de ayuda.

'_Ella evito mi __Data Drain a propósito, aun cuando al principio parecía que lo iba a recibir.'_ Pensaba Kite, recordando que Polaris esquivó su _Data Drain_ al último segundo. _'Note que ella estaba por recibir mi Data Drain, pero que, al ver que era, lo esquivó… podría jurar que en su rostro… se veía miedo. ¿Porque?'_

Kite pensó en varias ideas del porque Polaris habría esquivado el ataque del _Data Drain_ a ultimo momento. Tenía miedo de ese ataque, eso era obvio. ¿Pero porque? No tuvo que pensarlo por mucho tiempo, ya que la respuesta era obvia.

'_¡Por supuesto! Ella esta ahora envuelta en cientos de __AIDA que estaban en el planeta. Si el Data Drain la golpeara, todo ese AIDA se retiraría de su cuerpo y perdería la mayor parte de sus poderes. Ahora, debo de hallar la forma de atraparla y darle con un Data Drain. ¿Pero como?'_

Kite pensaba en muchas formas de cómo atrapar a Polaris. El volteo a ver a Azure Kite quien, debido a la conexión que tenían, podía saber lo que pensaba.

"¿Creen que ellos podrán vencerla?" preguntaba Ascot con algo de esperanza.

"Sus poderes se han incrementado ahora que se han fusionado." Decía Zero con seriedad. "Sus poderes superan por poco a los de Polaris. Si luchan por mucho tiempo, Alan y X le ganaran a ella."

"Pero aun no sabemos el poder que tenga Polaris." Decía Ash.

"Eso no importa." Decía Latis detrás de todos ellos, llamando su atención. "Debemos confiar en ellos, ya que ellos, como muchos de nosotros, desean regresar. Por ahora, debemos descansar, recuperar nuestras energías y estar preparados por si ellos necesitan ayuda."

"Latis tiene razón." Decía Clef. "Por ahora, hay que dejar todo en sus manos, mientras nosotros descansamos. No sabemos como las cosas vayan a terminar, así que hay que estar preparados."

"Entendemos." Decía Tai. "Hay que prepararnos."

Clef asintió antes de voltear a ver a uno de sus mejores discípulos, uno que ya había pasado al mas allá.

"Aunque hayas muerto, aun sigues siendo sabio." Decía el hechicero maestro de _Céfiro_. Latis solo sonrió un poco.

"Lo que no ha muerto, es mi esperanza." Decía el espadachín. "Esperanza de un mundo mejor, donde puedan vivir tranquilamente."

"Podamos." Decía Clef. "Recuerda que siempre eres bienvenido."

"En la próxima vida, maestro Clef." Decía Latis, antes de voltear a ver hacia el lugar de la batalla.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__22-The 13th Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

De vuelta en la lucha, los dos súper guerreros habían dejado de atacarse con golpes y patadas, decidiéndose ahora a atacarse desde lejos con sus poderes. Por ahora, Xan estaba corriendo velozmente por sobre la superficie de _Heartliass_, esquivando las esferas oscuras que salían de las manos y las patas de araña de Polaris.

"¡Ahora eres tu el que te escapas!" Exclamaba ella, aun lanzándole sus ataques oscuros.

"¡Claro que lo hago!" Exclamaba Xan, en tono de burla. "Eres tan fea. ¿Quién no escaparía de ti?"

Esto hizo enfadar más a Polaris, aun más de lo que ya estaba antes. "¡Te matare!" Exclamaba ella, antes de detenerse de golpe y juntar sus manos al frente. "¡Muere!_¡WORLD OF PAIN!_"

Un circulo morado se dibujo en el suelo, justo cuando Xan paso por ahí. Una columna de energía oscura salio del suelo, encerrando al _N-Warrior_ dentro de ella. Tanto los hombres como mujeres que observaban esto aguantaron la respiración al ver al hombre fusionado ser atrapado dentro de ese pilar de energía oscura, aquel que los había sacado de combate antes a ellos. Como sus poderes se habían incrementado, la fuerza de ese ataque era muy superior a la que los héroes habían recibido. Polaris comenzó a reír al ver al guerrero encerrado.

"¡Para que aprendas a no burlarte de mi!" Exclamaba Polaris, riendo a carcajadas.

"**¿Porque crees que me derrotaste?"**

El ataque de Polaris termino tan rápido como comenzó, ya habiendo terminado el tiempo del ataque. Pero Xan aun seguía vivo, y lo que sorprendió a Polaris y los demás; ileso. La razón de esto eran las catorce _Keyblades_ que tenia, que en ese momento estaban girando a su alrededor, cada una emanando un leve destello de su color característico, creando una cúpula multicolor alrededor de el.

"_KeyRolling Shield…_" decía Xan. "La técnica que funciona solo si un _N-Warrior_ controla más de seis _Keyblades_ a la vez. Y estoy usando mas que las necesarias."

"¡La próxima vez te derrotare!"

"No habrá próxima vez, Polaris." Decía el _N-Warrior_, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia ella. "Esta es otra técnica que se logra cuando un _N-Warrior_ controla tres _Keyblades_, usando el poder de los _Jedis_ y _Siths,_ _The Force_, y el _Dragon Aura_ de los _Dragon Knights_."

Tres de las catorce _Keyblades_ que estaban con Xan se acercaron a su brazo, colocándose paralelamente a este. Estas _Keyblades_ eran las llaves de las _Magic Knights_; _Radiant Flames_, _Torrential Waters_ y _Calm Winds_. Las tres llaves comenzaron a girar alrededor del brazo izquierdo de Xan como si fuera una turbina, con los dientes de las _Keyblades_ apuntando hacia el frente y hacia adentro. Debido a la rotación de las _Keyblades_, una fuerza psíquica transparente comenzó a formarse en el puño de Xan, aumentando más y más de tamaño con cada segundo, al igual que las revoluciones a las que giraban las _Keyblades_. Mientras más rápido giraban, un sonido de siseo se hacía más y más grande, además de que relámpagos blancos comenzaban a salir de las _Keyblades_. Xan miro su ataque y supo que estaba listo.

"¡Toma esto!¡Siente el ataque de un _N-Warrior_!" Exclamaba Xan. "_¡KEYFORCE CANNON!_"

Del 'cañón' que habían formado las tres _Keyblades_, un impulso de energía blanca salio, formando un cilindro de energía blanco del tamaño de una pelota de básquet bol. A pesar de que el cilindro de energía era pequeño, en comparación con otros ataques, como el _Shinkou Hadoken_ de Alan, era varias veces más poderoso y rápido que este. El ataque viajaba velozmente hacia Polaris, quien solo tenia poco tiempo para reaccionar.

"¡Entonces te mostrare mi defensa!" Exclamaba Polaris, las patas de araña extendiéndose hacia el frente. "_¡WEB OF DESPAIR!_"

Unas descargas eléctricas moradas aparecieron en las puntas de las patas de araña, uniéndose unas con otras, creando una especie de red de energía. Cuando el _KeyForce Cannon_ impacto contra esta red, Polaris lucho para evitar que la fuerza de este ataque la empujara hacia atrás. Pero al final, ella salio victoriosa, la red de energía absorbiendo el poder del cañón de Xan. Polaris cancelo su defensa y sonrió arrogantemente hacia el guerrero.

"Si ese fue el ataque mas fuerte que tienes, entonces estas perdido." Decía Polaris con seguridad, los héroes hombres y mujeres sintiendo que sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido. Pero Xan solo sonrió un poco.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__84-Anger of God-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh_)

"Bueno, si con ese poder no funciona, entonces tendré que aumentar el nivel." Decía Xan, extendiendo de nuevo su brazo izquierdo, nuevamente las tres _Keyblades_ de las _Magic Knights_ colocándose paralelos a su brazo. Pero entonces, otras tres _Keyblades_, las de los _Hunter_s, _X-Buster_, _Z-Saber_ y _A-Bullet_, se colocaron frente a las primeras tres _Keyblades_ y comenzaron a girar todas, las de las _Magic Knights_ girando hacia la derecha, mientras que las de los _Hunter_s giraban hacia la izquierda. "Se me olvidaba decirte, Polaris, que la fuerza de esta técnica depende de la cantidad de _Keyblades_ que utilizo para el cañón. Con cada tres _Keyblades_, la fuerza del cañón se eleva al doble."

"¡¿Que dices?!" Exclamaba Polaris.

"¡Toma otra vez esto!_¡KEYFORCE CANNON!_"

Nuevamente, Xan libero el ataque del 'cañón' de _Keyblades_, pero esta vez mucho más poderoso y rápido, aunque del mismo tamaño, que el anterior. Polaris levanto de nuevo su _Web of Despair_, defendiéndose del ataque del cañón. Sin embargo, a pesar de haber detenido gran parte de la energía, hubo algo del ataque que paso a través de la red, lastimando a Polaris en el hombro. La mujer se sujeto el brazo derecho, de donde estaba la herida provocada por el _N-Warrior_ fusionado, que le había perforado el hombro.

"Te lo dije." Decía Xan. "Ese es mi poder, y aun tengo otras ocho _Keyblades_ para incrementar el poder de mi cañón. Ríndete, aléjate de _Céfiro_ y de su gente, y nunca mas vuelvas, o enfrentaras mi furia de nuevo."

"He, sabes que no puedo." Decía Polaris con algo de confianza, sonriendo con seguridad. "Mi destino es el conquistar el universo. Ni tu ni nadie puede vencerme. Se que hay seres mucho mas poderosos que tu o yo, los _Guardianes_. Si no puedo derrotarte a ti, no tendré oportunidades contra ellos."

"De acuerdo, pero no por eso me dejare vencer." Decía la_ Fusión _de Alan y X, elevando su aura al máximo. "¡Mi deber es el proteger al _Nintenverse_ y a su gente!¡No dejare que los lastimes!"

Xan extendió su mano hacia el frente de un golpe. Polaris esperaba que saliera una esfera de energía de su mano. Lo que ocurrió, en cambio, fue diferente. Las catorce _Keyblades_ que estaban a lado de el comenzaron a dirigirse todas en dirección hacia Polaris, girando sobre si mismas, en una especie de tornado de _Keyblades_, claro, no muy grande porque eran pocas para hacer un tornado muy grande.

"¡Yo tampoco me dejare vencer!" Exclamaba Polaris, elevando su aura al máximo. El _AIDA_ de su cuerpo cerró la herida rápidamente y, al extender su mano hacia el frente, creo una pared de burbujas negras, de dos metros de diámetro. Las catorce _Keyblades_ chocaron contra esta pared de burbujas _AIDA_ y, en contra de la lógica normal, esta pared soporto lo suficiente como para mandar a las _Keyblades_ a todos lados, clavándose en el suelo alrededor de Polaris. Ahora, ella se iba a dedicar a contra atacar al _N-Warrior_, pero este se le había adelantado. Corriendo la larga distancia entre los dos, Xan se acerco a Polaris, levantando su puño derecho y rodeándolo de energía y aire congelado, antes de dar un puñetazo muy fuerte en contra de la barrera de _AIDA_. De un solo golpe, el hombre fusionado logro romper esta barrera, ahora teniendo a Polaris frente a ella.

Nuevamente, los dos súper guerreros se enfrascaron en una batalla de poderes, lanzando veloces golpes que podrían romper huesos con facilidad. Xan detuvo una patada circular de Polaris, mientras ella detenía con sus manos un golpe por parte de su oponente. Ambos se quedaron así por unos segundos, antes de separarse repentinamente, girando en el aire. Al momento de que sus pies tocaron tierra, Xan alzo sus manos al aire, las _Keyblades_ saliendo del suelo donde estaban clavadas. Él, luego, bajo sus brazos, extendiéndolos hacia el frente, las _Keyblades_ todas saliendo en dirección a Polaris. Ella, por su parte, extendió sus manos hacia le frente, las doce patas de araña extendiéndose hacia el frente, donde chocaron contra las catorce _Keyblades_ de frente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__88-Sad Duel-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh GX_)

Xan y Polaris se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, esta vez decididos a matarse. Al encontrarse en el centro, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de todos, mientras que las explosiones se hacían escuchar por todo el planetoide. Los dos se daban con todo, golpeándose con fuerza y velocidad, esto ya había dejado de ser una pelea por ver quien tenia mejores reflejos, ahora era una lucha a muerte, nada de bloqueos, tratando de ver quien de los dos resistía mas castigo.

Al principio parecía que estaban igual, pero conforme pasaron los minutos se mostraba la realidad. Polaris empezó bien, dando fuertes golpes a Xan, pero los golpes del guerrero eran un poco más fuertes que los de ella y esto empezó a afectarla. Claramente se notaba, Xan acertaba mas golpes en Polaris que ella en el, demostrando que la_ Fusión _era mas fuerte que la oscuridad. Pronto, los golpes de Polaris disminuían de fuerza, mientras que los de Xan seguían casi igual y el golpeaba a la mujer con fuerza. No tardo mucho hasta que Polaris solo se dedicara a recibir golpes.

'_¡Maldición!'_ pensaba ella. _'¿Cómo es posible que el sea mas fuerte que yo?¡No puedo resistir mas!'_

La Emperatriz de la oscuridad decidió alejarse de Xan a toda velocidad, su cuerpo adolorido por todos los golpes. En _N-Warrior_ la miro, aunque él tenía también heridas y algunos moretones en su cuerpo, no estaba tan mal como ella. Mirándola con arrogancia, el no la iba a dejar escapar.

Extendió una mano hacia el frente, comandando a las _Keyblades_ a que la siguieran, las catorce llaves volaron como un cardumen de peces hacia Polaris. Ella noto la presencia de las llaves que venían hacia ella, reunió algo de energía en sus manos y la lanzo hacia ellas, con la esperanza de que las detuvieran. En cambio, como si fueran un ser pensante, las _Keyblades_ se separaron, dejando pasar el poder de la mujer por en medio de ellas, antes de volverse a unir como un solo cardumen y continuar su ataque hacia ella. Al ver que sus ataques no surtían efecto, Polaris decidió seguir su escape. Pero no fue suficiente, las llaves la alcanzaron y la golpearon desde la espalda, provocándole gran dolor a ella.

Por si esto no fuera poco, cuando ella abrió los ojos, noto a Xan acercarse a ella desde el frente, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía. Fue entonces cuando Polaris, con las _Keyblades_ empujándola desde atrás, y el puño derecho de Xan se enfrentaron. El guerrero le dio el puñetazo justo en el medio del pecho, con la intención de que este ataque le detuviera el corazón. Ella se arqueo hacia el frente por el dolor, uno que ella nunca había sentido antes.

Pero su sufrimiento no había terminado ahí. Al mirar de nuevo al frente, ella noto que Xan colocaba sus manos en sus costados, reuniendo energía celeste en ellos, mientras que el sonreía con arrogancia. Los ojos de Polaris se abrieron enormemente al darse cuenta que era lo que intentaba hacer, pero ya era muy tarde. Lo último que supo, fue que Xan tenía las palmas de sus manos extendidas hacia ella.

"_¡SHINKOU HADOKEN!_"

El cilindro de energía celeste salio de las manos de Xan a toda velocidad y potencia, engullendo a Polaris que estaba justo frente a el, recibiendo el impacto directo del ataque. El cilindro de energía celeste continuó hasta el horizonte, perdiéndose en el firmamento. El ataque terminó y Xan decidió ver sus frutos. Para sorpresa de todos, Polaris aun estaba frente al guerrero fusionado, pero no por sus propios poderes, más bien porque las _Keyblades_ aun estaban empujándola desde atrás. El cuerpo de Polaris estaba hecho un desastre, varias partes de su piel _AIDA_ habían desaparecido, dejando ver su piel natural, además de que algunos cuernos y patas de araña estaban perdidas, desintegradas por el ataque. Xan solo la miro fijamente y con seriedad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__37-Mako Reactor-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

"Esto es lo que te pasa por atentar en contra de la vida de seres inocentes." Decía el guerrero fusionado, cruzándose de brazos y mirándola con burla. "Han pasado casi veinte minutos desde que Alan y X se fusionaron, dándome vida, así que aun tengo tiempo de divertirme…pero, como estas ahora, creo que lo mas sensato será matarte ahora. Se acabo, Polaris."

Los héroes, hombres y mujeres, sonreían aliviados, al fin se había acabado la lucha contra Polaris y el vencedor hacia sido Xan. Ahora, solo faltaba que el asestara el golpe final a la mujer y luego se encargarían de el mismo _Exurion_. El _N-Warrior_ fusionado se descruzó de brazos y dio un gran salto hacia atrás, llamando a todas las _Keyblades_ para formar un último cañón de _Keyblades_. Sin el soporte de las llaves en su espalda, Polaris cayó al suelo, a duras penas cayendo sobre sus rodillas y mirando, con sus ojos vacíos, hacia el frente, donde Xan estaba formando el cañón de _Keyblades_ con las catorce llaves.

Doce _Keyblades_ estaban girando como si fueran turbinas, primero eran tres llaves girando hacia la derecha, seguido por otras tres girando hacia la izquierda. Además de eso, otras tres _Keyblades_ estaban sobre las primeras girando hacia la izquierda, mientras que otras tres _Keyblades_ estaban sobre las segundas, girando hacia la derecha. Las dos _Keyblades_ que faltaban se colocaron en la base del cañón, de forma perpendicular al brazo de Xan y girando hacia la derecha. Por ahora, este era el cañón máximo que Xan podía formar con las _Keyblades_ que había en esa Galaxia.

"Este es tu fin, Polaris." Decía Xan, cargando el cañón al máximo. "¡Con este ataque ya no quedara nada de ti!"

Los héroes esperaban el momento de terminar de una buena vez con la amenaza de Polaris y poder regresar a _Céfiro_ para tomar un merecido descanso. Xan estaba por liberar el poder del _KeyForce Cannon_ en Polaris, acabando con ella de una vez por todas.

Que mal que el destino les juegue malas pasadas de vez en cuando…

De repente, Xan se sintió extraño, como si le hubieran dado un fuerte golpe. De inmediato, este comenzó a brillar, la luz proveniente de el comenzaba a parpadear en un tono dorado, mientras que una línea dorada lo dividía en dos desde la cabeza hasta la ingle. Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, Xan desapareció, dejando ver de nuevo a Alan y a X, quienes estaban muy confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar, aun con sus ropas muy maltratadas, los dos aun convertidos en _Súper_ _N-Warriors_. Cuando la_ Fusión _termino, las _Keyblades_ que formaban el cañón cayeron al suelo, algunas, las que estaban rotas, se volvieron grises por la falta de poder.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__82-The Mako Controling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaba Alan, mirándose las palmas de las manos sin creerlo. "¡Se supone que aun nos faltaban diez minutos de fusión!¿Porque?"

"¿Qué pasa, Alan?" preguntaba X, mirando a Alan. "¡Por lo que me dijiste, se supone que la_ Fusión _dura treinta minutos!¿Porque nos separamos?"

'_No lo entiendo…'_ pensaba Alan, intentando descifrar lo que había pasado. _'¡Solo han pasado veinte minutos!¿Porque perdimos la fusión? Se supone que una Fusión entre dos Súper Saiyans dura treinta minutos, no tiene porque ser diferente con dos Súper N-Warriors. No gastamos mucha energía, así que esa regla del gasto de poder no aplica. Todas las reglas de la Fusión las seguimos al pie de la letra, así que no es un error… pero, si no es un error, entonces hay algo malo en las reglas…'_

Entonces, la revelación llego a la mente de Alan como un destello, uno que hizo que el rostro del joven cambiara a uno de completo terror y sorpresa.

"No… no me digas que la_ Fusión _en esta realidad solo dura veinte minutos..." Decía Alan sorprendido.

"No puede ser…" decía X desconcentrado.

"¡Maldición!¡Es otro de los cambios de los animes que he visto!"

"**Vaya, así que ya perdieron ese poder…**"

Alan y X voltearon a ver a Polaris, quien se estaba levantando lentamente del suelo.

"Es una lastima, un poco mas y me hubieran derrotado." Decía ella, sonriendo un poco. "Que lastima por ustedes."

A pesar de todo, Alan y X sonrieron, seguros de su victoria.

"Aun así…" decía X. "Mira en el estado en el que te encuentras. ¡Probablemente ahora entre los dos podremos ganarte!"

"¡Es cierto!" Exclamaba Alan. "Quizás ya no estemos unidos, ¡Pero si luchamos juntos, podremos ganarte!"

"Eso, claro, si no tengo una forma de recuperar mi fuerza…" decía Polaris, sonriendo arrogantemente, casando que Alan y X se colocaran en guardia. "¡Prepárense, porque ahora si les demostrare mi verdadera furia!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__59-Location of Power- vs Tarvos-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

El cuerpo de Polaris nuevamente comenzó a cambiar por los _AIDA_s que la rodeaban. Mientras ella tuviera el control de los _AIDA_s, podría recuperarse de cualquier daño. Ahora, Alan y X estaban en problemas, ya que Polaris obtendría todo su poder de nuevo. Las partes de su piel, como lo eran los cuernos, se estaban restaurando. Pronto, Polaris estaría como nueva, a menos que se haga algo.

En ese momento, un cilindro de datos viajo velozmente desde detrás de los jóvenes, pasando a lado de ellos en dirección a Polaris, quien noto que era este ataque; _Data Drain_.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba Polaris, al saltar para evitar el arco de datos que le haría muy mal a ella ahora. Volteo hacia los demás héroes y noto a Kite con su brazo extendido, con el _Twilight Bracelet_. "¡Maldito Kite!¡Ahora ver…!¿Uh?"

Sin embargo, cuando Polaris vio más de cerca, noto que este no era Kite, sino su _Avatar_, Azure Kite. Entonces, si ese era su _Avatar_. ¿Dónde esta el verdadero Kite?

"¿Dónde…?"

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

Kite, aprovechando la intensidad de la batalla entre Xan y Polaris, y el ataque de su _Avatar_ humano, se escabullo lo suficiente como para estar relativamente cerca de Polaris. Cuando ella salto al aire, el la siguió, con su brazalete totalmente formado y lanzando el _Data Drain_ hacia ella. Polaris, quien estaba de espaldas, no pudo evitar el ataque de Kite y lo recibió de lleno.

Polaris fue envuelta en una esfera de datos por unos segundos, antes de que el efecto del _Data Drain_ afectara al _AIDA_ que la rodeaba. Pronto, todas las burbujas negras del _AIDA_ desaparecieron, dejando a Polaris como era antes. Kite, quien había usado casi todas sus energías restantes en ese ultimo _Data Drain_, cayo al suelo sobre su trasero, antes de desplomarse en el suelo, aun conciente pero cansado, mirando los resultados de su ataque. Polaris cayó a tierra casi después de Kite, el _AIDA_ que la rodeaba ya había desaparecido y había vuelto a ser la misma de antes.

"¡Kite!" Exclamaba X, corriendo a su lado. "¿Estas bien?"

"Si, eso creo… algo cansado, es todo…" decía Kite, mientras que X lo ayudaba a recuperarse. "Creo que funciono…"

"¡Maldito!" Los dos héroes voltearon a ver a Polaris, quien se había levantado y los miraba con furia. "¡No te lo perdonare!¡Te matare a ti primero!" Exclamaba ella, alzando su mano derecha y lanzando una esfera de energía oscura hacia los dos héroes, quienes no se podían mover para evitarlo.

"_¡SPACE HOLE!_"

Un agujero en el espacio color morado apareció frente a los héroes y absorbió la energía oscura, liberándola en otro lugar del planetoide, haciendo explosión. X y Kite voltearon a ver en una dirección, viendo a Takato con su mano izquierda extendida, mientras sujetaba la _Palkia_ _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha. Los demás héroes estaban a su lado, reuniéndose con los demás.

"Creo que las _Keyblades_ mantienen algo de su poder." Decía el joven _Ex-Tamer_, respirando con dificultad.

"Eso parece." Decía X.

"Feh, idiotas." Decía Polaris. "Aun así, no podrán vencerme. Aunque me hayan quitado el _AIDA_, mis poderes fueron restaurados. Es como si apenas empezaran a luchar contra mi, solo que ustedes ya están cansados."

Era cierto. Debido a que el _AIDA_ recupero sus fuerzas, los poderes de Polaris seguían igual a como la encontraron la primera vez. Pero ellos ya estaban cansados y no podrían hacer mucho. En eso, Tai sujeto la _Calm Winds_, la _Keyblade_ de Anais, en su mano derecha.

"Entonces nivelemos un poco el juego." Decía el, alzando la _Keyblade_. "_¡HEALING WINDS!_"

Un viento verde emergió de la _Keyblade_ y rodeo a todos los héroes, curando algunas de sus heridas y restaurando algo sus energías.

"Aunque no es tan bueno como el de Anais, esto funciona." Decía Paris.

"No tenemos mas que hacer." Decía Clef. "Ahora hay que luchar con todo lo que tengamos."

"Con sus tontas técnicas no podrán vencerme." Decía Polaris de nuevo. X se acerco a Alan para conversar con el.

"¿Y si hacemos la_ Fusión _de nuevo?" pregunta X.

"No servirá." Decía Alan. "Tenemos que esperar una hora para que podamos fusionarnos de nuevo. Aunque puede ser menos tiempo por las diferencias del anime que veo y lo que es en realidad aquí, pero creo que el tiempo es un factor. Además, no creo que Polaris se siente a esperar a que nos fusionemos de nuevo."

"Rayos… ¿Qué haremos ahora?"

"Aguantar lo mas posible." Decía Alan. "Quizás algo suceda."

"Si ocurre algo, que sea rápido." Decía Raichu, cansado. "Aquí viene."

Polaris se coloco en guardia, preparada para destruir a los héroes, quienes no querían rendirse, con tal de regresar a _Céfiro_ y con sus seres queridos.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Planeta: Novaterra- _

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__76-the Mako City-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Raphael se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la _N-Warrior's Sky Tower_, luego de salir del centro de mando. Habían podido contactarse con otros cinco mundos humanos desde que Alan y los demás partieron de nuevo a _Rayterra_ y después a _Céfiro_. El hechicero se encontraba algo cansado, ya que no había dormido en todo el día, mucho trabajo en la torre. Recordaba como en sus viejos tiempos, durante la última _Guerra Galáctica_ hace cinco mil años, también estaba en ese mismo lugar, mas joven claro, y con más compañeros _N-Warriors_ de todas partes de la Galaxia, luchando contra las amenazas externas.

"¡Señor Raphael!¡Señor Raphael!"

Pero entonces, un soldado rompió su concentración al llamarlo efusivamente. El hechicero volteo a ver a dicho soldado, de unos veinte años de edad, correr hacia el rápidamente, hasta que llego con el.

"¿Qué sucede?" le preguntaba al soldado que respiraba agitadamente.

"¡Señor Raphael!" exclamaba el soldado luego de tomar unas bocanadas de aire, claramente agitado. "¡Algo ocurre en la habitación de las _Keyblades_!"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Raphael confundido, antes de comenzar a correr hacia la habitación mencionada.

Luego de correr por algunos pasillos velozmente y entrar a un transportador para llegar al piso exacto, Raphael vio a lo lejos la puerta a la habitación de las _Keyblades_, así como varios soldados, científicos, navegadores, mecánicos y de más gente de la Torre. Raphael pasó a través de toda esta gente para colocarse frente a la enorme puerta, luces multicolores estaban saliendo por las esquinas de esta.

"¡Atrás todos!" Decía el hechicero, toda la demás gente haciéndose para atrás un poco, obedeciendo las ordenes del _N-Warrior_. Con su poder mágico, la puerta al salón de las _Keyblades_ se abrió, dejando ver una gran gama de luces de colores intensos, provocando que todos los presentes, menos los que usaban lentes oscuros, se cubrieran los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luz.

Cuando la luz disminuyo en intensidad, Raphael entro al salón y miro a todos lados, sorprendiéndose un poco.

Todas las _Keyblades_ clavadas en el suelo del salón estaban resonando, emitiendo un destello característico, cada uno con su respectivo color, y haciendo algo de ruido. Raphael sabía que era esto. Significa que una de las _Keyblades_ ha logrado encontrar a su portador. ¿Pero como? Raphael no detectaba la presencia de otro ser que haya tomado una de las _Keyblades_. Solo había dos entradas aparte de la de _Novaterra_; una no sabia donde estaba y la otra era la que estaba en _Spellian Hegcian_, pero esta puerta se perdió cuando fue destruida por un ataque de los _Mecronets_. ¿Entonces como?

Fue entonces que un destello dorado a lo lejos llamo su atención rápidamente.

"¿Pero que…? Ese lugar…" decía Raphael, antes de comenzar a correr a gran velocidad hacia donde provenía ese destello dorado.

Gracias a su súper velocidad por ser un _N-Warrior_, Raphael recorrió los kilómetros que había entre la puerta principal y el centro del salón, donde estaba ese destello dorado. Al llegar ahí, sus dudas se resolvieron y sus ideas se afirmaron.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__77-The Gateway-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

"Así que era esto…" decía Raphael, al ver las doce _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_, aquellas _Keyblades_ creadas para parecerse a las doce _Armaduras Doradas_ de los _Saints_ de _Athena_. "Las _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_ están resonando. ¿Pero porque?"

Raphael se acerco hacia las doce llaves doradas, que formaban un círculo alrededor de un pedestal donde antes estaban la _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_. Fue entonces que una onda de energía lo lanzo al suelo violenta y repentinamente. Raphael logro notar como tres de las doce _Keyblades_ se liberaron de sus pedestales donde estaban clavadas, flotaron por unos segundos y luego salieron disparadas hacia la entrada de la habitación, asustando a las personas que aun estaban en la entrada, y salir disparadas de la Torre de los _N-Warriors_, saliendo del plantea y perdiéndose en el espacio exterior.

Raphael, dentro de la habitación, observo que, luego de salir de la habitación, las _Keyblades_ restantes dejaron de resonar, volviéndose quietas. Fue cuando pudo observar los pedestales que antes tenían las tres _Keyblades_ doradas que entendió todo.

"Ya veo…" Fue lo único que el dijo, antes de comenzar a caminar de regreso.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Dream-**_

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Varios de los héroes caían luego de una onda de energía provocada por Polaris. La emperatriz de la Oscuridad estaba con las energías renovadas, aunque ya no podía fusionarse con los _AIDA_s, ya que estos ya no existen en _Heartliass_. Pero aun así, tenía más que la energía suficiente como para derrotar a los héroes, quienes estaban muy cansados luego de tantas luchas.

"Ríndanse de una buena vez." decía Polaris, viendo a los héroes que intentaban ponerse en pie. "Si lo hacen, les perdonare sus vidas y los asimilare para que sean mis nuevos _Phantom Knights_."

"Ha, ¿Crees que nos rendiríamos así de fácil?" Preguntaba Alan adolorido, comenzando a levantarse del suelo, algunos de los demás héroes levantándose con el. "No descansaremos hasta derrotarte."

"¿Enserió? Pero mira el patético estado en el que se encuentran. No podrán hacerme nada así."

Alan volteo hacia atrás para ver a sus demás compañeros y no le agrado lo que vio. Solo el, Ash, X, Clef, Zero y Ráfaga estaban de pie, aunque estos últimos estaban mas muertos que vivos, Zero con un brazo roto. Kite estaba sentado, recargado sobre una roca, luego de un fuerte golpe en el estomago por parte de Polaris, intentando ponerse de pie sin éxito. Su _Avatar_ estaba también de pie, aunque le faltaba un brazo, dejando ver su interior formado de datos. Azure Kite estaba reparándose a si mismo, pero esto tomaría tiempo, así que el estaba fuera de combate.

Tai, Takato, Paris y Axl estaban desmayados, luego de que Polaris los arrojara a todos de cabeza contra el suelo. Mario, Luigi y Link estaban concientes pero no podían levantarse. Raichu estaba debajo de unas rocas junto con Ascot, afortunadamente las rocas no los habían matado, pero no podían salir de ahí. Latis estaba caminando hacia ellos con la intención de seguir luchando, pero la forma con la que se movía, arrastrando la pierna izquierda y sujetando su brazo derecho era una señal de que no aguantaría mucho.

Alan apretó los dientes, solo él, X y Ash estaban en condiciones de seguir luchando y, aunque fueran súper _N-Warriors_, no podrían vencer a Polaris. Aun así, ninguno de ellos se rendiría. Sujetando la _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_, Alan estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando.

"Necios. Solo morirán aquí." Decía Polaris, extendiendo su mano hacia el frente. "_¡WORLD OF ENVY!_"

Un enorme cilindro de energía morada se dirigía hacia los héroes que aun estaban de pie. Rápidamente Clef, Latis y X se colocaron al frente y crearon un escudo de energía para protegerlos de los ataques. Sin embargo, a pesar de que lograron dispersar la mayor parte del ataque, este aun atravesó el escudo mágico e impacto a los héroes, mandándolos al suelo nuevamente, mientras ella reía a carcajadas.

"Estupidos. Este es su destino; morir en mis manos." Exclamaba ella, riendo con arrogancia. "¡Admiren el mundo de _Céfiro_, porque ya nunca lo volverán a ver!"

"¡Aun no!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__102-Ultimate Research of Cosmo-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya: Tenkaihen_)

Polaris no podía creerlo. Frente a ella, Alan, X y Ash estaban poniéndose de pie con dificultad, a pesar de que sus cuerpos estaban muy lastimados y que su sangre escurría por todas las heridas abiertas, ellos aun se ponían de pie.

"La batalla… aun no termina…" decía Alan muy cansado.

"Malditos. ¿Aun siguen insistiendo?¿Porque no se mueren de una buena vez?" Preguntaba Polaris.

"Aun no podemos morir…" decía X. "Aun tenemos cosas que hacer."

"No podemos rendirnos ahora." Decía Ash. "No cuando hay mucho en juego. No permitiré que vayas a mi mundo y lo destruyas."

"¿Y que pueden hacer ustedes en esas condiciones?" preguntaba Polaris con arrogancia. "Sus cuerpos están casi al limite, no falta mucho para que dejen de funcionar." Alan sonrió ante esto, recordando una frase que siempre uno de sus héroes favoritos decía. Polaris noto esto. "¿De que te ríes?"

"Nuestros cuerpos están al limite…¿Y eso que?" Preguntaba Alan, elevando su aura dorada, al igual que sus dos compañeros. "No importa que nuestros cuerpos estén desechos, nuestra 'aura' es inmortal."

"¡Elevaremos nuestras auras al infinito, para que así el fuego de nuestras vidas diga encendido!" Exclamaba X.

"¡Y así, podremos hacer un milagro!" Exclamaba Ash.

"¡Entonces extinguiré el fuego de sus vidas!" Exclamaba Polaris, elevando su aura a su nivel más alto. "¡Prepárense, _N-Warriors_!¡Que ahora los mandare a todos al infier…!"

_-Flash!-_

"¿Que?"

Polaris miro al cielo, detectando unas presencias que venían hacia ese lugar. Ash, X y Alan también las detectaron venir, volteando a ver al cielo. Tres luces, anteriormente tenues, comenzaron a incrementar su luminosidad, acercándose rápidamente a _Heartliass_.

"¿Qué rayos son esas cosas?" Preguntaba Polaris. "Esas energías… son muy poderosas."

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntaba Ash confundido. Alan sonrió.

"No lo se, pero creo que es nuestro _Deus Ex Machina_…"

Entonces, los tres objetos comenzaron a iluminar el cielo oscuro de _Heartliass_, como si fueran tres pequeños soles dorados que, aunque muy brillantes, no molestaban los ojos de ninguno de los presentes. Los héroes, en el suelo o de pie, notaron las figuras dentro de estos destellos dorados, asombrándose con el brillo que emanaban.

"¿_Keyblades_?" Preguntaba Ash. "¿Esas son _Keyblades_?"

"No solo cualquier _Keyblade_, Ash." Decía Alan con admiración. "Son tres de las doce _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_."

"¿_Zodiac_ _Keyblades_?" preguntaba X.

"Si, las doce _Keyblades_ mas poderosas del _Nintenverse_."

"¿Qué dicen?" Preguntaba Polaris sin creerlo. "¿Las _Zodiac_ _Keyblades_?"

Las tres llaves doradas descendieron hasta las manos de Alan, X y Ash, quienes las tomaron con fuerza, admirando sus diseños. Los héroes se miraron el uno al otro, afirmando con la cabeza, sabiendo que debían hacer.

"¡Polaris!¡Este será tu final!" Exclamaba Alan, alzando su _Keyblade_ dorada al cielo. "¿Listos?"

"¡Listos!" Exclamaban X y Ash.

"_**¡BANKAI!"**_

Los tres jóvenes fueron envueltos en pilares de luz doradas, mientras las _Keyblades_ se fragmentaban en pedazos antes de formar sobre ellos las siluetas de algunas figuras mitologías, antes de separarse y cubrir a los héroes.

"¡El octavo signo!_¡Scorpio Gold Cloth!_" Exclamaba Alan, abriendo sus ojos azules, su cabello dorado volviendo a la normalidad.

"¡El noveno signo!_¡__Sagittarius__ Gold Cloth!_" Exclamaba X, dejando que sus ojos verdes vieran a su oponente lleno de terror, su cabello también volviendo a la normalidad.

"¡El cuarto signo!_¡Cancer Gold Cloth!_" Exclamaba Ash, sus ojos morados brillando con intensidad, su cabello, al igual que el de Alan y X, volviendo a la normalidad.

Las columnas de luz desaparecieron, dejando ver a los tres jóvenes cubiertos con los ropajes dorados. Alan extendió su dedo índice hacia Polaris, señalándola.

"¡Polaris!¡La batalla esta por comenzar!" Exclamaba el, mientras el aura dorada de las armaduras ardía con intensidad.

**Fin del Capitulo 57**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan!¡Las Armaduras Doradas! Nunca creí que vestiría una. Pero este no es el momento de pensar en eso. Polaris aun sigue con vida y debemos derrotarla.

**Polaris:** ¡Malditos!¡No escaparan de mi!¡Les demostrare el poder de _Exurion_!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**¡Las Armaduras Doradas de la esperanza!¡El ultimo esfuerzo!**_

**Clef:** ¡Usemos todas nuestras energías!¡Por Céfiro!

**Todos****:** ¡POR CEFIRO!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, es todo. Tambien actualisare la pagina de los personajes para que vean las Keyblades que he hecho de las armaduras doradas, aunque me tardare en subirlo. Espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo, el final de esta parte, mas no del Episodio, esta cerca, el siguiente sera el martes, creo._

_Venus Adept JMAG: hasta ahora, todas las fusiones de Dragon Ball son muy engridos, no importa las personalidades de los fusionados. Queria mantener algo asi, aunque no es TAN engreido como los demas. Y al final si paso como en GT, bueno, parecido. ¿Porque siempre en el momento justo? Al menos llego la ayuda.  
_

_crazy boy zero: No puedo decir nada de eso ahora, aunque muchos ya saben que es. Eso de los Hollows... es un buen concepto, no lo habia pensado. De Zero no se, si se veria como un SS3, aunque aun con sus cejas y un cabello no tan alborotado, recuerda como se veia Trunks con el cabello largo cuando lo tenia amarrado.  
_

_vo2: Si, Xan era engreido y por eso le fue mal. Lo malo es que no era por exceso de energia, sino por otra diferencia entre el anime que Alan ve y la "realidad" de lo que ocurre. A veces no se si lo que el sabe es bueno o es malo.  
_

_Umizu: Xan es raro... engreido pero no tanto. Era necesario para poder burlarse de Polaris, recuerda que una fusion engreida se burla de todos. ReX y Luz iban a ayudar SOLO si las cosas se ponian peores. Con la fusion no creo que se pongan peores, tampoco con las armaduras doradas. Como dije aqui, Polaris no es que le tenga miedo al Data Drain, sino que, como su cuerpo estaba cubierto de AIDA, el DD le hubiera quitado esa habilidad y, quzias gran parte de su poder, aunque no ocurrio en este caso.  
_

_MantesaDragon: No, es parecida a la de Vegetto, aunque no tanto como el, Xan estaba conciente de que Polaris y el estaban al mismo nivel, el superandola por poco, por eso queria terminar rapido sin perder el estilo. Lo malo es que solo duro veinte minutos. Ya te respondi eso del Guardian de la via Lactea por Msn, que no tengo idea ahorita, se supoen que no porque la VL esta en la zona segura del universo mientras que el nintenverse esta en la esquina conflictiva. Lo de tu fic, pues suerte, es todo lo que tengo que decir. Si lo hacen, diganme para leerlo XD_

_Ghost iv: La imagen la puse en la de personajes, a mero abajo, aunque, como los demas, es un sprite. (¿Alguien que sepa dibujar?)  
_

_Bueno,nos vemos el martes... sobres..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	59. Cap 58: ¡El ultimo esfuerzo!

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ 02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Xan, un guerrero creado por la fusión entre Alan y X, estaba luchando contra Polaris, la líder de los _Phantom Knights_, y le estaba ganando. Demostrando poderes y técnicas difíciles de realizar para otro guerrero, Xan le daba una paliza a Polaris, superando todos los niveles de poder conocidos por los héroes.

Sin embargo, justo cuando estaba por darle el golpe de gracia, la fusión termino, regresando a ser Alan y X, quienes pensaron que la fusión de esa realidad solo funcionaba un tercio del tiempo de la serie. Polaris intento recuperar todos sus poderes como _AIDA_-Polaris, pero entre Kite y Azure Kite le quitaron esa habilidad. Aun así, Polaris tenia sus poderes como en un principio, como si no hubieran luchado contra ella, pero los héroes estaban ya muy exhaustos para continuar.

Pero en ese momento, desde _Novaterra_, tres luces descendieron a iluminar el oscuro mundo de _Heartliass_. Eran tres de las doce _Zodiac Keyblades_ del _Nintenverse_, creadas para asimilar las doce _Gold Clothes_ de los _Saints_ de _Athena_ de la Galaxia _Saint_. Estas tres _Keyblades_ eran la de _Scorpio_, _Sagittarius_ y _Cancer_. Alan, X y Ash tomaron estas _Keyblades_ y realizaron el _Bankai_, colocándose las armaduras doradas de sus respectivos signos. Ahora, con nuevos poderes, estos tres _Súper Golden N-Warriors_ estaban por hacerle frente a Polaris en una batalla épica.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5__8:__ ¡Las Armaduras Doradas de la Esperanza!¡El ultimo esfuerzo!_**

_-Planeta: Heartliass-_

_-Zona Rocosa-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__55-Gott Statue-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

Polaris no sabia que estaba pasando. En un segundo ella estaba ganándole a los héroes con facilidad, y al siguiente tres de ellos portaban poderosas armaduras doradas, incrementando su poderes bastante.

Los mencionados estaban rodeando a Polaris dentro de una formación creando un triangulo, mientras sus auras doradas ardían con intensidad.

"E-este poder." decía Ash, mirándose a si mismo con incredulidad. "Este poder que fluye por todo mi cuerpo."

"Así que este es el poder de una armadura dorada." Decía Alan, sin creer que estuviera vistiendo un ropaje dorado.

"Las armaduras sagradas del _Nintenverse_, vinieron a ayudarnos en nuestro momento de necesidad." decía X tampoco creyendo la suerte que tenían.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamaba Polaris con sorpresa. "¿Esas son las _Zodiac_ _Golden Armors_ del _Nintenverse_?¿Cruzaron el vacío del espacio para llegar hasta acá solo para enfrentarme?"

'_¿__Golden Armors?¿No eran llamadas Gold Clothes?'_ pensaba Alan al escuchar a Polaris. _'Quizás así se llamen las armaduras del Nintenverse, para distinguirse de las de la Galaxia Saint.'_

La luz dorada creada por las armaduras no solo iluminaba el lugar, también restauraba las energías de los héroes caídos en el combate. Los desmayados se despertaron, los muy heridos se recuperaron un poco, al final, todos tuvieron las energías para ponerse de pie, aunque tambaleantes la mayoría.

"¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido aquí?" Preguntaba Raichu confundido, su transformación a humano habiéndose perdido hace rato cuando Polaris lo mando a el y a Ascot contra las rocas.

"Esas armaduras…" decía Tai. "¿Acaso no son?"

"Si, si son…" le respondía Takato también sin creer.

"Maestro Clef ¿Qué son esas armaduras?" Preguntaba Paris confundido por las nuevas vestimentas de los tres _N-Warriors_. Clef, quien estaba sorprendido, se calmo un poco antes de responder.

"Existe una leyenda en nuestro mundo, aparte de la leyenda de las _Magic Knights_ y tiene que ver con la antigua guerra librad en nuestra Galaxia." decía el hechicero supremo. "La leyenda habla acerca de doce guerreros de armaduras brillantes. En nuestros momentos de necesidad, cuando la verdadera oscuridad amenaza nuestro mundo, estos guerreros, unidos con los poderes del Pilar y las _Magic Knights_, vencerán a ese mal."

"¿Una leyenda?"

"Si, se basa en la primera vez que los _N-Warriors_ vinieron a ayudarnos. Eran varios _N-Warriors_ en ese entonces los que vinieron a ayudarnos, pero doce sobresalían, debido a sus armaduras color oro."

"Armaduras doradas…" decía Ráfaga. "Recuerdo algo de esa historia. Decían que esas armaduras estaban hechas de un metal miles de veces mas fuerte que el _Escudo_ de nuestro mundo y que brillaban como el sol, dispersando la oscuridad con su sola presencia."

"¿Quieren decir que esas tres armaduras son parte de las doce?" Preguntaba Ascot con sorpresa.

"Es probable." decía Clef con seriedad. "Las doce _Zodiac_ _Golden Armors_ del _Nintenverse_, las armaduras doradas de la leyenda. Nunca creí que las vería en persona."

"Exactamente." decía Tai. "Esas son tres de las armaduras doradas; _Scorpio_ _Gold Cloth_, _Cancer_ _Gold Cloth_ y _Sagittarius_ _Gold Cloth_, cada una representando uno de los doce signos zodiacales. Aunque no se porque están en forma de _Keyblades_."

"Raphael nos lo dijo." decía Zero. "_Athena_, la _Guardiana_ de la Galaxia _Saint_, al ver la forma en que nosotros peleamos, decidió ayudarnos en crear nuestras propias armaduras doradas, usando el _Bankai_ de las _Keyblades_ como base. El resultado son las _Zodiac Keyblades_ y las _Zodiac_ _Armors_, armaduras que tienen un poder similar a las armaduras doradas originales."

"Entiendo, este es un momento memorable." decía Clef, cerrando los ojos y sonriendo un poco.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"Y eso es lo que se de las armaduras doradas…"

Kristal, luego de ver el rostro de sorpresa de las chicas al ver las armaduras doradas descender y vestir a Alan, Ash y X, les explico un poco de lo que sabia acerca de ellas, su creación y lo que representaban.

"Así que, estas armaduras…" decía Caldina. "¿Fueron creadas basándose en doce constelaciones especiales?"

"Exactamente." decía Kristal. "_Aries, Taurus, Gemini, Cancer, Leo, Virgo, Libra, Scorpio, Sagittarius, Capricorn, Acuarius _y_ Pisces_. Esas son las doce constelaciones con las que se formaron las armaduras."

"Vaya, no creí que en otros mundos tuvieran las mismas constelaciones." decía Anais, colocando su mano en su mejilla. "Creí que, en diferentes partes de la Galaxia, se verían diferentes constelaciones."

"No lo se, pero yo veía las doce constelaciones desde mi mundo." decía Kristal. "Quizás sea lo mismo en todos los demás mundos, digo, por algo que crearon con eso."

"Y dices que el material con la que fueron creados esas armaduras es muy resistente." decía Presea, como armera, interesada en el metal de tales armaduras.

"Bastante. Dicen que es el metal más fuerte de toda nuestra Galaxia. No se el nombre de ese metal, pero es una especie de oro muy resistente, mas fuerte que el oro normal."

"Vaya. Así que esas son las armaduras doradas de _Scorpio, Sagittarius_ y _Cancer._" decía Marina, antes de voltear a ver a Anais. "Mira Anais, esa es la armadura de tu signo zodiacal."

"Es cierto, no lo había pensado así." respondía la joven de cabello rubio.

"Me pregunto como serán la de mi signo, _Pisces_." Se preguntaba la _Magic Knight_ del agua, antes buscar a su compañera. "¿Qué dices Lucy?¿No te interesa como se vería la armadura de Leo?"

Pero la joven mencionada no respondía. Su mirada se centraba en la pantalla, que mostraba a los tres hombres con las armaduras doradas puestas, pero en especial se centraba en el _Hunter_ X con la _Sagittarius_ _Armor_. Debido al aura de tranquilidad que radiaba el _Hunter_, y esa imponente armadura, brillante como el sol, la joven _Magic Knight_ del fuego no pudo evitar sonrojarse, admirando al joven del que estaba enamorada. Marina la noto y suspiro.

"La perdimos." decía Marina con resignación.

"No puedes culparla." respondía Kristal, quien también miraba la escena con una mirada soñadora y mejillas sonrojadas. "Se ven muy bien. Alan-kun se ve muy apuesto con eso."

"Bueno, creo que tienes razón."

"¡Chicas, algo pasa!" Exclamaba Dawn, sacando a todas de su conversación y volviendo sus miradas de nuevo a la pantalla.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Heartliass-_

_-Zona Rocosa-_

Los tres hombres con las armaduras doradas aun seguían rodeando a Polaris. Sin embargo, ellos se estaban viendo a si mismos, notando un cambio en especial.

"¿Por qué mi cabello ha vuelto a la normalidad?" Preguntaba Ash. En efecto, el cabello de los 3 había vuelto a la normalidad, pero sus ojos seguían siendo del mismo color como cuando usaban sus armaduras normales o cuando estaban transformados en _Súper N-Warriors_.

"No lo se, pero yo me siento igual." Decía X, mirándose a si mismo. "No me siento mas débil."

"Ni yo…" decía Alan. "Es como si aun estuviéramos transformados, pero la armadura absorbe la imagen de nuestra transformación. Es como si estuviéramos transformados pero no lo demostramos."

"¿Transformados pero sin ningún cambio?" Preguntaba X.

"Eso parece."

"Mientras no nos haga mas débiles mejor." Decía Ash.

Mientras ellos conversaban, Polaris estaba indecisa e insegura.

'_Esto esta mal__.'_ pensó ella _'El aparato creado por Pi y Kuhn solo sirve con las armaduras que analizamos. Las armaduras doradas no estaban en esa lista. Debido a eso, ellas no se verán afectadas por el aparato, aunque dudo que sean afectadas aun si las hubiéramos analizado.'_

Polaris sabia de esas armaduras. Emitían un tipo de energía extraño, uno que impedía que algo les afectara para debilitarlas, robarlas o copiarlas. La única forma de vencerlas era ser mucho más fuerte que el guerrero para así romperlas. Pero ella no tenía el poder suficiente como para destruir una armadura dorada con sus manos. Solo alguien cuyo poder superase los cuatro millones podría hacerlo y con dificultad. Debía, aun así, enfrentarse a ellos, de lo contrario no saldría viva de ahí.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera pensar en una forma de huir, los tres guerreros voltearon a verla, sonriendo con seguridad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__30-Mjolnirs's Hammer-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"¿Creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de ti?¡Jamás!" Exclamaba Alan.

"¡No te dejaremos huir!" Exclamaba Ash.

"¡Pagaras por todo lo que haz hecho!" Exclamaba X.

"¡Vamos muchachos!" exclamaba Alan, el aura de los tres elevándose y ardiendo con intensidad. Polaris colocándose en guardia. Una lucha contra tres _Súper Golden N-Warriors_ era ya demasiado para ella.

Los tres guerreros se lanzaron contra Polaris velozmente, ella alcanzando a ver el movimiento de ellos. La mujer dio un salto alto en forma vertical para evitar a los tres guerreros, pero ellos, al darse cuenta que ella salto, también saltaron para seguirla de cerca. En el aire, los tres guerreros comenzaron a atacar a la emperatriz con una lluvia de golpes, ella defendiéndose de todos estos golpes. Polaris era más fuerte que los tres _N-Warriors_, aun cuando portan esas armaduras doradas. Sin embargo, los poderes de los _Súper Golden N-Warriors_ estaban muy cerca de los de ella y, con tres luchando en su contra, Polaris tenia las de perder.

Y eso se demostró pronto. Ella dejo pasar un golpe de Ash que no alcanzo a ver, el joven golpeándolo en un costado, causándole dolor a ella. Justo después, Alan le dio una fuerte patada en el rostro, lanzándola lejos de donde estaban. Mientras Polaris volaba hacia el suelo de forma diagonal velozmente, los tres guerreros le siguieron el paso, siendo X el más rápido, gracias a las alas de la armadura de _Sagittarius_.

Polaris logro recuperarse antes de tocar el suelo, posando sus pies en este, apoyándose con una de sus manos. Al mirar hacia el frente, vio a X venir hacia ella, volando al ras del suelo usando sus alas doradas. Los dos se encontraron y comenzaron a darse de golpes veloces y fuertes. Polaris, siendo más fuerte que un _Súper Golden N-Warrior_, lograba bloquear todos los golpes del _Hunter_, aunque con algo de dificultad. Polaris logro, luego de algunos intentos fallidos, golpear al _Hunter_ en el rostro, lanzándolo hacia atrás varios metros.

Pero su victoria duro poco ya que, pasando a lado de X que iba hacia atrás, Alan y Ash se dirigían hacia ella, con las mismas intenciones que el _Hunter_. La mujer comenzó a luchar contra los dos guerreros velozmente, en una lucha de iguales. Aunque estaba en desventaja, ella podía luchar al mismo nivel que los dos guerreros, manteniéndolos a raya.

Sin embargo, los dos guerreros se hicieron a un lado rápidamente, confundiendo a la mujer. Fue cuando vio a X, viajar hacia ella con su pierna derecha hacia el frente dando una patada voladora que se dio cuenta de porque lo hicieron. Polaris se cruzo de brazos, la patada de X dando justo donde se cruzan los brazos, la fuerza de la patada empujándola algunos metros hacia atrás en contra de su voluntad. Cuando creía que todo estaba bien, Alan y Ash, cada quien a su lado, le dieron cada uno una patada al mismo tiempo en el estomago, haciendo que ella se arque hacia el frente. X se impulso hacia atrás para alejarse de ella mientras Alan y Ash la pateaban, se impulso en el suelo y se lanzo hacia el frente, reuniendo energía en su puño derecho y dándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro, lanzándola lejos.

Luego de varios cientos de metros de volar por el golpe de X, Polaris logro recuperarse, colocando sus pies en el suelo, creando un surco en el suelo por la fuerza de la patada. Miro hacia el frente y vio a los tres guerreros dorados corriendo hacia ella con la intención de seguir la lucha. Ella alzo sus manos hacia el frente para encararlos.

"¡Mueran!_¡WORLD OF PAIN!_" Exclamaba Polaris, creando un círculo en el suelo, con la intención de atrapar a los héroes.

"¡No nos engañaras de nuevo!" Exclamaba Ash al ver el ataque.

"¡Esa técnica ya no funcionara con nosotros!" Exclamaba Alan.

Ash y Alan saltaron hacia los lados, mientras que X emprendió el vuelo, dando un salto muy alto hacia el frente, saliendo del círculo del suelo justo cuando el pilar de energía morada emergió del piso. Polaris se piso nerviosa, su segunda técnica mas poderosa habiendo sido evitada con facilidad. Solo le quedaba su última técnica, pero eso seria muy peligroso, incluso para ella. No pudo pensar más, ya que Alan y Ash la atacaron por ambos lados, la reencarnación de _Chaos_ con su puño y el Trainer con una patada. La mujer bloqueo ambos ataques con sus brazos justo a tiempo, pero esto la dejo indefensa para el ataque de X, quien comenzó a descender velozmente hacia ella, dándole una patada justo en el rostro, aturdiéndola en el acto debido al dolor. Alan actuó de inmediato, sujetando a la mujer del brazo, para después comenzar a girar sobre si mismo con Polaris, antes de lanzarla lejos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__57-She- vs Macha-_(**Soundtrack: **_. Hack/G.U._)

La mujer cayo al suelo luego de las acciones de los tres guerreros, esta vez no pudiendo controlar su caída, mordiendo el polvo del mismo mundo que había creado. Ella comenzó a levantarse tambaleantemente, su cuerpo lastimado por todos los ataques que había recibido, mirando con odio a los tres guerreros, cuyas auras ardían con intensidad.

"Malditos…" decía Polaris, la sangre escurriendo por su nariz, boca y la frente. "¡Me las pagaran!"

"¡Eso queremos verlo!" Exclamaba Alan, colocándose frente a los otros dos guerreros, elevando su aura. "¡Veamos como esquivas esto!"

El aura del joven se incrementaba, Polaris colocándose en guardia, mientras el puño derecho del joven se rodeaba de aire congelado, el ambiente bajando de temperatura varios grados.

"¡Toma esto!_¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!_"

El joven con la armadura de _Scorpio_ se lanzo hacia Polaris, con su puño derecho extendido hacia el frente, convirtiéndose en un cometa azul de aire congelado. Polaris permaneció en su lugar, esperando ver el ataque del joven, concentrando todas sus energías en sus ojos. Entonces, lo vio.

'_¡Lo veo!'_ Pensaba Polaris, viendo el rastro del golpe de Alan, preparándose para contra atacar.

Polaris, al ver el cometa de aire congelado acercarse a ella, se hizo hacia un lado, dejando pasar el cometa a un lado de ella, antes de sujetar la muñeca derecha de Alan, sorprendiendo al _N-Warrior_.

"¡Te tengo!" Exclamaba Polaris, viendo a Alan con arrogancia.

"No ¡Yo te tengo a ti!" Exclamaba el, antes de girar su muñeca un poco y sujetar la mano de Polaris que le sujetaba el brazo. "¡Siente mi aire congelado!"

La mujer se dio cuenta del plan del joven, que era el congelar sus dos brazos, exactamente lo que estaba haciendo ahora. Polaris se dio cuenta ya tarde, cuando sus dos brazos estaban congelados por el joven, paralizando sus dos extremidades superiores.

"¡Ahora Ash!" Exclamaba Alan, dándole la vuelta a Polaris y sujetándola por la espalda, con sus brazos sujetando los hombros de la mujer, solo para dar un salto muy alto con ella.

Cuando miro hacia abajo, vio a Ash Ketchum, con ambas manos rodeadas de electricidad. Mientras Alan atacaba y distraía a Polaris, el joven _Pokemon Trainer_ se escabullo a lado de ellos, preparándose para cuando Alan le diera la señal. Ahora que Polaris estaba incapacitada, el joven con la armadura de _Cancer_ se preparaba para atacar, extendiendo ambas manos hacia arriba y juntando ambas muñecas, con las palmas extendidas.

"_¡SIEGE THUNDER ATTACK!_"

Un relámpago de gran anchura salio de las manos de Ash, viajando velozmente hacia donde estaban Polaris y Alan. El joven de la armadura de _Scorpio_ dejo a Polaris, empujándola hacia el ataque de Ash, la mujer no pudiendo hacer nada para esquivar el ataque. Sin embargo, aun tenía movilidad en sus codos, por lo que los doblo para que sus brazos congelados la protegieran. El _Siege Thunder_ de Ash impacto a Polaris, empujándola varios kilómetros hacia el cielo, la mujer recibiendo cientos de voltios de electricidad debido al ataque del _Pokemon Trainer_. Aun así, el ataque no resulto ser mortal, ya que Polaris seguía viva, aun cuando el trueno gigante se disipaba luego de descargar toda su electricidad en la mujer. Sin embargo, tanto Ash como Alan sonreían, siendo el primero el que exclamo algo que Polaris no quería escuchar.

"¡Ahora X!"

Polaris, con miedo en su rostro, giro su cuello hacia atrás, ya que su cuerpo estaba paralizado. De reojo, vio el brillo del sol de ese sistema solar, escondiendo la figura de X, volando velozmente gracias a sus alas y al poder del _Súper N-Warrior_ que aun expulsaba. El _Hunter_, descendiendo velozmente hacia donde estaba Polaris en el cielo, reunió energía en su mano derecha, antes de extenderla hacia el frente, llamando a su ataque.

"_¡SHOOTING STAR X-BUSTER!_"

Cientos de pequeños cometas de plasma fueron liberados de la mano extendida de X, impactando a Polaris en la espalda. La mujer, quien ya no podía hacer nada por la parálisis provocado por el ataque de Ash, comenzó a ser empujada al suelo por los cometas creados por X, descendiendo velozmente. No tardo mucho antes de que el cuerpo de la mujer impactara en el suelo con fuerza, creando una enorme nube de polvo, mientras varios cometas de energía entraban en dicha nube, supuestamente golpeando a la mujer.

Luego del ataque, X comenzó a descender velozmente a tierra, a una velocidad que mataría a cualquier humano. Sin embargo, el _Hunter_ solo dio unas maromas en el aire, antes de caer sin problemas sobre sus pies en el suelo rocoso de _Heartliass_, Alan y Ash colocándose a su lado.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__76-The Mako City-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Los demás héroes, que estaban mirando la lucha desde lejos, se acercaron a los tres guerreros dorados, con caras de total admiración y sorpresa.

"Wow…" decía Raichu con clara sorpresa. "Eso fue… sorprendente…"

"¡¿Sorprendente?!" Exclamaba Axl con asombro. "¡Eso es poco!" El entusiasta _Hunter_ comenzó a ver a los tres guerreros y a sus armaduras con detenimiento, a una velocidad tan rápida que parecía que cambiaba de lugar en un parpadeo. "¡Wow!¡Las _Gold Cloth_s de los _Athena_'s _Saints_!¡Increíble!¿Como se sienten?"

"Increíble." decía Ash con seguridad. "Mis fuerzas se recobraron por completo. Además, siento una gran energía en mi."

"Se nota por el tamaño de sus auras." decía Clef. "Sin embargo, puedo ver que no están como _Súper N-Warriors_."

"Es lo raro." decía Alan. "Yo me siento como si lo estuviera…"

"Y lo están." decía Zero, unas luces en sus pupilas indicando que estaba usando sus escáneres internos. "Las lecturas dicen que están expulsando el poder de un _Súper N-Warrior_. ¿Por qué sus cabellos volvieron a la normalidad? No tengo idea. Quizás sea algo estético de la armadura dorada."

"Eso no importa ahora." Decía Ráfaga. "¿Polaris sigue con vida?"

"Si, aun sigue con vida." Decía X, sintiendo la presencia maligna de la mujer. "Pero cuando salga, le daremos el golpe de gracia."

"Pues parece que ahí viene." Decía Link, señalando hacia el frente, los demás héroes volteando en esa dirección.

Polaris caminaba hacia ellos, su cuerpo totalmente acabado, heridas por todas partes, exhausta, caminando con dificultad y sujetándose su brazo izquierdo. En un principio, los héroes querían verla así, y ahora se había cumplido. Los tres _Súper Golden N-Warriors_ se colocaron al frente de los demás héroes por si ella intentaba algo. La mujer, caminando con lentitud y sangrando, se detuvo luego de unos momentos, mientras los demás héroes se preparaban para cualquier cosa.

"Infelices…" decía Polaris con algo de cansancio. "Me las pagaran… los matare a todos…"

"¿Cómo lo harás?" preguntaba Ash. "Por si no te has visto, estas muy cansada y nosotros aun tenemos todas nuestras fuerzas."

"Los matare… los matare…"

Fue entonces que todos notaron que el aura de Polaris se estaba incrementando desmesuradamente, el aura morada apareciendo rodeando su cuerpo. El suelo comenzó a temblar luego de esto, primero algo leve, incrementando en escala hasta que se volvió en un terremoto completo, sacudiendo todo el planetoide.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaba Paris, tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

"¡Polaris esta incrementando su aura!" Exclamaba Mario.

"¿Pero de donde?" preguntaba Kite con confusión. "Estaba débil, muy débil. ¿De donde saco tanto poder?"

"¿Quieren saber de donde?" preguntaba Polaris con furia, antes de extender sus manos al cielo y su aura elevarse como si fuera un pilar de luz. "¡De EL es de donde saco mi poder!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__40-Forze del Male-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Entonces, ante la mirada de todos, una figura en el cielo comenzó a aparecer, una que cubría la mayor parte del cielo de _Heartliass_. _Exurion_ apareció de la nada, abriendo su enorme ojo de kilómetros de diámetro, mirando a los héroes fijamente. Obviamente, Luigi se desmayo de la impresión.

"¡¿De donde salio eso?!" Preguntaba Tai con sorpresa.

"No se encontraba ahí antes." Decía Zero con confusión, debido a que ninguno de sus escáneres internos le había dicho de la presencia del mundo oscuro sobre _Heartliass_.

"Ella escondió el planeta y su aura maligna." Decía Latis. "Es la única respuesta."

"¡Estas mal, espadachín!" Exclamaba Polaris. "Yo no lo escondí. ¡El se oculto solo! _Exurion_ es un planeta viviente y puede hacer ese tipo de cosas fácilmente."

"¿Y ahora que planeas, Polaris?" Preguntaba X.

La mujer comenzó a reír poco, antes de convertirse en carcajadas. "¿Qué mas?... ¡Destruir a _Heartliass_ junto con ustedes!"

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Exclamaron todos los héroes, mientras vieron a Polaris elevarse al cielo velozmente, antes de colocarse frente al enorme ojo de _Exurion_, que estaba a unos tres mil kilómetros de distancia de la superficie de _Heartliass_.

La mujer entonces extendió sus manos hacia arriba, elevando su aura al límite. Sorprendentemente, del enorme ojo de _Exurion_, varios relámpagos de energía salieron, impactando en Polaris, incrementando sus poderes considerablemente. La mujer sonreía maniacamente, mirando a los héroes.

"¡Si pueden esquivarlo, inténtenlo!" Exclamaba ella desde el cielo. "¡Pero si lo hacen, _Heartliass_ será destruido!¡Y ustedes con el!"

Los héroes en la superficie estaban en una encrucijada. No podrían ocultarse en ninguna parte de _Heartliass_ porque esta seria destruida por ese ataque de Polaris. ¿Escapar? Imposible. Aunque las _Keyblades_, tanto de las chicas como las doradas hayan logrado entrar a _Heartliass_, era imposible salir a menos que el aura de Polaris y _Exurion_ desapareciera, y como el planeta oscuro estaba ahí, mirándolos, eso seria muy difícil. Lo único que les quedaba era contra atacarlos. ¿Pero como?

"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntaba Ascot. "No podremos escapar."

"Si nos quedamos aquí, moriremos todos." Decía Takato.

"¡Calma!¡Déjeme pensar!" Exclamaba Alan, cruzándose de brazos y pensando en alguna idea o plan que los sacara de ese apuro. Entonces, una idea se le vio a la mente y miro a X con ansia. "¡Cierto!¡X, saca el arco y flecha de _Sagittarius_!"

"¿Ah?" preguntaba X.

"La _Sagittarius_ _Cloth_ tiene un arco y flecha dorados. Estos pueden absorber el aura de todos los presentes que quieran dar de su aura. Si colocamos suficiente aura en la flecha, podríamos derrotar a Polaris, ya que la flecha de la armadura dorada puede hacer desaparecer el mal con la luz de la justicia."

"¡Es cierto!" Exclamaba Axl. "La flecha dorada es muy poderosa."

"Entiendo." decía X. "Muy bien, sacare la flecha y arco… ¿Dónde están?"

"En tu cintura, detrás de ti." Decía Alan.

El _Hunter_ se llevo las manos a la espalda, una por un costado para sacar el arco y otra por sobre su hombro para sacar la flecha. Pero entonces, el _Hunter_ se detuvo.

"¿Ah? Extraño…" comentaba X, los demás mirándolo con confusión.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntaba Ash.

"No encuentro ni el arco ni la flecha."

"¡¿Que?!Déjame ver!" Exclamaba, volteando a X con agresividad. El joven busco en la espalda del _Hunter_ los indicios de la presencia del arco y flecha de _Sagittarius_… no encontrando ni una. "¡Oh por favor!¡No me digas que nuestra versión de la armadura dorada de _Sagittarius_ no tiene arco y flecha!"

"¡¿Que?!" Preguntaba Tai. "¿Y ahora que?"

"No lo se…" decía Alan, claramente desanimado.

"¡Oye!¿No pueden hacer una especie de _Athena_ _Exclamation_?" Preguntaba Axl.

"No se. Creo que esa técnica es solo para los _Saints_." Decía Alan.

"Es cierto." respondía X, acensando a la biblioteca que tenia dentro de su cerebro gracias a los nanobots. "_Athena_ _Exclamation_ es una técnica de los _Saints_, no de nosotros. No podemos hacerla aun con las armaduras doradas. Creo que esto se debe a que nosotros usamos aura y ellos Cosmos."

"¿No son iguales?" Preguntaba Takato.

"Parecidas, pero no iguales. Por esa diferencia, no podemos hacer la _Athena_ _Exclamation_."

"¿Y que hacemos ahora?¿Esperar nuestra muerte?" Preguntaba Paris furioso. "¡Me niego a morir aquí!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__29-Doushi Clef-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

"Yo igual." respondía Alan. "Por eso haremos lo mismo que hicimos contra Mecron y su _Planetary Shockwave._"

"¿Te refieres a…?" preguntaba Raichu.

"Si, le lanzaremos un _Súper Shinkou Hadoken_."

"Pero no esta Kristal con nosotros. Para hacerlo necesitas de dos personas que sepan es técnica y yo no conozco el _Shinkou Hadoken_." Decía Takato. Los demás héroes también dijeron que no sabían como hacer eso, pero Alan solo sonrió.

"Lo se, pero si se de alguien que sabe usar esa técnica." Decía el joven, volteando a ver a X. "¿Verdad?"

"Si, la conozco…" decía el _Hunter_ con confianza. "Hace años, el Dr. Light me enseño a usar el _Hadoken_ al darme una mejora en mi primera armadura. Ahora que soy humano, soy capaz de hacerla."

"¡Bien, entonces hagámoslo!"

"¿Qué haremos?" Preguntaba Ráfaga.

"Dénos todas sus energías a X y a mi, nosotros haremos el resto."

"De acuerdo." Decía Clef. "Confiaremos en ustedes."

X y Alan se colocaron de frente, arqueando un poco sus piernas y colocando sus brazos a sus costados, mientras miraban hacia donde estaba Polaris. Los demás héroes comenzaron a hacer una especie de cadena, colocando una de sus manos en el hombro de otro héroe. Cuando estaban listos, Ash, quien tenia las manos de Clef y Latis en sus hombros, coloco una mano en el hombro de X y otra en el de Alan, así cerrando la cadena de personas, preparados para darles la energía a los dos guerreros. Incluso Primavera y Giru, quienes estaban escondidos por la pelea, salieron de su escondite y se unieron a la cadena humana, ya que sabían que, en caso de no salir victoriosos, morirían no importando donde estuvieran.

"¡Vamos!¡Dénos sus energías!" Exclamaban Alan y X, concentrándose para el ataque.

"¡Reciban todas nuestras esperanzas!" Exclamaba Clef.

Cada uno de los héroes comenzó a darle sus energías al héroe al que sujetaban por su hombro, quien transmitía su energía al siguiente, hasta que al final llegaban a Alan y X. Los dos _N-Warriors_ se concentraban, creando una sola esfera de energía multicolor entre ellos que, al fusionarse por completo, cambio a un color blanco, indicando que el ataque estaba listo.

En _Céfiro_, las mujeres rezaban para que todo saliera bien, esperando que pudieran derrotar a Polaris.

En el cielo, Polaris observo a los héroes intentar algo, pero creía que seria inútil. En su lugar, reunió toda la energía que _Exurion_ le había dado, toda la energía estaba en sus manos en una pequeña esfera color rojo. Ese era el ataque máximo de Polaris, que usaba a _Exurion_ como energía, y estaba por liberarla a los héroes. Ella alzo las manos al cielo, sujetando la esfera, mirando a los héroes de forma sádica.

"¡Mueran y váyanse al infierno!" Exclamaba ella, bajando sus brazos y mostrándoles a los héroes la esfera de energía maligna, liberando su poder. "_¡WORLD OF AGONY!_"

La pequeña esfera de energía se convirtió de repente en un enorme cilindro de energía color rojo sangre y negro, uno de enrome tamaño, casi cuatro veces mas grande que la misma Polaris. Tenia mas que el poder suficiente como para destruir _Heartliass_ por completo, el plan de Polaris. El ataque se acercaba a la superficie del planeta como si fuera un enorme cometa rojo, amenazando con destruirlo todo, cambiando el color de toda la zona a un color rojizo. Fue un error de Polaris el lanzarlo directamente hacia los héroes, quienes tenían su ataque propio.

"¡No seremos derrotados!¡Aun debemos regresar con quienes esperan nuestro regreso!" Exclamaban Alan y X, elevando sus auras al máximo, antes de extender los dos sus manso al cielo, liberando sus ataques. "¡Toma esto Polaris!_¡SUPER SHINKOU HADOKEN!_"

Los héroes liberaron su propio ataque, un enorme cilindro blanco de energía, dos veces más grande que cualquiera de los héroes. El poderoso ataque blanco, que rápidamente ilumino la zona, contrarrestando el otro color rojo, se dirigió hacia el ataque rojo y negro de Polaris que, si bien era más grande, ambos tenían la misma fuerza.

Cuando los dos ataques se encontraron en el cielo, una enorme explosión sacudió el planetoide, una explosión que se vería incluso desde _Céfiro_.

La luz de la explosión pronto se disipo, dejando ver el resultado del impacto de los dos ataques. Sobre los cielos negros de _Heartliass_, el Super _Shinkou Hadoken_ de los héroes y el _World of Agony_ de Polaris/_Exurion_ se mantenían nivelados, el ataque mas grande de color rojo estaba siendo igualado por el poder blanco de menor tamaño pero de igual fuerza. Los dos se nivelaron, creando una esfera de energía en el punto de la colisión, mitad rojo mitad blanco, mientras ondas de energía salían disparadas en todas direcciones, liberando algo de energía producida por la colisión de ambos ataques. Polaris, en el cielo, miraba sorprendida lo que acababa de ocurrir.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__25-God Warrior vs Saint-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"¿Que?¿Realizaron una técnica que iguala a la mía?¡Imposible!" Exclamaba Polaris sorprendida, mientras que los héroes abajo empleaban todas sus energías en el ataque. La mujer los miro con odio, recordando todas las dificultades que les habían ocasionado. "¡No los dejare con vida!"

Inmediatamente, el gran ojo de _Exurion_ se abrió más, liberando más relámpagos de energía morada que impactaron a Polaris en la espalda. Ella absorbió estas energías e incremento el poder de su _World of Agony_, incrementándolo en tamaño y poder al doble. Con el incremento de energía, el cilindro rojo comenzó a ganarle terreno al cilindro blanco, haciéndolo retroceder, incrementando el caos que había en la superficie del planeta.

"¡Nos esta ganando!" Exclamaba Ash.

"¡Eso podemos verlo!" Exclamaba Tai, burlándose del comentario del _Pokemon Trainer_, quien lo miro con enfado.

"¡No es momento de pelear, ustedes dos!" Exclamaba Paris, dando hasta la última gota de sus energías. "¿Qué vamos a hacer?"

"Estamos utilizando todas nuestras energías y aun así ¿No podemos ganarle?" Preguntaba Ascot, su moral comenzando a decaer.

"¡No pierdan las esperanzas!" Exclamaba Latis, aun manteniendo la calma. "Podemos superar esto."

"¡Fácil decirlo cuando no tienes un cometa de muerte y destrucción viniendo hacia ti!" Exclamaba Raichu molesto.

"Raichu, el también esta en la misma situación." Decía Takato.

"Oh, si, cierto…" respondía el roedor con algo de pena.

"¿Alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí?" Preguntaba Kite, también manteniendo la calma, aunque estaba al límite del pánico.

"¡Ni una!" Exclamaba X, Alan solo mirando al ataque rojo viniendo hacia ellos, superándolos.

'_¡Maldición!'_ pensaba el joven con la armadura de _Scorpio_, apretando los dientes. _'¿Acaso, aun con las armaduras doradas, nos es imposible ganarle a Polaris?... No, me niego a perder aquí, y se que los demás también piensan lo mismo. ¿Pero como le haremos para superar esto?¿Moriremos aquí?'_

"_¡No si nosotras tenemos que decir algo!"_

'_¿Que?'_

De repente, Alan pudo sentir una presencia a su lado izquierdo, al lado opuesto de el. Una persona coloco sus manos translúcidas sobre las muñecas de él, apretándolas con fuerza y dándole un poco de su energía. Sus ojos crecieron al voltear a ver quien era.

"¿Kristal?"

"_¿A quien esperabas?¿Steve?"_

A lado de el, usando su armadura, estaba Kristal, sonriéndole con dulzura, mientras el la miraba con confusión.

"¿C-como es que llegaste aquí?" Preguntaba el, justo antes de darse cuenta de que el cuerpo de la chica no era solido. "¿Qué te paso?"

"_Te estoy hablando por medio de mi aura, Alan-kun."_ Respondía la joven, aun sonriéndole. _"Aun estamos en Céfiro, en el jacuzzi."_

"¿Ah?¿Porque es que…?"

"_Estamos atrapadas por un hechizo mío que funciono mal. No podemos salir, a menos que alguien use una Keyblade desde el exterior. Sin embargo, incrementamos nuestra aura lo suficiente como para venir a ayudarlos."_

"¿Incrementamos?"

Al voltear al otro lado, pudo notar otras nueve presencias transparentes más junto a los hombres, quienes también notaron sus presencias. Lucy, Marina, Anais, Dawn, Latias, Presea, Caldina, Blackrose y Atoli estaban, con sus ropas y/o armaduras puestas, a lado de los héroes, ayudándoles al darles de sus poderes. Lucy estaba detrás de X, sujetando sus hombros, y justo delante de Latis, Marina estaba a lado de Ascot, Blackrose y Atoli estaban a ambos lados de Kite, Presea detrás de Clef, así como Caldina detrás de Ráfaga, Dawn estaba a lado de Ash y frente a Takato, y Latias estaba detrás de Ash, mientras que Anais estaba detrás de Paris. Las auras de las diez chicas emanaban de sus cuerpos con fuerza, a pesar de que ellas no estaban físicamente en _Heartliass_, pero si en espíritu.

"_¡Venimos a ayudarles!"_ Exclamaba Lucy. _"¡No se rindan!"_

"_¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y en el jacuzzi viéndolos morir!"_ Exclamaba Marina.

"_¡Mas les vale que regresen!"_ Exclamaba Dawn. _"¡Muchos de ustedes aun me deben esa semana de esclavitud que acordamos al ganarles el entrenamiento en Novaterra!"_

"Rayos, es cierto." Decía Tai, temblando un poco de miedo.

"_¡No queremos que mueran!"_ Exclamaba Anais. _"¡Regresen con nosotras!"_

"_¡Por supuesto!"_ Exclamaba Paris, sintiéndose renovado por las palabras de la mujer.

"Tu también, Kite." Decía Blackrose._ "No hemos pasado por tantas cosas para que termines así. Aun quedan muchas cosas por hacer."_

"_No se rinda, joven Kite." _Decía Atoli.

"Por supuesto, jamás lo hare." Decía el _Azure Knight_ con confianza, su Avatar sintiendo esa confianza fácilmente.

"_¡Muy bien todas!"_ Exclamaba Caldina. _"¡Démosles nuestros deseos a los hombres y salvémoslos de una muerte segura!... ¡Porque no son nada sin nosotras!"_

"¡Oye!" Exclamaban casi todos los hombres, menos Zero, Clef, Ráfaga, Kite, Azure Kite y Latis, quienes solo la miraron con extrañes.

Las _Keyblades_ de las chicas comenzaron a brillar y a flotar, dirigiéndose hacia los héroes. De igual manera, las _Keyblades_ muertas de los héroes recuperaron su color y destello, flotando también hacia el grupo. Las catorce llaves formaron un círculo frente a los héroes, rodeando el cilindro de energía del _Súper Shinkou Hadoken_, apuntando sus hojas hacia Polaris. Las tres cartas de los _Egyptian Gods_ comenzaron a brillar, dándoles sus energías a Alan. Del mismo modo, los tres _Rune-Gods_ aparecieron en sus formas de bestia, colocándose a lado de sus respectivas dueñas.

"**¡Nosotros también estamos aquí para ayudarlos"** decía _Ceres_, el dragón azul.

"**¡Siempre pueden confiar en que los ayudaremos en las condiciones mas adversas, no importando cual sea la situación!"** Exclamaba _Windom_, el ave verde.

"**¡Uniremos nuestras fuerzas con las de ustedes, valientes héroes de **_**Céfiro**_**, para derrotar al mal que amenaza todo!"** Exclamaba _Rayearth_, el león/lobo rojo. Las tres _Magic Knights_ asintieron, agradeciendo la ayuda de los tres guardianes.

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamaba Clef. "¡Derrotemos a Polaris!¡Por _Céfiro_!"

"_**¡Por Céfiro!"**_

Con sus corazones unidos y reanimados, todos elevaron sus auras considerablemente. Justo antes de que el poder de Polaris llegara a ellos, a unos diez metros de distancia, el _Súper Shinkou Hadoken_ incremento sus poderes, aumentando de tamaño cuatro veces y comenzando a empujar rápidamente al _World of Agony_ de Polaris. La mujer noto que su ataque estaba siendo rechazado y, no solo eso, sino también lo estaba empujando a su territorio, siendo superado por completo.

"¡¿Que?!No puede ser!" Exclamaba ella viendo como el blanco superaba al rojo. La mujer absorbió mas poder de _Exurion_ para incrementar su técnica y, aunque el _World of Agony_ resistió mas en contra del _Súper Shinkou Hadoken_, este ultimo aun seguía empujando al primero, mandándola hacia Polaris. "¡NO!¡NO PUEDO MORIR AQUI!¡AAAAAHHHH!"

Y así, luego de muchos momentos de tensión, el _World of Agony_ se disipo, dejando el camino libre al _Súper Shinkou Hadoken_ para devorar a Polaris fácilmente, perdiéndose ella entre la cantidad de energía del ataque. Pero no termino ahí, el cilindro de energía blanco continuo su camino hacia _Exurion_, impactando al mundo oscuro directamente en el ojo. El enorme mundo cerró sus parpados laterales, alejándose de _Heartliass_ mientras hacia un extraño sonido de dolor, como el de un gran animal herido, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__75-_ _Kirai ni Narenai-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

En la superficie, los héroes, aun conectados con sus manos, respiraban con dificultad, luego de haber usado todas sus energías en ese poderoso ataque, mirando al lugar donde estaban antes Polaris y _Exurion_, preguntándose si ya todo había acabado.

"¿L-lo logramos?" Preguntaba Luigi con claro cansancio.

"C-creo que si…" respondía Takato. "N-no puedo s-sentí su a-aura…"

"Ni detecto su presencia…" decía Zero, intentando rastrearla con sus escáneres internos, no encontrándola.

"Lo logramos, al fin derrotamos a Polaris." Decía Paris feliz, volteando a donde estaba Anais, solo para ya no verla detrás de el. "¿Anais?"

"Las chicas ya no están…" comentaba Axl, viendo que ninguna de ellas estaba ahí. "Quizás sus auras ya no llegan hasta acá…"

"¿Qué pasa?"

Los héroes vieron que las armaduras doradas de _Scorpio_, _Cancer_ y _Sagittarius_ comenzaban a brillar, la luz pulsando, apagándose y encendiéndose.

"Las armaduras… están…" decía Ash.

"Se alejan de nosotros…" terminaba de responder X.

Entonces, las piezas de las tres _Zodiac_ _Golden Armors_ se desprendieron de los cuerpos de Alan, X y Ash, elevándose al aire, ensamblándose para formar la figura de la armadura, igual a la de los _Gold Clothes_ de los _Saints_ de _Athena_. Las tres figuras se envolvieron en una luz dorada, encogiéndose lo suficiente y cambiando de forma, hasta convertirse en las tres _Zodiac Keyblades_, las llaves flotando sobre los jóvenes, para luego de salir disparadas al cielo, regresando al _Nintenverse_.

"Parece que solo ayudan y se van…" comentaba Alan cansado.

"Bueno, al menos hicieron su cometido." Decía Link.

"Ya la derrotamos." Decía Kite. "Creo que merecemos un descanso."

"Si, yo también…" respondia Alan, mientras comenzaba a caer al suelo. "Descansemos… por algún motivo, el suelo se ve tan cómodo…"

Y así, luego de la lucha, todos los héroes varones se dejaron caer en el suelo, totalmente exhaustos por el uso excesivo de su energía. Luego de las batallas en las diferentes partes de _Heartliass_, en la ciudad oscura de Monterrey contra los _Phantom Knights_ y luego contra Polaris, era normal que ellos estuvieran cansados.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¡Lo lograron!" Exclamaba Dawn, dando saltos de emoción, celebrando por la victoria de los héroes, su toalla cayéndose en el proyecto pero, como son solo mujeres ahí, no le dio importancia.

"No…" decía Kristal, también feliz pero mas calmada que su ahora desnuda compañera. "Lo logramos."

"Es cierto." Decía Caldina. "Si no hubiéramos llegado con nuestras auras a ese lugar en ese momento, ellos ya no estarían aquí."

"El poder de _Exurion_ y Polaris era sorprendente." Decía Latias. "Era suficiente para superarlos y destruir _Heartliass_ en el proceso."

"De no ser por nuestra llegada, la ayuda de los _Egyptian Gods_, _Rune-Gods_ y las _Keyblades_, ellos ya no estarían vivos." Decía Presea, sintiéndose un poco mas calmada.

"No hay que pensar tanto en eso." Decía Lucy, ya calmada al ver que todos estaban a salvo. "Lo bueno es que están todos bien."

"Ahora tienen que regresar a _Céfiro_." Decía Marina, pensando en como lo harían. "Pero ¿Cómo lo harían?"

"Tienen que caminar hasta llegar a esa fuente de energía geotérmica que detectaron antes." Decía Anais.

Las chicas pensaron que esto seria el fin del combate y debían esperar a que los chicos regresaran y las sacaran. Aunque, claro, como los hombres están totalmente cansados, debían esperar mucho tiempo a que ellos pudieran regresar a sacarlas.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Heartliass-_

_-Zona Rocosa-_

Primavera también estaba cansada, sentada con las rodillas dobladas a sus lados. Aunque ella no había peleado, si había dado gran parte de su energía para que el _Súper Shinkou Hadoken_ pudiera ganarle al _World of Agony_ de Polaris, explicando su estado actual.

"Aieee, que cansancio." Se quejaba el hada con voz baja, mirando a los héroes que estaban en el suelo, desplomados y casi inconcientes. "No puedo creer que hayan soportado eso."

"Giru, Giru, niveles de energía de todos en 0.008 por ciento." comentaba el pequeño robot, flotando sobre los héroes y escaneándolos para saber si estaban muertos, concientes o inconcientes. "Tiempo de recuperación: dos días."

"¡¿Dos días?! Si ellos se duermen ahora ¿Despertaran en dos días?" preguntaba Primavera con asombro.

"Mínimo dos días, máximo cuatro. La energía de todos esta en los niveles más bajos. Si fueran mas bajos, sus vidas estarían en peligro, Giru…"

"Ya veo… al menos mis queridos Latis y X están bien." respondía ella en tono de 'fangirl', provocando algunas risas entre los héroes.

"¿Y ahora que hacemos?" Preguntaba Mario.

"Descansar… y luego ir a investigar esa extraña energía." Decía Alan. "Pero eso después… descansemos, ahora."

"Estoy de acuerdo…" decía Axl. "Durmamos un poco…"

Los héroes permanecieron así, recostados en el suelo, recuperando algo de sus energías gracias a la magia de Primavera, quien aun tenia las fuerzas para curar las heridas de todos. Luego de unos momentos de descanso, los héroes lograron ponerse de pie, aun muy cansados para caminar, pero al menos ya no estaban en peligro. Solo tenían que descansar para recuperarse.

Pero, como siempre, el destino les traería horribles sorpresas…

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__60-Destiny's Force -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

En ese preciso momento, la tierra comenzó a temblar con fuerza, mandando al suelo a los ya cansados héroes por el repentino movimiento del suelo.

"¡Woa!¿Que pasa?" Preguntaba Ash. "¿Por qué la tierra tiembla?"

"Oh no…" decía Zero, llamando la atención de todos los demás.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Clef, mientras que el _Hunter_ los miraba con sorpresa.

"_Heartliass_… esta por estallar…"

"¡¿Queeee?!" Exclamaban todos.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?" Preguntaba Ascot. Zero contestando lo mas calmado posible.

"Si mis datos son correctos, luego de que Polaris fue derrotada, el planeta entro en un estado critico, como si los dos estuvieran conectados."

"¡Oh por favor!" Exclamaba Alan enfadado. "¿Por qué siempre, cuando el villano muere, su castillo cae con el?"

"¡Solo que ahora es todo un planeta!" exclamaba Raichu sorprendido.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" preguntaba Mario. "Aun nos faltan kilómetros para llegar a esa fuente geotermal que podría ser la salida. ¡No tenemos las energías para caminar, mucho menos correr, hasta ese lugar!"

Todos comenzaron a pensar en la forma de salir de ese planetoide antes de que este sea destruido. El suelo comenzó a entrar en erupción, quebrándose en varias secciones, abriendo varios precipicios. El tiempo se les acababa y debían salir de ahí y rápido. ¿Pero como?

Las chicas en _Céfiro_ se sentían de nuevo impotentes. El mundo donde los hombres estaban estaba al borde de la destrucción, ¿Y ellas no podían hacer nada? Sentían furia por no poder hacerlo. Querían ayudarlos pero no tenían ni idea de como hacerlo. Debido a esto, las auras de ellas se incrementaron un poco, gracias al enfado que tenían.

"¿Ah?"

X miraba con sorpresa al cielo, viendo el mundo de _Céfiro_ sobre ellos. Los demás héroes miraron el rostro sorprendido del _Hunter_ y se preguntaron porque.

"¿Qué sucede X?" preguntaba Takato.

"Puedo sentirlos…" decía el _Hunter_ con sorpresa. "¡Puedo sentir el aura de Lucy y las demás!"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Alan, concentrándose en sentir las auras de las mueres, sorprendiéndose por lo que sentía. "¡Es cierto!¡Puedo sentir el aura de Kristal!"

"Si podemos sentir el aura de las chicas, significa que el aura oscura que rodeaba _Heartliass_ ha desaparecido." Decía Clef. "Eso significa que podemos regresar a _Céfiro_."

"Pero ya no tengo las energías de usar una _Keyblade_ para abrir un Portón de Espejo." respondía Alan cansado. "Necesito una cantidad algo grande de energía para poder abrir una."

"¿Qué hacemos?" preguntaba Link.

"¡X, tu tele transportación usa menos energía que yo cuando uso el Portón de Espejo!" Exclamaba Alan. "¡Puedes tele transpórtate a donde están las chicas!"

"¿Que?" Preguntaba X, sonrojándose un poco. "P-pero ellas están en el jacuzzi del castillo, significa que ellas han de estar…"

"Desnudas, si, lo se… y no me importa." respondía Alan con seriedad. "Prefiero enfrentar la furia de Kristal y las demás chicas al verlas desnudas a tener que enfrentarme al sueño eterno del mas allá." Comentaba el antes de voltear a ver a los demás héroes, señalándolos con su mano derecha. "Claro, no se que digan ustedes…"

Los demás héroes se vieron mutuamente por unos segundos antes de dar su opinión.

"¡Claro!" Exclamaban los hombres, mas por salvar sus vidas que por ver a las mujeres desnudas, menos cierto ratón pervertido.

"uhm…" respondían los hombres mas serios.

"¡Sujétense entonces!" Exclamaba X.

Todos los héroes formaron de nuevo una cadena humana para darle lo poco de energía que tenían a X para que pudiera realizar la tele transportación. El mundo a su alrededor comenzó a decaer, despedazándose, rocas volando por todas partes, la lava salía del suelo y los terremotos no se hacían esperar. Una erupción cercana dejo caer grandes rocas incandescentes hacia donde estaban los héroes, rocas que podrían aplastarlos si los golpeaban.

"¡Rápido X!" Exclamaba Ash con miedo, X concentrándose para localizar el aura de las chicas.

'_¡Lucy, __ayúdame!¿Donde estas?'_ pensaba X, intentando conectar su aura con la de la pelirroja. Pronto, logro encontrarse con Lucy con su mente, apareciendo con los brazos abiertos a su regreso. "¡La encontré!¡Vámonos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__71-Menu 01-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Antes de que las rocas aplastaran a los héroes, estos fueron envueltos por una luz celeste, saliendo disparados al cielo, escapando de _Heartliass_ con rumbo a _Céfiro_. Pocos segundos después, el mundo creado por _Heartless_ estallo en pedazos, desintegrando a todos los _Heartless_ que lo conformaban, acabando así con esa amenaza.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Jacuzzi-_

"¡Cúbranse!"

Las diez chicas, sabiendo que los hombres estaban por aparecer en el jacuzzi, tomaron sus toallas y se cubrieron con ellas, aferrándose como si sus vidas dependieran de ellas. Pronto los verían y todo estaría bien.

Fue entonces que Atoli se dio cuenta de algo.

"Uh… chicas…" decía la joven _Epitaph User_, llamando a las demás mujeres.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Presea.

"Uh… si los hombres entran aquí… ¿Cómo saldremos?"

Las mujeres se miraron a si mismas debido al comentario de la joven mujer, antes de abrir los ojos enormemente.

"¡AHHHHH!"

Era cierto. Si los hombres entraban en el jacuzzi ¿Cómo saldrían de ahí? No lo habían pensado, pero ahora no había tiempo de pensarlo. Ellos ya estaban cerca.

* * *

_-Exterior-_

El cilindro de energía que eran los héroes en este momento se acercaban a _Céfiro_, entrando al mundo y llegando al castillo. Sin embargo, algo extraño paso. Los hombres, que iban rumbo al jacuzzi donde las mujeres estaban, impacto contra el escudo mágico que las mantenía encerradas y, en lugar de atravesarlo, el cilindro de luz se desvió, cayendo en otra parte del castillo.

En el jardín secreto que era donde antes Lucy y Latis pasaban el tiempo, el cilindro de luz atravesó la pared sin romperla, antes de que los héroes aparecieran en el aire. Sin embargo, la caída no fue fácil. Debido a que aparecieron de forma horizontal y no vertical como debía ser, con la velocidad con la que los héroes venían se impactaron en varias partes del jardín; algunos chocando contra árboles, ramas, contra las paredes o creando surcos en el suelo. Algunos se estrellaron con la fuente que había en el centro del jardín, dejando el agua escaparse y mojar el piso. Alan, que había sido de los que impacto el árbol, se quejo de dolor.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__66-Shou's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh GX_)

"Ow… eso duele…" comentaba Alan totalmente exhausto. "¿Están bien?"

"Eso creo…" respondía Ash, uno de los pocos que estaban concientes, sobre la rama de un árbol y con muchas heridas provocadas por este. "Los demás están desmayados. X y Paris cayeron en la fuente, no creo que estén bien."

"Al menos regresamos a salvo… hehe…"

"¿Q-que hay de las c-chicas?" preguntaba Ash, justo antes de desmayarse.

"Oh… es cierto… no podemos dejarlas encerradas ahí por siempre."

Alan extendió su mano hacia las _Keyblades_ que habían aparecido junto con ellos, algunas golpeando a los mismos héroes, otras clavándose ya sea en los pisos, paredes o troncos de árboles. Alan, en particular, llamo a su _Chaos_ _Keyblade_, quien comenzó a flotar en le aire sobre el joven herido, quien le sonrío débilmente.

"_Chaos_ _Keyblade_… saca a las chicas del jacuzzi. Destruye aquella barrera que las mantiene encerradas…"

La _Keyblade_, como teniendo mente propia, que probablemente no este lejos de la verdad, salio disparada rápidamente hacia el jacuzzi, algunos pisos arriba de su posición actual. Sonriendo, Alan supo que todo estaría bien, miro a sus demás compañeros que estaban ya desmayados, antes de que el ingresara al mundo de los sueños.

"Gente…" decía débilmente. "Nos vemos en unos dos días… hasta… mañana…"

La batalla contra Polaris había terminado y los hombres habían regresado a salvo, aunque muy heridos a _Céfiro_, al fin pudiendo descansar y recuperarse. Mientras, la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ seguía su rumbo hasta llegar a la puerta del jacuzzi. La llave impacto contra le escudo mágico que mantenía a las chicas encerradas, antes de girar hacia un lado, como si abriera una cerradura. De inmediato, del punto de impacto entre la llave y el escudo mágico, este último empezó a desvanecerse, pronto destruyendo el escudo. La _Keyblade_, ya con su labor terminada, cayó al suelo, antes de convertirse en un _Keychain_.

La puerta del jacuzzi se abrió, y las diez chicas salieron rápidamente del lugar, logrando de nuevo respirar el aire del exterior. Kristal noto el _Keychain_ de la _Chaos_ _Keyblade_ y la recogió, mirándola con algo de arrepentimiento antes de apretarla contra su pecho. Luego de un cambio rápido de ropa, las diez mujeres salieron corriendo hacia el jardín donde estaban los héroes, habiéndolos visto caer en ese lugar gracias al espejo mágico.

Todo había terminado por ahora y, por el momento, deben de recuperar sus fuerzas.

**Fin del Capitulo 58**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** ¡Hola, soy Alan! Bueno, ahora que hemos logrado derrotar a Polaris, ¿Qué sigue ahora?. Espero que podamos recuperarnos.

**Kristal****: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Sentimientos, pt1: Amor y compañerismo.**_

**Dawn:** ¡Woa!¿Por eso tienes esa apariencia?¿Que loco!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** ¡Al fin!¡Por fin termine con esta saga de solo los hombres... se me alargo exactamente cuatro capitulos mas de lo que tenia planeado... cielos, si que mi estilo de escritura cambio mucho en estos meses... oh bueno... ¿Que les parecio? Ahora comienzan los capitulos de relajacion... por el titulo del siguiente capitulo, sera algo medio meloso, asi que no se sorprendan mucho y no me maten si su pantalla chorrea miel... bueno, comentarios..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Eso es algo que tengo planeado. Mientras el N-Warrior sea mas poderoso, mas Keyblades puede manejar. El usar varias para el KeyForce Cannon es un ejemplo de lo que un N-Warrior puede hacer en el futuro. No todo es coincidencia en mi fic, solo eso te digo...  
_

_Ashley Sketchit: ¿Ahora como lo nombraras?¿Virus Alan o Xan?... mmm, Pegasus Keyblade... el que la usara transformaria al portador en un Seiya o-O... nah, no tengo pensado eso... por ahora... Ojala tu compu sobreviva al Data Drain... digo, al formateo...  
_

_master911: Si, Xan es un buen guerrero, engreido pero centrado... y tiene el poder para burlarse a su antojo de otros rivales. Ah, Deus Ex Machina... ¿Que harian los heroes sin eso?  
_

_Martur: ¡Woa! muchas preguntas, no creo contestarlas todas, dejare que mi fic lo haga: 1- algun dia, 2- busca en Wiki, es de los egipcios, 3- No, 4- Son Lucy y X en sus vidas pasadas, 5- Ya aparecera, calma, 6- Probablemente siga invesitgando de los N-Warriors, luego le pongo otro papel, 7- Nop puedo decir 8- Tecnicamente si, no puedo decir mucho, 9- Te dire que, como estan los heroes ahora, no podrian derrotar a Void... pero con armaduras doradas y/o fusion la cosa cambia, pero no se preocupen de eso. 10- Normalmente viven como si nada en sus mundos, preparandose para la Guerra Galactica cuando empiece en el Nintenverse. 11- Tecnicamente, 12- no puedo decir. 13- Lo leeras en el futuro...  
_

_Arecanderu: Segun se, se vuelven engreidos por el poder, no por la personalidad. Las fusiones tienen tanto poder que creen que sus enemigos son inferiores, ademas de el problema de las dos personas unidas en un solo cuerpo. Debio decir, pero no le comento porque creyo que la fusion del anime que Alan veia duraba el mismo tiempo, una suposicion mala.  
_

_Ghost iv: Como los caballeros portan las armaduras dependiendo de su signo zodiacal, quise hacerlo asi. Como Alan, es decir yo, soy Scorpio, la armadura de Scorpio le cayo. Como no se cuando nacio Ash o cuando fue creado X, tuve que darles armaduras doradas diferentes.  
_

_Vivi: Es lo que queria hacer, que los hiciera recordar a cierto personaje, pero que tenga su encanto. Probablemente Xan aparesca mas, aunque, con cientos de N-Warriors en el Nintenverse, las posibilidades son infinitas.  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo, nos vemos el Viernes... sobres...  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	60. Cap 59: Sentimientos, Pt 1

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La batalla contra Polaris ha terminado.

Luego de enfrentarse contra los tres _Súper Golden N-Warriors_, la mujer de la oscuridad invoco a _Exurion_, preparándose para realizar su propio ataque; el _World of Agony_. Los héroes realizaron el _Súper Shinkou Hadoken_ y, con la ayuda del aura de las chicas, lograron vencer a Polaris, haciendo retroceder al mismo _Exurion_.

Sin embargo, debido a la destrucción de Polaris, _Heartliass_ estaba por destruirse. X, quien sintió el aura de Lucy y las demás chicas, realizó la tele transportación para regresar a _Céfiro_. Con su último esfuerzo antes de perder la conciencia, Alan uso su _Keyblade_ para liberar a las chicas y así terminar con esta pesadilla, tanto de hombres como de mujeres.

Ahora, con Polaris derrotada ¿Qué harán ahora?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 5__9:__ Sentimientos, Pt. 1: Amor y Compañerismo._**

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Montañas__-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__77-Gateway-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

En las montañas donde se encontraba escondida su base de operaciones, Haseo, el _Epitaph User_ de _Skeith_, estaba sentado sobre una roca, mirando el paisaje desolado y oscuro de _Céfiro_. A pesar de que los héroes habían derrotado a Polaris, _Exurion_ aun seguía en el sistema, su energía oscura aun afectando el mundo mágico en el que estaba. Sin embargo, el joven de cabello blanco no le prestaba atención al paisaje.

Ovan, era lo que pasaba por la mente del joven. Desde el inicio, desde que había empezado su entrenamiento para ser un _Epitaph User_, Haseo la había tenido difícil. En el inicio de su entrenamiento, la gente mas experimentada se había aprovechado de su, en ese entonces, ignorante corazón, tendiéndole trampas que casi le cuestan la vida. En ese momento, Ovan apareció en su vida, dándole una verdadera bienvenida al mundo de los _Epitaph Users_, salvándolo en ese entonces de una muerte dolorosa a manos de un grupo de asesinos.

Después de ese encuentro, Haseo miraba al misterioso hombre con respeto, siendo de los únicos con los que el se sentía seguro de conversar. Haseo se uno al _Guild_ de cual Ovan era el líder, _the Twilight Brigade_, donde conoció a Shino, de quien se enamoro luego de unos meses. Luego conoció a Atoli, la hermana de Shino y a la mayoría de los demás _Epitaph Users_, aunque solo los conocía de vista. Todo era tranquilo, Haseo se sentía a gusto con la compañía, finalmente encontrando un lugar al que podría llamar hogar.

Pero entonces, Ovan desapareció misteriosamente, nadie sabia el porque. Se decía que los miembros de otra _Guild_ llamada _TaN_ lo habían secuestrado, pero nunca se supo que había pasado. Poco tiempo después, _Tri-Edge_, quien el creía que era Kite, asesino a Shino, destruyendo la moral de Haseo. Desde ese día, el joven decidió volverse mas fuerte, decidido a derrotar a Kite, quien era uno de los _Epitaph Users_ más fuertes de la Galaxia _Hack_, llegando al nivel mas alto de los guerreros de la galaxia; el _Azure Knight_.

Luego de un tiempo, después de que Haseo llegara a ser conocido como _The Terror of Death_, Ovan apareció de nuevo, encontrándose con Haseo y dándole cierta información acerca del posible lugar donde _Tri-Edge_ podría estar. Sin embargo, antes de que el joven pudiera vengarse, la guerra entra la Galaxia _Hack_ y otras cuatro Galaxias comenzó. Todos los _Epitaph Users_ y aspirantes se presentaron para enfrentar esta amenaza, luchando contra los soldados de esas Galaxias y defender sus hogares.

Fue durante el transcurso de esa guerra que Haseo obtuvo su _Avatar_, _Skeith_ y con el derroto a muchos de los soldados enemigos. Sin embargo, la guerra ya estaba perdida, los Guardianes de dos de las Galaxias enemigas derrotaron a la guardiana de _Hack_, _Aura_, y se hicieron con el _Kingdom Hearts_ de la Galaxia, absorbiendo todos y cada uno de los mundos que aun permanecían en la Galaxia.

Debido a las ultimas ordenes de Aura, los siete _Epitaph Users_ que contenían los _Avatar_s originales creados por _Morganna_ hace milenios, escaparon de la destrucción, solo para ser atrapados por _Exurion_, quien lo unió a sus soldados como los _Phantom Knights_. Desde ese día, Haseo, a regañadientes, decidió servir a Polaris, la líder de los _Phantom Knights_, solo para obtener información acerca de Kite, de quien había descubierto que había escapado de la destrucción de _Hack_, además de tener un lugar donde Atoli pudiera estar 'a salvo', cumpliendo la última promesa que le hizo a Shino antes de morir.

El joven suspiro un poco, todo pasando tan rápido que no entendía el porque. Ovan había sido un ejemplo para el, alguien a quien respetar. Pero ahora, con las nuevas revelaciones que ha obtenido, la visión del pasado que tuvo con Kite y las afirmaciones de sus compañeros _Epitaph Users_ y _God Warriors_ al decir que Ovan nunca había estado en _Exurion_ antes, lo confundían de más. ¿Quién era Ovan en realidad? Y lo mas importante ¿Qué quería?

Haseo estaba tan exaltado, quería destruir algo, así que se desquito un poco con los árboles y rocas que había en el lugar. Luego de un tiempo, se canso y volvió a sentarse, pensando nuevamente en lo que había pasado. Si Ovan no había estado en _Exurion_ ¿Dónde estará?

Fue en ese momento en el que el comunicador invisible, aquel que tenía integrado en su cabeza, se activo, indicándole al joven que tenia un nuevo mensaje. Haseo no le puso mucha atención, ya que creyó que era Yata, diciéndole que tardarían un poco mas en encontrar le punto débil de Polaris y _Exurion_, aunque Polaris ya había sido derrotada. Aun así, se llevo la mano a su sien derecha, activando el comunicador para 'leer' el mensaje en su mente.

Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron enormemente, sorprendiéndose de lo que estaba leyendo.

"_Haseo…_ _u__n final, tu sabes, es solo un nuevo inicio… no hemos terminado… nuestros caminos continuaran… ¿No lo crees así?... hace tiempo, te había comentado que tenias dos caminos a elegir, y tu elegiste el camino de la verdad, el camino que seria largo y difícil, que te traería sufrimiento. ¿Tienes la voluntad de continuar caminando por ese sendero?... Si de verdad quieres saber la verdad, la verdad de todo, ve al lugar que los Cefirians llaman Windom's Wind Shrine… ahí, la verdad se te revelara… el final esta cerca, Haseo…_

_Ovan…_"

'_¿Ovan?'_

* * *

-_Castillo de Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__67-A Piece of Peace-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Alan comenzó a abrir sus ojos, cansado aun de la lucha. Quería dormir más, pero su cuerpo ya no le dejaría hacer eso. Miro a todos lados, dándose cuenta de que ya no estaba en el jardín donde se había desmayado y dormido. Ahora, el joven estaba en la habitación en la que dormía en el castillo, reconociendo el lugar fácilmente. También se dio cuenta de que estaba cubierto por una sabana blanca, recostado sobre una suave cama y su cabeza apoyada sobre una igual de suave almohada. Después de lo que había pasado en _Heartliass_, cualquier cosa seria suave para el. También noto que no llevaba camisa… ni pantalones, solo unos boxers blancos. El joven, confundido por la escasa ropa y el lugar en el que estaba, miro el techo fijamente, como que esperando a que sus respuestas fueran respondidas, antes de sentarse sobre la cama.

"¿Cómo llegue aquí?" se pregunto el joven.

"¿Ya te despertaste, Alan-kun?"

Reconoció fácilmente la voz al igual que el nombre con el que se refería a el. Volteando a un lado, vio a Kristal saliendo del cuarto de baño, usando sus ropas de siempre a excepción del chaleco azul. La joven, quien tenia una toalla en ambas manos, frotándosela contra su cabello, comenzaba a caminar hacia el, sonriéndole dulcemente.

"Kristal…" susurraba Alan con cansancio, aunque con claro gusto de ver a su novia nuevamente.

"Buenos días, Alan-kun." Decía ella, sentándose en una silla a lado de la cama de el. "¿Dormiste bien?"

"Eso creo… ¡Ow!" Exclamaba el, llevándose una mano a su frente y dejándose caer sobre la cama.

"No te esfuerces, gastaste mucha de tu energía." Decía ella, colocando una mano sobre la frente del chico. "Aunque hayas dormido por tres días, aun no te recuperas."

"¿Tres días?¿Tanto tiempo dormí?" Preguntaba confundido. La mujer solo le sonrío dulcemente.

"Si, estabas muy cansado. Pero era normal, luego de lo que les paso."

"¿Nos estuvieron viendo todo el tiempo?"

"Si, desde que desaparecieron hasta que regresaron… debo decir que fue muy doloroso para nosotras el verlos sufrir así sin poder hacer nada."

"Discúlpame si te hice preocuparte demasiado." Decía el, volviéndose a sentar y mirando a su regazo. La joven le respondió, abrazándolo con fuerza, recargando su delicado rostro en el hombro del joven.

"Eso ya no importa, lo importante es que regresaste y estas bien." Decía ella, las lagrimas cayendo de sus ojos. "No se que hubiera hecho si te morías."

"No podía morir… o bueno, me lo había prohibido. No quería que te sintieras así." Susurraba mientras la abrazaba gentilmente. Ella se movió un poco, dándole un tierno beso en la mejilla antes de mirarlo fijamente.

"Quería confiar en ti, pero tenia miedo de que algo malo te pasara. Cuando te veía sufrir así, mi corazón se partía."

"Disculpa."

"Como te dije, eso ya no importa."

Los dos permanecieron así un rato, riendo un poco, antes que el estomago de Alan comenzara a rugir, provocando que la chica riera a carcajadas.

"Supongo que tienes hambre."

"¿No, enserio? Ni en cuenta." Decía Alan con sarcasmo. Ella solo lo golpeo levemente en el hombro, aunque, en su estado, si le dolía de mas. "Ow. Mas cuidado, estoy delicado."

"Disculpa, señor delicadeza." Decía Kristal también con sarcasmo. "Deja te traigo algo de comer."

"No, quiero ir a la cafetería. Estoy cansado de estar aquí en cama."

"¿Seguro? No creo que sea una buena idea."

"Si me ayudas a llegar allá, estaré bien."

"mmm… bueno, esta bien." Decía Kristal luego de pensarlo un rato. "Deja te ayudo."

La joven hechicera ayudo a Alan a ponerse en pie, colocando una de sus manos alrededor de la cintura del chico. Fue cuando el joven recordó que estaba semi desnudo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__27-Friends in my Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

"Uh… creo que será mejor ponerme algo de ropa, ¿No crees?" preguntaba Alan con algo de inocencia. Cuando Kristal se dio cuenta, se sonrojo un poco, evitando mirar el cuerpo del joven.

"Es cierto, s-será mejor que te cambies…"

El joven se sentó de nuevo en la cama y espero a que Kristal le trajera ropa limpia, la misma de siempre, reconstruida por los nanobots que le había impregnado en _Novaterra_. Mientras se ponía los pantalones, miro a la chica con duda.

"¿Tu me desvestiste?"

"¡Ah! B-bueno… s-si…" decía Kristal, sus mejillas totalmente sonrojadas, jugando con sus dedos índice. "T-tenia que hacerlo, tu ropa esta cubierta de sangre y no podía dejar que te durmieras así. Tenia que esperar a que tu ropa se reparara sola."

"Entiendo…" decía Alan, antes de recordar algo mas y mirar acusadoramente a Kristal. "No viste debajo de mi ropa interior ¿Verdad?" La mujer mencionada movió los brazos frenéticamente, su rostro volviéndose completamente rojo.

"¡N-no!¡No vi debajo de tus boxers!" Exclamaba ella, aunque luego miro hacia otro lado, jugando con sus dedos y susurrando lo siguiente. "B-bueno, no a propósito..."

Aunque haya sido susurrando, Alan logro escucharlo perfectamente.

"¡¿Me viste desnudo?!" Preguntaba de nuevo, esta vez mas afirmándolo que preguntando.

"¡Ah!" Exclamaba Kristal, dándose cuenta de que no hablo tan bajo. Cuando vio que no podía negarlo, asintió con la cabeza, agachándola para evitar que el mirara su sonrojo, aunque podía notarse aun así, aunque sus cabellos cubrieran sus ojos y parte de sus mejillas. "S-si… n-no quería hacerlo a propósito. C-cuando te q-quite el pantalón, b-bueno, tus boxers vinieron con el y… ah…"

Alan miro esta faceta de Kristal. Se veía muy linda así de apenada, según el. Sabia que no podía hacer nada si ella lo miro como recién llego al mundo, así que no podía quejarse si todo fue un error. El iba a dejar la situación detrás…

"¡P-pero!" Exclamaba ella, volviéndolo a mirar a los ojos, aunque se podía ver que aun estaba muy apenada. "¡T-te juro que te compensare!¡P-por eso p-pide lo que quieras!¡Y-yo lo haré!"

Los oídos de Alan se movieron un poco. El _**iba**_ a dejar la situación detrás, pero con la proposición desesperada de Kristal por reivindicarse, era imposible dejar pasar esa oportunidad.

"Oh… ¿Lo que sea?" decía Alan pícaramente. Cuando Kristal se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, ya era tarde para retractarse, pero no para poner condiciones.

"¡Pero no me puedes ver desnuda!" Exclamaba la mujer, cruzándose de brazos para sentirse más segura.

"¿Por qué no? Me viste desnudo, deberías hacer lo mismo. Es equidad."

"¡No es lo mismo que una mujer vea a un hombre desnudo que al revés!" Exclamaba ella con pena. Alan la miro con resignación, aunque no esperaba que ella aceptara así de fácil desnudarse frente a el. La conocía bien y sabía que no lo haría, aunque ella lo amase tanto.

"Ok, esta bien, no te pediré que te desnudes, recuerda que no soy tan pervertido." Decía Alan, cruzándose de brazos. "Pero, acércate."

"¿Ah?"

"Tu hazlo."

La joven se acerco a el poco a poco, agachándose un poco para que sus rostros quedaran alineados. El joven coloco una de sus manos en la mejilla de Kristal, antes de besarla apasionadamente. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida por el acto del joven, pero rápidamente se dejo llevar por el momento, después de creer que lo había perdido. El besaba sus labios con ternura, pero también con algo de fiereza, levantando su otra mano para colocarla en la nuca de Kristal, profundizando así el beso.

Luego de algunos segundos, el joven dejo que ella respirara, mientras ella se erguía totalmente, sorprendida por la intensidad del beso que había recibido. Alan noto que ella no reaccionaba, que estaba sorprendida y atrapada dentro de su propio mundo de fantasía. De verdad amaba a esa mujer con toda su alma y no permitiría que algo o alguien los alejara de nuevo. La amaba de verdad, por como era, por como se comportaba, la amaba ser ella. El sonrío, el le había causado esa sensación y estaba orgulloso de si mismo. La amaba sinceramente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__80-May I Help You-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

Por supuesto, sus hormonas también la querían. Cuando Alan salio de sus pensamientos, Kristal aun dentro de sus fantasías, el joven bajo la mirada solo un poco para ver lo que estaba frente a el. Como el estaba sentado en la cama y Kristal estaba de pie, los pechos de ella estaban justo frente a su rostro, algo que no había notado porque su "parte sentimental" controlaba el cerebro. Ahora que su "parte pervertida" tomaba el control, no podía dejar pasar una oportunidad así.

Kristal seguía pensando, aun dentro de su mundo de fantasías. Eso cambio cuando sintió movimiento en su pecho, bajando la mirada para ver la causa de eso. Alan la estaba sujetando por la cintura, jalándola hacia el, con su rostro en medio de los pechos de Kristal y moviéndolo de un lado al otro, sintiendo la calidez y suavidad de los dotes de la mujer, quien solo suspiro un poco.

"Sabes Alan-kun, arruinaste el ambiente romántico en el que estábamos." Decía ella con algo de resignación.

El joven seguía moviendo su rostro por unos segundos mas, antes de detenerse y responderle a la chica, aunque su voz no se escuchaba mucho ya que su rostro aun estaba entre el amplio busto de Kristal.

"No puedo evitarlo." Respondía el joven. "Los tenia justo frente a mi, tenia que hacerlo, mis instintos son fuertes cuando se trata de ti, tu sabes."

"Claaaaro…" respondía ella con sarcasmo, mientras el continuaba aun frotándose en su pecho.

"Además, las ultimas sensaciones que recuerdo sentir eran las de las rocas, metal, puños, patadas y poderes, gracias a los _Phantom Knights_ y a Polaris." Decía el, suspirando el aroma de la mujer que amaba, sintiéndose mas relajado. "Esto es muchísimo mejor…"

"No lo dudo…" decía Kristal resignada. "Al menos no puedo decirte nada ya que te vi sin ropa. Lo bueno, es que se que prefieres tocarme a mi antes que a Polaris."

"Mil veces."

"Hehe…" reía ella con algo de nerviosismo. Los minutos pasaron y el aun seguía frotando su rostro en sus pechos, algo que ya la cansaba. "Uh… ¿Ya acabaste?"

"Dame otros diez minutos." Respondía el joven con entusiasmo.

"Alan-kun…" decía ella con algo de cansancio y enfado, Alan dándose cuenta de esto.

"Ok, ok, no te enfades." Decía el joven, soltando a Kristal, dejando que ella se alejara un poco. "Bueno, vamos a la cafetería, quiero ver si los demás ya se despertaron."

"Algunos lo hicieron." Decía ella, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie y a caminar hacia la puerta. "Clef se despertó hace unas horas y parece que Latis no necesitaba descansar mucho. No se quien mas se hayan despertado."

"Oh, ya veo…" decía Alan.

Los dos salieron de la habitación del joven, Kristal ayudándolo a caminar, sujetándolo de la cintura y con un brazo sobre su cuello. Los dos continuaron caminando en silencio, hasta que Alan rompió el silencio.

"Hey Kristal…"

"¿Si, Alan-kun?"

"Cuando regresemos, ¿Podría volver a hacer lo que estaba haciendo?" preguntaba con algo de vergüenza.

Kristal lo miro con extrañes. ¿Le estaba pidiendo que si podía volver a restregar su cara en sus pechos? Ella suspiro con resignación. Aunque no lo pareciera, ese hombre de verdad era un pervertido…

"Esta bien…"

Pero era SU pervertido, y no lo cambiaria por nada del universo…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__26-To the Eternal Land-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

Han pasado tres días desde el plan de Polaris y la batalla de los hombres en _Heartliass_ contra la emperatriz de la oscuridad. Las cosas habían vuelto a la "normalidad" en el castillo de _Céfiro_, tan normal como podría ser cuando el mundo exterior estaba al borde de la destrucción. El escudo mágico generado por los objetos del Pilar los protegía de las fuerzas negativas de _Exurion_, que estaba sobre los cielos de _Céfiro_ como si fuera una segunda luna oscura.

Durante este tiempo, algunos de los varones que lucharon contra Polaris habían despertado, entre ellos Clef, quien estaba ahora sentado en el trono del castillo, mostrándose fuerte ante las amenazas exteriores, a pesar de que su cuerpo y sus energías no se habían recuperado de todo por la batalla. Sin embargo, extrañamente, aun poseía su cuerpo adulto, no regresando a ser el mismo hechicero bajito que era antes. Esto confundió a Mario, quien estaba en el salón hablando con Clef, junto con otros guerreros y héroes del lugar; Zero, Dawn, Raichu, Link, Ráfaga, Caldina y Presea.

"No lo entiendo." Decía Mario, quitándose la gorra de su cabeza y frotando su cabello con una mano. "El efecto del _Super Mushroom_ ya debió haberse acabado. ¿Por qué no regresas a la normalidad?"

"Eso es lo que quería preguntar." Decía el cansado hechicero, aunque los presentes hombres estaban igual. "No se porque sigo así. Incluso no puedo regresar a mi antigua apariencia."

"Pero así se ver mejor, señor Clef." Decía Presea con sinceridad, aunque se le había salido sin querer. Clef volteo a verla cuando se ella se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, sonrojándose un poco. "M-mil disculpas, mago Clef…" susurraba ella apenada.

"No hay problema…" decía Clef.

"Creo que tengo la respuesta." Decía Zero con tranquilidad, aunque también estaba muy exhausto. "Mis escáneres indican que el cuerpo de Clef tiene una hipersensibilidad a la sustancia del _Super Mushroom_, parece que eso es lo que lo afecta."

"¡Woa!¡Un momento!" Exclamaba Dawn, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. "Me quieres decir que el motivo por la nueva apariencia de Clef y la razón por la que no puede regresar a la normalidad, todo eso… ¡¿Es por una _**alergia**_?!"

"Creo que Clef es alérgico a la sustancias que tienen los _Mushrooms_ del mundo de Mario." Explicaba el _Hunter_. "Los diferentes organismos y seres vivos actúan diferente a ciertas sustancias. Quizás la gente de _Céfiro_ reaccionan así al comer un hongo así."

"Wow, que alergia tan genial." Decía Raichu con sinceridad. "Una alergia que te hace crecer y volverte en un hombre mas apuesto. Que chida alergia."

Clef tosió un poco para tomar el control de la conversación, llamando la atención de todos.

"Bueno, eso no importa ya." decía el hechicero. "Ahora hay que pensar en nuestro siguiente movimiento. Polaris ya no esta, pero _Exurion_ aun amenaza _Céfiro_. Debemos hacer algo para destruir ese mundo oscuro de una vez por todas."

"Aun así, casi todos estamos cansados." Decía Link. "Quizás debamos descansar unos dos días mas."

"Es cierto." Decía Ráfaga. "Maestro Clef, incluso usted no se ha recuperado de todo."

"Estoy conciente de eso." Respondía el joven de cabello lila. "Pero hay que planear algo. Cuando estemos listos hay que atacar a _Exurion_ con todo lo que tenemos. Si podemos solicitar de nuevo la ayuda de las _Golden Armors_ y de la _Fusión_, podremos hacerlo."

"Lo sabemos, estamos concientes." Decía Zero. "Trataremos de vencer a _Exurion_."

"Si, juntos…" Decía Clef, pensando en el mañana.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__51-Blackrose-_(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/Infection_)

Mientras tanto, en uno de los pasillos, recargándose en el barandal de una ventana cerrada, Kite observaba el estado de _Céfiro_, aun oscuro y lleno de maldad gracias a _Exurion_. Detrás de el, recargada en la pared opuesta, estaba Blackrose, mirándolo atentamente, esperando que dijera o hiciera algo. Sin embargo, pronto se canso de esperarlo.

"Vamos Kite, ¿Por qué tan pensativo?" Preguntaba Blackrose, colocando sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "han pasado mas de tres días desde que hablamos, creí que no te iba a volver a ver. Hagamos algo." Pero el joven seguía mirando al exterior con la mirada perdida, ocasionando que ella se enfadara un poco. "¡Vamos!¡Di algo!¿No me digas que estas tan cansado que no puedes hablar?... ¿Me estas oyendo?"

"Blackrose…" decía el joven, llamando la atención de su compañera.

"¿Si?"

"¿Recuerdas cuando tu y yo nos conocimos?" Preguntaba Kite sin apartar la mirada del exterior.

"¿Uh?¿A que viene esa pregunta?" preguntaba la mujer confundida.

"No se… solo pensaba…"

"Oh… si, lo recuerdo." Decía Blackrose, recordando el pasado con melancolía. "Era mi primer día como aprendiz a _Epitaph User_ cuando apareciste tu cerca de la _Chaos Gate_ de _Mac Anu_, aunque al final no terminé siendo una. De inmediato parecías un novato."

"Si, y recuerdo que te hacías la experta para intimidarme un poco." Respondía Kite, sonriendo un poco, poniendo nerviosa a su compañera.

"Eso fue hace tiempo… hemos pasado muchas cosas desde ese entonces…"

"Blackrose…" decía el joven, volteando a ver a la joven guerrera. "¿Cuántos años llevamos de conocernos?"

"Uh…cuatro años, creo… tenias catorce cuando empezaste tu entrenamiento, y yo dieciséis…"

"Al inicio no creí que fueras casi dos años mayor que yo, imagínate mi sorpresa."

"¿Insinúas que parezco muy infantil?" Exclamaba Blackrose, amenazando a Kite con su enorme espada.

"¡Ah, no quería decir eso!" Exclamaba el joven algo apurado, relajándose cuando vio que su compañera guardo de nuevo su espada.

"Tanto tiempo… muchas cosas han pasado. Todo lo que conocíamos ya no esta."

"Por eso hay que evitar que otros sufran lo que nosotros. Esta gente necesita nuestra ayuda."

"Me pregunto como estarán Orca y Balmung. Ya se han tardado."

"Ellos vendrán, estoy seguro de ello. Llegaran cuando mas los necesitemos. Por ahora, necesito toda la ayuda que pueda para pelear contra _Exurion_…" decía le joven, volteando a ver a Blackrose, extendiendo su mano izquierda hacia ella. "Me ayudaras ¿Verdad?"

"¿Quién crees que soy?¿Piros?" Preguntaba Blackrose, acercándose a Kite y, en lugar de tomar su mano, lo sujeto del brazo, aforrándose a el. "Yo siempre estaré ayudándote."

"Uh… gracias…" decía Kite, algo nervioso por la cercanía de su compañera, no acostumbrado a eso. Entonces, recordó algo que quería preguntarle a la mujer que estaba a su lado. "Es cierto ¿Dónde esta Atoli? Desde que desperté no puedo sentir su presencia."

"Se fue…" decía Blackrose. "Se fue ayer. Creo que quería regresar con sus compañeros."

"¿Están vivos los demás _Epitaph Users_?"

"Si, me comento que le habían mandado un mensaje, que todos estaban refugiados en cierto lugar. Ella se fue a encontrarlos."

"Ya veo. ¿Me pregunto si los habrá encontrado?"

"Espero que si. Ellos también habían sido manipulados por Polaris. "

El joven se volteo a ver de nuevo el exterior, pensando en que haría ahora.

'_Polaris esta derrotada… Pero Exurion aun esta en el cielo… además, tengo curiosidad por ese sujeto Ovan. Desde que lo vi, aunque haya sido por unos segundos, supe que había algo extraño en el… ¿Pero que será?'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__52-Prayer-_(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

Anaís y Paris se encontraban caminando por otro de los tantos pasillos del castillo. Paris acababa de despertarse y aun estaba algo cansado. El joven peliverde se tambaleaba mucho, causando preocupación en la joven rubia. Fue cuando el joven se tropezó con su propio pie que se coloco a su lado.

"Paris, aun no estas listo para caminar. Deberías descansar mas." decía Anaís con preocupación por su amigo… no, por su novio. El joven la miro con algo de altanería, haciéndose el fuerte frente a ella.

"No te preocupes, tu magia curativa curo todas mis heridas." decía el joven príncipe, intentando ponerse de pie por su cuenta, solo para volver a caer.

"Aun que tus heridas hayan sanado, aun no recuperas tus energías, tu cuerpo aun no se repone por completo de la batalla."

"Esta bien, solo quiero caminar un rato. Estar dormido todos estos días me atrofia mucho."

"Déjame ayudarte…"

La joven de gafas ayudo al espadachín a ponerse de pie, el sonriéndole amablemente.

"Gracias Anaís, eres tan amable." decía el, provocando el sonrojo en la mujer, quien miro hacia abajo para que el no la viera así.

"P-por favor, no es n-nada." decía ella con vergüenza, el joven riendo por la acción de su compañera.

"Pero… me alegro de haber regresado. Querría volver a ver tu lindo rostro aunque sea una ultima vez… que bueno que fue mas de una."

"Ahora que derrotamos a Polaris, podremos estar mas tranquilos, aunque aun queda _Exurion_ en _Céfiro_."

"Es cierto… la lucha apenas comienza…" decía Paris con algo de tristeza, pues el quería que ya no tuvieran que pelear. Pero, para calmarlo, Anaís lo abrazo con fuerza.

"No te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos, no habrá de que preocuparse…"

"Tienes razón, pase lo que pase, no dejaremos que nos vuelvan a separar."

"Si…"

Y así, ellos se quedaron un rato, disfrutando el momento, abrazados, esperando que esto no terminase nunca.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__65-Transverse Town-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Megaman estaba caminando por, adivinaron, otro pasillo del castillo. Había salido de sus reparaciones hace dos días, el robot dándose cuenta de todo lo que había pasado al preguntarle a las chicas el porque los hombres estaban todos dormidos. El robot azul verifico de nuevo sus reparaciones, agradeciéndole al mecánico Zazu de _Autozam_ por las maravillosas reparaciones que le había hecho. Si ese muchacho aprendiera del Dr. Light, seria un gran científico.

Como sea, el robot seguía caminando sin prestarle atención a nada mas, cuando noto a lo lejos a cierta joven de cabello largo color celeste acercarse a el rápidamente. Megaman detuvo su marcha cuando ella lo alcanzo, luego de correr varios metros para alcanzarlo.

"¿Marina?" Preguntaba el robot azul, mientras la chica tomaba algunas bocanadas de aire para recuperarse. "¿Sucede algo?"

La _Magic Knight_ del agua tardo un poco en responder, llevaba varios minutos corriendo, por lo que parecía. Luego de recuperar el aliento, la mujer le respondió.

"Disculpa, ¿Megaman, no?" Preguntaba Marina, el robot asintiendo afirmativamente. "Bien. ¿Haz visto a Ascot?"

"¿Ascot? No, no lo he visto." Respondía Megaman rápidamente, notando de inmediato la mirada de resignación y tristeza de la chica. "Pero si se donde esta."

"¿Ah?¿Enserió?" Preguntaba ella, alzando la mirada y viéndolo con esperanza. "¿Cómo sabes?"

"Radar interno, recuerda que soy un robot. Lo encontrarás en un jardín, tres pisos arriba. Por lo que parece esta descansando."

"Ok ¡Gracias!" Exclamaba Marina, corriendo hacia la escalera más cercana. Megaman solo se encogió de brazos y continúo su marcha, no teniendo un rumbo fijo.

Ahora, posamos nuestras miradas sobre Marina, quien corría velozmente para encontrar al joven hechicero. Desde que regresaron ellos a _Céfiro_ luego de la batalla contra Polaris, ella lo había estado cuidando debido a que Caldina estaba cuidando a Ráfaga. Durante su tiempo a solas con el en ese entonces inconciente joven, ella no pudo mas que pensar en lo que le diría cuando este se levantase. Descubrió lo que sentía por el cuando vio que lo mataban en _Heartliass_, arrepintiéndose por no haberlo descubierto antes. Afortunadamente para ella, la vida le había dado una segunda oportunidad, y no la desperdiciaría nuevamente.

Luego de unos minutos de correr, finalmente Marina estaba frente a la entrada a otro jardín, este con menos flotes y árboles, y más pasto verde que el jardín secreto de Latis. Era el lugar donde Ascot guardaba a sus amigos, las criaturas mágicas que el conocía. Ella se dio un golpe mental por no haber pensado en este lugar desde el principio.

Marina entro en el jardín lentamente, buscando al joven castaño en cuestión. No lo encontró, así que decidió dar una caminata por el lugar, quizás encontrándolo escondido en algún lugar. Algo que noto casi de inmediato fue el hecho de que no había ninguna criatura en el lugar, por lo que ella pensó que Ascot los había llevado a pasear. ¿A donde? No tenia idea, pero quizás a algún lugar amplio del castillo. Resignada, Marina comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cuando noto algo a su derecha.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__69-Twilight Princess: Midna's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Recargado en el tronco de un árbol, el joven hechicero Ascot estaba descansando, su sombrero estaba a lado de el, dejando descubierto su cabello castaño. Marina se acerco, un poco nerviosa al ver al joven escaneando. Cuando estaba cerca de el, la _Magic Knight_ no pudo saber si Ascot estaba dormido o no, debido a que sus mechones obstruían, como siempre, sus ojos. Ella estaba por irse, dejando mejor descansar al joven, sabiendo que estaba cansado…

"No te preocupes, no estoy dormido…"

Marina se detuvo de inmediato, casi dando un gran salto por el susto, volteando a ver al joven con sorpresa.

"No me asustes, creí que estabas dormido." Decía Marina aun con algo de nerviosismo.

"Lo siento…" decía Ascot con cansancio. "Solo estaba descansando, pero ya no me puedo dormir."

"Es obvio, has dormido tres días seguidos."

"S-si…" respondía el hechicero nerviosamente, después de todo, la mujer de la que estaba enamorado estaba frente a el. "¿Q-que te trae por a-aquí?"

"Ah… bueno… te estaba buscando…"

"¿A mi?"

"Claro… digo… fui a tu habitación y me sorprendí cuando no te vi ahí."

"Entiendo… ¿Q-quieres hacerme c-compañía?"

"Ah… s-seguro…"

La joven de largo cabello celeste se sentó a lado del hechicero, quien rápidamente se volvió rojo como un tomate por la cercanía de ella, quien también estaba algo nerviosa. Los dos permanecieron así por algunos minutos en total silencio, no sabiendo como romper el hielo, nerviosos de hablar. Como casi siempre, Marina fue la que tomo la iniciativa.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Bien… cansado pero bien…" respondía Ascot débilmente, aun no recuperado de la lucha.

"Me lo imagino, te vi luchar valientemente contra Polaris."

"Ah, no es nada…" decía Ascot sintiendo su rostro encenderse mas. Fue entonces que noto que la chica a su lado se estremecía un poco. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Discúlpame…"

"¿Ah?¿Porque?"

"Porque no pude ayudarte, no pude hacer nada para ayudarte en _Heartliass_, nada…"

"No hay problema, al final salimos de eso, no te preocupes…"

"¡Pero no puedo evitarlo!" Exclamaba Marina, volteándolo a ver fijamente, el joven notando las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer de los ojos de ella. "¡Te vi morir!¡Te vi cuando te golpearon y te mataron sin piedad! Vi el rostro de sufrimiento que tenias y supe que debiste haber sufrido mucho por eso… yo… yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo…"

"Pero ya estoy bien. Mira, estoy hablando contigo, sigo vivo, no te preocupes, eso ya paso." Decía Ascot, olvidando su nerviosismo por animar a su compañera.

"¿Y si pasa otra vez?" preguntaba la joven nuevamente con tristeza. "¿Qué pasaría si tuviéramos que pelear de nuevo y te mataran? Esta vez ya no podrían revivirte. Yo, yo no quiero sentirme como una inútil, pero así me sentí cuando te mataron, que no pude hacer nada… nada…"

"Marina…"

"Ascot… yo… yo no quiero que pases por eso de nuevo… no creo que pueda soportarlo… yo, yo no se que haría sin ti…"

"¿Ah?¿Q-que insinúas?" Preguntaba el joven con nerviosismo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__79-Missing you-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Ese era. Era el momento perfecto, había abierto su corazón hacia el y no había marcha atrás, tenia que decirle todo lo que sentía, aprovechar esa segunda oportunidad. La joven lo miro fijamente, decidida a decírselo.

"A-Ascot…" Empezaba Marina, sus mejillas tornándose rosadas del nerviosismo. "Yo… t-tu me… y-yo te… ¡Ah!…"

Ella bajo la mirada y respiro con resignación. No pudo hacerlo, el los nervios le habían ganado nuevamente, superando toda la determinación que había tenido. ¿Por qué no había podido hacerlo?¿Porque era tan difícil? Ella siempre se creía una chica segura, aventada y que decía lo que pensaba sin ningún rodeo. Pero, cuando se trata de sus sentimientos, no podía hacerlo. ¿Porque? Estaba segura de que Ascot sentía lo mismo. ¿Por qué no se lo decía y ya?¿A que le temía?

'_Creo que aun no estoy lista para decírselo… al final, soy una cobarde…'_ pensaba Marina, sintiéndose muy decepcionada de si misma.

Eso fue antes de sentir la palma de una mano en su cabeza.

"No necesitas decírmelo… ya lo se…"

La estudiante volteo a mirar al hechicero con sorpresa, mientras el la veía con ternura, sus mechones ahora no cubriendo sus ojos color esmeralda, haciendo que la joven se sonrojara mas. El le sonrío amablemente, cerrando sus ojos para demostrar su sinceridad. Marina entendió el mensaje de él de inmediato.

"Ascot… lo entiendes ¿No?"

"Si… te estuve esperando mucho tiempo, Marina…"

"Discúlpame por tardarme en aclarar mis sentimientos, estaba algo cegada por todo lo demás… discúlpame por tardarme…"

"La espera valió la pena…"

Marina, sabiendo que todo se había aclarado al fin, recargo su cabeza en el hombro del chico, mientras que el, aunque algo sorprendido por la acción, se tranquilizo y recargo su cabeza sobre la de ella, relajándose los dos al mismo tiempo. La joven comenzaba a perder la conciencia, a punto de entrar al reino de los sueños. Pero no quería hacerlo, no todavía, tenía algo que decirle al joven antes de dormirse, pero le estaba ganando el sueño. Ella lucho por mantenerse despierta, pero no pudo al final, durmiendo tranquilamente… no sin antes decir algo…

"Te amo, Ascot…" dijo antes de dormirse.

El joven separo su cabeza de la de ella y la miro con alegría, sinceridad y ternura. Eso era lo que había estado esperando durante mucho tiempo, esas palabras era las que esperaba oír y ahora las guardaría por siempre en su mente.

"Yo también, Marina… ahora y siempre…" Dijo el, relajándose al fin, sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz del universo.

**Fin del Capitulo 59**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **__Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Bueno, nuestro tiempo de descanso aun continua, relajándonos de nuestra batalla contra Polaris. ¿Pero que nos traerá estos momentos de paz?

**Lucy:** L-Latis… discúlpame, pero mis sentimientos… siguen iguales hacia ti, pero… ahora hay algo, alguien mas en ellos…

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Sentimientos, Pt2: Alegría, Tristeza y Ansias.**_

**X:** Otro sueño… ¿Que significaran?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** ... Oh... My... GOD! Sigo sin creer que haya escrito algo asi, pero tenia que sacarmelo de la cabeza de una vez antes de que se hiciera mas grande... se que no estuvo muy mieloso como dije, pero las partes de Marina y Anais, en especial la de Marina, creo que si fueron un poco dificiles de escribir... esa aprte fue dedicada a Umizu-chan, quien me va a decir "¡Ya era hora!", lo se... Bueno, ahora a esperar el siguiente capitulo... o, y tengo sorpresa para ustedes el Martes despues del capitulo, a ver si les gusta... ahorita no puedo contestar reviews, el internet me falla, nos vemos el otro Martes... ¡Sobres!_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	61. Cap 60: Sentimientos, Pt 2

_**Saiyan X dice:** Nueva cancion en mi profile._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors: **_

Luego de la batalla contra Polaris, los héroes se dedican a recuperarse de sus heridas y cansancio. La relación entre Kristal y Alan permanece igual, ambos acercándose un poco más. Claro, la perversión de Alan esta siempre presente. Se descubrió que Clef era alérgico a los _Súper Mushrooms_ de Mario y era la razón por la que no podía revertirse a su antigua forma. Anaís y Paris también se acercaban, deseando no tener que luchar mas… o al menos por el momento. Blackrose y Kite recordaban los viejos tiempos cuando se conocieron y el joven descubrió que Atoli había abandonado el castillo para buscar a sus amigos.

Marina buscaba a Ascot, encontrándose con Megaman en el camino. La joven había encontrado al hechicero en uno de los jardines del castillo y, luego de varios intentos, por fin pudo declarársele. Al fin, todo les estaba saliendo bien.

Mientras tanto, en las montañas, Haseo pensaba en todo lo que le había pasado, cuando recibió un mensaje electrónico por parte de Ovan, sorprendiendo al joven. ¿Qué querrá el último de los _Epitaph Users_?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 60__:__ Sentimientos, Pt. 2, Alegría, tristeza y ansias._**

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

-_Castillo de Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _74-Itsuka Kagayaku-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy Shidou, la _Magic Knight_ del fuego, estaba en estos momentos en la habitación de X, mirando al _Hunter_ mientras el descansaba. Sentada a lado de su cama, con su armadura blanca puesta, la chica no se había movido desde hace unas horas, luego del desayuno en la mañana. El joven aun no se despertaba, aunque sus heridas ya tenían dos días de haberse curado por completo, aunque Kristal había dicho que eso era normal, ya que había usado casi todas sus energías en la batalla contra Polaris. Zero dijo que quizás se tarde mas en despertarse porque según el, gracias a sus escáneres internos, incluso los nanobots de X estaban inactivos y tendrían que recargarse, usando la misma energía de X, provocando que quizás no se despierte pronto.

Aun así, la joven seguía así, mirándolo con algo de preocupación al verlo dormido después de tres días. No podía evitar preocuparse. Al igual que sus amigas, ella estaba muy preocupada debido a todo lo que había visto gracias al espejo mágico en el cuarto de baño. Aun así, se sentía aliviada de ver al joven sano y salvo.

"Discúlpame…" decía Lucy en voz baja, su tono mostrando algo de arrepentimiento. "Discúlpame por no estar ahí cuando lo necesitaste… juraste protegerme de todo mal… pero ¿Quién te protege a ti?"

Ella apretó sus puños, que estaban sujetando su falda de colegiala, sintiendo que había fallado en algo. Sin embargo, ella se calmo rápidamente, suspirando un poco.

"No tiene caso culparme ¿Verdad? Ahora ya no importa…"

Continuo ahí, mirando al joven descansando tranquilamente, no sabiendo el momento en el que su rostro se volvía rojo. Tampoco supo cuando su mano derecha había comenzado a acariciar los mechones de cabello del joven. Cuando se dio cuenta de esto ultimo, rápidamente retiro la mano, como si el cabello de X la quemara, sorprendiéndose por lo que su subconsciente la hacia hacer. Pero, luego de pensarlo un rato, dejo llevarse por sus deseos y continúo jugando con el cabello del joven, su mente recordando algo que el había dicho durante su estancia en _Heartliass_.

"_No lo se… no se porque quiero regresar tan fervientemente. No se si esto es en realidad amor o no… pero, si esto que siento es amor, entonces… si… estoy enamorado de ella."_

Ella sonrió ante este recuerdo, sus ojos brillando de felicidad mientras sus mejillas se volvían aun más rojas de lo que estaban antes, mirando con ternura al joven dormido.

'_¿De verdad te gusto?¿Estas enamorado de mi?... ¿O solo estas confundido?'_ Ante esto ultimo, su aura de felicidad desapareció, mostrando algo de tristeza. _'Es probable que lo estés porque, como dijiste, nunca antes has experimentado eso… es algo triste ¿No crees?…'_

Lucy continuaba mirando al _Hunter_, esta vez con tristeza. No haberse enamorado antes, ella pensaba que era algo triste. Inclusive cuando el amor le cause gran tristeza a uno, como en su caso cuando Latis murió, pensaba que debía ser experimentado, al menos una vez en la vida. X tenia ya un poco mas de cien años de vida y, aunque el fuera un robot, Lucy no se imaginaba como seria vivir el estilo de vida que el había cargado en sus hombros todo este tiempo.

Ella comenzó a acariciar la mejilla del joven con delicadeza, sonriendo un poco forzadamente.

"Aunque no sepas lo que sientas, yo si se lo que siento por ti… te amo, X…"

Lucy se levando un poco de su silla, inclinando su cuerpo hacia el joven que aun dormía placidamente. Incluso sorprendiéndose ella misma, ella le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al joven, uno que duro algunos segundos, antes de alejarse de el. La joven se levanto por completo, mirando al joven con ternura, antes de caminar hacia la salida de la habitación. La puerta se abrió y ella salio de la habitación, antes de voltear una ultima vez para ver al joven, sonrojándose un poco y sonriendo felizmente.

"Dulces sueños, mi querido X…" decía ella, antes de que la puerta se cerrara, dejando que el silencio se apoderara de la habitación.

"… Lucy…"

* * *

Luego de salir de la habitación del _Hunter_, Lucy caminaba sin rumbo fijo por los pasillos del castillo, pensando en la forma de decirle sus sentimientos a X. Luego de un rato, después de salir de sus pensamientos, la _Magic Knight_ miro a sus alrededores, reconociendo el lugar donde estaba ahora.

"¿Uh? Este lugar… ¡Ah!"

Fue cuando recordó algo más que quería hacer… o más bien, alguien más a quien tenía que ver. Comenzó a correr, su corazón latiendo rápidamente anticipándose al momento. Solo uno o dos minutos después, ella estaba frente al lugar que ella tenia en mente; el jardín secreto de Latis.

Inconcientemente comenzó a caminar hacia dentro del jardín, recordando que fue ahí donde los héroes aparecieron luego de la tele transportación de X. Camino hacia el centro del gran jardín, cuyos árboles y plantas mostraban algo de daños por la llegada brusca de los héroes, aunque no mostraban tantos daños. Fue entonces, cuando llego al centro del jardín, que lo vio.

En el centro del jardín, sentado sobre la reparada fuente y de espaldas a ella, estaba el espadachín mágico de _Céfiro_, aquel que murió protegiéndola y de quien ella se había enamorado; Latis.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _87-Rantisu Zagato no Omakage-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Su corazón salto uno o dos latidos por el nerviosismo, era exactamente así como lo encontró la primera vez en el jardín, anteriormente guiada por Nicona, la traviesa coneja blanca, que en este momento debe de estar persiguiendo a Primavera. El alto hombre, de espaldas a ella, parecía algo tranquilo, sin su armadura de batalla que probablemente aun este en reparación, algunas aves posándose en sus hombros. Era casi igual a la primera vez que lo vio en ese jardín, la única diferencia física era esa aureola que tenia sobre su cabeza.

Esto último puso algo triste a Lucy. Era cierto, Latis ya estaba muerto y solo vino de regreso a ayudar. Ahora que Polaris había sido derrotada, solo faltaba _Exurion_. Pero eso significaba que pronto Latis tendría que regresar al más allá luego de haber cumplido con su labor en _Céfiro_.

Al darse cuenta de lo triste que estaba, se pregunto a si misma que era lo que sentía por Latis. Sabia que estaba enamorada de el y que, aun después de morir, seguía queriéndolo. ¿Entonces que siente por X?¿Es acaso solo para llenar el vacío que tenia su corazón?... no, era algo diferente. había algo por X que Lucy no sentía por Latis… algo… ¿Mas intenso? No sabía como describirlo y eso la confundía más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Lucy?"

La pelirroja casi salto del susto cuando Latis la llamo sin siquiera voltear a verla, sabiendo desde el inicio que estaba ella ahí.

"L-Latis…"

El hombre alto se levanto, volteando a ver a la confundida joven, mirándola seriamente, pero ella podía ver la tranquilidad en sus ojos que nadie más podía ver. Ella sonrió, incluso aun después de su muerte, el seguía igual.

Latis se acerco a ella sin quitarle la vista de encima, causándole algo de nervios en ella, quien bajo un poco la cabeza para evitar los ojos del hombre alto, quien se detuvo al estar frente a ella.

"Lucy… hace tiempo que no nos vemos…" decía el espadachín con una voz un poco mas suave a la normal. La joven mencionada alzo la mirada para ver a Latis, la voz del hombre quitándole un poco los nervios.

"Hace tiempo, si…" era lo único que ella decía, su voz atrofiándose en su garganta. Latis rápidamente noto esto, entendiendo el enredo en el que ella estaba. Sin embargo, tenía algo que decirle, algo que la razón no podía detener.

"Te extrañe mucho, Lucy…"

Los ojos de la joven se abrieron con más intensidad, por alguna razón sorprendida por el comentario del _Cefirian_. Pero entonces, ella sonrió alegremente, cerrando sus ojos, mientras unas lagrimas escurren de sus ojos.

"Yo también te extrañe mucho, Latis…"

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-96-Break Out-_(**Soundtrack: **_Rockman Zero 3: Telos_)

_Estaba corriendo, corriendo velozmente a través de una base militar alienígena muchas luces en sus construcciones. Corría con todas sus fuerzas, con su armadura puesta y su Keyblade en mano. Era X, o mas bien Dream X, con la apariencia de alguien de veintidós o veintitrés años de edad, mirando con odio el lugar por donde estaba pasando, que se podían deducir dos cosas de el ; 1- El lugar era muy avanzado, posiblemente incluso mas avanzado que Novaterra, ya que la tecnología era diferente a la de los humanos, y 2- La gente que construyó esta base usaba mucho amarillo en sus construcciones._

_Entonces, frente a el, a algunos metros de distancia, pudo ver que salieron unas esferas del suelo, torretas avanzadas, que comenzaron a disparar esferas de energía, quizás plasma o de protones hacia el. Usando su Keyblade, logro bloquear algunas de estas esferas, mientras evitaba algunas otras con algo de facilidad. _

_Estaba por destruir esas torretas avanzadas, cuando varias ráfagas de energía provenientes de detrás de el las atacaron, impactando un escudo de energía azul que las protegía. Al voltear hacia atrás, pudo ver a algunos de sus soldados de Novaterra atacar con sus avanzadas armas la base militar, aunque estos sujetos eran más avanzados que ellos. Dream X sonrió, agradeciendo la ayuda de su escuadrón y de los demás N-Warriors, antes de continuar su ataque, corriendo a través de las torretas avanzadas y esquivándoos sus ataques._

_Luego de algunos momentos, entro la infantería. Seres de forma humanoide y de piel grisácea de casi tres metros de alto, usando partes mecánicas color amarillo y espadas de Psionic Energy en sus muñecas. Dream X sonrió, convirtiéndose en Súper N-Warrior y enfrentando a esta infantería. Estos soldados eran más fuertes que sus propios soldados de Novaterra, pero aun así, aunque ellos tenían escudos defensivos avanzados y grandes poderes psíquicos, logro derrotar a la mayoría._

_Continuo su camino, evitando a unas maquinas con cuatro patas que disparaban impulsos de Psionic Energy, no queriendo tener que enfrentarse a estos guerreros, puesto que tenía prisa en buscar lo que quería. _

_Entonces, sintió algo. Dream X se detuvo de repente, a lado de un enorme edificio con forma de pirámide del que se supone se creaban los mineros mecánicos de esta base. Miro a todos lados, pero no encontró a nadie ala vista, pero aun así podía detectar la presencia de alguien, aunque estaba muy disperso._

_De repente, el joven sintió algo detrás de el, así que se dio la vuelta y alzo su Keyblade, deteniendo el impacto de algo invisible, un golpe con un objeto largo. El N-Warrior comenzó a atacar a lo que sea que estuviera escondido, sabiendo la localización de el aunque se estuviera escondiendo. El guerrero, sabiendo que ya no era factible el esconderse, se hizo visible, dejando ver su apariencia._

_Era otro ser alto con una piel grisácea y de cabeza larga, sus ojos rojos con pupilas negras y sin boca aparente, con una cintura bastante delgada, mas que la de un humano normal. A diferencia de los demás, el no usaba toda la armadura mecánica amarilla, solo unos pocos aditamentos, además de una capa oscura y muy maltratada. Eso si, tenia un dispositivo mecánico en ambos brazos de los que crean una espada de Psionic Energy verde amarillenta, un sable de energía._

_Dream X y el misterioso sujeto se lanzaron el uno al otro, atacándose con sus espadas, teniendo exactamente la misma fuerza. A pesar de ser más pequeño que el, Dream X se mantenía al mismo nivel que su oponente. Los dos se encontraron de nuevo, sus espadas chocando y manteniéndose en el lugar, los dos empleando fuerzas para poder superarse el uno al otro. Dream X miro con furia al sujeto, rápidamente reconociéndolo como el culpable de lo que ha pasado._

"_¿Donde esta la Nekorad, Zeratul?¡Dónde esta mi Hikaru?!"_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-76-The Mako City-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

X abrió los ojos lentamente, acostumbrándose a la poca luz de su habitación. Se levanto de su cama a medias, aun sentado en su cama, pensando en todo.

'_Otro sueño hablando de Hikaru…'_ pensaba X con confusión. _'¿Nekorad?¿Zeratul?¿Que significa eso?¿Quienes eran esos alienígenas?'_

Pensó por unos momentos mas el significado de ese sueño, las respuestas escapándose de su mente. X suspiro, resignado a tener que esperar a otro sueño para saber más. Se levanto de la cama y se dio cuenta de que solo tenía sus pantalones.

"¿Quién me quito la camisa?... de hecho ¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?" se pregunto el _Hunter_ confundido. Luego de unos minutos de pensar, y de encontrar sus ropas, X salio de su habitación, sintiéndose ya mas descansado.

A diferencia de los demás guerreros, X estaba menos cansado, no sintiendo tanto los efectos de la batalla contra Polaris, gracias a sus nanobots. Mientras caminaba, por alguna razón, detecto la presencia de Lucy, o al menos los rastros de su aura, presentes en su habitación. Eso significa que ella debió permanecer en su habitación por mucho tiempo. Por alguna razón, X se sintió algo nervioso, su rostro volviéndose ligeramente mas rosado.

"Lucy… ¿Me gustas o no? No entiendo este sentimiento." decía X a si mismo, pensando en lo que había comentado en _Heartliass_. "Si esto que siento es amor… no, no se, no tengo idea… tengo que verla, tengo que hablar con ella y descubrir que es esto que siento."

Con esta idea en mente, X comenzó a caminar, detectando la presencia de Lucy unos pisos mas abajo, parece que estaba en el jardín secreto.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _75-Kirai ni Narenai-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Habían pasado unos minutos y Lucy y Latis estaban sentados en el borde de la fuente. Se encontraban charlando, intentando recuperar el tiempo perdido luego de su muerte. Latis seguía tranquilo, con esa aura de calma y seriedad, pero no una presencia que la asfixiaba. Lucy se sentía clamada, aunque estaba algo nerviosa alrededor del _Cefirian_, exactamente como se sentía alrededor de el antes de que el muriera.

Entonces se dio cuenta de algo extraño. A pesar de todo, sus sentimientos por Latis no habían cambiado mucho, se sentía igual de nerviosa a su alrededor ahora que cuando estaba vivo. Ella aun lo amaba y sentía un dolor en su pecho por eso.

Pero se dio cuenta de algo más. Aunque ella estaba enamorada de Latis, no se sonrojaba con el. Si bien quizás algunas veces se sentía nerviosa y a veces se sonrojaba un poco, no lo hacia con la misma intensidad que con X, donde su rostro podría llegar a un color en el que podría igualar al de su cabello. ¿Pero porque? Según ella, sus sentimientos por X y por Latis eran idénticos, ¿Por qué se sonrojaba mas por el Repliran que por el _Cefirian_?

"¿Lucy?"

"¡Ah!" Exclamaba la pelirroja sorprendida, antes de mirarlo con nervios. "¿Q-que sucede?"

"Eso debería preguntarte a ti ¿Te sucede algo?" preguntaba Latis con algo de confusión.

"¡N-no!¡No me pasa nada! No te preocupes…" decía Lucy, sonriendo nerviosamente. Latis la miro con seriedad, causando más nervios en la joven.

"Lucy, aun después de todo esto, sigues siendo igual…"

"Si… es cierto…" decía la joven, sintiéndose algo apenada por eso. Cuando sintió la mano del hombre alto en su hombro, sintió un leve sonrojo apoderarse de su rostro.

"Eso es bueno, no me gustaría que cambiases, no importando lo que pase."

"Ah… g-gracias…"

El silencio reino entre los dos por unos segundos, Latis esperando a que Lucy hablara pero ella estaba algo nerviosa. Finalmente, luego de varios minutos de silencio, el _Cefirian_ hablo.

"Veo que has estado bien, Lucy…"

"¿Ah?" Preguntaba la pelirroja con confusión, volteando a ver al espadachín. "¿A que te refieres?"

"Sigues teniendo la misma personalidad de antes, incluso esta guerra no te ha cambiado." Comento con seriedad, mirando a la joven quien agacho un poco la cabeza.

'_Debe de estar hablando de su muerte.'_ Pensó ella, no queriendo levantar la mirada. _'Es cierto, en estos momentos hubiera estado muy deprimida par luchar… o quizás hubiera muerto… de no ser por…'_

"X…" la _Magic Knight_ se sorprendió al escuchar el nombre del _Hunter_ salir de los labios de Latis. "Debo de agradecerle a el por todo…"

"¿Uh?"

"Si el no hubiera atendido a mi llamado, quizás todo hubiera sido diferente…" respondió el hombre, sorprendiendo a la mujer a su lado.

"Entonces era cierto, tu los llamaste."

"¿Acaso dudaste?"

"¡N-no, no es eso!... es solo que… no sabia como agradecerte eso. Si no los hubieras llamado, probablemente todas estaríamos muertas…"

"Lo hice porque no quería que _Céfiro_ fuera destruido… pero, especialmente, lo hice para no verte sufrir."

"Latis…"

"Lo he visto todo…" comentaba el espadachín, poniéndose de pie. "Desde el otro mundo he visto todo lo que ha pasado desde mi muerte; el cambio de tu animo y la culpa que te echabas a ti misma, vi lo deprimida y triste que estabas, y no podía permitir eso…"

La pelirroja no sabia que decir. Si el lo había visto todo, debió sentirse muy triste por lo que debió haber visto.

"También vi… cuando ellos llegaron…" decía Latis, Lucy alzando la cabeza para verlo directamente. "Los guerreros del Nintenverse cumplieron su palabra y vinieron a ayudarlas. Me alegro que mis esfuerzos no hayan sido en vano. Por supuesto, también vi cuando X te dio el mensaje que le di, así como el medallón que te regale hace tiempo…"

La joven llevo una mano a su pecho, sujetando por sobre sus ropas el medallón que tenia colgando alrededor de su cuello. No importando la situación, ella siempre lo traía colgando, un símbolo de amor y esperanza que nunca dejaría. Latis observo con detenimiento a la _Magic Knight_, entendiendo lo que pensaba, y estaba por traer el tema que más le dolería.

"También he visto… el cambio de tus sentimientos…" comentaba el espadachín con seriedad, captando de nuevo la atención de Lucy.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _73-Shino - Honeysuckle-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"L-Latis ¿De que hablas?" pregunto ella, sintiéndose de repente muy nerviosa. El se hincó sobre una de sus rodillas para estar al nivel de ella, colocando ambas manos sobre los hombros de la pelirroja, mirándola fijamente.

"Lucy… tu estas enamorada de X…"

"¡¿Ah?!" Exclamo ella sorprendida por la afirmación del espadachín. "¡N-no!¡No es cierto!" Respondía ella, no teniendo intenciones de lastimar a su primer amor. Latis solo cerró los ojos y meneo la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"No necesitas mentirme, puedo verlo en tus ojos. Me amas a mi también, como siempre lo haz hecho, pero el amor que tienes por él es mas grande."

"N-no…" contestaba la joven, su voz casi un susurro débil, las lagrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos. "¡No Latis!¡Yo te amo a ti!"

"Por favor, no mientas, que esto me duele tanto como a ti…" respondía el _Cefirian_ con seriedad, algo de dolor en su voz, Lucy abriendo los ojos enormemente. "Se que me amas, pero tu corazón lo prefiere a él… y no puedo oponerme, porque tu destino esta con el, siempre lo ha estado."

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntaba ella con confusión, aunque la tristeza aun se le notaba en su voz.

"Ustedes dos tienen una historia larga, mucho mas larga que la que tu y yo tenemos. No es la primera vez que se ven y se enamoran el uno del otro…"

Lucy no entendía lo que Latis había dicho. ¿Qué ella y X tenían mas historia?¿A que se referi….? Fue entonces que recordó algo, sorprendiéndose de lo que recordó.

"Mis sueños… los sueños que he tenido…"

"Así es…" decía Latis, poniéndose de pie nuevamente y alejándose un poco de la pelirroja. "Los sueños que has tenido, no son simples sueños; son tu vida pasada."

"¿Mi vida pasada?"

"Así es… no puedo comentarte mucho, pero hace cinco mil años, eras conocida como Hikaru, una mujer perteneciente a la raza ahora extinta conocida como los _Nekorads_…"

"Hikaru… ese nombre aparecía en mi sueño…" decía Lucy algo confundida, aunque ahora encajando un poco todo lo que había vivido. Abrió los ojos enormemente cuando recordó algo más. "¿Qué hay de X?¿El también esta en mi vida pasada?"

"Así es, el hombre que aparece en tus sueños es el mismo X que esta en este tiempo, el mismo del que te enamoraste hace cinco mil años…"

"Pero no tiene sentido. Según me contaron, antes de que llegaran a _Céfiro_, X era un robot. ¿Cómo puede un robot ser la reencarnación de alguien?"

"Los _N-Warriors_ pueden hacer muchas cosas, Lucy…" comentaba Latis con seriedad. "Se como paso eso, pero quisiera contárselos cuando tu y X estén juntos. Estoy seguro que el también tiene sueños parecidos a los tuyos."

"¿El también? Ya veo…"

Nuevamente el silencio se apodero del lugar, ella pensando en la información que el espadachín le había dicho. Aunque este silencio no duro mucho, siendo roto de nuevo por el _Cefirian_.

"Lucy ¿Qué es lo que dice tu corazón?" preguntaba Latis con seriedad, la mujer sintiéndose mas nerviosa.

"Yo… bueno…" comenzaba Lucy, sintiendo una gran presión en su pecho por los sentimientos que quería sacar.

"_Díselo…"_ escucho una voz en su cabeza, muy parecida a la de ella. _"Dile la verdad, lo que tu corazón siente en realidad…"_

'_Pero Latis…'_

"_El lo entenderá, de hecho ya lo sabe, solo quiere oírlo de tus labios. Libéralo de las cadenas de el mundo terrenal… déjalo ser libre…"_

'_Libre…'_ pensó la joven, no sintiéndose bien por traicionar a su primer amor. Pero era cierto lo que Latis y la extraña voz en su cabeza decían, tenia que ser sincera con su corazón. Mirando con tristeza al espadachín, con algunas lagrimas cayendo se sus ojos, comenzó a hablar con tristeza. "Yo te amo Latis…" comento primero, bajando la cabeza un poco y temblando de miedo. "…pero… a-amo mas a X… lo amo…"

El espadachín suspiro con tristeza, era la respuesta que esperaba escuchar, aunque, por más preparado que estuviera, era un duro golpe. Pero al ver a la joven temblar de tristeza, su propio dolor lo hizo a un lado para calmarla. Hincándose de nuevo sobre una de sus rodillas, Latis abrazo a la jovencita con fuerza, dejando que ella comenzara a llorar en su pecho, desahogando todas sus frustraciones y confusiones.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _20-Aerith's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

Así pasaron los minutos, quizás horas para ellos, pero no les importaba. Poco después, la joven se separó un poco de el, mirándolo a los ojos con mas tranquilidad, pero aun se notaba la tristeza en sus ojos, algo que no paso desapercibido por el espadachín.

"¿Estas bien?" pregunto Latis, a lo que la joven asintió débilmente.

"Estaré bien, aun estoy algo confundida, pero todo saldrá bien…" respondía Lucy con sinceridad.

"Ya veo… disculpa, pero tengo que pedirte algo…"

"¿Algo?¿Que es?"

"Que me regreses el medallón…"

"¡¿Ah?!" Exclamaba la joven sorprendida. "¿P-porque?"

"Ese medallón dije que te cuidaría, pero, ahora que X esta aquí, ya no tiene caso. Además, así podrías olvidarme mas fácilmente y dedicarte a el."

La joven rápidamente meneo la cabeza a ambos lados, sujetando el medallón en su pecho.

"No, no puedo regresártelo…" decía Lucy con seriedad. "Este es un valioso tesoro que me diste, representa mucho para mi, no puedo regresártelo…"

"Pero X…"

"Incluso aunque lo ame mas a él, no puedo simplemente olvidarte. Tú eres alguien muy importante para mí y, si te olvido, estaré borrando algo importante de mi misma. No importa si estoy con X toda mi vida o las vidas que sigan, siempre te recordare y seré feliz por eso."

"… ¿Estas segura?" preguntaba el espadachín con duda, ella afirmando rápidamente. "Muy bien, disculpa por haberte pedido algo así…"

"No hay problema, tu te preocupas por mi y estoy segura de que lo hiciste por mi bienestar."

"Es cierto, incluso después de morir, me preocupo por ti… por eso quería que vivieras sin remordimientos, no quería que pasaras el resto de tus días pensando en mi, que estoy en el otro mundo."

"Te entiendo, no hay problema…"

"Bien… pero hay algo mas que quería pedirte, algo importante."

"¿Y ahora que es?" Preguntaba confundida la joven.

"Es algo que me he arrepentido el no haber hecho en vida y, ahora que tengo la oportunidad, quisiera hacer."

"¿De que se trata?"

"Lucy…" empezaba el valiente caballero con seriedad, mirando a la joven fijamente. "¿Puedo besarte?"

De inmediato, el rostro de la joven se volvió casi tan rojo como su cabello, mirando sorprendida al espadachín que estaba frente a el. Era cierto, ellos dos nunca se habían besado, nunca, y era algo de lo que ella misma se arrepentía de no haber hecho.

"Discúlpame, pero este es mi único capricho." decía Latis seriamente. "Quiero ser el primero que hayas besado, llevarme ese recuerdo al otro mundo… no se si eso este bien para ti…"

"Ah…" respondía la joven nerviosamente, apenada por la petición del _Cefirian_. En el fondo también quería que el fuera su primer beso en esta vida y no le vio problema. Si era su último deseo, debía concedérselo. Lucy bajo un poco la mirada, tratando de ocultar sus mejillas rosadas, afirmando con la cabeza. "S-si…" dijo ella débilmente, su voz como un pequeño hilo de palabras.

El espadachín sonrío levemente, mirando a la joven con ternura, antes de con su mano levantar el mentón de la chica para que lo viera a los ojos. Lucy estaba muy sonrojada, su corazón latiendo velozmente mientras tenia una extraña sensación de mariposas en el estomago, esperando el momento. Poco a poco, ambos se fueron acercando, sus rostros atrayéndose inconcientemente, poco a poco… hasta que sus labios se juntaron.

Lucy no supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron así, si fueron solo dos minutos o dos días enteros, lo único que le importaba era que este momento no terminara. Era solo un beso tierno, como los dos querían que fuera el primero, pero aun así significaba mucho para los dos. Latis lo profundizó un poco, abrazando a la joven con fuerza, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella… porque no tendría otra oportunidad de hacerlo.

Pero por ahora no les importaba eso a los dos, lo único que importaba, es que tenían una segunda oportunidad para hacer algo que los dos se hubieran arrepentido de no hacerlo, y estaban agradecidos por eso.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _27-Friends in My Heart-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Megaman X, conocido como X para los amigos, estaba recargado en la pared a lado de la puerta del jardín secreto, asomando un poco su cabeza para ver el interior. Lo había visto todo, refiriéndose a cuando Lucy y Latis comenzaron a besarse. El sonrío levemente, una sonrisa sincera mientras los miraba.

'_Que bueno que ella es feliz…'_ pensó el _Hunter_, deseándoles lo mejor a ellos, sintiéndose, algo triste por alguna razón.

El _Hunter_ solo sonrío, decidiendo que el encontrarse con Lucy podría esperar, debía dejarlos solos por unos momentos mas. Por ahora, el_ Repliran_ miro al objeto en su mano derecha, su muerta _Keyblade_, sin ningún color en ella. Tenía algo que hacer.

'_Buena suerte…'_ pensó el nuevamente, antes de retirarse caminando de ahí, dejándolos solos.

* * *

Luego de unos minutos de estarse besando, los dos se alejaron lentamente, mirándose a los ojos. Lucy aun tenía ese sonrojo en sus mejillas, sus ojos brillando de felicidad y sonriendo tiernamente. Latis permanecía casi igual, aunque su mirada mostraba ternura por la joven pelirroja que aun estaba abrazando.

"Muchas gracias, Lucy…" Decía Latis con alegría en su tono de voz, bueno lo más alegre que alguien con su seriedad pudiera volverse sin cambiar su personalidad. "No sabes lo mucho que significa para mi."

"Para mi también, Latis." Respondía la joven, aun con su sonrojo en su rostro, sonriendo dulcemente. "Había esperado mucho esto, desde que regrese por segunda vez a mi mundo, luego de derrotar a Devonair."

El hombre alto se puso de pie nuevamente, retirando sus manos del cuerpo de la jovencita, mirándola con seriedad.

"Bueno, creo que eso es todo…"

"Si, eso creo…" decía Lucy con tristeza, dándose cuenta de que, después de ese beso, los dos no podrían ser algo mas.

El ahora pertenecía al mas allá y ella tenia que vivir en el reino de los vivos, aun con una misión importante que cumplir. La joven recordó como, justo cuando murió Latis, ella deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ir con el, no importándole si para eso tenia que quitarse la vida. Pero no podía hacerlo mientras _Exurion_ estuviera amenazando _Céfiro_, por lo que decidió, después de derrotar esta amenaza, dejarse morir y reunirse con su amado en el otro mundo.

Pero la llegada de X cambio eso poco a poco. Sus ideas habían cambiado, siendo distintas a los pensamientos oscuros que tenía hace casi dos semanas antes de que ellos llegaran a _Céfiro_. Conforme se fue enamorando del _Hunter_, ella dejo esos pensamientos atrás, pensando de nuevo en su futuro en este mundo. Aunque se sentía triste por dejar ir a su primer amor, su corazón estaba diciéndole que hacia lo correcto.

"Lucy…" decía el espadachín, llamando la atención de la joven. "Incluso aunque yo este en el mas allá, rezaré por tu bien estar. Si en algún momento necesitas algo, puedes contar conmigo en todo momento."

"Gracias Latis, te juro que nunca, **nunca** te olvidare…" respondía pelirroja, llorando de nuevo pero aun sonriendo. El alto hombre asintió, colocando una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de la chica, acariciándola un poco.

"¿Y bien?¿No tienes a alguien a quien buscar?" preguntaba con sabiduría, indicándole a la joven que hacer.

"Si, creo que si… debo buscar a X y… y decirle lo que siento."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _52-Prayer-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Fue en ese momento, hablando del _Hunter_, que los dos sintieron la presencia de él justo fuera del jardín, ambos volteando a ver en esa dirección.

"¿X?" preguntaba Lucy con confusión.

"Es su presencia… pero parece que son solo residuos…" respondía el espadachín seriamente.

"¿Residuos?¿Como si acabara de irse?"

"Si. Creo que permaneció poco tiempo y se acaba de ir no hace mucho…"

"Se acaba de ir… ¡Espera!¡Si se acaba de ir, eso significa que…!" Exclamaba la joven, sonrojándose al pensar que quizás X los había visto besarse. _'¡Oh no! Ojala no haya tomado mal la idea.'_

"Lucy, búscalo." Decía Latis seriamente. "Encuéntralo pronto."

"¡Claro!" Exclamaba ella, corriendo hacia la puerta para buscarlo. Pero antes de salir, se dio la vuelta e hizo una reverencia al espadachín. "Gracias Latis… por todo…" comento ella, antes de salir corriendo en busca del _Hunter_. El _Cefirian_ sonrío débilmente, su rostro denotando algo de tristeza, lógico si se supiera por lo que ha pasado. Aun así, el no pensó negativamente, al contrario, como la amaba mucho, deseaba que ella fuera feliz no importando la situación, su propia felicidad podría esperar.

'_Ve Lucy… encuentra tu felicidad…'_

* * *

La joven en cuestión corría por los largos y numerosos pasillos del castillo, buscando al Maverick _Hunter_ azul por todas partes. Intentaba localizar su aura, pero por alguna razón no podía detectarla, como si estuviera escondiéndola a propósito. Llego pronto a una división de caminos, mirando a todos lados con rapidez.

"¿Dónde esta?" preguntaba desesperadamente. "¿Por qué se oculto?"

Era inútil, no podía sentir la presencia del _N-Warrior_ por ningún lado. La joven suspiro tristemente, resignándose a tener que encontrarlo a la hora de la cena, que seria en unas cinco horas más. No era mucho, pero tenia deseos de verlo ahora, en ese momento, su corazón no podía esperar cinco horas. Miro con tristeza al suelo, sintiendo desesperación por no encontrarlo.

'_X… ¿Dónde estas?'_ pensó ella con tristeza.

"¡Pupu pu pu!"

Lucy miro al frente, viendo a Nicona rebotar en el mismo lugar, llamando su atención.

"¿Nicona?¿Qué haces aquí?" pregunto la joven. Fue cuando noto que la coneja blanca estaba señalando hacia detrás de ella, indicando uno de los pasillos de la división. "¿S-sabes donde esta X?" pregunto de nuevo, la coneja asintiendo. "Por favor, llévame con el. Q-quiero verlo."

La criatura comenzó a rebotar hacia ese camino, Lucy siguiéndola de cerca, pensando que la guiaría con el joven. Luego de algunos minutos, la coneja señalo hacia una puerta abierta, una que daba al exterior del castillo.

"¿Es aquí?" pregunto Lucy con nervios, Nicona asintiendo alegremente, antes de comenzar a rebotar de nuevo, alejándose de la joven, quien volteo a ver nuevamente la puerta. _'Estamos a varios pisos del suelo. ¿Por qué esta aquí?'_

La _Magic Knight_ del fuego se acerco lenta y nerviosamente a la puerta abierta, asomándose por el marco de la puerta. Saliendo de la puerta, justo debajo, había un enorme cristal, formando un piso con forma triangular, con mucho espacio al frente como para mucha gente, ya que tenia como unos treinta metros de largo por diez de ancho. En el centro, a unos diez metros de la punta del cristal, ahí estaba, X, dándole la espalda a la joven. Lucy se sonrojo solo con la presencia, su corazón latiendo rápidamente en anticipación a lo que ella estaba por decirle. Se llevo una mano a su pecho para tratar de calmarse y poder confesarse de una buena vez.

Pero entonces noto algo. X se había quitado los guantes azules que usaba, guardándolos en una de las bolsas de su chamarra. También noto que levanto su brazo derecho, doblándolo un poco hacia atrás lo suficiente como para poder ver la muñeca y el dorso de su mano. La joven no entendía porque X estaba haciendo eso, mucho menos cuando el _Hunter_ se llevo la otra mano a su muñeca derecha, enderezándola perpendicularmente a su brazo derecho, la mano izquierda derecha como si fuera una cuchilla. Lucy no entendió el porque…

_-Slash!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _79-Missing You-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

…hasta que vio que, con un movimiento rápido de su mano izquierda, ahora la muñeca derecha de X sangraba a borbotones. Lucy se llevo la mano a la boca, sorprendida por la acción del _Hunter_.

'_¿Q-Que esta haciendo?'_ pensó ella con horror._ '¿Por qué se corta así?... a-acaso…¿Acaso piensa suicidarse?'_

Este último pensamiento horrorizó más a la joven, quien sintió que su corazón se rompía en mil pedazos.

'_N-no…'_ pensaba ella con miedo, las lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas. _'No por favor… n-no quiero… no quiero que el…'_

Varias imágenes vinieron a su mente, todos los recuerdos que tuvo con X, tanto felices como malos, todos aparecieron frente a ella velozmente. La última imagen, era la de él en el suelo, sin vida, en medio de un charco de su propia sangre.

"¡NOOOO!"

La joven grito, corriendo hacia el joven quien no se había percatado de su presencia, aun después del grito de ella. La pelirroja alcanzo al _Hunter_ y lo abrazo por detrás con fuerza, llorando en su espalda.

* * *

X estaba en sus asuntos, ya se había cortado en la muñeca y la sangre estaba escurriendo. Estaba por comenzar… cuando de repente sintió a alguien abrazarlo por la espalda con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo en el acto ya que estaba muy concentrado en lo que iba a hacer. Rápidamente, por dos razones, se dio cuenta de que era una mujer y de que era algo bajita debido a que podía sentir la cabeza de ella en su espalda. El _Hunter_ miro sobre su hombro izquierdo, logrando apreciar la cabellera roja de una chica.

"¿Lucy?" preguntaba el ex-_Reploid_ muy confundido. "¿Q-que es lo que haces?"

"¡Eso te debo preguntar a ti!¿Que es lo que estas haciendo?" Exclamaba fuertemente ella, sorprendiendo más al joven, quien se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. "¿Por qué haces eso?¿Porque quieres desperdiciar tu vida así?"

"¿Ah?"

"¿Porque?" pregunto la joven, alzando un poco su rostro, dejando que el pudiera observar el rostro lleno de lagrimas de ella. "¿Por qué te quieres quitar la vida?¿Tanto es tu dolor para hacer eso?"

"¿Quitarme la vida?¿De que estas habla…?" Preguntaba X, dándose cuenta de la situación al ver de nuevo su muñeca sangrante. "¡Ah!¡No, claro que no!¿Como crees que me voy a quitar la vida? No, no, no."

"¿Eh? P-pero, tu muñeca…" decía Lucy con algo de tristeza.

"Mira al suelo…"

La joven hizo lo que el le pidió y vio, en el suelo, algo que no había visto antes; la _X-Buster_, la _Keyblade_ sin vida del X.

"¿Y eso que?¿Que tiene que ver con que te suicides?" preguntaba Lucy confundida y triste.

"No voy a suicidarme, Lucy, voy a reparar mi _Keyblade_." Decía X con seriedad.

"¿Repararla?"

"Así es, Raphael nos comento, cuando una _Keyblade_ muere, esta necesita ser bañada en sangre, la del portador de preferencia, para volver a la vida, después de todo las _Keyblades_ están vivas."

"¿Vivas?"

"Así es. Es una habilidad de las armaduras de los _Saints_ de _Athena_, así nos da ventaja para que una _Keyblade_ pueda ser revivida. Lo que estoy tratando de hacer es dar de mi sangre para revivirla."

"Ah, ya entiendo. Lo siento, mal interprete todo…" decía Lucy con algo de vergüenza.

"No te preocupes, es normal dado lo que viste…" respondía el _Hunter_ con sinceridad, antes de notar que los brazos de ella seguían alrededor de su cintura, sonrojándose un poco. "Eh, Lucy, ¿Podrías mover tus manos? No podré reparar mi _Keyblade_ si no me sueltas y me ando desangrando en vano…"

La joven noto lo que estaba haciendo y rápidamente quito las manos, sonrojándose un poco.

"Gracias, ahora mira…"

X extendió su brazo derecho al frente, dejando caer varias gotas de sangre sobre su _Keyblade_, bañándose en la sangre del portador. Lucy lo miraba algo preocupada.

"¿Cuánto necesita?" preguntaba ella.

"No se… creo una cuarta parte…"

"¡Pero puedes morir!"

"No te preocupes, tengo la seguridad de que eso no pasara."

"Pero…" decía Lucy, sabiendo que no podría convencer al joven de que no debía seguir con esto. En cambio, la mirada de ella cambio, mostrando decisión. "X ¿No necesita ser la sangre del portador, verdad?"

"Uh… de preferencia, pero puede ser cualquiera siempre y cuando sea un _N-Warrior_." Respondía el joven. "¿Pero porque pre…?"

_-Slash!-_

X se dio la vuelta, mirando a la joven pelirroja detrás de el… quien tenia su espada de _Magic Knight_ en su mano derecha y que ahora sangraba de su muñeca izquierda.

"¿Qué hiciste?" Preguntaba el con confusión. La joven le sonrío dulcemente.

"Voy a ayudarte."

"¿Que?"

"Dijiste que no es necesario que sea solo tu sangre, ¿No?" preguntaba Lucy, colocándose a lado derecho de X. "Entonces puedo ayudarte en esto…"

"… si así deseas…"

"Si… lo deseo…" decía ella, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, dejando que su sangre bañara la _Keyblade_ del _Hunter_.

Los dos permanecieron así unos segundos más, dejando que su sangre escurriera por sus heridas, bañando la _Keyblade_ completamente. Pronto, la llave comenzó a emitir un poco de brillo, indicando que había funcionado.

"Creo que ya es suficiente." Comento X, bajando su brazo y colocándolo a su lado, Lucy haciendo lo mismo.

"Bien." Comentaba la pelirroja, pensando en algo ahora que habían acabado. "Eh, ¿Y como cerramos las heridas?" preguntaba viendo la sangre salir de su herida rápidamente.

Para su sorpresa, X sujeto con su mano herida la mano de Lucy con delicadeza, entrelazando sus dedos. La joven se sonrojo mucho y volteo a verlo con sorpresa, mientras el sonreía amablemente, diciendo algo en voz baja que ella logro escuchar.

"_Subtank…_"

El aura blanca de la técnica curativa de X los rodeo por completo, los destellos concentrándose en sus manos unidas, curando las heridas de sus muñecas por completo y así evitar que saliera mas sangre de ellos. Aun con la herida cerrada, X no soltó la mano de Lucy, provocando nervios en ella.

"Gracias por ayudarme y por preocuparte por mi." Decía X sinceramente.

"N-no, al contrario…" comentaba Lucy, bajando la mirada. "G-gracias por cuidar de mi todo este tiempo."

"No hay de que…"

Ambos permanecieron así, tomados de las manos por un tiempo, antes de que se dieran cuenta de de eso mismo, soltándose rápidamente y evitando la mirada el uno del otro, completamente apenados. La joven empezó a planear, este era el momento que esperaba; estaban solos y podría declarársele. Con la mirada baja, la joven hablo.

"X…"

"¿Uh? Dime…" respondía el _Hunter_, mirando a la joven con extrañes.

"Yo… bueno…" respondía ella con nerviosismo, alzando la mirada para que él pudiera ver su rostro sonrojado. "Yo… yo quería decirte algo…"

"¿Qué sucede? Sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea."

"Bueno… la verdad, quiero decirte algo muy importante, algo muy especial…" decía Lucy con vergüenza, esa sensación de mariposas en el estomago apareciendo de nuevo, esta vez con mas intensidad. "X, yo... yo quiero decirte que… tu me… g-gust…"

_-Flash!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-Evil Reborn-_(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

La declaración de Lucy tenía que esperar. Una presencia muy poderosa y maligna apareció muy cerca de los dos jóvenes, aumentando la gravedad y la atmosfera varias veces.

"¿Qué esta pasando?" preguntaba Lucy con confusión, olvidándose por completo de lo que estaba haciendo, mirando a un sorprendido X con algo de miedo.

"No… no puede ser…" respondía el _Hunter_ con sorpresa y miedo.

Frente a los héroes, una esfera oscura apareció, haciéndose más y más grande hasta llegar al tamaño de una persona alta. Era una presencia maligna y poderosa… y X la conocía.

* * *

Kristal y Alan seguían caminando hacia el comedor, hablando de lo que había pasado, con Alan tratando de no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y ver por sobre el escote de Kristal que, por la posición en la que estaba el joven, podría ver muy bien, dándole envidia a Raichu.

"Pervertido." Comento Kristal, dándose cuenta de la pelea interna de Alan.

"¡Oh vamos!¡Trato de no verte!" respondía el joven. "No quería que reaccionaras a…"

_-Flash!-_

"¿Pero que?"

Los dos jóvenes sintieron la presencia oscura muy cerca de ellos, mirándose con sorpresa.

"Alan-kun, esa aura…"

"¡Maldición!¡Vamos Kristal!" Exclamaba el joven, dirigiéndose a donde estaba esa presencia.

* * *

­_-Flash!-_

"¿Que?" Exclamaba Clef, levantándose de su trono.

"¿Qué sucede, maestro Clef?" preguntaba Presea con confusión, ya que no era el único que actuó así.

"¡Hay una presencia maligna en el castillo!" Exclamaba Clef con cansancio, esa presencia maligna presionando su pecho con fuerza.

Zero miro a sus demás compañeros con seriedad, reconociendo esa aura.

"¿No creerás que es…?" preguntaba Dawn, a lo que Zero asintió.

"Si, lo es…¡Vamos!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_, corriendo hacia esa aura.

* * *

Megaman estaba caminando por los pasillos, encontrando a Giru, cuando sus escáneres detectaron una presencia muy poderosa, tanto que sus nuevos escáneres estuvieron a punto de estallar.

"¿Qué rayos es eso?" preguntaba el robot azul, Giru entrando en pánico.

"¡Peligro!¡Peligro!¡Ser maligno apareciendo!¡Giru!" Exclamaba el pequeño robot blanco y esférico.

"¡Maldición!¡Están cerca de mi hermano X y Lucy!" Exclamaba Megaman, comenzando a correr hacia ellos. "¡Vamos Giru!"

"¡Giru dice que es mala idea!¡Muy mala idea!"

"¡Vamos!"

"Giru…" respondía el robot blanco resignado, siguiendo al robot azul.

* * *

Kite detecto esa presencia, confundiendo y molestando a Blackrose que estaba cómoda sujetando el brazo de Kite.

"Oye, no te muevas." decía la joven, molesta por la acción del joven.

"¡No hay tiempo, Rose!" Exclamaba Kite. "¡Alguien poderoso esta en el castillo!"

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntaba ella confundida, más cuando Kite se soltó de ella y salio corriendo. "¿A dónde vas?"

"¡Ven conmigo!¡Es una emergencia!" Exclamaba el, alejándose de la joven, mas molesta que antes.

* * *

Anaís sintió esa presencia y tembló de miedo, algo que no paso desapercibido por Paris, quien la estaba abrazando.

"Anaís ¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba el espadachín con confusión. Anaís tenía mucho miedo por la poderosa aura.

"H-hay algo… hay algo aquí en el Castillo… ¡Es muy fuerte!" exclamaba ella, asustando a Paris.

"¿Donde?"

"A unos pisos arriba de nosotros."

"¡Vamos!"

La joven pareja comenzó a correr, teniendo un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Latis alzo la mirada, sintiendo esa poderosa energía, cerca de Lucy y X. El espadachín tomo su espada y, sin su armadura, salio corriendo para encontrarse con sus compañeros, maldiciendo al destino.

'_¿Por qué ahora?¿Porque?'_

* * *

Marina, que estaba placidamente dormida en el hombro de Ascot, se despertó de sobresalto, totalmente aterrada.

"¿Qué tienes, Marina?¿Una pesadilla?" Preguntaba Ascot con confusión.

"D-desearía que lo fuera…" respondía la joven de cabello celeste. "Hay algo aquí, en el castillo, y es muy poderoso."

"¿Qué dices?¿Algo en el castillo?" preguntaba el _Cefirian_ con sorpresa.

"Si… ¡Vamos!¡Debemos ver que es antes de que los demás vayan!"

"¡Si!"

Levantándose del suelo, los dos jóvenes corrieron hacia la presencia, esperando que no sea algo malo.

* * *

Pero por supuesto que era malo…

Lucy y X miraban con asombro la esfera de energía que se formaba y crecía frente a ellos, el _Hunter_ colocándose frente a la _Magic Knight_ por si algo ocurría. Los dos guerreros estaban aterrorizados, esa aura maligna crecía y crecía, sofocándolos aun más. Fue entonces cuando ellos vieron que una figura se estaba formando en esa esfera, sacando sus brazos y piernas de ella, dejando ver parte de su cuerpo.

"No puede ser…" decía Lucy con sorpresa.

"No… ¡No puedes ser tu!" Exclamaba X, igual de sorprendido que su compañera.

En esos momentos, las palabras de Yata tenían sentido, aunque ellos no las hubieran escuchado.

"_Por ahora, nada…" decía Yata. "Quiero ver si mis sospechas son correctas."_

"_¿Qué sospechas?" preguntaba Haseo._

"_Que Polaris es inmortal…"_

"Saludos, héroes… ¿Me extrañaron?"

Frente a ellos, Polaris sonreía maniacamente.

**Fin del Capitulo 60**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME:**_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Pero que rayos…?¿Polaris aun esta viva?¿Como es eso?¡Estoy seguro de que la desintegramos!

**Polaris:** Ignorantes, yo soy inmortal, puedo revivir cuando se me plazca.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Sentimientos, pt 3: Desesperación y Angustia.**_

**Polaris:** ¡Ahora tengo por lo que he venido hasta aquí!

**X****:** ¡Cuidado Lucy!

**Lucy:** ¡¡X!!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Segunda parte del Episodio de Sentimientos, no se si se le pueda llamar mieloso a esto con la parte de angustia que tenia... ¿Polaris viva? ITS ALIVE! HELP US! (Se escucha rugido del monstruo Clover)... Ha, se que muchos ya se lo esperaban... pero no tan pronto, ¿No? Ahora si, los fans del Lucy/Latis no me pueden reprochar que los separñe para juntarla a ella con X sin dar una larga explicacion de eso... una explicacion de casi 60 capitulos o-O. ¿Quien me adivina de que serie o juego son los personajes que aparecieron en el sueño de X? Esta regalado XD... comentarios..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Exacto, por estar muerto, no necesita descanzar tanto como los vivos, por eso es el que esta ya recuperado por completo. No fue enviado Megaman por no poseer un aura, es un robot despues de todo._

_Ghost iv: me costo algo... como le dije a un amigo del msn "No sabes la cantidad de fics que tuve que leer para darme una idea de como desarrollar ese tipo de escenas O-o"_

_vo2: ¿Como me fue en este de mieloso? Parece que ni tanto XD. Respuesta resuelta a lo de Polaris._

_Umizu: ¡Corazones!¡Help! Porque es un templo en el cielo, ¿Que lugar mas cool que ese?. ¿Extrañar esas escenas? Las hare mas comunes para que no las extrañes XD... nah, no es cierto, solo lo necesario. No son pareja, al menos Kite no lo ve asi, y yo tambien me sorprendi cuando vi las edades, pero como me quiero mantener cerca al original, se las deje. De Caldina y Rafaga no hablo mucho, se sobre entiene, y de Presea y Clef, si, se me paso, pero ese comentario que hizo en el capitulo pasado era el "momento" de ellos. ¡No me mates!... bye Eva-chan... actualiza mas seguido ¬¬ XD_

_Mantesa dragon: El descanzo no les duro mucho, la verdad :P. Si, X y Ash son mis heroes favoritos de videojuegos y anime respectivamente. No se, me identifico con ellos... raro, pero bueno. Aunque debo quitar eso de darles privilegios, debo tomar a todos los personajes como iguales._

_Martur: No, no lo niego, aquizas sea algo brusco, pero era necesario despues de tanto capitulo de luchas... aunque parece que emepzaran de nuevo. Ya veran luego lo del plan de Dawn... sera malvado :D..._

_Muy bien gente, es hora de hacer un anuncio:_

_Como podran ver, mi tipo de escritura ha cambiado mucho desde que llegue a Fanfiction(.)net hace ya casi cuatro años, ahora describo mas las cosas, como Umi-chan dijo en el review del pasado capitulo. _

_Entonces, al leer de nuevo el inicio del Episodio 1(__Bellos tiempos, cuando la mayoria de mis reviews eran de alguien llamado Kain Dark Label... mmm, me pregunto si seguira leyendo fic... o si aun seguira vivo :S... si por ahi sigues leyendo esto te mando saludos! XD... como sea...__), note MUCHOS errores, tanto de narracion y ortografia, como muchos huecos en la historia y cosas que dije en ese entonces y que nunca use, por ejemplo, los otros dos cristales elementales en el Episodio 1 que nunca use, o el hecho de que dije que los personajes de Anime y Videojuegos fueron creados por los humanos de la Tierra (Nuestra realidad), pero ellos existian ya durante millones de años, o que habia encerrado a Void en Shadow Realm en la isla Apoca cuando en realidad estaba en el Kingdom Hearts del centro de la galaxia. Vi esto y, aunque apuesto a que muchos ni se acordaran de esos errores, no me parecio dejarlos ahi __... _

_Es por eso, estimado publico, que me complace el presentar: "The N-Warriors, Episodio 1: Shadow Realm Saga; **Final Mix!**"_ _(Mas Kingdom Hearts, gente XD)_

_**Shadow Realm Saga Final Mix!** sera un "remake" del escrito original, exactamente igual en contenido, pero mas desarrollado, narrado y, espero, menos errores de ortografia y continuidad. Esta en la misma direccion del antiguo fic, con los nuevos capitulos reemplazando los viejos (Aun tengo el viejo escrito en mi PC)._

_Este tomara en cuenta los elementos que use en los Episodios 2, 3 y 4, con el nivel de narracion de a mediados del Episodio 4, describiendo mas, no tan directo, escenas nuevas y, lo que siempre quise hace desde el inicio, describir mas a fondo la relacion de Kristal y Alan y como es que se van enamorando los dos. Ademas de eso, las personalidades estan un poco mas cambiadas, Kristal y Steve ya no le hablaran al "tu" a Duncan, ahora le llamaran "maestro", mas respetuoso. Alan sera un poco mas humano, sufriendo accidentes de lo que un humano normal (Rompiendose huesos por saltar de lugares altos, etc). Tecnicas y hechizos basados en las cartas de yugioh (Waboku, Hinotama, Spell Purification, etc.). Aparte, tambien tendra un soundtrack ( No se preocupen, son las mismas canciones del Soundtrack del Episodio 4, por lo que, si las tienen, no necesitan bajarlas, salvo dos canciones que son el Opening y el Ending)_

_Para los que quieran revivir el Episodio 1, revivir las aventuras de Duncan, Steve, Kristal, Alan y el molesto Kuriboh, con nuevas cosas, escenas, dialogos y personalidades, entren a mi profile y busque el Episodio. Tengo planes de reescribir tambien el Episodio 2 "Zodiacal Rings" y el Episodio 3 "Mecron Empire"... como ando de vacaciones, eso es posible._

_Bueno, creo que es todo, el Viernes actualizo este fic y el proximo martes colocare nuevos "remakes" del Episodio 1. Nos vemos gente, sobres..._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	62. Cap 61: Sentimientos, Pt 3

_**Saiyan X dice: **nuevas canciones en mi profile...no en la pagina, profile...  
_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors: **_

El tiempo de descanso de los guerreros continúa. Lucy, quien estaba cuidando a X luego de la lucha, encara a Latis acerca de los cambios de sentimientos dentro de su corazón, revelándole al espadachín que, aunque lo quería a él mucho, quería más al _Hunter_. Latis ya lo sabia, porque tenia conocimiento de la vida pasada de Lucy como Hikaru, y de que era el destino que ella y X se hicieran pareja. Aun así, a ambos les dolió hasta el alma tener que separarse.

Después de esto, la _Magic Knight_ decidió ir a buscar al _Hunter_ para dejar todo en claro, declarándole sus sentimientos a el. Cual fue su sorpresa al ver que el se había cortado las venas de su mano derecha y se estaba desangrando. Sin embargo, X lo hizo a propósito, no para suicidarse, sino para revivir su _Keyblade_, dañada por la lucha contra Polaris. Luego de una ayuda por parte de Lucy, la _Keyblade_ del _Hunter_ volvió a la vida nuevamente.

Sin embargo, antes de que Lucy pudiera decirle lo mucho que lo quería, una presencia poderosa apareció, una que fue detectada por todos héroes del castillo. Ni Lucy ni X podían creerlo, Polaris estaba frente a ellos, mirándolos con arrogancia. ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 61__:__ Sentimientos, Pt. 3, Desesperación y Angustia._**

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

-_Castillo de Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Evil Reborn-_(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

No podía creerlo… no… ¡No **quería** creerlo! Pero era inevitable. Esa apariencia, esa aura maligna y esa voz, todo apuntaba a la misma respuesta, una que no le agradaba: Polaris seguía con vida.

Los dos _N-Warriors_ miraban con sorpresa y miedo a la mujer que flotaba frente a ellos, mirándola como si hubieran visto un fantasma. La mujer, viendo su miedo, sonrió por placer.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Porque me miran así?¿Vieron un fantasma o que?" preguntaba Polaris, diciendo una de las frases mas cliché de la historia de la humanidad. Al escuchar su voz, la duda de los dos se aclaro, era ella.

"¿C-como es posible?" preguntaba X, recuperando un poco del valor que tenia normalmente. "¡Te matamos!¡Te destruimos completamente!"

"Claramente, no hicieron un buen trabajo." Decía Polaris, burlándose del _Hunter_. "Pero debo decir, que ustedes son los únicos que han podido matarme."

"¿Matarte?¿De que estas hablando? Si de verdad te matamos ¿Cómo es que estas aquí"

"Es una historia larga que les haré corta; _soy inmortal_."

"¡No te creo!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_ con enfado. "¡No existe lo inmortal en este universo!"

"Yo soy la prueba de que lo soy. Mientras _Exurion_ este con vida, no podrán derrotarme."

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntaba Lucy, colocándose a lado de X quien intentaba protegerla. "¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"Oh, la _Magic Knight_ del fuego, no te había notado aquí." Decía Polaris con sorpresa, notando que los dos estaban solos. "¿Interrumpí una de sus citas o algo así? Si es así, que bueno que lo hice."

"¡No te salgas del tema!" Exclamaba el X. "¿Cómo es que sobreviviste a ese ataque?"

"Bien, como eché a perder su tiempo a solas, creo que es justo que yo les explique el como es que pude revivir, además de hacerles saber que será inútil intentar matarme."

Los dos _N-Warriors_ dieron unos pasos hacia atrás, ya que el aura de Polaris era peligrosamente alta, tanto que, si permanecían cerca de ella, sus cuerpos podrían ser afectados de formas horribles. La mujer, quien descendió hasta tocar el mismo suelo que los dos jóvenes, los miro intensamente.

"La razón es simple." Decía Polaris con arrogancia. "¡Yo **soy** _Exurion_!"

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaban los dos, confundidos por lo que habían escuchado.

"Yo no estoy viva, soy solo una representación humana de lo que es _Exurion_ en si. En otras palabras, _Exurion_ soy yo y yo soy _Exurion_. Mientras uno de los dos siga vivo, podremos revivir las veces que queramos."

Lucy y X miraban con asombro y miedo lo que la mujer les decía. Si eso era cierto, no tendría caso luchar contra ellos por separados, tenían que luchar contra Polaris y _Exurion_ a la vez. ¡Pero era una locura! De por si luchar contra Polaris era casi un suicidio, luchar contra _Exurion_ debía ser **mucho** peor.

"Cuando ustedes me derrotaron con esa súper técnica…" Continuaba su historia la Emperatriz reencarnada. "El cuerpo de Polaris con el que luchaban se desintegro. Sin embargo, en _Exurion_, una nueva Polaris, yo, volvió a nacer, con los mismos sentimientos de odio y venganza que tenia ella en el momento de ser destruida. En otras palabras, soy la misma Polaris que destruyeron, pero con un nuevo cuerpo."

"Por eso dices que eres inmortal, porque debemos destruirlos a los dos para que sean derrotados de una buena vez." decía X con seriedad, aunque mostraba algo de nervios.

"¡Te derrotaremos a ti y a _Exurion_ para que no puedas revivir!" Exclamaba Lucy, invocando su espada de _Magic Knight_.

"Que estupidos…" decía Polaris, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el frente y creando una onda de energía psíquica que golpeo a los dos jóvenes con fuerza, mandándolos contra el suelo. "¡Ustedes dos no podrán hacer nada contra mi!"

"Rayos…" decía el _Hunter_, levantándose del suelo con dificultad. "Es muy poderosa para nosotros dos… ¿Estas bien, Lucy?"

"Si, no te preocupes." Decía la pelirroja, también poniéndose de pie, aunque algo tambaleante.

"El valor de ustedes los _N-Warriors_ para no rendirse es admirable." Decía Polaris, menospreciando a los dos. "Pero ese valor les traerá la muerte tarde o temprano… y debo decir que, conmigo, será temprano."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-The Time of Judgment-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

La mujer de cabello blanco comenzó a caminar hacia ellos, segura de si misma. X intento recuperar su _Keyblade_ usando su poder mental, pero el aura de Polaris le impedía recuperar su arma, por lo que decidió luchar sin ella.

"¡No tenemos opción!" Exclamaba X, su cabello volviéndose rubio y sus poderes incrementándose, volviéndose un _Súper N-Warrior_. La joven a su lado vio esto y decidió luchar enserio.

"Yo también no puedo rendirme." Decía Lucy, invocando el poder de su armadura de _Magic Knight_/_N-Warrior_, antes de levantar su espada mágica al aire. "_¡Rune-Knight Pact!¡Rayearth!_" El aura de la joven _Rayterran_ se levo considerablemente, superando el aura de X con facilidad, ardiendo como el fuego, literalmente. X miro a la joven y sonrío.

"Veo que tu armadura esta reparada por completo, Lucy." Decía el _Hunter_ con algo de sorpresa y alivio. "Disculpa si la use sin pedirte permiso, pero era una situación de vida o muerte. También disculpa por dañarla."

"Te entiendo." Le respondía la pelirroja con sinceridad. "Yo hubiera hecho lo mismo en tu situación. Aunque eso si, no entiendo como esta reparada tan rápidamente."

"El daño que sufrió tu armadura no fue mucho, así que se reparaba sola. Además, cuando combinamos nuestros poderes, debió absorber algo de esa energía, acelerando el proceso de restauración."

"Entiendo, pero creo que no es momento de hablar de ello ahora, ¿O no?"

"Tienes razón. ¡Es momento de luchar!"

Lucy y X elevaron sus auras hasta su máximo, el aura de la _Magic Knight_ superando al del _Hunter_ con facilidad, gracias a su armadura y al _Rune-Knight_ activado, escuchando la voz de _Rayearth_ en su cabeza, animándola a que no se diera por vencida ante cualquier adversario. Sin embargo, Polaris detuvo su marcha y se cruzo de brazos, riéndose de los intentos de los dos por superar su aura.

"No tiene caso." comentaba la mujer con burla. "Sus poderes no pueden siquiera alcanzarme, y no creo que puedan hacer la llamada _Fusión_ entre ustedes dos. Incluso si las _Zodiac Golden Armors_ vienen a ayudarles, no tendrán el poder suficiente para vencerme."

Los dos jóvenes se tensaron ante las palabras de Polaris. Era cierto lo que la mujer decía, ellos dos no tendría ni una oportunidad solos en contra ella, su aura estaba en un nivel muy superior. X sabia, por sus escáneres, que sus compañeros ya habían detectado la presencia de Polaris y que venían en su ayuda, pero tardarían un poco. El _Hunter_ decidió que era mejor tratar de entretenerla hasta que ellos llegaran, así que pregunto algo que le tenía preocupado.

"¿Por qué viniste aquí, Polaris?¿Para vengarte de nosotros?"

"Ha, no tienes porque ocultarlo." Decía la mujer arrogantemente. "Se que quieres perder el tiempo para esperar a que tus amigos lleguen."

X apretó los dientes y puños, mientras la miraba con odio. Su plan hacia sido revelado fácilmente, ahora no le respondería.

"Pero ¿Sabes que?" preguntaba la mujer, sonriendo. "Creo que te resolveré esa duda que tienes, después de todo voy a matarlos." Decía mientras X sentía que se burlaba de el. "No vengo a vengarme de ustedes… ¡Vengo por **eso**!"

La mujer señalaba hacia el cielo, los dos teniendo que voltear a ver que era lo que señalaba, que resulto ser la punta de la torre central del castillo de _Céfiro_. X no sabia que había en ese lugar, pero Lucy si, habiendo estado ahí antes. La joven guerrera volteo a ver a Polaris con sorpresa, entendiendo lo que quería.

"¿Q-quieres la corona del Pilar?" Preguntaba con sorpresa la joven, causando que su compañero también se sorprendiera.

"No solo eso." Respondía la mujer. "También quiero los demás objetos del Pilar. Con esos objetos, podré abrir la puerta al corazón de este mundo y permitir que _Exurion_ la absorba."

"¡No te dejaremos que hagas eso!" Exclamaba la joven, sujetando su espada con ambas manos.

"¡Espera Lucy, no te sobresaltes! Eso es lo que quiere." Exclamaba X, su voz deteniendo a la _Magic Knight_. "Aun quiero hacerle otra pregunta. ¡Polaris!¿Como llegaste aquí? El castillo y sus alrededores esta protegido por el escudo mágico creado por la corona del Pilar y todos los demás objetos. ¿Cómo pudiste?"

"¿De verdad creen que una simple barrera mágica puede detenerme?" preguntaba ella con algo de asombro. "Que estupidos, desde un principio pude haber entrado a este castillo sin ningún problema."

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Exclamaba Lucy con sorpresa. "¿Entonces porque no lo hiciste antes?"

"Quería que mis _Phantom Knights_ entraran para poder así saborear la victoria, pero resultaron ser unos inútiles, por eso debo hacerlo yo sola."

"Esa confianza será tu perdición." Decía X con seguridad, antes de encender su aura nuevamente. "¡No nos dejaremos vencer por alguien como tu!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _36-Kyoui-_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Entendiendo la señal de X, Lucy invoco su propia _Keyblade_ en su mano derecha, la _Radiant Flames_, solo para lanzársela al _Hunter_.

"¡Atrápala, X!" Exclamaba la _Magic Knight_, lanzando la _Keyblade_ a su compañero. X vio la llave venir y la tomo con su mano derecha.

"¡Gracias!¡Vamos!"

Ahora con armas en manos, los dos se lanzaron en contra de Polaris, quien solo estaba de brazos cruzados, esperando su llegada. Los jóvenes dieron un corte con sus armas, uno que impacto la barrera invisible de la mujer, repeliendo sus ataques. Aun así, ellos no se rindieron, impulsándose en el suelo, los dos volvieron a lanzarse hacia ella, dando varios cortes veloces con sus armas. Polaris los evitaba con facilidad, sin siquiera descruzarse de brazos, con esa sonrisa sarcástica pintada en sus labios.

Lucy, que era mejor con la espada que X, continuo su ataque con varios cortes estilo kendo, mientras que el joven decidió atacar tanto con la _Keyblade_ como con puños y piernas. Incluso así, los ataques de los dos jóvenes eran ineficaces contra la emperatriz, quien no dejaba que la tocasen. Al ver que sus ataques eran inútiles, los dos decidieron dar un salto hacia atrás, alejándose de ella, antes de reunir sus energías y lanzar sus ataques especiales.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"_¡SHOOTING STAR X-BUSTER!_"

Las flechas de fuego y los cometas de energía de ambos guerreros salieron disparadas hacia Polaris, quien solo se quedo ahí, sin hacer nada… porque no era necesario. Los ataques impactaron el escudo invisible frente a ella, bloqueando cualquiera de los ataques que amenazaban con lastimarla. Los héroes la miraron sorprendidos, pero sabían que eso no seria suficiente para vencerla.

"¿No lo entienden? Sus ataques son inefectivos contra mi, ¡Entiéndanlo!"

Polaris elevo su aura, emanando una onda de energía que no pudieron esquivar los dos jóvenes, lanzándolos a cada uno en direcciones distintas, separándolos y dejándolos vulnerables. La mujer de la oscuridad comenzó a caminar hacia la _Magic Knight_, quien era la más cercana a ella, deteniéndose a unos diez metros de la joven.

"Creo que comenzare contigo." Decía Polaris, mientras Lucy alzaba la vista, preguntándose a que se refería. La mujer de cabello blanco alzo la mano un poco, con la palma hacia arriba, concentrándose. La pelirroja noto como burbujas negras aparecieron sobre la palma de la mano de la mujer, mientras ella sonreía.

"¿Qué me vas a hacer?" preguntaba Lucy, sintiendo que algo malo estaba por pasar.

"Esto es _AIDA_, guerrera, normalmente este extraño_ AI_ de la Galaxia _Hack_ controla tu cuerpo por medio de tus propios sentimientos negativos. Sin embargo, lo he modificado un poco con mi aura. Ahora, no solo te controla, ¡Sino que harás mi voluntad!"

"¿Q-que?" preguntaba la joven débilmente.

"¡Disfruta tus últimos momentos de libertad, porque estas por convertirte en una de mis subordinadas!"

Con esto dicho, Polaris lanzo el _AIDA_ hacia Lucy, los puntos negros viajando velozmente hacia ella. La joven intento ponerse en pie, pero no podía hacerlo, su cuerpo aun estaba entumido. Si no hacia algo, esos puntos negros la golpearían y, si Polaris tenía razón, perdería su libertad. Pero no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, estaba por ser golpeada por eso, así que cerró los ojos, esperando lo mejor.

"¡Lucy!"

Que mal que todo resultara peor para ella.

_-Splash!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _41-Presumption of a Shallow Person-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkirye Profile 2_)

La joven se sorprendió de que no le hubiera llegado ya el _AIDA_, si se supone estaba muy cerca de ella. Cuando miro hacia el frente, deseo no haberlo hecho. Abriendo los ojos enormemente, Lucy miro con horror a X frente a ella, con los brazos extendidos para protegerla de todo ataque.

El _Hunter_ había recibido el _AIDA_ en el pecho directamente, las burbujas empezando a entrar a través de su piel, mientras el sentía un gran dolor. Cuando las burbujas entraron a su cuerpo por completo, el se llevo las manos a la cabeza, sintiendo un gran dolor dentro de su cráneo, el _AIDA_ estaba atacando su cerebro directamente, algo que ni convertido en _Súper N-Warrior_ podría haberlo preparado para esto.

Los gritos desgarradores del _Repliran_ hacían llorar los ojos de la joven, desesperada por no haber podido hacer nada por el. Pero rápidamente recapacito y se puso de pie, abrazando al joven por la espalda mientras el se seguía quejando de dolor.

"¡X!¡Resiste por favor!¡No te dejes ganar por esto!¡No te rindas!¡X!" Exclamaba Lucy, tratando se controlar el dolor de su propio corazón al verlo en ese estado.

El _Hunter_ seguía gritando de dolor, soltando la _Radiant Flames_ que ahora sentía que le quemaba las manos. Algunos puntos negros aparecían y desaparecían en su piel, mostrando los daños de la infección provocada por _AIDA_. Entonces, para asombro de la joven, X detuvo sus gritos, calmándose un poco y dejando de moverse frenéticamente. Lucy suspiro calmada al ver que el había dejado de quejarse, pensando que todo estaba bien.

Que mal que no vio las burbujas salir de la boca del joven al que abrazaba…

"¿X?¿Estas bien?" pregunto tímidamente la guerrera, preocupada por el.

La reacción que obtuvo no fue la deseada ya que, repentinamente, X sujeto uno de los brazos de ella y, girando sobre si mismo, la lanzo hacia la pared del castillo, causándole dolor a ella, quien cayó sobre sus rodillas, aunque abiertas hacia fuera. Lucy se pregunto porque el había hecho esto, cuando recordó las palabras de Polaris.

'_No…no por favor…'_

Al mirar al frente, sus miedos se hicieron realidad.

X la miraba con unos ojos diferentes, ya no eran verdes, sino rojos sangre, además que el blanco alrededor del iris de cada ojo ya no era blanco, sino negro. Ante la mirada horrorizada de Lucy, la piel del brazo derecho _Hunter_ cambio también, tomando un color negro, sus dedos volviéndose un poco mas puntiagudos, asimilando garras. Ella no podía verlo por su pantalón, pero su pierna izquierda cambio también del mismo modo que el brazo. Lo que si vio eran las crestas negras que salían hacia arriba de los hombros del _Hunter_, al igual como las que dos salían de su cintura, apuntando en forma diagonal hacia abajo y hacia atrás. Por ultimo, se formo una especie de tiara en su cabeza que iba de sien a sien, pasando por su frente hasta sus mejillas, mientras unos rayos negros aparecían en su cabello rubio, símbolo que aun estaba convertido en _Súper N-Warrior_. Algunos puntos negros en su rostro y alrededor de su ojo derecho eran símbolos de la infección completa. Lucy veía con terror el cambio de apariencia del joven, no pareciéndose en nada a aquel de quien se había enamorado.

"¿X?" Preguntaba nerviosamente la joven guerrera, viendo al joven.

"No puede escucharte." Exclamaba Polaris, llamando la atención de ella. "Esta ahora bajo mi control" Al escuchar esto, Lucy se puso de pie, mirando con odio a Polaris.

"¡Libéralo ahora!" Exclamaba ella, lanzándose hacia la emperatriz con su espada en manos. Bajo la espada para cortar a Polaris pero, cuan grande fue su sorpresa al ver que X apareció frente a ella y bloqueo su espada con su brazo derecho, aquel cubierto por _AIDA_. "No, X."

"¡Atácala!"

Con su otra mano, X reunió algo de energía y la disparo a la pelirroja, quien estaba desconcertada por ver a su amor defendiendo a la enemiga. Como no pudo evitarlo, Lucy recibió el ataque del _Hunter_ en el estomago, lanzándola con fuerza nuevamente contra la pared, cayendo nuevamente sentada sobre sus rodillas abiertas hacia fuera.

"X… ¿Porque?" preguntaba Lucy descorazonada, viendo al _Hunter_ acercarse a ella con una mirada vacía.

"Te equivocas." Decía Polaris, riéndose de la joven guerrera. "¡El ahora es _AIDA-X_, uno de mis nuevos _Phantom Knights_!"

"No…¡No es cierto!¡Es mentira!" Exclamaba la joven.

"Es cierto, Lucy." Respondía X con frialdad, algo que dejo helado el corazón de la joven. "Ahora soy fiel a Polaris… y por eso, tengo que matarte."

"No… X, no lo hagas…"

El _Hunter_ extendió su brazo derecho hacia el frente, reuniendo energía en este, energía que se la lanzaría al a _Magic Knight_ sin dudar. Lucy lo miraba desconsolada, las lagrimas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

"X… mi amor…"

"¡Muere Lucy!_¡FULL__ CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

El _Hunter_ libero el ataque sin piedad, el cometa de energía, característico de X, viajaba velozmente hacia la joven _Magic Knight_, quien, destrozada, no hizo nada por moverse del lugar, condenada a recibir el ataque.

"_¡COURAGE DRAGON!_"

Un dragón de fuego emergió de la puerta que daba al interior del castillo, estrellándose con el cometa de energía a unos dos metros de la guerrera, creando una gran explosión que sacudió el lugar. El ahora frío X miro hacia la puerta, al igual que una sorprendida Lucy. De la oscuridad del interior del castillo, se podía ver una figura conocida, su cabello alborotado lo delataba.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _105-Find the Balmung Sword-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

"¡Tai!" Exclamaba Lucy, el joven mencionado, que respiraba con dificultad y tenia su puño derecho extendido hacia le frente, la volteo a ver.

"Creo que llegue a tiempo." Respondía el ex–_Digidestined_ con algo de cansancio, antes de mirar al frente. "X ¿Qué te ha pasado?"

"He, que mal que llegaste, Tai, te hubieras ahorrado mucho dolor." Decía el infectado _Hunter_ con frialdad. Tai miro a un lado, viendo a Polaris cerca.

"Así que era cierto, Polaris aun vive… y te infecto con algo extraño… ¡X, te liberare de eso!"

"¿Y crees que podrás? Aun estas muy cansado por la pelea que tuvimos hace tres días. No podrás hacer nada contra mi."

"¡Eso esta por verse!" Exclamaba el portador del _Courage Emblem_, convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior_.

"Te equivocas, eso ya esta decidido." Decía X, antes de desaparecer de la vista del _N-Warrior_.

Tai se sorprendió al ver a X desaparecer, antes de sentir un golpe en el rostro por parte de X, lanzándolo hacia atrás a las paredes. Sin embargo, el joven logro dar un giro, impulsándose en la pared detrás para regresar a contraatacar al poseído _Hunter_ con su puño derecho rodeado de fuego. Los dos se enfrascaron en una batalla de golpes y patadas a gran velocidad, dando y bloqueando los ataques de su rival. Tai da un golpe con su brazo derecho que X detiene con su mano izquierda. Al ver esto, el _Digidestined_ ataca con su brazo izquierdo, pero el _Hunter_ lo detiene con su otra mano, sonriendo arrogantemente.

"¿Y ahora que?¿Que harás ahora?" Preguntaba X, Tai lo miraba enfadado pero decidido.

"¡Te liberare, X!" Exclamaba el joven, intentando patear al _Hunter_, pero este fue mas rápido y bloqueo la patada de el con su propia pierna. Entonces, algo golpeo a Tai en el rostro de nuevo, sacándolo de balance y permitiendo a X tomar la delantera, lanzando al joven contra la pared.

"¡Tai!" Exclamaba Lucy al ver a otro de sus amigos ser lastimado. "¡Basta, X!¡No tienes que ser…!¡Ah!"

Tai abrió los ojos y miro al frente para ver porque Lucy se sorprendió. El también lo hizo cuando vio un brazo negro, parecido a un brazo humano pero un poco mas largo, salir del hombro derecho de X, del lugar donde estaba una de las crestas que salían del mismo lugar. Pero entonces, ese brazo se encoger un poco, regresando a ser la cresta que tenia en su hombro.

"¿Q-que fue eso?" preguntó Tai con confusión.

"Eso fue parte de los nuevos poderes que le di." Decía Polaris. "El poder del _AIDA_ le da la capacidad de cambiar algunas partes de su cuerpo de esa forma."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Lo que escuchaste, Tai." Decía X, caminando hacia el. "Es el poder de Polaris, nunca me había sentido así de vivo en toda mi vida. ¡Es estupendo!"

"¡No!¡No es cierto!" Exclamaba Lucy, colocándose frente a Tai, extendiendo los brazos hacia los lados. "Ese no eres tu, X, no eres el mismo joven a quien yo admiro. No te dejes llevar por esa infección y regresa con nosotros."

"¿Para que quiero regresar?¡Esto se siente estupendo!" decía el _Hunter_, extendiendo su mano derecha al frente. "Ahora cumpliré las ordenes de mi señora Polaris. ¡Los matare!"

El _Hunter_ libero una esfera de energía azul directo a Lucy, quien no tenía intención de moverse. Sin embargo, una tercera figura apareció frente a ella y bloqueo el ataque de X con un escudo blanco.

"Creo que llegue a tiempo."

"¿Takato?" preguntaba Tai al ver a su compañero, usando su _Gallant Armor_."¿Cómo reparaste tu armadura?"

"Zero me lo comento cuando me desperté hace unas horas." Respondía el joven ex-_Tamer_, bajando su escudo un poco. "Me dijo que necesitaba de la sangre de su portador para revivir. Y lo intente y aquí estoy, de nuevo con mi armadura… ¡Urrkkk!"

"¡Takato!"

Lucy logro sujetar por la espalda al joven que estaba por caerse hacia atrás, su vista nublada y una expresión de mareo. X sonrió un poco.

"Entiendo que hayas podido reparar tu armadura." Decía X. "Pero eso te ha dejado muy débil debido a la perdida de sangre. Debiste esperarte al menos dos días hasta que la sangre de tu cuerpo se recupere por si sola. Pero como viniste a enfrentarte a mi, no creo que puedas ganarme."

Lucy, Tai y Takato miraban a X con decisión, el infectado _Hunter_ los miraba con arrogancia, mientras Polaris solo reía al ver esto.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart-Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Mientras tanto, en el último piso del castillo, una figura caminaba por el pasillo con tranquilidad. El último piso del castillo era especial, no había puertas, escaleras o elevadores que te llevaran a ese lugar, solo unos objetos mágicos podían entrar a ese piso tan especial. Sin embargo, ese sujeto había pasado el escudo mágico que protegía el último piso del castillo, aquel que guardaba el tesoro mas preciado de _Céfiro_: la corona del pilar.

Un misterioso sujeto caminaba por el pasillo hasta llegar a la única puerta que había en todo el nivel, la puerta que resguardaba el tesoro. Con un movimiento de su mano, la puerta voló en pedazos, viendo el interior de ese lugar.

Detrás de la puerta, había un pequeño salón vacío, el suelo estaba inundado, mientras que en el centro había un pequeño pilar, donde descansaba la corona sagrada. Los otros cuatro objetos del Pilar, el anillo, el cetro, el collar y el broche, flotaban alrededor de la corona, incrementando el escudo mágico que protegía el castillo.

El sujeto misterioso entro a la habitación con tranquilidad, a pesar del peligro. ¿La causa del peligro? el agua, ya que estaba viva y atacaba a todo aquel que entrase en la habitación a robar los objetos sagrados, por lo que el agua se agito, lanzándose para atacar al invasor.

Pero el sujeto estaba preparado, las burbujas del _AIDA_ aparecieron a su alrededor, rodeándolo por completo y repeliendo el ataque del agua mágica. El "virus" y el agua comenzaron a batallar, con el liquido sagrado intentando atacar al sujeto, mientras que las burbujas negras intentaban protegerlo. El hombre llego hasta el pilar central, caminando sobre algunas burbujas de _AIDA_ que hicieron un pequeño puente a sus pies, y extendió las manos para tomar la corona.

"¡NO!" Exclamaba la voz de una joven mujer, la corona brillando con intensidad, el fantasma de una mujer de cabello rubio apareció sobre la corona, con sus manos juntas como si estuviera rezando. Ella era Esmeralda, la antigua Pilar de _Céfiro_. "¡No permitiré que tomes la corona!¡_Céfiro_ es de la gente que vive en este mundo!" Exclamaba la princesa, la corona emitiendo más luz para disipar el mal. El sujeto solo sonrió.

"Se equivoca, princesa." Decía el hombre con seguridad. "_Céfiro_ ahora es de _Exurion_… ¡Ahora y para siempre!"

Un aura oscura muy poderosa apareció detrás del misterioso sujeto, tomando la forma del ojo que todo lo ve, el ojo de _Exurion_. La princesa miro este fantasma con miedo.

"Tu, que estas en el otro mundo, no puedes hacer nada contra la voluntad de mi emperatriz." Decía el sujeto, acercando su mano a la corona, la oscuridad lo seguía. "_Céfiro_… ¡Es de ella!" Exclamaba el, tocando la corona del pilar, las sombras cubriéndolo todo.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _106-Fang of Critias-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh_)

Takato era lanzado al suelo por una patada del _Hunter_, quien ahora tenía dos brazos oscuros más, uno e su hombro izquierdo y otro en su cintura del lado derecho, antes de regresar a ser las crestas que eran originalmente.

"Vaya, vaya. "Decía Polaris divertida. "Los _N-Warriors_, que se dicen tienen una de las amistades mas fuertes del universo, están por matarse entre si." reía la mujer con burla. "Que ironía, que débiles lazos de amistad. ¡X!¡Acaba con ellos!"

"Si, mi emperatriz." Decía X, antes de lanzarse hacia Takato para darle un fuerte golpe con su brazo derecho, aquel que estaba cubierto por el _AIDA_. Pero Lucy se puso frente al muchacho y bloqueo el golpe del _Hunter_ con su espada, mirando al joven con decisión.

"¡Por favor, despierta de una vez!" Exclamaba dolida la mujer. "No quiero luchar contigo."

"¡Entonces muere y deja de estarme molestando!" Exclamaba X, usando su otra mano para sujetar a la joven por el cabello, causándole daño, antes de lanzarla hacia un lado con fuerza, tanta que estuvo ella apunto de caer por la orilla del lugar, aferrandose al cristal con todas sus fuerzas. "Veo que tu deseo por vivir es grande, Lucy, eso siempre me gusto de ti." Comentaba el _Hunter_ con burla, el _AIDA_ controlando todas sus emociones. "Pero es el momento de que digas adiós a este mundo. ¡Al menos te haré un favor y dejare que te reúnas con tu amado Latis en el otro mundo!"

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

"¡¿Que?!"

El _Hunter_ levanto su mano derecha hacia un lado, deteniendo el trueno amarillo con su mano, antes de doblar el brazo y detener el trueno blanco con este. Aun con su brazo algo entumecido por los ataques eléctricos, X miro a sus nuevos rivales, Raichu y Latis.

"Y hablando del rey de Roma..." decía el _Hunter_, volviendo a mirar a Lucy. "Creo que tu caballero de brillante armadura vino para salvarte."

Los recién llegados miraban con sorpresa la nueva apariencia de X, confundidos por ella.

"¿Qué le paso a X?" preguntaba Raichu con confusión.

"Fue infectado… infectado por _AIDA_." Decía Tai, algo herido por la lucha contra el _Hunter_.

"¿Infectado?" preguntaba Latis, sabiendo lo que esa infección podía hacer. "Entonces ahora esta bajo el control de Polaris."

"¿Alguna idea de cómo liberarlo?" Preguntaba Raichu.

"No tiene caso que lo hagan." Respondía X con malicia. "No tengo la intención de volver."

Latis miraba al _Hunter_ con odio. El ya se había rendido a ser feliz con Lucy, así que le dejo la tarea de hacerla feliz al _Hunter_. Pero no si el estaba en estas condiciones. El _AIDA_ creado por Polaris era increíblemente poderoso, no importando la voluntad que uno tuviera, no podría liberarse de el. Tenia que hallar la forma de liberarlo sin dañarlo permanentemente… pero como siempre, es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

"Tendremos que luchar con el." decía Latis, sacando su espada mágica de su espalda.

"Eso parece." Responde Raichu, haciendo aparecer su _Thunder Lance_, sujetándola con ambas manos.

"Ustedes dos no podrán hacer nada para vencernos." Decía Polaris con superioridad.

"¡No están solos!"

De entre los pasillos llegaron dos parejas, Anaís y Paris y Kristal y Alan, siendo la joven de la segunda pareja la que había hablado.

"¡Nosotros también estamos aquí, Polaris!" Exclamaba Kristal, ayudando a Alan a caminar.

"Ha, como si estuviera asustada de dos mujeres y dos moribundos." Decía Polaris con burla.

"¡Oye!" Exclamaba Paris.

"¡Paris, mira!" Exclamaba Anaís, mirando hacia el frente al poseído X. Los tres lo miraron con confusión.

"¿Eso es…?" preguntaba Alan.

"_AIDA_." Respondía una nueva voz, la de Kite, apareciendo a lado de ellos junto con Blackrose. "X fue poseído por _AIDA_."

"¡Exactamente!" Exclamaba Polaris con superioridad. "Ahora el es _AIDA-X_, mi nuevo _Phantom Knight_."

"¡Hablas como si te dejáramos concluir tus planes!" Exclamaba Alan con odio, justo en el momento en que los demás héroes llegan para ver la situación, asombrándose de Polaris y la apariencia de X. Polaris solo reía.

"Que tontos…. Yo ya cumplí mis planes."

_-Flash!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

"¡Kyaaaa!"

"¡Lucy!" Exclamaban Marina y Anaís al ver a su amiga sentarse en el suelo, sujetándose su cabeza.

"¿Qué tienes, Lucy?" Preguntaba Latis con preocupación.

"¡Me duele…!" Decía la pelirroja débilmente. "¡Siento como si alguien estuviera martillándome en la cabeza, arrancándome algo!"

Al ver a la pelirroja quejarse de dolor, Polaris cerró los ojos, segura de si misma, sonriendo maliciosamente.

"Al parecer el ya lo consiguió…"

_-Kaboom!-_

Una explosión algo lejana llamo la atención de todos los presentes, quienes miraron hacia arriba, el lugar de la explosión. Clef abrió, los ojos enormemente al darse cuenta de que ese era el lugar de la habitación de la corona. Megaman entonces rastreo algo con sus escáneres, algo que descendía del último piso a gran velocidad.

"¡Algo viene de ahí!" Exclamaba el robot al ver la silueta de un hombre descender velozmente.

El extraño hombre, descendía de cabeza muy rápido hacia donde estaban todos. Pero a último segundo, se dio una vuelta, cayendo sobre sus piernas, doblando su pierna derecha para amortiguar un poco la caída, terminando sobre una rodilla. Aunque no lo parecía, la caída fue fuerte, debido a que el suelo debajo del sujeto se hundió algunos centímetros, cuarteando parte del enorme cristal que servia como plataforma.

"Mi señora Polaris, los he conseguido." Decía el nuevo sujeto, mostrándole a Polaris los cinco objetos sagrados de _Céfiro_, quien estaba complacida por verlos.

"Lo haz hecho bien."

Los _Cefirian_s miraban sorprendidos, nunca antes alguien había tocado la corona del pilar tan fácilmente, y ahora el llegaba y los tomaba.

"¿Quién eres tu?" Preguntaba Paris con enfado, queriendo saber quien había sido el que había profanado el lugar sagrado.

Fue en ese entonces que Alan reconoció la armadura que ese sujeto usaba, una negra con algunas partes grises, lo que mas llamaba la atención era su hombro derecho, que tenia una cabeza de dragón por hombrera, además del casco de dragón en su cabeza. Pero entonces, el hombre se levanto y los encaró, noto el cabello, la voz, los ojos y las facciones que se sorprendió de verdad.

'_¡Imposible!'_ pensaba Alan con sorpresa.

"No tienes ningún derecho a preguntar mi nombre, pero de lo daré porque soy un hombre piadoso." Decía el guerrero, mirando con decisión a todos los héroes."Soy el _God Warrior_ mas fuerte de todos, el _Phantom Knight_ mas leal a Polaris; _¡Dubhe Alpha Siegfried!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _108-The Legendary Beast-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Alan miraba sorprendido al _God Warrior_. A diferencia de los demás, el que estaba frente a él era la viva imagen de Siegfried, el mismo _God Warrior_ con el que _Pegasus Seiya_ lucho en la batalla de _Asgard_ en la serie de _Saint Seiya_. La armadura, la postura, el color y largo del cabello, los ojos y las facciones… todo indicaba que era el mismo Siegfried.

'_¿Pero como?'_ pensaba Alan sorprendido. _'¿Será el mismo Siegfried?... no, lo mas probable es que sea una especie de reencarnación de aquel guerrero legendario, como el de la serie. Pero si es así, entonces su poder debe ser aterrador…'_

"Así que ustedes son los famosos _N-Warriors_ y _Magic Knights_ que tanto he oído." Decía el _God Warrior_ seriamente, aunque algo desilusionado. "Por el tamaño de sus _cosmos_ veo que no son la gran cosa."

"¡¿Qué dijiste?!" Exclamaba Ash con enfado, teniendo que ser detenido por Megaman para evitar que se lanzara contra el.

"¿Cosmos?" Preguntaba Latias con confusión, Alan volteando a verla para responder su duda.

"Es otra forma de decir _aura_ o _ki_, así se les deben de conocer en otras galaxias cuando se refieren al aura. El cosmos es parecido pero no igual a nuestra aura, algunos lo manejan diferente." Respondía el joven de gorra gris, aunque en su mente tenia unas dudas para si mismo. _'¿Pero porque dijo cosmos? Los otros God Warriors decían aura. ¿Por qué Siegfried no? Esto me huele mal.'_

"Siegfried, hay que irnos." Decía Polaris. "No tenemos tiempo para perderlo con estas basuras."

"Si, mi emperatriz." Respondía Siegfried, dándoles la espalda a los héroes y caminando hacia ella.

"¡Espera!¡No dejaremos que se lleven esos objetos!" Exclamaba Ash, convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior_ y corriendo hacia el _God Warrior_, quien se dio cuenta de la treta.

"¡Que tonterías!" Exclamaba el, volteando de nuevo para encarar al joven _N-Warrior_, quien tenia su puño derecho rodeado de energía psíquica. "¡Sus débiles ataques no podrán háceme nada!"

"¡Ya veremos eso!_¡LUGIA'S SPARK RAGE!_"

Ash se lanzo hacia Siegfried, lanzando un golpe con la forma de un _Lugia_ eléctrico justo al rostro del _God Warrior_, pero el ataque fue bloqueado por el aura blanca del guerrero, rechazando al joven al empujarlo hacia atrás unos metros, la energía de su ataque disipándose en el aire.

"¿Qué pasa?¿Mi ataque no tuvo efecto?" Preguntaba Ash confundido, los demás viendo con algo de asombro, mientras Siegfried sonreía con seguridad.

"No necesito esquivar un _Ken_ tan débil como el tuyo, no eres el oponente indicado para mi." Comentaba mientras desaparecía de la vista del joven solo para aparecer frente a el y darle un fuerte golpe en el estomago, mandándolo de regreso con los demás héroes.

"¡Ash!" Exclamaba Dawn al ver a su 'ídolo' caer por el ataque, antes de invocar su _Keyblade_. "¡Esto lo pagaras!"

"¡Espera, vamos contigo!" Exclamaba Marina, su armadura convirtiéndose es su traje de combate _Magic Knight_/_N-Warrior_, al igual que el traje de Anaís. "_¡Rune-Knight Pact!¡Ceres!_"

"_¡Rune-Knight Pact!¡Windom!_" Exclamaba Anaís, rodeándose de un aura Esmeralda intenso, antes de ella y su compañera lanzarse a la batalla.

"¡Esperen chicas!" Exclamaba Lucy, poniéndose de pie, sujetando su espada y seguir a sus amigas.

Viendo que no podían permitir que Polaris se llevara esos objetos, Kristal volteo a ver al joven que cargaba, mirándolo con tristeza.

"¿Puedes permanecer de pie, Alan-kun?"

"¿Uh? Si, si puedo ¿Porque lo pregun…?" Preguntaba el joven, antes de entender el plan de la hechicera. "Oh no, no puedes ir a…"

"Lo siento Alan-kun, pero debo hacerlo." Respondía la joven, soltando a su novio que se mantuvo de pie con dificultad, lanzándose hacia la batalla, antes de correr al frente, llamando a su armadura y convirtiéndose en _Súper N-Warrior._

"¡Espera Kristal!" Exclamaba Alan con preocupación. "¡Ese hombre es invencible!" Pero las palabras del joven no llegaron a los oídos de su novia, por lo que solo pudo mirar. "¡Rayos!"

Dawn sujeto su _Keyblade_ sobre su cabeza, antes de bajarla con fuerza para cortar a Siegfried en dos, pero este detuvo la espada con una sola mano con mucha facilidad.

"No tendré piedad de ustedes aunque sean mujeres, así que no lo esperen de mi." Decía el _God Warrior_, antes de golpear a Dawn con fuerza en el estomago, lanzándola hacia atrás con fuerza.

Mientras la joven de _Palkia_ era lanzada hacia atrás, Marina y Anaís llegaron con el guerrero, comenzando a atacarlo con sus espadas. Esta vez, Siegfried comenzó a esquivar los ataques de las jóvenes con gran agilidad, pareciendo que aparecía y desaparecía de la vista.

"Ustedes son un poco mejores que los que me atacaron, pero aun así no podrán vencerme con esos poderes." Decía el caballero, elevando su cosmos lo suficiente para reflejar las espadas de Marina y Anaís, quienes miraron sorprendidas al ver esto, antes de recibir dos ataques de energía por parte del guerrero. "Es inútil oponerse a mi."

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"_¡BLACK BURNING!_"

Siegfried dio un salto alto para evitar los ataques de Lucy y Kristal, quienes también saltaron para alcanzar al guerrero. En el aire, las dos mujeres atacaban sin misericordia con sus espadas al _God Warrior_, quien se defendía con sus brazos de los ataques de ellas con algo de facilidad. El guerrero contra ataca, pateando a Lucy contra la pared y sujetar el brazo derecho de Kristal, lanzándola contra el suelo. La _Magic Knight_ del fuego, al igual que la _Dark Magician Girl_, logra controlar su caótico vuelo y evita estrellarse, Lucy apoyándose en la pared para dar otro salto hacia Siegfried, mientras Kristal se impulsa en el suelo para volver a saltar. El _God Warrior_ sonríe.

"Admiro sus espíritus de lucha, ¡Pero eso no será suficiente si es que quieren ganarme!" Exclamaba Siegfried, dando unas vueltas en el aire hasta llegar a un enorme cristal que salía de las paredes del castillo, varios cientos de metros más alto de donde estaban los héroes antes, impulsándose con ella para decender velozmente.

Las dos mujeres iban velozmente hacia arriba, tratando de alcanzar al _God Warrior_, quien iba ahora descendiendo en curso de colisión con ellas. Lucy y Kristal sujetaron sus armas, listas para golpear al guerrero con ellas.

Pero, cuando colisionaron, todo les salio mal. Siegfried fue mas rápido que ellas y las sujeto a las dos del rostro, llevándoselas consigo hacia abajo velozmente. Llegaron al nivel donde estaban los héroes, donde lanzo a Lucy contra la plataforma para estamparla contra el suelo. Ella tuvo suerte de que, antes de que su cuerpo chocara contra el piso, Anaís creo un tornado mágico, funcionando como colchón y evitando su caída.

Lastima que Kristal no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que Siegfried tenía otros planes para ella. Aun descendiendo velozmente, el guerrero y la joven pasaron de largo la plataforma dónde estaban los héroes, cayendo hacia el suelo que había varios cientos de metros debajo de dónde ellos estaban. Decir que Alan estaba terrado era decir poco.

"¡Kristal!" Exclamaba el joven al ver a los dos pasar cerca de la plataforma para descender al suelo.

Kristal intentaba zafarse, pero el agarre del _God Warrior_ era muy fuerte y el suelo rocoso estaba muy cerca. No pudo hacer nada cuando Siegfried la lanzo contra el suelo mientras el se salvaba de la caída. Se impacto contra el suelo, todo su cuerpo enviando señales de dolor a su cerebro al mismo tiempo, entrando en corto circuito. Podría jurar que había escuchado algunos huesos quebrarse pero, gracias a la armadura y a la transformación, eso no paso. Aun así, el dolor era insoportable, su espalda dolía como si la hubieran golpeado con un enorme mazo varias veces, al igual que su cabeza.

El _God Warrior_ cayó a lado de ella, sin sufrir ni una herida ya que descendió más lento. Miro a la joven con algo de culpa, pero la seriedad de su rostro evitaba que uno pudiera verla.

"Es lamentable que alguien como tu tenga que pasar por esto." Decía el guerrero con algo de remordimiento.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUU SEIKEN!_"

Varios golpes helados le llegaron por la espalda al _Phantom Knight_, quien decidió voltear a ver que pasaba. Descendiendo velozmente, convertido en _Súper N-Warrior_, venia Alan, con su puño hacia el frente y realizando su técnica especial mientras lo miraba con odio.

"¡Deja a Kristal en paz!" Exclamaba el joven, elevando su aura al máximo. Siegfried dio un salto alto para llegar con el joven que descendía y sujetar el brazo con el que atacaba, cancelando su ataque.

"Admiro tu valor por venir a intentar rescatar a tu novia sin portar tu armadura, eres muy valiente." Decía antes de golpear al _N-Warrior_ en el estomago con fuerza, haciendo que sangre brotara de su boca. "O quizás muy imprudente." Comentaba mientras alzaba ambas manos unidas y golpeaba al joven en la espalda, mandándolo al suelo.

Kristal intento ponerse de pie, su cuerpo aun adolorido por el ataque del guerrero. Entonces sintió una presencia conocida, la de Alan, por lo que miro hacia arriba, solo para ver al joven ser golpeado por Siegfried en la espalda y mandándolo a donde ella estaba, cayendo sobre ella con su rostro en su pecho, aunque ahora el no lo disfrutaba por el dolor que sentía.

"¿A-Alan-kun?" Preguntaba Kristal con confusión, antes de sentir un aura poderos detrás de el.

Siegfried aun seguía en el aire, con ambas manos al frente y reuniendo su cosmos en ellas.

"¡Si tanto deseas estar con ella, entonces los enviare juntos al otro mundo!" Exclamaba el guerrero, lanzándoles una enorme ráfaga de energía.

Kristal vio el ataque venir y sabía que Alan no lo resistiría si no usaba su armadura, por lo que hizo lo más sensato que pudo pensar en ese momento; darse la vuelta y recibir el ataque en la espalda. Una gran explosión cimbró los cimientos del castillo, causando algo de temor en sus habitantes. Cuando la nube de humo se disipo, en medio de un cráter, se podían ver las figuras de los dos jóvenes muy heridos. La chica, aun conciente, alzo la mirada con dificultad, viendo el rostro de su desmayado novio, que estaba debajo de ella con algunas heridas, pero aun con vida. Ella sonrió por esto última.

"A-Alan-kun…" fue lo ultimo que dijo Kristal antes de desmayarse, perdiendo la transformación y su armadura revirtiéndose a una _Keyblade_.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _28-Pandemonium, the Caste Frozen-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Al ver a los dos guerreros desmayados, Siegfried se impulsa en otro enorme cristal que salía de la pared para lanzarse de nuevo al cielo, regresando a donde todo empezó. Los héroes vieron que solo el _God Warrior_ regreso del suelo y lo encararon con furia.

"Ya me deshice de dos de sus poderosos guerreros, no tiene caso que continúen luchando inútilmente." Decía el _Phantom Knight_, sonriendo con algo de arrogancia a los guerreros.

"¡Te derrotaremos!" Exclamaba Marina con la intención de atacarlo.

"¡Espera Marina!" Exclamaba Zero, deteniendo a la joven mujer. "Es cierto lo que dice, no tiene caso hacerle frente."

"¿Qué estas diciendo?¿Insinúas que debemos rendirnos?" Preguntaba Blackrose con enfado por la respuesta del _Hunter_ de cabellera rubia. "¿Acaso tienes miedo de enfrentarte a el sin tu armadura?"

"No Rose, el dice la verdad." Decía Kite, mirando fijamente al _God Warrior_. "No quiero admitirlo, pero el es muy poderoso, no podremos ganarles en el estado en el que estamos."

"¡Pero Kite!"

"Mira lo que le hizo a Kristal y a Lucy, dos guerreras que no estaban cansadas y que son de las mas fuertes de nosotros. Ninguno de sus ataques sirvió contra él"

"Tiene razón." Decía Clef, sorprendiendo a todos. "Por mas que nos duela, debemos dejarlos ir o podríamos morir todos aquí."

"Al fin lo entienden." Decía X, colocándose frente a Siegfried. "No tiene caso que se enfrenten a nosotros, no podrán hacer nada."

"No, X…" decía Lucy con tristeza, viendo al joven seguir el camino del mal en contra de su voluntad.

"Mis guerreros, vámonos de aquí tenemos lo que venimos a buscar." Decía Polaris, Siegfried y X haciéndole reverencia.

"Si, mi emperatriz."

Lucy se puso de pie y comenzó a correr para evitar que X fuera con Polaris, no soportando la idea de que el se fuera.

"¡E-espera!¡No te vayas!" Exclamaba la joven, casi llegando con el.

X se dio la vuelta para ver a la _Magic Knight_ estar casi sobre el, los brazos de ella estirados para alcanzarlo, con la intención de pasarlos por detrás de su cuello y abrazarlo con fuerza. Pero el _Hunter_ solo sonrió con malicia y, justo cuando Lucy estaba por abrazarlo, desapareció, envuelto en una cortina de aura negra por unos segundos, antes de desvanecerse.

La joven se tambaleo, no esperándose que él desapareciera, al igual de que no pudo evitar caerse hacia el frente, su rostro chocando contra el suelo de cristal. Comenzó a levantarse con dificultad luego de unos segundos, sentándose en él suelo, con sus rodillas dobladas hacia los lados y apoyada en sus manos. Alzo la vista al cielo, temblorosa, esperando verlo de alguna forma. Pero ya no estaba, se había ido y con su peor enemigo… y todo por salvarla del ataque.

Su rostro se lleno de desesperación, sus ojos derramaban lagrimas de tristeza y su mente inundada de la culpa, mientras su corazón se destrozaba en miles de pedazos, habiendo perdido a aquel que significaba todo para ella. Pronto su cuerpo y su alma no pudieron contener todo este torrente de sentimientos que tuvieron que ser descargados del único modo en el que ella podía hacerlo ahora.

"¡X!" Exclamaba ella de dolor, mientras el mundo de _Céfiro_ se destruía más y mas, respondiendo al dolor de su corazón.

**Fin del Capitulo 61**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Que terrible, ahora X se ha vuelto nuestro enemigo. ¿Habrá alguna forma de rescatarlo?

**Lucy:** No puedo estar aquí, lamentándome toda la vida. Debo ir a rescatarlo.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La Última Decisión.**_

**Clef: **¿De quien es esta aura?

**Latis****:** ¡Imposible!¿Ella aquí?

**Lucy:** … ¿Por qué…?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Muy bien, este es el final de Sentimientos... uh oh ¿X poseido? agradesco a cierta persona por la idea XD... ¿Ahora que haran nuestros heroes?¿Como se enfrentaran a Polaris, X y Siegfried, quien les dio una paliza a las mujeres que estaban al cien de su fuerza? no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo... oh, eso ya lo dije... comentarios..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: si, al final todo estaban confundidos :S. Le diste al clavo con la conexion con Exurion, aunque iba mas alla de una simple conexion, ya que Polaris y Exurion SON uno mismo.  
_

_Umizu-chan: ¡No soy malo!¡Soy incomprendido!... ok, dejemos eso de lado. Si, soy malo por no dejarlos declararse de una vez... y mas con esto de la posesion y todo.  
_

_vo2: ¡miel! D:! todos mueran. Ya lo explique, pudo haberlo hecho desde el inicio pero, bueno, la arrogancia es mala en los villanos.  
_

_crazy boy zero: Ya dije lo de inmortal mientras no destruyan a Exurion ¿Pero como destruyen un mundo oscuro que esta vivo? Tratare de verlo :D_

_Ghost iv: ¿quien dice que son malos? Ese fragmento que mostre no te muestra si son malos, buenos o incomprendidos :D_

_Arecanderu: no te preocupes, los Zergs saldran, no desesperes. La mayoria de las armaduras doradas solo aparecen cuando las armaduras normales no estan disponibles asi que, a menos que destruyan sus armaduras o no puedan llamarlas por completo, no ayudaran... mira que son malditas D:!. Eh... ¿Porque son doradas? :D ... lo explicare luego, parchando el hueco con una muy bien descrita explicacion sacada de la manga :D  
_

_Martur: Si vi la pelicula pero no se a que te refieres conque te recuerda :S... Raphael tiene cinco mil años de vida, si tenia familia, ya deben ser polvo D:!_

_Bueno, creo que es todo, nos vemos el martes, luego hago un sprite de AIDA-X... sobres...  
_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	63. Cap 62: La Última Decisión

_**Saiyan X dice: **Dos nuevas canciones en mi Profile.  
_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

¡Increíble! Polaris seguía viva, luego de que los guerreros estaban seguros de que la habían derrotado en _Heartliass_. Ella comenta que, mientras _Exurion_ siga con vida, no podrá morir, lo mismo si _Exurion_ es destruido, porque ella y el mundo oscuro son uno mismo.

Lucy y X le hacen frente, pero sus ataques son inútiles. Polaris entonces saca un _AIDA_ y se lo lanza a Lucy, con la intención de convertirla en una nueva _Phantom Knight_. Sin embargo, X, el _Maverick Hunter_, se pone en el camino, recibiendo el _AIDA_ y volviéndose uno con ella, ahora sirviendo a Polaris. Tai aparece en escena, justo a tiempo para evitar que X mate a Lucy. Pronto Takato se unió a él y comenzó a luchar con el poseído _Hunter_.

Sin que se dieran cuenta, una figura se apodero de los objetos mágicos que estaban en el último piso del castillo, un lugar al que nadie podía entrar más que con ciertos objetos. Este sujeto hace acto de presencia, mostrándose ante los sorprendidos héroes; su nombre, Siegfried de _Alpha Bhube_, el _God Warrior_ más poderoso y leal a Polaris. Demostrando su fuerza, Siegfried derrota con facilidad a las tres _Magic Knights_, Dawn y a Kristal, dejando a esta mal herida junto con Alan.

Polaris se retira, al igual que Siegfried y, para asombro de todos, X, dejando a una destrozada Lucy solo gritar su nombre, mientras _Céfiro_ comienza a destruirse más y más.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 6__2: La Última Decisión__._**

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Serpent of Lore-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _64-Serpent of Lore-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"uhm… esto es algo con lo que no esperaba…"

Usando la alta tecnología de la súper computadora _Serpent of Lore_, Yata, el _Macabre Dancer_, y los demás _Epitaph Users_, al igual que los _God Warriors_, veían lo ocurrido en el castillo de _Céfiro_, la reaparición de Polaris, la lucha de Lucy y X contra ella y la infección del _Hunter_. Ahora Polaris tenía en sus manos a un _N-Warrior_, una amenaza más para sumarle a la poderosa mujer.

"Señor Yata ¿Qué es lo que podemos hacer?" Preguntaba Pi con confusión.

El hombre moreno de apariencia hindú se acomodo las gafas, pensando en alguna forma de salir de esto.

"No podemos hacer mucho." Respondía el misterioso hombre. "Toda nuestra investigación apunta a Ovan, el tiene algo que podría darnos la victoria contra Polaris y _Exurion_. Sin embargo, sin su ayuda o presencia, no podemos hacer algo para derrotar a ninguno de los dos."

"¿Quieres decir que no podemos hacer nada?" Preguntaba Saku con enfado. "Bah, todo estos días esperando a que encontraran una solución y solo desperdiciaron el tiempo."

"Y aun tenemos ese problema de Siegfried." Decía Kuhn, mirando en un monitor las acciones del _God Warrior_ al luchar contra las chicas. "Tiene un poder impresionante, más allá de un _God Warrior_ normal."

"Si mis cálculos no fallan…" decía Yata. "Podría enfrentarse a tres Avatars nuestro y salir, con algo de dificultad, victorioso."

"¡Exactamente!"

Los _Epitaph Users_ vieron que los _God Warriors_ estaban entrando al salón, todos con sus cascos en sus manos.

"¿Qué descubrieron?" Preguntaba Pi.

"Feh, lo que esperábamos." Decía Magzer con aburrimiento. "_Céfiro_ esta destruyéndose más y más gracias a que ahora robaron la corona del Pilar."

"Probablemente en un día _Céfiro_ será tragado por la oscuridad." Decía Korz seriamente.

"Entiendo, esto se esta poniendo muy problemático para todos." decía Kuhn para si mismo.

"¿Qué es lo que saben de Siegfried?" preguntaba Yata, cambiando el tema radicalmente. "Por más que lo estudiamos, no pudimos sacar mucha información, debido a que casi no pelea."

"Siegfried es el _God Warrior_ más poderoso de nosotros." Decía Warlene seriamente. "Como dices, es capaz de derrotar a tres de ustedes, quizás a cuatro."

"¿Por qué la diferencia entre ustedes y él es tan diferente?" preguntaba Saku confundida.

"El es inmortal… o lo más cercano a eso."

"¿Inmortal?" Preguntaba Pi.

"Una vieja leyenda que había en nuestra Galaxia." Decía Alcore. "Se decía que el guerrero Siegfried derroto al dragón más fuerte de nuestra Galaxia y, luego de bañarse con su sangre, se volvió inmortal y más fuerte. Se dice que nunca nadie antes lo había vencido."

"¿Y que tiene que ver eso con este Siegfried?" Preguntaba Kuhn con curiosidad.

"Es simple, es el mismo Siegfried."

"¿El mismo?"

"Así es." Decía Warlene ahora, contando la historia. "Según la leyenda de nuestra galaxia, el legendario guerrero Siegfried renace cada cinco mil años para proteger nuestra galaxia de las fuerzas invasoras de otros Guardianes. Es el guerrero más poderoso de nuestro grupo."

"Y ahora ayuda a Polaris…" decía Pi.

"Si, pero él siempre ha sido diferente, no se porque la apoya ahora." Decía Korz. "El es muy leal a Polaris, de hecho fue el primero de nosotros en decidir por voluntad volverse uno de los _Phantom Knight_s."

"Es muy extraño." Decía Yata seriamente. "Tendremos que mantenerlo observado."

"¡_Céfiro_ será destruido en menos de veinticuatro horas!" Exclamaba Magzer con enfado. "¿Qué más quieres ver?¡Hay que actuar!"

"Señor Yata." Decía Pi con nerviosismo. "Aunque no quiera admitirlo, creo que tienen razón. Hay que hacer algo antes de que…"

"Si, lo se." Respondía el _Epitaph User_ de _Fidchell_. "Es por eso que debemos ir a luchar contra ella."

"¿Nos aliaremos con los héroes de _Céfiro_?" Preguntaba Bo.

"No, lucharemos por nuestra cuenta. Invadiremos el castillo de Polaris dentro de _Exurion_. Solo nosotros podemos entrar ahí ya que aun somos _Phantom Knight_s, los _N-Warriors_ y las _Magic Knights_ no pueden entrar ahí."

"Entiendo, así que iremos solos." Decía Alcore. "Es cierto. ¿Dónde esta el que llaman Haseo?"

Yata se da la vuelta, mirando de nuevo a las pantallas, dándole la espalda a todos los presentes.

"El tiene una misión diferente." Decía el moreno, confundiendo a todos.

"¿Qué clase de misión es la que Haseo tiene?" preguntaba Endrance.

"El tiene que encontrar a Ovan." Decía seriamente, sorprendiendo a todos. "Logre detectar una señal, un mensaje que iba para Haseo. No pude descifrarlo bien, pero si se que era de Ovan y que quería que él lo encontrara, guiándolo a cierto lugar de _Céfiro_. Lamentablemente, no tengo conocimiento de el lugar de reunión."

"¿Ah?" Preguntaba Saku. "¿Y que no puedes rastrearlo con esa computadora?"

"Eso es lo que estoy haciendo." Decía Yata, buscando algo de información, utilizando la esfera verde que tenia para encontrarla. "Lo he encontrado, se dónde esta…"

"¿Dónde esta Haseo?"

Todos los presentes voltean a ver a una nueva figura emerger de las sombras del largo pasillo que conecta al salón con la _Chaos Gate_. Era la figura de una mujer, de cabello corto y un traje de clérigo. La mujer, rodeada en las sombras del pasillo, camino lo suficientemente cerca de ellos para ser iluminada por la poca luz del lugar, todos mirándola con asombro. Yata sonrió un poco.

"Que bueno que llegas… Atoli."

"¿Atoli?" Preguntaba Kuhn con sorpresa. "¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"

"Yo la llame." Decía Yata. "Le mande un mensaje que decía la localización de este lugar."

"¿Pero como saliste del castillo?" Preguntaba Pi confundida. "No pareces lastimada por alguna batalla."

"Los héroes de _Céfiro_ no son malos." Decía Yata con seriedad. "Entendieron la situación de Atoli y la dejaron ir, después de todo, ella es su aliada."

"¡¿Que?!"

"Señor Yata…" decía la joven _Harvest Cleric_, acercándose un poco más a todos los presentes. "Por favor, dígame donde esta Haseo."

"¿Por qué quieres saber?"

"Porque quiero… no, **necesito** estar con el cuando llegue el momento." Decía la joven, llevándose una mano a su pecho, pensando con tristeza. "No se porque, pero siento que el me va a necesitar."

"Entiendo, Atoli, y es por esa misma razón por la que te llame." Comentaba el _Macabre Dancer_ con algo de alegría. "Te diré donde esta, pero debes apresurarte a llegar."

"¡Si, lo haré!"

El hombre alto le dio las instrucciones a Atoli, diciendo donde estaba Haseo y a donde probablemente se dirigía. La joven asintió y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia el pasillo.

"¡Atoli!" Exclamaba Yata seriamente. "Si algo ocurre y Haseo va a otro lugar, te llamaremos."

"¡De acuerdo!" Respondía la joven.

"Otra cosa; no regreses a este lugar, probablemente ya no estemos aquí."

Los demás miraron con confusión a Yata, algunos entendiendo a que se refería. Atoli solo asintió, entendiendo lo que iban a hacer.

"Comprendo." Respondía la joven, antes de despedirse de todos, haciendo una reverencia. "B-buena suerte a todos." Comento ella antes de partir, dejando el lugar. Luego de su partida, Yata miro a todos los demás.

"Muy bien, escuchen todos. _Proyect G.U._, el cual consistía en buscar información para derrotar a Polaris, iniciara una nueva fase."

"¿Una nueva fase?" preguntaba Alcore.

"Así es…" decía Yata seriamente. "Detener la destrucción de _Céfiro_ a manos de Polaris y a _Exurion_ el tiempo suficiente para que Haseo se encuentre con Ovan. Cuando ellos dos lo hagan, es probable que la clave para derrotar a _Exurion_ se revele."

"Entiendo." Decía Korz, colocándose su casco. "Un plan simple, rápido y directo al punto, como a mi me gustan. ¡Entonces ataquemos el castillo de Polaris!"

"Vayamos."

Y así, los _Epitaph Users_ y los _God Warrior_ dejaron la base para dirigirse a _Exurion_ y retener a Polaris, sus últimas esperanzas en que Haseo, _the Terror of Death_, se encuentre con Ovan, _the Rebirth_, y así la clave de la derrota de _Exurion_ aparezca.

* * *

_-__Zona Oscura-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Luz se encontraba viendo los acontecimientos en el castillo de _Céfiro_ por medio de la pantalla mágica creada por ella misma, maldiciendo la suerte de su otro 'yo'. Lo vio todo, desde que Lucy se alejo de la habitación de X, mientras hablaba con Latis, hasta que se volvió a encontrar con el _Hunter_ en el exterior. Ella incluso se contacto con el aura de Lucy para convencerla de que dijera lo que sentía y así resolver sus dudas.

Pero tenia que aparecer esa mujer justo cuando estaba por confesarse. Polaris había arruinado el siguiente paso del plan de ella y ReX, el cual era que los dos se hicieran pareja.

"Que mala suerte que apareció ella." Decía Luz con algo de enfado, cruzándose de brazos. "Si ella no hubiera llegado, ellos ya se hubieran declarado."

Entonces recordó como es que X fue poseído por _AIDA_ y había incluso atacado a Lucy sin remordimiento alguno. De verdad que ese virus, AI, o lo que sea que fuera el _AIDA_, era muy poderoso, para convertir a alguien con un sentimiento de justicia y amistad como X en alguien que mataría sin remordimiento a sus amigos se necesitaba algo más fuerte que su voluntad… y parece que el _AIDA_ lo era.

"Esto complicara más las cosas, ¿No lo crees, _ReXypoo_?" Preguntaba Luz, burlándose del joven que era su pareja, tanto del mal como de la intimidad.

Pero, cuando el no le respondió, la sombra dejo de reírse, confundida de no recibir la típica respuesta de enfado por parte del muchacho.

"¿ReXy-kun?¿Me oyes?" preguntaba Luz con confusión, buscando al joven con la mirada. "¡Oye!¿Donde estas?"

La joven comenzó a buscar el aura del muchacho, tratando de localizarlo, algo que no le llevo mucho tiempo. Lo encontró detrás de una gran roca, sentado en el suelo y recargado en la roca.

"¡Hey ReXy-kun!¡Ahí estas!" Exclamaba Luz, colocándose las manos en la cintura. "¿Por qué no me respondiste cuando…?"

Pero entonces, ella se detuvo. Algo estaba mal en la imagen que veía; ReX tenía las manos en la cabeza, como si tuviera jaqueca, y además estaba temblando como si tuviera frío. La joven se acerco a el, con la intención de verlo más de cerca.

"¿ReX?¿Estas bien?" Preguntaba Luz, colocando una mano en el hombre del muchacho.

"¡No me toques!" Exclamaba ReX repentinamente, elevando su aura para lastimar la mano de la joven, quien rápidamente retiro su mano.

"¡Ow!¿Que te pasa ReX?¿Porque me lastimas a…?¿Pero que…?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _41-Presumption of a Shallow Person _(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

Fue cuando Luz se dio cuenta de lo que estaba mal en ReX; su piel se estaba tornando oscura en ciertos puntos, mientras que el blanco de sus ojos se tornaba negro, todo esto mientras el se quejaba de dolor agudo. Fue cuando se dio cuenta de lo que era que se llevo una mano a la boca, sorprendida.

"¿_A-AIDA Infection_?" preguntaba tímidamente la joven. "¿P-pero como…?"

"L-Luz…" respondía el muchacho, mientras caía de rodillas por el dolor.

"¡ReX!¿Q-que te esta pasando?"

"¿No es obvio estupida?¡El _AIDA_ me esta infectando!" Exclamaba el joven, la infección afectando ya su mente.

"¡Eso puedo verlo!¿Pero como te infectaste?"

"Maldición." Respondía ReX con enfado, ella notando que estaba luchando contra el virus. "Este maldito virus o lo que sea debió detectarme por mi conexión con X y, como cree que soy él, trata de infectarme."

"¿Solo por tu conexión psíquica con él?"

"E-eso parece… es una oscuridad increíble, incrementa mis poderes enormemente. No la resistiría si no es porque trata de apoderarse de mi mente."

"¡T-tengo que hacer algo!" Exclama Luz con algo de miedo al ver a su pareja sufrir de ese modo.

"No te preocupes, no me dejare vencer por una estupida infección como esta." Comentaba el, mientras elevaba su aura para mantener el virus a raya, partes de su piel y su ojo izquierdo volviendo a la normalidad. "Pero no puedo vencerla por mucho tiempo. Si sigue así, pronto se apoderara de mi mente."

"¿Qué puedo hacer?¿Como puedo hacer para salvarte?"

"Mientras X siga infectado, esta tratara de infectarme a mi… lo que tienes que hacer es desinfectar a X."

"¿Pero como?" preguntaba ella, justo cuando una nueva ola de dolor recorrió el cuerpo del joven. "¡ReX!"

"¡Vete Luz!¡Si se aposesiona de mi, te atacare como X ataco a Lucy!"

"P-pero…"

"¡Vete!¡Desinfecta a X!"

La joven miraba a ReX con pánico y desesperación, sabiendo que no podía hacer nada si se quedaba ahí. Lo único que hizo fue acercarse a el y sujetarlo del rostro, antes de besarlo con fuerza, lo que podría ser el ultimo que se darían. Pronto se alejo de él, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.

"Te salvare, ReXy, lo juro." Decía la mujer, mientras él sonreía con arrogancia.

"Maldita, aun así sigues con tus estupidos nombres…"

"Y aun así me quieres…" Decía ella, alejándose del muchacho. "Adiós, ReXy-kun…"

Y con esto, Luz desapareció de la zona oscura, dejando a ReX sufrir por los espasmos del virus.

* * *

-_Castillo de Céfiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _108-Hikaru's Emotions _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Dentro de su habitación, con las luces apagadas y las cortinas cerradas, Lucy permanecía sentada en una silla, con su cabeza recostada sobre una mesa circular. El ambiente de la habitación era un reflejo de su ser en este momento. Estaba deprimida, muy deprimida por los hechos recientes. Por fin había podido hecho las paces con su corazón y el de Latis, se había armado de valor para confesársele a X y, justo cuando estaba por hacerlo, aparece Polaris de la nada y lo arruina todo. No solo eso, sino que también X es infectado por el _AIDA_, convirtiéndolo en un sirviente de ella, alguien que parecía que no podría liberar por si misma.

Todo esto le había destrozado el corazón, sintiéndose muy deprimida.

'_X…'_ pensaba Lucy, recordando cuando el fue infectado por el virus. _'Todo fue mi culpa… si me hubiera movido del lugar, si tan solo hubiera tenido al fuerza necesaria para evitarlo…lo siento, X…'_

La joven cerro los ojos, las lágrimas brotando ante el recuerdo del _Hunter_ poseído y el como tan fácilmente cambio de bando luego de esto. Permaneció unos minutos así, pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado, hace tiempo que no se sentía así de deprimida. Ella recordaba solo dos ocasiones en las que estaba así; cuando Marina y Anaís fueron raptadas por los invasores de _Cizeta_ y _Farhem_ hace un año, justo después de que Luz había quebrado su espada de _Magic Knight_ y quitándole sus poderes. La segunda fue cuando Zek mato a Latis frente a sus ojos a sangre fría.

Esto era igual, aunque un poco más intenso, y no sabia el porque. De verdad que estaba deprimida por todo.

"_Si, y yo lo prometí, le prometí a su espíritu que te protegería… y eso haré, en su nombre, en el nombre de Latis, Lucy, prometo que no dejare que algo malo te pase…"_

Ella comenzó a recordar los momentos en los que el le hablaba, inyectándole valor en su cansada alma.

"_E-era eso… o te aplastaba el techo. Te lo dije… no podría… p-permitir… que te pase… al-algo malo…"_

"_Oye, no te preocupes… Mira, estoy bien, no llores…"_

"_Solo, por favor, no llores…lo que dijo tu amiga es cierto… no te ves linda cuando lloras…"_

"_Ah, no se preocupen por eso…ya le había prometido lo mismo a alguien más… la protegeré con mi vida…"_

"_¿Q-que si me g-gusto?¡Es lo __más rico que he probado en mi corta vida humana!"_

"_Me preguntaba… bueno… ¿No quieres caminar conmigo un rato?"_

"_Me alegra que haya sido de ayuda… si algún día me vuelves a necesitar, si quieres que sea fuerte por ti, si quieres que comparta el peso que debes cargar sobre tus hombros… no dudes en llamarme, que yo responderé…"_

"_A mi también… me alegra haber conocido a alguien como tu, Lucy…"_

"_Yo también tengo esa misión, Zero, y también he vivido lo mismo que tu, he sido traicionado por gente de confianza, he visto a amigos morir frente a mi por errores…pero, a pesar de eso, yo confío en ella, ¿Porque? No lo se, solo lo hago. Si debo darte una respuesta del porque, es porque mi corazón así me lo indica…"_

"_No lo se…No se porque quiero regresar tan fervientemente. No se si esto es en realidad amor o no… pero, si esto que siento es amor, entonces… si, estoy enamorado de ella."_

Luego de todos estos pequeños recuerdos, la joven se levanto de la mesa donde estaba recostada, mirando con decisión hacia el frente.

"No, no puedo estar así ahora." Se decía Lucy a si misma. "No es momento de estar deprimida. Todos mis amigos trabajaron muy duro para animarme y mostrarme que siempre hay una esperanza en todo, no puedo dejar que sus esfuerzos sean en vano."

La joven se levanto de su silla y miro a su cama. Sobre esta, estaban dos _Keychains_; una era la de ella, la _Radiant Flames_, la llave que la señalaba como una _N-Warrior_. La otra, era la _X-Buster_, la _Keyblade_ de X, quien la dejo en el suelo cuando Polaris apareció y no pudo llevársela con el. Por alguna razón, ahora que su dueño no estaba siguiendo el camino del bien, la _X-Buster_ la había elegido como su dueña temporal, dándole una razón más para seguir combatiendo. Lucy camino hasta la cama y sujeto el llavero de X, presionándola contra su pecho, recordando al dueño de esa arma.

'_X, mi dulce X… te regresare tu llavero y te __traeré de regreso con nosotros, te lo prometo…'_

La joven entonces tomo su respectiva _Keychain_ y, con ambas en sus bolsillos, salio de la habitación para reunirse con sus amigos y discutir en su siguiente movimiento.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: final Fantasy VII_)

Luego de algunos minutos, Lucy había llegado al salón del trono, donde la mayoría ya estaban reunidos para discutir su plan de batalla. Sin embargo, faltaban Kristal y Alan, algo natural debido a la paliza que recibieron por parte del _God Warrior_ Siegfried. Al ver a la joven entrar, el cansado Clef sonrió débilmente.

"Lucy, que bueno que llegaste." Decía el hechicero con algo de cansancio.

"Guru Clef, ¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntaba la _Magic Knight_.

"No ha pasado mucho, Lucy, a pesar de que ya han pasado tres horas desde el ataque de Polaris. Sin embargo, hay que estar atentos."

"Maestro Clef, ¿Qué podemos hacer?" preguntaba Ráfaga. "Con los objetos del Pilar robados, _Céfiro_ esta en crisis."

"Es cierto." Decía Megaman. "Sin esos objetos, la puerta al corazón de este mundo puede abrirse y así ser absorbido por _Exurion_."

"Eso ya lo se." Decía el mago con seriedad. "Pero debemos no podemos actuar en el estado en el que estamos."

"¿A que se refiere?" preguntaba Latias.

"Los hombres están cansados." Decía Presea. "En el estado en el que están, no podrán hacer nada."

"Además…" empezaba Tai. "Ya hemos reparado nuestras armaduras al bañarlas de nuestra sangre. El problema es que eso nos debilito aun más. No estamos listos para esta batalla."

"¿Es eso cierto?" Preguntaba Latias a Ash, quien se veía muy débil.

"Si…" le respondió el _Pokemon Trainer_. "Ya he reparado mi _Lugia Keyblade_, pero estoy muy mareado y perdí mucha sangre. No creo que este en condiciones de luchar."

"Eso reduce nuestra fuerza considerablemente." Decía Latis. "Con aquellos que repararon sus armaduras cansados, no podremos hacer mucho."

"Aparte de eso…" Decía Mario. "No solo tenemos que preocuparnos de Polaris y _Exurion_, hay que hacer algo con X y Siegfried."

Ante esto, Lucy se entristeció un poco, pensando en alguna forma de rescatar al joven, sin encontrar como.

"No hay que preocuparse por X mucho." Decía Blackrose, llamando la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿A que te refieres?" Preguntaba Link con confusión.

"Kite lo tiene todo controlado." Comentaba la joven, mirando al muchacho de rompas anaranjadas. "¿Verdad Kite?"

"así es." respondía el mencionado. "X esta infectado con _AIDA_. Si logro lanzarle un _Data Drain_ podré liberarlo de la infección."

"Es cierto." Decía Anaís al recordar algo. "Cuando Atoli, dentro de Innis, nos atacó, con solo un _Data Drain_ bastó para desinfectarla."

Lucy se sintió más relajada, ahora tenían un plan para des infectar a X y regresarlo con ellos.

"Solo tengo que enfrentarme a el." continuaba Kite. "Cuando lo debilite lo suficiente, le lanzare un _Data Drain_ y lo liberare."

"Eso nos deja otro problema; Siegfried." Decía Latis seriamente. "Por lo que vimos, ninguno de nuestros ataques le puede hacer daño."

"Es cierto." Decía Zero. "Lo revise con mis escáneres y note algo muy peculiar en su aura; es más defensiva que ofensiva, aunque su poder ofensivo es también impresionante. Su aura defensiva es tan grande que podría resistir incluso un ataque de un _Súper Golden N-Warrior_ sin salir lastimado."

"¿Tan poderosa es?" preguntaba Axl con sorpresa.

"Si, lamentablemente."

"Esto es un problema muy grande." Decía Marina, recargada en el hombro de Ascot. "Podemos liberar a X y sabemos que podemos derrotar a Polaris. Pero si no sabemos como derrotar a Siegfried, luchar con el seria como luchar a ciegas."

"Tiene razón…" Decía Ascot. "Ese sujeto es inmortal con un aura así…"

"¡No es cierto!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _55-Gott Statue _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Todos se dieron la vuelta a la entrada del salón, del lugar de donde provenía la voz que hablo. Pudieron ver dos figuras acercándose a la puerta, antes de que la luz de la habitación los revelara; eran Kristal y Alan. Esto sorprendió a todos los presentes.

"Imposible…" Decía Caldina. "Ustedes deberían estar sin poder caminar."

"Mejoramos…" Decía Kristal en tono burlesco, sacando la lengua inocentemente.

"P-parece como si estuvieran curados…" Decía Luigi con confusión.

Zero se llevo una mano a su oído, activando el escáner de sus ojos. El _Hunter_ verifico todos los signos vitales de ambos jóvenes, al igual que sus auras, sorprendiéndose de lo que vio en los resultados.

"No puede ser…" Decía el guerrero de cabello rubio. "E-están totalmente recuperados…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Dawn con sorpresa. "¿Cómo es que están como si nada?"

"Se supone que ustedes ya no tenían nada de energías." Comentaba Paris. "Ni aun descansando todo este tiempo pudieron recuperarse por completo."

"Tranquilos." Decía Alan con animosidad. "Hay una razón lógica para eso…"

"Pues dinos que fue lo que hiciste." Decía Axl con confusión, Alan rió un poco.

"No es lo que hice… sino lo que comí." Comentaba el joven, sacando una pequeña bola café de sus bolsillos. "¡Taran!"

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Latias con confusión, viendo que el joven metía la mano en la bolsa para sacar algo.

"Esto, amigos, es una _Senzu Bean_." Respondía el joven, sacando una semilla verde de la bola y mostrándosela a todos.

"¿Y eso que tiene que ver?¿Que hace esa semilla?" preguntaba Paris.

"¿Por qué no lo pruebas?" Preguntaba el _N-Warrior_ de _Articuno_, lanzándole la semilla al _Cefirian_, quien la atrapo con su mano. "Cómetela."

El joven de cabello verde miro las emilla con curiosidad, antes de metérsela en la boca y masticarla un poco, para luego tragársela. De inmediato, sus ojos crecieron, como si hubiera sentido algo en su interior, algo que no paso desapercibido por Anaís.

"¿Qué te pasa Paris?" preguntaba la joven de anteojos con preocupación.

El espadachín no respondió, solo se limito a mirarse las manos, no entendiendo lo que había pasado.

"No puede ser…" decía el joven de ojos amarillos con sorpresa. "Mis fuerzas… ¡Mis fuerzas las he recuperado!"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Ráfaga con confusión y sorpresa.

Zero escaneo al espadachín de cabello verde y noto que, efectivamente, estaba recuperado por completo.

"Es cierto, recupero todas sus energías." Decía el _Hunter_, sorprendiendo a todos.

"¿Cómo hiciste eso?" preguntaba Clef al joven de gorra gris.

"Gracias a las _Senzu Beans_." Respondía Kristal, sonriendo a todos. "Estas semillas recuperan por completo a la persona que las ingirió, no importando la gravedad de la herida o el nivel de cansancio, te recupera todo."

"Es asombroso…"

"Así es… tomen todos." Decía el Alan, lanzándole una semilla a cada persona en el salón. "Cómansela y recuperaran sus energías."

Y era cierto, al momento de ingerir esas semillas, sus energías se recuperaron por completo, al igual que curar las heridas que tenían.

"Increíble." Fue lo único que pensaron los presentes.

"Muy bien, ahora regresemos a lo que decían." Comentaba Alan. "Estaban hablando de Siegfried."

"¿Qué hay con el?" preguntaba Link. "¿Sabes algo de importancia?"

"¿De importancia? Claro que lo se." Respondía el joven.

"¿Qué es, Alan-kun?" preguntaba Kristal a lado de el, también confundida por eso.

"Su punto débil…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _12-Magical Mystery _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Esto llamo la atención de todos los presentes.

"¿Su punto débil?¿Estas seguro?" preguntaba Anaís.

"Bueno, no tan seguro…" respondía el joven con nerviosismo.

"¿Por qué?¿No estas seguro?" preguntaba Blackrose.

"Es que no se si la información que tengo sea la correcta." Decía Alan con tristeza. "¿Recuerdan que les dije que todos ustedes son Animes o Videojuegos en mi mundo?" todos los presentes asentían. "Bueno, en la serie de _Saint Seiya_, los _Saints_ lucharon contra los _God Warriors_. El ultimo era el _God Warrior_ Siegfried, con un poder impresionante, los ataques de los guerreros no le hacían nada."

"¿Y como lo derrotaron?" preguntaba Blackrose.

"Aprovecharon un punto débil en su mayor técnica; cuando su puño izquierdo baja y deja desprotegido su corazón. Si atacan ese punto, podrás atravesar su aura invencible, pero ese momento es **muy** corto."

"No entiendo lo que dices." Comentaba Mario con confusión. Alan pensaba un momento.

"Será difícil que lo sepan sin ver su mayor técnica… tratare de describírselas…"

Alan les describió la técnica de Siegfried a los héroes, quienes rápidamente se dieron una idea de esa.

"Pero les advierto." Decía el joven. "Ya ha pasado momentos en los que yo se algo de anime, pero que en realidad son diferentes en esta realidad; uno de ellos el tiempo de fusión, que yo creí eran de treinta minutos y aquí son solo de veinte."

"Entiendo…" decía Clef. "Ahora tenemos que preocuparnos por como entrar al castillo.¿Cómo entramos?"

"Tengo un plan…" Decía Raichu con emoción. "Nos disfrazamos de burros para poder atravesar el país, llegaremos a la ciudad escondida de los nomos, les pedimos que nos den unas pelotas de plástico y entramos a la fortaleza enemiga fingiendo que somos payasos de circo…"

Todos se le quedaron viendo con extrañes, pensando que se había vuelto loco.

"Eh, ¿Y qué tal si los llevamos en los _Rune-Gods_?" Preguntaba Marina.

"Creo que es mejor la idea de Marina…" decía Clef, Raichu quejándose de eso.

"Aguafiestas…" decía el roedor.

"No hagas que te moje, ratón…" amenazaba Marina.

"¿Pero como pasamos el aura maligna de _Exurion_?" preguntaba Clef. "Nos destruiría si intentamos pasarlo."

"Yo me encargo de eso." Decía Kite. "Se como pasar ese escudo maligno con mi _Twilight Bracalet_, no se preocupen por eso."

"Bueno, tenemos eso cubierto también, ahora hay que prepararnos para ir a _Exurion_."

"¡Yo también voy!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _41-Presumption of a Shallow Person _(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

El grupo entero entonces sintió una extraña presencia en el lugar, una que no le correspondía a nadie conocido. Sin amargo, esa aura era extrañamente familiar.

"¡¿Quién eres?!" Exclamaba Ráfaga, sacando su espada, buscando a la persona.

Lucy se quedo sorprendida, porque esa aura la conocía.

"No lo creo…" decía al pelirroja.

Entonces, de la nada, como un fantasma, una joven de cabello rosado, orejas tipo elfo y una armadura extraña apareció frente a ellos. Los _Cefirian_s y algunos héroes del _Nintenverse_ la reconocieron.

"¿Luz?" Preguntaba Lucy con confusión, al joven sonrió.

"Hola Lucy, tiempo sin vernos." Decía la mujer de cabello rosado, mirando a los héroes desafiantemente.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en guardia, preparándose para el combate.

"¡Woa! Cálmense, no vengo aquí a luchar." Decía Luz, tratando de calmar a los héroes.

"¿Entonces que hacer aquí, sombra de Lucy?" preguntaba Clef con autoridad. "Si no vienes para luchar, ¿Por qué estas aquí?"

"El maestro Clef, siempre directo al punto."

"¡Responde, mujer!" Exclamaba Zero.

"Vengo… vengo a ayudarles…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Marina, no confiando en esa mujer.

"He dicho que vengo a ayudarles a destruir a Polaris y a _Exurion_ de una buena vez."

El grupo se quedo anonadado, sorprendido por lo que esa mujer les había dicho. Luz se cruzo de brazos, mirándolos con seriedad.

"Pero no crean que lo hago por ayudarlos, es por algo personal." Decía la joven de cabello rosado.

"¿Algo personal?" preguntaba Anaís. "¿Qué es?"

"Lo hago para salvar a ReX."

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntaba Tai.

"X y ReX son uno mismo, al igual que Lucy y yo. Si algo le pasa a una de las partes, el otro la sentirá." Respondía con seriedad. "¿Ahora entienden a lo que me refiero?"

"_AIDA_ _Infection_…" decía Zero, entendiendo la razón de la joven rápidamente. "ReX debe de estar sufriendo por la infección de X."

"El _AIDA_ encontró la forma de usar su conexión psíquica para infectarlo a distancia, lastimándolo incluso en nuestra zona oscura. Como su aura es la sombra de la de X, él tiene mas resistencia a ese virus, pero pronto lo consumirá también."

Luz se descruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia los héroes, que se pusieron en guardia, alejándose de su camino. Pronto, la joven se coloco frente a frente con Lucy, ambas mirándose seriamente, mientras Marina y Anaís se colocaban detrás de su amiga.

"¡Si le haces algo a Lucy, lo pagaras!" Exclamaba Marina, a lo que Luz solo rió con arrogancia.

"¿Y que puedes hacer?" preguntaba la joven de traje negro. "Sabes muy bien que si me lastimas, lastimaras el corazón de Lucy, y no creo que seas capas de eso."

Marina apretó los puños, teniendo tantas ganas de atacar a Luz. Pero ella decía la verdad, si la lastimaba, lastimaría a Lucy sin querer. En si, no podía hacer nada. Anaís coloco su mano en su hombro para calmarla, antes de mirar a Luz con seriedad.

"Pero también sabemos que necesitas a Lucy para algo, ¿O no?" preguntaba la joven de anteojos.

"Tienes razón, por eso no puedo matarla." Respondía Luz. "Aun debo apoderarme de su cuerpo."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _109-Soliditude _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Luz miro a Lucy con seriedad, la _Magic Knight_ regresándole la mirada. Ambas chicas, la misma persona, los dos lados de una moneda, se entendían a la perfección. La mirada de la joven pelirroja cambio de repente a una de tristeza, algo que su contraparte oscura noto rápidamente.

"¿Lo entiendes, Lucy?" preguntaba Luz. "Puedes leer mi corazón así como yo leo el tuyo, y sabes perfectamente que no estoy mintiendo. Necesitan toda la ayuda posible para derrotar a _Exurion_ y a Polaris, y yo los necesito para salvar a ReX."

"Luz…" respondía Lucy con tristeza.

"Entiendes perfectamente mis sentimientos hacia ReX. Entiendes que lo amo tanto como tu amas a X y que no quieres verlo sufrir." Luz tomo ambas manos de Lucy y las levanto a la altura de sus corazones, mirándola fijamente. "Te necesito, Lucy, y tu me necesitas a mi, lo entiendes ¿Verdad?"

La _Magic Knight_ se quedo pensando, leyendo la mirada de la sombra de su propio corazón, entendiendo que eran sinceras. La mirada de Lucy cambio, mostrando determinación y entendimiento.

"De acuerdo, Luz, te ayudare." Respondía al joven, su otra parte sonrió sinceramente. Lucy volteó a mirar a Clef seriamente. "Guru Clef, ella dice la verdad, puedo verlo en su corazón."

"¿Estas segura, Lucy?" preguntaba el hechicero, viendo que ella asintió con sinceridad. "De acuerdo, entonces ella puede venir con nosotros."

A muchos no les agrado la idea de que ella se uniera a ellos en su viaje hacia a _Exurion_, pero si Lucy confiaba en ella, debido a que podía saber lo que pensaba, entonces estaba bien. Luz estaba mas tranquila ahora que la habían aceptado, ahora solo debía esperar a que fueran a _Exurion_. Entonces, noto que Zero se acercaba a ellas dos, mirando seriamente a Luz hasta colocarse frente a ella.

"¿Deseas algo?" preguntaba Luz, fingiendo confusión. Zero solo la miro seriamente.

"Te dejare esto bien claro…" respondía el _Hunter_ carmesí. "No me importa si eres la sombra de Lucy, si intentas hacer algo sospechoso, no dudare en matarte en el lugar."

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaba Marina con horror. "¡Espera!¿No escuchaste lo que dijo?¡Si ella muere, parte de Lucy morirá con ella!"

"¿Acaso no me escuchaste?" preguntaba Zero con autoridad, mirando a la _Magic Knight_ del agua. "Ya dije que no me importaba. Si ella hace algo que se sospechoso y que afecte a los demás, la matare." Decía mientras volvía su mirada a Lucy. "Discúlpame por mostrar los números, pero prefiero que le pase algo solo a una persona a tener que sacrificar la vida de millones de personas inocentes en ambas Galaxias." Marina se enfado ante este comentario.

"¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?¡No te dejaría matar…!"

"¡Espera Marina!" exclamaba Lucy, silenciando a su amiga. "El tiene razón." Decía mientras bajaba un poco la cabeza. "No viviría conmigo misma si se que mucha gente muere solo por salvarme a mi. Estoy seguro de que el no quiere hacerlo, pero sentiría lo mismo que yo si eso pasa."

"Exactamente." Decía Zero. "No quiero hacerlo, pero mi deber es proteger a los que lo necesitan, incluso si eso equivale a tener que matar a un amigo. Me sentiría mal si descubrió que pude haber hecho algo y no lo hice."

"Lo entiendo…"

Zero entonces miro de nuevo a Luz, quien seguía mirándolo con la misma seriedad.

"¿Lo entiendes? Ni se te ocurra hacer algo sospechoso." Comentaba el _Hunter_ con frialdad, Luz sonrió un poco.

"No tengo intención de traicionarlos, no te preocupes." Mencionaba la joven. "Por ReX, trabajare con ustedes."

Zero movió la cabeza un poco, asintiendo, antes de comenzar a caminar para salir del salón rumbo a su habitación.

"Vuelvo en un momento, debo recoger algo antes." Mencionaba mientras el _Hunter_ desaparecía en la oscuridad del pasillo.

"¡Que hombre!" Exclamaba Marina de frustración, cruzándose de brazos. "Mira que atreverse a hablar así. ¿De verdad intentaría algo así?"

"No lo malinterpreten." Mencionaba Axl, acercándose a ellas. "Zero puede ser frío, calculado y casi carente de sentimientos, pero nunca mataría a menos que haya agotado todas sus opciones. No llevo mucho tiempo conociéndolo, pero se que haría todo lo posible por evitar un enfrentamiento sangriento. Sin embargo, si se tiene que matar a alguien, el seria de los primeros en actuar, si no es que el primero."

"La vida de un _Maverick Hunter_ debe estar llena de decisiones de vida o muerte, ¿No?" preguntaba Anaís con tristeza.

"Eso es cierto." Respondía el muchacho, sonriendo enormemente. "Pero no todo es así. Lo cierto es que Zero y X tuvieron unas vidas muy difíciles en el principio; El Dr. Light construyo a X para vivir en una era pacifica, y sin embargo le toco vivir una era de guerras sangrientas, mientras que Zero tenia problemas consigo mismo, no sabiendo cual era su destino, si ser un _Maverick Hunter_ o un _Maverick_. Sigma lo uso tantas veces que todo ese peso en sus hombros es demasiado, por lo que tuvo que volverse frío y calculador para resistir todo ese peso."

"Es una vida triste." Mencionaba Lucy.

"Pero ellos han sabido librarla bien..."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Evil Reborn _(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

El grupo estaba tranquilo, pensando en lo que debían hacer y el momento de atacar a _Exurion_, cuando el suelo comenzó a temblar violentamente, mandando a la gran mayoría al suelo.

"¿Qué sucede?" Preguntaba Dawn, tratando de mantenerse en pie. "¿Por qué el suelo tiembla tan violentamente?"

"¡Miren!"

El grupo sigue a Kristal a la ventana, mirando el exterior, sorprendiéndose de lo que vieron.

En el cielo, _Exurion_ abrió su gran ojo, mirando fijamente el mundo de _Céfiro_. Entonces, su ojo de gato se volvió una esfera pequeña, en comparación con su ojo, claro esta, de solo un kilómetro de diámetro. De este ojo, un enorme cilindro de energía morado fue disparado hacia la superficie, atravesando la roca e ingresando a la corteza del planeta.

"¿Qué esta haciendo?" preguntaba Takato con confusión. Clef apretó los dientes, entendiendo lo que pasaba.

"Es el inicio…" decía el hechicero. "El inicio de la destrucción de _Céfiro_…"

**Fin del Capitulo 62**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. _Exurion_ esta empezando a absorber la energía vital de _Céfiro_. Si no lo detenemos pronto, el mundo mágico se convertirá en un mundo muerto.

**Kite:** Solo hay una forma de entrar, y yo tengo la llave.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Invadiendo el mundo oscuro.**_

**Lucy:** ¡Despierta, X!

**X****:** ¡Silencio!¡Te matare si no dejas de interferir!

**Zero:** Yo no lo permitiré, X.

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, no mucho que decir..._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Lo dije ahi, solo tenia un AIDA de ese tipo en su poder. Dire luego el porque.  
_

_Arecanderu: Ya dije lo del Data Drain XD... Tratare de que Siegfried de mi fic sea igual al de la serie, porque se supone que es el mismo._

_Martur: Ah, ok, ya te entendi a que te referias. En la actualidad, Raphael como Super sin la armadura seria mas debil que Alan como Super, claro, porque ya tiene cinco mil años de edad. Cuando era joven, en cambio, ni Super Xan lo alcanzaria... asi de fuerte era. Que mal el paso del tiempo.  
_

_Bueno, los siguientes capitulos del Final Mix! del Episodio 1 los subire el Viernes que vuelva a actualizar aqui... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	64. Cap 63: Invadiendo el mundo oscuro

_**-03-Jun-08- **_

_**Saiyan X dice:** Nueva musica en el profile..._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Luego de la aparición de Polaris y el robo de los objetos místicos de _Céfiro_, los héroes de este mundo se disponen a idear la forma de poder entrar al mundo oscuro y así derrotarlos de una vez por todas. En ese momento, Luz, la parte oscura de Lucy, aparece frente a los héroes, ofreciendo su ayuda para derrotar a Polaris. Luz tiene una razón personal; el _AIDA_ que infecto a X esta afectando a ReX por su conexión psíquica con el _Hunter_, causándole gran dolor y, en un futuro, poseerlo. Ahora, Lucy y su parte oscura tendrán que trabajar juntos por el mismo propósito.

En ese momento, _Exurion_ comienza su ataque a _Céfiro_, empezando así la destrucción del mundo mágico.

Mientras tanto, los _Epitaph User_ y los _God Warrior_ planean también un ataque a _Exurion_ para derrotarlo de una vez por todas. Atoli, la _Epitaph User_ de _Innis_, aparece para buscar la localización de Haseo, _Epitaph User_ de _Skeith_, y así ayudarle en la batalla.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 63__: Invadiendo el mundo oscuro__._**

_-Planeta: __Céfiro-_

_-Castillo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-The Time of Judgement _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

El grupo estaba observando como es que _Exurion_ atacaba _Céfiro_ con ese extraño rayo de energía púrpura que emergía de su ojo. Era el ataque final del mundo oscuro, aquel que empezaría la destrucción de _Céfiro_.

"¿A que se refiere, maestro Clef?" preguntaba Presea con preocupación.

"Ese es el ataque que _Exurion_ usa para devorar la energía del planeta al que ataque." Decía Clef, recordando todas las veces que veía a ese mundo oscuro atacar otros mundos en su Galaxia. "Si, el ultimo ataque, _Life Drain._"

"¿_Life Drain_?" Preguntaba Ash confundido. "Así que ese es el ataque que destruye el mundo."

"¡Miren!¡Esta cesando!" Exclamaba Ascot, señalando al exterior.

Era cierto, el enorme ojo del mundo oscuro ceso su ataque, el cilindro de energía desvaneciéndose en el aire. _Céfiro_ estaba como si nada hubiera pasado, salvo el enorme agujero del tamaño de una montaña que estaba al este del castillo, cerca del océano.

"¿Terminó todo?" preguntaba Marina. "¿Ya nos dejó de atacar?"

"Si, nos dejó de atacar." Decía Clef con seriedad. "Pero ese es el inicio del final."

"¿De que hablas, Clef?" preguntaba Lucy con confusión.

"Creo que eso resuelve nuestras dudas, Lucy." Respondía Luz, señalando al exterior.

De las montañas, extrañas columnas serpenteantes de energía verde emergían de las profundidades de la tierra, elevándose al cielo. No solo en las montañas, los océanos, bosques, desiertos, valles, casquetes de hielo, de todas partes estas extrañas columnas de energía emergían y se elevaban al cielo. Los héroes vieron que estas columnas iban directamente al ojo de _Exurion_, quien absorbía las energías.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Paris, asombrado por esas energías. "¿De dónde vienen?"

"No lo se, tampoco se que sean esas columnas." Decía Axl.

"_Life Stream…_" respondía Alan seriamente, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntaba Tai.

"Esas columnas de energía es el _Life Stream_, el _Río de la Vida_ de este mundo, la esencia del _World's Heart_ de _Céfiro_."

"No entiendo, ¿A que te refieres?" preguntaba Dawn con confusión.

"Un momento." Decía Anaís. "¿Estas hablando del _Life Stream_ de _Final Fantasy VII_?"

"Así que lo sabes." Decía Alan, viendo que la joven sonreía.

"Soy fanática de los juegos _RPGs_."

"Yo no entiendo, ¿Alguien me explica?" preguntaba Raichu.

"Lo diré rápido para que lo entiendan." Decía el joven de gorra gris. "Cada mundo tiene un corazón, _World's Heart_, que es el que le da vida al mundo. Si ese es el corazón, entonces el _Life Stream_ vendría siendo la sangre del planeta, la que el corazón bombea alrededor del cuerpo. El _Life Stream_ sale de los mundos, siendo normalmente invisible, y se conecta con los demás mundos de una galaxia, creando así una especie de red galáctica. Todos los mundos de una galaxia están conectados e intercambian energía entre si."

"¿Estas diciendo que este _Life Stream_ o lo que sea es la esencia de _Céfiro_?" Preguntaba Caldina con seriedad.

"Exactamente." Respondía el joven. "Y si eso es cierto, entonces _Exurion_ vendría siendo la versión gigante de un vampiro. Ese ataque de _Exurion_ quizás empezó una reacción en cadena para absorber todo el _Life Stream_."

"¿Entonces es ya tarde?" preguntaba Latias. "¿Es tarde para salvar _Céfiro_?"

"Aun no." Decía Clef, llamando la atención. "Es cierto que el proceso de absorción de _Exurion_ ha comenzado, pero este tarda un tiempo en absorber la energía vital del planeta. He analizado todos los mundos destruidos por _Exurion_ y se que mientras más fuerza vital tenga, más tiempo tomara en absorberla."

"Eso es lógico." comentaba Takato.

"Es cierto." afirmaba Kristal, dándose cuenta de algo. "_Céfiro_ tiene una atmosfera mágica muy poderosa, muy superior a la de cualquier mundo en el que hemos estado. Eso quiere decir que su fuerza vital debe ser inmensa."

"Si lo ponemos como horas…" Decía Clef. "La energía de un planeta como el mundo místico, de donde vienen las _Magic Knights,_ tardaría aproximadamente unas dos horas en ser absorbida. Si mis cálculos no fallan, la energía de _Céfiro_ tardara unas doce horas en ser absorbida."

"¿Doce horas?" preguntaba Alan con confusión y burla. _'Más Saint Seiya no se podría… solo falta rescatar a una diosa en ese tiempo…'_

"Entonces tenemos doce horas para derrotar a _Exurion_ y salvar a _Céfiro_." Decía Lucy. "¡Vayamos todos a enfrentarnos a ellos!"

"Creo que tenemos problemas, Lucy." Decía Marina, señalando al exterior.

Del enorme agujero, varias criaturas negras, _Heartless_, salían. Eran cientos, no, miles, no, **millones**de _Heartless_ los que emergían de ese enorme cráter, mirando a todos lados, buscando corazones para devorar. Entonces los sintieron, la escena de corazones llenos de temor y provenían todos de un solo lugar, el castillo, así que decidieron ir hacia el.

"Esto esta mal." comentaba Axl al ver todos los _Heartless_ venir hacia ellos.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba Alan. "Polaris debieron lanzar todos esos _Heartless_ para evitar que nosotros vayamos a ir a atacarla, sabiendo que no podemos dejar desprotegido el castillo."

"¿Qué haremos?" preguntaba Anaís. "Si nos quedamos, _Céfiro_ será destruido, pero si vamos, su gente será convertida en esas cosas."

"No hay opción, hay que separarnos."

El grupo volteo a ver a Zero entrar en el salón, Kite detrás de el.

"¿A dónde fuiste, Kite?" preguntaba Blackrose, confundida por ver que el joven _Azure Knight_ había desaparecido sin decir nada. El mencionado solo se encogió de hombros.

"Fui a hablar con Zero seriamente." Fue lo único que el joven dijo del asunto, antes de regresar al problema en manos. "El tiene razón, hay que separarnos."

"No tenemos suficientes personas para darnos el lujo de separarnos y luchar contra Polaris y proteger a la gente de _Céfiro_." Decía Alan.

"¿Qué otra opción tenemos?" preguntaba Tai. "Si no lo hacemos, ya sea _Céfiro_ mismo o su gente serán destruidas."

"Es por eso que no estamos solos, tenemos más ayuda." Decía Zero, señalando a la puerta del salón.

El grupo volteo a ver que era lo que el _Hunter_ señalaba y todos, en especial las _Magic Knights_, se sorprendieron de ver a la gente de los otros mundos aliados de _Céfiro_; las princesas de _Cizeta_, la familia real de _Farhem_ y los soldados de _Autozam_.

"¡Oi!" Exclamaba Tarta, la princesa energética de _Cizeta_. "¿Se olvidaron de nosotras?"

"¡Tarta, Tatra!" Exclamaba Marina, feliz de ver de nuevo a sus amigas de _Cizeta_.

Los héroes de _Céfiro_ y la gente de los mundos cercanos a este se reunieron de nuevo luego de mucho tiempo.

"¡Ha, Anaís!" Exclamaba la pequeña y energética princesa de _Farhem_, Aska. "Que bueno que estas bien, estábamos preocupadas por ti." Anaís sonrió alegremente por esto.

"Me alegro que este bien, señorita Aska." Respondía la joven de anteojos. "Creí que le había pasado algo malo al recibir ese ataque." Decía, refiriéndose al _Data Drain_ de _Innis_. Aska solo movió un dedo índice de manera negativa.

"Se necesita más que un ataque así para vencer a la princesa de _Farhem_, ¡Ooohohohohohoho!"

"Señorita Aska, contrólese por favor." Decía Chang Ang, el actual líder de la gente de _Farhem_ hasta que Aska fuera mayor. La joven no le hizo caso y aun así continuo su risa extraña.

Cerca de ellos, Geo y Zazu saludaron a Lucy.

"Nosotros nos encargaremos de esas criaturas." Decía Geo, rascándose la punta de la nariz con su dedo pulgar. "Ustedes vayan y destruyan a ese mundo oscuro que nos amenaza a todos."

"Muchas gracias." Respondía Lucy, haciendo una pequeña reverencia al adulto de _Autozam_. "Nos salvaron otra vez."

"No hay de que, solo cuídense." Decía Zazu, un poco ruborizado por estar tan cerca de la pelirroja.

"Claro, Zazu, no te preocupes." sonrió dulcemente la pelirroja, provocando un sonrojo un poco más profundo en el mecánico de _Autozam_. Luz, un poco retirada, se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió un poco.

'_Lucy, igual de atolondrada que siempre…'_ pensaba ella, antes de recordar algo. _'Aunque ella y yo somos la misma, así que también lo soy un poco… oh bueno…'_

El grupo se había decidido, todos irían contra _Exurion_ mientras los habitantes vecinos de _Céfiro_ se quedarían a defender el planeta. Sin embargo, a Latis no le pareció tanto la idea.

"Un momento." Decía el espadachín mágico. "Aunque confío en ellos, no serian suficientes para derrotar a tantos _Heartless_. Alguien más tiene que quedarse para detenerlos."

"Yo me quedo." Decía Clef. "Tengo que usar mis poderes mágicos para mantener el escudo mágico."

"No te esfuerces mucho." Decía Kristal. "Recuerda lo que paso la primera vez."

"No te preocupes, aprendí de ese evento y no me dejare vencer nuevamente."

"Yo también me quedo." Decía Latias, la _Pokemon_ vuelta humana. "No quiero admitirlo, pero solo seria una carga para los que vayan a _Exurion_. Mi poder no es el suficiente y con la pelea que tuvimos hace una semana contra los _Phantom Knights_ me hizo saber eso."

"No eres inútil." Decía Raichu seriamente. "Todos somos utiles en esta vida, así que no digas eso."

"Tienes razón, debo pensar en positivo."

"Bien, ¿Quién más se quedara?" preguntaba Latis.

"Y-yo me q-quedo…" decía Luigi con miedo. "C-creo que s-seria m-más útil aquí que allá arriba…"

"Nosotros también nos quedamos." Decía Paris, Ascot y Ráfaga detrás de el. "Es nuestro mundo y lo defenderemos. Además, nuestros poderes tampoco son muy grandes y podríamos no ser de ayuda allá."

"También un _N-Warrior_ tiene que quedarse." Decía Kristal. "En el caso de que tengamos que evacuar a la gente, uno tiene que abrir un _Portón de Espejo_ a _Rayterra_."

"Yo me quedo." Decía Axl. "Tampoco mis poderes son muy grandes, creo que seré de mejor utilidad aquí."

"Entonces esta decidido." Decía Latis. "Nosotros iremos a _Exurion_ a combatirlo."

"De acuerdo."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _105-Find Balmung Sword _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El grupo que iba a salir a _Exurion_ eran; Kristal, Lucy, Marina, Anaís, Luz, Blackrose, Dawn, Alan, Ash, Tai, Takato, Megaman, Zero, Kite, Azure Kite, Latis, Raichu, Mario y Link. Diecinueve gentes iban a enfrentarse a _Exurion_ y, aunque parecían ser muchos, probablemente sean insuficientes para enfrentarse a los últimos guerreros que había en el mundo oscuro. Los jóvenes ya tenían sus armaduras puestas y estaban listos para partir.

"Muy bien." Decía Dawn. "Así podré probar mi nueva arma."

"¿Tu nueva arma?" preguntaba Marina con confusión.

"Así es, esta basada en mi _bishounen_ guerrero favorito, y lo mejor de todo es que se adapta a mi armadura facilmente."

"¿Quién es?" preguntaba Takato con curiosidad.

"No se los diré, lo averiguaran pronto." Respondía Dawn, sacando su lengua tiernamente.

"Como sea."

"Bien, entonces vayamos." Decía Alan, volteando a ver a Kite. "¿Cómo nos llevaras?"

"Todos sujétense de mi, yo haré el resto." Respondía Kite, levantando su brazo derecho.

"No harás una tele transportación, ¿No?"

"Algo así, sujétense."

Todos se sujetaron de las manos, haciendo una especie de cadena humana cuyo origen era Kite. El joven _Azure Knight_ alzo su brazo al cielo, concentrándose todo lo posible, hasta que su _Twilight Bracelet_ se activo por completo, la energía fluyendo a través de el brazo del joven.

"_¡GATE HACKING!_"

Todos los que estaban conectados a Kite sintieron en sus cuerpos una extraña energía, proveniente del brazalete activado del joven. Sintieron que sus cuerpos comenzaron a fragmentarse como si fueran datos de computadora. De hecho, los que veían de lejos pudieron ver ese proceso exacto, viendo que todos se desvanecían. Pronto, los héroes desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, dejando a los presentes preguntarse si lo habían logrado.

"Buena suerte, valientes guerreros." Decía Clef, mirando al techo.

* * *

_-Planeta: __Exurion-_

_-Exterior-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Los héroes comenzaron a reaparecer, sus 'datos' reintegrándose de nuevo para formar de nuevo sus cuerpos materiales. Este método de transporte mareo a muchos de los presentes.

"Rayos…" decía Alan, mareado. "Esto es tan malo como la tele transportación de X."

"Lo siento, se me olvido decírselos." Decía Kite, riendo nerviosamente.

"¿Cómo pudimos entrar?" preguntaba Ash con confusión.

"Descubrí hace tiempo que podía entrar a este mundo usando el _Gate Hacking_, una habilidad de mi brazalete que sirve para entrar a cualquier lugar protegido, algo así como sus _Keyblades_ que sirven para abrir cualquier puerta. Polaris nunca sospechó que podría entrar de esta forma."

"Que brillante." Respondía Zero con seriedad.

"¿Dónde estamos?" preguntaba Dawn, mirando alrededor.

Todo cerca de los héroes estaba formado de rocas púrpuras, como las que estaban en _Heartliass_. Al mirar al cielo, pudieron ver el mundo de _Céfiro_, al igual que las columnas que salían de él, dirigiéndose al norte de su posición actual.

"Creo que lo logramos, estamos en _Exurion_." decía Anaís.

"¡Miren, ahí esta el castillo!" Exclamaba Megaman, señalando hacia el este de donde estaban. Efectivamente, a varios kilómetros a la distancia, estaba el castillo oscuro de Polaris, la fortaleza de la _Phantom Order_.

"Bien, vayamos a el." decía Mario, comenzando a caminar en esa dirección.

"¡Un segundo!" Exclamaba Luz, todos volteando a verla por si trataba algo. "¿No escuchan eso?"

"¿Escuchar que?" preguntaba Tai.

"¡Esperen!" Exclamaba Zero. "Escucho algo acercándose… y rápido."

"¡Todos alerta!"

El grupo se reunió, esperando a ver que era lo que provocaba el sonido que Luz y Zero, al igual que Megaman, detectaron. Entonces, en dirección del castillo, algo se acercaba; pilares de luz púrpura, todos de dos metros de diámetro, moviéndose velozmente, se acercaban a ellos.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba Marina.

"Se parecen a los pilares de luz del _Digiworld_ que se conecta con mi mundo." decía Takato, viendo la semejaza en ambos tipos de pilares, llegando a una horrible conclusión. "E-entonces, eso significa que…"

"¡Esquívenlos!"

Con la exclamación de Alan, todos saltaron lejos del alcance de los pilares para evitar ser tocados por estos. Sin embargo, eran demasiados y venían a una gran velocidad, lo cual provocaba que no todos pudieran esquivarlos. Lucy, Luz, Zero, Dawn, Kristal, Ash, Latis, Blackrose y Mario fueron alcanzados por esos pilares, desapareciendo al momento de tocarlos.

"¡Lucy!" Exclamaban sus amigas al ver a su líder desaparecer ante sus ojos.

"¿Dónde están?" preguntaba Kite con confusión.

Alan intento encontrar el aura de Kristal, alguna señal de que seguía con vida. Entonces la encontró, al este de donde estaban.

"¡Ahí están!" Exclamaba el joven de la armadura blanca. "Las columnas los trasladaron al castillo."

"¿Por qué ahí?" pregunta Takato.

"No hay tiempo de hacer preguntas. ¡Vamos!" Exclamaba Latis.

Así, los héroes comenzaron a correr hacia el castillo, buscando ahora a sus camaradas desaparecidos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Lucy comenzó a abrir sus ojos, acostumbrándose a la luz que había en el lugar, sintiéndose mareada y adolorida.

"Ow…¿Qué paso?¿Dónde estoy?" preguntaba Lucy, sentándose en el suelo, con sus rodillas dobladas hacia los lados, mientras se frotaba la cabeza por el golpe que recibió al salir de la columna de luz.

La joven miro a todos lados, su visión acostumbrándose a la luz, bueno, la poca que había. Estaba en un salón algo grande, con poca luz, dándole una apariencia tétrica. Había dos puertas en el salón, una a su derecha y otra al frente. Se puso de pie, algo tambaleante pero al final logro mantener su balance, y miro a la puerta de enfrente, algo le decía que tenia que ir a esa puerta, y eso era el aura maligna de Polaris.

"Así que ella esta ahí." decía Lucy para si misma. "No se donde están los demás, pero debo vencerla a toda costa y acabar con esta pesadilla."

"¡No te lo permitiré, _Magic Knight_!"

La joven miro hacia arriba, viendo una figura descender velozmente de una saliente varios metros sobre el piso, para caer sin dificultad en el suelo, cayendo hincado. La figura se coloco de pie y miro a Lucy fijamente, mientras ella miraba con sorpresa.

"X…" dijo la joven al ver al _Hunter_ frente a ella.

"Nos volvemos a ver, Lucy." decía el joven, sonriendo maliciosamente, aun poseído por _AIDA_. "¿Viniste para unirte a mi como un nuevo _Phantom Knight_ de Polaris?"

La joven miro con sorpresa a X, para luego endurecerla un poco, ahora mirándolo con decisión y seriedad.

"No, X, vengo a derrotarla." decía Lucy seriamente, mientras el _Hunter_ suspiraba de resignación.

"Ya veo, creo que eso nos hace enemigos, Lucy."

"¡No tiene que ser así!¡Por favor, reacciona!¡Este no es el verdadero tu!¡Solo estas infectado por _AIDA_!" gritaba con desesperación la joven mujer, esperando que sus palabras llegaran al corazón de X, pero él los ignoro.

"No me interesa volver." decía el _Hunter_ seriamente. "Esto es increíble, Lucy, debes probarlo."

"¡No! No quiero que eso me controle para después mandarme a matar a los que mas quiero. ¡No lo haré!"

"No tienes que matarlos, solo convertirlos a _Exurion_." decía el _Hunter_, extendiendo una mano a Lucy. "Vamos, ven conmigo y vivamos juntos en este lugar."

La joven apretó los puños, bajando la mirada para que el no pudiera verla, aunque claramente estaba llorando, las lagrimas rodando por sus mejillas hasta llegar al suelo, mientras comenzaba a temblar un poco.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _110- The Other Promise- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+_)

"Mi querido X…" susurraba Lucy, apretando los dientes, no soportando ver al objeto de su afección en ese estado. "Lo siento…" decía ella, mientras alzaba el rostro, mirando con decisión al _Hunter_, mientras sacaba su espada mágica de la gema de su mano izquierda. "¡Perdóname, pero tengo que vencerte!" Exclamaba ella con decisión, elevando su aura de fuego. X bajo la mano, mirando a la joven con seriedad.

"Lo entiendo, Lucy… si así lo quieres… ¡Entonces ven a mi!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_, colocándose en guardia y elevando su propia aura corrupta. "¡Ven y lucha!¡Ven y trata de liberarme!¡no titubees solo porque te enfrentas a mi!"

"¡Te salvare, X!"

La joven _Magic Knight_ se lanzo hacia el _Maverick_ _Hunter_, decidida a derrotarlo, aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, sujetando su espada mágica con fuerza. Ella dio un gran salto, con la intención de atacarlo desde arriba. Descendió velozmente, bajando su espada mágica con ambas manos para darle mas potencia a su corte, mientras que X solo se quedo ahí, sonriendo arrogantemente.

El no se movió, ni siquiera alzo los brazos para protegerse… porque las crestas de sus hombros crecieron para formar dos brazos negros, los que bloquearon la espada de Lucy al cruzarse. La joven miro algo sorprendida y enfadada esto, no esperándose que reaccionara así. X no se inmuto y sujeto una de las piernas de la guerrera, sorprendiéndola por este movimiento.

"¡Ataca con seriedad, Lucy!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_, mientras comenzaba a dar vueltas velozmente sobre si mismo, aun sujetando la pierna de Lucy, antes de lanzarla contra una pared cercana para estamparla en allá.

La joven logro controlar su vuelo y logro impulsarse en la pared para lanzarse de regreso hacia X, quien la esperaba con ansia. Lucy comenzó a dar varios cortes veloces con su espada, pero el _Hunter_ las bloqueaba con sus brazos, rodeadas de esa piel oscura del _AIDA_, haciéndolos tan resistentes como el metal. El joven sujeto la espada de Lucy con la mano izquierda, no empleando mucha fuerza que digamos, mientras ella si la empleaba.

"Vamos Lucy, ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer?¡Ni siquiera estas intentando salvarme!"

La joven apretó la quijada, retirando su mano izquierda de su espada y extendiéndola hacia arriba. X vio esto y noto unas llamas que rodeaban el brazo de la mujer, creyendo que le lanzaría un ataque a corta distancia. Pero se equivoco, ya que, en lugar de soltar su ataque, algo se formo en su mano derecha; la _Radiant Flames._

El _Hunter_ tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el corte de la llave de Lucy, que pudo haberlo lastimado aun con su piel _AIDA_.

"Parece que quieres luchar enserio… pero no es suficiente." decía X, elevando su aura.

"¡Vamos X!¡No quiero lastimarte!" Exclamaba Lucy.

"¡Lastima!¡Yo si!"

Ahora era el _Hunter_ el que se lanzaba contra la joven, atacándola con varios golpes y patadas, mientras ella se defendía con ambas armas. Lamentablemente, Lucy era mejor combatiente con solo un arma, así que usar dos le era desfavorable para ella. El poseído X logro romper la defensa de Lucy, sujetándola del rostro y empujándola hacia atrás con fuerza, tanta que soltó ambas armas, cayendo al suelo algunos metros alejados de él. X entonces reunió energía en su mano derecha, listo para lanzarla.

"_¡SHOOTING STAR X-BUSTER!_"

Decenas de cometas de plasma de tamaño medio salieron de la mano de X rumbo a la joven. Lucy se puso de pie y vio los ataques venir hacia ella. Para contestarlo, reunió llamas en su mano derecha también, decidida a contra atacarlo.

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

La _Magic Knight_ liberó decenas de flechas llameantes hacia su oponente, con la intención de bloquear su técnica. Ambos ataques chocaron entre si, flechas de llamas cancelando los cometas de plasma al impacto. Lamentablemente para Lucy, había más cometas de energía, por lo que estos fueron directos a ella, quien al verlos venir, solo pudo cruzarse de brazos, pero eso no era suficiente.

"¡AAAAAHHHHH!"

Lucy sentía los impactos de los cometas de plasma por todo su cuerpo, sintiendo como si fueran golpes fuertes, la capa de su armadura empezaba a deshacerse por las mini explosiones de los cometas. El ataque la empujo hacia una pared, estrellándola contra ella, el impacto provoco que sangre saliera de su boca, antes de ella caer contra el suelo pesadamente boca abajo, su triara desprendiéndose de su cabeza. La joven intento ponerse de pie, pero ni siquiera tenia fuerzas para levantar sus manos, que se sentían muy adoloridas por ese ataque.

'_X…'_ pensaba Lucy tristemente, las lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos constantemente. _'De verdad quieres matarme… si no hubiera estado usando esta nueva armadura de N-Warrior, ya me hubieras matado…¿Acaso no puedo hacerte razonar?'_

El _Hunter_ se acercaba a ella, colocándose frente a su cuerpo de la joven, mirándola seriamente.

"No debiste revelarte, Lucy." decía X, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia la joven, apuntando a su cabeza. "Es una lastima… de verdad me gustabas mucho, Lucy…"

"X… tu también… me gustas mucho…" respondía la joven con tristeza, esta no era la situación en la que quería expresarle lo que sentía, pero probablemente ya no tendría otra.

"Lastima…" decía X, reuniendo su energía al máximo. "Muere, Lucy… _¡FULL CHARGED…!_"

"_¡Z-SABER!_"

"¡¿Que?!"

La puerta de la derecha fue cortada de forma horizontal por una onda de energía verde, dirigiéndose a X velozmente. El _Hunter_ tuvo que saltar hacia un lado, lanzando el _X-Buster_ hacia la onda de energía, creando una explosión cuando ambos ataques se encontraron. X toco tierra sobre sus pies, arrastrándolos hacia atrás un poco por la fuerza de su salto, antes de mirar al frente. El conocía ese ataque perfectamente, tenía muchos años de conocerlo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _111- Cosmo of Friendship I- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Frente a el, hincado sobre el suelo estaba Zero, sujetando el cuerpo de Lucy en sus brazos. La joven abrió los ojos débilmente para ver a su salvador.

"Zero…"

"No hables…" decía el _Hunter_, sujetando una _Senzu Bean_ en su mano izquierda. "Toma, comete una de estas."

Zero introdujo la semilla en la boca de la _Magic Knight_, quien la mastico por unos segundos antes de tragársela. De inmediato, sintió que sus energías volvían y que sus heridas se cerraban. Pronto tenía la energía suficiente para ponerse de pie, el _Hunter_ haciéndolo también.

"Muchas gracias." decía Lucy. "Si no hubieras llegado, quizás ya no estaría viva."

"No te preocupes." decía Zero amablemente, antes de voltear a ver al _Hunter_ frente a el. "Mejor vete, Lucy, déjame esto a mi."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba la joven con confusión. "Pero podemos luchar juntos y…"

"Disculpa, Lucy, pero no tienes lo que se necesita para luchar contra X." decía el _Hunter_ directamente, ella sintiendo como si perforaran su alma. "Entiende, estas enamorada de él, no tendrías el valor de luchar con todo tu poder y vencerlo, por esa razon no usaste el _Rune-Knight_ para pelear contra él."

"Pero…"

"Créeme, lo liberaré de eso." Respondía el _Hunter_ con sinceridad, sin dejar de ver a X. Lucy suspiro, sabiendo que no iba a poder convencerlo.

"De acuerdo, Zero, te lo encargo." decía la joven, tomando de nuevo su espada y _Keyblade_. "Por favor, no lo mates. Quiero tener otra oportunidad para decirle lo que siento a él, no al poseído."

"No te preocupes, no lo matare." decía Zero con seguridad. "Tu vete y derrota a Polaris."

Lucy asintió a las palabras del _Hunter_, miró a X una última vez antes de comenzar a correr hacia la puerta de enfrente, olvidándose de su tiara por completo. X la miro irse, no haciendo ni un movimiento por detenerla, antes e voltear a ver a Zero cuando ella ya se había ido.

"Bien, Zero, ya estamos solos." decía el _Hunter_ azul, sonriendo malignamente. "Ahora si podemos luchar."

"X, de verdad ese virus te ha cambiado." decía el _Hunter_ carmesí, pensando seriamente. "No te pareces al X que conozco, ni al que Lucy ama con todo su corazón."

"Eso no importa, Zero, dejémonos de palabras y luchemos tu y yo de una buena vez." decía X, colocándose en guardia. "Pero te advierto, no podrás vencerme si peleas así."

Zero permaneció inmóvil, mirando al suelo, pensando en lo que iba a hacer.

"Eso lo se…" respondía el _Hunter_ de rojo. "Si peleo así, nunca podré ganarte… pero por eso tengo algo mas…"

X noto que Zero se llevo la mano a su espalda, sacando algo del compartimiento donde guarda su sable de energía. Cuando Zero se lo mostró, X abrió los ojos enormemente.

"Zero, ¿De verdad lo vas a hacer?" Preguntaba X con sorpresa.

"Así es, X." le respondía el de cabello rubio. "A veces, para combatir a un virus es necesario otro virus."

El _Hunter_ de rojo mostró un pequeño recipiente transparente, en el cual había una sustancia gelatinosa viva, que se movía de un lado a otro. Zero apretaba este recipiente, creando una fisura en el vidrio, antes de mirar a X con seriedad.

"Para vencerte, usare la oscuridad dentro de mi… ese lado oscuro que tanto odié, tendré que usarlo, aunque me pierda en mi mismo…X, usare el poder para vencerte… ¡El poder de _Black Zero_!" Exclamaba él, antes romper el recipiente de vidrio en mil pedazos con sus manos.

_**-Fin de la Música de Fondo-**_

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Windom's Temple-_

El Templo de _Windom_, uno de los tres grandes _Rune-Gods_ que protegen _Céfiro_. El templo de este coloso del viento se encontraba en una de las montañas flotantes del mundo mágico, impenetrable para cualquier viajero cualquiera.

Pero Haseo, quien se encontraba escalando la pared de roca de la isla flotante donde estaba el templo no era un viajero cualquiera. Usando las garras de su armadura, el joven seguía escalando con cierta facilidad, llegando al fin a la entrada del _Wind Temple_, las nubes tormentosas y los fuertes vientos no le habían afectado para nada_._

"Al fin llegue." Decía Haseo, poniéndose de pie luego de la escalada, mirando a todos lados. "Así que este es el _Wind Temple_ del _Rune-God_ _Windom_. Bueno, no tengo mas opción que entrar."

El _Epitaph User_ comenzó a caminar, ingresando así en la antigua construcción, sus pasos resonando por todo el lugar. Haseo movió sus ojos a todos lados, solo viendo pilares y paredes de roca, nada interesante en ese templo sagrado.

"¿Estará Ovan de verdad aquí?" se pregunto el joven, esperando hallar sus respuestas al final del camino.

Siguió así por unos minutos, hasta que por fin llego a una enorme puerta al final del pasillo, que tenia un extraño símbolo en ella, el emblema de _Windom_. Haseo coloco ambas manos en la puerta, viendo que era el único camino a seguir.

"Debe de estar detrás de esta puerta." Decía el _Epitaph User_, empujando con todas sus fuerzas para abrir la enorme puerta, pero esta no se movía. "Maldición, es mas pesada de lo que creí."

"No podrás entrar ahí, Haseo."

El Epitaph de _Skeith_ detuvo su esfuerzo y miro hacia atrás con sorpresa. Ahí, recargado en uno de los pilares, estaba el hombre más misterioso que había conocido… y su salvador; Ovan.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _58-The Epitaph is Told- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"A esa habitación solo pueden entrar las _Magic Knights_, no tiene caso que intentes abrirla." Decía el hombre de cabello celeste con seriedad.

"Ovan, quiero respuestas." Decía Haseo directamente. El alto hombre dejo escapar una pequeña risa ahogada, antes de separarse del pilar donde se recargaba.

"Directo al grano, ¿No Haseo?"

"¡No juegues conmigo, Ovan!" Exclamaba el joven con enfado. "Hasta ahora me he dado cuenta… en todo lo que me ha pasado, todo lo que he vivido, todas las acciones que he hecho, de alguna forma tu nombre aparece en todas ellas. ¿Por qué, Ovan?"

"Es una lastima…" fue lo que respondió el hombre de blanco, confundiendo a Haseo un poco.

"¿De que estas hablando?"

"Es una lastima que no podamos regresar al inicio… el lugar donde todo comenzó."

"¿Uh?"

"Por eso elegí este lugar, que tenia cierto parecido con aquel lugar…_Megin Fi._"

"¿_Megin Fi_?¿El lugar donde desapareciste misteriosamente?¿Que tiene este templo de igual con ese lugar? No se parece en nada."

"Quizás, pero es el lugar mas parecido en este mundo, así que servirá por ahora, para nuestro reencuentro."

"¡Ovan, deja de dar tantas vueltas al asunto!¡Quiero respuestas!" Exclamaba Haseo nuevamente con enfado. "Me dijiste también que servías a Polaris con nosotros, pero Yata, Kuhn, Pi, incluso los _God Warriors_ dijeron que tú nunca apareciste en _Exurion_ y que no sabían que estabas vivo. También me apoyaste para perseguir a _Tri-Edge_ y vengarme de él, incluso afirmaste que era Kite. Pero ahora no estoy tan seguro de eso. ¡¿Qué tienes que decir a eso, Ovan?!"

El hombre de anteojos miraba con seriedad al joven que lo atacaba verbalmente, sin siquiera inmutarse por la reacción de él. Haseo estaba por decirle algo más, cuando unas palabras lo detuvieron.

"Yo nunca te dije que Kite era _Tri-Edge_…"

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntaba Haseo con asombro.

"Yo te dije, que tenias que perseguir a _Tri-Edge_ para saber la verdad, pero tú especulaste que era Kite y comenzaste a perseguirlo."

"No puede ser… ¿E-entonces quien es _Tri-Edge_?" preguntaba el joven con ansias de saberlo, ansias de conocer la verdad.

Ovan se quedo mirándolo un poco y empezó a reírse, primero poco y bajo, hasta luego soltar una carcajada, no creyendo lo que escuchaba.

"¿Aun no lo entiendes, Haseo?" preguntaba el hombre alto. "¿Aun no descubres la verdadera identidad de _Tri-Edge_?¿Aun después de todo este tiempo?"

"¿La verdadera identidad… de _Tri-Edge_?" preguntaba confundido el joven, en su mente teniendo una idea de la verdad, pero no quería aceptarla.

"Muy bien, Haseo, es hora de revelarte la verdad…"

Haseo dio un paso para atrás inconcientemente, mirando fijamente al hombre frente a el, quien estaba levantando un poco el brazo izquierdo, aquel que estaba encerrado dentro de ese cilindro extraño, que siempre se pregunto que era y que fin tenia. No sabía que estaba por descubrirlo.

"No tengas miedo…" decía Ovan, levantando su brazo derecho con lentitud, mientras un aura morada emergía del extraño cilindro en su brazo izquierdo. De repente, el extraño candado en medio del cilindro se abrió, provocando un fuerte ruido al caer. "¡Graba esto en tus ojos!"

Algunos trozos de metal, sujetadores, comenzaron a desprenderse del cilindro, saliendo disparados en todas direcciones. Una luz anaranjada emergió del interior del cilindro, mientras este comenzaba a abrirse. La luz destelló rápidamente, cegando a Haseo por unos segundos. Cuando los abrió y miro al frente, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Saliendo de su hombro derecho, había un brazo negro con algunas líneas rojas, del tamaño de un hombre, si no es que mas largo, saliendo hacia arriba solo para doblarse por una articulación hacia abajo. Al final de brazo, no tenia una mano humana, sino una especie cuchilla curva color negra, con la 'hoja' anaranjada. Por toda la extensión del brazo oscuro, unas burbujas negras aparecían y desaparecían, revelando la verdadera identidad del brazo; _AIDA_.

Haseo no se podía mover, estaba totalmente sorprendido por lo que estaba viendo; Ovan era un _AIDA-PC_, aquellos humanos que fueron infectados por _AIDA_. Si eso estaba sellado dentro de ese cilindro, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaba Ovan infectado sin que nadie lo supiera?

Ovan sonrió un poco, pero una sonrisa agresiva, mientras invocaba su arma, una bayoneta en su mano derecha, y una especie de mini espada con dos hojas curveadas, como pinzas, en su izquierda.

"¡Mira atentamente, Haseo!" Exclamaba Ovan, sacando al joven de sus pensamientos, quien aun lo miraba aterrado. "Esta es…" decía él cruzando sus brazos, también el _AIDA-Arm_, mientras sujetaba sus armas. "¡La verdad que estabas buscando!"

Con esto ultimo dicho, Ovan extendió sus tres brazos, creando un corte con cada arma, siendo tres en total, todos directos a Haseo, quien no se movió por el miedo y la sorpresa.

_-Slash!-_

El _Epitaph User_ de _Skeith_ siguió mirando a Ovan con asombro y miedo, notando que el ataque no lo había lastimado. Entonces, noto un brillo anaranjado proveniente de su espalda, por lo que decidió voltear lentamente para ver que era. Cuando lo vio, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente.

En la puerta a la habitación de _Windom_, ahora había una marca anaranjada, parecida a una _"A"_ rotada noventa grados en dirección a las manecillas del reloj, brillando como el fuego, tachando el símbolo del _Rune-God_ de la puerta.

"No…" decía Haseo sin creer lo que veía. "No puede ser…"

El joven se volvió de nuevo a Ovan, lentamente, aun mirándolo con asombro, las dos espadas y el extraño brazo fueron el centro de su atención. En su mente todo se estaba formando, ahora todo lo ocurrido en su vida, todas esas situaciones y desgracias, encajaban perfectamente, señalando un nombre. Ovan sonrió al ver que por fin Haseo lo entendió, pero se lo haría saber por si acaso.

"El que mato a Shino… _**fui yo**_."

Si alguien estuviera cerca del templo, podrían escuchar el grito de un joven.

**Fin del Capitulo 63**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Maldición!¿Donde estarán todos? Ahora que nos separamos, estamos en graves problemas.

**Zero:** X, ahora estamos en las mismas condiciones, no hay que darnos tregua. ¡Luchemos con todo nuestro poder!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Hunter vs Hunter, una batalla del destino.**_

**X:** ¡Te salvare de ese virus, Zero!

**Zero:** ¡No podrás contra el dios de la destrucción!

**??:** Potencial…

**X/Zero:** ¿Qué?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Ok, lo que muchos querian ya esta por suceder; Black Zero aparecera. Quizas su aparicion sea algo corta, pero creo que sera suficiente. Bueno, empezamos en la fase final de este Episodio ya muy largo, debo empezar a planear los enemigos del siguiente Episodio, que ya lo tengo en mente. Bueno, comentarios._

_Vivi: Las semillas, no se si recuerdan, las recibieron de Raphael episodios atras, cuando las Magic Knights, los Hunters y Alan estaban en Novaterra. Por lo mismo del virus Zero, no estaban preparados, por lo que Alan dejo las semillas en su habitacion. ¿Quien pensaria que los secuestrarian dentro de un inmenso castillo magico rodeado por un escudo igualmente magico? Es algo logico que uno crea que esta seguro dentro. Recuerda que Kite es un guerrero protector de su Galaxia, eso lo coloca al nivel de los N-Warriors o las Magic Knights, por lo que no es tan debil en realidad. Siegfried salio en Saint Seiya como el ultimo God Warrior a vencer, se supone que por su aura invencible ningun ataque le podia dar, a menos que sea hacia su punto debil, por eso fue dificil derrotarlo._

_Ghost iv: Es lo que el personaje cree, pero no se sabe si cambiara el punto debil de Siegfried o no._

_Venus Adept JMAG: Ya dije donde las consiguio. Y es cierto, no es bueno confiarse, por eso Alan lo tiene muy en mente. Milagro que no eres el primero en dejarme review, casi siempre lo eres XD_

_Martur: Siegfried no es mas fuerte que Polaris, ya vista la paliza que le dio a los heroes en Heartliass, solo con una fusion y las armaduras doradas pudieron debilitarla lo suficiente para derrotarla. Siegfried tiene esa aura que lo hace invensible, por eso la apariencia de ser mas fuerte, aunque no lo sea. De PCCM, los otros capitulos en ForosDz, aunque los subimos "seguido", aqui quiero esperarme un poco para corregirlos, ya que planeo tambien reescribir ese fic, asi como lo hago con EP1 Final MiX!  
_

_Hablando de Final MiX!, subi hoy diez capitulos, del 11 al 20, para que les den una hojeada._

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el Martes... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	65. Cap 64: Hunter vs Hunter

_**Saiyan X: **nuevo sountrack... creo que debo bajarle un poco a esto :S_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La destrucción de _Céfiro_ inicia, los héroes deben buscar la forma de detenerla. Gracias a una habilidad de Kite, el grupo, mas Luz, lograron invadir el mundo oscuro de _Exurion_ para así ponerle fin a las ambiciones de Polaris. Desafortunadamente, el grupo se vio dividido cuando columnas de luz, probablemente lanzadas por Polaris, los separo, mandando a unos al castillo, dejando a otros afuera.

Lucy, una de las que fue enviada dentro, encontró rápidamente a X y, después de una algo corta batalla, Zero llego para salvarla, encarando al ahora poseído _Hunter_ azul. Zero planea usar el _Zero Virus_ nuevamente para hacerle frente y derrotar a X, iniciando así una de las batallas mas esperadas en el cosmos.

Mientras tanto, en _Céfiro_, Haseo se encuentra con Ovan en el templo de _Windom_, el _Rune-God_ del viento, donde descubre que había sido el hombre que estaba frente a el él causante de todas las desgracias que le habían ocurrido, incluso la muerte de Shino. ¿Cómo tomará Haseo esta información?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 64__: Hunter vs Hunter, una batalla del destino__._**

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Interior del Castillo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _60-Destiny's Force-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Por los pasillos, Latis, Ash y Blackrose corrían velozmente, encontrándose con varios _Heartless_ en el camino, que rápidamente derrotaban con uno o dos ataques suyos.

"¡Rayos!¡Que molesto!" Exclamaba Blackrose al cortar a un _Neo Shadow_ por la mitad, para luego cortar a un _Shadow_ que la quería atacar por detrás. "¡Son demasiados que molestan!¿Acaso no tienen de otra variedad?"

"Al parecer no." Respondía Ash, lanzando un ataque de electricidad hacia un grupo de _Heartless_. "Son los mismos una y otra vez, solo _Shadow_s y _Neo Shadow_s."

"Probablemente no tenga mucha variedad." Decía Latis, blandiendo su espada mágica ágilmente, cortando a varios de esas criaturas de un solo corte. "Quizás no controle muchos, salvo estos."

"Creo que Alan dijo que los _Shadow_s y _Neo Shadow_s eran los _Heartless_ tradicionales, quizás por eso son los único que controla."

"¡Aun así es molesto!" Exclamaba Blackrose mas enfadada, antes de lanzarse ella sola a un grupo de _Heartless_.

"¡Espera!¡No te desesperes!" Exclamaba Ash, siguiendo a la mujer de gran espada.

Blackrose seguía atacando a cuanto _Heartless_ se le ponía en frente, estos no pudiendo siquiera llegar a tocarla. Siguió así por un rato, hasta que, a unos metros de ella, la pared a su izquierda se colapso, como si fuera empujada desde el lado opuesto. Los tres se detuvieron de inmediato, con la joven siendo la que estaba mas al frente. Entonces, una enorme criatura, con forma humanoide bastante ancha pero con una cabeza de cerdo aparecía frente a ellos, con una altura superior a los tres metros, sujetando dos enormes armas, cada una mas grande que el hombre promedio.

"¿Qué es este monstruo?" preguntaba Blackrose, poniéndose en guardia.

"¿Ese no es _Ganon_?" preguntaba Ash para si mismo, habiendo escuchado del monstruo con el que Link luchaba, viendo que concordaba en algo la descripción.

"¡Cuidado!" Exclamaba Latis, viendo que algunos puntos negros aparecían detrás de el. "¡Esta infectado con _AIDA_!"

El enorme cerdo levanto brazo derecho antes de dar un veloz y poderoso corte vertical a la joven guerrera, con la intención de cortarla en dos. Ella, en lugar de quitarse, se mantuvo en su lugar, firmemente, bloqueando con su también enorme espada el corte del monstruo, la fuerza haciendo que sus pies se hundieran unos centímetros en el suelo.

"¡Rayos!¡No dejare que un monstruo como tu me venza!" Exclamaba Blackrose, sorprendentemente resistiendo el ataque de la criatura, antes de voltear a ver a los dos hombres. "¡Vayan se ahora, yo lo detendré!"

"¡No te dejaremos sola!" Exclamaba Ash, no agradándole la idea de dejarla a su suerte.

"¡Solo háganlo!"

"Pero…"

"Ash..." decía Latis, colocando una mano en el hombro del joven. "Tu ve adelante, yo me quedare para ayudarla."

"¿Estas seguro?" preguntaba el guerrero de _Lugia_.

"¡Si, ahora vete!¡Busca a los demás y derrota a Polaris!"

"Muy bien, pero los estaré esperando al frente." Respondía Ash, antes de salir corriendo del lugar. Cuando el muchacho se fue, Blackrose, quien aun seguía deteniendo la espada del enorme monstruo, miro al espadachín mágico de reojo.

"¿Por qué no te fuiste con el también?¡Yo puedo sola contra el!" Exclamaba con algo de enfado, aunque el Cefirian se mantuvo tranquilo.

"Porque no creo…"

De inmediato, el espadachín se dio la vuelta y dio un corte horizontal con su espada, algo chocando con ella. Blackrose noto algo caer a ambos lados de ella, lo que parecían ser dos mitades de una flecha de metal. Ella empleo mas fuerza, la suficiente para empujar al enorme cerco un poco y permitirle a ella saltar hacia atrás, reuniéndose con el hombre de armadura negra, quien estaba mirando al lado contrario.

"… que te puedas enfrentar a dos a la vez." terminaba de decir Latis, al ver a otro monstruo tipo cerdo acercarse a ellos por el otro lado, este armado de un enorme arco de metal y carias flechas en su espalda. Blackrose sonrió un poco, colocándose espalda con espalda con el espadachín.

"Creo que te debo una." Respondía la joven.

"¿Necesitas que cuide tu espalda?" preguntaba con cierto tono de burla el hombre, algo raro en su personalidad.

"Creo que seré yo el que te la cuide. ¡Ahí vienen!"

Así, los dos humanos se lanzaron contra los dos monstruos frente a ellos, continuando la lucha.

* * *

_-Exterior del castillo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _47-Cave-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Los demás héroes seguían corriendo, acercándose al enorme castillo oscuro de Polaris, derrotando a tantos _Heartless_ que parecía que habían derrotado ya a mil o más. Pronto, el grupo se detuvo al frente del enorme castillo, en lo que parecía ser la entrada principal.

"Hemos llegado." Decía Takato. "¡Hay que entrar rápido para encontrar a nuestros amigos!"

"¡Esperen!" Exclamaba Alan, deteniendo a todos los que ya iban a correr para adentro.

"¿Por qué nos detienes?¿No te preocupan tus amigos?" preguntaba Marina con algo de enfado.

"¡Por supuesto que si!¡Uno de ellos es mi novia!¿Pero acaso no lo sienten?"

"¿Sentir?¿De que habla, joven Alan?" preguntaba Anaís con confusión.

"Yo se que habla." Decía Kite. "El castillo de Polaris esta lleno de mucha aura oscura, tanta que podría estropear nuestra habilidad de sentir el aura de las personas."

"Exacto." Respondía Alan. "Si eso pasa, podremos perdernos fácilmente en el castillo si vamos todos juntos. Por eso propongo separarnos."

"¿Separarnos?¿No nos perderemos mas fácil?" preguntaba Marina con confusión.

"Hay posibilidades de que un grupo llegue con Polaris, aunque seria un suicidio, es mejor que nada."

"De acuerdo." Decía Link, mirando al castillo. "Puedo ver muchas entradas, algunas en pisos superiores."

"De acuerdo." Contestaba Marina. "Anaís y yo entraremos por aquí, ustedes vayan por las demás."

"Claro, las damas primero." Decía Tai con algo de sarcasmo. "¡Vamos!"

"¡Suerte amigos!" Exclamaba Alan.

Los guerreros rápidamente se separaron, cada uno yendo por lugares diferentes; Alan dio un gran salto al tercer piso y comenzó a correr hasta que encontró una puerta, Takato corrió hacia la derecha por el exterior del castillo hasta que encontró una ventana a la que entro. Raichu encontró una entrada pequeña no muy lejos de la entrada principal, muy pequeña para que un humano entrara, pero no para que el pudiera entrar. Kite, junto con Azure Kite, corrió hacia la izquierda de la entrada y encontró un agujero en la pared por lo que ambos entraron ahí. Tai salto al segundo piso y comenzó a saltar por todo el techo del castillo, alcanzando niveles superiores. Link, por su parte, noto una entrada en el cuarto piso, una ventana a mitad de una torre, por lo que saco su _Hook Shot_ y disparo el arpón, encajándose justo debajo de la ventana, jalando al _Hylian_ hacia ella, donde se sujeto de la orilla y entro al castillo. Megaman… bueno, el solo corrió hacia la derecha e hizo un agujero en la pared para poder entrar.

Marina y Anaís se quedaron mirando con algo de sorpresa las acciones e sus aliados.

"Wow, que entradas… " Decía Marina con sorpresa.

"Cierto, casi como los héroes de la televisión." Respondía Anaís con felicidad, mientras su amiga la miraba con extrañes.

"Anaís, ellos **son** los héroes de la televisión."

"Oh, es cierto." Contestaba la joven de anteojos con la misma felicidad, mientras la joven de armadura azul solo meneaba la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"Bueno, no importa, vayamos a buscar a Lucy."

"Cierto, vamos."

Las dos mujeres entraron por la puerta principal, decididas a encontrar a su amiga.

* * *

_-Interior del castillo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _112-Hunter Base-Wickedness-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

X miraba fijamente a su compañero. Por fin él lo había hecho, había liberado de nuevo el _Zero Virus_, aquel que entre los dos lograron erradicar y encerrar. Zero permanecía inmóvil, aun cuando la nube morada del virus empezaba a consumir su mano izquierda, avanzando a través de su brazo, cambiando el color de su armadura de anaranjado carmesí a negro completo. El _Hunter_ de azul lo miro con seriedad.

"¿De verdad esto es lo que quieres, Zero?" preguntaba el poseído _Hunter_, algo que le causo una risa de burla a su compañero.

"He, ¿Qué te ocurre X?¿Preocupado por mi?" preguntaba el guerrero carmesí, la infección ya llegando a su hombro izquierdo. "Eso es lo que debería estarte preguntando a ti."

"¿Por qué a mi?¿No entiendes que me siento de maravilla?"

"El verdadero X no pensaría eso."

"¡Yo soy el verdadero X!" Exclamaba el poseído _Hunter_, elevando su aura maligna, haciendo temblar el lugar. Aun así, Zero permaneció igual, el virus expandiéndose ahora por su tronco.

"Y el verdadero X no se precipitaría de esa forma." Respondía el guerrero de cabello rubio, que estaba ahora tomando un color grisáceo. El _Hunter_ azul se detuvo de inmediato, mirando de nuevo a su amigo con seriedad.

"Zero, tu sabes lo que ese virus te hace."

"Y tu sabes lo que el _AIDA_ le hace a los demás. Es la misma situación, X, tendremos que luchar ahora para liberarnos mutuamente de nuestras infecciones."

"¿Aun crees que puedes vencerme? El poder del _AIDA_ es superior a cualquier cosa." Decía X, elevando su aura nuevamente, haciendo temblar el lugar.

"No estoy de acuerdo…" Respondía Zero, la infección ya llegando a su cabeza, haciendo que su rostro tome una apariencia más agresiva. "Te demostrare que estas equivocado, X. _AIDA_ esta al mismo nivel que el virus que me domina ahora… déjame demostrarte mi poder…" su infección estaba completa, toda su armadura se había vuelto negra, su cabello gris, él alzo la mirada, demostrando sus ojos ahora rojos como la sangre, mirando con algo de sadismo al _Hunter_ azul. "**¡El poder del dios de la destrucción!**"

El aura de Zero se incremento también, creando el mismo efecto que el de X, pequeñas chispas creándose cuando ambas auras se encontraron, repeliéndose unas a otras. _AIDA_-X sonrió, notando el poder de ambos.

"Zero, ambos tenemos las mismas fuerzas." Decía X. "Yo estoy transformado en _Súper N-Warrior_, mientras tú tienes puesta tu armadura, así que ambos estamos en el mismo nivel de poder. Además, las fuerzas de ambos están incrementadas por un virus, eso equilibra mas las cosas."

"Entiendo…" respondía Zero, sonriendo arrogantemente. "Eso significa que el resultado de esta pelea será el que tenga las mejores técnicas y habilidades."

"Exacto… vamos Zero, empecemos esto."

"No… terminemos esto de una vez."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _113-Hunter vs Hunter-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5_)

Ambos _Hunters_ se miraron seriamente, sin colocarse en ninguna posición, solo de pie, sus auras aun chocando. Entonces, las auras de ambos desaparecieron y, un segundo después, ellos también. Por unos segundos, el salón estaba en calma, tranquilo… y luego…

…el caos apareció justo en el momento en el que ambos guerreros chocaron sus puños derechos. Las columnas cercanas cayeron, las paredes se cuartearon y destruyeron por la fuerza del impacto de ambos seres, quienes volvieron a desaparecer, solo para aparecer en otra parte del enorme salón, ahora con Zero con su pierna derecha extendida, mientras X tenia los brazos doblados, frente a su rostro, deteniendo la patada.

Los dos continuaron así, apareciendo y desapareciendo, intentando golpearse el uno al otro, las paredes destruyéndose por las ondas de impacto, haciendo más espacio para que ambos _Hunters_ lucharan con más comodidad.

De repente, Zero apareció de pie en el suelo, tranquilo como si no pasara nada, por lo que X aprovecho la oportunidad para atacarlo.

"¡Toma esto, Zero!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_ de azul, reuniendo energía celeste en su puño derecho, antes de dar un fuerte golpe con el.

Sin embargo, Zero levantó la mano izquierda, deteniendo el golpe del _Hunter_ con esta, rodeada de aura roja, mirándolo fijamente.

"¡Necesitas mas que eso para vencerme, X!"

El _Hunter_ rojo jalo a X hacia el, dando una vuelta para tener la espalda de su compañero frente a el. Se llevo su mano derecha a su espalda, tomando el mango de su sable de energía, ahora rojo, y dio un corte vertical que corto a X en dos. Sin embargo, el 'X' desapareció en el acto.

"¿_Soul Body_?" Preguntaba Zero, reconociendo esa habilidad _Maverick_.

"_¡LIGHTNING WEB!_"

Zero se dio la vuelta, viendo tres bolas de telaraña viniendo hacia el velozmente. Si lo tocaban, no podría soltarse, por lo que no podía permitirse ser atrapado por esa técnica.

"_¡RYUENJIN!_"

La espada del _Hunter_ se envolvió en llamas y con ella hizo un corte diagonal hacia arriba, elevándose el mismo hacia arriba, quemando las bolas de telaraña que venían hacia el. En el aire, Zero vio a su compañero debajo, por lo que decidió atacarlo, sujetando su espada hacia abajo.

"_¡HYOURETSUZAN!_"

La espada se volvió de hielo, y con esta comenzó a descender hacia abajo. X se dio cuenta del ataque y decidió contestarle con uno propio.

"_¡RISING FIRE!_"

El _Hunter_ azul levanto la mano izquierda hacia arriba, liberando una bola de fuego hacia el espadachín que venia cayendo. Cuando la bola de fuego y la espada de hielo chocaron, se creo una explosión que separo a los dos, X cayendo al suelo y Zero volando por el aire. Este último, en cambio, logro controlar su caótico vuelo y se impulso en el techo para ir hacia el suelo, donde se volvió a impulsar para atacar a X nuevamente, no perdiendo tiempo en sus ataques.

"_¡SHIPUUGA!_"

Zero se acerco a X velozmente, usando su espada y toda la masa de su cuerpo para dar un veloz corte horizontal, capas de cortar hasta el metal mas duro.

"_¡CRYSTAL WALL!_"

Una torre de cristal anaranjado apareció frente a X, bloqueando así el corte de Zero, aunque la torre fue cortada en dos con facilidad, pero eso le dio tiempo al _Hunter_ azul de alejarse. Ahora, Zero se detuvo, mirando a X que había saltado hacia atrás, alejándose de el, mientras tenia su mano derecha extendida.

"_¡SONIC SLICER!_"

"_¡REKKYOUDAN!_"

X liberó varios disparos con forma de media luna, semi discos de energía que podían cortar lo que sea. Sin embargo, Zero se preparo, pasando su mano por toda la longitud de su espada de energía, volviéndola anaranjada. Cuando las medias lunas cortantes de X se acercaron, él las corto con su espada con mucha facilidad, volviendo a encarar a su compañero, quien volvió a tocar tierra. Nuevamente, ambos hombres se miraron fijamente, antes de reír un poco.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _114-Zero's Theme- X5-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5_)

"He, hace tiempo que no luchamos así, ¿No?" preguntó X con sinceridad.

"Es cierto… pero ahora luchamos por nuestras vidas." Respondía Zero, él con seriedad, la que lo caracterizaba.

"Sabemos las técnicas del otro y podemos contrarrestarlas con lo que sea."

"El que gane será el que aseste el primer golpe, encontrando la técnica el cual el otro no pueda contrarrestarla."

"Exacto… ¡Veamos quien la encuentra primero!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_ azul, reuniendo aire helado en su mano derecha, antes de extenderla hacia el frente. "_¡FROST SHIELD!_"

Una lanza de hielo se dirigió a Zero, aunque algo lento en comparación con los demás ataques. El _Hunter_ oscuro sonrió al ver el ataque venir.

"¿Acaso es todo X?¡Puedo contrarrestar un ataque de hielo con uno de fuego!_¡SHOENZAN!_"

Su espada se volvió de fuego nuevamente y realizo un corte hacia arriba, derritiendo la lanza de hielo. Pero entonces, el noto que X estaba frente a el, habiendo usado esa técnica de hielo para distraerlo.

"¡Te atrapé, Zero!" Exclamaba X. "_¡THUNDER DANCER!_"

X libero de su mano derecha una descarga eléctrica blanca, que golpeo a Zero de lleno, asegurando la victoria de X… ¿O no?

"¡¿Que?!" Preguntaba el _Hunter_ azul, viendo como Zero se desvanecía en el aire. "_¿Twin Dream?_"

El poseído X se dio la vuelta, dándose cuenta de que Zero estaba pegado al techo, y ya había lanzado su técnica, atacando a traición.

"_¡HYOROGA!_"

Dando un corte con su espada, Zero creo y lanzo espinas de hielo en dirección a X, viéndolas acercarse peligrosamente, por lo que decidió extender su mano derecha al frente, con la izquierda sujetando su ante brazo, listo para contra atacar el ataque.

"_¡FIRE WAVE!_"

Un lanzallamas era lo que se podía describir salio de la palma de X, derritiendo los ataques de hielo de Zero con facilidad.

"Vamos Zero, se que pudiste contra atacarme mejor que eso." Contestaba el _Hunter_ azul, mientras su compañero descendía de nuevo a tierra.

"Es solo para probarte, X." decía Zero con seriedad.

"¿Qué mas necesitas probar?¡Vamos, luchemos enserio!"

Los dos jóvenes elevaron su aura nuevamente, listos para seguir la lucha. Los dos desaparecieron de la vista y comenzaron a atacarse a gran velocidad otra vez, sus siluetas a penas visibles.

Los dos aparecieron en el centro nuevamente, Zero sujetando su sable de energía con ambas manos, intentando cortar a X, pero este uso sus cuatro pares de _AIDA-Arms _de su cintura y hombros, bloqueando el sable. Empleaban fuerza los dos, intentando derrotarse el uno al otro, pero ambos estaban parejos en cuestión de poder, por lo que no se movían ni un centímetro. Ahora que eran humanos, las gotas de sudor caían de sus cuerpos, demostrando el esfuerzo extremo que ambos _Hunters_ estaban haciendo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-Battle with Sigma (2__nd__ form)-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5_)

"X, no planeoquedarme así todo tiempo. ¡Tengo que derrotarte!" Exclamaba Zero, elevando su aura.

"¿Qué dices?"

"_¡RAIJINGEKI!_"

La espada de Zero se volvió eléctrica, incrementando sus poderes y dándole la fuerza suficiente como para cortar los cuatro brazos negros, causándole a X dolor. El guerrero de negro estaba por darle una estocada a su compañero, pero este reacciono rápido, extendiendo una mano hacia el frente para realizar una técnica.

"_¡DOUBLE CYCLONE!_"

Un violento tornado verde emergió de la mano derecha de X, Zero recibiendo el embate del poderoso viento de lleno, mandándolo lejos. El espadachín logro controlarse y se impulso en una columna, lanzándose de nuevo contra el guerrero de azul, quien lo vio venir rápidamente. Zero se acercaba a él, listo para dar una patada descendente, mientras que X reunía energía en su puño derecho.

"_¡ENKOUYAKU!_"

"_¡TRIAD THUNDER!_"

La pierna derecha de Zero se envolvió en llamas, acercándose al _Hunter_ azul, cuyo brazo derecho se había rodeado de electricidad. X lanzo le golpe, dando de lleno en la patada de fuego de Zero, creando una explosión y una gran onda de energía que destruyo lo poco que quedaba del lugar. La fuerza de la explosión y la onda de energía mando a ambos _Hunters_ en direcciones opuestas, X estampándose contra una pared mientras que Zero choco con una columna.

Luego de que la nube de polvo producida por la explosión se disipara, se podría ver la gravedad de la situación. El salón donde habían encontrado a X al inicio ya no existía, la mayoría de las paredes habían desaparecido por completo, y el techo ya no estaba, dejando ver el cielo oscuro de _Exurion_. En el centro, varias columnas yacían en el suelo, destruidas o cortadas por la lucha titánica de ambos _Hunters_.

Y hablando de los dos _Hunters_, ambos se estaban levantando luego del choque que tuvieron contra los muros del lugar, sin mucho daño en sus cuerpos. Ahora, estando a lados opuestos del salón, se miraban fijamente, esperando el movimiento del otro. Fue entonces que X sonrió.

"¿Por qué sonríes, X?" preguntó Zero con confusión.

"Porque tengo la forma de ganarte, Zero." le respondía el _Hunter_ azul, sonriendo maniacamente. "Con mi técnica nueva."

El joven poseído por _AIDA_ extendió sus brazos a los lados, el derecho diagonalmente hacia arriba y el otro diagonalmente hacia abajo. Empezó a concentrarse un poco, esferas azules apareciendo a su alrededor, antes de colocar sus brazos a un costado, con las palmas de las manos encarándose, las esferas azules siendo atraídas por el espacio entre sus manos. Zero sonrió un poco.

"¿Nueva técnica?" preguntaba Zero con algo de burla. "No me hagas reír, X, esa es la posición _Hadou_. Lo que tratas de hacer es el _Shinkuu Hadouken_ que, temo decirte, ya la he visto varias veces."

"¿Y tienes forma de contrarrestarla?" preguntó X con seguridad. "Sabes el poder destructivo de esta técnica y que no podrás esquivarla."

"¿Quieres apostar?"

"Quizás la esquives, pero no podrás…"

"No me refiero a esquivarla. ¿Quieres apostar a que no podré contrarrestarla?"

"Oh, interesante, Zero. Quiero ver como lo hacer."

El aura de X comenzó a elevarse nuevamente, una energía celeste se reunió en sus manos, mientras empezaba a emitir relámpagos hacia todos lados, destruyendo las rocas, paredes y pilares que aun seguían en pie. Zero solo permaneció quieto, mirando a su compañero con seriedad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _116-Hadouken!-_(**Soundtrack: **_Street Fighter_)

"Muy bien, X, entonces yo te atacare con algo de la misma capacidad." respondía Zero, confundiendo a su compañero.

"¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"Que debo recordarte, X, que hay otras técnicas basadas en el _Hadou_, no solo el _Shinkuu Hadouken_."

"¿Qué dices?" Preguntaba el _Hunter_ azul con confusión.

"¡Presta atención, X!¡Esto es lo que yo he estado practicando!"

El aura de Zero se elevo considerablemente, el poder del virus incrementándose con el. Los ojos del guerrero brillaron intensamente en un tono carmesí, volviéndose más agresivo. Entonces, algo apareció en sus puños, un aditamento especial para atacar con golpes: el _K-Knucle_, usando por primera vez durante la batalla contra Lumine.

Zero se coloco en guardia, doblando un poco sus piernas, con su brazo derecho doblado a la altura de su cintura. Se concentró un poco, una aura amarilla empezando a rodearlo, un extraño viento amarillo girando a su alrededor lentamente, mientras relámpagos del mismo color pasaban por su cuerpo sin hacerle daño.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntaba X confundido.

"¿Por qué no lo averiguas?" preguntó el otro _Hunter_ con seguridad.

"Muy bien, Zero, ¡Veamos que tienes planeado!"

El aura de ambos _Hunters_ se elevo de nuevo, los relámpagos celestes y amarillos impactándose unos a otros cuando las auras de los dos se elevaron, creando ases de luz multicolores que iluminaban el lugar, pasando velozmente entre los dos héroes.

'_¿Qué es esto?'_ pensaba X con confusión. _'El aura de Zero… este poder esta resonando con mi aura Hadou. ¿Qué clase de técnica tienes planeado usar, Zero?¿Cuando la aprendiste?'_

Los relámpagos celestes de X incrementaban su intensidad, las esferas de energía a su alrededor eran atraídas mas rápido por la esfera que estaba en sus manos, creciendo de tamaño. A su vez, el viento amarillo que rodeaba a Zero se incrementaba, las rocas del suelo eran sacadas violentamente, siendo lanzadas lejos de donde estaban.

El lugar comenzaba a temblar debido al increíble poder de los dos _Hunters_, llegando a su punto máximo.

"¡Vamos X!¡Atácame!" Exclamaba Zero, provocando a su compañero.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres?¡Lo tendrás!" Exclamaba X, la esfera de energía en sus manos llegando a su límite, su ataque estaba listo.

"¡Atácame, X!"

Las auras de los dos chocaron de lleno, todos los objetos cercanos salieron volando en todas direcciones, alejándose de donde estaban los dos jóvenes, dejándoles el camino libre para verse el uno al otro. X estaba ya listo, moviendo sus manos hacia atrás para impulsarse; iba a lanzar su ataque.

"¡Recibe esto, Zero!_¡SHINKUU HADOUKEN!_"

X liberó el cilindro de energía celeste hacia el frente, su potencia era tanta que el piso por donde pasaba fue destrozado por completo. Zero vio el ataque venir hacia él por lo que decidió contra atacar, su puño derecho rodeado de energía amarilla. Para atacar el poder lanzado por X, Zero salto hacia atrás, impulsándose con la pared para lanzarse de cabeza hacia el cilindro de energía que venia hacia él, un plan suicida desde el punto de vista de X. Pero lo que el _Hunter_ oscuro tenia en mente era cualquier cosa menos el suicidio, y su puño derecho era el indicador.

"¡Te liberare, X!_¡SHINRYUKEN!_"

"¡¿Que?!"

Zero dio un golpe al frente, empezando a girar sobre si mismo, creando una especie de dragón de energía con el ataque. El poder del _Hunter_ negro, el _Shinryuken_, se estrello de lleno con el _Shinkuu Hadouken_ de X, haciendo que los dos poderes basados en _Hadou_ se encontraran, creando una enorme explosión.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _117-Zero Stage 1-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Sin embargo, al momento de la explosión, una extraña oscuridad los envolvió a ambos, quedándose los dos solos en un espacio totalmente oscuro.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntó X confundido. "¿Dónde estamos?"

"¿De quien es esta aura?" preguntaba Zero con confusión. "¿Qué es este lugar?"

"**Potencial…"**

Los dos _Hunters_ se dan la vuelta hacia la misma dirección, viendo como la figura de un hombre aparece de entre la oscuridad. Era un hombre alto, musculoso, usando un traje de combate, un _Gi,_ color entre negro y azul oscuro, con los pies descalzos y guantes rojos. Su mayor característica era ese cabello rojo sangre que tenia amarrado en una coleta hacia arriba, un collar de cuentas muy gruesas usaba en el cuello, además de ojos sin pupilas, dándole una apariencia demoníaca. El hombre los miro con detenimiento, su rostro mostrando frustración pero a la vez interés.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntó Zero.

"Ustedes tienen potencial, un potencial infinito…" respondía el extraño sujeto.

"¿Potencial?¿De que hablas?" preguntaba X.

"Pero aun no… aun son muy débiles para entenderlo… el verdadero poder del _Hadou._"

"¿Verdadero poder?"

Sin responder, el sujeto se coloco en posición _Hadou_, reuniendo energía morada en sus manos. X y Zero sintieron la poderosa aura que ese hombre emanaba, asombrados por ese poder, que podría ser tan fuerte como el de Polaris. Entonces, se dieron cuneta de que el sujeto ya tenia listo su ataque, muy tarde para ellos reaccionar.

"_¡__Messatsu Gou Hadou!_"

El ataque oscuro se dirigió a ellos, golpeándolos de lleno, no pudiendo resistir el ataque. Lo último que escucharon del sujeto fue una frase que los confundiría por meses.

"Acepten el poder del _**Dark Hadou**_…"

* * *

Alan iba corriendo por los pasillos del enorme castillo oscuro, destruyendo a varios _Heartless_ en su camino. Entonces, sintió algo extraño, un fuerte dolor en su corazón, tanto dolor que lo hizo detenerse de inmediato y se tuvo que recargar en la pared más cercana.

"¿Q-que fue eso?¿Un ataque cardiaco?" preguntó el joven con confusión, sintiendo un dolor extremo en su pecho. "No, no es eso… este dolor no va dirigido a mi cuerpo físico, sino a mi aura. ¿Qué es este dolor que me afecta tanto?"

El _N-Warrior_ continuó pensando en las posibles razones por las que podría sentir ese dolor, no encontrando ni una sola. Solo unas palabras le vinieron a su mente.

"Mi aura… ¿_Hadou_?"

* * *

Dawn tuvo que detener su marcha cuando vio que Kristal se detuvo de pronto y se sentó en el suelo, sujetando su pecho con fuerza.

"¿Qué te sucede, Kristal?" preguntó la joven de cabello azul con preocupación.

"Me duele…" respondió la joven hechicera, respirando con dificultad. "Mi aura me duele…"

"¿Qué dices?"

"No se exactamente, pero mi aura me duele mucho…"

"¿Porque?"

"…"

La hechicera estaba confundida, no entendía lo que significaba ese dolor, solo que tenia que ver con algo en especial.

"_Hadou…_"

* * *

En el salón de la batalla de héroes, los dos estaban desmayados, cada uno en su lado del salón, aun poseídos por sus respectivos virus. Una sombra aprecio en el salón, el mismo sujeto que se les presentó hace rato. Los miro por un momento antes de comenzar a caminar, alejándose de ellos, dándoles la espalda. En ese momento, un extraño símbolo rojo aprecio en el traje del sujeto, en su espalda, un símbolo rojo japonés, _'ten'_, cuyo significado era 'inmortal', antes de él desaparecer.

**Fin del Capitulo 64**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. A pesar de ese extraño evento, la pelea entre X y Zero aun continuaba, mientras que en_ Céfiro_ la batalla por el castillo se incrementa aun más.

**Axl:** ¡Oh cielos!¿Que rayos hace **él** aquí?

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La oscuridad de todos.**_

**Zero:** Esta es mi carta del triunfo.

**X:** Yo también tengo una… ¡Acabemos con esto!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** No mucho que decir y tengo algo de prisa... nos vemos el viernes... si actualizo de Final MiX!, seran unos 5 o 6 capitulos... ahora, me ire a construir mi ciudad ( Al fin consegui SimCity 3000 despues de... uh... ¡Mucho tiempo!...)_

_Sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_  
**


	66. Cap 65: La oscuridad de todos

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ 02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Los héroes de _Céfiro_ lograron invadir el mundo oscuro de _Exurion_, aunque fueron separados rápidamente al entrar. El grupo luchaba contra las criaturas que había dentro del castillo oscuro, intentando llegar con Polaris.

Mientras tanto, la batalla entre _Hunters_ había comenzado, los dos ex _Reploids_ usando sus mejores técnicas el uno contra el otro. Al final, X tenía la intención de atacar a Zero con el _Hadou_, usando la técnica ya conocida, el _Shinkou Hadoken_. Sin embargo, Zero sorprendió al _Hunter_ azul al emitir un aura parecida al _Hadou _de X, realizando la técnica llamada _Shinryuken_, una técnica igual de fuerte que la de X.

Cuando ambas energías chocaron, algo extraño paso, un misterioso sujeto apareció en un espacio en blanco y ataco a los dos _Hunters_, diciendo algo del _Dark Hadou._ ¿Qué es el _Dark Hadou_?¿Y porque Kristal y Alan, otros practicantes del _Hadou_, sintieron ese dolor en sus corazones?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 65__: La oscuridad de todos__._**

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

_-Exterior-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _24-Kumikyoku -Sentou--_(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Las hordas de innumerables _Heartless_ atacaban el escudo mágico del castillo de cristal, intentando atravesarlo y así devorar a todos los que se encontraban en el interior. Sin embargo, eran atacados por los espadachines y magos de _Céfiro_, las guerreras de _Cizeta_, los ninjas de _Farhen_ y los soldados de _Autozam_, todos ellos defendiendo lo que por ahora podían llamar hogar.

Los hechiceros de _Céfiro_ realizaban sus conjuros mágicos para atacar a las criaturas oscuras, los espadachines de _Céfiro_, las guerreras de _Cizeta_ y los ninjas de _Farhen_ atacaban a estas con sus espadas, mientras que los soldados de _Autozam_ usaban sus superiores armas para atacar a distancia.

"_¡SUMMON CREATURE!_"

El joven hechicero Ascot hizo aparecer un circulo mágico frente a el, haciendo aparecer uno de sus monstruos, o amigos como él les dice, con una figura humana, aunque con cabeza de toro y color verde, además de medir uno cuatro metros de altura. La enorme bestia corría hacia un grupo de _Heartless_, atacándolos mientras corría.

Mientras su bestia atacaba, Ascot no se quedaba parado, ya que usaba su magia para atacar a cuanto _Heartless_ intentaba acercarse a él o a su amigo. Lo que no vio fue cuando algunos _Heartless_ saltaron para atacarlo desde arriba hasta que ya fue muy tarde.

_-Slash!-_

Aunque, antes de alcanzarlo, las criaturas negras desaparecieron de repente, siendo cortadas por alguien más. Dos personas cayeron sobre una rodilla detrás de Ascot.

"Caldina, Ráfaga, muchas gracias." Decía el joven hechicero al ver a sus dos compañeros ponerse de pie y saludarle.

"Ten cuidado, Ascot, no queremos perderte." Decía Caldina con algo de alegría. "Marina no me perdonaría si te pasara algo."

"Lo se… y aunque seria bueno que te hiciera algo, no la quiero ver triste."

"¿A que te refieres con que seria bueno?" preguntaba la mujer con enfado, el chico riendo nerviosamente.

"N-no, nada, hehe…"

"No es momento de estar hablando." Decía Ráfaga con seriedad, sujetando su espada con ambas manos. "Hay que continuar la lucha."

"Oh vamos, tranquilízate un poco." Comentaba la exuberante dama, colocando sus manos en su cintura y algo molesta, aunque solo jugaba. "Relájate."

"Lo haría si no fuera porque este ejercito oscuro quiere destruirnos."

"Bueno, es un punto a tu favor."

"¡Dejemos eso para otro momento!" Exclamaba Ascot. "¡Aquí vienen más!"

Las tres personas se preparaban para atacar a los _Heartless_ que venían hacia ellos, regresando a la lucha.

Todos los héroes que permanecieron en _Céfiro_ luchaban en el exterior: Axl disparaba a todo _Heartless_ que veía con sus armas de energía, a veces cambiando de arma para confundir a las criaturas, que eran fácil de confundir. Paris atacaba a los monstruos de ojos amarillos con su espada, cortando eficientemente a los que veía.

'_¿Por qué no son tan fuertes como antes?'_ pensaba el _Cefirian_ mientras cortaba a varios _Heartless_. _'Me dijeron que, cuando aparecieron, los Heartless resistieron incluso un disparo de X. ¿Porque ahora los podemos derrotar tan fácilmente?'_

La respuesta se le escapaba al joven espadachín, quien decidió mejor pensar menos y atacar más. Por otra parte, Clef pensaba lo mismo, mirando al planeta oscuro que absorbía la energía vital de su bello mundo, encontrando la respuesta que evadía al príncipe de _Céfiro_.

'_Entiendo. Debe ser por eso que son más débiles.'_ Pensaba el hechicero supremo de ese mundo mágico. _'Exurion debe de estar absorbiendo no solo la esencia de Céfiro, sino la oscuridad que hay en el mundo. Esa debe ser la razón por la que son más débiles.'_

El maestro de los hechiceros de _Céfiro_ permaneció quieto y pensativo, hasta que sintió a los _Heartless_ acercarse a él, eliminándolos con un ataque eléctrico que descendió de las nubes.

Todos luchaban contra esta invasión… menos Luigi, quien se encontraba corriendo por su vida de un grupo de _Heartless_ que lo perseguían. Esto era bueno, ya que estos _Heartless_ estaban tan concentrados en el fontanero verde, que no se daban cuenta cuando los ninjas de _Farhen_, las guerreras de _Cizeta_, los soldados de _Autozam_ y los espadachines y hechiceros de _Céfiro_ se acercaban y los atacaban cuando ya era muy tarde, eliminando al grupo que seguía al plomero. Cuando Luigi se daba cuenta de que ya no lo perseguían, respiro aliviado, solo para tener que correr de otro grupo de _Heartless_ que decidieron perseguirlo, repitiendo el ciclo.

Las criaturas sin corazón seguían atacando por tierra y aire en grandes cantidades. Los que atacaban por aire, que eran unas criaturas parecidas a aves, eran repelidos por los gigantes de los tres planetas vecinos de _Céfiro_, ya que por el momento estos no tenían ningún gigante.

Vemos a _Great Sanyun_, el coloso mágico creado por la princesa Aska de _Farhen_ y su magia secreta, tomando un puñado de estos _Heartless_ con sus manos y aplastándolos hasta hacerlos estallar, desvaneciéndose en el aire. Abajo, la princesa Aska reía con fuerza desde una saliente del castillo, varios metros del suelo, viendo como su criatura derrotaba a esos pequeños monstruos sin problemas.

"¡Vamos _Great Sanyun_!¡Demuéstrales que no son nada contra nuestro poder!¡Hohohohohoho!" la joven princesa reía, segura de su victoria, mientras que Chang Ang y el verdadero Sanyun miraban desde atrás, con una gota de sudor en sus nucas.

"¡No te confíes tanto, mocosa!"

"¡¿Que?!"

Desde otra plataforma cercana a donde estaba ella, las dos princesas de _Cizeta_ miraban la batalla, mientras sus _Djinns Rakoon y Rasheen_ luchaban contra los _Heartless_ voladores. Tarta, la princesa agresiva y aventada, fue la que le había gritado a Aska, quien se enfado ante este comentario.

"¡No nos hables así!" Exclamaba la joven de _Farhen_ con enfado.

"¡Y tú deja de referirte a ti misma como **nosotros**!¡Eres solo tú!" Exclamaba Tarta con enfado.

"¡No te oímos!" Respondía Aska, tapándose los oídos con las manos, haciendo enfadar a la princesa de _Cizeta_.

"¡Eres una…!"

"Hihi, calma Tarta, o te van a salir arrugas." Comentaba Tatra, la princesa más calmada de _Cizeta_, con esa casi eterna sonrisa en su rostro. La joven a su lado la miro con extrañes.

"¡Hermana, no me interrumpas cuando peleo con ella!" exclamaba Tarta, mientras que su hermana solo reía por la actitud de ella.

Mientras las princesas discutían entre si, en los cielos de _Céfiro_, el _GTO_, un mecha de _Autozam_, pilotado por Geo, disparaba a cuanto _Heartless_ se le ponía en su camino. A lado de él, algunos otros mechas de _Autozam_ le ayudaban, deteniendo así con facilidad a las criaturas sin corazón que atacaban.

"Esto es muy fácil." Decía Geo desde dentro del _GTO_, antes de abrir una ventana de comunicación. "Zazu, ¿Alguna novedad?"

"No Geo, nada importante." Respondía el joven mecánico desde otra saliente del castillo, usando una pequeña computadora para rastrear las energías de los _Heartless_ en la zona. "Siguen siendo criaturas débiles, pero estaré al pendiente… ¿uh?"

"¿Qué sucede, Zazu?" preguntaba el piloto del _GTO_ con confusión.

"Espera, creo que esto esta mal…" respondía el muchacho, tecleando en su computadora para ver si todo estaba bien. Fue en ese momento que sus ojos crecieron enormemente. "¡No puede ser!"

"¿Qué pasa Zazu?¡Respóndeme!"

"¡Estamos en problemas, Geo!¡Una energía de _Heartless_ muy poderosa esta emergiendo del cráter donde _Exurion_ ataco!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

En ese mismo instante, una enorme columna de energía maligna salió del cráter de donde emergían los _Heartless_. Casi todos detuvieron su lucha para presenciar esto. Entonces, una enorme criatura salió, una bestia con forma de serpiente, negra, con un cuerno en su frente y dos pequeñas alas a los costados de lo que podría decirse era su nuca. Era enorme, y cuando digo enorme es **enorme**, ya que tenía el tamaño de _Great Sanyun_, algo que no paso desapercibido por todos en el lugar.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamaba Clef al sentir la presencia de esa enorme criatura.

"¡¿Qué rayos es eso?!" Preguntaba Aska con asombro.

"¡Es enorme!" Exclamaba Tarta, dando un paso atrás por instinto.

Todos miraban con asombro a la enorme bestia que estaba a unos kilómetros de ahí, quien los miraba con intensidad. Axl dio un paso hacia atrás al ver a la criatura.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamaba el joven _Hunter_ con asombro. "¿Qué hace el dios de _Orichalcos_ aquí?"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Paris con confusión. "¿Conoces a esa bestia?"

"Si, porque la vi en una serie de televisión llamada _Yugioh!_" respondía el joven con toda la calma que podía. "Se supone que a criatura, _Great Leviatán_, es una especie de dios en el planeta _Duelmo_, algo así como los _Rune-Gods_ de _Céfiro_ o los _Egyptian Gods_ de _Duelmo_. ¿Pero que rayos hace aquí?"

"¡No puedo estar equivocado!" Exclamaba Zazu, llamando la atención del joven ex _Reploid_. "¡De él viene esa energía oscura parecía a las criaturas que nos atacan!"

"¡¿Qué dices?!" Preguntaba Axl con más asombro. "¡¿Dices que el dios de _Orichalcos_ es un _Heartless_?!"

La gran bestia, _Great Leviatán_, abrió sus enormes fauces, los demás héroes de _Céfiro_ viendo que este estaba reuniendo energía, creando una enorme esfera de energía morada frente a su boca. En el _GTO_, todas las alarmas se encendieron, detectando el nivel de energía que esa bestia tenia.

"¡Esa energía se sale de la escala!" Exclamaba Geo, el sonido de las alarmas retumbaban en sus oídos. "¡Solo el _Rainbow Spiral_ de los tres _Rune-Gods_ combinados podía hacer eso!¡Todas las unidades, aléjense de la bestia!"

Justo cuando Geo advirtió a sus hombres del peligro, la enorme bestia realizo su ataque, liberando un enorme cilindro de energía púrpura, maligna, hacia ellos. Varios de los mechas de _Autozam_ lograron evitar el ataque, aunque muchos no tuvieron la misma suerte, siendo atrapados dentro del cilindro de energía. El poder oscuro del dios e _Orichalcos_ se dirigía velozmente al castillo de _Céfiro_, amenazando con impactarlo.

Entonces, el ataque de la bestia impacto contra el escudo mágico del castillo, este último resistiendo la fuerza oscura de la bestia. Sin embargo, para sorpresa de todos, el ataque de Leviatán atravesó el escudo mágico, destruyendo la torre izquierda del castillo de cristal.

"¡Imposible!" Exclamaba Clef con sorpresa, mirando a la torre destruida. "Ese escudo mágico posee los deseos de todos los habitantes de _Céfiro_, _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhen_ que lo fortalecían." El hechicero se dio la vuelta, mirando a la enorme bestia. "Su poder oscuro es impresionante, Devonair no se compara con esta bestia."

Leviatán preparaba otro ataque, esta vez su blanco seria la torre central de _Céfiro_. Sin embargo, algunos impactos de armas de energía lo interrumpieron. Eran los mechas de _Autozam_, que estaban atacando con sus avanzadas armas para detener a la bestia.

"¡No permitiremos que destruyas el castillo!" Exclamaba Geo, pilotando el _GTO_ para atacar a Leviatán.

En el castillo, las princesas de _Cizeta_ y la de _Farhen_ se miraron unas a otras, antes de ver a la bestia.

"Creo que no debemos pelear entre nosotras ahora." Decía Tarta. "¡Esa bestia es nuestro blanco!"

"¡Estamos de acuerdo!" Exclamaba Aska, antes de alzar su mano hacia el frente. "¡Ve, _Great Sanyun_!¡Demuestra el poder de _Farhen_!"

"¡También ustedes, _Djinns_ guardianes de _Cizeta_!¡Ataquen a ese monstruo!" Exclamaba ambas princesas del pequeño mundo vecino de _Céfiro_.

El súper coloso con forma de niño y los dos colosos con forma de genios acataron las órdenes, entrando en batalla para atacar al enorme _Leviatán_. El asedio a _Céfiro_ acababa de volverse más peligroso.

* * *

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Interior del Castillo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _28-Pandemonium, The Castle Frozen-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy IX_)

Lucy corría por los pasillos del castillo oscuro, derrotando a cuanta criatura oscura se interponía al frente. La _Magic Knight_, sin su tiara representativa, se detuvo de pronto, sintiendo un golpe en su alma, llevándose una mano a su pecho para calmarse un poco.

'_¿Qué es esta sensación de inseguridad que tengo?'_ pensaba la joven pelirroja, mirando hacia atrás, dirección de donde venia. _'X, Zero, ojala estén bien.'_

Lucy volvió a mirar hacia el frente, aunque rápidamente bajo la mirada, apretando su puño derecho con fuerza, tanto que su mano empezó a sangrar, aunque ella no lo sentía. En su mente analizaba la situación de una lucha entre X y Zero, cerrando sus ojos por el dolor.

'_Que tristeza…'_ pensó nuevamente. _'Que triste que dos amigos tengan que luchar entre si…'_ pensaba ella, recordando las palabras del _Hunter_.

"_Disculpa, Lucy, pero no tienes lo que se necesita para luchar contra X. Entiende, estas enamorada de él, no tendrías el valor de luchar con todo tu poder y vencerlo, por esa razón no usaste el __Rune-Knight__ para pelear contra él."_

'_¿Y que hay de él? X y Zero han sido amigos mas tiempo que lo que vive una persona. No puedo imaginarme el tipo de amistad que ellos tienen. No puedo imaginar tampoco si tuviera que luchar contra Marina o Anaís a muerte como ellos.'_ Ella se abrazo a si misma, tratando de calmarse. _'Se que están acostumbrados a pelear contra amigos, por el mundo tan horrible en el que viven, pero el tener que luchar contra alguien quien te ha apoyado toda la vida, luchado a tu lado, reír, llorar, sufrir… debe ser horrible.'_

La joven volvió a mirar hacia atrás, sintiendo que las lágrimas iban a caer. Sin embargo, rápidamente recupero la compostura, mirando con decisión el pasillo de donde venia, secándose las lagrimas con sus manos.

"No, no puedo llorar, seria un insulto para ellos dos." Decía la joven, tomando algo de aire. "Ellos confían el uno en otro, yo también debo confiar en ellos." Lucy se dio vuelta de nuevo, mirando hacia el frente, decidida a continuar su camino. "No debo mirar atrás. X, Zero, confío en ustedes chicos."

Con esto dicho, la _Magic Knight_ del fuego volvió a correr, decidida a terminar esto de una vez.

* * *

En el campo de batalla de X y Zero, el lugar estaba deshecho, ya no existían la mayoría de las paredes, y el techo ni se diga, ya no hay, revelando que esa sección del castillo no era una sección interna. Había humo y polvo por todos lados, trozos de roca de los pilares y paredes estaban regados por el suelo, impidiendo así que se pudiera caminar normalmente.

¿Pero y los dos guerreros?¿Donde estaban?

Podemos ver que de un lado, un montículo de rocas se movía un poco, luego ya más fuerte, hasta que un gran trozo de pared fue removido desde abajo, dejando ver a X, saliendo de ese lugar. El _Hunter_ azul respiraba con cierta dificultad, mirando en todas direcciones, esperando a su rival y amigo.

Pronto, el _Hunter_ carmesí emergió de un agujero en una de las únicas paredes que seguían en pie, entrando de nuevo al salón de la batalla, mirando a X con seriedad. El _Hunter_ azul le regreso la mirada, aunque también estaba confundido.

"¿Qué fue eso?" pregunto X. "¿Qué fue esa técnica que utilizaste?"

"Es otra técnica basada en el _Hadou_, X." respondía Zero con seriedad. "No eres el único que tuvo que ver anime y jugar videojuegos con Axl, recuerda. ¿Acaso no recuerdas todos los juegos de _Street Fighter_ que jugamos?" Esta pregunta hizo recordar a X de donde había visto esa técnica.

"Por supuesto, es una de las técnicas de Ken."

"Exacto." respondía el _Hunter_ carmesí, caminando hacia X. "El _Shinryuken_ es una evolución del _Shoryuken_, creada del arte marcial _Ansatsuken_, y la técnica hermana del _Hadouken._ Debes recordar que el _Shoryuken _y el _Hadouken_ tienen el mismo poder."

"Lo recuerdo." Comentaba X. "Veo que esos juegos de Axl nos sirvieron después de todo. _Hadouken_, una técnica de ataque a distancia, _Shoryuken_, una técnica de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo. Vaya, incluso estas técnicas reflejan nuestros estilos de lucha, ya que yo ataco a distancia y tu de cuerpo a cuerpo."

"Es cierto." Decía Zero, sonriendo un poco. "Aunque debo admitir que no me queda mucha energía por ese ataque que realice… y me imagino que tú tampoco."

"Es correcto, gaste casi toda mi energía en el _Shinkuu Hadouken_ que realice. Se acerca el final de la batalla, Zero, pronto descubriremos quien es mas fuerte."

Zero sonrió arrogantemente ante el comentario de X.

"Ese soy yo, X. Soy el ser mas poderoso del universo, o al menos de nuestro mundo."

"¡Eso esta por verse!"

Ambos _Hunters_ se colocaron de nuevo en guardia, listos para atacarse de nuevo. Sus auras se elevaron, a pesar de que ellos estaban exhaustos, aun así, las flamas de sus vidas fortalecían sus auras. Luego, ambos _Hunters_ se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, encontrándose en el centro del salón.

Zero llevo su mano hacia su espalda, con la intención de sacar su espada de energía. X noto esto y preparo uno de sus _AIDA-Arms_, para bloquear el ataque. Zero sonrió, antes de sujetar su espada y sacarla de su guarda, puesto que eso era lo que quería que X hiciera.

_-Slash!-_

"¡Gak!¿C-como?"

Increíble, la espada de Zero había cortado el _AIDA-Arm_ en dos, al igual que haber pasado a través del hombro izquierdo de X. Sin embargo, el miembro del _Hunter_ azul no fue cortado en dos, mas bien la espada pasó a través del brazo de X, como si fuera un fantasma. Aun así, el joven poseído sintió un fuerte dolor en su brazo, por lo que tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para alejarse del espadachín que estaba en frente de él.

Luego de el salto, X miro su hombro, asombrándose por lo que vio; la parte del _AIDA_ que estaba en su hombro, una de las crestas negras que salían de él, se estaba deshaciendo, las burbujas disipándose en el aire a su alrededor.

"¡I-imposible!" Exclamo el poseído _Hunter_. "¿C-como fue que hiciste eso?¿Que rayos fue…?¡Pero que…!"

X miraba al frente, notando algo de la espada de Zero; la luz ya no era verde, sino que algo multicolor, aunque predominaba el amarillo, pequeñas líneas de aura aparecían y desparecían por todo el largo de la espada. Parecía una espada de datos, una muy diferente a la que había visto.

"¿Q-que es eso?¿Que es esa espada?" Preguntaba X confundido, señalando la espada con su brazo derecho. Zero solo sonrió.

"_Data Sword._" Respondió el _Hunter_ oscuro, levantando la espada frente a el para que su compañero la pudiera apreciar mejor. "Esta espada me permitirá liberarte, X."

"¿Porque?¿Porque esa aura es muy parecida a la de Kite?"

"Es simple, X; esta espada fue creada con la ayuda de Kite." Respondía Zero, recordando como obtuvo el arma.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _12-Magical Mystery-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

_El Hunter había salido de la habitación donde estaban todos hablando, luego de dejarle bien claro a Luz de que la mataría en caso de que los traicionara, aunque en el proceso mate algo del corazón de Lucy. No se detendría por nada para hacerlo._

_Ahora, el joven guerrero, portando su armadura y luego de recoger el Zero virus de su habitación, se encontraba en uno de los pasillos, mirando al exterior por medio de una ventana que estaba cerca, mirando como Exurion atacaba a Céfiro. En su mente pensaba en su compañero, X, quien ahora formaba parte de los Phantom Knights de Polaris. Dentro de su ser, sabia que el combate decisivo entre los dos estaba cerca y tenia que estar listo para todo._

_Entonces, sintió una presencia cerca de él, intentando ocultarse, aunque podía detectarla fácilmente. Sin mirar al sujeto que lo seguía, sabía quien era._

"_¿Por qué te escondes, Kite?" Preguntaba Zero con seriedad. Rápidamente se escuchó una leve risa._

"_Parece que no puedo engañarte." Decía el joven de ropas anaranjadas, emergiendo de un pasillo cercano. "Eres como dicen tus amigos, muy atento a todo."_

"_¿Por qué estas aquí? Creí que seguirías escuchando lo que pasa en Céfiro."_

"_Hay algo mas importante que eso." Comentaba el joven, llamando la atención del Hunter. "Tienes pensado pelear contra X, ¿No?"_

_El ex Reploid volteo para ver al Azure Knight con seriedad, aunque se notaba algo de curiosidad en su mirada._

"_¿Por qué dices eso?" preguntó Zero._

"_Puedo verlo, es lo que tienes planeado, ¿no?"_

"_Es cierto. Tengo pensado encontrar a X y luchar contra él."_

"_Sin embargo, no podrás liberarlo sin el Data Drain."_

"_Encontrare alguna forma de liberarlo."_

"_No la hay… por eso te daré algo de mi poder."_

"_¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" Preguntó el Hunter confundido._

"_Esto…"_

_El joven Epitaph User alzo su brazo derecho hacia él frente, algo doblado hacia él, con la palma hacia arriba. Entonces, el Twilight __Bracelet__ de su brazo derecho se activo, de forma intermitente, mostrándoselo al Hunter._

"_Saca tu sable de energía." pedía el joven Azure Knight, Zero mirándolo con duda._

"_No se que quieras hacer con eso." Comentaba el Hunter, sacando su espada de energía de su espalda. "Pero lo que tengas que hacer, hazlo."_

"_¿Qué paso con el hombre desconfiado de todos los demás?" preguntaba Kite con confusión, Zero sonriendo un poco._

"_Tu te haz ganado mi confianza ya."_

_El joven de ropas anaranjadas sonrió, antes de concentrar su energía en el brazalete, que empezó a emitir un brillo distintivo. Un mini Data Drain salió del brazalete, impactando en la espada del Hunter, los datos fusionándose con el arma de energía._

"_Ahí esta." Decía Kite, desactivando el brazalete. "Te he dado parte del poder del brazalete."_

"_¿Puedes hacer eso?" preguntaba Zero confundido._

"_Ya lo hice. Es una habilidad especial por ser un Azure Knight con el Twilight __Bracelet__."_

"_Entiendo." Decía el Hunter, mirando su espada con detenimiento, antes de guardarla en su guarda._

"_Pero recuerda esto; el poder que te di no durara mucho. Solo durara unos minutos antes de que se desvanezca por completo."_

"_Entiendo, eso es lo que te iba a preguntar." Respondía el ex Reploid, antes de que algo captara su atención en el exterior. "¿Qué esta pasando ahora?"_

_Kite miro al exterior, notando que ahora columnas de energía verde salían de todas partes del planeta._

"_Debemos regresar." Decía el joven al ver lo que ocurría en el exterior._

"_Eso estaba pensando." Respondía el Hunter, comenzando a correr de nuevo hacia el salón donde estaban todos._

"Ya entiendo." Comentaba X, luego de que su compañero le explicara el porque de su nueva arma, aunque el _Hunter_ oscuro había omitido el detalle del limite de tiempo. "Entonces esa arma es capaz de borrar el _AIDA_ de mi cuerpo."

"Así es, X, y por eso debes rendirte." Comentaba Zero, sujetando su espada con ambas manos.

"Entiendo, pero no eres el único que tiene guardada su carta del triunfo."

"¿Qué dices?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

El _Hunter_ azul levantó su mano hasta estar frente a él, con la palma hacia arriba, como si estuviera sujetando una esfera. Se concentró, haciendo aparecer algo en sus manos; un aura verde rodeo su mano mientras pequeños relámpagos del mismo color serpenteaban por entre sus dedos.

"Esta es mi carta del triunfo, Zero." Comentaba X, seguro de si mismo.

"¿Qué es eso?" pregunto el _Hunter_ oscuro.

"Esto, amigo, es el _Anti-Zero Virus._"

"¡¿Que?!"

"Lo que oyes, este es el antivirus de la infección que esta dentro de tu cuerpo."

"¿Cómo?"

"Simple; cuando nos aliamos con los _Novaterrans_, lo primero que ellos hicieron fue buscar una cura para todos los virus existentes de nuestro mundo. Debo decir que ellos estuvieron sorprendidos por la complejidad de esos virus, ya que nunca habían visto algo similar en un mundo menos avanzado."

"Estoy consiente de eso, yo estuve ahí cuando entregamos esos virus."

"Lo que no sabes, es que di instrucciones a los _Novaterrans_ de que me dieran el antídoto del Zero virus cuando tuvieran oportunidad." Comentaba X, alzando un poco su mano derecha. "Este es un prototipo del virus, pero ha probado que es eficaz contra el virus."

"X, debes de saber que cuando el virus me infecta, es diferente a cuando infecta a alguien mas."

"Lo se, pero creo que seré capas de al menos debilitarle lo suficiente como para derrotarte. "

"Inténtalo, X." decía Zero, colocandose en guardia. "Veamos quien da el golpe de gracia mas rápido."

"Estoy de acuerdo. ¡Vamos, Zero!"

Los dos _Hunters_ se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, desvaneciéndose del aire antes de golpearse.

Zero daba varios cortes para cortar a X y así eliminar más del _AIDA_ de su compañero, pero este último los evitaba con facilidad. X estaba en desventaja en cuanto a alcance, ya que el sable de luz de su enemigo era algo de que preocuparse. Aun así, el _Hunter_ azul lograba contra atacar, dando golpes con sus dos manos, ataques que Zero evitaba con dificultad.

Durante este intercambio de ataques, X logro sujetar el brazo izquierdo de Zero, aplicando el antivirus en ese miembro. Zero gritaban de dolor, sintiendo como el virus desaparecía, pero decidió contra atacar, dando un corte horizontal que paso a través de X por su cintura, eliminando el _AIDA_ de esa zona, soltando al _Hunter_ oscuro.

La lucha continuaba, ninguno de los dos dándose tregua. Ambos aparecieron en medio del salón Zero dando un corte vertical con ambas manos, uno que X detuvo extendiendo su brazo derecho, extendiendo su mano. La energía _Data Drain_ y el _Antivirus_ chocaron entre si, intentando superar al otro. De momento, X sintió que el sable empezaba a atravesar su mano derecha lentamente, indicio de que el _Data Drain_ estaba ganándole al antivirus, por lo que tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar salir mas lastimado, mirando a su oponente de lejos y con enfado.

'_Maldición.' _ Pensaba el _Hunter_ azul. _'El Data Drain, por ser un programa especial, le gana al antivirus de frente. Debo derrotar a Zero de una vez por todas.' _"¡Vamos Zero, este es mi ataque final!"

"¡De acuerdo, X!"

Ambos _Hunters_ se lanzaron de nuevo el uno contra el otro, con la intención de terminar esto de una vez. Al acercarse, Zero dio un corte horizontal desde su izquierda con su brazo derecho, con la intención de derrotar a X, pero este ultimo uso su brazo izquierdo para bloquear el ataque, nuevamente protegiéndose con el antivirus. A pesar del dolor, X logro desviar el ataque de la espada, dejando así a Zero vulnerable a un contra ataque, quien se dio cuenta ya tarde.

Con su mano derecha, X sujeta a Zero del rostro con fuerza, así aplicándole el antivirus justo donde era necesario, el _Hunter_ oscuro gritando de dolor al sentir como el virus se desvanecía de su cuerpo.

"¡Termino, Zero! Tu pierdes…" comentaba el _Hunter_ azul, sonriendo por su victoria.

"N-no te precipites, X." comentaba el espadachín, sonriendo un poco a pesar de los pequeños relámpagos que golpeaban su rostro. "Esto no terminara así."

"¿Qué dices?" Fue entonces cuando el joven poseído noto que Zero tenia su brazo derecho levantando, sujetando su sable hacia abajo, justo hacia el. "¡No!"

"¡Esto es un empate, X!"

Y con esto ultimo, Zero bajo su espada de energía, golpeando a X directo en la frente, el sable pasando a través de su cuerpo, sin hacerle daño físico. Sin embargo, el _AIDA_ no pensaba lo mismo, ya que este estaba siendo borrado desde el cerebro de X, al igual que el virus en el cuerpo de Zero. Ahora, la lucha se decidirá por saber cual es el virus más resistente de los dos.

Pasaron los segundos, el _AIDA_ de X estaba desapareciendo desde su cabeza, así como Zero empezaba a recuperar su color normal.

Entonces, luego de un minuto de sufrimiento, todo el _AIDA_ de X y el virus de Zero desaparecieron, liberando a los dos _Hunters_ de aquel mal que los dominaba. El _Hunter_ carmesí sonrió al ver que su amigo regreso a la normalidad.

'_Parece que la batalla final entre nosotros aun no se decide, X…'_

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a caer, sus cuerpos débiles por la energía usada y el estrés del virus en sus cuerpos. X soltó a Zero y la espada de este salió del cuerpo de él _Hunter_ azul, sin dejarle una cicatriz de consideración. Los dos terminaron en el suelo, X perdiendo la transformación de _Súper N-Warrior_, mientras que Zero perdió su armadura, ambos perdiendo el conocimiento de inmediato.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Kristal y Dawn, luego de encontrarse con Takato, Mario y Megaman, corrían por el castillo, intentando encontrar a Polaris para ponerle fin.

"¿Dónde rayos estará esa mujer?" preguntaba la joven de cabello azul con enfado. "¡Llevamos horas aquí!"

"C-calma Dawn, no te desesperes." Decía Takato, tratando de calmar a la joven _Coordinator_. "Es mejor que no la encontremos por ahora."

"Takato tiene razón." Decía Megaman. "Si nos encontramos a Polaris, nos haría pedazos. Es mejor encontrar a nuestros amigos y así derrotarla."

"Concuerdo, debemos reunirnos primero y luego hacerle frente a ella." Respondía Kristal.

"Lo se." Comentaba Dawn con fastidio. "Solo que me preguntaba donde rayos esta esa mujer. Llevamos mucho tiempo corriendo."

"Miren adelante." Decía Mario, señalando al frente.

El grupo salió del pasillo donde estaban, saliendo del castillo, en un salón al aire libre. Los héroes se detuvieron para ver de nuevo la inmensidad del castillo donde estaban.

"No creí que este castillo fuera tan grande." Comentaba Dawn, mirando hacia abajo.

"No lo parecía, pero si lo es." Decía Mario.

"¿Y ahora que?" preguntaba Takato.

"Seguimos hacia delante." Decía Megaman, señalando hacia una puerta algo lejos de ellos. "Esa debe ser la continuación del castillo."

"Muy bien." Comentaba Kristal. "Entonces vamos a… ¡Cuidado!"

Todos los héroes se pusieron en guardia, logrando saltar para evitar un ataque de energía que exploto justo en el lugar donde ellos estaban solo unos segundos antes.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntaba Dawn.

"Nos atacan." Exclamaba Takato en guardia.

"¡Héroes del _Nintenverse_, no dejare que avancen mas!"

El grupo miro en la dirección de donde venia la voz que los retaba. Parado sobre el asta de una torre cercana, con una mano en su cintura, el _God Warrior_ Siegfried los miraba con seriedad.

"Yo, Siegfried de _Dobhe Alpha_, seré su oponente." Decía el guerrero de la galaxia _Asgard_, seguro de su victoria.

"Así que por fin aparece." Decía Dawn. "Esto será interesante."

"Ahora sabemos sus habilidades, no nos tomara por sorpresa." Decía Mario con seguridad, haciendo reír a Siegfried.

"No importa que sepan mis técnicas, guerreros como ustedes no podrán hacerme nada." Respondía el _God Warrior_. "Su travesía llegara a su fin… ¡Yo la llevaré a su fin!"

"¡Eso esta por verse!" Exclamaba Dawn con seguridad en si.

Kristal solo miraba a Siegfried con decisión, sabiendo que seria el rival más difícil al que se enfrentaría.

**Fin del Capitulo 65**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Cuidado Kristal! Aunque sean mas, no pueden confiarse al luchar contra Siegfried, él es un guerrero muy poderoso.

**Siegfried:** No importa que trucos sepan y hagan, serán inútiles contra mí.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El guerrero invencible.**_

**Kristal:** No importa que sea invencible, ¡yo lo derrotare!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno gente, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Ya la parte de la lucha entre X y Zero ha terminado... ¿O no? El punto es que ahora se enfrentaran a Siegfried. ¿Como le haran para vencerlo?_

_Y si, el sujeto que aparecio al final es Akuma (O Gouki, pero lo tomare como el primer nombre), de Street Fighter. ¿Porque lo meti?¿Porque tan derepente? Lo sabran luego, aunque ya saben que sera dentro de muchos capitulos. El Hadou, para los que no sepan como lo tomare, es como una especie de energia vital que todos los humanos poseen y que los unen el uno al otro, algo asi como los mundos estan unidos, en mi fic, por el Life Stream. Aquellos que puedan manipularlo a su antojo, como Kristal, Alan, X y ahora Zero, tienen un vinculo mas cercano, uno que con el simple hecho de efectuar una tecnica Hadou ya puede tenerse. Digamos que es parecido a The Force de Star Wars, pero en lugar de poderes mentales es energia pura, no se si me explique. Busquen en Wiki "Dark Hadou" para que se den cuenta de lo que es y se den una idea de lo que podria hacer yo en un futuro. Ryu y Ken, quizas si salgan, pero no como personajes, o al menos eso tengo planeado._

_Bueno, es todo, nos vemos el martes, a ver si acabo el capitulo. Oh si, no actualizare el Final MiX! hoy, no he hecho NI UNO. esta semana la he usado para otras cosas y no me ha dado la motivacion para corregir los capitulos antiguos, a si que tendran que esperarse hasta nuevo aviso._

_Bueno, nos vemos..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	67. Cap 66: El guerrero invencible

_**Saiyan X dice:** Nueva cancion en mi profile, la 118_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

En _Céfiro_, los habitantes de los mundos vecinos a este, destruidos por _Exurion_, defendían lo que por el momento era su hogar de los _Heartless_ que salían del agujero creado por el mismo mundo oscuro, todos poniendo de su parte para evitar la destrucción del mundo mágico. La lucha estaba casi ganada, cuando, de repente, un enorme monstruo serpiente emergió del agujero y atacó el castillo, traspasando su escudo de un solo disparo. Axl lo reconoció como el dios de _Orichalcos;_ _Great Leviatan_, que, según Zazu de _Autozam_, era un _Heartless_.

Mientras, en _Exurion_, X y Zero continuaban luchando entre si, tratando de liberar al otro del virus que lo poseía. Luego de que Zero atacara al _Hunter_ azul con su _Data Sword_, una espada impregnada con el poder del _Data Drain_ de Kite, y de que este último revelara el _Anti Zero-virus_, los dos cayeron derrotados, liberados cada uno de los virus que los infectaban.

En otra parte del castillo, Kristal, Dawn, Mario, Megaman y Takato seguían corriendo para encontrar a sus demás compañeros, encontrándose con el _God Warrior_ Siegfried, que bloqueaba su camino. Ahora se tendrán que enfrentar a este guerrero, esperando poder contra él.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 66__: El guerrero invencible__._**

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Interior del Castillo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _40-Forze Del Male-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

_-Clank!-_

Podemos ver como Blackrose era sujetada contra la pared por uno de los enormes monstruos con forma de cerdo con los que peleaba, usando una de sus enormes manos, casi del tamaño de la joven, para sujetarla a la pared. La guerrera trataba de soltarse, pero el monstruo era demasiado fuerte para ella, además de que estaba muy cansada… ¿y quién no lo estaría después de luchar contra treinta de ellos?

La situación estuvo así; ella y Latis derrotaron con algo de facilidad a los primeros dos "orcos" que aparecieron, casi sin ningún esfuerzo. Sin embargo, uno de ellos saco un cuerno sonoro y, antes de morir, sopló el instrumento, creando un ruido horrible para los dos humanos. Unos segundos después, el salón donde estaban luchando se lleno de criaturas cerdo, con todo tipo de armas.

Luego de unos minutos de lucha, ambos espadachines habían derrotado a la gran mayoría de los monstruos que aparecieron a hacerles frente. Lamentablemente, otro de estos "orcos" toco otro cuerno, llamando a más bestias a pelear. ¿De donde salían tantas bestias? Era lo que se preguntaban ellos. Claro, después de luchar contra muchos de ellos, sus fuerzas disminuían, el cansancio se hacia evidente y sus movimientos eran mas torpes. Eso nos lleva de nuevo al momento en el que Blackrose era sujetada contra la pared violentamente, mientras que Latis seguía su lucha contra uno de los monstruos que luchaba con un enorme tridente.

"Maldito monstruo, ¡esto no se termina así!" exclamaba la joven, tratando de sacar fuerzas de su interior, pero ya estaba muy cansada para luchar.

La bestia que la sujetaba saco una pequeña daga… bueno, pequeña para el, ya que tenia el tamaño de una espada larga, y con esta amenazo a la joven guerrera. Cerca de ahí, Latis logro derrotar a la bestia con la que luchaba luego de cortarle la garganta, y volteo a ver a su compañera de lucha ser sometida por otro de esos orcos.

"Maldición." Dijo Latis, comenzando a correr hacia donde estaba ella, pero otros cinco orcos le bloquearon el camino, cada uno con un tipo diferente de arma. "¡Aun lado!_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

La espada mágica de Latis brilló con intensidad y liberó un poderoso ataque mágico de elemento eléctrico. Sin embargo, uno de los orcos se puso al frente y, con un enorme escudo, bloqueó el hechizo del espadachín, quien se dio cuenta de que sus poderes mágicos también estaban disminuyendo rápidamente.

De vuelta con Blackrose, había dejado ya de intentar soltarse, viendo que era inútil hacerlo. El monstruo que la sujetaba sonrió un poco, había esperado a que ella se diera por vencida, que cayera en la desesperación. Habría querido que se desesperara más, pero al parecer la joven no perdería la esperanza. Viendo que seria inútil esperar más, la bestia alzo su mano derecha, sujetando la daga/espada en alto para matarla, ella aun no rindiéndose. El monstruo estaba saboreando el momento, hace tiempo que no mataba a otro ser vivo y para él seria un placer…

…lastima que no llegaría…

"_¡UNIVERSE FREEZING!_"

Del fondo del pasillo, una corriente de aire extremadamente frío impacto en la espalda de la bestia, cuyos sentidos rápidamente se sobrecargaron por la repentina sensación helada. Aunque no tuvo que sentirla por mucho tiempo, ya que, dos segundos después, el monstruo estaba totalmente congelado, menos la mano izquierda, la que sujetaba a Blackrose, quien estaba extrañada por lo que había pasado.

"¿Q-que pasó?" preguntó ella con confusión, no entendiendo porque de repente el monstruo ahora era una figura de hielo.

_-Bang!-_

De repente, un disparo asusto a la joven, solo para que, al siguiente segundo, el cuerpo congelado de la bestia fuera hecha pedazos, al parecer producto de un objeto veloz. Por esto, Blackrose comenzó a caer, porque el monstruo ya no la sujetaba. Sin embargo, antes de caer al suelo, alguien la sujetó con un brazo, evitando así que se hiciera daño.

"Hey Rose, ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó la persona que la sujetó, la joven reconociendo esa voz donde sea. Enfocó la mirada en el sujeto, notando fácilmente ese cabello celeste y tatuajes amarillos en su rostro, que mostraba una gran sonrisa.

"¡Kuhn!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _49-Victory Must Be Grasped-_(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Y ahí estaba, el _Epitaph User_ Kuhn, hincado sobre una rodilla, con el brazo izquierdo sujetando a Blackrose, mientras que tenía su bayoneta en su otra mano. El hombre de cabello celeste le sonreía amablemente, mientras que la joven tenía un rostro de mucha felicidad por ver de nuevo a su compañero… aunque, claro, cambio a uno que mostraba fastidio y enfado.

"¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!" Exclamaba la guerrera, poniéndose de pie sola, mientras que su salvador la miraba con algo de incredulidad.

"¡Oh vamos!¿Es todo?" preguntó Kuhn. "ningún _¿cómo has estado?¿estas bien? _o _¿Dónde estabas?_"

"¿Para que preguntaría _¿estas bien? _si a simple vista lo estas?" Preguntaba ella con seriedad.

El joven suspiró con resignación, llevándose una mano a la nuca y mirando a otro lado.

"Veo que no has cambiado, Rose." Comentaba Kuhn con casualidad, mientras ella, que le daba la espalda y se cruzaba de brazos, sonreía un poco.

"Tu también estas igual." Respondió la guerrera, volteándolo a ver con curiosidad. "¿Dónde has estado?¿Los demás _Epitaph User_s están bien?"

"Si, estamos bien. De hecho, hemos venido todos de nuevo aquí, para derrotar a Polaris de una vez."

"Ya se habían tardado." Decía la joven, antes de voltear a ver al espadachín que luchaba del otro lado del enorme salón. "No hay tiempo que perder, hay que ayudar a Latis."

"No te preocupes por él." Respondía Kuhn con seguridad, sujetando su bayoneta con ambas manos y encarando a otros orcos que se acercaban a ellos. "No vengo solo, otro compañero esta conmigo."

"¿Quién de los otros _Epitaph User_s es?" preguntó Blackrose con curiosidad, confundida cuando el _Steam Gunner_ rió un poco. "¿Qué sucede?"

"Mi compañero no es un _Epitaph User_." Fue lo único que el respondió, antes de lanzarse al ataque, dejando a la guerrera con mas dudas.

* * *

Latis seguía luchando contra los orcos que le impedían el camino, aunque ya pensaba que seria tarde para salvar a Blackrose. Pero sus energías se estaban acabando conforme pasaba la batalla, ahora no mataba a estos orcos de un corte, ahora tenia que usar dos, tres, cuatro. Fue cuando necesitó seis cortes para matar a otro monstruo que supo que estaba agotado. Y ahora venían otros tres más, acercándose por el frente, mientras el a penas y tenía energías para estar de pie.

Era cierto, él estaba muerto y por ello sus energías no se gastaban tanto, pero con su cuerpo físico tenia un limite y estaba llegando a este. También era cierto que estos orcos no lo podrían matar con cualquier arma normal, pero si su cuerpo era destruido, tendría que regresar al mas allá y ver como se desarrollaba la batalla, sin poder ayudar de nuevo.

No permitiría eso. No regresaría al más allá a menos que _Céfiro_ estuviera a salvo de _Exurion_. No se rendiría, aunque tuviera que llevar su cuerpo al limite y mas allá…

Que suerte que no tenga que hacer eso ya que, en ese preciso momento, una figura apareció detrás de uno de los tres orcos, saltar hasta llegar a su altura y darle una fuerte patada a uno de ellos en el rostro, tan fuerte que le quebró el cuello de inmediato. Los otros dos voltearon al escuchar a su compañero caer, uno de ellos solo un puño, que se incrustó justo en su frente, causándole graves daños internos que le produjo la muerte. El ultimo de ellos alzo su hacha para cortar al sujeto en dos, pero este solo lo sujeto con una mano, casi sin usar fuerza, antes de que flamas envolvieran su cuerpo y el de la criatura, matándola en el acto.

Las flamas que rodeaban su cuerpo se extinguieron, no haciéndole nada al guerrero, quien solo sacudió de sus manos un poco del metal fundido de lo que antes era un hacha.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _19-Multiplexed Contradiction-_(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

Latis vio a este guerrero, reconociéndolo de inmediato, mirándolo con seriedad y desconfianza.

"Tu debes ser el Magzer, _God Warrior_ de _Merak Beta_." Comentaba el _Cefirian_, el mencionado solo sonrió un poco.

"Vaya, que tenemos aquí." Decía el guerrero de _Asgard_ con algo de sorpresa. "Eres el espadachín que Korz mató cuando atacamos _Céfiro_ la primera vez. No pensé verte de nuevo."

"Curioso, ya que luché con los demás en la batalla de _Heartliass_ en la ciudad oscura."

"Disculpa, no te recuerdo de ese lugar, estaba muy entretenido peleando contra el _N-Warrior_ de los hielos como para darme cuenta de cualquier otra cosa."

"Déjate de tratar de empezar una conversación." Decía Latis, sujetando su espada con ambas manos. "¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Matarte a ti, no." Respondía Magzer con seguridad. "De haberlo querido, ya estarías muerto… otra vez. Vengo a matar a Polaris."

"¿Por qué?"

"Porque nos traicionó a todos nosotros, casi matándonos en la ciudad oscura. Todos venimos aquí para pelear contra ella, luego de ver como ustedes la derrotaron en _Heartliass_. Aunque, no creímos que ustedes llegarían aquí."

"No debes subestimarnos."

"Eso ya lo se." Comentaba el _God Warrior_, mirando a Latis seriamente. "Ya que tenemos el mismo objetivo, deberíamos unirnos. Nosotros no queríamos atacar su mundo, bueno, al menos yo no, pero Polaris nos mantenía en sus garras, mirando todo lo que hacíamos."

"Entiendo, y a pesar de que aun no les creo de todo, pienso que seria mejor luchar contra ella juntos."

"Así se habla, mis demás compañeros están aquí, me imagino que se encontraron con tus compañeros. Pero debemos movernos ya, si uno de tus amigos se encuentra con Polaris o Siegfried, pueden darse por muertos."

"¿Qué tan fuerte es Siegfried?" preguntaba el espadachín con curiosidad.

"Tan fuerte como los demás _God Warriors_, él es el guerrero de la leyenda, nadie en nuestra galaxia lo podría vencer."

"El universo es muy grande y siempre hay alguien mas fuerte que uno."

"Si, pero ninguno de ustedes tiene la capacidad de enfrentarse a Siegfried en un combate uno a uno, a menos que utilicen lo que llaman _Fusión._"

"¿Nos espiaban?"

"Si, los espiábamos. Pero no hay tiempo de eso, debemos reunirnos todos para derrotar a Polaris, Siegfried y al que llaman X."

* * *

Kristal, con sus brazos cruzados frente a ella, era arrastrada hacia atrás algunos metros por una fuerza invisible, aunque aun podía mantenerse en pie. La joven hechicera mantuvo su posición, aunque fuera empujada hacia atrás, las dos _Keyblades_ en sus manos, mientras miraba con sorpresa y decisión hacia el frente, mirando a Siegfried, rodeado de un aura blanca, con una mueca de burla.

Estaban luchando en un espacio abierto, el techo de un salón de casi cien metros de largo por cuarenta de ancho, con tres enormes muros, paredes de otros salones cercanos. No había techo que les impidiera ver el cielo, en este caso el mundo de _Céfiro_ abarcaba gran parte de este. Sin embargo, uno de los lados no tenía pared y, en cambio, daba a un precipicio, ya que la plataforma donde ellos estaban luchando estaba en una de las partes más altas del castillo.

La joven miro a los lados, viendo a Dawn, Takato, Megaman y Mario en otras partes del techo, también arrastrados por la fuerza del _God Warrior_. Era impresionante, aunque ella y Takato estaban como _Súper N-Warriors_, sus ataques no le hacían daño.

'_¡Rayos!'_ pensaba Kristal con desesperación. _'¿Qué ninguno de nuestros ataques funciona?'_

"Ustedes los _N-Warriors_ no son tan fuertes como esperaba, ¡No!" Exclamaba Siegfried, con esa aura de seguridad rodeándolo. "Creí que darían mas batalla, debido a que derrotaron a los demás _God Warriors_, pero veo que no valen la pena luchar contra ustedes mientras estén separados."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma-_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¡Cállate!" Exclamaba la joven, la _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ rodeada de energía, una que ella liberó al dar un corte vertical, creando una onda de energía rosada en contra del guerrero. Sin embargo, este desapareció en un destello de luz, evitando así el ataque de la hechicera.

Kristal miro con confusión, no sintiendo la presencia de su enemigo, hasta que, luego de otro destello, apareció detrás de ella. La joven se dio la vuelta para encarar a su adversario, logrando mover su cabeza hacia la derecha para evitar un golpe por parte de él guerrero. Ella ataco con sus dos _Keyblades_, intentando cortarlo en dos, pero el _God Warrior_ lograba evitar los cortes de la chica con facilidad, contraatacando cuando tenía oportunidad. Los golpes del _Phantom Knight_ eran rápidos y fuertes, tanto que Kristal sentía las vibraciones cuando los bloqueaba con sus _Keyblades_. Ella continuó atacándolo y el contestándole los ataques, hasta que lanzo un gancho al estómago, uno que ella logro bloquear al colocar la _Balance Keyblade_ sobre su vientre, recibiendo así toda la fuerza del ataque. Por la potencia del golpe, Kristal salio volando algunos metros en el aire, antes de tomar el control de su caída y tocar el suelo sobre sus piernas. Al mirar al frente, vio a Siegfried acercarse velozmente, listo para continuar la lucha.

Sin embargo, el _God Warrior_ divisó, por la esquina de su ojo, un cometa de energía azul viniendo por su izquierda. El poderoso guerrero detuvo su marcha y extendió su mano izquierda hacia la energía que venia hacia él, deteniéndola con facilidad y extinguiéndola en su mano, antes de ver al causante del ataque; el robot azul, Megaman, con su cañón humeando.

Justo cuando Siegfried iba a atacar, sintió una energía venir de arriba de él. Al mirar al cielo, pudo ver como Takato decencia velozmente, sujetando su lanza en su mano derecha, rodeada de energía azul y blanca.

"_¡LIGHTNING JOUST!_"

El ataque de energía fue liberado velozmente hacia Siegfried, quien, sorprendentemente, permaneció en su lugar, aumentando su cosmos hasta hacerlo visible. Entonces, el ataque de energía de Takato fue rechazado por la poderosa aura que rodeaba al _God Warrior_, disipándose sin causarle daño. El joven ex _Tamer_, descendió a tierra sobre sus pies, mirando con asombro y enfado al guerrero de otra galaxia.

"¿Acaso es todo lo que tienen?" preguntaba Siegfried con burla. "No necesito tener que esquivar sus poderes tan débiles, solo con mi cosmos es suficiente para rechazarlos."

'_Este sujeto es demasiado poderoso.'_ Pensaba Kristal con desesperación. _'Ahora que lo pienso, hasta ahora no nos habíamos enfrentado a un protector de una galaxia, salvo a los cinco generales de los Mecronets, pero ellos no servían a ningún guardián. ¿Acaso este es el poder de un guerrero defensor de una galaxia?'_

El _God Warrior_ los miraba seriamente, confiado en que ninguno de ellos podría hacerle nada. Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera hacer cualquier comentario, se movió a un lado, desapareciendo en un destello de luz, para evitar que alguien lo golpeara en la cabeza con un enorme martillo. Cuando apareció de nuevo, miro al que lo había atacado, Mario, sujetando un enorme martillo negro con ambas manos.

"Con esas armas no podrán hacerme nada, será mejor que no lo intenten." Comentaba el guerrero con seriedad.

"¡Entonces que te parece esto!_¡SPACIAL CHAINS!_"

"¡¿Qué?!"

Siegfried sintió de repente como algo se enredaba alrededor de su cuerpo, impidiéndole moverse. Logro, antes de esto, levantar su brazo derecho, evitando así que este quedara pegado a su cuerpo, aunque aun así lo que sea que se enredo en su cuerpo también lo hizo en su brazo. El guerrero miro lo que lo tenía apresado, confundido por lo que veía.

"¿Cadenas?" Preguntó el _Phantom Knight_, al ver las cadenas rosadas rodeando su cuerpo, notando que esta venia de otra dirección. "¿Pero como?¿Que guerrero de _Céfiro_ usa cadenas?"

"¿Qué te pareció esto?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _69-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme-_(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Tanto el _God Warrior_ como los demás héroes siguieron la cadena con la mirada, preguntándose quien había sido. Para sorpresa de todos, vieron que, del otro lado del salón, Dawn Hikari, la _N-Warrior_ de _Palkia_, era la que sujetaba las cadenas con fuerza, estas enganchadas a las muñecas de ambas manos.

"¿Dawn?" preguntaba Megaman. "¿Pero como?¿De donde sacaste esas cadenas?"

"¿Sorprendidos?" preguntaba la joven _coordinator_ al ver las reacciones de los demás.

La joven tenía dos cadenas rosadas, cada una unida a las muñecas de su armadura. Estas cadenas eran bastante largas y ambas terminaban con una figura diferente; la cadena del brazo derecho de Dawn terminaba con una figura triangular morada, con un hueco también triangular en el centro, mientras que la cadena de la izquierda terminaba con una forma circular, también morada y con un hueco de la misma forma. La joven sacó su lengua inocentemente.

"Recuerden que yo aun no imaginaba mi arma, hasta hace poco, que recordé a un guerrero guapo que usa estas armas." Comentaba ella.

"Entonces…" empezaba Takato, entendiendo de donde salieron esas cadenas. "Cuando dijiste que creaste tus armas basándote en tu bishounen favorito…"

"Sip." Contesto la joven enérgicamente. "Me refería a Shun de _Andrómeda_, de la serie de _Saint Seiya_. Las cadenas que uso me base en las de él, ya que, por mi símbolo, _Palkia_, pueden cumplir funciones parecidas a la de él."

Takato, que conocía la serie de Saint Seiya, sabía que Dawn estaba en lo correcto. Las cadenas de _Andrómeda_ tenían la capacidad de extenderse cientos de miles de años luz, viajando por el espacio. Por ser _Palkia_ el _Spacial Pokemon_, las cadenas son el arma perfecta para Dawn.

La joven _N-Warrior_ estaba orgullosa de sus nuevas armas, las _Spacial Chains_, pero entonces noto que Siegfried tenia una sonrisa en sus labios, una que no le agradaba en nada.

"¿De que te estas riendo?" preguntaba la joven de cabellos azules, sujetando las cadenas con mas fuerza.

"¿De verdad crees que con estas cadenas puedes detener mis movimientos?" preguntaba el _God Warrior_ con arrogancia. "Eres muy ingenua si crees eso."

"¿Ah si? Pues quiero ver como sales de esta, engreído." Retaba Dawn, segura de que no podría salir.

"Como desees."

Siegfried empezó a concentrar su cosmos, haciéndose visible a los demás, quienes rápidamente sintieron la poderosa energía que emanaba el guerrero. Entonces, Dawn notó que sus cadenas se estaban desprendiendo poco a poco del cuerpo de Siegfried gracias al aura del guerrero. Cuando tuvo el suficiente espacio, el _God Warrior_ dio un gran salto, saliendo de las ataduras de metal y cayendo sin dificultades varios metros hacia atrás.

"I-imposible." Decía Dawn con asombro.

"Ustedes no tienen el poder para enfrentarse a mi. ¡Ninguno de ustedes podría tocarme aunque lo intentaran!" Exclamaba Siegfried.

"Que sujeto tan engreído." Decía Takato, listo para atacarlo. "¡Vamos todos!"

"¡Sí!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _23-God Warrior vs. Saint-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Los cinco guerreros, Kristal, Dawn, Takato, Mario y Megaman, se lanzaron en contra del último _Phantom Knight_, esperando poder hacerle daño. La primera en llegar fue Kristal, quien dio un corte horizontal con su _Balance_ _Keyblade_, que Siegfried evito dando un salto alto. En el aire, se dio cuenta de que Mario, dando un enorme salto, llego rápidamente con él, su puño derecho rodeado de llamas, antes de darle un golpe. Sin embargo, este golpe pasó através del guerrero, siendo solo una imagen de si mismo. Antes de que pudiera hacer algo, el fontanero rojo sintió un golpe en la espalda, uno que lo mando rápidamente al suelo, incrustándose en el. El _God Warrior_ miraba, aun en el aire, al hombre enano de rojo que mandó al suelo.

"Con un ataque así no eres gran cosa para mi." Decía con seguridad.

Sintió de inmediato una presencia venir hacia él, por lo que se preparó para todo. Takato había saltado detrás de Mario, esperando poder así sorprender a Siegfried, pero el ya se había dado cuenta de su plan. El muchacho empezó a atacar a su oponente con su lanza, esperando así poder cortarlo con tantas estocadas que daba, pero él era simplemente muy rápido y evitaba todos sus intentos. El _God Warrior_ le dio un certero golpe en el rostro, mandando al muchacho lejos contra una de las tres paredes.

Siegfried toco el suelo de la plataforma donde luchaban, solo para empezar a ser atacado por las cadenas de Dawn, quien atacaba a distancia. Aparte de eso, Megaman, encima de uno de los tres salones que rodean la plataforma donde estaban, se encontraba corriendo, apuntando su cañón _Mega-Buster_ en contra del guerrero de _Asgard_, disparándole varias ráfagas de energía al máximo de su capacidad. El _God Warrior_ tuvo que esquivar los ataques de ellos dos, algunos con dificultad, hasta que se cansó de evitar los ataques y decidió actuar.

Siegfried reunió energía en su puño izquierdo, antes de lanzársela a Megaman, quien acababa de disparar un _Mega-Buster_ a su máximo poder. La energía del _God Warrior_ atravesó con facilidad la otra energía, sorprendiendo al robot azul al ver el ataque del guerrero acercarse a él, no pudiéndolo evitar y recibiéndolo de lleno, lanzándolo contra una pared cercana.

Mientras, Siegfried decidió encargarse de Dawn. La joven _N-Warrior_ utilizo las cadenas para atacarlo, estas viajando en línea recta para impactar a su enemigo. Pero el salto las cadenas y, para sorpresa de la guerrera, comenzó a correr sobre estas, llegando hasta donde estaba ella en segundos. Siegfried no mostró compasión, lanzándose hacia ella con los pies de frente, pateándola con fuerza en el pecho, lanzándola hacia otra pared… oh bueno, si hubiera una pared hacia donde ella iba.

En realidad, el _God Warrior_ la lanzo hacia el lado de la plataforma que no tenía un muro, mandando a la joven guerrera varios metros hacia abajo, estrellándose contra el techo de otro salón, doscientos metros mas abajo. Gracias a su armadura y al aura que emitía, Dawn no murió por la caída, ni siquiera se rompió un hueso. Lo que si paso, fue que sintió todo el cuerpo entumido, sobrecargado por las señales de dolor por el golpe intenso, evitando que pudiera moverse por algunos minutos.

De vuelta en la plataforma, Siegfried tocaba el suelo sin problemas, mirando hacia donde había caído Dawn, pensado en si habría sobrevivido a la caída. Pero entonces sintió una energía mágica poderosa detrás de él y tuvo que voltearse, solo para ver un ataque venir hacia él.

"_¡ENERGY STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡PEGASUS SUISEIKEN!_"

Una de las técnicas del _Athena Saint Pegasus Seiya_ viajaba directamente hacia Siegfried, saliendo de la roca amarilla. El _God Warrior_ se dio la vuelta y, con una mano, rechazó ese cometa de energía que venia hacia él, encarando a Kristal, quien ya no tenia sus _Keyblades_ en mano, sino que su _Sage's Stone_ _Keyblade_ ahora tenia la forma de su báculo mágico de _Dark Magician Girl_. Además de esto, debajo de ella se habían formado tres círculos mágicos y nueve rocas giraban a su alrededor.

"Ya veo, así que ese es el _Mahou Matrix_, el hechizo que te permite realizar cualquier técnica del cosmos." Comentaba Siegfried, no inmutándose por el hechizo de Kristal. "Pero, hay una falla en los poderes que salen de esas rocas."

"¿De que estas hablando?" preguntaba Kristal con confusión, no entendiendo lo que decía el _God Warrior_.

"Es simple, aunque no te has dado cuenta; las técnicas que salen de esas rocas son mucho mas débiles que las originales."

"¡¿Que dices?!" Exclamaba la joven sorprendida, no creyendo lo que decía. "¡Estas mintiendo!"

"Lo digo por la técnica que acabaste de usar, el _Pegasus Suiseiken_. Recuerdo que en una vida anterior luché contra algún _Saint_ que usaba esa técnica y debo decir que, por experiencia, la técnica que lanzaste es mas débil, basándome en el tamaño del aura que tienes ahora."

Kristal apretó los dientes y puños, no sabia de esa debilidad. Si era cierto lo que el _God Warrior_ decía, entonces aun no ha dominado la técnica por completo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _106-Fang of Critias-_(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh_)

"Eso no importa ya." comentaba Siegfried nuevamente, sacando a la hechicera de sus pensamientos. "No importa que tipo de técnica utilices, no podrás vencerme con ellas."

"¡Eso lo veremos!" Exclamaba la joven, extendiendo su brazo derecho hacia el frente, sujetando su báculo con fuerza. "_¡FIRE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡FIRE BLAST!_"

La roca de fuego comenzó a brillar y liberó unas flamas con forma de estrella en contra de Siegfried, quien no estaba sorprendido por el ataque.

"No tiene caso que me ataques con algo tan débil, yo…"

"_¡SPACE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡WORMHOLE!_"

De la nada, un agujero negro se abrió justo frente al ataque de fuego y lo absorbió por completo, sorprendiendo al _God Warrior_. Entonces, el sintió que algo aparecía a su espalda, por lo que tuvo que saltar, logrando así esquivar el _Fire Blast_ que salio del agujero negro. Mientras Siegfried evitaba su ataque, Kristal uso sus poderes psíquicos de _Jedi/Sith_ para arrancar el techo de una torre cercana y, con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, convertirla en cientos de pedazos de roca y lanzarlas contra el guerrero.

Siegfried vio las rocas acercarse y, usando su agilidad, comenzó a evitarlas, saltando de una en una y destruyendo con su aura las que venían muy rápido.

"_¡TIME STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡HASTEGA!_"

Justo cuando termino de escuchar eso, Siegfried vio a Kristal justo frente a él, con su báculo extendido hacia el guerrero, reuniendo energía mágica en el.

"¡Toma esto!_¡BLACK BURNING!_"

Un poderoso hechizo color rosado impacto de lleno en el _God Warrior_, mandándolo al suelo e impactándose contra el suelo y uno de los tres muros que rodeaban la plataforma, derrumbando parte de este. Kristal descendió lentamente al suelo, usando un hechizo de levitación para disminuir su velocidad. Cuando todo el suelo, miro al frente, esperando a que el guerrero se pusiera de pie, ya que sabía que un ataque así no lo mataría.

Fue entonces cuando los escombros, donde Siegfried estaba enterrado, salieron volando en todas direcciones, revelando la figura del _God Warrior_, imponente como siempre. Para asombro de Kristal, el no tenia ninguna herida.

"Entonces, eres inmortal como decían." Comentaba Kristal, desesperándose un poco al ver al guerrero acercarse.

"Así es, soy inmortal." Respondía Siegfried con naturalidad y seguridad. "Ninguna de tus técnicas puede hacerme daño, será mejor que te rindas y dejes esta inútil batalla."

"Lo siento, pero no puedo, no con la amenaza de _Exurion_ aun presente."

"Entiendo, entonces no tengo mas opción que acabar contigo. ¡Toma esto, _N-Warrior_!"

Siegfried reunió energía en su puño derecho y la libero hacia el frente, lanzando cientos de golpes de energía en contra de Kristal, quien reaccionó de inmediato.

"_¡HALLOWED LIFE BARRIER!_"

Un escudo mágico color azul se formo alrededor de ella como si fuera una cúpula, bloqueando todo ataque del _God Warrior_.

"Ya veo, así que no planeas rendirte tan fácilmente." Decía Siegfried, cancelando su ataque.

"¡No puedo darme por vencida!¡Si lo hago, no podré perdonármelo a mi misma nunca!" respondía Kristal, elevando su aura para incrementar su escudo mágico.

"Es una lastima, mujer, nadie ha encontrado la forma de derrotarme hasta ahora." Comentaba el guerrero, extendiendo dos dedos hacia el frente, el índice y el de en medio, reuniendo energía blanca en estos. "_¡ODIN'S SWORD!_"

Un rayo de luz blanco emergió de los dedos de Siegfried, quien miro extrañada como el rayo no impactó el escudo, sino el suelo a su alrededor. Entonces, notó que el rayo se movía en forma circular, creando un círculo de luz alrededor de ella. Fue entonces, cuando el círculo se formó alrededor del suelo donde ella estaba, que descubrió lo que planeaba, ya tarde.

Un pilar de energía emergió del suelo donde Kristal estaba parada, su escudo mágico no protegiéndola del suelo. El ataque la elevo en el aire por varios metros, antes de cesar y dejarla caer al suelo. Sin embargo, el ataque aun no terminaba, ya que, del círculo formado debajo de ella, comenzaron a emerger pequeñas esferas de energía, parecidas al _Crystal's Shower _de la hechicera, solo que blancas. Las pequeñas esferas comenzaron a golpearla por todo el cuerpo, lastimándola con cada impacto, hasta que, finalmente, cesó el ataque, dejándola caer por fin a tierra.

Kristal cayó boca arriba, las plantas de sus pies encarando a su enemigo, con una rodilla doblada. La joven había perdido su báculo en el ataque, que cayó varios metros de ella. Sentía dolor por todo el cuerpo, no pudiendo siquiera moverse por algunos segundos, aunque pronto intento ponerse de pie. Siegfried solo la miraba, decidido a que ella ya había tenido suficiente castigo y lo mejor seria matarla.

"Este será mi golpe final, mujer, te liberaré del sufrimiento de esta vida." Decía Siegfried, extendiendo su mano derecha hacia el frente, mientras ella lograba ponerse de pie con dificultad. "Hasta nunca, mujer."

"¿Por qué no te enfrentas con alguien de tu mismo genero?"

Siegfried miró en dirección a donde venia la voz, solo para tener que esquivar un cometa azul que venia hacia él. Logro esquivarlo, saltando hacia atrás y dejando que el ataque se estrellara contra el suelo. Sin embargo, en lugar de estallar, el suelo donde el cometa impacto fue congelado rápidamente con aire frío de gran magnitud. El _God Warrior_ miro nuevamente de donde venia el ataque, viendo al ofensor. Kristal también volteo a verlo, alegrándose de verlo.

"¡Alan-kun!" Exclamó ella de felicidad.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _118-_ _Ikki Toujou-_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya Tenkaihen Overture_)

Parado sobre el techo de uno de los salones junto a donde luchaban, Alan, usando su armadura de _Articuno_, aunque no estaba transformado, miraba con decisión al _God Warrior_, antes de voltear y ver con dulzura a su novia.

"Creo que llegué a tiempo, ¿No Kristal?" preguntó el joven con alegría.

"Si, Alan-kun." Respondía la joven con felicidad.

Siegfried miró con seriedad al joven guerrero que acababa de llegar, dándose cuenta de que era el mismo que había derrotado anteriormente.

"Así que has venido nuevamente a salvar a tu novia." Comentaba el _God Warrior_, llevándose una mano a su cintura. "Al menos en esta ocasión llevas puesta tu armadura. ¿Pero de verdad crees que será suficiente para hacerme frente?"

"Eso creo." Respondió el humano con seguridad y seriedad, descendiendo del tejado y ahora estando al mismo nivel que los demás. "Creo que puedo vencerte. Nosotros los _N-Warriors_, por la mezcla de razas que tenemos dentro nuestro, podemos crear milagros en los momentos de tensión como este."

"¿Milagros? Hablas como los _Saints_ de _Athena_." Decía el guerrero de _Asgard_, mirando con algo de arrogancia al joven. "Vamos, demuéstrame que puedes hacer esos milagros con tu cosmos."

"Lo haré… no, lo haremos." Decía Alan, levantando su puño izquierdo amenazadoramente. "Lo haremos porque estamos juntos en esto. Con mis compañeros podremos hacer cualquier cosa."

Las palabras del joven fueron suficientes para que Kristal pudiera recuperar algo de sus energías, ya pudiendo ponerse de pie sin dificultad. Alan miro a la hechicera y le sonrió, antes de encarar de nuevo al _God Warrior_.

"¡Te demostrare!" Exclamaba el joven, trasformándose en _Súper N-Warrior_, elevando su aura. "¡Te demostrare lo que nosotros podemos hacer!"

Siegfried se quedo inmóvil, esperando a que él hiciera el primer movimiento, el cual realizó casi de inmediato al lanzarse hacia él.

"_¡ARTICUNO SUISEIKEN!_"

Alan se lanzo contra el _God Warrior_, lanzando un puñetazo con forma de cometa de hielo a gran velocidad. Siegfried permaneció inmóvil hasta que el ataque estaba cerca, haciéndose a un lado para dejar pasar el cometa de hielo que se perdió en el horizonte, tendiendo ahora a Alan frente a el.

"¿Y con eso lo vas a lograr?" preguntó Siegfried, antes de impactarle una esfera de energía a Alan en el estómago, lanzándolo contra una pared.

Kristal, al ver a su novio sufrir de esa forma, decidió atacar también.

"¡Alan-kun!_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

La joven hechicera extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, lanzando las esferas rosadas que había formado hacia Siegfried. El _God Warrior_ elevo su cosmos, haciéndose visible, antes de voltear a ver a la joven y extender su brazo izquierdo, reuniendo energía en esta mientras las esferas mágicas de la joven hechicera eran desviadas por la intensa aura. Él liberó su ataque, lanzando un cilindro de energía en contra de Kristal, quien lo recibió en el estómago y la lanzó contra la pared opuesta.

"¡No te metas!" Exclamaba Siegfried.

"¡No la lastimes!"

El _God Warrior_ se volvió a dar la vuelta, esta vez encarando a Alan, quien sujetaba la _Chaos Keyblade_ con su mano derecha, dando un corte vertical con esta para golpear al guerrero. Siegfried sujetó la llave con ambas manos, deteniendo el corte del arma, y empezó a luchar con Alan en fuerzas. Permanecieron así unos segundos, hasta que el _N-Warrior_ dejo de emplear fuerza e intento hacer una estocada para cortar a Siegfried. Sin embargo, este último hizo su cuerpo hacia su derecha, evitando la hoja de la llave, antes de sujetar el brazo del joven con ambas manos. Entonces, usando su espalda como tabla, el _God Warrior_ realizo un movimiento de judo y lanzo al joven contra la pared opuesta, donde cayó a lado de Kristal.

Siegfried se reincorporo, mirando a los dos guerreros que osaron desafiarlo.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Es todo lo que los poderosos _N-Warriors_ pueden hacer?" preguntaba el _God Warrior_ con desilusión.

"¡Aun no!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _88-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh GX!_)

Siegfried miro con sorpresa como Kristal y Alan se ponían de pie, listos para seguir combatiendo.

"¡Esto aun no termina, Siegfried!" Exclamaba la joven hechicera, poniéndose en guardia, al igual que su novio a lado de ella.

"¡Es cierto!" Exclamaba el muchacho. "¡Ya lo veras, Siegfried!¡Te patearemos el trasero de aquí a _Céfiro_!"

"Grandes palabras para alguien que no puede siquiera tocarme." Comentaba el _God Warrior_ con algo de arrogancia. "Admítanlo, no pueden ganar."

"Mientras mas nos digas eso, mas deseos tenemos de vencerte."

"Muy bien. ¡Entonces vengan y demuéstrenme que estoy mal!"

"¡Con gusto!" Exclamo Kristal, elevando su aura al máximo.

Los dos jóvenes encararon al _God Warrior_, elevando sus auras a sus límites, esperando poder así vencer al guerrero que estaba en frente, el guerrero inmortal, Siegfried.

**Fin del Capitulo 66**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Rayos, este guerrero es demasiado poderoso para nosotros. ¡Ni Kristal ni yo podemos hacerle nada!

**Kristal:** ¿Qué haremos? Si seguimos así, seremos derrotados.

**Alan:** Debemos golpearlo en su punto débil. ¡Vamos Kristal!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Una batalla entre la vida y la muerte.**_

**Kristal:** N-necesitamos ayuda… oh…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno ¿Que les parecio? Espero que les haya gustado. ¿Que tal las armas de Dawn? Desde hace tiempo planeaba eso, pero no pensaba quien podria tener unas cadenas como las de Shun. Luego de pensar por mucho tiempo, llegue a la conclusion de que seria mejor que Dawn las tuviera, ya que, por el Pokemon al que ella representa, seria factible. ¿Que dicen?_

_Bueno, respecto a Siegfried, como era el ultimo guerrero, tenia que ser el mas dificil. Aunque parece que a alguien no le agrada XD._

_¿Que pasa con los demas? Ultimamente muchos no me han dejado review, no es que me queje, pero se me hace extraño que de casi 8 por capitulo ya baje a 2 :S ... como sea. _

_Nos vemos el Viernes, si termino el capitulo 67, que ni lo he empezado :S... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	68. Cap 67: Una batalla de vida o muerte

_**Saiyan X dice:** Nueva musica en mi profile..._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Siegfried, el _God Warrior_ más poderoso de todos, estaba dándoles una paliza a los héroes de _Céfiro_, quienes no podían siquiera tocarlo, no importando que técnicas usaran, derrotando a cada guerrero que se ponía al frente. Incluso con la llegada de Alan, parecía que nada resultaba. ¿Qué podrían hacer ahora?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 67__: Una batalla entre la vida y la muerte__._**

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-En los tejados del castillo-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization-_(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Sobre un techo de uno de los salones del castillo, Dawn, la _N-Warrior _de _Palkia_, yacía recostada boca arriba. No estaba ahí porque quería, sino por el ataque que Siegfried le había dado, lanzándola de la plataforma donde estaban luchando antes. Afortunadamente, gracias a su armadura y al aura que esta emitía, su cuerpo no recibió gran daño, a pesar de la caída. Eso si, su cuerpo se adormeció por varios minutos por la fuerza del impacto, evitando que ella pudiera ponerse en pie.

Ahora, en medio del pequeño cráter que creó en su caída, Dawn miraba al cielo, viendo el mundo de _Céfiro_, las nubes negras que lo rodeaban, y los pilares de energía verdes que emitían, el _Life Stream_, que era absorbido por _Exurion_. Ella suspiró con algo de resignación.

"¿Cómo es que terminé de esta forma?" se preguntaba a si misma, recordando el pasado. "Hace unos meses, estaba en _Twinleaf Town_, acabando de recibir mi primer _Pokemon_, Piplup. Junto con Mimi, ambas partimos por todo _Sinnoh _para convertirnos en _Pokemon Coordinators_. Todo iba bien, hasta que _Palkia_ y _Rayquaza_ aparecieron frente a nosotras. Nunca imaginamos que eso nos desviaría mucho del camino para convertirnos en coordinadoras… y heme aquí, mi vida normal ya no existe, ahora soy una defensora de la justicia, con gran fuerza, una armadura impresionante y estoy luchando en un mundo que esta **muy** lejos del mío… ¿Cómo llegué aquí?"

La joven pensaba en que si hubiera sido mejor rechazar la propuesta de _Palkia_ y _Rayquaza_ y ser una persona normal, dejando de los demás peleen por protegerlos. Sabía que, si se hubiera quedado con su vida normal, podría haber hecho muchos amigos en sus travesías… y quizás encontrarse con viejos amigos.

"Kenny…" susurraba Dawn, recordando a un joven que era su mejor amigo de la infancia, y que no lo veía desde hace mucho tiempo. "¿Me hubiera encontrado contigo si hubiese sido una chica normal y no una súper heroína?" La joven volvió a suspirar, pensando en la vida que había dejado atrás.

Por otra parte, al elegir la vida de un _N-Warrior_, se había encontrado en situaciones peligrosas, si, pero a la vez increíbles, que nunca hubiera pensado si se hubiera quedado en su mundo. Conoció también a buenos amigos, e incluso a uno de sus ídolos en los combates _Pokemon_; Ash Ketchum, quien también había elegido el camino del _N-Warrior_.

No solo él, los demás _N-Warrior_ eran muy agradables, quizás Zero no tanto por lo frío, serio y desconfiado que él era, pero él tenía una razón para ser así por la situación en la que estaba su mundo. Muy diferente era X, del mismo mundo que el _Hunter_ carmesí, quien no perdía las esperanzas en los demás y confiaba rápidamente en ellos. Realmente el _Reploid-humano_ de azul tenía un gran corazón. De Axl no sabia mucho, pero era muy alegre, eso ni dudarlo, algo impulsivo, pero no mucho. Los hermanos Mario también eran graciosos, Mario por su valentía y Luigi por su cobardía que la hacia reír tanto, ambos tan diferentes que no parecían hermanos, de no ser por esas narices y extraños bigotes que tenían. A pesar de ser mucho mayores que ella y que los demás miembros del grupo, sentía que eran como hermanos de ella.

Latias era una sorpresa, ya que era un _Legendary Pokemon_ disfrazado de humano. Aun así, la consideraba una gran amiga. Tai y Takato, jóvenes que eran de otra serie parecía a _Pokemon_, _Digimon_. Eran jóvenes amables, Tai con su valentía y liderazgo y Takato también con estas características, aunque era mucho más tímido que él elegido mayor.

Kristal y Alan, la pareja del grupo, se veían muy tiernos juntos, peleando muy pocas veces y, cuando lo hacían, se contentaban muy rápido. Al inicio se le hizo muy extraño, ya que, cuando los conoció, estaban peleados durante la batalla contra los _Mecronets_, pero luego se enteró del problema de Kristal con la oscuridad que la rodeaba. Ahora que estaban de nuevo como novios, parecían muy felices. Claro, había escuchado de Kristal lo pervertido que era Alan, sorprendiéndose porque, para Dawn, el joven era todo menos un pervertido. Se calmó cuando la hechicera le comentó que el muchacho solo lo era con ella y que no veía a las demás de esa forma. Bueno, mientras el joven no empiece a levantarle la falda, estará bien en su compañía.

¿De pensar de Raichu? Pervertido es lo primero que le viene a la cabeza, no podía pensar en otra cosa, aunque era valiente… cuando se lo proponía. Claro, era muy astuto, de lo contrario ¿Cómo es que pudo descubrir el tipo de ropa interior que todas usaban, a pesar de todo el cuidado que ellas tenían? Si Raichu fuera caballeroso lo que era de pervertido, quizás sea el hombre perfecto… o en este caso, roedor perfecto.

No conocía mucho a Megaman, salvo que era un robot. Aun así, le caía bien. A Link tampoco lo conocía, ¡Pero oh, que apuesto era el _Hylian_!

"¿Estas bien?"

"¿Ah?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _119-Termina Field-_(**Soundtrack: **_The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask_)

Una voz la saco de sus pensamientos bruscamente. Lamentablemente, no podía moverse aun, ya que seguía aturdida, pero sabía que había alguien cerca. Ese alguien se paro detrás de ella, mirándola con confusión, mientras ella descubría quien era.

'_Y hablando del rey de Johto...'_ pensaba Dawn. "¡Hey Link!¿Que tal?¿Donde estabas?"

"Buscando uno que otro tesoro… y el mapa del castillo." Respondía el _Hylian_, sacando un objeto de papel y, misteriosamente, haciéndolo flotar en el aire. "No creí que encontraría un mapa aquí, pero mira que si había uno."

Dawn se le quedo mirando raro. ¿Cómo rayos Link encontró un mapa del castillo? Sabia de los juegos de _The Legend of Zelda_ y sabia que había mapas en los calabozos. ¿Pero porque aquí? Eso era ridículo.

"… pero eso debería preguntarte a ti." comentaba el _Hylian_ con confusión. "¿Qué haces en el suelo?"

"Nada, descansando." Respondía la joven con sarcasmo. "En realidad me lanzaron desde muy alto hasta acá."

"¿Qué tan alto?" Preguntó el muchacho rubio, Dawn logrando levantar su mano derecha y señalando a la plataforma que estaba cientos de metros sobre ella. "¡¿Así de alto?!"

"Si no fuera por la armadura que estoy usando, no estaría hablando contigo."

"Entiendo. ¿Peor porque caíste hasta aquí?"

La joven comenzó a contarle sobre la batalla que tenia con Siegfried, el joven 'elfo' creyéndole todo lo que decía, después de todo, las explosiones en dicha plataforma eran una prueba de que la pelea continuaba.

"Entiendo, entonces debemos ir para allá." decía Link con seriedad. "¿Puedes levantarte?"

"¡Claro que puedo levantarme!¡Solo estoy aquí porque quiero estar recostada!" Exclamaba la joven, nuevamente con sarcasmo. "¿Me podrías ayudar a salir de aquí?"

El muchacho la ayudo a ponerse de pie, ella tambaleándose un poco, aun con su cuerpo adolorido.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba el espadachín, dirigiéndole una mirada de preocupación.

"¡No te preocupes!" Exclamaba la joven con algo de nerviosismo, moviendo una de sus manos rápidamente, tratando de que Link no se preocupara. "Estoy bien, algo cansada pero no puedo quedarme así."

"Muy bien, entonces vamos a donde están luchando los demás."

"¡Muy bien!¡Déjamelo a mi!" Exclamaba Dawn, encarando a la plataforma donde luchaban. "_¡SPACIAL CHAINS!_"

De los brazos de la guerrera, las cadenas rosadas volaron hacia la plataforma, donde se enredaron alrededor de una saliente con forma de cilindro. Luego de cerciorarse de que estaban firmes, Dawn sonrió.

"¡Listo!" Exclamaba la joven, mientras que Link la miraba con confusión.

"¿De dónde sacaste esas cadenas?"

"Larga historia, te la cuento luego. ¿Vienes?"

"Descuida, tengo mis método para subir."

Link se llevó una mano a su espalda y, debajo de su escudo, sacó un objeto cilíndrico con una punta de arpón; el _Hook Shot._ El espadachín apuntó hacia arriba rápidamente y, presionando un botón, el arpón salio disparado, llevándose consigo una cadena, uniendo ambos objetos. El arpón se clavó en una pared cerca de dónde las cadenas de Dawn rodeaban la saliente cilíndrica.

"Listo." decía Link.

"Que bien." respondía Dawn, aunque pensaba en otra cosa. _'Rayos, no salio como quería.'_

"Vamos."

"¡De acuerdo!"

Y así los dos, usando las cadenas, comenzaron a subir, hacia donde estaba ocurriendo la batalla.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Evil Reborn-_(**Soundtrack: **_Soul Calibur II_)

Alan era arrojado con fuerza en contra de una pared, quedándose incrustado en ella. Era increíble el poder de lucha que su oponente desplegaba. No era tan fuerte como Mecron o Polaris, pero era sin duda alguien de temer. El joven se llevó una mano al pecho, donde había recibido el último ataque por parte de Siegfried, apretando los dientes ante el recuerdo.

'_Si no hubiera estado usando mi armadura, probablemente me hubiera detenido el corazón.' _Pensó el muchacho, frustrado de que ninguno de sus ataques funcionara.

Miró hacia el frente, donde vio a sus demás compañeros luchar. Megaman y Mario trataban de atacar de lejos, pero sus poderes no funcionaban contra el _God Warrior_. Takato y Kristal intentaban golpearlo, pero él simplemente se movía muy rápido, evitando los ataques de los héroes, mandando al joven _Digimon Tamer_ contra una de las paredes cercanas. No podía creerlo, ni todos juntos lo podían vencer.

'_Si pudiera hacer la fusión con X de nuevo, podría derrotarlo. Creo también que, si tuviera la armadura dorada, podría hacerle frente.'_ El _N-Warrior_ de _Articuno_ agitó su cabeza de un lado al otro tras ese pensamiento. _'¡No es momento de pensar en eso!¡Debo seguir!'_

Alan se lanzó de nuevo a la batalla, acercándose a Siegfried, con un _Articuno Suiseiken_ en su mano derecha. El dios-guerrero detectó su presencia y lo encaró, logrando moverse para evitar el golpe helado, antes de darle un fuerte puñetazo al joven en el estomago, sacándole el aire y dejándolo sin defensa. El guerrero de dragón reunió energía en su mano izquierda, sujetó el rostro de Alan e hizo explotar la energía, mandando al joven a volar lejos nuevamente. La joven hechicera, viendo a su novio ser mandado a volar por el guerrero, se enfada rápidamente y se lanza contra este.

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_" Exclamó la hechicera, lanzándole cientos de pequeñas esferas en contra del _God Warrior_. Siegfried vio este ataque acercarse y dio un gran salto, evitando así la técnica de la hechicera. "¡Aun no!" Exclamó nuevamente, deteniendo su marcha y concentrándose rápidamente, creando de nuevo la _Mahou Matrix_. "_¡SPACE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡WORMHOLE!_"

Un agujero en el espacio se abrió justo frente al ataque de Kristal, absorbiendo las esferas mágicas rosadas antes de cerrarse. El agujero se volvió a abrir, pero esta vez detrás de Siegfried, liberando las esferas rosadas nuevamente. El _God Warrior_ ya había visto ese truco y sonrió un poco. Si no cayó a la primera, ¿Por qué caería a la segunda? Usando su velocidad, el guerrero de doble dragón desapareció, evitando una vez más el ataque de Kristal. La hechicera intentaba buscarlo, pero este no aparecía por ningún lado. Luego, sintió su presencia detrás de ella, teniendo pocos segundos para reaccionar.

"_¡TIME STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡HASTE!_"

El grupo de la hechicera se volvió levemente mas anaranjado, moviéndose así a mayor velocidad, logrando así poder voltearse y encarar a Siegfried, bloqueando su golpe con su _Keyblade_. Sin embargo, este era mucho más fuerte que ella, por lo que la lanzó lejos. La _Dark Magician Girl_ no se rindió y extendió su mano hacia el guerrero, concentrándose.

"_¡FIRE STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡FLARE!_"

Justo frente al _God Warrior_ apareció una pequeña esfera anaranjada, que emitió ases de luz del mismo color en todas direcciones, incrementando su poder. De pronto, la esfera estalló, emitiendo una gran cantidad de luz y calor que cegó a los demás. Kristal se estrelló contra una pared, quedando sentada, recargada en el muro, quejándose de dolor. La joven miró hacia el frente, esperando que su ataque haya funcionado, pero se sorprendió al ver a Siegfried con los brazos cruzados al frente, defendiendo su rostro del ataque, antes de bajarlos y mirarla con algo de arrogancia.

"Eso fue peligroso." Decía el guerrero. "Ese hechizo fue muy poderoso. De no haber elevado mi cosmos al ultimo segundo, me hubiera dañado gravemente."

Kristal estaba cansada, todos sus hechizos, aun con la _Mahou Matrix_ y el _Shikai _de su _Keyblade_, _Mana Zone_, no habían funcionado. ¿Qué clase de guerrero era Siegfried?¿De verdad era inmortal? El 'guerrero inmortal' permaneció en el mismo lugar, esperando que alguien mas reaccionara. En lugar de encarar a Kristal, este se dio la vuelta y miro a Mario y Megaman, también cansados por la batalla.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _120-Rage Awakened -_(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+_)

"¿Qué sucede?¿Ustedes no vienen?" preguntó el _God Warrior_. "¡Si ustedes no vienen, iré por ustedes!"

El robot azul y el plomero se prepararon cuando notaron que Siegfried comenzaba a incrementar su cosmos, cruzando sus brazos frente a él. La joven hechicera miraba lo que estaba pasando, preguntándose que haría ahora el caballero de doble dragón.

"_Fíjate bien, Kristal…"_ le decía una voz en su mente, hablándole por telepatía.

"_¿Alan-kun?"_ le respondió la joven también mentalmente.

"_Mira bien eso, Kristal. Siegfried va a usar su técnica mas poderosa."_

"_¿Hablas de la que tenia el punto débil?"_

"_Si, es esa, la que mostraba el punto débil, su corazón. Concéntrate para que veas el momento, porque tendremos que derrotarlo en ese mismo momento."_

"_Ok, Alan-kun…"_

Mientras los dos jóvenes hablaban mentalmente, Mario y Megaman se miraban el uno al otro, al mismo tiempo que Siegfried elevaba su aura al máximo.

"¿Listo?" Preguntaba Megaman al plomero bajito que estaba a su lado.

"Si, listo." Respondió Mario, sacando algo de sus ropas; una _Smash Ball_.

Megaman se coloco detrás de Mario, concentrando todas sus energías en sus sistemas internos, comenzando a brillar un poco. La energía de la _Smash Ball_ fue absorbida por Mario, algo de esta energía pasando a Megaman, que le facilitó lo que tenia en mente. El robot azul se concentró aun mas, abriendo sus ojos rápidamente.

"_¡HYPER MEGA ADAPTER ON!_"

El pequeño robot azul comenzó a crecer de tamaño, siendo cinco veces más grande, con una armadura negra y alas metálicas detrás de él; se había transformado en _Hyper Megaman_, y su poder se había incrementado. Siegfried lo miró con algo de confusión, pero no dejó que este detalle lo distrajera de su plan; acabar con los dos de una vez.

Mario absorbió todo el poder de la _Smash Ball_ y ahora sus puños estaban en llamas, colocándose en una posición parecida a la del _Hadouken_, concentrando todas sus energías en sus manos. Hyper Megaman reunía toda su energía, listo para lanzarla en un solo ataque, al igual que el fontanero a sus pies. Los dos estaban ya preparados, lanzando así sus poderes.

"_¡HYPER MEGA CANNON!_"

"_¡FINAL SMASH!¡MARIO FINALE!_"

Megaman liberó de su canon principal un enorme cilindro de energía azul, mientras que, de partes de su cuerpo, salían varios mini cometas de energía con la forma de un perro, Rush, un ave, Beat, y algo que parecía un pequeño termo electrónico, Eddie. Mientras, Mario extendió sus manos hacia el frente, lanzando así una tormenta de bolas de fuego que avanzo algo lento en comparación con el cilindro de energía de Megaman.

Los dos ataques se dirigían hacia el _God Warrior_, quien seguía elevando su cosmos, esperando el momento para atacar.

"¡Quiero mi ken!" Exclamaba el guerrero, llegando al punto donde su técnica estaba lista, bajando sus brazos hasta el nivel de su cintura. "_¡DRAGON BRAVEST BLIZZARD!_"

"_¡Ahí esta, Kristal!¡Observa!"_

"_¡Si!"_

El _God Warrior_ extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, liberando dos ráfagas de energía púrpura hacia a gran velocidad. Estos ataques tomaban por unos segundos la forma de dragones, girando el uno al otro. Los dos dragones de energía normalmente se unirían en uno solo, pero esta vez permanecieron separados, atacando cada uno los ataques de los héroes. Uno de los cilindros morados atravesó el más grande de Megaman como si fuera nada, disipando la energía del _Hyper Mega Cannon._ Mientras, el otro pasó entre las esferas de fuego de Mario, desintegrando una que otra que se atravesaba en su camino.

Ninguno de los dos pudo creer que los ataques de Siegfried habían podido superar a los suyos con mucha facilidad. Fue tanta su sorpresa que no pudo evitar el impacto directo del _Dragon Bravest Blizzard_ de Siegfried, debilitados por superar los poderes de Mario y Megaman, pero aun así muy poderosos. Los dos héroes fueron empujados hasta la pared detrás de ellos, estrellándolos en ella y cayendo al suelo. Megaman regresó a la normalidad, su cuerpo emitiendo algunas chispas por el fuerte impacto que recibió, mientras que Mario estaba apenas conciente.

Los residuos de los ataques de él robot azul y él fontanero rojo, es decir los pequeños cometas con forma de animales de Megaman y las bolas de fuego de Mario, llegaron hasta Siegfried, impactando su cuerpo constantemente. Sin embargo, gracias a su aura invencible, los ataques no lograron hacerle ningún daño, solo explotando frente a él.

"Ríndanse de una buena vez." decía el _God Warrior_ con algo de arrogancia. "No tienen ninguna oportunidad de vencerme, será mejor que se den por vencidos y se conviertan en guerreros de Polaris."

"¡Jamás!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _121-Soldier Dream Instrumental -_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

El caballero de doble dragón se dio la vuelta, mirando a los mal heridos Kristal y Alan, quienes se habían levantado con dificultad.

"¿Quieres enfrentarse a mi nuevamente?¿Aun con sus cuerpos en ese estado?" Preguntaba Siegfried con sorpresa, pero también burlándose de los guerreros. "Que tontería, nunca tuvieron oportunidad de enfrentarse a mi."

"T-te equivocas." Decía Alan con cansancio. "Ahora tenemos una oportunidad."

"¿Qué dices?"

"Es cierto." Respondía Kristal, también con cansancio. "Gracias a Alan-kun, tenemos una oportunidad."

"¿De verdad? Demuéstrenme esa oportunidad. ¡Vengan!¡Los acabare con mi mejor técnica!"

El cosmos de Siegfried se volvió a incrementar, nuevamente colocando sus brazos frente a él. Alan miro a Kristal y ella le regreso la mirada, antes de los dos elevar sus respectivas auras, intentando superar la de Siegfried. El _God Warrior_ tenia listo su técnica, al igual que los dos jóvenes _N-Warriors_, dispuestos a atacarse con todo.

"_¡DRAGON BRAVEST BLIZZARD!_"

"_¡CRYSTAL SHOWER!_"

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Las esferas de energía de Kristal y los cometas de hielo de Alan se dirigieron velozmente al encuentro de los dos golpes dragón de Siegfried, estrellándose el uno contra el otro, cada uno de los ataques de los héroes manteniendo a raya uno de los golpes del _God Warrior_. Pero los poderes de los _N-Warriors_ venían perdiendo fuerza ante el poderoso ataque de Siegfried, superándolos por completo y llegando hasta ellos, golpeándolos de lleno en el pecho y mandándolos con fuerza contra la pared, haciendo que escupieran grandes cantidades de sangre.

Sin embargo, sus esfuerzos no fueron en vano; algunos cometas y esferas lograron pasara entre los dos golpes de Siegfried y algunos lograron golpearlo en el cuerpo, algo que no le hizo mucho daño. Sin embargo, algunos de ellos golpearon justo el lugar donde estaba su corazón, estos causándole gran dolor al guerrero, quien rápidamente canceló su técnica, siendo empujado hacia atrás unos metros por los ataques de los héroes, antes de detenerse y sujetar su pecho, respirando con dificultad.

"U-ustedes… ustedes lo sabían…" decía Siegfried con cansancio, sorprendido por haber sido atacado en ese lugar. Kristal y Alan comenzaban a levantarse un poco, aunque estaban completamente agotados, pero sonreían al ver al _God Warrior_ herido de esa manera.

"Lo logramos, Kristal… logramos herirlo." Comentaba el joven con cansancio, recargándose en la pared detrás de él.

"Si, Alan-kun, lo logramos." Respondía la hechicera a su lado, también recargándose en el muro.

"Así que lo sabían, sabían de mi punto débil." Decía Siegfried, con la cabeza baja y respirando difícilmente.

"Así es, lo sabíamos." Le contestaba el _N-Warrior_ de _Articuno_, sonriendo débilmente. "Quizás no te lastimamos mucho, pero esos ataques debieron debilitarte algo."

"Es cierto; estos ataques me debilitaron algo…" decía el caballero, aunque sonriendo un poco. "Lastima que no lo suficiente."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _117-Zero Stage 1-_(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5_)

Para sorpresa de los dos jóvenes, Siegfried se puso de pie, como si nada hubiera pasado, aunque aun seguía sujetándose el pecho. Sin embargo, dejó de respirar difícilmente y comenzó a reír un poco, mostrando algo de arrogancia en su mirada.

"¿Q-que?" preguntó Kristal con asombro. "¿Qué significa esto?¿No debías estar débil?" Siegfried solo sonrió ante esto.

"Lo estaría… si tuviera aun mi punto débil."

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaba Alan con incredulidad. "¿Pero como?¿Como es que te liberaste de tu punto débil?"

"Es simple, guerreros…" respondía Siegfried, mientras que un brillo celeste era emitido desde el lugar que sujetaba con su mano derecha. "Unos guerreros me dieron una ayuda…" decía el _God Warrior_, retirando su mano de su pecho, dejando ver lo que emitía ese brillo.

Alan contuvo la respiración, sorprendido por lo que veía, no entendiendo el porque es que estaba _eso_ ahí. Kristal también estaba sorprendida, pero lo de ella era mas confusión que asombro.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó la hechicera. "¿Qué es esa marca?"

En el pecho de Siegfried, donde esta su corazón, había un símbolo extraño, brillando através de su armadura. El símbolo era celeste, con la forma de una cabeza de dragón, aunque las líneas estaban separadas. El símbolo emitía una intensa luz, antes de disminuir en intensidad, pero aun marcado en el pecho del dios guerrero.

"¿Qué es eso?" preguntó nuevamente la joven sin entender lo que veía.

"No puede ser… ¡E-es mentira!"

"¿Alan-kun?" la hechicera volteó a ver a su novio, quien estaba estupefacto, una expresión de suma sorpresa, como nunca antes lo había visto. "¿Qué te pasa?"

"¿Qué rayos significa esto?" preguntó el joven de los hielos, sin entender nada. "¡¿Por qué rayos tienes el _Emblema del Dragón_?!"

"Veo que lo reconoces." Comentaba Siegfried. "Pero es obvio, los _N-Warriors_ los conocen muy bien."

"¡No lo entiendo!¿Que haces con el _Emblema del Dragón_, que solo los _Dragon Knights_ poseen?"

"Ustedes los _N-Warriors_ no son los únicos en el universo que se benefician de la unión de razas." Respondía el caballero con naturalidad. "Algunos de los _God Warriors_ recibimos poderes de los _Dragon Knights_, poderes que benefician en especial a los guerreros dragón como yo."

"¡Pero no tiene sentido!" Exclamaba Alan nuevamente. "¡Los _Dragon Knights_ son aliados de los _N-Warriors_!¡Ellos, junto a su galaxia, pertenecen a la alianza que tenemos, junto con la _Saint Galaxy_, _Force Galaxy_, _North Galaxy_ y _Shinigami Galaxy_!¡Los _Dragon Knights_ nunca se aliaron con ustedes!"

"¡Te equivocas!¡Estos poderes no resultaron de una alianza, sino de una cruza!"

"¿Que?"

El _God Warrior_ se calmó un poco, queriendo decirles la historia de su galaxia antes de matar a estos guerreros.

"Hace cinco mil de años, durante la ultima _Galaxian Wars_, un grupo rebelde de los _Dragon Knights_ escaparon de su galaxia y vagaron por el cosmos, hasta que llegaron a uno de los planetas cercanos al borde de nuestra galaxia. Ahí, los habitantes de ese mundo recibieron a los guerreros de las estrellas, mezclando sus genes y dando nacimiento a nuevos guerreros. Yo, que nací en ese mundo, soy descendiente de ellos, adquiriendo así los poderes de los _Dragon Knights_ y los _God Warriors_."

Alan escuchó con asombro y miedo lo que tenía que decir Siegfried. Si eso era verdad, el poder del _God Warrior_ era impresionante, y lo peor de todo es que el poder de los _Dragon Knights_ lo protegía. Todo estaba perdido, el guerrero ya no tenia un punto débil al que atacar, todos sus esfuerzos han sido en vano y no les quedaban energías para seguir la lucha.

"Veo que lo entiendes." Decía Siegfried al ver el rostro de derrota del joven. "Ustedes nunca tuvieron oportunidad de derrotarme, ¡Así que ríndanse de nuevo ante Polaris, la señora de la galaxia _Asgard_!"

'_Tiene razón…'_ pensaba Alan con resignación. _'No tenemos oportunidad de vencerlo. ¡Pero maldición! No quiero rendirme ante… un momento…' _"¿Qué dijiste?" preguntó el joven con confusión.

"Dije que deben rendirse ante la soberana de toda la galaxia _Asgard_, la princesa Polaris."

"¿Qué estas diciendo?" Preguntaba Kristal, igualmente confundida. "La galaxia _Asgard_ ya no existe."

"¿Y ahora que traman ustedes? La galaxia _Asgard_ sigue igual que siempre. Hemos venido aquí a conquistarlos, ya que ustedes planeaban dominar nuestros mundos y no podemos permitir eso."

'_Ok... ¿De que rayos esta hablando?'_ pensó nuevamente el joven, sin entender lo que decía el _God Warrior_. "Nosotros no queremos invadirlos, solo tratamos de proteger _Céfiro_."

"Ha, no lograran confundirme con sus palabras." Decía Siegfried con seguridad. "ustedes son los que atentan contra nuestra galaxia."

"¡Pero la galaxia _Asgard_ ya no existe!¡Fue destruida hace dos años! Incluso los demás _God Warrior_s nos lo dijeron."

"No puede ser… ¿Dices que la gloriosa galaxia _Asgard_, cuna de toda nuestra civilización, ha sido destruida? Esas son tonterías."

"Créelo, Siegfried…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _37-Mako Reactor-_(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

El sonido de un arpa se podía escuchar por el lugar, calmando los corazones cansados de los héroes. Todos voltearon a buscar el sonido de esa música, logrando encontrar a dos figuras sobre uno de los techos cercanos, uno de ellos era el que tocaba el arpa. Los héroes se sorprendieron al verlos; eran Alcore, _God Warrior_ de _Benetasch Eta_, y Endrance, _Epitaph User_ de _Macha_.

"Vaya, los traidores aparecen de nuevo." Decía Siegfried al ver a los dos guerreros saltar y caer en la plataforma donde luchaban. "no crean que los dejare vivir luego de lo que planean hacer."

"Siegfried." Empezaba Alcore. "No se que es lo que te pasa, pero debes creer lo que dicen; la galaxia _Asgard_, nuestro hogar, ya no existe."

"¡Tonterías!¿Como quieres que crea tal mentira, cuando Polaris me ha jurado que nuestros mundos están bien?"

"No sabemos lo que trama Polaris." Empezó Endrance con tranquilidad. "Pero sabemos que ella esta dispuesta a todo con tal de cumplir sus objetivos."

"¡Eso viene de ustedes, traidores que se unieron a nuestros enemigos!"

"Siegfried, ¿Por qué no nos quieres creer?" Preguntaba su compañero _God Warrior_. "Esa mujer casi nos mata en la destrucción de la ciudad oscura. ¡¿Qué es lo que te pasa?!"

El caballero de _Dobhe Alpha_ no respondió, en cambio estuvo dispuesto a atacar a sus compañeros. Sin embargo, se detuvo cuando sintió algo en su cuello, un objeto afilado presionando contra su piel.

"¿Que?" preguntó el _God Warrior_ dragón, al ver una extraña arma presionada contra su cuello.

"Ahhhhh…"

El guerrero se volteo un poco, mirando el rostro de su agresor; Azure Kite, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, listo para degollarlo si hacia un movimiento extraño.

"¿Cuándo apareciste tu?" preguntaba Siegfried con confusión.

"¡Yo se lo que le pasa a Siegfried!"

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia una de las dos puertas de la plataforma, mirando una figura emerger de ella. El _Azure Knight_ Kite caminaba lentamente, su expresión seria, algo no normal en él. Sujetando sus dos espadas cortas, el joven se acercó a los demás, mirando al _God Warrior_ con coraje.

"Yo se lo que le pasa, y es algo que hemos visto antes." Decía Kite seriamente, encarando a Siegfried.

"¿Qué es, Kite?" preguntaba Alan con confusión, no imaginándose lo que podría ser.

Kite ya lo sabia, lo sospechaba desde que lo había visto y estaba seguro que esa era la razón. Su teoría reveló ser cierta cuando el _God Warrior_ exhaló por la boca… dejando salir unas burbujas negras…

"_AIDA Infection_…"

**Fin del Capitulo 67**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Que?¿_AIDA-Infection_?¿A que te refieres Kite?

**Kite:** Esa es la razón por la que Siegfried actúa así… porque esta infectado.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La mentira de Polaris.**_

**??:** Parece que hemos llegado a tiempo.

**Kite:** ¡U-ustedes!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Disculpen por traer esto mas tarde de lo habitual, pero ayer tuve un problema con mi internet, no me dejaba conectarme a muchas paginas, una de ellas era Fanfiction. Extrañamente si podia conectarme a messenger, haciendo parecer como si mi internet tuviera baja señal :S. Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo... ¡Oh!¡Que gíro! Siegfried sin punto debil, ¿Pero tambien poseido?¡Que locura!_

_No se preocupen por lo de Akuma y los Protoss, lo pondre luego. ¡Oh dios!¡Dark.Light Alex esta vivo! o-O hace tiempo que no te leia, vaya que ha sido un buen rato. No te imagines mucho a Dawn rubia... despues de todo, se parececira a Kristal :D. No tenia el tema de la Digievolucion en ese entonces, pero ahorita no puedo cambiarlo, ya que tendria que arreglar todo el Soundtrack... y que flojera :S Aunque haya hecho la relacion mas convincente, como no es la orginal, muchos la veran con malos ojos :S... hombre ¿Que me leiste la mente con lo de Link o que? ya lo habia escrito cuando lei tu review... me pregunte si no me estabas viendo ¬¬... oh bueno..._

_Nos vemos el Martes con el siguiente capitulo... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	69. Cap 68: La mentira de Polaris

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La pelea contra el _God Warrior_ Siegfried continuaba. La situación no era para anda alentadora para los héroes, ya que el guerrero de la galaxia _Asgard_ era mucho más poderoso que ellos. No importa que tipo de ataques hicieran, ninguno de ellos funcionaba. Incluso ni el poder de la _Smash Ball_ de Mario y la forma _Hyper_ de Megaman eran insuficientes para derrotar al guerrero.

En un último intento, Kristal y Alan atacaron al punto débil de Siegfried, siendo lastimados gravemente en el proceso. Sin embargo, el _God Warrior_ seguía invencible, aun después de haber sido golpeado en su punto débil, su corazón. El guerrero de doble dragón reveló que ya no tenia punto débil, ya que, gracias a los _Dragon Knights_ rebeldes que escaparon de su galaxia natal hace miles de años, el poder de los dragones estaba con él, protegiéndolo.

En ese momento, Kite apareció, revelando algo extraordinario; Siegfried estaba infectado con _AIDA_.

¿Qué pasara ahora que saben que él _God Warrior_ más fuerte está poseído?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 68__: La mentira de Polaris__._**

_-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-En la plataforma-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

"¿_AIDA Infection_?"

Las palabras de Kite confundieron a todos los presentes. ¿Siegfried poseído por _AIDA_?¿Como era eso?

"¿Hablas enserio?" preguntaba Kristal con sorpresa.

"Así es…" respondía el joven de ropas anaranjadas. "Puedo sentirlo y verlo, al igual que Azure Kite; puedo ver la infección en su cuerpo."

"Así que dices que estoy infectado ¿No es así?" preguntaba Siegfried, aun con la espada de Azure Kite en el cuello. "Es una tontería, yo siempre estoy al servicio de mi princesa Polaris."

"¿Acaso estas hablando de Polaris, la destructora de mundos?"

"Claro que no, hablo de la princesa que llevara a la galaxia _Asgard_ a la salvación, la representante en las tierras de _Odín_."

"¿Acaso no lo entiendes, Siegfried?" preguntaba Alcore. "Nuestra galaxia fue destruida por unos guardianes hace dos años. No se lo que Polaris te haya dicho, pero nuestros mundos ya no existen."

"No me convencerán de esa manera. Si quieren hacerlo, traten de convencerme a la fuerza."

"Esta bien, lo haremos."

"¡Espera!" exclamaba Kite. "Yo lo derrotare, y lo liberare de su infección."

"Si de verdad querías desinfectarme, ¿Por qué no me lanzaste el _Data Drain_ mientras estabas escondido?"

"Lo sabia, sabia que conocías el _Data Drain_, por eso no lo lancé."

"¿Uh?"

"Si te hubiera lanzado el _Data Drain_, te hubieras dado cuenta y lo hubieras esquivado, después de todo, tu velocidad es superior a la nuestra. Solo hubiera sido un gastó de energía innecesario."

"¿De verdad?"

"Si… así como también se que te dejaste atrapar por Azure Kite."

"Eres mas listo de lo que pensé." Decía Siegfried con arrogancia. "Es cierto, detecté su presencia desde antes, cuando esos dos _N-Warriors_ atacaban mi punto débil."

"Entonces ¿Porque no lo esquivaste?"

"Para hacerte salir de tu escondite, por eso lo hice. Ahora, creo que quieres pelear conmigo. Pero te advierto, será inútil luchar tu solo contra mi."

"¿Qué dices?"

Siegfried sonrió, antes de desaparecer de la vista de todos. Antes de que pudiera pensar en donde estaba, Kite sintió un fuerte golpe en su costado derecho, una patada, que lo mando contra una pared con fuerza. Su contraparte, Azure Kite, vio como el _God Warrior_ lanzaba al joven contra el muro, por lo que el comenzó a correr para hacerle frente al caballero. El _Avatar_ humano ataco con sus espadas, _Empty Sky_, dando cortes veloces y precisos, aunque Siegfried los detenía con sus brazos con facilidad.

Azure Kite saltó hacia atrás, antes de crear un corte horizontal con su brazo derecho, lanzando varias bolas de fuego celeste en contra del _God Warrior_, quien solo elevó su cosmos para bloquear estas flamas. El guerrero de _Dobhe Alpha_ lanzó su puño hacia delante, creando un golpe de energía que golpeo a Azure Kite en el pecho, lanzándolo hacia atrás y terminando en el techo de uno de los salones cercanos. El caballero sonrió antes de voltear a ver a Kite.

"Te lo diré una vez mas, no puedes vencerme." Decía Siegfried con seguridad. "Si quieres tener una oportunidad, deberán atacarme todos a la vez."

"E-entonces que así sea…"

El _God Warrior_ volteó a un lado, mirando como el _N-Warrior_ Takato regresaba al campo de batalla, algo herido hay que aclarar.

"Así que aun estas conciente. Debo decir que es algo sorprendente." Decía Siegfried. "Pero como les dije antes, luchen todos contra mi o no podrán vencerme."

"Parece que no tenemos opción." Decía Endrance, sacando una espada delgada color negro. "Para vencerte, antiguos rivales deberán unirse en esta lucha."

"¿Pelearan de nuestro lado?" preguntaba Kite con sorpresa.

"Polaris nos ha traicionado y hemos revelado cual es su punto débil."

"¿Punto débil?" preguntaba Siegfried. "Esas son tonterías, nuestra señora Polaris no tiene punto débil."

"Si, lo tiene, y Ovan la tiene."

"¿Ovan?" preguntaba Kite confundido.

"El ultimo _Epitaph User_, _the Rebirth_…tu ya lo haz visto antes, el hombre de cabello celeste y un gran cilindro en su brazo derecho."

"¿Ese era Ovan?" preguntaba el joven _Azure Knight_, no creyendo lo que escuchaba. _'El que mató a Shino, ¿Es un Epitaph User?'_

"¿No que iban a pelear conmigo?" preguntaba Siegfried, cruzándose de brazos. "¿O es que acaso han decidido rendirse?"

"¡Jamás!" Exclamaba Takato.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

El muchacho dio un gran salto, para empezar a caer en diagonal hacia el _God Warrior_, con su lanza blanca en su mano derecha. Siegfried solo se movió a un lado, dejando pasar al muchacho. Entonces, el guerrero vio a Endrance acercarse a él, empezando a atacarlo con su delgada pero afilada espada, por lo que tuvo que elevar mas su cosmos para poder hacer que sus brazos no salieran lastimados al bloquearla.

El _God Warrior_ dio un gran salto hacia uno de los tejados cercanos para evitar seguir siendo atacado por el _Epitaph User_, quien, al ver que su enemigo saltó lejos, lanzo un torbellino de pétalos de cerezo, uno que el cosmos invencible de Siegfried bloqueaba con facilidad.

"No me subestimes con técnicas así." Decía el guerrero de doble dragón.

"_¡AZURE FLAME!_"

Varias esferas de fuego celestes venían hacia él por ambos lados, por lo que, para evitarlas, Siegfried tuvo que volver a saltar, evitando los ataques de Kite y Azure Kite. El guerrero cayó en la plataforma nuevamente.

"Con eso no podrás…"

"_¡STRINGER REQUIEM!_"

Fue en ese momento en el que Siegfried sintió que pequeñas cuerdas se estaban envolviendo alrededor de su cuerpo. Al mirar a un lado, vio a Alcore de _Benetnasch Eta_ tocar su arpa, liberando así las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban.

"Siegfried…" decía el _God Warrior_ de armadura roja. "Ríndete ahora y déjanos explicarte la verdad, liberarte de esa infección que tienes."

"¿Crees que puedes ordenarme con tan solo amarras estas débiles cuerdas a mi alrededor?¡No me hagas reír!" Exclamaba _Dobhe Alpha_, elevando su cosmos y así rompiendo las cuerdas que lo aprisionaban.

"Lo sabia." Decía el otro guerrero. "Sabia que esas cuerdas no servirían contra ti."

"¿Entonces porque la hiciste?"

"Para cerciorarme… _¡KOUSOKU KEN!_"

Al ver que su ataque de cuerdas no servia contra Siegfried, Alcore realizo su otro ataque, lanzando cientos de golpes de luz blanca en contra de su ex compañero, quien, usando su velocidad, lograba evitarlos con facilidad. El _God Warrior_ de _Dobhe Alpha_ se acercaba velozmente hacia Alcore, con la intención de golpearlo con fuerza. Sin embargo, el guerrero de Polaris desapareció antes de que el _God Warrior_ de armadura roja pudiera conectar un golpe certero. Lo ultimo que Alcore supo, fue que había sido enviado a una pared cercana, mientras que el guerrero oscuro sonreía.

"_¡SHIELD OF JUST!_"

Un cilindro de energía azul y blanco impactó en la espalda del _God Warrior_, deteniendo así su marcha. Al voltear, Siegfried miró a Takato, quien tenía el _Aegis Shield_ de su armadura al frente.

"¡La pelea aun no termina!" Exclamaba el Tamer débilmente.

"Esta pelea terminó desde hace mucho tiempo." Respondía Siegfried, elevando su cosmos al máximo. "_¡DRAGON BRAVEST BLIZZARD!_"

El _God Warrior_ extendía sus dos brazos al frente, lanzando su ataque con forma de dragones; dos cilindros morados que se fundieron en uno, elevando así el poder de ataque. Takato alzó su _Aegis Shield_ para protegerse, bloqueando así el ataque del guerrero. Sin embargo, la fuerza del ataque fue tanta, que lo empujó hasta una pared, atravesando el muro y entrando al salón que estaba detrás de el. Siegfried bajó los brazos, seguro de que había acabado con el…

_-¡Clack!-_

Pero entonces, el dios guerrero sintió que algo se clavó en su espalda, justo en la parte donde su corazón debía de estar. El hombre se tambaleó un poco, sintiendo le dolor punzante de lo que sea que se haya clavado, antes de voltear a ver que había sido. En la orilla de la plataforma que daba al precipicio, hincado sobre una de sus piernas, estaba Link, _The Hero of Time_, sujetando un arco con su mano derecha.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _49-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Ahora sabia que era lo que se había clavado en su espalda; una flecha, en el mismo lugar en el que el primer Siegfried de la leyenda había sido atacado antes, matándolo. De no ser por la armadura y la marca del dragón, quizás estaría muerto.

"¿Como?" preguntaba el _God Warrior_ con confusión. "Una flecha simple no podría dañarme… entonces…"

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando Link sacó otra flecha y la colocó en su arco, mientras la punta comentaba a brillar, emitiendo una luz sagrada color amarillo.

"_Light Arrow…_" decía Alan débilmente al ver la flecha de luz.

"Siento un cosmos muy poderoso en esa flecha." Decía Siegfried, preparándose para lo que viniese. Elevando su propio cosmos, la flecha clavada en la espalda del guerrero fue expulsada. "¿Qué rayos es?"

"La verdadera _Light Arrow._" Respondía Link. "Este es el verdadero poder de la flecha sagrada… ¡Recíbela!"

El Hylian liberó la flecha, esta volando velozmente hacia Siegfried, creando un rayo de luz dorado al pasar. Al ver que la flecha venia hacia él, el guerrero logró hacerse a un lado, evitando la flecha por poco, aunque logro rasgar el peto de su armadura, justo debajo del codo. La flecha pasó de largo, clavándose en la pared detrás de ellos. Sin embargo, la flecha no terminó ahí, ya que atravesó más y más paredes, hasta que al final atravesó el castillo entero, perdiéndose en el firmamento.

Siegfried solo volteó hacia atrás pocos segundos para ver el poder destructivo de la flecha, pero luego recuperó la compostura y extendió su brazo izquierdo hacia el frente, lanzando así varios golpes luminosos hacia el joven elfo. Link veía los ataques e intentó sacar su escudo para protegerse, pero sabía que no tenía tiempo de hacerlo antes de recibir el primer golpe.

"_¡ROLLING DEFENSE!_"

Entonces, unas cadenas rosadas comenzaron a girar alrededor de Link, bloqueando los golpes del _God Warrior_. De pie detrás de Link, Dawn tenia la mano izquierda extendida hacia arriba, la cadena elevándose hacia arriba, antes de descender en forma de espiral, formando una especie de cúpula alrededor de los dos.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba la joven coordinadora.

"Si, gracias por eso." Respondía el espadachín.

Desde lejos, Alan miraba con confusión.

"¿Desde cuando Dawn usa unas cadenas como las de Shun?" preguntaba el joven sin entender.

Luego de unos segundos, la joven canceló su defensa rodante, mirando a Siegfried con enfado.

"¡Oye!¡No es de caballeros el tirar a una dama por un precipicio!" exclamaba Dawn con enfado, mientras el _God Warrior_ permanecía igual.

"Esto es una batalla entre guerreros." Le respondía el guerrero. "Desde el momento que usas esa armadura, se te trata como a un hombre, así que no esperes ningún trato especial."

"¡Él es un…!"

"¡Vamos!¡Luchen todos o no tendrán oportunidad!"

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamaba Alcore. "Si así lo quieres, ¡Lucharemos todos!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _86-J-E-N-O-V-A (FFVII AC Version)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_)

Dawn, Link, Kite, Azure Kite, Takato, Alcore y Endrance se colocaron alrededor de Siegfried, esperando un movimiento por parte de él. De pronto, el guerrero de _Dobhe Alpha_ dio un gran salto, los demás siguiéndolo rápidamente.

* * *

Abajo, Alan, aun recargado en una de las paredes, miraba a todos lados; Mario y Megaman estaban apenas concientes, y tanto el como Kristal no estaban en mejores condiciones.

"Kristal, ¿Tienes una _Senzu Bean_ contigo?" preguntaba el joven a su novia, quien negó con la cabeza.

"Lo siento, Alan-kun, debí perderla durante la pelea contra Siegfried." Respondía al joven con tristeza.

"Entiendo… entonces compartamos la mía."

El humano sacó de su cinturón una de las semillas verdes que trajo de _Novaterra_, partiéndola por la mitad y lanzándosela a Kristal, que estaba a unos cinco o seis metros de él. La joven logró tomar la semilla con una mano, llevándosela a la boca, al igual que el joven.

* * *

Mientras, en el aire, Link y Endrance se acercaban a Siegfried, atacándolo con sus espadas, sin embargo, el _God Warrior_ las bloqueó fácilmente con sus brazos, elevando su cosmos para empujar a los dos guerreros lejos de él. Alcore lo atacaba con su _Kousoku ken_, pero el guerrero dragón lo evitaba fácilmente, lanzándole un ataque de energía que mando al guerrero rojo al suelo. Azure Kite lo atacó por la espalda, lanzando varios cortes con sus espadas, pero Siegfried los bloqueaba todos con sus brazos. Kite se unió, y ahora el _God Warrior_ tenía que bloquear el ataque de dos guerreros. Sin embargo, para detener a estos 'gemelos', Siegfried los sujetó del rostro a ambos, haciendo estallar un poco de su energía en ambos, mandándolos al suelo.

Dawn lanzó sus cadenas en contra del _God Warrior_, quien las sujetó antes de que le hicieran daño. Sintió a Takato acercarse por detrás, por lo que jaló las cadenas, que jalaron a Dawn también, y la arrojó en contra del joven _Tamer_, mandándolos al suelo también, cayendo en una posición algo… embarazosa.

"¡Go buedo lespilal!" exclamaba Takato, quien estaba boca arriba en el suelo al intentar respirar, mientras Dawn estaba… sentada sobre su rostro.

"¡Ah!" Exclamaba la joven cuando sintió movimiento en su entrepierna, teniendo que ponerse de pie de inmediato. "¡L-lo siento!"

"No… hay… problema…" decía el joven, su rostro totalmente rojo al darse cuenta lo que estaba sintiendo. _'A-ahora se porque son accidentes…'_

Mientras, Siegfried caía nuevamente a la plataforma, sin hacerse ningún rasguño.

"¿Qué sucede?¿Es todo?" preguntaba Siegfried con desilusión al ver a todos los guerreros derrotados. "Creí que darían mas bata…"

"_¡TIME STONE!¡MATRIX SPELL!¡HASTEGA!_"

El _God Warrior_ se dio la vuelta, viendo como Kristal estaba de pie, con la _Mahou Matrix_ activa. Sin embargo, el hechizo no lo hizo para ella, sino para el joven que estaba corriendo hacia él a gran velocidad. Siegfried sonrió cuando vio a Alan acercarse, acelerando su marcha gracias al hechizo que la joven había realizado sobre él.

"Pobre tonto, pero este será su fin." Decía el guerrero, elevando su cosmos al máximo, antes de lanzar su ataque. "¡Toma esto!_¡DRAGON BRAVEST BLIZZARD!_"

El ataque doble del _God Warrior_ viajaba velozmente hacia Alan, quien, a como estaba corriendo, se toparía con el ataque de frente. El muchacho apretó los dientes, sabiendo que esta seria una sola oportunidad.

'_Ok… ¡Hagamos un Hyoga!'_ pensaba el joven.

Entonces, para sorpresa de Siegfried, Alan se lanzó de pecho al suelo, deslizándose sobre su estómago, haciendo que el _Dragon Bravest Blizzard_ pasara sobre él, evitando el ataque. Y como dijo anteriormente, haciendo un Hyoga, el joven se deslizó hasta estar debajo del _God Warrior_, sujetando los tobillos de este con fuerza. Elevando su aura helada, las manos del muchacho comenzaron a entumir las piernas del guerrero, congelándolas conforme pasaba cada segundo. Pronto, las piernas de Siegfried estaban congeladas hasta las rodillas, inmovilizándolo.

"¿Qué es lo que intentas hacer?" preguntaba el guerrero, elevando su cosmos para derretir el hielo. "Con mi cosmos puedo despedazar el hielo que me paraliza. No tardare mucho tiempo."

"¡No necesito mucho tiempo para acabar contigo!" Exclamaba Alan.

"¿Qué dices?"

El muchacho entonces alzó la mirada al cielo, sabiendo que su plan podría funcionar.

"¡Ahora Kite!"

Entonces, Siegfried alzó también la vista, viendo como, cayendo en picada, Kite y su contraparte Azure Kite venían dirigiéndose hacia él. Los dos extendieron sus brazos derechos hacia el frente, activando el _Twilight Bracelet_ de sus muñecas y preparando el ataque.

"_¡DOUBLE DATA DRAIN!_" Exclamaba Kite, mientras él y su _Avatar_ lanzaban el ataque de datos, la fuerza del ataque parando un poco su caída.

Al ver los dos ataques de datos acercarse, Alan rápidamente dio un salto hacia atrás, dejando a Siegfried paralizado en el lugar, intentando salir del hielo que lo aprisionaba. El _God Warrior_ sabia que, a pesar de su aura invencible, no podría resistir un ataque doble de _Data Drains_, por lo que intentaba por todos los medios moverse.Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada, el hielo era muy resistente y no podría romperlo fácilmente. Volvió a mirar hacia arriba, solo para ver los dos ataques ya sobre su cabeza. No había nada que hacer.

Todo el grupo veía como Siegfried recibía los dos _Data Drains_ directamente. Sabían de lo que esa técnica podría hacerle a un ser vivo si no se sabia como contrarrestarla. Sin embargo, dos _Data Drains_ al mismo tiempo era demasiado, incluso para el mas poderoso de los _God Warrior_s. Siegfried se quejaba de dolor, sintiendo como si algo le era arrancado de las entrañas. Y era cierto, los dos ataques de datos le estaban destruyendo el _AIDA_ que estaba en su interior. El ataque duro unos segundos mas, mientras los datos entraban y salían del cuerpo del guerrero, antes de desaparecer. Siegfried entonces cayó sobre una de sus rodillas, aun tratando de mantenerse de pie.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _41-Presumption of a Shallow Person- _(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

Unos segundos después, el guerrero abrió sus ojos, haciendo que los demás se pusieran en guardia. Sin embargo, Link notó algo en esa mirada que tenia el guerrero oscuro; confusión.

"¿Qué pasó?¿Donde estoy?" esa fue la pregunta que se hizo Siegfried, algo que confundió a los demás guerreros. El _God Warrior_ de _Benetnasch Eta_ se acercó a su compañero, mientras este se daba cuenta de su presencia. "Alcore…"

"Siegfried, ¿Haz vuelto a ser tú?" preguntaba el guerrero confundido.

"¿A ser yo?¿De que estas hablando?" preguntaba el guerrero de doble dragón, poniéndose de pie algo tambaleante. "¿Qué paso?¿Donde estamos?"

"¿No lo recuerdas? Estamos en el castillo de Polaris en _Exurion_."

"¿Polaris?" preguntaba Siegfried confundido. Entonces, se dio cuenta de algo, por lo que reacciono sorpresivamente. "¡Hilda!"

"¿Qué dices?"

"…¡Maldición! Ya recuerdo todo…" decía el guerrero, llevándose una mano a su cabeza debido a la jaqueca que tenia. "¿Dónde se encuentra esa que se hace llamar Polaris?"

"¿Qué se hace llamar?¿De que estas hablando?" preguntaba Alcore confundido. "¿Qué sucede Siegfried?"

"Esa mujer que dice es Polaris… no es la señorita Hilda."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

"Disculpen que los interrumpa, pero…" decía Dawn con confusión, mientras los demás héroes se acercaban a ellos al ver que era seguro. "¿Quién es Hilda?"

"Hilda de Polaris." Respondía Alcore. "Ella es la representante en la galaxia de _Asgard_, y es Polaris, la que nos traicionó."

"Te equivocas." Decía Siegfried. "La mujer a la que hemos estado sirviendo no es Hilda, es una impostora."

"No te entiendo, Siegfried."

"Nosotros tampoco." comentaba Takato, cargando al desmayado Megaman. "¿De que están hablando?"

"Diré lo que yo se." Decía Alcore seriamente. "Hilda, la representante en la galaxia de _Odín_, señor de _Asgard_, es la que guiaba a todos los _God Warrior_s en la lucha contra las dos galaxias que nos atacaban. Sin embargo, cuando nuestros mundos fueron arrasados y nuestra galaxia destruida, la señorita Hilda se apoderó del mundo oscuro de _Exurion_, dándonos un nuevo hogar para vivir. Sin embargo, se me hizo muy extraño que desde ese entonces haya decidido llamarse Polaris solamente, además de que cambió un poco su actitud."

"Es porque esa mujer no es Hilda, es una impostora." comentaba Siegfried.

"¿No lo entiendo?"

"Esa mujer mató a Hilda."

"¡¿Qué dices?!"

El _God Warrior_ de _Dobhe Alpha_ se calmó un poco, tratando de explicarles la situación a sus compañeros.

"Así es…" decía el guerrero dragón, recordando lo que había pasado. "Yo estuve ahí cuando esa _persona_ mató a Polaris."

* * *

_En un palacio bastante grande, rodeado de nieve, vemos caminando a Siegfried por los pasillos, con su casco en su mano derecha. Eran tiempos de guerra, las otras galaxias se estaban acercando al mundo donde estaban, Midgard, centro de la civilización de la galaxia Asgard. El guerrero se acercaba a la habitación de Hilda, ya que era hora de discutir lo que deberían hacer para reforzar sus defensas._

_Entonces, el guerrero sintió un cosmos poderoso en el palacio, lo cual lo hizo detenerse. Los demás God Warriors estaban protegiendo otros mundos que estaban siendo atacados por los ejércitos de las cuatro galaxias enemigas, por lo que era el único en Midgard capas de sentir un cosmos._

_Tardo un momento en localizar el lugar exacto de donde venia esa presencia tan extraña, y cuando lo hizo, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente. Venia de los cuarteles de Hilda._

_Corriendo todo lo que pudo, colocándose su casco para estar listo para la batalla, Siegfried llegó a la habitación de la princesa, abriendo las puertas rápidamente._

"_¡Hilda!¿Que esta…?"_

_Pero sus palabras se quedaron en su boca al ver lo que había en la habitación. Frente a el, en el suelo, yacía Hilda de Polaris sin vida, con una cortada en su pecho, el producto de su muerte. El God Warrior no podía creerlo, le había fallado a su pueblo, a sus compañeros, y lo peor, le había fallado a Hilda._

"_No puede ser…"_

"_Así que tu eres un God Warrior…__"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

_El guerrero se puso en guardia, mirando en dirección al balcón, de donde provenía la voz. Ahí, una mujer anciana, jorobada, de cabello gris y muchas arrugas, le daba la espalda._

"_¡¿Quién eres tu?!" Preguntaba Siegfried, colocándose en guardia._

"_Si, parece que si lo eres…" decía la anciana, sin voltear a verlo. "Pero llegaste tarde, no pudiste salvar a tu princesa"_

"_¡Cállate!" Exclamaba el God Warrior, lanzándole un golpe de energía a la anciana. Entonces, sin creer lo que pasaba, el ataque de energía se detuvo antes de tocarla y regresó a él, causándole daño._

"_Te recomiendo que no vuelvas a hacer eso, muchacho, o lo lamentaras." Respondía a la anciana, mientras Siegfried se ponía de pie luego del ataque._

"_¿Quién eres?" preguntaba nuevamente, mientras la anciana decidió darse la vuelta para mirar al guerrero._

"_Mi nombre es Morganna, Guardiana de la galaxia Hack."_

"_¿Guardián de la galaxia Hack?¿Es una nueva galaxia que trata de atacarnos?"_

"_Claro que no… pero si debo decir que estoy interesada en ustedes…"_

"_¡¿Por qué mataste a Hilda?!Responde!" exclamaba el guerrero con enfado._

"_Porque ella se interponía en mis planes… no puedo suplantarla si ella sigue con vida."_

"_¡¿Qué dices?!"_

"_Calla, niño."_

_El aura de la mujer era extremadamente poderosa, tanto que casi mandaba a Siegfried al suelo, pero el guerrero se mantenía firme, sorprendiendo a la anciana._

"_Que muchacho tan resistente. Se nota que eres leal a tu pueblo… eso me servirá."_

"_¡No te perdonare por lo que le hiciste a Hilda!" Exclamaba Siegfried, elevando su cosmos. "¡DRAGON BRAVEST BLIZZARD!"_

_El ataque más poderoso el God Warrior se dirigió a la anciana, antes de rebotar frente a ella y regresar a Siegfried, dañándolo aun más._

"_Eres un tonto." decía la mujer. "Deberías saber que cualquier ataque lanzado hacia un Guardián, regresara y lastimara al que lo realizó."_

"_No me importa si muero, vengare la muerte de mi princesa." Respondía Siegfried, poniéndose de pie._

"_Vaya, tu lealtad es admirable, guerrero… seria una lastima si esa lealtad se desperdiciara con tu muerte… de ahora en delante, ¡Me servirás a mi!"_

_Detrás de Morganna, varios puntos o burbujas negras aparecieron, sorprendiendo a Siegfried._

"_¿Pero que es…?"_

"_¡AIDA!"_

_Con este grito de la mujer, las burbujas negras avanzaron hacia Siegfried, mientras el elevaba su cosmos, listo para la batalla. Sin embargo, no se dio cuneta del AIDA que apareció debajo de sus pies, infectándolo al contacto, dejando que el AIDA que venia hacia él lo infectara también. El guerrero luchaba contra la infección, pero esta era demasiado fuerte y su mente se estaba oscureciendo más y más, mientras la imagen de su doncella aprecia en su mente._

'_Hilda…'_

_Luego de unos momentos, Siegfried abrió los ojos, mirando de nuevo a Morganna. Sin embargo, en lugar de atacarla, este se arrodillo ante ella, mostrándole respeto._

"_Mi señora, estoy a sus servicios." decía el God Warrior, dejando de ser el mismo guerrero que era antes._

"_Excelente… ahora podré realizar mi plan." decía Morganna, caminando hacia el cuerpo sin vida de Hilda, colocando una mano sobre ella y concentrándose. Una luz envolvió a la anciana, mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de forma y tamaño. Cuando la luz se disipó, ahora había otra Hilda en la habitación. "Ahora, a tomar el control de los God Warriors. ¡Siegfried!"_

"_¿Si, mi señora?"_

"_No le dirás a nadie lo que pasó aquí. De ahora en delante, seré conocida como __Polaris Morganna__."_

"_Si, mi señora…"_

* * *

"Después de eso…" decía Siegfried seriamente. "Polaris dejó que los demás guardianes destruyeran la galaxia _Asgard_, cerciorándose de que nosotros siete lográramos sobrevivir a la destrucción."

El grupo, en especial los _God Warrior_s, estaba confundido. Entonces no estaban luchando contra Hilda, la representante de _Odín_, sino con una Guardiana que se había hecho pasar por Hilda.

"No puedo creer que nos engañara." Decía Alcore sin creerlo.

"¿Pero quien es _Morganna_ en realidad?" preguntaba Takato con confusión.

"Creo que Clef nos lo explicó antes." Respondía Alan. "Lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Polaris de una vez y derrotarla."

"¿Pero donde esta?" preguntaba Kristal.

"Yo lo se." decía Link. "Esta en el salón del trono, en la punta del castillo."

"¿Cómo sabes eso?"

"Lo se por el mapa del lugar."

"Un segundo, ¿Encontraste un mapa en este lugar?" preguntaba Alan sin creerlo. "¡Eso es una tontería!¡No estamos en tu mundo!"

"Si, también se me hizo extraño."

"No lo es tanto." decía Endrance. "Ese mapa es del castillo, nos lo dio Polaris cuando llegamos por primera vez aquí. Un lugar tan grande debía necesitar un mapa para evitar el perdernos. Me imagino que ese fue el mapa que su amigo encontró."

"Es razonable…" decía Dawn, entendiendo todo.

"Entonces vayamos por Polaris." decía Siegfried con seriedad. "O mas bien, por _Morganna_. Aunque sea una Guardiana, me las pagara todas."

"¡Vamos!"

Y así, los guerreros comenzaron a correr, buscando a la mujer que se hacia pasar por alguien mas.

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro__-_

_-Windom's Sky Temple-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Caminando por el pasillo largo, Atoli miraba a todos lados. Acababa de llegar al templo del viento del _Rune-God Windom_, siguiendo la presencia de Haseo, que desaprecio en ese lugar horas atrás. La joven siguió caminando hacia el frente, hasta que se topó con la enorme puerta sellada que daba al salón de _Windom_, al cual solo las _Magic Knights_ podían acceder.

Sin embargo, la enorme puerta tenia algo que normalmente no tenia; una cicatriz con forma de "A" girada en noventa grados hacia las manecillas del reloj; la marca de _Tri-Edge._

La joven colocó una mano en la puerta, no tocando el símbolo extraño. Casi de inmediato pudo sentir la presencia de Haseo cerca, pero a la vez lejos. Estaba cerca de encontrarse con él nuevamente, y cuando lo hiciera, nunca más se volvería a separar.

"Haseo…" decía Atoli, suspirando un poco y armándose de valor. "Ahí voy, Haseo…"

Con ese pensamiento, la joven tocó el símbolo de _Tri-Edge_, envolviéndose en una luz blanca y entrando al símbolo; un portal a otro mundo.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en un mundo totalmente vacío, solo el blanco reinaba. Sin embargo, en cierta parte de ese lugar, había algo diferente; decenas de libros yacían en el suelo, libros de distintos tipos, aunque la mayoría eran cuentos e historias, aunque otros tenían cosas interesantes.

Entre todos esos libros, había algo extraño, el símbolo de _Tri-Edge_ estaba en el suelo, mientras una sección del piso, de cinco metros de largo por tres de ancho, levitaba sobre este, saliendo del vacío de la "A" en el piso. Sobre esta sección, había dos personas, un hombre alto de cabello celeste, y una pequeña niña con cabello del mismo color que del hombre. La niña, vestida de blanco, estaba sentada en una mecedora, y parecía que estaba en estado catatónico, ya que no se movía para nada, pero aun respiraba.

Mientras, el hombre que estaba con ella, Ovan, la tomaba de la mano, mostrándole que él estaba con ella y lo estaría siempre.

"Perdón por haberte hecho esperar…" decía Ovan con tranquilidad. "Pronto llegara, aquel que traiga un final a todo esto." El hombre sonrió un poco, sabiendo que pronto todo terminaría. "Para que todo esto termine, el dios de la muerte tendrá que descargar su furia contra mi."

Ovan se quedó ahí, mirando a la niña que estaba inmóvil, tranquilamente, mientras el reía con tranquilidad, aunque también con tristeza.

"Estas ansiosa de eso, ¿no? Quieres que llegue el momento… ¿No es así… _Aina_?"

El _Epitaph User_ seguía acariciando la mano de la pequeña niña, sin quitarle la mirada de encima… salvo cuando _eso_ llego.

"Esta aquí…" decía Ovan, poniéndose de pie y caminando hacia la orilla de la roca donde estaba, esperando ver a aquel que traería todo al final.

En el suelo inferior, sujetando una enorme guadaña negra, el _Epitaph User_ Haseo miraba con odio y confusión a Ovan, quien solo sonrió una vez mas.

"Bienvenido, Haseo…"

**Fin del Capitulo 68**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Haseo finalmente encara a Ovan, teniendo aun muchas preguntas en su mente. ¿Qué sucederá cuando estos dos se encuentren?

**Haseo:** ¿Por qué estas haciendo todo esto, Ovan?¿Cual es la razón de lo que haces?

**Ovan:** Para hacerte mas fuerte, Haseo, para que puedas cumplir esta misión, que solo tú puedes hacer.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Death vs Rebirth! La batalla del ciclo de la vida.**_

**Ovan:** ¡Vamos, Haseo!¡Vuélvete mas fuerte!¡Supera tus limites!... y después… _**¡Mátame!**_

**Haseo:** ¡¿Que?!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Vaya, lo pude acabar casi a tiempo... con una hora de atraso, pero aqui esta, recien salido de mi cabeza... ando cansado :S... bueno, se resolvio el misterio de porque Siegfried estaba poseido, tambien descubrimos algo del pasado de Polaris, que no era Hilda en realidad, sino Morganna, la guaridana de la Galaxia Hack. Oh cielos. Tambien se resolvio lo de Link y el mapa... crei que se les ocurriria algo asi a ustedes :S_

_Wow, ahora si me dejaron reviews, lo malo es que ya no puedo responderlos aqui, esta en contra de las reglas de fanfiction :S, asi que resolvere solo los que me preguntan algo y que no se hayan resolvido en el capitulo... no se enojen si no contesto sus reviews :S:_

_ghost iv: Como es de otra galaxia, el dragon que mató Siegfried pudo ser mas fuerte que el Blue Eyes Ultimate... de hecho, se supone que por el poder de los heroes ahora, el BEUD no es ya la gran cosa._

_Dark.Ligth-Alex: aun busco alguien que me haga dibujos estilo anime._

_Martur: No he visto Claymore, me la han recomendando pero, a como ando ahorita de que me aburre toda serie que me recomiendan, no quiero arriesgarme. Espero que estes bien._

_Umizu (A ti si te tengo que responder): ¡estas viva! ya te extrañaba, niña ¬¬ . De Ovan se sabra en el siguiente capitulo... espero... no soy malo, ya tenia pensado lo de X desde el inicio del Episodio, es decir, el año pasado :D. ¡Al fin actualizas! ya quiero leer que locuras pones ahora a Lucy en el mundo de las maravillas XD... bye Eva-chan :P  
_

_La pregunta de "¿De donde son los Dragon Knights?", son los Caballeros Dragon, los de la serie "Dragon Quest: Dai no Daiboken", mejor conocida en Latinoamerica como "Las aventuras de Fly", buena serie de mi infancia, junto con Saint Seiya, Magic Knight Rayearth, Dragon Ball, etc..._

_Bueno, creo que es todo, si todo sale bien, el Viernes actualizo tambien el Final MiX!... ¡Al fin!_

_Ahora, debo arreglar unos problemas de la escuela. Me faltan dos semanas y aun no he hecho mi horario por un bloqueo..._

_sobres!_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	70. Cap 69: Death vs Rebirth!

_**25/JUL/08**_

_**Saiyan X dice: **nuevas canciones en mi Profile..._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME: **__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

El combate entre los héroes de _Céfiro_ y el mundo oscuro de _Exurion_ continúa. La dura pelea contra Siegfried terminó finalmente con la victoria de los guerreros de _Céfiro_, luego de un doble _Data Drain_ por parte de Kite y Azure Kite. Siegfried recuperó la razón y la memoria, revelando así un secreto increíble.

Polaris era en realidad _Morganna_, _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Hack_, desterrada hace milenios por _Aura_, la _Guardiana_ de esa galaxia antes de su destrucción a manos de otros seres poderosos. _Morganna_ mató a Hilda y usurpó su identidad para así llevar a cabo su malvado plan, controlando a Siegfried en el proceso. Ahora, los héroes se dirigían en busca de Polaris, intentando terminar con esta batalla de una vez por todas.

Mientras tanto, Ovan, _Epitaph User_ de _the Rebirth_, esperaba en un espacio en blanco junto con una niña, Aina, la llegada del que, según él, terminaría toda la batalla; Haseo, quien apareció detrás de él.

¿Qué sucederá ahora que las fuerzas de la muerte y la reencarnación choquen entre si?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 69__: Death vs Rebirth! La batalla del ciclo de la vida._**

_-Planeta: Desconocido-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _58-The Epitaph is Told- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"Bienvenido, Haseo…"

El joven de cabello plateado frunció el ceño en señal de enfado. ¿Era todo?¿Eso era todo lo que tenia que decir, después de lo que ha pasado hasta ahora?

"¿Qué pasa? Pareces molesto por nuestro encuentro…" decía el hombre de cabello azul y gafas, de pie sobre la roca flotante.

"¿Molesto?¡Claro que estoy molesto!" Exclamaba Haseo con enfado. "¿Porque?¿Porque diablos estas haciendo todo esto?"

"Lo hago por ti, Haseo."

"¿Qué dices?"

Ovan dio un pequeño salto, descendiendo lentamente al suelo donde estaba Haseo, mirándolo con algo de seriedad.

"Tenias que volverte mas fuerte para poder llegar a este punto, donde todo terminara." Decía el hombre. "Aquí, en el _Creator's Room_, será el final de esta historia."

"¿_Creator's Room_?¿De que hablas?"

"Este lugar…" decía Ovan, extendiendo su brazo derecho a su alrededor. "Este es uno de los únicos mundos de la galaxia _Hack_ que han sobrevivido."

"¿Un mundo que sobrevivió a la destrucción de la galaxia _Hack_?¿Como es posible?" preguntaba el joven de armadura negra con confusión.

"Este mundo fue creado gracias al poder del _Guardián_ original de la galaxia _Hack_, esencia que aun pertenece en este lugar."

"¿El _Guardián_ original?¿Hablas de _Morganna_?"

"No, hablo del _Guardián_ que creó la vida como la conocemos en lo que era la galaxia _Hack_; _Harald._"

"¿_Harald_?¿Y ese quien es?"

"Quien fue, para ser exactos." decía Ovan seriamente. "_Harald_ fue el primer _Guardián, _el que creó la galaxia _Hack_, gracias a él es porque estamos aquí."

"Eso no lo aprendí durante mi entrenamiento. Según se, _Morganna_ fue la que creó la galaxia _Hack_, además de que cuidaba el nacimiento de la _Guardiana_ _Aura_, antes de su traición."

"Pero Haseo, ¿acaso no te has preguntado esto? Si _Morganna_ traicionaría a _Aura_, ¿Por qué la crearía en primer lugar?"

El joven de cabello plateado se quedó sin palabras, nunca se había preguntado eso hasta ese momento.

"Eso fue…" empezó Ovan nuevamente. "Porque fue el _Guardián_ _Harald_ el que creó a la infante Aura, además de crear a _Morganna_ para que cuidara su desarrollo."

"Si eso es cierto ¿Qué pasó con él?"

"_Morganna_ traicionó a _Harald_, expulsándolo. Sin embargo, había mundos en la galaxia que aun tenían 'parte de él', los mundos originales, que sobrevivieron a la destrucción de nuestros hogares."

"¿Qué?¿Quieres decir que hay otros mundos de _Hack_ que aun permanecen intactos?" preguntaba Haseo con confusión.

"Si, tu conoces muy bien uno de ellos, Haseo, puesto que es un lugar simbólico para ti, igual que para mi."

"¿Que?" preguntaba el joven, no entendiendo lo que le decían. Sin embargo, una imagen de una iglesia rodeada de nubes vino a su mente, comprendiendo así a lo que se refería el sujeto. "¿Quieres decir que…?"

"_Hulle Granz Cathedral_…" terminó Ovan por él. "El mundo donde está la catedral aun sigue intacto, flotando en la inmensidad de esta galaxia."

"¿Cómo conoces todo eso?¿Como conoces acerca de la historia del primer _Guardián_ de _Hack_, de _Morganna_ y de los demás mundos?"

"He estado leyendo…" decía el hombre de blanco, mirando de reojo a los libros que yacían en el suelo.

"Quizás sea cierto, pero solo estas tratando de distraerme." Respondía el muchacho, sujetando la guadaña negra con ambas manos, poniéndose en guardia. "Sigo sin entender el porque estas haciendo esto. Dices que es para volverme más fuerte para terminar con esto. No lo entiendo, ¡Pero no dejare que sigas con este plan tan enfermo!"

"Entonces ven a detenerme, Haseo." Decía Ovan, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo, el encerrado dentro del cilindro de metal, hacia un costado, mientras el sello se abre, dejando libre su brazo y su _AIDA-Arm_.

Y así es como comienza la batalla.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _49-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Haseo se lanzó contra Ovan, aprovechando que este ultimo apenas estaba liberando su tercer brazo, acercándose todo lo posible para dar un corte con su guadaña oscura. Sin embargo, el hombre de blanco desapareció justo antes de que el arma lo tocara, confundiendo al joven, quien se llenó de furia al sentir su presencia detrás de él. El joven de armadura negra se dio la vuelta, viendo a su enemigo ya totalmente preparado; con su mano derecha sujetando una bayoneta, su mano izquierda mutada de tal forma que parecía ser una pinza cuchilla negra con bandas color azul, y el _AIDA-Arm_ saliendo de su hombro.

Haseo comenzó a correr nuevamente, sujetando su guadaña con ambas manos, antes de dar un salto muy alto y comenzar a descender velozmente hacia donde estaba Ovan, bajando la guadaña velozmente. El hombre de gafas anaranjadas solo desvió la cuchilla del arma de su oponente con su bayoneta, evitando el corte mortal, aunque el joven no se detenía, ya que continuó atacándolo con varios cortes de su afilada arma pesada. Sin embargo, Haseo notó algo que lo hizo enfadar casi de inmediato; Ovan solo se limitaba a moverse un poco, solo lo suficiente como para no ser tocado, además de bloquear con poca fuerza los ataques del muchacho, aun así desviándolos de su curso. Ovan no estaba luchando enserio, se estaba conteniendo…

…se estaba burlando de él…

"¡Pelea enserio, Ovan!" Exclamaba el joven, lanzándose de nuevo en contra del hombre frente a él.

Haseo volvió a atacar con su guadaña, pero su enemigo estaba muy tranquilo, antes de usar su _AIDA-Arm_ para darle un zarpazo al joven, rompiendo en cientos de pedazos su guadaña, que se volvieron datos celestes antes de desaparecer. El _Epitaph User_ de _Skeith_ rodó por varios metros antes de detenerse, mientras el otro _Epitaph_ reía un poco.

"Tu odio es débil, Haseo…"

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba el joven con enfado.

"Tu odio es demasiado débil, no podrías ni siquiera matar a una mosca con eso…" respondía Ovan tranquilamente, haciendo enfadar al muchacho aun mas.

"¡Ya veremos si es tan débil como dices!" Exclamaba Haseo, llevándose una mano a su espalda e invocando, en un destello de luz blanca, su enorme espada sierra, antes de lanzarse velozmente, sujetando su nueva arma con ambas manos.

El _Epitaph_ de _Skeith_ se encontró nuevamente con el otro, intentando conectarle alguno de los cortes que hacia, intentando inmovilizar a su oponente. Pero Ovan era mas rápido, mas fuerte y, sobre todo, mas experimentado que Haseo, esquivando sus ataques con facilidad y bloqueándolos con sus tres brazos. Luego, el joven de cabellera blanca dio un corte vertical, uno que el de cabello celeste detuvo con su bayoneta y su mano izquierda mutada. Al momento de chocar, las sierras de la enorme espada de Haseo se accionaron, intentando cortar y rebanar através de las armas de su rival, sin éxito alguno, solo provocando gran cantidad de chispas. Aun así, el joven lo miró con enfado.

"¿Desde cuando, Ovan?" preguntó el muchacho, mientras el otro estaba mirándolo seriamente. "¿Desde cuando es que estas infectado?¿Días?¿Meses?¿Años?¡Desde cuando?!"

"Desde antes de que te conociera…"

"¡¿Que?!"

Los dos saltaron cada quien hacia atrás, creando una gran distancia entre los ambos. El joven de armadura negra miraba con asombro y enfado al hombre de traje blanco y celeste, mientras ataba todos los cabos sueltos en su mente, no agradándole la imagen que se formaba.

"¿Desde el inicio?" Pregunta Haseo. "¿Has estado infectado desde que nos conocimos?... eso quiere decir que, todos los momentos que pasamos, tu, yo y Shino, todo el apoyo que me dabas, todo lo que me ha pasado hasta este momento, incluso la muerte de Shino, ¿Quieres decir que todo eso era tu plan?¿Que me utilizaste desde el inicio?"

El hombre mencionado solo se quedó inmóvil, con la mirada baja, evitando la pregunta de Haseo, algo que le molestó al joven.

"¡Respóndeme, Ovan!"

"Si…" respondía el hombre, levantando la vista, mostrando un semblante serio pero tranquilo. "Si, Haseo, te he estado usando desde el inicio. Eres lo que siempre creí que serias, quizás un poco mejor de lo que esperé que fueras cuando llegara este momento."

"Entonces es cierto… tu nunca me apoyaste en realidad, nunca estabas preocupado por nosotros. Tu solo nos usaste a tu antojo, solo para cumplir quien sabe que ambición tengas en mente… tu… por ti es que Shino…" Haseo apretó mas los puños, encajándose las garras de su armadura en sus manos, pero eso no le importaba ahora. El joven alzo la vista, sus ojos brillando en un color carmesí, una mirada llena de odio, todo en contra de quien fue su salvador antes. "¡Me las pagaras, Ovan!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _122-_ _Shinka no Kachi- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U. Trilogy_)

Haseo sujetó la enorme espada con ambas manos, antes de dar un corte vertical con esta, creando una onda de energía carmesí en dirección al otro humano en el lugar. Ovan, por su parte, se agachó un poco, extendiendo su _AIDA-Arm_ varios metros, antes de que este formara una pantalla circular de burbujas negras, un escudo el cual bloqueó el ataque de energía del joven. Al ver que su ataque a distancia no era efectivo, Haseo se lanzo nuevamente en contra de Ovan, saltando nuevamente y desentiendo en picada, con su gran espada a lista. El hombre de cabello celeste solo bloqueó la espada del joven con su mano izquierda mutada en una cuchilla negra, las sierras del arma del muchacho accionándose. Haseo aplicaba más y mas fuerza, intentando superar a la de su rival, quien rápidamente se cansó de la situación.

Con un movimiento de su mano izquierda, Ovan destruyó por completo la espada sierra de Haseo, dejando al joven sorprendido e indefenso para un contraataque. Con un movimiento veloz, el hombre de blanco golpeó al muchacho, mandándolo a volar varios metros hacia atrás. Sin embargo, Haseo logró recuperarse un poco, lo suficiente como para caer sobre sus pies y no salir lastimado. Al mirarse para cerciorar de que no tenia alguna herida, descubrió que tenia una fisura, provocada por un corte, en su armadura, hecha por Ovan cuando lo mandó por los aires. Miró con odio a su rival, aunque ya estaba cansado por la pelea, y eso que no tenia mucho tiempo de haber empezado.

"No…" decía Haseo, llevando sus manos a su espalda, invocando dos pequeñas espadas sierra curveadas, sujetándolas al revés, con la hoja hacia atrás en lugar de hacia delante. "¡Esto aun no termina!"

El muchacho elevó su aura, tratando de superar la de su rival, antes de desaparecer de la vista. Ovan se sorprendió al ver que el muchacho había desaparecido, solo para sentirlo detrás de él, por lo que reaccionó de inmediato, bloqueando las dos espadas cortas del joven con sus propias armas. Gracias a su enfado, el aura de Haseo se elevó aun mas, provocando que Ovan peleara enserio.

Ambos se atacaron con veloces y poderosos cortes, evitando recibir cualquier golpe, ya que si recibían al menos un rasguño, perderían la concentración por un momento, dándole la ventaja al rival. Nuevamente, los dos permanecieron por unos segundos en un bloqueo de armas, mirándose fijamente, usando todas sus fuerzas para superarse el uno al otro. Pronto se separaron, solo para volverse a atacar.

"¡Esto termina ahora, Ovan!" Exclamaba Haseo, dando un golpe con su mano derecha, intentando cortar al hombre con su espada corta.

Sin embargo, el hombre de blanco y celeste logró esquivar el ataque, antes de hacer desvanecer su bayoneta. Con su mano derecha libre, Ovan sujetó del rostro a Haseo, empujándolo hacia atrás, mientras se mostraba confiado.

"Si, Haseo, termina ahora…"

Con esto dicho, Ovan azotó al joven en el suelo con tanta fuerza que hizo que rebote hacia arriba, elevándose un poco. Haseo estaba por reincorporarse, cuando vio frente a él la mirada siniestra de su oponente, cubierta por los anteojos anaranjados. Notó rápidamente que ambos eran envueltos en una esfera roja, con burbujas _AIDA_ en ellas. Supo que Ovan estaba por hacer algo, terminar la lucha en ese momento… y estaba en lo correcto.

Desde afuera, la esfera roja donde estaban se volvió una "A" recostada hacia la derecha color anaranjada; el símbolo de _Tri-Edge_.

Lo siguiente que uno puede ver es a Haseo volando hacia atrás, trozos de su armadura viajando a su lado, antes de caer estrepitosamente al suelo. La imponente armadura negra que portaba estaba hecha pedazos, su hombrera derecha no estaba, al igual que ambos protectores de brazos, mientras todo lo demás estaba cuarteado, a punto de caerse en pedazos. El joven intentó levantarse, pero un dolor punzante evito que se pusiera de pie, le faltaba algo para poder hacerlo, algo que no creyó que le faltaría.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _55-Gott Statue- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Mientras, Ovan descendía lentamente a tierra, mirando a Haseo con confusión y, si se podría decir, desilusión.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba el hombre infectado con _AIDA_. "No me digas que te rindes solo por haber perdido una pierna…"

En efecto, la pierna izquierda de Haseo estaba a varios metros del joven, siendo separada de su cuerpo por el último ataque del hombre de blanco. Incluso sin una pierna, el muchacho se empezó a arrastrar hacia el frente, intentando alcanzar a Ovan y continuar la lucha.

"A-aun no…" decía Haseo débilmente. "No puedo rendirme aquí, no ahora. ¡No puedo!"

Ovan solo se quedo mirándolo un rato, sintiendo algo de pena por el joven… aunque eso no evitó que levantara su bayoneta y le apuntara con ella. Haseo se dio cuenta de que le iba a disparar y así, probablemente terminar su vida. Ovan estaba por jalar del gatillo…

"¡Alto!"

Los dos hombres se sorprendieron, había una tercera persona conciente en el lugar y apenas habían sentido su presencia. Ambos voltearon hacia el lugar de donde venia el aura recién llegada. Al ver de quien se trataba, Ovan… permaneció igual, mirando al recién llegado con seriedad. Haseo, por su parte, estaba sorprendido por ver a quien menos esperaba ver en ese lugar.

"¿A-Atoli?"

Y ahí estaba, a unos veinte metros de ellos, la _Epitaph User_ de _Innis_, Atoli, permanecía de pie. Al escuchar que preguntaban su nombre, la joven miró a Haseo, dándose cuenta del estado tan terrible en el que se encontraba.

"¡Haseo!" Exclamaba ella, corriendo rápidamente para estar a lado del joven, mientras Ovan no le quitaba la vista de encima. "¿Estas bien?" preguntó cuando trató de moverlo.

"¡¿Qué diablos estas haciendo aquí?!" Exclamaba el muchacho con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban. "¡Este no es tu lugar!¡Vete de aquí!"

La joven solo lo miró con preocupación, sonriéndole un poco.

"No, Haseo. Siempre puedes contar conmigo." Decía la joven, aun sonriente.

"Atoli… tu…"

Mientras los dos seguían hablando, Ovan los miraba con detenimiento, sonriendo un poco, antes de apuntar nuevamente con su arma a ambos. Atoli, al ver esto, instintivamente abrazó a Haseo, intentando protegerlo.

"Señor Ovan…" decía la joven.

"Te recomiendo que te alejes de él, no será agradable." comentaba el hombre de blanco, apuntándoles con su bayoneta.

"No, no me alejare. Me quedare a lado de él, ese es mi deseo."

"Que así sea entonces." respondía Ovan, la punta de su arma reuniendo energía celeste rápidamente. Él los miró una ultima vez, antes de jalar el gatillo. "Piedad…"

Una esfera de energía celeste salió disparada de la bayoneta en dirección a los dos jóvenes, quienes lo último que vieron fue un intenso color rojo, seguido por un calor abrazador.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _123-Yashii Hikari- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U. __Trilogy_)

La oscuridad, la fría y solitaria oscuridad. Eso era todo lo que Haseo podía ver, no contando la inmensa roca llameante a la que estaba encadenado. El joven intentó soltarse de sus amarras, pero estas estaban firmemente sobre su cuerpo, además de que había estacas clavadas en sus manos y pies, haciendo cualquier intento por soltarse un verdadero martirio.

'_¿Dónde estoy?¿Es esto el infierno?'_ era lo que Haseo pensaba, ya que no había nada frente a él, solo el vacío eterno. _'He perdido la batalla contra Ovan… ¿Acaso este es mi castigo?¿Acaso, por todo por lo que he peleado, termina en esto?... Estoy… ¿solo?'_

"No estas solo…"

El joven miró hacia arriba, viendo una luz blanca descender de los cielos oscuros, iluminando el lugar. Una figura descendía de esa luz, mirando con ternura al hombre encadenado, quien la reconoció rápidamente.

"Atoli…" decía Haseo débilmente. "¿Cómo es que tu estas…?"

"No te preocupes…" contestaba la joven, flotando frente a donde estaba él. "Estoy aquí, Haseo, estoy aquí para cuidar de ti, estar a tu lado, porque se por lo que has pasado…"

El joven la miraba algo confundido, aunque eso era más que nada por su propio cansancio, aunque trataba de enfocarse en ella, la única luz en ese mundo de oscuridad.

"Se del dolor por el que pasas." Decía la joven. "Todo esos problemas que tienes que cargar, esa culpa por no poder salvar a los demás, entiendo lo que sientes, Haseo."

"Atoli… tu…"

"Pero es hora de que te perdones a ti mismo, que dejes de torturarte por esos pensamientos… tu también lo deseas, ¿No?"

"¿Pero como?¿Como puedo dejar todo eso atrás?¿Todo fue en vano?"

"No será en vano…" respondía Atoli, acercándose al joven encadenado. "Todos esos sentimientos se volverán tu verdadera motivación… serán parte de ti, solo si lo aceptas."

"¿Parte de mi?"

Haseo pensó por un momento las palabras de la joven flotando frente a él, razonando lo que debía hacer. Las cadenas empezaron a disolverse, dejándolo libre para alejarse de ella. Ahora entendía que era esa roca, eran su dolor, su culpa, la tristeza por la que había pasado. Llevaba consigo esos pensamientos, cargándolos a todos lados, cansando su espíritu con el paso del tiempo.

"Haseo…"

El joven, que se había alejado un poco de la roca, se dio la vuelta, mirando a Atoli de frente.

"Haseo, ¿Qué deseas hacer ahora?" preguntaba ella, colocando sus manos en su espalda, mirándolo con expectativa.

"Yo… quiero salvarte…" respondía Haseo con sinceridad. "Y también…"

En ese momento, recordó las ultimas palabras de Shino, una de las cosas que le había pedido antes de partir de ese mundo.

"_O-van… por favor… salva a Ovan…"_

Entonces, la revelación le llego como un rayo. Las palabras de Shino tenían sentido ahora, sabia lo que debía hacer.

"Entiendo…" decía Haseo, cerrando sus ojos con tranquilidad al por fin entenderlo todo. "Que así sea…"

La enorme roca a la que Haseo estaba aprisionado hace unos segundos comenzó a destruirse, desintegrándose, solo quedando el polvo de ella. Atoli se acerco nuevamente al joven, tomándolo de la mano, flotando a la misma altura. Sobre ellos, una luz blanca se formó, mientras los dos sonreían.

"Vamos, Haseo." Decía Atoli, el joven sonriendo también.

"Si, vamos juntos."

Ellos entrelazaron sus dedos, una luz blanca rodeándolos, antes de convertirse en una esfera lumínica, saliendo disparados hacia el brillo sobre ellos.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _50-Terror of Death- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Ovan miraba con algo de decepción el enorme tornado de fuego creado por su ataque, los dos jóvenes estaban siendo quemados vivos en el centro de este.

'_¿Apresuré las cosas?'_ pensaba el hombre con cierta tristeza. _'¿Acaso Haseo no estaba listo para terminar todo esto?'_

Entonces, una intensa luz blanca emergió del tornado de fuego, haciéndolo estallar, sorprendiendo a Ovan.

"¿Qué sucede?"

El polvo generado por la explosión empezó a asentarse, revelando primero a Atoli, detrás de una nube de polvo que aun no terminaba de descender. La joven miraba a esta nube en especial con una sonrisa en sus labios, segura de lo que pasaría ahora. El polvo de esta nube empezó a descender, revelando al joven, ahora de nuevo con dos piernas, llamado Haseo.

Sin embargo, Haseo estaba diferente; ahora usaba un traje blanco, que consistía en una playera sin mangas y pantalones blancos, con algunas placas de metal en sus piernas, cintura y brazos de colores blanco, morado y rojo, con unas líneas de amarillo. Lo que mas llamaba la atención era una "media luna" en su espalda que iba de hombro a hombro, con siete crestas rectangulares color amarillo. En sus manos tenia dos pistolas blancas con amarillo y naranja, que aparte tenían cuchillas de datos naranjas en la base del cañón de ambas armas, actuando así como unas mini espadas.

Ovan lo miró con curiosidad. Esa ropa era diferente a la de cualquiera de las clases de guerreros que se entrenaban en la galaxia _Hack_, una _Job-Extension_ diferente a cualquiera. Era único, lo que él esperaba.

Mientras, Haseo seguía inmóvil por unos segundos, antes de apretar sus manos un poco.

"Ovan…" decía el joven, abriendo sus ojos para ver a su oponente. "¡Voy a salvarte!"

**Fin del Capitulo 69**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. La nueva forma de Haseo, _Xth Form_, tiene un poder sorprendente. Supera a los nuestros con facilidad.

**Haseo:** ¡Te salvare, Ovan!¡No dejare que esto termine así!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Skeith vs Corbenik, el pasado de Ovan.**_

**Ovan:** Bien hecho, Haseo.

**Haseo:** ¡No, espera!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, un episodio mas, espero que haya sido de su agrado... y espero haber captado la personalidad de Ovan, normalmente tengo muchos problemas con la gente misteriosa como él. Oh bueno... Entramos en peleas, y al parecer Ovan ha estado manipulando los eventos que le han ocurrido a Haseo desde hace tiempo... debe tener un proposito muy grande par hacerlo._

_Por cierto, esta es la nueva imagen de Haseo, como siempre junten los espacios:_

_http: / /images. wikia. com/dothack/images/a/a0/DualGunner. jpg_

_Originalmente la pelea entre Haseo y Ovan solo iba a durar un episodio, pero debido al poco tiempo que tenia apra hacer el capitulo y por lo largo que me estaba quedando, decidi mejor separarlos, pero bueno.  
_

_Por cierto, en unas horas, quizas en la tarde, subire los capitulos Final MiX! del Episodio 1, donde le puse varias cosas nuevas que no reconoceran, ademas de que me tome una leve libertad de agregarle una escena nueva... ademas de una cosa que me habian preguntado en el episodio tres (cofcofapellidodekristalcofcof)_

_Nos vemos el otro martes... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_  
**


	71. Cap 70: Skeith vs Corbenik!

_**Saiyan X dice:** nuevo Soundtrack en mi profile :D_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Finalmente, Haseo se encuentra cara a cara con Ovan, luego de tanto tiempo. Luego de una conversación acerca de algo de historia de la galaxia _Hack_, ambos hombres comenzaron a luchar.

El hombre de gafas claramente era superior al joven de armadura negra, tanto que solo estaba jugando con él, probando su fuerza. Cuando Haseo mostró ser mas peligroso de lo que pensó, Ovan decidió luchar en serio, resultando en que el _Epitaph User_ de _Skeith_ fuera derrotado fácilmente, perdiendo una de sus piernas en el proceso.

Sin embargo, antes de dar el tiro de gracia, Atoli, la _Epitaph User_ de _Innis_, apareció en escena, protegiendo y ayudando al joven de cabello plateado a encontrarse y perdonarse a si mismo. Esto resultó en un nuevo poder, un nuevo _Job-Extension_ para Haseo; _The Xth-Form._

Con este nuevo poder, ¿Será capaz de vencer a Ovan?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo __70: Skeith vs Corbenik, el pasado de Ovan._**

_-Planeta: Desconocido-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _50-Terror of Death- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"Ovan… ¡Voy a salvarte!"

Ahora era el turno del hombre de cabello celeste el reír un poco ante las palabras del joven que estaba enfrente.

"¿Crees que puedes vencerme con esos pensamientos tan inocentes?" preguntaba el hombre, levantando un poco los hombros, seguro de lo que pasaría.

"Por fin lo he entendido." Respondía Haseo, cerrando sus ojos y apretando sus puños con fuerza. "Al fin entiendo los deseos de Shino. Comprendo el porque me dijo que te salvara… por ella, ¡Lo haré!"

El joven se colocó en guardia, apuntando ambas armas hacia Ovan, quien solo lo miro con cierta burla.

"Muy bien…" respondía el hombre de gafas anaranjadas, levantando su bayoneta y apuntando al joven. "Ven e inténtalo entonces…"

Aunque fuera invisible, las auras de los dos se estaban incrementando, y eso Atoli podía sentir, el choque de ambas energías era sorprendente.

"Atoli."

"¿Ah?" Preguntó ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos. "¿Si, Haseo?"

"Será mejor que te apartes un poco, no quiero que salgas lastimada por nuestro encuentro." Decía el joven sin apartar la mirada de su oponente. La chica se le quedó mirando un rato, antes de sonreír y ponerse de pie, alejándose unos pasos.

"Ok, Haseo… estoy segura de que podrás vencerlo. Confío en ti." Decía ella, corriendo hacia atrás.

Haseo sonrío un poco ante esas palabras; ella confiaba en él. Al menos ahora no esta solo. Se volvió a concentrar en su oponente, quien no se había movido de su lugar.

"¡Vamos, Haseo!" Exclamaba Ovan. "¡Si quieres saber la verdad, tendrás que vencerme!"

"¡Entonces te venceré para saberla!"

Y así, la pelea continuó…

Los dos hombres desaparecieron, lanzándose el uno al otro, hasta encontrarse a mitad de camino, chocando sus armas y tratar de ver quien era el mas fuerte. Con la nueva forma de Haseo, su poder igualaba al de Ovan, por lo que este ultimo tenia que pelear seriamente esta vez.

Se separaron por unos pocos momentos, antes de seguir atacándose con sus armas, las cuchillas anaranjadas bajo la base del cañón de las pistolas de Haseo chocaban contra la hoja de la bayoneta, la mano mutada en forma de cuchilla y el _AIDA-Arm_ de Ovan, demostrando que eran tan fuertes como las armas del experimentado hombre.

Haseo dio un golpe con su brazo derecho, aun sujetando su pistola, esperando que la cuchilla de datos pudiera lastimar a su oponente, pero este la bloqueó con su mano izquierda, la que había mutado por el efecto del _AIDA_. Ambos emplearon fuerza para tratar de superarse, pero sus fuerzas eran casi iguales. Entonces, Ovan notó que Haseo sonrió, dándose cuenta de lo que tramaba justo cuando el joven presionó el gatillo.

_-BAM!-_

La bala de energía pasó rozando el rostro de Ovan, logrando crear una herida superficial en su mejilla derecha. Si no se hubiera movido, quizás hubiera sido diferente. Usando su _AIDA-Arm_, el hombre de blanco con celeste dio un zarpazo, haciendo que Haseo tuviera que saltar hacia atrás para evitar el ataque. El joven, confiado, cerró los ojos por un momento, antes de ver con cierta arrogancia a su enemigo.

"Check…"

_-BAM!-_

Y Haseo no pudo terminar la frase, ya que una bala de energía paso rozando su rostro por su izquierda, mientras una herida superficial aparecía en su mejilla. Miró al frente y vio a Ovan, con su bayoneta levantada, sonriendo un poco, sus anteojos anaranjados en un ángulo que impedía ver sus ojos.

"…Mate. No debes confiarte, Haseo, o puede que la próxima vez no falle."

El muchacho, en lugar de enfadarse por esta provocación, solo respiró profundamente, tranquilizándose un poco, antes de ver nuevamente a su oponente con decisión, lanzándose hacia él, mientras Ovan lo esperaba. Pero entonces, Haseo desapareció de la vista del hombre, quien miraba con sorpresa hacia el frente, solo para sentir la presencia del joven detrás de él.

Al mirar hacia atrás, vio a Haseo, con sus dos pistolas extendidas hacia el frente, apuntándole, mientras el cañón de ambas armas brillaban. Era tarde para evitar el ataque.

"¡Aquí voy!"

Con ese grito, el joven de traje blanco presiono el gatillo de sus dos armas, liberando así de ellas dos enormes cilindros de energía, tan grandes y poderosos como un _Shinkou Hadouken_, quizás mas. El ataque engulló a Ovan casi de inmediato, perdiéndose dentro del ataque. Los poderosos cilindros viajaron y se perdieron en el horizonte del mundo en blanco, dejando un gran surco en el suelo, además de una nube de polvo que cubría todo el trayecto. Cuando el polvo se disipó, Atoli y Haseo pudieron ver que Ovan seguía intacto, de rodillas y algo debilitado, pero sin ninguna herida.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _55-Gott Statue- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"Ovan… esto terminó." Decía Haseo con seriedad, bajando sus armas.

"Al contrario, Haseo, esto apenas acaba de empezar." Respondía el hombre con el tercer brazo. "Esto no puede terminar, no hasta que estés completo."

"¿Completo?¿De que estas hablando?"

"Incluso con esa nueva forma que tienes, aun no haz alcanzado lo que se necesita para terminar con todo. Para eso, debes tener las ocho llaves contigo, y tu solo tienes siete de ellas."

"¿Ocho llaves?¿Y ahora que locura estas balbuceando?" preguntaba el joven aun mas confundido.

"Para accesar a la verdad, necesitas las ocho llaves; los ocho _Epitaphs_."

"¿_Epitaphs_?...¡Espera!¿No estas hablando de…?"

"Así es… los _Avatars_." Hablaba Ovan con seriedad. "Debes de tener el poder de los ocho _Avatars_ originales creados por _Morganna_, esas son las ocho llaves. Tu ya tienes siete en tu poder; el _Avatar_ _Skeith_ esta contigo, además de que, en estos dos años, has absorbido las esencias de _Magus_, _Tarvos_, _Macha_, _Gorre_, _Innis _y _Fidchell_, gracias a ciertos eventos que ocurrieron mientras estabas en _Exurion_."

Haseo se puso a pensar un poco. Era cierto, durante estos dos años después de la destrucción de la galaxia _Hack_, él tuvo que pelear contra sus compañeros, incluso contra Atoli, en una ocasión. La mayoría ocurrieron por una simple razón; _AIDA_.

Con Kuhn, antes de la destrucción de _Hack_, fue algo complicado. Justo después de recibir su _Avatar_, Haseo se sentía invencible, venciendo a cuanto oponente se le pusiera enfrente, invocando a _Skeith_ para terminar las peleas lo más rápido posible. Un _Avatar_ era peligroso para alguien que lo acababa de recibir, ya que esta entidad incrementaba los pensamientos negativos y, poco a poco, tomaba el control. Para hacerle ver a Haseo lo terrible que podía ser un _Avatar_ sin poder controlarlo, Kuhn se enfrentó a él en una batalla de colosos de datos, en la que el _Epitaph_ de _Skeith_ perdió el control de este, venciendo brutalmente a _Magus _y absorbiendo su esencia. Gracias a la habilidad de _Magus_, _Propagation_, Kuhn no salió lastimado. Desde ese entonces, Haseo entrenó mas, logrando así poder controlar a _Skeith_ por completo.

Recordó la ocasión, dos meses después de la destrucción de _Hack_, en la que Polaris les ordeno a él y a Pi investigar cierto mundo que podría contener algún secreto que posiblemente los beneficiaría. Sin embargo, durante el trayecto, Pi fue infectada por _AIDA_ y, debido a la infección, liberó su _Avatar_ para atacar a Haseo, quien en respuesta invoco su propio _Avatar_ y venció a _Tarvos_, absorbiendo su esencia. Nunca se supo de donde vino el _AIDA_.

Tres semanas después, con Endrance, quien siempre estaba solitario, aun luego de la destrucción de _Hack_, fue casi igual que con Pi, solo que él, luego de pelear con _Macha_, retirarle el _AIDA_ y absorber su esencia, desapareció sin dejar rastro luego de la batalla, confundiendo a Haseo. Cuando lo encontró, en un planeta helado, dentro de un cristal, Saku y Bo aparecieron, también infectados con _AIDA_, por lo que el joven de cabello plateado se tuvo que enfrentar ahora a ambos _Gorres_, también absorbiendo su esencia y destruyendo el _AIDA_ que los controlaba.

Hace un año, Yata fue enviado a un mundo extraño y no regresó en semanas, preocupando más que nada a Pi. Al encontrarlo, Haseo vio que el también estaba infectado, lo que significaba otra batalla entre _Avatars_, _Skeith_ contra _Fidchell_, resultando en la victoria del primero de ellos.

Recientemente, un mes antes de la invasión a _Céfiro_, Atoli fue infectada en el mismo _Exurion_ sin razón aparente. Durante ese tiempo, Haseo descubrió el pasado triste de la joven, algo que él nunca había puesto atención antes. Luego de varias revelaciones, Atoli, aun infectada, invocó a Innis, lo que resultó en otra batalla de _Avatars_, donde _Skeith_ absorbió la esencia de la _Mirage of Deceit_. Nunca creyó que ella sería infectada nuevamente casi dos meses después, cuando Atoli atacó a los héroes de _Céfiro_.

El joven alzó un poco su brazo derecho, mirando su puño mientras lo cerraba con fuerza. Es cierto, ahora el tenia las esencias de siete de los ocho _Avatars_ originales. Entonces, sus ojos crecieron mucho, mirando de nuevo a Ovan.

"Un momento…" Decía Haseo con incredulidad y sin querer aceptar lo que acababa de venir a su mente. "No me digas que tu planeaste todo, incluso la infección de mis camaradas…"

"Parece que al fin te diste cuenta…" respondía Ovan, provocando mas sorpresa tanto en el joven como en Atoli. "¿De que otro modo crees que algunos de ellos fueron infectados en mundos donde _AIDA_ no existe?"

"¡Maldito!¿Hasta donde eres capaz de llegar para llevar a cabo este plan?"

"Los medios que sean necesarios para lograrlo." Decía el hombre de cabello celeste, poniéndose de pie. "Ahora no es momento de hablar del pasado. Haseo, aun te falta una llave, la llave que _**yo**_ poseo."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _124-_ _DARK INFECTION VS Colbenik- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

En ese momento, extraños símbolos celestes aparecieron casi pegados al cuerpo de Ovan, símbolos que Haseo reconoció de inmediato, por lo que se puso en guardia.

"¿Así que piensas usar tu _Avatar_?" preguntaba el joven.

"Si, esto es solo el principio, ¡Haseo!" Exclamaba Ovan, lanzándose en contra del joven, quien se colocó en guardia.

"Muy bien." respondía Haseo, unos símbolos parecidos aparecían frente a su cuerpo, solo que de color rojo, antes de lanzarse al encuentro de su oponente. "¡Vamos!¡Aquí vamos!"

Los dos hombres iban al encuentro del otro, decididos a vencer a su rival. Esto ya era la batalla final. Ovan y Haseo se enfrentaron nuevamente.

"¡Ven, _the Rebirth_!"

"¡Estoy justo aquí!"

"_**¡CORBENIK!**_"

"_**¡SKEITH!**_"

Y ambos quedaron frente a frente, a punto de chocar sus puños y liberar sus poderes al mismo tiempo…

Pero, cuando sus puños chocaron, no eran los de los dos hombres, sino de dos colosos blancos, en medio de un espacio extraño. Los dos gigantes se alejaron, tomando distancia entre los dos, encarándose.

Sin embargo, _Skeith_ ahora era diferente, ya no era negro con dorado como antes. Su forma ahora era blanca, con algunas partes moradas y doradas. Como en su anterior forma, partes de su cuerpo estaban separadas del mismo, unidas solo por una fuerza invisible. Dos esferas doradas con una figura de un ojo en ellos formaban sus hombros, mientras que otras esferas, esta vez moradas y un poco mas pequeñas, estaban un poco antes de sus muñecas, al igual que otra esfera mas pequeña que las anteriores flotaba en el espacio vacío que se supone era su estomago. En su espalda, flotando separadas de su cuerpo, había siete espadas de datos color rojas. Este era el nuevo _Skeith_.

_Corbenik_ era un gigante, incluso para los colosos, ya que _Skeith_ le llegaba en tamaño apenas un poco más arriba de sus rodillas. El _Avatar_ _Corbenik_ era blanco con muchas partes azules, humanoide como los demás _Avatars_, además de una especie de capa de datos celeste que estaba detrás de su cintura. Lo único que contrastaba, aparte del brazo derecho con una gran cuchilla en lugar de mano, era el _AIDA-Arm_ que salía del hombro izquierdo del _Avatar_, de la misma forma que con Ovan, solo que este brazo tenia tres garras en lugar de dos como con el humano.

Los dos _Avatars_ estaban en un espacio especial, el _Avatar Space_, una especie de dimensión alterna que aparece solo cuando dos _Avatars_ chocan entre si, ya que sus poderes resonaban el uno con el otro. El _Avatar Space_ era un espacio color morado sumamente amplio, casi infinito, con algunas rocas azules flotando en el lugar, además de que, a lo lejos, se podían ver grupos de hexágonos formando paredes de datos que se movían a través del espacio.

Dentro de _Skeith_, Haseo miraba al otro _Avatar_, en especial al que estaba dentro de él.

"¡Ovan!" Exclamaba el joven con enfado, mientras que el mencionado, dentro de _Corbenik_, le regresaba la mirada, aunque con algo de burla.

Haseo se lanzó, _Skeith_ haciendo lo mismo, contra _Corbenik_, quien lo recibió al con un golpe de su enorme brazo derecho, algo a lo que el joven respondió, ambos puños derechos chocando entre si. A pesar de la diferencia de tamaño, ambos _Avatars_ tenían el mismo poder.

"¡Tu fuiste el que me enseñaste!" Exclamaba Haseo dentro de _Skeith_ con decisión.

De inmediato, ambos _Avatars_ se separaron. Cuando estuvieron a una buena distancia, _Corbenik_ se llevó su mano derecha a su hombro infectado, sujetando algo del _AIDA_, antes de mover su mano horizontalmente hacia la derecha, liberando así varios cristales púrpuras hacia _Skeith_. El _Avatar_ _The Terror of Death_, en respuesta, extendió ambos brazos, lanzando varias esferas de energía blancas, como si fueran balas de metralleta, que se estrellaron con los cristales que venían hacia él, dejando en paz los demás que no representaban amenazas para el _Avatar_.

Entonces, _Skeith_ invocó una guadaña de energía blanca, antes de lanzarse a atacar a _Corbenik_ de frente, quien respondió al ataque al defenderse con su brazo izquierdo, bloqueando la hoz de Haseo con su mano espada. Esto permitió que el _Avatar_ azul pudiera sujetar al blanco con su _AIDA-Arm_, sacando de concentración a Haseo. _Corbenik_ empujó a _Skeith_ contra una de las "paredes invisibles" formada por hexágonos del _Avatar Space_, arrastrándolo por toda la superficie antes de lanzarlo lejos. El enorme _Avatar_ entonces juntó sus tres brazos, creando una enorme esfera de energía roja frente a ellos, antes de lanzarla en contra del otro coloso.

"¡Aunque haya sido mentira, me enseñaste a no rendirme!"

Haseo, al ver la enorme esfera venir hacia él, logró reponerse y extender sus brazos al frente, deteniendo la energía con sus manos por algunos segundos, antes de empujar el ataque lejos, perdiéndose en el firmamento. Nuevamente, _Skeith_ se lanzó en contra de _Corbenik_, empezando así un intercambio de golpes y zarpazos. Entonces, _Skeith_ hizo aparecer su arma de energía nuevamente, y con esta, dio un corte diagonal, uno que hirió a _Corbenik_ en el pecho.

Esto le dio a Haseo el tiempo suficiente para alejarse del enorme _Avatar_ y realizar un ataque especial. Las siete espadas de energía que flotaban detrás de él se colocaron todas paralelamente a su brazo derecho, que estaba extendido hacia el frente, hacia _Corbenik_, formando una especie de cañón de brazo. Cierta energía de datos comenzó a formarse en dicho cañón, energía que solo los _Avatars_ y uno que otro humano de la galaxia _Hack_ podía tener… y Haseo la liberó.

"_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

Una esfera de energía morada, rodeada de cintas de datos multicolores salió disparada hacia el frente, impactando en _Corbenik_ de lleno. El enorme _Avatar_ blanco con celeste comenzó a retorcerse, siendo absorbido por el _Data Drain_. Luego de unos segundos, la esfera de energía regresó a _Skeith_, junto con la esencia de _Corbenik_; había absorbido al octavo _Avatar_.

Luego de esto, las siete espadas regresaron a su lugar, detrás de la espalda de _Corbenik_. Una octava espada apareció junto con las otras siete, símbolo de que Haseo ahora tenia las esencias de los siete _Avatars_ en su poder.

"¿Se terminó?" preguntó el joven dentro de su _Avatar_, sintiendo en ese momento una sensación extraña, una maligna. _'¿Qué es esto?¿Porque me siento así?'_

"Ahora si…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _125-Saigo no Tatakai- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U. Trilogy_)

Haseo miró al frente, viendo que _Corbenik_ aun estaba en el mismo lugar, no desapareciendo debido al _Data Drain_, algo que sorprendió mucho al joven.

"¿Qué?¿Que pasa aquí?¿Porque tu _Avatar_ no se desvaneció?" preguntaba Haseo confundido.

"Ahora que he llegado hasta aquí, no puedo rendirme tan fácilmente." Respondía Ovan dentro de _Corbenik_.

"¿Tantos son tus deseos de seguir?¿Que rayos es lo que tienes en mente?"

"Si quieres saberlo, debes derrotarme para saber la verdad."

Haseo vio esto como un reto, por lo que se lanzo en contra de _Corbenik_. Sin embargo, el _Avatar_ infectado elevó su aura maligna, creando una onda de fuego frente a él, una que empujó a _Skeith_ hacia atrás, alejándolo de él. El joven vio que el otro coloso se estaba rodeando de energía roja, al igual que el _AIDA_ de su brazo izquierdo lo consumía aun más.

"Ovan…" decía Haseo levemente, recordando como ese hombre, aunque le haya mentido, lo había estado guiando hasta lo que era ahora. "Tu fuiste mi salvador, me salvaste de mi mismo…"

El _AIDA_ de Ovan lo había consumido mas, demostrándose mas en su _Avatar_. _Corbenik_ ya no tenia brazo izquierdo, al igual que el _AIDA-Arm_ en su hombro. En su lugar, ahora tenia una especie de cañón rojo con negro, mientras que una enorme esfera del mismo color estaba ahora justo donde estaba el _AIDA-Arm_, además de unos tentáculos que salían de la unión de la esfera y el cañón. Dentro de _Corbenik_, Ovan mostraba los signos de la infección avanzada, al esta ya cubrir parte de su rostro, indicio de que estaba dejándose infectar mas.

Entonces, mientras _Skeith_ lo miraba fijamente, _Corbenik_ lo apuntó con el enorme cañón de su brazo, reuniendo energía en este, liberando un enorme cilindro de energía carmesí, al igual que otros más pequeños de la punta de los tentáculos detrás de este. Haseo lo miro decidido a salvarlo.

"¡Esta vez, seré yo…!"

Con esto dicho, _Skeith_ se dio la vuelta y comenzó a volar velozmente, mientras los ataques lo perseguían muy de cerca. Haseo miró hacia atrás, solo para poder moverse a un lado y evitar el enorme cilindro de energía, que se pasó de largo y se perdió en el horizonte. Sin embargo, aun quedaban los pequeños, que lo seguían como misiles rastreadores de calor.

"¡…seré yo el que te salve!" Exclamaba Haseo, elevándose para perder los ataques, aunque estos aun lo seguían.

Entonces, luego de mantener cierta distancia, _Skeith_ se detuvo, encarando a los ataques que venían hacia él, y extendiendo sus manos a los lados, mientras las ocho espadas de su espalda se extendían, formando una especie de media luna. De la espalda del _Avatar_ blanco comenzó a generarse energía celeste, misma que fue transferida a las ocho espadas, cuyas puntas comenzaron a brillar por esta energía. Los cilindros de energía carmesí del ataque que _Corbenik_ se acercaban mientras la energía de las ocho espadas llegaba a su límite. Dentro de _Skeith_, Haseo miraba nuevamente con decisión a Ovan, varios cientos de metros alejados de él.

"¡Déjame ser!" exclamaba el joven. "¡Ahora, déjame ser tu salvador!"

_Skeith_ liberó la energía en sus espadas, creado ocho cilindros de energía que viajaron velozmente al encuentro de los creados por _Corbenik_. Cuando ambos ataques se estrellaron, crearon una gran explosión que hizo temblar todo el _Avatar Space_. Abajo, el _Avatar_ de _the Rebirth_ miraba fijamente la explosión, esperando a ver que era lo que pasara después.

Entonces, de la nube de polvo, _Skeith_ emergió, volando velozmente hacia el otro _Avatar_. _Corbenik_, en respuesta, extendió su brazo izquierdo, el que tenía el cañón, y empezó a disparar varias ráfagas de energía, mismas que _Skeith_ evitaba fácilmente. Mientras se acercaba a su oponente, Haseo reunió energía en su brazo derecho, energía del _Data Drain_, creando una esfera celeste en su mano.

"¡Por todos, lo haré!"

Y _Skeith_ se acercaba más y más a _Corbenik_, demasiado a decir verdad. Dentro del _Avatar_ celeste, el hombre de anteojos sonrió un poco. Haseo entonces notó algo extraño, algo que no se esperaba; Ovan extendió sus brazos a los lados, haciendo su cabeza un poco para atrás. El joven de cabello blanco se dio cuenta de lo que significaba; Ovan quería recibir el ataque… y ya no había tiempo para detenerse…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _126-Capital City of Grief Eld-Sleika- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"…_hermano… ¡Hermano!"_

_Ovan salió de sus pensamientos debido a ese llamado. Estaba en un espacio en blanco con muchos libros, el Creator's Room, pero sin el símbolo de Tri-Edge en el centro. El hombre de cabello celeste se dio la vuelta, solo para ver a una niña de cabello celeste, largo y traje blanco, sentada en una mecedora, mirándolo atentamente. Ella era Aina… su hermana._

"_¿Escuchaste lo que dije?" preguntaba la niña de traje blanco con confusión y algo de enfado._

"_Perdón, estaba pensando en algo." Le respondía claramente, algo que la hizo enfadar un poco._

"_Sabes bien que es difícil que nosotros podamos reunirnos." Le respondía la pequeña, mientras Ovan caminaba hacia ella. "Por tu entrenamiento y mi enfermedad, solo podemos estar juntos poco tiempo, antes de que tenga que regresar. Es por eso que debes concentrar toda tu atención en mi, ¿Ok?"_

_Ovan sonrió un poco. Aunque ya era un Epitaph User, aun seguía entrenando, sabiendo que las Galaxian Wars estaban por comenzar, por lo que tenía que estar preparado para defender su mundo, y en especial a su hermana. Aina, por su parte, estaba siendo tratada en uno de los mundos de la galaxia Hack debido a una extraña enfermedad. Por estos dos motivos es por la que ambos hermanos no podían estar juntos por mucho tiempo. Sin embargo, se las arreglaban para reunirse en ciertos lugares y momentos. The Creator's Room, un mundo escondido de los demás, era uno de sus lugares secretos, donde no los podrían hallar._

"_Siempre pienso en ti, Aina." Decía Ovan, arrodillándose frente a la mecedora y acariciando a su hermana. "Pronto terminaré mi entrenamiento, así como sé que tu tratamiento esta funcionando y la enfermedad esta desapareciendo. Después de eso, iré a recogerte, y viviremos juntos una vez mas."_

"_¡¿Enserio?!" preguntaba la niña con felicidad, por fin podría vivir con su hermano, luego de tanto tiempo de haber estado separados. Nada podría cambiar ese momento de facilidad…_

"_¿No son tiernos?__"_

_El sonido de algo romperse, como el cristal, llamó la atención de los dos. Al mirar hacia atrás, Ovan descubrió que algo había pasado através de las paredes invisibles que protegían las puertas a ese mundo, entrado en este. Pudo ver varias burbujas negras apareciendo de las fisuras de la puerta de cristal, mismas que se lanzaron hacia Aina. Para proteger a su hermana, Ovan saltó en el camino, recibiendo las burbujas con su cuerpo, infectándose con el AIDA._

"_Sabia que harías eso, Epitaph The Rebirth…__"_

_Mientras Ovan luchaba contra la infección, escucho una voz extraña. Logró verla mientras el AIDA se apoderaba de su cuerpo y su mente; una anciana, con una presencia fría y poderosa, una que el había escuchado en leyendas; Morganna._

"_Contigo, mi plan para vengarme de Aura comienza ahora." Decía la mujer, mientras Ovan volteaba a ver a Aina, lo ultimo que podría ver en mucho tiempo. Lo ultimo que logró escuchar, fueron los gritos de su propia hermana._

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _58-The Epitaph is Told- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Atoli miraba con sus ojos bien abiertos, sorprendida por lo que veía.

De vuelta en el presente, Ovan y Haseo permanecían frente a frente, con el primero con sus brazos caídos y el segundo con su brazo derecho extendido al frente hacia el primero, su mano estaba sobre el pecho del hombre, justo sobre su corazón, mientras los dos no se movían. Haseo estaba inmóvil, había dado un fuerte golpe a Ovan en su corazón, aunque se lo había dado con su mano extendida, este había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para atravesar el traje y la piel.

"¿Ovan?" preguntaba el joven con miedo al mirar al que estaba frente a él.

"Lo hiciste bien, Haseo…" le respondía él con una sonrisa en sus labios. "Al fin lo lograste."

"¿Qué quieres decir?"

"Aina… siempre fue mi objetivo el curarla."

"¿De que estas hablando?"

Ovan tomó el hombro de Haseo y lo dirigió hacia la roca flotante, donde la niña estaba sentada en la mecedora.

"Ella es Aina, mi hermana, y probablemente la primera victima del _AIDA_ en esta época."

"¿Tu hermana?" preguntaba Haseo con confusión.

"Debido al _AIDA_ en mi brazo… yo… yo le hice eso, yo la dejé en coma. Su esencia fue absorbida por él."

"¿Absorbida?¿Por quien?"

"_Exurion_…" respondía el hombre débilmente.

"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué tiene que ver ese mundo con el _AIDA_ en tu brazo y el coma de tu hermana?"

"Todo, Haseo, tiene que ver con todo. _Morganna_, la antigua guardiana de la galaxia _Hack_, reencarnó en esta época, planeando su venganza en contra de Aura. Ella creó el mundo oscuro de _Exurion_ para ese propósito."

"¿Qué?¿_Exurion_ fue creado por _Morganna_?" preguntaba el joven con sorpresa.

"Así es. Usando y mutando la mayor parte del _AIDA_ en _Hack_, al igual que los Heartless que había en las galaxias cercanas, _Morganna_ creo el mundo oscuro. Con el nuevo _AIDA_, que era mucho mas violento que los que había naturalmente en la galaxia, empezó su plan de conquista… iniciando conmigo."

"¿Con usted?" preguntaba Atoli, acercándose a ellos, aún sorprendida porque Haseo tenia su mano derecha incrustada en el pecho del hombre y este aún seguía hablando.

"Ella me infectó, y por eso es que ataque a Aina, convirtiéndola en un _Lost One._"

"¿_Lost One_?" preguntaba Haseo.

"Es un termino antiguo, refiriéndose a aquellos que han sido derrotados por un _AIDA_ y entrado en coma. En esta época, sus esencias son absorbidas por _Exurion_, dándole mas poder al mundo oscuro."

"Un segundo, ¿Quieres decir que…?"

"Así es; como yo la maté, Shino esta ahí, su conciencia es parte de _Exurion_ en este momento."

Atoli y Haseo estaban sorprendidos. Entonces, Shino estaba viva, de algún modo lo estaba. Atoli estaba feliz por eso, su hermana aun estaba viva, pero, por alguna razón, se sentía extraña al saber eso.

"¡Ovan!" Exclamaba Haseo con enfado. "¿Hay algún modo de rescatar a Shino y a los demás que han sido absorbidos por _Exurion_?"

"Esa es la razón por la que he hecho todo esto, Haseo." Le respondía el hombre con tranquilidad. "_Morganna_ me creyó muerto luego de la destrucción de _Hack_, dándome la libertad para planear la forma de rescatar a mi hermana y a los demás. Es por eso que te he estado preparando, ya que eres el único que podría activarlo."

"¿Activarlo?¿De que hablas?"

"_Rebirth…_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _99-Hulle Granz Cathedral- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Justo en el lugar donde Haseo había atravesado el pecho de Ovan, una luz blanca apareció, confundiendo a ambos jóvenes. Haseo sintió una esfera sólida formarse en su mano, por la que la empezó a sacar del cuerpo de Ovan lentamente.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaba el joven confundido y sorprendido.

"Eso, es _Rebirth_…" respondía Ovan débilmente. "Es un poder especial, creado por el _Guardián _original de _Hack_, _Harald_, para limpiar la galaxia de imperfecciones parecidas al _AIDA_ que existían en ese entonces." Ovan sujetó la muñeca de Haseo y comenzó a sacar la esfera brillante. "Pero no puedo activar ese poder cuando yo quiera. Para hacerlo, te necesito a ti, Haseo."

"¿A mi?¿Porque a mi?"

"Sólo _The Terror of Death_ totalmente despierto puede activar _Rebirth_. Es por eso que me encargué de todas esas situaciones en las que los demás _Epitaphs_ eran infectados, para que pudieras así absorber sus _Epitaphs_ y así tener las ocho llaves en tu control."

"Los ocho _Epitaphs_ eran la clave para activar _Rebirth_…" decía Atoli, entendiendo todo finalmente.

"¿Y ahora que, Ovan?" preguntó Haseo nuevamente.

"Ahora, debo ir a _Exurion_." respondía el hombre de traje blanco. "Estando cerca de él, al activar Rebirth, todo el _AIDA_ de ese mundo oscuro será borrado, dejando solo la parte _Heartless_ activa. Con una mitad destruida, será mucho más fácil acabar con él. Además, todas las personas derrotadas por un _AIDA-PC_, un humano infectado, podrán regresar a la vida."

Haseo sacó por completo la esfera brillante del pecho de Ovan, Atoli y él mirándola con detenimiento. De pronto, la esfera emitió una fuerte onda de energía, una que lanzó a ambos jóvenes hacia atrás, donde Haseo sujetó a Atoli para que ella no fuera más lejos.

"¡Ovan!" Exclamaba el muchacho con sorpresa, mientras el mencionado solo sonreía.

"Ahora, vayan a _Exurion_ a proteger a los demás, puesto que tardare un tiempo para activar el _Rebirth_… vayan."

Una luz rodeó a los dos jóvenes, haciéndolos desaparecer del espacio en blanco. Lo siguiente que vieron fueron las puertas oscuras del _Windam Temple_.

"¿Regresamos a _Céfiro_?" preguntaba Atoli confundida.

"Eso parece…" respondía Haseo con algo de enfado. "Ese Ovan, siempre quiere hacerlo todo el solo… ¡Maldición!"

"Haseo…" decía la joven, colocando una mano en el hombro de su acompañante. "Creo… creo que el señor Ovan tenia una razón en especial para hacerlo solo."

"Aun así, ¿Tiene una idea de a todas las personas que ha hecho sufrir?"

"Haseo, no pensemos en eso ahora. Debemos ayudar a nuestros amigos, ellos han de estar enfrentándose a Polaris… o _Morganna_, en _Exurion_."

"Es cierto, Atoli, vamos."

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a correr, aunque Haseo miró una última vez a la puerta donde el símbolo de _Tri-Edge_ estaba incrustado, antes de comenzar a correr nuevamente.

* * *

_­-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Castillo de Polaris-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

A través de los corredores oscuros, Lucy, la _Magic Knight_ de fuego, corría, tratando de buscar a sus demás compañeros. Habían pasado ya unas horas y ese castillo era como un enorme laberinto, perdiéndose a cada rato. La guerrera, sin su tiara, seguía corriendo por los pasillos, con espada y _Keyblade_ en manos por si aparecía un _Heartless_ u otro demonio, como anteriormente.

'_¿Dónde están, chicos?'_ pensaba la joven con algo de desesperación al no encontrar a nadie conocido.

Entonces, al final del pasillo, pudo observar una enorme puerta negra, de unos tres metros de altura. Lucy sintió un extraño escalofrío, pero aun así decidió acercarse. La joven desvaneció sus dos armas y posó sus manos en la puerta, empujándola con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que, debido a que ahora era también una _N-Warrior_, era más fácil de hacer.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, rápidamente sintió una presencia oscura apoderarse del lugar, una que reconoció de inmediato. Esta extraña fuerza la condujo al interior, sin ella poder controlarse, lo suficiente como para que las puertas se cerraran solas, el ruido provocado causó que Lucy recuperara el control de su cuerpo y mirar a atrás, sabiendo que ya no había escape.

Al mirar al frente, sentada en su trono, cubierta por las sombras, solo iluminada por su poderosa aura, una mujer sonreía.

"Bienvenida, _Magic Knight_, es un placer tenerte aquí…" decía Polaris con arrogancia.

**Fin del Capitulo 70**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Uh-oh, Lucy llegó a donde no debía todavía. ¿Qué es lo que le pasara ahora que se encontró con Polaris ella sola?

**Lucy:** ¡No puedo perder!¡No te tengo miedo!¡Pondré todo mi corazón en esta lucha!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La decisión de Lucy.**_

**Lucy:** ¡Chicas!¡No dejare que las lastimes!

**Polaris:** ¿Qué rayos…?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **disculpen la tardanza, tuve problemas con el internet y no pude subir nada el Martes. Subo ahorita porque no tendré mas chance en la noche. Nos vemos el Martes... espero porque ya empiezo la escuela nuevamente ... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	72. Cap 71: La desición de Lucy

_**PRELUDE THEME:**02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La pelea entre Haseo y Ovan continuaba, esta vez el joven de cabello plateado tenia nuevos poderes para hacerle frente al que antes fue su salvador. Con la _Xth-Form_, Haseo logró superar a Ovan en pelea, resolviendo algunos misterios en el proceso.

Pero eso no se quedaba ahí. Aún quedaba la pelea de gigantes, por lo que ambos invocaron a sus _Avatars_ al combate. Luego de que _Skeith_ absorbiera la esencia de _Corbenik_, este último cambió de forma, siendo infectado aun más por el _AIDA_. Aun así, Haseo salió victorioso del combate.

Sin embargo, Ovan reveló el motivo por el que estaba haciendo todo eso; para liberar la esencia de su hermana, Aina, que él mismo había atacado cuando _Morganna_ lo infectó con el _AIDA_. También se descubrió que Shino estaba viva, su conciencia estaba dentro de _Exurion_, así como los demás que han sido derrotados por alguien infectado por un _AIDA_ creado en el mundo oscuro. Ovan necesitaba a Haseo, con las ocho esencias de los _Avatars_ originales en sus manos, para así activar su poder especial, _Rebirth_, uno que tenia la capacidad de borrar todo el _AIDA_ de una galaxia. Su objetivo principal era el de atacar a _Exurion_ con _Rebirth_, debilitando al mundo oscuro.

Mientras tanto, en el mencionado mundo oscuro, Lucy llegó al salón principal, donde Polaris/_Morganna_ estaba esperándola. ¿Qué es lo que hará ella ahora?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 7__1: La decisión de Lucy._**

_­-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Castillo de Polaris-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _19-Multiplexed Contradiction- _(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

La joven _Magic Knight_ apretaba los puños con fuerza al mirar a la mujer de cabello plateado frente a ella. Quería encontrarse con los demás, pero en cambio se encontró con Polaris, la única a la que quería evitar por ahora. Pero ya no había forma de escapar, si lo intentaba, es probable que esa mujer la mate en el acto.

"¿Tienes miedo, _Magic Knight_?"

Lucy encaró a la mujer frente a ella, mirándola con decisión, no queriéndose mostrarse débil ante ella.

"¡No te tendré miedo!" exclamaba la pelirroja valientemente. "¡He venido hasta aquí para derrotarte de una vez por todas!"

"¿Derrotarme?¿Tu y que ejercito?" preguntaba Polaris con burla. "Ya conoces mi poder, al ver como derroté a tus amigos varones en _Heartliass_. ¿Acaso no entiendes que es inútil?"

"¿C-como sabes de eso?" preguntaba Lucy con confusión.

"¿Qué?¿Como supe que mirabas a tus amigos? Es lógico; durante la lucha, algunas _Keyblades_, incluyendo la tuya, vinieron a ayudar a tus compañeros. Es natural pensar que estaban viendo todo desde _Céfiro_. ¿Qué tal les pareció el espectáculo?¿Disfrutaron ver como apaleaba a sus amigos?"

"¡Claro que no!¿Como crees que podríamos disfrutar lo que le hacías a ellos?"

"Me lo imagino… no querías que ellos salieran lastimados. Pero mira ahora, estas sóla, enfrentándote a mí. Creo que estas en desventaja…"

Lucy rápidamente invocó su espada de _Magic Knight_, sujetándola con fuerza con ambas manos.

"¡Veamos si estoy en desventaja!" exclamaba la joven guerrera, mientras Polaris solo reía a carcajadas.

"No seas estúpida. No tienes el poder necesario para vencerme. Si todos los hombres lucharon conmigo y no pudieron vencerme por si solos, ¿Qué te hace pensar que únicamente tu puedas vencerme? Estas sóla."

"**¿Quién dice que lo esta?"**

Justo frente a Lucy, unas flamas aparecieron de la nada, formando la figura de una bestia, una especie de lobo/león, que tenia un cuerno en su frente, mientras su pelaje era de llamas. La bestia miraba con seriedad a Polaris, mientras la joven que estaba detrás de él sonreía.

"¡_Rayearth_!" Exclamaba la guerrera con alivio.

"**Recuerda que siempre estaré contigo, Lucy."** Respondía el lobo/león, mirándola de reojo.

"Así que tu eres uno de los famosos _Rune-Gods_ de _Céfiro_." Decía Polaris, llamando la atención de los dos. "Te creí mas… impresionante."

"**No importa mi apariencia, lo que importa es que no dejare que lastimes a esta niña."**

"¿Y como lo harás?"

La mujer de cabello blanco extendió su mano derecha, liberando una esfera de energía morada hacia los dos. _Rayearth_ se colocó frente a Lucy, sus ojos brillando en un color carmesí intenso, mientras la esfera se estrellaba en un escudo de flamas creado por la misma bestia, absorbiendo el poder oscuro.

"Oh, sorprendente." Comentaba la mujer oscura con algo de asombro, bajando su mano. "Pudiste detener mi ataque con tu presencia. Debo admitir que los _Rune-Gods_ son sorprendentes." Polaris cerró sus ojos, riendo para si misma. "Sin embargo, pude detectar que usaste la mayor parte de tus poderes para hacerlo. Debo comentarte que no usé todo mi poder. Si incremento mis fuerzas, no serás capaz de detenerme."

"**Es por eso que un **_**Rune-God**_** está unido a una **_**Magic Knight**_**, para incrementar sus poderes y lograr lo imposible."** Decía el ente místico, antes de dirigirse a la guerrera detrás de él. **"Lucy, unámonos y derrotemos a esta amenaza a **_**Céfiro**_**."**

"¡Claro!" Exclamaba la joven, alzando su espada mágica sobre su cabeza. "_¡RUNE-KNIGHT PACT!¡RAYEARTH!_"

La gema de la espada de Lucy comenzó a brillar, al mismo tiempo en el que la bestia mágica se volvía llamas, elevándose al cielo y comenzando a girar alrededor de la guerrera mágica. Las flamas se disipaban, introduciéndose en el cuerpo de la joven, elevando sus poderes mágicos y físicos. Cuando las flamas desaparecieron, un aura mística carmesí apareció moldeando el contorno de la joven, mientras ella sujetaba su espada con ambas manos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _49-Victory Must Be Grasped- _(**Soundtrack: **_.hack/G.U._)

"¡Polaris, no permitiremos que destruyas _Céfiro_!" Exclamaba Lucy, lanzándose en contra de la mujer, corriendo velozmente a ella. La guerrera del fuego saltó cuando estaba a cinco metros del trono donde su enemiga estaba, comenzando a caer velozmente, con su espada en alto.

"Que estúpida…"

Lucy bajó su arma velozmente con la intención de cortar a la Polaris. Sin embargo, ésta solo extendió su mano derecha, creando una barrera invisible frente a ella. La espada de la joven chocó contra ese escudo con fuerza, la guerrera intentando superar a la mujer oscura. Sin embargo, luego de unos segundos, la fuerza superior de la líder de los _Phantom Knights_ empujó a Lucy hacia atrás, mandándola varios metros por los aires. La guerrera mágica logró controlar su vuelo, cayendo sobre sus piernas para evitar salir lastimada, mirando a su oponente con asombro.

"¿Cómo?" preguntó Lucy sorprendida.

"Que tonta eres…" le respondía la mujer, bajando sus manos y colocándolas a sus costados. "Es cierto que tus poderes se incrementaron, pero debo decir que no tienes oportunidad de vencerme. Tu poder como _Rune-Knight_ no es muy diferente del de un _N-Warrior_ cuando se vuelve rubio. Si eso es todo lo que tienes para enfrentarte a mi, no tienes oportunidad."

"¡No me rendiré!_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Lucy liberó varias flamas de su mano izquierda, mismas que fueron dispersadas con la presencia de Polaris. Al ver que su poder no fue suficiente, la guerrera desvaneció su espada, colocando sus manos en posición _Hadouken_, creando una esfera de electricidad carmesí en sus manos.

"¡Aún no!_¡CRIMSON LIGHTNING!_"

Extendiendo sus manos hacia el frente, ella liberó su ataque, un cilindro de energía roja rodeada de relámpagos del mismo color, viajando velozmente hacia Polaris. La mujer de traje oscura solo rió, colocando sus brazos al frente, recibiendo el ataque de energía de la _Magic Knight_, atrapando el ataque con sus manos. Lucy bajó un poco sus brazos, mirando con asombro a Polaris, quien solo sonreía arrogantemente.

"¿Es este tu ataque mas poderoso? No me hagas reír." Decía la mujer con burla. "¡Te lo regreso!"

Lucy se tuvo que ponerse en guardia al ver como Polaris empujaba su ataque de regreso a ella, por lo que tuvo que hacerse a un lado para evitar ser lastimada por su mismo ataque. Luego de esto, la hechicera oscura comenzó a disparar varias esferas de energía, misma que Lucy tenia que evitar, corriendo por todas partes. Mientras corría, la guerrera mágica contestaba con ataques de fuego, mismas que eras destruidas por los mismos ataques oscuros que venían hacia ella.

'_No tiene caso contestar sus ataques con propios.'_ Pensaba la pelirroja. _'¿Qué es lo que puedo hacer? Amigos… chicas… X…'_

Entonces, Polaris apareció justo frente a la _Magic Knight_, sorprendiéndola por la repentina aparición de la mujer, quien la golpeó con una esfera de energía en pleno estomago, mandándola lejos, para luego caer al suelo, adolorida por este ataque.

"No deberías distraerte en una pelea contra mi, niña." Comentaba la mujer de cabello blanco, acercándose a Lucy, que estaba sujetándose el estómago. "Eso te pasa porque no puedes…"

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Polaris extendió su mano izquierda a un costado, deteniendo un relámpago amarillo que intentaba lastimarla. Con la energía del rayo disipándose en su mano, la mujer vio una sombra moviéndose velozmente, colocándose frente a la guerrera mágica, quien miro con confusión a su salvador.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _13-Crono's theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Chrono Trigger_)

"¿Raichu?" preguntaba Lucy, viendo al roedor, ahora humano, frente a ella.

"Hey, ¿Estas bien?" preguntaba el muchacho de orejas de ratón, mirándola de reojo.

"S-si, gracias por rescatarme."

"No hay que agradecer… claro, si después de esto me abrazas con fuerza, estaré bien pagado." respondía el roedor eléctrico, mientras que la pelirroja lo miraba con confusión, una gota de sudor bajando por su nuca.

"¿Qué te hace creer que saldrás a salvo de esto?" preguntaba Polaris, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo hacia Raichu, liberando otro ataque de energía morada. El roedor humano solo sonreía.

"¿'Qué', preguntas?¡Pues esto!"

Con un movimiento de su brazo derecho, Raichu deshizo el ataque de energía de la mujer hechicera, asombrándola a ella y a Lucy, ya que ese poder era suficiente como para mandar al suelo a un _Súper N-Warrior_. Entonces, la joven _Magic Knight_ notó algo en la mano de Raichu, sujetándola con esta.

"¿Esa es una…?" preguntaba la guerrera con asombro.

En la mano derecha de Raichu, había una _Keyblade_; era amarilla, con algunos pedazos negros. Lo que la distinguía era que toda la hoja tenía una apariencia erizada, una llave de tamaño mediano, más grande que la _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_.

"¿Te sorprendes?" preguntaba el roedor eléctrico, levantando su brazo hacia el frente, mostrándole el arma a Polaris. "Esta es mi _Keyblade_; _Zapdos_ _Keyblade_."

"¿D-desde cuando tienes una _Keyblade_?" preguntaba la guerrera mágica, llamando la atención del muchacho.

"Durante los días en que los demás estaban dormidos." Respondía Raichu tranquilamente. "Luego de la lucha contra Polaris en _Heartliass_, cuando me desperté luego de dos días de descanso, me encontré con mi _Keyblade_ frente a mi. Es natural que yo también tenga una, ya que soy un _N-Warrior_."

"Ahora lo entiendo." Decía la mujer de cabello blanco. "Las _Keyblades_ de los _N-Warrior_s estas formadas por un material especial que las hace muy resistentes. Esa es la razón por la que pudiste detener mi ataque… y me imagino que también puedes llamar a tu armadura, ¿no es así?"

Raichu miraba con nerviosismo a Polaris, tratando de evadir la pregunta. Al ver todas estas evasiones, la misma emperatriz llegó a una conclusión.

"No, parece que aun no puedes hacerlo… eso es bueno, porque, ahora que sé que no puedes, ¡No me confiaré contra ti!"

El aura de Polaris se incrementaba, haciendo temblar todo el salón, reuniendo parte de su energía en sus dos manos. Lucy y Raichu miraron esto con algo de miedo, incluso la _Keyblade_ de Raichu no podría detener una energía así. La mujer oscura lanzó su ataque contra los dos jóvenes, un enorme comenta de energía dirigiéndose a ellos, quienes se disponían a saltar el ataque, cuando…

"_¡WIND OF PROTECTION!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _21-Glide! Pegasus - _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Un viento verde se formó alrededor de ambos jóvenes, bloqueando el cometa de energía de Polaris, quien vio esto con curiosidad.

"¿Qué rayos pa…?"

"_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

De la puerta del salón, un dragón de agua viajaba velozmente hacia la mujer oscura, quien, no esperándose esto, tuvo que saltar para evitar ser dañara por este ataque. Pero, estando en el aire, estaba vulnerable.

"_¡LEI ZAS!_"

"¿Pero que…?"

Ahora, tres cometas de energía celeste venían hacia ella, quien no podía evitarlos. Sin embargo, usó sus brazos para bloquear estos tres cometas y salir ilesa, antes de caer al suelo con gracia. Al mirar al frente, Polaris pudo ver cuatro personas en la puerta, las mismas que la habían atacado: eran las _Magic Knights_ Marina y Anais, con sus _Rune-Knights_ activados, además de los gemelos _Epitaph Users_ Saku y Bo. Al ver a sus amigas, Lucy se emocionó.

"¡Chicas!"

"Hola Lucy." Decía Anais amablemente. "Creo que llegamos a tiempo."

"Muy a tiempo, diría yo." Respondía Raichu alegremente.

"Así es, llegamos a tiempo porque tu no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo, roedor." Comentaba Marina con cierto aire de grandeza.

"Ha, me sorprende que una anciana como tu pueda actuar tan rápido." Respondía Saku con burla, haciendo enfadar a la _Magic Knight_ del agua.

"H-hermana, n-no es el momento." Susurraba Bo, el gemelo de Saku, tratando de calmar a su hermana.

"Pero es verdad, Bo."

"Mira que eres muy insolente, mocosa." Respondía la joven de cabello celeste.

"¡¿A quien llamas mocosa?!"

Bo suspiraba con resignación, viendo que las dos mujeres no podían llevarse bien, mientras Anais solo sonreía tranquilamente. Lucy, viéndolas, reía nerviosamente, pero Raichu las miraba con pena ajena.

"¿Qué están pensando ustedes?" preguntaba Polaris, todos mirándola nuevamente. "Incluso todos ustedes no podrían vencerme."

"¡Ha, ya veremos, anciana suprema!" Exclamaba Saku, haciendo aparecer su arma, un libro rojo. "¡Vamos Bo!"

"¡S-si!" respondía el niño, invocando un libro igual, solo que de azul.

"_¡VAK DON!_"

Decenas de esferas de fuego se formaron en el techo del salón, producto ambos _Epitaph Users_, para luego comenzar a caer hacia la señora de la oscuridad, explotando cuando hacían impacto con ella.

"¡Vamos Anais!" Exclamaba Marina, moviendo sus brazos para realizar un ataque. "_¡SAPPHIRE TORNADO!_"

"_¡GREEN GALE!_"

Las dos realizaron sus ataques, dos tornados, uno celeste y otro verde, que entraron en la nube de polvo creados por el _Vak Don_ de los gemelos. Mientras, Lucy se ponía de pie, viendo una oportunidad para atacar a Polaris.

"¡Aprovechemos esto!" exclamaba la joven guerrera, mirando al roedor frente a ella, colocando sus manos a sus costados.

"¡De acuerdo!" respondía Raichu.

"_¡CRIMSON LIGHTNING!_"

"_¡THUNDER!_"

Los ataques de Lucy y Raichu, al igual que el de las otras dos _Magic Knights_, entraron en la nube de polvo, creando una explosión más grande, provocando que todos tuvieran que cubrir sus ojos. Luego de esto, miraron con esperanza de haber lastimado a Polaris. Pero sus esperanzas se hundieron cuando, al disiparse el polvo, vieron a la mujer, sus brazos cruzados frente a ella, protegiéndose de los ataques, antes de bajarlos y mirar a todos con arrogancia.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-Battle With Sigma (2nd Form)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5_)

"¿Acaso no lo entienden?" preguntaba la emperatriz. "Aunque sean mas que yo, sus poderes no son suficientes para vencerme."

"¡No nos rendiremos!" Exclamaba Lucy. "¡No podemos perder!"

"Lo que no sabes, es que ya lo hicieron."

Los seis héroes se lanzaron al mismo tiempo en contra de su enemiga, justo en el momento en el que ella desaparecía. Polaris apreció a lado de Marina y la atacó con su brazo derecha como si fuera una espada. La _Magic Knight_ del agua, usando sus conocimientos de esgrima y sus poderes, logró bloquear el golpe con su espada, e incluso empezó a contraatacar con movimientos típicos del estilo de combate que sabia. La emperatriz esquivaba todos los ataques fácilmente con movimientos ágiles y precisos, antes de sujetar con su mano izquierda la hoja afilada de la espada de Marina, asombrando a la guerrera cuando notó que no se había cortado por esto. Lo siguiente que ella supo fue que tenía una esfera de energía en frente, misma que recibió en el pecho, lanzándola lejos por la fuerza del ataque. De no ser por su armadura de _N-Warrior_, parecida a su traje de _Magic Knight_ aunque con más metal, hubiera salido mas lastimada.

"_¡THUNDER PUNCH!_"

Mientras Marina era enviada lejos, Raichu atacaba por detrás, su puño izquierdo rodeado de electricidad. Polaris solo detuvo este intento de ataque con una mano con facilidad, burlándose de el roedor humano, quien, enfadado, la atacó con un _Iron Tail_, uno que ella evitó fácilmente al moverse a un lado, antes de darle un fuerte golpe en el rostro, mandándolo lejos.

"_¡LEI ZAS!_"

Al voltear a un lado, luego de deshacerse de Raichu, Polaris vio seis cometas de energía, lanzados por los gemelos _Epitaph Users_. En lugar de bloquear los ataques como anteriormente, la hechicera creó varias esferas de energía, cuatro de ellas, lanzándolas hacia los ataques de los dos niños, encontrándose con estas. Las cuatro esferas de Polaris atravesaron los seis cometas de Saku y Bo, dirigiéndose a ellos. Pero antes de recibir los ataques, Anais se colocó frente a ellos, usando un _Wind of Protection_ para bloquear los ataques.

"¿Crees que con tu débil magia puedes enfrentarte a mi?" Preguntaba la mujer oscura, lanzando ahora cientos de esferas de energía, mismas que chocaron contra el escudo de la _Magic Knight_ del viento. Luego de algunos segundos, la barrera de aire no pudo seguir soportando el castigo, estallando y mandando a los tres héroes hacia atrás, lastimándolas.

"¡Deja a mis amigas en paz!" Exclamaba Lucy, haciéndole frente a la señora de la oscuridad, invocando la _Radiant Flames_ _Keyblade_ en su mano izquierda. Con ambas armas en sus manos, la _Magic Knight_ comenzó el ataque.

"¿Es todo lo que tienes?" preguntaba Polaris, bloqueando con sus brazos los cortes de la guerrera, casi sin esfuerzo.

Lucy atacaba hábilmente, a pesar de que no tenia tanta experiencia al pelear con dos armas, pero la emperatriz ni se esforzaba para detener sus ataques. Luego de tantos ataques, Polaris desapareció justo antes de recibir un corte de la _Magic Knight_, apareciendo detrás de ella, con dos esferas de energía en sus manos. Antes de que Lucy pudiera reaccionar, su enemiga presiono ambas energías en su espalda, creando que las dos esferas se fusionaran y crecieran. El ataque fue muy fuerte, destrozando su capa roja y lanzándola de frente contra el suelo, varios metros de donde estaba antes. La mujer comenzó a caminar hacia la guerrera, pero unas lanzas de hielo bloquearon su camino. Al voltear, Polaris pudo ver a Marina, hincada sobre una de sus rodillas, con su mano derecha extendida, habiendo lanzado su magia más poderosa hasta ahora, _Ice Blades._

"Aun no me doy por vencida, Polaris." decía Marina con algo de cansancio. "No podemos perder todavía."

La emperatriz de la oscuridad miró a su alrededor, viendo que los demás se estaban poniendo de pie. La mujer sonrió, burlándose del esfuerzo por ponerse de pie de los héroes.

"Esto es estúpido." Mencionaba la mujer. "¿Por qué no se rinden? Si lo hacen ahora, dejaré que se vuelvan mis guerreros nuevos, permitiéndoles vivir."

"¡Jamás aceptaremos!" respondía Lucy con valentía.

"No gracias, no quiero seguir contigo, anciana." Respondía Saku, Bo del lado de su hermana.

Pero Raichu se puso a pensar un momento, viendo sus opciones, antes de preguntar.

"¿Tienes mujeres con pechos grandes donde me pueda restregar?"

"¡Raichu!" Exclamaba Marina con enfado.

"¡Ok, ok! Solo bromeaba." Respondía el roedor eléctrico. Polaris solo movía la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"Que mal que no aceptaran… es una lastima. Debido a que no aceptaron, ¡Deberán morir!"

La emperatriz elevaba su aura considerablemente, haciendo temblar todo el lugar. Los héroes se pusieron en guardia para esperar cualquier cosa. Lo que no se esperaron fue que Polaris expulsara toda su energía, creando una explosión que los absorbió a todos, mandándolos lejos. Luego de que la explosión terminara, los seis héroes yacían en el suelo, adoloridos por el acto de Polaris, quien sonreía arrogantemente.

"Y eso que no usé todo mi poder. Vamos, ¿Es todo? Sera mejor acabar con esto."

La mujer de cabello blanco comenzó a caminar hacia Lucy, la que creía era la mas importante de los seis. Sus dos amigas se despertaron, viendo como ella se acercaba a su compañera.

"¡L-Lucy!" Exclamaba Marina y Anais débilmente.

Polaris se acercó a la pelirroja, quien se había despertado, viéndola cerca.

"Y ahora, te matare de una vez, y servirá como ejemplo para los demás. Prepárate para..."

"_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Sorprendida, Polaris tuvo que saltar para evitar varias flechas llameantes, provenidas de la nada. Miró a Lucy, la que sabia atacaba con esa magia, pero ella estaba débil y en el suelo, además de igual sorprendida.

"¿Quién rayos es?" preguntaba la emperatriz, no detectando la presencia de quien quiera la haya atacado.

"¡No dejaré que mates a mi madre!"

"¡Muéstrate!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _91-Dairansen (Great War) - _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Entonces lo sintió, sintió la presencia de alguien en el salón. Lo que la confundió era que esa aura era muy parecida a al de Lucy, solo que mas oscura. Mirando a donde había detectado la presencia, Polaris encaró una pared del salón, de donde supuestamente se emitía esa aura. Emergiendo del muro, como si fuera un fantasma, una chica de cabello rozado y largo, complexión delgada, traje negro, armadura blanca y orejas de elfo hizo su aparición. La emperatriz miró con confusión, esa chica era muy parecida a Lucy, quizás su gemela, aunque tenía ciertas diferencias que la distinguían de la _Magic Knight_.

"¿Quién eres tu?" preguntaba Polaris con confusión.

"No dejare que lastimes a mi madre." Decía la mujer, colocando sus brazos en su cintura.

Lucy, levantando un poco la mirada, observó a la joven recién llegada, el lado oscuro de su corazón.

"L-Luz…"

"¿Luz?" preguntaba Polaris con confusión, analizando a la mujer recién llegada. "Entiendo, debes ser una especie de alter-ego o lado oscuro de la _Magic Knight_, por eso tu parecido."

"¡Así es!" Exclamaba Luz. "¡Te hare pagar por todo lo que haz hecho!¡Por tratar así a mi madre y por infectar a mi ReX!"

"¿ReX?¿De quien hablas? No creí que hubiera más héroes de _Céfiro_. Pero no importa cuantos sean, no tienen oportunidad."

"¡Eso esta por verse!" Exclamaba la peli rosada, haciendo aparecer dos espadas de energía anaranjadas en sus manos, lanzándose en contra de Polaris.

Luz comenzó a atacar a Polaris velozmente, intentando cortarla con sus espadas de energía, perola emperatriz de la oscuridad ágilmente las esquivaba, moviéndose solo lo suficiente para que las espadas no la cortasen, solo burlándose de la guerrera oscura.

"Creí que serias mas seria, pero parece que no."

"¿Que?"

Como el rayo, Polaris colocó una mano en el pecho de Luz, emitiendo energía púrpura que lanzó a la mujer elfa varios metros hacia atrás, logrando recuperarse antes de caer al suelo. En sus rodillas, el lado oscuro de Lucy miraba con asombro y enfado a su oponente, quien sólo bajó su brazo derecho.

"Tienes el mismo poder que la _Magic Knight_ que proteges, quizás un poco superior." Comentaba la mujer de armadura negra. "Con ese nivel de energía no podrás vencerme."

"¡Eso lo veremos!_¡FLAME ARROW!_"

Luego de hacer desaparecer una de sus espadas, Luz extendió su brazo izquierdo al frente, lanzando unas llamaradas con forma de flechas, directamente hacia Polaris, quien solo se limitó a levantar nuevamente su brazo derecho.

"Que estupidez. ¿No entienden que no pueden…?"

"_¡CRIMSON LIGHTNING!_"

Lo que Polaris no supo fue que Lucy se había puesto de pie y le había lanzado su hechizo más poderoso, mientras ella estaba distraída encarando a Luz. El ataque de rayos carmesí impactó en la espalda de la mujer, sacándola de concentración, provocando que recibiera el _Flame Arrow_ de Luz de frente, creando una gran explosión.

Las dos mujeres se acercaron unas a otras, mirándose y sonriendo antes de voltear nuevamente al frente, esperando a que Polaris emergiera de esa nube de polvo, como lo había hecho antes. Como lo pensaron, la hechicera oscura seguía en pie después de ambos ataques, ligeramente aturdida por la sorpresa, pero ilesa.

"¿De que esta hecha esta mujer?" preguntaba Luz con enfado. "¿Por qué no le podemos hacer nada?"

"Nosotras solas no podremos vencerla." Respondía Lucy. "Tenemos que hacer tiempo para que los demás lleguen y así vencerla."

"No se lo perdonaré… ¡No le perdonaré lo que le hizo a ReX!"

"¡Espera Luz!" Exclamaba la pelirroja de cabello trenzado, intentando persuadir a su otro 'yo', pero esta ya se había lanzado en contra de Polaris, quien con un solo movimiento de su mano creó una onda de energía que tomó a la chica por sorpresa, lanzándola con fuerza contra el muro. "¡Luz!"

"Que estupida." Comentaba la hechicera oscura. "Lanzarse contra mi de esa forma es una tontería. ¿Por qué no te rindes y…?"

"_¡SAPPHIRE TORNADO!_"

"_¡GREEN GALE!_"

Dos tornados, uno azul y otro verde, impactaron de lleno en Polaris, nuevamente sacándola de concentración, pero esta vez no estaba de humor para soportarlas, por lo que se dio vuelta y extendió su brazo derecho hacia Marina y Anaís.

"¡Malditas!_¡GRAVITY!_"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _92-Mashin Gekitotsu (Mashin Clash)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

De inmediato, una cúpula morada semitransparente rodeó a las dos _Magic Knights_. Ellas no pudieron reaccionar, ya que ese hechizo las había atrapado rápidamente. Antes de que pudieran preguntarse que pasaría, la gravedad dentro de la cúpula se incrementó considerablemente, jalando a las dos al suelo.

"¡Chicas!" Exclamaba Lucy al ver a sus amigas caer dentro de esa zona morada.

"¿Q-que es esto?" preguntaba Marina, intentando levantarse, pero sin éxito. "¡N-no me puedo levantar!¡Siento m-mi cuerpo muy pesado!"

"E-es como si la gravedad hubiera aumentado." Respondía Anaís, también intentando ponerse en pie.

"¡Exactamente!" exclamaba Polaris. "Ese es un hechizo que aprendí en uno de los tantos mundos que absorbí. _Gravity_ incrementa la gravedad de la zona designada, siendo esta diez veces mas que lo que uno esta acostumbrado."

"¡Déjalas en paz!" Exclamaba la guerrera de fuego, corriendo hacia la hechicera con espada en mano. Polaris solo levantó su otra mano, creando un escudo de energía a su alrededor, mismo contra el que Lucy chocó, mandándola de nuevo al suelo.

"Tu quédate ahí, luego me encargaré de ti." Decía la emperatriz, mirándola con arrogancia.

"No… no puedo…" respondía la guerrera, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. "S-suéltalas… _¡FLAME ARROW!_"

"¿Otra vez ese ataque?¿Que no lo entiendes que no puedes dañarme con él?"

Las flechas de fuego se estrellaron contra el escudo que rodeaba a Polaris. Sin embargo, ella notó que la energía de las flechas duró mucho mas tiempo en extinguirse, en comparación con las veces anteriores.

"Que curioso, parece que estas sacando fuerzas de la nada." Comentaba la mujer de cabello blanco, aun arrogante. "Pero aun así no podrás vencerme. _¡GRAVIGA!_"

La gravedad dentro de la cúpula se volvió a incrementar, aplastando más a las dos chicas contra el suelo, sus cuerpos llegando al límite de su resistencia física. Lucy se horrorizó al ver que sus amigas sufrían de esa forma, mientras Polaris solo reía.

"Ahora la gravedad es cincuenta veces mas de lo que acostumbran." Decía la mujer. "De no ser por las armaduras que llevan puestas, sus huesos estarían rotos ahora. Pero, lamento decirles que aun me queda un hechizo de gravedad mas fuerte."

"¡Basta!"

Lucy se lanzó nuevamente contra la hechicera, sujetando su espada con ambas manos y bajándola con fuerza, chocando otra vez con el escudo transparente de su oponente. Sin embargo, en lugar de ser repelida como las veces anteriores, ella logró mantenerse en su lugar, aplicando mas fuerza para que su espada pudiera traspasar la barrera de Polaris, quien sólo la miró con burla.

De haberle puesto atención, se habría dado cuenta de que los ojos de Lucy ya no eras color carmesí, sino dorados, y que su cabello se empezaba a erizar un poco.

"¿Quieres evitar que tus amigas mueran? Quiero ver que lo intentes, niña." Decía Polaris con malicia. "¡Me divertiré cuando te vea sufrir por la muerte de tus compañeras!"

"¡Ya basta!¡Detente de una vez!" Exclamaba Lucy con más enfado, su aura empezando a cambiar.

"¡Jamás lo haré!¡Observa como mato a tus queridas amigas!" Exclamaba la hechicera oscura, elevando su aura. "_¡GRAVIJA!_"

Nuevamente, la gravedad volvió a incrementarse, esta vez cien veces a la que estaban acostumbradas. Debido a la impresionante fuerza gravitatoria, ambas chicas sintieron sus cuerpos aplastándose. Si no fuera por sus armaduras, ya no estarían vivas. Los ojos de las dos se volvieron blancos, mientras algo de sangre salía de sus bocas.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron en shock, mientras sentía que algo dentro de ella se quebraba.

Y debido a esto, su calma desapareció.

"**¡Detente!**"

_-Flash!-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _59-Location of PowerVS Travos- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

"¿Pero que…?"

_-Slash!-_

Lo siguiente que Polaris sintió fue un gran dolor en su brazo izquierdo. Inconcientemente, la hechicera oscura saltó hasta atrás, creando distancia entre la guerrera y ella. Debido a esto, el hechizo de gravedad que afectaba a las dos chicas desapareció, deteniendo su sufrimiento. Al mirar detenidamente a su brazo izquierdo, pudo notar que su protector de brazo había sido cortado, provocándole una herida muy profunda en este, sangrando constantemente.

'_¿Me hirió?¿Como es posible?'_ pensaba la mujer de cabello blanco, no entendiendo lo que pasaba. _'¿Cómo esa chica pudo herirme de esa forma?'_

Al mirar al frente, pudo ver a Lucy con su espada baja, luego de haber dado un corte vertical. Sin embargo, eso no era lo que llamaba su atención. Lo que si lo hacia era el aura dorada que emitía, danzando como el fuego a su alrededor. También notó su cabello, que ya no era rojo, sino que era rubio, erizado, su trenza típica aun permanecía en su lugar.

Lucy alzó la vista, dejando ver sus ojos dorados, ahora con un extraño destello que Polaris no podía identificar. Además de eso, el símbolo dorado en su frente indicaba lo que había pasado.

Lucy había despertado el poder de un _Súper N-Warrior_…

* * *

Mientras tanto, en uno de los tantos salones destruidos, el _Maverick Hunter_ Zero permanecía desmayado en el suelo, a lado de lo que alguna vez fue un pilar que sostenía el techo del salón. El ex-_Reploid_ permanecía inmóvil, mientras un trozo de techo estaba por soltarse sobre él, amenazando con matarlo. Aun en sus sueños, sus facciones se movían un poco, haciéndonos ver que estaba teniendo un sueño… o una pesadilla.

"_Levántate…"_

'_¿Quién eres?'_ preguntó Zero en su mente.

"_Aun no puedes morir… todavía no… no hasta que lo mates… despierta, tú, que eres mi mayor creación… despierta…"_

Pronto, ese trozo se desprendió y comenzó a caer, justo donde estaba el caído humano, quien no se despertaba.

Entonces, a centímetros de llegar al _Hunter_, este abrió sus ojos azules, mirando intensamente al pedazo de techo, haciéndolo estallar solo con su mirada.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en otra parte, el _Maverick Hunter_ X caminaba por un pasillo. Se había despertado hace ya varios minutos y avanzaba con la mirada perdida, tambaleante, con solo un nombre en su mente.

'_Polaris…'_

**Fin del Capitulo 71**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Ahora Lucy logró transformarse, ¿Pero será suficiente para vencer a Polaris?

**Lucy:** ¡No te dejaré escapar!¡Por mis amigas, te derrotare!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El regreso del caído.**_

**Lucy:** ¿Q-que estas haciendo, Luz?

**Luz:** Vengo a ayudarte.

**Alan: **¿Otra mas?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Ok, otro capitulo mas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¡Super Saiyan Lucy! XD Sprite en mi pagina, junto con otros sprites nuevos, chequenlos. Me imaginé a Lucy asi desde que era niño, de hecho hize un dibujo de ella y Morrigan (Muy malo, debo admitir XD) pero asi se me quedó._

_Respondianedo a MantesaDragon, la razon es porque Zero aun tiene nanobots en su cuerpo, por lo que lo pueden infectar rapidamente. Sin embargo, hay "algo" especial en esto._

_Tengo un anuncio; debido a que parece que este semestre no tendré vida en mi escuela, he decidido, lamentablemente, solo actualizar los Viernes. Si, es malo, pero no me puedo atrasar en la escuela. Como quiera trataré de actualizar mas seguido, diciendoles un Viernes y actualizo en Martes.  
_

_nos vemos...  
_

_Por cierto, SaintZero, no estoy seguro con esa propuesta de un AU de mi fic. Si, me siento hornado, pero hay muchas cosas que no he dicho acerca de la historia del fic, por lo que no quiero que, a mitad de tu historia, tengas que cambiarla por algun secreto que revelo. No es personal. Si aun asi lo quieres hacer, ya hablaremos y discutiremos eso..._

_Sobres...  
_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	73. Cap 72: El regreso del caído

_**Saiyan X dice:** nuevo soundtrack en mi profile XD_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Lucy, la _Magic Knight_ de fuego, había llegado sola al salón del trono, donde Polaris, la emperatriz de la oscuridad, permanecía. A pesar de la desventaja, la joven guerrera mágica decidió luchar contra ella, haciendo uso de toda su habilidad, junto con la fuerza de _Rayearth_, su _Rune-God_. Sin embargo, la hechicera oscura lograba detener cualquier intento de la joven, no saliendo lastimada por los ataques de la guerrera.

Pronto, Raichu entró en el salón, portando su nueva arma; la _Zapdos_ _Keyblade_, e intentó proteger a Lucy, casi sin éxito. De no ser por la llegada de las _Magic Knights_ Marina, Anaís y los gemelos _Epitaph Users_ Saku y Bo, quizás ya estarían muertos. Pero, a pesar del esfuerzo de los seis, Polaris seguía invencible.

Luz, el lado oscuro de Lucy, llegó al lugar, haciéndole frente a Polaris, quien rápidamente la superó, para luego comenzar a hacer sufrir a las amigas de la guerrera de fuego.

Al ver el peligro en el que sus compañeras estaban, Lucy liberó su poder escondido, el poder de la semilla dorada, convirtiéndose así en una _Súper N-Warrior_.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 72__: El regreso del caído._**

_­-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Castillo de Polaris-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _88-Sad Duel- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yugioh GX_)

El salón del trono, el lugar de mando del castillo oscuro, estaba siendo iluminado por el resplandor que la _Magic Knight_ Lucy emitía, gracias a la transformación por la que había pasado. Polaris se mantuvo a la expectativa, sintiendo el enorme poder de la guerrera, que la veía con enfado. No hablaba, solo permanecía callada mientras veía a la joven fijamente. Aunque esto no duró mucho, ya que empezó a reír un poco.

"Así que también puedes volverte rubia, que interesante." Decía la mujer de negro. "Parece que tu enfado fue lo que provocó tu transformación, enfado por lo que le hice a esas niñas." Comentaba la mujer, sintiéndose orgullosa cuando notó que el rostro de la guerrera se volvía más amenazador. "Pero en le estado en el que estas, no podrás vencerme, ya que la ira te ha dominado por completo y no podrás pensar bien."

Lucy comenzó a caminar hacia Polaris, sujetando su espada con fuerza, su expresión volviéndose un poco mas seria.

"Así que quieres enfrentarte a mi. Entiendo y con gusto acepto el desafío." Alardeaba la mujer, mirando de reojo a otro lado. "¿Pero esta bien dejar a tus amigas así?"

El comentario de la hechicera hizo detener a Lucy, quien aun seguía mirándola con odio.

"Creo que llamé tu atención. Quizás pudiste evitar que aplastase sus cuerpos por completo, pero ellas han de tener heridas muy graves debido a la gravedad. Es probable que mueran en unos minutos por estas heridas."

Mientras Polaris reía y se burlaba, la joven movió su cabeza hacia el cráter, provocado por los hechizos de gravedad que había hecho la hechicera, donde sus amigas estaban. Podía sentir sus presencias, algo débiles y disminuyendo rápidamente. Era cierto lo que la mujer decía; Marina y Anaís podrían morir en pocos minutos.

Los ojos de Lucy se abrieron un poco más, en forma de sorpresa, antes de mirar decidida a donde estaban sus compañeras caídas. Lo siguiente que Polaris supo fue que Lucy había desaparecido, reapareciendo en el cráter, detrás de sus amigas.

'_Se ha vuelto muy veloz.'_ Pensaba la emperatriz, logrando seguir con la mirada el movimiento de la guerrera. _'Casi la pierdo de vista.'_

En el cráter, Marina y Anaís sintieron la presencia de Lucy detrás de ellas, sorprendidas por sentirla en ese lugar cuando un segundo antes estaba a más de treinta metros. Las dos, recostadas bocabajo, movieron un poco sus rostros para poder ver de reojo a su compañera, rodeada de ese brillo dorado. Este movimiento provocó un agudo dolor en sus espaldas, haciendo que ellas escupieran mas sangre.

Lucy, aun con su expresión de seriedad, miró esto con preocupación. El ataque de gravedad había causado tanta presión que las espaldas de las dos chicas se habían fracturado, provocándoles heridas internas. Polaris tenía razón; si las dejaba ahí, morirían en minutos.

Sabiendo que el tiempo era oro, la guerrera de fuego se hincó en medio de las dos jóvenes, colocando una de sus manos en la espalda de cada una, cerrando sus ojos para concentrarse. Su símbolo en la frente comenzó a brillar con más intensidad, mientras su aura dorada pasaba a través de sus manos a las jóvenes a lado de ella. Polaris, desde lejos, miraba esto con confusión. Sabía que la _Magic Knight_ de fuego solo usaba técnicas ofensivas, para nada defensiva y mucho menos curativas. ¿Entonces que hacia?

Para sorpresa de la hechicera oscura, cuando Lucy terminó de transferir su energía a sus amigas y ponerse en pie, estas hicieron lo mismo, mirándose con el mismo asombro de ella.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Marina confundida. "E-estábamos a punto de morir y nosotras…"

"Fuimos curadas totalmente." Respondía Anaís con asombro, ni siquiera su magia curativa podía soldar huesos tan rápido y sin dolor. "Lucy nos ha…"

Las dos _Magic Knights_ miraron a su amiga, mientras ella seguía con ese semblante serio. Ambas jóvenes estaban preocupadas por ella; según su conversación en el jacuzzi, cuando los hombres luchaban en _Heartliass_, discutían una situación similar por la que Lucy estaba pasando: la transformación de X. Si un _N-Warrior_ se convertía en súper cuando estaba sumamente furioso, la parte _Sith_ dentro de él podría volverlo un enemigo en lugar de aliado, y por eso es que ellas temían que Lucy lo fuera.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _80-May I Help You- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Sin embargo, sus temores se disiparon cuando su compañera cambió esa expresión de seriedad absoluta por una enorme sonrisa, saltando a abrazarlas a ambas.

"¡Marina, Anaís!" Exclamaba Lucy con felicidad, tanta que incluso le aparecieron esas extrañas orejas y cola de gato. "¿Están bien?"

Las dos jóvenes miraron con extrañes a Lucy, quien sonreía alegremente, sus ojos dorados volviéndose rojizos, el mismo color que tenia siempre. Al ver que su compañera estaba bien, ambas la abrazaron fuertemente.

"Estamos bien Lucy, gracias a ti." Respondía Anaís amablemente a la pregunta de la joven, sonriendo tiernamente.

"Si Lucy, ¿Cómo hiciste para curar nuestras heridas y restaurar nuestras energías? No recuerdo que tengas esa habilidad." Preguntaba Marina con confusión, haciendo que la joven de cabello erizado se alejara un poco y se pusiera a pensar.

"No lo se." Respondió nerviosamente, casi haciendo que su compañera de celeste se diera de espaldas. "Recordé cuando X revivió a Primavera, así que intenté algo similar."

"Quizás la transformación por la que pasaste te diera poderes nuevos." Comentaba Anaís, cruzándose de brazos y pensando un poco. "Es una posibilidad."

"¿Eh?¿Que transformación?" preguntó Lucy confundida, sus dos compañeras mirándola con sorpresa.

"¿No sientes algo diferente?"

"Me siento con mas energía y fuerza, pero nada diferente. ¿Por qué, chicas?¿Que quieren decir con transformación?"

"Mira tu cabello." Respondía Marina, señalando a la cabeza de la joven.

"¿Mi cabello?" preguntó la guerrera de fuego, llevando mano izquierda a su espalda, sujetado la larga trenza que tenia. Cuando descubrió que sus cabellos rojizos eran ahora rubios, se sorprendió mucho. "¡Ah!¿Que es esto?¿Porque mi cabello es rubio?"

"**Despertaste tu semilla dorada, Lucy."** Decía una voz dentro de la joven.

"¿_Rayearth_?"

"**El poder de los **_**N-Warriors**_** corre por tus venas, y con el enfado pudiste despertar tu fuerza oculta."**

"Entonces, ¿Ahora puedo volverme rubia como X, Kristal y los demás?"

"Ya eres rubia, Lucy." Comentaba la guerrera de agua con algo de enfado, no creyendo lo ingenua que podía ser su compañera a veces.

"**Marina tiene razón, ahora eres una **_**Súper N-Warrior**_**, y con el poder del **_**Rune-Knight**_** activado, superas los poderes de X, Alan y los demás guerreros cuando están en esa misma forma."**

"Quiere decir que ¿Lucy es ahora la mas fuerte del grupo?" preguntaba Anaís con algo de confusión.

"**Es correcto."**

"Entiendo."

"**Pero cuidado, Lucy, que no podré mantener el **_**Rune-Knight**_** por mucho tiempo."** Le advertía _Rayearth_, confundiendo a las guerras.

"¿A que te refieres?" preguntaba la ahora rubia joven.

"**Debido a que el **_**Súper N-Warrior**_** funciona con la ira, usando los poderes de la raza **_**Saiyan**_** y la fuerza de los **_**Siths**_**, la sincronización que tengo contigo se hace mas difícil de mantener. Eres la guerrera más fuerte de los héroes de **_**Céfiro**_**, pero solo por tiempo limitado. Usa bien ese poder y derrota a Polaris."**

"De acuerdo, _Rayearth_, yo… ¡Cuidado!"

La joven en estado súper se colocó frente a sus amigas, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el frente, creando una barrera con el poder de los _Jedi_ y _Siths_, _the Force_, bloqueando una esfera oscura que estaba por golpearlos, estallando esta al momento del impacto. Cuando la joven bajó sus brazos, miro a Polaris, quien tenía una mano extendida hacia ellas.

"¿Ya terminaron de hablar? Me estoy aburriendo." Comentaba la mujer, cruzándose de brazos. Marina y Anaís se colocaron en guardia, pero Lucy rápidamente colocó sus brazos frente a ellas.

"Chicas, yo le haré frente, ustedes vayan a curar la energía de los demás." Decía la guerrera de fuego con seriedad.

"¡Claro que no, Lucy!" Exclamaba Marina. "¡Estamos juntas en esto!"

"No ahora, Marina." Respondía la joven rubia seriamente. "Necesito que ayuden a los demás, mis poderes no duraran mucho."

"¿Quieres hacer tiempo para que no reunamos todos?" preguntaba Anaís, entendiendo un poco el plan de la joven.

"Así es, solo todos unidos podremos vencerla. Vamos."

"Pero…" empezó Marina, pero al ver que su compañera ya lo había decidido, supo que no había nada que la hiciera cambiar. "Muy bien, Lucy, pero no te esfuerces de mas."

"No se preocupen, yo la cubriré."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

De pronto, las tres mujeres y la hechicera sintieron otra energía muy poderosa, similar a la de Lucy como _Súper N-Warrior_. Al mirar atrás, las _Magic Knights_ se asombraron al ver a Luz, el lado oscuro de la guerrera mágica de fuego, _**también**_ con la cabellera rubia, erizada, sus ojos rozados brillando un poco, y el símbolo dorado en su frente.

"¿Q-que?¿Como es que…?" empezó a preguntar la guerrera del agua, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

"No es difícil…" respondía Luz, colocándose cerca de ellas, con una mano en su cintura. "Yo soy Lucy y ella es yo, debido a esto, compartimos muchas características. Cuando ella se transformó, yo adquirí esa habilidad, ya que tengo una copia de la semilla dorada como Lucy, por ser parte de ella."

"Entiendo, así que ustedes dos pueden." comentaba Anaís, analizando la situación.

Luz caminó, pasando de largo a ellas dos, colocándose a lado de Lucy, sonriéndole con cierta seguridad.

"¿Estas lista, Lucy? Creo que será de las pocas veces en las que lucharemos juntas." Comentaba la joven de orejas de elfo, mientras la mencionada sonreía también.

"Claro Luz, es un placer pelear a tu lado."

"No es algo que hagas siempre, luchar a lado de tu alter-ego." Respondía la joven de cabello rubio suelto con algo de ironía. Lucy miró al frente, a Polaris, dirigiéndoles unas palabras a sus compañeras.

"Chicas, les encargo a los demás."

"Confía en nosotras, Lucy." Respondía Anaís, corriendo a ver a los dos gemelos.

"¡Demuéstrale a esa mujer quienes son las que mandan!" exclamaba Marina, siguiendo a la guerrera del viento.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _127-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_RE: Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories_)

Al estar ya solas, ambas chicas de cabello rubio miraron a la emperatriz con decisión, mientras ella, aun de brazos cruzados, reía un poco.

"Aun con ustedes dos con esa forma no podrán vencerme. Es inútil intentarlo." Decía Polaris, ahora Luz riendo ante su comentario.

"¡Te demostraremos que estas equivocada!"

"¡Vamos Luz!" Exclamaba Lucy, invocando su espada de _Magic Knight_.

"¡Si!" respondía Luz, creando dos espadas de energía naranja en sus manos.

Ambas chicas comenzaron a correr velozmente hacia la hechicera, quien se descruzó de brazos, preparándose para recibirlas. Sin embargo, a diez metros de enfrentarla, ambas desaparecieron.

"¿Que?" preguntó la mujer de cabello blanco con sorpresa, perdiéndolas de vista.

Entonces, la hechicera se volteó a su derecha, viendo la silueta de Luz aparecer a su lado, sujetando sus dos espadas de energía. Reuniendo parte de su aura en sus manos, bloqueó las espadas de la joven, con cierta dificultad, ya que la velocidad de la muchacha era mucho mayor que antes. Polaris saltó hacia atrás, seguida de cerca por Luz, quién no dejaba de atacarla ferozmente, el sonido de ambas energías al chocar era parecido al del choque de espadas de metal, aunque un poco mas ahogado.

Polaris seguía bloqueando los intentos de la joven con rapidez, antes de lograr dar un salto muy alto y evitarla. Sin embargo, al ver al suelo, descubrió que Luz permaneció en el mismo lugar, confundiéndola. De pronto, sintió una presencia sobre ella, por lo que volteó hacia arriba, dándose cuenta de que era Lucy, descendiendo velozmente, con su espada de _Magic Knight_ sobre su cabeza. La hechicera cruzó sus brazos sobre ella, bloqueando con estos la poderosa espada de la guerrera, aunque, con la fuerza del golpe, fue mandada al suelo rápidamente, donde logró caer sobre sus piernas, cayendo pesadamente en el piso, creando algunas fisuras en el.

Miró arriba, solo para ver a Lucy descender a ella y bajar su espada velozmente, dando un fuerte corte con esta. Polaris saltó hacia atrás, evitando el corte, mientras la guerrera tocó el suelo y se impulsó al frente, siguiendo a la mujer oscura, continuando su ataque. En el aire, mientras volaban al ras del suelo, la _Magic Knight_ de fuego realizaba diversos cortes con su arma, mientras la hechicera los bloqueaba veloz pero difícilmente. Con un último corte, la joven mandó a la emperatriz de nuevo al cielo.

A varios metros del suelo, Luz apareció nuevamente frente a Polaris, comenzando su ataque contra ella nuevamente. Mientras, Lucy corría por abajo, siguiendo a las dos mujeres, antes de saltar a una pared e impulsarse en ella, volando para quedar detrás de Polaris. Al ver que la otra guerrera venia hacia ella, la hechicera se desvaneció, justo cuando Luz dio otro corte con sus espadas. La joven miró al frente, viendo a Lucy acercarse, ambas chicas se vieron y sonriendo, entendiendo lo que iban a hacer. La chica de orejas de elfo desvaneció sus espadas, juntando las manos para hacer una especie de escalón, mientras Lucy, que se acercaba a ella, colocó su pie derecho adelante y lo apoyó en ellas. Luz entonces empujó a Lucy, impulsándola hacia arriba, donde Polaris había aparecido.

"¿Qué rayos…?" preguntó la hechicera, viendo a la _Magic Knight_ acercarse a donde estaba, con su espada mágica emitiendo un resplandor blanco.

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

La joven realizó un corte mágico, soltando una onda de energía blanca hacia delante. Polaris se arqueó hacia atrás, habiendo recibido el corte directamente. Ambas comenzaron a caer, aunque Lucy lo hacia controladamente. La guerrera mágica tocó el suelo y dio un salto hacia atrás, creando distancia entre ella y su oponente, quien cayó pesadamente en el suelo. Luz apareció a lado de su otro-yo, sujetando sus dos espadas de energía, mientras se colocaban en guardia.

Mientras, Marina, Anaïs, Saku, Bo y Raichu miraban con asombro lo que acababan de ver.

"Wow, sorprendente." Decía el pequeño Bo, sus ojos bastante abiertos por la sorpresa.

"Así que esa es la forma de pelear de un _Súper N-Warrior_." Comentaba Anaïs. "Es muy diferente al estilo de pelea de Lucy, que usa mas magia que ataques físicos."

"¡Vamos Lucy, acaba con ella!" Exclamaba Marina, tratando de darle ánimos a su compañera.

De vuelta con las dos _Súper N-Warriors_, ellas miraron con precaución al frente, donde Polaris comenzaba a ponerse de pie. La mujer estaba algo aturdida por el ataque veloz de la joven, por lo que se tambaleaba un poco. Lucy notó esto y se preparó para atacar.

"¡Vamos Luz!_¡CRIMSON LIGTHING!_"

"_¡BURNING CORONA!_"

Lucy lanzó de sus manos un cilindro de electricidad color carmesí, mientras que Luz, creó una esfera de llamas en sus manos, lanzándola al frente. Polaris notó estos ataques ya muy tarde, a unos escasos metros del impacto. La explosión generada por los ataques fue tremenda, tanto que casi deja sordos a los presentes, menos a las dos súper guerreras, quienes seguían concentradas. El polvo ocultaba la verdad, lo que le había pasado a Polaris, ellas esperando que todo hubiese acabado.

Pero estas esperanzas se derrumbaron cuando dos pequeños cilindros de energía moradas salieron de la nube a gran velocidad hacia las dos chicas. Lucy invocó su espada y bloqueó el rayo y desviándolo a un lado, Luz haciendo lo mismo, ambas supieron que Polaris aun estaba viva y seguía siendo una amenaza. Al mirar al frente, el polvo comenzó a disiparse, revelando a la emperatriz, aun aturdida, pero con dos dedos de su mano izquierda extendidos al frente. Lo que ellas rápidamente notaron fue que la hechicera se estaba sujetando el rostro, en especial el lado derecho, mientras las miraba con odio.

"Son unas infelices…" decía la mujer con enfado. "¡Me las pagaran por haberme lastimado!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _110-The Other Promise- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix +_)

Cuando Polaris bajó su mano, revelo una herida empezando en la base de su cabello, derramando un poco de sangre por su rostro.

"¡Eso te lo merec…!"

Pero Luz no terminó de amenazar, ya que las dos se sintieron mas débiles de lo que estaban en ese momento, sintiendo que habían perdido algo. Lucy, la que lo sintió más fuerte, tuvo una idea de lo que era.

"¿_Rayearth_?"

"**Lo siento, Lucy, pero ya no puedo mantener la fusión."** Respondía el _Rune-God_. **"No podemos fusionarnos de nuevo a menos que regreses a la normalidad y te tranquilices."**

"Pero no podemos regresar a la normalidad. Si lo hacemos, podría matarnos." Respondía Luz.

"¿Qué es lo que les pasa?" preguntaba Polaris con algo de confusión. "¿Acaso sus poderes son limitados? Que buena noticia, ¡Ahora las haré sufrir!"

Las dos chicas se pusieron en guardia, justo en el momento en el que Polaris desapareció de su visión. Antes de siquiera intentar localizarla, esta apareció frente a ellas, sujetándolas a ambas del rostro y llevándoselas consigo hasta estamparlas en una pared. La emperatriz saltó hacia atrás algunos metros, antes de extender sus manos al frente, creando una enorme esfera de energía que arrojó contra las chicas. Las dos jóvenes, viendo que el ataque venía hacia ellas, lograron saltar hacia lados diferentes, evitando así resultar calcinadas por éste.

Sin embargo, su felicidad duró poco, ya que Polaris apareció nuevamente, esta vez frente a Lucy, quien intentó lastimarla, atacándola varias veces con su espada, sin éxito ya que la mujer esquivaba los cortes muy fácilmente. Mientras la _Magic Knight_ intentaba cortarla, la hechicera, reunió energía en su mano derecha, antes de darle un manotazo en pleno pecho a la joven, deteniendo así los intentos de la chica por atacar. Polaris elevó sus manos hacia arriba, juntándolas y formando un puño con ellas, antes de bajarla y darle un fuerte golpe en la cabeza a la guerrera del fuego, mandándola al suelo, algunos metros mas abajo.

Mientras, Luz, que había visto todo, usó la fuerza con la que se impulsó para evitar la esfera de energía que amenazaba con golpearla a ella y a su otro yo. La mujer se apoyó en el muro frente a ella, impulsándose hacia Polaris, con la esperanza de vencerla. Mientras iba volando, la joven extendió su brazo derecho, su mano en forma de puño, lanzando varias ráfagas de fuego hacia su oponente, quien deshacía las llamas con movimientos rápidos de sus manos. La chica ahora rubia invocó sus espadas de energía, estrellándose con Polaris y empujándola hacia una pared cercana, que se derrumbó bajo el impacto de las dos.

Lucy se ponía de pie, aturdida por el fuerte golpe que recibió, buscando con la mirada a su alter-ego y a su oponente. Varios ruidos en las paredes llamaron su atención, por lo que dirigió su mirada al agujero en el muro, del cual se podían ver algunos destellos, indicio de que algo estaba chocando contra algo.

Sin embargo, antes de que Lucy pudiera avanzar hacia el agujero, un gran destello emergió de este, seguido por una Luz lanzada a gran velocidad contra un pilar cercano, estampándola en este y derrumbándolo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-The Time of Judgement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

"¡Luz!" Exclamaba la joven _Magic Knight_, corriendo a ver a su otro **'yo'**. "¿Estas bien?" preguntaba al sujetarla fuertemente.

"Owww, ese golpe dolió." Respondía Luz, quejándose de dolor en su estomago. "Si no me hubiera movido…"

"¡Te hubiera perforado el estómago!" Exclamaba Polaris, saliendo del enorme agujero y mirando a las dos chicas con arrogancia. "Pero me apiadé de ti porque tu…"

"_¡SHAPPIRE TORNADO!_"

"_¡GREEN GALE!_"

"_¡LEI ZAS!_"

"_¡VAK DON!_"

"_¡THUNDERBOLT!_"

Cinco ataques vinieron hacia ella de todas direcciones, poderosos ataques capas de vencer a cualquiera… menos a Polaris. La emperatriz, al verlos venir, elevó su aura y dejó que su campo de energía transparente los bloqueara. Los cinco héroes más estaban con sus manos extendidas al frente, luego de lanzar sus mejores ataques con todas sus energías, sintiéndose temerosos al ver a la hechicera sin rasguño alguno.

"Veo que no quieren entender…" respondía Polaris con enfado. "¡Entonces los mandaré al otro mundo!"

Nuevamente, la hechicera oscura elevó su aura maligna, haciéndola estallar, esta vez creando una explosión mucho más grande que la anterior, destruyendo así todo el salón del trono; ahora, ya no quedaban pilares en pie y, los pocos que había, estaban incompletos y ya no sostenían el techo, puesto que éste ya no existía. El lugar se llenó de polvo debido a la explosión, nublando la vista de los demás.

Cuando el polvo se asentó, se descubrió que los héroes habían sido lanzados a todas partes, a muros, columnas, puertas, todo lo que obstruyera el camino. Polaris miró su creación con orgullo, antes de notar que Lucy estaba cerca de ella, a solo unos cuantos pasos. De alguna manera, esa chica logró crear una barrera de energía usando _the Force_ de los _Jedi _y _Siths_, protegiéndose de la explosión, aunque eso la haya dejado casi exhausta.

Lucy, con Luz a unos metros detrás de ella, cayó sobre sus rodillas, claramente cansada por lo que acababa de hacer. Polaris comenzó a caminar hacia el frente, en dirección a la guerrera, con su mano derecha lista para atacar a la joven.

En eso, algo llamó su atención. Del pasillo que estaba frente a la entrada principal, ya sin puertas, unos pasos se escucharon acercarse. No solo ella, Lucy también los detectó, al igual que los demás pocos segundos después. De la oscuridad, una silueta varonil aparecía, caminando lentamente, hasta que los rayos del sol revelaron su identidad.

"…X…" decía Lucy, alegre de ver a su amor en ese lugar, convertido en _Súper N-Warrior_, aunque no portaba su armadura, ya que ella tenia su _Keychain_. Pero entonces, Polaris comenzó a reírse, mientras X detenía su marcha.

"¡X, acaba de una vez con esta niña!" exclamaba la emperatriz, todos los presentes sorprendidos.

"¿Qué dices?"

"Recuerda que X aun esta bajo mi control del _AIDA_, por lo que debe obedecer todas mis ordenes." Respondía Polaris arrogantemente, antes de mirar de nuevo al _Hunter_. "¿Qué esperas?¡Mátala!"

Para terror de Lucy, el muchacho de azul se puso en guardia, extendiendo su brazo derecho al frente, con su palma abierta, mientras su otra mano funcionaba como "soporte" del brazo de X.

'_No… por favor…'_ pensaba la guerrera, sintiendo que su corazón se volvía a partir cuando vio que X le estaba apuntando, mientras Polaris seguía riéndose.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _128-Cursed Goddess- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Pero la felicidad de la emperatriz duró poco, ya que X fue moviendo su brazo poco a poco, hasta llegar a señalarla, mirándola con decisión y frialdad. Lucy sintió que algo extraño estaba pasando, aunque sabia que era algo bueno.

"¿X?¿Que te ocurre?" preguntaba Polaris con confusión. "¿Por qué no me obedeces?¿Que ya no eres uno de mis _Phantom Knights_?¿Que te sucedió?"

La respuesta de X fue solo sonreír, antes de hablar.

"No se a que te refieres…" respondía el _Hunter_ con arrogancia. "Yo soy un _N-Warrior_, ¡Y mi misión es derrotarte!"

"_¡X!"_ pensaba Lucy con alegría, el joven había vuelto a la normalidad.

"¡Espera!" Exclamaba Polaris, colocándose en guarida, mientras la energía de X llegaba al máximo.

"_¡FULL CHARGED X-BUSTER!_"

Un cometa de plasma azul salió de la mano derecha del _Hunter_, en dirección a la hechicera, quien decidió saltar para evitar la esfera de energía, que se estrelló contra una pared y la hizo estallar. X vio que Polaris había saltado, por lo que decidió atacarla varias veces el solo… con un poco de ayuda.

"_¡CHARGED SOUL BODY!_"

El cuerpo humano del _Hunter_ comenzó a brillar de diversos colores, antes de que varias siluetas con su misma forma se separaran de su cuerpo. Al poco tiempo, nueve X, cada uno con un diferente color de ropa, aparecieron a su lado, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes.

"¡Ataquen!"

Los diez jóvenes idénticos extendieron sus brazos derechos, lanzando cada uno un _Full Charged X-Buster_, mismos que la hechicera lograba esquivar, bloquear o desviar con dificultad. Luego de disparar cada quien unas cinco veces mas,se lanzaron al aire, en contra de Polaris, llegando con ella y atacándola a base de puñetazos y golpes, mismos que la mujer lograba bloquear muy difícilmente. Aun así, varios golpes y patadas lograban pasar su defensa, sacándola de concentración para que otro llegara y la golpeara. A pesar de que X no portaba su armadura y, por consiguiente, mas débil, los diez clones le estaban dando una buena batalla a la mujer, recibiendo varios de los golpes.

Sin embargo, ella no se quedaría sin dar pelea, por lo que comenzó a responder los golpes que las copias daban. Algunos de los Xs eran lanzados por todas partes de lo que era el salón, pero, luego de apoyarse e impulsarse en paredes y de las pocas columnas que quedaban, regresaban a ella, continuando su ataque. Polaris seguía golpeando y recibiendo golpes, en uno de estos contraataques golpea al X original, y este es mandando al suelo velozmente, aunque logra controlar su caída y toca el suelo sin problemas. Comenzó a ponerse de pie, decidido a seguir la lucha, pero notó que había caído cerca de Lucy, casi a su lado, por lo que le sonrió.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _69-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

"Hola Lucy, ¿Cómo estas?" preguntaba el _Hunter_, sonriendo tímidamente. La joven lo miró con felicidad, derramando unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

"E-estoy bien." Respondía la chica, secando sus lágrimas. "Que bueno que tu también lo estas."

"Discúlpame por todo lo que te hice sufrir, no era mi intención."

"Ya lo se, estabas poseído. Que bueno que todo terminó bien…"

"Es cierto…" respondía X, sonriendo, antes de darse cuenta de algo que no había notado. "¿Uh?¿Te pintaste el cabello?"

"¿Eh?" preguntaba Lucy, recordando que aun estaba con el cabello rubio debido a la transformación.

"No, no es eso…" decía el muchacho, poniendo mas atención. "Te transformaste, ¿No es así?"

"Uh… si…" respondía nerviosamente, no sabiendo como reaccionaria el joven.

"Te vez… algo rara…" comentaba el muchacho, haciendo sentir menos a la chica. "Pero no te vez mal, de hecho, te vez muy bien. Dije lo de rara porque no estaba acostumbrado a verte así."

"Ya veo… gracias."

"No hay de que…" comentaba X, sacando algo de su espalda. "Creo que esto es tuyo."

La guerrera alzó la mirada, viendo un objeto en las manos del _Hunter_; su tiara/casco, que lo había perdido durante la lucha que tuvo contra él.

"Tenia que regresártela." Decía X alegremente, provocando un leve sonrojo en la chica, quien tomó el objeto y se lo colocó en su cabeza.

"G-gracias. Yo también te tengo algo."

Ahora era el turno de Lucy por regresarle algo al muchacho; su _Keychain_, la _Keyblade_ que X dejó en _Céfiro_ cuando fue poseído por _AIDA_. Alegremente, el joven tomó el llavero, ambos sintiendo la piel del otro por leves momentos, mientras X sujetaba el objeto con su mano derecha, antes de convertirla en su _Keyblade_.

"Muy bien, empecemos esto…" decía X, concentrándose. "_¡BANKAI!_" una luz celeste rodeó el cuerpo de X, mientras partes de esa luz se compactaban mas, volviéndose solidas y colocándose en el cuerpo del _Hunter_. Cuando la luz despareció, X tenía puesta su armadura. "Ok ¡Estoy listo!"

"Uh… ¿X?" preguntaba Lucy nerviosamente, por lo que el joven volteó a mirarla. "¿Qué es esa armadura que tienes puesta?¿Así era antes?"

"¿Uh?¿De que ha…?¡Ah!¿Que pasó?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _121-Soldier Dream Instrumental- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

En efecto, la armadura que X estaba portando era la suya, aunque tenía ciertas diferencias; el peto y el cinturón eran iguales, pero los puños y las piernas tenían varias diferencias, comparándolas con las de su armadura normal, en especial más detalles blancos, dorados y celestes, así como cristales rojos en sus codos y rodillas. Pero el cambio mas notable estaba en su casco, o debo decir tiara/mascara, ya que solo le protegía el frente; en esencia era el mismo casco azul de su armadura normal, pero solo tenia la parte del frente color celeste, así como el cristal rojo en el centro de este, con dos antenas amarillas que salían de ambos costados. De sus oídos, cubiertos por unos mecánicos, como los de su armadura normal, salía una antena azul marino de esta. La capa blanca, que aparece en un _N-Warrior_, estaba presente.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntaba Lucy, confundida por lo que veía. "¿Por qué tu armadura es diferente?"

"No lo se, pero tengo una idea." Respondía el _Hunter_, mirando su nueva armadura. "Cuando ambos derramamos nuestra sangre en ella, quizás se modificó de alguna forma. No solo en apariencia, siento que esta armadura se ha vuelto mas fuerte que antes."

"¿Por la sangre que derramé a la armadura?"

"Eso creo, no tengo otra explicación." Decía X, mirando a Lucy. "Si eso es cierto, te agradezco mucho que me hayas ayudado, Lucy."

"¿¡Eh!?" exclamaba la joven, sonrojándose mucho. "N-no es n-nada…"

"Deja te ayudo a levantarte." Comentaba el joven, extendiendo una mano, que ella amablemente aceptó, ayudando a ponerse en pie. "Vamos, Lucy, derrotemos a Polaris."

"Si, X."

"¡E-esperen!"

Los dos jóvenes rubios voltearon para ver a Luz, quien se acercaba a ellos, sujetándose su brazo derecho. Sin embargo, su rostro no mostraba dolor, sino sorpresa… y se podría decir que felicidad.

"¡Luz!" Exclamaba Lucy, colocándose a su lado. "¿Estas bien?"

"No te preocupes." Respondió la otra joven rubia, solo para ver a X nuevamente. "¿Seguro que estas bien?¿Ya no estas poseído por ese _AIDA_?"

"Ya no, estoy bien." Respondía el _Hunter_ sinceramente, Luz volviéndose más feliz.

"E-eso significa que… ¿R-ReX está bien?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

Los tres voltearon al techo, o donde se supone estaba. Parado sobre una columna, de brazos cruzados, con su armadura verde y mirada maligna, estaba Return X, sonriendo arrogantemente, usando una armadura también modificada, una que se parecía a la de X, solo que de verde y negro.

"I'm back!" exclamaba el joven, con aires de grandeza y fama.

"¡Rexy-poo!" Exclamaba Luz con fuerza, rompiendo así el aire de heroísmo que ReX se había formado a su alrededor, haciendo que este casi se caiga de la columna.

"¡Maldita mujer, que no me llames así!" Exclamaba el guerrero de verde, frustrado porque su pareja había roto su introducción.

Lucy y X solo los miraron anonadados, pensando en como ellos podrían ser sus lados oscuros. ReX descendió de la columna, tocando el suelo perfectamente, mientras era recibido por Luz, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo.

"¡ReXy!¡Estas bien!" Exclamaba la joven de orejas de elfo, no soltando a su hombre.

"Si, si, estoy bien." Respondía ReX con frialdad y frustración, aunque nunca se la quitó del brazo. El guerrero verde encaró a X. "Que estúpido eres para dejarte absorber de esa forma por el _AIDA_." El _Hunter_ azul solo lo miró con enfado.

"Si viste lo que pasó, deberías saber que, si no me metía, Lucy hubiera sido absorbida por _AIDA_ y, en consecuencia, Luz hubiera salido afectada."

"Es cierto, solo por eso no te mataré… aun…"

"Claro…"

"Como sea, hay que encarar a Polaris de una buena vez." Decía ReX, mirando a la mujer que aun seguía luchando contra los clones de X, aunque ya había derrotado a siete.

"Siento decirte esto, ReX…" decía el _Hunter_. "Pero ella es mucho mas fuerte, a menos que puedas convertirte en _Súper N-Warrior_, no tendrás oportunidad contra ella."

"¿Me crees tan estúpido como para no saber eso?" preguntaba ReX con burla. "Tal parece que eres **tú** el estúpido."

"¿Que?"

**_Música de fondo_****_: _**_-_ _112-Hunter BaseWickedness- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

En eso, ReX empezó a liberar una gran cantidad de energía dorada, su cabello negro erizándose un poco, antes de volverse rubio, sus ojos permanecieron color rojo como la sangre, y el símbolo dorado aparecía en su frente.

"Recuerda, X; _**tu eres yo y yo soy tu, ambos formamos un mismo ser…**_"

"Por mas que odie admitirlo, es cierto." Respondía X.

"¡Entonces, estamos listos!" Decía Lucy con entusiasmo. "¡Peleemos con ella!"

"¡Si, acabemos con esa mujer!" exclamaba Luz.

"¿Y si yo los acabo primero?"

Los cuatro voltearon a ver a Polaris, quien estaba de pie, a unos metros de ellos, con uno de los _Soul Body_ de X arrastrándolo, sujetándolo del collar de su chamarra.

"Ya les dije que es inútil resistirse…" decía la mujer, soltando al clon y disparándole un rayo de energía que le perforó la cabeza, haciéndolo desaparecer. "Todos ustedes morirán."

"Así que es la famosa Polaris." Decía ReX con arrogancia. "Le mostrare a esta chica de lo que estoy hecho."

"¡ReX!" Exclamaba Luz con enfado.

"¡No de ese modo, ya lo sabes!"

"¡Tengan cuidado!¡Ahí viene!" Exclamaba X, poniéndose en guardia.

"¡Esta vez, terminaremos esto!" Exclamaba Lucy, invocando su espada.

Polaris se acercaba a ellos, mientras los cuatro _Súper N-Warriors_ se colocaban en guardia.

La lucha continuaba…

**Fin del Capitulo 72**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Muy bien la pelea contra Polaris continúa. ¿Qué podrán hacer Lucy, X y sus partes oscuras contra ella?

**Polaris:** Que estupidos son. Incluso si pelearan todos juntos, no tienen oportunidades si lo llamo.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**La revelación de Morganna.**_

**Siegfried:** ¡Mujer!¡He venido por ti!

**Polaris****:** ¿Que?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, otro capitulo mas. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Si creian que Lucy como Super Saiyan era extraña, no se esperan a Luz de la misma forma XD. Tambien ReX esta asi. Nuevos sprites en mi pagina, con Luz y ReX, como normal y Super, y la nueva armadura de X, ademas de unos retoques al sprite de Takato... ¡Al fin puedo hacer shorts/pantalones cortos! :D Oh, la felicidad XD. _

_Por si tienen dudas, Lucy es la mas fuerte de TODOS los heroes, sin fusionarse (por danza) ni con armadura dorada, esto es por la parte de Magic Knight que tiene ella. Al fusionarse con Rayearth, su fuerza es casi el doble de la de X, Kristal o Alan convertidos en Super N-Warriors y con su armadura. Sin embargo, ella no puede usar ese poder todo el tiempo, como dijo Rayearth, ya que la parte Saiyan y la parte Sith no combinan con el Rune-God, lo cual lo fuerza a cancelar la fusión. Luz, por ser parte de Lucy, tiene los mismos provilegios que ella, aumentando su poder cuando Lucy se fusiona con Rayearth._

_¿Donde estaran los demas?¿De vacasiones? Bueno, espero que se esten divirtiendo mientras yo sufro en la escuela ¬¬ XD. Saint Zero, me cuentas toda tu historia por PM, no por Review, para ver que onda con eso y si acepto o no.  
_

_Bueno, creo que es todo. El proximo capitulo estara hasta el otro Viernes, por mi falta de vida social debido a una materia de mi escuela. Nos vemos el otro viernes... sobres..._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	74. Cap 73: La revelación de Morganna

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La batalla contra Polaris continuaba. ¡Deprisa, valientes guerreros!¡Ábranse camino por el castillo de Polaris, la fortaleza del mal y salven _Céfiro_, cuya energía vital esta siendo absorbida por el planeta maligno!

Lucy logró convertirse en _Súper N-Warrior_ luego de que Polaris, la emperatriz de la oscuridad, hiciera sufrir a sus amigas. Con el poder de la semilla dorada activa y la fusión con _Rayearth_, su _Rune-God_, la joven guerrera de fuego se había convertido en la más fuerte de los héroes de _Céfiro_. Sin embargo, _Rayearth_ le advirtió que esos poderes tenían un límite de tiempo, ya que su sincronización estaba fallando debido al poder de enfado de un _Súper Saiyan_, parte de la fusión de razas que estaba dentro del cuerpo de Lucy. Aun sabiendo esta desventaja, la joven guerrera se dispuso a luchar, junto a su lado oscuro, Luz, quien también puede convertirse.

Luego de una intensa batalla, las dos jóvenes logran herir a Polaris, pero en ese momento, la fusión desaparece, dejándolas vulnerables. Entonces, X, el _Maverick Hunter_, aparece en el salón, para después atacar a Polaris, porque ya no estaba bajo el hechizo de la mujer. Lucy le regresó su _Keyblade_ a X y este llamó a su armadura, la cual había cambiado de apariencia debido a la sangre que ella vertió en su _Keyblade_.

ReX aparece en escena, ya que X ya no era controlado, y también puede convertirse en _Súper N-Warrior_ debido a su enlace mental con el _Hunter_ azul. Ahora, Polaris se encamina hacia ellos, con la intención de continuar la pelea.

¿Qué sucederá ahora?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 73__: La revelación de Morganna._**

_-Planeta: Cefiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _56-Liberated Guardian Battle With the Colossus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

La batalla en el mágico mundo de _Céfiro_ iba de mal en peor. La llegada de _Great Leviathan_, el dios de _Orichalcos_, movió la balanza a favor de los _Heartless_, al estos emerger mas y mas rápido de el cráter donde _Exurion_ atacó por primera vez. La invasión de las pequeñas criaturas negras avanzó, tanto que entraron al castillo, que ya no estaba protegido por la magia de Clef, debido a varios ataques del gigante oscuro con forma de serpiente. Lo ataques de _Leviathan_ fueron tan poderosos, que incluso en nuevo, mas adulto y poderoso mago Clef no pudo seguir manteniendo la abarrera activa, por lo que regresó al castillo para restaurar su energía mágica.

Sin la protección del escudo, los _Heartless_ podían entrar al castillo sin el menor problema. Los soldados de _Céfiro_, _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhen_ que intentaban detenerlos eran empujados de vuelta al castillo, siendo superados en número.

Mientras los _Heartless_ seguían su camino, una figura blanca con rojo los sobrevolaba, atacándolos con poderes psíquicos y de dragón. Era Latias, en su forma _Pokemon_, aprovechando sus habilidades para volar y hacerse invisible para atacarlos. Montada sobre su lomo estaba Ascot, el hechicero de _Céfiro_, también atacando a las criaturas con los hechizos mágicos que Clef le había enseñado. Sin embargo, aunque los ataques de ambos podían derrotar a varios _Heartless_, parecían que estos no disminuían en números.

"Rayos." Decía Ascot con cierto enfado. "Si no hacemos algo, el castillo será arrasado.

"_Solo podemos hacer esto."_ le respondía la _Pokemon_ dragón con su telekinesia. _"Debemos seguir atacándolos, esperando que los de adentro puedan detenerlos."_

"Es cierto, ¡Vamos!"

Los dos continuaron sus ataques, esperando poder reducir el número de _Heartless_.

Dentro del castillo, Paris, Caldina y Ráfaga atacaban a cuanta criatura negra se les ponía en frente, intentando frenar el avance de los mismos.

"¡Maldición!¿Cuantos mas quedan?" Preguntaba Paris con frustración.

"¡No te quejes y sigue atacando!" Exclamaba Caldina, cortando a otro monstruo con sus dagas.

La lucha continuaba, los dos _Cefirians_ y la _Cizetian_ seguían combatiendo. Entonces, un _Heartless_ se lanzó hacia Caldina, quien estaba distraída como para verlo venir. Ráfaga la sacó de la trayectoria para salvarla, pero él recibió al _Shadow_ directamente, empujándolo al suelo. Caldina notó que Ráfaga no se levantaba y que el _Heartless_ aun seguía sobre él, preguntándose el porque. Entonces lo vio, la razón por la que el no se movía; el _Shadow_ tenía su mano negra dentro del pecho del guerrero.

"¡Ráfaga!" Exclamaba la mujer, corriendo para ayudarlo. Sin embargo, no vio a un _Neo Shadow_ que apareció detrás de ella, introduciendo su mano fantasmal en la espalda de la mujer, tocando su corazón espiritual.

Paris vio esto y corrió a ayudarlos, pero varios _Heartless_ se le pusieron en su camino, evitando que llegara con ellos.

"¡Aléjense!" Exclamó el espadachín, cortando a cuanta criatura se le ponía enfrente, solo para que mas llegaran y lo bloquearan. "¡Caldina!¡Ráfaga!"

Los dos mencionados estaban en grandes aprietos. Los _Heartless_ que los tenían atrapados sujetaban sus corazones con fuerza, tanto que les desgarraba el alma a ambos, aunque ellos intentaran mantenerse fuertes. La fuerza de las criaturas sin corazón era demasiada para ellos, pronto sucumbirían a la oscuridad…

_-Bang! Bang!-_

Pero, de pronto, las dos criaturas se desvanecieron en el aire, siendo sus cabezas perforadas por algún objeto veloz. Los dos guerreros sintieron gran alivio al ya no tener que sentir como esas criaturas desgarraban sus almas. ¿Pero quien había sido?

Al mirar al fondo del pasillo, se podía ver a Axl, _Maverick Hunter_ principiante, con sus dos armas apuntando y humeando.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _61-Counterattack Battle With the Colossus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

"Creo que llegué a tiempo." Comentaba el muchacho de cabello anaranjado, girando sus dos pistolas con los dedos. "¡Les ayudare!"

El _Hunter_ corrió hacia ellos, usando el _Dash_ de su armadura, hasta ver a los _Heartless_ que le bloqueaban el camino a Paris, disparándoles y llamando su atención. Ahora, los sin corazón los rodeaban a ambos, lanzándose a ellos. Axl comenzó a disparar, dando algunas patadas hacia atrás para los _Heartless_ que lo atacaban por la espalda, mientras Paris se defendía hábilmente con su espada. Mientras, otro soldado, un ninja de _Farhen_, se llevó a Caldina y a Ráfaga, para que descansen un poco, mientras los dos hombres continuaban su lucha.

* * *

Si en el interior del castillo la situación estaba difícil, en el exterior era peor. _Great Leviathan_ era una criatura muy poderosa, arrasando con todo. Unos dos ataques de energía de su boca fueron suficientes como para derribar el escudo que protegía el castillo, y otros dos para dejar a este mismo con solo una torre, la central.

No solo eso, también estaba superando a las fuerzas de los mechas de _Autozam_ y al _Great Sanyun_ de Aska, la princesa de _Farhen_. Al ver que la lucha era demasiado para sus aliados, los representantes de cada planeta aliado de _Céfiro_ regresaron a sus naves; la gran nave de combate _NSX_ de _Autozam_, el colosal dragón _Dome_ de _Farhen_, y _Brabada_, la fortaleza Mobil de _Cizeta_. Con estas naves a su disposición, le hicieron frente al dios de _Orichalcos_.

_Great Leviathan_ arrasó con más mechas de _Autozam_ liberando un poderoso cilindro de energía de su boca. Geo, dentro del robot de combate _GTO_, logró esquivar el ataque, aunque en el proceso perdió el brazo y la pierna derecha del mecha, haciendo más difícil el control.

"¡Maldito monstruo!" Exclamaba el comandante de las fuerzas militares de _Autozam_. "¡No puedo rendirme así!"

"_¡Geo!¿Puedes escucharme?"_

"¿Zazu?¿Donde estas?"

"_Estoy en el NSX, vamos para allá a ayudarlos."_

"¡¿Que?!Quién rayos te nombró capitán de la nave?!" Exclamaba el hombre de cabello negro con enfado.

"_¡No hay tiempo de hablar de eso!¡Regresa a la nave para que puedas asumir el control, yo no se mucho de estrategia militar!"_

"Muy bien, voy en camino."

El _GTO_ averiado comenzó su regreso al _NSX_, mientras _Great Leviathan_ atacaba al _Great Sanyun_ en una _Great Battle_… digo, gran batalla. El coloso con forma de niño de _Farhen_ lanzó un poderoso cilindro de su boca, mientras la gran serpiente hizo lo mismo. Ambos cilindros se encontraron a medio camino, creando una gran esfera de energía que se mantenía en equilibrio, antes de estallar. Para temor de los habitantes de _Céfiro_, el niño colosal fue el que sufrió mas daño, mientras el dios de _Orichalcos_ permanecía aun con fuerza.

Entonces, la gran serpiente negra divisó a las tres naves de los planetas vecinos de _Céfiro_ acercarse, por lo que se preparó para su encuentro.

* * *

_­-Planeta: Exurion-_

_-Castillo de Polaris-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _22-The 13th Dilemma- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

La emperatriz de la oscuridad, Polaris, se acercaba caminando lentamente hacia los héroes, segura de su victoria en esta pelea. Lucy, Luz, X y Rex esperaban, sus armas en manos y preparados para lo que sea. De pronto, los cuatro de ellos desaparecieron, continuando así la batalla.

La hechicera se quedó en su lugar, viendo sus movimientos fácilmente. Levantó un poco su brazo derecho, bloqueando una patada de ReX que venía desde atrás, mientras usó su mano derecha para detener un golpe frontal de X que iba a su rostro. Detectó las presencias de las dos chicas sobre ella, descendiendo velozmente y realizando un _Flame Arrow_ ambas, con la intención de quemarla vivía, a lo cual ella solo saltó hacia atrás, esquivando las llamas.

Cuando regresó al suelo, vio que X y Rex venían hacia ella, usando los propulsores de sus botas para tener mayor velocidad, y comenzaron a atacarla con varios puñetazos y patadas, mismos que ella bloqueaba y respondía. Ella saltó nuevamente para no tener que seguir bloqueando los golpes de los dos jóvenes, aunque notó que Lucy venia corriendo sobre un pilar que estaba en diagonal, antes de saltar hacia donde estaba ella, atacándola con su espada mágica. Usando su aura, Polaris detenía cada corte que la _Magic Knight_ le hacia, evitando así salir lastimada del ataque feroz de la chica. Con un movimiento de su mano, la hechicera mando a la guerrera al suelo, aunque X logró rescatarla antes de que se estrellara contra este.

Mirando hacia los lados, pudo ver a Luz acercarse por su izquierda, sujetando sus dos espadas de energía, y a ReX por su derecha, empuñando su _Keyblade_. Los dos realizaron un corte con sus armas, mismos que la barrera mágica de Polaris detuvo, empujándolos a ambos hacia atrás. Pero ni uno se había dado por vencido; ReX convirtió su brazo derecho en cañón de plasma y disparó varias ráfagas de energía, _RX-Buster_, mientras Luz lanzó varias flamas, _Flame Arrow_. Con su gran poder, los ataques de los jóvenes solo les fueron devueltos, aunque lograron esquivar ser lastimados por sus propios ataques.

Abajo, Lucy y X intentaron atacar también, un _Crismon Lightning_ y un _Full Charged X-Buster_ se dirigieron a la emperatriz, pero, como los de sus contrapartes, les fueron devueltos con más fuerza, ambos logrando evitar el daño.

"Es demasiado fuerte." Decía X, colocándose a lado de Lucy, mientras sus alter-egos caían a lado de ellos, sobre sus piernas.

"Es cierto, es muy fuerte." Comentaba ReX, con una rodilla en el suelo y espalda algo arqueada al frente, mientras sonreía un poco. "Hace tiempo que no me emocionaba tanto en un combate."

"No creo que sea el mejor momento para esos comentarios, ReXy." respondía Luz, haciendo enfadar al muchacho.

"Ataquemos todos juntos..." Empezaba Lucy. "Si la atacamos todos…"

"Es probable que baje su guardia y la podremos lastimar." Decía X. "¡Vamos!"

Los cuatro nuevamente desaparecieron, atacando de nuevo a la hechicera oscura. Ahora eran los cuatro los que atacaban a Polaris al mismo tiempo, con varios cortes de sus espadas, pero la hechicera era tan hábil que podía evadir todos los cortes, aun cuando estos eran de tan cerca. Pronto, la mujer de cabello blanco elevó su aura, alejando a los cuatro jóvenes de ella y así poder descansar un rato… eso fue antes de que un dragón de agua y un relámpago amarillo impactaran el escudo que había creado para defenderse. Al mirar hacia donde estaban ellos, pudo detectar a Marina, Anaís, Saku, Bo y Raichu, quienes habían decidido entrar en el combate.

"¡Estupidos!_¡GRAVIRA!_"

Los cinco, sabiendo que era ese hechizo, lograron saltar para hacerse a un lado, evitando así ser atrapados por la cúpula de gravedad aumentada que se formó donde ellos estaban segundos atrás. Polaris siguió atacando con varias esferas de energía a los héroes, Marina y Raichu tuvieron que correr ágilmente para evitarlas, mientras que Anaís creaba una barrera de viento protector alrededor de Saku y Bo, quienes realizaban sus hechizos para atacar desde dentro de la barrera.

Marina se lanzó detrás de una columna semi derrumbada, esperando que fuera suficiente para detener los ataques de Polaris, cosa que no resultó, ya que estos destruyeron la protección con facilidad. La guerrera del agua entonces invocó su _Keyblade_, que empezó a girar alrededor de su brazo izquierdo como si fuera un escudo, mismo que usó para rechazar las esferas de energía que no podía evitar mientras corría.

Raichu seguía a toda velocidad, las esferas estallando detrás de él. El roedor eléctrico ahora humano usó su habilidad y control sobre su aura para comenzar a correr en las paredes y así tener mas espacio. El joven se lanzó hacia Polaris, su _Keyblade_ en alto para darle un fuerte corte, aunque tuvo que usarla para la defensa ya que ella lo recibió con varias esferas de energía, mismas que fueron rechazadas por la llave del _Pokehuman_, aunque estas lo empujaran hasta estamparse en la pared.

Varios impactos de energía de plasma impactaron en la parte de atrás de su escudo, llamándole la atención. Al mirar hacia atrás, pudo ver a X y a ReX, corriendo en direcciones diferentes, usando sus cañones de energía para dispararle. La emperatriz extendió sus manos hacia los dos jóvenes, creando una gran presión de aire que lanzó contra ellos, mismas que recibieron ya que no las pudieron ver, lanzándolos contra las paredes y columnas detrás de ellos.

De pronto, Lucy y Luz aparecieron en el aire, detrás de ella, las dos sujetando la _Keyblade_ de Lucy, cada una con una mano, y creando un corte con esta, tan fuerte que fue capaz de destruir el campo de fuerza de Polaris, dejándola "vulnerable". Las dos guerreras atacaron velozmente con sus armas; Lucy usando su espada y _Keyblade_, y Luz con sus dos espadas de energía. Pero Polaris era demasiado rápida, evitando los cortes y estocadas que las chicas hacían, antes de extender sus manos y sujetarlas a amabas del rostro, lanzándolas por los aires antes de caer al suelo pesadamente. Los héroes se reunieron en un solo lugar, mientras Polaris seguía invencible, relámpagos morados recorriendo su cuerpo en señal de gran poder.

"¡Ahhh!¡Porque no le podemos hacer nada?!" Preguntaba Marina con frustración.

"Sus poderes son impresionantes." Respondía Raichu, respirando con dificultad.

"Sabia que esa anciana era fuerte, pero no creí que lo fuera **tanto**…" comentaba Saku con cara de enfado, también frustrada como Marina.

"¿Lo entienden, insectos?" preguntaba Polaris, flotando en el aire y riendo arrogantemente. "Sus poderes no son suficientes como para vencerme. ¡Prepárense que los voy a…!"

"_¡LIGHTNING ATTACK!_"

"_¡GREAT ARDIENT PRESSURE!_"

"_¡ENERGY SHOT!_"

"¡¿Pero que demo…?!"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _97-Heated Saints -_(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Un relámpago blanco, un lanzallamas extremadamente caliente y varias esferas verdes emergieron de la entrada al salón, directo hacia Polaris, quien elevó su aura para crear nuevamente su campo de energía, bloqueando los tres ataques con cierta dificultad. Cuando los ataques cesaron, Polaris bajó su escudo, solo para ver a una chica de piel morena y cabello rosado aparecer justo frente a ella, con su enorme espada en lo alto.

"_¡RAI DIVIDER!_"

La mujer bajó su espada con fuerza, rodeada de electricidad, misma que Polaris detuvo con dificultar al cruzar sus dos brazos sobre su cabeza, empleando algo de fuerza para evitar ser cortada en dos. La guerrera de gran espada empleó toda su fuerza, intentando superar la de la hechicera, pero era inútil. Con un movimiento de sus manos, la mujer de cabello blanco empujó a la otra de cabello rosado, mandándola al suelo, donde ella recuperó el control para caer de cuclillas, con una rodilla mas arriba que la otra, sujetando su espada con ambas manos.

"Rayos, no funcionó." Se quejaba la mujer, guerrera, los héroes que estaban ahí la reconocieron.

"¿BlackRose?" preguntó Lucy con algo de sorpresa y alegría al ver a una compañera. La recién llegada se giró hacia atrás, encarando a los héroes.

"Creo que no funcionó como esperaba." Decía BlackRose, llevando su espada a su hombro, caminando hacia los héroes, quienes detectaron la presencia de alguien detrás de ellos.

En la puerta del salón, tres figuras caminaban hacia este; el _God Warrior_ Magzer, el _Epitaph User_ Kuhn, y el _Cefirian_ del otro mundo Latis.

"¡Latis!" Exclamaba Lucy, alegrándose de ver al espadachín sano y salvo.

"¡No permitiremos que sigas con vida, Polaris!" Exclamaba el guerrero alto de negro, extendiendo su espada de luz hacia el frente, hacia la hechicera que estaba en el aire, quien solo se burlaba.

"He, mas insectos vienen a morir. Que triste, ¿Tanto así quieren desperdiciar sus vidas?" preguntaba la mujer con arrogancia.

"He, eso lo veremos…" respondía Magzer de brazos cruzados, con la misma arrogancia que ella. "Pronto todos nos reuniremos aquí y te daremos una paliza."

"Es probable… pero quizás sea mejor eliminarlos de una buena vez…" decía Polaris, elevando sus manos al cielo, elevando su aura. "¡Ven a mi, bestia de la oscuridad!"

Todo el lugar comenzó a temblar violentamente, confundiendo a los héroes de todo el lugar.

* * *

_-Planeta: Cefiro-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _61-Counterattack Battle With the Colossus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

La pelea entre los soldados de los tres mundos y el _Great Leviathan_ continuaba, con la balanza a favor de este ultimo. La enorme serpiente había derrotado al _Great Sanyun_ luego de perforarlo con su uno de sus ataques, causando gran dolor en la princesa Aska dentro de su enorme nave dragón _Dome_. Al ver que el coloso con forma de niño ya había desparecido, el dios de _Orichalcos_ se dirigió nuevamente al castillo de _Céfiro_, con la intención de derrumbarlo de una vez. Esto fue antes de que las tres naves de los planetas vecinos a _Céfiro_ se le pusieran al frente.

_Great Leviathan_, usando extrañas crestas que salían de su piel, del tamaño de un hombre, comenzó a disparar varios dardos de energía a todas partes, atacando tanto a las tres naves como a los mechas de _Autozam_ que estaban en el aire. El _NSX_, la nave de combate del mundo avanzado, comenzó a disparar varios torpedos de energía en contra de la enorme bestia, mismos que rebotaban en la piel del monstruo, no causándole gran daño. El _Dome_ de _Farhen_ y _Brabada_ de _Cizeta_ comenzaron a atacar de igual forma, aunque con energía y magia en lugar de armamento tecnológico, causando algo de daño con el ataque de las tres naves.

_Great Leviathan_ centró sus ataques en estas, todos sus dardos de energía se dirigían a ellas. Con escudos, del _NSX_, y barreras mágicas, del _Brabada_ y _Dome_, estos dardos eran bloqueados, aunque causaban grandes daños en la energía. Entonces, el gran monstruo lanzó su ataque especial, el cilindro de energía de su boca, hacia las tres naves, impactando de lleno en la nave de combate de _Autozam_, cuyo escudo había soportado el ataque gracias a las mejoras que se le habían hecho. Aun así, el ataque fue tan fuerte que parte de la energía logró penetrar al casco, dañando la estructura.

Dentro del _NSX_, en el centro de mando, las alarmas sonaban por todas partes.

"¡Geo, los escudos están al veinte por ciento!¡Otro ataque y los perderemos!" Exclamaba Zazu, mecánico del _NSX_.

"¡Maldición!¡No le hacemos nada!" Exclamaba Geo, comandante de la nave. "¡Zazu, prepara el cañón principal!"

"¡Entendido!... ¡_Great Leviathan_ reuniendo energía y apuntándonos!"

"¡Maniobras evasivas!"

El dios de _Orichalcos_ liberó de su boca otro cilindro de energía morada, directo a la nave de _Autozam_, quien, a pesar de los movimientos defensivos, no podría evitar el ataque. Sin embargo, _Brabada_, la fortaleza móvil de _Cizeta_, se colocó en el camino del ataque, recibiéndolo con su escudo mágico, mismos que se vio seriamente afectado, causando grandes explosiones en la nave, que comenzó, lentamente, caer a tierra. La serpiente gigante entonces atacó a _Dome_, nave de _Farhen_, quien también resultó seriamente dañado.

"¡_Dome_ y _Brabada_ están incapacitados!" Exclamaba Zazu.

"Maldición, de un solo golpe las dejó fuera de combate." Decía Geo con seriedad y algo de agitación. "¿Listo el cañón principal?"

"¡Listo, comandante!"

"Muy bien… ¡Fuego!"

El _NSX_ liberó dos cilindros de energía celeste de dos cañones a los lados de esta, antes de empezar a girar en espiral y fusionarse en uno solo. El ataque impactó de lleno en la enorme bestia, creando una gran explosión. Los sensores de la nave pudieron detectar como _Great Leviathan_ era empujado hacia atrás por el ataque, siendo lastimado. Sin embargo, la enorme bestia se reincorporó y atacó a la nave de combate con otro cilindro de energía, mismo que impactó en el escudo, destrozándolo y creando explosiones por toda la nave. En el centro de mando del _NSX_ había algunas explosiones en los paneles de navegación, las alarmas sonando por todas partes.

"¡Escudos desactivados!" Exclamaba Zazu. "¡Otro ataque y estamos perdidos!"

"¡Esto no puede ser!" Exclamaba Geo con enfado.

"¡_Great Leviathan_ reuniendo energía!"

"¡Alejémonos!"

"¡Imposible!¡Navegación y control están desactivados, comenzamos a caer!"

"¡Maldición!"

El dios de _Orichalcos_ reunió grandes cantidades de energía, con tal de reducir la imponente nave de _Autozam_ a cenizas… y viendo como esta no poseía escudos que la defendieran, era muy probable que lo hiciera. Estaba por liberar el ataque, cuando se detuvo, sin razón aparente, sólo alzó la mirada al cielo, hacia _Exurion_, antes de volverse energía y desaparecer en el aire.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntaba Geo con confusión.

"No puedo detectar al monstruo en toda la región…" comentaba Zazu con sorpresa. "Se ha… desvanecido…"

"¿Qué esta pasando aquí?"

* * *

_-Planeta: __Exurion-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _19-Multiplexed Contradiction- _(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

Un enorme remolino de energía comenzó a formarse en los cielos del mundo oscuro, llamando la atención de todos los héroes en el salón del trono. Del gran torbellino en el cielo, una enorme figura comenzó a formarse; _Great Leviathan_.

"¡Woa!¿Que es esa bestia?" preguntaba Marina con asombro.

"Eh… parece una serpiente gigante." Decía Anaïs, señalando lo obvio.

"¡Eso puedo verlo!¡Lo que quiero saber es que es!"

"Es la enorme bestia de _Exurion_; _Great Leviathan_." respondía Saku.

"¿La bestia de _Exurion_?" preguntaba X confundido, sabiendo algo de ese monstruo que salía en la serie de _Yugioh!_

"Es una especie de influencia maligna creada por los humanos de un mundo en otra galaxia, un mundo lleno de odio y rencor." Decía Magzer. "_Exurion_ tomó esta bestia de su planeta natal cuando absorbió ese mundo y, uniéndolo a sus energías negativas, le dio mas poder. Una bestia sumamente fuerte, capaz de reducir mundos a escombros."

"Entonces hay que tener cuidado con ella." Decía Lucy. "¡Vamos, invoquemos a nuestros…!"

"¡No lo permitiré!" Exclamaba Polaris, extendiendo una mano hacia el frente. "¡_Great Leviathan_, acata a estas basuras!"

El dios de _Orichalcos_ comenzó a reunir energía en su boca, lista para lanzarla a los héroes, quienes no estaban preparados para un ataque tan rápido.

"_¡QUADRA HALO!_"

"_¡ORB OF REVANGE!_"

Cuatro cilindros de energía anaranjados y una esfera oscura impactaron en el rostro del gran dragón serpiente, provocando que este moviera su cabeza a otro lado, fallando el disparo que creó un enorme cráter a un lado del castillo. Todos miraron al cielo, viendo a dos gigantes, aunque eran mucho más pequeños que _Great Leviathan_; estos dos eran _Avatar Fidchell_ y _Avatar Tarvos_.

"¡Hey!" Exclamaba Saku. "¡Son el calvo y la anciana pechugona!"

"¿Son el señor Yata y la señorita Pi?" preguntaba Bo.

"Han venido para pelear contra _Leviathan_." Decía Magzer.

"Que idiotas." Comentaba Polaris. "Con dos _Avatar_s no podrán vencer a _Leviathan_, es una estupidez hacerlo." La mujer hechicera miró hacia los héroes, sonriendo arrogantemente. "Si _Leviathan_ no los mata, ¡Yo misma lo hare!_¡GRAVI…!_"

"_¡SPACIAL CHAIN!_"

Una cadena rosada voló rápidamente hacia Polaris, amarrándose a su brazo derecho, evitando que pudiera terminar su hechizo de gravedad.

"¿Pero que rayos…?"

"¡Esto se terminó, Polaris!"

Todos voltearon a ver hacia la entrada, donde Dawn, la _N-Warrior_ de _Palkia_, sujetaba las cadenas con fuerza. Pero ella no había sido la que habló, sino una de las personas que venían caminando detrás de ella; Kristal, Alan, Mario, Megaman, Kite, Azure Kite, Endrance, Alcore, Tai, Ash, Takato, Link, Korz, Warlene y, para sorpresa de Polaris, Siegfried.

"¿Qué estas haciendo, Siegfried?" preguntaba la hechicera oscura. "¿Por qué diablos no los haz matado como te lo ordené?"

"¡Yo no obedezco tus ordenes Polaris!" Exclamaba el _God Warrior_ de doble dragón con furia, aunque luego se burló un poco. "¿O debería llamarte _Morganna_?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Los héroes que estaban en el salón principal antes de la llegada de los nuevos se sorprendieron, en especial los _Epitaph User_s y _God Warrior_s que estaban en el lugar.

"¿_Morganna_?¿La antigua _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Hack_?" preguntaba Kuhn, confundido.

"Siegfried, ¿A que te refieres con que ella es _Morganna_?" preguntaba Magzer.

"¡Esa mujer que se hace llamar Polaris no es Hilda!" Exclamaba el _God Warrior_, señalando a la mujer que flotaba en el aire. "Ella es en realidad _Morganna_, ex –_Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Hack_, que mató a nuestra princesa para tomar su lugar y así apoderarse de lo que quedaba nuestros territorios y de nosotros luego de la guerra contra las otras cuatro galaxias."

Los _Epitaph User_s y _God Warrior_s se quedaron callados y sorprendidos, cada uno por una parte de la historia, los _Epitaph User_s debido a la identidad de Polaris y los _God Warrior_s por lo mismo, aunque por diferente motivo. La hechicera comenzó a reírse a carcajadas, llamando la atención de todos.

"Creo que ya no tiene caso seguir mintiendo…" decía la mujer. "Así es, yo no soy Polaris Hilda. En realidad soy _Morganna_, _Guardiana_ de la Galaxia _Hack_. Ahora que saben que pelearan contra una _Guardián_, ¿Qué es lo que harán?"

"¡Seguir luchando, obvio!" exclamaba Takato.

"Que tontería. Ningún humano puede enfrentarse a un _Guardián_, es inútil."

"No lo es…" decía Kite. "Quizás seas un _Guardián_, pero eres de los más débiles que puede haber en este universo. Aura era mucho mas fuerte que tu cuando estaba completamente despierta, por eso intentaste frenar su desarrollo. "

"Incluso aunque sea una _Guardiana_ de nivel bajo, es tonto pensar que un humano pueda derrotarme."

"¡No si te enfrentas a nosotros!" Exclamaba X.

"¡Si nos unimos todos, podremos realizar el milagro!" Exclamaba Lucy con decisión.

"Siguen sin entender. Serán derrotados… como los _Avatar_s que luchan contra _Leviathan_."

Los héroes alzaron la vista, viendo al cielo, donde, efectivamente, _Fidchell_ y _Tarvos_ estaban evadiendo los ataques de la enorme serpiente dragón, aunque ya se encontraban algo lastimados.

"¡No podemos dejar que ellos peleen solos!" Exclamaba Kuhn, mirando a Endrance y a los gemelos Saku y Bo. "¡Vamos a ayudarles!"

"¡Claro!" Exclamaba Saku, Bo a su lado también asintiendo.

"Vayamos a ganar tiempo para que Haseo logré obtener la llave para derrotar a _Morganna_." Decía Endrance.

"¡No lo dejaré que vayan al combate!" Exclamaba Polaris/_Morganna_. "_Leviathan_, olvida a esos _Avatar_s y destruye a estos jóvenes."

"¡No te dejaré hacer eso!" Exclamaba Alan.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _84-Anger of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

El dios de _Orichalcos_ comenzaba a descender para devorar a los jóvenes, pero tres cilindros de energía lo golpearon de lado, llamando su atención. Volando desde _Céfiro_, tres gigantes aparecieron; eran los tres _Egyptian Gods_, _Obelisk_, _Slifer_ y _Ra_, que pasaron sobre el salón sin techo donde estaban los héroes, creando una gran corriente de aire, antes de dirigirse a pelear contra la gran serpiente.

"¿Qué rayos?¿Cuando fue que…?" preguntaba _Morganna_ con confusión, viendo a las tres bestias pasar.

"Yo los llamé." contestaba Alan con cierta arrogancia. "Cuando detecte la presencia de _Leviathan_, invoque a los _Egyptian Gods_ para hacerle frente. Debo decir que no me esperaba verlo aquí, pero que bueno que puedo invocar a los tres guardianes de _Duelmo_."

"Ya veo, así que son como _Leviathan_." Mencionaba la mujer. "Pero eso no importa, ya que ni ellos podrán contra él."

Con un movimiento de su brazo y mucha de su aura, la _Guardiana_ retiró las cadenas que se aferraban a su brazo, que regresaron a Dawn. Los guerreros se colocaron en guardia, esperando a lo que viniera.

"Ahora si podremos acabar contigo." Decía Korz, sonriendo maniacamente. "¡Pagaras por habernos mentido!"

"¡Vengan, basuras!" Exclamaba _Morganna_, elevando su aura considerablemente. "¡Les mostraré el poder de un _Guardián_!"

Todos los héroes se colocaron en guardia, preparados para lo que viniera. La última pelea contra _Morganna_ estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la inmensidad del espacio, un cometa oscuro se dirigía hacia la galaxia _Dream_, donde nuestros héroes luchaban en _Céfiro_. Dicha sombra tenia un solo fin; llegar al corazón de la galaxia.

"Vamos, sigan luchando…" decía una voz misteriosa dentro del cometa. "Sigan estando muy ocupados como para que no detecten mi presencia hasta ya muy tarde. Es mi oportunidad para obtener el máximo premio."

Y así, el extraño cometa entró en los límites de la galaxia _Dream_, más cerca de su sueño.

**Fin del Capitulo 73**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Rayos, aunque seamos demasiados, _Morganna_ es demasiado fuerte para nosotros!¿Que podemos hacer?

**Kristal:** ¡Alan-kun!¡Es el momento de realizar esa técnica!

**Alan:** ¿Esa técnica?... ¡Claro!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El plan de Kristal, un recuerdo inspirador.**_

**Alan:** ¡Vamos todos!¡Protejamos a Kristal mientras la realiza!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bueno, despues de una semana, heme aqui de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo y nos vemos el que sigue._

_Dark.Light-Alex, respondiendo a tus dudas; _

_1-No sabría decirte ahora. Supuestamente no, porque los Avatares son parte de su escencia, pero no son ella en si. Pero no te puedo responder bien esta pregunta puesto que no soy un experto en Hack, apenas alguien mas podria resolverla. Hablaré con la persona que sabe del tema mas que yo y me ha estado ayudando en este sentido. _

_2-Solo los absorvidos por AIDA creado de Exurion pueden regresar, eso quiere decir que los mundos no pueden hacerlo. A si mismo, aquellos devorados por Exurion mismo, como lo esta haciendo con Cefiro en el caso de que este y sus habitantes sean absorvidos por el mundo oscuro, no podrán regresar. _

_De la relación entre Morganna y Exurion no puedo decir mucho, ya que lo tengo planeado para despues, pero si te diré que fue Morganna primero, ya que ella era una Guardiana, es decir que estaba desde casi el inicio del universo. Tomaré en cuenta lo de la mascara de los hollows, aunque no se mucho de lo ultimo de Bleach desde hace ya un buen rato.  
_

_Ghost iv: trataré de hacer eso de Next Chapter, pero lo que ahora quiero es terminar el remake del Ep1 y seguir con el del 2, que tiene algunas cosas que quiero cambiar.  
_

_Bueno, nos vemos el siguiente viernes, solo diré que el final esta cerca... sobres._

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	75. Cap 74: El plan de Kristal

_**Saiyan X dice: **Nueva musica en mi profile, 1 para este capitulo, 3 para el que le sigue XD._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La batalla contra _Morganna_ estaba por terminar después de tantos sacrificios.

Lucy, Luz, X y ReX luchaban contra Polaris con todas sus fuerzas, siendo superados por la emperatriz de la oscuridad con cierta facilidad. Aun así no se rendían y, con la ayuda de sus demás compañeros pudieron hacerle algo de daño. Los demás héroes llegaron al lugar de la batalla, revelando la identidad de Polaris; ella era _Morganna_, _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Hack_, quien había suplantado a Polaris Hilda, representante en la galaxia del _Guardián_ _Odín_, señor de la galaxia _Asgard_.

Mientras tanto, en _Céfiro_, _Great Leviathan_ hacia destrozos por todo el lugar, derrotando incluso a las tres grandes naves de los mundos vecinos a _Céfiro_. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por destruir el _NSX_, la nave de _Autozam_, simplemente desapreció, siendo invocado por _Morganna_ en _Exurion_ para enfrentar a los héroes. Los _Avatar Fidchell_ y _Tarvos_, al igual que los _Egyptian Gods_ _Obelisk_, _Slifer_ y_ Ra,_ aparecieron para hacerle frente.

Ahora, la batalla contra la _Guardiana_ _Morganna_ esta en su punto final.

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 74__: El plan de Kristal, un recuerdo inspirador._**

_-Planeta: __Exurion-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _83-Battle of God- _(**Soundtrack: **_Yu-Gi-Oh!_)

Sobre los cielos del mundo oscuro se podían ver grandes explosiones, mismas que hacían temblar la tierra que estaba debajo, aun cuando no la estaban tocando.

_Great Leviathan_, la enorme serpiente dragón, estaba atacando con dardos de energía que salían de las protuberancias de su piel, a sus oponentes. Mientras luchaban, Kuhn, Endrance, y los gemelos Saku y Bo, invocaron sus _Avatars_ para ayudar a Yata y a Pi, al igual que a los tres _Egyptian Gods_, quienes la estaban teniendo difícil en contra de la enorme serpiente.

El súper coloso lanzó otro cilindro de energía de su boca, mismo que fue esquivado por _Obelisk_, _Tarvos_ y _Magus_. _Slifer_ atacaba con relámpagos de su boca principal, mientras _Red Gorre_, controlado por Saku, atacaba con dardos de energía. Sin embargo, los ataques de los dos no le hacían mucho daño a _Leviathan_, quien solo volteó a verlos y a intentar devorarlos.

"¡Lo siento monstruo, pero no seré tu cena!" Exclamaba Saku, evitando ser devorada por el enorme dragón.

"_¡FLASH OF GREEN!_"

"_¡QUADRA HALO!_"

Los ataques de los dos _Avatars_ impactaron en la gran bestia, sacándola de concentración, tiempo suficiente como para que _Obelisk_ se acercara velozmente a ella, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía, dándole un _God Hand Crusher_ en pleno rostro. _Leviathan_ se recuperó casi de inmediato, rugiendo tan fuerte que el aire generado por el estruendo hacia que los demás colosos lucharan por mantenerse en posición.

"¡Rayos!¡Es muy poderoso!" Exclamaba Kuhn dentro de _Magus_.

"De verdad es mas fuerte de lo que imaginé." Comentaba Yata dentro de _Fidchell_. "Sabia de esta bestia dentro de _Exurion_, pero no creí que fuera así de poderosa."

"¿Y nos lo ibas a contar en este siglo, calvito?" Preguntaba Saku dentro de _Red-Gorre_.

"H-hermana, no te enfades por eso, no es el momento." Comentaba Bo, controlando a _Blue_-_Gorre_.

"Lo que debemos hacer no es pelear entre nosotros, sino hacer algo por vencerlo." Decía Endrance dentro de _Macha_.

"Tiene razón, ¿Qué hacemos, señor Yata?" preguntaba Pi, la que controlaba a _Tarvos_.

"Tenemos que seguir ganando tiempo para que Haseo logré encontrarse con Ovan." Decía el hombre de apariencia hindú, con seriedad. "Estoy seguro de que él tiene la calve para vencer a _Morganna_. He, ahora que sé que Polaris era _Morganna_ en realidad, tengo una idea de que es esa llave."

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntaba Pi nuevamente.

"No importa, debemos hacer tiempo. No somos los únicos que luchamos arduamente."

"¡Tiene razón!¡Vamos a continuar!" Exclamaba Kuhn.

"¡Si!"

Los cinco _Avatars_, seis si contamos las dos partes de _Gorre_, se lanzaron de nuevo contra _Great Leviathan_, quien se estaba tratando de cenar al _Egyptian God Ra,_ solo para recibir un _God Blaze Cannon_ en la garganta, causándole gran dolor y liberando al monstruo ave dorada para que pudiera seguir luchando.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _86-J-E-N-O-V-A (FFVII AC Version)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_)

Mientras tanto, en el salón del trono, también había explosiones por todos lados. Todos los héroes intentaban atacar a _Morganna_, quien, usando su poderosa aura y habilidades, se burlaba de ellos.

La _Guardiana_ extendió su brazo derecho a un costado, haciendo desaparecer los ataques combinados de Takato, ReX y Latis, solo para tener que ver a BlackRose acercándose velozmente con su espada en alto. _Morganna_ levantó su otro brazo, deteniendo con este la enorme arma con facilidad, no saliendo herida de la maniobra, antes de lanzarle un pequeño poder a la guerrera en su estómago, mandándola lejos. Raichu aprovechó que _Morganna_ estaba distraída para correr velozmente hacia ella, rodeado de electricidad, usando el ataque _Volt Tackle_, sujetando su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos para darle una estocada a la mujer, quien se dio cuenta de su presencia y rápidamente saltó para evitar el corte.

En el aire, Tai, Marina, Korz y Link atacaron a la mujer; Tai con sus _Dragon Killer_, mientras los demás con sus espadas. _Morganna_ recibió al _Digidestined_ primero, bloqueando todos los golpes de este, sujetándolo del brazo y mandándolo contra una pared, para luego comenzar a esquivar todos los cortes que Marina hacia con su espada, antes de darle un rodillazo en el estomago y luego un golpe en el pecho, alejándola de ella. Korz, usando su espada llameante, intentó cortar el campo de energía que _Morganna_ había creado, sin éxito alguno. Luego, Link intentó lo mismo, reuniendo energía en su espada para dar un _Spin Attack_, mismo que ella esquivó con facilidad.

Kristal, en el suelo, activó la _Mahou Matrix_, utilizando la _Time Stone _para activar el hechizo _Hastega_, incrementando la velocidad de reacción de ella, Kite y su _Human_ _Avatar_, Warlene y Megaman.

Mientras _Morganna_ descendía, Ash se lanzó hacia ella, con su _Keyblade_ en mano. Cuando la mujer estaba por hacerle frente, Dawn utilizó sus cadenas para detener sus movimientos, evitando así que ella pudiera reaccionar. Aun así, la _Guardiana_ solo elevó su aura, deteniendo a Ash con su poder mental y mandándolo lejos, mientras las cadenas que rodeaban su cuerpo se expandían para poder dejarla salir.

Nuevamente en el aire, _Morganna_ fue atacada, esta vez por Mario y su _Mario Finale_, por Luz y su _Burning Corona_ y Magzer y su _Great Ardent Pressure_, ataques que ella detuvo con un ataque propio, un enorme cilindro de energía morada que se estrelló con los ataques de fuego, creando una gran explosión.

_Morganna_/Polaris descendió al suelo, cayendo sobre una de sus rodillas, con la mirada baja. Cuando alzó su rostro, vio el puño derecho de Alan, totalmente rodeado de aire congelado, justo frente a ella, ya que le había lanzado un _Articuno Suiseiken_. Sin embargo, Polaris movió su cabeza a un lado, dejando pasar el puño lo suficiente como para sujetarlo, dar un salto algo alto y descender velozmente, azotando al joven contra el suelo.

La _Guardiana_ desapareció y volvió a aparecer varios metros en el aire, extendiendo sus manos hacia el enorme salón del trono, liberando una lluvia de dardos de energía, tan rápidos que casi era imposible verlos. Los héroes se defendieron como pudieron: Takato y Tai hicieron uso de sus escudos personales para bloquear todos los ataques; Kristal creó un escudo mágico,_ Hallowed Life Barrier_, para cubrirla a ella, Alcore, Mario; Alan elevó un enorme muro de hielo, _Ice Wall_, que bloqueó la mayoría de los dardos, protegiéndolo a él, a Link, Latis, Ash y Megaman, aunque unos lograron pasar la gruesa capa de agua congelada.

Dawn usó sus cadenas, realizando un _Rolling Defense_ para rechazar los ataques, con BlackRose y Raichu dentro de la protección, mientras que X y ReX usaba un _Rolling Shield_ para defenderse a ellos, a Lucy y a Luz. Anaís también creó una barrera, _Winds of Protection_, para Korz, Marina, Kite y Azure Kite.

Aun con estas defensas, no sirvieron de mucho ya que _Morganna_ elevó aun más su aura, forzándolas al límite: Las barreras de Kristal y Anaís fallaron, al igual que el muro de hielo de Alan, dejando a los jóvenes a merced de los dardos de la _Guardiana_. Aun así, algunos lograron usar sus armas para bloquear los disparos de energía que venían hacia ellos, logrando con dificultad salvarse. Aun así, _Morganna_ sonreía, ya que estaba por emplear mas fuerza.

Esto fue antes de que Siegfried apareciera justo frente a ella, con su puño derecho rodeado de energía. Esto hizo que _Morganna_ tuviera que cancelar el diluvio de energía en contra de los héroes para poder evitar el puñetazo lleno de furia de Siegfried, al igual que los demás golpes que el _God Warrior_ intentaba conectar. El guerrero dio un último golpe, mismo que impacto en el escudo de energía de _Morganna_, rechazándolo y empujando al guerrero al suelo, aunque se recuperó de su caída.

Cuando la emperatriz descendió al suelo nuevamente, fue recibida por Kite, empleando una de sus técnicas de golpes múltiples con sus espadas cortas. En lugar de evitarlas, la mujer decidió bloquear las hojas filosas de las armas del _Azure Knight_ con sus manos y brazos, burlándose del muchacho, quien seguía intentándolo. Ella sujetó las espadas con las manos desnudas, sorprendiendo a Kite, quien aun así intentaba superarla en fuerza. Entonces, mientras forcejeaban, notó la presencia de Azure Kite, activando su brazalete y disparando un _Data Drain_. Empujando a Kite hacia atrás, _Morganna_ logró saltar para evitar las cintas de datos multicolores. Azure Kite desactivó su brazalete y lanzó varias bolas de fuego celestes, mismas que solo impactaron en el escudo de la _Guardiana_, disipándose.

Nuevamente estaba descendiendo, ahora su escudo recibiendo disparos de plasma, provenientes de Megaman, X y ReX, mientras ellos corrían por todo el salón, aunque ningún ataque causaba daño. Cuando tocó suelo, Lucy y Luz le lanzaron un doble _Crimson Lightning_, Tai un _Courage Dragon_, Mario un _Ultra Flame_,Korz un _Amethyst Shield_, Warlene un _Northern Gunrou Ken_ y Anaís un _Green Gale_. Todos los ataques iban directo hacia _Morganna_, pero ella elevó nuevamente su aura y, demostrando ser una _Guardiana_, detuvo los ataques y los regresó con la misma intensidad en contra de los héroes, quienes los recibieron de lleno.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _100-The Extreme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

"¿Qué sucede, héroes?¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer?" preguntaba la mujer de cabello blanco, burlándose de los jóvenes que aun permanecían en pie, quienes se pusieron en guardia. "Muy bien, he estado recibiendo sus ataques… ahora es mi turno de atacar…"

Y con eso dicho, ahora ella iría a la ofensiva…

Primero, desapareció de la vista de todos los que aun permanecían de pie, solo para aparecer frente a Megaman. El robot azul no pudo evitar el fuerte golpe que recibió en el estomago, seguido por una esfera de energía en pleno rostro, mandándolo contra una pared y estrellándose en ella, antes de caer al suelo de frente, su casco con fisuras y algunas chispas saliendo de su cuerpo.

Después de atacar al robot azul, la emperatriz se dirigió a Alcore, quien, al verla venir, comenzó a tocar su arpa para intentar atraparla en las cuerdas. Pero _Morganna_ se desvaneció nuevamente, justo cuando las cuerdas estaban por tocarla, reapareciendo detrás del _God Warrior_ y lanzándole una esfera de energía oscura en plena espalda, mandándolo al suelo.

Continuó corriendo, evitando los disparos de plasma de X y ReX, y los cometas de hielo de Alan, para llegar donde estaba Link, esperándola con una _Light Arrow_ preparada. El _Hylian_ liberó la flecha, viajando velozmente hacia la _Guardiana_, quien solo movió un poco su cabeza para dejarla pasar. Antes de que Link pudiera sacar su escudo y espada, la mujer ya lo había golpeado en el rostro, mandándolo lejos, antes de lanzarle una esfera de energía que le estalló en pleno vuelo.

Kite y Alan decidieron atacarla mientras estaba contra Link, esperando así incapacitarla, pero ella los vio venir y estaba preparada para los ataques. Comenzó a evitar cada uno de los cortes y golpes de los tres guerreros, contra atacando en el momento justo para golpear a los jóvenes y sacarlos de concentración, antes de expander su aura como una gran burbuja y mandando a los héroes al aire.

Entonces, Siegfried apareció en escena, justo frente a _Morganna_, quien solo elevó su escudo de energía para evitar el ataque… o eso creía. La mujer se sorprendió cuando sintió el puño derecho del _God Warrior_ en su estómago, habiendo pasado através del escudo. Pero él no se quedó ahí sin hacer nada, ya que le lanzo un _Bravest Dragon Blizzard _a quemarropa, lanzando a la mujer algo lejos. Mientras volaba por los aires, Latis y Ash se lanzaron a ella, con la intención de acabarla de una vez. Pero la mujer se recuperó de inmediato y rápidamente se deshizo de ellos con su aura.

Kristal, Marina, ReX, Azure Kite y nuevamente Siegfried fueron a su encuentro, pero la emperatriz sólo se elevó por los aires, usando su poder mental para lanzar grandes rocas y trozos de paredes y pilares, lanzándoselos a los héroes mientras corrían hacia ella. Los cinco saltaron para alcanzar a la mujer, cortando con espadas a través de los fragmentos de paredes como si fueran de papel y pulverizando las rocas con sus puños con extremada facilidad, además de impulsarse hacia delante en algunos de esos trozos. La emperatriz utilizó su poder mental para mantener a flote varios trozos de roca y paredes, mismas que los héroes usaron para mantenerse de pie. Cuando ella comenzó a moverlos con la mente, los cinco se lanzaron hacia ella.

Marina cortó a través de varias rocas con su espada delgada, solo para ver a _Morganna_ justo en frente, lanzando un veloz golpe hacia ella, mismo que logró evitar con dificultad. La guerrera del agua colocó una mano en el hombro de la hechicera _Guardián_, creando un _Sapphire Tornado_ justo a su lado, mismo que impacto en su oponente, mandándola contra una de las rocas que estaban a flote. Azure Kite, viendo esto como una oportunidad, se impulsó hacia abajo gracias a una de las rocas hacia la mujer, con sus espadas de tres hojas listas. _Morganna_ miró hacia arriba, viendo al _Human_ _Avatar_ acercarse, realizando los cortes con sus armas.

La pared donde _Morganna_ estaba había sido cortada en tres por las espadas de Azure Kite, pero la mujer en cuestión había evitado el ataque. Entonces, se tuvo que mover a un lado para evitar un disparo de energía por parte de ReX, quien venia a hacia ella a gran velocidad, con su _Buster_ en su mano derecha y su _Keyblade_ en la izquierda. La mujer se lanzó hacia él, evitando mas disparos de plasma y un corte con la _Keyblade_, colocando su mano derecha en la espalda del joven y lanzándole una esfera de energía, mandando al guerrero al suelo.

Kristal y Siegfried saltaban entre las rocas flotantes, evitando las que venían hacia ellos y buscando la forma de atacar a _Morganna_ directamente. Pero fue ella la que vino a ellos, sorprendiendo a los dos y mandándolos al suelo con poderosos golpes en sus rostros. Luego, con su aura, mandó todas las rocas al salón que estaba abajo, donde los demás héroes estaban.

Alan, Latis, Korz, Luz y Tai se lanzaron hacia arriba, usando sus espadas para cortar las rocas que la _Guardiana_ había lanzado hacia ellos. Pero no contaron con que ella se aparecería frente a ellos, golpeando a Alan primero en el rostro, mandándolo al suelo, donde creó un pequeño cráter con su figura. Korz y Latis venían atacándola por los lados, pero ella solo elevó su aura nuevamente, rechazando sus ataques. Tai, sujetando la enorme _Courage_ _Keyblade_ con ambas manos, dio un corte vertical, mismo que la mujer detuvo con sus manos fácilmente, para luego mandar a Tai al suelo.

Luego de tanto combate, _Morganna_ tocó el centro del salón en ruinas con gracia, mientras los héroes yacían por todas partes del lugar, heridos y cansados.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _110-The Other Promise- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+_)

"Debo decir que esto fue interesante." Decía _Morganna_. "Pero ya les había dicho, aunque se junten cientos de ustedes, ninguno me podrá vencer."

"Maldición…" se quejaba Tai, intentando ponerse de pie. "¿De que rayos esta hecha ella?"

"Ni siquiera contra Mecron Prime batallamos tanto." Comentaba Ash.

"La razón es porque Mecron Prime era muy lento, mientras que esta mujer es extremadamente rápida y poderosa." Respondía Alan.

"Me vale que esta mujer sea una especie de diosa, ¡Acabare con ella!" Exclamaba ReX, poniéndose de pie y lanzándose a la batalla.

Lucy estaba por lanzarse también, pero entonces vio algo en el cielo. Al alzar su mirada, pudo ver la otra pelea, la de los _Avatars_ y _Egyptian Gods_ contra _Leviathan_. Al parecer también ellos estaban pasándola mal. Sus dos amigas se acercaron a ella, entendiendo su dilema.

"Ellos también necesitan nuestra ayuda…" decía la joven guerra con, en ese momento, cabello rubio.

"Lucy, sabemos como te sientes…" comentaba Marina. "Pero no podemos ayudar allá arriba y aquí abajo a la vez."

La guerrera de fuego bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose impotente ante esto. A pesar de haberse convertido en _Súper N-Warrior_, sus poderes no le alcanzaban para ayudar a todos. ¿Habrá alguna forma?

"Quiero ayudarlos a todos…" decía la joven con cierta tristeza.

"¡Váyanse a ayudarlos!"

Las tres guerreras miraron a un lado, viendo a Kristal, la que les había hablado, poniéndose de pie.

"Ellos arriba necesitan mas su ayuda que nosotros, será mejor que vayan con ellos." Decía la hechicera con cansancio.

"¿Qué hay de ustedes?" preguntaba Anaís con confusión.

"Podremos arreglándonos solos, no se preocupen. Tengo una buena técnica para derrotar a _Morganna_ de una vez." respondía Kristal con algo de animo, aunque Lucy no se veía muy convencida.

"P-pero…"

"Ve, Lucy."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _32-Mashin Lexus- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

La joven mencionada volteó al otro lado, viendo a X poniéndose en pie, aunque algo tambaleante.

"Nos ocuparemos de esto, confía en nosotros…" respondía el Hunter.

"X…" decía Lucy con preocupación, algo que el joven intentó alejar de ella.

"No te preocupes, no puedo morir hasta que me hayas mostrado tu mundo."

"¿Eh?"

"¿No lo recuerdas? Me dijiste que, después de esto de _Exurion_, me mostrarías tu mundo y todo lo que este tiene para ofrecer."

"E-es cierto…"

"Anda, ve y derrota a _Leviathan_, nosotros nos encargaremos de _Morganna_."

"¡Muy bien!" Exclamaba la joven, calmándose un poco, su cabello regresando a la normalidad, antes de mirar a sus compañeras. "¡Vamos amigas!"

"¡Si!" Exclamaron ellas.

"**¡Digan nuestros nombres para llamarnos a la batalla!"** se escucharon la voz de los tres Rune-Gods, mismas que las tres guerreras esperaban escuchar, elevando sus espadas al cielo.

"_¡RAYEARTH!_"

"_¡CERES!_"

"_¡WINDOM!_"

Tres luces, una roja, una azul y una verde, emergieron de las tres chicas, creciendo enormemente de tamaño, hasta que los legendarios _Rune-Gods_ de _Céfiro_ aparecieron. Lucy, Marina y Anaís se introdujeron en estos, fusionándose con ellos para la batalla. Los tres colosos se activaron y emprendieron el vuelo, en dirección hacia _Great Leviathan_.

Abajo, Kite miraba los tres protectores de _Céfiro_, también notando como iba la batalla en los cielos, para luego mirar a su _Avatar_.

"También vamos a ayudarles." Comentaba el joven, Azure Kite asintiendo a las palabras de su dueño. "Muy bien… ¡Únete conmigo!"

Azure Kite se envolvió en flamas azules, mismas que se dispersaron y comenzaron a rodear el cuerpo de Kite, entrando dentro de su cuerpo, mientras él joven en cuestión miraba con decisión al cielo.

"¡Ven, dios de las flamas azules que consumen todo!_¡AZURE FLAME GOD!_"

Las flamas celestes que rodeaban al joven comenzaron a brillar, antes de elevarse al cielo, donde comenzaron a crecer de tamaño. Pronto, donde estaba Kite y Azure Kite antes, ahora estaba un _Avatar_ con la forma de los dos; _Azure Flame God._ En el suelo, BlackRose miraba el imponente coloso de flamas celestes, sonriendo.

"Buena suerte Kite…" decía la joven, antes de sujetar su arma con fuerza y lanzarse a la batalla que se llevaba a cabo abajo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _76-The Mako City- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Mientras, Kristal también veía lo que pasaba en el cielo, sonriendo un poco, hasta que sintió unas palmadas en su hombro derecho, por lo que volteo a ver quien era.

"¿Alan-kun?"

"Kristal, ¿Por qué les dijiste eso a las chicas?" preguntaba el joven confundido.

"¿Qué les dije?" preguntaba la hechicera.

"Eso de tener una técnica para vencer a _Morganna_."

"Ah eso, claro que la se… y tu también."

"¿Ah si?¿Y cual e…?" empezaba el joven, pero luego entendió a lo que su hermosa y proporcionada novia se refería. "Acaso te refieres a…"

"Si, me refiero a _esa técnica_, y la voy a realizar ahora."

"¿Crees que funcione aquí?"

"Eso espero, de otro modo, estamos perdidos." Comentaba Kristal, suspirando un poco. "Entretenla mientras yo realizo la técnica."

"¡Muy bien, cuenta conmigo!"

La joven hechicera comenzó a flotar un poco, alejándose de la batalla, hasta estar algo retirada del castillo oscuro. En el salón, Alan miraba con confianza a su novia, mientras Tai y Ash caían a su lado luego de un ataque de _Morganna_. Los dos jóvenes se levantaron e iban a atacar a la _Guardiana_, cuando notaron que Kristal estaba lejos de ellos, por lo que miraron con confusión al joven de Articuno.

"Oye Alan, ¿Por qué Kristal esta allá flotando en el aire?¿No piensa ayudarnos?" preguntaba Tai.

"¡Es cierto!" Exclamaba Ash algo enfadado. "Con las _Magic Knights_ y Kite peleando en el cielo, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible. ¿Por qué Kristal no nos quiere ayudar?"

"Tranquilícense, no es lo que piensan." Comentaba Alan, tratando de calmarlos. "Ella nos va a ayudar, realizando una técnica que podría vencerla."

"¿Una técnica especial?" preguntaba Tai.

"¿Es tan poderosa como para vencer a _Morganna_?" preguntaba Ash con emoción. "¡Genial!... ¿Y porque nunca la usó antes?"

"Es difícil de realizar…" comentaba Alan. "Bueno, en realidad es MUY tardada en realizar…"

"¿Y cual es?"

"Ya lo verán."

En el cielo, Kristal comenzó a respirar profundamente, concentrando sus energías para crear una especie de comunicación psíquica. Con el mundo mágico de _Céfiro_ a su espalda, encarando a los héroes, la joven hechicera abrió los ojos, extendiendo sus brazos hacia arriba con las palmas abiertas, sonriendo un poco.

"¡Escúchenme, habitantes de _Céfiro_!¡Bríndenme sus energías!¡Las necesito!"

Abajo, Tai abrió los ojos enormemente, sorprendiéndose de lo que escuchaba.

"Alan, no me digas que es…" comenzaba el _Digidestined_.

"Así es." Respondía el joven de armadura blanca con azul, asintiendo. "Es la _Genki Dama…_"

"¿Qué es la _Genki Dama_?" preguntaba Ash con confusión, haciendo que los dos jóvenes a su lado casi se caigan de espaldas.

"¡¿No conoces la _Genki Dama_?!" preguntaba Tai. "¿Eres tonto o que?"

"¡Oye!¡No me llames así solo por desconocer eso!" respondía el joven entrenador, mirando con enfado a su compañero.

"Ash, ¿No dijiste que habías visto _Dragon Ball Z_ hasta la saga de Freezer?" preguntaba Alan. "Deberías saber de la _Genki Dama_."

"Uh…" Ash se puso a pensar un momento, tratando de recordar. "¡Oh, ya recuerdo!¿Hablas de la técnica de Goku, la que reúne toda la energía de un planeta? Hehe, no la recordaba por todo lo que hemos pasado."

"Si, de esa me refiero."

"¿Y como rayos es que la sabe?" preguntaba Tai.

"Pues verán… todo comenzó justo después de la batalla contra los _Mecronets_…" comentaba el manipulador de hielo, recordando lo que había pasado…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _70-Scenery of Spira- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

_Después de la lucha contra los Mecronets, Raphael, el líder de los N-Warriors, guió a Kristal y a Alan hacia la habitación del tiempo, donde, según él, les esperaría una sorpresa. Y vaya sorpresa que Alan se llevó cuando los tres entraron a la habitación, viendo a un hombre en el centro, bastante alto, de cabellera negra y alborotada, usando un traje, gi, anaranjado. Lo que llamaba la atención, además de su cabello, era la extraña aureola que tenia flotando sobre su cabeza. El hombre, de aproximadamente treinta años de edad, que estaba de espaldas, se dio la vuelta para ver a los recién llegados, sonriendo alegremente, saludándolos de lejos._

"_¡Hola, soy Goku!" exclamaba aquel hombre con alegría. "Así que ustedes son los que me llamaron, ¿No es así?"_

"_Así es…" respondía Raphael con cortesía. "Usted debe ser Son Goku, guerrero de la galaxia North."_

"_Si, ese soy yo."_

"_Muy bien. Ellos son mis alumnos, Kristal y Alan, son N-Warriors, guerreros de esta galaxia."_

"_Mucho gusto." Respondía la joven hechicera, haciendo una reverencia. Sin embargo, notó que su compañero y novio no reaccionaba, solo se quedaba viendo al hombre que estaba de frente con sorpresa. "Oye Alan, ¿Qué te pasa?"_

_El muchacho no respondía, ya que no creía lo que veía. De pronto, el joven desapareció de la vista de todos, apareciendo justo frente al hombre de traje anaranjado._

'_Q-que rápido…' pensaba el guerrero, no viendo el movimiento que hizo el joven._

"_¡No lo puedo creer!" Exclamaba Alan. "¡De verdad eres tu!¡Reconozco ese cabello y esa cara!¡De verdad eres Goku!"_

"_Eh, si soy yo." Respondía nerviosamente._

"_Cálmate, Alan, ese no es el Goku que conoces." Decía Raphael, llamando su atención de inmediato._

"_¡¿Que?!"_

"_Bueno, es y a la vez no lo es…"_

"_No te entiendo…"_

"_El Goku que vez en este momento es la reencarnación del Goku que tu conoces, un guerrero elegido de la galaxia North para revivir cada cinco mil años y luchar durante las Galaxian Wars."_

"_Ohhh, ya veo, así que su vida es diferente a la que conocemos." Comentaba Alan. "¿Y el sigue siendo un Saiyan?"_

"_Si, soy un Saiyan." Respondía el hombre con aureola, algo que llamó mucho la atención de Kristal._

"_Oye, ¿Por qué tienes eso en la cabeza?"_

"_Oh, ¿Esto?" preguntaba mientras señalaba el aro dorado. "Es un objeto que indica que estoy muerto."_

"_¿Estas muerto?¿Entonces como es que estas aquí?"_

"_Oh, es que en el otro mundo me dejaron venir para acá."_

"_No entiendo…" comentaba Kristal, con signos de interrogación volando sobre su cabeza._

"_Yo lo explicaré." Decía Raphael. "North Galaxy, al igual que muchas otras galaxias, tienen un lugar al que las personas van al morir; el paraíso o el otro mundo. Es la vida después de la muerte y normalmente se les coloca una aureola como esa."_

"_Ya entiendo."_

"_¿Y como y porque esta Goku aquí?" preguntaba Alan._

"_Lo llamé." Respondía Raphael. "Como el Nintenverse y North Galaxy son aliados, podemos comunicarnos de esta forma. Normalmente se hace eso para mandar intercambiar guerreros entre galaxias aliadas y así entrenar a los propios guerreros de una galaxia. Como, por ahora, Goku esta muerto, no hay problema en que venga a este lugar a entrenarlos un poco."_

"_Pero no mucho tiempo." Respondía el guerrero anaranjado. "Se supone que en dos días me revivirán con las Dragon Balls, por lo que tengo que regresar al otro mundo o me quedaré atrapado aquí."_

"_Por eso los traje a este lugar, esta habitación donde un día son dos meses. Pueden entrenar aquí."_

"_¡Genial!" Exclamaba Alan, mirando a Goku de nuevo. "¿Cuáles son las transformaciones que tienes hasta ahora?"_

"_Solo Súper Saiyan, pero estoy por despertar el Súper Saiyan 2." Respondía Goku con alegría. "Conozco las transformaciones porque son parte de la leyenda Saiyan de hace millones de años… o al menos eso es lo que Vegeta dice."_

"_¿Vegeta existe en esta época también?"_

"_Vegeta es, como Goku, un guerrero elegido para reencarnar cada cinco mil años." Respondía Raphael._

"_Esto es raro… bueno Goku, espero que alcances la transformación de Súper Saiyan 2, 3 y 4 para que defiendas tu galaxia."_

"_¿Uh?¿Súper Saiyan 4?¿De que hablas?" preguntaba Goku confundido, lo que hizo que el joven se le quedara viendo raro._

"_Ya sabes, la transformación que no se parece en nada a un Súper Saiyan. La que tu cabello se vuelve negro, tienes una cola y un montón de pelaje."_

"_No se a que te refieres. Recuerdo que solo existen tres transformaciones de Súper Saiyan, con la ultima teniendo el cabello muy largo. Pero no recuerdo una con cabello negro."_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _72-Netslam Tartarga- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

_Alan miraba confundido. Pronto, el reconoció el problema._

"_Otra diferencia entre el anime y la vida real, ¿no es así?" preguntaba el muchacho, mirando a Raphael._

"_Así es, el Súper Saiyan 4 no existe en este universo… o al menos no se ha descubierto uno." Respondía el hechicero, haciendo que Alan suspirara de resignación._

"_Bueno, como quiera nunca me pareció esa transformación." Respondía el joven. "Bueno, ¿Qué nos va a enseñar?"_

"_La Genki Dama…"_

"_Ah ya ve… ¡¿Que?!"_

"_La Genki Dama, él se los va a enseñar."_

"_¿Es eso cierto?" preguntaba el muchacho, mirando al Saiyan._

"_Si, me dijeron que se los enseñara." Respondía Goku con naturalidad. _

"_¿Pero cómo?¿Por qué?"_

"_Es una tradición en nuestra alianza." Respondía Raphael. "Desde que los N-Warriors nacieron, es tradición que cada raza transfieran su técnica mas poderosa a otras razas de la alianza, como una especie de prueba de lealtad y amistad. Es parte de este evento también que un guerrero representante de una galaxia, en este caso un Saiyan, le enseñe a otros, ustedes en este caso, su técnica mas poderosa, la Genki Dama en este caso."_

"_Así es." Decía Goku. "Es parte de esta tradición o algo. Supuestamente uno de ustedes, a cambio, deben enseñarme como invocar una de esas llaves que usan como apoyo en la batalla."_

"_¿Tenemos que enseñarle a usar una Keyblade?" preguntaba Kristal._

"_No es necesario" decía Raphael. "Yo ya le enseñe a Goku el como invocar una de las tantas que hay en el salón de las Keyblades."_

"_Es cierto, ya me ha enseñado." Decía el artista marcial, llevándose una mano a su nuca. "Aunque, debo confesar, que no me agrada usar armas en una pelea, pero como es una tradición, tengo que aprenderla."_

"_Ya entiendo, entonces ahora aprenderemos a hacer eso." Decía Kristal._

"_Bueno, los dejaré solos…" decía Raphael. "En un día y medio, o tres meses aquí, vendré nuevamente a avisarles y regresar a Goku a su galaxia."_

"_De acuerdo, gracias maestro." Comentaba la hechicera, mientras que el anciano guerrero se alejaba del lugar, saliendo de la habitación._

_Los tres ahora estaban solos por los siguientes tres meses. Goku comenzó a caminar, mirando todo el espacio blanco que había._

"_Si, se parece a la habitación del tiempo que está en el templo sagrado de Kamisama." Decía el artista marcial, este comentario llamó la atención del joven._

"_¿Aun existe el templo sagrado en tu mundo?¿Aun después de tantos millones de años?"_

"_¿Eh?, Si, aun existe. Me han dicho que, como la Tierra ha sido destruida y reconstruida varias veces, se tenia que reconstruir el templo sagrado."_

"_¿La Tierra?" preguntaba Kristal. "¿Es el mismo mundo de Alan?"_

"_No, no habla de mi mundo." Le respondía el muchacho a su lado. "Habla del planeta que está en su galaxia."_

"_Ya entiendo…"_

"_¡Bueno, empecemos!" Exclamaba Goku, haciendo unos ejercicios de calentamiento. "Primero que nada debo comprobar que tan fuertes son ustedes, por lo que tendremos que pelear para averiguarlo."_

"_¿Pelear?" preguntaba Kristal confundida, mientras Alan reía un poco._

"_Es cierto, los Saiyans tienen un gran instinto para la pelea, les emociona la idea de hacerlo." Decía el joven, cruzándose de brazos. "Creo que eso no ha cambiado en cientos de miles de años."_

"_Deben de entenderlo, ¿No?" preguntaba Goku mientras calentaba. "Después de todo, también tienen sangre Saiyan dentro de ustedes, si no me equivoco."_

"_Es cierto, entonces pelearé contigo."_

_Alan invocó su Keyblade, la Articuno, y llamó a su armadura, que rápidamente cubrió su cuerpo. Goku miraba con algo de sorpresa esto._

"_Oh, esa es la armadura de un N-Warrior, la que se dice es tan poderosa que puede soportar la destrucción de planetas enteros sin salir siquiera dañada." Decía el Saiyan con emoción. "De verdad, esto será interesante."_

"_¿Listo Goku?" preguntaba el joven, sujetando la Chaos Keyblade en su mano derecha._

"_¡Estoy listo!" Exclamaba el artista marcial, poniéndose en guardia._

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _129-Seigi wo aisuru mono!- _(**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z_)

_Con esto dicho, el N-Warrior se lanzó hacia el Saiyan, encontrándose de frente con él. Alan bajó su Keyblade con fuerza, tratando de golpear a Goku, pero este se dedicaba a esquivar los cortes del muchacho. Así continuaron unos segundos, con el muchacho tratando de cortar al artista marcial, dándose cuenta de que él solo se dedicaba a evitar los cortes. Entonces, se le ocurrió una idea que la puso en marcha._

_Goku seguía evitando los cortes con facilidad, cuando todo eso cambio al momento en el que Alan desvaneció de repente su Keyblade y empezó a atacar con sus puños y patadas, siendo así más directo en estos. Ahora si, el artista marcial se dedicó a bloquear los golpes del muchacho, respondiendo también al ataque._

_Entonces, el puño derecho del joven se estrello de frente con el puño izquierdo del Saiyan, permaneciendo así por unos segundos, cada uno tratando de superar al otro. Entonces, los dos hicieron lo mismo, pero con sus puños opuestos, antes de sujetarse las manos, aplicando fuerza para tratar de ganarse el uno al otro. Goku sonrió con emoción._

"_Admito que eres muy fuerte, eso se pone emocionante." Decía el Saiyan._

"_Tu eres como siempre lo imaginé… no, quizás aun mas de lo que pensé que serias. Por eso eres el hombre mas fuerte en todo el Anime de mi mundo." Comentaba Alan con emoción, la sangre Saiyan de la fusión de razas en su cuerpo ardía intensamente. "No puedo pasar una oportunidad como esta. ¡Lucharé con todo mi poder!"_

_Con esto dicho, el cabello del joven se erizó sobre su cabeza, convirtiéndose así en un Súper N-Warrior. Con la fuerza extra, el muchacho comenzó a hacer retroceder a Goku, emocionándose por el hecho. Pero el artista marcial solo sonreía._

"_De acuerdo, ¡Yo también lucharé con todo mi poder!" Exclamaba Goku, convirtiéndose en Súper Saiyan._

_Ese era la batalla de titanes; Súper Saiyan contra Súper N-Warrior, en un combate de iguales… o casi iguales. Alan notó que algo estaba mal. Desde que Goku se transformó, este comenzó a superarlo, a pesar de estar iguales; apretó sus manos con más fuerza que él y comenzó a empujarlo hacia atrás, para asombro del muchacho. _

_Entonces recordó algo que Raphael le había dicho; a pesar de que un N-Warrior tenía sangre Saiyan dentro de él, era más débil que su contraparte. Cuando un N-Warrior y un Saiyan, ambos de igual fuerza, se convierten en Súper, el Saiyan, por ser raza pura, era más fuerte que el otro. Esto también iba con las demás razas; las armadura de los Saints eran mas poderosas que las de los N-Warriors, a si mismo el Dragon Aura de los Dragon Knights, el uso de The Force de los Jedi y Siths, y el Bankai de los Shinigamis era diferente en cada persona, dándole así mas versatilidad. Lo que hacia a un N-Warrior superior a estas razas era la versatilidad de ellos, la fusión de especies les habían dado muchas habilidades, mismas que deberían tomar en cuenta._

_De vuelta a la pelea, Goku superaba a Alan con facilidad. Los dos volvieron a encerrarse en una batalla de golpes y patadas, con el muchacho recibiendo algunos de los poderosos golpes del Saiyan, mientras este último no recibía ni uno solo._

_Entonces, Goku saltó hacia atrás, solo para impulsarse de nuevo hacia adelante y embestir al joven, luego dándole un fuerte golpe que lo mando al cielo. El Saiyan siguió a su oponente, alcanzándolo y dándole varios golpes y patadas, una combinación bastante poderosa, para luego terminar con un golpe de frente con ambas manos, mandándolo al suelo._

_El joven, antes de estrellarse en el piso, logró reincorporarse y caer sobre sus piernas, salvándose así de ser gravemente herido. Decidido, pero cansado, el N-Warrior miró al Saiyan que descendía lejos de él, solo para lanzarse nuevamente en contra de él. Pero algo se interpuso en su camino, una esfera de energía rosada cruzó frente a Goku, deteniendo su avance. Tanto Saiyan como N-Warrior miraron a un lado, donde Kristal, ya con su armadura, estaba con su brazo extendido al frente, sonriendo un poco._

"_Si peleas con Alan, peleas conmigo también." Decía la hechicera, convirtiéndose en Súper N-Warrior._

"_¿Kristal?" preguntaba Alan._

"_Oye, tu eres mi novio, es normal que quiera estar contigo en esto. También quiero luchar." Decía Kristal, colocándose a lado del muchacho._

_Goku miraba algo confundido esto, llevándose una mano a su nuca, abriendo sus ojos inocentemente._

"_Bueno, por mi no hay problema si quieren pelear los dos al mismo tiempo." Decía el Saiyan. "De hecho, creo que es mas emocionante."_

"_¡Muy bien!¡Vamos Kristal!" Exclamaba el muchacho, lazándose contra su oponente, al igual que su novia._

_El artista marcial solo los estaba esperando._

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _37-Mako Reactor- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII_)

"¿Y que pasó después?" preguntaba Tai con confusión.

"¿Y tu que crees?" preguntaba Alan. "Es Goku, claro que pateó nuestro trasero. La lucha duró tres horas y luego nos derrotó algo fácil."

"¡Woa!¿Tan fuerte es?" preguntaba Ash.

"Bastante." Decía el manipulador del hielo. "No se que pasaría si Goku luchara contra _Morganna_, pero nos sería de gran ayuda. ¡Pero basta de eso! Hay que entretener a _Morganna_ hasta que Kristal tenga lista la _Genki Dama_."

"¡Muy bien!"

* * *

Mientras tanto, en _Céfiro_, la pelea contra los _Heartless_ había terminado. Después de la partida del _Great Leviathan_, las criaturas oscuras dejaron de emerger del cráter, por lo que los refuerzos se terminaron, dejando que los habitantes del mundo mágico pudieran acabar con los pocos que quedaban. Ahora, todos se encontraban dentro del arruinado castillo, cuidando a los heridos y haciendo vigilancia, por si más _Heartless_ aparecían.

En el salón principal, Guru Clef se encontraba sentado en el trono, respirando con dificultad, mientras que la artesana Presea se encontraba a su lado.

"¿Esta bien, maestro Clef?" preguntaba la hermosa mujer con preocupación, el hechicero sonriéndole un poco.

"No te preocupes Presea, estoy bien, solo algo cansado." Respondía el muchacho, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. "¿Como están los demás?"

"No lo se, pero al parecer hemos Ganado esta lucha."

"Tal vez ganamos esta pelea, pero la guerrea por _Céfiro_ continua."

El joven de cabello morado claro se puso a pensar, imaginándose el como estarán los jóvenes que fueron a _Exurion_ a pelear contra Polaris. Minutos después, Paris, Caldina, Ascot y Ráfaga entraron en el salón.

"Guru Clef." Empezaba el guerrero de cabello verde. "Todos los _Heartless_ del castillo han sido eliminados, estamos seguros por ahora."

"Hay demasiados heridos, así como grandes bajas de, no solo nosotros, sino también de nuestros aliados." Decía Caldina con algo de preocupación.

"¿Qué pasó con los representantes de _Autozam_, _Cizeta _y _Farhen_?" preguntaba Presea.

"Ellos están bien." respondía Ascot. "Aunque sus naves fueron derribadas, todos lograron sobrevivir."

"Maestro Clef." Comenzó Ráfaga. "Grandes secciones del castillo están inaccesibles por los ataques de _Great Leviathan_, con gente atrapada en ellos."

"Entiendo." Decía el maestro hechicero con seriedad. "He localizado a la gente atrapada y, afortunadamente, no corren riesgos, solo están incomunicados. Sugiero que primero nos centremos en los heridos y en recuperar nuestras energías, de esa forma podremos…"

"_¡Escúchenme, habitantes de Céfiro!"_

Todos los presentes escucharon de repente la voz de una chica que ellos conocían. No solo ellos, sino que también todos los del castillo pudieron escucharla.

"_¡Bríndenme sus energías!¡Las necesito!"_

"¿Esa fue Kristal?" preguntaba Caldina confundida.

"Si, reconozco su voz." Decía Paris. "Esa era Kristal."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _12-Magical Mystery- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Clef cerró sus ojos, concentrándose para entablar una conversación telepática.

"_¿Qué es lo que quieres?" _preguntaba el hechicero de _Céfiro_ mentalmente.

"_¿Guru Clef?"_ respondía la guerrera con algo de confusión. "_Por favor, necesito que convenza a todos los habitantes de Céfiro. Que todos levanten las manos."_

"_¿Para que quieres que hagamos eso?"_

"_Necesito la energía de todos los habitantes para poder crear una enorme esfera de energía que derrotara a Morganna."_

"_¿Morganna?"_

"_Larga historia hecha corta; es el nombre real de Polaris."_

"_¿Y con darte nuestra energía podrás derrotarla?"_

"_¡Exacto!"_

"_Muy bien, haré lo posible."_ Respondía el _Cefirian_, abriendo los ojos. "Escuchen todos, necesito que convenzan a todos de levantar las manos al cielo y dar un poco de sus energías."

"¿Para que, maestro Clef?" preguntaba Ráfaga.

"Los chicos tienen un plan para vencer a Polaris y necesitan nuestra ayuda. ¡Vayan!"

"¡Si!"

Todos los presentes, menos Presea y Clef, salieron del salón, corriendo para avisar a los demás.

En una de las partes del castillo, Latias y Axl escucharon también la voz, reconociendo a Kristal. La Pokemon, ahora humana, estaba usando sus poderes psíquicos para intentar preguntarle a la hechicera el porque habló, solo para escuchar una conversación entre ella y Clef, misma que resolvió sus dudas.

"Axl." Comenzaba la chica de blusa verde. "Tenemos que convencer a todos de levantar las manos."

"¿Ah?¿Para que?" preguntó el joven _Hunter_ con confusión.

"Kristal tiene un plan que necesita de nosotros. ¡Vamos!"

"Uh… de acuerdo…"

Los dos jóvenes comenzaron a avisarle a los demás que tenían que alzar las manos al cielo y otorgar parte de su energía si querían vencer a Polaris y a _Exurion_, por lo que pronto asintieron.

* * *

De vuelta en _Exurion_, Kristal sonreía de alegría, mientras una esfera celeste, una esfera de energía vital, se formaba sobre su cabeza.

**Fin del Capitulo 74**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Vamos!¡Hagamos tiempo para que Kristal logre reunir la energía para hacer la _Genki Dama_!

**Morganna:** Es inútil cualquier esfuerzo. ¡No podrán ganarme!

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Final Hope!¡La energía de todos e ha reunido!**_

**Alan:** ¿Cómo podemos vencerla?

**??:** Con esto…

**Alan:** ¿uh?¿Quien eres…?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice: **Bueno, otro capitulo que llega. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado. No es que tenga algo en contra del Super Saiyan 4, reconozco su poder... es solo que... no lo veo como una de las trasnformaciones de un Super Saiyan. Es totalmente diferente a las otras transformaciones, tanto que, si no supiera de la serie y viera imagenes de los Super Saiyans, no reconocería al Saiyan 4 como parte de la misma linea evolutiva. Pero, como nada esta decidido en mi fic, es probable que luego lo meta. No se como, pero, si me convence, lo hare... pero si no me ha convencido en años, no creo que lo logre._

_Bueno, Zero es un Super N-Warrior... y eso que el ya es rubio. Su sprite está en mi pagina... una nota a lo del soundtrack; en el archivo que puse, del 129 -132, hay uno extra, que es el 20-Aerith's theme version Advent Children. Ese reemplazará al 20-Aeriths Theme del FF7 normal, ya que se me hace mejor. Solo reemplazelo...  
_

_Nos vemos el otro Viernes... sobres...  
_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	76. Cap 75: Final Hope!

_**Saiyan X dice:** Nueva musica... no para este capitulo sino para futuros... Bajenlo cuando tengan tiempo y si quieren XD_

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La batalla contra _Morganna_ estaba por terminar después de tantos sacrificios.

Por cielo y tierra, los héroes de _Céfiro_ peleaban para derrotar a _Morganna_, la _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Hack_, y a _Great Leviathan_, quien era un monstruo creado por la oscuridad. Las _Magic Knights_ y Kite decidieron ayudar en los cielos, intentando derrotar al gran coloso, quien superaba a los _Avatars_ y a los _Egyptian Gods_ con cierta facilidad, dejando que los demás se enfrentaran a la mujer oscura.

Mientras tanto, Kristal le dice a Alan que es momento de usar la técnica más poderosa que saben, la _Genki Dama_, técnica que aprendieron gracias al mismo Goku, reencarnación del héroe legendario de la galaxia _North_, como parte de una tradición de las galaxias aliadas.

Ahora que Kristal estaba por recolectar la energía de todo _Céfiro_, ¿Será suficiente para derrotar a _Morganna_ de una buena vez?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 75__: Final Hope!¡La energía de todos se ha reunido!_**

_-Planeta: __Exurion-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _127-Graceful Assassin- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II Final Mix+_)

La enorme bestia, _Great Leviathan_, rugía con fuerza excepcional, creando grandes ondas de viento que mantenían a los demás colosos alejados. Entonces, _Macha_ apareció detrás de la serpiente dragón, lanzando rayos de unas flores gigantes que hizo aparecer a su costado. Esto llamó la atención de la enorme bestia, quien decidió intentar comerse al _Avatar_ _The Temptress_, pero _Obelisk_ apareció de pronto, embistiendo al monstruo en el cuello. Los tres _Rune-Gods_ estaban atacando el lomo de la bestia, intentando traspasar su gruesa piel con sus espadas, sin éxito. _Leviathan_ se dio la vuelta y trató de tragárselas, pero ellas fueron más rápidas y lograron evitar ser devoradas.

_Azure Flame God_ volaba en círculos, deteniéndose unos momentos y lanzando algunas esferas de fuego celeste de sus manos, antes de volver a volar, evitando el poderoso ataque principal del dragón. Las flamas no tenían tanto efecto en la bestia, quien parecía invencible.

"¡Rayos!" se quejaba Kite dentro de su _Avatar_, apretando los puños. "¿Acaso en inmortal?"

"Ninguno de nuestros ataques tiene efecto en ese monstruo." Decía Anaís, viendo como los ataques combinados de _Ra_, _Slifer_, _Tarvos _y de ambos _Gorres_ no afectaban a la bestia. "¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"¡No hay que rendirnos, chicas!" exclamaba Lucy con valentía. "¡Todos cuentan con nosotros, hay que vencerlo!"

"Tienes razón." Respondía Yata dentro del _Avatar_ _Fidchell_. "No importa que tan fuerte sea, debe tener una especie de punto débil."

"¡Lo que necesitamos es mas poder!" exclamaba Kuhn, evitando por poco el ataque principal de _Leviathan_. "Nada que le hacemos tiene efecto en esta cosa. Necesitamos mas poder."

_Leviathan_ nuevamente atacaba, esta vez tratando de embestir a unos _Tarvos_, _Ceres_ y _Ra_, quienes se alejaron del camino. La _Magic Knight_ del agua se dio la vuelta, viendo como la enorme bestia seguía su camino.

"¡Ahora recibe esto!" Exclamaba Marina, llevando su mano derecha al cielo. "_¡WATER DRAGON!_"

El dragón de agua de la guerrera salió volando hacia _Leviathan_, quien se había dado la vuelta y volaba hacia ella. El ataque de la joven dio de lleno en el rostro de la bestia, pero esta no se inmutó ante el ataque y siguió su rumbo. Al ver que su ataque había fallado, Marina entró en pánico, permaneciendo en el lugar, solo para que _Magus _apareciera de la nada y la empujara a un lugar seguro.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba Kuhn dentro del coloso.

"S-si, gracias…" respondía la guerrera con algo de pena.

Pero _Leviathan_ no los dejaría tranquilos, ya que el dios de _Orichalcos_ se detuvo y disparó de su piel cientos de dardos de energía, mismas que fueron evitadas o bloqueadas por los colosos.

"¡Si esto sigue así, perderemos la pelea!" exclamaba Yata, perdiendo un poco la paciencia que lo caracterizaba.

"¡Rayos, no puedo permitir que termine así!" Exclamaba Saku con enfado, la enorme bestia a punto de atacar de nuevo.

Esto fue, claro, antes de que tres ondas de energía golpearan el rostro de la bestia, confundiéndola. Todos miraron en dirección de donde venían los ataques, viendo dos objetos enormes acercándose a gran velocidad desde _Céfiro_. Cuando estos objetos se colocaron a lado de los demás colosos, se dieron cuenta de quienes eran; _Avatar_ _Skeith_ y _Avatar_ _Innis_.

"¡Haseo, Atoli!" Exclamaba Pi con alivio al verlos nuevamente.

"¿Estas bien, Haseo?¿Y que le pasó a tu _Avatar_?" preguntaba Kuhn, también sorprendido.

"Kuhn, eso lo responderé después…" respondía el joven de cabello blanco dentro de _Skeith_. "Por ahora hay que derrotar a este monstruo."

"Haseo, ¿Qué pasó con Ovan?" preguntaba Yata con curiosidad. "¿Acaso el no tiene la llave para derrotar a _Morganna_?"

"Si, la tiene, pero tardará un momento en activarlo." Le respondía el joven. "Por ahora hay que tratar de ganar tiempo."

"¿Esta seguro que podemos confiar en él, Haseo?" preguntaba Saku con desconfianza.

"N-no se preocupen." Respondía Atoli esto, ya que el joven con el que llegó podría enfadarse. "El señor Ovan es de confianza, tiene una razón muy grande para hacer eso."

"¿Una razón muy grande?" preguntaba Marina.

"No creo que sea el momento de discutir eso." Comentaba Kite, mirando al frente, viendo como _Great Leviathan_ venia hacia ellos. "¡Cuidado!"

"¡Acabemos con esta pelea!" Exclamaba Haseo, todos separándose para poder así atacar a la bestia, dándole así tiempo a Ovan de activar _Rebirth._

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _130-Duel of Fates- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars I: the Phantom Menace_)

'_Necesito mas… por favor, denme mas energía.'_

Eso era lo que la hechicera Kristal pensaba mientras reunía las energías de los habitantes de _Céfiro_. La bola de energía celeste se estaba formando sobre su cabeza, creciendo de tamaño, alcanzando el metro y medio de diámetro. Mientras la esfera crecía, podía ver lo que ocurría en el salón, donde sus compañeros estaban luchando y perdiendo.

'_Alan-kun…'_

* * *

El mencionado era lanzado contra una de las paredes, luego de haber recibido una esfera de energía en pleno pecho. Cerca, la mayoría de los héroes estaban en el suelo, luego de haber sido lastimados de gravedad. Una _Smash Ball_ apareció en el aire, siendo tomada por Tai, sintiendo la energía de la esfera. El digidestined encaró a _Morganna_, quien sujetaba las cadenas de Dawn y la hacia girar sobre ella, antes de lanzarla contra Mario, quien iba a atacarla por la espalda con su martillo, mandándolos a los dos al suelo. El joven _N-Warrior_ se preparó para atacar, extendiendo su brazo derecho a un costado, reuniendo energía en ella, misma que se convirtió en un disco de energía anaranjada. El extraño disco se volvieron líneas de luz, mismas que hacían la forma de un símbolo: _Courage Emblem_. Tai sujetó el símbolo extraño, encarando a la _Guardiana_.

"_¡FINAL SMASH!¡COURAGE SHURIKEN!_"

El muchacho lanzó la estrella con forma del emblema del valor, girando velozmente como si fuera un shuriken. _Morganna_ se dio cuenta de que el ataque venia hacia ella y esquivó el ataque al moverse a un lado. Pero Tai solo sonreía, extendiendo su brazo derecha al frente hacia el emblema del calor, que se detuvo de inmediato y encaró a la _Guardiana_.

"_¡MAGMA BURST!_"

El emblema emitió una intensa luz, antes de liberar una corriente de magma impulsada a gran velocidad. _Morganna_ se dio cuenta de esto y saltó para evitar el ataque, salvándose así de ser golpeada por este. La mujer tocó el suelo, antes de impulsarse, con una esfera de energía en su mano, hacia Tai, quien no se esperaba esta reacción, y golpeó al joven con esta.

"¿Qué es lo que les sucede?" preguntaba _Morganna_ con arrogancia. "¿Es todo lo que pueden hacer?...¿uh?"

Entonces, la emperatriz notó algo en el cielo, algo que estaba oculto en la luz que emitía _Céfiro_. Había notado a Kristal y a la esfera de energía que estaba creando.

"¿Qué diablos intenta esa chica?" se preguntó la _Guardiana_, sintiendo que, lo que fuera que Kristal estaba pensando, sería peligroso. "¡Sea lo que sea, no te dejaré terminarlo!"

Con esto dicho, _Morganna_ salió a toda velocidad hacia Kristal, intentando detenerla. Al ver esto, Alan sintió pánico, pensando en alguna forma de vencer a _Morganna_. El joven humano volteó a ver a X, quien se estaba poniendo de pie.

"¡X!" Exclamaba el muchacho, el _Hunter_ entendiendo de inmediato lo que quería hacer. Sería arriesgado, puesto que lo harían muy rápido, pero no había tiempo y sabía que Alan estaría dispuesto a todo por salvar a su novia. Sin mas que decir, los dos muchachos se colocaron juntos, listo pasa actuar.

"_¡FUSIÓN!_"

_Morganna_ estaba por llegar con Kristal, quien la había visto y no podía moverse por la _Genki Dama_ que tenia en la cabeza. Pero entonces, una luz apareció detrás de ella, antes de una figura hacer acto de presencia frente a Kristal, bloqueando el camino de _Morganna_, quien miró al recién llegado con enfado.

"¡Tu!¡Infeliz!" Exclamaba la emperatriz, mientras que el recién llegado, de brazos cruzados, solo reía.

"I'm back, baby!" respondía Xan, la fusión de X y Alan, convertidos en _Súper N-Warrior_ de inmediato. "Ni te atrevas a hacerle daño. Es la mujer que amo con todo mi corazón… además de que ni de broma dejaré que mates a alguien con pechos tan grandes y suaves como los de ella…" decía el hombre fusionado, antes de ver mirar de reojo a Kristal, hablando con la voz de X. "Sabes quien lo dijo, ¿No?"

"Evidentemente…" respondía Kristal con enfado, aunque algo sonrojada.

"¡Esta vez si te mataré!" Exclamaba _Morganna_ con enfado. "Ahora que sabes que soy una _Guardiana_, sería estúpido pensar que podrías derrotarme."

"Hehe, para nosotros los _N-Warriors_ no existen imposibles." Respondía Xan con ambas voces nuevamente. "Te derrotaré con facilidad… y me burlaré de ti."

"¡Inténtalo!"

Los dos comenzaron a luchar en los cielos de _Céfiro_, creando varias explosiones con cada impacto.

Mientras tanto, en el salón, todos los héroes estaban poniéndose de pie, recuperándose luego de la paliza que _Morganna_ les había dado. Ahora solo podían ver lo que ocurría en el cielo, los destellos de los impactos entre los dos seres poderosos.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba ReX con enfado y frustración. "Aun con este nuevo poder, ¡Esa mujer me humilló!"

"ReX…" decía Luz con cierta preocupación. "A mi también me enfada que nos haya hecho eso."

"Entonces hay que atacarla con todo."

Todos los presentes voltearon a la entrada de lo que quedaba del salón, viendo entrar caminando a otro guerrero, el que les faltaba; el _Maverick Hunter_ Zero, vistiendo su armadura. Pero había algo extraño en ella; era negra en lugar de roja, algo que los confundía. Otra cosa es que no tenía su casco, puesto que su cabello… era color dorado y erizado hacia arriba.

"Zero, ¿Tu también?" preguntaba Megaman, recostado en el suelo boca abajo, hablando con dificultad.

"Así es, soy un _Súper N-Warrior_." Respondía el _Hunter_ negro con seriedad, el símbolo dorado brillando intensamente.

"¿Cómo te transformaste?" preguntaba Dawn con asombro.

"Al parecer, luego de mi pelea con X, el _Zero Virus_ que me infectó reaccionó con mi semilla dorada, intentando poseerme de nuevo. Luché contra el en la oscuridad de mi mente y logré vencerlo, y al hacerlo, la semilla dorada se activó, dándome la capacidad de transformarme. Aun así, aun puedo sentir el virus dentro de mi, no me ha dejado por completo, pero por ahora esta tranquilo."

"¿Y que significa esa armadura?" preguntaba BlackRose.

"Como las armaduras de X, mi armadura cambia de color e incrementa mi fuerza. No había podido usarla antes debido a que se necesitaba algo del _Zero Virus_ para activarse, pero ahora que el virus esta de nuevo conmigo, puedo hacerlo."

"Si, si, es muy bonito todo eso." Comentaba ReX con sarcasmo. "¿Qué tienes en mente?"

"Que todos los presentes nos den sus energías a nosotros los _Súper N-Warriors_ y con eso atacaremos a _Morganna_."

"¿Planeas atacarla ustedes solos?" preguntaba Warlene. "¿Por qué no nos piden ayuda a nosotros?"

"¿Saben volar?" preguntaba el _Hunter_ seriamente, los _God Warriors_ mirándose con nervios. "Lo sospeché. Durante nuestras peleas, nunca los he visto volar, por lo que supuse que no podían hacerlo. _Morganna_ esta en el cielo ahora, peleando contra Xan, por eso debemos hacerle frente."

"Entonces dénos sus energías." decía Luz con cierta autoridad, algo que no les agradó a los demás.

"De acuerdo, pero no me agrada mucho la idea." comentaba Link, poniéndose de pie.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _131-_ _Battle of the Heroes- _(**Soundtrack: **_Star Wars III: Revenge of the Sith_)

"¡Hyaaaa!"

Haseo extendía sus manos hacia el frente, lanzando varias ráfagas de energía contra el _Great Leviathan_, pero estas sólo rebotaban en la piel del enorme coloso. El _Epitaph User_ intentó atacarlo con su guadaña de energía, pero no le hacia mucho daño con esta, y el poco que le causaba se curaba casi de inmediato.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba el joven, alejándose de la enorme bestia, mientras los demás lo atacaban. "La piel de ese monstruo es muy dura."

Marina atacaba con su _Sapphire Tornado_, pero este no le hacia mucho daño al gigante, al igual que los ataques de sus amigas y aliados.

"Nuestros ataques no le hacen efecto." Comentaba la _Magic Knight_ con cierto enfado y desesperación. "¿Qué podremos hacer?"

"No se desesperen, chicas, hallaremos la solución." decía Lucy con optimismo. "No nos vencerá si estamos todas unidas."

"¡Cierto, Lucy!" Exclamaba la guerrera del agua.

"Unidas venceremos a ese monstruo." Respondía Anaís, colocándose a lado de las chicas.

"Si, venceremos mientras no perdamos las esperanzas." decía la guerrera del fuego. "¡Vamos chicas!"

De inmediato, los tres _Rune-Gods_ comenzaron a brillar, cada uno de su color representativo, antes de salir disparados al cielo, donde las tres luces se unieron en una enorme bola de luz blanca. Cuando esta desaprecio, ahora solo había un solo coloso; la fusión de los tres _Rune-Gods_, color rojo con blanco y amarillo, con las alas de ave y de dragón de _Windom_ y _Ceres_ respectivamente. Dentro, las tres guerreras estaban en una misma esfera, controlando al _Rune-God_ como si fueran una sola.

Al ver la fusión de los tres protectores de _Céfiro_, Yata pensó en algo similar.

"¡Todos, escúchenme!" Exclamaba el _Epitaph User_. "¡Hay que darle nuestros poderes a Haseo!"

"¿Que?" Preguntaba Saku con confusión y asombro. "¿Por qué quieres que hagamos eso?"

"Haseo ha superado los poderes de un _Epitaph User_ normal. Si le damos todos nuestros poderes, es probable que superemos a _Leviathan_."

"¡Es cierto!" Decía Kite dentro de _Azure Flame God_. "Ahora, Haseo es un _Key of Twilight_ al haber absorbido las esencias de sus _Avatars_. Con el poder de todos ustedes, el es capaz de vencer a _Leviathan_."

"De acuerdo, señor Yata, yo también lo creo." decía Pi, sabiendo que era lo correcto.

"Yo acepto." Respondía Entrance dentro de _Macha_. "Unirse con Haseo, esa es la única opción ahora."

"Por mi esta bien con tal de derrotarlo." Comentaba Kuhn. Saku era la única que no estaba tan de acuerdo, pero sabiendo que era unánime, no tenía opción.

"Muy bien, como ustedes quieran, pero no me agrada unirme con el." decía la niña rubia, su hermano gemelo riendo nerviosamente.

Atoli estaba de acuerdo, sabia que se tenía que hacer para derrotar a _Leviathan_. Haseo miró a todos sus compañeros, sorprendido por la confianza que le tenían.

'_Es cierto, ya no estoy solo…'_ pensaba el joven de blanco. "¡Muy bien!¡Denme sus poderes!"

"¡Haseo!¡Recibe el poder de nuestros Epitaphs!" Exclamaba Yata, concentrando sus energías. "_¡FIDCHELL!_"

"_¡MAGUS!_"

"_¡TARVOS!_"

"_¡MACHA!_"

"_¡GORRE!_"

'_Siempre estaremos contigo, Haseo…'_ pensaba Atoli, concentrándose también en darle sus energías a su compañero. "_¡INNIS!_"

Los seis _Avatars_, siete contando los dos Gorres, se disolvieron en el aire en pequeños puntos amarillos, mismos que fueron al _Avatar_ _Skeith_, absorbiéndolos. Pronto, el _Avatar_ blanco comenzó a emitir un aura roja poderosa, mientras Haseo, con incredulidad, se miraba a si mismo.

"Este poder…" se decía él, mirando sus manos con sorpresa, aunque después sonrió con confianza. "Yo soy… _¡The terror of Death!_"

El aura que _Skeith_ emitía se volvió aun mas poderosa debido a los _Avatars_ que le habían concedidos sus poderes. Arriba, las chicas dentro del fusionado _Rune-God_ sentían el poder que Haseo había adquirido, mismo que superaba el de ellas y de su coloso, por haberse fusionado más entidades que ellas tres. Pero a ellas no les importaba si eran las más fuertes o no, sino que ahora tenían la fuerza para pelear contra _Leviathan_ con más seguridad. Con el _Súper_ _Skeith_ y los tres _Egyptian Gods_ aun en batalla, podrían vencerlo.

El _Rune-God_ fusionado comenzó a volar velozmente hacia _Leviathan_, creando una espada de energía en sus manos, sujetándola con fuerza. La enorme bestia miró a su nuevo oponente y le lanzó un ataque de sus enormes fauces, el cilindro de energía morado que fue evitado por el otro ser, acercándose velozmente. El dios de _Orichalcos_ continuaba atacando a las tres chicas, esta vez con dardos que emergían de su piel, aunque ellas mismas podían evitarlos. Cuando estaban cerca, _Leviathan_ comenzó a reunir energía en su boca, listo para dispararla cuando estuvieran mas cerca.

Eso fue, claro, antes de sentir un profundo corte en su costado izquierdo, cerca de donde estaba una de sus alas, pequeñas en comparación con su cuerpo. Miró de reojo y pudo ver bien a _Skeith_, sujetando una guadaña de energía blanca, y al _Azure Flame God_, con los "boomerang" de tres hojas en sus brazos vueltos una sola hoja. Dentro, Haseo y Kite miraban decididos a vencerlo.

"¡No te olvides, que _**nosotros estamos aquí**_!" Exclamaban los jóvenes, dando más cortes con sus armas, que ahora era capaces de penetrar la gruesa piel de la bestia.

_Leviathan_ emitió un rugido de dolor, antes de que el _Rune-God_ fusionado le diera otro corte, esta vez en el cuello, causándole aun más dolor. Aun así, el corte no logró derribar al titán, quien nuevamente se abalanzó contra los dos. _Skeith_ lo evitaba, lanzando varios disparos de energía, como si fuera una ametralladora, de sus manos, ahora si haciéndole mas daño al enorme coloso, mientras que el _Avatar_ de flamas azules lanzaba varia esferas de fuego celeste, en especial al rostro de la bestia, intentando mantenerlo ocupado. Por su parte, las tres _Magic Knights_ y su _Rune-God_ volaban velozmente, cerca de la serpiente, usando su espada de luz para dañarla. Por su parte, los tres _Egyptian Gods_ también atacaban para distraer a _Leviathan_ para que los otros dos pudieran hacerle mas daño.

Haseo comenzó a dar varios cortes con su guadaña, creando ondas de energía que golpeaban el lomo de _Leviathan_, causándole más daño.

"¡Es hora de terminar con esto!" Exclamaba el joven, haciendo desaparecer su arma.

"¡Estoy recuerdo, Haseo!¡Hagámoslo!" Exclamaba Kite, volando a donde estaba el _Avatar_ blanco. Lucy escuchó esto y asintió.

"¡Vamos chicas!¡Hay que ayudarlo!" Exclamaba la guerrera, las dos jóvenes que estaban a su lado sabían que sería el ataque final.

El protector de _Céfiro_ se colocó a lado del _Avatar_ blanco, desvaneciendo su arma de energía y colocando sus manos al frente, entrelazando sus dedos. Mientras, _Skeith_ extendía las espadas que tenia flotando a sus espaldas, reuniendo energía en ellas. Por su parte, Kite, dentro de _Azure Flame God_, creaba varias flamas oscuras alrededor de su _Avatar_, mismas que iban creciendo de tamaño considerablemente rápido. Los tres _Egyptian Gods_, luego de dejar confundido a _Leviathan_, se colocaron a lado de los otros dos, también preparados para atacar. Cuando la enorme serpiente se dio cuenta, ya era tarde.

"_¡RAINBOW SPIRAL!_"

"_¡HOMING SHOT!_"

"_¡AZURE FLAMES!"_

'_¡GOD BLAZE CANNON'_

'_¡GOD HAND CRUSHER!'_

'_¡THUNDER FORCE!'_

Los seis ataques dieron de lleno en el rostro de _Leviathan_, creando una gran explosión que cubrió gran parte del cuerpo de la bestia. Cuando el polvo y la luz de la explosión se desvanecieron, se podía ver al dios de _Orichalcos_ aun conciente, pero gravemente herido del rostro.

Al ver esto, Kite y Haseo aprovecharon la oportunidad, colocándose frente a los _Egyptian Gods_ y al _Rune-God_ de las _Magic Knights_. Kite extendió sus dos brazos al frente, como si estuviera sujetando una espera, mientras que Haseo extendió su brazo derecho también frente, las ocho espadas colocándose paralelas al brazo, formando un cañón con este. Los dos _Avatar_es comenzaron a reunir energía en este cañón, el ojo de _Morganna_, creadora original de _Skeith_ y de los _Avatars_ originales, aparecía como el frente del arma del _Avatar_ blanco, mientras que en _Azure Flame God_ solo aparecían datos verdes.

"¡Toma esto!" Exclamaban los dos, liberando toda su energía. "_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

Las esferas de energía oscura, rodeada de cintas de datos multicolores, salieron del cañón de energía de los _Avatar_es, golpeando de lleno el rostro de _Leviathan_. El gigantesco dios de _Orichalcos_ rugía de dolor mientras sentía que la vida le era succionada de su cuerpo. Pronto, las esferas de energía regresaron a sus respectivos dueños, con la esencia de _Leviathan_.

Todos los presentes vieron como la enorme bestia con forma de serpiente se retorcía, antes de quedarse completamente quieta, en una posición que demostraba el intenso dolor que sintió, antes de desvanecerse en el aire en partículas oscuras. _Leviathan_ había muerto.

"¿L-lo logramos?" preguntaba Marina dentro del _Rune-God_, no creyendo lo que habían hecho.

"Si, lo hemos derrotado." Decía Anaís con alivio.

"No se confíen." respondía Kite, mirando a otro lado.

"La pelea aun no ha terminado…" comentaba Haseo.

Lucy sabía lo que el _Azure Knight_ y el _Epitaph User_ querían decir. La guerrera miró hacia el castillo oscuro, del cual se habían alejado varios kilómetros debido a la pelea, viendo como grandes explosiones ocurrían sobre este.

"¡Vamos, nuestros amigos necesitan nuestra ayuda!" Exclamaba la _Magic Knight_, comenzando a volar hacia el castillo, con los demás cerca de ella. _'Resistan… espérenos por favor…'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _101-Otherworld- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

Un golpe de una mano de apariencia delicada fue detenido por otra más tosca, enfrascándose en una lucha de poderes. _Morganna_, con la apariencia de Polaris Hilda, estaba batallando con Xan, la fusión de X y Alan, quien parecía estar disfrutando la batalla. La fuerza de los dos guerreros era idéntica, ahora parecía que ninguno tenía ventaja sobre el otro. Aun así, el joven de cabellera dorada sonreía.

Los dos desparecieron nuevamente, enfrascándose en una batalla a gran velocidad, donde los demás solo podían ver las ondas de energía creadas por el contacto de sus puños y piernas. En los cielos, los dos volvieron a aparecer, sus brazos, Xan el derecho y _Morganna_ el izquierdo, extendidos hacia el frente, sus puños encontrándose el uno al otro, creando una gran onda de aire que sacudió todo el lugar. Los dos guerreros se miraban, aunque Xan lo hacia con emoción.

"Eres mas fuerte que la ultima vez…" comentaba Xan, notando el incremento de poder de la mujer.

"Luego de mi derrota, mi cuerpo se volvió a reconstruir, por lo que ahora puedo hacer mejor uso de mis poderes." Decía _Morganna_ con seguridad y arrogancia. "Esta es mi verdadera fuerza."

"¿De verdad? No sabía que los _Guardianes_ fueran así. Creí que serian algo así como dioses, que ningún humano podría alcanzar, pero claramente me haz mostrado lo contrario."

"No te confíes, niño, que un humano como tu no tiene ni idea del poder de los demás _Guardianes_." comentaba la mujer con seriedad. "Yo soy una _Guardiana_ débil en comparación con los demás."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba el joven fusionado con cierta sorpresa.

"Fui creada por el _Guardián_ _Harald_ para criar y cuidar de _Aura_, la futura _Guardiana_ de la Galaxia _Hack_. Sin embargo, sabia que después de que Aura llegara a la vida, yo ya no tendría una razón de ser, por eso traicioné a _Harald_ y me hice con el control de _Hack_."

"Si dices que _Harald_ es mas fuerte que tu, ¿Cómo lo derrotaste?"

"Ustedes los humanos saben muy bien lo que es atacar a alguien por la espalda." Reía la mujer con cierta arrogancia. "Lo derroté y comencé a detener el desarrollo de _Aura_… ¡pero ese Kite y sus amigos se interpusieron en mis planes!"

"Es cierto, me comentó que él era la reencarnación del Kite original que detuvo tus ambiciones de conquistar _Hack_." Comentaba Xan, sonriendo de una manera burlesca. "Que mal por ti, parece que él revive para evitar que conquistes _Hack_."

"¡Pero eso ya no importa, porque _Hack_ es mío ahora!"

"¿Qué?"

Los dos se separaron, mirándose el uno al otro, antes de volver a pelear a gran velocidad.

"¿A que te refieres con que _Hack_ es tuyo?" preguntaba Xan confundido.

"Muchos creen que los otros cuatro _Guardianes_ que atacaron _Hack_ lo absorbieron, pero no es así." Decía _Morganna_, desapareciendo de la vista del guerrero y apareciendo detrás de él, lanzando un puñetazo. "¡Yo absorbí _Hack_!"

Xan detuvo el puño de _Morganna_ con su mano izquierda, lo mismo con su otra mano. Ahora, los dos estaban probando fuerzas, viendo quien era el mas fuerte de los dos.

"¿Cómo que absorbiste _Hack_?" preguntaba nuevamente el guerrero, sin entender lo que decía.

"Yo fui la causante de que las defensas mágicas de la galaxia _Hack_ cayeran, gracias a que aun tenia cierto poder sobre ella, dejándola así indefensa a los ataques de los demás _Guardianes_."

"Así que tu fuiste la causante de la destrucción de _Hack_."

"Y de _Asgard_…"

"¡¿Qué?!"

_Morganna_ estaba por responder, pero recibió un fuerte ataque de energía en la espalda, misma que la hizo salir de su concentración. Xan, viendo esto, aprovechó para golpearla en el estomago y lanzarle un _Shinkou Hadouken_ a quemarropa, lanzándola lejos. Sin embargo, ella soportó el ataque, evitando lo peor del cilindro de energía, aunque si estaba algo lastimada. La _Guardiana_ miró hacia un lado, viendo al su atacante, Siegfried… que estaba flotando en el aire.

"¿También puedes volar?" preguntaba Xan confundido.

"Es una habilidad que mi _Dragon Aura_ me otorga." Decía el _God Warrior_, colocándose a lado del joven, antes de mirar a _Morganna_. "¿A que te refieres con que tu fuiste la causante de la destrucción de _Asgard_?¡Contesta!"

"Eso es lo que iba a hacer." Contestaba _Morganna_. "Aun cuando no era la _Guardiana_ de _Asgard_, me dí cuenta de un punto débil en las defensas mágicas que la rodeaban, uno que pude aprovechar, comentándoles a los demás _Guardianes_ de ella y entrando al mundo principal, donde di muerte a la verdadera Hilda."

"¿Entonces fuiste tu por la que cientos de mundos fueron destruidos?¡Imperdonable!" Exclamaba Xan con enfado.

"¿Y que harán?"

"¡Esto!" Exclamaba Siegfried, elevando su cosmos hasta hacerlo visible. "_¡BRAVEST DRAGON BLIZZARD!_"

"¡Y yo!" respondía Xan, reuniendo aire congelado y energía en su puño derecho. "_¡ARTICUNO X-BUSTER!_"

Siegfried extendió sus dos puños, liberando dos cilindros de energía con forma de dragones, que se unieron en uno solo, mientras Xan liberó un ataque con la forma de un Articuno de energía. Los dos ataques se acercaban a _Morganna_, quien solo sonreía.

"Idiotas… ¡Les mostraré el poder de un _Guardián_!"

La emperatriz elevó su aura a sus límites, mientras los dos ataques chocaban contra ella. Lo que les sorprendió a los dos guerreros fue el ver sus ataques justo frente a la mujer, como si estuvieran luchando contra una fuerza invisible para golpear a la mujer. Entonces, el ataque de Siegfried regresó a él, lográndolo evitar en el último momento. Poco después, el ataque de Xan también regreso, evitándolo como el _God Warrior_.

"¿Qué rayos fue eso?" preguntaba el joven fusionado con sorpresa.

"Idiotas." Decía _Morganna_ con arrogancia. "No importa de que nivel sea un mortal, cualquier ataque en contra de un _Guardián_ como yo, sin importar que tan fuerte sea, se regresará en su contra."

"Maldición, creí que podría atravesar esa aura."

"Ni importa cuantos se enfrenten a mi, no podrán hacerme nada."

"¿Y si entramos nosotros?"

_Morganna_ tiene que elevar su aura para soportar un nuevo ataque que venia desde abajo, regresándoselo a quien quiera que lo haya lanzado, aunque este lo logró evitar. Al mirar abajo, pudo ver a Ash, Tai, Takato, Zero, ReX y Luz, convertidos en _Súper N-Warriors_, emprender el vuelo y acercarse.

"Nosotros también entraremos a la batalla." Decía ReX con cierta arrogancia.

"¿Zero?¿Tu también?" preguntaba Xan con la voz de X, sorprendido de que su compañero estuviera transformado también.

"Así es." Respondía el _Hunter_ de negro con seriedad. "Derrotemos a esta mujer."

"Idiotas, basuras como ustedes no podrán vencerme." Decía _Morganna_ con seguridad. "Un humano no podrá derrotar a un _Guardián_."

"¡Eso lo veremos!" Exclamaba Tai, lanzándose contra la _Guardiana_, continuando así la lucha.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _132-Yakusoku no Chi -The Promised Land-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children_)

Kristal, la joven hechicera, seguía reuniendo energías para incrementar el poder de la _Genki Dama_, la técnica especial más poderosa de la galaxia _North_, galaxia de _Saiyans_. Mientras se concentraba, veía como sus compañeros eran atacados con fuerza, siendo gravemente lastimados, ella sintiéndose incapaz de ayudarlos. Pero tenia que terminar la esfera de energía para derrotar a _Morganna_ de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, algo la estaba confundiendo mucho.

"¿Por qué?¿Porque ya no crece?"

Era cierto. Hace ya unos minutos que la _Genki Dama_ no crecía, siendo en ese momento de unos cinco metros de diámetro solamente. Era una esfera pequeña si se quería atacar a una _Guardiana_ como _Morganna_. ¿Pero porque no seguía creciendo? Ella estaba segura de que _Céfiro_ no tenía tan poca energía…

'_¿Energía?... ¡Oh no!'_

Fue en ese momento que recordó algo importante; toda la energía de _Céfiro_ estaba siendo succionada por _Exurion_, razón por la que ya no había forma de pedirle mas al mundo mágico, porque si lo hacia, este acabaría sus reservas y moriría mas rápido.

'_Maldición… si ya no puedo pedir ayuda a Céfiro, ¿Qué puedo hacer?'_ pensaba la joven hechicera, desesperada por no poder encontrar una forma de derrotar a su rival.

"_No te preocupes…"_

"¿Ah?" se preguntó, habiendo escuchado una voz en su mente. "¿Q-quien es?"

"_No te preocupes por la energía de Céfiro, ella vendrá hacia ti…"_

"¡E-espera!¿Quien eres tú?"

Fue en ese momento en el que una figura comenzó a aparecer frente a la hechicera; una hermosa joven de largo, **muy** largo, cabello rubio, y unos hermosos ojos verdes. La chica, no mayor de edad que la hechicera y vestida de princesa, miraba a la otra joven rubia, que sujetaba la esfera de energía. Kristal tardó un poco en reconocer a la chica frente a ella, recordándola de una de las visiones mágicas creadas por Clef para describir la historia de su mundo.

"¿Usted es la princesa Esmeralda?" preguntaba la _N-Warrior_ con asombro, la princesa sonriendo dulcemente.

"_Así es, yo soy la antigua pilar de Céfiro, Esmeralda."_ Comentaba la joven doncella con tranquilidad. _"He venido del otro mundo para ayudarlos en esta pelea."_

"¿Pero como lo harás?"

"_Céfiro es un mundo vivo, sabrá lo que necesitas y te lo otorgará si sabe que tu corazón es puro. Tienes la fuerza para modificar el destino…"_

Con esto dicho, la joven se volvió energía, introduciéndose a la _Genki Dama_, para sorpresa de Kristal.

"_No te preocupes, te ayudaré…"_

Kristal no entendía lo que quería decir, pero en ese momento sintió que algo estaba pasando a sus espaldas. Al mirar hacia atrás, se sorprendió de lo que sus ojos veían.

Desde _Céfiro_, las columnas del _Life Stream_ que eran absorbidas hacia el ojo de _Exurion_ cambiaron de dirección, ahora viajando lentamente hacia la _Genki Dama_. Cuando las columnas verdes comenzaron a introducirse en la esfera azul, esta comenzó a crecer nuevamente, incrementando sus poderes. Kristal sonrió, sabiendo que, de seguir así, la _Genki Dama_ estaría completa pronto.

Cerca de ahí, _Morganna_ mandaba al suelo a otro guerrero, en este caso a Zero, el último de los que quedaban que la combatía. Fue en ese momento en el que sintió la poderosa energía de la _Genki Dama_ crecer considerablemente, por lo que dirigió su mirada a donde estaba la joven hechicera. Cuando vio que el _Life Stream_ de _Céfiro_, tanto lo que quedaba del planeta como lo que había sido absorbido por _Exurion_, era absorbido por la esfera de energía, sabía que no tenía mucho tiempo.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _103-Evil Reborn- _(**Soundtrack: **_Shadow of the Colossus_)

"¡No te lo permitiré!" Exclamaba _Morganna_, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el suelo, mirando con furia. "¡_Exurion_!¡Dame de tu fuerza!"

El enorme mundo oscuro obedeció la orden de la emperatriz, columnas de energía como el del _Life Stream_, pero moradas, emergían de la superficie de _Exurion_, siendo absorbidas por _Morganna_. El poder de la mujer se estaba incrementando considerablemente y ella podía sentirlo en sus venas.

"¡Si, el poder!" Exclamaba la mujer, habiendo absorbido rápidamente toda la energía de _Exurion_. "¡Ahora somos uno mismo!¡Al fin he logrado mi objetivo!¡Convertirme en una _Guardiana_ mas poderosa al absorber la esencia completa de _Exurion_!... seré la gobernante del universo… ¡Y tu no me detendrás!"

Elevando su aura, la ahora mas poderosa _Guardiana_ le lanzó una mortal esfera de energía con todo su poder a la hechicera. Era tan poderoso que, si Kristal la recibía, no podría soportara y seria desintegrada por completo. Pero entonces, seis ataques de energía, todos viniendo desde detrás de Kristal, impactaron la esfera oscura en diferentes ángulos, haciendo que explotara el ataque de _Morganna_.

La _Guardiana_, con enfado, miró hacia detrás de la hechicera, viendo a _Skeith_, _Azure Flame God_, el _Rune-God_ fusionado y a los tres _Egyptian God_ acercándose velozmente.

"¡Insolentes!¿Se atreven a atacar a una _Guardiana_?" preguntaba _Morganna_ con enfado, lanzándoles una poderosa esfera de energía a cada coloso que se acercaba, mismas que fueron evitadas por ellos. "¡Malditos!"

"¡Tu pelea está conmigo!" Exclamaba Xan, apareciendo detrás de _Morganna_ y lanzándole un golpe, mismo que la mujer logró evitar. "¡Ahora si pelearé enserio!"

El joven fusionado y la _Guardiana_ volvieron a pelear, sin embargo, esta última tenia ahora la ventaja, ya que todo el poder de _Exurion_ había sido absorbido por ella. Pero entonces, los seis colosos llegaron para ayudar al joven, atacando a la _Guardiana_, a pesar de ser mucho más grandes que ella.

La emperatriz evitaba todos los ataques, no importando de quien fuera, lograba evadirlos o bloquearlos con sus poderes. Entonces, la mujer se cansó de todo ese juego y decidió acabar con eso de una vez.

"¡Ya no me molesten!" Exclamaba la mujer, elevando su aura para crear algunas esferas de energía muy extrañas, mismas que las lanzo a todos los que la atacaban. Eran fáciles de destruir, pero eran muy rápidas, además de que seguían a los guerreros. _Morganna_ liberó más y más de esas esferas, intentando darle a alguno de los héroes.

Haseo lograba destruir muchas con facilidad, casi burlándose de lo débiles que eran. Pero no logró ver una que venia por detrás, una que golpeó el costado izquierdo del _Avatar_. Lo que pasó después fue que la enorme esfera de energía rodeó al _Avatar_, encerrándolo en una burbuja de energía oscura.

"¿Pero que rayos…?" preguntaba el joven, intentando salir de la burbuja. "¡Maldición, es muy fuerte!"

Luego de unos momentos, los demás también cayeron ante esas esferas, siendo encerrados dentro de estas.

"¿Qué es esto?" preguntaba Marina dentro del _Rune-God_ fusionado.

"Son unas esferas con mi aura, creadas para mantenerlos encerrados…" comentaba _Morganna_ con seriedad. "Permanezcan ahí mientras mato a esa niña."

"¡Espera!" Exclamaba Xan, viendo como _Morganna_ volaba velozmente hacia Kristal. "¡No te dejare hacerlo!"

Elevando su aura hasta su límite, el joven de ropas holgadas se liberó de la prisión y comenzó a perseguir a la mujer. Tanto las _Magic Knights_ como Haseo, elevando sus auras como Xan, lograron liberarse también, al igual que Kite, pero este ultimo tardo un poco más en liberarse, al igual que los tres _Egyptian Gods_.

Kristal veía que _Morganna_ se acercaba velozmente a ella, con una esfera de energía oscura en sus manos, lista para liberarla en el momento apropiado. También veía que Xan volaba velozmente para alcanzarla, pero que no lograría hacerlo a tiempo.

'_Alan-kun…'_ pensaba la joven, esperando que algo sucediera… y sucedió.

En ese momento, la _Genki Dama_ emitió un pulso de energía invisible, mismo que detuvo a _Morganna_ en el acto debido a la expulsión de energía tan repentina. También los que venían detrás de ella se detuvieron, mirando a Kristal, quien sonreía con alegría.

La _Genki Dama_ estaba lista.

"¡Esta lista!" Exclamaba Kristal con felicidad. "¡Por fin esta lista!"

_Morganna_ miraba con incredulidad la esfera de energía que estaba sobre Kristal. ¡Era inmensa!¡De mil metros de diámetro! Se podía sentir su inmenso poder, mismo que superaba los de ella con algo de facilidad. No podía creerlo, ¿Acaso ese era el poder que los mortales podrían alcanzar al unirse todos?

"¡Mira esto, _Morganna_!" Exclamaba Kristal con seguridad. "¡Esta es la energía de los habitantes de _Céfiro_, quienes me dieron sus esperanzas para poder vencerte!"

Los héroes, tanto los que estaban en el cielo como los que estaban en tierra, miraban con asombro a la grandiosa _Genki Dama_. Su poder era tal que era cierto que podría derrotar a _Morganna_ y ese era el momento de arrojarla.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _69-Twilight Princess - Midna's Theme- _(**Soundtrack: **_Super Smash Bros Brawl_)

Pero entonces, para sorpresa de todos, la _Guardiana_ comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

"¿Qué rayos le pasa?" preguntaba Marina con confusión. "¿Por qué se ríe?"

"… tengo una idea del porque…" decía Kite, esperando que, lo que fuera que estaba pensando, estuviera equivocado.

"¡Es cierto, _Azure Knight_!" exclamaba la emperatriz con arrogancia. "Sabes a lo que me refiero…"

"¿De que estas hablando?" preguntaba Haseo con impaciencia.

"Es simple…" decía la mujer, señalando a la _Genki Dama_. "¡Esa técnica no podrá vencerme!"

"¿Que?" preguntaba Xan. "¡Es ridículo! El poder de la _Genki Dama_ es superior al tuyo."

"Si, puede vencerme, pero no lo hará… ¡Porque el _AIDA_ es inmune a eso!"

"¡¿Que?!" Exclamaron todos, no creyendo lo que escuchaban.

"Me lo temía…" respondía Kite con cierta resignación. "El _AIDA_ de _Morganna_ es inmune a la energía de la que está hecha esa esfera de energía."

"Es cierto." decía la emperatriz con burla. "Esa esfera de energía puede destruir a los villanos, como el Heartless con el que esta compuesto _Exurion_. Pero el _AIDA_ con el que estamos fusionados es inmune a esa energía, por lo que no nos hará daño alguno."

Los héroes se miraban con resignación. ¿Acaso todo ese esfuerzo fue para nada?¿Llegaron hasta aquí solo para recibir esto a cambio?

Kristal miró con enfado a _Morganna_, decidida a lanzar la _Genki Dama_.

"¡No me importa!" Exclamaba la hechicera. "¡Esta es la energía de todos!¡No la desperdiciaré!"

"Si me la lanzas, la desperdiciaras, porque somos inmunes." respondía _Morganna_, haciendo dudar a Kristal, quien estaba entrando en la desesperación. "¿No lo entiendes?¡Soy inmune a esa técnica!¡Nada de lo que _**ustedes**_ hagan podrá vencerme!"

"¿Y que tal lo que yo haga?"

Entonces, alguien apareció detrás de Kristal, una voz que hizo que ella tuviera que voltear para ver de quien se trataba. Todos lo miraron con confusión, no sabiendo quien era ese hombre.

Solo Haseo y Kite lo miraron con asombro, aunque el primero reconocía bien ese traje blanco, ese cabello celeste y esos anteojos anaranjados que bloqueaban sus ojos. El hombre que siempre le ayudó y que había sido mal entendido…

"¡Ovan!" Exclamaba Haseo, mientras que el sonreía con algo de arrogancia.

**Fin del Capitulo 75**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Quién es este Ovan?¿Que es lo que intenta hacer?... ¿Y porqué dice que puede vencer a _Morganna_?

**Ovan:** El secreto final, el origen de _Morganna_ y su debilidad. Yo usaré este poder para terminar esta historia.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Hacia un futuro brillante.**_

**Kristal:** No… ¡No quiero hacerlo!

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** bueno, un nuevo capitulo ha sido subido... espero que les haya gustado._

_Felicidades a crazyboyzero por ser el review 400 de este fic XD. No se para cuando los de Final Fantasy, puesto que no les tengo una mision definida. Quizas solo se mencionen como heroes del pasado, no se, lo pensaré. Del comic, no se, la vida con la escuela me tiene amarrado, ademas de que, por ahora, no tenog motivación para seguirlo... motivación, no inspiración, ¿ok? Por lo mismo del tiempo, no se que onda con convertirlo en flash. Para Ryu y Ken tengo papeles definidos, pero tomaré en cuenta tu propuesta._

_Ni idea del porqué los Saiyans comen tanto... debe ser natural en ellos. Del Soundtrack, no se preocupen, será el mismo que el que uso siempre, solo, claro, con canciones que serán añadidas conforme pase la historia._

_Creo que es todo, espero no se me haya olvidado nada... nos vemos el siguiente Viernes... oh si, el otro viernes subiré cinco capitulos del Final MiX, asi que esperen..._

_Sobres..._

_PD: ¿Que pasó con los demas? oO XD  
_

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	77. Cap 76: Hacia un futuro brillante

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La batalla contra _Morganna_ estaba por terminar después de tantos sacrificios.

Kristal seguía reuniendo energía para crear la _Genki Dama_, la esfera de energía mas poderosa de la galaxia _North_, enseñadas a ellos por Goku, _Saiyan_ de la misma galaxia. Con esta técnica era posible derrotar a la _Guardiana_.

Luego de una intensa lucha, Haseo llegó y se fusionó con los demás _Avatars_, mientras que las _Magic Knights_ invocaron su enorme _Rune-God_, la fusión de los tres, y pelearon contra _Great Leviathan_, derrotándolo finalmente.

La _Genki Dama_ estaba lista y Kristal estaba por lanzarla, pero _Morganna_ afirmaba que ella era invencible y que esta esfera no le haría daño. Perdiendo las esperanzas, todos pensaban lo peor.

En ese momento, Ovan apareció misteriosamente, sorprendiendo a todos.

¿Qué tratará de hacer?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 76__: Hacia un futuro brillante._**

_-Planeta: __Exurion-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _58-The Epitaph is Told- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

_Morganna_ miraba con confusión al hombre que estaba detrás de Kristal. No podía ser él, aquel humano que supuestamente murió en la destrucción de _Hack_. Aquel quien fue el primer infectado con el _AIDA_ de _Exurion_. No podía ser él.

"Gusto en volverte a ver, _Morganna_…" decía aquel hombre alto de traje blanco y celeste, mientras la mencionada lo miraba con confusión.

"¿Como?" preguntaba la _Guardiana_. "¡¿Cómo rayos es que estas vivo?!Tu no deberías estar vivo!"

"Creo que no hiciste un buen trabajo al intentar matarme… se que intentaste deshacerte de mi cuando destruiste _Breg Epona_, haciéndolo parecer que fue el enemigo… pero te olvidaste del poder de _Tri-Edge_ que me diste, mismo que me ayudó a escapar."

"¿El poder de _Tri-Edge_?"

"La habilidad de usar los símbolos creados por mi para transportarme de mundo en mundo. Gracias a eso fue que logré sobrevivir."

"¿_Breg Epona_?" preguntaba Lucy confundida, dentro del _Rune-God_ fusionado.

"Era un mundo en la galaxia _Hack_." Respondía Kite. "Un planeta ciudad, que era uno de los mas importantes de toda nuestra civilización."

"Ah, ya entiendo…"

Ovan sonreía un poco, sabiendo algo que sería muy interesante.

"Siempre me he preguntado una cosa…" se decía el _Epitaph User_. "¿Por qué intentarías matarme, si yo fui el primero al que infectaste?¿Que caso tenía hacerlo?... luego, lo descubrí, la razón por la que querías que no siguiera vivo… ¡Por esto!"

En su mano derecha, enseñándosela a todo el mundo, una esfera celeste y blanca apareció en ella, emitiendo un destello muy particular. Al ver aquella esfera, _Morganna_ abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

"¡L-lo has activado!" Exclamaba la _Guardiana_ con algo de miedo.

"Lo se todo, _Morganna_, se como sobreviviste a tu destrucción a manos del primer Kite y la aparición de _Aura_." Respondía Ovan seriamente. "Luego de que tu, al fusionarte con el _Corbenik_ original, fuiste vencida con la aparición de _Aura_, tu esencia viajó por el espacio sin rumbo fijo por milenios. Entonces, llegaste a la galaxia _Nightmare_, una pequeña galaxia cerca de _Hack_ y _Asgard_. Ahí, donde los mundos son las sombras de la galaxia _Dream_, tu esencia llegó a una estrella moribunda, en el mismo sistema solar donde el mundo que era la sombra de _Céfiro_ estaba. Pero en ese lugar no solo estaba ese mundo; grandes cantidades de _Heartless_ estaban presentes, intentando devorar los mundos antes de que la estrella muriera en una supernova. Pero entonces, al caer en ese mundo, tu esencia y el _AIDA_ que traías contigo llamaron la atención de los _Heartless_ de todo ese sistema solar, haciendo que todos viajaran al mundo donde estabas. Justo en ese momento, la estrella alcanzo su límite y estalló en supernova, aniquilando toda vida en ese sistema solar. Pero, la reacción de todos los elementos unidos en ese mundo, que también poseía una magia similar a la de _Céfiro_, te sirvieron para que te fusionaras con el planeta, absorbiéndolos a todos y creando a _Exurion_, el mundo viviente…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _128-Cursed Goddess- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Todos escuchaban lo que el hombre decía acerca del origines de _Exurion_. Alan, una de las conciencias de Xan, sentía que todo era muy ilógico. ¿Cómo todo eso pasaba en el mismo instante en el mismo lugar? No tenía sentido. Pero entonces, el _Epitaph User_ continuó hablando.

"Pero sabes que eso no fue una casualidad, ¿verdad?" preguntaba Ovan, aunque no necesitaba una respuesta. "Sabías que la galaxia _Nightmare_ no tenía _Guardián_ y estaba bajo la influencia de _Hack_. También sabias que esa galaxia estaba dominada en su mayor parte por _Heartless_. Mientras realizabas tu plan de conquista de _Hack_ y la destrucción de _Aura_, creaste un plan alternativo por si acaso todo terminaba mal; buscaste un mundo con ciertas características que, al fusionarse con los _Heartless_, el _AIDA_ que tu misma modificaste y tu esencia, crearía un mundo temible que solo devoraría la vida. Solo faltaba una gran cantidad de energía para llevar a cabo la fusión, y era ahí donde entraba la estrella moribunda. Fue así como lograste crear a _Exurion_."

"Maldito, ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?" preguntaba _Morganna_ con enfado, Ovan riendo un poco, burlándose de ella, aunque no era su intención.

"El mismo _AIDA_ que me diste me lo comentó. Sabes bien que tus recuerdos están en el _AIDA_ que creas. También me dijo la forma de vencerte, ¡con _Rebirth_!"

"¿_Rebirth_?" preguntaba Xan con confusión.

"Es un poder extraño que el _Epitaph User_ _The Rebirth_ posee…" decía Yata, dentro del _Avatar_ de Haseo. "Ahora entiendo el porque _The Serpent of Lore_ decía que Ovan tenia la clave para vencer a Morganna…"

"Destruyendo todo AIDA, ¡Ella quedará vulnerable!"exclamaba Pi, también dentro de Haseo.

"_Morganna_…" comenzaba Ovan nuevamente. "Tanto tu cuerpo como _Exurion_ son la mitad de _AIDA_, lo que los hace invencibles a ciertas energías, como la que la chica sujeta ahora. _Rebirth_ es un poder que me permite destruir todo _AIDA_ presente en la galaxia. ¿Sabes lo que pasará una vez que la active?"

_Morganna_ se quedó paralizada. Si Ovan activaba _Rebirth_, el _AIDA_ de su cuerpo sería destruido y sus poderes disminuirían considerablemente y, lo peor de todo, es que ya no seria invulnerable a la energía vital de la _Genki Dama_.

"¡Maldito!¡Los mataré antes de que puedan hacerlo!" Exclamaba la mujer, lanzándose hacia Kristal y Ovan. Entonces, tanto _Skeith_ como _Azure Flame God_ aparecen frente a ella para impedir su paso. "¡No molesten!"

Los gigantescos _Avatars_ la atacaban, pero ella evitaba todo corte de las armas de los colosos con facilidad. Entonces, ella creó burbujas de energía oscura en sus manos, golpeando a los gigantes con ellas, paralizándolos de inmediato. Estas esferas eran algo parecido a un _Data Drain_, pero en menor escala. Aun así, comenzó a absorber la energía de los _Avatars_, revirtiéndolos en los dos jóvenes que estaban dentro de ellos. Las burbujas comenzaron a descender al salón del trono del castillo donde estaban los demás héroes caídos, con Haseo y Kite dentro de ellas, mientras _Morganna_ volaba rápidamente hacia los dos.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba Haseo al ver a la mujer acercarse a Ovan y a Kristal. "¡Debemos salir de aquí!"

"Estas esferas son mas resistentes que las anteriores." decía Kite, intentando romper la esfera. "¡Pero aun así debo intentarlo!"

_Morganna_ intentaba llegar con Kristal y Ovan para detenerlos, pero, en su camino, se interpusieron las tres _Magic Knights_, dentro de su _Rune-God_, así como los tres _Egyptian Gods_. La _Guardiana_, enfadada, solo les lanzó otras burbujas de energía oscura, atrapándolos en ellas y dejando libre su camino. Los _Egyptian Gods_, al su energía ser drenada, se convirtieron en cartas, mientras que el _Rune-God_ fusionado desapareció, dejando a las tres chicas dentro de la burbuja.

La emperatriz estaba por llegar con los que podrían matarla, pero Xan se interpuso en su camino.

"¡Apártate!" Exclamaba _Morganna_ con enfado.

"¡Oblígame!" fue lo que le respondió el guerrero, entrando los dos nuevamente en una batalla de titanes.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _133-Eight Keys - _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

Mientras, Kristal miraba de reojo al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, sujetando esa pequeña esfera de energía, que según esta volvería a Moganna una mortal. Aun así, ella lo miraba con cierta desconfianza.

"No te preocupes…" decía Ovan con tranquilidad, dándose cuenta de lo que la hechicera sentía. "No estoy aquí para hacerles daño a ustedes."

"Disculpa si desconfío de ti… han pasado muchas cosas…" le respondía la joven con sinceridad, haciendo que el hombre sonriera un poco.

"Lo se, tantas cosas han pasado…" decía el hombre con melancolía. "Un final, es solo un nuevo inicio… ¿No lo crees? Y éste es el final de mi historia."

Kristal miraba con confusión al hombre que se colocaba frente a ella, dándole su espalda, no entendiendo a que se refería con esa última frase que decía. Entonces, notó que aquel hombre estaba haciendo algo que no creía que haría; estaba apagando su aura.

"¡T-tu vas a…!" comenzaba la joven, mientras él solo reía.

_Morganna_ se dio cuenta de la intención de Ovan, sabia que había poco tiempo para reaccionar. Si no acababa con él ahora, sería muy tarde. Así que, haciendo uso de sus habilidades, la emperatriz logró golpear a Xan en el estómago, haciéndole sentir dolor por unos segundos, mismos que ella aprovechó para escaparse. El joven se dio cuenta de que ella había abandonado la batalla y se dirigía a Kristal y a Ovan, por lo que emprendió el vuelo para alcanzarla.

"¡Espera!" Exclamaba Xan, volando a toda velocidad para alcanzarla. No solo él, todos los demás héroes la seguían, los que no podían volar eran cargados por los que si podían.

Entonces, en medio del camino, Haseo apareció, usando el poder de su _Avatar_ para incrementar sus poderes.

"¡No te dejaré llegar con él!" Exclamó el joven, apuntando sus pistolas hacia _Morganna_ y disparando, creando un poderoso cilindro de energía celeste. La _Guardiana_ solo evitó el ataque, al igual que pasó de largo al joven, quien, enfadado, invocó las espadas de energía que _Skeith_ tenía en su espalda y la siguió de cerca, al igual que Xan y los demás guerreros.

Ovan miraba a _Morganna_ acercarse. Estaba decidido a realizar el último sacrificio con tal de derrotar a esa mujer y revivir a todos aquellos que habían sido derrotados por _AIDA_, perdiendo sus esencias al mundo oscuro. Una vez que _Exurion_ sea destruido, esas almas podrán volver al mundo de los vivos. Con esto en mente, comenzó a apagar su aura, la esfera de datos frente a él emitía tanta energía que incluso sus gafas que usaba comenzaban a romperse. Mientras hacia esto, él tenía la imagen de su pequeña hermana en su mente.

"¡Llegó el momento, Aina!" Exclamaba el hombre, la esfera de datos colocándose frente a su pecho. "¡Es el momento de ser finalmente libres!"

"¡No lo permitiré!" Exclamaba _Morganna_, volando velozmente hacia él, a solo unos metros de llegar.

Pero entonces, la esfera emitió un pulso de energía invisible, mismo que hizo detener a la _Guardiana_, quien miraba con horror lo que sucedía; se había activado.

Con un fuerte grito, Ovan activó _Rebirth_, su poder liberándose por todas partes. Una onda de energía blanca fue liberada de golpe de la esfera que estaba frente a él, viajando a todas partes. Todos en el lugar se cubrieron, pensando que el ataque les afectaría, cuando no era así. _Morganna_ solo cerró los ojos cuando la onda la golpeó, el _AIDA_ que tenía dentro siendo expulsado violentamente de su cuerpo. Lo mismo ocurrió con _Exurion_, que recibió de lleno el golpe de la onda de energía, que viajó también hasta _Céfiro_, limpiándolo de todo resto de _AIDA_ existente.

Desde el exterior de la galaxia _Dream_, se podía ver como una onda de energía blanca la recorría toda, destruyendo todo rastro de _AIDA_ en ella.

* * *

El misterioso sujeto dentro del cometa fue embestido por la onda de _Rebirth_, haciéndolo detenerse, no por que el ataque tuviera efecto, sino porque sabia lo que había pasado.

"Eso fue mas rápido de lo que pensé…" decía el extraño. "Mejor sigo mi camino para alcanzar mi objetivo."

Y con esto dicho, el extraño siguió su viaje por Dream, buscando algo.

* * *

Ovan estaba flotando en un espacio en blanco, había liberado _Rebirth_, el ultimo ataque. Flotando en la nada, el hombre pensaba en miles de cosas, pero solo una de ellas le era importante para él.

De pronto, una figura apareció frente a él, la silueta de una niña. Pronto tomó forma, siendo esta Aina, su pequeña hermana, flotando inconciente hacia él, quien extendió sus brazos para alcanzarla. Mientras se acercaban, Ovan notó algo que lo alegró mucho; la pequeña estaba abriendo sus ojos, luego de mas de dos años de estar cerrados.

"Aina…" dijo el hombre, antes de que todo se volviera blanco, logrando abrazar a su hermana antes de esto.

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _134-Under the Wood of the 'World Tree'- _(**Soundtrack: **_Saint Seiya_)

Cuando Xan abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que todo estaba exactamente igual, salvo una cosa; Ovan ya no estaba frente a Kristal.

"¿Qué ha pasado?" preguntó el hombre fusionado, no entendiendo que había pasado, intentando buscar la presencia de Ovan, pero no encontrándola por ningún lado. "¿Se sacrificó?"

Todos los presentes también se dieron cuenta de su ausencia. Además de eso, notaron también las columnas de energía celestes que emergían de _Exurion_, viajando a _Céfiro_. No era el Life Stream del mundo mágico, sino las conciencias de todos los fallecidos por algún _AIDA_ creado en el mundo oscuro, viajando al mundo más cercano para regresar a la vida. Entonces, Kite notó algo más interesante; _Morganna_ estaba en shock.

"El plan de Ovan resultó." Decía el joven de cabello celeste. "_Rebirth_ funcionó a la perfección. Ahora _Morganna_ es vulnerable a la energía vital."

Todos los héroes voltearon a ver a la _Guardiana_, quien, era cierto, temblaba de miedo al ver que parte de ella había desaparecido. Los guerreros volaron para estar detrás de Kristal, ya que ahora le tocaba a ella. La hechicera sonrió, sabiendo que era el momento.

"¡_Morganna_, este será tu fin!" Exclamaba la joven, preparándose para lanzar la _Genki Dama_. Este grito despertó a la _Guardiana_ de su estado de shock, mirando con enfado a Kristal.

"¡Inténtalo si es que puedes!¡Usare todo mi poder de _Guardiana_ y de _Exurion_ para regresarles ese ataque a ustedes!"

La _Guardiana_ comenzó a elevar su aura, absorbiendo los poderes oscuros de _Exurion_. Todos se prepararon, ya que ella estaba por atacarlos, cuando de pronto, la _Guardiana_ se sintió sujetada por detrás, evitando que actuase.

"¿Pero que…?"

"¡No lo permitiré!"

_Morganna_ miró hacia atrás de reojo, viendo a quien lo tenía atrapado; el _God Warrior_ Siegfried.

"¿C-cuando llegaste aquí?" preguntó la mujer, intentando soltarse del agarre del _God Warrior_. "¡Suéltame!"

"Te dije que me vengaría de la muerte de mi princesa Hilda." decía Siegfried con seriedad. "¡No iré solo al infierno!¡_Morganna_, te llevaré conmigo!"

"¡No seas estupido, déjame ir!"

"¡No lo haré!" Exclamaba el guerrero dragón, mirando a los héroes, sus compañeros de lucha y, en especial a Kristal. "¡Lánzala!"

"P-pero…" respondía la joven, no sabiendo que hacer.

"¡Lánzala o perderemos la oportunidad de eliminarla!"

"N-no puedo hacerlo…"

"Hazlo, por favor…" decía el guerrero con sinceridad, resignado a todo. "Es así como tiene que ser…"

"Yo…"

"Hazlo, Kristal…" comentaba Xan con la conciencia de Alan, mirando a su novia directamente.

"Alan-kun…" decía la hechicera con tristeza, Xan solo asentía la cabeza.

"Hazlo Kristal… su corazón se ha decidido, no podemos cambiarlo."

"Siegfried esta dispuesto a todo, incluso a arriesgar su vida…" decía Warlene, la _God Warrior_, riendo un poco. "Siempre ha sido así."

"Pero…" decía de nuevo la joven, intentando buscar alguna excusa para no tener que hacerlo.

"Es su decisión, y hay que respetarla…" decía Alcore, también con tristeza por la pronta perdida de su camarada. "Hazlo…"

Kristal no sabia que hacer, pero tuvo que decidirse pronto. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y tristeza en su corazón, la joven miró con decisión al frente, donde _Morganna_ aun intentaba soltarse.

'_Discúlpame…'_"¡Aquí voy!¡Haaaa!"

Con un fuerte grito, luego de arquearse un poco hacia atrás, Kristal extendió sus brazos hacia el frente, lanzando así la enorme _Genki Dama_ hacia delante. La bola de energía vital color celeste viajaba lentamente, como tomando su tiempo. Mientras descendía a _Exurion_, las rocas del mundo oscuro eran atraídas por la fuerza de la esfera, desprendiéndose del suelo y comenzando a ser absorbidas por esta. _Morganna_ no podía zafarse del agarre de Siegfried, mientras miraba con pánico la esfera.

"¡Suéltame estupido!¡Vamos a morir los dos!" Exclamaba ella una última vez, intentando convencerlo.

"¡Siempre estoy dispuesto a dar mi vida por mis camaradas! Como te lo dije antes, ¡No iré solo al infierno!¡Te llevaré conmigo!"

La emperatriz de _Exurion_ ya no logró intentar persuadirlo de nuevo, ya que, al mirar al frente, el ataque estaba justo sobre ella.

Entonces, lo recibió, la _Genki Dama_ hizo contacto con _Morganna_ y Siegfried, engulléndolos en su enorme masa vital. _Morganna_ se retorcía, la energía estaba haciendo estragos con su cuerpo, causándole el mayor dolor que haya sentido en su vida. Su cuerpo comenzaba a desintegrarse, primero la parte baja de su cuerpo; sus piernas, todo hasta la cabeza, mientras pensaba en todo lo que había sido de su vida hasta ahora.

"¡I-imposible!" exclamaba ella con su último aliento. "¡U-un _Guardián_ siendo derrotado por unos humanos!¡E-es ridículo!¡Aaaaaarghh!"

Mientras _Morganna_ desaparecía, Siegfried sufría el mismo destino que ella, aunque menos dramático. Su armadura comenzaba a hacerse pedazos, seguido por su cuerpo, pero él no gritaba si se quejaba, solo sentía una gran paz interna.

'_Hilda, mi princesa, al fin pude llevar a cabo la tarea de derrotar a quien la mató. Ahora si podré ir con usted y protegerla en el mas allá… espérame…'_

Así, las dos figuras se perdieron dentro de la _Genki Dama_, quien siguió su curso hasta el castillo oscuro, haciéndolo pedazos. Pero no terminó ahí; la _Genki Dama_ estaba comenzando a introducirse a _Exurion_ para destruir el mundo oscuro de una vez por todas. La esfera de energía se introdujo en la corteza del planeta negro, haciendo que la superficie temblara violentamente y grandes chorros de lava emergieran de las profundidades.

En los cielos, los héroes miraban esto, sabiendo que este era el final de todo. Justo en ese momento, la fusión de Alan y X terminó, regresando los dos a la normalidad. Alan flotó hacia Kristal, quien estaba aun conmocionada por lo que acababa de hacer. Cuando sintió la presencia del joven cerca de ella, se dio la vuelta para encararlo y arrojarse a él, abrazándolo con fuerza, con la mirada de tristeza en sus ojos. Alan la abrazó con fuerza también, antes de mirar a todos sus compañeros.

"Regresemos a casa… a un mundo brillante."

Todos asintieron, sabiendo que era el momento de regresar. X, siendo uno de los que sabían usar la tele transportación, se preparo para regresar, cuando sintió que alguien le tomaba la mano con delicadeza. Al mirar, vio que era Lucy, quien le sonreía con dulzura.

"Regresemos, X…" decía la chica, a lo que él asintió.

"Regresemos…"

Con esto dicho, todos se reunieron en dos grupos, con X y Zero en el centro, para después volverse dos esferas de energía, una celeste y una anaranjada, antes de salir disparadas al cielo, hacia _Céfiro_.

Mientras, la _Genki Dama_ llegaba al centro del mundo oscuro, destruyendo su interior. El enorme ojo de gato que todo lo veía, se volvió ciego, antes de que el enorme mundo oscuro estallara, iluminando el cielo de _Céfiro_.

_Exurion_ había desaparecido del universo para siempre…

* * *

"¡Salud!"

El sonido de varias copas de vidrio chocando entre si se podía escuchar.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _39-The Chosen Confusion- _(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

Han pasado dos días enteros desde la destrucción de _Morganna_ y _Exurion_, y ahora la gente de _Céfiro_ estaba completamente feliz. El hermoso mundo comenzó a recuperar su antigua gloria, los paisajes volviendo a la vida y las nubes negras que rodeaban el planeta se habían disipado por completo. Era nuevamente un mundo brillante, lleno de alegría y esperanza. Por primera vez en semanas, los residentes de _Céfiro_ y de los tres planetas vecinos pudieron salir y divertirse en el exterior, dejando que sus cuerpos fueran bañados por la luz del sol. Era un día de fiesta en las cercanías del castillo de _Céfiro_, el ambiente era bastante cómodo para todos.

Pero la felicidad no terminaba ahí. Debido a la acción de _Rebirth_, todas las almas encerradas dentro de _Exurion_ por el _AIDA_ habían sido liberadas. Debido al proceso de reconstrucción de _Céfiro_ y los poderes de _Rebirth_, las personas que fueron asesinadas por algún ser infectado por el _AIDA_ de _Exurion_ estaban regresando a la vida. Al inicio fue una escena algo alarmante para los habitantes del mundo mágico, ya que las personas comenzaban a aparecer de la nada, sus cuerpos recuperando cada "dato" que lo conformaba, hasta que regresaba a la normalidad. Varios de los habitantes de la galaxia _Hack_ y algunos de _Asgard_ regresaban a la vida.

Pero, de vuelta en el castillo, la fiesta estaba en su auge en el salón principal. _N-Warriors_, _Cefirians_, _Epitaph Users_ y _God Warriors_ convivían por igual, habiendo olvidado ya sus diferencias. Los chefs habían traído mucha comida para ellos, se lo tenían ganado luego de tanta lucha. La mayoría se encontraban hablando en grupos, aunque algunos preferían mantenerse alejados de las conversaciones, divirtiéndose a su modo, como el caso de Yata, quien prefería ver desde lejos, mientras Pi estaba a su lado. Zero y Latis estaban también algo retirados, cada uno recargados en distintas columnas. Mientras, los demás estaban mas animados en sus cosas, cada quien hablando… o discutiendo, como el caso de Marina y Saku, puesto que esta ultima había hecho un comentario acerca de la relación de ella y Ascot, que hizo sonrojar a la guerrea mágica y al hechicero. Claro que estas dos comenzaron a discutir, con Anaís sonriendo nerviosamente detrás de su amiga y Bo tratando de calmar a su hermana.

Los demás también se divertían, aunque Kite no podía despegarse de BlackRose, puesto que ella no se lo permitiría. Vemos a Kuhn, Endrance, Korz y Warlene hablando con Clef y Presea, al parecer discutiendo el destino de la gente de sus galaxias que estaban apareciendo en _Céfiro_. El hechicero supremo del mundo mágico aceptó que se hospedaran en el castillo mientras eran transportados al Nintenverse a través del portal hacia esa galaxia, ya que los Novaterrans deberían tener una forma de poder colocarlos a todos. Y podemos como Nicona intentaba comerse de nuevo a Primavera, con Giru tratando de entender a la coneja blanca.

Lucy sonreía al ver todo esto. Por fin la pelea había terminado, _Céfiro_ se había salvado de la destrucción gracias al esfuerzo de todos, unidos por un objetivo. Hablando de todos, la chica comenzó a buscar por todo el salón, su rostro algo sonrojado, intentando localizar al _Hunter_ de cabello castaño. Sin embargo, no lo encontró por ningún lado, lo que se le hizo extraño. Hablando de gente perdida, tanto Kristal y Alan como Atoli y Haseo tampoco estaban. Sabía que Kristal se sentía triste por el resultado de la batalla y que Alan estaba consolándola, pero no sabía donde estaban los dos _Epitaph User_, lo cual la dejó con cierta preocupación. Aunque rápidamente se calmó, ya que un sentimiento dentro de ella decía que podía confiar en ellos.

Sus pensamientos se enfocaron en Luz y ReX, quienes desaparecieron misteriosamente después de la batalla contra _Morganna_. Sabía que no debía bajar la guardia con ellos aun intentando poseer sus cuerpos, pero por ahora no debía pensar en cosas así. Sus pensamientos se enfocaron nuevamente en X, sonriendo tiernamente ante su recuerdo. Ahora que _Morganna_ y _Exurion_ ya no estaban, podía ir a confesarle lo que sentía… aunque para eso tenía que encontrarlo primero…

"Si buscas a X, él está arriba."

La voz seria del _Hunter_ Zero detuvo su tren de pensamientos, sorprendiéndola un poco. ¿Cuándo fue que ella llegó con él si estaba del otro lado de la habitación?

"Caminabas sin rumbo…" le respondía el joven de cabello rubio, como si leyera su mente. Lucy se sonrojó un poco por los nervios.

"Y-ya veo, disculpe…" respondía la joven nerviosamente. "¿D-donde esta él?"

Antes de responder. Zero cerró sus ojos, tratando de localizar la presencia de su compañero. Pronto, el _Hunter_ logró encontrarla.

"En el antepenúltimo piso…" le respondía con seriedad. "Parece que está ahí desde hace rato."

"Y-ya veo… g-gracias…" le decía Lucy, comenzando a caminar hacia la salida.

"Suerte con él…" comentaba el _Hunter_, causando que la chica se pusiera aun mas nerviosa.

"G-gracias…"

La joven guerrera caminaba a la salida, viendo a Latis que estaba cerca de ahí. No necesitaban palabras para saber lo que ella tenía en mente, por lo que ella solo le sonrío para retirarse y buscar al joven al que ella amaba…

* * *

_-Zona Oscura-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _06-Dive into the Heart -Destati-- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts II_)

Los entes oscuros conocidos como Luz y ReX miraban desde su "dimensión oscura" lo que ocurría en _Céfiro_ gracias a una ventana de energía. Luego del combate contra _Morganna_, ellos regresaron al lugar oscuro, puesto que no querían tener que hablar con Lucy y X, no por ahora. Lamentablemente para ellos, debido a que no tenían algo para curar sus heridas, ellos dos aun estaban algo lastimados.

"Que lo disfruten…" decía ReX seriamente, mirando la ventana mágica. "Después de todo se lo merecen."

"¿Y que haremos ahora, ReXy-poo?" preguntaba Luz con inocencia, sentada en una roca cercana, aunque lo decía con la intención de molestar a ReX con sus apodos. El joven contaba hasta diez para calmarse.

"Los dejaremos en paz por un tiempo." Respondía el joven de cabello negro. "Luego retomaremos nuestra misión…"

"¿Crees que ellos aun piensen que tenemos la intención de robarnos sus cuerpos?"

"No lo se, es probable que si. Como somos _malos_, deben de estar creyendo que lo hacemos, sin saber cual es nuestra razón principal."

Luz dio un pequeño salto para bajarse de la roca donde estaba, caminando para estar a lado de ReX.

"De acuerdo, pero sabes lo que pasará si ellos no despiertan a tiempo." Comentaba Luz con cierta preocupación, ReX puso un rostro mas serio, sabiendo a lo que se refería.

"Lo se… la destrucción del _Soul Pilar_… no podemos permitir que eso pase…"

"Debemos prepararlos para eso, ellos son los únicos que pueden…"

"Pero por ahora dejémoslos descansar, lo necesitan…"

"Hablando de descansar, ¿Y si tu y yo descansamos?" preguntaba Luz con voz seductora, algo que ReX captó de inmediato.

"Si es lo que pienso, no descansaremos en días…"

"Es lo que piensas, ReXy-chan…"

"Sólo por este momento te dejaré decirme así…"

Y así, Luz y ReX comenzaron… no, mejor lo dejamos así…

**Fin del Capitulo 76**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. Al fin, la pelea contra _Morganna_ y _Exurion_ ha terminado. Inicia una nueva época de paz… ¿Verdad?

**Clef:** Ahora, todo ha vuelto a la normalidad. Céfiro está siendo reconstruido y con nuestros nuevos amigos, veremos un futuro brillante.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**El inicio y el final de un sueño.**_

**Lucy:** X… yo… ¡Ah!

**X: **¡Woa!¿Estas bien?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_

* * *

_**Saiyan X dice:** Bien, el final está casi cerca. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. El siguiente lo subiré el proximo Viernes. Respondiendo preguntas, no se como poner los de Final Fantasy, quizas solo memórias o heroes pasados, aun no estoy seguro. Pero si podría hacer que aparecieran, como lo hice con Goku, que no es el original, sino una reencarnación, como Siegfried._

_Bueno, aún no he subido los capitulos del Final MiX! por motivos de escuela y tiempo, pero los subiré durante el sabado (Horario de Mexico). Lo que si estoy subiendo es el resto del soundtrack hasta la cancion 120, para los que no la han bajado XD_

_Nos vemos el otro Viernes... sobres._

_**-Saiyan X logged off-**_


	78. Cap 77: El inicio y el final del sueño

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__ 02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

La paz al fin había llegado. La batalla contra _Morganna_ y _Exurion_ había terminado luego de algunos sacrificios.

Ovan, el último de los _Epitaph Users_, sacrificó su vida para poder activar _Rebirth_, una técnica especial que le permitía borrar todo _AIDA_ que pudiera existir en una galaxia y a sus alrededores. Debido a esto, _Morganna_ se debilitó considerablemente, pudiendo así ser eliminada con la _Genki Dama_. Pero para eso, Siegfried, el guerrero más leal de _Asgard_, tuvo que sacrificarse para evitar que _Morganna_ pudiera contestar el ataque o evitarlo a último momento. Así fue como la batalla por _Céfiro_ llegó a su fin. Las personas absorbidas por _Exurion_ comenzaron a aparecer en el planeta más cercano, el mismo _Céfiro_, pudiendo así volver a la vida.

Ahora que la pelea ha terminado, la paz ha vuelto al mundo…

¿O no?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

**_Capitulo 77__: El inicio y el final de un sueño._**

_-Planeta:__ Céfiro__-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _27-Friends in My Heart- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

Estaba llorando, sumamente triste por lo que había hecho. Sabía que se tenía que hacer, tenía su consentimiento para hacerlo, todo por terminar esta batalla. Sin embargo, aun no podía asimilar ese hecho, el que le haya quitado la vida a un compañero.

"¿Porque?¿Porque tuve que hacerlo?" Se decía, tratando de calmarse, pero no podía hacerlo.

"Calma, Kristal, se tenía que hacer…"

Era Kristal la que se encontraba llorando desconsoladamente, y lo hacía por una razón; la muerte de Siegfried. A pesar de que sabía que se tenía que hacer y que el mismo Siegfried había decidido sacrificarse para vencer a _Morganna_, no quitaba el hecho que fue ella misma la que lanzó la _Genki Dama_ que lo mató. No podía quitarse ese pensamiento de su memoria por mas que lo intentaba y la estaba volviendo loca, no por el hecho de haber matado a alguien, sino porque ella mató a alguien que era compañero de ella, a pesar de solo haberlo conocido, primero como enemigo, y luego como un aliado, aunque haya sido por solo menos de unas dos horas.

Viendo lo triste que estaba, Alan intentaba consolarla, sabiendo que necesitaba de alguien para poder desahogarse. La joven hechicera estaba pegada a él, con sus manos en el pecho del joven, sujetando con fuerza su camiseta blanca, mientras que el muchacho la abrazaba con delicadeza con una mano en la espalda de la chica y la otra en su nuca. Estaban ahí, en frente de una ventanas de uno de los tantos pasillos del castillo, con ninguna persona cerca mas que ellos dos, permaneciendo así desde hace media hora y parecía que no se despegarían pronto.

Ante nuevamente el recuerdo de lo que pasó, la joven se aferró aun mas al muchacho, no queriendo estar sola en un momento así.

"Alan-kun, ¿Por qué tuvo que terminar así?¿Porque tuve que matarlo?"

"Kristal…" respondía el joven con tristeza, no sabiendo que decirle en un momento así.

"¿Por qué no pensé en otra forma para terminar la batalla?¿Porque tuvo que sacrificarse? Yo… yo no…"

"No te culpes, Kristal. No tienes la culpa."

"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?" preguntaba ella, retirando su rostro del pecho del muchacho, mirándolo a los ojos con tristeza. "¡Yo le lancé el ataque que lo mató!¡Yo fui la culpable!"

"No es cierto, no debes culparte de su muerte." Decía Alan con seriedad, firme en su ideal. "Desde el momento en el que decidió sujetar a _Morganna_, dejó de ser tu culpa. Tu tenías que arrojar ese ataque o si no todos moriríamos."

"Pero yo…"

"Kristal, mira afuera…"

La joven, aun pegada al muchacho, giró un poco su cabeza para mirar al exterior. Sus ojos pudieron ver el mundo de _Céfiro_, totalmente diferente a como lo habían visto a su llegada, con grandes áreas verdes, bosques frondosos y llenos de vida, océanos vastos y ricos, y un cielo completamente azul, con los rayos del sol iluminando todo el lugar. Ciertamente, _Céfiro_, como estaba ahora, era el mundo más bello que uno podría ver.

"¿Puedes verlo?" preguntaba Alan con tranquilidad. "Tu hiciste esto posible. La gente de _Céfiro_ ya no tiene porque esconderse en los refugios, temiendo la destrucción de su mundo. Ahora, junto con la gente de _Autozam_, _Cizeta_ y _Farhen_, pueden vivir en paz."

"Pero…"

"Siegfried también quería eso, quería terminar con la maldad que era _Morganna_ y _Exurion_, es por eso que se sacrificó para lograrlo. Cumpliste su deseo y no deberías sentirte triste por eso…"

"Pero aun así, yo lo maté…"

"No lo veas así. Mira a Latis, aun cuando está muerto, esta aquí con nosotros. Sabes que existe la vida después de la muerte. A demás, le hiciste un favor…"

"¿Un favor?¿Que favor le puedo hacer a alguien al que maté?" preguntaba con confusión y tristeza.

"Porque ahora podrá proteger a Hilda y a los demás habitantes de _Asgard_ en el mas allá, por eso…"

"¿Qué…?"

"Recuerda lo que nos decían los demás _God Warriors_, que él era el mas leal a Hilda. Luego de la muerte de ella, perdió dos años de su vida sirviendo a quien la había matado, en contra de todo lo que había jurado no hacer. No lo se, pero probablemente, para él, haya sido una forma de redimirse."

"¿Tu crees?" preguntaba ya con un poco mas de esperanza.

"¡Claro que si!" Le respondía el joven, sonriendo de lado a lado. "Por eso no debes culparte, el hizo lo que creía que era correcto, al igual que nosotros." Decía él, dándole pequeños besos en la mejilla a su novia, tratando de calmarla. "No te culpes, que me haces sentir mal a mi también al verte así de triste…"

"Alan-kun…" decía ella, soltando la playera del muchacho y abrazándolo por la cintura. "Perdón…"

"No tienes por que perdonarte. Estoy seguro de que yo habría reaccionado de la misma forma que tú, y tendrías que consolarme."

"Quizás y si, pero para ti sería mas provechoso." Comentaba la hechicera, sonriendo un poco, confundiendo al joven con eso.

"¿Provechoso?¿Porque lo dices?" preguntaba Alan, no captando lo que ella decía.

"Mírame como estoy, como es que me estás consolando, abrazándome con fuerza contra tu pecho. Si yo hiciera lo mismo, sería mas provechoso para ti."

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _35-Treasured Memories- _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts_)

El joven, captando ya la idea que ella estaba dándole, rió plenamente. Esa idea no se le había pasado por la cabeza cuando dijo que, si el hubiera pasado por lo que ella, tendría que consolarlo de la misma manera.

"No lo pensé de ese modo." Comentaba el joven risueñamente, la hechicera mirándolo con cierta burla.

"¿Enserio? Entonces no eres tan pervertido como lo pensé."

"No te imaginas lo pervertido que puedo llegar a ser, Kristal."

"Lo mismo te digo a ti, Alan-kun." Decía la chica, abrazándolo con más fuerza. "Pervertido, se ve que te gusta mucho mis pechos… ¿Pero porque?"

"Ni idea, desde niño me han llamado la atención el busto de las mujeres. No me preguntes el porque."

"Oh… ya veo… pero por ser tan lindo, te haré un favor…"

"¿Puedo tocártelos?"

"No."

"Awww…cielos, actúo como Raichu, ¿no?"

"Sip, igual de pervertido que él… pero, a diferencia de Raichu, **tu** eres **mi** pervertido."

"Y tu el sueño de cualquier chico."

"Algún día te dejaré hacerlo, pero, por ahora, tendrás que conformarte con esto…" decía la joven, acercándose al rostro del chico, quien rápidamente lo entendió.

"Con eso es mas que suficiente… Kristal-chan…" comentaba el joven, mientras sus labios y los de su novia se unían, mostrándose el cariño que se sentían el uno al otro.

* * *

Decenas de personas convivían en uno de los comedores del castillo. Lo asombroso era que no solo eran _Cefirians_, sino también _Autozamians_, _Cizetians_, _Farhenians_ y _Hackers_ y _Asgardians_. Las seis culturas convivían con alegría, entendiéndolas costumbres de las otras razas.

Mirando desde la puerta del comedor, Atoli miraba con alegría, viendo a varios conocidos que habían fallecido en la galaxia _Hack_ debido al _AIDA_ de _Exurion_. Ahora que sus almas fueron liberadas del mundo oscuro, podían volver a la vida y convivir con sus amigos, algo que llenaba de felicidad a la _Epitaph User_, que ya había saludado animosamente a mucha gente que conocía antes de la destrucción de su galaxia.

"Que alegría que han vuelto a la normalidad." Decía la joven, aunque estaba algo triste ya que no todos los que ella conocía habían vuelto, puesto que hubo millones de personas que no fueron asesinadas por el _AIDA_ de _Morganna_, personas que no volverán a la vida.

Entonces, sintió una presencia conocida cerca de ella, en lo que parecía ser el piso superior a donde estaba. Se dirigió al siguiente piso, donde se encontraba aquella persona, viéndolo desde lejos. Frente a una ventana, al final de un pasillo del castillo, estaba esa persona.

"Haseo…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _126-Capital City of Grief Eld•Sleika- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

El joven mencionado, que estaba mirando al exterior, giró su cabeza para mirar a su compañera.

"Atoli…" respondía el muchacho, mirándola con cierta melancolía.

"uhm… ¿C-como estas?" preguntaba tímidamente la chica, no sabiendo que decir.

"Ah, estoy bien, solo estoy pensando…"

"Ah…" respondía ella, sabiendo lo que el joven estaba pensando; Ovan. "¿Estas bien?" preguntaba ella, colocándose a su lado.

"…"

"¿Haseo?"

"Estoy tratando de entender. ¿Qué era yo para él?¿De verdad sólo me usó para poder activar _Rebirth_?¿Acaso no confiaba en mi?"

"No lo creo." Respondía la joven a su lado. "Haseo, yo creo que el confiaba en ti plenamente y es por eso que planeó todo lo que hizo. Él debía de confiar en ti."

"¿Y tenía que morir?¿Tenía que sacrificarse para vencer a _Morganna_?"

"Creo que él lo sabía y es por eso que lo hizo…"

"¿Pero estaba consiente del dolor que causaría a muchos con su perdida?"

"¿De que estas habland…?"

"Vi a Aina en la mañana…" decía Haseo con tristeza, Atoli entendiendo casi de inmediato a lo que se refería. "Estaba muy perturbada por saber de la muerte de Ovan, él era todo para ella y sólo esperaba poder verlo de nuevo."

Atoli no necesitaba que le dijeran la situación. Por ciertos comentarios, sabía que Ovan y su hermana sólo se tenían el uno al otro, ninguna otra persona era más importante para ellos. Sólo podía imaginar el impacto que tuvo en la pequeña al darle la noticia de que su querido hermano había fallecido para salvarla.

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba Haseo con enfado, impactando con fuerza la pared de enfrente, creando fisuras en esta por la fuerza del golpe. "Siempre fue así, eligiendo todo sin decirle a los demás. Yo… ¡Yo no quería un final así!"

"Haseo…" decía la joven con tristeza, queriendo tomar la mano del muchacho para calmarlo… aunque no podía…

"¿Interrumpo algo?"

Una tercera voz sorprendió a los dos jóvenes, quienes rápidamente voltearon para ver a la persona que había hablado. Una mujer, de aproximadamente su misma edad, se acercaba a ellos, asombrando a los dos, en especial a Haseo.

"Shino..."

Frente a ellos, estaba una mujer exactamente igual a Atoli, tanto en apariencia como en ropa. La diferencia entre las dos mujeres era que la recién llegada tenia el cabello color rosado, además de ropa negra con algunos tonos blancos, a diferencia de Atoli, quien era rubia y su vestimenta era verde con blanco. También, la joven tenía un tatuaje con forma de gota de agua justo debajo del ojo izquierdo.

La joven, algo seria al expresarse, se acercó a los dos jóvenes.

"Hace tiempo que no los veía…" comentaba la recién llegada a ambos.

"Hermana…" decía Atoli, con una mezcla entre felicidad y algo de desilusión, algo que la 'gemela' notaba.

"Atoli, haz cambiado un poco, no solo físicamente."

"¿Eh?"

"Creo que aún no lo haz notado."

"Shino…" comenzaba Haseo, no sabiendo como decir lo que había pasado. "Ovan… el ha…"

"Lo sé." Respondía ella con melancolía. "Lo vi todo, desde el comienzo."

"¿Todo?"

"Desde que Ovan me atacó, mi alma no fue a _Exurion_, como las otras almas. En cambio, estaba encerrada dentro del brazo infectado de Ovan, viendo todo lo que él hacía."

"Entonces, sabes que él…"

"Si, lo sé… y por eso vengo a decirte una cosa." Decía Shino, acercándose al joven, quien estaba nervioso y temeroso. "Gracias."

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Haseo confundido.

"Mantuviste tu promesa, salvaste a Ovan. Gracias."

"Pero, a cambio, él ha…"

"No, no pienses así. Él volverá, yo lo se…"

"¿Volverá?¿Porque lo dices?"

"Porque creo en él, siempre lo ha hecho. ¿Tú crees en él, Haseo?"

El _Epitaph User_ miraba con algo de confusión a la chica, pensando en que podría decir. Continuó pensando por unos segundos, antes de sonreír.

"Si… confío en él." Respondía Haseo sinceramente, Shino sonriendo levemente.

Al ver como los dos hablaban, Atoli se sintió un poco deprimida. Recordaba que su hermana Shino y Haseo eran pareja, antes de que todo esto empezara. Tenía miedo de que, ahora que había logrado acercarse mas a Haseo, este regresara con Shino, dejándola sola nuevamente.

"Atoli."

"¿Eh?" pregunto la mencionada, su hermana sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Dejo a Haseo en tus manos."

Atoli abrió los ojos con sorpresa. No se esperaba que su hermana le dijera eso. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?

"¿Porque?" preguntaba la mujer rubia, no entendiendo la razón.

"Haseo ha cambiado." respondía Shino, volteando a ver al joven, con cierta tristeza en su mirada, aunque ninguno de los dos lo había notado. "Y por eso, creo que eres la indicada para estar con él."

"Si…" respondía levemente, casi no pudiendo contener la felicidad.

Shino se alejó un poco, viendo que había terminado de dejar las cosas en claro.

"Creo que es todo." Decía la joven. "Los dejaré, nos vemos luego…"

La joven comenzó a alejarse de ellos, caminando e vuelta por donde vino… hasta que Haseo habló.

"¡Shino!" Exclamaba él, haciendo que la joven se detuviera.

"¿Eh?" preguntaba la mencionada, volteando a verlos.

Pero Haseo no dijo nada, no era necesario saberlo. Shino ya sabía lo que él iba a decir, por lo que continuó su camino, dejando a los dos jóvenes a solas.

Atoli miraba a su hermana perderse en una esquina, pensando en todo lo que había pasado. Pero, nuevamente, sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sintió algo en su mano izquierda; era la mano de Haseo, quien había entrelazado sus dedos con los de ella, sujetándola con suavidad.

"¿H-haseo…?" preguntaba la joven algo sonrojada, mirando al muchacho con sorpresa… quien solo le regresó una mirada seria y algo enfadada.

"Sólo cállate y no hagas nada." Decía Haseo agresivamente, algo que era normal en él, puesto que no le iba muy bien al momento de expresar sus emociones. El era un chico arrogante, algo grosero y no sabía como expresarse correctamente…

"¡Si!" respondía Atoli alegremente, sabiendo que esa era la forma del joven de expresarse con ella, algo que no cambiaría por nada.

Al ver que lo había entendido, Haseo miro al frente, donde se había perdido Shino hace ya un rato, sonriendo ante su recuerdo y a lo que le iba a decirle pero que no era necesario…

'_Gracias…'_

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _108-Hikaru's Emotions- _(**Soundtrack: **_Magic Knight Rayearth_)

Lucy Shidou caminaba algo rápido por uno de los pasillos del castillo luego de salir del comedor donde los héroes estaban celebrando la victoria sobre _Exurion_. La joven estaba buscando al _Maverick Hunter_ X, ruborizándose con solo pensar en él, decidida a decirle lo que sentía. Se llevaba a Nicona con ella, puesto que, con la coneja blanca en sus manos, se sentía un poco más segura. Gracias a su nueva habilidad para poder sentir el aura de las personas, la _Magic Knight_ del fuego podía saber donde estaba el _N-Warrior_, disminuyendo su propia aura para que él no pudiera detectarla.

Luego de algunos minutos, la joven llegó a una puerta que daba al exterior, a una plataforma de cristal, parecida a aquella donde lo había encontrado antes, cuando _Morganna_ reapareció. Lucy dejó a Nicona en el suelo, mirándola con alegría.

"Gracias por venir conmigo, Nicona." Decía la joven, sonriéndole a la coneja blanca. "Pero… ahora debo ir sola a hablar con él."

La coneja asintió, comenzando a rebotar y alejarse del lugar, dejando a la joven nuevamente sola. Lucy sonrió al ver a ese animal blanco alejarse, pero, al ya no poder verla, su mente regresó a lo que tenía planeado, su rostro volviendo a pintarse de rosado, pensando en aquellos momentos en los que estaba con él.

"_Es una lastima, tu me gustas mucho…"_

"_X, tu también me gustas mucho…"_

La joven pensó en ese momento, cuando X estuvo apunto de matarla durante su batalla en _Exurion_, antes de ser salvada por Zero.

'_¿De verdad piensas eso, X?' _pensaba ella, no sabiendo si era verdad o no. _'No, no importa, debo decirle lo que siento, porque puede que no tenga otra oportunidad…'_

Lucy, mirando la puerta al exterior, tomó algunas bocanadas de aire y armándose de valor, comenzó a caminar al exterior, con un pensamiento en mente.

'_Mi querido X…'_

La luz del exterior impidió que la joven pudiera ver por unos pocos segundos. Pero, cuando pudo ver de nuevo, observo el exterior, la plataforma de cristal, similar a la anterior donde se había encontrado con X, que estaba por confesarse, antes de la llegada de _Morganna_. Y hablando del _Hunter_…

"¿Uh?¿Donde está?"

El ex-_Reploid_ X no se encontraba por ningún lado en la plataforma donde Lucy estaba parada. La joven volteó a todos lados, tratando de localizarlo con la mirada, sin éxito alguno. Suspiró de decepción, triste porque no lo había encontrado.

'_¿Qué pasó?'_ pensó la joven tristemente. _'¿Acaso me equivoqué al sentir su presencia? Quizás no soy tan buena para eso después de todo. Creo que tendré que buscarlo en otra…'_

"¡Lucy!"

Debido al llamado, la chica se sorprendió un poco, sonrojándose al reconocer la voz. Era X. Ella volteó a todos lados, tratando de encontrarlo, pero no se veía por ningún lado.

"¿Dónde…?"

"¡Aquí arriba!"

Lucy volteó hacia arriba, viendo ahora si al joven. X estaba sentado sobre una saliente de cristal, diez metros sobre la plataforma, con una pierna estirada sobre esta y la otra colgando. Estaba viendo el tranquilo y pacifico mundo de _Céfiro_ desde hace casi dos horas, cuando miró a Lucy, sorprendido por no haberla podido detectar.

"¿Q-que haces allá arriba?" preguntaba la muchacha, tratando de contener su sonrojo.

"Nada en especial, miro el lugar." Respondía el _Hunter_. "Ahora bajo."

Colocándose de pie sobre la saliente, X saltó para caer frente a Lucy, sonriéndole amablemente, algo que a la joven le causó más sonrojos.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntaba el joven, viendo el rostro colorado de su compañera.

"S-si, estoy bien…" respondía nerviosamente, bajando la mirada, a veces viéndolo de nuevo, solo para bajarla otra vez.

X no entendía lo que ella estaba haciendo, parecía apenada por algo pero no podía señalar que era. Se había dado cuenta de que ella se comportaba de esa forma solamente cuando estaba con él, lo cual lo confundía aun mas. Sólo se quedó mirándola, riendo un poco de sus cambios de humor. Entonces, algunos sistemas internos de sus nanobots activaron el scanner del ex –_Reploid_ cuando detectaron cierta variación de la joven. Al leer los datos, X miró confundido a la joven… en especial debajo de su cuello.

'_¿Ah?¿Que el pecho de Lucy creció?'_ pensaba el joven, ya que los nuevos datos recolectados por su scanner le decían que las medidas de la chica frente a él habían crecido un poco. Rápidamente se sonrojó un poco, meneando la cabeza de un lado al otro, tratando de eliminar esa imagen que se formó en su cabeza. _'¡Rayos!¿Que me está pasando?¿Porque pensé en ella así?'_

"¿Ocurre algo?" preguntaba Lucy con extrañes, al ver como el joven actuaba raro.

"Ah, no le prestes atención, no pasa nada." Respondía X, tratando de disuadir lo que había pasado.

Los dos permanecieron callados por unos momentos, no sabiendo que decir el uno al otro. X comenzó a caminar mas dentro de la plataforma, indicándole a Lucy que la siguiera. Pronto, Ambos estaban mirando al _Céfiro_ que habían logrado salvar, respirando la tranquilidad del ambiente, con el joven más cerca de la orilla que la mujer.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _135-Why (CCFFVII Mix)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

"Perdón…" comenzaba X, algo que sorprendió a la guerrera.

"¿Ah?¿Porque te disculpas?" preguntaba Lucy con confusión.

"Perdóname por intentar matarte." Decía el _Hunter_ con arrepentimiento. "No quise lastimarte de esa forma… yo…"

"No te preocupes, no fue tu culpa, fue de _Morganna_ y su _AIDA_."

"Aun así, no creí que fuera tan débil como para dejarme vencer por algo así… disculpa."

"Bueno, si te hace sentir mejor, te perdono."

"También perdón por lo que te haya dicho, como no recuerdo nada de lo que dije, no se que pude…"

"¿No recuerdas nada de lo que dijiste?" preguntaba Lucy con cierta decepción.

"Si, nada de nada. Recuerdo lo que pasó, pero no lo que haya dicho… ¿Dije algo malo?"

"¡Ah, no!¡P-para nada!" respondía la joven, riendo nerviosamente. _'Si no recuerda nada, entonces lo hará cuando me dijo que le gustaba… esto será mas complicado…'_

"Y… ¿Porqué estas aquí?" preguntaba X, tratando de iniciar una conversación.

"Uh, bueno…" respondía la chica, nuevamente nerviosa por ese sentimiento tan intenso. "Y-yo q-quería hablar contigo…"

"¿Hablar conmigo?" preguntaba él, recordando. "Ahora que lo pienso, _Morganna_ nos interrumpió la vez que me querías decir algo."

"¿Lo recuerdas?"

"¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue cuando me infectaron. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme? Dijiste que era algo importante."

"S-si, lo es…" decía Lucy, sonrojándose nuevamente, algo que el _Hunter_ notó de inmediato.

"¿Segura que estas bien? No creo que sea normal que un humano se ponga así de rojo." Decía él, no sabiendo que pasaba. "Quizás será mejor que yo…"

"X…"

"¿Ah?¿Dime?"

"Yo… X, q-quiero decirte algo especial…"

"¿Qué es?"

La joven se sentía muy nerviosa, su sonrojo se había profundizado aun más. Seguía sin entender el porque se comportaba así de nerviosa con él, pero no le importaba.

Era ahora o nunca, el momento de decirle lo que sentía. Si no lo hacia esta vez, podría arrepentirse toda su vida.

"X… yo… t-tu… ¡Tu me gustas mucho!"

Los ojos del _Hunter_ se abrieron al escuchar esas palabras, no esperándose eso. ¿Esa era la razón por la que Lucy se comportaba así con él? Se dio cuenta de que al decirle eso, no se refería a un 'gustar' superficial, sino a uno mas profundo, aunque no entendía el porque.

"¿T-te gusto?" preguntaba con sorpresa y confusión, ella solamente asintiendo. "P-pero ¿Qué hay de Latis?¿No estabas enamorada de él?"

"Latis siempre será una parte importante de mi…" respondía la joven guerrera, mirando al suelo por un rato, antes de alzar la mirada y ver directamente a X a los ojos. "P-pero tú eres a la persona a la que mas quiero, eso me dí cuenta durante nuestro tiempo juntos."

"¿Cómo…?"

"No lo sé… d-desde que luchamos para entrenar, cuando usaste tu cuerpo para protegerme, sentí algo extraño dentro de mi. Además, ningún chico antes me había dicho que era linda, p-por eso me llamaste aún mas la atención. C-conforme fue pasando el tiempo, ese sentimiento hacia ti creció, y ya no puedo guardármelo. X, t-te amo…"

Para el _Hunter_, su cerebro se había apagado debido a la sorpresa que le había dado la chica. ¿Ella estaba enamorada de él? Eso nunca le había pasado. En la _Hunter_ _Base_, la mayoría de las mujeres estaban interesadas en Zero por su apariencia y su seriedad, pero él no les hacia caso. Por otro lado, X siempre había estado solo, tenía sus fans pero no era algo así de intenso.

Se sentía alagado por lo que le habían dicho, pero tenía una pregunta; ¿Qué sentía por Lucy?

Se puso a pensar un momento. Ella era una chica muy linda, valiente, aguerrida, leal a sus amigos y, lo mejor de todo, nunca perdía las esperanzas. A él no le interesaba el cuerpo de ella, no se fijaba en eso, aunque sabía que no estaba mal gracias a sus escáneres. ¿Pero que sentía por ella? Sentía algo que creyó que era admiración, pero con esa confesión ya no estaba seguro. Le agradaba y mucho, era una persona con la que era fácil conversar. Recordaba su voz, su mirada, su sonrisa…

Ese sentimiento dentro de él continuó creciendo, superando la simple admiración. El no sabía que era en un principio, pero dedujo lo que debía ser; lo que los humanos conocen como amor…

La joven, por su lado, estaba temerosa. El hecho de que X no le respondiera era una mala señal para ella y verlo pensar así no le agradaba. Estaba pensando lo peor, que él la rechazaría, diciéndole que, como no conoce lo que es el amor, no podría corresponderle. Ella sabía que era una posibilidad.

Pero no quería oírla de sus labios. Su miedo comenzó a crecer, las lagrimas amenazando con caer de sus ojos. Ella se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al _Hunter_, temerosa de escucharlo hablar.

"D-disculpa, n-no debí decir cosas así." Decía Lucy nerviosamente, las lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas por la desesperación. "C-creo que será mejor que me vaya, d-discul…"

"También me gustas mucho, Lucy…"

Los ojos de ella se abrieron por sorpresa, volteando a ver al joven que estaba detrás de ella, mientras el sonreía levemente.

"¿Q-que dijiste?" preguntaba ella sin creerlo.

"Dije que también me gustas mucho…" respondía X, mirándola tiernamente.

"¿Hablas enserio?"

"Es cierto que no conozco el amor…" comentaba el joven. "Pero este nuevo sentimiento no es parecido alguno que haya sentido, por lo que creo que es amor."

"X…"

El _Hunter_ comenzó a caminar hacia la _Magic Knight_, quien se quedó quieta, sorprendida, con el sonrojo siempre presente, hasta que se colocó frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos.

"Lucy, no conozco el amor, así que discúlpame si lo hago mal… ¿Me podrías enseñar?"

"S-si…" respondía ella levemente, agachando la cabeza. X sonrió ante esto.

"Sé muy poco acerca de las relaciones de personas." Decía X, llevando su mano a la mejilla izquierda de la chica. "Pero si sé que así es como los humanos se demuestran cariño…"

Con esto dicho, el joven se acercó a ella y besó tiernamente la otra mejilla de la chica. Al sentir los calidos labios del joven en su piel, Lucy se sorprendió, sus dos mejillas tornándose aun más rojas que antes, no creyendo lo que estaba pasando. Él le había correspondido y, aunque no sepa como actuar, lo estaba intentando. X dejó de besarla y se alejó un poco, sonriendo al ver el rostro ruborizado de la chica.

"Sabes Lucy, te vez muy linda cuando te sonrojas…"

Esto despertó a la chica de sus pensamientos, cerciorándose de que no era un sueño. Al ver que era real, la joven sonrió, lagrimas de felicidad bajando por sus mejillas, antes de lanzarse a abrazar al joven con fuerza, sorprendiéndolo un poco.

"G-gracias." decía ella con alegría. "Gracias por darme la oportunidad."

"No, al contrario, gracias por fijarte en mi y enseñarme este sentimiento tan maravilloso. Ahora si puedo decir que soy un verdadero humano."

Todo había terminado bien para ella, por fin había podido declararse y lo mejor es que él le había correspondido. _Céfiro_ había sido salvado y ninguno de sus amigos había muerto. Todo había terminado bien.

Ahora, abrazando al joven al que amaba, sintiendo que se reencontraba con él después de siglos, Lucy ahora podía decir lo que antes sólo podía pensar…

"Mi querido X…"

… y estaba feliz por eso…

* * *

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

Todo era felicidad en _Céfiro_, ya que habían logrado derrotar a _Morganna_ y a _Exurion_, la amenaza por la que estaban pasando. Sin embargo, un nuevo peligro estaba en la galaxia _Dream_, no acercándose al mundo mágico, sino al centro de la misma, buscando algo que le correspondía.

Viajando dentro del cometa, a una velocidad muy superior a la de la luz, un extraño ser, un ente oscuro y poderoso, llegaba al centro de la galaxia _Dream_, cruzando a través de densas estrellas, nubes de gas y polvo cósmico, llegando al centro, donde podía ver con sus místicos ojos el agujero negro súper masivo en el centro de la galaxia.

Se detuvo al llegar, justo frente al denso agujero negro, cuyo poder gravitatorio era tan grande que ni las estrellas mas grandes podían con él. Pero el misterioso sujeto, rodeado de un aura oscura que impedía ver su figura, no era afectado por esta enorme fuerza.

El sujeto no estaba interesado en el agujero negro, no, estaba interesado en lo que estaba a lado de él, algo que tampoco era afectado por la fuerza de gravedad; una extraña luna brillante, tan grande como una _Tierra_, con una forma muy peculiar. La figura sonrió al verlo…

"Como lo pensé, debido a los pocos planetas que existen ahora en _Dream_, debido al ataque de _Exurion_, el sello del lugar es mas débil, ahora puedo romperlo con facilidad…"

El extraño sujeto extendió su mano derecha al frente, creando un impulso de energía invisible. Entonces, una barrera invisible, frente a esa extraña luna gigante, se rompió en pedazos, como si fuera un cristal. La barrera protectora había desaparecido, dejándole el camino libre a ese sujeto, quien solo sonrió.

"Excelente… ven a mi, _**Kingdom Hearts **_de la galaxia _Dream_. Una vez que te absorba, ¡obtendré todo tu poder místico!"

El ser oscuro extendió su mano derecha hacia el frente, concentrándose. Entonces, del _Kingdom Hearts_, algunos destellos de energía salían hacia la mano del ser oscuro. Estaba absorbiendo la esencia de la galaxia…

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

En el castillo de cristal, Nicona, la coneja blanca, estaba rebotando por uno de los pasillos. Se encontraba feliz, ya que había espiado a la _Magic Knight_ cuando esta le declaró su amor hacia el _N-Warrior_, quien, a pesar de no saber lo que era ese sentimiento, le correspondió a la chica. La coneja continuaba saltando, feliz de lo que había pasado…

Pero, de pronto, ella se detuvo, con un rostro pensativo, antes de voltear a ver una ventana cercana, mirando el cielo estrellado con preocupación.

Algo estaba por suceder… y ella lo sabía…

-

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _136-The Price of Freedom- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII_)

En el exterior, la noche había caído y las estrellas brillaban intensamente en el firmamento. Sentados, con sus espaldas recargadas en la pared a lado de la puerta al exterior, estaban Lucy y X, disfrutando el espectáculo nocturno. La joven estaba acurrucada al muchacho, con su cabeza en el hombro de él, con ambos de sus delicados brazos alrededor del tronco del joven. X, por su parte, tenía su cabeza sobre la de Lucy, además de tener su brazo izquierdo alrededor de la chica.

A pesar de ser una 'nueva pareja', ambos sentían que eso era muy natural para ellos, el estar así el uno con el otro. Lo mas extraño era que los dos extrañaban el abrazarse, a pesar de nunca haberlo hecho antes, salvo en ciertas ocasiones.

La joven estaba feliz, abrazando al chico que quería, no podía pedir otra cosa. Todo ese tiempo, aunque en realidad fue solo un poco más de una semana, soportando esos sentimientos y tratando de decírselos, aunque eventos externos y su propio nerviosismo se lo habían impedido en el pasado. Pero eso ya no importaba, puesto que ahora los dos estaban juntos… de nuevo…

'_De nuevo…'_ pensaba Lucy con cierta melancolía. _'Ahora que lo pienso, siento que lo que siento por él no es nada nuevo para mi…¿De verdad será mi vida pasada? Pero, si ya estaba con él anteriormente ¿Cómo es posible si él era un robot, no una persona?'_

"¿En que piensas?" preguntaba el joven, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Ella sólo volteó a verlo y meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro.

"No te preocupes, no es nada…" respondía la joven, antes de quedársele viendo. _'No me importa lo que era antes, lo quiero de todas formas…'_

"Mira Lucy."

La joven volteó a mirar el cielo, ya que estaba muy estrellado. Esto era algo que no habían visto en mucho tiempo en _Céfiro_, dado que, con la oscuridad que rodeaba el planeta, sólo veían nubes negras y llenas de oscuridad.

"Que hermoso…" comentaba la chica, mirando el cielo estrellado, sus ojos brillando por ver semejante belleza.

"Es cierto." Respondía X, sonriendo un poco. "Nunca había visto un cielo así de estrellado."

"¿Nunca?¿Ni en tu mundo?"

"Mi mundo siempre estaba en constante guerra, además de la contaminación que emitían las ciudades no ayudaba. Los cielos así de estrellados ya no se ven por ninguna parte del planeta, por los gases de la contaminación y de las bombas."

"Oh, lo siento, no debí…"

"No le prestes importancia, eso ya quedó en el pasado. _Replira_ entrará en una época de paz, una en la que trabajaré para que perdure."

"Yo sé que lo harás, yo te ayudaré."

"Gracias, Lucy…"

Los dos continuaron así, abrazados, mirando el cielo estrellado. Como _Céfiro_ estaba al borde de la galaxia _Dream_, se podía ver la franja de estrellas que conformaban la galaxia, algo parecido a como se veía la _Vía Láctea_ desde _La Tierra_, como un camino de estrellas. Permanecieron así, tranquilos, mirando el cielo nocturno… hasta que X hizo una mueca de confusión.

"Que extraño…" decía el _Hunter_, llamando la atención de la chica a su lado.

"¿Qué pasa, X?" preguntaba ella con curiosidad.

"Acabo de ver dos estrellas desapareciendo casi al mismo tiempo por la misma posición… que curioso."

"¿Ah?¿Como sabes eso? Para mí todo se ve igual…"

"Con los nanobots dentro de mi cuerpo puedo ver con mas claridad. Usando mis escáneres puedo ver cada una de las estrellas… y acabo de ver dos de ellas desaparecer."

"Oh… o-oye X…"

"¿Qué sucede?"

"¿E-es cierto?" preguntaba Lucy, sonrojándose un poco. "¿E-es cierto que, con esos escáneres, puedes saber m-mis m-med-didas?"

La pregunta de la chica sorprendió al joven, quien rápidamente se sonrojó por esto.

"¿C-como lo sabes?" preguntaba nerviosamente.

"C-cuando estábamos en el jacuzzi, cuando ustedes fueron transportados a Heartliass, los estábamos viendo… y también vimos la conversación que tuvieron ustedes de eso…"

"Oh… b-bueno, siéndote sincero, si, es cierto."

"Ah… o-ok…"

"¿No estas enfadada?"

"No, porque sé que eso no lo haces voluntariamente… ¿Verdad?"

"Si, es inconsciente, no tengo control de esos escáneres, hehe…" respondía X, riendo nerviosamente.

Los dos permanecieron callados unos segundos mas, no sabiendo que decirse… hasta que unas líneas luminosas en los ojos de X, sus escáneres, aparecieron, provocando que el _Hunter_ voltear a ver al cielo con preocupación.

"Algo no está bien…"

"¿Qué pasa, X?" preguntaba ella nuevamente con preocupación.

"Según mis escáneres, otras diez estrellas acaban de desaparecer… ¡Y a cada segundo otra mas lo hace!"

"¿Que?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _115-Battle With Sigma (2nd Form)- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X5_)

Lucy miró al cielo, viendo el centro de la galaxia. Unos segundos después, pudo notar ella que el brillo de las estrellas estaban comenzando a disminuir de intensidad.

"Es cierto… algo esta…"

De pronto, la joven se sujetó la frente con una mano, sintiendo un agudo dolor, algo que preocupó a X.

"¿Qué te pasa, Lucy?" preguntaba el _Hunter_ con preocupación.

"_Céfiro_… _Céfiro_ me está advirtiendo algo…" respondía la joven, antes de llevarse su otra mano al rostro, el dolor agudizándose.

"¡Lucy!" Exclamaba el joven, usando sus escáneres para averiguar que era lo que pasaba con ella, no encontrando nada malo en ella. "Lucy, ¿Estas…?"

De pronto, sus escáneres se volvieron a activar, esta ves en señal de alarma. Al mirar hacia el cielo, vio de nuevo la galaxia. Sin embargo, ahora podía ver como, desde el centro de la línea de estrellas que era _Dream_ galaxy desde _Céfiro_, se estaba formando un enorme vacío, donde antes solo había estrellas, y ese vacío estaba creciendo.

"¿Qué rayos esta pasando?"

* * *

En el salón del trono, donde la fiesta principal estaba ocurriendo, todos seguían felices, brindando por la victoria sobre _Exurion_ y _Morganna_.

-_Crash!_-

De pronto, todos voltearon en dirección a donde se escuchó ese sonido, viendo a Clef, arrodillado, con una mano en su frente y la otra sujetando su báculo, con un vaso de vidrio roto en pedazos a sus pies.

"¡Clef!" exclamaba Presea, corriendo a su lado. "¡Clef!¿Qué pasa?"

Todos miraron con extrañez al hechicero, quien parecía tener un gran dolor de cabeza. El joven mago comenzó a respirar con dificultad.

"¿Qué ocurre, maestro Clef?" preguntaba Ascot con preocupación, al igual que todos los demás Cefirians, Marina y Anaïs.

"A-algo malo esta ocurriendo…" respondía Clef débilmente. "C-_Céfiro_ me está advirtiendo algo… es algo muy malo…"

"¿Pero de que estás hablando?" preguntaba Axl confundido. "¿Por qué dices que…?"

"¡Miren afuera!"

Link señaló algo en el exterior y todos los demás fueron a ver de qué se trataba. Al mirar a afuera pudieron ver algo que no creían; el _Life Stream_ estaba en la superficie, actuando como si fuera el océano pero transparente, actuando de una forma muy extraña.

"¿Qué rayos está pasando?" preguntaba Warlene con confusión.

"¿Porqué el _Life Stream_ esta actuando de esa forma?" preguntaba Zero, no entendiendo lo que pasaba.

"Señor Yata, esto es…" comentaba Pi, volteando a ver al hombre de apariencia hindú con preocupación.

"Si, lo es, está sucediendo…" respondía el _Epitaph User_ de Fidchell, llamando la atención de todos.

"¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo? Tu lo sabes." Preguntaba Alcore.

Todos voltearon a ver a Yata, mientras él estaba pensando, intentando saber si estaba en lo correcto. Al volver a ver lo que ocurría en el exterior, supo que lo estaba… y no le agradaba nada…

"Es el comienzo…" decía el sabio hombre con seriedad. "La destrucción de la galaxia _Dream_ ha comenzado…"

**Fin del ****Capitulo 77**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¿Pero que rayos?¿Que está sucediéndole a la galaxia _Dream_?¿Porque las estrellas están desapareciendo por todo el cielo?

**??:** Lucy está conectada a _Céfiro_ y esté está conciente de lo que pasa, por lo que trata de advertirle. Si _Céfiro_ muere, ella también lo hará.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el próximo capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Epílogo, parte 1; el inicio de una nueva guerra.**_

**Clef:** ¿Quién eres tú?

**??: **La creadora de _Céfiro._

**Alan:** Entonces… tú eres…

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believ__er_

* * *

_**Saiyan X:** bueno, ¿Que les pareció?... ¡Ha! Para los que creían que iba a ser un final tranquilo... ¡Pues no! Bueno, nos vemos el siguiente Fin de semana... donde pondré ahora si el final de este capitulo... nos vemos..._

_**-Saiyan x logged off-**_


	79. Epilogo pt1

_**Saiyan X dice:** Musica en mi profile, la ultima de este Episodio._

* * *

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The **__**N-Warriors:**_

Luego de la derrota de _Morganna_, la gente de _Céfiro_ y los demás planetas celebraban su nueva época de paz. Mientras esto ocurría, tres parejas trataban de resolver sus problemas internos.

Kristal estaba dolida debido a que fue ella la que lanzó al _Genki Dama_ que mató a Siegfried, pero Alan la tranquilizó, haciéndole ver que era la misma decisión del _God Warrior_ el sacrificarse para matar a _Morganna_.

Por otra parte, Haseo trataba de entender el porque es que Ovan tenía que sacrificarse y que es lo que lo motivaba, Atoli intentando calmarlo. De pronto, Shino, la hermana gemela de Atoli y pareja de Haseo, apareció frente a ellos, dejándoles en claro que Ovan regresaría si tenían fe en él. Antes de irse, le dijo algo a Atoli, algo que, al parecer, le daba el paso libre para estar con Haseo. Ahora los dos empezaban una nueva vida.

Lucy, la _Magic Knight_ del fuego, encontró a X en una plataforma en el exterior y, luego de luchar contra su nerviosismo, se le declaró al joven. X, al inicio confundido, le correspondió esos sentimientos, sorprendiendo a la joven guerrera, que se alegró por esto.

Todo parecía feliz. Sin embargo, una nueva amenaza estaba en la galaxia _Dream_, haciendo algo que _Exurion_ y _Morganna_ no habían podido.

¿Quién es este nuevo enemigo?

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

_**Capitulo 78: Epilogo, Pt1. El inicio de una nueva guerra.**_

_-Planeta:__ Céfiro__-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _137-The Stage is Set- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VIII_)

Por los pasillos del castillo, Kristal y Alan corrían velozmente, alarmados por lo que estaba pasando.

"¿Sabes porque está ocurriendo esto, Alan-kun?" preguntaba Kristal confundida, el joven estaba igual que ella.

"No tengo idea de lo que está pasando." Respondía el joven, mirando, mientras corría, por las ventanas por las que pasaba, viendo el exterior y como el _Life Stream_ se comportaba de esa forma. _'Esto no me gusta nada. ¿Por qué el Life Stream está afuera? Tengo un mal presentimiento…'_

"Alan-kun, debemos ir al salón del trono para ver como están los demás."

"Eso mismo pensé… ¡Vamos Kristal!"

Los dos jóvenes seguían su camino por los pasillos, hasta que se encontraron, apareciendo en un cruce, a Atoli y Haseo.

"¡Kristal, Alan!" Exclamaba la joven _Epitaph _de _Innis_, llamando su atención.

"¿Ustedes también lo sintieron?" preguntaba Kristal confundida.

"Es difícil no sentirlo." Respondía Haseo de una forma algo agresiva. "Todo el planeta está emitiendo una gran cantidad de energía. ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí?"

"No lo sé, por eso vamos al salón principal para ver si ellos saben algo." Respondía Alan.

"¡Oigan, ayuda!"

Los cuatro jóvenes voltearon a ver hacia otro pasillo. Ahí, X venía corriendo lo mas rápido que podía, cargando a Lucy en su espalda, quien estaba ya desmallada.

"¿Qué pasó, X?" preguntaba Alan confundido.

"No lo sé." Respondía el _Hunter_. "Estábamos hablando cuando de repente se desmayó, debido a un fuerte dolor de cabeza."

"¿Un dolor?" preguntaba Atoli.

"Si, fue justo antes de que el _Life Stream_ emergiera de la tierra y se posara en todas partes."

"¿Tendrán alguna relación con lo que está pasando?" preguntaba Kristal.

"No lo sé, pero también ocurrió algo raro; varias estrellas estaban desapareciendo."

"¿Estrellas?¿Pero porque?"

Mientras ellos discutían, Atoli y Haseo abrían los ojos por sorpresa.

"H-Haseo…" decía Atoli, viendo al joven a su lado. "No creerás que…"

"¡Diablos!" Exclamaba el joven de cabello plateado, mirando a los demás. "¡No se queden parados!¡Corran al salón principal!"

Tanto él como Atoli comenzaron a correr, sorprendiendo a los otros tres jóvenes, quienes rápidamente corrieron detrás de ellos.

"¡Oigan!¿Que pasa?" preguntaba Kristal con confusión.

"¡Apresúrense si es que no quieren morir!" Exclamaba Haseo.

"¿Que?¿por que?¿Que está pasando?" preguntaba X.

"La destrucción de la galaxia…"

* * *

En un lugar de la galaxia _Dream_, un sistema solar tranquilo, de cinco planetas, con un único mundo lleno de vida, había permanecido en ese lugar, de esa forma, durante millones de años… pero eso estaba por cambiar.

De pronto, todos los planetas, incluyendo la estrella que orbitaban, empezaron a emitir un destello verde; el _Life Stream_, que emergía desde el centro de ellos. El _Life Stream_ de otros mundos, tanto de ese mismo sistema solar como de otros alejados, se hicieron visibles al ojo humano, mostrando una sección de la red que conectaba todos los mundos de la galaxia _Dream_.

De repente, desde uno de los caminos, una sección del _Life Stream_ se estaba volviendo color anaranjada, como si fuera una chispa recorriendo un camino de pólvora, dirigiéndose a ese sistema solar. Entonces, cuando esta sección llego a la estrella, esta comenzó a cambiar de color, volviéndose roja y luego blanca, además de que el _Life Stream_ que emergía de él hacia los planetas de su sistema también comenzaba a cambiar de color a anaranjado. Este cambio de color impactó en los planetas, el _Life Stream_ de ellos cambiando de color.

Entonces, el enorme sol amarillo, que ahora era blanco, comenzó a ser devorado por la oscuridad desde el centro, al igual que los planetas que giraban a su alrededor.

Habían perdido el corazón que los hacía funcionar, siendo devorados por una extraña fuerza.

* * *

"¿La destrucción de la galaxia?¿A que te refieres con eso?" preguntaba Ráfaga.

"Lo hemos visto anteriormente…" respondía Yata con seriedad. "Este fenómeno ocurrió en ciertos mundos, antes de ser absorbidos por algo… o alguien."

"¿Absorbidos?¿Por quien?" preguntaba Ash.

"Un _Guardián_."

Todos se quedaron callados por esta respuesta. ¿Un _Guardián_?¿Era enserio?

"¿Cómo es que un _Guardián_?¿Que es lo que está haciendo?" preguntaba Tai confundido.

"Algún _Guardián_ debe de estar absorbiendo el _Kingdom Hearts_, la esencia misma de la galaxia _Dream_." Respondía Yata. "Sin esta esencia, todos los mundos y estrellas de la galaxia serán absorbidos por el _Guardián_ que lo esté haciendo, logrando así ampliar sus dominios."

"¿Entonces un _Guardián_ está haciendo todo esto?" preguntaba Clef débilmente, sujetando su pecho con fuerza.

"Así es. _Céfiro_, siendo un mundo místico, debe de estarles mandando alguna especie de alarma. Es por eso que tu, siendo uno de sus hechiceros mas fuertes y leales, puedes sentir eso."

"¿Pero como es que…?"

"¡Oigan!"

Todos los presentes volteaban a la entrada, viendo como Alan y los demás entraban al lugar. Al ver a Lucy, respirando con dificultad y sudando, sus dos compañeras fueron a su lado.

"¿Qué te ocurre, Lucy?" preguntaba Marina con preocupación.

"Joven X, ¿Qué le pasó?" Preguntaba Anaís al _Hunter_, creyendo que él tendría alguna idea.

"No lo sé." Le respondía el joven. "Ella sólo se desmayó, diciendo algo de que _Céfiro_ le estaba advirtiendo."

"Eso resuelve mis dudas." Decía Yata nuevamente. "El _Kingdom Hearts_ de la galaxia _Dream_ ha sido absorbido por un _Guardián_. En respuesta, _Céfiro_ nos está avisando para que nos preparemos."

"¿Qué podremos hacer para evitar esto?" preguntaba Alcore, habiendo visto antes la destrucción de galaxias de la misma manera.

"No hay nada que podamos hacer, nuestros poderes no pueden detener esta destrucción. Lo que podemos hacer es escapar de _Céfiro_."

"¿Escapar?¿A donde?" preguntaba Paris con cierto enfado.

"P-podemos regresar a c-casa…" comentaba Luigi nerviosamente, todos volteando a verlo, haciendo que se ponga nervioso. "B-bueno, quizás no…"

"¡Es una buena idea, Luigi!" Exclamaba Dawn. "¡Podemos usar las _Keyblades_ para abrir un _Portón de Espejo_ hacia _Rayterra_!"

"Es cierto." Respondía Axl. "_Rayterra_ y _Céfiro_ están unidos por un portal místico. Si usamos las _Keyblades_ para abrir el portal, podremos evacuar todo el planeta."

"Es imposible." Respondía Zero, llamando la atención de todos. "Si la velocidad a la que las estrellas se desvanecen siguen igual, lo que sea que esté absorbiendo los mundos llegará hasta aquí en quince minutos. Hay cinco civilizaciones en _Céfiro_, ¿Cómo las evacuaremos todas? Aún con un _Portón de Espejo_ sumamente grande no podremos evacuarlos a todos."

"¡Maldición!" Exclamaba Haseo. "¿Acaso no hay nada que podamos hacer?"

"_¡Yo se que hacer!__"_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _138-The Creator's Question- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

El grupo volteó a buscar a quien había hablado, no sabiendo de quien se trataba. Entonces vieron algo muy raro; Nicona estaba flotando en el aire, encerrada en una esfera de energía, con dos alas blancas saliendo de su espalda, además de que la gema roja de su frente era color dorada.

"¡Giru giru!¡Incremento de energía!¡Peligro!" Exclamaba el pequeño robot, colocándose detrás de Axl.

Todos los presentes sentían algo extraño emanar de Nicona, una aura muy poderosa… pero conocida.

"¿Porque?" preguntaba Kristal. "Esta aura… es muy parecida a la de _Morganna_, pero cálido."

"También se parece mucho a la presencia de _Aura_." Decía Endrance, mirando al frente.

"N-Nicona…" respondía Lucy débilmente, despertando de su desmayo.

"_Tranquila, niña del fuego, ese dolor que sientes es debido al grito de ayuda de Céfiro…"_ decía una voz telepática, proveniente de la misma Nicona, quien aun permanecía así.

"¿N-Nicona?" preguntaba Presea con confusión.

"No, no es Nicona." Decía Clef, poniéndose de pie. "¿Quién eres tu?"

Todos se colocaron en guardia, preparándose para el combate.

"_Tranquilos, héroes de Céfiro, no soy de temer."_ Comentaba Nicona con su poder mental. _"Yo soy __**Mokona**__, Guardiana de la galaxia Dream."_

"¡¿Qué dice?!" preguntaba Caldina con asombro.

"¿La _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Dream_?¿La bola de algodón?" preguntaba Marina, claramente confundida.

"_Así es, yo soy la creadora de toda esta galaxia, creadora del mismo Céfiro y sus habitantes. He despertado debido a que Céfiro está en peligro."_ Comentaba la coneja blanca, mientras Marina sudaba nerviosamente, puesto que ella, en algún momento, intentó comerse a Nicona… aunque fuera solo una broma. Estaba preocupada de que la furia de un ser parecido a un dios fuera descargada en ella.

Lucy iba hablar de nuevo, de otro dolor punzante en su cabeza le impidió que pudiera decir algo. Esto asustó a todos los amigos de ella.

"_Guardiana_ _Mokona_, ¿Qué le pasa a Lucy?" preguntaba Latis, casi ordenándole al ser supremo que respondiera.

"_Es por su conexión con Céfiro."_ Respondía la deidad con tranquilidad y seriedad._ "Como ella es la Pilar de Céfiro, su conexión con el corazón de este mundo es muy superior a la de cualquiera. Céfiro sabe del peligro por el que pasa la galaxia y le está advirtiendo de lo que pasa."_

"¿Pero porque está así, sufriendo tanto?" preguntaba Anaïs con preocupación.

"Porque, al ser el _Pilar_, siente lo que _Céfiro_ siente. Esta advertencia está afectando mucho a la guerrera. Si la destrucción sigue así, Lucy morirá."

"¡¿Que?!" exclamaban los amigos de la chica, conmocionados por esto.

"¿Esta diciendo que, por ser el pilar, está destinada a sufrir el destino de _Céfiro_?" preguntaba Ascot.

"Así es…"

"¡Es ridículo!" Exclamaba Marina. "¿Por qué nunca supimos de eso?"

"Nosotros no sabíamos nada de eso, Marina." Respondía Clef débilmente. "No creí que el enlace entre este mundo y el _Pilar_ fuera tan fuerte."

"¡No es justo!¿Porque Lucy tiene que morir así?"

Todos sus amigos sabían que hacer, estaban desesperados por hallar una forma de salvarla. Entonces, Yata se acercó a la deidad flotante, mirándola con seriedad.

"_Guardiana_ _Mokona_… dijiste que sabías que hacer ante este problema, ¿No es así?"

"Es correcto, _Epitaph User_, sé que hacer." decía la _Guardiana_ con seriedad.

"¿Qué hay que hacer?" preguntaba Latias con preocupación.

"Ya que no se puede evacuar a las personas de _Céfiro_, tenemos que hacer otra cosa; trasladar todo el planeta. "

"¿Trasladar todo el planeta?" preguntaba Atoli.

"¡Este no es momento para bromas, coneja!" Exclamaba Haseo con enfado, no haciéndole gracia lo que escuchaba.

"Espera, Haseo, la idea no es tan loca como parece." Comentaba Yata, interrumpiendo al joven.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntaba Kuhn con confusión.

"Los _Guardianes_ tienen poderes asombrosos, tantos que no podremos siquiera pensar en ellos."

"¿De que estas hablando, calvito?" preguntaba Saku con enfado y burla. "Ya viste como derrotamos a _Morganna_. Los _Guardianes_ no son tan invencibles."

"Eso es porque _Morganna_ era una _Guardiana_ débil."

"¿Débil?¿Con todo lo que nos costó vencerla?" preguntaba Takato con sorpresa.

"La mayor parte de su poder desapareció cuando _Aura_ la derrotó. Ella estaba intentando recuperar su poder, usando a _Exurion_ como herramienta, absorbiendo los corazones de los mundos para su propio beneficio."

"_Lo que dice él es cierto."_ Decía _Mokona_. _"Los poderes de un Guardián van mas allá de lo que ustedes creen. Morganna no tenía el poder de un Guardián completo. Mi idea es trasladar Céfiro a otra galaxia para así salvarlo de la destrucción."_

"Entonces, ¿Puedes transportar _Céfiro_ a otro lugar?" preguntaba Raichu.

"_Tengo el poder para transportarlo a través del espacio… pero…"_

"¿Pero qué?" preguntaba Mario con Korz, el _God Warrior_, con confusión.

"_Tengo que trasportar a Céfiro a otra galaxia, cerca de una estrella indicada, ya que, si lo transporto al frío del espacio, Céfiro se congelará hasta morir."_

"¡Entonces transpórtalo a una estrella fuera de esta galaxia!¡Transpórtalo a otra!" Exclamaba Axl.

"_Pero hay un problema…" _decía _Mokona_. _"No puedo transportarlo a otra galaxia, los territorios de otro Guardián, sin su consentimiento. Debo pedirle permiso a otro Guardián para transportar Céfiro a ese lugar. También no puedo pedírselo a cualquiera, ya que puede que al que le pida apoyo se aproveche y tome Céfiro para si mismo, junto con sus poderes mágicos."_

"¿Qué podemos hacer?"

"Podemos transportar el planeta al _Nintenverse_." Respondía X seriamente, mientras sujetaba a Lucy con delicadeza. "El _Nintenverse_ y _Dream_ son aliados, por lo que no creo que haya problema."

"_Tengo que pedirle permiso a sus Guardianes… los cuales aun no están despiertos."_

"Quizás podamos hacerlo…" comentaba Alan, colocándose al frente. "Kristal y yo tenemos la _Balance_ y _Chaos_ _Keyblades_, las armas de los _Guardianes_ del _Nintenverse_, somos las reencarnaciones de ellos."

"_Con ustedes es suficiente… salgamos a intentarlo, queda muy poco tiempo para que la destrucción llegue a este mundo."_

La gema en la frente de _Mokona_ comenzó a brillar intensamente, envolviéndolos a todos en una luz blanca intensa. Cuando la luz desapareció, ellos estaban en el exterior del castillo, el _Life Stream_ viajando a través de sus cuerpos.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _104-The Time of Judgement- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X_)

"No teman, la energía de _Céfiro_ no les hará daño." Comentaba _Mokona_.

"¿Ah?" preguntaba Megaman, mirando a su alrededor.

"¿Qué pasa, Mega?" preguntaba Dawn a su lado.

"Está amaneciendo…"

El grupo miró al cielo, viendo que, efectivamente, el sol estaba saliendo por el horizonte… mucho más rápido de lo normal. En pocos segundos, el astro se elevó por el cielo, llegando casi hasta su cima.

"¿Qué está pasando? El sol no debería salir en horas." Comentaba Caldina con confusión.

"Y también está trasladándose por el cielo muy rápido." Respondía Presea, al ver el sol casi sobre ellos.

"Es un efecto de la destrucción que se avecina." Decía Yata seriamente. "En otros mundos lo hemos visto; debido a que el _Life Stream_ rodea al planeta, este comienza a girar mas rápido, haciendo que los días pasen en minutos."

"Eso es muy raro." Comentaba Ash.

"Muy bien… ¿Qué hacemos?" preguntaba Kristal, volteando a ver a la _Guardiana_.

"_Necesitamos contactarnos con el corazón de Céfiro para poder transportarlo y desconectarlo de la red de esta galaxia. Luego, tenemos que contactarnos con un mundo del Nintenverse, contactarnos a su corazón y trasladar Céfiro al lado opuesto de la orbita donde está ese mundo."_

"Contactémonos con _Rayterra_, después de todo es el mundo que está conectado con _Céfiro_." Decía Alan.

"_Al transportar Céfiro a ese lugar, el Life Stream de Rayterra se conectará con este mundo y el enlace estará completo."_

"Pues creo que hay que hacerlo rápido…" comentaba Axl, mirando al cielo con, extrañamente, unos ojos color negro.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" pregunta Alcore.

"¡Porque aquí viene la destrucción!"

* * *

En el espacio, en el sistema solar de _Céfiro_, el _Life Stream_ se hace visible, mostrando la red que conecta a _Céfiro_ y su sol con los demás planetas de _Dream_. Uno de esos caminos de energía vital verde esmeralda comenzaba a ser transformado a un color anaranjado. Este camino conectaba directamente con el sol de _Céfiro_, impactándolo, haciendo que este comenzara a cambiar de color.

* * *

En _Céfiro_, la luz del sol cambió, haciendo que el ambiente se viera más rojizo de lo normal.

"Está comenzando, la destrucción ha llegado a este sistema solar. Queda muy poco tiempo." comentaba Yata, notando el cambio de color en el cielo.

"¿Cómo pueden ver el sol directamente?" preguntaba Mario a Axl, aunque él no respondió.

"Nuestra versión de lentes oscuros." Respondía Zero, también con ojos negros. "Nuestros ojos cambian de color para poder ver en lugares con mucha luz."

"¿Qué haremos ahora, _Mokona_?" preguntaba Alan, sabiendo que no tenían tiempo.

"_Necesitaremos contactarnos con el corazón de Céfiro… Lucy nos ayudará en eso."_

"¿Por qué Lucy?" Preguntaba Anaís.

"_Por ser ella el Pilar de este mundo, su corazón está mas unido al de el, lo que la hace en un medio para lograrlo. Pero también necesitamos a alguien del Nintenverse para poder entrar…"_

"Yo lo haré." Respondía X, sujetando a Lucy con delicadeza. "Seré el puente entre _Céfiro_ y el _Nintenverse_."

"_Muy bien, comencemos…"_

Los jóvenes se colocaron en posición; X estaba en el centro, sujetando a Lucy con delicadeza, Kristal y Alan estaban en lados opuestos, encarando a los primeros jóvenes, invocando sus _Keyblades_ y alzándolas a lo alto, hacia _Mokona_, quien estaba flotando sobre la guerrera y el cazador. La deidad blanca comenzó a emitir un gran destello del mismo color, mientras el humano y la hechicera se concentraban, haciendo que sus _Keyblades_ brillaran de su color representativo. Un viento blanco comenzó a formarse alrededor de Lucy y X, mismo que comenzó a incrementarse. El _Hunter_ miraba a todos lados, admirando ese viento blanco que se había formado a su alrededor.

Mientras, viendo hacia arriba, Zero miraba como el _Life Stream_ que conectaba el sol y _Céfiro_ comenzaba a cambiar a anaranjado, el símbolo de la destrucción.

"¡Apresúrense, que aquí viene!" Exclamaba el _Hunter_ carmesí, todos ya pudiendo ver como ocurría esta transformación.

"¡Rápido!" Exclamaba _Mokona_, elevando más su presencia.

"¡Eso intentamos!" Respondían Kristal y Alan, viendo que era muy difícil concentrarse en eso.

X esperaba que algo pasara, pero al parecer todo terminaría pronto…

"X…"

El joven mencionado miró a sus brazos, viendo que Lucy había abierto los ojos nuevamente. La chica se veía cansada, el dolor la había debilitado, pero aun así mantenía una extraña tranquilidad que el _Hunter_ no entendía. Sonriendo, él tomó la mano de la chica, sonriéndole amablemente.

"Lo lograremos, no perderé la fe."

"Yo tampoco, nunca lo haré…" respondía Lucy débilmente, antes de apoyar su frente con el pecho del muchacho, escuchando los latidos de su corazón. "Porque… estoy contigo…"

"Yo siempre estaré aquí… siempre…"

En ese momento justo, el viento blanco que los rodeaba comenzó a reunirse entre ellos, volviéndose energía; un _Life Stream_ blanco. Cuando se formó, todo el _Life Stream_ verde que los rodeaba comenzó a cambiar de color, no solo en el lugar donde estaban, sino también por todo el planeta, introduciéndose en la corteza. _Mokona_ miró esto con alegría.

"_Lo hemos logrado…" _

* * *

En el centro de la galaxia _Dream_, el ser oscuro, que ya había absorbido todo el _Kingdom Hearts_, sintió que el _Life Stream_ de _Céfiro_ comenzó a cambiar, provocando que el sonriera, mientras miraba en dirección al mundo mágico.

"¡Si!¡Finalmente!" Exclamaba él, antes de desaparecer.

* * *

En _Céfiro_, el _Life Stream_ ya se había convertido en blanco, señal de que estaba listo para el siguiente paso.

"_¡Este es el momento!¡Aquí vamos!"_ exclamaba _Mokona_, todos preparándose para la transportación.

En el espacio, el _Life Stream_ anaranjado se acercaba peligrosamente a _Céfiro_, cuya energía se había vuelto blanca totalmente. A pocos kilómetros de ser impactado por la onda de destrucción, el mundo mágico desapareció, dejando así la galaxia _Dream_, que, pocos minutos después, desapareció de la faz del universo.

* * *

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_-Sistema Solar de Rayterra-_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _77-Gateway- _(**Soundtrack: **_Megaman X8_)

Un _Novaterran_ _Battlecruiser_ se encontraba viajando a través del espacio, justo del lado opuesto a donde estaba _Rayterra_. Era el _Tuatha de Danann_, con su capitán Teletha "Tessa" Testarossa al mando. Se encontraban en una misión de reconocimiento, ya que, según informes, existe un asteroide rico en materiales necesarios para la tecnología _Novaterran_, una roca del tamaño de una luna. Si bien los habitantes de _Novaterra_ no necesitan más recursos, podrían usar el asteroide para hacer una base militar en ese sistema solar, para protegerlo de futuras invasiones, usando el material con el que estaba construido.

Sentada en la silla de mando, la capitán Tessa se encontraba leyendo algunos datos de la computadora, en especial el itinerario a seguir.

"Capitán, estamos por llegar al punto acordado." Comentaba uno de los navegadores luego de verificar el mapa del sistema.

"Muy bien." respondía ella, mirando al navegante. "Comencemos con el reconocimiento del…"

En ese momento, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar en el puente de mando, haciendo que todos se colocaran en guardia.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba ella con confusión.

"¡Capitán!¡Las lecturas indican un extraño fenómeno gravitacional e ínter dimensional justo frente de nosotros!"

"¿Qué dices?"

Frente al _Battlecruiser_, una esfera, de diez kilómetros de diámetro, apareció, liberando relámpagos blancos a todas partes. De pronto, de esta esfera, un enorme objeto redondo apareció; un planeta habitable. Debido a la aparición repentina de ese cuerpo celeste, la nave de batalla tuvo problemas para mantenerse en curso debido a la fuerza gravitatoria que apareció junto con el planeta. Pocos segundos después, el _Tuatha de Danann_ recuperó el control, flotando sobre la atmosfera de ese mundo.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntaba Tessa, viendo lo que los censores le mostraban por medio de una pantalla de luz. "¿Un planeta?¿Como apareció un planeta de la nada?"

"¡Capitán!¡Detecto señales de vida en ese planeta!"

"¿Seres vivientes?¡Identifíquenlos!"

"Si, capitán… No hay duda, son humanos."

"¿Qué está pasando?"

* * *

Ash comenzó a abrir los ojos, luego de que una intensa luz lo obligara a cerrarlos. El joven miró a todos lados, viendo que todo seguía igual, algo que le llenaba de gusto pues, según Zero, ya no deberían estar vivos.

"¿Lo logramos?" preguntó Raichu, viendo a todas partes.

"Si, lo hemos logrado." Respondía Zero, mirando al cielo, comenzando a anochecer nuevamente. "El _Life Stream_ de destrucción ha desaparecido, estamos a salvo."

"¿Pero llegamos al _Nintenverse_?" preguntaba Kite.

"Eso parece…" comentaba Megaman.

"Si, lo hemos logrado." Decía _Mokona_ tranquilamente. "Estamos en el _Nintenverse_…"

Todo el grupo se relajó, puesto que se habían salvado de la destrucción de la galaxia _Dream_. Los _Cefirians_ estaban algo tristes, puesto que la galaxia donde vivían había dejado de existir, pero estaban tranquilos, ya que su bello mundo se había salvado.

Kristal y Alan bajaron sus manos, sujetando aun sus _Keyblades_, respirando con dificultad, ya que habían usado gran parte de sus energías en la tele transportación. Luego, los dos se miraron, sonriéndose el uno al otro, sabiendo que lo habían logrado.

"Lo logramos, Alan-kun." Decía Kristal alegremente, su novio afirmando con felicidad.

"Si, Kristal, lo logramos…"

Todos estaban felices por esto, aquellas mujeres que tenían pareja lo abrazaban con fuerza… a excepción de Atoli, quien estaba algo nerviosa con él, pero el joven entendió lo feliz que estaba.

X miraba como sus compañeros festejaban el haberse salvado, sonriéndoles a ellos. Entonces, sintió una mano posarse en su mejilla y acariciarla delicadamente. Al mirar abajo, vio a Lucy sonriéndole dulcemente.

"Hola X…"

"Lucy ¿Te sientes bien?" preguntaba el _Hunter_ con preocupación, la chica afirmando con la cabeza.

"Si, ya me siento mejor." respondía ella, poniéndose de pie, al igual que el muchacho que la abrazaba. "Cuando esa luz nos envolvió, se me quitó el dolor de cabeza. Ya no me duele."

"_Eso tiene una razón, guerrera del fuego."_ Comentaba _Mokona_, colocándose a lado de ellos. _"Para hacer esta traslación de Céfiro desde la galaxia Dream al Nintenverse, tuviste que cortar la relación que tenías con este mundo… y al parecer no la haz recuperado."_

"¿Qué quiere decir?" preguntaba X. "¿Qué Lucy ya no está en peligro?"

"_Exactamente… y nunca mas lo hará. Lucy ha dejado de ser el Pilar de Céfiro, su enlace con el corazón de este se ha roto, ya no tienes que temer a nada."_

"¿No te parece genial, Lucy?" preguntaba Marina, colocándose a lado de ellos. "¡Ya no tienes que sufrir!"

"Es cierto, Lucy. Ahora ya no corre peligro." Comentaba Anaís, sonriéndole como ella siempre lo hacía.

"Me siento algo triste por ya no poder compartir algo con _Céfiro_…" respondía Lucy con cierta tristeza, antes de abrazar a X como si fuera un peluche. "Pero con ustedes a mi lado, eso ya no importa."

"Claro, lo que digas." Decía la guerrera del agua, sonriendo.

La pelea había terminado, la amenaza a _Céfiro_ también. Ahora todos podían vivir en paz, empezando así una nueva vida…

_-Flash!-_

_**-Fin de la Música de fondo-**_

"_¿Uh?"_ preguntaba _Mokona_, mirando al cielo con cierta confusión.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntaba Clef, dándose cuenta de esta reacción de la coneja, pero ella no respondió. "¿_Mokona_?"

"¿Qué es lo que pasa?" preguntaba Lucy, al ver que _Mokona_ actuaba raro.

'_**¡Lucy, ten cuidado!'**_

"¿Rayearth?"

'_**¡Una fuerza maligna se acerca!¡Estate alerta!'**_

"¡¿Que?!"

Justo en ese momento, una presencia poderosa se hizo presente, incrementando la gravedad del lugar. Algunos no pudieron resistirla y cayeron al suelo, mientras otros trataban de permanecer de pie. El cielo se oscureció, pero no la simple oscuridad de la noche, sino que ahora el cielo estaba de un color entre azul y morado, con extraños símbolos con forma de pirámides pintados. Los vientos se intensificaron hasta llegar a ser de fuerza de huracán. De no ser por la barrera que _Mokona_ creó, todos habrían salido volando.

"¿Qué sucede?¿De quien es esta aura?" preguntaba Magzer, tratando de mantenerse de pie.

"¡Es una presencia increíblemente poderosa!" Exclamaba Tai de rodillas.

"¡Es muy similar a la de _Morganna_, pero mucho mas poderosa!" comentaba Pi, empleando toda su fuerza para tratar de quedar en pie.

"¿Qué es lo que pasa, _Mokona_?" preguntaba Alan con confusión, mientras _Mokona_, con sus ojos cerrados, miraba al frente.

"_El Guardián de la Necrópolis está aquí…"_

De pronto, los vientos cesaron y la gravedad regresó a la normalidad, pero los cielos aun permanecían oscuros. De pronto, una flama oscura apareció frente a ellos, flotando en el aire, primero tan grande como un puño, pero creciendo rápidamente, hasta tener la forma de un humano con una cabeza de perro envuelto en llamas oscuras, sus ojos rojos eran lo único que se veían de él.

"¡La presencia maligna viene de él, estoy seguro!" Exclamaba Korz.

"Su poder es tan grande que puede cubrirlo todo en esta galaxia… No pudo creerlo." Comentaba Kuhn, mirando al ser oscuro.

"¿Quién eres tu?¡Responde!" Exclamaba Latis, sacando su espada. El ser oscuro solo lo miró con seriedad.

"_¿Un ser inferior como tú me das ordenes? No me hagas reír…"_

De pronto, Latis fue mandando al suelo, producto de lo que parecía ser una leve expulsión de energía, creado por ese oscuro ser. Todos se pusieron en guardia al ver lo que ese sujeto había hecho, preparándose para la pelea.

"¿Quién eres?" preguntó Kristal, encarando al hombre de flamas negras.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _139-Vegnagun Starting- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy X-2_)

Aquel ser oscuro sólo se limitó a estar quieto por unos segundos, antes de elevar un poco sus manos, hacia los costados, con las palmas encarando al cielo, mientras miraba a los mortales que osaban retarlo. Él decidió decir su nombre, ya que este influía miedo en todos sus enemigos, ya que era conocido muy bien por todo el universo como uno de los seres más poderosos del cosmos, un nombre que helaba la sangre de todos, puesto que él era el _Guardián_ de la galaxia de los muertos, el señor de la _Necrópolis… _su nombre que era…

"_Yo, soy… __**Anubis**__."_

Los _N-Warriors_, los _God Warriors_ y algunos de los _Epitaph Users_ se sorprendieron al escuchar su nombre, mientras los _Cefirians_ y las _Magic Knights_ no entendían de quien se trataba. Saku estaba por hacer un comentario sarcástico acerca del hombre, pero Pi rápidamente le cubrió la boca para evitar que hablara.

"¡¿_Anubis_?!" preguntaba Warlene con asombro.

"¿El _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_?" preguntaba Megaman.

"¿Qué es lo que hace el _Guardián_ de _Duat_ en el _Nintenverse_?" preguntaba Yata, sabiendo todo acerca de _Anubis_.

"Así que este es el ser que controló al _Imperio Mecron_ a atacarnos." Comentaba Tai.

"¿Quién es _Anubis_?" preguntaba Paris con confusión.

"_Anubis_ es el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_, uno muy activo." Respondía Yata seriamente. "Durante cada _Galaxian Wars_, este _Guardián_ absorbe un mínimo de diez galaxias, de forma cruel, pero planificada…"

"¿Quieres decir que él es un _Guardián_ como _Morganna_?" preguntaba Mario.

"_Yo estoy mas allá de Morganna como ustedes lo están de un insecto." _Respondía el ser oscuro. _"Yo soy un verdadero Guardián, no como a la que se han enfrentado."_

"¿Mucho mas poderosa que _Morganna_?" preguntaba Link.

"Si, este _Guardián_ es mas fuerte que ella." Comentaba Yata. "Pero no sé que está haciendo aquí."

"_He venido por lo que me pertenece, aquello por lo que he trabajado tanto... ¡Sus Keyblades!"_

"¿Que?" preguntaba Alan, siendo él y Kristal señalados por el _Guardián_. "¿De que estás hablando?"

"_Mi plan ha funcionado y el hecho de que esté aquí es una prueba de ello."_

"¿Tu plan?" preguntaba Alcore.

El grupo se quedó pensando, no entendiendo lo que el _Guardián_ estaba diciendo. Sólo Zero y Yata, los mas listos del lugar, entendieron lo que pasaba.

"No es posible…" decía Zero. "¿Acaso tu…?"

"_Así que lo haz descifrado, que inteligentes para ser humanos, pero eso no les servirá…"_

"_¡No lo permitiré, Anubis!"_ Exclamaba _Mokona_, flotando frente a ellos. _"¡Seré tu rival!"_

"_También he venido por ti, Guardiana de la galaxia Dream."_

Los dos seres desaparecieron de la vista de todos, justo en el momento en el que la tierra comenzó a temblar. En los cielos se podían ver destellos blancos y negros, muestra del poder de los dos seres. Incluso el sol de _Rayterra_ se vio afectado por el combate, cuando los dos seres salieron del planeta y entraron a la estrella, luchando ahí. Poco después, _Mokona_ apareció frente a los héroes, pero ya no estaba flotando, estaba de pie en el suelo, con esa aura divina rodeando su cuerpo, pero mas débil que antes. Frente a los héroes, _Anubis_ apareció, mirando seriamente a la otra _Guardiana_.

"_Es tonto enfrentarse a mi, Mokona."_ Decía el ser oscuro. _"Tus poderes se han debilitado al transportar Céfiro desde Dream al Nintenverse."_

"_¿Este era tu plan, Anubis?"_ preguntaba la coneja deidad blanca débilmente.

"_Exactamente, mi plan fue el mandar a Exurion a devorar todos los planetas posibles de la galaxia Dream, debilitando así el escudo que protegía el Kingdom Hearts de su galaxia. Cuando amenazara Céfiro, sabría que tu aparecerías y transportarías el mundo que tanto amas a otra galaxia para salvarlo, debilitando así tus poderes."_

"¿Entonces fue _Anubis_ el que mandó a _Exurion_ a _Dream_?" preguntaba Kuhn.

"_Fue fácil controlar a Morganna para cumplir ese hecho, ni siquiera sabía que estaba siendo controlada, siempre creía que era por su voluntad, cuando en realidad fue la mía la que seguía. No es muy difícil controlar a una Guardiana oscura tan débil como ella. Para eso, controlé a Morganna para que fuera a las galaxias Hack y Asgard para que se hiciera lo suficientemente fuerte como para absorber Dream."_

"¿Tu mandaste a _Morganna_ a destruir nuestra galaxia?" preguntaba Kite, no sólo él sorprendido por lo que escuchaba.

"También fuiste tú el que mandó al _Imperio Mecron_ contra el _Nintenverse_, ¿No?" preguntaba Alan seriamente.

"_Ah, la vasija del Guardián Chaos… si, mi plan fue mandar al Imperio Mecron a su galaxia para debilitarla, pero no resultó como creí. Incluso aún aprovechadme de otro fenómeno que ocurrió con algunos seres del Nintenverse, incluyendo a tu pareja, la vasija de la Guardiana Balance, no resultó mi plan."_

"¿Aprovechándote de otro fenómeno?... ¡Un segundo!¿Hablas de la energía oscura que rodeaba a Kristal, Elie y las demás chicas?"

"_Exactamente, me aproveché de la desconfianza que tenían entre ustedes para atacar el Nintenverse, pero no resultó. Debo decir que el plan de esas mujeres casi resultaba."_

"¿Mujeres?"

"_Pero eso no importa. Los Mecronets me fallaron, pero afortunadamente ustedes fueron a la galaxia Dream. Ahora, Mokona tendría una galaxia a la cual poder evacuar tranquilamente, el Nintenverse, por lo que le saqué provecho. Podría obtener los dos objetos que deseaba; a Mokona y a sus Keyblades, con un solo plan."_

"¡No te dejaremos quitarnos nuestras _Keyblades_!" Exclamaba Alan, convirtiéndose en Súper N-Warrior y sujetando su llave. Kristal, a su lado, hacía lo mismo.

"_¿Se atreven a desafiar a un Guardián?"_

El ser oscuro elevó su aura, lanzándoles a los héroes una ponderosa onda de energía. Fue tan rápida que ellos no la vieron venir y todos fueron impactados por ella, lanzándolos por los aires antes de caer precipitadamente al suelo. Todos intentaron ponerse de pie, pero la presencia de _Anubis_ era suficiente para dejarlos en el suelo.

"_Y ahora, lo que me pertenece…"_

Tanto _Mokona_ como las _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_ fueron envueltas en una esfera oscura cada una, comenzando a flotar hasta llegar a lado de _Anubis_. Todos vieron esto e intentaban ponerse de pie, pero era inútil.

"¡Nicona!" Exclamaba Lucy, intentando ponerse en pie.

"¡Maldito, regrésanos las _Keyblades_!" exclamaba Alan.

"_Las necesito para llevar a cabo mis planes." _Respondía _Anubis_ seriamente._ "Ahora, absorberé sus poderes y me volveré mas poderoso aun. Disfruten sus últimos días de vida, porque esta galaxia y sus habitantes serán pronto parte de la galaxia de la muerte."_

Justo después de esto, _Anubis_ desapareció, al igual que su presencia, el cielo y la gravedad volvieron a la normalidad. Los héroes se pusieron de pie, sabiendo que habían perdido contra ese _Guardián_, que era muy poderoso para ellos.

"_Guardián_ _Anubis_… es un ser terrible." Decía Clef, mirando al cielo.

"El planeó una estrategia para absorber a cuatro galaxias de un solo movimiento. Un plan muy astuto." Comentaba Yata seriamente.

"Todo lo que ha ocurrido ha sido por _Anubis_…" decía Tai. "Él es nuestro verdadero enemigo…"

"Y nuestro siguiente rival…" terminaba Korz. "El poderoso _Guardián_ de la muerte negra…"

Alan miraba al cielo, donde antes estaba _Anubis_. Se había llevado su _Keyblade_ y la de Kristal, además de a _Mokona_. Era un ser terriblemente poderoso…

"El _Guardián_ _Anubis_… nuestro verdadero enemigo… ahora tendremos que luchar contra él…"

Una nueva guerra había comenzado…

**Fin del Capitulo 78**

* * *

_**NEXT CHAPTER'S THEME: **_ _Juudai's Theme_

**Alan:** Hola, soy Alan. ¡Oh no! _Anubis_, el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_, nos ha robado las _Keyblades_. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

**Zero:** Debemos ir a la galaxia _Duat_ para recuperar las armas. No sabemos que podría hacer con ellas.

**Alan: **No se pierdan el _**último**_ capitulo de _The N-Warriors, Cephiro's Phantom Chapter: __**Epílogo, parte 2; The Heartless angel.**_

**??: **Saludos, _Guardian Chaos_.

**Alan:** ¿Que?¿Tú aquí?

_**ENDING THEME:**_ _I'm Believer_


	80. Epilogo pt2

_**PRELUDE THEME:**__02-_ _prologue & subtitle ii (_**Soundtrack: **_Dragon Ball Z)_

_**Anteriormente, en The N-Warriors:**_

Luego de una intensa lucha, el grupo de héroes disfrutaba su nueva paz. Sin embargo, un extraño poder absorbió el _Kingdom Hearts_ de _Dream_, destruyendo así la galaxia entera en pocos minutos. Con poco tiempo para saber que hacer, los héroes pensaron en algunas cosas para evitar que los habitantes de _Céfiro_ y los demás planetas se extinguieran, sin éxito. Lucy empezó a tener extraños dolores de cabeza, que se iban intensificando cada vez más.

Entonces, Nicona, la coneja blanca, resultó ser en realidad _Mokona_, la _Guardiana_ de la galaxia _Dream_, apareció, dando la noticia de que, si _Céfiro_ moría con toda la galaxia, Lucy también lo haría. La _Guardiana_ tenía un plan; transportar _Céfiro_ a otra galaxia y así salvarla. Pero había un problema; si iban a cualquier galaxia, el _Guardián_ de esta tendría todo el poder de _Céfiro_ para sus propósitos. Sin tiempo que perder, comenzaron el plan; trasportar el mundo mágico al _Nintenverse_, con éxito. Lucy ahora ya no tenía que sufrir el mismo destino que _Céfiro_ en caso de que este mundo fuera destruido. Ahora si, tendrían paz…

O eso creían…

De pronto, un ser oscuro apareció frente a ellos. Se trataba de _Anubis_, el _Guardián_ de la galaxia _Duat_, quien había realizado un plan para obtener así a _Mokona_, la galaxia _Dream_ y la _Chaos_ y _Balance_ _Keyblades_, con éxito. Con solo su presencia, los héroes no pudieron hacer nada, el _Guardián_ oscuro llevándose lo que había venido a buscar. Ahora, sabiendo quien era su verdadero enemigo, los héroes se preparaban para el combate.

Una nueva guerra había iniciado…

Pero antes…

_**OPENING THEME:**_ _Embracing Light and Dark_

* * *

_**Capitulo 79: Epilogo, Pt2. The Heartless Angel.**_

_**-Galaxia: Nintenverse-**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _126-Capital City of Grief Eld•Sleika- _(**Soundtrack: **_.Hack/G.U._)

La presencia del _Guardián_ _Anubis_ había dejado ya el mundo de _Céfiro_, así como el mismo _Nintenverse_, regresando a su propia galaxia, continuando así con su plan.

Mientras, el _Life Stream_ de _Rayterra_, al igual que de los demás planetas del sistema solar y del sol, comenzaba a emerger, dirigiéndose al mundo mágico de _Céfiro_, que acababa de llegar a esa galaxia. Pronto, la corriente de vida del sistema solar entró en el mundo mágico, dándole su energía.

_Céfiro_ era ahora parte del _Nintenverse_…

* * *

_-Planeta: Céfiro-_

En el mundo mágico, el grupo estaba en el exterior del castillo, recuperándose aun de la influencia de la poderosa aura de _Anubis_, que era tan grande que ninguno de ellos pudo moverse para emplear sus máximos poderes… era un miedo instintivo. La mayoría de ellos estaban callados, no sabiendo que decir después de eso.

"Así que _Anubis_…" comentaba Paris, empezando la conversación. "Es un ser muy poderoso…"

"Para haber controlado a _Morganna_ sin que ella lo supiera, debe de serlo." Respondía Endrance seriamente.

"Así que incluso los poderosos _Guardianes_ pueden ser controlados." Comentaba Saku, diciéndolo de una forma un poco sarcástica.

"La pregunta ahora es ¿como lo venceremos?" preguntaba Latias.

"Creo que la pregunta sería ¿Cómo pelearemos contra él?" comentaba Pi.

"¿Por qué lo dices?" preguntaba Blackrose confundida.

"_Anubis_ es un _Guardián_ que es catalogado como _Level B_."

"¿A los _Guardianes_ se les cataloga por niveles?" preguntaba Takato.

"Es normal de humanos catalogar todo, incluso un _Guardián_." Respondía Magzer. "_Anubis_ es _Level B_, mientras que _Morganna_ era _Level E_."

"_Mokona_ estaba catalogada como _Level C_." comentaba Yata seriamente. "Al igual que los _Guardianes_ _Chaos_ y _Balance_."

"Si la tal _Mokona_ era tan fuerte, ¿Por qué no nos ayudó en el combate?" preguntaba Saku con enfado. "¡No tiene sentido!"

"_Mokona_ solo aparece en determinadas ocasiones." Comentaba Clef. "Tengo entendido que la diosa de nuestro mundo no le gusta el combate, por eso es que _Dream_ estaba rodeada de un campo de fuerza, para que ningún _Guardián_ pudiera entrar."

"¿Y porque _Morganna_ si pudo?" preguntaba Axl.

"Es probable que, debido a que perdió la mayor parte de sus poderes, ya no era considerada una _Guardiana_." Comentaba Yata nuevamente. "_Mokona_ se encargaba de los dioses de otras galaxias, pero las razas de _Dream_ debían enfrentarse a seres mortales, como _Exurion_ y nosotros."

"Ahora entiendo porque no apareció antes." Comentaba Marina. "¿Pero porqué apareció en el último minuto?"

"_Mokona_ debió creer en nosotros, por eso no lo hizo…" respondía Lucy. "Al ver lo que hacíamos, debió creer que _Céfiro_ sería salvado de _Exurion_ y _Morganna_."

"Pero…" continuaba X, siguiendo la lógica de su ahora pareja. "Al ver que estaba amenazado por _Anubis_, apareció, creyendo que podría evitarlo al transportar _Céfiro_ al _Nintenverse_…"

Mientras continuaban hablando, un _Life Stream_ oscuro comenzó a acercarse a ellos sin que ninguno se diera cuenta.

"¿Y que querrá ahora ese _Anubis_?" preguntaba Warlene.

"Es probable que comience a absorber la esencia de _Mokona_ para volverse mas fuerte." Comentaba Yata.

"¡No podemos permitir que eso ocurra!" Exclamaba Kuhn. "¡Si eso pasa, esta galaxia sufrirá el mismo destino que _Dream_!"

"Y nuestros mundos…" empezaba Ash temerosamente.

"…serán destruidos por ella…" terminaba Tai.

La extraña esencia oscura comenzó a tomar forma humana, acercándose a los héroes sin que ellos se dieran cuenta, ya que, a pesar de tomar forma, este era transparente y no emitía energía.

"No podemos permitirlo." Decía Alan seriamente. "Debemos ir por _Anubis_ y detener sus planes."

"¿Pero como planeas hacer eso? No sabemos donde está." Comentaba Presea.

"Sabemos que _Anubis_ vive en la galaxia _Duat_, eso no es de dudarlo." respondía Kite.

"Además de eso…" empezaba Alan nuevamente. "Si regresamos a _Novaterra_, estoy seguro de que Raphael sabrá como llegar."

"Entonces regresemos a _Rayterra_." Decía Zero.

"Eso si… pero tengo una duda…" decía Kristal.

"¿Qué es?" preguntaba Anaís con confusión, al igual que todos los presentes.

"Alan-kun y yo somos las reencarnaciones de _Chaos_ y _Balance_, al igual que Nicona lo era de _Mokona_. ¿Por qué sólo se llevó nuestras _Keyblades_ y no a nosotros, como lo hizo con _Mokona_?"

"Es una buena pregunta." Comentaba Mario.

"¡Porque ustedes no han despertado!"

_**-Fin de la música de fondo-**_

De pronto, todos los presentes sintieron una poderosa presencia extremadamente cerca de ellos. No era tan poderosa como _Anubis_ o _Mokona_, pero si era de temer.

"¿De quien es esta aura?" preguntaba Haseo, cubriéndose sus ojos por el viento generado por esta presencia.

"¡No lo se, pero es muy poderosa!" Exclamaba Dawn.

Alan, mirando al frente, sintió también esa presencia, pero él la reconocía.

"Conozco esa presencia…" comentaba el joven, mirando al frente con asombro. "¡No puede ser!"

"Nos volvemos a ver, _Guardián_ _Chaos_…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _82-The Mako-Controlling Organization- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

De repente, el viento se calmó, dejando que todos pudieran ver al frente, al ser que emanaba esa extraña aura. Alan, al igual que Tai, Takato, Dawn, Anaís, X, Zero y Axl, reconoció a la persona que estaba frente a ellos. Ese traje negro, ese largo cabello plateado y esos ojos azules brillantes eran difíciles de ignorar… el ángel de un ala…

"¿Sephiroth?" Preguntaba Alan con confusión y cierto miedo.

"Tanto tiempo sin vernos, _Guardián_ _Chaos_…" respondía el hombre seriamente, sonriendo un poco.

Rápidamente, todos se pusieron en guardia al sentir el aura que el recién llegado, puesto que, a pesar de ser tranquila, era oscura y perturbadora.

"¿Quién es él?" preguntaba Korz, sacando su espada de fuego.

"El es un villano." Comentaba Tai, sacando su _Keyblade_. "El villano del juego _Final Fantasy VII_, el villano mas famoso de todos."

"¿El villano de un videojuego?" preguntaba Saku con cierta burla. "Pero que…"

"¡No se confíen!" Exclamaba Alan. "Él es muy poderoso…"

"Interesantes compañeros haz conseguido, _Guardián_ _Chaos_." Comentaba Sephiroth, mirando a todos los reunidos. "Pero me temo que no los necesito para lo que tengo planeado."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Raichu, colocándose en guardia.

"Ahora, quédense quietos…" comentaba el ex –_SOLDIER_, levantando su puño derecho hasta la altura de su rostro, antes de extenderlo hacia el frente, abriendo la palma de su mano. "_¡TIME!_"

De inmediato, todo en el exterior y el interior del castillo cambió de color, tomando un tono un poco más blanco. Alan, quien estaba mirando a Sephiroth seriamente, notó algo extraño en sus demás compañeros; no se movían.

"¿Muchachos?" preguntaba el joven humano con confusión y desesperación. "¡Oigan!¡Muévanse!¡Gente!"

"Es inútil, no podrán escucharte…" comentaba el hombre de largo cabello plateado seriamente, haciendo que Alan se le quedara viendo con furia.

"¡¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?!"

"No tienes de que preocuparte, solo detuve el tiempo para ellos y todos en este planeta."

"¿Qué?¿Todos en _Céfiro_?... ¿Cómo?¿Usaste alguna especie de Materia?"

"¿_Materia_? Hace milenios que no uso algo tan trivial… mas bien, esta habilidad la absorbí de alguien de otro mundo, un ser que murió en la _Galaxian War_ de hace quince mil años; una hechicera llamada _Ultimecia_."

"¿_Time Manipulation_?" preguntaba el joven con asombro. "¿Cómo rayos fue que…?"

"No es necesario responderte esa pregunta. Lo que quiero es ver que tan fuerte te haz vuelto."

"¿Pelear de nuevo?¿Que es lo que quieres?"

"Te lo diré si peleas enserio…"

Sephiroth extendió de nuevo su brazo derecho al frente, abriendo su palma. Al hacer esto, toda la zona donde estaban cambió, desvaneciéndose como trozos de papel. No solo el lugar, también sus compañeros desaparecían de la misma forma, asustando al muchacho. Pronto, un nuevo escenario comenzó a aparecer; una ciudad, para variar. Pero no era una ciudad normal, era la misma donde los héroes lucharon en _Heartliass_;_ Dark Monterrey City_.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntaba el muchacho confundido.

"_Time-Space Manipulation_." Respondía Sephiroth frente a él, ambos en una calle solitaria del centro de la ciudad. "Saqué esta ciudad de tus recuerdos y nos transportamos aquí. En una ciudad siempre hay cientos de escondites."

"¡Sephiroth!¿Que es lo que les hiciste a mis compañeros?" demandaba el humano, colocándose en guardia.

"Si deseas saberlo, tendrás que vencerme." Respondía él, antes de desaparecer.

_-Clank!-_

Sephiroth sujetaba su espada larga, la _Masamune_, con una sola mano y había dado un corte en vertical desde la derecha con ella. Pero Alan, viendo lo que había hecho, invocó rápidamente la _Articuno_ _Keyblade_ y bloqueó el filo de la espada con esta. Al parecer, el joven no estaba usando mucha fuerza para detener el golpe de su oponente.

"Oh, interesante." Comentaba Sephiroth con cierta sorpresa, pero no cambiando su semblante. "Te has vuelto mas fuerte y rápido que antes. Este ataque era de la misma magnitud con la que te atacaba en _Midgar_ la primera vez que nos vimos."

"Me he vuelto mas fuerte desde ese entonces." Comentaba Alan, mirándolo seriamente. "Ahora si, ¡No perderé, Sephiroth!"

El joven sujetó su _Keyblade_ con ambas manos y comenzó a atacar al hombre de gabardina negra y un ala, quien comenzó a bloquear todos los cortes con su _Masamune_. A diferencia de la última vez, los golpes del muchacho eran más veloces, fuertes y certeros, no como la vez anterior que eran más fáciles de evitar. Ahora, si no lo bloqueaba correctamente, él podría golpearlo con su _Keyblade_. Luego de algunos cortes, Sephiroth decidió saltar al techo de un edificio de diez pisos, con Alan siguiéndolo de cerca. Ya en el tejado, los dos se miraron fijamente, Alan sujetando su _Keyblade_ con fuerza, mientras que Sephiroth estaba sólo de pie, sin ninguna pose de pelea, como la vez anterior.

"Entiendo, has cambiado mucho desde aquella vez… me alegro." Comentaba el ángel de un ala seriamente y con… ¿Algo de alegría?

"¿Qué se te hace tan gracioso?" preguntaba el muchacho, notando la leve sonrisa de su enemigo.

"Mientras mas fuerte sea, mas me serás de utilidad para mis planes."

"¿Tus planes?¿De que me estas hablando?" preguntaba Alan con frustración.

"Un ser como tú no tiene derecho a saberlo…"

"¿Qué dices?"

Sephiroth se colocaba en guardia finalmente, sujetando su espada con ambas manos, aunque la mano derecha cruzando por debajo de la izquierda, sujetando el lado opuesto del mango de su arma.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _140-The World's Enemy (''One-Winged Angel'')- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

"Ahora te mostraré la fuerza de un dios." Comentaba Sephiroth, antes de moverse velozmente y dar varios cortes con su arma, creando ondas de energía celestes y cortantes, mismas que iban hacia Alan velozmente.

El tejado donde estaban estalló, levantando una gran nube de polvo. Casi de inmediato, las ondas de energía cruzaron en todas direcciones, cortando el edificio en varias secciones, mismas que se separaban de la estructura al perderse las uniones. Pronto, los cuatro últimos pisos de ese edificio comenzaron a caer como piezas perfectamente cortadas, antes de destrozarse al impacto.

De la columna de humo en la punta de ese edificio, una figura emergió velozmente. Se trataba de Alan, quien tuvo que saltar hacia atrás para evitar ser cortado y sepultado bajo todo ese escombro. De repente, Sephiroth apareció frente a él, dando otro corte con su espada, mismo que el muchacho se defendió con su arma. Pero el corte fue muy fuerte, mandándolo contra la pared exterior de otro edificio cercano, incrustándolo en el.

'_Ese ataque fue mas poderoso que antes.'_ Pensaba Alan. _'¿Incrementó sus poderes?'_

Pero no pudo pensar mas, ya que Sephiroth había lanzado otro corte de energía contra él, por lo que tuvo que moverse, saliendo de la pared donde estaba incrustado y saltando hacia el suelo, la onda de energía cortando el edificio de forma diagonal, haciendo que la punta comenzara a caerse.

El joven cayó de pie en el suelo, mirando a donde estaba el edificio, solo para ver a Sephiroth acercándose velozmente hacia él. Viendo que estaba en desventaja, sujetó su _Keyblade_ fuertemente.

"_¡BANKAI!_"

Con este fuerte grito, un viento helado rodeó al muchacho, al mismo tiempo en el que un muro de hielo emergió del suelo, bloqueando el camino del ex–_SOLDIER_, quien sólo dio un corte horizontal para cortar la pared, intentando así también cortar al muchacho detrás de ella. Pero, a pesar de que el muro fue cortado, el joven de atrás no resultó afectado. El hielo comenzó a caerse en pedazos, vapor por todas partes debido a esto. Detrás del muro caído, estaba Alan, usando su _Articuno_ _Armor_, sujetando la _Keyblade_ con su mano derecha.

"Aquí comienza la verdadera lucha." Comentaba el joven, antes de que su cabello se volviera rubio y el símbolo dorado apareciera en su frente.

"Ahora si pelearas con todo tu poder." Respondía su oponente, el ala negra saliendo de su hombro derecho, sujetando su _Masamune_ con fuerza. "Muéstrame tu verdadera fuerza."

"¡Eso haré!"

Con eso dicho, el joven elevó su aura al máximo, lanzándose contra Sephiroth, quien lo esperaba con ansias. Alan dio un salto, sujetando su llave con fuerza mientras descendía, antes de bajarla con fuerza. El ex-_SOLDIER_ levantó su espada para bloquear la espada del muchacho con ambas manos. Cuando ambas armas chocaron, crearon una onda de energía que se expandió por todas partes, desplazando todo lo que estaba cerca, como rocas, autos y cualquier otra cosa que no estuviera aferrada al suelo, al igual que crear un cráter en el suelo donde estaba de pie.

Sephiroth saltó hacia atrás, con Alan siguiéndolo de cerca, atacando al ángel caído con entusiasmo. El ex-_SOLDIER_ dio otros tres cortes de energía hacia el _N-Warrior_, pero él usaba su _Keyblade_ para cortar a través de las ondas de energía, disipándolas en el proceso, antes de seguirlo de cerca. Sephiroth saltó nuevamente hacia arriba, pero Alan, en lugar de seguirlo, reunió aire congelado en su puño izquierdo, antes de extenderlo en dirección al hombre que se elevaba.

"_¡ARTICUNO RYUSEIKEN!_"

Cientos de meteoros de hielo salieron del puño del muchacho, viajando varias veces la velocidad del sonido. Sephiroth, al ver los cometas acercarse, empezó a usar su espada para bloquearlos todos, cortándolos con cierta facilidad. Alan miraba esto con asombro. Incluso con el poder de su armadura y la transformación, su ataque favorito no había resultado.

"Tus ataques de energía aun no son lo suficientemente fuertes como para hacerme daño." Comentaba el hombre de un ala, alzando su mano al cielo. "Pero no así los míos… _¡METEORAIN!_"

Una esfera de energía carmesí apareció a un kilómetro sobre la superficie de la ciudad. Entonces, de esa esfera, varios meteoros rojizos comenzaron a emerger, descendiendo a la ciudad. Estos meteoros comenzaron a chocar en los edificios cercanos, atravesándolos y estrellándose en el suelo. Al ver los meteoros, o la mayoría de ellos, venir directamente hacia él, Alan comenzó a correr, evitando los meteoros que venían velozmente.

El joven corrió por las calles, entrando a un centro comercial para evitar los meteoros. Sin embargo, estas bolas de fuego venían tan rápido que atravesaban el techo y las paredes de la construcción, destrozando todo lo que estaba dentro. Pronto, el centro comercial comenzó a desplomarse cuando sus pilares principales fueron destruidos por los meteoros.

Mientras el local se colapsaba, Alan emergió de la nube de polvo, saltando hacia donde estaba Sephiroth quien, al verlo, hizo un movimiento con su mano para mandar los meteoros hacia él. El joven vio las bolas de fuego acercarse, sujetando su llave con fuerza.

"¡No me rendiré ahora!" Exclamaba el muchacho.

Alan entonces, con seguridad, rodeó con aire congelado su _Keyblade_ y comenzó a cortar a través de estos cometas, siguiendo avanzando hacia el frente, antes de llegar con Sephiroth y atacarlo con su llave, aunque el ex – _SOLDIER_ se defendió con su espada. Los cometas dejaron de aparecer al momento en el que Sephiroth bloqueó el arma del joven.

Los dos descendieron nuevamente al nivel del suelo, donde comenzaron a correr a través de una de las calles del centro, mientras se daban con sus armas, atacando y defendiéndose de los cortes de su oponente.

Se detuvieron ambos en el centro de una calle, continuando así su intercambio de cortes con sus espadas, hasta que quedaron en un bloqueo, ambos empleando todas sus fuerzas para intentar superarse. El rostro del muchacho mostraba el esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerse… pero Sephiroth era lo opuesto, ya que tenía su misma seriedad y frialdad.

"Veo lo fuerte que te has vuelto." Comentaba el ángel caído. "Pero aun no es necesaria, debes volverte mas fuerte."

"¿Qué dices?" preguntaba Alan con enfado y confusión.

"Esta fuerza no es suficiente para vencerme…"

Entonces, Sephiroth empezó a superar al joven, empujándolo con su espada.

'_Su aura… ¿Se ha incrementado aun mas?'_ pensó el joven

Ahora la situación había cambiado; era Sephiroth el que estaba presionando al _N-Warrior_ y al parecer lo hacía sin mucho esfuerzo. Alan bloqueaba todos los cortes con su _Keyblade_, pero tenía que usar toda su velocidad para hacerlo. Nuevamente, los dos quedaron en un bloqueo de armas, con el humano mirando fijamente a su oponente.

"¿Como es que incrementaste tu fuerza?" preguntaba Alan con enfado y confusión.

"Yo nunca he usado todo mi poder." Respondía Sephiroth seriamente. "Cuando luché contigo en _Midgar_ ni me esforcé… y esta ocasión no es la excepción."

"¡¿Que?!"

El hombre de traje oscuro empleó mas fuerza, mandando al joven hacia atrás, antes de alzar su arma al cielo y bajarla velozmente, dando un corte vertical. Alan, al ver la onda de energía creada por la hoja de la _Masamune_, se movió a un lado, evitando así el ataque. Pero lo que le sorprendió fue que la onda de energía no terminó ahí, si no que se siguió de largo, atravesando varios edificios y hogares en su camino, mandando a volar cientos de objetos por todos lados.

Al terminar, luego de varios minutos, el ataque de Sephiroth había dejado un gran surco en el suelo, tan largo como la extensión de la ciudad, de varios metros de profundidad, tanto que el drenaje de la ciudad en decenas de colonias habían sido cortadas.

Alan miraba con asombro este hecho; kilómetros de la ciudad donde vivía, aunque sea una ilusión, habían sido destruidas con solo un corte del arma de su oponente.

'_¿Este es el poder de Sephiroth?'_ pensaba el joven con asombro y miedo. _'Con sólo un movimiento destruyó decenas de kilómetros. No sé si yo pueda hacer lo mismo... no, ¡No creo que aun tenga la capacidad de hacer eso!'_

Entonces, la hoja de una espada apareció en su hombro izquierdo, amenazándolo y sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Mientras Alan encaraba hacia la ciudad destruida, Sephiroth estaba detrás de él, sujetando su espada _Masamune_ y colocándola en el hombro del muchacho, mientras parecía que el tiempo se detenía para el joven.

"¿Que sucede?" preguntaba Sephiroth seriamente. "¿Estas sorprendido y no puedes moverte? Creí que, con todo lo que haz visto, no te sorprenderías ante esto."

El _N-Warrior_, sabiendo que era una provocación, sujetó con fuerza su _Keyblade_ y se dio la vuelta, bloqueando la filosa hoja de la _Masamune_ con ella, antes de lanzarse contra Sephiroth atacarlo con fuerza. Nuevamente los dos se vieron en una batalla con sus armas, Alan usando toda su fuerza y agilidad, pero parecía que Sephiroth no lo hacía del mismo modo, lo cual comenzó a frustrar al muchacho.

* * *

El tiempo pasó y la batalla continuaba, la ciudad oscura estaba siendo destruida por completo, o al menos el centro de la ciudad… y una montaña cercana, que perdió su cúspide debido a un corte de energía del hombre con una ala. En el centro de la ciudad, varias columnas de humo se elevaban por el cielo, llenando de toxinas toda la atmosfera.

Un objeto era lanzado con fuerza contra un monumento enorme color naranja, una especie de faro, estrellándose contra uno de sus lados, incrustándose en el. Se trataba de Alan, quien estaba herido de gravedad. El joven había perdido ya su capa blanca, además del casco-tiara, que se le cayó minutos atrás cuando fue lanzado con fuerza contra el suelo. Afortunadamente, su armadura no tenía ninguna falla, demostrando lo resistente que era. Sin embargo, aún con la protección, su cuerpo no podía resistir tantos ataques como los que había recibido anteriormente.

Incrustado en la pared anaranjada del monumento, el _N-Warrior_ permanecía quieto, con un rostro que demostraba algo de dolor, mismo que se estaba aguantando, puesto que había llegado a su límite. Comenzó a deslizarse por la pared del obelisco, cayendo al parque que estaba abajo pesadamente. El muchacho intentó levantarse, pero ya no podía mas, su cuerpo estaba exhausto, al igual que su espíritu.

"Maldición…"

"Creo que haz llegado a tu limite…"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _132-Yakusoku no Chi -The Promised Land- _(**Soundtrack: **_Final Fantasy VII Advent Children_)

El joven logró levantarse del suelo luego de unos momentos, tambaleante y sujetando su brazo derecho. Frente a él, estaba Sephiroth, con algunos rasguños y fragmentos de hielo, provocados por los poderes de Alan, pero en si no tenía una herida de consideración. A pesar de ser mucho más fuerte, el _Keyblader_ no había podido derrotar a su oponente, que era de un nivel superior al de él.

"No sé que pensar." Comentaba Sephiroth seriamente. "Es obvio que aún no tienes el poder necesario para servir a mi propósito, pero, con el tiempo, podrás lograrlo."

"Maldito, ¡dime de una vez cual es tu propósito!" Exclamaba el joven con cansancio.

"Aún no estás listo para conocer mi razón."

"¡Déjate de tonterías!" Exclamaba Alan, elevando su aura lo más que podía, reuniendo energía en sus brazos. "_¡SHINKOU HADOUKEN!_"

Extendiendo sus manos al frente, el joven liberó un cilindro de energía morado hacia su oponente, mismo que lo engulló por completo antes de estallar, levantando mucho polvo. Sin embargo, cuando este se disipó, Sephiroth seguía de pie, sin haber hecho algo para siquiera evitar el ataque. El _N-Warrior_ comenzó a temblar de temor, puesto que el ser que estaba frente a él parecía invencible.

"No puede ser…"

"Es inútil…"

_-Squash!-_

Alan sintió de repente un dolor punzante en su costado derecho. Al mirar abajo, pudo ver lo que era, mirándolo con terror e incredulidad; la hoja de la _Masamune_. Sephiroth lo había atravesado con su espada con suma facilidad, la cuchilla de forma completamente vertical.

"Tus poderes se han debilitado considerablemente, no estas en condiciones de siquiera rasguñarme." Comentaba el ex-_SOLDIER_ con seriedad, sujetando su espada con firmeza. "Quizás no pueda aún cortar tu armadura, debido a que no estoy vivo y no tengo el poder necesario, pero si puedo lastimar tu cuerpo, la parte que no te protege…"

El muchacho sujetó la hoja de la espada con sus manos protegidas por parte de su armadura, intentándola sacar de su cuerpo como lo había hecho Cloud Strife en varias ocasiones.

"Es inútil…"

Con un rápido movimiento, Sephiroth giró la espada de tal forma que ahora estuviera totalmente horizontal, antes de cortar através del resto del lado derecho del muchacho, cortando através del músculo. Alan cayó al suelo, sujetándose el costado de su cuerpo, no gritando porque ya no le quedaban energías para ello. Sujetando su profunda herida, el guerrero del hielo utilizó lo que le quedaba de su poder para crear un leve aire congelado, entumiendo esa parte de su cuerpo para evitar que siga sangrando, aunque evitarlo por completo estaba más allá de sus posibilidades actuales. Si lo hubiera cortado hacia el otro lado, su cuerpo estaría en dos partes.

Sephiroth, al ver el estado en el que el _N-Warrior_ se encontraba, supo que la pelea había terminado. Con un movimiento de su mano, la ciudad comenzó a desvanecerse y todo volviéndose negro, antes de regresar a _Céfiro_, con todos congelados en el tiempo. Con otro movimiento de su mano, el tiempo regresó a la normalidad, descongelando a los héroes. Instintivamente, Kristal volteó a un lado, sus ojos abriéndose enormemente con asombro y terror, al ver a su novio sangrando y casi moribundo.

"¡Alan-kun!" Exclamó la hechicera, su grito llamando la atención de todos los presentes, que vieron con sorpresa y pánico a su compañero, mientras ella iba a su lado. "¡Alan-kun!¿Q-que te pasó?"

"K-K-Kris…" intentaba responder el muchacho, pero comenzó a toser, vomitando algo de sangre, asustando mas a su pareja.

"¡Alan-kun!¡Resiste!_¡CURAGA!_" El hechizo de Kristal comenzó a hacer efecto de inmediato, su poder curativo incrementándose gracias a la desesperación y el deseo que tenía la mujer por salvar a su pareja. Las heridas del joven comenzaron a cerrarse, aunque aun se podía ver la herida claramente. "¡Resiste, Alan-kun!"

"Fuiste muy oportuna, si no lo hubieras curado de inmediato, estaría muerto en unos minutos…"

Todos los presentes voltearon al frente, viendo a Sephiroth con alarma y cuidado.

"¿Quién eres tú?" preguntaba Link, sujetando su espada y escudo.

"Yo soy el elegido por el _Life Stream_, el ser que se convertirá en un dios, el dios del _Nintenverse_." Respondía el hombre de negro, haciendo que todos se colocaran en guardia.

"¿El dios del _Nintenverse_?" cuestionaba Takato con confusión.

"¿Tu le hiciste esto a Alan?" preguntaba Dawn, sujetando su _Keyblade_.

"Lo estaba probando para ver si era digno." Respondía Sephiroth seriamente. "Pero aún no lo es, por eso esperaré hasta otra ocasión…"

"Tu le hiciste esto a Alan-kun…" decía Kristal, su mechones evitaban que se vieran sus ojos. Alan notó este cambio de actitud, sabiendo lo que ella intentaría hacer. Antes de poder hacer algo, la hechicera lo dejó en el suelo con delicadeza, antes de invocar su _Sage´s Stone_ _Keyblade_ y mirar con odio a Sephiroth. "¡Te mataré!"

'_¡E-espera, Kristal!'_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _140-The World's Enemy (''One-Winged Angel'')- _(**Soundtrack: **_Crisis Core; Final Fantasy VII_)

La hechicera se lanzó en contra de Sephiroth. En solo dos segundos, llamó a su armadura, se convirtió en _Súper_ _N-Warrior_, activó la _Mahou Matrix_ y activó el hechizo de _Hastega_, incrementando su velocidad considerablemente. Llena de rabia, la joven estaba segura de que sus ataques afectarían a Sephiroth. Cual fue su sorpresa cuando este hombre bloqueó con suma facilidad la _Keyblade_ de ella con su propia espada.

"Pero que…" comentó la joven, pero no pudo terminar, ya que el _SOLDIER_ la sujetó del rostro con su otra mano.

"No tiene caso…" Con esto dicho, Sephiroth hizo estallar una esfera de energía en el rostro de la joven, lanzándola hacia atrás, justo a lado de Alan, mientras él bajaba su brazo. "No tengo necesidad de luchar contra ustedes."

"¡Lastima, porque ya nos provocaste!"

Sephiroth volteó, viendo a Haseo moviéndose velozmente y apuntarle con sus espadas, antes de liberar varias balas de energía. Con gran habilidad, el hombre de negro comenzó a bloquear las balas que iban a su cuerpo con su espada, evitando las demás con pequeños movimientos.

"¿Pero que…?" preguntaba el Epitaph User con confusión.

"¡Apártate, Haseo!" Exclamaba Kite, con el brazalete de su brazo derecho activado. "_¡DATA DRAIN!_"

El cilindro de datos del cañón del joven viajó directamente a Sephiroth. Él, por su parte, solamente realizó un corte de energía, mismo que partió en dos el _Data Drain_, sorprendiendo a Kite y a todos los habitantes de _Hack_.

"No tiene caso que se enfrenten conmigo." Comentaba Sephiroth. "Es inútil…"

"¡Eso lo veremos!"

Al mirar a su alrededor, pudo ver que estaba rodeado por todos lo héroes, usando sus armaduras y en sus máximas transformaciones. Sephiroth solamente los miró con cierto aburrimiento.

"No tienen el nivel necesario para vencerme, ni aun todos juntos." Comentaba el _SOLDIER_.

"¡No nos subestimes!" Exclamaba Paris.

Con esto dicho, todos los guerreros se lanzaron hacia él velozmente, mientras él sonreía.

"_¡TIME!_"

El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir sumamente lento, tanto que los héroes parecían moverse menos de un centímetro por segundo. Sephiroth había ganado.

"Les mostraré el poder de un dios."

Cuando el tiempo regresó a la normalidad, los héroes vieron con asombro una enorme esfera de energía sobre la cabeza de Sephiroth, a punto de liberarlo. Era su ataque mas poderoso… era…

"_¡SUPERNOVA!_"

Una gran explosión sacudió la tierra, levantando una gran nube de polvo y escombros. Cuando el polvo se asentó, Sephiroth permanecía de pie en medio de un enorme cráter de cinco kilómetros de diámetro mientras los héroes estaban en el suelo, desmayados en varias partes del lugar. Era una suerte que estuvieran retirados del castillo, de otro modo este y sus habitantes ya no existirían.

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _41-Presumption of a Shallow Person- _(**Soundtrack: **_Valkyrie Profile 2_)

"Mi poder está regresando." Comentaba Sephiroth, viendo la destrucción que había causado. "Pero aún no es suficiente, debo despertar todo mi poder." Decía mientras miraba a Alan seriamente. "Es por eso que te necesito. Te daré un regalo para que te vuelvas más fuerte. Nos volveremos a ver, _Guardián_ _Chaos_…"

Con esto dicho, Sephiroth desapareció, dejando de él solamente unas pocas plumas negras.

Entonces, Alan notó algo extraño; una de esas plumas negras se estaba elevando al cielo, perdiéndose entre las nubes. Unos relámpagos aparecieron en el lugar donde la pluma negra terminó entrando y, pocos segundos después, comenzó a ver un objeto largo descendiendo velozmente, girando sobre si mismo, antes de clavarse a lado de él. Alan miró este extraño objeto, sorprendiéndose de lo que era.

Esa forma, esos colores, esa aura… si, no había duda…

Era una _Keyblade_…

La _**One-Winged Angel**_…

_**The **__**N-Warriors Ep4: **_

_**Cephiro's Phantom Chapter**_

_**La verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar…**_

* * *

_-Galaxia: Nintenverse-_

Al borde del _Nintenverse_, un _Zodiac_ _class_ _Battlecrusier_ de _Novaterra_ estaba patrullando la zona. Estaba en los límites, a solo unos cuantos millones de kilómetros del borde de la galaxia, donde terminaba el escudo divino que protegía los mundos humanos. Tenían un viaje tranquilo, estaban por terminar su ronda. Pronto regresarían a _Novaterra_ a descansar por unas semanas luego de un largo viaje de meses.

Dentro del crucero de batalla, el capitán, un hombre alto, entre sus cuarentas y cincuentas, con un largo bigote negro y un sombrero de capitán, miraba por la ventana frontal del puesto de mando, viendo las estrellas y las otras galaxias cercanas.

"El limite del _Nintenverse_, nuestra galaxia." Comentaba el capitán para si mismo con melancolía. "Nuestra misión se termina y regresaremos a casa."

"Capitán, todo está listo." Comentaba una de las navegantes de cabello negro y corto. "Los preparativos están terminados, el chequeo de todos los sistemas y dispositivos han terminado. Podemos irnos a casa."

"Muy bien, vayamos a…"

_-Warning! Warning! Warning!-_

De pronto, las alarmas comenzaron a sonar por todo el puente, sorprendiendo a todos los operadores y soldados.

"¿Qué está sucediendo?" preguntaba el capitán con confusión.

"Un momento." Comentaba la navegante, pulsando unos botones en su pantalla de luz, haciendo que otra apareciera frente a ella, dándole la información que quería. Pero, al ver dicha información, la navegante se aterrorizó. "¡Naves enemigas en el sistema!"

"¿Qué dices?"

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _141-Breaking Space Ship Pursuit- _(**Soundtrack: **_Xenosaga DS_)

En ese momento, la nave comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, como si algo colisionara con ella. El capitán rápidamente tomó su asiento de mando.

"¡Estamos bajo ataque!" exclamaba un navegador.

"¡Situación!" exclamaba el capitán.

"Diez naves enemigas aparecieron de la nada, saliendo del _Hyperspace_. Comenzaron a atacarnos al salir."

"¿Qué rayos sucede? Se supone que no debe haber naves enemigas aquí." Comentaba con confusión. "Identifique el tipo de naves combatimos."

"¡Si, capitán!" respondía el navegante que estaba a su lado, tecleando en una pantalla de luz. "¡Naves identificadas!... ¿S-son _Ha'taks_?"

"¿_Ha'taks_ aquí?" Preguntaba el capitán, justo cuando la nave comenzó a sacudirse violentamente. "¡Informe de daños!"

"¡Escudos al sesenta por ciento y bajando rápidamente!" Exclamaba la navegadora. "¡Sus armas son poderosas!"

"¡Todas las baterías abran fuego!¡Maniobras evasivas!"

El _Battlecrusier_ de _Novaterra_ comenzó a moverse, lanzando disparos de energía carmesí en contra de las naves enemigas. Las diez naves, _Ha'taks_, eran casi tan grandes como un _Zodiac_ _class_ _Battlecrusier_, una nave con forma de plato color negra, con una especie de pirámide amarilla en su centro. Estas naves disparaban esferas de energía amarillas en contra del _Battlecrusier_, impactando su escudo rojo, mientras que los disparos láser carmesí de los _Novaterran_s chocaban con los escudos anaranjados de estas.

Estaban por todos lados, haciendo una formación tan sincronizada que, no importa a donde fuera el _Zodiac_, dos _Ha'taks_ estarían disparándole, drenando aun mas sus escudos.

"¡Escudos al veinte por ciento!" Exclamaba la navegante.

"¡Disparen el _Yamato Cannon_!" Ordenaba el capitán, haciendo que todos en el puente comenzaran a preparar el disparo.

"¡_Yamato Cannon_ listo, capitán!" respondía el navegante hombre a su lado.

"¡Fuego!"

Del frente de la nave, se abrió una enorme compuerta, dejando ver un gigantesco cañón. Este comenzó a liberar un poco de energía nuclear, antes de disparar un enorme cometa de energía en contra de un _Ha'tak_ que estaba en frente. El disparo se estrelló en el escudo de la nave enemiga, resistiendo el ataque, aunque parte de la energía se filtró através de la protección y daño algunos sistemas internos. Pero no era un gran daño.

"_Ha'tak_ enemigo aún operacional. Sus escudos están al cuarenta por ciento." Comentaba la mujer navegante con asombro.

"¿Ese poderoso disparo no lo destruyó?" preguntaba el capitán. "Son mucho mas fuertes que un _Alverion Mecronet_."

_-Kaboom!-_

La nave _Novaterran_ volvió a sacudirse, esta vez mas violentamente, mientras algunas computadoras dejaban de funcionar y estallaban en llamas.

"¡Escudos fuera de línea!" Exclamaba el navegante varón. "¡_Yamato Cannon_ y _Plasma Torpedos_ también fuera de línea

"¡La baterías a estribor han dejado de funcionar!" Exclamaba la navegante. "¡El _Hyperdrive_ se está sobrecalentando!"

"Esta pelea está perdida." decía el capitán. "¡Salgamos de aquí!"

El _Zodiac_ _Battlecrusier_ comenzó a alejarse de los enemigos, logrando abrir una ventana al _Hyperspace_ antes de que fuera destruida por más disparos.

Los diez _Ha'taks_ permanecieron en el mismo lugar luego de la batalla. Dentro de uno de ellos, en el puente de mando, había varios humanos, la mayoría calvos, portando una extraña armadura gris que cubría todo su cuerpo, sujetando enormes báculos del mismo color.

"La nave _Novaterran_ ha dejado el sistema." Comentaba uno de los soldados.

"Entiendo, no hay problema, dejemos que avise de nuestra llegada…"

Sentado en un trono dorado en el centro del salón de operaciones, estaba un hombre, usando una armadura idéntica a la de sus soldados, pero color dorada. Este hombre, de uno ochenta de alto, no era clavo, tenía un cabello corto, negro, un bigote, y ojos color violeta con una pupila gris. Tenía una línea roja cruzando del lado derecho de su rostro, empezando en la frente, bajando por su parpado derecho y llegando hasta su mentón, mientras que debajo de su otro ojo tenía un triangulo del mismo color. Este hombre, de apariencia temible, tenía una mano sobre su boca, pensando en lo que acababa de pasar, el combate que habían ganado.

"Así que esas son las naves del _Nintenverse_… no parecen tan sorprendentes." Comentaba el sujeto de armadura dorada con seriedad. "Espero que mejoren pronto…"

"Mi señor." Comentaba un soldado de armadura gris. "Tenemos nuestras ordenes. El mundo humano mas cercano está a un día de aquí."

"Entiendo." Respondía el sujeto, mientras los demás soldados se postraban ante él. "Entonces partamos a ese mundo humano. Conquistemos esta galaxia en el nombre de nuestro dios _Anubis_."

"Como usted diga, señor Raviel, _Pharaohn of Osiris._"

De inmediato, los diez _Ha'tak_ comenzaron a moverse, abriendo también una puerta al _Hyperspace_, dirigiéndose al mundo humano mas cercano, comenzando así su misión.

La guerra entre las galaxias _Duat_ y el _Nintenverse_ había comenzado…

_**FIN DEL EPISODIO 4. **_

* * *

**_Saiyan X dice:_**_ ¡Finalmente! he terminado oficialmente con el Episodio 4, es hora de comenzar el quinto. ¿Se esperaban este final? Espero que no. Bueno, agradezco a todos aquellos que han dedicado parte de su tiempo en leer mi fic, y mas a los que me han dejado reviews, me siento alagado por eso. Espero que el siguiente episodio sea de su agrado._

_Los Ha'taks los saqué de la serie de Stargate SG-1, por si tienen dudas de como son. Como quiera, en el transcurso del Sabado, subiré un archivo en mi profile con sprites de como se ven las naves, desde arriba, de las civilizaciones importantes._

_Como siempre, daré una semana de descanso, es decir que el siguiente fin no habrá Episodio, sino hasta dentro de dos semanas, para darme tiempo de escribir y de acomodar mis ideas. Probablemente el siguiente Episodio lo suba el Viernes ya en la tarde, casi Sabado porque, si mis cálculos no fallan, estaré muy ocupado el Jueves y el Viernes en la mañana, por lo que quizás me tarde un poco en subirlo._

_Bueno, sin más que decir, los invito a ver el trailer del Episodio V, ojala los lea dentro de dos semanas..._

_¡Sobres!_

**_-Saiyan X logged off-_**


	81. Trailer IV

_**-Trailer IV-**_

_**Música de fondo**__**: **__-_ _142-Another Side _(**Soundtrack: **_Kingdom Hearts Final Mix_)

_**Canción**__** de **__**fondo**__**: Deep Dive (Kingdom Hearts Secret Ending)**_

Un desierto vasto, color blanco, un lugar sumamente hostil, el cielo oscuro, azul con algo de morado predominaba en este mundo oscuro. En medio de todo ese desolado paisaje, había un camino de piedra color crema, de tres metros de ancho y se extendía por kilómetros, hasta perderse en el horizonte.

"_El mundo de la oscuridad…"_

El ambiente estaba pesado, arena por todas partes y tormentas acercándose rápidamente, cubriéndolo todo a su paso. Siguiendo por ese camino, se podía llegar a una ciudad, avanzada pero con arquitectura antigua, parecida al viejo _Egipto_.

"_La ciudad de la muerte…Necrópolis…"_

Grandes edificios, todos con tejados con forma de pirámides estaban en la ciudad. Sobre una enorme montaña, una pirámide gigantesca estaba, y sobre ella, girando alrededor de su punta, estaban tres cristales negros con forma de diamante, cada uno de cien metros de alto y ancho.

"_La pirámide roja, Aaru…"_

En esta metrópolis egipcia, cientos de soldados se colocaban frente a la entrada de la pirámide, que estaba al final de unas largas escaleras, postrándose ante su señor. Un hombre, con un traje dorado, de largo cabello negro, se mostraba frente a ellos; _Anubis_.

"_El dios de la muerte, el señor de la oscuridad…"_

Apareciendo frente a él, quince figuras, también con armaduras doradas, se postraban ante su presencia. Los guerreros más leales a _Anubis_.

"_Los súbditos del señor de la Necrópolis; los quince Pharaohns..."_

_Anubis_ alzó su mano izquierda al cielo, haciendo aparecer tres esferas oscuras, mismas que contenían algo; _Guardiana Mokona_ y las _Chaos_ y _Balance Keyblades_.

"_Objetos de poder, los utensilios necesarios para comenzar la gran guerra…"_

_Anubis_ miró de nuevo a sus súbditos, los quince faraones, al igual que a sus soldados al final de la escalera. Una imagen apareció en el cielo, una galaxia, flotando en el frío espacio; el _Nintenverse_. Con un movimiento de su mano, _Anubis_ dio la orden; invadir el _Nintenverse_.

"_La guerra entre dos galaxias ha comenzado…"_

"_Héroes en ambos bandos, una batalla sangrienta…"_

"_Una pelea de dioses estaba por comenzar…"_

Mientras los soldados de _Anubis_ comienzan a prepararse para la guerra, varias frases comienzan a aparecer…

"_¿Cómo lucharemos contra una especie de dios?"_

"_Como lo hicimos contra Morganna."_

"_Este enemigo es mucho mas fuerte que Morganna…"_

_-_

"_¡Vamos Lucy! Debes controlar el poder de esa transformación."_

"_¡Eso estoy intentando!"_

_-_

"_¿A que te refieres con que no podremos ir con ustedes?"_

"_Si ustedes van, solamente morirán… debemos ir sólo los mas fuertes."_

_-_

"_¿Desde cuando puedes convertirte en Súper Saiyan?"_

"_Desde hace dos semanas… en la habitación del tiempo…"_

_-_

"_¿Qué es lo que tiene esta galaxia?"_

"_La esencia de la muerte. No todos los guerreros podrán ir, solamente algunos pueden partir a la galaxia Duat… de lo contrario, morirán."_

_-_

"_¡Ningún arma puede derrotar a un Guardián!"_

"_¡Con esta arma si!"_

_-_

"_Los quince Pharaohn, los guerreros mas poderosos de la galaxia Duat, tan poderosos como un Gold Saint o un Golden N-Warrior."_

"_Entonces esto será mas difícil de lo que pensamos."_

_-_

"_Latias, ¿Por qué no te despediste de Raichu?"_

"_Ya no me agrada. Su personalidad me está molestando."_

"_Latias…"_

"_¿Ah?¿Raichu?"_

_-_

"_Hola muchachos, he vuelto porque parece que necesitan mi ayuda."_

"_Necesitamos de todos los que hayan alcanzado el nivel de Súper N-Warrior."_

"_¡Es Súper Saiyan!"_

"_Lo que sea, Alan…"_

_-_

"_Nosotros once debemos ir a Duat, mientras los demás se quedan luchando, protegiendo los mundos del Nintenverse."_

"_Puedes contar con nosotros."_

_-_

"_Si, puedo sentirlo… el alma que reside dentro de mí… mi amigo, mi compañero. Necesito que salgas, por favor, ¡ayúdame en esta pelea!"_

"_¡Pika!"_

"_¡Claro, Tai!"_

"_¡Déjame ayudarte, Takato!"_

"_¡Piplup!"_

_-_

"_La oscuridad del cosmos, la esencia de los antiguos Guardianes Heliocticos. Eso es lo que somos nosotros, los quince Pharaohns."_

"_¿Esencia de los antiguos Guardianes?"_

"_Exactamente. ¡Somos invencibles!"_

_-_

"_¡Maestro Raphael!¡Las fuerzas de Anubis han conquistado ya varios mundos humanos en el borde oeste de la galaxia!"_

"_Nuestras fuerzas están débiles. No hay opción, debemos ir a derrotar a Anubis directamente."_

_-_

"_Lucy, debemos ir a una nueva pelea, solamente tu y yo."_

"_Ya te había dicho que siempre estaré contigo, pase lo que pase. Por Marina, Anaís, nuestras familias y amigos, ¡Juro que no me daré por vencida!"_

_-_

"_N-Warriors, debo decir que tienen un increíble poder, ¡pero esa fuerza no se compara con el poder Pharaohn!¡Les mostraré el poder de mi __**Ba**__!"_

"_**Ba**__, la forma de ustedes de decirle al aura. ¡Uria, Pharaohn of Horus, acepto el desafío!"_

"_¡Entonces ven por mi, N-Warrior Zero!"_

_-_

"_Hola de nuevo, Kristal, tiempo sin verte."_

"_Exus…"_

_-_

"_¡No puedo rendirme ahora!¡No mientras tenga puesta esta armadura, que simboliza la esperanza del Nintenverse!"_

"_Esas débiles armaduras parecen una carga para ti, Alan… ¡Te las quitaré entonces!"_

"_¿Que?"_

_-_

"_Así que esta es una Golden Zodiac Armor…"_

"_¿También puedes vestirla?"_

_-_

"_¿Mis poderes no funcionan con ella?"_

"_No puedes lastimarme, ya que yo controlo el tiempo. ¡Nunca podrás hacerme daño!"_

"_Que interesante… pues yo soy la guerrera de Palkia, la que controla el espacio."_

"_Veamos quien gana, yo, Seriaket, Pharaohn of Sekmeth, que controlo el tiempo, o tu, Dawn Hikari, N-Warrior de Palkia, la que controla el espacio."_

"_¡Aquí voy!¡SPACIAL CHAINS!"_

_-_

"_Tienen un gran valor de lucha, guerrero…"_

"_¡Porque soy Tai, N-Warrior of Courage!"_

"_¡Pero con sólo el valor no podrás ganarle al hijo de un dios!"_

"_¡Eso lo veremos!¡COURAGE DRAGON!"_

_-_

"_¡Ash, X!¡Necesito que me den su fuerza, para poder entrar al Obelisk of Akert!"_

"_¿Cómo lo harás? Ni con las armaduras doradas podemos atravesarlo."_

"_Simple… ¡Haré un Seiya!"_

_-_

"_¿Pero que…?"_

"_¿Mi flecha dorada no funcionó?"_

"_Estupidos, ¿Se atreven a levantarse en contra de un Guardián?"_

_-_

"_Esté es, ¡El final!"_

"_¡No si yo tengo algo que decir!"_

"_¿Que? No puede ser… ¿Guardián Chaos?"_

_-_

"_¡Si elevamos nuestras auras, podremos derrotar a Anubis!"_

"_Incluso con nuestras auras al máximo, no hemos podido hacerle daño."_

"_Lo haremos, si juntamos todas nuestras energías en un solo ataque. ¡Hagamos un milagro!"_

_-_

"_¡No podrás vencerme, Chaos!¡El Nintenverse está condenado!¡Tus N-Warriors en los mundos que proteges aún no han despertado!"_

"_Es cierto, pero no dejaré que este sea el final… ¡Es la hora de levantarse!"_

"_¿Qué dices?"_

_**The N-Warriors**__**, Episodio V:**_

_**The Anubis' Curse Saga.**_

De vuelta en el desierto blanco, al final del camino de roca, un joven miraba al horizonte, donde estaba la ciudad de la muerte, la _Necrópolis_.

Era Alan, portando su armadura de los hielos, detrás de él estaban otros diez _N-Warriors_, aquellos que podían convertirse en _Súper N-Warriors_. Todos miraban al horizonte, puesto que la verdadera batalla… no, la verdadera guerra, estaba por comenzar.

"_Mira esto, Anubis… __**¡Esta es la era de los N-Warriors!**__"_


End file.
